Apollyon
by morninsunshines
Summary: Ever wonder how Commander Taylor was selected for his rank? OC for this story. I decided to add additional chapters as Taylor/Washington work towards Terra Nova and beyond.
1. Apollyon

Apollyon

"So you mongrels want to become leaders of men. Well girls, no offense to you real ones. I'm referring to the girls who get their peckers wet once in a while and think they are men," the tall imposing man sauntered among an elite group, handpicked as the best of the best. "If basic didn't make you piss your pants and cry for momma, my training will," with a savage smile as he stopped at the head of his new class. He wiped the smile off, "Only one of you will be given the rank of Commander. As you know, the life expectancy isn't long. The winner will be given every shit detail our collective governments can mess up. Anyone want to leave now, it won't be listed on your record or held against you. And…." he stopped for emphasis, "I urge those of you with children to think about them first." He stopped and scowled at the thirty people sitting in uncomfortable hard chairs. There was a general stirring and the candidates looked soberly at each other, but none got up and left.

Two months later the group had been whittled down to ten and as the six foot five trainer, dubbed Apollyon by the candidates gathered them in the pre-dawn light for a twenty mile run before breakfast. "One of you will be gone this morning. Now, full armor and your packs. Oh, and don't forget your rifles." The trained soldiers didn't protest or whine, just blindly followed his orders. To his credit, the man dubbed Apollyon made himself suffer along with his cadets and laden himself with all the gear they carried. The route he chose in this local was through the Mexican desert, up a small mountain and down the other side into a village. Every two weeks the survivors were relocated for different challenges. Their trainer evaluated each of them with his unreadable black gaze that showed no pupils most of the time, giving him the appearance of something evil. His black hair was non-regulation length and fell long on his neck curling slightly giving it an unkempt appearance. He was broad across the shoulders and was narrow at the hips with long legs. His arms were cords of banded steel and a goatee finished his demonic appearance. The cadets didn't get to know him, just like basic, but these weren't new, young interns. All held the rank of Lieutenant and some were young for attaining such a rank, like the man who dogged his every step. As Apollyon sprinted the last mile into the village he could hear footsteps on his tail and knew if he looked back Nathaniel Taylor would be there. Stopping in front of a small cantina stating it was serving breakfast until noon, with a grin he turned to a heavily breathing Taylor after stripping his rebreather off. The others were seen half a mile to a mile back and jogging at a steady pace. To mix the morning's run up a bit; he alternated between jogging at a steady pace to flat out running for stretches that covered up to a mile, then slowing back to a normal pace. He shook all but the dark hair blazing blue eyed man around thirty. He noticed Taylor kept his breather in place and led the way inside where the air was refined. Only then did the younger man remove his.

"Senior, good to see you again, Sir," a portly Hispanic rushed up and shook his hand.

"Palo, you got my message to feed eleven?"

"Si, I have your room ready," as he led them to the back, he asked, "Your daughter; how is she?"

"Getting ready to graduate high school."

The men sat their rifles in the corner and shed their packs and armor, revealing sweat soaked brown tee-shirts. The table was set and a water pitcher sat in front of every place. Sitting at the head of the table and motioning Nathaniel to sit to his right, he grabbed his pitcher and forego the clear stemmed crystal goblet in favor of drinking directly from the glass pitcher. Following suit, Nathaniel did likewise. Neither stopped until the pitchers were drained. Fresh refills were placed in front of the men as they waited for the others. The rest straggled in and a woman in her mid-thirties was last.

"Miller," she looked down the table at the Commander, "you'll be leaving after breakfast. You did good making the final third. You'll get a commendation in your file," his face was totally expressionless as he swung the ax.

Natalie Miller was disappointed. She had a classic beauty and used it to her advantage, and the blond set her sights on him. She knew he was a widower with a daughter and was sure with a few careful suggestions could finagle a date out of him. She wasn't above using her considerable talents to further her career. On the few times she tried to approach him, he brusquely pushed her off, but he was a man and men had needs. "Commander, yes Sir. It's been a pleasure training under you," she emphasized the last two words, "maybe we can get together and discuss my progress and what I've learned so I can work on the rest I won't get from you."

"I don't have time for one on one consults. You'll advance your career just fine. I heard Philbrick personally handpicked you to be his assistant," his gaze never left hers and she couldn't tell if her proposition affected him.

"Sir, a moment of your time alone then. I have questions of a personal nature about my performance," she was aware the others weren't talking, but listening to their exchange.

He stood up and motioned her to follow. He led her to the other room, but stood in the doorway where the group with a view could see them. Nathaniel was one with a clear shot. He saw her put a hand on the Commander's bicep, squeeze and smile up at him. She was a beautiful woman and if he didn't wasn't happily married he might give her a second look himself. Looked like the Commander would be getting lucky soon. The Commander listened to her without moving or returning any gesture. He leaned over and said something low. The woman dropped her arm and stalked off. Washington returned and sat down with a small smile. Lieutenant Miller never returned.

Looking for a moment, Nathaniel leaned over and asked quietly, "I see you rebuffed Miller's personal invitation. Don't find her proposal acceptable?"

Apollyon leaned towards him and spoke just as quietly, "I've never given in to that type of proposal yet. If she did her homework, she'd have known that. I only kept her around so long because Philbrick asked me to."

* * *

Another month and three finalist. Every month the physical endurance was more strenuous and tactical training was added. The three men remaining would sit at a table and plan invasions and offensives then put their principals into practice. Their opponent, Apollyon. That night they camped out in the jungle of Brazil. Swatting mosquitos, three men cleaned kill zone paint off their armor while their Commander fussed with getting a signal on his plexi. They were leaning against their packs and to all appearances looked like a close knit group of men on an outing. It was the first time the Commander had joined them at their fire. Usually he preferred to camp apart.

"Got it," Apollyon exclaimed as his signal to his daughter indicated a connection.

"_Hi Dad, where are you?" a young woman's voice filled the night._

"On the Rio Negro," he stretched his legs towards the fire and crossed his ankles.

"_Did you get the picture of the dress I'm wearing to the Senior Ball?"_

"I did," his tone was definitely disapproving that only a father could pull off.

"_It looks great on me," she totally ignored his distain as only a teenager could._

"Well, if my allowance for you doesn't show up, you can always moonlight in it down in the red light district," he pushed a few buttons while talking, "here's your homework. I made a few suggestions."

"_Thanks, Dad. This is for my final and it's important I get a good grade."_

"Why'd you ask me to help then?" his tone went to a teasing lilt.

"_Very funny. I see your changes. You think that maneuver will really work?"_

"You can always ask the three men here. I killed all of them with that maneuver today," he grinned at the men who stopped pretending they weren't listening to him talk with his daughter, "Who you going to the dance with, Damian?"

"_No, Razor. You don't know him. We met last month. Oh, the school may be contacting you."_

"What'd you do now?"

"_Razor doesn't exactly go to school here? I need you to agree to a waiver so he can get on campus."_

"How old is this Razor?"

"_Umm, nineteen I think."_

"So he's out of school?" his tone changed again to a smooth interrogator, prying without seeming to.

"_He is working as a mechanic. I've been trying to get him to enlist with me. He's really nice, Dad, you'd like him." She came across the waives as trying to convince her father._

He smiled, "Okay, but if he causes any trouble during the dance, I'm holding you responsible. I know you have trouble getting dates due to you being such a homely little thing," his teasing tone was back.

"_Oh, Daddy, you know just the right words to make me feel good about myself. It's not my fault I look like you instead Mom," she played along with their long standing joke._

"I took one look at you when you were born and slapped your momma. Told her never give me such an ugly child again. Just for that she didn't."

"_You better be home for my graduation. You've been promising me for two years now; I get to dance at my graduation with you."_

"Well, I better give the other's a chance at the signal before we lose it, call you in a few days," while he was talking he watched the men.

"_Bye, Dad," she broke the connection._

He looked wistfully at the plexi before looking up and shouting, "Connor," and throwing the plexi across the fire for him to catch. Quick reflexes were a must and Connor reached with one hand and missed. Picking it up with the same hand he missed with, he made a call home. All eyes were on him so he kept his message neutral and short and handed the plexi with said hand to Taylor.

"Connor," Apollyon spoke quietly so not to disturb the next caller.

"Sir?"

"Let's see your other hand."

"It's nothing," Connor pulled his hand out sporting a swollen finger.

"Looks broke to me," Apollyon didn't move, but his observation caused the other two to look. Taylor called his wife, but she wasn't home so left a message and handed it to the last man who didn't call home until the verdict was passed against Connor.

"You're done."

"Yes, Sir."

"How'd you break it?"

"Dove over a log evading you and landed on it wrong. Stupid mistake," he was disgusted with his mental error that eliminated him.

The final man called home and talked to his wife and two son's for a few minutes before handing the plexi back to the Commander. Now that he was eliminated, Connor treated his finger with an air splint over the hand.

"How old is your oldest?" the Commander directed his question to Lieutenant Guzman.

"Seventeen, Sir."

"Same age as my daughter. He enlisting?"

"Can hardly wait. He's a good kid. Will make a good soldier, but he's not officer material, probably won't go further than Corporal. He'd have to do a lot of changing. All he thinks about is cars, girls and sports. He's a jock all the way."

"You send him through junior officer training?"

"He flunked out and wouldn't go back. Your daughter, Sir?"

"First in her class. She's a total jock also, been sparring with me since she could walk. I put her in New York Military High School Academy."

The men whistled in appreciation, "That's the finest military prep school in the country," Nathaniel was impressed. Most officers went through that school including him. It was very expensive, but a Commander's salary was equal to a mid-level General.

"So with all the young future officers, your daughter went and found one outside the system?" Nathaniel wondered about a girl who wasn't infatuated with future officers.

Apollyon chucked, "My daughter has my since of adventure. No other girl at that school would dare buck the system and she looks for opportunities. I think she reads the rules just to figure how to bend them. She knew the school frowned on allowing non-members to attend an after school function, but they don't specifically state it. Every rule with a gray area and eventually I'll get a call."

"Will she make a good officer or have trouble following orders?" Nathaniel pushed his luck.

Smiling into the fire, "She's my daughter. When I was her age, I was in reform school for bucking every rule the parochial diocese institutions could invent. Finally they decided the military was my only hope and I was emancipated at seventeen if I'd join up, and in the army I found my place. I expect no less from her."

"You're the youngest Commander in recorded history. Made Commander at age twenty seven," Nathaniel had done his homework on the man he imitated. He didn't mention it to the Commander, but one of the reasons he went into the Special Forces branch of the service was directly due to an interview he saw as a teenager when the youngest person ever to be promoted to the elite position of Commander made the news. He had a bad case of hero worship, and at only eleven years older than himself, the Commander seemed larger than life. After the initial fanfare died down, the Commander dropped off the scene and he didn't hear his name mentioned again until he found out who was issuing the test for the Commander slot.

"You would be second youngest if you beat Guzman here." The men in question exchanged grins.

* * *

The rickety suspension bridge over the gorge in the Himalayans was to be the final challenge. The two finalist were almost evenly matched and Apollyon for the first time in years wasn't looking forward to eliminating one. He had in mind to promote the loser to Lt. Commander which was in his power to perform. The ancient bridge was still used by the locals even missing many planks. Again laden with heavy packs and rifles he told Taylor to go first and Guzman second, taking up the rear so he could watch their reactions. Taylor navigated the bridge with ease and even stopped to look over the edge at the five hundred foot drop to a raging stream a white line snaking through the ravine. He tested a couple planks that looked rotten and wisely stepped over them. Whereas, Guzman gripped the ropes tightly kept his eyes firmly on the planks. The movement of three men walking in single file caused a ripple in the bridge and soon it was swaying in a serpentine weave. Taylor and Apollyon kept one hand on the guide rope and other on their rifle, but Guzman slung his over his shoulder to use both hands for stabilizing. Finally they stepped onto the trail. Taylor turned and grinned at them, "Commander, I'm a little disappointed this is what you chose for the final challenge. I thought maybe you'd make us hike inside a volcano or something."

Washington smiled at him, "Open your pack, Lieutenant." He and Guzman watched as the mouthy Taylor opened his pack. He pulled a long rope out with a puzzled expression and looked at an wickedly grinning Commander. "The winner is the person who bungee jumps from the center of the bridge."

Guzman turned pale while Taylor shrugged and closed the pack back up, "Ready, Guz?"

"Congratulations, Taylor," he held his hand out.

"I haven't jumped yet," he gripped the hand.

"I'm not," they turned to the Commander for leadership.

He was still grinning broadly, obviously enjoying the outcome, "The winner jumps, err, or is that the survivor, I do get them confused," he started laughing.

Nathaniel Taylor stiffened his spine and carefully made his way back to the center of the footbridge after a return to retrieve his rifle he was ordered to jump with. Washington led the way down a side path and perched on a rock outcropping as Guzman settled beside him. They watched Nathaniel attach the clip to the bottom thick cord and the other wrap went securely around his ankle. Shedding the pack and attaching it to the plank with a tie, he looked down at his audience, lifted his rifle in a salute and jumped. The cord went taut and within a few feet of the stream he rebounded back towards the sky, tossed his rifle onto the planks and grabbed the cord stopping his descent with powerful muscles that strained at the sudden jarring as his weight slammed against them. Pulling himself back up, he placed the cord back in the pack, took his rifle and walked across the footbridge and down the trail until he was able to look from the spectator's angle. Not saying a word, he sat on the rock.

"Last chance, Guzman," Apollyon gave a rare second chance.

"No, Sir. I couldn't match that."

"I'm not sure I could either and since I'm already a Commander, I'm not trying."

* * *

"Mrs. Taylor, I don't get home cooking very often, actually I never get it, so if you'll excuse my bad manners I'm going to save Nathaniel from getting fat," he stole a second piece of chocolate cake off the platter.

"Help yourself to as much as you want," the young blond found the tall dark haired man to have impeccable manners and wasn't anything like he'd been described for the past three months. The slang title of Apollyon couldn't possibly describe the kind side he presented to her. She wasn't surprised her husband won the contest. For the past year since he heard a Commander's slot was coming open, his indomitable training made him the Generals favorite to win the challenge.

"You earned the slot and I picked you for the Generals pool to win before the contest began. Of course I couldn't skewer the results in your favor, but studied all the applicants bios and preparedness, and yours was superior to the rest," the Commander finished off the piece of cake he took and shook his head as Ayani offered him a third.

"Wouldn't have wanted it any other way, Sir," Nathaniel grabbed another piece of cake.

"The only thing we have left to do is academic, all the tediousness of putting your taskforce together. I've been told to make sure you have the best from all branches," he looked a five year old Lucas shoving cake in his mouth, making a mess as he opted for fingers over a fork, "Plan on having any more of those?"

"We can't. I had a hard time carrying him and had a hysterectomy when he was born," Ayani filled in the facts.

"If my tenure of Commander is short-lived, I have him to carry on my name," Nathaniel offered.

Apollo sighed, "I don't know how I made it this far. Probably would be dead by now, but I got left with a child so went into training until she was thirteen then went back to Special Forces. I put her in the best boarding schools I could find, but that doesn't replace a parent."

"What happened to her mother?" Ayani felt for him.

"She was Special Forces and got killed when my daughter was seven, ten years now. My girl is graduating high school in a few days. My graduation gift to her is signing her enlistment papers four months before her eighteenth birthday."

"I overheard you talking to her. She studies military tactics?" Nathaniel remembered that night in Brazil.

"I tell you what, why don't you be my guests for her graduation. I'm sure glad they changed the old fashioned speeches and handing out diplomas one by one. I already have hers and it's been filed with the government along with her awards and achievements. All that's left is the party."

"I remember that party, seemed like thousands of people were present, but the beer was the best the school could afford," Nathaniel smiled at the memory.

"You two could consider it a date if you find a sitter."

"My mother is always looking for an excuse, what do you think, Nathaniel?" Ayani smiled hopefully at him.

"I'd love to show you where I went to school, it's a date," he smiled back into her eyes.

"The school sent me her honors and awards. I asked her and she told me she didn't get any worth mentioning," the Commander smiled at all she was awarded with.

"You know, I graduated from that school," Nathaniel got plenty of honors and awards himself. They were essential to placement in the officer schools, "They still put them on the display board for all to view?"

"I was their last year when some of her friends graduated and we looked at all the awards, so I'm assuming so."

* * *

The throng was crushing, balls hanging from the tall dark ceiling spun and glittered, each a distinctive range of colors. Each year the graduates got to plan their ballroom and theme of clothing. This year, black was on the invitations so Apollyon and Nathaniel wore black slacks with matching black shirts while Ayani had a black stylish dress that was fairly modest, with its high collar, but left her arms bare. The graduating girls all wore variations of shimmering black dresses, making it difficult to distinguish them apart.

"I told her we'd be right here at this time," Apollo looked around for his dark haired daughter.

Nathaniel with his arm around his wife's shoulder looked around at the kids and parents and friends with fond memories, "This school always did put on a good going away party. Some of these kids enlist and don't get much of an adulthood. Several from my class are dead from battle. The administration is aware of their role in providing the military with officers and this is a suitable sendoff."

Looking at the mingling girls not paying them any mind, "What's your daughter look like," Ayani didn't think to pull up a picture of the girl before they left.

"Awww, just look for the ugliest girl here. Poor kid doesn't have much in the looks department, favors me," he turned away on the pretense of looking to hide his grin.

"That her?" he turned back to see who Nathaniel was indicating.

A few feet away was a painfully thin blond with bland features who was obviously looking for someone.

"No, mine has black hair like me," he grinned as his daughter wove through the crowd and stopped several feet away smiling at her father.

A couple boys showed up on each side of her, "Dance?" the one asked.

"No, with me. Derek, buzz off," the second placed an arm around her shoulder and tried to guide her away. Two more boys were hanging back, hoping to be noticed by her.

Her father took in the numbers all vying for her favors and sighed, "You promised I'd be your date tonight. Do I have to knock a few heads together," the deep voice and threat from Apollo Washington got everyone's attention, including the Taylor's who looked in the direction the Commander was staring.

Nathaniel got his first look at his future Lieutenant and her amused look at her father as two young men stopped suggestively trying to pull her away. What he saw was a very attractive seventeen year old with huge ebony eyes, straight dark hair adorned with a braid down each side and tied with white pearl bands. Her shimmering black dress was cut almost too low for a school function and the hem at the minimum length allowed showing long slender legs to match her equally uncovered arms. A bracelet of pearl finished her simple ensemble and on the feet heels that were about two inches.

"Sorry guys," she glanced to her right and left, "my date has arrived."

"He's old enough to be your Dad," the one called Derek complained.

Shaking the boys off, Alicia walked up to the tall man and turned back, "He is my father."

They took the hint and disappeared into the multitude taking the other two with them.

Pulling her into a tight hug, "You're late."

"I'm fashionable," never one to let him win the battle of words or wits.

Arm around her shoulder, he turned for introductions, "This is Commander Taylor and his wife, Mrs. Taylor. And this ugly pug is my daughter, Alicia."

Ayani was puzzled, "Why do you call her ugly? She's one of the prettiest girls here."

Nathaniel wisely kept his mouth shut, but silently agreed with his wife.

"She looks like me, poor thing, can't you see the resemblance," he smiled fondly down at his smiling daughter who hadn't pulled her arms from around his waist, "she got voted beauty queen for the senior class."

"How'd you find out about that?" Alicia interrupted. She tried to keep that fact from her father.

"Well, my daughter, I have every piece of information forwarded to me along with your many awards and achievements. I'm especially proud you took the shooting award."

"What about academics? I did extremely well in my studies."

"I never was much for brainy types. What about you Nathaniel," he looked at the military's newest Commander, "you looking for brains or brawn for your unit?"

Still looking at the beautiful girl, he dragged his eyes to her father, "Both. I'll be looking for a second who's smarter than me, but don't mind following orders."

"Well, keep this one in mind. She'll be through officer's training in a year and entering as a Corporal before she's nineteen."

"I will, Sir," they led the women to the dance floor.

TBC


	2. Wash's Man Trouble

I planned on Apollyon being a short stand alone story until Metube nagged...errr, I mean encouraged additional chapters. I'll throw a chapter out once in a while as I'm not sure where this story is headed. Normally I don't like to write this way, but for this story it'll work best.

* * *

Alicia smiled as her father walked into the barracks looking around until he spotted her sitting at a table working with her plexi. Dropping into a chair opposite her, "You able to break away for a while?" he didn't smile, his expression neutral.

Making a few more entries, she turned the pad off and laid it on the table, picked up her coffee cup and finished the bitter black brew with a single gulp. Standing, he followed suit and she led the way to her assigned room. It was tiny, but the bed was comfortable and as a single Major, she had her own bathroom. The drawback, it was cramped with the two of them filling space and she sat at the small table while Apollo paced to the window and looked out on the side of the barracks next door and the bland gray wall. He looked, but didn't see it. He was carefully wording what he had to say in his mind.

"Come on, Dad, just say it," Alicia hoped for the best, but her father's silence usually meant trouble for someone and she hoped it wasn't her.

Turning back to her, his dark eyes that were identical to hers showed concern, "Things are heating up in Africa, Alicia. I don't think now's the time for a hurried wedding."

"Come on, Dad, tell me what you really think," her heart was sinking. If her father didn't approve of the man she would marry, she knew deep down it wouldn't happen.

"Okay, he's not the man for you. You deserve the best, and I'm not just saying that as a father. For the past six years you've sacrificed a personal life and achieved one promotion and award after another. You're headed for great things and that young man is mediocre. You have always aimed for the best, marriage should top that list," he stopped talking, but kept his gaze locked with hers until she looked down and linked her fingers.

A knock on her door ended their private talk for now. Opening the door, Alicia found Commander Nathaniel Taylor on the other side, "Wash, it was reported to me that your father was seen entering this barracks. Are you hiding him?"

Stepping back without a smile, she allowed the Commander to fill the door of her small quarters. With two large men, the space filled with testosterone as the two sized each other up, a mark of professional soldiering. "Apollyon, here for business or pleasure?" two strong hands gripped.

Shadow of a smile flickered at the use of his nickname, "Personal, actually. Alicia, you tell the Commander what brought me here?" he looked at his daughter standing in the now vacated open doorway.

She shook her head no without speaking. Her father's words choked her up and she didn't want to cry in front of these two strong mentors.

"Mind if I do?" his deep voice asked permission.

"Go ahead," she just managed to keep her tone neutral.

"I got a visit from Sergeant Eric MacLeod. He asked for Alicia's hand in marriage," he watched as Nathaniel's eyebrows shot up.

The Commander turned towards his junior officer, "Why didn't you tell me? I knew you two were dating, but this is sudden. You don't know him that well," turning back to Apollo, "If I thought it was that serious, Apollo, I'd have given you a heads up."

"It was a surprise, as Alicia never mentioned him before he tracked me down, so if she didn't figure her father ought to know, I don't think she's that serious about matrimony, but that boy is."

Nathaniel recovered his surprise, "He's an Aircore flyboy. Looks good in his uniform, but Wash can kick his ass. I thought it was harmless fun and heaven knows I've kept your daughter so busy, down time is few and far between."

"I'm not giving my blessing to this supposed union, Alicia," her father finished what Taylor interrupted.

"I'm not either," Nathaniel chimed in; concern laced his tone, "Wash, you should have asked me for advice. I would have talked to MacLeod and told him to back off before he proposed. He did propose didn't he?" Both men stopped talking and waited for her to respond.

The lump in her throat wouldn't let her talk without crying and tears burned her eyes, making them smart. She had her pride and kept her gaze averted lest they see the shine, and that pride made her head snap up. Without a word she turned and vanished.

"Wash," Taylor was in her doorway in two steps, in time to see her make an escape through the front door. Turning back to the father, "You don't suppose she actually wants to marry that guy?" He felt a strange emotion in his stomach.

"Remember when I danced with her at her graduation?" when Nathaniel nodded, "I told her when we were dancing, the next time I'd be dancing at her wedding, but admonished her to wait several years. Those years sure passed swiftly," he ran a hand through his still mostly dark unruly hair.

"I don't know about you, but this information has unsettled me. I have just what we need in my office."

"Think we should find Alicia first?"

"Give her time. I don't think she took our disapproval well," he led the way out of the barracks as soldiers stopped and stared as their Commander and the legendary Commander Washington hurried from the quarters of their own Major Washington.

Ignoring everyone, Alicia hurried to the shooting range where she was guaranteed privacy. She trained all subordinates and when she needed to think, she did it at the range, alone. Why did Commander Taylor finding out that someone wanted to marry her upset her so much. Eric proposed just a few days before and she teasingly told him to ask her father first, one to give her time to think and two, Commander Taylor was a stickler for proper protocol with his troops and she didn't want him involved by suggesting her boyfriend ask him. She and Eric were seen together, but she never mentioned to anyone it was getting serious, maybe not even herself. Blowing the center out of a target at a long range with her pistol in ten rapid fire shots, she switched to her sniper rifle stored at the range, dropped the support to the ground and lined up on a target a mile away. Carefully, with steady precision, she fired. The scope told her the man in the silhouette was dead, a hole neatly drilled in the center of his forehead.

_Her thoughts drifted to Eric, tall, good looking, could have any woman he wanted, but pursued her. Truth told, since enlisting, dates could be counted on one hand. At first the excitement of starting her chosen career and finishing her training pushed the attentions of young men far to the back. Wanting to impress her superiors, she focused on her studies. Her hard work paid off when she was called into the General's office and given her choice of assignments at the end of her officer training. On a plexi was every General or Commander that vied for her services, which was most of them. One Commander Nathaniel Taylor caught her eye as she scrolled down the list. She remembered the Commander and his wife that came to her high school graduation. He was cute and his wife nice. Eighteen months had passed since her graduation and she was ready to take her place among the officers. Luckily for her, having the famous Apollo Washington for a parent opened doors and he personally took her into combat on her few breaks to introduce the horrors of battle so she wouldn't be a total neophyte on her first command, an act that caused her to rise in the ranks faster than anyone else._

_Asking the General if she could take the list and study it before making a decision she carted it away when he acquiesced and spent that evening pouring over the units of the interested parties. It was getting late and she still hadn't made a decision when a knock sounded on her barracks door. The senior officer, a teacher answered and talked to someone in the dark. Stepping back in he hollered, "Washington, step out," she jumped up and stood to attention. "You have a visitor."_

_Stepping out on the lit porch, she was surprised that Commander Nathaniel Taylor was smiling at her, "Remember me, Sergeant Washington?"_

"_Of course, not every kid has two Commanders attend her high school graduation," she smiled back at him._

"_I took the liberty of pulling up your decorations and awards while at the dance that night. Quite impressive," the Commanders of the other units wanted this daughter of Apollyon, but he was determined to be her Commander and the same determination that earned him a rare Commander slot was used to pursue her. He didn't mention to her that it was her own father that contacted him and told him to go in person or he might not be chosen, and passed on the tip that as a father to a nineteen year old his sphere of influence was severely limited, as Nathaniel would find out in time. Months after she was entrenched in his unit, he confessed why he was there in person that night._

"_What brings you here at this time of night?" she was curious as she hadn't heard about him since joining up outside the hopefuls in her classes that wanted into his unit._

"_I came to recruit you in person. I was hoping persuasion would win over ordering you into my unit, which I have the power to do. As one of the reconnaissance units I get my pick of soldiers. I called General Pickens and he told me he gave you a list of interested parties, so I wanted to be first in line," he ended with his best persuasive smile._

"_You want to come in or something?" she felt awkward standing under the dim light in what might be a long conversation._

_Offering his arm, "I'll take you to the cafeteria and get you something disgusting. I missed supper and need food or desert and coffee to get me home."_

_Alicia remembered how easy it was to talk to him. The night of her graduation he and his wife went out of their way to be friendly and talked to her as if she were an adult and equal. Slipping her hand in the crook of his arm, she felt iron muscles that bulged as they walked the short distance._

Lining up her next shot, Alicia blew a hole through the adams apple. Her thoughts couldn't be stilled and for the first time in five years she cursed being in Taylor's unit. Anger was taking over the hurt. How dare he act like he controlled her personal life. Her father she could understand, but not someone she wasn't related to. What made her angrier, her feelings for the Commander that she kept carefully hidden behind a mask of professionalism. Many times she'd patched him up and seen all of him at one time or another and he was everything a woman would want in a man. Eric might not have all those muscles, but he'd been fun to be around and the fooling around they did wasn't bad at all.

_When Taylor finally got her to agree, he reached in his pocket and pulled a miniplex out and hit a button and handed it to her to sign with her electronic signature. "I hear you just finished training as a medic. I just happen to need one. Byers, my last medic was crawling down a ditch and lifted his head. We found some of it to bury with his body."_

_In ever increasing frequency, Taylor's unit was shipped around the world putting out fires. She'd been slightly injured many times and each and every time, Commander Taylor personally oversaw her treatment at the hands of another medic. He always flippantly issued the statement that he couldn't lose his personal medic and best officer, but one time she took a bullet and he was entirely different. Never had she seen him get so involved when one of his officers got injured, even when Lieutenant Guzman, his second took a bullet through his leg. Taylor jokingly told him he'd do anything for time off before leaving to get back to the battle, leaving Washington to dig the bullet out alone.. A stray bullet caught her shoulder at such an angle as to slip under her armor. The pain was sharp and burning, but she stayed conscious and stripped her armor off with one hand before collapsing in agony. Word flew through the ranks, Washington had been hit. They'd taken heavy fire and she was pinned down not able to get to the medic tent for treatment. She ordered a nearby private to tie her wound up with a mash dressing in her pack. His trembling hands took his boot knife out and sliced her tee-shirt from bottom to top and pushed the material off the injured area to see a stream of blood pouring down her breast soaking her bra. He stumbled a couple feet back, threw up and returned, "Sorry, if it was anybody but you, I'd not done that," like most male soldiers, he had a secret crush on her and normally opening her shirt would have been a dream come true, but to see her gritting her teeth in pain and pale face forced any amorous thoughts far from his mind. Suddenly he was pushed aside and Commander Taylor was their assessing the situation. Taking the dressing, he slapped it over the hole and sat her up so he could fasten it tightly behind the wound._

"_What are you doing here, Sir? You need to be in the Command area getting those goons to stop raining on our parade," Wash was sure he could be better served elsewhere._

_He ignored her question and comment. Scooping her up, he ordered the private to lay down bullets and sonic blast and keep it up until they were at the medic tent. Holding her lightly he maneuvered around craters made by incoming shells. Other soldier's saw who the Commander had in his arms and joined the private in creating a safe zone for him to rush through. Laying her on the table, he ordered the medic to stop suturing a leg and get over there. Her head was now spinning and she felt blackness around the edges and was aware that someone was holding her hand and brushing hair from her face. 'When did she lose her hair band?' she remembered thinking as the hair flowed freely and stuck to her clammy skin. The hand was so gentle and warm. Looking for its owner, her eyes met Nathaniel's worried blues, darkened to a stormy sea. "You still here, Sir?" her voice slightly slurred as the painkiller shot entered her system._

_He forced a smile, "Can't lose my personal medic. You take too good of care of me. If I go outside and get hit, I have nobody to patch me up. I order you to get better, hear that Sergeant." _

_When she came to, she was in a field hospital well back from the battle. Commander Taylor was on the radio issuing orders as he sat by her side. "Sir?" her confused tone caused him to put the radio down and stand. _

_Leaning over her closer than normal, he stroked a warm hand down her bare arm and gripped her hand on the un-injured side, "Wash, you scared me. You lost a lot of blood. Ayani's on her way, she'll make sure they take good care of you."_

"_I'm here," Ayani rushed in._

_Spinning, Nathaniel took her in his arms and kissed her roughly, "I have to get back to the front. Take care of Wash. Keep me informed," and he was gone._

_She remembered wondering what it would be like to be kissed like that by him and closed her eyes before his wife figured out she had a major crush on that man._

_He never told her why he personally took her to the rear even though she asked. He always made some excuse like he promised her father he'd take care of her and didn't want to face an irate senior Washington. Two weeks later she was back on the job and he tracked her down in the medic tent where she was going over reports on the injured and killed._

"_Welcome back, Sergeant," he dropped into a chair, legs splayed apart and his hands linked and draped between them._

"_Good to be back, Sir. Your wife checked on me every day, but she didn't have to. I got a call from Dad. He's in the thick of battle or would have stopped by. He said soon, so expect him to drop in."_

"_Ayani knows how important you are to me and we won't even go down the road of what your father's going to say to me for letting you get injured. The unit is changing and I want you closer to me. You can still be my medic, but I want you in training to take Guzman's slot as number two."_

"_I'm not a Major. That's the progression, Major to Lieutenant."_

"_I'm putting you in for the next Major slot to open up in the unit and I don't want to give the board any reason to say no."_

"_Why me, Sir?"_

"_The first time I laid eyes on you, I saw your father's training and knew whatever you did, you'd carry his ideals and honesty and toughness. In five years you haven't once disappointed me and you only keep getting better."_

_That man was a born politician. His words made her heart swell and at that moment she knew she'd follow him anywhere._

The rifle spoke again and the male silhouette had a hole through his heart. Lieutenant Guzman was retiring soon. She'd been carefully groomed to take his place and made Major within a month after Commander Taylor told her he was backing her. Now she felt caught. Taylor had a wife to go home to and she had nobody and another night in her bare barracks room alone without someone to hold her was nauseating. She encouraged Eric when she wasn't sure he was the one, but she didn't want to be alone at night all the time. Now the two men she looked up to the most said no. The next crack pierced the stomach and in rapid succession she took out the left hip bone and the right a split second later.

"There's only one target left, Wash and for the sakes of your father and myself, show some restraint."

She turned to see her Commander looking through his glasses at the target then hand it off to Apollo who studied her pattern.

Putting the rifle down she still didn't know if she wanted to curse at them or cry, so she kept her eyes on the target that was the size of a man a mile in the distance.

"Alicia," her father and Nathaniel had pulled up all the information on his daughter's suitor. Orphaned at sixteen, he enlisted when he was twenty and showed talent with mechanics and was trained as a chopper pilot. Somehow he either met or knew Alicia and her father figured he started off with the wrong tact and she wouldn't talk to him now, "I may have been too hasty in my reservations about your suitor," he felt the surprised Taylor staring at him. When they talked about the situation, Apollo never indicated he was going to change his mind.

Alicia lifted her head and regally stared at her father, "I don't wish to talk about Sergeant MacLeod with you," she included Nathaniel in her next part, "either of you."

Apollo walked to her. Placing his large hands on each shoulders, he leaned down and spoke into her ear quietly for her only, "I will not approve of anyone who wants to take my girl from me, but I know the day is coming and it will happen. Just don't forget your old man, okay?" he place a kiss on her cheek. His words brought tears to her eyes and they were bright when they looked at each other. Without another word he turned, shook Nathaniel's hand and left them alone, leaving for his own unit.

Nathaniel who had stepped away to give father and daughter a measure of privacy, stepped back, closer than he was before and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze, "I don't guess Apollo or I handled your surprise very well."

The emotional hour took its toll and a tear ran down her cheek, "Tell me, Nathaniel. When you married Ayani, did anyone tell you it was a mistake?"

"No. Everyone approved."

"What did Eric do wrong that you and my father say no?" she didn't try to stop the few tears that left wet tracks down her cheeks. For once she didn't try and be tough or in control. She was hurting at the reception the two men most important to her gave to her boyfriend.

"Nothing. He might be the nicest young man in the forces. It's us, Wash," he reached up and brushed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. The sight of them hurt him; he was partly to blame and wondered how to right his wrong. He could see she was upset inside with conflicting emotions and just plain hurting. He went to draw her in for hug, but her hands on his chest stopped his pulling.

"Permission to take a few days off, Sir?"

"Granted, just don't do anything you'll regret. I need my future Lieutenant back on the job in one piece," he watched her walk away and remembered they both forgot their masks as the pungent air started tickling his throat.

Monday and Commander Taylor had his troops in formation, at parade rest. Five days and still no sign of his Major. In fact, Lieutenant Guzman was conspicuously absent this morning as well. Not often did the Commander use hands on tactics with his troops, not when he had highly trained officers to keep them battle ready.

Six hours of rifle practice and hand to hand combat, the troops broke for lunch and off to their individual duties for the afternoon. Grabbing lunch in the mess, Nathaniel wondered about no word from Guzman and he was especially worried for Washington. His comm beeped as he shoveled a mouthful of semi-recognizable casserole and started chewing. Swallowing, he answered, "Taylor."

* * *

Standing at attention in front of his desk were the bruised faces of Lieutenant Guzman and Major Washington. Taylor agreed to their release from the local dome city where they spent from Saturday night to Monday morning in the downtown precinct. Finally just before noon, they appeared before the magistrate who accepted a bribe in lieu of jail time for their crime of brawling and tearing up a bar. However, as part of the deal, their boss had to come personally to the jail and collect them.

They stood while Commander Taylor read the report. He didn't ask them to stand down as he slowly read. Ramrod straight, both looked straight ahead at a spot on the wall. With deliberate slowness he sat the pad down and looked at them. They were in street clothes, and he could smell an odor emanating from both of them of dried booze and sweat and something unknown, and dried blood still smeared on their cheeks. "It says here," he picked the pad up and pretended to find an entry, but had memorized every word since it involved his two senior officers, "You were having drinks at a bar called _Satan's Lair_ when six Aircore men accosted you two and started a fight," he looked for a flinch, but to their credit, neither moved a muscle. "Just so happens, it was the mates of one Eric MacLeod, but MacLeod wasn't in attendance. I want some answers. Guzman, what happened?" he stood and rounded his desk to look the Lieutenant in the eye, "look at me."

Guzman shifted his dark gaze to the icy blues, "Sir, Major Washington and I were having a drink and talking. Those airmen came in looking for a fight. We tried to ignore them, but they insulted the Major here, Sir," he stopped talking when the Commander shifted to the next person.

With a growl, "Washington, you can't take a few insults from mentally deficient flyboys?"

"Guess not, Sir," she didn't spit the words out sharply like trained, just answered.

If it were anybody but her, the unfortunate soldier would be assigned to a week in the brig for the lackluster reply. He withheld a sigh, "Guzman."

"Sir?"

"You'll take morning training for one month starting tomorrow, dismissed," his gaze never left Wash as Guzman smartly whirled and marched out.

"At ease," he indicated a chair and took his again. Pulling his mini from his breast pocket, "Sergeant, hold all calls and visits. I don't want to be disturbed," he broke the connection before anyone could answer. "I got a call from Commander Campbell of the Wild Blue squadron. He had to get his men from jail also. We met at the precinct and he told me you broke up with Sergeant MacLeod and some of his friends decided to track you down," he noticed she was looking down and not at him, "Wash, I'm your friend as well as your Commander. Don't close me out. We've been through a lot together. I hope you didn't breakup because of me or your father," he kept his voice soft and conveyed a true caring.

She raised her battered face with a split lip in two places, sporting a shiner and one cheek completely blackened from the pounding she received, "I did. My father's approval on my choice of a husband is more important than anything. And yours," she added softly, her large ebony eyes pleaded with him to understand he did mean a lot to her, "I don't want to disappoint you and by the way you acted I knew you were, so I dumped Eric. He didn't take it well. I spent a couple days in the dome, shopping and staying at the ritziest hotel I could afford. In fact I'm still checked in and it's going to be tight paying the bill for an extra two days," she managed a small smile, "I didn't expect to stay in jail two nights when I could have been in luxury."

"Make a deal with you," Nathaniel wanted her story, "I'll take you to the hotel and you can clean up, take a bath. I'll pay your bill. In exchange you tell me everything I want to know," he had five bad days since granting her leave. He confided in Ayani what happened and she tried to reach Wash for a woman to woman talk, but she wasn't at her barracks and nobody knew where she was. Since it wasn't an emergency, it was frowned upon to use the emergency frequency to contact anyone in uniform. Nathaniel tried to keep a normal atmosphere at home over the weekend, but his thoughts were constantly on his major and he had to ask his wife and son to repeat until they teased him.

Wash looked surprised at his generous offer, "You pay my bill and give my duties to Guz. You been hit in the head on my down time?"

Rising, he smiled hoping to put her at ease as he escorted her to her feet, "I feel partly responsible for what happened. Guz should have called me instead of his wife to tell her he'd be home in a few days and not to bother me. That's what he's being punished for," he watched her smile and shake her head at him.

"What's my punishment if I refuse?

"You'll spend the month in the brig," his deadpan response left her no doubt that would be her fate.

Putting her hand out, they shook, "I'm getting the better part of this deal, just so you know."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the bill. I'll find a way to make your father pay half," he didn't release her hand, "wanna place a bet on it?"

"No, you're more devious than Dad, no bet. He deserves to pay half."

He leaned in very close, keeping eye contact, "Oh no, I learned the art of manipulation directly from your father," he kept her hand firmly in his. He was so happy she was unharmed, he wanted to keep a hand on her person and her hand was the safest part of her body.

"Are we going to stand here holding hands gazing into each other's eyes or can I have your promised bath now?" she was starting to sound like her old self. They always had an open, teasing relationship. Whereas, other junior officers were formal with him, she got mouthy, especially when tending his wounds. In turn, he naturally gravitated to her. Not many people stood up to him and she was refreshing, so much like her father.

Nathaniel looked around the large room while Wash started her bath. He hollered from the other room as the bathroom door was open, "I haven't been in a place this nice since my honeymoon."

A sharp pang shot through her heart, both at the thought of him on his honeymoon and how wonderful that must have been for Ayani and the honeymoon she wouldn't be having soon. She added bubble bath to the water and watched thick foam grow. Now that she was unattached, she hoped her fantasies wouldn't return to her Commander. Eric took her mind off her infatuation with the older man.

A knock sounded, "I'll get it," Nathaniel let the bellboy in with a bucket, of which he took with a generous tip to the smiling gratitude of the young man. Popping the cork of an expensive Champaign that he ordered when Wash went to run her bath, "You decent, can I come in?" the door was still open, but the water had stopped.

"Only if you don't care that I'm wearing nothing but bubbles."

Cautiously he peaked in before crossing the threshold. A large bathtub adorned a side wall. The bubbles were almost overflowing the side and Alicia was relaxing, hair wet and the blood scrubbed off her cheeks and her head was resting on a towel. Her eyes were closed and he could see the fatigue of two days incarcerated. Carefully he sat a glass of Champaign on the edge of the tub and sat on the commode, sipping his and let his eyes wander over the bubbles. His wife didn't take bubble baths and this was the first time he'd seen a woman in a tub with bubbles outside the old films. He decided to ask his wife if she'd take one he could join her in. It looked like fun and they could afford the extra water bill to fill a tub.

"I brought you a gift," his words opened her eyes. Not moving, she let her gaze take him in sitting a respectful distance from her, and they shifted sideways to rest on a clear stemmed glass with light bubbly liquid, "This is good. Soaking in bubbly and drinking it," she took a sip.

"Start at the beginning, Wash. What happened after you left me," his eyes never left the tub, but his mind shifted gears from pleasure to work.

Taking a bigger mouthful, Wash savored the sensation and began.

"_I went back to the barracks and before I could back out, called Eric. We talked about what my father said to him, which was no snot nosed flyboy was going to marry his daughter. If she married, it'd be to a Special Forces soldier like her and her father. He figured he could change my father's mind, but I told him no, it wouldn't happen and I had to honor my father so we could be friends, but nothing more."_

_He came back with, "You got to be joking, Alicia. You're twenty four years old and still seek your daddy's approval. I'm two years older than you. I thought someday it'd be us after all these years," her tone went neutral as she reported his exact words._

"How long have you known him, Wash?" Taylor cut in.

"We met in high school. Back then he used a nickname, Razor. I talked him into the service and he chose Aircore while I chose Special Forces."

"Did your father know about this relationship?" he grabbed the bottle and topped off her glass and his, glad he thought to loosen her up with liquor.

"It never came up when we were together or talked, so when Eric tracked him down it was a complete surprise for both of us. I never dreamed he'd follow through with my half assed suggestion," she sipped and bent a knee lifting it above the bubbles and Taylor watched as white foam slid off the kneecap into the water. Some remained and he wanted to scoop it off. To his surprise, he felt a tightening in his groin. He never thought of her as someone he should notice that way, but that was changing fast. He remembered when he saw her again at nineteen when he recruited her, how beautiful she was becoming, not that the seventeen year old version wasn't striking, but he wasn't into girls. Now at twenty-four she had matured into a stunning woman that turned heads and he was proud to have the talk of the service for lookers in his unit and protected his possession, behind her back of course.

Averting his eyes to his glass, "Continue."

_Eric was upset and told me at twenty six he was ready for a wife and if it wouldn't be me, he'd find a more willing woman and hung up. I looked at my bank balance and headed here for a few days of pampering. I figured the best thing I could do was find someone in a bar and get laid."_

"Did you?" he wasn't sure it was his business, but she did agree to answer his questions.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"You did agree," he would never punish her for refusing to reveal what was none of his business.

"_I went to several bars and got hit on, but wasn't in the mood. By Saturday I wanted to talk to someone and Lieutenant Guzman always told us, his door was open so I called him at home and he agreed to meet me at Satan's Lair. We talked and he was supportive. Told me his son married a woman the family wasn't thrilled about, but she was Special Forces like him and they warmed up to her in time because of common ground. He said if I married Eric, in time you and my father would come around like he did. I just didn't want the stress. I want my father to give me away when I marry and I want him to want to," she drank half her glass and sat it back on the tub. Taking a wash cloth, she started idly washing her face, wincing as she rubbed over the raw cheek. _

After a glance, Nathaniel kept his eyes on his glass and wondered at his betrayal in his nether regions. She was too young for him and he was happily married. Up to now, they'd had a platonic relationship of almost sibling fondness. He wanted to keep it that way, but seeing her in the bath brought front and center, she wasn't his sister and she was a beautiful mature woman and he shouldn't be here, but with his desire apparent he was stuck in place on the commode. The irony made him smile.

Focusing on her bruised arms, she missed his smirk and continued.

_Several from Eric's unit came in, looked around and headed right to our table. Brian, Eric's best friend told me I was a cock tease and a bitch. Guz and I ignored him so he grabbed me and threw me backwards while the others, all five of them jumped on Guz. I heard Brian yell, I was all his and he was going to make me pay. It took me a few punches and he was down and out. That's when three of the others broke off Guz and came after me. The place was crowded and I'm sure I hit several bystanders and soon the entire place was up in arms. It became a free for all. Guz and I stood back to back and fought everyone off until the police arrived. Everyone got arrested. That's all there is, Sir."_

"No it's not. Guzman's report reads quite different than yours, Wash. His includes what they said and did to you," his jaw was clenched at the thought of anyone putting their hands on her like that.

Alicia sighed and finished her glass, "Any more?"

He got up and refilled her glass not caring if the bulge in his pants was noticeable.

She noticed and secretly was glad he was human after all, but knew his professionalism would never allow him to do anything unbecoming an officer or hurt his wife. She felt a twinge of jealously that Ayani was so lucky while she couldn't seem to get her act together and find an acceptable man.

"_Okay, Brian grabbed my breast and twisted leaving fingerprints, wanna see?" she dared him to pry further._

"Yes," he got up and approached the tub and knelt on one knee, "Wash, you've seen all of me at one time or another. I need to see how bad you were hurt. I may order you to stand up so I can check every mark out. Commander Campbell is going to get a report from me and I want details," he was getting angry at the thought this special woman being manhandled like that. It was one thing to be captured by the enemy, but these men were supposed to be on the same side.

Wash thought carefully his order and could refuse and report to the infirmary or just stand up and expose her battered body to him. She knew Guzman saw the grab to her breast, but what he missed was the bruising along one side of her ribs that was hurting. The bath helped, the Champaign did more, but painkiller in her barracks was what she desired. Suddenly she was ready for her small room again. "Hold the towel," she waited for him to open a large sheet towel and stood up, stepped from the tub as he wrapped it around her. "Take the towel away," she looked him in the eye.

With a slight hesitation, he pulled the towel away and let his gaze run over her body. His lips thinned at the angry marks on her right breast, "You are ordered to the infirmary when we get back on base. Damage like that can lead to other problems." His gaze lowered and stopped on her ribs with several black and blue fist sized pummel marks. Without another sound he looked at the rest of her and turned her with a nudge to her shoulder so she pivoted and he looked at more marks on her back and buttocks. Draping the towel around her shoulders, he left the room and closed the door. Sight of her naked body forever etched in his mind and he would revisit it more often than he would like and every time he felt a betrayal to his wife, but the damage was done.

Wash was glad he turned her away as her face was red from his inspection and she jumped in the shower to finish washing two days of jail stench off and the residue of bubbles and their scent. When she appeared in the other room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her looking for clothes, she stopped in surprise that her Commander wasn't alone. Standing close and speaking in quiet tone with him was her father. They stopped talking and she said, "Hi Dad," before grabbing a few items and disappearing back into the bathroom. It didn't look good being in a hotel room with her Commanding Officer, but if she knew her Commander, he would make it look innocent like it was.

"What brings you to my expensive hotel suite that you're going to be hit up to pay half?" Alicia joked as she re-emerged, fully dressed and looking presentable.

"Word came my way of your difficulty so I tracked you down," he got the details from Taylor who informed him she was battered and it showed on her face even under makeup.

"Guzman ratted?" she guessed.

"He's worried. Said he didn't get to see you after they hauled you both downtown until you were picked up by Nathaniel," he finally moved and took the bag she was packing while they talked.

Commander Taylor was silent so Wash turned to him, "Did you get all the information you needed, Sir?" their eyes met.

"I want you to press charges. They were out of line and you were a direct target. They might have killed you if Guzman wasn't there," he couldn't get the images marring her figure out of his mind, but wisely didn't mention he saw them to her father.

Knowing together they would wear her down, she deflected, "I'll consider it, Sir. Right now, I need to get to medical."

"Alicia, how bad are you hurt?" her father spoke in that quiet, deadly tone that told her, he would take care of her attackers and without backup.

Shaking her head, "Superficial, pride hurt mainly," she didn't want word spread around the military; Alicia Washington had to have her father fight her battles. Taylor remained quiet about the severity of her injuries.

He sighed, figured she was holding out, but understood, "How about dinner before I go back then?"

"Only if you pay half of this bill so Commander Taylor isn't on the hook for everything," looking to make sure she had everything, she opened the door and preceded the men while they smiled and shook heads at each other.

Standing at the checkout counter, she asked for her bill and handed her door chip to the middle aged man who wondered at two military officers flanking her. He saw a hand from each man settle on the young beautiful woman's shoulders and she'd obviously been a victim of abuse since he checked her in. He hoped these men weren't the culprits and taking her off for further violence. "Do you require assistance for those bruises, Ma'am?" he watched the men behind her. They stared back and gently drew her back and stepped in front.

"I'll pay her bill," the younger stated and set his credit chip down.

"Put half on mine also," the taller imposing man ordered, not requested.

That's when he saw the resemblance in the older man and smiled. Whoever these men were, they were the protectors of the woman and he guessed one was her father. He watched them escort her across the lobby, one carrying her bag and the other with a protective hand on her lower back. He wondered if the man with his hand on her back was her lover.


	3. Lieutenant Alicia Washington

Lieutenant Alicia Washington stood proudly at attention as her commanding officer, one Nathaniel Taylor pinned her promotion to her lapel. With a smart salute which he returned with a glimmer in his bright blue eyes, she turned to be presented to her unit.

Taylor, standing beside her, "In honor of our newest Lieutenant, I'm ordering a party tonight. We will have guests. The Lieutenant's father and his unit will join us at Victory Hall." He stopped as a murmur of approval wasn't held back that rippled through the ranks. "Boylan," the Commander raised his voice over the low level noise.

"Sir?" Sergeant Thomas Boylan spoke from the back of the unit.

"You're dismissed after the meeting to personally oversea the alcohol," he saw the man smile and nod.

"I'll do you proud, both of you."

"Wash," he turned to his newest second, "Your party, what are we wearing?" his smile was infectious and she returned his with one of her own.

"Casual, its Friday after all," she saw the relieved looks from her people.

"Party starts at seven, dismissed," they watched the unit dissolve to their duties. Putting an arm around Wash's shoulders, Nathaniel gave it a squeeze, "You are much prettier to look at than Guzman ever was," he laughed as she swatted his arm away.

"Hands off you sexist pig. What are we doing until my party," as usual, she automatically stepped to a safe distance. His proximity always caused her to want more and since he was off limits and she didn't want to make a mistake and telegraph her interest.

"We are going to meet your father and his unit. They will be landing soon," he led the way to his office while she fell in step beside him, "I planned it a surprise since you haven't seen him in months, what with them being deployed and our own excursion to South America for a couple months."

"I look forward to seeing him again and meeting his new second. Dad's told me all about him and I think he's matchmaking," she glanced sideways at her Commander to catch his reaction.

He gave her a startled look, "You sure?"

"Why else would he talk about him at length and tell me I should date him. Subtleness isn't one of Dad's strong suits with my boyfriends. He won't be happy until he picks one for me." She fell silent remembering the fiasco with Eric MacLeod six months before. She heard he was married now and relieved he wouldn't be pursuing her anymore.

"Hmmpp," his only reply, but suddenly he wasn't too keen on meeting his friend.

A problem with the trains caused Grandma to be delayed and Nathaniel and Ayani to arrive fashionably late. Watching the party in full swing from the doorway for a moment until Boylan spotted them and called for them to come and get the good stuff before it was all gone.

"Washington's unit has no taste for the fine liquor I procured," Boylan grumbled as he sat two scotches on the bar, "especially this one," he poured a refill to a young man leaning on the bar sporting a perpetual grin, and he looked very familiar.

"I'm not leaving the good stuff until one of us is gone, Boylan. You'll make a great mate as you know how to keep the top quality coming," he turned to the Taylor's and held his hand out to the Commander, "Sir, I'm Sergeant Guzman."

Nathaniel grinned and took the offered hand, "I understand you'll be moving to my unit next month. Your parents arrive yet?"

"I'm looking forward to coming on board. Commander Washington say's my training with him is done and I'm ready for my final placement. Lieutenant Washington personally sought me out and welcomed me. You made a good choice for your second, Sir. I haven't seen the old ones, but they promised to be here," he took another gulp of his scotch.

Taylor kept his arm around his wife, "That I did. Washington is her father's daughter all the way," he smiled down at his wife, "dance?" At her nod he led her to the crowded dance floor.

On the floor Nathaniel held his wife in a slow dance while his eyes took in his people dancing with their wives and dates. The visiting unit was minus their prospective mates were being cared for by his unit's companions and he saw several wives dancing with Washington's men. Then he saw Wash. She was on the dance floor smiling into the eyes of a tall well-built man about her age, maybe a little older. Their movements were all too intimate and the man's hands slipped under her white tank top and stroked the smooth skin on her lower back while his lips nuzzled her neck. Nathaniel missed a step and stumbled.

"You're lighter on your feet than that," Ayani teased.

"Caught sight of Wash. She's into some jarhead from her father's unit. I'm surprised he lets one of his men paw his daughter in public like that," he turned his head looking for them again in the crowd.

Ayani looked as well, "Wow," she caught sight of the couple, "he just copped a feel of her breast and she laughed and moved closer. How well does she know him, and why haven't you told me?"

"They met this afternoon for the first time or so that's their story. He's her father's second, Lieutenant Michael Covington III," he all but spat the name out, "they've managed to challenge each other to every occupational activity and disappeared soon after we met to the gun range. I haven't seen her since," he caught a glimpse of the dancing couple and they were sharing a kiss as they moved slowly, bodies pressed tightly. Something twisted in his gut at this sight of his protégée obviously enjoying Covington's company.

The dance ended and couples dispersed to the bar and food along another wall. Commander Washington was leaning against the wall with a plate of food watching the festivities, an amused smile on his face.

"Let's find a table," Taylor stopped by the other Commander and led the way to a table near the back. "I see Wash and Covington are hitting it off, but that's your plan isn't it?" Nathaniel cut to the chase after making sure his wife was seated.

Apollo smiled, "I feel bad about the last guy, but this one meets my approval, so yes, I've done quite a bit of matchmaking," he didn't divulge the younger couple met several times over the past couple months. He admonished them not to tell Taylor. His daughter told him about Taylor's strictness with proper courting methods, which he felt was out of date, but if the Commander wanted to incorporate those into his unit, he wasn't going to interfere. He cautioned his daughter not to get caught or she'd face Taylor's inquisition like the last time. He remembered when he said that, his daughter turned bright red. That left him wondering what they didn't tell him about being alone in that hotel room.

"Did Covington ask your permission to court Wash?" Nathaniel wanted this romance to have a better ending, but something in him felt wrong and he couldn't put a finger on the feeling, "I don't want to have to pick up the pieces again."

"What pieces?" Ayani asked.

He looked at his wife, "It was about six months ago when she broke it off with MacLeod. She got into a fight and got beat up," he got another flashback of her naked body and suddenly he knew the emotion, proprietary. He felt ownership of her and something else, covertness. He wanted her for himself, maybe not sexual, but wanting to keep her for himself, his daytime companion. He felt slightly sick at his abnormal thoughts. He never felt like that with anyone, ever, not even his wife. He loved his wife and courted her properly although rapidly and didn't think about another woman, not from Ayani on.

His silence was noticeable and Ayani, put a hand over his, "Nathaniel?"

That brought him back to the two he was with, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"I see the smoke coming out your ears," Apollo joked and Nathaniel laughed along with his wife.

"I saw him brushing Wash's cob webs away on the dance floor. As her father, what do you think of his brazen display?" Nathaniel got the subject off himself.

"I think she's twenty-five years old and should be getting laid a lot more than she is," he watched to see if Taylor showed any indignation or surprise. Schooled features, good, just like he'd trained him.

"He the one?"

"I've given my blessing to both of them, separately of course," Apollo recovered his slip.

"I'm just getting used to Wash as my second, now I'm going to have a wedding in the near future. I'm getting too old for all these changes thrown at me," Nathaniel complained.

"I did notice you're getting pretty gray around the edges," Apollo laughed as he was still quite dark with a few isolated white hairs.

"I think it makes him look distinguished," Ayani cut in with a fond look to her husband's hair.

Apollo laughed again, "I think it makes you look old, but whatever works or gets you laid," he enjoyed watching Nathaniel squirm. That guy needed to loosen up.

A commotion at the bar drew them from the table to the gathering crowd. Drinks were handed out until everyone had one and Thomas Boylan jumped on the bar and clanged a knife against a bottle until the room quieted. "Lieutenant Washington, you make a beautiful officer and a pleasure to serve under. A toast to our newest boss. May you survive to retirement and beyond and lead us well," he raised his glass in her direction as the crowd yelled for her to make a speech after drinking to Boylan's toast.

Being pushed through the crowd and lifted to a waiting Boylan who stabilized her with an arm across her shoulders, "Thanks, Tom, just keep me from falling off. You really did fine on the good stuff tonight," she smiled up at him.

With a large smile back, "Only the best for you. Someday I plan on owning a bar and every time you pay my establishment a social call, I'll pull out the best."

"Listen up; everyone heard what Tom just said. With all these witnesses, I'm holding you to it, buster," they laughed together and Alicia turned back to the two units, "Thanks for coming guys. I haven't had this much fun since Guz retired last month and Guz I see you lurking in the background," everyone turned to a retired Lieutenant Guzman, invited back for her promotion party, "you better talk to me before you leave."

"Your father told me if a young man had his hands all over you, not to interrupt. Actually he used the term, 'Old Maid' and I see your luck is improving and after our last drink together," the room burst out laughing as Wash looked for her father.

"Ahh, Dad, you still know just what to say about me," they shared a special look and smile.

"If you weren't so homely, kid, I wouldn't have to find dates for you," her father called out from Taylor's side. That remark brought a memory long buried of a long distance conversation many years before where her father teased her about her looks. He could see the love they showed each other with their teasing.

"Anyway," Wash drew attention back to her, "I'll do my best to be the toughest hard assed Lieutenant to grace the uniform," she paused for the 'hear, hears, "and like our predecessor, Retired Guzman, my door will always be open for your whiney assed problems. Guzman taught me exactly how to be a good listener and win bar fights, so I'm prepared," she caught the hand of Michael Covington as he helped her down amongst the clapping and cheering.

Before Covington could whisk her away, Commander Taylor put a hand on her arm, "I believe this dance is mine, and my wife wants a dance with you, Covington. And I warn you, she's an excellent interrogator," he watched the younger man smile and escort Ayani to the dance floor.

Moving in perfect rhythm to a waltz, "Tell me about Covington?"

Alicia concentrated for a moment keeping the proper distance that protocol demanded and not pressing against him like her heart wanted, "He's my father's second. Dad is matchmaking, blatantly I might add. I'm not going to jump into anything more than the sack with him right now," she saw her Commander and friend frown, "and the frown is for?"

"I don't like you giving it away. You should make him buy it."

She started laughing, "That's a good idea. I'll make him pay," she knew what he was saying, but the temptation to tease was too great to pass up.

His response was to smack her against his chest once, hard before resuming their normal position, "Brat," was his only comment.

"We're both focused on our careers right now. Michael is bucking for a Commander slot, but I'm keeping my options open for the future. Like Dad said, I'm not getting younger or better looking so better stop being so picky," she missed Nathaniel's widening of the eyes at her remarks.

"So you are after sex?" he hoped it came out right this time.

"Yep. I find the higher my rank, the harder it is to get a date. Michael's one of the few men my rank that's not married and you know the unspoken protocol for upper levels."

"Don't fraternize two levels beneath your rank," Taylor finished her sentence while she nodded.

"Sergeants and Corporals can interchange, but nothing above it without drawing those disapproving looks from old Generals," she enjoyed just talking to him, not about work, just meaningless chatter.

"I don't want you to get hurt and flake out on me again," he meant it and was realizing he would lose his beautiful second to another man and she wasn't his to lose, but he still felt a loss in his chest. Without warning he stopped dancing and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned, "I'm going to miss the day when you marry and I don't have your undivided loyalty. I'm spoiled, Wash."

Pulling back reluctantly, "Nathaniel, I plan on being with you until you retire or get tired or me. Marriage isn't going to stop me from being your pain in the ass."

The music ended and they smiled softly at each other, "I'm holding you to that, Lieutenant," and gave her to a smiling Covington. He had to admit they made a cute couple, him with his dimples and sparkling blue eyes and her with her classic dark beauty. He smiled down at his wife and took her in his arms as the music started up again.

* * *

"We've been scheduled for war games," Commander Taylor addressed his entire unit, "the orders came in this morning so I rushed them out to you all," he smiled at Lieutenant Washington who was conducting early morning hand to hand training. He loved watching his Lieutenant of four months stripped down to her tank top and tight fatigues taking out men twice her size with a few well-placed blocks and trips. Before he interrupted, he watched her for several minutes as she ignored his proximity. She felt his presence whenever he was near and one quick glance confirmed her feelings.

"Who's our opponent this year?" Wash asked the unspoken question for her unit.

Nathaniel grinned at her and the unit, "Daddy," and settled his wicked grin on her.

Two weeks later and Wash was cursing her 'Daddy'. They were in an invasion simulation of Africa. The goal, conquer the enemy played by none other than Apollo Washington and his unit. They'd lost half their invasion force by stealth and cunning of the enemy. With time to wait, she asked her Commander the odds of the real enemy being as smart as her father. His reply, "These are a ruthless army of pirates, generations of practicing hit and run tactics, hiding in plain sight, suicide bombers are still popular in that part of the world. Your father is just showing us what we're up against." They were hunkered down in a ditch just outside an abandoned run-down ghetto in old El Paso. It was freezing that night as the temperature dropped as fast as the murky sun. The breathing masks prevented breath being exhaled into the cold night, but once upon a time the stars would have shown brightly.

"I hope our dead and injured are warmer than us," she couldn't suppress a shiver which Nathaniel noticed. Even he was cold through his leather jacket under his body armor. The fingerless gloves were better than nothing, but not by much. He looked up and down the ditch. The troops were braving the cold best they could with no fires. Most were prone trying to absorb evaporating heat from the sand and sleeping, waiting for the pre-dawn entrance into the city.

"Lie down and don't take this wrong," Nathaniel pushed her shoulder gently. Lying on her stomach, she felt his weight settle over her and felt his breath on her neck exhaled from his rebreather as his head rested on the ground next to hers. His hand rested on her hip with exposed fingertips under the armor and over her leather jacket. His weight wasn't totally crushing as his hip was planted in the sand against hers and his leg rested between hers. If she turned her head to the side, their lips would be almost touching and rebreathers surely would. She wisely kept her head turned the other way and let her mind wander at the feel of his warmth slowly seeping into her side and back. Once again she wondered if Ayani knew just how lucky she was to have a man like this.

Forcing herself to relax the next thing she knew a hand was gently shaking her shoulder, "Wash, wake up. Show time."

The cold air hit her exposed side that had been warmed for hours. Once she woke to reposition and was held in place by Nathaniel sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, she stayed still and noticed in his sleep, his hand had moved up and across her back and was resting against the side of her breast. Must be a normal sleeping position for his hand she surmised and drifted back off. Now sitting up, the cold air focused her thoughts extremely fast. Taking her half of the remaining unit, she slipped out of the ditch near an open door of what was once a warehouse. Now tumbleweed blocked their path and they had to weave around the annoying brush. At least the wind was absent or the tumbleweed would blow into their legs. Pressed against the building, Wash motioned Boylan to send the surveillance bug into the entry. Building after building was checked and cleared. Local residence were stirring and open pots of food brought smells to their noses, reminding them they'd missed at least two meals.

A toddler wandered up and looked at them. Suddenly a virtual explosion took place. Washington realized the toddler was mined, but she lost three of her group as stain hit them when the virtual bomb was remotely detonated. Three more had minor wounds, but she was required to tend the wounds before continuing. Setting up a parameter with guns pointed at un-armed civilians, she oversaw the medical herself. The civilians laughed when they moved on. For their cooperation, a month's supply of food had been delivered. Regrouping in another area, Wash gathered her people. The dead had to remain behind and were gathered for the trip back to the base. Their participation in the games was over.

"Good lesson, anybody could be an enemy," the use of a baby unnerved the young Lieutenant by dispaying the brutality humanity was capable of. Cautioning them to be extra vigilant she moved them on. Another building with the door cracked. Again Boylan pulled a small bug from his backpack, a fly. He and Wash looked at the small handheld screen while Boylan moved it around the room, "No warm blooded bodies," he glanced at his new Lieutenant for instruction.

"Motioning with her pistol for them to spit in two groups, one on each side, she led the way. Halfway through the dilapidated structure, commotion broke out along the walls. The enemy had heat deflecting suits on and opened fire. Sirens of death echoed against the tall ceiling and rebounded back adding to the chaos as the returned fire and claxons of death rang out on both sides. A few enemy bolted through the back door and disappeared in the light leaving their wounded and dead. Wash quickly disarmed the wounded and told them to get along the wall or they'd join their friends in death. She heard Boylan cursing as his suit rang out a death claxon. Looking down at his sensors, he saw his balls had been blown off and laughed as Wash leaned over him, "I hope this isn't an omen of my end, Lieutenant."

She smiled as she stripped his pack, "I don't talk to the dead and besides the killing shot wasn't down under, but through your heart. And I've been told you don't have one so am confused as to how you're dead." She heard him laughing as she checked her people out. They took heavy losses, only three were ambulatory and she was the only one who escaped injury. Casey Durwin had an arm wound, but under the rules could continue on and Private Collins was grazed across his temple. Applying bandages to them, they slipped out after the retreating people who were dressed like the locals in Somalia were seen to be attired except for the standard issue sensor suits all were wearing. The suits collected information and reflected hits, either pronouncing the wearer dead or wounded and different claxons indicated the type of injury and in some cases an audible as to the internal injuries could be heard especially on the dead.

Two more buildings that were clear and a sniper took Casey out with a well-placed head shot leaving the Private and Lieutenant to carry on to the meeting place where hopefully she'd meet up with Taylor and his team. The city was the last part of the training. They'd already been in the jungles to the far south near Panama and in the deserts of Sonora for the open territory exercises. Two weeks of intense training and everyone was tired and not performing at peak performance. Washington stopped for a break in the covered entryway of an old hotel. With only two left, she wondered if her mission changed from search and destroy to survival. The private with her was about eighteen and just out of boot camp. He came straight to Taylor's unit and this was his first assignment. When word got around he drew Taylor's unit, he was hit up by all his buddies wanting a pinup of the Lieutenant. Now, he was close to her and watched her remove her rebreather and reach for her canteen. He stared at her beauty and swallowed hard.

"Better get a drink while you can, private," her voice addressing him, broke his awed look of appreciation and he reached for his water with one hand while removing his mask with the other.

"I never expected to be the last man standing alongside you, Ma'am," he covered his fop au of being caught looking.

She turned her attention directly to him as if seeing him for the first time, "In this unit, expect anything, soldier."

"Yes, Ma'am," he put his mask back on. He watched her pull her miniplex out of a cargo pocket on her pants. She checked their location and the obstacles still awaiting them. She unconsciously chewed on a thumb nail as she planned, not aware of her young admirer's non-wavering gaze, taking in her every look and move. He would have lots to tell his buddies about being cooped up with this slender officer. Her hair was in a ponytail and her makeup was impeccable even after two days. He wondered how she did it. He felt dirty and disheveled.

"If I get killed or wounded, you make tracks to this location as fast and safe as you can," she pushed a button and his mini beeped. Pulling it out, he looked at the directions she transferred to his unit, "Taylor should be waiting for us and someone needs to be alive to check in. If you can't or get killed, break radio silence and tell him all were killed."

"Yes, Ma'am," he was amazed at her trust in him and the importance his mission became.

Putting her mask back on, she led the way into the light and down the side of the building, hugging the wall. Stopping to cross a wide street again with tumbleweed, this time blowing merrily about as the wind listed to the right and left at random. Looking for snipers with her heat seeking binoculars and finding the coast clear she made a dash weaving around moving tumbleweed and putting a pattern harder to his for their attackers. They made the street and she opted to do a cursory glance with Boylan's bugs. Several times she picked up civilians, but opted to leave them if they didn't stop them.

The end came when one old woman stepped in front of Washington and had a rifle pointed at her mid-section. Her eyes widened in fear at the masked woman and young man also pointing his weapon at her. A shot rang out from behind and Collins's suit screamed a sound Washington had heard all day, another soldier just got killed. This time it was a shot to the back. Whipping around and grabbing him before he could mandatorily lie down, she opened a volley with her rifle from his side, using him as a shield. More claxons sounded as direct hits told her she got her targets. A knife sound emitted from her back and she whirled back to find the old woman with a knife that had a sonic blade. Her lung was pierced according to the suit. Shooting the woman she had the satisfaction of hearing her hidden suit cry a death siren. She sank with Collins to the sidewalk as the enemy closed in. Reaching for her thermal grenade, she threw it in their midst and more chaos and loud bodies afforded her the opportunity to escape down a side street. The suit was simulating pain and it seemed so real as her lung started pounding from the constant sonic penetration. She knew she'd never make the meeting spot still several blocks away she wondered her best exit strategy. If she were going to die, she wanted it to count for something, not just another needless death.

Breaking radio silence, "Washington to Taylor," she waited for him to reply while crouching on her knees behind a burned out antique vehicle.

"Go ahead," his voice was muffled behind his mask.

"They took out my unit and I'm mortally wounded. Can't make the meeting place."

"Understood, Lieutenant. And by the way, you lasted longer than any other soldier, congratulations," he broke the connection.

She heard running footsteps and got her grenades ready, one in each hand. Jumping up she tossed them into the advancing army as they filled her chest with bullets. Lying on the pavement she waited for the death climax to run its course and shut off, four minutes, the time for a body to die from wounds like she just took. A shadow blocked the sun and she looked up into the grinning face of Lieutenant Covington III.

"You had fun filling me with holes, didn't you?" she waited for the noise to end and the transport to arrive and haul her back to the makeshift encampment.

* * *

It was over and three thousand troops milled about, talking and running into old friends. Washington milled about and got plenty of looks from the young soldiers as the PA system blared orders for individual units. "Commander Taylor's unit is ordered to transport bay C." Finally her exit orders and she picked up her duffle and made her way through the pressing throng, all headed someplace. Suddenly a hand descended on her shoulder, stopping her forward progress. Turning she found her father grinning down at her. Dropping her duffle she threw her arms around his neck in a tight squeeze.

TBC


	4. Daddy's Marriage

"Alicia," he held her by the waist and they were both jostled as the crowd was dense this close to the departure vehicles, "I wanted to talk to you before the exercises, but didn't have time." He took a deep breath and continued, "Three weeks ago I got married," he saw the surprise and shock flit across her face before she clamped down on her emotions. "It just happened, not really planned. You'll like her. She's one of the Commanders here and I want you to meet her," he got cut off by Nathaniel Taylor pushing through the throng and physically taking Alicia from her father's grip with a hug from behind.

"Great job, Wash," his strong arms squeezed her, oblivious to what he just interrupted, "Come, I reserved a hotel that has a Mexican Restaurant and Bar in the lobby. I booked the entire unit for the night. We'll let the mess clear out and catch our transport home tomorrow," he pulled her along.

"My duffle," she finally managed to say something. Her dark orbs never left her father.

"We're not through, Alicia," her father warned. He didn't know what to expect with this bombshell, but silence wasn't high on his list of guesses. Quite the opposite, he figured she might yell and curse at his stupidity, but her silence… he watched Taylor grab her duffle off the deck and lead her away. It was dark outside and he knew Taylor's unit was already on the transport buses waiting for the Command team. He watched until they were out of sight then went looking for his bride.

He found the new Commander Washington, a tall brunette with blue eyes talking to her troops. Standing at the back of her unit, he waited for her to tell them to catch a transport for home and she'd join them in a few days. So far, she hadn't told them of her marital status or name change. "Did you find her," she sidled up for a hug and kiss.

"I did and she took the news with total silence, not a good sign," he led her from the area, "I didn't get a chance to tell her about you before Taylor showed up and dragged her off. She'll process what I told her and come around. I gave her quite a shock," he smiled down at his wife.

"Well the boys took the news with enthusiasm. I was hoping your daughter would do the same."

"Your sons were informed about us for a couple years and were at the wedding. It isn't going to go down well when she finds they were invited and she wasn't. She'll think I purposely left her out, which I did. I should have taken your advice and called her even if she couldn't make the ceremony, she'd not been left out all together," he was beginning to see the wisdom when his fiancé told him to call his daughter before the wedding. One of her son's was in his unit, but now had to be moved, but both boys were in attendance and enjoyed the wedding greatly. More than once looking around at the small gathering, he realized he'd made a mistake and would rectify it as soon as he could, in person.

Cayman Tillman was one of his trainees a few years back. She was one of the few women who excelled at his tests and after he promoted her, he asked her on a date. She was a widow with two grown sons, both Special Forces like their mother. The younger was in his unit and he was impressed with the young man's dedication while the elder was a Corporal in another unit and openly supportive of his mother's dating the famous Commander Apollo Washington. For some reason, he choked up whenever he was around Alicia and just couldn't tell her he had another woman in his life. He didn't wish their relationship to change or another woman to come between them and their special bond. When Sergeant MacLeod approached him several month before, he wasn't ready for that type of interruption, but figured if his daughter had a boyfriend she someday marry, and he hoped it would be her that changed the dynamic of their relationship, not him. He sent his second to court her, the finest young man he could find in a hurry.

He and Cayman seemed to be making progress in a permanent relationship, but Somalia got in the way and he didn't want to do long term in a foreign land alone again so bit the bullet and asked Cayman to marry him as soon as he figured they'd be deployed in a few months or sooner. The war games were moved up and interfered with his honeymoon. Now they had to adjust their schedules and units to co-habitat next to each other's. One problem when Commander's married, the units also became symbiotic.

"I think we need to crash Taylor's party and try and talk to Alicia and I want you to meet her," Apollo didn't want this not to be resolved.

"The pictures you carry on your tags of her, she's beautiful," Cayman observed from memory.

"I'm her father, so am quite prejudice about her beauty. You can rival her," he drew a smile out of her.

Wash was quiet on the ride to the hotel in New El Paso Dome. She sat by the Commander and kept her gaze on her hands that were grasped tightly together.

Reaching over and placing his larger one over hers, he leaned over, "Wash, what's wrong? You should be on cloud nine with winning the endurance and tactical part of the games."

He felt her tense and look out the window at blackness. Her reflection shown back and he looked at the window to see her troubled features and kept his hand over hers in a comforting grip which he squeezed and pried apart and laced his fingers with her closest hand.

"Not here," a strangled reply and she closed her eyes and dropped her head again.

He remembered she was talking with her father when he found her. What did the elder Washington say to her? He hadn't seen her like this since MacLeod. Maybe she broke up with what-his-name. The thought didn't upset him at all.

He put Wash in the room next to his and told her to take a shower, she'd feel better, and meet him downstairs and went to clean up. He was waiting at the bar when she came in, hair down and in clean fatigues. Military maneuvers didn't allow for civvies to be packed, but she still looked good in camouflage cargo pants and a black tank top with her tags hanging on the outside. He kept a barstool empty just for her and inquired when she sat down, "They have a stocked bar, want one of those fruity drinks with tequila?"

"I think tonight is a straight tequila night," she waited while Nathaniel placed an order for her to match his choice of drinks for Mexican food.

"Salt?" the bartender asked and watched the beautiful young woman shake her head. He also saw the man put an arm around her shoulders and draw her close and whisper something in her ear. He saw her shake her head and the man moved back. He placed her shot glass full of his best and nodded when the man asked him to leave the bottle. He wondered at her, but had to move down the counter to the man who seemed to know a lot about liquor and wanted to sample from each bottle.

"What has taken the celebration out of your evening?" Taylor kept his hand on her thigh and gave an encouraging pat. He hated to see her like this, so opposite from her natural personality which he relished in.

"Dad informed me he got married," there she said it and it didn't stick in her throat.

A low whistle was his reply before, "To whom?"

"Don't know, you came by before he gave her name. I probably don't know her anyway. Dad always was secretive about his women. He never brought one home all the years I was growing up. One day I asked him why he never remarried and he told me, not until I was grown," she grimaced, "guess I'm officially all grown up and kicked out of the nest to boot."

Nathaniel poured two more shots, "a toast then, to the most beautiful available woman who's been emancipated from Daddy," that drew a smile and response by her clicking her small glass against his before they both swallowed the shots in one gulp.

"You know, I have a theory. I bet Dad sent Covington to me on purpose, hoping I'd marry first and free him up," she mused.

"I bet you're right. Too convenient that his second is after you."

"Was….was after me. I'm done with Daddy's interference in my life. If I don't rate with him, he gets the same treatment. From now on, my personal life is none of his business," the statement shot a pain through her heart that her father left her out of his marriage decision and her countenance fell.

"Hey," she felt lips against her cheek and soft whiskers as Nathaniel's cheek rubbed against hers, "you have a family in my unit and with me. I always wanted a little sister, now I have one."

"What are you two doing so cozy?" Boylan moved down and plopped down on a stool next to Wash.

"I'm looking for a new family, Tom," Wash looked over to him, "Seems like my Dad went and got himself a new family and didn't want me in it," she registered the look of disgust that flittered across Tom's face and he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close for a quick hug.

"We are a family, this unit. No matter what or where we go, we do it together like siblings, right Commander?" he looked over her head to the Commander.

Nathaniel nodded, "That's right, Tommy. We are a family. Until death do us part and we'll take care of our little sister," he pulled her back into a hug of his own. "Tell the unit, the Lieutenant's father got remarried and forgot to invite her and she needs space tonight." Boylan left to spread the word.

It was unfortunate that Commander Washington and his wife chose that moment to enter looking for Alicia. All stopped and stared at the pair as word of a wife circulated fast and the lubricated rumor mill moved at lightning speed so when the Commander's made an appearance, Taylor's unit knew Commander Tillman had to be the new wife and stepmother.

Wash had excused herself just before they entered to use the restroom and Taylor saw them approach where he was waiting for Wash's return. Standing, he addressed Apollo, "Apollo, I see the rumors of your marriage must be true," he turned his attention to his contemporary, "Cayman, didn't know you were that hard up?" he held his hand out which she took and they shook.

"Nathaniel, you stole Apollo's daughter off so fast, she didn't get a name on who he married so we stopped by to introduce me."

Apollo looked around, "Where is my daughter?"

"Ladies room," Taylor noticed Sergeant Reilly and Sergeant Tate moved to stand close by offering silent support.

"I'll get her," Reilly knew where she was and took off while he escorted her father and his wife to their table. Alex Tate quietly told the milling group waiting dinner to be served that Commander Washington and new wife were going to be present and to give Wash lots of support before she got to the table.

Alicia was prepared after Reilly informed her of the un-expected guests and the Commander inviting them to stay and eat with them. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach and just wanted the nightmare to end.

At that moment Lieutenant Covington chose that unfortunate moment to track Alicia down and was hoping for some time with her and maybe a night or two. He greeted his Commander and the bride, having been best man at their impromptu wedding. He had been told when asked at the wedding why Alicia wasn't there that she hadn't yet been informed. He told Commander Washington, he thought it was a mistake, but for some reason his Commander didn't budge on his decision and told him to keep his mouth shut around her or he'd be sorry.

Part of the unit gathered around Wash when she finally made an appearance at the back of the dinning area, head high and regal in her movements like a queen greeting guests she made her way to her assigned table. Her troops smiled at her demeanor and the one's she'd served the longest with murmured words of encouragement as she made her way across the room. Both men stood and Nathaniel pulled a chair out by him, putting her father and wife across the table. Wash sat directly across from her father and Nathaniel likewise from Cayman.

Covington saw Alicia and sidled up to the table before anyone could speak, hoping for an invite to join them, but got a cool reception from Alicia instead, "May I join you, Alicia?" he spoke only to her.

"No. In fact I don't want to see you anymore," she spoke loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. Her father put on his indiscernible face that couldn't be penetrated, but held his piece. He felt he did enough damage for one night.

"Alicia, let's talk outside," Covington looked around and Taylor's entire unit was watching him.

"Michael, you got caught up in one of my father's twisted games he likes to play on people. We are through, please leave before I have my men escort you out," her gaze never left his, but he had never seen such a coldness in her before. Usually, once past her quiet reserve was a warm, passionate woman. Not this time. He took one last look at the typical protective military group and spat out, "Fine, you weren't that good in bed anyway," and turned to leave.

He missed most of the room coming out of their chairs and felt the floor coming up fast as he was tackled with his face directed to the hard surface by a strong hand on the back of his head. Everyone heard the crack as his nose broke and a voice growled, "You apologize to the lady or I'll break something else." He recognized the soft, lethal tone of Commander Taylor as blood dripped at a fast pace from his nose onto the tile.

"Fuck you, Taylor," he cried in pain as his head once again slammed into the tiled floor, this time teeth were chipped and broken and he spit one out past broken and smashed lips.

"Ready now?"

"Yes," he was hauled roughly to his feet and to his amazement, the Commander was lifted with him by half a dozen troops, and he recognized several as Taylor's oldest and closest guard. They all looked like they wanted a piece of him. Turning to a waiting Alicia, "Sorry, I was out of line," he felt Taylor release him and other hands not so gentle escorted him out.

Nathaniel sat back down as if nothing happened while the waiters hurried to clean the mess up.

"Alicia, this is Cayman Tillman, now Washington, my wife," her father made the introduction.

For the first time the two women focused on each other. The older and younger sizing each other up. Neither wavered or broke their gaze. Cayman was used to making younger officers cringe, but not this one. This one was her father's daughter and had that same impenetrable look she'd seen Apollo use all the time.

"You're more beautiful in person and up close than the pictures give you credit for," Cayman spoke first.

"You have me at a disadvantage. I know nothing about you," Alicia kept her tone neutral, not hostile nor friendly.

Letting the younger woman set the tone, Cayman responded in the same tone, "I'm a Commander, Special Forces, trained by Apollo three years ago."

"We started dating after her training," Apollo added. Slowly the normal hum of conversation resumed around the room as food was being carted out. Plates were set in front of them and the waiter filled water glasses and asked if they wanted something from the bar.

"Bring a bottle of tequila," Wash ordered.

"And four shot glasses," Nathaniel added. He was sure his second didn't care at that moment for courtesy of offering his guests a drink.

"Si Senior"

Apollo handed his miniplex across the table to his daughter. She automatically took it and looked at what her father wanted to show her. On the tiny screen was a still of him, his bride and two young men, all smiling for the shot, "Those are Cayman's son's, Darrell on the left and Barry, the oldest next her his mother."

Handing it back, "Looks like you got yourself a nice family. You always said you wished I was a boy, now you can stop wishing," she referred to another running joke that didn't seem so funny now. Inside she felt betrayed that her father didn't care enough to inform her of the past three years of his life, but outwardly she was as cool as if discussing the weather with a stranger.

"I'm hoping you'll be part of my family, Alicia," he didn't quite plead, but sounded as sincere as he could.

"For three years you've been working on and planning a new family that obviously didn't include me, why now?" she was amazed that her voice didn't break or accuse like she wanted to do. Must be the military training and conditioning. And to prove her father and his new wife wasn't effecting her on the outside, she took a bite of food and started eating like it was a normal meal. She never did remember what she ate that night and watched everyone else follow her example and hoped they were having as much trouble as her. Signaling to the waiter assigned to their table she asked for a glass and when it arrived filled it part way up with tequila and took a large gulp to keep her hands steady.

Nathaniel grinned and took a swig from her glass as Apollo finally formulated an answer, "I didn't want to be the one to alter our relationship. I pushed Covington at you, hoping you'd marry him so I could follow suit. When you showed little interest in his advances, I figured he wasn't the one and you were just having a good time. Somalia has pushed everything up. We are going to invade and take the country over and get it stabilized, it's just a matter of which month we deploy. It's going to be a long stay and I've done overseas tours and they're no fun alone. They're looking at adding families this time. General Philbrick told me if we married, he'd yoke our two units and we'd be stationed together. You're gone now and outside a few visits and calls, we lead separate lives. It was time for me to get on with mine now that you're all grown up and have been for years," he stopped and looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Still doesn't explain why I wasn't told you were dating and then married. How'd you think I'd take it?" she was conscious Nathaniel and Cayman were intently listening and she was sure the wife was judging.

"I figured you'd take it bad," he looked at her as he finally told the truth.

Alicia looked down and took a few more bites letting silence take over. That hurt. Her own father had so little faith in her to handle his moving on that he felt it necessary to hide it from her. She hoped she wouldn't break in front of them and her hands started shaking preventing her from taking a much wanted drink.

Nathaniel looked down and saw her clenched fists and broke the silence, "Wash and I were having a working dinner so if you'll excuse us for a moment, we have a few things to discuss, so please don't think I'm being rude, but before we all get too drunk to remember our names, I need to give my Lieutenant her marching orders," he saw the other two nod and keep eating. Taking his mini out, he sent her a message and waited for her to pull her own out. _Hang on, it's almost over. You're doing good. _"Okay, Wash, I just sent a message to all mini's giving everyone the rest of the week off, he heard cheers resounding, "except you. When you sober up in a day or two, I want all the notes compiled from the war games for a review starting on Monday."

She made a notation on her mini and said, "Okay," in a professional tone, glad for his timely interruption.

"Saturday is Lucas' birthday. What are you getting him so we don't duplicate?"

She pulled up a picture and showed him.

"He'll like that. Caught him playing with mine not too long ago."

"It's at the engravers. Should be ready when we get home. I was going to do some training with him unless you want to," she looked at Nathaniel and he thought about her offer.

"We both can. He's at an age where he might do better with someone not his parent," he smiled at her and she returned it and nodded.

"Also on Saturday I got tickets for the exposé on the probe they are building to send through the time rift they discovered in the limestone near Chicago. Lucas wants to specialize in physics and is already taking college level courses. He got an invite from one of the scientist and they want to question him and as it falls on his birthday, they've made him their special guest for a few hours so we'll have time to kill while he talks over our heads. I'm treating you and Ayani to a special lunch and make it an expensive place. I've been given the project for the military and want you in on everything I do, and the government is picking up the tab for all this so spend foolishly," he knew the other Commanders were hearing this information for the first time as it had been classified until the exposé in a few days. Wash knew he was chosen to represent the military, but didn't know she'd been included.

"Thank you, Sir. I'd like to go."

"Not going anyplace without you. Now one last item. Your trade for forgoing the week off. Look at your mini," he watched her eyes widen, "I've enrolled you in five classes to become an instructor: survival, medical, combat, officer and sharpshooting."

"That's a wide range of topics. I look forward to them, Sir," she turned her unit off and sat it on the table, turning her attention back to her father.

He was looking at her with pride, "I'm proud of you, Alicia. You not only scored the highest in this training mission, but to take on all those instructorships is impressive."

"So you can be impressed with me on one hand, but think I'll fall apart like an out of control child on the other. Why would I take you moving on badly?"

"MacLeod," his only reply.

"He was a year ago. Doesn't explain the two missing years."

"I wasn't serious about Cayman until about a year ago. You didn't handle my interference with your boyfriend well so I figured you couldn't handle personal changes like an adult and I didn't want to deal with a moody child for my wedding, besides I didn't find out about MacLeod until I ran him off so I'm not the only one keeping relationships a secret."

Alicia had to hold herself back from cussing at him. Instead, "I see. Well I won't trouble you with my boyfriend's ever again, and you will get as good as you gave so write that part of our relationship off."

Cayman finally broke in, "You two are two sides of the same coin," everyone at the table looked at her, "professionally you're identical, driven to be the best and for your personal relationships, again identical. Alicia, I'm sorry you weren't informed by your father he was getting married. He was wrong to exclude you and if I were in your shoes, I'd be hurt and angry, but don't hurt him like he did you. He will always see you as a child, his child and I know, I still have two boys even if they are grown men," she was pleading for peace between them.

Wash looked at her in silence for a moment, "On that note, it's time for me to go get drunk," both men half rose as she walked off calling to Boylan to come and point out the good shit.

Nathaniel reached over and picked up her mini and put it in his pocket, "So you thought it would be easier to get forgiveness than permission?" and reached for the tequila bottle and filled the shot glasses all around again.

"Think she saw through me?" Apollo sipped his drink.

"She told me if you disapproved of any of her suitors for marriage, she wouldn't marry them. I figured it was a two way street. You wanted to be married more than pleasing your daughter. She wouldn't have opposed you and told me more than once she wished you'd find someone. You two probably irreparably damaged your relationship because you couldn't communicate," he shook his head sadly.

"Any suggestions on where I go from here with her?" his mistake was starting to sink in that he might lose his only child.

"Give her time and don't push her for family events. Invite her, but don't expect anything. She feels excluded from your life right now and she's not going to let you waltz back in or join you in yours for a long time, if ever," hard words, but Nathaniel didn't want to give him a false hope.

Apollo stood, "I'm going to say goodbye to her and we'll leave her in your capable hands," he headed towards the bar. He saw her at the bar sitting on a stool with soldiers on each side of her. They were comparing a line of liquors. Stepping up quickly so she couldn't turn around, he gripped her shoulders tightly, keeping her in place and leaned over and spoke into her ear, "Find it in yourself to forgive your old man someday. I love you and don't want to lose you, Alicia," with a kiss to her cheek he left as fast as he came.

His words brought tears and anger at the same time.

* * *

Lucas' thirteenth birthday was his best ever he declared after opening his presents and eating lots of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream after they got home from a day at the convention center in Chicago. He was surprised with the knife Wash gave him, just like his father's boot knife, just a couple inches shorter with a sheath to carry on his belt. It had his name engraved and his father told him it was the same his soldiers carried and was very sharp so be careful, earning him a grin from Wash for his parental admonishment.

"Wash, you get all the compiling done for Monday?" Taylor was stuffed with three pieces of cake, laying on his couch, boots off while the women took chairs and Lucas disappeared to his bedroom to listen to music and study the information downloaded from the professors to his plexi. On his belt was the knife Wash gave him, and her promises to teach him how to use it.

"It's ready, Sir," she felt she needed to leave, but too much good food and company was welcome after a hard, lonely week where she worked in the office alone. No interruptions were good and she got lost in her data, compiling and it went fast. On the other hand, her father kept creeping into her thoughts and try as she might, he wouldn't leave. She found company pushed him away and didn't want to go home to her empty apartment in the un-married section of the base.

"Spend the night. We'll go over the data tomorrow after sleeping late and making Ayani make Sunday brunch," he didn't open his eyes.

"That's not fair to Ayani, I know my way around a kitchen. I was forced to learn to cook for Dad at a young age," her way of accepting. She was glad she didn't have to go to her lonely, sterile home.

"I don't mind cooking if you don't mind sleeping on the couch," Ayani complained, "you still have a toothbrush and toiletries kit here from when you were recovering from your last injury."

Wash settled in and kicked her boots off getting comfortable, "Let's see, oh yeah I remember the last time. We were on that island Chullah Chaum just off the Chinese coast. I was setting explosives under the bridge when a sniper caught me in the leg causing a flesh wound. I really didn't need to spend a week on your couch being catered to for something so minor."

"Yes you did," Nathaniel countered and opened an eye to see how she was holding up. They hadn't seen each other since the transport delivered a hung over crew to their spouses on Tuesday. Wash staggered off with a hair of the dog comment, "how you holding up, Wash?"

She didn't pretend she didn't know what he was referring to, "Try not to think about it, but don't want to be alone right now," a rare confession of weakness.

"Stay as long as you need to then," Ayani offered. She'd been filled in by her husband and thought Wash got a bum deal.

"When everyone's back on Monday, I'll be fine. It's just so empty with everyone gone and I'm alone with my demons."

"Stay until Monday then," Nathaniel spoke, both eyes on her now.

"People will be filtering in tomorrow so I'll find someone if I can't stand my claustrophobic walls," Wash was always conscious of wearing her welcome out with her friends and she considered the Taylor's to be her best friends.

"Yes you will, right here, that's an order," Nathaniel sat up so he could face her.

TBC


	5. Pre-Somalia

Nathaniel entered the room alone. He looked around until he found the object of his perusal, Apollo Washington. Stopping to greet every Commander between him and his objective caused the room to be called to order by General Philbrick before he could make his way to him, so he found an empty seat and settled in for what he assumed was going to be a boring meeting.

"Roll call," Philbrick called and an aid read off the names in alphabetical order. Finally he got to the end, "Washington, Alicia."

"She's not here; Commander Taylor spoke up as most of the room turned to look at him. Roll call was only used when the absent member would be called on the carpet for missing the meeting. Taylor wasn't aware it was one of those meetings or he might have insisted his second come with him.

"Her excuse, Taylor?" Philbrick ordered.

"She got in late from finishing her instructors testing last night. I made the decision to give her the day off."

"You wouldn't be using a highly trained Lieutenant for a cheap babysitter, would you, Nathaniel?" the room laughed while Taylor grinned at his mentor who knew him very well.

"Lucas is a little old for a babysitter, but I did hear him planning a day that included motorcycles, combat training and hanging out. So unless she woke up and got out of my house before him, she's….babysitting," more laughter.

"How much did we put into training your 'babysitter'," a rhetorical question and he motioned the aid to continue.

"Washington, Apollo."

"Here."

"Washington, Cayman."

"Present."

"Whiley, Michelle."

"Here."

"If this meeting were to last all day, I'd make your Lieutenant drag her ass over here, Taylor," Philbrick got down to filling the Commander's and their Lieutenants in on how close the invasion was getting, "We had our war games three months ago, people and I expect you Commanders to have kept the training pressure on. All effort to deal with the Government in Somalia has failed and intelligence tells us the time is ripe for us to move. The next meeting will be for strategic invasion planning. Today we go over the Government's proposals and options."

Nathaniel sipped his coffee, kicked his legs out and crossed his ankles, boring like he predicted.

Finally it was over after a couple hours and everyone stood while aids gathered coffee cups and left the officers to mill about and talk. Michelle Whiley cornered Nathaniel and asked if he'd consider trading Lieutenants.

"Who do you have that you want to part with, Michelle?" he wanted to make it short and get to Apollo Washington.

"Michael Covington III," she moved close and placed a hand on his arm, "we could meet for drinks after work and discuss it," an open invitation for anything but work.

Stepping back quickly, "Sorry, Michelle, he's all yours. I'm rather attached to mine, excuse me," he was determined nobody especially stupid broads was going to get between him and his goal. Luckily, Apollo was looking for him also and they met in the middle of the room and gripped hands while Cayman joined them.

"How'd Covington end up with Commander Whiley?" he wanted to use another term but in a room full of eavesdroppers opted for professionalism.

Apollo grinned wolfishly, "You think I was going to let the slur to my daughter go unpunished. He came back from the doctor's a couple days later and I flat out told him he was done in my unit. We had a row where he accused me of using him like Alicia said. I responded if he were half a man he'd have a ring on her finger and offered him to Michelle. I knew she was looking for a second after her's retired."

"Who'd you replace him with?" he was curious if there were someone else that was going to be courting his Lieutenant.

"Don't worry, Nathaniel, he's married, Lieutenant David Mallawarri. So you gave Alicia the day off? Coincide with it being her birthday tomorrow?" he put an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close.

Looking at them still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage, Nathaniel was sorry for the rift between father and daughter, "It does. She gets tomorrow off as well. If we're not deployed, I give all my troops their birthday off."

"Usually I show up, give her jewelry and take her out to dinner."

"I'm aware of your monopolization of my Lieutenant on her birthday. What are you planning this year?"

"I haven't spoken to her since the war games. I checked her schedule often and she was in school almost all of the last three months and I didn't want to distract her."

"That's good, because she finished top in all her classes, but I'm sure you've been monitoring that as well," he smiled into Apollo's eyes.

Returning the smile, "Oh yeah, I've always tracked her grades from the time she started school to now. That will never change. Coming to her accomplishments, I'm the proudest father you ever seen."

"And as her Commander, I take pleasure in the Lieutenant most in demand. Whiley wanted to trade her fine catch for mine."

"I'm sure that's not all she wanted," Cayman spoke up, "She went after Apollo even after we were married."

Nathaniel laughed, "That is just normal conversation with the barracuda. Back to Wash. Are you going to try and do something or do I get to do her birthday for once?"

"How tired was she?" Apollo was trying to figure the best move and wanted more information.

"She showed up late and when questioned by Ayani if she'd eaten, and said no. Ayani made her eat while Lucas planned their events for today when he heard me tell her to take the day off and spend the night. She was dead on her feet and I didn't want her walking home. I pushed her on the couch and she didn't even put up a fuss. That was a good sign of how the courses wore her out. I pulled her boots off and threw a blanket over her and I don't think she had moved at all when I checked on her this morning. She needs a break and I'll put her on light duty for a week."

"Has she said anything to you about my marriage?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "No, but I've only seen her a couple times and talked to her maybe three times a week and it was mostly business and her classes. With the military assigning me liaison to the time fissure project, I want her as prepared as me in case they get a crazy idea to put a person through that rift. Why don't you call her tonight after I wrestle Lucas away from her," he knew Apollo was looking for help."

Apollo digested this new information. After accidently overhearing Taylor was chosen to represent the military, he heard very little about the project as it was a need to know only. He'd make it his business to learn all he could about this project that the military was providing security for and seemed to have taken over in some aspects. "I'll consider it or just show up on her doorstep tomorrow."

Alicia woke late relishing her personal holiday. Sitting on her couch, she pulled up anything but work on her plexi and lost herself in mindless pursuits of everything from new movies to fashions to gossip on famous people and the newest domes and what they had to offer, making a mental note to visit the shopping district in the newest Paris dome that boasted of the most shops of any dome in the world. Maybe her next real vacation would be spent their. She sipped expensive coffee, a gift from Nathaniel and Ayani the night before for her birthday morning. The knock on her door made her contemplate not answering, but she did. Her father was on the other side, alone.

"Can I come in, Alicia?"

She left the door open and went to her kitchen and grabbed a cup for him. Returning to her spot on the couch, she let him sit where he wanted and he chose a chair opposite her. "What are you planning to do today?"

"I just thought I was tired until a day with a thirteen year old. Why don't we have them in uniform?" she moved her plexi from the couch to an end table for something to keep her hands busy and picked her cup up and ran her hands over it, not able to keep them still. This was her first meeting after that night and she was uncertain of her feelings that she pushed down during her training. Three months was the longest she'd ever gone without speaking to her father and she missed him, but pride told her he moved on with a new family and she was now an outsider. The exclusion hurt.

"I was hoping you'd spend the day with me. We could go shopping in the dome, con me out something expensive, nice dinner, just the two of us," he hoped she'd say yes, but Nathaniel's words of caution were ringing in his brain.

Alicia thought about his offer and slowly nodded her head, "Okay," the thought of spending a day with her father overrode her anger. Maybe after time with him, it wouldn't hurt so badly.

"Which dome do you want to go to?" he was relieved she didn't put up a fuss or make him plead.

She smiled slightly, "I want to go to that new dome opened up in Paris, but will settle for one around Houston."

She watched her father pull his mini out, "It's doable if we leave now, two hours to Paris, shop all afternoon and home by midnight."

"You don't have to do all that, I'm fine with locally," she couldn't believe he would take her to Paris for the day and wouldn't hold him to it.

"Done, now get ready," he waved his little communication devise for her to move it.

"You're serious?"

He tossed her his unit and she looked at the reservation for two on the transatlantic flight leaving in an hour and jumped up. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

While she was in the shower, Apollo called Taylor and requested a day or two off for Alicia and told him it was his chance to make amends. Nathaniel readily agreed and told him to take the time he needed. A call to his wife and she was happy Alicia maybe was coming around."

They wandered from quaint shop to large retail outlets. Once on the ground, her father informed her they could stay for several days if they wanted and it was up to her. Not knowing what to say, she said one day was fine with her.

He didn't push her, just talked some shop and asked about her classes and they shared stories from when he took the sharpshooter and officer training courses years before. Finally he found at dinner that night the opening to mention Cayman. His daughter didn't seem upset, just neutral like before.

"What do you think of her, Alicia?" he decided to test the waters on a family gathering.

"She's your wife. I have no thoughts at all," she knew where this was headed and that her non-commitment to more than this day was if things got sticky, she wanted to go home.

"I'd like you to come to the next family function," he saw her raise an eyebrow, "Cayman has a birthday next month and her boys are coming over for dinner. She made sure I invited you and says she really wants you to come and meet her sons and enjoy yourself. Don't make a decision right now, but I want my favorite daughter there to make me complete."

She softly shook her head, "I haven't forgiven you, Dad. You can't pick and choose what I'm invited to if I'm really family. Your opinion of me was so low with the MacLeod incident, I don't want to screw up and open myself up again. I've done just fine on my own," her throat tightened up so she stopped talking.

"I've been told in graphic terms that I was an ass and you had every right to be upset for me running your boyfriend off. Do you realize he was the first boyfriend of yours I had to deal with? I was also told that I shirked my responsibility as a parent by shipping you off to boarding schools and letting the school help you with your problems. Looking back, I realize my involvement in your life was helping you with your studies and saying yes to whatever you wanted. MacLeod was the first time I ever said no to you involving a man, and you were a little old for Daddy to put his foot down for the first time."

Alicia thought about what he said, "But it caused you to alienate me from your life in what was a very important moment for you. And it wasn't just the wedding; it was the entire length of time involved. I wasn't going to marry Covington. After a couple months I realized he wasn't the man for me, so I was out for fun without strings. The same went for MacLeod. And they were both after you were dating your wife."

"Her name's Cayman and I want you two to be friends. She's a wonderful woman, like you."

Alicia laughed, "Well you think she's wonderful. Your opinion of me is definitely lower," her large gaze that mirrored his in size and coloring couldn't hide the hurt and he saw it plainly.

Reaching for her hand, he caught it and held on tight, "I made a mistake and hurt you. I want us to have the same relationship before I got married. I don't want that to change, ever."

"It has, Dad. People change. I don't ever see myself involving you in my relationships again. You have to accept that," she pulled her hand back.

He nodded, "I understand, don't like it, but if that's your choice, you have that right. Anything else I'm not involved in anymore?" he didn't want another episode that might alienate her.

"Not that I can think of, but I'm going to be more careful around you so we don't have another problem like this."

He smiled at her, "I like your honesty, remind me to be as open and honest as well. Now, what would it take to persuade you to spend another day or two with me?"

"No more talk about your wife or my personal life, or I go home."

"Can't promise not to talk about my wife, but your personal life, I am more than happy to drop."

They spent another day and both agreed it was time to go home. Apollo tried his best to reaffirm to his daughter, just how important she was to him and how proud he was of her. He could see a change in her, gone was his trusting daughter and a more mature woman, not so open replaced her, and he was to blame. He in turn decided it was time to stop teasing her about her looks and anything else he jokingly made fun of. In a way that trip was a goodbye in many ways, to her childhood and his little girl, and for her, her unattached father. He was married and wouldn't be expected to leave his wife behind and she knew never again would she accept a trip with him without his wife as she referred to her in her mind.

* * *

The next meeting was for the invasion planning. Every Commander and Lieutenant was present. Taylor and Wash entered the room and promptly ran into Michael Covington.

"Alicia, how are you?" he kept an eye on her Commander who didn't move on and looked like he had no place to be.

"Fine, Michael," she didn't elaborate and made to move on until he reached out and caught her arm, aware her protector was in full attack mode.

"I really am sorry for what I said, I was out of line and upset. I just wanted to tell you I've moved on and am dating someone else," he forgot to remove his hand and a shadow fell across his face from the blocked light. Looking up, he found her father very close. Dropping his hand, he turned and beat a retreat.

"Apollo, haven't seen you in a few weeks, not since you brought my wayward Lieutenant back, late I might add from celebrating her birthday," Nathaniel kept his tone light trying to diffuse the look in her father's eyes.

"You okay, Alicia?" Apollo ignored Nathaniel.

She raised an eyebrow, "The guy said hello and both of you act like he's going to assault me right here," she pushed by them and headed for the coffee and donuts.

"Forgot, new arrangement, I'm not supposed to get involved," Apollo muttered to Nathaniel.

"I didn't make any deal with her and I'm not going to. Covington told her he's seeing someone else, that's all, and I don't like the looks of that," Apollo turned to where Nathaniel was looking.

General Philbrick had Alicia in the corner and looked to be dressing her down. She stood at attention and spoke in the affirmative to whatever he was saying.

Apollo made a move in her direction only to be stopped by Taylor's hand on his arm, "Don't embarrass her. He doesn't have enough to do anymore since they've chained him to a desk after losing his arm at Chullah Chaum."

"Stupid bastard shouldn't have reached out and caught that grenade to throw it back," Apollo remembered being with him on the rescue mission and saw it happen. Instead of getting to his wounded daughter, he was stuck with an injured General who demanded he personally guard him until he could be medevac'd out. He didn't see his daughter for a month and always held a personal grudge against Philbrick after that. They watched until she was dismissed and returned to the condiment table before joining her.

"I take it you were being dressed down for missing the last meeting, Lieutenant?" Taylor guessed.

"Yes, Sir. He refused to accept being tired as an excuse to not attend one of his meetings."

"Petty bastard," Nathaniel murmured just loud enough for both Washington's to hear.

Cayman joined them with her Lieutenant in tow. He was about thirty and blond with bright blue eyes, and ever since learning his CO got married to Apollo Washington was hinting for an introduction to his daughter. Cayman kept that information from her husband after the fiasco with his Lieutenant. Keeping her tone professional, she made introductions.

"Lieutenant Washington this is my second, Peyton O'Hara," Lieutenant Peyton O'Hara heard what happened to Apollo Washington's second and took it as a challenge to do better.

Wash looked him over and thought, _'Oh God, Not another one,'_ "O'Hara," her only acknowledgement.

"You going to Commander Washington's birthday party next week?" he'd been invited and hoped to see her in an informal setting.

Since the people in question were present, Wash didn't want to commit, "Don't know," she didn't like being put on the spot and was leaning towards not liking this man.

"Cayman's party keeps growing. Nathaniel, why don't you and Ayani come. I bet you don't get your beautiful wife out of the house very often and with Somalia coming up, when will any of us get a chance to party in a secure setting for who knows how long," Apollo hoped if Nathaniel would be there, his daughter would also attend.

"I'll ask Ayani if she wants to go and let you know," he saw through the invitation, but was curious if Wash would go if he went.

"Alicia, I hope you can make it," Cayman spoke directly to her, keeping her tone polite and warm. If the girl didn't show, she was tempted to write her off as a spoiled brat.

Philbrick saved the day by calling the room to order and everyone hustled to find a seat. Nathaniel noticed Wash put some distance between herself and father and stepmother so opted to sit by her making it look like they randomly chose those chairs as the seats filled up on either side preventing the other Washington's from sitting close.

"Roll call," Philbrick ordered and this time all were present. "We have another strike from Somalia into Kenya. Ever since they incorporated half of Ethiopia, Eritrea and Djibouti into one larger country, they've been empowered and its suspected Russia is behind the arming of the rebels, and in turn diamonds are finding their way north from the raided diamond mines and showing up along the Diamond Road, in Cairo, Jerusalem, Istanbul, Kharkiv and finally Moscow . Their last target left several hundred workers and guards dead, both in Sub Ethiopia and Kenya. Our agreement with Kenya mandates our support since it was their country that got attacked." Philbrick droned on for an hour, but the entire room paid attention to the background on Somalia, the cities and towns as the satellite visuals brought the area to life. Calling for a break, Philbrick said the details of the invasion would be discussed when they convened in fifteen minutes. That gave the Commanders time to check in with their units to see if anything was waiting their attention and all the Commanders were seen reaching for their communication units as soon as he finished speaking. Wash took that time to rush to the restroom feeling bloated and pressure on her bladder.

Cayman cornered her again while she was washing her hands, "You didn't answer your father on whether or not we can expect you next week. I figure the Taylor's will be there and will personally call Ayani myself, so you'll have friends in attendance."

Wash changed the subject, "I encountered your Lieutenant in the hallway. He asked me out. Keep your boy away from me or I'll avoid you people like the plague," without waiting for a reply, Wash left.

Cayman sat back in her chair where her husband hadn't left, but fetched two fresh cups of coffee for them. Catching her Lieutenant's eye, she motioned him over. Leaning over her chair he waited for her to finish her sip of coffee, "Peyton, I'm ordering you to stay away from Alicia Washington for your own good." She felt her husband's head whip around and settle his steely gaze on the young man.

"All I did was ask her out. The way she acted, you'd thought I'd violated her. I got turned down flat so don't worry about me, she's too cold. Rumors are probably true anyway."

"What rumors, Lieutenant, O'Hara?" Apollo kept his voice down, but an order to answer him was in his tone.

He changed his focus to the senior Washington, "After Taylor messed Covington up, it's been noised around that they have a relationship, Sir."

"And if I had gotten to Covington first. What'd the rumors be then?"

"Point taken, Sir," O'Hara sat down and the meeting continued.

Once again General Philbrick started in with details about the communities that housed the rebels, "The main stronghold is Baidoa, north of Mogadishu. They've moved off the coast and only the higher elevations survived around Mogadishu. They're expecting an invasion by sea from all their main ports and have their supplies and families in the interior, but are forcing citizens to stay as human shields in the major port areas. We have located their leader's stronghold and an advance strike team will capture the village and hopefully either kill or capture Al' Mohammad Rezoniad who has sent taunting vids to our leaders. He's the true leader of Somalia, not the puppet government that was sent to negotiate with ours. This will be the most dangerous part of the invasion and will have to be done first, in radio silence, a covert action with no backup in case something goes wrong," Philbrick paused and looked around, "Lieutenant Carlyle, would you please step up." The Lieutenant marched to the General. Taking a jar that had a flowery design, the General held it up so the Lieutenant had to reach up to take a name from the jar. Before holding it up, Philbrick made a show of mixing the pieces of paper he instructed his aid to place each Commander's name on while he was talking. Now it was ready. The volunteer reached in and pulled a name out and handed the folded scrap to the General who nodded and instructed him to sit down.

Looking at the name, "And the loser is," he paused for effect, "Commander Nathaniel Taylor," everyone in the room automatically looked at Taylor who was sharing a look with his second. "Nathaniel, you will lead this dangerous covert operation, take the stronghold and subdue the radical pirates that inhabit the village. They are the most brutal and ruthless in all of Africa, so be careful."

"Yes, Sir," Nathaniel's only comment. Another invasion with overwhelming odds, like his entire career had been so far.

The entire country was segregated into sections and each Command team issued an area to conquer and patrol, "After Commander Taylor gives the all clear, we'll carpet bomb the main cities and roadways to soften the invasion for the rest of the troops. Lieutenant Washington, step up, please." The rest watched as Wash walked up to the General. "Pull the map up," he waited for a map of the area displayed on the screen that appeared out of nowhere, "Lieutenant, pull the next name." He took the paper and read the name, "Commander Whiley. Stay here, Lieutenant, since you're on the most dangerous part of the invasion, you get to pull little names. She smirked, but stood still. The General continued, "Whiley, you get to invade Djibouti City and what was once that country is your domain.

Her "Yes, Sir," floated across the room from the back.

One by one the entire area was divvied into manageable parts. Finally Wash drew her father's name. "I've been waiting for Washington and Washington," and held up the scrap so the room could see the two names written like he called it. That drew a laugh as the two held hands and smiled at each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. you get the coast to inland twenty clicks from the border of Kenya to the tip of the horn. It's an important area as with land travel monitored by the attack drones, your job is to stop their massive small boat fleet by any means necessary. With two units, you should have enough manpower, but can draw from your neighbor units if you run into something big or get overran by help coming from across the waters, probably from their trade partners, Yemen and Oman."

"Yes, Sir," Apollo spoke for both of them.

Two more names were pulled and they were assigned inland in Somalia and Eastern Ethiopia for support to the coastal assigned units. "Let's break for lunch and plan the individual unit invasions this afternoon so everyone is familiar with their fellow units if we have to do a rescue. The cafeteria down the hall is set up for us to dine. Dismissed."

Wash still sat looking at her plexi. "Coming, Wash?" Taylor noticed she was absorbed in something and hadn't stood after retaking her seat.

"It says that the air quality is much better than here and we won't need masks on certain days when the wind blows inland from the ocean."

"That's nice, I'm hungry. You can stay and study or eat," he turned and left.

Nathaniel grabbed his tray pre-filled from the cooks, took a glass of water and looked around for a table. The place was crowded, but he saw the Washington's were alone, sitting close together talking with their heads together. "Don't let me stop you," Nathaniel sat his glass down and unloaded his tray and placed it on the stack the other two started.

"We were talking about you, so now that you're here you can join in," Apollo looked around, "lose your second?"

"She was absorbed in facts about Somalia," he dug in to the veggie burger with a grimace, "don't remember the last time I've had beef."

"Me either," Cayman commiserated.

"I did three weeks ago when I took Alicia to Paris. I didn't want to tell you and make you feel bad," he smiled at his wife.

"You owe me a trip to Paris then."

"I owe you a second honeymoon as the first was so much fun. Why don't we skip your party and go for a week?"

"Because we have to prepare our troops for an invasion," she was his voice of reason and he groaned his acceptance.

Another glass of water was placed on the table. Alicia arrived while they were preoccupied. She looked for another place to sit and the only two spots open were with Covington and O'Hara. She opted for the lesser of two evils and hoped she made the correct choice. Taking the trays from her spot she took them to the sidebar as the waiter/privates were seeing to water refills and the trays from the tables weren't cleared fast enough. One private apologized that he didn't get to their table so she stopped to tell him not to worry about it. It was his assigned table, he explained. She smiled at the young nineteen year old and at that moment he was sure he was in love.

"What'd you say to the private?" Nathaniel saw her from his angle stop and talk to the young waiter.

"Just insured we'll get fast service," she started eating.

"Oh God, you flirted with him," Nathaniel gave a mock groan which earned him a swat to the arm. He looked at her plate, "You going to eat that?" he pointed to her cupcake.

"You are hungry," Wash noted and sat the treat on his plate.

"I'm competing for food with a teenager, thank you."

Apollo watched them interact and realized they were close and comfortable with each other, "Tough luck drawing the short straw," he brought them back to the topic at hand.

Nathaniel shrugged, "Wouldn't have it any other way. We go in first and have the element of surprise. They'll be ready for everyone else so casualties might be higher for your units."

"Once you occupy, you're stuck for the duration. You'll likely be on the ground for well over a year until we stabilize and retrain the remaining population that generations of piracy isn't the answer," Cayman added her part.

"That's why I'm glad that families will join us this round. Hopefully we can get them settled no later than a month after we conquer and disarm," Nathaniel hated being separated from his wife and son.

The young private refilled their water glasses while smiling at Wash. Apollo and Cayman understood Nathaniel's comment. It was obvious, the young man was infatuated, so Wash smiled and thanked him for the group. He saw two cupcakes on the Commander's plate and asked her if he could get her another one.

"No, I don't need the calories today as I'm sitting, but thank you for offering," another bright smile for just him.

"Broke another heart, Alicia," her father teased, smiling at her.

She shrugged, "I like service and being nice works better than an order," she looked at the small piece of cupcake her Commander placed on her plate, "that's all I get?"

"It has frosting, so stop complaining," in three bites he had hers devoured and reached for his.

"Well you guys come for my birthday next week, we'll have plenty of food," Cayman noticed Wash ducked her head at the comment. She figured Wash wasn't coming and wanted to avoid the conversation.

Wash looked down and mentally uttered, _'Shit.' _Her time of the month just started and she was caught unprepared. It wasn't supposed to start for two days and she was going to place her cup that night. She always had a tight schedule, what went wrong? Glancing at the Commander, she grabbed him and pulled him close, "Don't leave," she whispered softly in his ear.

He frowned at her, but she was pleading with her eyes. He gave a slight jerk of his head to tell her he understood her request even if he didn't know what the cause was.

Cayman didn't quite follow. She made the comment and all the sudden Apollo's daughter was whispering something in her Commander's ear. Whatever she said was short and his reply Just as brief. "Are you okay, Alicia?" Cayman inquired.

She saw the younger fight composure, "Fine, you were saying something about lots of food?"

"About a dozen people are invited so yes there will be lots of food," looking at Nathaniel, "You have a son?"

He nodded and smiled, "Lucas, he's thirteen and like our young private is quite taken with our Wash. Follows her everywhere, bugging her with anything he thinks gets her to respond."

"Why don't you bring him also," she extended the invitation.

"Oh no, a night without a genius is welcome. He's starting college soon."

"At thirteen?" Cayman was amazed.

"I'm not exaggerating his genius. He's way above me in math, science and physics. He's working on the time fissure already and the experts have given him some calculations to work on. If they work, they'll be incorporated with their work. I could talk about my son for the rest of the day," Nathaniel noticed everyone was getting up and filing out. He watched the Washington's stand, but remained seated.

"Coming?" Apollo asked.

"I need to have a word with Wash. We'll be along in a minute," he watched them leave, "Now what was that about?"

Wash turned bright red and looked around. Only the privates were present and cleaning the tables off, "I may have a problem. This is embarrassing."

He looked bemused, "Tell me," he kept his voice low and leaned over.

"I think my time of the month started, early."

He swallowed and said the first thing that hit his brain, "Oh, I've not been trained to handle that situation. What am I supposed to do?" he looked like he wanted to be anyplace but sitting at that table.

"Follow me to the restroom," she stood and walked off. He jumped up and stayed in her shadow.

He waited outside while she disappeared. A couple minutes later she was back, "Thanks, now you know the real hazards of having a female second. I caught it in time and put a cup in, but that's more information than you need to know," she saw him grin.

"I hate those cups. They were designed to ruin a man's life. You don't know how many times I've been stopped by one of them," he laughed again, "Now that's more information than you needed to know. Ready?" He offered his arm and escorted her back to the room. Philbrick held the meeting when he saw Taylor and Washington were missing. The entire room watched the Commander enter with his Lieutenant on his arm. Apollo inwardly cringed. He was going to have a talk with Taylor about the rumors that were flying. Nobody would believe their relationship was platonic after that display of them linked arm in arm and laughing at each other.

* * *

Wash looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Hair down and dressed in tight black jeans with sleek low cut black boots and a white sweater with three quarters sleeves and boat cut neck. Interwoven in the fine weave were gold metallic threads that caught the light as she moved, giving the sweater a rich multilayered appearance. Nathaniel asked her to go as he and Ayani would be present. She would probably have gone anyway out of repaying her father for his treatment at her birthday. She didn't tell Taylor that he had no bearing on her decision because she welcomed a friendly face in the crowd. A knock at her door ended her perusal. Opening she found her Commander in full armor and a MP was standing behind him holding a minicamera often used to film officers when they were getting ready for battle.

"You can't go into battle dressed like that, although I would prefer it if you would," Taylor turned into the lens with a wide grin, "Apollo, see she does clean up good," and in the same motion pulled Alicia to his side with an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry I won't make the party, happy birthday, Cayman," she stopped with her greeting.

"See you guys on the other side of the world, happy birthday, Cayman," the MP turned the camera off while Alicia hurried to change. She packed her civvies in a duffle that housed all her belongings to be given to her father if she were killed. The place was packed per military protocol for unmarried troops going into combat, but she only took her basic backpack and weapons. An assigned duffle of personal clothes was indicated for shipping later, once they secured the area.

It became apparent the Taylors and Alicia was a no-show. Cayman didn't care, but it angered her that they would stand up their supposed friend and father without a word. Her husband didn't let it show if he was affected and just said maybe they pressured her too hard after bungling the wedding and not to give it another thought. They enjoyed her sons and their dates along with several friends and overall it was an enjoyable evening. Ten PM rolled around and the party was interrupted with the military band on the military issued radios coming to life with a musical note that played a taps tune then a voice came on in a friendly tone, "Just a reminder: don't forget to come to the pancake breakfast at eight in the morning. Come on all you soldiers, bring your families to the blueberry pancake breakfast. This is a military announcement."

There was silence around the room as everyone present was military or married to one absorbed the coded command. Finally Apollo spoke in a subdued tone, "Well, that explains our no-show guests. By now they're dropping into Kenya."

Cayman reached over and took his hand, "And we depart in the morning," the guests started to leave and prepare themselves and families for the seperation that would happen in twelve hours.

Alone, Apollo stated, "I'm not going to be able to sleep. I think I'll head to Command and see if they got anything on Taylor's unit yet."

"I'll come with you."

The Command Center was buzzing like it always did when troops were making an invasion. The team Washington slipped in quietly and listened to the sounds and watched the massive display screen that was zoomed in on the Kenyan/Somalia border. A silent flashing light indicated the silent running choppers just crossed into Somalia and were slowing down making a cautious approach. Apollo never took his eyes off the red circle as it approached Baidoa and the dot stopped for approximately one minute then started a retreat. "Boots on the ground, Sir," a Lieutenant called out to General Philbrick and General Crandall who were talking quietly. Both men looked at the screen of the retreating stealth choppers heading back to Kenya. Seeing the Washington's, Philbrick joined them.

"I didn't hear the call to arms. Which code got used?"

"Pancake breakfast, Sir," Cayman answered, "The one for us to mobilize within twelve hours instead of six. Was today planned?"

Philbrick shook his head, "No, we had a timeframe, but couldn't move until the President of Somalia arrived in New York City with his cabinet for more meetings. He moved his schedule up several days. The thought of spending time in luxury and out of his sewer was a good motivation. As you know Taylor had to go in under total silence. I don't expect an all clear for hours, maybe even all day tomorrow. He looked around and motioned them to a blank smaller screen, "you might as well get your messages tonight since you know where Taylor is. Also we have the exit footage. Taylor was raunchier than usual. That's a sign he's not happy about being assigned long term away from home. I'll leave you to it," he hit a flat surface and the screen lit up.

They got the birthday greetings and Apollo got to see how his daughter would have looked if she got the chance to come tonight. He hit pause as his wife slid her arm around his waist, "Looks like she wouldn't have stood you up after all. I have to apologize for my bad thoughts about her and Taylor," she noticed he was looking at the frozen screen of a smiling Taylor and Alicia.

"She's a good kid. Her mother would have been proud of her," he hit play again and they watched the room change to the hangar that housed the transport plane that would ascend to the edge of space then back down to their destination, taking an old twelve hour flight down to two. The tail was dropped down and supplies were seen to be loaded. The troops milled about, checking gear and applying face paint of three colors, tan, green and black.

The camera's picked up bits of conversations and zoomed in on Sergeant Guzman wiping his upper armor off with a cloth while another soldier Apollo didn't recognize teased him, "Guz, you have no problem with blood on your armor, but can't stand the snot of your own kids," he was laughing.

Guzman replied, "They're just old enough to understand me leaving. Tasha started crying and of course four year old Jaymon had to join in. I'll be glad for the teenage years when I get the 'Oh your leaving again attitude," he threw the rag on a bench that housed the face paint.

Taylor wandered into the picture decked out like his troops, in black armor from head to toe, night raid fatigues, "I got one of those, Guz. I miss my little guy crying and begging me not to go. The teenage version told me not to get shot and he'd take care of Mom, so don't hurry home on their account," he looked around and spotted his target, "Wash, over here," he motioned her to the painting station. Alicia wandered into the picture, "Do you have to wear that into battle? I like the other clothes you had on earlier." She was dressed exactly like her Commander and his obvious teasing brought a smile to her face.

"Be nice to me, I'm watching your back," she smiled up into his eyes.

With a wicked grin, "And I'll watch your, ahhhhh, front," he kept his eyes directed to hers, "glad we got that covered, now let me help you," suddenly she was grabbed by her throat and Taylor's fingers ran black paint over each cheek sideways and just as fast down each side of her nose and finished with a swipe across her forehead. He stopped looked at his handiwork and his index finger ran down her nose. With a nod, he handed her the container and grabbed a towel.

"I don't think there's enough in here to cover all that white. Why don't you die your hair and beard?" her fingers started darkening his beard.

"I earned every one of these white hairs and I'm keeping them," her fingers ran a pattern across his cheek bones and nose and forehead.

"Lift your head. I have to tell you every time, what's wrong with you?" her fingers left black trails down his neck and he turned around for her to do the back of his neck.

"Hey Commander," we really in for the long haul?" Alex Tate joined them and Wash changed to his favorite color of green and marked his face while he continued, "If I'm too long without my wife, these girls start to look good, even this one here," he slapped Wash's side.

"Trust me, not that one," Taylor countered, "I saw her naked once, gave me nightmares for months. Finally got over it with therapy."

"That so. I remember the time she got a good look at you and even got to feel you up," he was cut off by a private who moved to the bench and turned to stare at his command team, mouth open.

"Really?" he believed every word.

"Oh yeah Benson, I was there. We spent the night in a grassy meadow in, where was that place?" he stopped to remember.

"It's not important where, but the Commander almost had a sex change that morning," Wash joined the conversation and Taylor stood by to defend his honor.

He added the next part, "I was going away from camp to relieve myself when this kid, couldn't been more than seventeen, jumped out of the grass with a machete and brought it right up between my legs," he watched the private and other's gather around for one of their favorite anecdotes, "He got me a good one before I got my gun out of my holster that I had hanging over my shoulder, and shot him. Before he died he told Tate here he was initiating a rite of manhood and I almost lost mine."

Tate picked up, "The Commander was lying on the ground grabbing what was left of his privates so Guzman, Daniels and I grabbed him up and ran to the medic tent. Wash heard he was injured and was waiting. We take his boots off and cut his pants and skivvies off and he grabs himself and is moaning. With all the blood, we think he's neutered at the very least. Wash is trying to get his hands out of the way and he finally says he can't hold it and rolls over. Well, all us guys have been near Taylor in certain situations jumped out of the way leaving Wash to get shot of pee down her leg," the room erupted into laughter as the Commander shook his head.

"All I remember is I couldn't hold it any longer."

"You can't hit a wall two feet from it so we knew it was time to call retreat, but Wash hadn't been exposed literally to your aiming problems. She thought it was restricted to the shooting range," Tate was laughing as he told the story.

"Was it good for you, Wash, holding me that? What did it feel like?"

"Latex and I had to aim you from hitting everything in sight," her reply brought more laughter.

"Oh that's right, you had gloves on," Taylor smirked at her.

"I'm not touching your diseased flesh without gloves. I had to have you hold everything out of the way while I stitched you well enough for the medevac flight out. Not one of these guys offered to help you out by holding anything out of the way for you. There's only so much they'll do for you, Commander, so you're stuck with me watching your back and aiming your dinkie, and I do expect preferential treatment for both."

"I can give you preferential treatment, Wash. In fact where we're going, I'm allowed two wives. With as intimate as we've been, I think you should be my second wife," Taylor deadpanned.

Wash shook her head, "No way, Taylor. I'm not being yours or anyone's second wife. Besides I've seen what you have to offer. You're defiantly one wife material."

The ooohhhs and laughter echoed throughout the bay.

"Did you lose anything, Sir?" a private asked.

"My pride and I have a nice scar to remind me not to piss in the open air by myself," he turned to Wash and put a hand on his belt, "Wanna see the scar?"

"Already bought the tee-shirt, Sir," the loudspeakers blared announcing liftoff was in ten minutes. The soldiers headed with their gear to the plane. Looking around to make sure nothing was left; Taylor and Wash saluted each other with the barrels of their assault rifles clicking together, and followed their people. A shot of the airliner lifting in the night off the runway and the screen went blank.

"Taylor's usually reserved," Apollo noted, "He must be worried."

Taking his hand, Cayman pulled him towards the door, "Let's go and spend our last night in our bed."

TBC


	6. Somalia Part One

Please notice I upped the rating to M

* * *

"Gentlemen, I hope you enjoy your stay," General Philbrick smiled broadly at the President of Somalia and his all-male cabinet.

The President was sputtering, "I'll file a complaint with the General Assembly. This is outrageous, General. First your soldiers break into our hotel rooms and kidnap us, but to confine us in your jail, unacceptable. I insist on speaking with your President. It was he who invited us to your country. I assure you, when my people hear about this; the North American Pac will suffer. This is an act of war."

"Like I said Mr. President, enjoy your stay. You'll be here for quite some time. Consider yourself either a guest of our country or political prisoners. Either way, you'll have no contact with your country or families until we settle the matter of piracy in your country, and that may take months or even years. We warned you of action if you didn't reform your country. You thought us weak," Philbrick was no longer smiling, "In ages past our leaders were indecisive and stupid, but that was a long time ago. Now we know exactly how to deal with tin horn dictators like you. When this is over, someone will inform you. In the meantime you will have no access to current media, and this is a special facility, that means no contact with the outside, and is facility is all underground, so no escaping," on that note he left and had a satisfied smile at the expression of the so called leaders, shock and denial.

Taylor had prearranged a four way split of his forces at the planning meetings where everyone from him down to the newest privates partook training and planning. With wall penetrating vision pieces on their helmets, they knew the layouts of every structure and plans were downloaded to every miniplex. Night vision allowed for precision shots of adults, leaving the children unharmed and lightly stunned. Any man who was armed and resisted was shot and killed. Most men surrendered to the superior force and took a stun bolt to render them harmless. The town was roughly laid out in a square so Taylor ordered a grid and every two soldiers were assigned structures, hit and quickly move to the next building with everyone working towards the square in the center of the town. They moved swiftly and just before sunrise. The entire village was covered in one hour and by the time the sun shone through a murky haze the duo partnered soldiers were backtracking every building, dragging unconscious men and women to separate holding areas. Overall it was too easy and Taylor didn't like the looks of the open unguarded village.

Rezoniad wasn't in the town, but his two wives were. Ordering them to be awoke, he watched Lieutenant Washington inject an anti-stun drug into their systems. Not the best way to be brought awake after a stun blast as the drug left migraine headaches. Both women grabbed their heads and moaned. Motioning for his interpreter to ask them if they spoke English. One nodded and the Commander stepped close. He must have been a sight, dressed in black armor looking like a space alien smeared with black face paint behind his mask, giving him a look of a crazy warrior from the interior of the Congo that still painted for hunts and raids in the tradition of their ancestors.

"Where's your husband?" Taylor ordered roughly.

Her eyes were wide with fear and she didn't speak. Wash exchanged a look with her Commander and stepped forward with another needle. The woman stepped back only to be restrained by Taylor's soldiers, "I'm not going to hurt you. This is for the pain," Wash took the woman's arm and injected the fluid. Instantly the pain subsided and first wife watched the Lieutenant give her sister wife a shot. Turning back to the one who spoke English, "Rezonaid, where is he. We want to speak with him?" she tried a kinder tone she knew her Commander incapable of with the enemy. He was all testosterone when attacking. If he had a kind side for the enemy, she'd never seen it.

"He went to Yemen last week to try and buy food for the village. We are almost out."

Washington looked at a pissed Taylor who motioned her to step aside, "Who blundered the intelligence?" he growled.

Looking as grim as him, "General Crandall is head of intelligence. Someone in his department must have lost track of him. Rezonaid must have known we were monitoring Somalia and keeping tabs on him personally. These people are smart and now desperate. My guess, if they look at the surveillance documents, they'll find a doppelganger complete with surgery to make him identical. Let's take a closer look at the people we had to kill. In the dark we must have missed something. We did a DNA on all the bodies and none positively came back to him, but one was a brother."

Calming down with his second's voice of reason, "Alright, you're in charge of this doppelganger, find him. I have to check in," he patted her shoulder, "any injured?"

"Couple minor knife wounds. I have Liffenstien suturing them as we speak. They'll be able to return to duty in a few minutes, Sir," she was all business and he always appreciated that about her. She knew professional from private and never slipped.

Nathaniel set his plexi up in its stand and ordered the secure channel back to Houston to be scrambled and opened, "Taylor to Houston," he looked at the ozone and sunlight which was brighter here than back home.

"Commander Taylor, this is General Philbrick, go ahead," the picture was connected a few seconds later and the face of the General popped up on the screen.

"Baidoa has been taken, Sir. We're gathering the villagers up now. Rezonaid wasn't here," he got shut off with the General's expletive and General Crandall pushing in.

"That's not possible," Crandall thundered, "we got a positive ID on him at dark and he entered a home and never left. We had surveillance on this house," he hit button and a residential adobe house replaced the General's face.

"Taylor sent the info on to Wash's mini and brought the General back into focus, "Lieutenant Washington thinks we may be dealing with a doppelganger complete with surgery to fool us. She's checking it out now."

"Any idea where Rezonaid is?" General Philbrick joined the image and reduced the size so Taylor could see both men.

"According to one of his wives, in Yemen buying food."

"Probably why they hit the diamond mines, money for food," Philbrick understood the raid better now.

"Ever since they pulled out of the world food council, no regular shipments have been made. We may be dealing with starvation on the civilian level, Sir," Taylor noticed the people looked extremely thin and clothing hung on the women and children.

"We'll get the World Food Bank to drop supplies after we take the entire country over. I'm ordering the main strike. When Rezonaid realizes we've invaded, he'll hole up in Yemen or Oman until it's over. With him still on the loose, it'll make our job harder. The people will be waiting for their real leader to return."

"Not unless we can convince them he died. Find his double and act like we got him. Take the fight out of these people. Rezonaid will have to expose himself as having a double and he won't want that. If his Doppelganger is his brother, we can do a DNA for positive proof on cameras for the population to see for themselves," Taylor was forming a plan as he spoke. "The locals will know it's a lie, but we'll lock the village down until we've established a new government and left."

"Do it. We'll let you announce the invasions success for the country and pull out Rezonaid's body and do a public DNA and of course it matches."

"Of course, Sir."

Taylor looked around at the buildings and motioned for Rezonaid's wife to be brought to him, and a timid woman was escorted to the still pacing Commander. "I'm going to want to rent these buildings for several months. Who owns them?"

"My husband owns everything in the village. He made everyone turn over ownership of their homes to him in exchange for food and clothing several years ago. Just take what you want," she wanted to be far away from this scary man, his modern weapons and his strange way of wearing his pistol backwards.

"We'll make sure you get plenty of food and necessities for the use of what we need," he motioned for the soldier to take her back. Looking at the buildings again he hit his mic, "Corporal Tate."

"Yes, Sir" his third officer responded.

"How's your sector?"

"Locked down. All the men over twelve are in a compound and the women and children gathered with the others of their genre in another spot under guard. We're searching for arms and explosives now. Not much to be found, too quiet if you ask me," he finished his report.

"When you get done, I have quarters for us, but need them cleaned out. Inform the women who live here and tell them to come get their things and move them in with other families or relatives after I've addressed them."

"I'll be on it in about half an hour, Sir."

"Fine, Taylor out."

An explosion in the distance told him the bombing began. For an hour the repeated thunder rebounded off the adobe buildings, then a quickly as it started, it was done. The post silence was deafening. The displaced villagers who got kicked out of their homes were told verbally in the holding area before the actual move took place for hopefully an orderly transition. Taylor called command for emergency food rations and soon a helicopter was heard approaching at a fast speed, not on silent running like when the Commandoes were dropped just outside the village. It landed in the square in the middle of the town and Taylor ordered his privates to unload the food as the women and children watched hungrily the pile grow. After the helicopter left, Taylor went to the women who were huddled together and sitting on the ground just off the square keeping their children under control.

"We are going to occupy this village until further notice. I've commandeered many homes for our families which will be joining us," he heard his translator off to his left and paused frequently, "the men and older boys will be relocated to a holding facility until the country is secure from threat. All men will be individually processed for their involvement with piracy and raids. Those found guilty will be punished," another pause while his translator caught up. When he heard him pause he continued, "I've been informed everyone has a place to stay with friends or relatives. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but your village will be safer with our soldiers patrolling the area than the smaller communities which are open to renegade pirates." He looked at the motley group, "we have teachers coming who will teach you English and start schools for your children. The teachers are the soldier's wives. The people displaced can go and collect your possessions. We've cleaned your buildings out of everything. We will be happy to store any items you cannot fit where you are going in one of the warehouses. That man," Taylor pointed to Sergeant Adam Rollins, a tall dark skinned soldier who was trained in the local language, "is liaison between you and our soldiers. If you have an issue, tell it to him. He is responsible for the village. That is all for now, you may go," he watched cautiously as the group of about three hundred women and children dispersed. Some of the women approached Rollins and asked about their older sons. Taylor heard him speaking in their tongue. He'd get a full written report daily of conversations and disputes between the women.

His communicator beeped on a secure line, "Taylor."

"Philbrick here; we've got all units on the ground and they're reporting initial success in securing their areas. All main targets are destroyed. We've taken the communications center for Somalia and are ready for you to make the general announcement. Do you have your surprise ready?"

"I put Washington in charge and haven't had time to check in with her. If you'll hold, Sir, I'll find out," he waited for an answer.

"I'll wait," he was put on hold.

"Taylor to Washington. Wash are you done?"

"Just finished, Sir. The footage is ready for your speech."

"Send it to my plexi and I'll control when I insert it."

"Yes, Sir."

"Taylor out," he switched channels, "Sir, Washington has sent the footage to my plexi and I'll send it on to you first for viewing. I want to see it also before I broadcast."

"Just remember, Nathaniel. You are going to become the face of the invasion. They're going to hate you and you will become a target for assassination, so be very careful. I have someone here who wants to say hello," a pause.

"Nathaniel, how are you?" the voice of Ayani made him smile.

"Other than missing a night's sleep, I'm well and didn't even break a nail," he already missed her, "Lucas with you?"

"He's right here. Say hi to Dad," another pause.

"Hi Dad. Mom dragged me here at this ungodly hour because she couldn't sleep like she never does until she knows you're okay."

He chuckled, "I hope to have you guys with me soon. Now I have to get back to work. Bye you two," he cut the link. He always heard from his wife within hours after an invasion, especially after Chullah Chaum where they got bogged down and couldn't get anything more than a mayday out for over a week from the minute they dropped in. Somalia was reported to be as bad or worse than that.

Going to his new Command Center, a store that once sold clothing, but had long since been stripped. A few racks remained and he had them put in storage. The sound of an airplane landing just outside the town made him look at his mini for the time. Right on schedule. One of the reasons Baidoa was their new home, it had a runway, aged with cracks and ancient concrete from eons past, with grass and weeds growing in the broken seams. He knew his transports and supplies would be arriving soon, but had a confiscated a kitchen table from one of the homes and set his plexi up. Looking at Wash's footage, he was once again glad she was his Lieutenant. She personally took the footage of the fake Rezonaid and professionally held a DNA sample swab and opened the dead man's mouth while someone else held the camera. Putting it in an automatic reader she showed a hundred percent match with one Al' Mohammad Rezoniad and she showed the name for all to see as it popped up as positive identification from the DNA. He'd have to ask her how she pulled it off, but wasn't happy her face would be shown all over Somalia along with his and would have to remind her to watch her back.

Like predicted, the world picked up the events in Somalia and he became an instant recognizable figure as his one short announcement was played and replayed across the globe for several days. All of Somalia who had visual feeds, and that was most huts and bungalows, saw his and Wash's face. Taking his plexi and setting it on a secure setting he sent a personal message that only the other Commanders could view after entering their password, "Don't believe a thing I said. Rezoniad is in Yemen or maybe Oman by now. That was his brother and some of Wash's magic so watch out for him as he might try and sneak back in," he hit send.

Food was brought in and he realized the last meal he had was on the transport from Houston. Eating MRE's on the plane while sitting next to Wash, he asked her "What'd you suppose we missed for food at you father's?"

"Dad imported beef from the restaurant in Paris he took me to," he watched her take a bite and grimace.

"Sorry I asked," he ate in silence after that.

Apollo was in his attack helicopter when his mini beeped. Looking, he saw a coded message and entered his password and got Taylor's message. He knew Taylor was going to make the main announcement and was happy to hear Rezoniad was dead after viewing the speach from a link to his mini. Now he was worried and sent a message to his wife who was patrolling north of him to the horn. They made Mogadishu their home in a part of the city above water. _Be extra vigilant, love you. A_

It was getting dark and Nathaniel hadn't seen Wash all day. He was getting worried, but she made her last check in, "Taylor to Washington." She promptly answered. "Where are you, Wash?"

"Across the street from you, Sir. In the building marked Infirmary."

He looked out the new office window he had instructed a private to wash so he could see out. He saw the building, closed his link and marched across the street to see what was going on in the Infirmary.

The place was bustling as Wash directed her medical bay to be set up with her equipment and move outdated and probably unsterile paraphernalia to the street for storage. He watched her instruct a private to be careful with her duffle and take it to a room in the back.

"You plan on staying here, Wash?" he looked around.

"Yes Sir, I do," she grabbed a crate and moved it along the wall out of the middle of the floor so he picked one up as well and followed.

"I figured you'd live with Ayani and me. I'd feel better with another gun in the house."

"Permission to speak candidly, Sir?"

"You always do anyway," his way of saying yes.

"This is a war zone and I think bringing civilians here is a mistake. It would make more sense to fly you guy's home for conjugal visits," she'd been thinking along those lines since hearing families would be joining them.

Taylor shrugged, "I for one am happy with bringing my wife and son to be near me. Maybe if you had someone, you'd feel differently."

"Yes Sir," Wash dropped it.

Like Taylor figured, bands of renegades were positioned in small bands all over Somalia and the skirmishes were numerous and regular. The patrol vehicles were easy targets for hand held grenade launchers and many times his troops returned with injuries and damaged vehicles. He opened a garage which worked around the clock keeping vehicles operational.

Wash was on patrol to the south towards Mogadishu and he worried for her safety as reports of renegades were sighted in the area. He couldn't keep her in medical like he wanted as she had the right to do her other duties. Today she was scouting the terrain looking for caves and holding areas for chopper strikes. The plan was to destroy the hideouts and keep the renegades on the move and in the open. They spent part of last night sitting in the office looking at detailed surveillance drone footage. One of the bug drones flew inside a cave filled with ammunition and men. She was looking visually for anything the drones missed. He liked those quiet times with her while they joked and loosened up a little like the night before.

"We haven't had any strikes here for over a week after blowing the underground bunkers on the other side of the runway. Does that mean your conjugal visit is imminent?" her teasing tone brought a quirk to his lips as she didn't look at him, but kept viewing her plexi.

"Next week if all goes well. Want me to fly someone in for you?"

"That'd be nice. I'll look up an escort service and find a hunk, all brawn and no brains," she liked the sound of that.

"I was thinking of Cayman's Lieutenant," he joked having heard Wash wasn't impressed with him.

"I'm thinking my next man might not be military. See what's in the private sector. Did you hear what happened to Holly Felton?"

"I did. She was a friend of yours wasn't she?" he got the officer kill list and she was the highest ranking person killed in action to date."

"I was her bridesmaid. She married into the private sector. They had a son," she fell silent.

"I married into the private sector and like it just fine," he looked over her shoulder, "be careful tomorrow and take Tate with you."

"And leave you without an officer to abuse. I'll take Guzman if that's alright?"

"He'll do."

Guzman drove the camouflage rover along the top of a ridge. Off the beaten path they worked slowly stopping often to check ravines.

"Something down there," Wash pointed and Guz stopped. She looked with her binoculars and made a mark on her plexi.

"Another target?" Guzman questioned.

"Behind a bush is what appears to be an entrance to a cave. We'll have Boylan send one of his bugs before using an expensive missile," she motioned him on.

They worked all day and about five came upon a band holding weapons on a fellow unit. Ordering Guz to stop, she bailed out and grabbed her sniper rifle and told Guzman to get his. She estimated the distance to be half a mile. Scoping the unit, "Damn," she recognized Cayman Washington with her weapons on the ground while a tall dark man was threatening her and yelling in her face. Wash looked at her expression and it was grim. The men lined her people up and looked like they were headed for an execution.

"Take the left and I'll take the leader on to the right," they had their rifles ready, "On my mark." Looking through her scope, she saw the leader of the rebels raise a pistol to the face of Cayman. She never flinched and looked to meet her end like a true soldier. "Now," Wash pulled the trigger.

Cayman knew this was the end. She blundered into a trap used by a baby laying in the road so they had to stop and move it. The band came out of the bushes so fast they never had time to engage and were outnumbered two to one. Taking verbal abuse from the assumed leader and knowing her time was over, she thought of her husband and was sorry for what he would go through losing another wife in combat. Looking down the barrel, waiting for the darkness she finally heard a shot and saw a chunk fly off the head of her executioner. The sound was from a distance. Dropping to the ground, she grabbed her pistol and started firing as did her people. The distant rifles spoke in rapid succession and the shattering of heads preceded the falling of bodies. Soon it was over and she looked at her troops. Three were dead and four more had bullet wounds. Ignoring the distant saviors, she started putting pressure mash bandages on her wounded. Hearing a rover approaching, she stood and her remaining soldiers were ready for whoever was skidding to a stop. With great relief she saw Alicia and Tyrone Guzman hop out. "Thanks for the help, Alicia."

"I don't want to tell Dad he lost another wife. You're bleeding."

Cayman looked down at her arm, "Minor," but the blood dripping down her right hand fingers told another story.

Wash ordered, "Armor and jacket off or I cut," she led Cayman to her vehicle and opened the door while the older woman tossed her items on the hood and sat, looking at the hole that went deep, close to the bone.

"This has earned you a trip to the hospital in Nairobi," she wrapped a pressure bandage and Cayman felt the holes fill in with jell and comforting pressure immobilizing and protecting that area.

"You can stitch it. I'll be fine, Alicia," she tried her no nonsense tone that worked with her own subordinates.

"Nope," Alicia smiled at her, "I have a Commander like you, total asshole when he's injured."

"You calling me an asshole?" Cayman was going to readjust her tact, "You don't want your father to worry, just a few stitches and I'll take it easy, okay?" she tried a winning smile.

"Sorry, Commander. I'm in charge of the injured unless you have a Lieutenant or higher rank that has my medical rating to override my decision," she closed her pack and went to check other wounded.

"I'm not the asshole here, Lieutenant," Cayman called after her retreating figure.

"_Lieutenant Washington to Mogadishu Base,"_ she waited for an answer. When none came, she repeated.

The second call, _"This is Mogadishu Base, identify your unit, Lieutenant Washington,"_ the speaker sounded confused.

"_Commander Taylor's unit to the north of you. You new to Washington's unit?"_

"_Just transferred to Somalia, Lieutenant. How can I help?"_ the voice sounded young.

"_Commander Cayman Washington and her troops got attacked and some are dead and injured. We need a medevac ASAP,"_ her commanding tone got the private moving.

"_Yes, Ma'am,"_ he rushed to inform his Sergeant.

The call went out over an open channel and all units in the vicinity heard what happened including Nathaniel Taylor and Apollo Washington. Apollo rushed into the communications building and grabbed the radio. Before he could key the mic he heard Taylor get in first.

"_Wash, what's the situation?"_

"_Commander Washington is injured," _Apollo almost went into shock and gripped the mic hard. He didn't notice several officers and enlisted had gathered behind him waiting for news. His daughter continued, _"Three or four dead and more injured. I radioed Mogadishu for a medevac flight. We're twenty clicks from you, Sir."_

"_What happened and which Washington?" _Taylor was still questioning and since they were the questions Apollo would ask, he kept silent as did his room.

"_We came upon Cayman Washington and her unit being held at gunpoint by some rebels. I didn't hear from her how they came to be hostages," _there was a sound in the background as Wash stopped talking. Silence for a moment then she was back, _"We've got more rebels in the area and approaching fast. I've got to take evasive, Wash out."_

Both Commanders were left wanting to be close enough to help, but knowing they were too far out. _"Taylor, Washington here, you have anyone else close?"_

"_No, but I'm leaving now."_

"_Me too."_

Both men gathered a dozen of their best and tore out of the towns, one going north and one south at reckless paces.

Bullets were falling all around them and striking the vehicles. Wash made sure the injured were under the Rhino as the rebels were firing from both sides leaving them open on one side or the other. Running to her rover, she pulled her sniper rifle and tossed Guzman's to him. Both dropped on the ground and scooting back as far under their rover that would allow for aiming. Methodically they picked off one side that had the unobstructed shots of Commander Washington's remaining unit. Wash scooted back, dragging her rifle to start on the other side. She saw Cayman using her pistol in her left hand and laying down bullets, but not hitting much. "Get back under that vehicle," Wash ordered, not caring the other person outranked her.

Cayman didn't pay her the slightest attention and stopped to reload causing the rebels to take advantage of the lull and take closer aim kicking up dust all around her. Cursing, Wash crawled out and ran to the Rhino and threw herself under the front. A sharp pain to her leg told her she'd been hit. Ignoring the pain she lined up her shots next to Cayman. She could hear the helicopter approaching, but not able to land with a firefight going on. Grabbing her radio she tossed it to Cayman, "Tell them not to land," she started sniping with precision, looking for a target and not letting it get away alive. Vaguely she could hear Cayman ordering the chopper off until they gave an all clear.

Apollo heard his wife's voice and his heart leapt. She was still able to give orders. He wanted to talk to her, but the few seconds her mic was pushed, he heard rifles firing and pressed the pedal harder. They were almost in range.

"I'm out," Wash drew her pistol and concentrated on the closer targets, taking them out as rapidly as with her rifle.

Cayman noticed her skill, "You're as good as your father said. I thought he was bragging. If anything he understated your aim."

"If I have one gift, this is it. What's yours?" they might as well talk while waiting for backup or death.

"Managing to marry the best men in the world. Did so twice so I must be gifted."

Wash laughed, "That's my weak suit. I'm too critical of someone I have to wake up with every morning," she cursed again as another bullet grazed her.

"How many times have you been shot, Alicia?" Cayman knew a bullet curse when she heard one.

"I think twice, maybe more," she brushed off the seriousness of the situation and heard Cayman laugh.

"Looks like you win a trip with me to Nairobi. Want to wager?"

"No way will Taylor let me go to the hospital for a couple scratches. What'd you have to put up?"

"I have a box of chocolates your father ordered for me last week and arrived this morning."

"I have a bottle of bootleg Russian vodka taken from Rezoniad's home, unopened. Looking to trade it for…..oh say, chocolates," both women exchanged a glance and grin.

"You're on," they heard a barrage of fire being laid down from two additional directions and saw rebels running and being mowed down with machine guns. Ceasing their efforts, they waited for the Calvary.

Uniformed boots rushing to the vehicles told them it was over. Wash put a hand out and waited for some to grab and pull. The puller was her Commander. He dragged her out, looked at her bloody leg and called for a medic. Right beside him helping his wife out was her father. Struggling to sit up, Taylor helped her sit against the rear tire while Apollo helped Cayman sit against the rear tire on the next axle. Wash grabbed her pants where the hole was and ripped, "Shit," she muttered out loud drawing attention of three Commanders. Her boot also had a hole on the same leg, the location of the second bullet.

Liffenstien rushed up and dropped to his knees, "Lieutenant, sorry to see you like this," he was very nervous, afraid his boss was going to critique his performance. Looking at the wound, it was clean and near the surface, "I can fix this when we get back to Medical."

Smirking at Cayman who was looking peeved at losing her chocolates, "She took another bullet, let's see how much damage it caused," not going down without a fight.

Apollo was relieved and upset at the same time. Seeing his two women injured at the same time was something he never wanted to see again, ever."

All three Commanders observed Liffenstien take Wash's boot off. Her sharp intake of breath accompanied with a pasty pallor caused Nathaniel to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Liffenstien pulled the sock off and examined her ankle, "Lieutenant, there's a bullet lodged under the ankle bone. You need surgery to take it out and repair the damage. I'm writing the order for you to go to Nairobi," he heard the other female Washington shout, "Yes," and everyone looked at her including Wash.

"We had to do something while waiting for you guys. We placed a bet and I just won and more importantly, I didn't lose my box of chocolates," she reached out her left hand for Wash to shake.

Smiling, Wash gripped with her left and they shook, "Don't like vodka anyway."

Taylor looked puzzled, "You have vodka?"

"Had. Lost it to Commander Washington here."

With the rank of Commander and Lieutenant, they scored a semi-private room at the hospital providing they were willing to bunk together. Neither objected, just glad to not be put on the main ward with thirty beds per curtained area. An orderly entered with a box. He pulled out a chess board and bottle of vodka, "Commander Taylor sends his regards."

"You play?" Wash asked Cayman.

"I play very well, you?"

"The Commander's favorite game. We play a lot," Wash set up the board so Cayman could rest her operated on arm. Sitting on their respective beds they played and talked. For the first time, Wash learned about Cayman's life as the older woman opened up. She remained quiet, but listened. Finally Cayman got to the part of meeting her father.

"I never met Apollo until I entered his class. I thought he was a jerk the way he treated everyone, like he was superior to us. I was determined no man was going to treat me that way so tried harder than I ever tried at anything. One by one everyone got eliminated until there were three of us, me and two men. They were both confident they would win and wrote me off. You should have seen the look on the next man to be eliminated," Cayman smiled at the memory, "then we were two," she made a move, "that last test was a doozy. Apollo had us climb the Santa Rosa falls in Brazil. There was a trail and steps for tourist, but no, he had us climb under the water. The person who climbed the highest before falling was the winner. It was so slippery and moss came off by the handfuls, but we were both determined. Wills went first and almost made the top before a misstep sent him into the pool several hundred feet below. I remember the screams of the watchers. I was last. I got to the same place Wills lost it and stopped, looking to see what tripped him up. I could barely see with a full force of water hitting me in the face, making breathing all but impossible. All I had to do was get ahead of him. I saw a few rocks jutting out, but couldn't reach them with my feet on the rocks, so I let go with my feet and pulled myself up the rocks with my hands. The water caused my legs to shoot straight out, and I lost my grip, but I won."

"Dad always told me about his challenges, but he never told me about you. I think he was planning on asking you out and didn't want interference from me. I was in the service and could have cared less, but Dad and I never talked about personal relationships so it was new territory for both of us."

"I thought he was the biggest jerk I'd ever been around. After I won, he changed completely, hundred and eighty out. He spent the next month with me teaching me the tricks of being a Commander. At the end of my time when I was getting my own unit, he asked if he could see me personally. I asked him, like in a date? He said he'd been out of practice, but yes. I might add, he never mentioned you until I asked him if he had children, then he spent one entire evening talking about you."

"I wish he'd mentioned you to me," Wash was surprised she felt no animosity towards her father's wife and she seemed nice now that she was getting a chance to do a one on one without her father around.

"How did you take the initial reaction to him being married? Cayman had wanted to ask that for a long time. She remembered a cool daughter that night and didn't blame her.

"I was shocked," Wash remembered the incident all too well. The one time her father let her down, "his reasoning hurt. I'm still adamant he won't get to go to my wedding," she looked at Cayman, "I won't change on that," she grimaced, "I'm going to have to lie down and raise my foot," taking the board she moved it to a small table with wheels and rolled it out of the way. Lying back on her bed she placed her foot on two pillows and closed her eyes.

Cayman did likewise and soon both were asleep. They woke, ate, talked some more and with painkiller and sleeping pills didn't wake until morning.

Wash woke to low voices. Looking at Cayman, she saw her father sitting on the other side of his wife's bed holding her hand. He was telling her about the band they encountered. They rounded up a few alive and were getting information about locations and numbers. Struggling up, her father hurried to help.

"Slowly there, Kiddo," he helped her onto the crutches and to the private bathroom, shutting the door for her.

Cleaning up and taking a shower helped. Applying makeup, Wash returned to bed ready to be released and hoping is was today. Cayman took her turn while Apollo moved to sit on a chair by his daughter's bed.

"You don't know how glad I was for you to be the one to come to Cayman's rescue. She might not have fared so well with anyone else. Nathaniel told me you were scouting holes in the ridge. We bombed all your targets and several had munitions that blew," he filled her in on what happened and why Cayman was in the area. They got a tip of large human movement in the area. An army was being put together to attack with suicide bombers and they were taking little kids from the villages to us as the bombers.

"Taylor wants to bring the families in. Are you bringing yours?" she knew it was left up to the individual units and the security they had to offer.

"No, too risky. My people are too dispersed and I can't adequately protect families. Taylor's unit is in one town and he figures it'll be secure with the entire unit around them. The theory is, if the locals see another way of treating each other, they'll want to change. That's where I think the collective minds of our government is wrong. People don't change," he jumped up as the bathroom door opened and his wife came out, showered, dressed and hopefully to be discharged.

They did get discharged and Apollo ordered his helicopter to take his daughter to her base. Landing, they all disembarked and greeted Commander Taylor who was waiting in the square.

"Thanks for bringing my Lieutenant home, Apollo," he shook his hand.

"Try not to send her into danger in the future, Taylor," Apollo joked knowing danger was part of the job.

"Alicia, maybe we can get together and talk again. I enjoyed getting to know you," Cayman made the offer.

Wash nodded, "Likewise," and her and Taylor stepped back as the chopper gathered its Commanders and left.

* * *

"You're in my dog house, Buster," Ayani shook her finger at Nathaniel as he went to greet her and Lucas when they stepped off the military transport. Lucas looked around at the dusty area while his mother was scooped up in the Commander's arms for a long protracted kiss.

Nathaniel grinned, "Me? What'd I do?" after ending his public greeting.

"You told me four to six weeks separation at the tops. It's been almost five months," she stepped back so he could hug Lucas in a bear hug.

"You're going to be as tall as me soon, boy," he mused Lucas' hair drawing a complaint and Lucas smoothing it back in place while his father laughed.

Ordering his family's household items to be pack by half a dozen soldiers, Nathaniel led the way to their new home. Two days passed and Ayani hadn't seen Wash, "Where's Wash off to, Nathaniel?" she asked him at supper after the second day of no Lieutenant.

"She's on loan to Cayman Washington. O'Hara, Cayman's Lieutenant got killed by a little kid with a bomb…," he stopped at the look of horror that was on both his wife's and Lucas' face. Sometimes he sheltered them from the horrors of his job, "well, she'll be back soon. Cayman has more activity down her way along the coast and couldn't do without a second, whereas I am twiddling my thumbs with inactivity."

Ayani changed the subject, "Tomorrow we get the school open. I get to be principal and teacher of English to adults. That's what we figured out in the meeting today. Also, the building you allocated us needs repairs. Do you have troops or contractors to spare?"

"Sure, like I said, it's quiet here now. All the fighting's moved to the coast or mountains in Ethiopia, but it gets lighter every day," he looked at Lucas, "How's your studies?"

Lucas took a drink before answering, "I should have my bachelors next year and then I'm working with the Hope Plaza project on stabilizing the rift for my doctorate."

"Thank you for making it simple enough for me to understand," Nathaniel was beyond proud of his son, "I'm still military liaison and if they ever send a person through to the other side, it'll probably be me."

"They're still fighting over military or scientist to be the first, but without protection, the scientist probably won't last long. Did you hear, they think it goes around eighty-five million years in the past. Right now they're trying to decipher if it's our past or an alternate timeline. It it's our direct past, we may not be able to go through for fear of altering our future," Lucas was trying to keep his answer non-technical as his mother was always on him when he talked to her.

"How will they determine that with it being so long ago?" Nathaniel found himself interested.

"Time has a signature. Displaced time has a slightly different, but measurable signature. It has to do with the Pymeron Theory which is the final step starting with the Linear Homogenous Differential Equations," he saw his father hold his hand up and stopped.

"I hope if I have to go through that opening, I get taught about all these theories, but by a grade school teacher so I can keep up. I'm just a dumb soldier, Lucas," he laughed with Ayani, both amazed with their son.

Taylor thought he heard a chopper land and power down, but was in a meeting on his plexi. He was sitting in on the formation of the new provisional government. A group of businessmen and tribal elders made up the newfound government. They made promises to educate their children to the world standards and he was having a hard time not drifting into a daydream. He hated boring meetings. As soon as it ended he jumped up and looked out the window. Sure enough a helicopter was parked at the far edge of the square between his office and the Infirmary. Wandering over, he saw Liffenstien sitting against the building, mask in place, head back and eyes closed.

"Sergeant," brought the officer to his feet.

"Sir, Can I help you?"

"Nobody sick today?"

"No Sir, Lieutenant Washington is back and, uhhh, checking out the pilot, Sir."

Taylor checked the door. It was locked, "The pilot wouldn't happen to be good looking?"

"Don't know, not my type, but the Lieutenant seemed to like him as he had his hands all over her when I was asked to leave."

"You can have the rest of the day off, soldier," Taylor saw him salute with a thanks and took off to his family. Standing with folded arms, he waited for the door to open. Another twenty minutes and a cocky looking pilot walked out with a wide smile, his leather flight jacket thrown held over a shoulder with his finger. Seeing the Commander, he snapped a salute, but the smile stayed in place. "You a fling or will I see you again?"

"If I have my way, all the time, Sir."

"Scat," he pushed by the pilot into Medical.

Wash was fresh from the shower, sitting in a chair putting on her socks, boots laying nearby. Looking up she smiled and held her foot out, "Just a small scar for my last bullet," he watched a sock pulled on without speaking. He silently watched as she fastened her boots and grabbed her tags. Wearing nothing but her pants and a brown tank top, tags hanging on the outside, "I've been returned to you, Sir. Something about wearing out my welcome."

"Have anything to do with Romeo?" he stood in one spot and wanted answers.

"Commander Washington had has lost his sense of humor with me bringing home stray animals and let me tell you, Romeo as you call him, is a real animal."

"I can't believe you did something your lenient father, where you're concerned, got offended. What did you do?"

"I didn't want to stay with them, but they insisted, so when I met Raul and brought him home for little adult R and R and Dad got offended, so I offered to move out for privacy. He didn't want that either. He told me I was deployed to do a job, not be playmate of the month for flyboys and he was sending me back here. Of which I informed him I worked for his other half. Within three days she had a replacement for me."

"I'm sure that's only part of the story, but welcome home. I expect you to act like my second and not some schoolgirl with a crush. He the one?"

"Maybe. He's fun to be around and a great Latin lover to boot. Not exactly private sector, but he can go to work anyplace as a pilot and I'm tired of being alone, Nathaniel," she turned serious.

"How long have you known him?"

"We met last month when he took me to Cayman. We had a few proper dates and wanted pretty much the same things and I'm not getting any younger, if I'm going to have kids I better start planning and stop being so fussy, waiting for Mr. Right."

"Tell that to your Dad?" his one line questions were sounding like an interrogation rather than two friends catching up, but Nathaniel felt he might be losing his second and didn't like the emotions it was generating in him.

"Nope, he's out of that loop."

"Wash, you need to forgive him. I understand you and Cayman are hitting it off now that you've gotten to know each other. I knew her and that she was a good person, but with your mindset back then, decided to let you find that out for yourself."

"This last go around confirmed, Dad will never accept anyone I choose. Once again there is nothing wrong with Raul, but Dad didn't like him, for no reason. Anyone that looks at his 'Little Girl' is going to have problems."

"Maybe he only has problems with men your screwing that you're not married to."

"Maybe I'll rectify that," she got cut off with the door opening and Ayani came in.

"Wash, there was a rumor you'd returned," she rushed over for a hug, "six months is way too long not to see you."

Wash smiled, "I'm back now. How do I get an invite to supper?"

"Consider it done. I'll leave you two to get back to work, see you at six," she rushed off with a pat to her husband's arm.

"Look Wash, don't do anything rash. He needs to court your properly, I insist. If he comes calling I want proper protocol observed and rolls in the sack so discrete nobody, especially my son can know."

"Lucas?"

"He idolizes you. He's still young enough to think certain unmarried people…..well you know, he thinks you're a virgin. Ayani made a statement about one of your boyfriends getting too fresh and he jumped to your defense and said you wouldn't do that, so don't let him know you do that, okay?"

Wash laughed, "That's sweet. He's as innocent as you."

Her and Ayani caught up over supper while Nathaniel and Lucas ate in silence listening, but Lucas perked up when Wash explained the reason for the delay on letting the families in, no water or power or vehicles as Wash put it for at least two weeks. The cause, a Chinese bomb the Somali rebels got their hands on and detonated in the air, knocking out power to everything including weapons for fifly clicks. It was a mess and the last thing to get fixed was running water.

"Everyone smelled bad after more than two weeks without a shower," Wash grinned at Nathaniel.

"Speak for yourself, I just had this manly smell about me," his eyes sparkled.

"And a girlfriend because of your manly scent," Wash laughted at Ayani's raised eyebrows, "He woke to a female in his bed snuggled up and kissing him."

"Really Dad?" Lucas wanted to hear more and put his fork down.

"Well, I'm assuming it was a she before I killed her," he had to laugh at the memory, "I woke to a rat nibbling on my, errr, privates," he knew Ayani would get the drift and she did by her laughter.

"What was worse," Wash continued the story, "he came to me wanting to have the bites checked out. I told him Liffenstien would examine him, but he pulled rank," she stopped to laugh at him, "I told him to take a shower and call me in the morning or at least wash before I had to get that close to his anatomy."

"I washed off, but it was bleeding. I don't mind being woke up with certain things being handled, but drawing blood was over the top," his hand unconsciously went to his groin.

"But to wake me up in the night to expose yourself to me," she looked at Ayani and joked, "I knew it was time to get you here."

"How bad did the rodent get you, Dear?" Ayani never heard the story from him so it couldn't have been too bad.

He looked at Wash who answered for him, "A couple breaks. I disenfected the area and gave him a couple shots and he never mentioned it again until now. Nothing fell off or got rabies..." she trailed off.

"Where did it bite you, Dad," Lucas wanted details.

Sighing, he looked at Wash, "That's one story you didn't have to pass on," and back to Lucas in a stern tone, "I got bit on my scrotum."

"Your balls?" Lucas could sympathize.

"You know biology, congratulations," he changed the subject knowing it wasn't over with his wife, just posponed, "We had to ensure there were no more devises like that one before you could come. That took an additional six weeks."


	7. Somalia Part Two

"Wash," Lucas rushed into the Command Center, "Guess what I did for my birthday?" he sat in a chair and spun in a circle before rolling it to her desk.

"You washed the rovers for me?"

"Mom and Dad took me to the Ceylon Dome. We had a hut on the beach with clear water like it used to be and I got to surf and fish with Dad. We got to cook what we caught on an open fire, and Mom went shopping and bought clothes for all of us and I got a new plexi for school with enrollment for all my classes."

"What kind of birthday present is school work?"

"I'm too old for toys or other things. Mom got me clothes as I outgrew everything I came here with," he tried to sound mature.

"You're probably right so I'll just keep these," she reached down and picked up a pair of jumper boots. I have a pair and they are a great workout so I can use another pair," she laughed as he ripped them out of her hands.

"Dad really let you get these for me?" the boots were a combination trampoline and rocket used in military training for acrobatics.

"Law says fourteen and older, but you do need this," she pulled a helmet out also and tossed it to him.

"Awesome, thanks Wash. I knew you'd come through with the cool presents," he rushed off to show his parents while she chuckled and went back to reports.

"You know Wash, I reserve the right to spoil your and Raul's kids in return," Nathaniel leaned against the door post.

Without looking up, "You mean Reilly and Raul's kids. He dumped me for her the other day."

"Reilly know about the two of you?" he stepped inside and shut the door.

"She knew and came to me first and told me Raul wanted to add her to his fun. I told her I didn't share and he was all hers. I don't know if they did anything as I've been busy running things while you took a vacation."

"I go away for four days and much changes. What else do I need to not know?" he sat in his son's vacated chair.

"I'm hearing rumors that the units are going to get recalled, starting with the northern territories that have been stable for a few months now," she tried to remember other pertinent information.

"Want to talk about Raul?" his voice was soft.

"Nothing to talk about. We had a good time, but he isn't the one woman type and probably never was. Good to know that before a wedding. Don't want Dad to find out. He will seek revenge and Raul isn't worth it."

"He won't hear it from me. If he asks me, I'll tell him you dumped the bum."

"You're no help," she muttered.

Nathaniel smiled, "Glad you're all mine again," he saw her smile.

"Oh, I forgot, Tate rolled a vehicle and got thrown out up on the ridge. The rover clipped him and busted his shoulder up. I sent him to Nairobi. Debora went with him and Skye is staying with the Guzman's."

"When did that happen?" he hated being down his third in command.

"Yesterday."

"I'm going to walk around and see everything is normal here," he left.

Meandering where his feet were want to go, he ended up watching a training session that involved hand to hand combat. Two large burly privates were mixing it up with a knife in each hand. Siding up to Sergeant Reilly, "Reilly, a word with you," he moved off.

"Sir?" she stood at attention.

"At ease. What was that flyboy pilot wanting with you?" he saw her surprised look.

"Lieutenant Washington tell you, Sir?" she looked uncomfortable.

"Just that you were next in line."

"I never did anything with him when he came on to me. I went to Wash and told her because I knew they had a thing going and didn't want to get involved. I told him I wasn't interested and never saw him again. I haven't seen Lieutenant Washington, what with Corporal Tate getting injured she's been busy."

"You know we're a family, Reilly. Brothers and Sisters in arms. I'm glad to hear you didn't accept Raul's offer and hurt Wash. I don't often get involved with my soldiers affairs, but I would had kicked your ass out of my unit. We can't operate under that type of stress and animosity."

"I'm aware of that, Sir. I'm Wash's friend and she's my senior officer. I'd never hurt her like that. I told him no and went straight to Wash and told her. She told me if I wanted him to go for it. Her way of saying he was history with her as well. I told her I wasn't interested, but I'm not sure she believed me, but she's such a good officer, I couldn't get a read on her."

"Very well, carry on," he watched her return to the training.

Eventually he returned to the Command Center. Wash was gone so he went looking for her. Not in the clinic so he headed home when he heard Lucas laughing and holler, "Watch this." He diverted to the sound and in an alley behind his house he saw Lucas and Wash each wearing jumper boots and doing flips and ricocheting off the side of the house. He stopped and watched them play for a few minutes. He knew Wash liked those boots and would do rock climbing in the cliff country with them for fitness in the Rockies. Seeing him watching, Lucas did a large bounce and almost landed on him. Catching the boy who ripped his rebreather off with a laugh, "Dad, these are awesome. Wash is showing me different moves. She's a pro," he turned to watch her do a triple flip and land by them.

"Go tell Mom, Wash is coming for supper," he watched Lucas bounce off and laughed, "half boy and half man."

"All men are boys in those. I'm invited for better food than the mess. What'd I do to rate Ayani's cooking?"

"A reward for doing such a good job filling in for me," he put an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards his place.

"My boots, hold on," with a jump she cleared twenty feet in a single bound and grabbed her boots, pivoted and with a single bound was back.

"Show off," he was smiling behind his mask.

"Raul and Wash are history," Nathaniel informed Ayani at the table. He spoke conversationally and didn't reveal details in front of Lucas.

"I'm sorry, Wash," Ayani mollified with her soothing tone, "what happened?"

"He wasn't ready to settle down so we agreed to see other people," she didn't seem upset and that's why Nathaniel brought it up, to evaluate her mental state. This time she didn't seem upset in the slightest, just resigned to her fate.

"There'll be someone someday, Wash. Just not your time yet," Nathaniel offered and caught her looking at him deeply.

"I may never find someone at the rate I'm going. I'm back to my original plan of civilians," she smiled when Nathaniel burst out laughing at her.

Within a couple of weeks most of the units were back in the Houston area leaving just the coast under military control and Taylor's unit inland. His was first in and scheduled to be last out. So far no uprisings or suicide bombers and the local leaders were reporting a smooth transaction. Of Rezonaid, there had been no sighting in Somalia, Yemen or Oman. It was possible he was killed in one of the bunkers hit with aerial strikes. The populace seemed content with their new leadership.

Finally a call came from Apollo, "We got our marching orders to go home. I argued with Philbrick. Told him I wanted to stay and leave with your unit, but he said we spent enough government money and pressure was on to cut costs. You think they'd figure that out before deploying us," he grumbled, "Alicia around?"

Taylor grinned and said, "Hold on, I'll get her," he hit his radio mic and ordered her to the Command Center on the double and saw her trot from Medical, "Daddy," he moved back to let her sit down.

"Hi Dad."

"Wanted to say goodbye. Cayman's and my units are leaving in the morning."

"I don't think we're here for long either with everyone pulling out. You and Cayman are last next to us aren't you?"

"Whiley's group is leaving in the morning also and Meyers' unit is relocating to Nairobi until you're out. He'll be your backup. I volunteered, but they are talking about sending me someplace else and want me back to take my break. You be careful and come home in one piece," his fatherly advice.

"I'll keep those words in mind this close to the end. Two minor bullet holes as souvenirs is enough. See you at home. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Alicia," he broke the connection. She felt Nathaniel's hands on her shoulders giving a soft massage.

"It's starting to feel lonely here," she stared wistfully at the blank screen, "looking forward to going home."

"We'll be gone soon, hopefully in a few days."

Four days later the Sergeant monitoring the radio made a call to Lieutenant Washington. It was late, near eleven that night, "Lieutenant, sorry to bother you so late, but a call just came in from Mogadishu and the local Mayor states a group of men left town heading in our direction a couple hours ago. He just found out or would have called us sooner, he informed me."

"Did he say how many?" she got out of bed and started dressing as she spoke into her radio.

"No, he didn't see them. Some kid told him, but not how many."

"Call the unit up, we'll have to investigate. I'll tell the Commander, Wash out."

Signaling the Commanders private code, she heard his sleepy voice answer.

"Sir, we have a report of possible incoming rebels from the south."

"On my way," he was totally awake when he answered.

The unit was gathering and milling about outside the Command Center when Taylor arrived and pushed through to enter the building. Washington was looking at maps on the virtual screen. Glancing at him, "I redirected drones and picked up a small band heading this way. Do you want me to take a squad and intercept?"

"No, I want you here protecting the village. I'll take Guzman and Durwin's squadrons. That'll leave you four to handle patrolling the area. Double the guards around the military families for tonight. I'll try and fly them out tomorrow. I don't like them being this close to possible action," with a slap to her shoulder he stepped outside with her following and standing at his right shoulder. "Guzman, Durwin, you and your teams are with me. We have rebels to the south heading this way and we need to stop them." The area broke up as Washington took over issuing orders to her remaining teams. In the distance several vehicles took off and disappeared into the night.

Wash stayed close to the Command Center and radio, receiving reports from her teams and listening for communications on the away teams. Within half an hour, Taylor's radio came alive with him declaring a sighting and ordering the people to halt and not run. Listening to his open mic policy for nighttime encounters she heard him talking to someone who said they were trying to get home after the occupation was over. Suddenly her own patrol team radioed in they were under attack by an overwhelming force. Jumping up, she asked where they were.

"North sector and they're hundreds of rebels."

"Fall back. All units to the north sector. Williams, take your team and rouse the families and get them to Medical and the Command Center for safety."

Taylor heard Washington's exchange and realized they'd been drawn off. Ordering the men to be stunned, he opened fire with his pistol on his hip. Soon bodies were laying everywhere and Taylor ordered he teams back to the village. Taking the lead he flew faster then he'd ever driven before, sliding around corners all the while listening to the chaos waiting for him. Switching channels, "Taylor to Nairobi base, mayday, mayday. Biadoa is under attack. We have injured, send backup and we need medevacs."

"Copy Commander Taylor. Medevacs are on their way and the backup will lift off in a few minutes. ETA is half an hour, Nairobi out," Meyer's unit was scrambled to respond.

A siren Ayani had only heard in drills started blaring. She didn't go back to sleep after Nathaniel jumped up, dressed quickly and left, throwing his armor and gun on as he ran. Jumping up, she dressed while yelling at Lucas to get up and dressed. He met her at the front door, "We have to get to the Command Center, now," she grabbed his arm.

Pulling out of her grasp, "I need my knife."

"Lucas, a knife's no good against the gun fire outside, now run," they took off and found a private carrying Tasha and Jaymon. Ayani reached out and took four year old Jaymon so the young soldier could run faster.

The private talked as he ran, "Jasmine told me to get her kids to safety, but I need to get back to the fighting. Can you make sure Tasha makes it?"

"Lucas, take Tasha," Ayani watched the transfer and they ran around the corner and into the Command Center that was abandoned. The radio was blaring constantly as radios were constantly updating and Washington was giving orders. Several _'I'm hit,' _rang out. Washington came back on, _'J.G.'s been killed,'_ she didn't give the name knowing Guzman was incoming and was too late to help his wife now.

There were three JG initials in the outfit and only one was with Taylor, so he figured it was one of the other two. Guzman prayed it was James Gardner and not Jasmine Guzman. Only a few more minutes, hang on, he prayed.

Washington was ordering her units to fall back to the square and protect the families. "Stand your ground to the death," was heard issuing from her.

"Too many of them," an unknown scared private spoke back.

"Get cover vehicles into the square or we'll be sitting targets," Washington ordered.

"I'm hit another voice cried," Taylor was losing count of the injured cries.

Every mic that clicked, in the background was gunfire. He could see the lights of the town in the distance, but his foot was all the way down and he was at the mercy of the vehicle and its internal slowness.

Ayani pushed the children to the back and told the women to put up a human shield. She trusted in Medical the same was being done. Bullets broke the glass and children were crying out. Lucas was acting like a human shield and she was so proud of him. He wasn't cowering with the younger children, but wanting to go out and fight. She had a hand on his arm, fingers clutching and leaving marks. No way was he going outside unarmed to be cut down. A soldier took a hit in front of the broken window and fell through the opening. He died in front of everyone. Lucas went to grab his gun, but a mother beat him to it and started firing at shabbily dressed black men. Another shot and she died with a bullet through her head, leaning out the window dropping the rifle into the street. Ayani wondered where Washington was and would Nathaniel make it back in time. Lucas wasn't struggling anymore, but standing still, looking at the dead people, the first he'd ever seen in his young life.

Washington moved her remaining troops into the square and ordered them to split and protect Medical and the Command Center and don't let the rebels get to the families at all cost. Taylor heard her final order as the entrance to the town loomed close. He never heard her give another order nor anyone else. An eerie silence filled the vehicle and the lack of gunshots didn't bode well for his people.

The door to the Command Center was pushed open and a tall rebel with a rifle pointed at them drew their attention from the dead. "Outside now or we'll shoot you in here. Everyone, little ones also." Ayani moved with the group as one, after taking Jaymon's hand and telling Tasha to hold her brother's hand. Outside she saw Washington holding her stomach trying to stem the flow of blood. She was on her knees, but fell face first as Ayani watched into the square and went limp. Looking around, she saw wounded and dead, but nobody was uninjured or fighting back. The town's women were coming from their homes and cheering the returning men who were yelling back to gather the children, they were leaving this occupied village. The people in the Medical building were gathered together with them into a large group and they were marched out of the square down a lit street to the edge of town. Behind every woman and child was an armed rebel insuring no escape.

Nathaniel slid to a stop trying to miss bodies. In the distance he heard choppers approaching fast. Looking at the carnage he saw Wash laying face first in the street. He ran to her first and dropped to his knees, with shaking hands he gently turned her over expecting to see open eyes with all the life gone. She moaned and he spoke in a voice rough tense with emotion, "Hang on, Wash, hand on," he pushed his hand into her abdomen and it came away slick with blood. Seeing the first chopper land, he scooped her up and ran like she was a small child to the waiting medical team, leaving his armor and hands covered with her blood, "Take care of my Lieutenant," he ordered, and with a last look at them wasting no time in stripping her and applying pressure mash bandages, he knew his use for her was done. Running back to the area he went from person to person like his returning units and helped get the injured to choppers and left the dead for later.

Gathering his remaining troops, he looked at the open doors and knew his family and the rest were gone, but where? Suddenly a young man holding his hands up approached. Taylor wanted to fill him full of holes, but restrained himself. "Are you Commander Taylor?" a voice thick with a foreign accent asked.

"I am."

"Rezonaid has your people and is waiting for you. Follow me and I'll take you to him, but I must warn you, any aggression and the children will be killed first," without waiting to see if he were being followed, the young man walked away from the square. Motioning his people to follow, Taylor led the group who wanted nothing more than to kill.

He saw them. They were all lined up with Rezonaid standing in front of the women and children and enough men behind to easily kill them fast. Taylor walked up to him, "Rezonaid, what do you want?"

"Revenge for you attacking my village and killing some of my people including my brother. I will kill your innocent people like you did mine, and you will watch."

"I offer myself and my soldiers for the lives of the women and children. The international community will overlook acts of war, but not atrocities."

"I will not kill them all. You get to pick one to live. In fact all your soldiers get to pick one person to live. The rest die. Choose fast or I'll lose patients and order them all killed."

"I'll hunt you down for this," Taylor felt his training taking over, emotions shutting down.

"Kill a woman to show them we are serious about their need for speed," Rezonaid ordered still standing close to Taylor. A shot rang out and Doug Williams' wife fell dead, a bullet through her head.

A recoil went through Taylor's unit and several snarled in rage. Raising a hand for silence, "You heard him, choose a child," walking to Ayani, they stood facing each other.

"Take care of Lucas, Nathaniel. I love you," she remained strong even though tears were streaming down her husband's face. Other than that, he showed no emotion.

"I love you and will forever," he spoke loud and clear, "I choose my son, Lucas."

Lucas came out of his surreal shock and with a scream of "NO," the boy ran at Rezonaid to tear him apart. The crack of a rifle but against his skull sent him to the ground. It hurt like hell, but he didn't pass out. He felt his father haul him to his feet and drag him to the side where the soldiers were making selections.

"Take a child, one per family, especially one whose parents were killed," Taylor yelled again as he held Lucas to keep him from doing something else stupid and maybe getting killed this time. Every parent chose one of their own leaving the single soldiers to take an orphan.

Guzman with tears realized JG was his wife and her and James Gardner were both dead had to make the worse choice of his life. Looking at his two precious children, "Please forgive me Jaymon. I choose Tasha," and he held his arms out for his daughter, "Tasha, come to Daddy," and she ran into his arms, not sure what was happening.

Boylan looked at the children and saw Skye Tate, "Skye Tate. Come to me Bucket, now, fast," he was relieved when the girl rushed into his arms.

The thirty five soldiers chose children, mostly girls. As soon as the last child got rescued, Rezonaid ordered the rest killed in a tone that he could have been buying a sack of flour, all business, no emotion. Mostly it was fast until they reached Ayani. Rezonaid grinned a broken toothed smile at Taylor, "This one is yours. I'll make her mine before she dies so she's known a real man," with many guns pointed at Lucas and Nathaniel, Rezonaid proceeded to rape Ayani and beat her and then he pulled a knife and only then did Ayani cry out as he slowly opened her up, slitting her from collar bone to pelvis spilling her guts into the dirt. Finally, with his hand, he thrust under her rib cage and pulled her heart still beating out, a trail of veins and arteries attaching it in a final effort to hold onto her life. In a slicing motion he cut the attaching strings and threw it in the dirt near Taylor's feet.

Nathaniel never moved or loosed his hold on Lucas who went from screaming curses to whimpering and begging his father to help her. Then he felt his son go quiet and cease his struggle. Neither took their eyes from the gruesome scene of their wife and mother, now a mutilated corpse in a pool of blood that completely surrounded her body. The rebels disappeared into the night leaving Taylor alone with his horror. Someone was screaming into a radio and the attack helicopters circled and fired shots in all directions. Taylor turned himself and Lucas to look into the night. Burning bodies were seen running around and lit up the countryside, falling into the dirt writhing as they burned to death. The men were no match for Meyers' unit who hunted them down like rabid animals using night vision so not to miss anyone. What Commander Meyers didn't know, was Rezoniad had gathered his own women and children and in the ensuing moments, Baidoa lost its entire population, sparing none. Mother's realizing by going with their men, they sealed their fate and the fates of their children tried in vain to return to the village.

Nathaniel finally turned and looked at remaining soldiers of his unit. Everyone was waiting for his orders and each held a child aging from two to six. Lucas was the only older minor to survive. "You're now my special children. Take the children to Medical until help arrives," he pushed Lucas with the others and saw a soldier put an arm around his shoulders giving emotional support as the boy was led away from the massacre.

Going to his wife, he sank to his knees and cried, sobs racking his body. Finally nothing more than dry heaves came out, and he just knelt looking at his shattered life. That's where Meyers found him.

Meyers own chopper landed first and worked to where Taylor was located, through streets littered with dead bodies, more than half belonging to the rebels. He encountered a shell shocked unit slowly walking through the carnage towards him. One soldier stopped and asked one of Meyers' people to take his child.

Going up to Commander Meyers he spoke, "Sir," Meyers looked at a man not from his unit, "I'm Sergeant Thomas Boylan. I'll take to you Taylor. Most of the other soldiers aren't in any shape as they lost wives or children or both. Anything you need or questions, ask me," he led them back the way he came.

Trying not to vomit at the sight no training could ever have prepared him for, Meyers' gaze took in a kneeling Taylor last. He watched as the man called Boylan walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sir, it's time to leave so they can gather the bodies," he helped Taylor to stand.

With a raspy breath, "Tommy, how many did we lose, soldiers that is?"

"Don't know exact numbers maybe three quarters, but hopefully the ones we medevac'd out will make it."

Meyers figured it was safe to talk to Taylor as he was able to talk with his own soldier and approached, "Nathaniel, we need to get your unit and the children to Nairobi. I'll take over here, you go home now," he watched for cognition in Nathaniel's eyes to see if his words pierced the void. When Nathaniel finally focused on him, "Time to go now," he repeated and was relieved when the Commander nodded and he helped Boylan lead him away. Reaching for his radio, "I want two units here now guarding the bodies and put a blanket over the eviscerated body ASAP," he never took his hand off Taylor's shoulder and noticed the Sergeant kept his on the other side.

The choppers were all powered down so not to scare the traumatized children still being held securely in familiar arms. Taylor only stopped long enough to make sure Lucas was with him. The boy was in shock and had a bloody lump on the side of his head that needed treatment when they got out of this hellhole. As soon as the six choppers were airborne, Meyers got down to business.

Switching channels, he called the hospital in Nairobi to warn them what was inbound. The hospital director hurried to Corporal Tate's room where he knew the officer was from Taylor's unit. Bursting through the door of the private room, "Corporal Tate," he noticed the wife was still present and said, "Thank God, you're still here, Mrs. Tate. Sit down before I begin," he watched her sit on the edge of her husband's bed and take his hand. He filled them in on the sketchy details he got and saw the woman burst into tears and cry, "Bucket," before collapsing on her husband.

Looking over her body, "That's our daughter," he had tears in his eyes also.

"Half of what's coming are children. No civilian adults I was told. They'll be here soon," he saw Tate move his wife and get out of bed favoring his injured left shoulder and side.

"They'll need all the friends they can get," he asked his wife to help him dress.

The administrator told them where they'd be and remembered there were injured flown in the hour before.

"You should have told me," Tate hurried out with Debora struggling to keep up in her grief.

He saw the operating theater was full with every available medic and doctor working on someone. Alex went from bed to bed and identified everyone. He was going to the last operating bed with the most people around it when a hand stopped him, "That one's too far gone. They don't expect her to make it, but have to try."

"I need to tell you who's going to die then," he shrugged the hand off and moved to get a look at her face. To his shock it was Wash. What the hell happened that took her out like this?

"Who is she?" the orderly holding a plexi was waiting.

"Lieutenant Alicia Washington," a lot of fire was drained from him at the sight of them working to stabilize her and screams for more blood as a pool was expanding around the table on the floor being stepped in, and holes they hadn't plugged yet caused a steady drip of the thick red fluid. The smell of blood and feel of death was in the air. Alex backed away and into the arms of his wife.

Looking at his stunned face, "Who?"

"Wash," was all he got out.

"Oh no," he heard his wife exclaim.


	8. Somalia, The Aftermath

Apollo's communicator sounded at four in the morning, the emergency tone. Instantly awake and reaching for his devise as he felt the bed move and Cayman sat up turning the light on.

"Washington," he barked.

"Sir, an emergency meeting of Commanders is convened at headquarters. Is the other Commander with you or do I have to call her?" the no nonsense tone pierced the dark night.

"I'll bring her, Washington out," they both jumped up and dressed in a hurry. The room was filling up with Commanders who'd been stationed in Somalia and General Philbrick was on a secure channel with a device planted to his ear so only he could hear the other end of the call and that was unusual in itself as most communication of that sort had been given up decades before and only used for combat.

Pulling his earpiece out, Philbrick called the room to order and told everyone to take a seat. Pushing a button the main opaque screen solidified into the face of Commander Travis Meyers. Everyone in the room knew he was stationed at Nairobi until Taylor was home safe. Philbrick turned from the screen to the room, "Meyers is going to give a report and I warn you it's ugly and graphic and," he looked around until he spotted Apollo, "and for you Apollo, personal."

Apollo heard blood rushing through his ears momentarily blocking the sounds of the room and what Philbrick was saying. He felt his hand being taken and assumed it was his wife. Forcing himself to focus and return to his surroundings, he prepared himself for the worst. To the room it appeared as if he was made of stone, his unreadable expression that scared so many was in place.

Philbrick spoke again, "Meyers report."

Apollo focused on the screen and immediately recognized the wall behind Meyers as one he'd seen many times while speaking with Taylor or his daughter.

Meyers looked at the room back home and at Apollo. Apollo felt the man's gaze stop on him and they locked gazes for a second before Meyers broke off and began speaking.

"_We got the call for medevacs from Taylor's unit just before midnight last night. Our call for backup came in at that time also and we got off after the choppers went to retrieve wounded. When we got to Biadoa the fighting was over and I received a radio from one of Taylor's men telling me rebels were on foot and running through the country north of the town and to kill them. We didn't know at that time exactly why the soldier was screaming at us to kill them, but he kept repeating it. I finally got him to say why. He said the most of Taylor's unit and families had been killed. That was good enough reason for us and we hunted those people down and used flame throwers. With our night vision, they were no match for us and it didn't take long for them all to be killed, men, women and children as we're finding out. They were trying to get to some vehicles and make their getaway so we torched them also."_

_He paused to let the magnitude of what he said sink in._

"_When we landed, we saw spread throughout the streets and concentrated in the square outside Command over fifty percent of Taylor's troops, all dead. Taylor managed to get his wounded out and went after his families. I still don't have a clear picture of what happened, but it was a massacre. All adult women and over half the children were found with bullet wounds to the head. All were dead."_

_Again he stopped. He saw the shock and silence in the room._

"_Apollo," he focused on the man as did everyone from Philbrick to the aids, "Washington wasn't among the dead so we're assuming she's injured." Small hope, but Apollo was grasping for anything right now._

"_We loaded Taylor and the surviving children onto our own choppers and sent them to Nairobi. A transport landed about an hour later and loaded and accounted for all the dead that had to go back to the west. It went back to Nairobi to wait instructions. We'll stay and mop up here and pack the belonging of the families and ship them to Houston. That's my report, General," he waited orders._

"Thank you Commander. Keep me posted," Philbrick broke the connection and turned to stunned Commanders, "I know some of you wanted to stay until Taylor was out, but I'd been assured by the government, both ours and theirs that it wasn't necessary. I'll take full responsibility," Philbrick broke on the last word and a tear he couldn't hold back ran down his cheek and he wiped it away, "Nobody should ever go through again what Nathaniel just did. Never again will we send families into a war zone. Let that be a lesson to us, a hard one," he regained composure, "I got the call that something went wrong several hours ago and when the jest of it was learned, I opted to let you Commanders have a little sleep. They are piecing a visual for us that'll be in shortly and none of us will rest for a long time after we see it. Stay around as this is the best place to learn new information. I'll have breakfast delivered for those who can eat."

Apollo hadn't moved and kept looking at the place where the screen had existed. "Apollo, do you need anything," Cayman had moved her hand to his back and was rubbing gently.

"To know my daughter's alive," he looked at Philbrick, "I want to go to Nairobi, General."

Philbrick shook his head, "I've just gotten word, Taylor's unit or what's left of it has left on a transport for Houston and your daughter is on it. It's a slower one, will take six hours as they can't make orbit with injured and Taylor flat out refused to leave anyone behind. They say he's bringing his dead and injured on one plane. They should be here by nine," he spoke to Apollo, but the room was quiet and listening. "Before they get here we'll know exactly what happened. Nairobi intelligence is piecing a storyline together from head cameras so we'll see what they saw and we'll get to live the horrors that they did so we'll better understand what they went through. As Commanders you are expected to suck it up and watch," Philbrick saw heads nod.

Apollo looked down where is hand was crushing Cayman's and she never complained, but it had to have hurt like hell. Releasing pressure, "Sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Honey," her other hand continued to offer a comforting back rub.

"I don't want to lose her," he stood and paced.

Another hour passed before General Philbrick had more news. "Listen up people. We have the footage that intel put together. I've been warned it's extremely graphic," he watched everyone take their seats and noticed Apollo and Cayman were in the back holding hands in comfort and support.

_Short clips of no more than a few seconds each from different helmets told the story. Rebels attacking and Washington giving orders and killing as seen through the eyes of her troops and her own helmet camera. One by one soldiers being shot, some killed and some writhing on the ground. A few injured were shot at point blank range as they tried to fight back. A break to Taylor's helmet and his order to stun the rebels. A few shots of them approaching the lights of Biadoa. Back to Washington's units retreating towards the center of the town. Her orders to lay their lives down for the families. _

Then came the part Apollo was dreading.

_No less than four helmets at various angles saw her last stand. She was behind a vehicle, but it got overwhelmed and she took hits to her armor and helmet that must have hurt like hell. At first the armor held and even though she must have been battered inside the protection, than a close-up was cut into the footage and edited to zoom in on a rebel adjusting the levers on a Russian made rifle to armor piercing. Washington took hits to her arms and legs and kept firing, mowing rebels down. Then it ended when two armor piercing rounds hit her stomach and lower abdomen. It took her to the ground, wind knocked out of her. She struggled to her feet on shear willpower alone and that visual changed to across the square as another helmet picked up her firing into the crowd with her machine gun. She had moved from the pseudo protection of the vehicle and was standing in the open for a better shot, her last stand. One more armor piercing bullet to her front and one to the back spun her into the butt of a rifle smashing against her face. She went to her knees and slumped over. The next visual came from the ground of a helmet from an obviously injured or dead soldier from the angle. She fell forward onto her face as blood pooled around her body and she went limp._

Philbrick ordered freeze and looked at Apollo as the room turned also to do so, "You going to be able to continue, Apollo," Philbrick's voice was kind.

Apollo was squeezing his wife's hand hard again, "Go on," his rough voice more a father than commander.

_A few shots of the families being escorted into the night down a side street. Then back to Taylor other clips of the bloodbath in the square. Taylor spotting Washington and rushing to her, his helmet camera picked up the next shot as he rolled her over. _

Everyone expected to see a close-up of the dead Lieutenant after being shot so many time and a gasp was heard in the room as she opened her eyes and moaned.

_Taylor telling her to hold on as he picked her up and ran to the closest medevac. Several helmets merged together to tell the story. "Take off, now," Taylor was heard to have ordered and a shot of the chopper not waiting for more injured as it lifted off. The returning unit looking for their injured among the soldiers while ignoring the rebels cries for help. _

_Then the scene switched to the horror of the massacre. Taylor negotiating in vain. Soldiers were looking around they were surrounded, blocked in by what looked like hundreds of rebels. Each soldier's helmet recorded the choice they made of a child and every name was called, none overlooked. _

There was not a dry eye in the room as headquarters witnessed firsthand the picking of children, some to live and other's sentenced to death. All wished they had been there to help save a child.

_When Lucas Taylor was chosen by his father and after a scuffle with Rezonaid held fast in his father's stronger grip, his screams and pleadings falling on deaf ears while his eyes witnessed the rape and butchery of his mother as the murder of the rest was ongoing. The swift killing of women and children was caught and bodies fell dead to the ground. Visuals of stunned soldiers watching not able to fight for the sakes of the little ones in their arms. The number of rebels still greatly outnumbered the remaining soldiers. It was clear, if they resisted, all would die. Then came visuals of Meyers' unit arriving over the skies and bodies burning, so many bodies running around in flames. Another break and the soldiers and children being loaded onto choppers and lifting into the night._

Philbrick called for another freeze, "There's another section, but I need a minute. I don't know about you," he took a drink of water and let the people move about. More time had passed than they thought. That first section took over an hour to watch. Many Commander's went up to Apollo and Cayman to offer sympathy and hope she was still alive.

"We haven't gotten word to say she isn't," Cayman spoke for them. Apollo didn't look good, but neither did anyone who saw the footage. Taking his hands and looking up into his black eyes, "You able to see the rest?" Cayman would understand if he'd reached his limit.

"I don't have a choice. I'm here safe and sound while our girl is fighting for her life," his eyes welled up and he hugged his wife tightly, burying his head in her neck. They were given a measure of privacy before Philbrick told them he was continuing.

"_I'm Alexander Tate, third officer of the Wolverine Commando Unit. I'm the only person not to have been caught up in the fighting at Biadoa or to have lost a family member. My wife was with me and Thomas Boylan saved my daughter, Skye. I was waiting at the hospital for Commander Taylor when he and the unit arrived. I have a list of the names of the fallen soldiers. I'll read their name first then their state." He read in alphabetical order and it was three to one, dead over injured, and he finally got to, "Washington, Alicia, injured critical." Looking up Tate stated. "Now I'm taking you on a journey to our hell."_

_The first scene was the injured and Corporal Tate identifying the occupants of each table. The last table was dripping with blood and an aid stated she wasn't going to make it, but they had to try. He came back with I need to tell you who's going to die then. He looked then stated Lieutenant Alicia Washington. Another shot of the bloody dripping mess and a doctor yelling for more blood. _

Apollo felt the roaring in his ears again and bent his head to near his knees until it subsided. When he looked up a stunned looking Nathaniel Taylor was wandering aimlessly among his people touching the heads of the children and clasping shoulders in an ineffective effort of comfort.

_The large waiting room was cramped with Taylor's unit all crowded together like they didn't want to be parted. Each holding a child except Boylan who relinquished his charge to Debora Tate who was sitting, crying and clutching her daughter. Nurses were trying to assess injuries that were non-existant. Lucas Taylor was told he needed to go with them, but his father said no, fix him right there so they ran an instrument over his head to take the swelling down while the camera picked up a dead look in the boy's eyes, like he didn't care. He never looked at his father, just at the floor._

_Taylor was asking the nurses about his wounded and he wanted to see them. One nurse was recorded telling him some were able to be transported to Houston, but others had to stay for an indeterminable amount of time. "No, they come home with me. Who's in charge here?" The nurse promised to get the Commander of the Nairobi base. Soon Colonial Hamilton entered and approached Nathaniel. _

"_Can we talk in private, Commander?"_

"_No, my people have the right to hear what we say."_

"_Very well, a transport is waiting to take you and all these people home. We don't have the recovered bodies from Biadoa yet. They'll be shipped by tomorrow."_

"_What's the holdup?"_

"_Commander Meyers is securing the area first with limited resources," Hamilton hoped Taylor would see reason, but was sure he saw madness in the man's eyes. Here was a man pushed too far and the camera picked it up._

"_It'll be light soon. I want that transport taken to Biadoa and our dead loaded, now," he raised his voice so all his people could hear._

"_Commander Meyers says it's just too dangerous. Seems like the dead were part of a liberated holding compound and it was the men and boys of Biadoa returning home with Rezonaid. According to other towns, men and boys from several villages joined together when they heard the army had pulled out and wanted to make an example out of you."_

"_I don't care about safety. I'll go get them myself," he looked at his people, "what about it, we go get our own?"_

_As one unit, his people stood to their feet showing their support to their Commander._

_Hamilton looked around the room at the determined people, "I'll tell Commander Meyers that my own soldiers will be arriving on a transport for the purpose of removing our sides dead, both military and civilian. You stay here, Commander. It's too soon to separate you from the children," Hamilton saw the young ones clinging to adult necks, "We'll have those bodies removed before light," he hurried out to accomplish his agreement._

_A doctor entering the room was the next scene. Taylor jumped up from where he was holding Lucas who appeared to be sleeping, waking the boy in the process. "We've stabilized everyone but your Lieutenant. We're still working on her, but she's a fighter. Anyone else would have died by now."_

"_What's the difficulty?"_

"_She's mincemeat inside. We've opened her up and put biopatches on all the holes, but they won't hold for long. At any time one could blow and she'll bleed out. She needs real surgery back in Houston. I'll go on the flight with my surgical team, but you can't take the short hop home. She can't go above forty thousand feet or risk a blowout. I estimate six to eight hours to get her home."_

"_I'm not leaving her. We'll do whatever it takes to get her home and hopefully alive. What about the rest?"_

"_Some critical, but none with as many injuries as your Lieutenant. Like I said, she's amazing. By all rights, she shouldn't be alive. I've never seen anyone with so many gunshots still be alive. Is she married? Are any of these kids hers?"_

_Nathaniel was seen shaking his head, "No, she's alone. Has caring parents back home to take over for me as her proxy."_

"_I would sure like to meet her when she's recovered. I bet she's something."_

"_She wouldn't be my second if she weren't."_

_Then came the loading. Cameras logged a pile of bodies lining the center of the cargo area in individual body bags each identified as to its occupant. It was a cargo plane that transported soldiers, seats lined along each side from behind the cockpit to the rear lined the outside. An area was set up in the front and a line of gurneys took the injured first, then came the rest. The children were spread out to lay down on the seats while the adults dispersed among them, not really talking yet. The rear of the plane closed and it lumbered down the runway and into the first rays of morning light._

"That was hours ago," Philbrick took over once again. They'll be landing soon and have entered our airspace. A general summons went out to the families to meet the plane. They'll have to stay behind the barriers of course to keep them from the injured that'll be offloaded first. The hospital is ready and waiting and all the medical records have been transferred and teams of specialist are pouring over them as I speak. The families of the living have been informed that their loved ones are coming home and there was a problem, but no specifics until I address the family members. You are dismissed to your units or to be part the greeting party, I hope," the room cleared rapidly with Apollo and Cayman leading the pack and rushing to his rover and the airport a short distance away.

Apollo and Cayman stood quietly in the milling crowd of people greeting each other like old friends. This was a tradition that dated back hundreds of years, greeting the returning soldiers. Few knew who they were, but Dotti Carmichael, Ayani's widowed mother recognized Apollo from parties where both had been invited to over the years and greeted him like an old friend. She heard he was married to a Commander from Nathaniel and hurried to greet them, "Apollo, how nice to see you again. Here to greet Alicia?" she beamed at both of them.

"I am, Dotti. This is my wife, Cayman," he told his wife who Dotti was during the introduction.

Cayman forced a smile and pretense of normalcy. Soon this older woman's world would be shattered and they weren't going to be the ones to do so.

"General Philbrick is going to address everyone. Why don't you stay with us," as close as Apollo would come to telling her not all was right. Guzman and his wife came over and greeted both of them and Apollo extended the offer to them.

Guzman looked around, "Crowds a little light for a unit that's been gone the better part of a year."

Leave it to ex-military to notice, "Philbrick will explain everything. He's taking the stage now."

Philbrick stood on a platform, "Look around my friends. You will notice many people missing this morning. Those families are being informed their loved ones were killed in battle," he paused as a murmur rose, "I regret to inform you and people, please listen carefully, I need you to be brave and supportive to Commander Taylor's people. What happened to his unit was unprecedented in memories of military history for over a hundred years. His village was attacked last night, East Africa Time, with an overwhelming force. Three quarters of his soldiers were killed," as gasp of shock rippled through the people, "Here's the hard part. Mr. and Mrs. Tate, he looked at an older couple who had been pointed out to him, "Your daughter-in-law is alive," he looked at everyone else, "Debora Tate was the only woman civilian to have survived," he stopped as the information sank in and wails rose. Holding up his hand, "It gets worse, we lost over half of the children as well." Several woman sank to the floor and the men looked at the General in disbelief, "It was a massacre and they need help and support from all of you. God Bless," General Philbrick went to the side of the runway with the sounds of grief behind him.

Apollo was holding Dotti as the information sank in. She didn't cry, but looked up at his tall frame like she'd just been told a tasteless joke, "Apollo there is some mistake?"

Sadly he shook his head and caught the eye of Guzman and spoke to the Guzman's and Dotti, "Debora Tate was in Nairobi with Alex. They survived. All the other women and over half the children were executed execution style."

Guzman could hardly speak with shock, "My son?"

"He didn't get hurt and was able to save one of your grandchildren, I'm not sure which one," Apollo watched Guz's wife start to cry and ask, "Jasmine?"

Apollo remembered the name, "She got killed in battle," he hated having to tell the truth. Taking Cayman he went to join the Commander's who'd informed arriving officers of the situation, and the place was filling up fast as word spread throughout the massive base that a unit was arriving that'd been all but wiped out. Transports to ferry the dead to a warehouse lined up as did ambulances, twenty of them. He hoped Alicia made the trip and he wouldn't become one of the mourners heard behind him.

His Lieutenant came up, "The details have been released to the base and public. News companies have arrived," he pointed to several professional taping units and sighed.

A speck grew out of the sky and Apollo's guts knotted and he got a burst of adrenalin making his hands shake. _'Please let her be alive.'_

TBC


	9. The Recovery Part One

General Philbrick entered the underground prison and asked the Somalian representatives to be brought to him. Almost one year had passed and they figured they'd been forgotten. Gone was the spitfire attitude. This time they were ready to listen to what the General had to offer them, quietly without blustering or threats.

"Gentlemen, thank you for your cooperation. We are ready to return you to your homeland, that is if you wish to go. I must tell you, the people don't want you back though. The new President has stated he will have you arrested for piracy if you set a foot on Somali soil. You see things have changed there. They have a true democracy now with real elections. Unfortunately for your people, what's left of them, were made an example of when they decided to kill innocent women and children, citizens of my country, a couple months ago. They thought we would send more troops. They were wrong, but we did send five special bombs. Mogadishu is uninhabitable and East Ethiopia, Eritrea and Djibouti are all sovereign countries again not under the slavery of Somalia. We sent the bombs to all your major towns. You see the west doesn't placate third world countries wishing to dictate our policies anymore. If you don't have the capacity to take us on, don't. You are free to leave and a transport will get you as far as Nairobi. I suggest you live there," without letting them get a question in, the General left.

Two months earlier:

The transport taxied to a stop and the rear cargo was dropping before the wheels came to a halt. At the rear was Commander Nathaniel Taylor holding part of a gurney, as was medical personnel. He helped load and the ambulance screamed off with sirens and flashing lights. Looking around, Nathaniel ignored the crowd and found the object of his search, Apollo Washington. He wanted a word with Alicia's father before his troops offloaded the children, and they had been instructed to sit until the wounded were off first.

As the other gurneys entered the open air one by one, Nathaniel didn't pay attention, he was focused on getting to Apollo. Meeting at the edge of the runway, both looked shattered and then Apollo did something he wasn't known for, affection to his troops, he pulled Taylor into a tight hug. Nathaniel paused then accepted the gesture for what it was, a father thankful to him for bringing his child home.

Pulling back, Apollo put his hands on each side of Nathaniel's head, holding him so he had to look him in the eye, "You brought her home to us and didn't leave her or anyone in that goddamn place. There are a lot of grateful parents and relatives. You ARE NOT," he emphasized the words, "responsible for what happened and Cayman and I are here for you. When the walls close in, you get your ass to my place. Don't be alone, don't be a silent hero," he stopped as the tears came into Nathaniel's eyes.

"If Wash dies, you won't be wanting me anywhere near you," he hadn't spoken much and his voice was raw from swallowing tears for hours and so horse he was barely understood and coughed lightly trying to clear his throat.

Apollo slapped each side of his head in a soft admonshment and stepped back, looking at Nathaniel's bloody uniform and him still wearing his armor, Apollo added, "Come to my place for a shower and food. I don't think Dotti is prepared for all that mess like we are," he gave a general sweep with his hand motioning down Nathaniel's body.

Nathaniel looked down and for the first time saw how awful he must appear with caked blood from head to toe and nodded.

Cayman pushed in and gave him a hug, "Let someone take care of you today, Nathaniel. How's Lucas?"

Nathaniel turned and looked into the crowd. Not far away was Lucas, in his Grandmother's arm. He wasn't crying, but holding her while she cried. Excusing himself from the Washington's, he hurried over and wrapped his arms around both of them. Apollo and Cayman stood back giving them privacy.

Cayman asked her husband, "Are you going to the hospital?"

He kept his eyes on the scene before him, families reuniting and children being held like they were precious gems and passed around family members all wanting to hold the survivors. He saw Guzman senior holding his granddaughter while Junior cried into his shoulder. Similar scenes were repeated in the blocked off area. The camera's caught the reunion from a distance. Finally he responded, "I'll be living at that damn hospital if Alicia lives. I don't want to get in the way right now. They'll tell me something in time. Right now, I'm worried about Nathaniel. If I were in his shoes, I'd be blaming myself and he's not that different from me. In fact…"

"In fact you're compared to each other by everyone, I know the rumors," Cayman continued, "What do you want me to do?"

"Cay, Don't get far from Nathaniel. He's in shock and needs friends. He doesn't have a clue what he's doing. He can give basic commands, but if you ask him what he said last, he couldn't tell you," he watched Nathaniel withdraw from his group hug.

"Dotti, are you up to taking Lucas home with you until I get our place put back together here?" he hated imposing during her loss of daughter, but he was short on family like she was. It was basically the three of them now.

"Nathaniel, I expect you to come also. You need hot food and rest. Lucas is going to need you. Come home with me," she was pleading.

"The military hasn't released me and I will interrogated, probably starting today. I need to know Lucas is with family," he didn't want to burden her with him also, Lucas was enough.

Patting his arm, "Of course I'll take my Grandson home for as long as he wants to stay. The offer goes for you also. You have no business working, exhausted as you are," she paused not sure how to ask, so blurted her request out, "Nathaniel, can I see Ayani?"

"No," both Nathaniel and Lucas all but shouted at the same time. It was loud enough to carry to Apollo and Cayman.

"She was badly mutlated and needs to be prepared for the funeral," Nathaniel for the first time thought about having to have a funeral and his face fell.

"I heard talk around me that everyone got shot in the head, Nathaniel," she saw his eyes close and he nodded.

"She didn't die that way," he whispered without opening his eyes.

"I want to know how my daughter died. I don't care how brutal, I have to know," Dotti was a force to be reckoned with when she got the bit in her teeth and now she wanted to know or Nathaniel would be bugged until he told her.

Opening his blue eyes, "She was eviscerated and her heart cut out," he didn't mean to be so blunt, it just came out that way.

"Oh dear, and you saw it?"

"We both did," he wished he could take back what he said and tell it in a kinder way.

"You need to eat and rest. The military can't expect you to operate on willpower," Dotti's last effort to get him to go home with her.

Looking down at his bloody armor he had yet to remove and at his stained hands that were caked with blood now dried black, "Dotti, I need to go cleanup and check on my injured. I'll be by as soon as possible," kissing her cheek and Lucas' brow he left, then turned back, "take Lucas to the doctor. He has a head injury."

Nathaniel didn't know what was expected of him next. He felt bad ditching Lucas, but the boy was in better hands than his right now. Apollo and Cayman were still loitering so he went to them, "Why are you still here?"

"One of us is staying with you today and if you're not going with Dotti you need a place to camp and our home is offered," Apollo spoke for them.

"What about Wash?" he couldn't believe they weren't at the hospital after all he went through to get her home to them.

"It'll be hours before we know anything and days before she'll know anything. You're here and need someone now, and who better than us," Apollo wanted to be doing something and waiting in hospitals wasn't his strong suit.

General Philbrick wandered up making his rounds, "Nathaniel, if Apollo offers to be with you, take him up on it or I'll make it an order. None of you can be alone until evaluated for stability."

"What the hell is that?" Nathaniel wasn't about to be coddled.

"When the shock wears off, we don't know how any of you will act. You don't even know. This situation is unprecedented so we're being cautious. I want you staying with someone until after the funeral. Tomorrow we'll figure the best funeral for so many and the civilians, but not now. Now you need to get some rest," Philbrick patted his shoulder with his one hand and left.

"That's settled, you come with us," Apollo slapped his shoulder and looked at the dried blood again. He knew from the visuals most of it was from his daughter.

Standing under the hot spray, Nathaniel let the nightmare wash down the drain. He knew time would heal the pain, for now numbness was his friend. He dressed in the new clothes provided by the PX and delivered to Apollo's house while he was in the shower. Entering the living room, he found Apollo on his plexi, "Any news?" he sat on the couch and pulled new socks on and reached for new boots.

"She's still in surgery and will be for several more hours. Cayman sent your things out for cleaning. They'll be back in a couple hours," Apollo pointed to the end table, "your personal items. If the beds not comfortable, blame Cayman, she bought it."

"I heard that, now come eat you two," Cayman called from the kitchen. Nathaniel sat and looked at the food. His stomach told him he was hungry, but he wasn't sure he could get it down. Cayman and Apollo exchanged glances, "Nathaniel, eat," Cayman's soft voice made him pick up his fork.

After lunch, Cayman handed him a sleeping pill. He swallowed and went to the bedroom and shut the door. Kicking his boots off, he lay down in his pants and black tee-shirt and oblivion came at last. He woke to strange surroundings. Taking a moment, it all flooded back. Sitting up, he checked the time. He'd slept for eight hours. Grabbing his communicator, he called Dotti.

"Hello," she answered.

"Dotti, how's things at your place?"

"Nathaniel, I'm so glad you called. Everything's fine here. The doctor prescribed painkiller and anti-inflammatory meds for Lucas and also sleeping pills. He's asleep right now. He was very quiet."

"He's been through a lot. I did get some rest and food. Couldn't tell you what I ate, but Cayman's a good cook so I won't starve. I'm staying on base, closer to the brass I'm going to have to answer to," he paused, "Dotti, I didn't mean to blurt out what happened to Ayani like I did. I wish….."

"You did what I asked. I'm glad you didn't lie to me."

"Tell Lucas I called and will try and stop by tomorrow if they let me. At the very least I'll call," he said goodbye and disconnected. He knew he needed to make calls to the families, but didn't have the strength. He went looking for who was at home.

Cayman was working on her plexi and looked up, "Need anything?"

He shook his head, "Where's Apollo?" and sat in a chair opposite her.

"Alicia's out of surgery so he went to see her. He'll have a full report for us when he gets home."

"Let's go see her," he stood and fetched his boots.

They found Apollo perched on a stool with wheels, both hands gripping one of Alicia's. Her fingers were against his goatee and he rubbed them absentmindedly against his mouth. He never took his eyes of her battered face. He only stirred when Cayman put her hands on his shoulders. Looking up he saw Nathaniel in the background and motioned with his head for him to approach. Letting go with one of his hands, he cupped her hand in his larger one while with the other he hit a button and the screen above her bed came to life. On it was a detailed list of her injuries with pictures and the treatment they did and future surgeries scheduled. Nathaniel was amazed at the abuse she took trying to protect the families.

"She thought families in a war zone a stupid idea," Nathaniel spoke softly, "I'm a believer now. Back then I told her it was because she didn't have anyone. It was the extra effort she'd put in to save them. I know that now," he reached out and softly ran his hand over her forehead.

Cayman was still reading the damage report, "Says here she lost an ovary and fallopian tube. Her stomach was perforated and her intestines also," she read out loud so Nathaniel could look at her battered face, like her father was, "shot to the back, lower right, through a kidney. They replaced it with a temporary baby pig kidney, and if that wasn't enough she took one hit to her left arm and four to her legs, two on each leg. Oh, then there is the broken jaw and concussions from shots to her helmet and bruising from numerous shots to her armor."

"That doctor was right," Apollo remembered, "he said he never seen anyone so shot up and live."

"She not out of the woods yet," a doctor added as he overheard when he entered, and read her vitals, "she's a fighter and that's good. The next two days will tell if she'll make it. For now, why don't you folks go home and get a good night's rest," the doctor was used to people taking his advice. Three No's that issued forth as an order not to be disobeyed surprised the doctor, "You can't all stay. Who's her relative?"

Apollo answered, "I'm her father. This here," he pointed to his wife, "is her stepmother and he is her Commander. In a way, we're all family."

The doctor pointed to Apollo, "You can stay. Closing time was an hour ago."

"I didn't think it applied to intensive care?" Nathaniel questioned.

"If the patient is dying, it doesn't, but with hope she will live and is not listed as dying," the doctor was relieved when the woman kissed her husband and dragged the other man off by his hand.

Opening hours had Cayman and Nathaniel back. Apollo looked tired, but managed a small smile, "She didn't go downhill last night, but it's too soon to see improvement," he stood and stretched.

"Go home and sleep, my turn," Cayman pushed him towards the door.

"I have to check in. Call me if anything changes," Nathaniel walked off with Apollo. In the hall he saw the parents of one of his wounded and told Apollo he'd see him later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Duncan," Nathaniel walked up to them and offered his regrets and relief their son was still alive when so many lost their lives. They talked for a little bit then Nathaniel left for headquarters.

Apollo entered the intensive care room for the fourth night watch. Cayman stood with a wide smile, "you just missed her waking for the first time. She was only conscious a couple minutes and totally disoriented and in pain, but she did come to," she watched Apollo hurry to the bed and take Alicia's hand, "Don't expect her to do it for you. They pumped her up on painkiller. The doctor said it was a good sign and the graphs and kidney are taking."

She was about to leave when Nathaniel entered after a long day. He looked exhausted, but perked up when Cayman filled him in on Wash waking, "I'll sit with her awhile if you two need time alone," Nathaniel offered knowing they'd not seen much of each other in almost a week, "In fact, why don't you go home and sleep like married people do. I'll watch tonight and that chair they brought in for us to sleep in is all I need. I take it you're going to the funeral tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Apollo spoke while Cayman nodded.

"I'm the main speaker. I've done nothing for days, but make calls and take notes. We decided to do it alphabetically and in family groupings. They expect thousands to attend so it's held at Memorial Stadium and starts at noon."

"I think that's a good idea, Nathaniel. Have you eaten?" Cayman had become his nurse, making sure he'd slept and eaten as he was still living with them.

He nodded, "grabbed a sandwich in the cafeteria here."

"That's not enough. I need to talk to Apollo so we'll eat downstairs in the cafeteria and I'm bringing you something else. Also, you will come home with me and get a good night's sleep," Cayman laid down the law in her Commander tone.

With a smile, "Yes, Mom," he even managed a small chuckle as she shook a finger at him before following her husband out.

Settling in the chair, he sighed and called Dotti, "Everything's all ready, Dotti. There'll be a viewing of all bodies from nine to noon, then a memorial conducted by me. The least I can do for their sacrifice. I don't want to, but it's my responsibility."

"You'll do fine, Nathaniel. You always did have a way with words. One of the reasons you've gone so far in the service, you know how to give speeches," Dotti was glad he called.

"How's Lucas?"

"He talks about anything but his mother, you or what happened. His way of coping. If he doesn't talk about it, maybe it'll go away. I wish you could have gotten over more than once. He needs you even if he thinks he's grown up enough not to," Dotti wisely perceived the boy was lost.

"I'll keep him with me after the funeral and bring him home tomorrow night. I haven't had a chance to go to my place yet, too busy. I've been told everything's been delivered, maybe after tomorrow I'll tackle it and get Lucas out of your hair."

"You know I love having my grandson here. I wouldn't care if you moved in with me or had me move in with you to help with Lucas," Dotti made the offer.

Nathaniel shook his head, "No, we will have to do this on our own. We need to learn to live together without Ayani," he sounded sad, "I miss her, Dotti. Does that ever go away?"

"Not all the way. I never remarried, but you're young enough to marry again someday and in time Ayani will become good memories for you," words of someone who'd been there and done it.

"You're not that old. Find someone to fill your void. Eric's been dead for ten years now. You have my permission to remarry," Nathaniel grinned at her.

"Nice to see you smile again. In time, take your own words of advice, you have my permission also," they shared a smile before he cut the link.

He settled back and kicked his feet up on the foot stool and started working on his presentation. He lost track of time, but Apollo returned with a salad and fruit juice, "Cayman says more nutritious than what you and I wanted to eat," he paced like he had something on his mind, then went to Alicia's bed and leaned over, "Alicia, can you hear me?"

She was in an induced coma and didn't respond.

"Maybe if you run what's on your mind by me, I'll try and answer like she would," he smiled at Apollo who glared back.

"You answer like yourself. I only want one Alicia answer," he stood up and paced again. Suddenly he turned and stalked up to the chair, "Cayman's pregnant."

Nathaniel did the only natural thing that came to him, he laughed.

"I told you not to answer like Alicia would," he growled.

"I'd ask how, but don't need the biological lesson. I guess the next question is why?"

"She said she wanted a baby with me after getting shot in Somalia so didn't get her last shot. Said she figured the odds of her getting pregnant were slim."

"How old is she?"

"Forty two, so still young enough to have one. She's going to have to pay a penalty, but I don't, so that'll help. Of course, if they find anything wrong it's a forced abortion so we may be doing a false run," he ran his hand through his hair, "why did she wait so long after we married?"

"You've only been married over a year," Nathaniel reminded him.

"I keep forgetting, we were together two years before that. I hope Alicia is okay with it," Apollo was still stunned at the news his wife told him downstairs.

"Give her more credit this time than you did when you got married. Maybe you should wait and tell her first before telling Cayman's sons. That way she'll have learned something first and not as an afterthought."

Apollo nodded, "I'll tell Cayman to wait."'

Nathaniel pondered Apollo, "Do you have to give flowers to your wife?"

Apollo grimaced and nodded, "I was kind of rough on her and called her stupid. She left crying."

"Why don't you go home and don't forget to get a nice, expensive bouquet. I saw some when I came in and I bought roses for Ayani's coffin. I still have tons to do and want to spend some time with Wash to help me think. Even if she can't talk back, I can still bounce ideas off her and listen. I know her well enough to know what she'd say."

"It's a deal. I do need to do damage control," Apollo left.

Cayman heard the doorbell. Contemplating not answering and let it ring two more times before realizing whoever was outside wasn't going away until she sent them on their way. Opening the door; a large bouquet of three dozen assorted roses hid the bearer , but she knew who it was, "roses will not make up for calling me a stupid broad. Take them and find another stupid broad," she started to shut the door only to find his foot blocking it from closing.

"Cay, I was out of line and surprised. Kids for us was a topic we forgot to discuss. We talked about yours and mine, but not ours. If you want a baby, I'm happy now that I realize I'm going to be a father… and do I really have to explain this on the step?" he hated letting the neighbors seeing them fight and worse him trying to make amends, only so much his male ego could take. The door swung open and he entered and quickly shut it behind him. Cayman had gone to the kitchen so he followed. Holding the roses, he watched her take a large vase from a top cupboard shelf and put water in it. She set it on the table and he dropped the roses inside. Taking her in his arms before she had time to get away, he held her against her struggles, "You can't win, stop fighting," she went still, but looked into his shirt. "I love you. Your timing isn't the best, what with Alicia sapping my time right now and that funeral tomorrow."

"I was pregnant before she got shot," Cayman put up her defense.

"I know," he kissed her brow, "You have to take care of yourself. I don't want you spending hours at the hospital and no combat and…."

"I have had two babies while being in the service, I know how to do it, Commander," she raised her blue eyes to meet his black ones.

"With me being gone nights, I really could use a night with you. Flowers was to get me through the door. My apology is waiting for you in the bedroom," he was relieved when she let him kiss her and readily returned his affection. Locking the door he returned to take her to bed, watching her arrange the roses, "This is our first real fight."

"I expected you to be happy about a baby, now I'm not sure I did the right thing," Cayman felt insecure about him wanting her after the things he said at the hospital.

He crossed to her and took her in his arms again, "I'm happy, surprised, but happy," he scooped her up, "just overload for my system right now," he carried her to their bed.

The first feeling Wash felt was intense pain in her stomach and she moaned. Her entire abdomen felt on fire. Forcing her eyes open she hoped she wasn't in a prisoner holding. The room was a hospital and looked to be from their side. She looked around. Nobody was in her room, but soon a nurse rushed in, "Your monitor told us you were awake, Alicia," a middle aged woman hurried over, "what do you need, honey?"

Wash licked her parched lips, "Water," was all she could say. It felt like she hadn't had a drink in days. A straw was placed between her lips and she drew a mouthful and swallowed. The burning in her stomach subsided a little and she drank more. Testing her voice again, "where am I?"

"Houston, dear. I'm putting a call in to the doctor. He'll be here soon and can answer your questions."

A younger man hurried in wearing the clothing of a doctor, "Alicia, welcome back," he hit the button and her bioscreen popped over her head so she could see it, "Look at all the wonderful surgery we did on you," he started with her head and worked down to her legs. Finished he asked if she had any questions.

"How long have I been here?"

"Seven days. You came semi-awake a couple times, but went right back out. Do you remember them?"

"I heard voices and talking."

"I only authorized three people to be here with you. Your father and stepmother and Commander Taylor," he didn't tell her any details of the gruesome killing. He wanted her stronger before being traumatized like that.

"Where are they?"

"Your stepmother had a doctor's appointment in this building and your father went with her. They should be back soon. I'm sure Commander Taylor is working. He comes in every night and spends some time talking to you. Now no more questions. It's my turn," he started an in-depth exam to determine her healing progress. "You are healing fast for all that happened to you. I'm very happy," he indicated.

"What happened to me that caused all this damage," she tried to remember, but the details were a blank.

"Trauma sometimes causes short term amnesia, so don't worry if you can't remember. Your memories will return in time," he was sorry for her when they did, "I'm calling your father that you're awake. He's been worried," with a smile he left.

"Commander, your daughter is awake," the doctor informed him on his communication unit.

"On my way," he hugged Cayman who was still being examined.

"Go, we know enough that our baby is healthy and won't have to be aborted, go," she repeated.

The doctor was waiting for him in the hall, "Commander, a word first," Apollo stopped, "she doesn't remember how she came to be here and I didn't say anything about Somalia, but showed her the bullet wounds so she knows she's been shot. She needs to be stronger before she is inundated with the details to avoid a relapse. Absolutely do not tell her about the deaths, she's too fragile."

Apollo nodded and pushed by him into the room. He stopped inside the door, just to take her in with her eyes open and blinking as she stared at the ceiling, not wanting to lift her aching head.

"I can hear you breathing. That you Dad?"

Crossing to her bed, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, one of the few places not hurt, "You know me by my breathing?"

"No, the doctor said he was going to call you so I guessed," she smiled into his eyes.

"Doc said I've been here seven days, induced coma I'm guessing?" her medical training helped her follow the injuries and when people were put in comas it was due to severe trauma.

"You saw the damage. You have months of recovery," he looked up as Cayman rushed in, "Cayman's here," he scooted over as Cayman joined him.

Wash looked up at the two of them, Cayman smiling brightly and her father with his arm around her in a possessive hold, "You look good, Cayman, different."

Cayman looked at Apollo with a questioning look and he shook his head. Wash picked up on it and wondered what they were hiding.

The doctor came back in, "I need to knock you out again, Alicia. No more coma's, just sleeping medication that'll make you sleep normally for about twenty three hours a day so you can recover faster and I don't want you moving around for another week or more," looking at the parents, "what would be the best time for her to be awake?"

Apollo thought, "when is she at her best?"

"I find usually mornings are best for my patients."

Apollo nodded and leaned over and kissed Alicia again, "See you in the morning, kiddo," her eyes grew heavy and she was out again, but sleeping naturally and looked better.

"You don't have to stay at night anymore," he looked at the the father who he knew stayed with her at night, "You being refreshed in the mornings will help her. She needs you to be your best for her from now on."


	10. The Recovery Part Two

One week later, Wash was moved out of intensive care to the goodbyes of the staff and into a private room on another floor. She got another doctor who was an older woman. Her memory was returning and one morning while waiting for her father, she actually remembered being shot and flashes of rebels in the night. She was quiet while he talked about nothing important going on around the base. It was the untouched breakfast shake that made him stop talking and look at her closely. "What's wrong, Alicia?"

"I was shot by rebels," she looked at him for confirmation.

"Are the memories fragmented?"

She thought, "They were sporadic, now they're sharper like something I remember versus a nightmare."

"I'm restricted in what I can tell you yet, but yes, you were shot by them. Don't ask any questions and I won't lie to you. In time you'll know everything. You know how it is with soldiers who've been injured. It takes time," he took her hand, "eat, so you'll regain your strength," he watched her pick her shake up.

"My jaw's broken, what happened to it?" she took a sip through her straw.

"You may never remember how you got that. It happened after you took several bullets. It was the last thing to happen to you, a rifle butt put you on your knees and broke your jaw in the process," he didn't offer anymore.

"I haven't seen Commander Taylor since I've been moved. Where is he?" She remembered him being present during one of her brief lucid moments, his kind words and comforting hand on hers.

"Ahhh, he went on vacation. All your unit is home and on break. That's why you have no visitors. You know soldiers, forget the injured in favor of R and R. In a few weeks they'll be back then you'll bombarded with visitors," he hoped his specious answer sounded plausible. Truth was, she was under lockdown until she learned the facts.

"That was the longest haul I'd ever done in a foreign country," Alicia proceeded to drink her shake.

"Me too and I hope the last," he want so much to tell her the rest, but doctor's orders had to be followed.

A couple days later Wash was looking for something to read and asked for her plexi. "Doctor's orders," her father handed her a reader with thousands of preloaded books and movies, "no news until she gives the all clear."

Wash took the plexi, but kept her eyes focused on her father, "It must have been bad for all this secrecy."

He shot her a small sad smile, "It's just that you who can't have shocking news until you're stronger inside. We don't want a relapse, so humor your old father, okay?"

"I can't get out of bed and am at your total mercy," she looked at the plexi, "I'm sure I could have picked a better vacation than here."

Apollo asked the doctor if Alicia was up to any shocking news and agreed when she was told the content, "She should be able to handle news like that, but I still don't want the other details for another month," the doctor warned again.

Two mornings later he got up the courage and was as nervous as when he told her about his marriage, and didn't want to be the cause of her setback. He and Cayman discussed telling her first and Cayman agreed it was her turn to be included first. Taking a deep breath, "Alicia, Cayman is pregnant," he stopped and waited for her to respond.

Wash took her time processing the information, "Why are you alone? Most people who have good news want to share it together."

Apollo was stumped at her response, not a normal one he was sure, "We didn't know how you'd take it."

"Like when you got married?"

He thought about what she said, "Not quite. This time we didn't want to upset you and cause a medical setback."

"I would like to be treated normally, just like you treat Cayman's sons. As long as you treat me different, I feel like I don't belong."

He digested what she said and realized once again he had singled her out for atypical treatment, "Sorry, won't happen again. What do you think about what I just said?"

"I'm sure It'll happen again," she knew what he wanted, but her sly humor wouldn't let her be upfront.

He turned his impenetrable gaze on her, "Okay, no more treating you special. I didn't see it coming and didn't handle the news well," he ran a hand across the back of his neck, "I can't say as I want it, but don't have a choice this late in the game."

"You didn't tell that to Cayman did you?"

"I did, then bought her roses," he smiled and looked down at his shoes, "Alicia, I'm too old to start another family."

"Lots of men have kids at your age, what did we celebrate in Somalia, your forty ninth," she had teased him back then at only having one year left in his forties and he better make the most of it.

"I can't pawn it off on you can I?" he raised his gaze back up to her.

"Nope, you play, you pay."

He told Cayman to stop treating her special as that was the problem. "Just treat her like one of your boys and we'll all get along better. She's okay, we're the ones who are acting different, and she refused to take the baby," he joked.

Cayman shook her head at him, "You still have months to get used to the idea. I want a daughter."

"Well, it better be a boy. Two daughters would do me in."

Another month passed with no word from Taylor. Wash was again reiterated that he was still on vacation, and she was getting restless and felt cutoff. A surprise visit from General Phibrick was welcome as so far she'd been restricted to her father, Cayman and the help who wouldn't answer her questions or tell her much of what was going on in the world. She was mobile now, and sitting in a chair reading when he visited her late that night.

"Lieutenant, I had my spies out today. I had to wait for your father and stepmother to vacate so I could talk to you uninterrupted," he sat in a chair close to hers.

"Sir, I'm told tomorrow I start rehab and in a few days will be released. Dad insists I move in with him, but I don't know what with Cayman being pregnant and all. The last thing they need is her taking care of me when she needs her rest."

"She fought me tooth and nail when I put her on maternity duty. I have here," he held a plexi in his hand, "a complete uncensored detail of what happened to your unit. It'll take hours to watch, but I want it done before tomorrow. I'm sending your father to another fire that needs to be put out, in a few days, but he's throwing a fit at leaving with a pregnant wife and injured daughter. If you move in with Cayman, he'll feel better about being gone, so give it serious thought for his sake. I don't need him distracted right now," Philbrick handed her the pad and left.

Wash hit the button.

_Nathaniel's face appeared and he was somber and sad, "Wash, I'm the preamble to a horror show. The General asked me to record the beginning. It's my last act before I take Lucas and leave for who knows how long. I'll see you when we return, but I honestly don't know when. The unit is on stand down and will be recalled when I get home. Words can't describe how I feel about you cheating death and when you see the vids, you'll understand why. You're more important to me than ever, don't leave me right now, Wash, either in death or physically. Emotionally I wouldn't be able to handle it. You're one of the stabilizing forces for me now." _

Her father poked his head in her room to scope the situation before entering. He found her sleeping, not exactly in bed, but reclining on top with the plexi by her side. He wanted to deck Philbrick for not telling him he was going to give it to her without him present to assist her through the pain of learning the truth. Taking the pad, he set it on the table and sat down to wait. After a few minutes he picked it up and started from the beginning with a sound piece in his ear.

"Where are you up to?" he lifted his head as his daughter was sitting on the edge of the bed. Hours had passed.

"The funeral. It was beautiful and Taylor did a wonderful job, didn't he?"

"Sorry I missed it."

"Now you know why you were kept in the dark. You lost over sixty percent of your unit and all but thirty-six civilians and that's not counting the only intact family to make it out, Alex and Debora. How are you taking it?"

"Numb, it'll take time for it all to sink in. I still can't believe Ayani is dead."

"Taylor's taking it about as well as I took your mother's death. He'll get over it, but it'll take a long time."

* * *

The communication unit on the wall chimed so Wash aimed the remote and smiled at her father. He'd been gone two months and calls home were sporadic. He left three days after she moved in their home and gave her a lecture on doing what Cayman said and rest so as not to be put back in the hospital. Cayman proved to be an excellent caretaker and they got along just fine considering they were two women in the same house. Cayman entered from the kitchen and settled by Alicia. "That's what I needed to see, my girls," he smiled and continued, "We've been fighting guerillas in the jungle for weeks now, slippery bastards. We should leave and drop a bomb and end this nonsense so I can come home. Now, tell me all about what I've missed this week and leave nothing out."

Cayman and Alicia exchanged glances and looked back to him. Wash started catching him up on her recovery and light house duty, which he frowned at, said she was back in muscle training and on course to resume duties anytime. Cayman started telling him about her light six hour work days and started on how the baby and she were doing when the door chime sounded so Wash got up to answer it. Her father noticed she wasn't moving fast yet.

Wash opened the door to Nathaniel. He smiled and stepped inside and hugged her careful of the healing wounds. They looked at each other not sure what to say. Finally Wash stated, "Dad's on the vid. Come, say hi," she led the way to the living room.

Apollo saw Cayman look to a place he couldn't see and smile and hold her hand out. Nathaniel entered the monitor's range and took Cayman's outstretched hand, leaned over and they exchanged a smooch to their cheeks. Dropping beside her, he grinned into the screen, "I'm here with two beautiful women and nothing you can do about it."

Wash set on the edge of a chair just inside the screen area and listened.

"You just gave me the determination to flush these rats out and come home to defend my women now that you're back. You back to work?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "I'll check in tomorrow and start recalling the unit. Three months should be enough for the families to be glad to see them out of the house," he looked at Wash, "you able to return to work tomorrow, Wash?"

"I'll go to the doctor and see if I get clearance for light duty in the morning. I'm ready to get out of the house."

"I'm not ready for you to return to work," Apollo was heard on the screen.

"Why not, Dad?" Alicia turned her attention back to him.

"I want you healed more. Three months isn't enough for what you went through," he was feeling helpless to control the situation being stuck in Laos.

"Apollo, I think she's ready to do a few hours a day, light duty," Cayman injected as she flashed Alicia a smile.

"I'll make sure she doesn't lift anything more than a stylus," Nathaniel wanted to put his team back together and having his second with him was important to him.

"I hold you responsible, Taylor," he finally growled, clearly not happy.

Nathaniel put an arm around Cayman's shoulder, "Anything else you need me to be responsible for," his grin said exactly what he was referring to.

Apollo lightened up, "No, I already knocked that one up," he saw the grin of remembrance and Nathaniel hugged Cayman again, "what about the other one?"

"The old maid?" Apollo fought to keep his expression neutral. He started to say something else when a commotion whipped his head to the side, "Fuckin damnation, gotta go," and the screen went blank.

Nathaniel smiled across the room at Wash, "Are you going to have a baby sister or brother?"

"If Dad has his way, a son," looking at Cayman, "and do we have to keep calling it an it?"

"We do. Your father and I have a bet and you know how I hate to lose. Nathaniel, have you eaten? Dinner is in the oven and ready," she stood.

"Why do you think I showed up when I did. Was hoping for food," he stood and followed the women to the kitchen.

It was an enjoyable supper, sitting at the kitchen table instead of in the dining room. They caught up and he told them that Lucas was in college and working on the Hope Plaza Project on the side, one of the reasons they came home. He'd spent the past several days getting Lucas settled in his small apartment at the University of Chicago under the direction of a professor he'd be understudying with. It was getting late and he hadn't left so Cayman figured he wanted time alone with Alicia and on the truthful excuse the baby was making her tired, she went to bed leaving them alone.

Pointing to her stomach area, "Can I see?" he requested.

Shaking her head, "It's ugly. The last step will be cosmetic, but not for a long time yet. I have to completely heal and rebuild my stomach muscles which I might add, got cut up pretty bad." They were sitting across from each other, he on the sofa and she in a chair, "Sorry to hear about Ayani. I'll miss her."

He looked sad, "Yeah, totally unexpected. Did you hear what the government did? Lucas and I were in Australia when we saw it on the news.

"It monopolized the news for days as everyone had to have a say, but I didn't care. We put so much in that country just to have them throw it back in our face and dare us to send more troops. I guess we showed them what we are capable of," her take on the bombs dropped on Somalia.

"I want you to be the first to know, I spoke with General Philbrick and he's taking us off active duty. We're being trained to go to the past if they find it can sustain life. The plan is to start a colony and scientist and engineers have been working for a few years now to make it happen. They are designing a probe to go through the fissure. Basically we are going to school. We need to learn everything. You up to it?"

Wash looked intently at him with her large ebony eyes, "Just try and go without me," watching her statement draw a smile from him.

"I stopped by my place and stayed there for all of ten minutes before the walls closed in, too many ghosts. I was hoping to camp on the couch for tonight."

"You can stay as long as you like. Cayman said you got the bedroom for the first week before you left," she felt their old relationship reestablishing and he was opening up to her beyond generic statements.

"I may have to move. I still have to sort through all Ayani's belongings and put some things away for Lucas. Too hard yet," he didn't want to face that day, "I never unpacked the boxes sent home from Somalia. Lucas and I grabbed a few things and left three days after the funeral. I stopped to see you and you were awake, but incoherent."

"I remember you being there, just couldn't process what you said. I haven't been to my place. Cayman sorted through the bags and brought what I needed here. Do you have a bag?" she was getting tired again and needed to take a pain pill and lay down.

"Be right back," he left while she took a pillow and blanket from her closet.

She was in the kitchen when he returned. He heard her closing a cupboard door and went to see what she was doing, "I was hoping you were finding desert for us," he watched her swallow a small white pill.

Pointing to the freezer unit, "Ice cream behind that door, but I'm in pain and need to get off my feet."

"Are you going to be able to come in tomorrow?"

"I can do a few hours, but if I'm sitting up too long, I start to hurt," she admitted.

"I'll have a cot set up in your office. You lie down if you need to. I take my responsibility seriously so your father doesn't beat the crap out of me," he put a container of vanilla on the table, "sure you don't want some?"

"I'll take a spoonful of yours and off to bed," she grabbed a small spoon and dug a portion from his bowl.

Five days later he was still on the couch at night. Cayman and Alicia were starting to expect him for dinner and the night. His bag was in Wash's room and pulled out when he got ready for bed.

"Nathaniel, I'm washing tomorrow. If you have anything, throw it in the basket in the bathroom," Cayman called from the kitchen.

"I can wash my own clothes," Nathaniel muttered to Wash. She was laying on the couch and they were watching the news on the large vid screen.

"I have to do a load. I put my foot down at Cayman doing my laundry. Put yours in the basket in my room if you want. You'll get a bill from me of course," she glanced at him to catch his smile.

Nathaniel came awake and reached for his pistol. He heard the lock clicking. Keeping his head cranked around, he heard footsteps and then they stopped, "You're better than a watch dog," the deep voice of Apollo teased him.

Sliding his pistol back under his pillow, "Just keep the animal noises down," he smiled when he heard the mumbled asshole and the bedroom door closing. It was late when Apollo came home and everyone was asleep.

They were eating breakfast when Apollo wandered into the kitchen. Cayman hadn't yet put in an appearance.

"Daddy," Alicia jumped up and gave him a hug which he returned, pulling her close for a hard hug.

"Not hurting you, am I?"

"No."

He released her in favor of coffee. Sitting, he looked at Nathaniel, "So they are planning to send you to the past and you plan on taking my daughter with you," not a question, a cold hard fact that he didn't like.

"It's in the early planning stages. They still don't know if it can be done, but we are starting training soon. They plan on a colony and me leading it."

Changing the subject and looking at Alicia, "Happy Birthday, Baby."

"Thanks."

Nathaniel looked at her. He had forgotten.

"What are you planning on doing today?"

"Going with the Commander to work, then coming home."

"Thought you got your birthday off?" he looked at Nathaniel.

"Take today off, Wash, I insist," Nathaniel ordered.

"Not today, there is a speaker coming in I want to hear. Besides I was off for three months. It's good to do something again," she vetoed his order.

"Want to go out to dinner?" her father offered.

She shook her head, "By afternoon I'm starting to hurt so I really don't want to celebrate out this year."

"Okay, but we'll make a nice supper for you."

Alicia smiled at him, "That sounds nice. Is Cayman going in today?"

Apollo shook his head, "No, as soon as you clear out I'm going to wake her. She didn't have bad morning sickness, but is sleeping a lot longer than normal."

"Let her sleep. I'm sure you woke her last night when you came in," Nathaniel grinned.

"I wish. I couldn't get her to move off my side of the bed. I'm not even sure she's aware I'm home."

"How come you're home so soon?" Alicia wondered.

"That disruption last time I talked to you was the leader trying to sneak into camp and steal food. After hanging upside down for a couple days, he decided to turn his merry band of bandits over to us. Could have had something to do with that python wrapping around his body, but anyway, we raided and rounded the guerrillas up for the locals."

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming home. We could have met you," Alicia would have been willing.

"No, I told my people to keep it quiet as we'd be getting home late. No since rousing little kids out that late," he watched Nathaniel stand and take his plate and cup to the sink. Alicia was done, but before she could stand, her father grabbed her utensils and dumped them for Nathaniel to rinse off.

"What can your stomach handle for food?" her father queried.

"Nothing spicy. Other than that I can eat anything especially a chocolate cake with ice cream. And you know the doctor said ice cream was good for my stomach," she smiled sweetly at her father.

"I get the hint, cake it is. I'll find something you don't get every day for supper," he helped her up and hugged her once more before she and Nathaniel left.

Nathaniel made sure she was home early and knew she was hurting, but she insisted on doing stretching exercises in the privacy of her office before leaving. Cayman and Apollo were gone and Nathaniel asked Wash what she needed.

"To lie down. I get the sofa," she kicked her boots off and settled on the couch, head on his pillow.

"Sorry I forgot your birthday, Wash," he settled in a chair.

"I'm surprised you remember your own name yet. Don't worry about it," she closed her eyes hand massaging her abdomen.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I got my present. Dad is home, that's more than enough," she frowned as the muscles were tight and scars tissue pronounced.

"Are you hurting bad?" he never took his eyes off her.

"Nothing time and effort won't fix," her hand stopped moving.

"I'm going out. Be back for supper," he left to find something to buy her.

Wandering through the shops, Nathaniel acknowledged Ayani always did the gift shopping for people. He struggled to buy for his wife, but to buy for another woman, he was out of his league. He stopped in front of a black leather jacket. Hers had gotten ruined in Somalia with her shooting. This one was short like she preferred. Buying it, he paid extra for wrapping. He hoped she liked it, he did.

Cayman and Apollo were home and Cayman was cooking something that smelled wonderful when he got back. He noticed a couple packages brightly wrapped on the dining room table and added his to the pile. A knock and since he was closest, he answered. Cayman's sons, Darrell and Barry were standing there.

"Sir," they said at the same time and stiffened to attention.

"Not tonight, soldiers," he stepped aside as they entered, both carrying beer.

Alicia greeted her stepbrothers as they entered the kitchen to kiss their mother. Then after a pause, Barry kissed Alicia on the cheek and wished her happy birthday closely followed by the younger brother. They finally got to meet her when she was moved to Apollo's home. After that they'd been over many times in the two months she'd been convalescing at the residence. They played games with her while she rested and she found she liked them. And with all being soldiers they had much in common.

"So, Alicia, any bets on our little sibling's sex?"

"What are you guys placing your money on?" she was game.

"We think it's going to be another sister," Darrell replied while Barry nodded.

"I don't think Dad is capable of producing two girls, so what are we betting?" she accepted a beer and so did Nathaniel as he sat down beside her.

"I know, the loser has to buy escort services for the winners, and by winners," Darrell pointed to his brother and himself, "I mean that in plural," he was grinning.

"What happened to just asking a woman out?" Cayman asked from the stove.

"After Somalia, it's like we have the plague," Barry complained, "nobody wants to date a soldier who was over there. You'd think it was us who dropped those bombs," he stopped suddenly and looked at Commander Taylor, "Sorry, Commander, I was talking out of turn."

Nathaniel shrugged. He'd heard the rumors that killing thousands of people was considered genocide in retaliation for a massacre. He would have to toughen up to survive. Turning to Wash who was looking at him, he forced a smile, "And if you win, what do you want ordered up?"

The awkward moment passed, Wash responded, "Someone who's blind with the mess those butchers left of my body," looking at her stepbrothers, "how about something realistic, expensive dinner with the best wine we can afford."

They looked at each other and reached across the table and grabbed her hand one by one.

Looking at her father who'd entered quietly while they were talking, "What's your bet with Cayman, Dad?"

He smiled, "Something so obscene, you're all too young to know about it." That brought laughs all around.

Wash opened her gifts and held up a short white babydoll nightgown with matching panties, "Cayman this is lovely."

"There's another one." Alicia looked further in the package and pulled out a bright red one with matching panties, "my hope you'll find someone to wear those for," Cayman added.

"You can wear them for me," Barry offered with a laugh.

"You're too young to see a woman in these," Wash joked. He was three years younger than her while Darrell five.

"I need to learn sometime," he whined.

Opening the jacket, she jumped up and put it on, "I love it. Thank you, Nathaniel. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh right," Barry complained, "you model for him, but not for me," he laughed as Wash twirled in a circle.

On impulse she gave Nathaniel a hug and bright smile.

She opened another package from her father and Cayman, "Oh wow," she pulled out a new mini.

"That's a civilian model, best on the market, does everything. If they send you far away from us, I expect lots of vids and updates," Apollo still hoped they wouldn't go.

"You got it," she passed it around to admiring men.

"I want one of these," Nathaniel requested while it was his turn to hold it, "where did you get it?"

"I ordered it from a corporation who makes them for rich clients, The Greenwich Corporation."

Nathaniel nodded. He'd heard of them and their high-tech toys. They even made military weapons and all their surveillance equipment. The contract for the military couldn't afford the luxury of highest-tech toys, just serviceable devices.

The night wore down and the boys left back to their own units after a fun evening as a family. Alicia took her gifts to her room and decided to try on the red nightie and matching panties. She loved the way it looked on her. A knock at the door made her call out who was on the other side.

"Cayman."

"Come in and shut the door," she was looking in the full length mirror when Cayman entered.

"That does look good on you. Perfect color with your dark hair and eyes. I have a blue one that matches my eyes."

"I'm not waiting to wear it for a man. With my scars, that'll probably never happen," she pointed to the marks on her legs.

"Those can have cosmetic surgery and will be reduced to a small mark. I had the one on my arm taken care of and look," she held her arm out. Wash looked at the two marks, barely noticeable on each side of the arm.

"I'll get the surgery. It's going to take several to fix all these," and she pulled the hem up exposing her abdomen and its myriad of scars, both from the bullet holes and then the three surgeries to repair the damage.

Cayman looked, "I know someone in New York City Dome who specializes in repairing that kind of scaring. He had a sister in the military and she got injured and burned severely. He went to medical school just to repair damage most doctors won't touch. I'll find his contact info and send it to your plexi."

Alicia nodded, "I'd like that. I feel like Frankenstein's monster right now."

Another knock at the door and Apollo called, "What are you two up to in their?"

"Just talking, we'll be out in a minute," Cayman hollered back.

Alicia pulled her robe on and the women went to the living room. Nathaniel noticed Wash had shed her clothes and wondered if she had one of the nightgowns on under her robe. Going to the kitchen, she grabbed a pill and water and returned to the others.

"Thanks for a great birthday, guys," Alicia started to go to her bedroom when Nathaniel spoke.

"I'm looking for another place to live tomorrow. Since it's our day off, you want to come?"

Alicia glanced back at him, "Sure," she felt an emptiness that soon he'd not be near her on his off hours and continued on to bed.

"You don't have to give up the couch so soon," Apollo told him.

"I need to find a place for when Lucas comes to visit which will be soon as he gets a week off for the Winter Solstice." It was the state holiday for over a hundred years after Christmas had been outlawed, but the people called for a holiday. Gifts were not exchanged, but food and partying was still the norm.

"It's a lonely life. I spent years alone with Alicia at school. It's not all that it's cracked up to be. I like being with someone. I realize it's too soon, but don't close yourself off too long. In the meantime, keep busy."

"If we go to the past, I'll be kept more than busy."


	11. Trey

"Listen up people," Commander Taylor stood at the head of the room. His officers, Lieutenant Washington and First Sergeant Tate sat at a table to his right facing the troops also, "the probe was sent through the fissure and is transmitting data. Looks like the time rift goes eighty-five million years in the past and isn't our direct past so we can travel through if the scientist deem it safe. The next step is to build a gateway using the magnetic wave signature that the probe went through. My son, I might brag, is going to be doing his doctorate on that very challenge. He thinks in a few years it'll be up and running. Here's where it gets personal," he looked at his officers and then around the room at his smaller unit, "The trip will most likely be one way. Soldier's first, families later, maybe years later. We've been through a lot together and when the training begins dropping out will be reflected negatively on your records. Anyone wanting out of my unit, see me later. Also, we'll be adding troops to get us back to full strength. This time, it'll be for those who want to train to go to the past and all units will be offered to have transfers brought in. We'll be adding privates thru sergeants."

The meeting over and the unit dismissed to think about the ramifications of what their Commander told them and to talk with their families now that they knew it was almost certain to happen. Wash took off for the gym to workout. Taylor stayed in his office doing non-ending paperwork for two hours. Looking up, he noticed the area was empty, all were gone, even Tate who'd stayed and been looking at the rosters for the best recruits they hoped might be interested. He wondered if Wash went home and punched in her locator code for her communicator unit. It showed she was in the gym so he veered to that building. He watched her spar with the corporal in charge of the building. He was targeting her arms, but left her torso and legs alone, which Nathaniel was grateful. Six months after her ordeal, she was moving gracefully again, but he could tell she wasn't ready for combat. They stopped and the corporal pointed to Taylor and said something and left.

She came to where he was standing and grabbed a towel, "Commander?" She assumed he wanted something tracking her down at work.

"You going to be home tonight?"

"You angling for an invite? You know you can drop by anytime, Dad and Cayman will feed you like they do almost every night. They'll even let you sleep on the couch," she dropped the formality when she knew he was after something personal.

"I feel funny stopping by for food without you there to make it look like I might actually work," he watched her stretch her legs out. She was wearing a brown tank top and camo cargo pants with her boots. All military was required to workout in combat clothing, like if they were engaged for real. He actually wanted to see her daily. Not necessarily talk, just reaffirm she was still alive and recovering. He never let her discern his real reasons for stopping by so often, nightly nightmares that she died. He thought about seeking help, but they seemed silly in the light of day and he hoped in time they'd fade, but so far her and his wife dominated the night.

"I'm eating at the mess. Tonight's all you can stuff in pizza, join me," she stopped after workouts stretches and stood at ease before him.

He nodded, "Okay, sounds good. Want me to pick you up?"

"Six will be fine," they parted, her to home and him back to work. She was still on half days, but well enough to do the housework and help Cayman who was very pregnant. So far she hadn't shown any desire to leave. Cayman made it easy to stay and they were more like sisters in their relationship and put no pressure on her to conform to anything. She had another operation scheduled soon and didn't want to move out just to have to move back in. Her father seemed quite happy she was living under his roof again and even resumed teasing her a little.

Nathaniel worked through lunch and at two placed a call to Apollo Washington, "Want to work out for a couple hours."

Apollo laughed in his screen, "Been roped into pizza night served at your unit's mess?"

"I have no restraint so better work it off before I start eating."

"Where?" Apollo asked for the location.

"Your gym, it's larger and better equipped than mine.

"Rank has its privileges and my longer service as a Commander allows me to choose first and I always give my kids the best."

"Well that explains why they want in my unit over yours?" Nathaniel stood and headed to his rover.

"In your dreams, Taylor. See you there."

After what turned out to be two and a half hours of intense working out, with Washington's unit hearing their boss was sparing Command Taylor, congregated and followed them, rooting for their boss. Most of the activities ended in a draw, neither man able to come out on top. Washington beat Taylor in a race and Taylor won a wrestling match and they tied on everything else. "Why don't you and Cayman come to my mess for dinner, my treat," Nathaniel offered as they both stood panting, bare chests heaving and sweat dripping.

"You're on, after all the food you've eaten at my place." He saw Nathaniel grin, "I don't care that Cayman said you brought food the other day for the tenth time. You're still a mooch."

"I'm not trying to be in your good graces, I could give a shit about you, but the cook and cookette need food to prepare for me," he was laughing as Apollo took a half-hearted swipe at him. He didn't care that Nathaniel showed up on his doorstep at dinner almost every night and enjoyed him hanging out afterwards, usually working on his plexi or playing chess with anyone who'd take him on. In fact Nathaniel bought Cayman a large old fashion board for her birthday and it now set prominently in the living room usually with a game in progress. As he left, he called for him to bring Wash also and save him the trip of retrieving her.

At the crowded mess hall, the Commander found rank had privileges. A waiter told him he'd serve his table when he was ready. Taking a gulp of beer, Nathaniel looked around. All his troops, what was left of them, had shown up for the informal gathering with their children and the kids looked to be adjusting just fine. In fact, two of the soldiers were remarried and had their new spouses in attendance. He saw the Tates come in and waved to them. They waved back, but were pulled to Guzman's table by Skye so she could sit with Tasha. Soldiers ate for free, but all children and guests were charged. Nathaniel paid for his guests when they came in. He'd been circulating, talking to the kids and asking how everyone was doing. He was glad when the father's said the kids were doing better than them. Many asked about how Lucas was coping being older. Nathaniel told them he didn't talk about it or want to come back to the base and see any of them again; his way of coping, new focus and environment and he was happier. Seeing the Washington's at the door, he broke off and hurried to them, "If I'd known how much fun the monthly pizza party was, I'd have come before now."

Wash replied, "The last two times you were with Lucas. Are you going to bring him back soon?"

Paying the fee for her parents and escorting them to a table a little away from the other's for privacy, "He really doesn't want to come back so I'm not pushing him. I can go and see him in Chicago like his grandmother does. My next vacation will be spent going someplace with him."

"Sounds like what I did with you, Alicia until you were in the military. We didn't do too much together after that," Apollo remembered what it was like to be a single parent, juggling work, his adult life and a child.

A large pizza was put on the table and a second waiter carried plates and asked what they wanted to drink. Everyone but Cayman chose beer and she water. Apollo reached over and patted her belly, "Maybe if you gave him beer, he'd not kick the shit out of you all night."

"She's too young to drink. Mommy will slip something in her bottle," she smiled at him.

"An improvement over IT," Wash commented as her communicator unit sounded, "Washington."

Everyone at the table heard a male speaker, "Alicia Washington, please."

"Speaking."

"This is the hospital, your kidney is here and we have to operate tonight while it's in its most viable state. Did we catch you before you ate?"

Wash looked longingly at the melting cheese, "You did, how long do I have?"

"We're calling the surgical team as we speak, hour at the most and we'll get that piggy kidney out of you. We need you here no later than half an hour."

"I'll be there, Washington out," she cut the link, "Why couldn't they have gotten it here tomorrow," she lamented, but didn't take a slice.

"I'll eat your share, Wash," Nathaniel took a large bite and shook his finger at her taking a sip of beer.

"Wonder how long this will set me back in my quest for a full recovery," Wash gave a general statement not a question.

"Just look at as a step towards your old self," her father grabbed a second slice.

"Hey Wash, how come you're not eating?" Guzman called out cheerily.

She looked over at him, "I'm on a diet, Guz. Gotta watch my figure." Everyone within hearing laughed. She was painfully thin and needed to put weight on.

"One of those bullets must have scrambled your brains," Guzman joked back.

"More like the one that hit my kidney. My homegrown kidney just arrived so I'm off for another operation," she stood, "I have to get away from all this temptation."

Her father motioned her over and she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "We'll stop by and see how it's going."

As she left, her troops all called out well wishes and good luck.

Three Commanders looked down at the operation from the observation galley. They could see on the large observation screen near them the temporary kidney being removed and the new one being attached. Cayman sat in a chair while both men paced, alternating between her and looking directly at Alicia. The original kidney shredded by the bullet was sent to a reconstruction lab and rebuilt better than new. Because it was hers, there was no chance of rejection.

"How many operations has she had?" Nathaniel couldn't remember.

"This is four," Apollo answered, "She had two after you left, one to repair damage in her legs and one to take a plate out of her jaw and the last to fix a small leak in her stomach. That one wasn't invasive, and the one to her jaw was done in the mouth. She's really conscious about her scars and won't even let me see them."

"She got the one on her arm altered," Cayman added, "I took her to the cosmetology surgeon right after you went to Laos, but she has to have more. I figure it'll be another year before she's done."

"I hope this won't keep her from going with me," Nathaniel muttered.

"I hope it does," her father muttered back.

Two months later:

Nathaniel sat in class with his troops looking at the screen and the professor in Chicago talking to them on the two way monitors. He looked around and Wash hadn't showed up yet. She'd been his most prompt person, always early and taking care of any problems before the classes began. This morning she never showed. Finally the professor was done with his geology lesson. The room stirred like bees exiting a hive as one they stood and broke for lunch. Nathaniel checked his mini, no message. Maybe something was wrong. No maybe, something was wrong. Calling her com unit, he waited for an answer.

"Washington," her voice sounded tired.

"Hey Wash, you missed a scintillating lecture on rocks."

"I'm sure I did. I'll watch the vid tonight. Cayman went into labor last night. We took her to the hospital for a caesarian and her heart stopped on the table."

"Shit, the baby?" he felt a wave of shock course through his veins.

"Let me explain. She was dead for about two minutes, but they were able to bring her back. It's rare, but she had a placenta abruption."

"What's that?" Nathaniel interrupted.

"The placenta dislodged from the uterus and she started bleeding uncontrollably when the vessels in her uterus pulled loose from the placenta. I called for blood at the house and Dad's medic brought several units and we started pumping it into her while waiting for the ambulance. I went with her and we almost made the hospital before running out of blood which was running through her even faster than it did me. I started fluids and her blood was light pink when we rushed her into surgery. They opened her up and I got to help. They pulled the baby out and took her uterus just as fast. Her heart stopped from septic shock that hit it. I started chest compressions until they got the stimulator to her. It took a dozen tries, but we got a heartbeat back and meds to neutralize the poison in her system. If we'd been anyplace else, she would have died."

"She's going to live?" Nathaniel felt his knees go weak and sank into a chair.

"We hope so. She's in intensive care until every test comes back. Dad's a wreck. He won't leave her side so I'm with the baby."

"Is the baby okay?" he knew Cayman really wanted Apollo's child.

"He is," she had a smile in her voice, "I'm holding him now and he's so cute."

"I'll be right there." Nathaniel cut the connection and hurried off.

He found his Lieutenant sitting in a chair in a private room with a rocking chair. He never attributed maternal instincts to his second until he saw her holding her brother with a bottle. She looked so natural at it and had the softest expression while looking down at the baby. Moving closer he looked at the boy, "You said it was a boy?" he spoke softly.

"That he is. Looks like Dad wins his bet, but I don't think he cares right now. He hasn't even seen him yet. If Cayman dies, I'll probably get a baby to raise," she pulled her eyes from the baby and looked up at him.

The baby stopped sucking and opened his eyes, "He looks like his father," Nathaniel observed when large black orbs unfocused tried to look at him.

"Dad has a picture of me on his tags that looks just like him."

The door opened and Apollo entered, "Cayman is going to make it and is awake and wants to see her baby."

"Thank God," Wash and Nathaniel said at the same time.

"I didn't even get told what it is? Do you have a brother or sister?" Apollo addressed Alicia.

Smiling, she held out the baby, "Congratulations, it's a brother."

Taking his son, "He's mine alright, has my stamp all over his face," the baby opened his eyes and Apollo confirmed, "Yep, he's mine. Can't blame Cayman for doing a private behind my back, not with my eyes. Let's take this kid to his mother," he looked at Alicia and for the first time, smiled, "You looked like a natural, Alicia. Don't wait too long to have one or two of your own," he led the way out while Nathaniel exchanged a grin with Wash and pulled her from the chair.

"You lose," Apollo baited his wife as the trio entered Intensive Care with Apollo carrying the prize.

"I don't believe you. You'd say anything to win, show me proof," she smiled at her baby as Apollo held him on one arm and popped the tab on his diaper and pulled back showing the proof. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that," she held her arms out.

Before he could transfer the baby a nurse came in, "Is he to be circumcised?"

Apollo spoke for them, "He is."

"I need to take him then," the nurse took the baby and left.

Apollo leaned down and kissed his wife, "We need to name him."

"I thought the winner got to pick the name?" she had agreed to that as terms of their bet.

"I want you to like it," he sounded uncertain.

"Run it by me," she smiled at his caring, so much for his bet.

"Percival Evelyn Washington," he leaned over and grinned at her.

Cayman reached up and with surprising strength grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, "Try again, soldier. No son of mine is getting labeled a sissy."

The nurse brought the baby back and announced, "He didn't even cry," as he handed him to Nathaniel who held his arms out for the baby. Looking into his face, he smiled, "It's been a long time since I've held one this small, but you don't look like a Percy to me," he took him to Apollo and gave him back.

"How bout Trey Zeus Washington?" he grew serious while placing their son in her arms for the first time.

Looking at her boy, a miniature of his father, "How about Trey Apollo Washington?"

They looked at each other and then down at the baby, "My son, Trey," Apollo leaned over and kissed his son making him cry.

"I don't think he likes your whiskers," Cayman reached up and ran her finger tips over his goatee with a soft smile.

"Cayman, I'm glad you're going to be okay, it was touch and go for a while. Did they tell you what happened last night?" Wash asked her.

"They said my heart stopped and I don't have a uterus anymore and won't be able to nurse my baby for more than a couple days. Anything else I miss?"

"And all the blood in you is from someone else," Alicia couldn't hold back a yawn and covered her mouth, "I need sleep. So do you, Dad."

"We'll be in a private room soon. I'm not leaving until they go home with me," he went to his daughter and pulled her into an embrace, "Thanks for helping me last night," he whispered in her ear, "you saved Cayman's life."

"I'd do the same for a normal person," she whispered back, drawing a smile out of him.

"Get out of here, Brat," he spoke in a normal tone, and pushed her towards the door.

"I'll take you home, Wash," Nathaniel shook Apollo's hand and congratulated them both on producing a fine future soldier and followed Wash out.

"Wash, you're home," Nathaniel gently shook her shoulder.

"I'm comfortable. I'll sleep here," she murmured.

He got out went around and opened her door, "Come on, Soldier," he helped her out puttin his arm around her waist as he led her to the door and ran his hand over the lock which had been coded for him also as he spent so much time at Apollo's home. Guiding her to the bedroom, he pushed her on the bed and grabbed a boot, then the second. Soon her socks followed. "Clothes on or off?" Her eyes were closed and she reached for her belt. He pushed her hands out of the way and undid the belt and button and pulled the zipper down. Going to her feet he pulled her pants off leaving her bikini bottoms in place. "Sit up and I'll help with your tank top," he pulled her into a sitting position.

That brought her awake and she stood, "No, I don't want you to see my scars," she pulled back the cover and slipped underneath.

He looked at her with affection and with a pat to her shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Wash."

Three days later Apollo took his wife and son home to the family and Nathaniel with a welcome home dinner and banner in the yard saying it was a boy and clear balloons floating around the rooms with four D images of baby toys inside, Wash's contribution. When she was shopping for the baby shower the week before, she ran across them and decided to wait until they knew whether to get boy or girl balloons. Cayman was ordered into a chair while Wash cooked supper. Darrell and Barry took turns holding their little brother and commented he looked nothing like them, but was obviously related to their sister. Apollo looked tired, but happy.

Nathaniel wandered into the kitchen, "I'm pretty handy in a kitchen, need help?"

Wash was mixing a sauce into the vegetables, "No, it's done. I'm just waiting for the buzzer on the oven," she opened the cupboard and grabbed a stack of plates.

Intercepting her, Nathaniel went to take them, his hands over hers, "Let me help. I don't like to see you slaving away while us men do nothing but drink beer and listen to your father brag on his prowess of impregnating women."

Wash laughed softly at his exaggeration and slipped her hands from under his. He headed to the dining room while she grabbed utensils and napkins and followed, "Bring the water glasses," she requested and he complied. Wash arranged a bouquet of flowers and put them in the center of the table.

Nathaniel noticed how good she was at domestic endeavors, "You always surprise me, Wash. Just when I think I have you figured out, you do something I've never seen you do."

Wash looked at him, "You haven't exactly lived with me outside your nightly food run, so what would you know about my personal habits or skills?"

"Not much outside months spent in the field together and I've never seen you arrange flowers for the mess tables," he was smiling and seemed relaxed as he chatted with her.

The buzzer sounded and Wash hurried to the kitchen. Left alone, he returned to the living room where Apollo was holding a bottle for his son. Wash came in and told them supper was on the table and went to take her brother, "You need real food while it's hot, Dad. Go, I'll finish him," she watched her father help Cayman to her feet in a caring gesture. Wash followed and sat in her chair holding the baby while the other's dug in. Nathaniel noticed she was smiling tenderly at the baby again.

"They must not have fed you all day," she commented as Trey sucked on his bottle hard while looking at her, "well as long as big sister is around, you'll have plenty of food."

Cayman explained, "We were told to let him get hungry so he'd take his bottle without a fuss. I'm not able to nurse him anymore. We held his feeding off which was scheduled two hours ago. With luck, he'll sleep for hours and let me get some rest."

"Want me to give him a bottle tonight and take care of him?" Wash volunteered.

"He'll need two bottles, you sure," Cayman wanted her to know what she was getting into.

"You need rest and an uninterrupted night's sleep. I'll take him to my room; just bring his bassinet, Dad."

"You need one of your own, Alicia," her father saw the way she latched onto the baby and seemed happy fussing over him.

"Yeah, well with my new body, I'm not expecting some man to offer to marry me or even make a baby with me, so I'll steal yours, at least for tonight so you old people can rest up. Not long and I'm moving home so you'll lose your built in babysitter."

"Don't be in such a hurry to leave, you have another surgery coming up," her father reminded her.

Nathaniel spoke up, "Wash, I thought you were done?"

"It's elective and I'm going to New York City for it on my next break so won't be here at all," she didn't really want him to know she was going to the doctor Cayman told her about for vanity surgery.

"And when are you doing this?" he didn't like being kept in the dark especially where she was concerned.

"Not for several months so I haven't finalized the plans," she put the baby to her shoulder to burp him and stood up to fetch a towel thus ending the conversation. She returned minus the baby a few minutes later and they passed her dishes.

* * *

"Lucas, turn on the news," Nathaniel called from the kitchen of the small apartment Lucas lived in. The droning of the newscaster talked about the wars around the world and economy in the homeland. Keeping half an ear to the news, Nathaniel cooked dinner for him and his fifteen year old son. Today was 'The Anniversary' and he asked Lucas if he wanted to attend the memorial service the military had planned and the boy declined, so he opted to stay with his son. He didn't really want to relive the event all over again, truth be told. He and Lucas went to the largest fun park Chicago had to offer and spent most of the day until Lucas sprained his ankle repelling off a building and landed wrong. He never expected the anniversary event to make the news, but then he didn't know the details having taken the month off to spend with his son and they'd been traveling and were just back in Chicago two days before the anniversary.

"_The President traveled to Houston today to speak at the memorial marking one year since the Somalia massacre of Homeland Troops and Civilians."_

Nathaniel hurried to the sitting room to watch. Lucas was also watching.

_The scene was a platform near where they were all buried. On the platform, standing at attention was his Wash, with Sergeant Alexander Tate beside her. All the soldier's who'd been wounded were at parade rest behind her. The President was pinning a few medals on her chest. She saluted him and he moved to Tate and pinned one on his chest._

Nathaniel wasn't aware Wash was getting medals for her action, but he wasn't surprised. He took the remote and zoomed in on her chest, "Valor, Sacrifice, Honor, Injured," he didn't give the correct name of the medals, just what they were for and zoomed back to the full screen where the President was speaking.

…_.and stood in the line of fire, taking two dozen rebels out with her own weapon before succumbing to a hail of bullets." The picture changed to show the graves with country flags on each family plot then back to the President leaving and Wash and Tate walking among the plots together and looking at names. The soldiers in attendance were the wounded, now all back on active duty. The reporter caught up with Washington and asked her about the event. "The soldiers here today didn't get to go to the funerals of their families. For me and them, this is closure we didn't receive for a year and are grateful the military put this on for us today." The reporter asked about the one's not present and she replied, "They've said their farewells and are taking this day to celebrate being with their living families. They don't need or want to relive today and what it represents. They know what today is and I sincerely hope they are doing something fun and relaxing." _

Nathaniel noticed how good she looked in her dress uniform with her beret perched jauntily at an angle on her head. He'd been gone for three weeks and missed not seeing her daily. She was a comforting friend who bridged both worlds, before Somalia and after. He considered her his best friend now. In a week he'd leave Lucas in his new world and go back to his.

Wash took the end of August to move back to her place. She took a day and went to the place for the first time. Entering the barren home, she took her rebreather off and started the air cycler. Within minutes the air was fresher. Looking at the boxes with her household items that she'd packed almost two years before for her tour to Somalia. A few duffels were in the middle of the floor where the military delivered them not knowing if she'd ever return to claim them. The place had a layer of dust so she got down to cleaning and unpacking. Hours later, her home was presentable. Her comm chimed and she saw Nathaniel's code, "Washington," her standard greeting.

"Wash, I stopped by for dinner and the folks told me they haven't seen you all day. I see you're at your place," his tone grew somber; "I just got back and was hoping to say hi. Are you up for company?" after a month away, he missed her.

"I was just leaving to come back that way, so wait, and save me some food, I'm starving. Didn't get a chance to shop today," she was happy to hear his voice and missed him terribly whenever he went to visit Lucas.

Wash smiled at him when she entered and greeted the others with, "What's for supper?"

"Formula. We're all going to switch to formula," her father joked as he held his three month old son who was now on formula mixed with his milk.

"Good to see you again, Wash," Nathaniel was surprised that he was so happy to see her.

"Same, Sir," she stopped by his chair, "how long you back for?"

"Winter Solutes, or three months whichever comes first. Lucas is graduating at the end of the year so I'll stay until he's done. Then he starts his graduate work which will end with a doctorate in about three years," he found it hard not to talk non-stop about his son's achievements and Wash always seemed interested so he told her more details then he would the average person, "You get the replacement list finalized?" he put her on selecting the replacements. It was too difficult for him, but he didn't want to come out and say so. Instead, he assigned it her task for the month he was gone as no classes were being held.

"We had three thousand applicants. I picked the hundred best qualified. All it needs is your signature and they'll be here Monday. All excelled in field survival and innovation training."

"Send them the notices. I trust your judgment," she felt pride in his trust of her to pick the replacements.

Cayman called them to supper.

"I missed your cooking, Cayman," Nathaniel took seconds.

"Yeah, I really know how to cook soy squares," she teased him.

"You do a lot better job than those restaurants," he talked around a bite.

Apollo was quiet, but looking at his daughter, "Alicia, you really have to leave? We like having you here."

"Time for you to live alone again. I've been here for almost a year and you won't take rent and buying food is all I'm allowed. I'd think you'd be happy to see me leave."

"Well I for one won't," Cayman grumbled, "you are so helpful here and made my job with Trey so easy. I'm going back to work tomorrow and he'll have his first day at the center. I'm still not sure I can just drop my baby and leave."

"You did it with the first two. They did just fine," Apollo knew her struggle to leave her baby with strangers, but they weren't, they were wives of his own soldiers and mother's to boot.

"Need help moving back, Wash?" Nathaniel offered.

"I have only my clothes and weapons. I can get them in my rover, but thanks," she couldn't find a reason for him to help move a few bags but then thought, "you don't have to come all the way over here for food tomorrow when I'll be two streets over and have to eat."

Nathaniel smiled, "What time?"

"About the time you show up here."

"I feel abandoned," Apollo lamented.

Alicia shook her head at him, "You guys are invited also, a going home party at my place and don't forget my brother. By tomorrow night I'll be missing him."

Cayman almost said something about them being a crowd and decline, but her husband nodded and said, "I want to see your place again and check the air filters. I was going to do so before you went back."

"Okay, come a little early while it's still light and we'll check them all. I'll pick up a few replacements just in case."

Nathaniel arrived a little early to find Apollo's rover already parked in what he considered his spot. Pulling behind, he got out and grabbed a bottle of wine. Knocking, it was answered by Cayman with Trey in her arms, "Cayman, how goes the filter check? I came to see if I could assist," he headed to the kitchen and put the wine in the crisper to find a second bottle already there.

"Put it by the one we brought. I can have wine with junior here on a bottle. They are out back replacing the main filter. It was clogged with smog creosote I heard Apollo say when he came in to grab a new one."

Nathaniel headed to the back door and found them on their knees, Wash holding the new screen in place while her father fastened it. "Anymore to be checked?" he made his presence known.

"The roof," Apollo retorted, "Maybe if we volunteer to go on the roof, the cook here will have something ready by the time we've finished."

Nathaniel slapped her shoulder and said in a rough tone, "Go fix me food, that's an order," but the wicked grin and twinkling blue eyes told her he was teasing, and he laughed as she gave him a one finger salute, "Not in front of your father, you'll shock him into a heart attack," he took over as they traded places. He noticed she was wearing a pair of low cut blue jeans, sporting a black leather belt and a white tank top and white shoes instead of her usual boots. Everything showed her figure off nicely.

"I'm sure he's seen worse," she left them alone.

Apollo wanted to say something to him about Wash, but didn't know how to begin. He'd just have to see if something developed between the two. He thought back to the conversation he and Cayman had after they went to bed last night.

"_I think Alicia is moving out to have some privacy. She's feeling better," Cayman started the conversation._

"_She's going away forever in a couple years. I want to spend as much time with her as possible," he wished he could stop the move._

"_When she gets combat status back, she's required to live with her unit. It's only because she's on medical restriction that they've turned the blind eye to her commuting from our section."_

_Sometimes it annoyed him, his wife's proficiency at being so reasonable, "You think a man is behind her decision?"_

"_I'm sure of it. She was moping around all month, didn't you notice?"_

_He tried to think how Alicia was different. She worked a lot, full days and got home late several times doing Taylor's work as well as her own, "I thought she was tired when she was quiet," he was silent for a moment, "Who's the man?"_

"_I'd put my money on Nathaniel."_

"_Taylor? He's her boss."_

"_He's a man and she's a woman, and it's been a year since his wife's death. A year's considered a respectable space. I've seen her look at him, it's him, and besides, after they've gone away who's going to punish them."_

"_You think she'll wait until they leave, or him?" Apollo was beginning to agree with his wife about Nathaniel being the object of his daughter's interest._

"_I hope if they do something, they're discrete and we don't have to cross that bridge. Philbrick will transfer her in a heartbeat if his precious project got a black eye with impropriety between officers."_

"_Maybe I should say something to them?"_

"_No, it's too early, don't get involved."_

With his wife's advice ringing in his head, Apollo kept quiet as they went up on the roof. He watched them discretely as they ate and visited afterwards. He played a game of chess with Nathaniel while the women played with the baby and talked quietly about female things. He was so glad they hit it off once they got over the awkward stage that he created.

Nathaniel beat him soundly, "You usually play better than that, anything up?" his way of probing.

Apollo mumbled something unintelligible then repeated himself clearly, "We've been apprised of a situation developing in Peru. Cayman and I may have to leave if they can't resolve the issue."

"That have something to do with the child slavery ring they can't stop?" Nathaniel heard about it on the news.

"That's it. I hope they arrest those people before I'm forced to go and kill them. Sometimes I enjoy killing way too much."

"I can't imagine how someone could sell their own child into slavery," Cayman chimed in.

"What I heard on the news is the people are one step away from eating their kids, they're that desperate for food," Nathaniel remembered the story.

"Those kids would be better dead than what they're being sold for," Cayman stood and picked her baby up and hugged him.

"What are you going to do tomorrow, Kiddo," Apollo changed the subject and noticed his daughter was quiet again.

"Take lots of pain pills and sleep half the day away," she roused from her thoughts.

"We start a new training project this week," Nathaniel explained, "Wash, you better be rested as I'm counting on you leading the troops with all the issues." He turned back to Apollo and continued, "For the next three months we go to the museum in Houston Dome for the interpretive centers enactment of the wildlife they think we'll encounter. We've been instructed to set up a compound and get a colony started. Wash has to solve all the domestic problems and every issue goes through her, while I walk around and look important."

"In other words, same as I do here," Wash smiled at him.

"If your folks weren't here, I'd make you take those words back. Don't forget you're still not a hundred percent, I can take you," his idle threat made her stand and put her hands up in a fighting stance.

"Don't be so sure, tough guy. We haven't spared in a year. It may be time to test just how fit I am," putting her hands down, "you are the one who signs off on my full return and I want it to be soon."

"If you think you're up to it, we can start sparing and wrestling," he hoped he wouldn't hurt her.

She nodded, "It's time."

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Few will be at the gym, say noon?" he offered to start like she wanted.

"I want to be certified fit again," Wash was dead serious as she accepted, "I'll be there."

Nathaniel left with her parents and she was hoping he'd stay and tell her how his trip with Lucas went, maybe tomorrow they'd get a chance to talk one on one.

"I don't want to spar yet, Wash," Nathaniel met her in the matted section of the gym, "let's wrestle," they squared off, both wearing fatigue camouflage pants, their combat boots and she a tightfitting black tank top and he a tight black tee-shirt. Half a dozen privates and one sergeant was working out, but paid their supervisors minimal attention.

Wash hoped her abdomen's tightness wouldn't act up. She knew the scaring was hindering her stretching, but the doctor told her three more months minimum before he would take them off. His excuse was he wanted to make sure they were fully formed and not still growing. In a fast move, Taylor jumped at her and caught her arms. She managed to free one, but in doing so left herself open and he spun her with her captured arm behind her back.

"Too easy, Wash. Try again," they opposed each other again.

A dozen tries and each time he took her effortlessly. "Let's spar," she wanted to hit him for embarrassing her in front of the soldiers pretending to ignore them. She knew they were covertly watching.

"Fine, but your stomachs is off limits. I don't want you hurt."

She did much better moving and striking, but was still guarding and couldn't put her entire body into the strikes. He let her workout using him as a punching bag for a good hour, until she was panting and a sheen of sweat soaked her top and left her skin shinning.

"You're done, Wash. Let me see your stomach so I can determine for myself the damage?" once again he made his request.

She shook her head, "It's ugly and messy. I will get it fixed, but can't yet."

"Until you fight up to form, I can't certify you. Come back when you think you're a hundred percent. For now, no combat rating," he saw her fallen expression."

"I had to try. It's hard for me being like this. I feel so useless," she knew he only esteemed soldiers who were fit and in perfect form and she hated to disappoint him.

"Then I'll just have to use you for your brains for now," his gentle teasing brought a small smile, "I'm going to hit the weights, join me?"

She nodded and they went to the weight area and a couple privates vacated their weights for the officers. "You never did tell me about your trip with Lucas," she picked up hand weights and started pumping.

"He was withdrawn around me, but perked up when his grandmother joined us for two weeks in Europe where we hit several domes. He's close to her, but as he gets older I have a harder time reaching him. I asked him if he wanted to go to the anniversary event. He was adamant, no way. I saw you on the news. You deserved those medals."

"I got shot and a lot of people died. I deserved a letter in my file demoting me. I keep thinking what if…a ton of what ifs," she didn't like the turn of the conversation.

"I've done a fair amount of that myself and the result is the same, a graveyard full of people whose time had come."

They fell silent and worked on their muscles. Wash wanted to work on her abdomen, but the strain was still too much for her to do in public as she never knew if a cramp would hit and double her up. Getting on the treadmill, she ran for miles until the muscles in her abdomen threatened to cramp.

Nathaniel had joined her and wondered at her stopping so soon. She'd only done about six miles. Obviously she was holding back on telling him her true condition. He had a sinking feeling she might never get well enough to be certified for combat. That would take her out of the program. He'd fudge the records before he let that happen he resolved. She was a perfect fit for the program in every other area and her shooting was still better than his. He did certify her on the range months before as she handled the weapons with skill and ease. He saw her stop and grab a towel so ended his run and joined her.

"I'm done for today. I'm a long way from being certified aren't I?" she had to ask even though she knew the answer.

He shrugged, "Not bad enough to be pulled from the program," he lied, "Get some rest, tomorrow comes early," he dismissed her and got back on the treadmill.

Knowing a dismissal when she heard one, she went home to relax. It was a lonely place all alone and she thought about going back to her father's home, but didn't want to face his questions about her workout. Taking sleeping pills early, she went to bed.


	12. The Affair Part One

Monday brought chaos with a hundred new soldiers descending on Taylor's unit and checking in. Wash was busy all day assigning barracks for the single and homes for the married as families were to follow. The notice she sent out Saturday night stated be at the base by Monday or forfeit their spot. Might as well learn she was a hard ass right off. None of the surviving soldiers transferred out of the unit and she assigned them to be the welcoming committee and help get the neophytes settled as on Wednesday the original unit was starting the work of attempting to build a colony. The newcomers would have two weeks of stringent orientation with no breaks to catch them up on an abbreviated edition of education before they joined them at the Center building a prototype colony.

The next phase of training was fun. Everyone was ecstatic when they found out they didn't have to sit in class for three more months. The interpretive center was massive and closed to the public as the transformation took place. Dinosaurs from the Cretaceous Period were designed and made movable. Foliage from that period was created as closely as they could match with what was still growing on Earth and transported from all sections of the globe, and a simulated ocean complete with giant predators that would surface for them to see once in a while. The site was inspired by the Cretaceous Period work of Dr. Ken Horton who would be a chief explorer then the colony of Terra Nova was established. The unit was instructed to start a colony from scratch with the resources they found. There would be cheating as there was no way to dig past the concrete floor, but several feet of soil layered the floor so they could simulate a shallow example of the footings and buried facilities. The significance of this exercise, evaluate soldiers without the assistance of engineers or scientist. They were sending the soldiers first to do the prep work before bring civilians and needed to know what areas of education needed to be shored up.

Standing at the entrance to the Center, the professor in charge told them, "You are on your own from the moment you go through that door, you will have to discover everything just like when you step into the past. We won't be able to bail you out there and we will not here either. Designated recorders will record your every move for training, and the wildlife is programed to be dangerous. At the end of the day give me the recording units and we'll transfer data."

"Can we kill them?" Casey Durwin spoke up.

"The goal is to try and co-exist with the wildlife; you have weapons to ward them off in a non-killing method. We suggest you try that first before killing the creatures," the professor looked around at the group of about forty people, "any other questions?"

Commander Taylor spoke to the professor after a pause and nobody asked another question, "We have our marching orders and are ready to begin."

The professor unlocked the door and held it open as Taylor led his unit into the darkened area. "Looks to be night, folks," Taylor noticed a huge moon lighting tall imposing trees. A night creature screamed close and several soldiers jumped. The air had a dank dead smell and was humid. They must be near a swamp; Nathaniel surmised out loud and made his way further into the building.

"Should we leave a trail of bread crumbs?" Wash was close to him like he instructed her to be.

"Good idea," he raised his voice, "everyone, mark your comms to our location and set the units to make a map of our explorations. Do that every time we enter so we can find our way out. Would be embarrassing if a middle age college professor has to come rescue us," he heard chuckles from his tough soldiers.

Carrying overloaded backpacks and several soldiers holding trunks laden with equipment between them, they were ready to tackle the daunting task of exploring and building. They spent the first day exploring and watched the sun rise in what was presumed the east. Everyone was struck at the beauty of the rooms ceiling transformed from night with its moon and stars to a faint gray then pink and yellow to daylight preceding the round orb too bright to look upon with bare eyes.

Wash pulled out a pair of glassed and looked at them, "These are sunglasses, I'm told," she slipped them on and looked around, "much better, not so bright," soon everyone dug there's out and were more comfortable.

The day went fast with so much to look at. Once they were on what appeared to be a game trail when the largest animal they ever saw looked down upon them from over the tall trees. "What the hell is that?" Boylan who was closest, stumbled back several feet.

"Your training, Boylan, remember your training," Taylor teased him.

Trying to get his heart back to normal, Thomas Boylan looked at his mini for notes, "Says here, it's a bloody brachiosaurus, harmless," he drawled the last word in his Aussie accent.

Everyone stopped and commented on the dino before trekking onward toward a sound they all knew, the ocean. At the edge of a bluff they watched massive waves break below. Off to the right was a river flowing into the ocean. Taylor looked around. The area was flat and mostly cleared and not far from the wooded area where timber was in abundant supply. The trees were of course from this time period and carefully moved into the building as mature trees. They were thriving under the fresh air and artificial sunlight. Nathaniel thought it would be a shame to cut them down for a class project, but orders were orders.

"I think here would be a good place for the colony," Taylor informed the group. Looking around, he got several affirmatives except from Wash. She remained silent looking the area over. "Wash?" he prompted.

"Well, Sir," she paused to find the right words as not to offend him, "I like the place we went through a couple hours back along a smaller body of faster moving water. You know the meadow with the hill behind it."

"Wouldn't happen to be the one with all those flowers in it, would it?" he remembered the area and Wash stopping to admire the flora.

"I think inland away from the constant pounding of wind would be better," she insisted.

"I like here," he challenged.

"Less protection from Boylan's brachiosaurus stepping on you in the night," she was starting to enjoy their battle of wits as they sometimes resorted to, taking different views to examine an issue.

"But, I'm so much closer to the fishing which you know I love. You do all the work, woman, while I," he slapped his chest, "hunt and fish for you." That brought laughter and sexist comments from the male members of the group to the few women to stay in camp and cook.

Washington raised an eyebrow at the men, "remember who tends your booboo's." that got them on her side in a hurry and they all told the Commander, the meadow with flowers was fine with them.

"Traitors," Taylor threw out the comment while not taking his eyes off his second, "So you women want security and flowers over the raw wind blowing in your hair?"

"This woman does," Wash heard two more affirmatives from the female sector.

"Well, we're outnumbered, guys, five women to thirty-five men, not good odds to go up against, men lose," he led the way onward to see what else the maker had in store for them.

They found their way back to the door using their electronic trail of bread crumbs. Almost to the exit and with a roar a massive beast with a mouth full of teeth emerged from the underbrush and with a second bellow upon seeing them, charged.

"Shoot," Taylor roared just as loudly and sonic pistols and rifles put the beast down and out. Cautiously approaching, the unit gathered around the constructed dinosaur and saw circuitry flashing in its open eyes. "Ooops," was their Commander's response, followed by, "If they don't want us killing them, they shouldn't make them so real. Let's get out of here." They exited to the waiting professor, "We have footage of our day." Taylor told his recorders to hand over their units. With a laugh to the professor, "I appreciate the restrooms at intervals. Don't suppose the past has them handy do you?"

The professor gave him a pained look and the unit laughed and boarded the transports for the base. Their crude sense of humor wasn't appreciated in some circles, like the ultra-educated.

Nathaniel hadn't been to either Wash's or her father's place for food since Saturday and was looking for a home cooked meal and was trying to decide who to mooch off. He decided to try Apollo's even if Wash wasn't going to be present. Wash looked tired so he didn't want to impose after her long trek. If she were bothered carrying a heavy pack she didn't let it show, but he saw her pull the belt around her waist many times and hold it away from her body. He arrived a little early to make sure Cayman knew to add extra to the pot.

"How'd today go?" Apollo was as usual holding his son when Nathaniel settled onto the couch.

"Interesting," he filled him in on the day.

The door opened and closed and Wash came in, hand on her stomach which she removed when she saw Nathaniel, but not before he noticed.

Before anyone could speak, Cayman looked to see who'd come in and saw how tired her stepdaughter looked and reached a decision, "Why don't you two come for supper while you're in the building phase. You both look exhausted and Alicia I know pain when I see it," she motioned for her to follow her and they disappeared into the master bedroom where Cayman shut the door.

"What is she not telling us?" Apollo looked directly at Nathaniel.

"She carried her pack and it was too much for her stomach. Probably rubbed the scars," the one's she wouldn't show him.

In the bedroom, "Let me see," Cayman ordered and Wash lifted her shirt. She didn't have it tucked in, but hanging loose and it was a button up with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. Cayman looked and disappeared into the bathroom. Rummaging was heard and she returned with a spray. Motioning for the shirt to go up she sprayed the area. Immediately the pain stopped.

"Thanks, I ran out and the doctor's wouldn't give me anymore, something about it being addictive if used every day for a year like I did," Wash looked at the red area with white scars inkvineing all over her abdomen.

"I used it for a few days after the mess they made taking Trey and I've decided to go to the same doctor and get my scar fixed. Maybe we could go together?" Cayman offered and handed her the sprayer and told her to keep it.

"I don't know when it'll be, after the new year and you might be gone, but if we can arrange it, sounds like a plan," Wash accepted and they went back to the men.

They spent an enjoyable evening and Wash decided she needed sleep so said goodnight, prompting Nathaniel to tell Cayman they'd finish the game the next night and left also, but not before both agreed to Cayman's offer that she had to repeat. It didn't take much prompting for Wash, she missed being with them and five days and she was ready to come home for the noise of other people. She wondered if Nathaniel felt the same about his place and as he walked her to her rover and asked, "Does the silence of your place drive you crazy like mine does me now?"

He smiled gently at her, "It does. I don't know if I'll ever get used to being alone. Can't imagine what it'd be like to be stranded away from everyone. Apollo and Cayman are good to me and I'm taking advantage of them," he admitted.

"I don't think they see it that way," she got behind her wheel and they parted.

They fell into a routine, building a colony during working hours, to part, clean up and he'd pick her up for the trip across the vast base complex. Relaxing until bedtime, then to their respective lonely houses, of which neither referred to as home. After the last day of the build, after supper Nathaniel pulled his mini and hit a button at the large monitor and it came to life. For the next two hours everyone watched the final edited version of the building project, complete with visiting dinosaurs. They built a fence at least twelve feet high using timbers they cut and peeled from the surrounding woods. Then came the buildings, miniature replicas of the designs drawn by engineers. Throughout the process, the teamwork unified the newcomers into a cohesive unit and was evident. Wash was seen at every step overseeing personnel and answering minor questions. Nathaniel worked alongside the men and oversaw the placement of the buildings and followed a pre-drawn plan. Many times Nathaniel and Alicia were seen to be horsing around and playing practical jokes on each other.

"They were supposed to edit those out," Wash commented.

"They want the public to see how much fun we are going to have," Nathaniel did have fun with her and once again was glad she was going with him. "It's done and I'm off to Chicago for two weeks. Lucas is graduating and I have to meet with the engineers and go over what we did and give a report in person."

"What are you doing, Alicia?" her father asked.

"I'm in charge until he gets back then I'm thinking about that last surgery. How about you, Cayman?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Apollo missed something.

"Wash and I are going to New York together. I'll stay with her and get a small alteration myself and spend your money in the shops. Girls time out," she meant to tell him, but it didn't seem important as she'd had several over the years and liked to keep her body in nice looking condition for him.

"What about Trey?" he didn't want to get stuck with a baby for who knew how long.

"Can't handle him?" Cayman teased.

"Anything ten and over, I'll handle."

She laughed, "He's going with us, so stop panicking."

"I wasn't. I was wondering who was going to feed mooch and myself," he smiled at Nathaniel.

"Of course, I should have known that was your real worry. I'll make meals and put them in the crisper for both of you," Cayman couldn't believe how grown men could be reduced to boys when it involved their stomachs.

* * *

Nathaniel came back from Chicago right after the New Year with a smile for everyone, "I met with the engineers and they were most impressed with what a bunch of dumb soldiers can do," he paused, "I'll be going up every weekend and going over our progress with them. In the meantime we have more schooling," he heard the groans ripple through the room from his full strength unit. Nothing like building something together to cement friendships and trust. He dismissed them to work out and told them to be back after lunch for more classroom exercises. He hadn't seen Wash since getting in late the night before and found her finishing paperwork in her office. They exchanged toothy smiles when he bounded through her door.

"Lieutenant, I believe you deserve a break. I signed for you to take three weeks. Don't hurry back. Enjoy yourself, well as much as you can after surgery. Get out of here before I change my mind."

"Sir, what about the classes I'll miss?"

"It's a medical section that you're qualified to teach. We'll get together and catch up when you get back," he all but pushed her out of the door. Taking the hint, Wash left and wondered at his attitude. He seemed in a good mood.

Wash went home and shed her uniform. Grabbing her comm unit, she called Cayman, "Washington," the answer made Alicia smile.

"Washington here also," she chuckled, "there really are too many of us."

"Well you could fix that," Cayman relaxed knowing it wasn't a superior she had to give crisp answers to.

"Taylor came back and threw me out for three weeks. Can you get away?"

There was a pause, "The situation in Peru is heating up. It's a real snakes nest down there. Philbrick is talking about sending us down any day. I'm putting my alteration on hold until I know if I have to leave, but will see if I can get away for a couple days to be with you. It's important for you to get fixed and soon, as they were saying on the news last night they have the portal over half finished. You may be leaving sooner than later."

"Okay, I'll go on to New York tonight. Come if you can. If you get called up, what'll you do with Trey?" she remembered her baby brother.

"We'll put him with a sitter until you get back and can take over."

"Take him to Debora Tate in my unit. She's the best I know and helps with the nursery," Wash hated the thought of him not being with family, "Let me know and I'll hurry back and get him."

"All right, sorry about our plans falling victim to politics," Cayman felt bad for Alicia and their missed trip.

Three days later the doctor was showing Wash the before and after photo's. She was still sore, almost as bad as her first waking from her shooting. "I also fixed an old gunshot wound to your shoulder," he jarred an old memory of her first shooting, "and a few other's. How many times have you been shot?"

"Quite a few and a couple stab wounds. Goes with my job title."

Four more days and Wash was up and looking at her new body in the full length mirror. A different body looked back at her. The new improved skin healer completely removed the white marks and the laser surgery underneath cut all the scarring from her muscles. Once healed and worked they'd be good as new the doctor told her. She was discharged after a week, and thought about going home as she missed Taylor and was bored. She took a few days to treat herself to a new wardrobe to go with her new body and shopped for three days non-stop in some of the higher end shops.

A call came from her father as she ended her third day of spending money, "Hi Dad, what's up?" Wash was happy to hear from him. He'd been so busy with getting his troops ready to leave; she only got a couple calls from him when she was in the hospital.

"We're pulling out tonight. It was another hurry up and wait situation. Cayman took Trey to Debora Tate like you requested."

"I'm done here. Everything went better than great. I'll be home in a few hours and get him, but she'll be his sitter during the day when I go back to work."

"Take the entire time Taylor gave you off, you earned it. I haven't seen much of him. Has he called you?"

"Not a word, totally unlike him unless he's with his son," she remembered he said in the meeting he was going every weekend to Chicago so probably doing things with Lucas, "He's probably working hard like I do when he's gone," she excused her bosses absence.

"I don't know how long this operation in Peru will take. I'll hate it when you leave and we have to leave Trey with strangers," Apollo knew he had to go as they were holding the transport for him, "I have to go now, Kiddo. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," Wash signed off.

It was almost bedtime when Wash rang the Tate's bell. "Hey, Alex," she greeted him.

"Come in, Wash," he held the door for her, "I can't believe how much your brother looks like you," he laughed.

Debora came out holding Trey and gave him to Wash when she held her arms out. Wash kissed his head, "Missed you, bro," looking at Debora, "I really appreciate you taking him when I go back to work."

"I told his mother when you left, if they needed long term care, I'll be here for who knows how long and be happy to take him. It'll be lonely with Alex gone with just Skye and me. She said she'd think about it, so the offer's there if she needs me," Debora explained as she picked up the baby bag and slipped it over Wash's shoulder, "Commander Washington asked me to remind you this bag is for day trips and his main things are at their house and you know what to do."

"That I do. Thanks, bye," she left with her charge.

The next morning Wash was feeding Trey cereal, "We have a week and half before I have to go back to work. What'll we do?"

He spit the mouthful out in reply.

"You're done and no help. That's a bad habit to get into with women," she took him for his bath.

For the rest of her break, she stayed mostly at her parent's place where Trey was in familiar surroundings. He fussed less when at home. She figured she'd drop him by Debora's and bring him back here for the night and moved back into her room which doubled as his. Wash made sure the monitor was off to the master bedroom so the creaking of the house wouldn't sound over the sensitive unit. She took him for long walks around the part of the base she didn't see often. She visited with the wives of the soldiers with her parent's units and found them to be nice like the one's she used to know. With sadness she realized how she missed the company of the soldier's wives. Her own unit was still barren and the men didn't seem in a hurry to re-marry. She hadn't gotten to know the spouses of the replacement soldiers who moved in with families yet and decided to make the effort as she enjoyed the casual conversations and they all knew the Commander's baby. Almost every new woman she met thought she was a wife of a new soldier with a baby that resembled her until she told them who she and Trey were.

Saturday night Wash got a call from Alex Tate, "Wash, did you see a program today called, Today In Chicago?"

"No, why should I?"

"I'm sending it to your plexi. Watch it," he paused, "Wash…." he broke off what he was about to say and said he'd see her Monday.

Wash had put Trey to bed and was reading when Alex called so punched her plexi and hit send to the large screen.

_It broke to a segment on Hope Plaza and the work in progress. The blond woman with her blouse cut too low and mini skirt barely covering downward and five inch heels was interviewing a woman who was dressed similarly, "We have today, Ava Rowen, chief engineer on the Hope Plaza project. Tell me, Ava, you've been working closely with Commander Taylor and I understand you two are now dating. How did you go from work to well, pleasure, and especially with a man with all those attributes?"_

"_We met when he came for a meeting after his unit built a model of the colony we had designed for them. Of course, it's hard to miss all those muscles and he's cuter in person than the vids show. Turned out my son and his graduated at the same ceremony so we met socially in addition to work and one thing led to another and well we've been together for three weeks and he's talented and wonderful if you know what I mean."_

"_Oh, I think we all know how talented a man like that could be," the blond smirked and the screen morphed to Taylor and Rowen nicely dressed entering a fancy restaurant with reporters shouting questions about going to the past at him. He didn't answer, but put his hand on her lower back and escorted her inside. The shot went back to the studio. "We wish them all the best." The screen went blank._

Wash stared at the empty wall, not aware she had turned the plexi off. Her hands were shaking and she felt sick. Suddenly she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Tears in her eyes were from more than vomit. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth. She needed a drink. Looking through her father's supply she knew he had enough for her to get plastered and wanted to drink herself into oblivion, but Trey kept her sober, well enough anyway. Taking a glass of scotch, she returned to the couch and put her plexi on the end table out of reach so not to take her anger out on the helpless inanimate object.

All that time waiting for him to get over his wife and he finally did, with a blond. "Don't blame him, Alicia. You're not blond like he prefers and she doesn't have scars and now it's too late for me to make a move," she didn't notice the tears that trailed down her cheeks as she spoke out loud to an empty room.

In Chicago. Nathaniel was pacing in front of Ava, "Did you have to broadcast our relationship all over the world?"

"I wasn't aware it was a secret. What's the big deal?" she watched him pace.

"I have an image to maintain. The military frowns on certain Commanders activities being made public and giving the service a black eye. I'm the Commander who's noted for having the highest standards. One of the reasons I was chosen to go to the past, my life is a symbol of decency for the younger crowd to look up to."

"I hardly think this is a national or worldwide affair. The program that invited me is a local Chicago station. I doubt any of your soldiers are the wiser."

"If my unit finds out, they'll show you no mercy or respect."

"Those dumb jocks. You can order them to forget it or treat me with respect. Isn't that what they are trained to do, and take bullets for fun," she pushed all his buttons unknowingly.

"Those dumb soldiers, of whom I'm one, keep your Universities open so you pampered assholes can look down upon the less fortunate."

"Don't use that word on me," she saw how angry he was and stood. Going to him, she put her arms around his neck, "Let's not fight. I can think of more pleasurable activities in the bedroom," she pressed her lips to his.

Pulling away he walked to the window and looked out at the busy street below. He suddenly missed his base and those soldiers, especially Wash. She was one of those soldiers. WASH, a cold shiver went through him, he tossed her aside for a fling. He hoped she never found out, but with Ava going with him to lecture the unit in person and he now knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut, Wash was bound to see through their relationship. He felt Ava's arms come around him from behind and once again removed them and turned, "I'll get my bag. We're through. I'll take you to the base, but as an associate, nothing more."

"Just like that? I say one thing you don't like and you dump me? You weren't interest in me, just a roll in the sack," a noise resounded through the appartment as she slapped his face. "You will pretend to by my loving boyfriend while we are on your stupid base or I'll tell everyone of your troops every detail of what we did in bed, you got that, Buster," she poked him in the chest.

Without a word he retrieved his bag and left her apartment. He felt sick. Not wanting to disturb Lucas, he got a motel room. Lying on his narrow bed, he had another day to kill before escorting the last person he wanted to be seen with to Houston. How dare she put soldiers down. He was glad he found her true opinion about his beloved unit before he got in any deeper. He just prayed his unit never found out. Tomorrow he'd do something with his son for a few hours before his escort duty. His comm beeped. Looking at the signature to see if he wanted to answer, "Taylor."

"Sir," The newly promoted Major Tate greeted in a neutral tone, "just thought you might want to know before you come home, Ava Rowen's interview got picked up by one of the private's wives and she shared it with everyone."'

"Fuck," Taylor's worst fears just manifested.

"That's what the rumor is," Tate's sly humor wasn't lost on the Commander who scowled into his comm.

"No way this can be silenced?" he wanted hope.

Tate smiled slightly, but it wasn't with warmth, "Every single one of your soldier's has seen it, in fact the entire base has."

"Wash?"

"Oh yeah, even Wash," Alex wasn't smiling and his tone went to neutral again. He didn't share it was he who made sure she'd seen it.

"I have to bring Dr. Rowen to the base to instruct the next section. I expect everyone to treat her with respect," he hated issuing that order.

"Yes Sir."

"Have you seen Wash?"

"It's a little late to care about what Lieutenant Washington thinks or feels, Sir," the closest Alex would come to insubordination.

Nathaniel didn't care. He wanted to be punished for what he did, "I guess so. See you Monday," he closed the link. Staring around the empty room he went looking for a bar.

Alex was busy on Sunday. He issued the order and got an earful repeatedly about how everyone thought the Commander and Wash were an item what with all the off duty time they spent together. He had to tell them over and over he was as surprised as them. He decided to visit Wash in person and see how she was doing. She wasn't home so he did a location on her comm unit. She was at her parent's place. He knew the Washington's were gone so why was she there? Driving to the house he hoped she and the baby were okay. He and Debora could take the baby is she needed to get drunk or something. He was relieved to find Wash semi-sober and holding Trey when she answered the door.

"Come in Alex," she stepped aside and led him to the living room where she was working on a drink. "Get you something?"

"Sure," he could use a stiff one after this Sunday and he wanted to have a heart to heart with Wash before they faced Taylor in the morning.

She handed him a glass and took him to the liquor cabinet in the hall, "Help yourself," she left him.

He looked through the selection and chose a large scotch of excellent quality. Returning he found her putting Trey in a swing with a motor that rocked him back and forth. He remembered when they had one for Bucket.

"Everyone in the unit always figured you and Taylor would start something after we went through the portal and most figured you were an item now. You aren't, are you?" he had to know.

Wash took a drink and shook her head, "No, I didn't want him to see my body all scarred up. It was real ugly and rough to the touch. I didn't want him to have those memories. Turns out I needn't have worried, he wasn't interested in me at all," she gave a sad smile, "I was off having my body fixed cosmetically this break. Want to see, Alex?" she had enough alcohol in her to lower her resolve to never let anyone see the damage.

"Yes," he watched as she grabbed her plexi and hit something then on the big screen was her abdomen with its damage. He didn't realize she took that much abuse. No wonder she never showed it to anyone, it was brutal, "Oh Wash," he wanted to hug her for all she went through.

"Well look at that and now look at this," she stood and put her glass down. Walking to where he sat in a chair she lifted her shirt. Gone were all the scars.

He looked closely at the screen, then back to her abdomen, "Can I touch?" his voice was soft with amazement.

"As long as Debora doesn't mind."

He ran a hand over her stomach and it was flat and smooth, "She won't after I tell her," he dropped his hand and she went back to her spot on the couch and her drink.

"You love him?" Alex didn't need to spell out who he was referring to.

"Yes, but we don't always get what we want. He seems to prefer blonds so I wasn't in the running except in my mind," she was tired of holding her feelings in and knew Alex wouldn't spread around what she told him. It was good to talk to someone about it.

"I never heard he preferred blonds and he showed real affection to you. In fact I could have sworn it was you he was waiting for. Something must have happened in Chicago," Alex was surprised the usually reticent Lieutenant was opening up to him.

She continued, "He's a responsible adult. He can't claim seduction, he was a willing partner to keep going back weekend after weekend," she was still raw and hurting and wouldn't excuse his actions, "He can screw who he wants, he's no longer married."

"Well he needs to be punished for leading you on, and that's what the entire unit saw so don't think he wasn't interested in you. In my opinion you were dumped even if he dumped your friendship for another woman. You do realize your relationship with him is changed, probably forever?" he hated pointing this out.

"I know. Right now I'm hurt and angry, but in time it'll sink in we can't go back to the relationship we had. He's moved on and I'll say one thing for the woman, she's a looker, not plain like me," Wash remembered how the woman on the screen looked.

"Wash, Alicia, you're a beautiful woman and Taylor knows it, and I for want to see him suffer like he made you," he slapped the arm of the chair, "Got it, next Friday…. you've been off, but there's the annual fund raiser for the soldiers killed in action families. This year they're doing a sealed bid to raffles off dates. Each unit has to put up either a man or woman to be auctioned off for dinner with the highest bidder. We are short on women, but you'd be the prettiest one there, outside my wife, always have been."

Wash thought about what Alex said and made a decision, "I'll do it, but how will you be punishing Taylor for what he did?"

"I still think he has feelings for you even if he has his head up his ass right now. I'll set it up. Who is the soldier in the unit Taylor has the hardest time tolerating?" he figured she would know.

Wash thought, "He doesn't like Tom Boylan's wanting to retire and start a bar. He thinks Tom should have higher ambitions than that and he doesn't approve of his friends or shady practices outside of work."

"Well Tom is a jack of all trades and has his fingers in anything not sanctioned. That's what Taylor has problems with. That and the fact Boylan won't exercise and keep that gut off and Taylor can't drum him out. He has too many years in so he's set until retirement and that irritates Taylor."

"Then Boylan has to win, but how? If the Commander with his salary decides to bid, Tom will lose," she saw Alex smiling and sipping his scotch in contemplation.

"How about…." he paused, "how about we pool our money. Taylor will be going up against combined donations. Even he can't top that," he stood and clinked his glass to Wash's.

"He probably won't even show up," Wash took another swig.

"Do you have a sexy dress?" Alex changed the subject.

"I bought a revealing number when I was in New York last week. I was hoping to entice Taylor into a real date and wear it so he'd see I was a woman also," she felt another pain shoot through her.

"Show me. I'm a good judge of women's clothing, no I am," he defended at her incredulous look.

"I don't have it here. You'll just have to trust me."

"Okay. Tomorrow when they are together and you are nearby, I'll come to you and tell you about the fund raiser and what I want you to do so Taylor can't help but overhear."

"I didn't realize you were so devious, Alex."

"I got promoted last week to Major because of it, not my skills," he accepted her congratulations, "It'll lift the unit's spirits. Right now the older ones who've been with you before Somalia are the most upset and seeing you have a good time will help them. You do have to be the strong one. Your people will follow your lead."

"No, I have a better idea. I give the morning debriefing and at the end I'll announce my acceptance to be auctioned off."

"I like that better," standing to go, "easy on the sauce," he cautioned and left.


	13. The Affair Part Two

"A train? You expect me to ride with you on a train with smelly, sick people?" Ava knew he'd flown to see her and the flight took half an hour. The train would take hours and make stops.

"I told your bosses I'd deliver you, just not how," he kept his rebreather in place and noticed several of the people didn't have one and hacked with a constant cough. He was sitting with the average people and didn't care if she went to the high priced car with its air refreshers. He was staying with the common people. Looking around, she left him with a plebian comment.

He took her to the hotel near his unit, "There's a cafeteria downstairs for your breakfast. The class starts at eight. I'll pick you up at quarter till, be ready," he left without another word, leaving her wondering how he could be so charming and fun one minute then cold and unforgiving the next. Make a mistake with him and you never get another chance. She was glad she found that out before things went further. After her comments on the air, she didn't want anyone to find out he dumped her and hoped his soldiers hadn't caught the interview. If only she didn't out them he would still be hers, but what kind of man wants sex and no relationship she wondered. He was supposed to be this high moral Commander and he was just like all other men.

Wash dressed extra sharp, uniform pressed and boots shinned and all her medal polished down to her weapons. She didn't want Taylor to track her down so turned her comm unit off and put it on emergency contact only and set her alarm for three A.M.. Laying down after Alex left she slept for an hour after putting Trey down for a nap. After that it was sporadic until her alarm sounded. Gathering Trey and his bag, she went home to get her uniform ready. Dropping Trey off to a sympathetic Debora, she would be so glad this first day was over. She wasn't the only one with the idea to dress sharply; Alex was dressed identically to her down to his beret with the polished emblem. With a smile to him, she went in ahead of the unit to be the first to arrive after being gone for three weeks.

The soldiers trickled in and greeted her. When the unit assembled at seven thirty Wash started the meeting with dispatches from around the units and the situation with those deployed. She'd read the plexi first to be familiar with the contents. She felt him enter and kept reading and her eyes averted. Finally she finished and looked at the soldiers. They were all sharply dressed and she was proud of them and smiled, "I accepted to be auctioned off on Friday to represent this fine unit in the drive for funding the deceased soldier's fund," she grinned as her unit cheered, clapped and encouraged her. Finally she stiffened her spine and glanced at Commander Taylor with the blond beside him holding his arm, "Sir, the room is all yours," she went to the back of the room not to her usual place.

Frowning at her retreating back, the Commander stepped to the front of the room. Without greeting, he began, "Dr. Rowen will be lecturing on the engineering behind the Hope Plaza project and the colony we plan on building," looking to her, "the room is yours, Dr. Rowen," he stepped to the side of the room and took a seat off to the side where he could watch his soldiers. He noticed Wash and Tate were sitting side by side in the back not the front where they customarily sat. His soldiers were sitting almost at attention and never looked right or left, but at the speaker. That wasn't their usual demeanor. He was sure Wash or Tate instructed them how to act.

Dr. Rowen spoke for a couple hours on Hope Plaza with visual aids on how it was constructed. She asked if they wanted a break before she began the next segment. Taylor rose and instructed them to take a ten minute break. For the first time the people moved. He was impressed and went to Ava and told her he wanted to introduce her to his officers.

Tate and Wash saw Taylor guide the woman to them and both wore the expressions of professional soldiers although Wash's gut twisted in anxiety and her hands shook, "This is my second, Lieutenant Washington, Ava Rowen."

"Lieutenant, nice to meet you," Ava had no idea the tension between Taylor and his second and the Lieutenant's avoidance in meeting his eyes.

Ignoring Taylor, "Dr. Rowen," was all she said in acknowledgement.

"And this is Major Tate, my third officer," he hoped for a better result.

"Dr. Rowen," was all he got from him. Now he knew how much trouble he was in with his officers. Both were formal, too formal for a guest.

"Lieutenant," a voice called out.

"Excuse me," Wash was gone.

Taylor knew the voice and looked. What did Boylan need on a Monday morning?"

He saw Wash and Boylan put their heads together and then Boylan laugh at whatever she said to him and she joined in and put a hand on his arm. They parted and Wash moved to another group where Casey Durwin waylaid her and they had a quiet conversation.

"Major, how's the troops this morning?" Taylor knew Alex would pick up on what he was really asking.

"Well Sir, they are glad the Lieutenant is back. They've missed her and with her representing our unit Friday, those horny bastards will be paying much mullah in hopes of landing a date with the hottest, sexist Lieutenant to ever grace the uniform," looking at Ava, "pardon my language Ma'am, just stating a fact."

"What's the winner get?"Taylor couldn't believe Wash would put herself up for auction and had to ask.

"Dinner with the lovely Lieutenant and I've been personally told she bought a dress in New York that's positively indecent and I'm putting that fact out for the men to show up and throw their money away. It's a sealed bid and high bidder wins her, but all the money is collected for charity," Alex was speaking to Ava.

"Sounds fun. Does your Lieutenant do it often?" she looked at the beautiful dark haired woman with her large ebony eyes talking to her people.

"Her first time, but probably not her last," he watched Wash circulate and get encouraging comments from her long time troops who figured she was in love with Taylor. None of them approved of his ditching their Lieutenant and for the boring speaker who used too many technical terms.

"Ten minutes," Taylor called and escorted Ava back to the head of the room.

This time she talked about the sections they built and where they went wrong and improvements they could make. Again Nathaniel watched his people with their unfazed expressions.

"Any questions?" Ava was done and felt she was speaking to a room full of mannequins for all the movement or expression they exhibited.

No one asked anything so Taylor stood, "Thank you Dr. Rowen," turning to the room, "Dismissed," he watched them stand and march from the room in an orderly fashion. Turning to Ava, "I'll take you to the airport for your flight home," he almost felt bad at the none interactive treatment she got and knew he was to blame.

"Not a very intelligent group. Are you sure they're capable of building a colony," she was beginning to doubt the wisdom of sending troops to the past first. She'd suggest scientist and engineers go to make sure the project was properly executed.

Not speaking until he had her in the rover, "They saw the interview and are showing their displeasure with me," he finally told her.

"Why would they care if you have a personal life, they don't own you?" she didn't understand these military types.

"It's complicated and there will be fallout for what I did. I'll have to answer to my superior and satisfy my soldiers that I haven't lost my judgment."

"Your superiors I understand, but those under you?"

"They expect me to lead by example and be the strong moral compass to prove to them that I'm trustworthy to lead them into the unknown one way. My actions these last few weeks damaged my integrity with them. I'll have to work hard to get it back," he parked and grabbed her bag. Taking her to the terminal he put her bag on the cart to be loaded and turned to her, "I was in error having a relationship with you. For that I'm sorry," he was so formal.

"I hope you're not sorry about all we did?" she didn't know this man. The man who swept her off her feet was buried under layers of professional soldier.

"Yes, I am sorry I ever laid a hand on you," he left hoping they would never meet again, but was sure they would. He went directly to General Philbrick's office to report his moral failure. He wasn't surprised when Philbrick already knew.

"Everyone is aware you had a fling with that woman. Are you still seeing her?"

"No Sir, I've ended it. I'm focusing on my mission from here on out," he hoped his rededication answer was enough.

"People look up to you, Nathaniel. You never had a spot on your record until now. Be very careful in the future," half order, half threat.

"I will, Sir," with a salute he left.

That was the easy one. He knew Wash wasn't ready to talk to him. He thought about it. _She was his friend, nothing more, liar. He never acted improper with her or thought about her that way, liar. You won't go to the fund raiser and bid on her, liar. You won't try and track her down outside work and explain, liar._

Lunch over and his unit reassembled. He faced them and they were the same as that morning. Again Wash and Tate were in the back, so much for their support. "We begin another training segment," he didn't have the heart for it and for the first time since taking on this project he had doubts he wanted to continue. He wanted to restore his world and would do whatever it took no matter how long. Looking directly at Wash who met his gaze with a cool one of her own, no warm welcome directed at him. "The next section is on Social Interaction and Dr. Summerville from the University of California will be teaching it. It'll be three hours every afternoon after lunch for one month," he made the connection and the class began. Taking his seat, he forced himself to pay attention and not let his mind wander.

Class over and the unit dismissed for the day, Wash told Alex she was going to get Trey and go back to her father's home. He walked her out and followed her home. "How'd it go?" Debora was on pins and needles all day wanting the details as other wives were anxiously waiting for the same report. "Wash didn't say much, but accepted a hug from Alex, took Trey and left.

She went to her home and changed her clothes and got her uniform ready for the following day. Taking Trey she went across the base to her other home. It was early and she had energy to burn. Taking Trey, she made the walk to the gym, her father's well equipped building. She approached the Sergeant in charge. He recognized her and saluted, "I am staying at my father's place and need some help," she filled him on her needs. With him telling her to come anytime and giving her a permanent pass to enter she started her workout with Trey playing on the floor near her. She watched him scoot around and more than once had to retrieve him. It'd been three weeks since her operation and the muscles were protesting, but not cramping. Focusing on her stomach muscles, she worked out until they said _'enough.'_ She didn't want to pack Trey all the way home and was sorry she didn't think to bring his stroller. She liked packing him on her hip and could move faster. She found Taylor at the door watching her, _'Shit'_ she mentally cursed him. It was too soon to hear all about his new love, the pain still too intense, but pride moved her feet to the door, "Sir," her greeting formal.

"We have a gym, not this nice, but it's functional," when she didn't respond he continued, "I want to explain what happened with Ava."

Switching Trey to the other hip, "You don't owe me an explanation, Sir. Your personal life is none of my business," she stepped around him and walked off.

He fell in step ignoring her outburst, "I don't know what happened. I never meant anything to happen," he tried again as she kept up a fast pace, "I screwed up. I ended it with her. Like I said, I don't know what came over me," he wished she'd say something, anything even cuss at him to show him she cared even a little. He stayed by her side to her father's front door, "Wash, let me come in and explain," he couldn't let her close the door and shut him out of her life.

Turning to him, "You moved on with your life, found someone you want to fuck. I don't see your dilemma, fuck or not to fuck. You chose the first option and whatever diseases come with door number one," she was hurting, both in her soul and physical body, and just wanted him to leave her in peace and stop twisting the knife by talking about that other woman.

"Wash, I don't want to lose you," he was pleading.

"You picked a real bad time to use that line," she pushed the door open and swiftly turned to close it in his face, "Go away. You found out your pecker is the boss, go have some fun," she slammed the door. He heard the lock engage.

With a moan, she sank to the floor, shaking from physical exertion and emotional stress, she put Trey on the floor to crawl at will and put her back to the door and rested her head on her knees. Once again tears flowed fast and hard, and she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her so the pain would go away. The physical pain had been her companion for the better part of a year, but the heartache was new and she knew now, she'd never felt this way before about any man. No man had the ability to hurt her like he could. She stayed until the tears came no more and she was left with dry heaves that turned to hiccups.

Standing to get a drink of water, she wondered where Trey had gotten off to. She found him in the living room on his hands and knees reaching to his swing. Picking him up, she gave him what he wanted, "Only for a few minutes, then you need a nap after supper," she never talked baby talk to him, just like he was an adult, in fact his parents didn't either. She went to the kitchen to fix food for him from the selection of baby food pouches Cayman stocked up on. She chose chicken and sweet potato mix and a smaller fruit. Heating took seconds and she poured the hot mixture into a bowel and grabbed a baby spoon. Placing him in his baby chair she wrapped a towel around his upper body immobilizing his hands. She wasn't in the mood to play games with baby. He was hungry and gave her no fuss and finished his food in record time, "Nap time," she cleaned his face and took him to her bedroom and placed him in his crib.

Nathaniel walked slowly back to his rover, head down, hands in his pockets. He thought about what Wash said to him and she was right, he let his small brain dictate. Why? He kept running through his mind how he could go to a meeting and end up getting laid and having dates for three weekends. He didn't think it was wrong at the time and was excited to be seeing someone again, that much he acknowledged, but he wasn't ready to go public and it'd been forced on him. He tried to reason what he did and came up with it was offered and he didn't say no, but he wasn't looking for a long term relationship, just wanted to feel like a man again. He didn't stop to consider the cost.

Tuesday morning the troops were assembled and Alex Tate was reading the morning notes when Nathaniel entered from his office. He expected Wash to be present, but she was conspicuously absent. Waiting for Tate to finish he ask, "Where's Wash?"

Alex told him in front of the troops, "She called Debora this morning, said she overdid a workout yesterday and is going to the doctor and Debora was going to take Trey for his vaccinations, but Wash said as long as she had to go she'd do that also and would be in after lunch if she's able."

Wash slipped in the back of the class just as the lecture was starting. She was sore, but the pain meds made it bearable to sit through the lecture. She so much wanted to recover and be her old self she strained the muscles and set herself back. The doctor told her no exercise for the rest of the week, then slowly starting next Monday. Taylor was standing along one wall and watched her enter and sit down near the door and look at the professor, zoning the room out including him. He debated to waylay her after the lecture, but his mini vibrated telling him he had a message. Looking at the note, it was from the unit's doctor telling him Lieutenant Washington was injured and no physical activity for the rest of the week and on limited activity until further notice. She really was injured and he didn't offer to carry the baby home yesterday. If he wasn't so caught up in his problems, he probably would have seen she was hurting. Not able to take himself any longer he left the room and went to the gym. He worked out until the class was over and went back and dismissed them, then without a word went to his office and closed the door. Wash left as quickly and quietly as she came. Retrieving Trey, she went back to her father's home to spend a lonely afternoon resting and wishing things were different.

Apollo got his messages Tuesday morning, the dispatches he read quickly. He had a full day lined out of busting in doors and conquering another village. He was working down the country while his wife and her unit were working up. The plan was to meet in the middle. The orders were, no prisoners, root out the pedophiles and kill them. Also, find out why the people weren't getting the food shipments. He figured the two were related. At the end of the dispatch was a personal note. It was common for Commander's to add personal notes to each other's dispatches and he and Cayman traded notes every morning they were separated. This one was from Commander Meyers. They weren't close, but talked after the massacre at length. He opened the recorded message.

"_Apollo, I'm not sure if anyone informed you the latest gossip here at home. Seems like Taylor got himself a girlfriend in Chicago. I attached the clip circulating the base, Meyers out."_

Apollo watched the vid with a grim expression, "Damn," he muttered to himself and sent it off to his wife and let Meyers message act as her preamble also. He had work to do, but kept the ramifications of Taylor's actions in his mind all day. He would talk about it with his wife when they did their nightly calls to each other. Later that day, he raided a warehouse stacked with food and tied up children. The adults tried to flee. They shot all but one and tied him to a wheel that looked to be from an old carnival as it was large enough to tie a human and had straps attached for ankles and wrists. They spun the man and without warning, Apollo threw his boot knife at the twirling target. It clipped his ear and he screamed. Over and over, until the man was spewing vomit, bleeding and begging. A soldier would retrieve the half dozen combat knives and hold them for the devil who threw with precision. The wheel was allowed to stop on its own and someone up righted the bleeding man. The man with black eyes walked over and through his mask gave an order, "Talk or die, and by die, I mean brutally and slowly, could take days," he stepped back one step and crossed his arms.

The man gave places and names. The top names included the President of Peru and most of his cabinet. Sending what he learned to Cayman with a note for her to trust nobody assisting them he went to a private spot and placed a call to General Philbrick.

"Hold your troops in the town and fly home for a meeting of the Commander's. We may have to send more units. When can you be here?" Philbrick asked.

"By tomorrow morning, Sir."

"I'll schedule a meeting for nine."

"I'll be there," Apollo broke the connection and ordered his troops to secure the area and hold until he returned. Placing a call to Cayman, "Hi, Hon, I've been ordered back to Houston for a meeting. I'm holding at a village just outside Lima. Where are you?"

"I'll make Cuzco tonight. Are you going to see Alicia?"

"I'm not coming back until I do. What do you make of what Meyers sent?"

"I think Alicia is heartbroken and is portraying a stiff upper lip knowing her. I could deck Nathaniel. What the hell was he thinking?"

"I don't believe thinking was what he was doing," Apollo remembered the years after his wife died and the stupid things he did, "It's probably the first woman after his wife and he doesn't know what the hell he did or why. I did a few things like that until I realized I didn't want that type of relationship and waited for you. I did a long dry stretch looking for the right woman, but had a few flings early on that I told you about so I'm having a hard time damning him."

"It was your daughter that got hurt. That doesn't change anything for you?" she couldn't believe the load of bullshit her husband just unloaded on her. She was angry, now at both of them.

"I can give Alicia a hug, but that's about all. I can't mend a broken heart, she has to do that," he refused to be pulled into his wife's righteous anger, "besides you probably had men after your husband you never told me about."

"Don't you dare accuse me of sleeping around, you…you, damn you," she stopped her angry response and glared at him, "there was not one man between David and you. Just because you whored around, don't lower everyone to your standards or Nathaniel's for that matter," she cut the link.

Apollo looked at the blank screen and slowly smiled. He was going to have fun making up with her and she'd need the separation to forgive him. He believed her when she said she hadn't had a man, but she came into his bed so willingly, he had trouble accepting he was the next man. Ordering his pilot to take him to Houston, he settled in for the long trip by chopper.

Apollo didn't exactly tell Philbrick the truth on his timing. He was home by two in the morning. Slipping quietly in his house he saw a light on in the kitchen. Not wanting to frighten her, he called softly, "Alicia," and waited for her to respond.

Entering the kitchen he found her sitting at the table with a bottle in Trey's mouth. His eyes were closed and he was sucking quietly, "You back?" she asked quietly.

"I have a meeting in the morning with the Generals and Commanders. Speaking of Commander's, news of Nathaniel's woman friend in Chicago reached me," he carefully watched her. She lowered her head so he couldn't see her expression, "Alicia, look at me," he saw unshed tears in her eyes before she looked down again. Cayman was right, it was him she was in love with. She'd been with him a long time and this was no young love or infatuation, she deeply loved him, the love that caused women to stay with men even when they'd been treated wrongly. Her quiet acceptance told him she was resigned to her fate. "I need to tell you about the few years after your mother died. The first year I was lost, then I had an affair with a woman I met," he saw Alicia raise her gaze to his again and he sat across the table to be on her level, "It lasted all of one week then I never saw her again and didn't care to. The next five years I had one fling a year with different women before deciding it was stupid and I was unhappy so I quit and focused on my career and you. The next woman was Cayman. Unlike the other's, I didn't put sex with Cayman first. I dated her quite a while getting to know her before adding that part to our relationship. By the time I took her to bed, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her," he stopped to see how she took his news.

"What does that have to do with me?" she kept her voice down, but he heard the pain.

"Nathaniel doesn't have a clue what he's doing right now. He needs friends who will stand by him even when he's an asshole and does stupid things. I'm going to be that friend and I hope my women are with me."

"I love him, but you have already figured that out, I'm sure," she finally admitted to her father the love she had for Nathaniel for so long.

"Cayman told me," he smiled, "I'm not that smart."

"You think what he did is okay?" she sniffed.

"I understand what he did and that it didn't mean a thing to him. She meant nothing, just a reaffirmation he's human and still alive. I'd put money he loves you, but isn't ready to commit so latched onto the first woman not you."

"So what do I do?" she wasn't going to stand by and watch him work his way through woman after woman while deciding if he wanted to settle down again, "he wants to talk about it to me and I don't want to hear the details or his excuses or lies. He's never made a commitment to me so he owes me nothing. I'm just his subordinate," she felt anger welling up again.

"You're much more than that to him or he wouldn't hang around you. You have the ability to hurt him."

"Like he did me? Maybe that's what he deserves," Trey had stopped sucking and was sleeping again so she pulled the bottle from his mouth. Getting up she grabbed a cloth and wiped his mouth. Taking him to his father she carefully placed him in his arms.

"What are you up to, Alicia?" her answer had a finality to it.

"I put myself up for the auction on Friday for the unit to bid on. I get dinner with the winner and we pre-planned it would be Thomas Boylan as Taylor tolerates him the least."

"You're not going to do anything with this Boylan?"

"No, he's not my type, but I'm going to play it up if Taylor's there and I bought a really sexy dress in New York I'm going to wear. I was going to wear it for Nathaniel, but he lost the right to see me in it first."

"Half the units may be gone by Friday. You didn't hear this from me, but it looks like the head of the pedophile ring is the President and his cabinet."

"Wow," Alicia looked at the baby, "want me to take him to bed?"

"I'll put him down," he rose and carried his son into Wash's bedroom and put him in his crib and pulled the cover up and looked at him sleeping peacefully.

"I turned the monitor off so you can get some sleep," Alicia hugged her father and he kissed her brow before going to his room.

* * *

Nathaniel wasn't looking forward to the Commander's meeting and the ribbing he was bound to face. Entering, he ran into Meyers who slapped him on the back right off, "Found a knockout, Nathaniel," he grinned and let the next person take their shot. Whiley sauntered up and put a hand on his arm, "Nathaniel, if I'd known you were looking for action, you have my number and I won't blab all over the airwaves."

"Back off Michelle," the deep tone of Apollo Washington behind his shoulder caused Whiley to find another place to be. Not sure if he wanted to turn around, he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, "Looks like you could use a friend," caused him to turn in surprise.

"I figured it wouldn't be you," Nathaniel waited for his condemnation to start, then remembered Apollo was deployed, "what brings you back?"

"To see how much damage you did to my daughter for one, and the other reason you'll know soon enough."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. Nobody was supposed to find out. Stupid broad couldn't keep her mouth shut. Wash tell you I broke up with the woman?"

"No, but I don't think at this stage she gives a rats ass. For some strange reason she loves you and you stomped on her heart. Payback can be a bastard I hope you're prepared for," he walked away as Philbrick called order.

Standing in front of the Commanders, Apollo filled the them in on the situation and what the two units found so far and what the captured man told them.

"Do you have proof he told the truth?" Commander Larken asked.

"No, we're camped outside the capitol and need to do resonance to find proof. I'm here to get the instructions on how to proceed if we find what we're looking for at the top, and asking for additional units as Lima's a city of considerable size. I'm sure the President knows we're in country as we've raided several villages," Apollo informed him.

"That President's friendly with our country and we haven't had that in years from Peru which is why our government's taken so long to commit to military actions against his country," Philbrick supplied the political background.

"Maybe that's why he's being friendly, to keep us from looking closely at him," Taylor added wishing he could see action again, especially now. "I'd like my unit to be considered for military action to keep my people sharp. All this sitting is getting us restless and as you know we are prone to getting into trouble, and for the record I dumped the broad," that brought laughs all around.

"You're down a Lieutenant, Taylor and I don't have one to spare right now so I'll consider it as a last resort," Philbrick looked around the room, "Larken, Whiley, Meyers, and Donaldson, get ready to leave in four hours," they finished the meeting while the four chosen commanders made a call to their Lieutenant's to get the troops ready for an immediate departure. Around the base, the leaving of four combat units together caused great excitement and families of the chosen started gathering at the airport for farewells. The children of the departing parents were called from class and taken by bus to the airport, an action they'd see many times in their growing years.

Apollo was returning with them on the transport and put in charge of all the units in Peru, and as soon as Philbrick dismissed the meeting he called his daughter, "Alicia, I wanted to tell you I'm leaving."

"Take care, Dad."

"Kiss Trey for me."

"Will do, bye," they cut connections.

Apollo noticed Nathaniel loitering by his side, "Apollo, I'm really sorry for what I did to Wash," he kept his voice down in case someone overheard, "I don't know how to fix our relationship and don't want her to hate me," he sounded so lost and desperate like when he came back from Somalia.

Apollo reminded himself it'd only been a little over year since the horror and Nathaniel might think he was over it, but he wasn't, "We'll talk if you want when I get home. Until then keep your pants zipped up."

"No problems in that corner," they parted.

The rest of the week fell into a pattern for Taylor's unit, mornings were for physical activity and school in the afternoon and an early dismissal. Friday was no exception except the unit was like kids on the last day of school waiting for the evening's fund raiser. Nathaniel stayed away from his officer's and they in turn avoided him and handled all internal matters without his help. Rumors of Taylor dumping the woman made their way to his unit. Tate asked Wash if she'd heard and she said she didn't care either way. Her heart was still so broken, his breaking up didn't really phase her with hope. She wanted to stay away from him and lick her wounds and punish herself with the pain he caused.

General Philbrick MC'd the event of several hundred rowdy soldiers and their wives or dates. He read the rules for bidding on a contestant and a stage was lit as the first unit was called, "Raptor Unit," Philbrick called and a pretty young soldier no more than eighteen sashayed across the stage to the roars and applause of the room. Philbrick tallied the sealed bids and called the number, Four thousand and eighty five dollars, drawing applause all around, "and the winner for the company of the lovely Private Angie Carpenter is," he paused for effect, "Sergeant Brian Snider," the room approved with cheers and applause as the young Sergeant rushed onto the stage and hugged the private and led her away for their date.

Watching on the screen from Peru were the six missing units all crowded in the ballroom of the Presidential palace where they camped out waiting for their clearance to return home. The President and his high level cabinet had a dungeon full of children being held for the black market and starving so they'd do anything for food. Washington lined everyone up and ordered their execution on the spot including all women. International relief took the children away while the invading army was waiting for civilian authorities to arrive and make a transition to another set of leaders.

"Falcon Unit," Philbrick called and Cayman's representative stepped into the monitor and she could hear the claps and cheers, not only from the unit's present, but the one's over the monitor back home. The bidding began and all could see certain people making donations from the large screens with feeds to the palace. "And the total is six thousand three hundred and fifty dollars, and the winner is Miles Harley," they all saw a young man jump up and hug the winner, Becky Miller and kiss her cheek, "None of that, soldier. This is a clean date," Philbrick laughingly told him.

"Well Sir, she has to wait until we're home and I can do it properly," Private Harley told the General.

Eight more units were called and at the base the women were dressed in revealing dresses hoping to raise more money for the needy. Finally General Philbrick called, "Wolverine Unit," and Wash paraded across the stage and brought the room to its feet. She was by far the nicest and sexiest attired. Nathaniel stayed in the back of the room and avoided his unit, but watched them bid on his Lieutenant. Losing interest in his unit's bidding, his eyes strayed back to her body and never left. She had a tight glimmering white dress that covered the essential parts and not much else. He was staring and almost forgot to put a bid in. He made it the highest he ever placed and usually his bids were token for the effort and nowhere enough to win. Not tonight. He wanted her. How could he have looked at another woman when this creature was all but his for the taking. Placing his bid, he waited for the results. "We have an all-time high, eighteen thousand dollars exactly," Philbrick sounded excited and the winner is," the entire unit held their collective breaths, "Thomas Boylan," Taylor felt sick as Boylan bounded on stage and grabbed Wash up and spun her around. He whispered something in her ear and Wash laughed and hugged him back. Taking his arm she let him escort her off the stage and out of the room.

Nathaniel was in shock. How did Boylan get so much money? He saw Alex Tate approaching with a wide smile, "Sir, great night and our unit raised the most so far and Wash, did you see the dress, what a babe when she dresses up. Boylan is the luckiest man alive tonight and with any luck and wine he'll get really lucky if you know what I mean?" Tate rambled on pretending to be oblivious of the Commander's rage that was building and turned the screw a little tighter, "What'd you think, Boylan and Wash? You know a lot of romances start at this function. Did I tell you, I got to see Wash's stomach?" finally a reaction as Taylor whipped his head and looked at him with threatening blue eyes, which he pretended not to notice, "She showed me the scar tissue from a picture then pulled her shirt up and let me feel her new improved stomach. It's a miracle, she went from the beast to a real beauty and any man would be proud to see and touch her. Weird to think it might be Boylan," he wisely retreated, laughing all the way back to the unit as he spread around what he said and Taylor's reaction.

Sitting in a nice out of the way hole in the wall restaurant, Boylan found the chance to ask Wash what he'd been wanting to since he heard about Taylor and another woman, "So Wash, I'm an observant guy and I see the way you and Taylor interact with each other. Are you going to forgive him?"

Wash picked up her expensive glass of wine, "I'm not going to think about work or Taylor. You are paying good money for this night and I for one plan on enjoying myself so I want to know about you and your interest," she knew he wasn't satisfied with her deflection, but surprisingly they had an enjoyable evening. The food was good and the wine better so they visited until midnight and the restaurant was closing. Boylan took her to her home and dropped her off, "Tom, this was nice, thanks for playing along."

He chuckled, "When we all heard what a cad Taylor was, we were more than willing to pull one over one him. Goodnight, Lieutenant," he waited for her to close the door before leaving. He never saw the man in the shadows across the street wearing all black.

Taylor watched Boylan talk to Wash then without so much as a kiss, leave. Boylan was whistling as he went to his vehicle and drove off. Before he could change his mind he rushed to her door and rang the doorbell.

Thinking it was Boylan, Wash opened the door. The darkly dressed man pushed inside before she could stop him. They stood looking at each other, then Nathaniel ran his eyes over the dress Boylan got to look at all night. It was heavenly, a strap wrapped around her neck leaving her entire back bare. The front was spit almost to her navel and the hem one of the shortest he'd ever seen and her heels made her legs go on forever.

"I believe your date is in Chicago, Sir. What are you doing here?" she managed to keep her tone cold and impersonal.

"I dumped her, like I told you. I've made up my mind, I want you," he looked her in the eye, "I made a mistake and will pay whatever price you dictate I should," he swallowed hard, "I know we can't have an open relationship with our positions, but plenty of officers do their subordinates and it's always looked the other way from above," he stopped talking and just looked at her in her beautiful dress.

Wash turned, giving him an unobstructed view of her bare back without one mar gracing her skin, "I'm not ready to forgive you, Nathaniel."

He wanted to reach out and touch and his hand made a movement which he stopped with reluctance, "I didn't purposely plan what happened, it just did," he prayed she'd listen to him explain.

Wash turned back and held her head high, "When you came back from your break, you were in a wonderful mood. Now I know another woman did that to you, not me. I'm not the one you want," it broke her heart to tell him so.

"There's a difference between love that lasts forever and an emotional spike. What you saw was superficial, not love. Real love is what I feel for you. We've been through the bad and low times with each other," he stepped close and dared to touch by placing his hands on her bare shoulders, "I didn't like hearing that Tate got to see your scars and I didn't," he changed the subject to one that was eating at him all night.

Wash pulled away, "You want to see what I went through, fine, she walked into her living room and turned on a light. Looking for her plexi she punched a button and a large screen appeared on a wall displaying a picture of her stomach with all its defects and marks, "Look at what they did to me," she had tears in her eyes because she knew he would forever be influenced by it. She didn't care showing it to Tate, he didn't matter.

Nathaniel looked at every mark for a long time then turned back, "And now?"

Reaching with one hand behind her neck she released the catch to her dress and let it fall to the floor. Standing proudly before him wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of matching panties and her heals with her hair flowing over her shoulders almost to her breast, "See, they fixed me good as new on the outside."

Nathaniel walked over to her, "Tate got to touch," he kept his eyes drilled into hers, his smoldering with desire.

Taking his hand, she brought it to her abdomen below her navel. Pressing the palm to her smooth hot skin, he kept his hand in one place as their eyes did battle. Slowly he let his fingertips run all over her skin, feeling slight marks underneath that could be felt, but not seen. He let his eyes drop, first to her breast where the nipples were hardened and perfect. He moved his hand up and cupped a breast, running his thumb over the rocky tip, his other hand not neglecting her other one.

"Tate didn't touch there," she kept looking at his face while his eyes locked on his activities.

"Tate's a fool," with considerable effort he ceased and dropped his hands and looked in her unreadable eyes, "scars or no scars, I still love you. My indiscretion taught me I'd rather have love and companionship over sex with a stranger. You have my heart, Alicia. Somewhere I transferred it to you after Ayani died. I want to get us back to where we were and that's going to take time and effort on my part. When I'm out of sync with you, my whole world is off. We have to be right between us so we can move forward with the plans to go to the past. I can't do this if there's division between us."

Wash stepped out of her dress and picked it up, holding it in front of herself and letting it drape over her front, blocking his view, "That will take time."

He nodded, "I'll wait," he left and closed the door softly behind him leaving her to ponder his words.

The next morning Apollo turned the palace over to a new group of appointed officials and explained to them if they had to come back, the results to them would be the same, don't harm children or starve the people. The newly appointed President looked up at the pacing demon and decided he didn't ever want to see that man again or his army and agreed.

The trip home was rapid and within an hour they touched down in Houston. Apollo hadn't been able to do more than greet is wife with her unit and knew they still had issues from her greeting. Few people came to greet the returning soldiers as most were gone only a few days. He watched his wife's transport land and roll to a stop and waited. She finally departed, one of the last off and walked up to him. He put an arm around her shoulder and grabbed her pack and duffle along with his own, a gesture of trying to make amends. She didn't say anything, but allowed him his endeavor.

Going home with little said between them, they found Alicia lying on the couch reading from her plexi while Trey crawled around the floor. Cayman picked Trey up and kissed him all over his face, "I missed you, big boy," and sat down with him on her lap while Apollo took the bags to the bedroom.

"How you holding up, Alicia?" she turned her attention to her stepdaughter who lowered her reading to watch mom reunite with her son.

"Physically, I overdid it and set my recovery back and emotionally I'm a wreck. How are you doing?"

"Physically I'm fine and emotionally want to strangle your father."

TBC


	14. Shakey Ground

"Taylor," Nathaniel answered his comm groggily. It was late Sunday morning and he was sleeping off a hangover.

"Let's go shoot some one on one," Apollo offered.

Looking at the time, eleven. He didn't remember sleeping that late in years without pills. Even when Ayani died, he avoided excessive alcohol. He'd seen too many people ruin their lives after a tragedy with the stuff, "Do I have to?" his head was pounding and mouth tasted foul and bitter. He wondered if he threw up, but didn't want to look.

"It's either meet me at my gym or I'll come to your place and yell in your ear. You sound hung over."

"I am," he struggled up, "I haven't tied one on this bad since I was a young soldier just old enough to drink."

"Make it a couple hours then. Get some food in you, Nathaniel," Apollo ended the transmission.

Apollo was shooting at the hoops by himself when Nathaniel entered and located him. He walked to the area and stopped beside the taller man, but didn't reach out to snag the ball.

"You look like shit," Apollo observed, "been there myself a few times, almost last night, but Cayman forgave me for taking your side, but I'd be extra nice to her for a while if I were you," he threw another perfect shot and the ball went through the hoop. He lined up for another.

"I look better than I feel. Wash tell you what I did Friday night?" he figured she did as she had an open relationship with her father and Cayman in so many ways.

"Nope, she didn't mention you when I saw her yesterday," he made another shot and it bounced off the rim. Retrieving it, he bounced it once to Nathaniel who lined up his shot.

"Boylan, her date," he ground the name out, "was the perfect gentleman. I wasn't. I invited myself in and told her I loved her and wanted us to work," he threw a shot that missed badly. He let Apollo retrieve the ball and weaved in place. When Apollo got back he continued, "I asked to see her scars, and damn, she showed me the before and after. I'm ruined."

Apollo smiled and took a shot which neatly whoosed through the hoop, "I haven't seen her scars, how'd you rate, and with her being pissed at you?"

"Alex Tate saw them and she let him touch. I couldn't take it and mentioned it her and damn," he stopped talking at the memory.

"That bad?" Apollo would ask Cayman to show him the pictures. If other men looked, he wanted to see the damage also.

"That good," Nathaniel reached out and took the ball even though it wasn't his shot and threw. This time it went through.

"You're losing me," Apollo retrieved the ball.

"You saw the dress she was almost wearing?"

Apollo remember being glued to the large screen in the palace as his daughter walked the length of the stage and back again encouraging her people to donate. The dress was certainly revealing, but classy, "Makes me proud that my daughter can make a dress look that good."

"She took the damn thing off to show me her new body," they exchanged looks, Apollo surprised and Nathaniel stunned, "I touched," he spoke in a low gravely tone and swallowed, not breaking eye contact with her father, "I tried to drink the image of her out of my head and it's still here. She did that on purpose you know, showing me what I can't have."

"Payback's a real bitch," Apollo felt for him, "you love her like a man loves a woman?"

Nathaniel nodded, "Told her I transferred my love from Ayani to her and I have."

"That's why you took up with someone in Chicago without a second thought to who you might hurt?" Apollo for the first time wanted to hit him a good one.

Nathaniel shook his head, "I swear I don't know what the hell I did or why. At the time it was fun and different. I'd been so dead inside since Ayani and Ava was someone to talk to who didn't know me. I didn't know how to transition with Wash from friend to more. I was comfortable with our relationship, now we don't have one."

"Well," Apollo paused, "I don't think you have a clue what you want, but whatever it is, it's too soon. If you want Alicia, you're going to have to do some changing. She's not Ayani and you are still looking at physical features, I could tell that by this Ava," the resemblance was noticeable, "you lost Alicia's trust," he took a shot.

"I don't know how, but I'm going to win Wash back," he let Apollo take the shot both at the hoop and him.

"Don't know if this'll help, but when I met Cayman, I didn't want to screw it up so went real slow. You know, took her to dinner a lot, spent time with her, got to really know her before adding sex. It made a big difference with both of us. She didn't feel like a tramp, but someone special when I finally hit on her. I courted her properly, at least as proper as I knew how."

Nathaniel pondered Apollo's wisdom, "I should do the same with Wash. I can do that, I'll learn how to court properly from the old manuals," he vowed to study the subject when he got home. He was considered old fashioned by the new standards, but he'd learn proper courting protocol and apply it.

"Most guys don't court a woman after leaving the bed of another, so your hole is a lot deeper to climb out of. I don't want Alicia hurt again if you dump her, so make sure you are ready before committing to my daughter," a not so veiled threat.

Nathaniel didn't want to face Apollo's threat while nursing a hangover, "I'm taking my hangover home," and he staggered off.

Nathaniel was in his office early going over personnel records and evaluating individual strengths and weaknesses. He was going to tailor a program to individual needs and training. Looking at scores he made classes and added names. He added instructors at the top of the lists. He heard his people arriving and talking about the fund raiser and joking with Boylan about his hot date and what it was like. He gritted his teeth, but didn't stop eavesdropping or shut his door. Boylan said they had a good time and he wouldn't mind doing it again. _'Bet you wouldn't,' _Nathaniel thought then had a revelation, he would like to know what it was like to just sit and have dinner with her, just the two of them. He remembered taking Ava to several nice places. Apollo was right. He latched onto Ava because of her resemblance to his dead wife. He wanted to take Wash to nice places while they still had time.

Wash called the room to order. Reading the dispatches, she announced the units came home on Saturday from Peru, a helicopter went down killing six from Grizzly Unit on the way home. "The funeral was today at five if anyone wanted to attend," Nathaniel was still listening and finally gave up working on his lists and walked into the room to stand by the door, watching her do her job. "Finally the total for the military families went over eighty thousand, building the fund out of critical levels and will be used for shopping at the commissaries for the struggling families. Finally, I want to thank Tom Boylan for his generous donation," she casually winked at Tom, who grinned back and offered a repeat date while the room laughed and made comments, all but Taylor who was glaring at him.

Tate was watching Taylor and smiled with satisfaction as Wash continued. "We had a wonderful time and all you unattached women, Tom really does know how to be a gentleman with excellent tastes. That's all I have," she looked at the Commander with an open expression, not hostile or welcoming, "Sir," was all she said and walked to where Tate was sitting and took a seat among the soldiers by him.

"This week we're starting to focus on individuals and training. I've been going over your records and making lists where training is light or non-existent. I'll have it ready by tomorrow. I want to see Washington, Tate, and all the Officers after the meeting. The rest of you, workout this morning, class after lunch and more training later," indicating their short days were over and they were back on regular work hours. "Dismissed," he watched the privates leave and everyone else remained seated. "I'm making a list of individual training that's needed. I'll have the people and the training they need and who will be instructing them. I'll send it to your pads when I'm done. Washington will be in charge of scheduling. That's all I have," his way of dismissing them and he went back to his office without a word to anyone. This time he shut the door.

Alex and Wash looked at each other as the other's left. They hadn't moved, "We'll just have to wait and see how he treats you this week," Tate commented as the finally stood and followed the others out.

They didn't see the Commander until the class after lunch. Wash sat in the middle of the soldiers as she was talking to Reilly and they were sitting side by side waiting for the lecture to begin. Reilly was asking her quietly about her date and Wash told her she had a good time and Boylan was a gentleman, but he didn't want anyone to know. He liked his reputation as a rogue and scoundrel. Taylor entered and looked his unit over, seeing the two women with their heads together talking. He was sure it wasn't about work. Opening the link to California, he sat at the front and the lecture began. Class over and the rest dispersing to the firing range where Wash was going to oversee the practice, "Wash, a moment," Commander Taylor stopped her from leaving.

Walking to him, "Sir?" she kept her face neutral.

"I have the lessons ready for you to schedule. Let's go over them," he led the way to his office.

Transferring his data to her pad that she collected from her office and joined him. Together they went over the names.

"I want to start tomorrow. Can you have your training material ready by then?" he was all business.

Wash looked at the courses she was listed to teach, "I can, but would like to talk to the people and see what they really need so I'm not wasting time teaching familiar material," she glanced up from her plexi to him.

"Agreed, do you want to do it in groups or individually?" he remained looking into her eyes.

"Individually, then I can use the Sergeants to do the actual training and things will move faster," she saw the Commander's plan was a good one and wanted to tell him, but stopped herself. She wasn't ready for informal chats yet.

"I'll turn it over to you then," his comm sounded a message and he picked it off the desk and looked at it as Wash stood expecting to be dismissed. He held up his hand to stop her, "I have a meeting in the morning at headquarters. You'll be in charge until I return, dismissed," he didn't look at her, but kept reading his note.

"Yes Sir," she left. Going to her office she closed the door and looked closely at the names and training they needed and started her schedule and who was going to take over the sub training. Calling Alex, "Major, I'm not going to make the range, take over."

"Everything okay?" he had concern in his voice.

"Got a new project to work on. You'll see it tomorrow, Washington out," she cut the link.

The hours passed and she finally finished. Looking at her comm, she saw it was almost eight. Leaving the building she walked to her rover for the drive to her home in the officer's section. _'Nathaniel wants to be formal and forget what he said to me. He probably realizes he didn't mean it and I did tempt him by dropping that dress. He has proven lately he's just a man. If I hadn't acted like a jealous girlfriend maybe I wouldn't have lost a friend,' _Wash was lost in thought as she parked and entered her home.

"You eaten?" the voice scared the shit out of her figuratively and she reached for her weapon in a reflexive gesture and had a gun on him before her brain registered the owner of the voice.

Putting her pistol back in her holster, "You switched to breaking and entering now?"

"If I'm going bad, I might as well go all the way," Nathaniel put his glass of water down. He was sitting in the dark on her couch.

"I'm sure the military paid the light bill," she reached for a lamp and bathed the room in a soft light looking at him. He was dressed in casual pants and button up shirt open at the neck. His leather jacket was on the arm of the couch. Seeing what he was drinking, "I have something stronger than water."

"I got shitfaced Saturday night so better stick to something I can handle for a few days. I know a nice place to grab a bite and would like you to come with me," he offered.

She thought while looking at him. He was looking back, his expression neutral, "I'll change," she went to her bedroom. While she dressed casually she wondered at her change of attitude. _'You're pathetic. He fucks another woman and you forgive him, accept his lies that he loves you. He's a man and will say anything to get back in your good graces.' _

Wash changed into a sexy pair of blue jeans and white top with a low cut neckline and pushup bra. Grabbing the leather jacket he gave her, she went to where he was waiting. He stood and escorted her out, locking her door behind him. "Let me drive. I walked from my place," he opened the door for her.

He took her to a small Italian restaurant in the first Houston Dome. "I used to bring Ayani and Lucas here," he admitted, "they have good food and if it's not real, you can't tell. Have you ever been here?"

Wash looked around, "Once, with Dad, but it's been at least eight years. I'd forgotten about this place," she let him help her off with her jacket. Sitting across from each other they ordered and each took water instead of the wines the waiter mentioned.

"I didn't mean for you to work so late," Nathaniel started the conversation. They'd been silent on the ride and he was glad and relieved she came with him.

Wash shrugged, "My boss did say to have it ready for tomorrow. It is," she took a sip of refined water.

"What'd you think of it?" he decided to stay with safer subjects for now.

The food arrived while they were still talking about work. They stopped talking while eating and he wanted to turn the conversation personal, but didn't know how, not with her, after what he'd done. Just having her across the table from him this soon was good enough for now, he didn't want to push her. "Desert?" he didn't want the evening to end.

"No, I'm fine and getting tired."

He stood and grabbed his jacket and rushed to help her with hers. The drive home was quiet as both were lost in thought. "Drive to your house. I'll drive home from there," Wash volunteered to spare him the walk in the dark.

He did and held the door for her to get behind the wheel. "Wash, I want to do this often, no pressure, just you and me," he hoped she'd agree.

"Just don't break into my house," she pulled the door shut and drove off.

Nathaniel entered headquarters and slipped into a seat not wanting to mingle and field more questions. He saw Cayman and Apollo enter and head for the coffee. Looking around and spotting him near the back by himself, Apollo told his wife he'd get Nathaniel coffee and grabbed another cup. They approached and sat on each side of him as Apollo handed him a cup.

Nathaniel sipped the coffee, but didn't initiate any conversation so they sat in silence waiting for the meeting to start. Cayman was still mad and wanted to scream at him, so stayed quiet, sipping her coffee lest he provoke her.

The meeting was a recap of the Peru offensive and Philbrick updated the events since they left. "The next hot spot, the recipients of the children which are all over the globe so we're going to spread out and wipe the ones we can away. Unfortunately, some went to Chinese Conglomerate and the Russian Pac and are too strong for us to tackle. The smaller independent countries that accepted sold children will either work to bring the perpetrators to justice or risk us doing offensives in their backyards," Philbrick detailed the countries and the ones willing to do their own cleanup and those not responding. There were twelve non-compliant countries and they were literally all over the globe.

Lieutenant Washington entered and stood near the door. She'd been instructed to go to headquarters from a message she received while reading the dispatches. Turning the group over to Tate and instructing him to work everyone out in hand to hand combat, she hurried out. Once there she was told to go into the meeting of the Commanders and wait her turn. General Philbrick saw her, but kept talking and started calling out names with a map of the world on the large display, "Commander Bjenjou, pick a country." The Commander called out the country he wanted and one by one the Commanders who got their names called selected the country they wanted until the last country went to Commander Eilesen by default. All were command units that saw Peru action was left behind and not called to take a country. "You leave tonight so get familiar with the material fast," turning to the waiting Lieutenant, "Lieutenant Washington, you're next on the agenda," all heads turned to the door to see Taylor's second had entered unobtrusively. Nathaniel looked surprised and shared a glance with both Washington's and shook his head.

Philbrick turned to the display screen and tapped a button. The scene changed to Friday night and Wash walking around the stage encouraging her troops to bid on her. She was beautiful in her dress and looked to be having a good time. Philbrick froze the screen and motioned Wash to join him. Walking to the front of the room, she wondered if she did something wrong, maybe her dress was inappropriate, but to be dressed down in front of all the Commander's would be unusual she thought.

"This doesn't pertain to anyone but Commander Taylor so if the rest want to leave, dismissed," Philbrick looked around and when nobody moved he laughed, "You nosy Commanders want to know what this is all about. All right, the Terra Nova project is in desperate straits for more funding. After watching the Lieutenant here pull in a record amount I, and yes I'm taking all the credit for my brilliant idea. There are non-ending fund raisers and I'm attending as many as I can, but we need someone from the project to be at every single one. Who better than that," he waved to the screen. Wash's eyes got even wider, but she kept her protest stifled.

Nathaniel spoke up, "General, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Nathaniel that I'm taking your Lieutenant whenever and wherever I want and I need her to look like that," he waved his good arm, "to help me bring in funding."

"What is expected of me, Sir?" Wash spoke for the first time drawing the attention of a rapt room back to her.

Philbrick smiled, "I expect you to buy more dresses like that and attend some of these fund raisers with me, and smile and charm those rich investors like you did your soldiers. I'll set up a clothing fund for you. Where did you buy that dress anyway?"

"New York, Sir," she had a sinking feeling. It was one thing to parade in front of her friends, she did so daily, but strangers."

"These investors are rich and important to the project. Dress as nicely and shop where you need to get the garments. That's an order."

Her, "I've had worse," reply drew a laugh from the Commanders, all but Taylor.

"Also, I've come up with the idea to sell lottery tickets to the public for a chance to win a slot to live at the new colony. That'll raise money from everyone and between the two, we should keep funds rolling in for years. I'll send a schedule for the next couple months, the events and what you'll need to wear. Do whatever you women do to make yourselves beautiful; hair, nails, etcetera," he patted her shoulder.

"I'm attending as your subordinate, right?" Wash wanted clarification and so did Nathaniel.

"Of course, but you get the privilege of sitting with me and entering and leaving with me. If you find someone you want to spend more time with, just tell me. I'm getting old and can't keep up with you younger people. Make sure the man is actually giving a large donation before special favors. You have a boyfriend here?" he made it an afterthought.

"No, and I'm not prostituting myself for the effort," she made her position clear.

"I didn't mean it that way," Philbrick realized how he sounded, "If a man wants you to sit with him or dance, be nice."

Nathaniel listened to the hijacking of his Lieutenant with unbelief and dread. What if she found someone else. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, sitting in silence when he wanted to tell Philbrick to find someone else. Suddenly he had an idea. Getting up he went to stand beside his woman, at least in his mind. "General, why don't you include me in those parties and functions also. Wash here is a great soldier, but you know me, give me a crowd and I'll charm them with my great oratory skills or line of bullshit, whichever you prefer," he ended with a winning smile and hoped the General bought it.

"Not a bad idea. Sounds like a plan, but you," the General pointed his one good hand, "don't get a clothing budget," the room chuckled again.

"I have a dress uniform," Nathaniel gave Wash a smile at what he pulled off. She knew he had an alternate reason and their eyes met, hers with suspicion and his triumph.

"I could wear my uniform also, Sir," she volunteered not wanting to become a sex symbol for the military.

"Oh no, you will dress the part, Lieutenant, my orders. If that's all, we are done here. I'll see you two at the function in Detroit on Saturday night," Philbrick walked from the room leaving the Commanders to mingle and the one's leaving to rush off.

"So much for overseeing the training, Sir," Wash told Nathaniel, "I better look at the itinerary and go shopping. I don't have much time."

Nathaniel wanted to tell her to buy non-revealing dresses, but not in a room full of eavesdroppers, "I'll talk to you later about it," he turned to the Washington's who came up.

Apollo hugged his daughter and turned to Nathaniel, "Repercussions for having the most beautiful Lieutenant in the service eh, Nathaniel."

"See how I managed to get myself invited. I'll keep those donators in line," Nathaniel assured her father.

Cayman asked Wash, "Alicia, want to make a hurried trip to New York. If we leave today, shop until Friday and you come back with Trey for his father while I have my minor nip and tuck."

"I'm not letting you do that alone," Apollo vetoed that idea, "You go shopping till Friday and I'll join you after work and stay with you for the procedure. How long will it take?"

"About an hour, but they'll keep me overnight to make sure no complications," she forgot how possessive he could be with his women and their well being. Her first husband wasn't that way at all.

"You leaving now?" Nathaniel asked Cayman.

"I believe the General's wants outweigh yours, Taylor. We leave right now, as soon as we walk out of this building. Your Lieutenant goes with me and you'll see her on Saturday. I hope we don't have to run this by the General himself?" she was getting great satisfaction from his expression of displeasure with her.

"A moment with my Lieutenant and you can have her," he grabbed Wash's hand to drag her off.

"Oh no, we don't have time. Come along, Alicia," Cayman grabbed her other hand leaving Wash in a tug of war between the Commander's, neither backing down as they glared at each other.

Apollo was enjoying the scene and put money on his wife to win.

Wash settled the matter. Turning to Nathaniel, "Sir, I have the training schedule on my plexi and Tate can take over," she pulled her hand from his.

"I'll take over, keep me busy. Don't buy anything too revealing," he hated saying that in front of Cayman whom he saw giving him an evil smile at that.

"That's exactly what we'll be buying, Nathaniel. Who knows, maybe she'll get lucky at one of these events with a rich man in the private sector," she loved digging at him, asshole, she was so angry at him.

"We'll go to Detroit together, Wash," he called as Cayman dragged her away, hand in hand still.

"Now you see how pissed Cayman is with you?" Apollo kept his tone low.

"I took Wash to dinner last night," Nathaniel confessed as he looked at the retreating pair, "we kept it neutral, but it was so good just to be with her alone. That's what we need, time alone. Hanging at your place didn't give me a chance to just talk with her. You can tell Cayman I won't be coming over anymore and she can avoid me," he sounded sad again, but resolved.

"Cayman will forgive you in time, providing you don't hurt her new best female friend again," with a slap to Nathaniel's shoulder, Apollo left to catch up with the women.

Nathaniel threw himself into training and evaluating. He knew the soldiers, especially those who didn't know him too well would have preferred the Lieutenant, but too bad. Alex Tate stepped into Wash's shoes and executed Taylor's orders flawlessly.

"Going to Chicago this weekend?" Tate innocently asked.

"Detroit," a one word reply.

"Another babe in Detroit? You're making up for lost time," Alex wanted to double over laughing, but kept is expression one of being very impressed.

"I told you Wash got selected to promote Terra Nova and I'm joining her in a fund raiser," Nathaniel figured Tate was pulling his leg.

"Oh, the old ball and chain. She'll be a real drag if you find someone to hit on, but I could say the same about you if she wants a good shagging," Alex commented.

"Get out of my sight, Tate," Nathaniel's answer to a punch.

He checked Wash's arrival time again to make sure she hadn't changed to a later flight. No, she was on the transport. He paced the terminal waiting for the plane to land. It gracefully touched down and people disembarked. Wash got off and walked to the terminal to wait her luggage not expecting anyone to meet her.

"Wash," she looked to him standing beside her, "how the shopping go?"

"Fine, Sir," she wondered why he was waiting for her, "Everything okay with the unit?"

"They miss you," he got up the nerve, "I did too."

She raised an eyebrow at him and didn't reply.

"I was hoping you'd have supper with me and let me fill you in on my week and maybe hear about yours," he desperately wanted her to say yes.

"We have to leave tomorrow…" she started to reply and he cut her off.

"If you need help with anything, I volunteer. Just don't blow me off tonight, Wash, please," he knew if he had to spend tonight alone, he'd get drunk, knowing she was home and he couldn't see her.

Wash saw the desperation in his eyes and caved, "Okay, but I have to unpack and get my clothes ready for tomorrow. Are we spending the night?"

"It's held at the Dome Resort in Detroit Dome so we can. The event starts at seven until midnight so I'll get us rooms. Where do you want to eat?" he thought she should choose this time.

"How about take out from Changs?" she really was tired after a week of shopping.

"Sounds good," he saw the bags appear and asked her to grab hers. "How many you'd go with?" he watched her pull four large duffels and set them in a pile.

"One, I did a lot of shopping," she grabbed two and left the other's for him.

The first event went off smoothly and the people loved the Command team's appearance and mingling with them. The money flowed in and Philbrick was beaming at his successful idea. "I'm heading back tonight," the General saw Taylor and Wash sitting together with an older couple who was asking them questions.

"We got rooms, Sir," Nathaniel informed him.

"Very well, enjoy yourselves. See you on Monday."

Nathaniel walked Wash to her room, "I approve of the dress by the way."

It was a metallic black with a slit up one side, but covered her front and back with a high neckline leaving her arms bare. Her hair was up with tendrils she curled hanging down. "Approve, but don't like?" she questioned.

"I like it fine, don't want to say the wrong thing. You or Cayman choose it?"

"I did. Cayman said it covered too much and Philbrick wouldn't like it, but he complemented me on the choice so I have an idea what he really wants, classy, but decent."

He opened her door, "Need any help getting out of it?"

Turning, she didn't smile, "That's a lousy pickup line, no," she shut the door.

He went to his room with the thought he'd work on his lines.

The next event was scheduled in three weeks in London and was a high class affair with royalty, or what was left of them attending. Wash took mornings to catch up on her missed schooling while Nathaniel continued with the training. He took to showing up on her doorstep every night like a lost puppy saying he couldn't stand his lonely place. She let him in and started cooking for them.

Friday night and a familiar knock on her door. She figured it was Nathaniel and went to let him in and get back to figuring out what she wanted to fix. It was her father and Cayman with Trey in her arms. Reaching out, Wash snagged her brother and kissed his cheek, "Missed you, Bro. Come in," she led the way inside.

"We haven't seen you all week. How was Detroit?" Apollo shed his jacket and threw it on the back of a chair.

"I'll tell you, but in the kitchen," she went back after putting Trey on the floor to crawl around and they followed. "I wore the long black gown with the slit up the side," she started with, what she knew Cayman would want to know first.

"The one you liked and I figured would bring in the mediocre donations?"

"That's the one. I plan on a different gown per event so got that one out of the way, besides I didn't want to give Taylor too much of a show," she heard her father laugh and both women looked at him.

"You have a beer?" he tried to change the subject.

"Crisper, now why did you laugh at that remark," Alicia wanted to know.

"Just I don't think Nathaniel is phased by what you wear or don't. He's in love with you, or so he told me," he knew he covered his gaffe just fine when his wife glared at him.

"Well, we have a long way to go in that direction. Have you eaten?" Wash changed the subject as fast as her father had.

Cayman looked at them, so alike. "We were hoping to take you out," Cayman answered, grabbing her husband's beer and taking a sip before handing it back.

"Nathaniel's been coming over for supper, in fact, I figured you were him."

"He can come with us," Apollo offered.

"How can you say that? You know what he did to Alicia," Cayman wasn't ready to forgive him.

"I know he made a mistake and gets a second chance with me," Apollo didn't want to have this talk again and in front of his daughter.

"Is he getting a second chance with you, Alicia?" Cayman wanted to know.

Alicia shrugged, "I guess so. We're going slowly, no commitment, just trying to find our way back."

The doorbell sounded and Apollo cautioned his wife to be nice as Alicia went to get it.

"I see you have company. Want me to leave?" Nathaniel left it up to her.

"We're going out to eat, wanna come?" she offered. He and Cayman needed to make up and they never would if they avoided each other.

Apollo appeared at his daughter's shoulder, "Come on, I haven't seen you. Missed your ugly mug," he added to the offer.

"What about the other boss?" he wasn't willing to create tension with Cayman not wanting him around and he had been there every night.

"She'll live," Apollo spoke for her, "the girls did spend most of last week together so they can put up with us tonight."

They went in Apollo's rover, the men up front while the women held Trey in the back. They ended back at the Italian restaurant Nathaniel took Wash to. This time the order was accompanied by wine. The men sat across from each other and women likewise with Trey in a baby highchair at the end of the table.

Apollo and Nathaniel talked shop while the women talked about the next event and what Wash was going to wear.

"I don't know. There was a note attached to the event saying someone from the royal household would be contacting me with attire instructions, their words not mine," Alicia told her.

"I hope they approve the red gown I found at that little shop," Cayman remembered when Alicia tried it on and how sexy it looked on her.

"All I know is, they will look at the gowns and choose and I can't change my mind."

Cayman and Nathaniel didn't exchange dialogue and the evening went smoothly and Cayman noticed Apollo and Nathaniel missed each other's company. She took that to heart. If her husband liked him, there was no reason they couldn't resume their friendship. Maybe she was too hard on him. He seemed attentive to Alicia and refilled her glass a couple times when he noticed it low without her asking.

"How's your workouts going, Alicia?" her father asked.

"Slow, I don't want to make the mistake of overdoing it again. I'm under the direction of the unit's doctor. He's monitoring the progress and muscle fusion. He gives me the workout and I follow his written instructions. Nothing I can't do at home right now."

"Did he give you a timeframe for becoming combat ready?"

She shook her head, "Months," she hadn't told Nathaniel and he was hearing the details for the first time as well.

"Take the time you need, Wash," he offered.

"I don't have a choice; I really want this nightmare to end."

Nathaniel looked sideways at her, "Your body will heal. Some scars never will," she knew he was referring to the loss of life.

Reaching out she put her hand on his thigh and gave a soft squeeze, "I know," she replied softly. He covered her hand with his and held it in place. Dinner was done and they were just visiting. He turned back to talk to Apollo while his fingers wrapped around Wash's slender hand and he entwined their fingers.

Apollo dropped them off in front of Alicia's door and went home with an offer for them to drop by tomorrow. Cayman was silent lost in thought. Alicia let Nathaniel hold her hand, so she was closer to forgiving him than she let on.

Walking Wash to her door, "Cayman's still cool towards me," he commented.

Unlocking the door and opening it, Wash turned to bid him goodnight, "She had nothing good to say about you on our trip. She's doing great, don't push her, just be yourself," she advised.

"When do I start getting a goodnight kiss?" holding her hand, brought other activities to mind he'd like to try.

"Don't push," she did smile at his words as she shut the door.

Wash's comm sounded early the next morning, "Washington," she answered.

"Wash, want to go to the zoo with me?" Nathaniel sounded cheerful so early.

Looking at the time, "Zoo's not open yet and I'm still in bed."

"I could join you," he put as much jesting in his tone as he could to let her know he wasn't serious.

"Give me a couple hours," she had to shower and eat.

"Great, I'll be by in half an hour for breakfast. What are we having?" he seemed to be in such an enthusiastic mood.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"You agreed to spend the day with me. Now get up or I'll come drag you out of bed," he disconnected.

"The wildlife will be so different where we're going. I think I'd like to come here often just to enjoy this time," Nathaniel looked at the elephants as he spoke.

"We're lucky to have one of the few zoos left in the world," Wash actually enjoyed the day and they went to dinner afterwards.

Taking her home, he once again walked her to the door and waited for her to open it. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it and smiled, "Maybe someday, you'll let me kiss something other than your hand," and he left her smiling and shaking her head. He was trying an old fashioned courting of her and she wasn't sure what to make of it, but he was having a good time, so she wasn't going to tell him to stop. She didn't see him on Sunday, but a late call from Cayman told her where he'd been.

"Nathaniel showed up asking if I'd feed him, just like that. Oh, and he brought flowers and told me he was sorry for his behavior," Wash listened to Cayman rant while taking in what she was saying and finally found a spot to break in.

"Did you feed him?" she was amused. She was the one hurt and Cayman acted like the injured party.

"I did and he hung around until bedtime playing chess with Apollo and talking about how a man is to treat a woman right. Boy did that piss me off and I told him he shut the barn door after the horses escaped, whatever that means, but you get the drift. He told me he was mending his ways like Apollo did and would never do that to a woman again. Well let me tell you, I'll believe it when I see it…I have to go, just wanted to vent."

"You like being mad at him," Alicia retorted, "I for one have to work under him, so it's easier to get along and if he wants to court me old fashioned, well maybe it'll work. I believe Dad did his version of that with you and look at the results. Women including you and me like men to make us feel special. I don't think Nathaniel's going away so you might as well forgive his indiscretion."

"Have you?"

There was a long pause before she answered, "He made no formal intent before that woman. I didn't have a leg to stand on being upset," it still hurt, but she had to move on.

"That's not what his hanging out around you for over a year told me, but I won't beat a dead horse," Cayman conceded.

"Another horse metaphor?" Wash teased her.


	15. Prince Richard

The next week and a half brought a routine, Wash took over training leaving Nathaniel free to meet with the professors and technical people on diverse issues emanating on the fears that soldiers couldn't possibly be qualified to pull this off. He had to use his powers of oratory to dispel their reservations. Every night he showed up either to eat Wash's cooking or take her out and they'd discuss the day, his a bitch session and hers the improvement of their people. Friday he asked her what she wanted to do for the weekend.

"I told Dad and Cayman I'd babysit Trey this weekend. I'm picking him up tonight. They want to get away."

"Okay, what do you and Trey want to do?" he wasn't deterred.

"Tonight, stay home. Tomorrow, I don't know," she didn't know if he'd want to spend the evening with a crawler.

"I'll bring takeout tonight," he showed up with a pizza, beer and a smile he reserved for her.

They decided to watch a movie, not something either was particularly into, but a new action had been released. Sitting together on her sofa, they ate and drank beer while letting Trey explore. A loud wail interrupted the movie and Wash called for the movie to pause and jumped up to find out what happened. Trey was touching a bump on his forehead and screaming. Picking him up, "It's okay, just a booboo," she kissed his bump which wasn't too bad.

"Let me have him," Nathaniel reached for the boy.

Handing him over, Wash cleared the coffee table so they could kick their feet up. Nathaniel had Trey silent in no time and he was resting against his shoulder when Wash returned and settled back close to him. Reaching over she rubbed Trey's back, "You had him quiet in no time," she observed.

"I still remember a trick or two," he put an arm around Wash's shoulders and pulled her close while she called, "Resume." A few minutes later she saw the baby sleeping and called, "Pause. Sorry, he needs to go to bed," she stood and took him.

Following her into the bedroom, Nathaniel saw her bedroom for the first time with its double bed. Laying Trey on the bed, Wash grabbed his bag and rummaged, looking for his jammies. Pulling out a blue one piece, she turned to find Nathaniel had his clothes off and was checking his diaper, "He's wet, do you have powder" he held out a hand for a fresh disposable diaper.

Wash looked in the bag and pulled a bottle out, "He have a rash?" she came to check and saw some redness and sprinkled the powder over him, front and back. Nathaniel fastened the diaper and stepped back while Wash dressed him and picked him up and carried him to his crib. Leaving the door open, they returned to the movie.

Movie over and Nathaniel got up to leave. Wash walked him to the door. Turning he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Breakfast?"

"Not too early," she watched him walk to his vehicle. A kiss to the cheek, he's getting bolder.

They went back to the zoo and watched the baby laugh and point. He seemed to like the monkeys the best. Sunday brought Nathaniel back for another breakfast, but this day he lounged on her couch playing with his plexi while she did her exercises. She noticed during her workout Nathaniel never looked at his plexi, but kept his eyes on her, his expression unreadable.

* * *

"We have a meeting at headquarters, Wash," Taylor interrupted her talking to Private Bowen in a one on one interview about his medical weakness. Bowen got squeamish around blood. He was proficient at everything else and with his six foot six stature and fighting ability an asset and she was trying to ascertain how to toughen him up around blood and guts.

"Sorry for such a late notice. I was just informed of more impromptu donations in South America and the Scientific Institute for World Preservation is bestowing an rather impressive gift to the Terra Nova Project," Philbrick looked at Taylor and Washington and pointed to Washington, "You will go to London and meet His Royal Highness and you," he moved his finger slightly in Nathaniel's general direction, "will go to the Institute and receive a computer eye and I will go to South America and meet with secretive donors who wish to remain anonymous."

"I'll flip you for the Institute," Wash offered.

"No, rank has privileges, you go charm the royal twit and I'll take the tour of a lifetime," Nathaniel smiled at her.

"Everything's on Saturday and for one reason or another can't be changed," Philbrick interrupted their negotiating.

Nathaniel took Wash to the airport Saturday morning, "This is a high profile event, Wash. What did the royal attaché pick for you to wear that I'm carrying for you?"

"A short red dress that shows way too much, sorry you aren't going?"

"And you can't change it?" he didn't like the choice made for her, "you shouldn't have shown those to the attaché."

"I didn't have a choice; they opened my closet and pulled everything out before I could say anything. I have a backup, but it's just as bad."

"Prince Richard has a reputation for hitting on beautiful women, be careful," he warned.

"I'm not looking forward to going someplace where I'm a stranger and alone," She arrived at the transport. It was getting ready to load and he threw her bag on the cart.

"See you Monday, Wash," he wanted to touch her, but not in his home port where he recognized several soldiers milling about.

Wash played along, "Yes Sir," she headed to the transport.

Wash was tired after losing a night's sleep, but glad to be home and had so much to tell Nathaniel and hear about his trip to the Institute. Nobody was at the airport to meet her. She half expected Nathaniel to pick her up so grabbed a military cab and went home. Unpacking, she fixed food and realized just how tired she was. Forgoing a call to her father's house, she turned her comm off and went to bed.

Entering the auditorium where the soldiers were congregating, she noticed they stopped talking and looked at her. Tate showed up by her side immediately, "Commander wants you in his office, ASAP," he put his hand on her arm, "Wash, what happened in England?" he looked concerned.

Wash gave him a blank look, "I have no idea," she marched to Taylor's office. The door was open so she entered, "Sir, you want to see me?"

"Shut the door," he didn't look up from his plexi. He was looking at something and had a dark look on his face. Finally he spoke again, eyes still glued to what he was looking at, "Have a good time in London?"

She couldn't figure what he was digging for, "Yes Sir."

"I'm putting you on leave until you're combat ready," he finally looked at her, expression unreadable.

"I don't understand, Sir?" she was totally perplexed at this change in him, distant, her superior and nothing more.

"I think you do. You are banned from this building until you have your certifications back. Major Tate will assume your duties. If you cannot recertify, I'll be looking for another Lieutenant, dismissed," he held her gaze until without a word, stunned, she turn and left. He sent a message to Tate to start the dispatches.

Wash thought about grabbing a few personal items from her office, but decided to head to headquarters and report her weekend to General Philbrick, if he'd listen to her.

"Come in, Lieutenant. I got a message; Taylor suspended you until you're combat ready. That's good; you can work solely on recovery. I hope you can still attend functions with me," he assumed she could and the question was a formality only.

"Yes Sir. Actually I can perform every function of my job except hand to hand combat. Commander Taylor hasn't had a problem with that until now. Do you know what the problem is?" maybe she'd get something out of the General.

He shook his head, "I haven't seen him for an explanation, but he's the Commander of his unit and feels you need to work on recovery over production. I'm not going to override his decision. I'll keep you informed as to the events," his dismissal.

"Want to hear about my weekend, Sir," she'd try again.

"I saw how well it went on the vids. We did get one of the largest donations and you performed admirably for us, just don't spread the details around," he cautioned, "dismissed."

Wash was bored by the time she got home. Maybe he'd come over tonight and explain. She was sure he would. Someone must have complained about him keeping an injured Lieutenant on his active roster, that had to be it, but he could have just told her and cut the theatrics. Deciding to use her father's better equipped gym, Wash changed into workout clothes. If she were working on getting her body back to full strength, she wasn't going to be holding back on her workouts anymore. She looked at the doctor's schedule for her and made a few changes she was sure the good physician wouldn't approve of, but if she was banned from working, she'd work her way back and quickly as possible.

She worked for a couple hours until her stomach muscles were tight and sore. Leaving, she ran into her father and his unit entering and veered to intercept him, "Hi Dad, I decided to use your facility."

He told his unit he'd catch up, "Alicia, I tried to call you last night."

"I was tired and turned my comm off and went to bed early," she wondered if he knew what was going on.

"You were on the news yesterday," he sounded worried.

"Me?"

"Yes you, and you were seen coming out of the prince's house at six yesterday morning. Alicia, what was that about?" he prayed for a platonic answer.

"We talked all night then I left and he picked me up an hour later and took me to the Ministry of Defense and showed me England's computer eye and I flew home."

"So you didn't sleep with him?"

"He didn't offer, so no," she was beginning to piece together what might have hit the news, "what did the news report?"

"Only that you were the latest conquest of Prince Richard and they even called me looking for dirt on you," he believed his daughter's account, "Also, Nathaniel was at my place when the story broke and needless to say, he was more than upset."

"So he damns me before hearing what actually happened?" she couldn't believe he'd do that.

"Yes, given his actions and what he said. He came off on Cayman and said that you were no better than him, jumping into any bed that'd have you and Cayman could keep her self righteous attitude and he stormed off."

"He suspended me this morning, used my injury as grounds and Philbrick upheld his decision. He never mentioned anything about seeing a twisted story about me on the vids," Wash was partly in shock. The prince was a charming and gracious host. He told her he was sorry Commander Taylor couldn't make the event, but if she'd consent to talking with him, he was excited to learn the details about the Terra Nova Project from someone high up and in on it from the beginning when it looked to be a reality.

"The news say anything else?" Wash couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"That they'd find out everything about you and report to the inquiring masses. I hung up on them and would advise you to do the same, don't talk to those vultures."

"And Taylor believes his lying eyes, just perfect," Wash kissed her father's cheek and left. Going home, she called up the footage in question.

"_Our sources inform us the beautiful woman seen escorted to the Prince's private quarters is one the special guests of tonight's event, Lieutenant Alicia Washington who is the second in command of the Terra Nova Project." The vid showed her being escorted up a wide set of curving stairs by an aid. Her short red dress barely covered her ass and her bare back was visible to all. "Ms. Washington was not seen back at the event but she was spotted slipping out of the Commonwealth House at six this morning, alone." Another shot of her leaving the Commonwealth House, the private residence of Prince Richard, heir apparent. Another shot was of her, now in jeans and a black top and her leather jacket being escorted on the arm of the prince into another facility. "An hour later, Prince Richard left his residence and picked the woman up and took her to a secure military facility. Their purpose at this building is unknown, but it is rumored it houses England's only computer eye, the virtual computer that houses all the knowledge of the world." There was another covert shot of her leaving at the airport, "Who is this mystery woman who has caught the eye of the Prince? We will investigate and give you the scoop on this dark haired beauty," the woman reporter held up her hand, "we have an eye witness who saw them interact in the Princes personal quarters." The seen changed to an heavily made up woman in her forties, "Richard's my cousin and I entered his room to say goodnight and well," she giggled, "he had his own private party going and his hands were all over her, if you know what I mean," she smiled sweetly into the lens. The scene cut back to the front of the Commonwealth House and the other female reporter, "We will be doing an in-depth interview with Countess Weatherford tonight at eight," the next story came up._

Wash sat in silence. The only difference between her and Nathaniel; he admitted to screwing the woman while she was totally innocent. _'So Nathaniel thinks I got away from him just to get laid with the first man I come across, bastard. He wants me to have done this to ease his guilty conscious. He gave me as much time to explain as I gave him, but I had no idea about this stupid story.' _She needed to get away. Her comm beeped, "Washington," she hoped it was Nathaniel calling to apologize.

"I'm Sarah Sharpe a reporter for the World News Now. Alicia Washington I would like an exclusive interview for your side of the story," she paused.

"There is no story. I met the Prince. We talked and he took me to a facility and I came home. There, you have your story. I didn't touch him, kiss him or sleep with him. Thank you for letting me tell my side of the story," she heard the woman say something as she hung up. The comm beeped again. Looking at the ID, she saw it was another news agency and turned her comm off. Wash felt herself getting embarrassed. She never did anything but talk to a man who wanted to know everything about the project and asked endless questions and told her he hoped many of his subjects could make a new home in the past. At no time was he inappropriate or even made an offhand comment. She was relaxed after the initial nervousness at meeting royalty, but he quickly put her at ease by telling her about his earned commission and how he refused to be given preferential treatment and earned his military title and asked about hers. She found herself starting their long night of talking by telling him about her father and her courses. Picking up her comm, she turned it on and called her father.

"Washington," Apollo barked.

"Dad, wanted to tell you I've decided to take a trip. I don't know how long I'll be gone or really where I'm going. Tell Cayman I'm innocent, okay?"

"She's back to cursing at Nathaniel, saying you wouldn't do that to him, but I'll give her your message. Be careful and call in once and a while."

"Will do. Love you Dad."

"Love you to, Kid."

Wash went to her bedroom and pulled a backpack out. It was already packed with camping equipment and she added clothing and checked the dried food, not expired. She grabbed her jumper boots and tied them to the outside along with a rifle in a scabbard. A second duffel carried rock climbing gear. She changed to black cargo jeans and packed the pockets with survival paraphernalia and put on tight lace up camouflage boots of lightweight material. For her top, she chose a black tank top and shed the bra. The outside completed her ensemble from head to toe in black leather, complete with fingerless black leather gloves her traveling mask and helmet. Grabbing her pack, she closed her place up and left. She looked at the rover and made another decision. Driving to the motor pool, she traded it for a motorcycle. The private issuing the bike asked where she was headed.

"Rockies," was her vague reply.

Three days later she was in the place she had in her mind, plateaus with rock outcropping that went straight up to the sky in Utah. She purposely didn't allow herself to dwell on Nathaniel or his behavior. He'd come around when he found the truth out and she figured he'd call. She set her comm to allow only a few callers. Two weeks later she was still waiting for her call, but the constant daily workouts were paying off and her old form was returning, but she was extremely lonely and getting low on supplies.

Her comm sounded. Looking at the identification, "Washington."

"Hey sis," Barry Tillman's cheerful voice was on the other end, "your dad told me where you are. Was wondering if you needed a climbing partner?"

"I'm moving camp tomorrow to Montana, Glacier Park. It'll take me a couple days to get their as I'm on bike, but come and bring lots of supplies, I'm low," any voice outside her own was welcome.

"Will do. See ya," he signed off.

After three days of hiking and challenging the rocks to defeat them, Wash asked Barry to spar with her.

They fought and wrestled all over camp and ended up in a stream trying to drown each other. Laughing they called a truce. She was better, but not ready to take on a Commander for her combat rating back. More endless days of workouts were needed. Barry left and she was alone again.

A message came in from Philbrick, _'event in Rio de janeiro on Saturday, look nice.'_ That was in three days. No way she could bike home from Montana in time so she headed to Billings Dome and caught a flight back to Houston and left her camp intact for her return. She figured Nathaniel would be present, but when Philbrick met her at the airport, "Commander Taylor is on a project with your unit and declined to come. He said you were more than capable of handling the men. By the way, the base has been inundated with reporters wanting to know about your relationship with the prince," he saw the news vid two weeks before and figured there was nothing to it, but when the reporters refused to leave the unit alone he had to put a gag order to the base not to talk about anything. Nobody from Taylor's unit was seen responding so he figured Taylor kept them in line while getting Washington out of the way. Now he saw it was a smart move on Taylor's part. "You spent the night with him?"

"Depends what you mean by 'spent the night.' We talked and I took him on a tour of all the information we could find on the project on the vids. He even had some classified material and I had to explain parts of it. I explained Commander Taylor's absence with he had a tour of an eye. The prince asked if I'd ever seen one. I told him no and he offered to take me to the one in England. It was almost five in the morning when we were done talking and he offered me breakfast before we went so I accepted. Couldn't really say no to a prince when all he offers is breakfast," she stopped with her lengthy explanation.

"I believe you, but how do we make them go away?" Philbrick hadn't had to face this type of situation before.

"Don't know sir," she settled back for the one hour flight.

Back in Houston, "I'm heading back to Montana, Sir," Wash told him, "I'm concentrating on my recovery and hopefully will be tested soon."

"Okay, Lieutenant. Are you going to check in with Taylor before you go back?"

"Not planning to, Sir. He made his wishes clear not to see me until I've got my combat rating back," she had a bad feeling about Nathaniel's silence. Looked like he was done with her and she was sure soon she'd be out of his unit, but didn't impart her fears to the General.

She did take the night off and went to her father's place. They were happy to see her and she latched onto Trey for the evening.

"We haven't seen or heard from Nathaniel, you?" her father wanted to know how things between them were.

"Nothing. Like he's dropped off the face of the earth. General Philbrick told me they finished their latest classes and are working on another hands on project involving building with rocks and mortar. I'd sure like to be part of it, but Taylor made his position clear. He believes what that woman said and I'm not going to fight him. If he thinks that little of me, there's no hope of a relationship between us," she sounded so certain she had it right and changed the subject, "Dad, can you get some time off to train with me. I want another dose of your Commander training. If I can do it, I can pass my test," she hoped he'd be able to.

Cayman beat him to a reply, "That's a good idea. In fact I wouldn't mind some of your asshole training myself," she saw him smile at her.

They held each other's eyes and his smile morphed into a grin, "I can do a mini training camp. Why don't we see if the boys can join us. They've been making noises that I've ignored for a long time."

They trained for two weeks while camping in various places around the States. Apollo only kept them in one spot for four days then chose another more challenging spot. Alicia was soon keeping up with her step-brothers and took Cayman three out of three in an all-out street fight on the bank of a muddy river. Trey didn't seem to mind the campout and was taking his first steps at the encouragment of the adults as they sat around the nightly campfires and portrayed the perfect family. He noticed Alicia would watch her plexi after the other's turned in every night.

"What keeps you up so late nightly, Alicia?" he wanted to know.

"Classes. I'm catching up on the Social classes I missed."

Sitting beside her, "If you think you're going to get traded, why bother?" They hadn't talked about her hunch or Nathaniel at all. He waited for her to bring the subject up, but she didn't, so he was.

"Nathaniel hasn't made a single effort to call me. He's written me off. Have you seen him after I talked with you?"

"No, he's been avoiding us as well," he couldn't figure the man out.

"How close am I to taking the test?" she knew her father would be honest with her.

"Close, I have a few things for you to work on when we leave in a few days and I'll walk you through them. Once mastered, come home and I'll get Meyers to test you on the sly. Taylor need not know about it until it's done."

She agreed.

Three more weeks of solitude and she was ready to go home and rejoin the human race. Physically she felt a hundred percent. Getting up early in her Adirondack camp she sprinted five miles then used the mostly dead trees to do calisthenics on her upper body all the way back. Loading her bike she took five more days to make Houston. First stop, trade for her rover and go home. It seemed like she'd been gone forever. Figuring the time, she'd been gone over two months.

There was a message from Philbrick on her home unit, "I heard about your intense workouts from your father and excused the last two fund raisers. Made Taylor go with me. He doesn't look as good on my one arm as you do. I've been informed Commander Meyers has been asked to test you on the cuff. I approve. Nathaniel's done his job, but I've been informed from his unit he's cut himself off from everyone including them. I think the stress of this project is getting to him. After his wife, maybe I should have pulled him from the project. Come talk to me after your rating's been restored, Philbrick out."

That gave Wash something to think about. Nathaniel wasn't doing well. Maybe she had nothing to do with his problems.

* * *

"Ten-hut," General Philbrick called out as he entered Wolverine Unit's morning debriefing. The room moved as one, even Commander Taylor. In walked the General and everyone recognized England's Prince Richard even the Commander. He fought the urge to deck him. Turning to the prince, "Sir, this is Lieutenant Washington's unit. Like I told you, she's on medical leave, but Commander Taylor is here," he led the way across the room and introduced the Commander.

"I've wanted to meet you ever since I learned who the Commander of the most intriguing mission of our history ever had was," Prince Richard enthusiastically pumped Nathaniel's hand.

"The prince was in the area and made a special trip to visit you and Lieutenant Washington," Philbrick turned to Tate, "Major, take your people and do your duties," he order.

"Yes Sir," Tate gave the order to leave and the room vacated leaving the three alone.

"When I heard Lieutenant Washington had been injured in Somalia and was still recovering from her wounds, I felt just awful at keeping her up all night talking. If she was in pain or discomfort, she never let on to me, what a soldier," the Prince stated admiringly.

Nathaniel found his chance, "Highness, your cousin said you were doing more than talking. I frown upon my subordinates involving themselves in that type of activity when working, even if it's pleasure."

Prince Richard laughed, "Regina, my crazy cousin?" he winked at Nathaniel, "if it weren't for her, I'd have no love life at all. I was totally proper with your Lieutenant. Believe it or not, I'm shy around women. My cousin makes all this crap up so I appear to be a man of the world. It's probably time to ask Father to have her committed again, especially if Washington was disciplined for anything that didn't happen. No, I asked her to my private rooms to talk about the Terra Nova Project. I planned on waylaying you, but when you didn't show, I found out your second was in attendance and monopolized her evening and all the next morning. Did she tell you, I took her to England's eye? She was disappointed in not going with you to see the one here," Richard finally stopped talking. Being a prince, nobody would interrupt him.

"So this Regina lied?" Nathaniel couldn't believe this could be true. He'd seen the news clip and her interview that night.

"If Reg is talking about me and a woman, any woman, it's a lie. Keeps the money rolling in for the news I generate. My family owns the World News Now. For some reason, every time I'm mentioned with a woman, sales of the news outlets quadruple. Your Lieutenant was just a small pawn in my families attempt to avoid poverty. If it caused any problems, I'm truly sorry," he sounded sincere.

Nathaniel remained silent so General Philbrick filled in the space when he saw Taylor was done, "Prince Richard, now that you're here do you have any questions for Commander Taylor?"

"I do. Do you mind me just dropping in?"

Nathaniel smiled and gave the answer he was famous for, a welcome speech to the prince as if nothing had been said before his greeting. Philbrick listened to Taylor's bloviating welcome of the Prince. They spent four hours talking and Nathaniel had to admit to himself he listened to the wrong people. He found himself liking the prince and showed him vids of the newest project, building a suitable home for the eye they were donated. The prince looked like he wanted to work on the project so Nathaniel asked him if he wanted to accompany him to the site where the troops were learning to construct rock walls. He readily agreed and the three took the General's car with the driver. On the way back, the General pointed out features on the base.

"Isn't that Lieutenant Washington?" Prince Richard pointed to a slender dark haired woman by a tall man.

Nathaniel looked. Sure enough Wash was standing in the parking lot talking to her father. She was back in uniform.

Philbrick wasn't planning to let the prince know Washington had returned a couple days before and was testing today. He got a message while the men were looking at the work in progress, _'Lieutenant Washington passed combat test. Full combat rating restored, Meyers.' _Now he ordered his driver to pull next to the Washington's.

When the prince heard the plural Washington's, he asked, "Is that her husband?"

"No," Nathaniel responded, "he's her father," he stopped short of saying she wasn't married.

When the General's vehicle stopped, father and daughter stopped visiting and turned expecting just the General. Wash was surprised when Taylor exited along with Prince Richard.

"Lieutenant Washington, I saw you and implored these men to stop so I could tell you how much I enjoyed our evening together," the prince smiled and took her hand, shook it and let go.

Shooting a glance to the General and ignoring Taylor, "Prince Richard, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to our base?" she focused on the prince.

"I wanted to meet the great Nathaniel Taylor and he's been too kind, but now I must get back to my duties. Good to see you well. I understand you were still recovering from injuries received in Somalia. May I inquire, what happened to you?"

"I was shot," she didn't give details.

"Multiple times," General Philbrick added.

The prince looked shocked, "Oh my. I didn't aggravate your wounds by keeping you up all night then dragging you off the next morning?"

"No. I was healed, just regaining my strength. I just got my combat rating restored today," she didn't look at Nathaniel and he remained quiet. This is my father," she put her hand on her father's arm, "Commander Apollo Washington."

The men shook hands while Philbrick told the prince, Apollo was his best soldier.

"Why isn't he leading the mission to the past then?" the prince asked the General.

Apollo replied for himself, "I don't have the oratory skills to pull it off. I'm just a soldier. Nathaniel here is better suited for this endeavor."

"Are you going to join us for the drive to my waiting helicopter?" the prince asked her.

"No sir, we're waiting for my stepmother. We have a family gathering tonight, if that's okay with you, Sir?" she realized she just told a prince no.

He smiled and shook her hand again, "I understand. Family's important to me also, even if we are backstabbing each other for the throne," he left with the General and Taylor.

Washington stood at attention in her Commander's office the next morning, "Sir, I'm requesting a transfer."

"Request denied and stand down," he watched her shift her stance slightly, but still looked over his shoulder, "why didn't you let me test you?"

"I wanted an impartial judge, Sir," she still didn't look at him.

"You didn't think I would be?" he knew he had no right to bait her.

"No Sir, I did not," still so formal.

"You're right, I wouldn't have been," he hoped that would get a reaction from her….nothing. He really did massive damage this time, "Look, Wash, I screwed up and I'm sorry. I assumed you were just like me. I don't expect you to forgive me this time. I don't deserve it and am not asking. I want us to get back to work, nothing more."

"General Philbrick is waiting for a meeting with me, Sir," she waited to be excused.

"Go," he watched as she left without a single glance at him.

Her meeting with Philbrick went smoothly. She told him she thought the Commander would be just fine after a break. Looking at his personnel file, he saw he hadn't taken a break in months and that was for only two weeks. He said he'd schedule him for one and now that she was back could take the unit over. She almost mentioned wanting a transfer, but decided to wait and went back to the unit.

Tate smiled when she came in and motioned her over. She sat beside him, but turned to listen to Taylor line the day's work assignments out.

"We have an electrical class this morning, fiber repair. Then we'll try and fix the mess we made at the construction site. I want to welcome Lieutenant Washington back," he looked at her and for the first time she met his gaze, both unreadable and guarded. There were claps around the room which both ignored. He looked back to the room and continued, "We have geothermal classes starting tomorrow in the afternoons," looking back at Wash, "Wash, have you kept up on the classes?"

"The ones taught at the University, Sir," she kept her response formal.

He nodded, "You need to be brought up to speed on the rock building. We'll do another building for you to assist with and learn," he looked directly at her.

"Yes Sir," her only reply.

The rest of the day they were distant with each other. Alex invited her for dinner and told her he wanted to catch up. Accepting his offer, she had an enjoyable evening with all the Tate's and they exchanged stories, her updating them about her intense training minus the fact it was forced upon her and he how Nathaniel had completely changed the day she disappeared. The unit attributed it to her being gone and now things would get back to normal. Her reply was she hoped so, but they'd figure out in time the Command team was no longer the definition of team.

Next morning brought an order for Wash and Tate to go to the Commander's office. He looked pissed, "Philbrick has ordered me to take a month off, shithead. Not when we have this project underway."

"We can postpone until you return, Sir," Tate was the voice of reason, "I can teach Wash the fine art of masonry."

"Do it. The sooner I leave, the sooner I return to more important things. I'll see if Lucas can get away. Screw it, he's coming with me," he dismissed them and stomped off.

Wash spent most of her month with the senior Washington's, but had to go home at night as temporary head of the unit. She told them about her talk with Philbrick and his ordering Nathaniel to take vacation. She never wanted him to find out she had something to do with it, he'd never forgive her.

A month later and Nathaniel walked back in the room like he'd never left, same expression, not one of a person just returning from vacation. When questioned by Tate, he growled he didn't want to talk about it and stormed into his office and slammed the door.

Wash looked at the door and started the day. He was so distant, like he let their love grow cold and she didn't know how to revive it, but had an idea. Dismissing the people to go with Tate, she knocked on his door.

"Enter," he was reading his plexi when she stepped into the room.

"Welcome back, Sir," he looked at her, his expression sad and lost. Her heart went out to him. She knew he was hurting and now something about his vacation upset him, "If you want, and I'm leaving it up to you, come to dinner tonight."

He looked at her with a guarded expression, "Aren't you afraid I found someone else while I was on vacation?"

"Last time you did, you were in a much better mood. If a woman did that to you, either dump her or get married. I'm tired of us being at odds. When Ayani was alive, we did just fine in our relationship. Now when the other does anything, it causes a rift and backlash. We can either be friends or I'm leaving the unit," her ultimatum.

"I fought with Lucas the entire month," he couldn't believe she would give him another chance, no he didn't deserve it.

"He is a teenager, it's to be expected," she made the effort to keep the lines of communication open.

"You think we're meant to be friends and nothing more?" he was perplexed.

"Seems like when we try to do more, it doesn't work. I think friends is better than nothing," her olive branch.

"I like the sound of that...friends. You've been my best friend for so long and I miss her," he stood up and rounded his desk and held his hand out. They shook, the promise of a new beginning.

TBC


	16. New Beginnings

"What are you doing tomorrow, Wash?" Nathaniel asked as he leaned against the doorframe to her office.

"Trying to find something for Trey's first birthday, it's on Sunday," she kept working on her plexi, trying to finish so she could leave.

"I'll go with you if you want and also being Friday, how about braving the crowds and finding a restaurant?"

"I'm meeting the Tate's at the Bar and Grill at seven. If you want, you can take me," she wished he would go away so she didn't have this hanging over her head all weekend. Their new non-committal relationship included lots of 'if you want' phrases leaving the other a way out. The end of the first week and it seemed to be effective. Nathaniel was on his best behavior, both with her and his unit and they saw the difference in the command team's performance and interaction.

"What'll they think if you and I show up together?" he didn't want rumors about them circulating through his unit.

"I'll just tell them you're the best date I could find by three on a Friday afternoon. They'll understand, now go away so I can finish this," her hand shooed him from the room. With a smile he left. So far she didn't seem to hold a grudge against his behavior and treated him like she used to.

He picked her up at six-thirty. Both were wearing blue jeans and he a tight black tee-shirt and her a black tank top with push up bra showing her figure off. She had warned Alex the boss was coming with her.

"You mean I'm not going to be able to talk about him? Wash, you need a night off from that guy. You told me he's been at your place every night since he came back," Alex was disgusted.

"We had three months off from each other and are still catching up. He's trying real hard this time, Alex. He needs friends, it's lonely at the top and I expect you to be nice."

Alex smiled at her and shook his head. He had entered her office and shut the door when she said Taylor was going to be joining them, "No matter what he does, you will always forgive and support him. I wonder if he really knows how lucky he is."

"He stood by me when I had my long recovery. He would have been in his right to have me replaced and he stuck by me, so a little loyalty on my part is warranted."

"You told me he thought the worst of you and that prince and kicked you out on the pretext of getting well. That had to have hurt, Wash."

"Not nearly as much as another woman. When he went on vacation, I figured he'd find someone else after the way he treated me. I asked to be transferred and he declined, then had his forced leave. Over the month I had time to reflect on our bond which has always been based on friendship and offered it to him and nothing more. For now I'm concentrating on the mission and I can't handle a personal relationship with all I've been through. We're just not ready. That what you wanted to know, Alex?" Wash studied his face.

"I don't believe a word you just said, but if that's your story, we'll relax and enjoy tonight, all of us," Alex blew her a kiss and left, leaving her laughing.

They started with a round of beer and Alex watched his boss interact with junior boss. They seemed like their old selves, throwing jaded jokes and barbs at each other very few people ever got to witness. At work she was the consummate subordinate and he professional to the last letter.

Wash told them more about her workouts and the fun she had when her family joined her and the places they went and how Trey took his first steps around the campfire. Debora had asked about him, prompting Wash to tell several baby stories including his father trying to teach him how to walk and when he did, he promptly ran into the fire and almost gave his dad a heart attack and Wash said she learned some new phrases during that incident to use on the new recruits, causing all at the table to laugh. They danced and ate real beef and relaxed. Finally they called it a night around midnight and headed home in their separate vehicles.

Nathaniel dropped Wash off and walked her to the door, "Can I come in for a minute?"

She let him follow her and he shut the door and grabbed her without warning and pulled her into a kiss, his lips conquering hers. When she didn't pull back or protest, he forced his tongue into her mouth. The back of his mind registered her arms were around his neck, fingers in his hair and her responses matching his own, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," his voice soft in her ears as he left her lips and pulled an ear lobe between his lips.

"This isn't going to change anything is it?" Wash didn't want him to have regrets.

"I want you and I'm not playing anymore games," he pulled back just enough so they could look into each other's eyes, "Meyers and his second have been together for years now. We're going into the unknown and I want someone with me as my woman also. I compare all women to you, why not the real deal. Let's give us a shot," he didn't plead or manipulate, just laid his plan out.

"All women?"

"I look, no touching, just looking," he was quick to clarify, "give me a reason to stop looking."

Wash kept her fingers playing in the short strands, eyes glued to his, "I agree we need sex, either with each other or someone. Might as well be us," she accepted without a second thought and pulled his head back to hers. This time the kiss was slower and gentler, but more satisfying. His hand strayed to her breast and the other one stayed on her lower back, pressing her to him, relishing in the pressure against his manhood. He let his lips wander to her neck and she lifted her chin to allow easier access.

He slid his free hand under the bottom of her top and fumbled for the release of her bra. He got a lucky shot and it popped open the first try allowing him to roam between the two mounds while his mouth found hers again. Her hand forced between them and massaged his length. "Not a good idea," he stilled her motion and linked their fingers, "I believe you have a bed, Lieutenant."

"I'm playing your subordinate, Sir?" her teasing brought a spontaneous laugh from his throat.

"Yep, and then you get to play the Commander," he let her lead to the bedroom after reaching over and hitting the lock on the front door.

He watched her pull her top off and casually toss it to a chair and added his. Her bra followed and she reached for the snap on her jeans. His hands pushed hers out of the way as his mouth decended to capture hers again while he undid her jeans and slipped his index finger between her slick folds and found her clit. He moved against her and let his tongue match rhythm against hers until she was moaning and had an orgasm against his finger, bringing a smile against her mouth.

They shed the lower items and took their activities to bed where he spread her legs and plunged in to the hilt on his first try. Starting his movement he adjusted so as not to hurt her. Coming to the edge he stopped and panted, "I don't want this to end, Wash," he felt her hands stroking over his shoulders and biceps and with a groan and few more hard thrust, emptied himself in her depts. Collapsing directly on her, he complained, "Why the hell did we wait so long to do this?"

Rubbing his moist back, "Because you're an asshole."

Lifting his weight off her body, "A repentant asshole," he propped his arms on each side of her, "after having you, I can't go back now, ever. And I meant every word about loving you with all my heart. You have the ability to bring out the evil in me and the good. From now on, our private life is dedicated to me treating you right and loving you like you deserve."

"And our public life?" she wanted to set the ground rules and now was as good as time as any.

"Same as always. I won't jeopardize us going to the past together. He recovered enough to explore her body, "I'll always regret not seeing your scars," he ran he fingertips over her flat abdomen with no marks left to show what she gave in the line of duty.

"I was afraid to show you. I didn't want you to think them so ugly you'd never touch me. You saw the picture, it was hideous," she was glad the marks were erased, all but her memories.

"You could never by ugly to me," he entered her a second time and lasted long enough for her to join him in release. Crawling under the covers, he pulled her to his chest and they drifted off.

* * *

Wash browsed through clothes and toys at the toy store in the dome mall closest to the base. Finally she settled on a car he could sit in and had a detachable handle for pulling.

Nathaniel played with a hammer where the head changed color every time he hit it against his palm. He tapped Wash on her shoulder and it gave another color, "I'm getting this for Trey," he announced.

"Cayman will hate you forever. That is interesting," she took it from him and practiced a few hits to see the next color to emerge. Never once did it duplicate, "He'll be entertained for hours with it and it says on the box it is made not to damage anything," she felt the soft head.

She picked put two outfits in different sizes. All had been gift wrapped and her baby shopping done, "Now for something to take in the way of food," the family had been invited and she asked Nathaniel if he wanted to go.

"I don't want to ruin Cayman's day, so no," he hadn't been parted from her yet. They woke late and made love again before showering together and doing it in the shower before agreeing if Trey would be getting any gifts, they had to leave after brunch.

She shrugged, "Have it your way, but Dad wouldn't care."

"He has a wife who believe it or not, I care about as a friend and hope before we leave, she'll forgive me," he was still raw from his treatment of Wash who he considered his best friend. The fact that she forgave him and didn't appear to carry and grudges made him uneasy. He kept waiting for her to say, 'only kidding' and tell him to get lost forever. Making love to her in some ways increased his anxiety and he needed to talk to her about it. "Wash," he started as he drove her to the market not at the commissary on base, but a civilian market for food, "you are okay with us and sex?"

"What is this all about? You get laid and now don't want sex with me anymore. Am I that bad?"

"No," he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, "it's you forgave me for everything I've done to you and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop and you tell me to get lost," he exposed his insecurity to her.

"If you ever treat me like you did when you suspended me or I ever get wind of another woman, I will tell you that. There, now you know what you have to do for me to dump you. It's up to you on how you'll proceed from here on out," she cleared the air in that matter.

He kissed the back of the hand he never let go of, "That's the easiest ultimatum I've ever been given. I promise," he felt relieved, like a weight was lifted off his heart and he grinned at her, "can I tell your dad about us, huh?"

"Sure if you come tomorrow. If not, I'm telling him and you never know what I'll say," she smiled mischievously at him, "I'm calling Cayman and asking if you can come. You've spent enough time alone and if you're getting laid tomorrow, you have to take me home."

"You forgiving me is one thing, but that may not extend to your family. Look, Wash, don't push it. I'll live without attending a party for a one year old."

"If Cayman says yes, will you come?" she wanted to know just how far she could expect him to accommodate her wishes.

They were walking toward the store and he turned her with his arms on her shoulders, "If Cayman says yes, of course I'll spend the day with you, but I don't want to be the one to cause Cayman problems on her son's birthday," he wanted to kiss her, but not in public, never in public where they could be spotted.

Wash reached for her comm and called Cayman, "Cayman, I'm at the store. What do you want me to bring?"

Cayman looked around. She had a few decorations and a stack of presents. She knew she went overboard, but he was her last baby ever, "We're having peanut butter cake and frosting. Your brother has taken a liking to peanut butter. So that's covered, how about a salad. I'm making lasagna for the adults."

"Make enough for Nathaniel. He is welcome to come?" she asked while looking at Nathaniel, but had put her comm on the privacy setting and walked toward the produce section with him following.

"Apollo told me this morning he was going to invite him if you didn't. He told me the two of you are friends again, is that so?"

"Yes. I'll tell you when I come tomorrow. So you don't mind?"

"No. It's none of my business who you let break your heart and mistreat you at their whim. I'll feed him and be polite to a guest in my home."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me, bye," Wash disconnected and grinned over her shoulder, "you're invited and lasagna's for supper so I'm bringing salad," she turned back to the selection.

On the way to her place from the market, "Am I staying with you or you me?" he wondered.

"We can alternate if you want. I wouldn't mind doing you in your bed," Wash teased him.

He drove straight to his place and at her raised eyebrow, "You said you'd do me here. You're right, we haven't broken my bed in. I bought a new one after Ayani and it's still a virgin," he opened her door.

"Veggies go in your crisper so they don't wilt," she handed him a bag.

"How'd you go so long without sex?" Wash was amazed at his libido.

"I could say the same for you," he kissed her while they lay entwined in his bed, "you keep up with me and cum every time I do."

"It's been so long. I don't ever want that long a dry spell," she pulled him down for another kiss.

"Me either," they kissed for a long time. He packed a few clothes to keep at her place and told her to fill the bag back up with items for his place.

"How are we going to keep the neighbors from knowing?" she couldn't think how they could avoid detection.

"The eyesore in my living room," he explained.

"Your motorcycle?" she was still at a loss.

"The neighbors are used to me driving it inside for storage. I'll do the same at your place. It has silent running when I don't want to make noise. I'll leave before light and nobody will know, but on the weekend we'll play in the light so everyone will get used to me coming and going."

"I could get one of my own," she was interested in buying her own bike and riding with him.

"When do we shop for yours?" he planned on helping.

"How about next weekend, Oh shit, I'm scheduled to go with Philbrick. He let me off the hook twice and took you," she remembered.

"I know, boring doesn't describe those events, but it's paying the bills. I'll check a couple dealers and prices and maybe this week after work we can get one for you," he sounded enthused about his new project.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, I should go home and make the salad."

"You could make it here while I research bikes. Maybe we'll even get one today," he got up and offered his hand to her.

"I want to make it in my kitchen where I know my way around. You can use my plexi," she got dressed.

"I have three that'll work, Wash," Nathaniel entered her kitchen and showed her three bikes, all a different color, but similar body styles and features.

Wash put the salad in the crisper, wiped her hands and took the plexi studying the bikes and their features, "I want the black one," she pointed to the one in the middle.

He smiled, "I figured you'd choose that one. It has the most power and goes the fastest."

"When we leave, I'm giving it to Cayman. The penalty for Trey set them back about three years."

"Sounds like a plan and I'll give mine to your dad so he won't have to buy one and can put money away for Trey's college."

"I'm sure Trey will follow in the family business, but just in case I hope they do," she grabbed her leather jacket and helmet.

They went straight back to Nathaniel's place he could swap rover for bike, then they rode around the base and off into the countryside until dark. Opening the door all the way, Wash entered with her bike first and put it in the center of her living room. She heard the muffler engaged bike coming in behind her and parking in the entryway. She grabbed her mini and took his picture before he got off and he grinned and motioned her back on hers and took her picture.

"I'll show this to Dad tomorrow," Wash headed to the kitchen to fix food.

Nathaniel looked her bike all over and sat on it. He decided he preferred his, but this was a nice bike. He handed his chip to the dealer when she went to pay. He overrode her protest, "Let me make up for all I did wrong to you. I want to give this to you as a token of my love and dedication. I can't give you anything else right now," he whispered in her ear.

Nathaniel was apprehensive as he followed Wash into her father's house. He was laden down with the gifts and she carried the salad. Cayman said to arrive by four and they showed up at three hoping to catch them alone before the boys arrived. Nathaniel saw the pile and added his. In the living room he found Apollo.

"Nathaniel, haven't seen you in months," Apollo held his hand out and greeted him like a long lost friend. Nathaniel was glad for his welcome and missed his company. Maybe now, if he wasn't beaten to death for his news, he'd be welcome to come like he used to.

Wash came in from putting her salad in the kitchen with Cayman in tow.

Nathaniel went directly to Cayman, "I owe you an apology for my harsh words last time I was in your home," left Wash wondering what he said to Cayman and would ask her later.

"I hope your capricious behavior is a thing of the past, Nathaniel," Cayman hoped he wasn't going to cause a scene at her son's party and was still uncertain of his mental state.

Wash moved to Nathaniel's side and took his arm, "Before Barry and Darrell arrive we have an announcement," she looked at Nathaniel and he laughed.

"I don't think what we are doing requires a formal announcement, especially to your father," he flinched as she punched his arm.

Turning to her father and Cayman, "He went from driving me away to seducing me," she looked back at Nathaniel to catch his reaction. It was everything she hoped for, surprise and nervousness.

"I've never got laid and had it announced before," he was stunned she came out and told it like it was.

"Oh, I don't know. That blond in Chicago did the same thing, only to the entire world," Cayman interjected.

"Uhh, yeah," he looked at Apollo for his reaction.

"Can't say as I'm surprised," he looked at his daughter, "if you haven't used all your hugs on him, I could use one."

While Wash went to hug her father, Cayman looked critically at Nathaniel and he returned her look with one of candidness and waited her reaction, "I hope you didn't give her a social disease. You did get checked out after your last tryst?"

He didn't expect that as her opening, "I did, Cayman. I got checked out and a shot as a precaution," he spoke loud enough for father and daughter to hear, but didn't look at Wash. He wanted to forget the other woman and Cayman wasn't helping.

Apollo smiled and wrapped his daughter in a bear hug and kissed her cheek, "I'm not getting involved like I promised you," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Dad," Wash kissed his cheek and returned his hug.

Releasing her he turned to Nathaniel, "I take it this is along the same lines as Meyers and Miller?"

Nathaniel nodded, "Has to be. We'll be discrete, but felt you should hear from us rather than the rumor mill," he held his gaze.

"I need a drink, want one?" Apollo included everyone.

"No," Wash responded and went looking for her brother who was napping in his crib. Cayman followed leaving the men to decide if they wanted beer or something stronger.

"What possessed you to jump into bed with him?" Cayman wanted answers.

Looking down at her brother who was waking up, "It just happened. I told him I wanted to just be friends like we used to with no strings even if he found someone else. He agreed and we had a good week. Friday we went out to dinner with the Tate's and when he took me home, well," she glanced to the older woman, "he," she searched for the best phrase, "he came on to me and I didn't protest. If it interferes with work, I'll transfer and we can't say we didn't try. He has promised no more women or weird behavior and he seems like his old self, at least as close as he'll ever be after Somalia."

"You want this?" Cayman had to know if Alicia were happy. She'd been so miserable the last several months and all because of Nathaniel.

"I do, given our status as officers and his high profile persona, we have to be extra careful not to give the perception that I'm anything but a loyal officer."

"That's no kind of life, Alicia. He gets everything without a real commitment and this will drag on for years or the rest of his life if you let it. When you get that colony up and running and are far away from here, make him marry you," she hoped Alicia took her words to heart.

Barry showed up next and greeted Nathaniel respectfully and noticed his stepsister was sitting close to him on the couch and had her brother on her lap. Nathaniel's arm was across the back of the couch, not touching if you didn't count his fingers brushing her collar bone as he talked with Apollo.

Darrell called and said he was bringing a guest. He entered with a young pretty woman. "Hey all," he entered the living room after putting a gift on the table, "this is Private Courtney Sherman. She arrived yesterday with the basics."

"Who are you assigned to, Private?" Cayman asked her.

"Commander Bjenjou's unit," she answered, but didn't have any idea who these people were. When the nice young man introduced himself and offered to escort her around base this weekend, she eagerly accepted and found out he was a private in her unit.

"Don't let these people scare you," Darrell told her he had to stop by his brother's birthday party, but they didn't have to stay if she didn't want to. That's all the information he gave. Darrell continued, "All the old people here," he pointed to the three oldest, "are Commander Apollo Washington," he pointed to the tall man who raised a beer in greeting, "Commander Cayman Washington," the woman smiled at her, "and Commander Nathaniel Taylor," he pointed to the man with a salt and pepper beard and hair, "and the lesser rank is my stepsister, Lieutenant Alicia Washington and," he pointed to Barry, "non-important person, my brother Barry."

Courtney was quite overwhelmed being in the same room as so many Commander's and on her second day on base, tuned to Darrell, "You could have warned me."

"You wouldn't have come. I can't get the women around here to date me because everyone knows who I'm related to," he had the good grace to look sheepish.

Barry came over to them, "My Private little brother didn't get it right. I'm a Corporal and therefore outrank this twerp. I hereby order you to come with me and I'll show you the real base and best places to hang out," he used his most charming smile while ignoring his brother.

"Don't listen to him," Darrell scowled at Barry.

"We don't have to stay here, and it is my birthday," Barry grinned.

"Is not," Darrell hadn't gotten around to introducing the birthday boy and Barry pounced on that fact.

Courtney looked puzzled at Darrell, "You told me we had to stop by because it was your brother's birthday?"

"Not that brother, that one," he pointed to a baby on Alicia's lap.

"You have two brothers?" Courtney never met a family of three before.

"Long boring story and it's time to move on with the tour," he put a hand on her lower back to escort her out.

"Not so fast, Darrell," he heard his mother order and stopped with a sigh and turned back to her.

"There's enough food for everyone. You don't need to rush off."

"Then make Barry behave," Darrell issued his own ultimatum.

Cayman stood and led the way to the dining room, "Time to eat now that you're here. Alicia, bring your brother, please."

Apollo walked by the young people and popped Barry on the arm, "Behave," he growled.

Barry looked at Nathaniel only to find him looking into Alicia's eyes and then lean over and whisper something to her. They were sure chummy all of the sudden and Alicia laughed and handed him Trey before jumping up and reaching back pulled him to his feet. They held hands longer than necessary before following. Barry filed what he saw away to ask Alicia later about the changes in their relationship.

Courtney had heard of Commander Nathaniel Taylor, but to be across a table from him was surreal. She'd defiantly call home about this day. She learned the Lieutenant was Commander Apollo's daughter and Commander Taylor's second. And the birthday boy was a product of the two Commander's and was one year old today.

"Don't feed him much, Alicia," Cayman let Alicia feed her brother and sat by her husband at the other end of the table. She took many pictures, "Alicia, when's your next event with Philbrick?"

"Saturday in New York," she gave Trey his last bite, "mom says no more. She wants you to eat lots of cake," she wiped his face and hands and he whined and pointed to her plate. Alicia laughed, "Cayman are you getting this on your mini. You starving your son with real food and forcing him to eat sweets."

"I'm getting it, now back to New York," Cayman put her mini down.

"Rich socialites, members of several clubs. They don't want to see me and made a special request for the Commander," she smiled at Nathaniel.

"I was ordered to attend," Nathaniel scooped a tasty looking morsel off Wash's plate."

"Do that again and I'll hurt you," Wash gave him a mock threat, "you have the same food on your plate."

"Grass is greener on yours," he reached again and she slapped his hand. Taking a forkful she almost got it to her mouth when he grabbed her hand and leaned over stealing the food off her fork.

"You two act like you used to," Apollo liked this version of the duo better than the one at odds.

Nathaniel looked at him, "I'm never going back to that other place," then at Cayman, "forgive me?"

"I suppose. You going to hang around like you used to?"

"Only if Wash comes to keep me out of trouble," he smiled at her.

"I want you two back eating my food and making messes," Apollo directed.

"We can do that, Dad," Alicia looked at Nathaniel, "Did you tell him what you bought me yesterday?"

"No, I was getting a lecture and trying to numb my ears with his scotch and forgot. You tell him," he let his hand rest on her thigh and squeezed moving it upward with a smile.

Moving his hand back to his lap with a warning look, "I'll show everyone," she pulled her mini from her pocket and flicked it to life and handed it across the table to Barry.

He looked, "Woe, you bought Alicia this?" he whistled, "why?" he handed the mini to Courtney who looked and passed it to Darrell who had the same reaction as his brother and gave it to Apollo.

He showed it to Cayman who smiled at the sight of Alicia on her motorcycle smiling into the lens.

"Hmmm, I wonder what you did to rate this?" he looked piercingly at her.

"A gift between friends," Nathaniel dared Apollo to refute him at the table.

Cayman and Alicia opened Trey's gifts while Apollo recorded. Trey latched onto the hammer and would hit something and laugh. "You created a monster, Nathaniel. I hereby appoint you his babysitter whenever your ass is parked on my couch," Cayman issued the order in her full Commander's mode. Courtney was instantly scared of her and looked at the other Commander for his reaction. Surely he would be sorry for buying such a toy for a tot.

Nathaniel laughed, "That's my boy. Knock your mom upside the head with it. Teach her who's boss." He was relaxing on the couch with his feet kicked up on on the low table, eating a large piece of cake totally unconcerned with the other Commander. Courtney watched his beautiful second sit beside him with a fork and start eating off his plate. He jerked his plate away, "Get your own, woman. These three pieces are mine." Courtney watched them verbally abuse each other and couldn't believe the Lieutenant was his direct subordinate by the threats and insults she directed at him and he was the famous Commander chosen to lead the new colony, surely he deserved utmost respect. Basic taught her never insult or talk back to your superior and that applied to all ranks.

Darrell leaned over, "Courtney, you'll find lots of higher rank officers are very close outside of work. Those two are the closest I've ever seen."

Barry overheard and looked at the two, "Hey Mom," he waited for her to look at him, "did you hear, Lieutenant Miller is pregnant."

Wash and Nathaniel looked at each other then he grinned, "You could get pregnant."

"Why? I already have one child, you. Now give me cake or I'll scream and throw a tantrum. You took half the cake, you pig," he acquiesced and they ate the rest in peace.

"Alicia, did you know about Cathy?" Cayman asked after the two settled down like semi-adults.

"I did. She sent me a message on Friday. I forgot to tell you," she licked a bit of frosting off her fork. Nathaniel never took his eyes off her tongue moving up the tines of the fork.

"Nathaniel," he finally pulled his eyes off Wash and looked at Cayman, "control yourself," she smirked at him. He was in lust, but the boys didn't need to know, nor the young private.

"But Mom, she's stealing my cake," he covered his lapse in judgment and turned to Courtney, "Private Sherman," she all but came to attention, "how many were in your basic?"

"Two hundred, Sir," now that she knew their ranks, she answered properly.

"You get any, Nathaniel?" Apollo asked.

"No, I got my numbers from robbing other units and they get the basics to replace and rebuild with."

"You took eight of mine and twelve from Cayman so we'll get that many replacements tomorrow."

"Well obviously Cayman had trained her people better than you did," Nathaniel kidded, "definitely a better Commander than you, but remember they dumped both of you in a heartbeat for me," he was smug.

"Got news for you lamebrain, they'd have followed any Commander who got your mission. In fact you'd give up your rank and become a private again for the opportunity to join a Commander like me if I were the one selected," Apollo was in his element with that type of joshing.

"Why don't you plan on coming after I get this colony up and running?" Nathaniel was dead serious now.

Both boys looked on with interest at this conversation.

"I have my eye on Philbrick's job. He'll be retiring soon," Apollo had told Cayman his goal, but nobody else. Looking at the private and Cayman's sons, "you didn't hear that and if I hear a rumor, I'll make life very interesting for all three of you," he issued a direct threat and heard three responses and turned back to Nathaniel, "you'll need friends on this side even if the Hope Plaza Project will be under contract."

"They don't want to waste special forces to man and police the people who'll be going through the portal, but we'll have a communication stream set up so while the portals activated, information and requests will be going both ways even if tangible items and people can only go one way. The sophistication is mind boggling, but every person will be able to set up a communication to be delivered directly to where they want it to go and that party will be able to send responses. The responses will be delivered on the next opening of the portal," Nathaniel stopped talking.

"So I won't be able to talk to you directly?" Apollo wasn't aware of how they'd communicate.

"Not unless you're at Hope Plaza when it's opened. They're working right now on having the portal open when we want it to and they're close. Pilgrimages will be about every six to eight months. Lucas was mad the entire month I took him away from the plaza. He wants to be in on every step of stabilizing the rift." They talked about the technical matters and picked up their friendship just like they'd not had a several month interlude.

Darrell and Courtney left first then Barry, leaving the others to relax. After the boys left, Nathaniel let his guard down and pulled Wash close to him. He leaned over and kissed her, "Thought they'd never leave," he murmured into her lips.

"Maybe we should go also," spoke so low only he could hear.

"We could take this to the bedroom. I've always wanted to do you here," he whispered into her ear drawing a laugh.

"We're leaving," Wash stood and picked Trey up from his new toys and kissed his cheek.

"You two don't be strangers," Apollo hoped they'd start hanging out at his place again, "come and be yourselves. We'll get used to you as a couple."

Four in the morning, Nathaniel pulled his bike out of Wash's house and did silent running all the way home. He got up in the dark and dressed. He thought about not waking her, but didn't want her to wake and him gone without a word, "Wash," he gently stroked her bare back.

"Hmmm," she didn't wake completely.

"Have to go. See you at work," he kissed her shoulder and left.

Nathaniel was in his office when he heard Wash talking to the troops and listened while she read dispatches. He went to the room to watch her. She finished and looked at him, "Sir," was all she said and went to sit beside Tate.

"Everyone's getting their new recruits settled and oriented. Classes for promotions are starting now that fresh blood has arrived. All names are posted for mandatory classes including our group. After the meeting, check to see if you're on the list. We have a command class scheduled with myself, Washington and Tate to meet with professionals and learn how to write bylaws. It's scheduled for morning and will last until we're trained. Wash, Alex, I've scheduled it for the morning because both of you are scheduled for training, Tate for Lieutenant and you for Commander."

Alex and Wash looked at each other in surprise and gave each other a nod.

Taylor continued, "Wash, Apollo is teaching the Commander unit at his building after lunch so feel free to eat lunch with him so you're not late."

"When does this training start, Sir?" Wash reverted to subordinate.

He looked at his plexi, "Next Monday," he continued with his notes, "next on the agenda for us is mechanics. We need to be able to repair and rebuild everything we take with us. This part will be intermitent for everyone until we leave," he looked around the room.

Boylan called out, "Sir, it says here I'm supposed to take Major training. I'm very happy with my master sergeant rank," it was well known that Thomas Boylan turned down every rank that required him to put forth any effort.

"Fine, I'll fix the records," Taylor looked around the room, "anyone else not happy being considered for a future promotion?" Nobody spoke up, "physical training in the mornings and hit the garage after lunch until your shift is over. Dismissed," he watched the unit hustle off to practice shooting, wrestling and advanced physical training.

"Sir," Washington approached him, "I got a message from Lieutenant Miller. Anything scheduled to prevent me from having lunch with her?" she spoke formally as soldiers were milling about.

Nathaniel looked at her, "No, but if it changes I'll let you know."

"Yes Sir," turning, she was inundated with those scheduled for advancement training asking what would be expected of them. Looking around she saw most of the people on the list were present and called them to sit down and she'd answer their questions. Nathaniel headed to work out with his troops.

* * *

"I had to tell them I was pregnant," Cathy Miller sat across from her friend, Alicia or Wash as she took to calling her. She was six years Wash's senior, "If I went into combat and they did the math, I'd be court marshaled."

"Are you going to transfer so you can get married?" Wash took a bite of salad.

"I don't know. We do so good right now, but I'll probably have to so the baby will have two parents. I can't budge Brian and being pregnant hasn't changed his tone. He says he wants me in his unit and I'll do fine as a single mother. If it weren't for my biological clock I'd never gotten pregnant, but I got tired of waiting for Brian to come around and took matters in my own hands."

"How's Meyers' reaction," Wash knew she'd been invited to lunch for a reason.

"He's angry on one hand and happy on the other. Told me he was going to have me transferred and I told him good then we could get married, now he won't talk to me. He's torn," Cathy pushed her food around.

"You're under maternity rules now, so no combat. Who's going to cover for you?"

"Look, Wash, I was hoping you would," Cathy looked expectantly at her equal rank.

"I just got back to being friends with Taylor and you want me to get the same treatment Meyers is giving you? Who else is on the roster?"

"Natalie Miller and no we're not related."

Wash laughed, "I know Natalie went after Philbrick after he made her an assistant and he sent her back to the corp doing paperwork at headquarters. She trained for a Commander slot under my father and didn't make it, but that was ten years ago. Why would she be a threat now?"

"She'll do anything to get out of headquarters and back in the field including seducing Brian or backstabbing me. I don't want her anywhere near our unit and you're the only other qualified Lieutenant not on combat standby," Cathy was almost pleading.

"Well, the classes start next week. I'll talk to Taylor, but don't hold your breath he'll say yes and he has final say."

"You could always screw him," Cathy offered making Wash choke and couch, then laugh.

"Where'd that come from?" she hoped rumors weren't spreading yet.

"He doesn't have a wife anymore and is cute and I'm told available after a failed romance in January. You can't tell me you haven't thought of doing him."

Wash deflected, "I'll tell Taylor it's only until the end of the classes and Meyer's will get a permanent replacement because you're going to transfer and go on desk duty until the baby is born. He might agree to that as long as I stay with his unit for training for the mission."

"That is a great avoidance of my last statement, Wash. If I were you, I'd make a play for him before someone else does."

"And when I have my talk with him, I'll mention what you said. Meyers will be in the room for this meeting I take it? I'll ask him for advice on how Commander's and subordinates do it," Wash was having fun at Cathy's expense.

* * *

"No," Nathaniel issued his decision when Wash approached him after lunch, "It's not your problem Miller got pregnant. I'm not putting you in harm's way this close to us leaving. She can have the other Miller."

"Meyer's will be hitting you up because Cathy is tendering her transfer this afternoon. She said if he refuses, she'll name him as the father and get it anyway. It's a mess, they love each other, but military rules forbid her staying in his unit. Maybe when we leave we can someday change those rules," Wash felt for Cathy and her hard choices.

"Someday, Wash, I'll change it for us. Be patient with me," he smiled, "I'll talk to Brian and see if we can find him a Lieutenant."

"What are we going to do during the week?" Wash turned the topic to their new relationship.

"I come over for dinner on my bike, hang out until about four and go home. Will you do my laundry?"

Taylor's mini sounded off. He looked at the message coming in, "We have a meeting at headquarters in half an hour."

"I thought you sent your uniforms out?" Wash didn't miss a beat.

"I mean everything else. I hate washing my things. I'll bring a duffel, okay?" he tried his winning smile used to coerce people to do what he wanted, "Thanks Wash, I'll take you to dinner for it," he assumed it was settled.

She shook her head at his art of manipulation.

Turned out all the Commanders were called to the meeting and Wash was the only Lieutenant included. Nathaniel looked around, "I don't like the looks of this."

Apollo and Cayman wandered over, "You two can't stand a separation?" Apollo teased in a low tone.

"I was told to bring her. I hope the cat isn't out of the bag. I'd just deny it," Nathaniel stated.

Just then Meyers and Miller entered. Wash and Cathy exchanged nods and Cathy came over followed by Brian Meyers, "I called General Philbrick and confirmed my pregnancy and asked to have you as my temp until the classes are over," Cathy looked at Taylor who scowled back.

"I'm not agreeing, Lieutenant Miller. I don't see why we're being dragged into your problems and now all the Commander's, who I'm sure have better things to attend to," Taylor was pissed and decided to take it out on the helpless Lieutenant.

"Look, Nathaniel. If anyone's to blame it's me," Meyers spoke up, "I talked with Philbrick and Mill…"

"Sit down," Philbrick roared in a no-nonsense tone as the people were slow to take their seats.

Philbrick glared at the Commanders, "It causes problems in the ranks when you people in charge can't keep your pants zipped up. Show some discretion with your subordinates, preferably leave your hands off them or do a transfer first," he pointed his finger in general, "the next Commander who gets caught with his direct subordinate, I'm going after you and I will make an example of you by relieving you of your command. Now I believe I'm the last to know that Commander Meyers and Lieutenant Miller are expecting a child," the room didn't move, but glances were thrown at the pair sitting in the middle of the group, "Lieutenant Miller is being transferred. She'll be off active duty for one year then if someone wants her other than Meyers, see me after the meeting. In scouting for Lieutenant's with combat rating, I found one available and not doing much," he looked at Washington, "Lieutenant Washington until we get the next batch of Lieutenant's certified, you will be assigned to Commander Meyers," he held up his hand as Nathaniel made a move to speak, "It's only if he has to go into combat. Tomorrow get to know his unit. You'll continue your Commander training which I've moved up to day after tomorrow and all day classes. Apollo, do whatever you have to do to get the next batch of Commanders field ready and Larkin, the same goes for you on the Lieutneants. If you don't have any questions, that's all I have," Philbrick waved his hand in dismissal.

"Washington, be at my building O'seven hundred," Meyers purposely didn't look at Nathaniel.

Apollo slapped Nathaniel, "You two come for dinner tonight. That's and order," he gave them both a warning look.

"We have to talk," Cayman added.

"Just like old times," Nathaniel smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He and Apollo escorted the women out and parted with Apollo telling them they'd pick it up later.

On the way back, Nathaniel was fuming.

"It's only for a short time, Nathaniel," she tried to make him feel better.

"Aww, I'm just mad at myself. If I hadn't been a jerk and sent you away, you wouldn't have your rating back and this wouldn't be happening to me," his hand slapped the steering wheel.

"And we would never have gotten together," she reminded him.

He smirked, "We have to be extra careful now," he looked at her, "wouldn't do to have the leader of the mission to be demoted for doing his second, although no man alive would blame me."

* * *

"I want you to move back home, Alicia," Apollo brought the subject of his invite up while they were sitting down to supper.

"I got to hear this reason," Alicia looked at Nathaniel who was staring at his friend.

"You heard Philbrick. Nobody can keep that type of secret around this base. We all knew about them. Nobody is ratting anyone out right now, but Nathaniel you have a coveted position and I don't want to see you publically disgraced in the media for a scandal. You've been through enough, so has Alicia. What I'm offering is the safety of my home. She comes home, at least for now because Meyers unit is next to mine and she'll be close if she has to leave in a hurry at night. For the next two months she'll be with me all day."

"I don't want to go back to no sex," Nathaniel interjected.

"I'm getting to my point. You can stay the night like you used to. Nobody is going to question you staying at my place. If anyone ask, I'll tell them you need to be around someone, nightmares or something," Apollo paused to let Nathaniel and Alicia consider his offer.

"Three's a crowd," Nathaniel added.

"We'll move Trey back in with us and yes, I'll take the monitor out," he shared a grin with Nathaniel.

"How do you feel about this change?" Alicia asked Cayman.

"You'll be safer here and I miss you not being around. One of these days you'll be gone forever. You two can have a safe relationship here. At either one of your places, you're risking detection," she gave her blessing.

Nathaniel and Alicia looked at each other. Finally Nathaniel said, "It's up to you, your family. As long as they're aware I'm not sleeping on the couch this time," he told her with that statement he was okay with her decision.

"What about the bikes?" They both looked at Apollo and Cayman.

"Put them in the back yard. You can use the gate to go in and out," Apollo smiled at Nathaniel, "Cayman probably won't let you park them in the living room."

"You got that right. The bikes have to live outside," she picked Trey up to clean him up as he was learning to feed himself with all the results of a one year old, "bath time, young man."

"What do you think, Nathaniel?" Wash still wasn't sold on the idea.

"We can use our current system, but it is riskier," Nathaniel reached over and took her hand, "I'm in favor of it for two months while you're in training. It's hard and you don't need to go home and cook for me. Let me mooch off Apollo while I can."

"You really are worried about getting caught, aren't you?" Wash finally caught on to his pushing for the change.

"Yes. You heard Philbrick and I want the best of both worlds, you in both and with our ranks intact. Another year at the most and we'll be away from Philbrick and his stupid rules."

"You are on your own now for writing the bi-laws. I shudder to think what you're going to come up with without me advising," she nodded at her father her acceptance of his offer.

"I'll read them to you at night in case you have trouble sleeping," he laughed when she pulled her hand away and slapped his arm.


	17. Barry's Demotion

Wash spent the day learning Meyers' distinctive style then went home to pack. She was instructed by her father to mention to Meyers she'd be staying with him until her training was finished and maybe until he had another Lieutenant. Nathaniel was there to help her pack and move, but not before a last interlude alone. He rode her bike and she took him home to get his and loaded more clothes to keep at her father's. By supper time they were moved. Nathaniel told them about what bi-laws for an independent colony would consist of and they were to be harsh to deter crime. While he was talking his comm beeped.

"Taylor," he had it on open communication.

"Corporal Tandy, Sir, base MP. I have two of yours in lockup. Fight at the Southside Bar."

Nathaniel looked at the others, "Who do you have?"

"Thomas Boylan and Casey Durwin."

"Did they start it?" Nathaniel was trying to figure a way out of leaving.

"Yes Sir, a handful of soldiers from Larkin's unit came in and recognized them and started joshing them about being too good to be in the service anymore and shouldn't be living on base."

"Who in Larken's unit? I want names," Nathaniel was going to have a talk with Commander Larken for the harassing of his men.

"Four soldiers, all male, Terry Baker, William Smythe, Barry Tillman and Roger Franklin."

Everyone looked at Cayman who shook her head in dismay.

"Commander Larken been contacted?"

"Yes, Sir. He's coming to the jail."

"I'm on my way, Taylor out," he put his comm away and rose.

"Want me to come with you?" Apollo and Alicia spoke together.

"I would like to come also," Cayman finally spoke.

He looked at them, "Let Larken and me handle it," he rose and squeezed Wash's shoulder as he left, taking her rover.

"Casey, what'd they say to make you swing at them?" Nathaniel was standing outside their cell.

"Sir, they told us we weren't real soldier anymore, just party boys off on a long camping trip."

"And you hit one of them for that?" Nathaniel was deceptively calm. Inside he was raging that Barry would be party to insulting his men.

"No Sir," Casey dropped his voice, "Barry Tillman said you and Washington were going off to screw each other where Philbrick couldn't discipline you. I told him to take it back and he said he's in position to know the truth. That's when I popped him one," Casey stopped and waited for his punishment. Boylan remained silent, but observant.'

"Tom?"

"It's just like Casey told it. Our unit hopes you and Wash do have something going on, but we'd never run our mouths and it pissed us off to have Commander Washington's son using his position to smear your names."

Nathaniel punched in the code to unlock the door, "Don't believe everything you hear. No punishment. You know the drill, stay out of trouble and avoid the bars on base for the rest of the week."

"Yes Sir," both replied as they left.

Nathaniel was leaving and walked by Larken addressing his soldiers. He didn't dare stop, but caught the eye of Barry who looked ashamed and lowered his gaze downward.

Entering Apollo's house, he saw they were still in the living room talking. Sitting by Wash, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close kissing her temple.

"Do we want to know?" she asked quietly.

"No, it's bad," he spoke in her ear.

"What did Barry do, Nathaniel?" Cayman wanted to know.

He locked gazes with her, "Seems like Barry figured out about Wash and me and spread it around taunting two of my people with his knowledge."

"Why would he do that?" Wash asked. She and Barry got along real well.

"I can guess," Nathaniel looked at her.

"I can't," she wanted to know what he thought would cause Barry to act that way.

"Later," was all he said.

"No, now," Cayman ordered.

"Okay. I don't think Barry sees Wash as his sister. He's jealous of my time and closeness to her. I wasn't exactly hands off on Trey's birthday and he was looking," he looked looked from Apollo to Cayman.

"That does not excuse his behavior," Cayman wasn't sure what she was going to do with him and looked to Apollo, "you're quiet."

"He's your son, but it wouldn't go well for him to come over while Alicia and Nathaniel are staying here. What he said will spread around the base by tomorrow. I don't know if we can pull it off now," he looked at Nathaniel and Alicia and was very sober.

"I think the best thing is for me to go," Nathaniel didn't look happy, "I could spend the weekend, but need to make a show of solitude around the base during the week after hours."

"I agree," Apollo abhorred Barry holding them hostage, but for now they had to do damage control.

"Come open the gate," Nathaniel pulled Wash up with him and grabbed his leather jacket and helmet. Outside in the dark, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her for a long time, "maybe this isn't so bad," he tried to find a bright spot, "I'll get to do this every night."

"You could have done this in bed like we've been doing," she burst his bright spot.

"See you tomorrow night," with a final kiss he left.

Wash wandered back inside and sat down.

"What do you think about Barry?" Cayman wanted to know if anything ever happened to lead Barry on, "he did go and spend time with you alone."

"We are just friends. He's never came on to me or indicated interest and I'm not interested in him. I've made my choice," Wash hoped she cleared the air.

Apollo entered Larken's unit first thing the next morning. He sent a note to his students saying class would be an hour late.

"I was wondering who would come to talk to me," Commander Larken figured it might be Taylor, but Washington senior meant ill will for his young Corporal.

"I don't throw my rank around often," Apollo began and accepted the cup of coffee and sat down in Larken's office, "Nathaniel wanted to handle it himself, but I'm pulling rank. What do you make of Tillman's allegations?"

"I grilled him hard after we came back to the unit. He said he made everything up just to start a fight for the hell of it. I was going to have him post a retraction and suspend him for a week and a black mark on his record," Larken didn't want to lose his Corporal.

"It doesn't matter if it was a total lie. Those lies are impossible to put back in the bottle. Now everyone will be watching Taylor and my daughter even if it's groundless. Everything they do will be gossiped about. They have a good relationship and this will strain it and they don't deserve what Tillman did. He's getting a demotion back to private and transferred to a base in Virginia, regular army. When Taylor is gone, he can re-apply to come back to Special Forces," Apollo issued his orders.

"That's a hard punishment, Washington," Larken was trying to come up with another solution.

"If he wasn't my stepson or free to come and go at my home, I'd have him up on charges and he'd be court martialed. He slandered a Commander and Lieutenant and confessed to lying, you tell me what he deserves?" Apollo challenged the other Commander.

"Before you make your final decision, talk to him," Larken waited to see if Apollo was willing.

"Sure, bring him in here."

A few minutes later Barry entered and stood at attention without speaking.

"Corporal, tell Commander Washington everything that was exchanged last night including what you later told me," Larken ordered.

Barry looked at Apollo, "Sir, when I was at your place on Sunday, I saw the closeness between Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington and got jealous. I had the intention of pursuing her myself."

"I've seen that closeness for almost ten years. Did you know he went to her high school graduation?"

"No Sir," Barry didn't know that.

"I told him to go after her when she graduated officer training and keep her close and she would make his rising star shine brighter. Must have worked as they were chosen for the most elite program this world has ever seen and you see them interact for a few minutes and spread harmful rumors without asking them first?" Apollo's eyes glowed black in the light and Barry saw him transform from Apollo to Apollyon and was scared for his life. This was the famed Commander in his glory and he stood to his full six five stance and took a threatening step in Barry's direction. "Continue," he growled from his throat.

Barry told him what he said to start the fight and later to his Commander.

"You know you did irreparable damage," Apollo was stone cold in his tone.

"Yes Sir. It was the drinking I did, it just took over. I swear It'll never happen again, Sir," Barry knew he hurt his mother and alienated Apollo and obviously Alicia. If he could just go back and reverse the night before.

"Not good enough. You print and post a complete retraction and apology and I'll give you a choice, either transfer to regular as a private or spend twelve months in jail and come back to Special Forces a private for two years before advancement and you'll be under scrutiny all that time. Your tenure as private will stand in either service," Apollo was curious which option he'd find most appealing.

"No option, Sir. I'll transfer," Barry felt like throwing up.

"You'll be banned from my home and the people you denigrated are going to be staying with me until they leave and are under my protection. You may visit after they leave. Limit contact with your mother until they are gone. Violate anything I said and I'll beat the crap out of you like I want."

"Can I say goodbye to my mother?"

"That's up to your Commander, but not at my home," Apollo looked at the clock on the wall. With an "He's all yours Commander," he left.

Nathaniel told Tate about the night before.

"You and Wash going to be okay?" Alex knew they were headed for a relationship and didn't want this incident to derail fate.

"We'll be fine. Seems like the entire unit thinks we already are an item and don't care, but we have to quash the rumors and I'll need everyone from the unit to stand on our side. I'm glad Wash is gone for two months and doesn't have to face this now. You know if it weren't for this Terra Nova Project, Tillman would spend a week suspended, but everything is blown out of proportion and his punishment will reflect his poor judgment."

Apollo entered his auditorium where a handful of Lieutenants were waiting, "Sorry, I had to take care of a problem," he looked at Alicia and she knew he went to see Barry. She hoped he wasn't too hard on him. In spite of what he did to her soldiers, she liked him.

Nathaniel showed up an hour after the duty shifts ended on his bike which he put in the backyard. He entered through the back door and found Wash helping in the kitchen. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, not caring Cayman was watching, "Missed you."

"What did you do alone to be observed?" she kept mixing a batter.

"I went to the PX and looked at supplies I want to get shipped to us on regular bases and am making a list. Of course, I need your help. I'm sure I missed female things," he didn't remove his arms as he talked over her shoulder looking at what she was making.

Cayman watched them interact. They appeared a loving couple and she hoped Barry wasn't in too much trouble. Her comm beeped, she looked at the ID, Barry. Leaving the couple alone she slipped into her bedroom and shut the door, "Washington," she answered in case it was someone else with his comm unit.

"Mom," he sounded broken.

"I heard about the stupid thing you did. What'd Larken do to you, honey?" her mother's instinct took over.

"Larken got overruled by Apollo. He showed up this morning and gave me an ultimatum, transfer or jail."

Cayman felt the blood leave her face, "I hadn't heard. What did you get?" she sat on the bed.

"Transfer to Virginia and rank of Private for at least two years and a mark in my file," he still couldn't believe the severity of his punishment.

"And the others?"

"Transferred like me, only they were already Privates so they got black marks in their files, I've been banned from your house until Taylor and Alicia has left..." he got interrupted.

"What? No way. I'll not stand for that," shock was giving away to anger.

"Look, Mom, I'm shipping out tomorrow morning and would like to say goodbye to you and Trey."

"I'll bring him and come see you," she hung up.

Entering the kitchen, "Look guys, she noticed they were sitting at the table holding hands, "I'm taking Trey and seeing Barry. There's going to be a fight when Apollo gets home so you might want to stay somewhere else tonight…. No, in fact, Alicia, I think you need to go home," Cayman turned and stormed out leaving Nathaniel and her to exchange surprised looks. They heard the door slam.

"I think we need to wait for Dad to get home and find out what just transpired."

"I agree," Nathaniel was sure it had something to do with Barry.

Wash took dinner from the oven, "Let's eat. Something must be keeping Dad," she sat the table. They were almost done when Apollo entered looking tired. Wash jumped up and fixed him a plate. He smiled at her as he sat.

Nathaniel spoke first, "Wash has been kicked out," he saw Apollo look up from his food in surprise, "Cayman took Trey and went somewhere and I said there was going to be a fight when she got back," he saw Apollo nod, "what happened?"

Apollo swallowed, "I had Barry transferred to regular and demoted to Private for at least two years. It sent a message that you are hands off, and with me showing no quarter to my own stepson, you shouldn't have any more trouble," he hated the fight he figured would come, "Alicia, I'll have to do something with Cayman. She's going to be upset for a while so maybe for your sake, go home. I'll let you know when it's safe to come back. Might take a week or two," he was sad for the backlash she didn't deserve.

"I'll pack fast," Wash jumped up and hurried out.

"What happened," Nathaniel asked. Apollo filled him in.

"I understand, but Cayman won't. That was her son that you slammed. She knows the truth and you punished him for a lie. She might go to Philbrick with what she knows and that'll be the end of me leading anything to the past," he felt Apollo overreacted.

"I hope she doesn't do that," Apollo hadn't thought of Cayman in his rage.

"I need help loading the vehicle," Wash called and the men helped load her duffels. "I'll come back and steal my bike from the yard," Wash kissed her father and left followed by Nathaniel.

Cayman entered the quiet house holding a sleeping baby. Apollo met her and took him without a word and carried him to their bedroom and started undressing him. Cayman stood in the doorway and watched without uttering a word, looking at a man she wasn't sure she knew at all. Barry told her how scared he was of him when he turned his full fury at him. He told her he swore Apollo wasn't human, but some mythical being, part human, part god. "Maybe his name isn't by chance," Barry warned his mother. She was sure Barry was exaggerating as she'd seen that persona when training under him.

Finally, Trey in his crib, Apollo straightened his shoulders and turned for the fight. She spun and left the room leaving him to follow.

"Let me get this straight. Your daughter fucks a Commander. My son calls it right and gets demoted and transferred for it. Have I left anything out?" she was so mad she could hardly get the words out beyond the tightness in her throat.

"I had to protect Taylor."

"Taylor's a big boy, he can protect himself. What you did was punitive. Why the hell did you get involved?"

"Because Barry has access to this house and he abused his privilege. I can't tolerate that," Apollo's voice rose.

"So on a whim, you ruin his career," she was looking at him like he was the devil himself.

"I may have set it back. Let him mature. He is too much a momma's boy. Getting away from your apron strings will be good for him."

"I can't stay and listen to this crap You do not have the right to abuse my children and that's what you did. Tomorrow I'm finding a place to live. We have too many issues right now," she headed to the spare bedroom to see if Alicia was still in the residence. The bedroom was cleaned out. Apollo followed so she added, "Alicia started this."

"I fail to see how," he was getting as angry as her.

"Since Ayani died, she never gave Taylor any indication she wouldn't welcome his advances even though he's off limits for her. She's nothing but a tramp, throwing herself at him. I don't think he wants her, but he's not going to turn down free sex. You'll see, the years will pass and he won't marry her."

"What about your sick son, lusting after his stepsister?" he was so angry he wanted to hit something and the rage built with every word she uttered.

"Your stepson deserved more consideration than banishment for violating your rules," she wasn't backing down and would fight for her son, "I'm seeing such a duel standard here. Your daughter gets a pass while my son pays too high a price. I'm going to Philbrick in the morning and see what he says about this so called standard of yours."

"It's Philbrick's standard and my daughter isn't a tramp," he was yelling not caring if he woke Trey.

"She could hardly wait for Taylor to finally notice her. She put up no resistance and told me so. He made a pass and she all but raped him. That's a slut in my book," her shouts matched his.

"Then that makes you a slut and whore like her, you bitch. You came to my bed willingly the first time I offered," his rage was almost beyond control.

"Fuck you," she slammed the bedroom door.

"Fuck you," he punched the wall leaving a hole as he stormed off and slammed the other door.

Cayman awoke to the sounds of things being slammed around. Investigating she found a pile of bags by the door and Apollo digging a couple items from drawers in the living room. Seeing her up, "I'm moving over to Nathaniel's. You can stay here," he went back to his searching.

"Fine, but that doesn't change my mind. You hurt my son and I'm filing a protest," she was stubborn and resolute in her decision.

"Do what you have to," he brushed by her and grabbed four duffels and marched out.

General Philbrick read her complaint while she stood before his desk. He didn't offer as seat, "Commander is your complaint about the punishment or the person who issued it?" he looked up at her.

"Both, Sir. Apollo had no right interfering with discipline of another Commander's soldier. I'm sure Larken would have issued a fair and impartial punishment."

"It was reported to me that Apollo offered his suggestion to Commander Larken and that Larken balked at it, forcing Apollo to take over. He told Tillman his options, Tillman accepted the one he wanted and Larken executed the sentence. If I were involved, Commander Tillman might be facing a court martial. We can't have junior officers telling lies and slandering their superiors, now can we?"

"And if it wasn't a lie?" she was willing to hang Taylor and Alicia out to dry for her son.

"At this stage of the Terra Nova Project, I'm not willing to have any rumors floating around true or not," he saw surprise flit across her face before she schooled her features nondescript again, "Taylor and his people are off limits."

"So they can bend and break the rules, but others can't?" she wanted to hear him say it.

"Certain details of the project are classified, even Taylor isn't aware of everything behind the scenes that's making this work. He is our poster boy and is doing a marvelous job selling himself and his people. I cut them slack for where they are going and what they are giving up. If he wants comfort from his Lieutenant look the other way, and I don't want one rumor that Apollo managed to squelch to surface or I'll hold you personally responsible, Commander. Now, do you have anything else?" his way of telling her the matter was over.

"No Sir," she left, stunned at what the General told her. Philbrick was a stickler for proper protocol. What was he covering up and was Apollo involved? What did Barry say that got him expelled from the base by those two men? She went back to her unit more unsettled than when she arrived, but she was certain of one thing, Barry was made an example because he went against Taylor. If it had been any other Commander, he would still be with his unit. She never saw or heard from Apollo for the rest of the week. He never stopped by to visit his son or talk to her. She figured on Saturday he'd want to spend time with Trey, but she never saw or heard from him. By Sunday she was beginning to worry.

Barry called Sunday, "Mom, how are things?" he wanted to know what happened after he left.

She didn't want to tell him she was separated over him, "Quiet, tell me everything about your new unit," she sat on the couch and put him on the main screen while he filled her in on his change. He didn't seem so upset as when she said goodbye to him.

He paused, "Darrell says Apollo moved out?"

Cayman felt tears burn her eyes, "We had harsh words and need a cooling off period. Barry, you got shafted because you went against Taylor. I found out he's above reproach and Philbrick doesn't care about him and Alicia."

"You mean they really are…." he let his sentence trail off.

"Yes, you saw correctly, but it was supposed to be a secret and now if any rumors surface my command is on the line. I don't want you or Darrell to say one word, okay?"

"I won't and Darrell won't either. How'd you get made the fall guy for Taylor's behavior?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Apollo's involved in something he either can't or doesn't want me to know about. He'll go to any length's to protect Taylor and in turn his daughter. For my sake, keep yourself clean."

"Will do, Mom."

Monday morning and Cayman got a message as she was dropping Trey off with the sitter. It informed all Commanders of a meeting at headquarters in half an hour. She relayed a message to her second to take over. She was apprehensive at seeing Apollo for the first time in nearly a week. He and Nathaniel were sitting together with their heads close, each holding a cup of coffee. They were in the back of the room where they could observe everyone who entered. Cayman grabbed a cup to decide if she were going to join them when Larken waylaid her.

"Cayman, I want you to know I'm sorry about Barry's transfer. He'll be back some day, I'm sure of it."

"Mike, you were outranked. I understand that part, just not the severity of the punishment," she hoped he could shed some light.

"I heard unofficially that Apollo was made Taylor's protector until he leaves. His job is to make Taylor look like a boy scout, you know, above scandal. I heard this went into effect a few months ago when Taylor got involved with that women in Chicago, but Apollo never acted on anything until he felt it was necessary. I take it you didn't know?"

Cayman shook her head, "He never said one word to me, but I wasn't exactly in Taylor's camp during that affair," Philbrick called the room to order so she and Larken took the closest seats. Apollo and Nathaniel watched from their place of observation.

"I'm going on vacation for a month," Philbrick began, "Apollo Washington will be in charge of the Commanders and General Crandall base operations. Any questions or problems go through Washington. Crandall's intelligence is reporting rising insurgencies in Korea again and Poland. We may have to send units to deal with both soon. On a lighter note, Commanders Taylor and Apollo Washington and Lieutenant Washington made the society news in New York this weekend for their appearance with me at one of the richest functions we've ever attended. The donations alone paid for the eye and building that will house it in Terra Nova," the screen lit up with all four chatting with ostentatiously dressed people while attired in dress uniforms while Alicia sported a racy black dress. Shots of her dancing with Taylor and her father and even the general were added, "We had a hotel suite the likes I've never stayed in, how about you two?" he looked at Apollo and Nathaniel while all heads swiveled to look at the men.

"Not me," Apollo added.

"Didn't know they made places like that," Nathaniel included. He pulled his mini and soon pictures of the suite were on the main screen and everyone could see the opulence of their hotel room, "It had at least six bedrooms for the four of us and each bedroom a complete bathroom with sunken Jacuzzi which I used."

"Me too," Apollo nodded and Philbrick agreed he did also.

"We had a private swimming pool," Nathaniel continued as the shot changed and Wash was in the picture wearing a one piece bathing suit getting ready to dive in while Philbrick and Apollo were already in the water, "we didn't leave until late Sunday and the food was great," he shut his mini down, blackening the screen.

Cayman now knew why her husband couldn't visit his son, glamorous women were a much better choice than wife and son as shots resumed of them interacting with stunning young women who looked to be hanging on his every word each time a photo of him appeared.

"How'd Apollo rate to go and I didn't?" Bjenjou called out in a joking tone.

"Taylor needs a babysitter after the Tillman fiasco that tried to tarnish his name. Taylor requested Washington, not you. That's all I have. I will see you in a month," Philbrick left the room.

"A babysitter? Apollo I need a babysitter," Whiley called out.

"I could use a babysitter too," Cayman spoke up, "for our son, Trey," she looked directly at Apollo.

"Seems like your oldest needs one also," he replied to her, his eyes dark with anger.

"I think a Commander should be able to control himself and not need a caretaker," she retorted, anger rising again.

The room went silent as not to miss a fight between those two. Obviously they were still at odds over her son being transferred and all knew the details down to Apollo camping at Taylor's.

"If you want to fight, make an appointment with Philbrick's secretary," Apollo rose to leave.

"What I want is everyone to know my son got cheated out of his unit and rank by telling the truth about Taylor and your daughter. He only told what he saw. Well, let me tell you," she looked around at the waiting Commanders, "Taylor is doing Apollo's daughter and Apollo is covering for them," she stopped to assess the reactions. Apollo was furious she saw and Nathaniel looked worried and stuck close to his friend. The other Commander's looked at Taylor and slowly smiled.

Meyers started the verbal response, "Way to go, Taylor," he walked over and shook Nathaniel's hand, "you picked a hot babe, lust or love?" he asked the predominant question in everyone's mind.

"Love. Didn't know if I'd ever fall in love again after Ayani, but I did. Found someone I plan on spending the rest of my life with. Everyone here knows the rules and how a Meyers/Miller arrangement has to be. Philbrick knows and will keep quiet unless it's to his political advantage to go after me over it. It would look bad for the service if myself or Wash got disciplined over a sex scandal this close to departing," he grinned at the men, "she's everything you men fantasize about and more," once again his golden tongue turned the crowd to his favor.

Congratulations were offered by the men. Apollo spoke up, "Now that it's out in the open, keep it to yourselves, that's an order," his first as provisional General.

Cayman wanted to ask how they could ignore the fate of her son over accepting a tawdry affair and realized her fellow Commanders had chosen sides by their actions. Whiley came over, "Your son found himself on the wrong side of history. Everyone will choose a love story over the truth and don't forget it was a Corporal versus a Commander. No Commander in his right mind will backstab his own," she left with her blatant warning to Cayman and went to congratulate Nathaniel with her own brand, "Nathaniel, you could have done me and as we're equal ranks and I'm only fantasizing of being below you….." she trailed off getting the laughter she sought, kissed his cheek before leaving.

Cayman realized her ploy backfired and now she was estranged even further from her husband and felt totally alone and cut off from the elite Commander's club. Muttering, _"so much for Philbrick's threat of demoting the next Commander caught with his subordinate,"_ she slipped out, hopefully without being seen. Apollo watched her go. On one hand he was angry at her outing Nathaniel and on the other understood her wanting to clear her son. She had way too much honor to fight dirty like him. If positions were reversed with his daughter the one transferred, he'd pull in every bit of blackmail he had on anyone to clear and reinstate her. That was one of the reasons he fell in love with Cayman, her gullible nature to take all things at face value. Their kids got thrown up against each other and hers lost and his won. He didn't know if they could repair that type of damage.


	18. Separation

"Do you realize, Wash, in the space of two weeks we've gone from moving in with your father to be discrete to all the Commanders knowing about us and approving," he called her as soon as he got in his vehicle. He wanted her to be told of the developments before her father got to his unit.

"Just great, how was it received?" she was worried.

"Everyone approves and we'll be another Meyers/Miller situation and have to be just as discrete."

"How's Cayman?" she had watched her father for a week remain stoic and silent on his wife.

"Well it was Cayman who spilled everything, but she did it to point out the hypocrisy with the treatment of you and Barry. She lost," he knew Apollo's and her marriage was in real jeopardy.

"Oh," Wash had a lot to absorb and wanted to talk to her father.

"See you tonight, love you," he disconnected.

Another week passed. Apollo worked his class hard and gave homework that kept Wash parked on her couch with her plexi every night. Nathaniel stayed over and let Apollo pretty much have his place going home in the early hours to wake him and make breakfast for them. After a full day of teaching, Apollo performed his Administrative tasks. Most nights he didn't get to Nathaniel's until midnight. He wanted to call Cayman, but didn't know what to say and figured she hated him so let her have time to cool off.

Saturday morning Wash woke up alone. Nathaniel went home last night after a cuddle session and no sex. He wanted to be with Apollo as he was worried about him. Cayman opened the door to her when she rang the bell. They looked at each other and Wash asked if she could come in and see Trey. Cayman let her in. Darrell and Courtney were in the living room and looked in surprise at her. Darrell had been told of her relationship with Taylor and thought his brother got a raw deal. She nodded to them without speaking and went and picked Trey up and kissed him. She noticed Cayman was not present and went looking for her with Trey in her arms. She was found taking clothes from the dryer and folding them.

"Have you talked to Dad?" Wash started.

"No, he hasn't called or stopped by," Cayman wasn't sure she wanted to talk about Apollo with his daughter.

"I haven't seen him either outside training. He has breakfast and supper with Nathaniel. Nathaniel makes sure he eats between shifts. Told me he gets to his house around midnight and goes to bed. He won't talk to me. Is there anything I can do?" Wash hoped Cayman didn't hate her over Barry.

Cayman wanted to hate her, but just couldn't, not after all they went through together and the bond they formed. It wasn't her fault Barry wanted her for more than a friend, "I don't know what to do. We said some awful things to each other. We got into another round the one time we were in the same room, so maybe a break is best for now. Trey misses his father and is fussier than normal," she took the folded clothes into her bedroom where Trey still had his crib.

Darrell walked in and confronted Wash, "So you're to blame for what happened to Barry," he accused and Courtney followed to listen.

"Darrell, that's enough," Cayman warned.

"No, it's okay, Cayman," Wash addressed him, "every family has secrets and things that's best not talked about in public. Barry chose to ignore that unspoken rule. Are you going to spread gossip also?" she threw it back at him and stared him down.

"You call what you did as keeping it in the family. Since when is Taylor family?" he let his anger show.

"He's my family now and by my proclamation, yours. Someday we'll be married, making him your step brother-in-law. For now, we have an unofficial engagement," she wished Courtney hadn't heard that, "and you, Private," she looked at Courtney, "anything you hear in this house, stays in these walls, understand?"

"Yeah," Courtney responded.

"That's Yes, Lieutenant," Wash corrected her.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Courtney corrected.

Wash could see she wasn't going to get a chance to talk privately to Cayman this day, "Want me to take Trey to his father for the day?"

"Go ahead. Hopefully he'll be easier to handle after seeing him," Cayman agreed and helped get his bag ready.

Wash entered Nathaniel's house with Trey. He was sitting on his couch, feet up, looking at his plexi. Seeing her, he held his free hand out. When she took it, he pulled her down for a kiss. She dumped Trey on his lap, "Where's Dad?"

"He had to go to headquarters. How is Cayman?"

"Like Dad, lost. Darrell was there with Courtney and wanted to mix it up so I brought Trey and came here."

"Take Trey and dump him on the old man and we'll go for a bike ride."

Apollo looked up from Philbrick's desk and smiled at the sight of his children, "Hold still," he ordered and took their picture before holding his hands out.

"I want one," Wash took his mini and transferred the picture to hers.

"I want you to take him home, Dad. You and Cayman need to talk."

"You talk to her?"

"No, Darrell was there and argumentative."

Apollo knocked on his door at nine that night and waited for Cayman to open. She did and saw her sleeping son. She stood back and let them in. They looked at each other without speaking, each uncertain what to say.

"I'll put him to bed," Apollo finally spoke.

"Crib's still in with me," he looked good to her.

He handed the bag to her and went to the bedroom where he undressed the sleeping boy.

"What did you boys do today?" Cayman decided to test the waters. To her surprise he answered.

"I worked while he hit his hammer all over Philbrick's office. Then we went to the dome park and played on the playground before I took him for food. We then went to Alicia's place until he fell asleep," he spoke and dressed his son in his one piece jammie. Picking him up carefully he kissed and hugged him before putting him to bed.

"Do you have to rush off?" Cayman hoped they could talk and without yelling or getting angry, "I promise, no yelling or accusations."

He stood next to her in the doorway and looked down at her, "I figure you hate me and don't want to see me again," he wanted to know where he stood.

"I don't hate you and I miss you," they looked at each other still with apprehension.

"I've made your son's hate me and they'll make you miserable if you keep me around," he sounded so certain she would divorce him.

"My sons don't dictate my life or whom I'm married to. While they are in this house they'll treat everyone here with respect or don't come. This place has been very lonely with a one year old for company. I wish you'd come home," she told him how she felt and hoped he'd act.

"I don't think we're ready for that," he gently turned her down, "I'm doing double work for the next three weeks and don't have time to think about us to be honest with you. I think a break is needed to help us heal and put things in perspective."

"Trey misses you. At least make time for him, okay?"

"Make a deal with you. You feed me every night and I'll spend time with him."

"That's a start," they exchanged smiles for the first time in two weeks.

Apollo entered Nathaniel's home to find both of them snuggled on the couch, Wash with her homework and Nathaniel watching something on his. He sat down in a chair, "I'm going to start having supper with Cayman," he announced.

"Good," Nathaniel hoped they'd patch things up.

"That's great, Dad," Wash added her acceptance while not looking up.

He picked Trey up from the babysitter every day the next two weeks and played with him while Cayman made dinner. They talked about everything except the older kids, finding their way back to friendship and love. After supper, Apollo would give Trey his bath and get him ready for bed. When he saw his father getting ready to leave baby Trey would cry and clutch his father. Apollo would pick him up and hold him and tell him he'd see him the next day.

"It's amazing how young he is to know you belong here and something's wrong," Cayman took him, "you going to work again tonight?"

"Doing the job of two takes twice the hours. See you tomorrow," he wanted to kiss her, but that was dangerous territory for a man not having a woman in weeks, with a pat to Trey's back he left.

They got into a routine, dinner, small talk and him off to do administrative work. One night near the end of the third week he told Cayman, "I won't be by this weekend."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm doing something with Alicia," he looked somber, "I haven't spent any time with her and want to," he didn't expect her to understand his walking again between two women like before Alicia knew about her.

Cayman bit the bullet, "We need to talk about what happened. A few weeks have passed and you're still distant where the older kids are concerned. We'll never get back together unless we talk."

"When Nathaniel had a relationship you were the last to forgive him. You'll never forgive me for the perceived wrong I did to Barry. I don't want that hanging over my head forever. I did what I did. Darrell will hate me, Barry will hate me, and you will hate me. I'm not willing to put up with all your combined anger. My daughter will be gone sooner than later and I'm hurting. I wanted her back under my roof for what time she and I have left. You asked her to leave and now I have to make a choice. I'll do anything for Trey, be the best father I can, but I'm not going to be kicked around by you or your sons," he stopped talking and looked sadly at her.

Cayman was stunned. He figured they would gang up on him with hatred and anger. Did she really leave that negatively of impression with her anger at Nathaniel and him, "I promise you that will never happen. If you want Alicia back, she's welcome here and so is Nathaniel. I don't want you to choose between me and your daughter. You did that once and was miserable. I got angry that it was you who meted out the punishment and thought it too harsh, but as an officer, he had to be disciplined. I was out of line going to Philbrick and filing that stupid complaint and I was purely evil when I broadcast something private to the Commanders," she snorted, "I don't blame you one bit for not wanting to come home."

"That's why we still have a ways to go," he was gentle, "I don't want to rush into something that might not last. Our family dynamics has been changed forever. It will take time and effort to rebuild," he stood up, "Trey, come here," he watched the baby running towards him and scooped him up for a hug and kiss.

After he left, Cayman knew she had to make peace with Alicia and get her to move back and called her comm. "Alicia," she started when the Alicia answered, "can we meet for lunch tomorrow?"

Wash slid into the booth across from Cayman and looked around, "Last time I was here, I was asked to fill in for Miller. I hope what you want won't make Nathaniel that angry."

"I hope not. I'm asking you to move back," she continued, ignoring Alicia's raised eyebrows, "Apollo isn't going to come home unless we make a united front. I miss him terribly and so does Trey. That place is so damn lonely."

"Dad and I had something planned this weekend, did he tell you?"

"He did, but not what," Cayman nodded.

"Nathaniel is off to visit Lucas, taking Dotti with him for the weekend, so Dad offered to not work and take me someplace close. We opted for bike rides nearby and hanging out. We could hang out at your place on Sunday if you want?" Alicia offered.

"We need to fix the breach in the family before you go on that suicide mission. Do you have any idea when it will be?"

"I'm guessing a year, but no more than two," Wash wondered at the change in Cayman, "why is Dad not wanting to go home?"

"He doesn't want to be ganged up on. I can't convince him that won't happen, I have to show him. If you're back in residence and Nathaniel is parked on the couch, Apollo won't stay away."

"What about Darrell and Barry?" Wash wanted to know what to expect so she didn't get ganged up on.

"I have to talk to Barry. I took his side and it didn't help him, I see that now. Darrell will toe the line or he won't be coming over. Maybe Apollo's right and I've been too lenient on them after their father died. Darrell was out of line with you. After you left, I laid into him and in front of his girlfriend. Told him never to talk that way to anyone in my home and if he sees Apollo their he will be the model of respect or he won't be back for a long time. I never told Apollo that."

"You should. If he doesn't want harsh treatment, it's up to you to placate him. He was ordered to take care of Nathaniel and intervene if anything made him look bad," she didn't say Philbrick ordered it after Nathaniel's affair.

"He could have told me. He kept me in the dark and look what happened."

"He should have. I asked him if he did and he said no, he didn't figure he'd have to use his powers," Wash brought the topic back to Cayman's request, "Are we okay?"

Looking into Alicia's eyes, "I like to think we can weather anything including a major fight with your father. You're not long for this world and I want you back to enjoy your company for as long as possible. Your father misses you and will miss you after you've left immeasurably. His two best friends are leaving and he's going to need me and I want to be his rock. Right now he doesn't trust me. We can talk, but I need to show him or I fear he will never return," she repeated herself.

"I'll talk to him," Wash was open to giving it another try for her father's sake.

"In that case, Sunday is fine. Come and spend the day."

"We'll be there in time for brunch. I'm going to make Dad sleep in with something spiked in his drink. He's not getting enough sleep," Wash sounded worried.

* * *

"What are you two planning today?" Cayman asked at the breakfast table.

"I should go do some work," Apollo didn't want to get behind.

"Can't you do it here?" Alicia knew he was planning the invasion of Korea if any more Mongolian raiders invaded. They'd been getting bolder with each raid with larger numbers and more sophisticated weaponry.

"You can use my plexi," Cayman offered.

Apollo looked at the women who obviously had something planned, "Okay."

The women played a game of chess and chatted like old friends while Apollo lay on the couch after kicking his boots off and transferred his plans from his plexi to Cayman's and worked quietly until Trey crawled on the couch and sat on him. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he expected the boy to answer, but all he got was a grin with a few teeth. Looking around, "Alicia, could you get Trey a toy so he doesn't help me plan," he looked back to his son who reached for the plexi, "maybe in twenty years, I'll let you help plan."

Alicia brought an interactive toy to keep her baby brother entertained while Cayman took a picture of the two.

"Why don't we go and get your things?" Cayman tipped her king in defeat,

"If I come back and you and Dad have a fight and you tell me to get out, I'm going to tell you to go to hell."

"If I fight with your father, I'll tell him to go to hell and keep you," Cayman looked at Apollo who was listening.

"You already told me to go to hell," he interjected.

"No, I said fuck you, pay attention when we fight."

"Put your money where your mouth is," he replied.

"We have a bedroom and a babysitter. Anytime you want to come back," she left it at that.

"I'm going to be with Nathaniel tonight and not here," Wash vetoed that idea before it got offered.

"I wouldn't mind," Cayman objected, "it'd be nice for this house to see sex again and if it's not going to be me, might as well you. Let's go get your stuff and leave the babysitter to think about where he wants to sleep tonight."

Wash thought about her father and Cayman. They were good together and hit a rough spot, but it shouldn't ruin their marriage and Trey's chances of an intact home, "Okay, can't promise I'll spend the night. If you get lucky give me a call and we'll stay away. I'm getting Nathaniel at the airport tonight."

The house went silent leaving Apollo to try and work. His thoughts kept straying to what the women were up to. His daughter was coming back and he was still staying at Taylor's. He thought about the events that led up to today. His wife wanted him back. He decided to test the waters with Darrell before committing. A dinner with the family minus Barry would tell him Cayman's true nature.

A couple hours they were back and he could hear laughter and female chatter from the bedroom. He had to admit he missed it. Those two did well together. A beep sounded. Soon Wash rushed out, "Nathaniel just landed early. I'm off to get him."

"You coming for supper?" Cayman followed.

"Sure, if Nathaniel wants.

"Plan on coming," he looked at Cayman, "invite Darrell," he didn't say why.

Cayman figured he was feeling the situation out and agreed. Calling Darrell, she invited him for supper, but didn't tell him who all would be present.

They barely made it through the door when Nathaniel pulled her into a tight embrace. They stopped for a long kissing session. Cayman saw who came in and their activities and went on to the kitchen without greeting Nathaniel.

Apollo didn't get up, but after a minute called, "Come up for air and get in here."

Hand in hand they entered and settled on the couch still entwined and Nathaniel picked up where he left off.

"Crying out loud, you were only gone two days," Apollo wanted to talk to him and he was more into his daughter.

Nathaniel murmured against Wash's lips, "Hear something?"

"Nothing important," and they continued with the lip lock.

"Why don't you two get a room," Apollo was joking, but Nathaniel stood abruptly pulling Wash to her feet.

"Finally you say something that makes sense," Nathaniel grinned and took Wash to her bedroom and slammed the door.

The doorbell sounded. Apollo figured it was Darrell and let Cayman get it. Her son followed her into the living room. Cayman looked around, "Where's the other two?"

"You said there wasn't enough sex in this house, they are solving that problem," he looked at Darrell, "Darrell," he greeted.

"Sir," Darrell had been warned when he got smart with Alicia so played it safe.

"You alone? Where's that girl you've been seeing?" Apollo started the conversation.

"Courtney? I decided to give her a day off," he accepted the beer his mother gave him and watched her give one to Apollo and he smile his thanks at her.

"You getting serious about her?" Apollo took a large swallow.

"I don't know. She's the first woman in a long time that hasn't ran when finding who my relatives were. That's a good sign. We have fun together, but it's too early to say if I'm in love," Darrell hadn't meant to tell him all that, but it filled in the awkward silence.

Apollo was thoughtful, "I doubt she's the one then."

Darrell asked, "How do you know?"

"Does she fill all your thoughts?" Apollo countered with a question.

"A lot of them. Why, did Mom fill all your thoughts?" he was curious. Apollo was dating his mother for a long time, but he and Barry didn't really know the details that led to marriage.

Apollo reflected back, "She was the hardest person I ever trained. When I first saw her and had read her bio, I knew she was exceptional, but so beautiful in person I wanted to do her not train her," he confessed. Maybe his reaction to Cayman would give Darrell an idea how a woman was supposed to affect a man.

"I want to do Courtney," Darrell confessed.

"Have you?" Apollo felt that was too early and frowned upon that behavior unless they had a real love and commitment if they had to work together.

"No."

Apollo continued, "I respected your mother for her accomplishments and how she conducted herself. She has veracity I've seen in very few women. After a few dates, I knew I was going to invest in her and hoped she saw something in me to allow me to keep coming back. When you find the woman to want you and would be crushed if she didn't, that's the one," Apollo finished his instruction.

Darrell gave what Apollo said some thought, "I guess I like Courtney because she hasn't run off, but I haven't stopped looking at other women. Did you stop looking when you dated Mom?"

"I stopped looking when she walked into my class the first time," Apollo retorted with a smile and another gulp, "when you find the one, you just know it inside."

Nathaniel staggered out and sank on the sofa. He looked at Darrell, "I hope we're talking about anything but getting laid," he grinned as the young man turned red.

Apollo laughed, "We were getting to that part. Maybe you should instruct Darrell in that area seeing you just had a refresher."

Darrell's eyes widened, "You weren't doing that here?"

"Here? No, that's what beds are for at my age although I could do Wash on this couch if given the opportunity," he knew Darrell was aware of his and Wash's sex life so didn't bother to hold back.

"I'd have to burn it, no wait, I did Cayman on that couch. You will never defile that memory by competing," Apollo warned drawing a laugh from Nathaniel.

"What are you two competing about?" Cayman came in.

"Nothing," Apollo and Nathaniel spoke as one.

"Get Alicia, dinner's ready," she went back the way she came and found Trey and got him in his high chair.

"Wash, get your lazy ass out here," Nathaniel roared loud enough for all in the house to hear. Cayman shook her head, but smiled. She was happy to have the house full again.

They sat down and still no Wash. Cayman looked at Nathaniel, "Nathaniel, you didn't kill her did you?"

"No, that's what she did to me. She's probably in the bathroom," he wanted food as he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Cayman got up and went looking for her. She knocked on the bedroom door. No answer so she opened the door. Wash was doubled over in pain and blood was all over. Cayman rushed in, "Alicia, what happened?" she put a hand on her shoulder.

Alicia looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Nathaniel got up after we made love and left. I got up and all the sudden I had a terrible pain and blood went all over….then I saw it," she held her hand out and in her palm was an small mass and she started crying.

"Oh honey," Cayman wrapped her arms around Alicia and let her cry. A knock at the door and Apollo called, "Can I come in?"

"No," Cayman looked at Alicia and in a softer tone, "unless you want him to."

"He might as well see the grandchild he's never going to have," she closed her hand around her baby while Cayman went to the door. Wash heard them talking softly then her father's arms encircle her like when she was a child. Laying her head against his chest, she calmed down while listening to his steady heartbeat. She was kneeling while her father sat on the bed holding her tightly.

"I want to know if it's a boy or girl," Wash finally spoke. Cayman came back with a towel and Wash gently laid the tiny mass in it. Apollo looked. He wasn't sure it was an embryo, but his daughter did have something drastic happen to cause all this blood.

Nathaniel came in and took one look and sank to his knees, "Wash, what happened?" he took in her bloody hands and blood all over the floor and splattered on the bed cover. He looked at her secure against her father's chest and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Show him," Wash requested.

Cayman opened the towel and heard Nathaniel gasp then utter, "Wash, didn't you take precaution?" not in an accusatory tone, but bewilderment.

"The doctor's told me I wouldn't get pregnant without enhancers due to them taking one ovary and fallopian tube. I didn't believe I could," she turned her head and looked at him.

"Did I do this to you?" he was sick that he may have hurt her.

She mustered a smile, "Yes to the pregnancy and no to the spontaneous abortion," she saw tears come in his eyes and transferred to his arms. Apollo knew at that moment what it felt like to give a daughter away, he just did.

Darrell came looking for everyone announcing as he entered the open door, "I got Trey fed and clean…., holy shit, what happened?"

Cayman looked at him from her spot on the bed, "Alicia had a miscarriage and needs to go to the hospital. Will you stay and take care of Trey?"

"Of course," he looked at his stepsister, "Alicia, I'm sorry," he watched Taylor's arms tighten around her and he stood, pulling her up and against him.

Wash looked at him through teary eyes, "Thanks Darrell," she looked up at Nathaniel, "I need a shower before we go."

"Can you walk?" he hadn't moved his arms.

"I don't know. I'm still in a lot of pain," he scooped her up and they went to the bathroom. Cayman stripped the bed, "Apollo, could you get the bucket and blood cleaning solution. I want this cleaned up before she gets out of the shower."

"Yes, Ma'am," he did as ordered.

"What should I do, Mom?" Darrell inquired, still shaken that Alicia was pregnant and then not.

"Keep Trey from coming in here," she didn't want the baby in the mess.

Cayman remade the bed when Nathaniel came looking for clothes, "Her robe needs washed," he spoke in quiet tones. He looked through the drawers for what she told him to fetch and after opening and closing several in frustration, Cayman stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"It was your baby also and I'm sorry for your loss," she didn't want to think he was forgotten or left out.

He looked at her, "Thanks. I've never lost a baby before. Ayani had one and couldn't have anymore."

"What do you need?"

He told her and she found the garments.

"Do you want a profile?" the attending at the emergency room asked.

Nathaniel and Wash looked at each other and nodded. The doctor hit a button and Cayman, Apollo, Nathaniel and Wash saw on the screen a baby grow and transform into a woman with straight black hair and bright blue eyes and a look of her father about her. Nathaniel squeezed Wash's hand he'd been holding since he carried her from the house and put her in the back of Apollo's rover and climbed in beside her. She was on the bio bed and the doctor examined and said everything was out and she was cramping from the trauma and he gave her a shot to stop them.

"You lost the baby with toxic syndrome. Almost half the babies are aborted within the first six weeks now. A lot of women don't know they've even miscarried," the doctor explained what happened, "the air is so bad and getting worse, too much exposure is what causes it. I hear you are going to the ancient world. Maybe in pure air, you will have better results. Most women that have one miscarriage never have a baby here without surrogates that live in domes."

"How long do you think it will take to clean my system after I'm their," Alicia asked the doctor.

"With the experiments conducted, about two years and you'll be very healthy, probably more so their than in the special chambers for the studies here."

Wash nodded and asked no more questions.

"She would have been a beauty," Cayman was impressed those two could produce such a beautiful person.

Nathaniel leaned over and whispered, "We can try again after we get the colony going."

Wash looked up at him, "Promise?"

"I do," he kissed her temple, letting his lip stay for a long moment.

"Do you want a copy?" the doctor was going to hit erase.

"Yes," Apollo spoke for them and a chip was handed to him. He put his hand on the doctor's shoulder, "Let me see the medicial records." The physcian showed him. "Erase any mention of a father or DNA that traces to him," Apollo ordered and pulled his ID up on his mini. The doctor took one look and complied without a word.

They carefully took Wash home. On the way, Apollo told her to take a couple days off and recover. He told her he was suspending the Commander training until she was able to continue. He told Nathaniel to take the next day off as well. Cayman asked her if she wanted food and Wash shook her head no. She wanted to go to bed she stated. Nathaniel didn't say a word, just escorted her to the bedroom and shut the door.

Darrell left with a hug to his mother and told Apollo he was sorry for the family's loss. Apollo made his decision. He told Cayman he was coming home and would go get his clothes. She offered to go with him and they made up in Nathaniel's spare bedroom before entering the quiet house. Trey had been put to bed and was still sleeping. They went to bed and two couples were sleeping in each other's arms all night.

TBC


	19. Nathaniel's 40th

_Any flashbacks in this section will be in italics._

* * *

Wash entered her unit to a round of claps bringing a smile to her lips as she walked to the podium to start the day. After a two and half month absence she was happy to be home. With her Commander's training under her belt she could officially take over for Taylor in the past if something were to happen to him.

Nathaniel entered and smiled, "Welcome back Commander."

"No, just Lieutenant, sir. I may have the training, but you have to die for me to get blessed with your title," she smiled back, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"Very well, Lieutenant, but I plan on hanging around for you to sew up for several more years," he leaned against the wall and watched her.

She read the dispatches and ended with, "As you know, it's the Commander's fortieth birthday tomorrow and I managed to book the dome swimming area and picnic grounds for our unit to party. It starts at noon and goes until, well until the old man has to go home and nap," she paused for the laughing and clapping, "I guess my first order on my first day back, is," she paused for effect, "the entire unit has tomorrow off," she didn't inform her Commander of the plans she'd been working on behind the scenes for over a week. She had everyone chip in for expensive gifts, a compound bow with fishing gear and tackle for two, to take with him to the past. Everyone knew his love of fishing and education taught them the fish could grow larger than anything in recent memory before the oceans died. The gear was the best she could find and included a pocket fishing kit for his pack and regular fishing poles of various sizes with a complete tackle box.

"What if I had something planned for the unit tomorrow, Wash?" Nathaniel was secretly amused at her issuing orders that were his to administer if present.

"I checked your itinerary…. boring. It can wait a day…..Sir," she added sir as an afterthought on purpose while smirking at him.

_Last night while making love, he asked her to call him Sir causing a laughing spell for both of them and her accusing him of being on a power trip._

"_I'm just reminding you that I'm still your superior even though you got your rating today," he held her down, "Now," he pounded into her, "when you answer, soldier, you will follow it with Sir," he pounded again, hard, "understand, soldier," he held still waiting for her response._

"_Yes Sir," she emphasized his title and started giggling again._

"_You get a stupid rank equal to mine and I get no respect," he continued, forgoing his role playing game in favor of pleasuring her and himself._

_The night had started with a celebration dinner at an expensive restaurant with the Washington's and Alicia and Nathaniel. Wash was awarded her certificate in her file and gold cap and collar insignia pins if she ever needed them. Because of where she was going, she was given the pins just in case. After fine dining they went home where Apollo paid the young babysitter, the daughter of his major. _

"_You need a ride home?" Apollo wanted to know._

"_No Commander, I walk all over the neighborhood after dark."_

"_Not while babysitting for me," he turned to Alicia, "Take Melissa home, please."_

_She returned to Nathaniel sitting on the couch alone, "Where are the other two?"_

"_Apollo took Cayman to a private celebration for two and told me I had a right hand if I couldn't wait for you," he walked around and made sure the door was locked and dimmed the lights. "I feel like banging on his door and ask if I can come in," he slipped his arms around Wash's waist pulling her against him, "technically you're no longer my subordinate. Think Philbrick will accept that logic?" his lips found hers._

"_No, now we can talk about Philbrick or continue the celebration in the bedroom," she disengaged his hands, taking one and pulling him along with her. _

Nathaniel held her gaze, "All right, Lieutenant, give them the day off for my birthday, but you better have enough cake for all of us," he ended with a smile just for her.

"Got that covered, along with actual burgers," she looked at the unit, "you guys need to bring salads and munchies. I have a signup sheet here. Dismissed," she stepped back as the podium got mobbed.

Alex approached and they stepped off to the side for a private conversation, "Good to see you back, Lieutenant."

"Alex," she greeted, "how did your training go?"

"Faster than yours. With Meyers needing a Lieutenant ASAP, we did Saturdays until done and it was over in a month and I got to play temporary Wash for a month to practice," he followed the statement with a grin, blue eyes dancing with merriment before sobering, "I heard you got sick. Saw you mentioned in the emergency room logs last month, what happened?"

"Oh, I got bad stomach cramps. Figure it was something I ate. Dad was kind enough to hold classes for a week until I was able to concentrate again."

"The Commander took a couple days off. I didn't ask him, but did he get the same thing as you?" Alex remembered taking the unit over for two days until Taylor showed up on Wednesday and without a word on his illness went back to leading the unit.

"Yeah, he had it, but not as bad," she still hurt at the memory of what happened.

_She woke up the next morning to a quiet house and empty bed. Struggling up, she grabbed her laundered robe and went to the bathroom then looked to see if anyone was home. She found Nathaniel in the kitchen feeding Trey._

_He looked up, "Feel better?"_

"_Yes and no," she sat down at the table, "I didn't mean that to happen, Nathaniel," she didn't want him to think she got pregnant to have a hold over him._

"_You could only believe what the doctor's told you. Now we know to take precautions."_

"_I got a shot at the hospital last night and by the time we make love again, I'll be protected," she accepted the cup of coffee he got for her._

"_You need to eat," he made pancakes for them while Wash finished feeding her brother a pancake._

_They had a quiet morning and Apollo and Cayman entered for lunch. Apollo went to the couch where Alicia was stretched out with her plexi, "How's my girl?" he leaned over and kissed her cheek._

"_Tired and weak," she admitted._

"_Where's Nathaniel?" Apollo looked around for his friend._

"_He went home to pack some clothes. He'll be staying as well," Alicia's tone brooked no argument._

"_That's fine," Apollo went to his bedroom and shut the door. Cayman stayed in the room long enough to get the health report then disappeared. They were gone the rest of lunch. Wash got up and made them sandwiches to eat on the way back to work. Making up was good after a major fight and they deserved all the alone time they could get she figured._

_Apollo appeared first, "You shouldn't have done that. I could have made them," he glowered and told her to park her ass on the couch looking around for Trey, "Where's Trey?"_

"_Nathaniel took him along so I didn't have to jump up every few minutes."_

_Cayman came out and grabbed a sandwich, "I don't want to hear one peep that you made dinner, got it?" she issued an order combo threat at Alicia._

"_I am well enough to make basic food, stop babying me," Alicia hated this invalid treatment._

_Apollo gave a final kiss to Cayman and shook a finger at Alicia as he left._

"_Don't worry your father, please," Cayman toned it down._

"_I'll see how I feel in a couple hours, but as you know I don't make a good patient," Alicia waved to her as she left._

_Nathaniel and Trey returned an hour later. Trey was taken in first then he retrieved his duffel. He saw Wash sleeping on the couch and took the baby to his parent's room for a nap. Settling in a chair, he sent a message to Tate instructing him for the next day and said he still wasn't feeling well._

_Alicia woke and watched Nathaniel quietly look at his plexi, "What is capturing your interest? Surely it can't be work," she swung her feet to the floor and stood up. _

_He was quick to reach her, "Need anything?"_

"_Bathroom," he released her with a quick kiss._

_When she returned, he was sitting on the couch waiting. Snuggling to his side, he showed her what he was looking at, "They say these monster fish exists where we're going. I was looking at the gear needed to catch them," he flicked his finger and the recommended equipment replaced the fish. Wash took note of the company that made something similar. Now she had an idea for his approaching birthday._

"You still living at your Dad's?" Alex asked as they watched the unit talk about food and writing down names by the list of recommended salads and snacks. Taylor went back to his office leaving Wash to run the unit for the morning shift.

"I'll stay until we leave or I get kicked out," Wash laughed with Alex.

"I didn't get to talk with you about that fiasco with Tillman. What the hell happened?" Alex was waiting for her to return and didn't want to bug her during her training. He didn't have time anyway.

"Barry wanted me for more than a sister and spread lies when he figured I'd say no. Why he picked on Taylor, I'll never know," she hoped her white lie dispelled the prevailing rumors that wouldn't die.

He leaned close, "So you and Taylor are Meyers and Miller all over again?" Alex saw right through her story, "Don't worry, it goes no further than me."

"You know I'd never admit to that, can't," Wash was ready for the conversation to end and walked off leaving Alex smiling after her.

_The Washington household settled into a routine. Alicia went back to her Commander training on the fourth day and classes resumed. Nathaniel showed up for supper, but kept his unit emergency monitor on in case he was needed after hours in his domain. They all took to going to Apollo's gym for workouts after supper while taking turns watching Trey who ran until exhausted. Nathaniel was impressed at Wash's near perfect sparing performance against him a week after her miscarriage. They showed a public façade of comradely affection, but nothing more. Every night Nathaniel would leave the gym alone with a loud proclamation they would take it up again the next night. He would go home, shower and after dark slip back through the open gate where his bike on silent running made a non-stop entrance. He would stay with Wash until just before light and slip home again, and took to eating breakfast in the mess with his un-married unit._

_Philbrick returned and was mysterious as to his vacation destination, but said it was productive to the Terra Nova efforts. He took an interest in Lucas Taylor and called Nathaniel into his office to ask if he could visit the boy and encourage his work. _

"_I believe Lucas has a bright future in building and maintaining portals. I've read his material and want to recruit him for our effort," General Philbrick didn't confide his real intent to the father, but got intelligent reports on the son that expressed a desire to have nothing to do with the military or ever work on their behalf. The kid was talented and needed a mentor. Philbrick needed someone with technical knowledge and young enough for him to manipulate. Nathaniel felt Philbrick was wasting his time, but to his surprise, Lucas mentioned he was meeting with the General._

_Poland solved its problems, but Korea was still a hotbed of fear. The Mongols who lived in uninhabitable areas of China raided for food and women down the Korean Peninsula with lightning fast strikes. Korea was petitioning their trade partners with strike force units to help. The governmental leaders were still in negotiation for reciprocal favors._

* * *

The controlled temperature in the dome was perfect for playing in the water and wearing shorts. The grills were going with burgers made from real beef and chicken instead of soy bi-product. Wash ordered a quad cake of chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and peanut butter for her brother. Apollo and Cayman showed up with a gift of their own for Nathaniel.

Dotti arrived and looked for the birthday boy. Not seeing him, she approached Wash, "Lieutenant Washington, where is Nathaniel?"

"He's playing on a water dog," she pointed to the middle of the small lake where Nathaniel was playing on a water version of a motorcycle, spinning circles and taking jumps off the floating ramps. Wash didn't know Dotti well, but they'd been at many functions together over the years, "How are you doing, Mrs. Carmichael?"

"Call me Dotti. We've known each other for years now," the older woman noticed they were alone, "I've wanted to ask someone who might know, what was the deal with Nathaniel and that woman in Chicago? I can't get a thing out of him. When I asked, he said it was nothing and I couldn't get another word out of his stubborn mouth."

Wash didn't want to think about that person, "I don't know. He didn't confide in me and I didn't ask. He is my Commander and I'm not privy to his private life," she told the truth after a fashion. He offered to explain after they got together and she told him she didn't want to know so he shut up and never mentioned it again. She saw the older woman look disappointed so added, "All I know is it lasted a few weeks on the weekend then he dumped her, no reason given," she hoped throwing that small bone would appease Dotti.

"I was hoping he would find someone and not be alone. Why can't you date him?" Dotti noticed that Alicia or the hideous name of Wash as Nathaniel referred to her was beautiful and not wearing a ring.

"Military rules forbid direct subordinates from getting involved with their superiors. I'm happy being his Lieutenant," another white lie, but what could she do or say.

"That's a dumb rule. Are you excited about going to the past?"

"I am. To think we'll have places like this without a dome," Wash was glad for the change of topic and told her a little about their training. Nathaniel rushed up wearing a wet pair of shorts and no shirt. He was still wet and looking for a towel. Wash was holding his towel and threw it in his face drawing a grin as he swiped it across his chest before hugging Dotti.

"Where's Lucas?" she was supposed to bring his son.

"He threw a fit after you left and shouted at me that no way was he going around your soldiers. He said to tell you happy birthday and went back to Chicago," she saw disappointment flit across Nathaniel's face. He spent the night before at Dotti's visiting with Lucas. Lucas talked at length about his work on the portal. He seemed so obsessed and his father wanted to get him here for some fun. "Nathaniel, that boy is getting spoiled. You give into whatever he wants out of guilt. I don't think letting him live away from you during his teenage years has been beneficial," Dotti didn't mean to lecture and on his birthday, but she had to call the situation like she saw it hoping Nathaniel would agree and move the boy home.

"I can't pull him out of school. He's not a normal kid and I can't treat him like one. He'll be okay in the end, you'll see, Dotti. Once I get him to Terra Nova where he can't avoid me or my people, he'll come around," Nathaniel noticed Wash had moved off to give them privacy. He hadn't seen her since the end of work the day before and was on the water when she arrived with a catering vehicle, supervising the unloading a covered cake to feed three hundred. Several self-proclaimed chefs from his unit took over the barbequing and the smell was heavenly. Putting an arm around Dotti's shoulder, "Lucas is missing a great party, his loss and I'm not giving him another thought today, but all this food is drawing me."

Kids were running all over and the few wives present were supervising them. Nathaniel stopped and looked at them feeding children and chatting with each other. He still hadn't gotten to know many and a wave of sadness crashed over him and he missed Ayani not doing what she always did at these functions, mingling and making sure everyone was welcomed. He looked his unit over while munching on a burger. He took a spot away from the others, his solitude lasting about a minute before Apollo wandered up.

"Finally got a peaceful night's sleep without that damn bed hitting the wall."

Nathaniel almost choked as he started laughing, "You know damn well that bed isn't on your wall. In fact the rooms have closets between them.

"You know you've loosened up a lot in the years I've known you," Apollo continued as if Nathaniel hadn't interrupted, "you used to be neurotic about showing affection."

"I still am in public. Some activities are reserved for closed doors. I just took you up on your offer to treat your place like my own. If I were doing your daughter at my place or hers, I'd act the same way. In fact I'm holding back, I still haven't done her on your couch," Nathaniel popped the last bite of burger in and looked at the long table for more food, "What brought this strange conversation on?"

"Alicia came in late, missed dinner, looked at the couch and went to bed. It made me realize you two have monopolized that damned thing for over two months and it was lonely last night."

"Is that your blessing to defile the couch?" Nathaniel didn't think that's what he was saying.

"Nope, just commenting on you displaying to Alicia that you love her and most of it done on that piece of furniture, at least what you can do in public."

"I do love her, and for the record I also missed her last night," he threw a grin at Apollo, "we are not spending tonight at your place, just so you know."

"I haven't gotten in the way of your activities, neither has Cayman. You don't have to go someplace else."

"Wash promised me a personal gift. I'm hoping it's her I get to unwrap. There's only so much I'll do in your house," Nathaniel's face lit up as Wash joined them.

"Don't monopolize the birthday boy, Dad," she grabbed Nathaniel's arm in a platonic grip and led him to the table, "I need food." They grabbed plates and filled them up. Wash went for a burger and Nathaniel his second.

Nathaniel was surprised and delighted with the gifts and thanked everyone. He opened a box from the Washington's and it held a backwards holster like the one Apollo wore. He grinned like a little kid. Wash found a moment to catch him alone, "We on for tonight?"

"Why, want to leave now? Okay," he was willing.

"No, I have your present for later," she looked around as if making a general statement, "I didn't want to be seen giving you something from just me here."

"I hope whatever I get is wrapped around you," he spoke while not looking directly at her.

It was getting late when Nathaniel loaded his treasures and left for home. Only a few were left around the fire pit, all among his single men who didn't have a family. They were drinking beer and talking.

Nathaniel wandered over, "I'm getting tired of all this waiting. I have my fishing gear and am ready to wet a line," he told the men.

"We all want to see you pull something big in, Commander," Boylan replied.

"I've heard tell of retired people in the past fishing all day. I see retirement in my future. Make Wash run the colony while I spend my days fishing," he laughed with the rest.

"It was Lieutenant Washington's idea to get you that fishing stuff," Durwin added.

"When we were sick, I was showing her the fish from the past and what the experts said was needed to catch them. I never expected her to buy me all that," he was amazed and it showed in his tone.

"She didn't want you getting bored with nothing to do but run a colony," Boylan joked.

"That's what I'm afraid of, I'll be so busy the fishing gear will rot away. Night all," with a wave he made his escape.

He carried his presents into his living room and sat them where they could be admired. "Happy Birthday," he turned to the voice. Wash was holding a present, colorfully wrapped, but he didn't notice it. Her attire or rather lack thereof drew his gaze down her body. She was wearing a shear babydoll that left nothing covered from his gaze on top and matching panties covering her mons with a slight triangle held together with almost invisible ties. She chose white with tiny embroidered roses giving it a spotted appearance. Walking slowly to him on bare feet, she handed him his gift. Only then did he give the package in his hands a cursory glance then back to her body now without obstruction, "How come I've never seen that before?" his tone was totally accusatory.

"Because I bought it last night while you were with your son," her reasonable explanation mollified him slightly.

"You could have called me for a consult at the store. There might have been one I liked better, now I'll never know," his challenge of her choice was met with a smile.

"Well…..there were a couple more I really liked. My birthday is coming and maybe I won't have to rely on Cayman to buy them. Now open your gift so we can move this to bed, after you've showered," she made the last an order.

"Join me," he started to unwrap.

"I just got out," she watched him pull the shoulder holster complete with a new pistol tucked inside.

Nathaniel took one look and let out a whistle, "Where did you get one of these?"

"Boylan had a contact and needed a favor. He knew I was looking for something unique for you on the side, how I don't know nor want to, but he showed me this," she trailed off and watched him try and figure out how to put it on, "need help?"

He handed it to her and she slipped it over his left shoulder and wrapped the strap around his mid-section. She fastened the buckle leaving the holster secure against his body in a position he never saw one carried before. Reaching up he popped the snap and drew the pistol with its all-purpose site that could be adjusted from cross hairs to infrared. He looked at the superior issue weapon and slid it back into the holster leaving most of it exposed, but easy to draw.

"Now that I have two of the best holsters invented, I'm ready to leave," he looked at her nightgown again, losing interest in his new toys. "What you're wearing is my favorite present," he reached for her and pulled her against his body.

"I'm going to have to get used to that damn thing between us, now go," she pushed him towards his bedroom.

While he showered, Wash made sure the house was locked up and lights off. The bedside lamp was the only soft light when he emerged, towel around his waist. Wash was playing with his new holster. She had put it on over the see-through babydoll and he grinned, "It'll never look that good on me," he marched over and removed the obstruction from his view. "Wash, Alicia," he switched to her rarely used given name as he took her hands, "I hate this, I love you and want everyone to know."

"Don't, Nathaniel. As long as I know you love me and you know I love you, we don't need the traditional vows or declarations," she pulled her hands free and ran them over his bare chest and around his neck.

"There's got to be a way, some type of union just between us," he wanted her tied to him forever.

"Maybe vows we exchange to each other alone," she understood where the conversation was going.

"Close, I want your father and Cayman to witness a written declaration or our love and dedication to each other. It's important to me, especially going into the unknown. Wash, I need to know you're mine," he gave in and kissed her, losing himself in her lips. Fingers slipped under the silky material to stroke her back before working down and slipping under the string band of her panties gripping her bottom pulling her against his hard length. Breaking the kiss, he looked at her sexy lingerie with a soft smile. He saw it was held together with a bow between her breasts and pulled the string watching in fascination as it parted like it had power of its own. He looked at the matching panties and saw the same ties to each side with perfect bows on each hip. He pulled in synchronous harmony with each hand, holding the strings keeping the garment in place before pulling it off, "You keep buying easy access and I'll not ruin them," he bargained.

"You'd think a man of your advanced age would have some self-control," she smirked at him then laughed as he scooped her up and took her to bed. After a night of separation, they played makeup. They were still in the honeymoon period of their clandestine affair and he couldn't get enough of her. As he held her sleeping against him, he thought of the vows he wanted them to exchange and could he risk an outside person to sanctify it.

Nathaniel wasted no time hitting the gun range and start practicing with his toys. While the unit did physical fitness, he practiced. By the time Wash's birthday rolled around, he could flip his pistol as fast as his normal draw and his accuracy was impressive. He used either hand equally well. He didn't neglect the shoulder holster and soon it became part of him. He wanted to be prepared for the unknown which was looming closer every day. At night after the gym he and Wash worked on their vows. They'd spend a few minutes nightly writing and comparing notes wanting the words to reflect their love and ongoing struggle to maintain the cover up for maybe years.

"What the heck are you two working on?" Apollo watched them once again take a plexi and snuggle up on the couch. It was always the same, they would work on something and never speak, but let that stylus do their talking. Nathaniel would slip his arm around Alicia and she would rest her free hand on his thigh and they would immerse themselves in what looked like research.

"You'll know soon enough," Nathaniel responded.

"It's not about your mission is it?" Apollo guessed, while Cayman looked on with interest.

"No," he smiled at something Alicia pointed out and agreed in her ear with a kiss.

"I think we're ready to talk to him," Nathaniel spoke to Wash.

She nodded, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"The worse he can do is say no."

"No, the worse he can do is rat," she reminded him of the high stakes.

"He won't, it's in his job title," he gently responded, "besides he's going with us and needs to know the score." They were talking softly, but Apollo and Cayman heard every word and looked at each other. What were they up too?

Nathaniel was silent the next night all through supper and Wash couldn't pry any information from his tight lips. Apollo asked if they were coming to the gym and they said no so everyone stayed home. Sitting on the couch, Nathaniel took Wash's hand in his and looked at her.

"You've been keeping me in suspense, what did Chris say?" she wanted him to dish.

He looked at Apollo and Cayman before letting his eyes drill into Wash's inquisitive black orbs, "Chris said he can marry us," he watched Wash look surprised and confused.

"How?" she had a million questions, but one encompassed them all.

The Washington's looked at them with shock and then each other. How seemed like a good question so they waited.

"Chris told me there were two types of marriages, government and religious. Obviously we can't let the government know about it, but a church ceremony can be sealed in his personal records. He said it's permissible and he's performed a few in his years as military chaplain. They are legal, just clandestine until made public. Once public they can be registered with the government. Where we're going, I'm the government. We can't reveal being married, maybe ever, but in the eyes of deity we will be."

"And Chris won't talk?" she didn't dare hope they could really marry.

"I trust him," he spoke with conviction then smiled at her, "set the date."

"I can't," she was totally serious.

"Why?" he was puzzled.

"It'd look pretty silly, me setting a wedding date when I've not been asked," she teased him.

Finally that drew a response from the eavesdroppers, they both burst out laughing.

Nathaniel saw the humor and grinned, "Wash," he whined, "you really going to make me propose? I did the hard work and now a proper proposal? Not even married and you're already nagging," he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well?" she pressed.

"Some things I'll not do in front of your father," he turned his attention to Apollo, "Sir, permission to ask your daughter to marry me?"

Apollo kicked his long legs out and crossed his feet at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest, "I'm not getting involved with my daughter's wedding unless she asks me."

Nathaniel looked surprised, "So you won't give permission?"

"Not mine to give," Apollo maintained his stance.

"Yes it is. You're her father in every other way, why not this?" Nathaniel couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to do it proper.

"Every time I'm involved with the word marriage and my daughter it has ramifications that turns to shit. If she wants to marry you, I'm fine with it. If she doesn't, I'm fine with that also. Remember MacLeod? Remember my own marriage?"

"Dad, let's go for a walk," Wash stood and grabbed her black leather jacket and her father did the same after belting his pistol on.

They walked down the street in the general direction of the lighted gym, rebreathers filtering the rank night air. Finally Alicia voiced her thoughts, "What do you think about this type of marriage?"

"A legal marriage is good, better than living together and Nathaniel is trying to do what's best for you and still keep his unit intact."

"This is so sudden. I never gave a thought to marriage, just a declared union," she was actually overwhelmed with the news Nathaniel sprang on her, "I can accept being his mistress and living a secret life, but his wife without any power, I don't know."

"What makes you think you won't have any power?" Apollo was trying to help, but not sure how.

"He'll be in charge and I'll have to take his orders. A wife has rights and sway in the marriage, I won't have that," Alicia knew her place in Nathaniel's life.

"I think I'm not the person you need to be telling this to, Alicia. You need to talk to Taylor," he put an arm across her shoulders and squeezed her close then let go, "but, with your permission I'd like to do my paternal duties this time," he looked expectantly at her.

Alicia smiled and took his arm, "It's been three and a half years since Eric wanted to marry me. After all I've been through, I feel like another person in a different time. I'm not resentful anymore of you running Eric off or marrying Cayman without telling me."

"Glad to hear it, Alicia," he turned so they were walking home.

* * *

"I'd thought she'd jump at the chance to marry me," Nathaniel lamented out loud drawing a laugh from Cayman.

"Maybe she just wants you for your body," Cayman sobered, "can I ask you about that woman in Chicago? What happened?" she didn't accuse, just showed curiosity.

"Her? Not much to tell. I met her at a meeting, then again at Lucas' graduation party. Her son was also graduating. I asked her out and we went on a couple dates, just talking and I hit on her and we had sex. I went back for three more weeks before everyone found out," he looked at her, "I take full responsibility for what I did to Wash. I led her on with mild flirting then did that to her. A lesser woman wouldn't have forgiven me."

"And the woman, have you had any contact with her?"

"I brought her to Houston that final Sunday to give a presentation the next day. Needless to say, we both got a frosty reception with my unit and Wash. I had a rocky time after that until I convinced her that she was my only love and I'd never look at another woman, ever. I will have to deal with Rowen again and soon. We have more finalization on the plans for the colony and she's the chief engineer for design. I haven't told Wash, scared to," he admitted.

"You should prepare her," Cayman cautioned him.

"I know. Right now, I want to cement our relationship so she knows she has nothing to worry about with me. I want marriage with her," he reaffirmed his desire.

Cayman tried to keep the anger from her tone. She didn't want him on the defensive, but wanted answers, "You sent Alicia away during the time you were seeing, Ava, that's her name, right?"

He nodded, "I did. I knew she'd see right through me and I wanted to go screw someone else. That's why my actions were so horrific. I didn't care if I hurt Wash or lost her friendship forever, I wanted to screw a woman not her."

"She resembled Ayani a little bit. Did that influence you?" inside she was shaking at his cold admission.

"Probably, but at the time I didn't care. I was living on the edge and doing something I knew deep down was wrong for her and Wash, and I just didn't give a shit where the chips fell," he could admit that now.

"Then you got caught."

He snorted, "Then I got caught and confronted Ava. That's when I found out what she really thought about soldiers in general. I woke up and realized for cheap sex with someone I never had any intention of marrying, I threw away any chance with someone I really loved. It was at that moment I knew I loved Wash. I broke the relationship off on the spot and left and then Tate called me with the news everyone knew including Wash," he looked at Cayman, "you know, you're the first person who's asked me the details."

"I'm just trying to figure out why Alicia would ever forgive you and after what you just told me, I think she's an idiot who might get hurt again."

"And I think she's forgiving. After what I thought she did with that prince, I felt we were even and she did it on purpose to hurt me. I withdrew into my own morose little world until that damn prince told me the truth. Once again I was faced with the actuality that for the second time I wronged her. She was behind my forced vacation and I don't blame her one bit. I needed the month to beat myself up for being a complete ass and I was faced with her wanting to transfer and that pissed me off that I made her want out of my unit. I came back expecting to grovel and keep her with me and she forgave me before I could say anything to her. She told me she just wanted us to go back to the way things were when Ayani was alive. I grasped at anything she offered, but wanted her for my woman. Took me a week to get up the nerve, but that night I forced her, never gave her a chance to throw me out, just grabbed her and kissed her like I'd wanted to do for months. To my surprise she was willing and took me to her bed. I'm not as forgiving as her. If she'd done to me what I did to her, I'd have transferred her ass out of my unit. I will spend the rest of my life making up to her what I did and hope she gives me the chance," he stopped talking and just looked at Cayman, now a little lost at the discussion she forced him to have.

Cayman saw his dejected expression, "Back to Ava. Did she get pregnant?"

She saw his shocked expression, "I hope not. I'm sure if she did, I'd have been told," he turned white.

"I think before you propose, you need to make sure. I'm sure there are some things Alicia won't forgive," she didn't want a surprise like that to be found out after a wedding.

"I will," he promised.

"If Apollo had shown any interest in me then I found he did another woman on the side, it would have ended on the spot."

"I've known Wash for a long time. We had a history long before I ever declared myself to her. I flirted with her, but Ava I didn't know and it was fun to get to know someone."

"Brings me back to my original concern," Cayman wanted to be certain, "is this ever going to happen again? You led Alicia on once and had an affair on her emotions. What makes you think it won't happen again?"

"I felt so bad when I got caught, I realized what a fool I was and almost swore off women all together, but Wash was in my sight reminding me what she had to offer. I knew I hurt her badly when the next day I tracked her down and tried to explain."

"I can imagine how that went over," Cayman knew Alicia had been hurt and wished she'd been home to comfort her, "she had to go through the hurt alone while taking care of Trey. She couldn't even go and get drunk, I really wished at that time she found someone else just to show you what you could have had."

"I was scared of that myself. When she had her date with Boylan, I went home and paced for hours until I walked to her place. I had to know just how far her date would go. Did she tell you she stripped almost naked and showed me her new body that night after I forced my way inside. It was the second time I'd ever seen her standing naked. If she's an idiot, I'm a fool," he smiled for the first time, "I'm going to marry her. Apollo had affairs like mine and he loves you and would never look at another woman. You have to believe I'm also that man. Now if I've answered to your satisfaction, what about Barry?" he turned the tables.

"I don't know what got into him. He never telegraphed any interest to us, then acted so stupid. He hopefully will be a better man in two years."

"You would have taken Wash and me down just to clear your son?" he was now grilling.

"Yes, for my child, I'd have done anything," she didn't hesitate to confirm her objective.

"Is he coming back to visit?"

"Apollo says no and I think for now that's best," she was sad her oldest was banned.

The door opened and the walkers returned. Nathaniel jumped up and rushed to Wash. After his ordeal, he needed a hug. Pulling her close he held her without speaking, but squeezed her tightly. He whispered in her ear, "We need alone time," he felt her head nod against his shoulder. He broke off and turned to the others, "We're going to go."

"Tonight?" Apollo didn't understand Nathaniel's need to rush off, "we need to talk about your wedding."

"We will, but not tonight. Oh, did you two work out who I ask for permission for Wash's hand in matrimony?"

"You ask me," Apollo spoke for them.

Nathaniel grabbed his jacket and pulled Wash from the house, "Your place or mine?"

"You choose," she wondered at his attitude.

He chose hers. After they entered he took her hands in his larger ones, "Cayman grilled me about Ava Rowen. For the first time I spoke of it to someone. Cayman made me realize I need to tell you about her and warn you we will have more interaction with her soon. I know you don't want details, but you need to know what happened and why so we have nothing between us that you don't know about. Listen for my sake, okay?" he searched her face for her reaction.

Pulling away, Wash walked to a chair and sat, giving him his choice of the couch or another chair. He chose the sofa and told her basically what he told Cayman, but with her included the number of times he had sex with Ava and that it was all at her apartment and he stayed there from the first week he went back to when he found out she blabbed on his third visit. He went on to tell her Ava's opinion of soldiers when he abruptly dumped her and how he took the train to Houston with her. Then the call Tate made to him. How hard it was for him to escort the woman to his unit knowing everyone knew, "Now you know the worse thing I've ever done," he prayed she would forgive him now that she knew everything, "Cayman was right. You needed to know everything and base your acceptance of me on the brutal truth that I'm an asshole," he added the last.

Wash had wrapped her arms around herself as if the action would protect her from the awful details that kept pouring forth. Her first thought was, _'only a couple hours ago, he wanted to marry me and now he's talking about his last love.' _ Her eyes never left his face as he talked, but she got harder to read the more he spoke.

"Say something," he prompted.

"You brought up a lot of hurtful memories I'm still trying to get over. It brings back all my insecurities that you really don't love me, just want something familiar," she was hurting all over again and hoped the tears that wanted to fall wouldn't in front of him. "When you came to explain on that Monday and we walked to Dad's place."

"I remember," he interjected, still ashamed that he didn't notice how much pain she had.

"I meant every word I said to you. If you wanted to fuck around, I couldn't stop you nor had any influence on what you did or who you were with. I wanted to, but you made me realize, I didn't matter."

"That's where you were wrong. If I didn't care, why was I trying to explain right after I got caught? The first thought I had when I got told from Ava about her interview, was you. I didn't want you to ever find out about my moral failure. For the rest of the weekend I dreaded meeting you. I couldn't have given a rat's ass about the unit or Apollo or even Cayman, but knowing you knew, that tore me apart."

"You tore me apart. I don't remember how many times I cried and cursed you," a tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it off.

"I told Cayman I was going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I was standing in Ava's apartment with the realization I was in love with you and couldn't tolerate her. All I wanted to do was go home where my people and you were."

"But when you were with her, you never thought about me?" she always wondered if he put her out of his mind. He was always in her thoughts.

"Not so. You were always with me, never far from my thoughts. I was out of control doing something incredibly stupid, but it was the catalyst that propelled me to never look at another woman again nor want to. I will forever be sorry for how I treated you and need your love more than my son or any person alive. You are first in my life from now on. These last few months, you've made me complete. Sex with love is so much more satisfying than sex with a stranger. Now can I have a hug?"

She held her hand out. He pulled her up and into his arms, "I told Cayman what I loved most about you was your ability to forgive me no matter what I did," he squeezed her tightly again, trying to draw her into him.

Wash put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder letting him do all the work. It was a conversation she never wanted, but if he felt the need, she would live with it. "You ever look at another woman, it's over. Your affair left me feeling second best when we did get together and I don't know if that feeling will ever completely go away."

She felt his lips connect with her neck, "I love you with my heart, soul and body. Marry me, Alicia. Let me love and take care of you for the rest of my life. I promise, never another woman, only you and you are number one and I want you to feel like it," he hoped he didn't change her mind with his confession, "I'll do anything you want to make you understand just how important you are to me."

Wash pulled back to look him in the eyes, "You go from telling me about an affair to asking me to marry you?"

"Wash, I'm just a dumb soldier. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to win you. I don't know flowery phrases or poetry. I want our relationship to be based on truth and trust. I will never look at another woman again, now will you say yes?"

"What if I say no?" she saw his eyes widen.

"As long as you let me be your lover and don't dump me for another man, I will agree to whatever conditions you set," he couldn't believe she didn't want to marry him when that's all he thought about all day after his meeting with Chris.

"I asked Dad some questions and he said I needed to talk to you about my concerns," she broke off and sat in her chair again. He took his cue and resumed his spot on her couch. "I always figured when I married, I'd get all the rights of a wife. You can't offer me that can you?"

He thought, "No, we have to keep our marriage a secret. In the home, mine or yours, you'll have all the rights and privileges of being my wife. In public, you're my Lieutenant, nothing more. Someday in the distant future, we'll stand before the colony and I'll present you as my wife, when I don't know. It's a lifestyle we'll have to learn and adapt to. I'm meant to be married. I was happy having a wife and want another one and I've chosen you. In my mind you're already filling that role and Chris offered to make it legal," he wondered what else he could say to convince her, "If you want, I'll go ask your Dad tonight for your hand. I think I'm supposed to do that first," he tried to remember the courting protocol he read about.

"You can't ask me to marry you without that step and Dad did want to be part of my wedding so if he's going to be, we'll have to marry before we leave," she was watching his face go from somber to a wide grin and he jumped up and with a single bound knelt before her chair.

"Is that a yes?"

"I can't give you a no or yes until you ask my father for my hand first," she teased.

Nathaniel grabbed his comm and hit a button.

"Washington," the older man barked.

"Permission to marry your daughter, Sir," Nathaniel looked at Wash while he spoke.

"You have to ask in person," Apollo wasn't making it easy.

"I'm on my way," Nathaniel cut the connection. He grabbed Wash and kissed her roughly, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," he rushed out and jumped in her rover. Breaking several speed limits, he slid to a stop in front of Apollo's. He never made the house when Apollo appeared and shut the door behind him. The men looked at each other in the light of the porch. Nathaniel spoke, "I'm formally asking for your daughters hand in marriage?" The two men stood before each other to look each other in the eye.

"Nope," Apollo was firm in his refusal, but before Nathaniel could respond, he gave a slight smile, "you have to take all of her."

Nathaniel looked stupid for a moment then a smile crept across his face and he caught the offered hand in a firm shake, "That's what I want, all of her. Now if I can just get her to say yes," he turned and hurried off.

When he entered Wash's home, he saw the lights dimmed and a light coming from the bedroom. He found her drying her hair with a towel wrapped around her body. He stopped to look at the sight, "If you marry me, I'll own the rights to view this vision anytime I want," he felt desire stirring.

"I take it my father agreed?" she put her brush down and faced him, but didn't close the gap.

"He's evil, but he agreed," at her raised eyebrow he told her the exchange making her laugh. "Now, once again, will you marry me, Alicia?"

"You can't ask me that question when I'm wearing nothing but a towel," she complained.

"You're right, get rid of it."

Wash looked at him and slowly removed the barrier and threw it on the sink. Standing completely nude before him, she waited.

His hungry gaze took all of her in, committing this moment to memory, "Alicia," he took the three steps to close the gap and took her hands, "For the last time, I love you above any person on this Earth forever, your body," he ran his gaze once more over her and back to her eyes, "your mind and soul. Do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes."

"I said all that for a one word response?" his teasing brought a smile to her face, the first since they entered her home. "Set the date and think about having our wedding on your birthday."

"No."

"Awww, Wash, you expect me to remember two occasions?" he had to try.

"I'm going to bed. If you're sleeping in my bed, take a shower," she brushed past him leaving him grinning after her. With speed he stripped and rinsed off quickly. Joining her in the bed, he pulled her against his chest.

"This will be the last night we sleep together before we're married," she informed him.

"We're getting married tomorrow?"

"No, but it's not right to have sex right up to the nuptials," Wash explained, "Let a little tension build."

"How about tonight?" he rolled her over so she could feel his arousal.

"I have a cup in," she heard him mutter fuck and settle back on his side and put her hand on him. Settling back where she was, she took care of him. Falling asleep she didn't notice him still staring into the dark, _'Please don't let the bitch have been pregnant,' _he made a silent prayer.


	20. Ava Part One

Taylor took over from Wash after she read the dispatches. He wasn't looking forward to his announcement, "All the design engineers will be here tomorrow for a consult and finalize the details for the buildings. We'll refresh today on every level so not to appear ignorant. I want the heads of each detail to stay behind for a meeting. Everyone else, do an hour of physical fitness, then spend the rest of the day reviewing everything on the buildings especially technical terms, dismissed," he watched most of the room leave. He looked at the remaining officers, "After lunch break the unit into their assigned groups and do a walkthrough so each specialty is covered. This is a type of test. General Philbrick instructed me not to look bad and that flows down to you. Any questions, contact me and we'll meet at the end of shift for one more meeting, dismissed," he watched everyone but Wash and Alex leave. He visibly relaxed and grabbed a chair, spinning it around and straddled it backwards facing them, arms draped over the back.

"How'd Philbrick come up with doing this tomorrow?" Alex wanted to know.

"I asked him that very thing. He said the engineers told him the day and he had no option but to agree," Nathaniel looked at Wash, "you can still have the day off for your birthday," he saw his plans with her swirling down the drain.

"If it's all the same, Sir, I'll take the next day off. I want to be part of this meeting," they locked gazes, and both knew why…..Ava Rowen.

"I understand, okay," he wanted to say more, but not in front of Alex. They both knew Ava would be in attendance, "a general invitation went out to the Commanders to attend and I've gotten a lot of acceptances, so we'll be performing in front of our own as well if you didn't have enough pressure."

"Alex, I need a moment with the Commander," Wash pointedly looked at her fellow officer.

"I'll go and do pushups," he grinned at her as he left leaving her smiling. She knew he hated pushups.

"That was fast," Wash dreaded the coming day.

"I got called into a meeting with Philbrick early while I was eating at the mess. I knew it was coming, but not this soon." He had proposed day before yesterday and as their agreement not to sleep together until wed had him missing her.

"I wish you hadn't told me all the details. Civility might be hard….but I'll try," she added at his worried look.

He thought of Cayman's request and knew if he and Ava created a child, he'd lose Wash forever. Today he was going to do some research, but now decided to wait. He'd find a way of asking tomorrow. Both Apollo and Cayman messaged they were coming and he knew it was support for Wash, for which he was grateful. "Can we do something alone tonight away from your father's place?" he didn't want to go to another grilling from Cayman.

"I have a meeting after work with Chris. I don't know how long it'll take. He wants a consult before we proceed," Wash was contacted by the retired chaplain yesterday asking her to visit alone.

"He wants to make sure you weren't coerced into this arrangement. Call me when you get out. I'll be at home or in the gym. I hope we are still on for your birthday celebration? I'll be the first time I've ever been invited," he didn't want to miss it.

Wash perked up, "Dad made reservations at _The Regent."_

"When'd he do that?" Nathaniel was sitting on the couch when Apollo asked Wash what she wanted to do for her birthday. He remembered her saying she wanted to sleep late and do nothing then go out for a nice dinner with the family including Darrel. The unspoken name rang out loud and clear.

"After they disappeared to give us some privacy, Dad made the call," he told her this morning at the breakfast table, causing her to give him a kiss on his cheek as she hurried to drive across the base to work.

"Go oversee the reviewing and make sure you're well versed in all the building projects. As my second, I expect you to be grilled harder than me," he stood with her. Looking around, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, his first at work.

"What was that for?" she wondered what made him take the risk.

He blessed her with a smile, "Just seeing what forbidden fruit tasted like at work."

"And?"

"I predict many kisses in the Command Center of that place we are going," he waved her out. Going to his office, he found his thoughts of the last two days recurring. Shutting his door, he let his mind wander.

_He woke early, having trouble getting to sleep after Cayman's request to make sure Ava hadn't gotten pregnant. His hand was on Wash's hip, a position he often woke in. He stroked slowly in a circle until he felt her stir, "I have to go," he pressed his morning hard on into her back, letting her know what she would be missing. They usually had morning sex before he would slip out and she back to sleep for another hour. _

_Rolling over, her "I'm horny," made any thought of leaving her unmolested vanish like a vapor. He knew her cup was in so let his fingers slip between her slick folds. She spread her legs not fully awake and he propped on one elbow to watch her until she opened her eyes and caught him looking. "What are you looking at?" her husky, sleep filled voice caused him to strain even harder and moan._

"_I need help," he removed his fingers and led her hand to him. Returning to his pleasuring he moaned his approval, "so much for no sex," and he leaned down and added his mouth to hers. They finished each other, each moaning softly as they climaxed._

"_If you're in my bed, I have no control," Wash confessed._

"_Kicking me out?" he would miss this._

"_Only until we wed," she kissed him deeply again before he got up._

_They worked until mid-afternoon. Taylor called her into a meeting on the ruse of slipping off to shop. He wanted to see the lingerie not chosen on his birthday. Wash showed him her favorites not taken. He had to agree they would look stunning on her._

"_You could wear one on your birthday and pretend this silly abstinence doesn't exist," he tried to persuade her._

"_Or I could wear one on my wedding night. We are having a honeymoon?" they hadn't talked about that part of the wedding._

_Nathaniel looked surprised, "How could I space the most important part of a wedding. Somehow I'll make a honeymoon happen. It'll have to be a short one, but I'll make it as nice as possible," he looked back at the babydoll Wash was holding up for him, "It covers too much," he vetoed it. It was black and the material too impenetrable to his gaze._

"_I like it," Wash countered._

"_If you like it, I'll love it also," he wanted to please her after hurting her all over again with his frankness about Ava. Wash took a few items to the dressing room and he told her he'd be right back, take her time. Rushing off, he walked rapidly down the wide mall corridor to Herman's Knife and Leather, a favorite of military personnel. He rushed to the counter, "Mike, got my order?"_

"_Commander Taylor," a large portly man bellowed, "right here," he pulled a box from under the counter and opened it. Inside was a custom boot knife with A. Washington engraved in gold on the black handle. "One of the prettiest little numbers I've ever sold, he took it out to look at it one last time. The brushed titanium blade sported a gleaming edge. _

_Taking the knife, Nathaniel shaved a few hairs off his arm, "It's for my Lieutenant's birthday in a couple days. If you see us come in, pretend I wasn't here," he put the box in his inside breast pocket and left as fast as he came. Outside the store he promptly ran into Debora Tate. "Debora," he greeted._

"_Commander, I just saw Wash in the lingerie store. Are you with her?" Debora asked innocently as she could._

"_I brought her to do some shopping after a meeting. Her birthday is in a couple days so I wanted to get her a gift at Herman's," he explained them being in the store together, innocuously he hoped, "I left Alex babysitting, but need to get back."_

"_I won't keep you," she looked behind Nathaniel as Wash wandered up, a bag in her hands._

"_I came out and you were gone, Sir," she looked at Debora, "Hi Debora."_

"_I found the knife shop more interesting, blame me?" he covered with a grin to Debora._

"_Sounds just like Alex. He disappears every time we come here and this is where I find him. Have fun," Debora waved and walked off._

"_Why didn't you let me buy those?" Nathaniel grabbed her bag and looked inside._

"_I can buy my own nightgowns," she grabbed the bag back._

"_I saw a couple I don't recognize, let me see," she held the bag behind her back._

"_Marry me and I'll show you," she giggled as he grabbed her and tried to wrestle the bag away, "Nathaniel, remember Debora, we'll be recognized." _

_Letting go, "Set that damn date," he growled._

_They ate at Apollo and Cayman's. "Did she foolishly agree to marry a loser like you?" Apollo asked at the table._

_Taking a large helping of food from the dish, Nathaniel nodded, "She said yes," and his ears turned red._

_Apollo made a show of leaning over to look at them causing Nathaniel to laugh and his face followed his ears. "That must have been some yes," he looked at his daughter who had her face covered with a hand._

"_Drop it, Dad," she was as red as Nathaniel._

"_So when's the day?" Cayman decided to intervene and spare Wash further embarrassment._

"_Not on my birthday," she glared at Nathaniel who laughed at her._

"_It was just a suggestion," he looked at Apollo, "two dates taken care of in one swipe. Can't blame me for trying," he shoveled a large mouthful in to stop talking._

"_I'm thinking early December," Wash announced._

"_That long? No, next week after…..you know," Nathaniel gestured to her._

"_My birthday's in November. I don't want my anniversary in the same month. When did you and Ayani get married?"_

"_Typical June wedding," he didn't want to wait two or three weeks without sex, "How about we get married on the old defunct holiday called Thanksgiving? That's the end of next week," he renegotiated._

_Wash thought, "I'll think about it."_

"_Please do."_

_They sat on the couch holding hands. Nathaniel arrived on his bike, but instead of concealing it in the back yard, he parked on the street. _

"_You putting your bike away?" Apollo came in from outside._

"_I'm not staying. We agreed to separate until the wedding. That's mainly why I wanted it on Wash's birthday in two days," Nathaniel squeezed Wash's fingers, "we're officially courting the old fashioned way."_

"_Where's Cayman?" Apollo asked._

"_Putting Trey to bed," Alicia replied._

_He sat down, "So what happens in this old fashioned courting?"_

"_If I were younger, say about twenty and wanted to court your daughter, I'd ask your permission first, then ask her if you gave it. Then we'd do something the lady wants," Nathaniel spoke from memory of what he read, "That starts the courting phase. If things progress, I ask you for her hand in marriage like I did and if she agrees we get married and then consummate the marriage."_

"_So how many young men do you think make it to the marriage without a trial run?" Apollo laughed as he spoke._

_Nathaniel returned his grin, "I doubt any, at least not soldiers."_

_Apollo stood, "I have a wife who needs shagging, not courting. Lock up Alicia," he left them alone._

_Nathaniel wrapped his arm around Wash and pulled her into a long kiss. They kept their hands properly situated until Nathaniel couldn't take it. He let his free hand wander to her breast as their tongues played. He kept it over her blouse for a minute then slid it under the hem and pushed her bra up bring a moan, "Nathaniel," she wouldn't hold out if he continued._

"_I read this is acceptable in the last part of the courting phase," his voice was as strained as the bulge in his pants, "you could return the favor."_

"_If I do we'll never get off this couch," her hand found his bulge._

"_You still have that damn cup in?" he hoped not._

"_Yes, you know it'll be in for a week. We had sex this morning," she rubbed him through the cloth, "it's like you've gone a month without."_

"_If it'd been a month, it'd be over by now. Did I agree to no sex?" he couldn't remember, "at least blow me."_

"_Here? Not where Dad could walk in on us."_

"_The bedroom then," he stood and pulled her up, "don't send me home with this, Wash," he resorted to pleading._

"_Okay, just this once," she led to the bedroom._

Nathaniel pulled his mind from the gutter. He looked at the paperwork waiting his attention, "What a deflater," he grumbled and picked up a plexi.

They met back in the room at the end of the day. Taylor asked how the day went. He got feedback which sounded positive. He asked Wash several technical question and she answered correctly. "I want everyone in sharp uniforms tomorrow, no sloppiness will be tolerated. This unit represents the greatest historical feat ever, look the part, dismissed." He saw Wash look at the clock and head for the door, "Wash, a quick moment," he called and she turned and marched up to him.

"Sir?"

He waited until the room had emptied, "Good luck with Chris," he kissed her once more just as quickly as that morning and watched her leave.

"Lieutenant Washington, come in," Chris Christiansen motioned for her to enter his office. He was the emeritus chaplain of the entire base and still maintained an office and meddled where he wanted. He volunteered to go to Terra Nova as the chaplain so was the person Nathaniel sought out for advice. A white haired older man, he paid Alicia several visits while she was in the hospital and she knew he was easy to talk to and most of his counseling psychological rather than spiritual.

"Got your message, Sir," she sat across the desk from him.

"I was not surprised when Nathaniel approached me with wanting a union with you," he began getting right to the point, "he was delighted when I explained a possible wedding. Now, I'd be lying if I said the rumors from the Commander's didn't reach my ears about you two. Before I'll perform a ceremony, I need to discuss a few things. First, how long have you been in love with the Commander?"

Wash thought, "I'm not sure. Love is a tricky emotion," she looked at the chaplain, "it went from platonic love to erotic after Ayani died," she knew he was wondering if they had feelings and no way would she ever admit to that.

"It was after Ayani died that he had an affair with a woman," he watched her carefully, but she was too good a soldier, no emotion, "how did that affect you?"

"I was falling in love with him and it hurt like hell."

"You forgave him?"

"Yes," her throat was getting tight making talking hard.

He was trained to notice voice alterations and picked up on the audible tension that her body defied.

"Nathaniel told me he'd never hurt you again like that. Do you believe him?"

"I do," she spoke with conviction.

They spoke for two hours and finally Chris made his decision, "Alicia, I want to meet with you and Nathaniel and we'll go over the procedures I use for undisclosed weddings."

It sunk in that he would indeed marry them and she smiled for the first time since entering his office, an emotion not lost on him. He didn't want to be easy on her. Her love for Taylor was as apparent as her loyalty to the service. She accepted her dual role as future wife of the Commander of Terra Nova and second officer to the colony and the officer role came first.

"I'll look forward to the day you are presented to the colony as Mrs. Nathaniel Taylor," he stood and escorted her to the door, "When can you both come for a consult?"

Wash thought, "Ava Rowen and her engineering team are expected on base tomorrow."

"I wasn't aware you would have any more interaction with her, I'm sorry," he knew it would be hard for her.

"My birthday present," she grinned wryly, "probably Monday at the soonest. Nathaniel wants to marry on the old Thanksgiving holiday which is next Thursday so we'll have to hurry to make that date."

She called Nathaniel, "I'm starving, what did you cook?"

"Come and find out, my place."

He really did put a meal together and it was good. They talked about Chris' requirements for a lasting marriage, "He must think we have what it takes to go the distance," Wash knew they were required to grill all marriage applicants as no fault divorce had been done away with over a hundred years prior, "We have the makings of a wonderful marriage," Nathaniel took her hand, "You've already proven you can forgive me and most men need forgiven daily," he pulled her to him for a kiss.

"You got that right," she teased against his lips. They snuggled on his couch until Wash started falling asleep, "I need to go," she struggled up. He kissed her at the door and watched her make her vehicle before he locked up and went to bed alone.

Wash looked as sharp as she did the morning she went to work after Nathaniel's affair. She got up early and polished all her metal. Her uniform was pressed and boots shinned. "Alicia, eat before you leave. It's going to be a long day," her father ordered. Sitting at the table she forced a few bites down. "We'll be right behind you," Apollo knew today would be very hard on his daughter, "Don't give anyone the satisfaction this woman is getting to you."

Wash was at the podium ready for the morning's dispatches. Never had she given them to more than her unit. It looked to be every Commander and Lieutenant was present. The officers were given seating preference and her unit moved to the rear. She read the dispatches. There was a commotion and General Philbrick entered with the team of engineers. Nathaniel stood by the door so Philbrick stopped by him and stood quietly until the Lieutenant finished. With civilians in the room, Wash abbreviated several key words so only the soldiers would understand. Finishing, she looked at Nathaniel and kept her eyes averted from Ava Rowen who moved to stand by him. "Sir," was all she said and went to take her seat by her father.

Nathaniel instructed the engineers to take the row of seats facing the soldiers. General Philbrick sat with his Commander's as did a few other higher ranking officers. "Dr. Rowen, I'll turn the room over to you," he went and sat beside Wash who had Apollo to her left. Cayman sat beside Apollo leaving one seat for him.

As predicted Wash got signaled out all morning from Dr. Rowen for inequitable questions. "As second in Command, you have to be well versed in every phase of construction, Lieutenant," Rowen spoke down to her with her tone. Wash wisely stayed silent. "If something were to happen to Commander Taylor, the success or failure would be on your shoulders. I hope the military has backup for when you fail," the slight against her wasn't even subtle. Dr. Rowen found her lacking. Wash clenched her teeth until her jaw ached and she wanted to wipe the floor with the snobbish woman. What the hell did Nathaniel ever seen in her? She'd make sure and ask him. She had answered all the questions to the best of her ability. It became obvious to everyone, Wash was made the target of a female rivalry, entertaining, but the officers and soldiers protect their own and nobody thought much of this head engineer. Nathaniel wandered how she found out about them, or was she guessing. One thing was certain, he'd make it up to Wash tonight.

"Time for a break," Taylor couldn't take any more and stood up issuing the order.

The soldiers stayed away from the engineers. One approached Lieutenant Washington, "I'm Dr. Axel, Lieutenant. I don't understand why Dr. Rowen signaled you out. Your answers were within the parameters we gave for you to build with. Do you know Dr. Rowen personally?" he was curious.

"No, I met her once," Wash stood close to her father who hadn't left her side, while Taylor went to corner Dr. Rowen.

"I'm the engineer selected to assist with the design and will be on the second pilgrimage," he continued oblivious to the tension emitting from her.

Wash looked him over closely, "You're brave to put yourself at the mercy of soldiers. Right now my people don't like you very much and might forget to provide protection from the local wildlife."

He smiled nervously, "Like I said, Dr. Rowen is out of order and for some reason making an example out of you. I find you extremely competent and knowledgeable, Lieutenant," his peripheral vision took in a tall man glaring at him and he looked up at him.

"You might caution Rowen before she starts to speak again. Any more disrespect to an officer and I'll personally file a law suit and the military will also."

"I'll speak with her," he went looking for his boss.

"Ava, what the hell are you doing?" Nathaniel grabbed her arm and roughly spun her around to face him. He was furious. How dare she take her hatred of him out on his woman.

"I don't know what you mean, Nathaniel," she smiled sweetly at him, ignoring his rage and put a hand on his bicep, squeezing to feel his firm muscles, of which she missed greatly.

"Darling, there you are," Ava's hand was knocked off his arm and Cayman's hand took its place. She looked at Ava, "You must be Ava. Nathaniel's told me all about you, said your sons graduated together. Do you have any other children?" Nathaniel picked up his cue and slipped an arm around Cayman's waist and looked expectantly at her also.

Ava looked at the couple and gave a sarcastic smile, "I have a two month old daughter," she left it at that.

Cayman felt Nathaniel's arm tighten and his fingers dig into her side. She was sure he left bruises, but asked in a calm tone, "I didn't know you were married?"

Ava kept her eyes on Nathaniel who showed no emotion, "I'm not," she left it at that.

"I hope you aren't implying that I'm the father," Nathaniel found his voice, low and threatening.

"You do the math," she never came out and acknowledge anything, but kept her answers vague.

"If it is, I want a DNA test. Is it mine?" he challenged.

"I never contacted you. I'll raise my child without you," Ava was enjoying watching those two, the woman looked pissed and Nathaniel's façade slipped and he was devastated.

"Breaks over," Nathaniel abruptly yelled and let Cayman lead him back to his seat. He noticed Wash was absent and looked uncertainly at Apollo. Maybe Wash overheard and left.

"She went to take something for a headache," Apollo noticed his wife holding Taylor's hand, "Forget which Commander you're married to?"

"Ava claims to have had a baby and all but stated Nathaniel here is the father…..damn, Alicia you weren't supposed to hear that," they turned as one and saw Wash had overheard and her eyes were extremely wide and her expression showed total shock. Without a word she spun and left. They started after her as a unit until they saw Ava at the podium and everyone looking at them. They sat down.

Ava figured Nathaniel would be doing his beautiful second, but another Commander who could hold her own. She saw the Lieutenant leave in a hurry, but she was done harassing her, "I'm turning the next section over to Dr. Ben Axel who was chosen by the committee and ratified by General Philbrick to go on the second pilgrimage. He'll be the resident expert on the buildings and sub structures and electrical.

Dr. Axel introduced himself and spent an hour talking about his duties in the field. Nathaniel, Cayman and Apollo only half paid attention. Nathaniel was distraught. Inside he was crying for what he did to the woman he loved. Cayman was sorry she pushed this issue and opened that can of worms. If she said nothing, he would never have known and left to the past blissfully ignorant. Apollo plotted revenge, both for his daughter and Nathaniel.

Apollo looked at the time. Ten minutes past the break for lunch and Nathaniel was still looking at the floor, totally in his own world. He nudged him in the ribs and pointed to the clock. Nathaniel waited until the engineer, what was his name? Axel paused to take a breath and stood up, "Time for lunch. You can pick this up later."

General Philbrick stood and announced to the engineers they would walk to Commander Taylor's mess for a taste of military food. He looked at Taylor, "Join us Commander. You've met most of these good people and they've been wanting to talk to you."

"Lieutenant Washington is unwell and I want to check on her, Sir," Nathaniel hoped for an out.

Ava's treatment of Washington wasn't lost on the General and he got pissed himself that one of his officers was treated so shabbily by a civilian. Washington took it like a soldier and he planned on commending her later, "Very well, Commander. I hope it isn't some of her old injuries," he spoke that for the civilians.

Soon the three were alone, "Shit," Nathaniel grabbed his comm, "Taylor to Washington." No answer so he did a locate. To his surprise it said she was in her office. Motioning the other's to follow he hurried to her office and opened the door. They found her lying on her cot. She never had it removed from when she had to lay down frequently when she first went back to work. She had a wet towel over her forehead and eyes. One knee was bent and her hands were folded over her stomach. Nathaniel knelt on one knee and slipped his hand between hers, "Wash," he spoke softly.

"I decided to take my birthday off after all, Sir," she didn't move.

Apollo and Cayman looked at each other. Without a word Apollo escorted his wife out and closed the door, "They need time alone and I want to eat," he took her hand and they walked to the mess. Apollo got a tray and saw an empty seat reserved for Nathaniel across from Rowen and Philbrick. Sitting in Taylor's reserved chair he watched Cayman take another table close by, "Taylor probably won't make lunch, so I'll talk to you Dr. Rowen." She looked into an unreadable countenance and couldn't read those black eyes, but they looked familiar.

"Dr. Rowen, meet Commander Apollo Washington," General Philbrick performed the introductions.

Ava looked surprised, "Washington, as in Lieutenant Washington?"

"My daughter," he didn't smile and his aggressive posture made her glad a table was between them, "Taylor told me you have a baby and implied he was the father," he didn't bother to keep his voice down and the talking died out. Apollo looked at her, "Well?"

"I never said he was the father," Ava backtracked.

"An implication is the same as an accusation. Now that you've done so, I'm requesting DNA on the child to confirm parentage."

General Philbrick heard this for the first time and quickly agreed while the room strained to listen in.

"No way are you going to DNA my baby," all Ava wanted to do was punish Nathaniel for dumping her. She never bargained for this.

"Then you'll have no trouble telling us who the father is?" Apollo was in his element, interrogating.

"Taylor is not the father," she hated fessing up in a room full of his people.

"Not good enough. You disparaged the reputation of a Commander in the Service. If you were in the military, you'd be facing a court martial. Being a civilian, you will have a civilian court to decide your fate. It is a felony to accuse a man of fathering a child knowing it's a lie. Defamation of character is a crime. Cayman heard you tell her and Taylor to count the months when he asked if he was the father. That implication will hold up in civilian court," Apollo knew he might be stretching, but she obviously bought his line and was looking downright frightened.

"Look, I'll tell Nathaniel I lied to him. I didn't have a child, okay. I wanted to hurt him and when his girlfriend came up, I got jealous and made it up."

"Girlfriend?," Apollo smiled, "you mean my wife?" he enjoyed her shocked look, "When we go back to Chicago, you will have a chance to tell it to the police while I'm filing charges."

"Look, there is a baby, I didn't make that part up. My son got a girl pregnant the night of his graduation celebration. She had to give it up for adoption when my son wouldn't marry her and I adopted the little girl. She's my granddaughter and that I can prove," she couldn't believe what her little white lie morphed into.

"Good, we'll have something to DNA, and I would have found out about the baby."

"Who are you?" she turned to a silent, but listening General, "why are you letting him do this to me?"

"We have to protect the people leading this mission. Commander Washington takes care of annoyances involving Commander Taylor," he took great satisfaction in shutting this pretentious engineer up. He caught Apollo's eye, "Washington here has many entertaining stories of women he's killed, "regale us with a few while we eat," Philbrick gave the suggestion of what he wanted Apollo to do.

"Of course, General. My favorite, was this blond who was an enemy agent infiltrating my unit with orders to seduce and kill me. I was tipped off so played along waiting for her to make a move. We had a nice dinner and she invited me to her hotel room. I went, expecting an ambush, but she was alone and stripped naked right before me and invited me to her bed. I'm looking around trying to figure her plan of attack and not wanting to disarm or disrobe I started walking around the room," he saw he had Ava's and everyone's attention, "then I saw her weapon. In the bathroom was the wrapper for a Russian cunt block. Know what that is, Dr. Rowen?" he smiled like the devil. When she shook her head he continued, "It is inserted inside a woman and when a man penetrated, his manhood is shredded and most likely he'll bleed to death or be rendered a woman if he lives."

"Oh," Ava had never heard of anything so barbaric.

"I brought the wrapper from the bathroom and she knew her game was up so she reached for her pistol under her pillow. I got to her and knocked the pistol out of her hand and pulled my boot knife. She begged me to kill her so she wouldn't spend the rest of her life in a frozen gulag servicing guards, so I did a mercy killing by cutting her throat, then used my knife to cut the block out," he heard Ava and most of the civilians gasp, "I had a heck of a time cutting that thing out of her, but finally I got to look at one and brought it back as a training tool for these soldiers. Now every man in the service is trained on a fuck block," he smiled his most evil grin, "she looked a lot like you. I hope you don't try and seduce me in Chicago." He told two more gruesome stories of killing women convincing Ava he was a serial killer who preyed on helpless women. He fudged the last two stories and failed to mention both women were heavily armed. He made one sound like target practice with a boot knife and the other he broke her neck with a swift twist of his hands of which he demonstrated. His goal, make her totally terrified of him and he could see by the way she looked at him that it worked.

"I think you need to leave immediately after lunch and get this matter settled against Commander Taylor," General Philbrick ordered.

"Are you sending me home with him?" Ava gestured across the table while looking at Philbrick, "alone?" she added after a pause.

"I understand Commander Taylor escorted you here alone once. Commander Washington here is more than capable of escort duty and doesn't need help," Philbrick smiled at her, enjoying her discomfort. Teach her to put one of his officers down.

"I would feel better with a woman escort, how about his wife?" Ava pleaded with the General.

"My wife is busy after work. It's our daughter's birthday, you know the Lieutenant you trashed," his anger was manifested and she saw the rage of his true feelings towards her. She was aware of the birthday and scheduled the meeting on purpose this day.

"I was out of line. Your daughter gave exceptional answers that showed she was more than capable of taking over for Taylor. I was jealous. She's young and beautiful while I'm forty-five and no man will look twice at me. There's no way Nathaniel doesn't notice her."

Apollo remained silent. He didn't want to provoke Philbrick.


	21. Ava Part Two

"I hear everyone returning," Nathaniel hadn't moved his position. He had put his head on Wash's stomach and was relieved when her fingers started stroking his hair. He didn't talk, just reveled in her touch, not wanting it to end.

He heard the door open and close and lifted his head to find Apollo and Cayman smiling at him. "Why are you two so happy?" he stood up.

"Dr. Rowen and I are leaving right now. We're on our way to Chicago to DNA the baby. Cayman will stay here and I plan on being home in time to celebrate your birthday, Alicia."

"Don't feel much like celebrating," she finally removed the towel and squinted in the light, "my headache won't go away and it's making me sick."

"No, Baby, the bogus news is making you sick," he saw Nathaniel drill him with a puzzled stare.

"Rowen bitch first denied you were the father, then said no baby, then baby became a granddaughter," he had both of their attentions, "I'm taking her to Chicago with a test kit and will know in an hour. Either way, she admitted to fraud and I'll file a police report on your behalf. I'm sure the Terra Nova Project will take care of her for us," with a kiss to Cayman he left.

"Come on Nathaniel, suck it up and be the leader of your unit," Cayman held her hand out to him.

Nathaniel leaned over and kissed his love, "Will this nightmare never end?" he stood and followed Cayman out.

He entered with Cayman to sympathetic looks from his soldiers, the visiting officers, even Philbrick. Taking the podium, he looked at the engineers, "Who's in charge now?"

They exchanged looks among themselves and Ben Axel responded, "I'll take charge, Commander."

"Fine, what the hell is Rowen's problem?" he glared at Axel.

"I don't know."

"Was she pregnant this year?"

"No, I heard she had a grandchild and adopted it."

Taylor turned back to the soldiers, "When we go to Terra Nova, we'll have rules set by me. If you don't plan on marrying the woman or man, don't screw around, now I believe Dr. Axel was speaking," he turned the podium back over to him and sat beside Cayman who took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Ava's panic level elevated with each minute Chicago drew closer. She knew those stories were meant as an omen of her fate. Taking her comm as they were landing, thank God they didn't take that slow train, and placed a call to the police, "I need an officer at my residence," she gave the address and proceeded to explain why. A male officer was waiting outside her door and she ushered the two men inside. The babysitter was surprised to see Dr. Rowen home so soon. She was told she might be late or even spend the night. Without a word, Ava took the baby from her crib and held her while the man reached in his pocket for his test swab. With surprising gentleness he opened the mouth and took his sample. The police officer watched carefully. The man was imposing and heavily armed. He'd been warned he was from the military.

Reading the test, Apollo announced, "The maternal DNA belongs to a Celeste Fillmore and the paternal belongs to one Richard L. Rowen," he transferred the information to the police handheld pad, "I'm filing a complaint against Ava Rowen for verbally falsifying the paternity and maternity of this child. She claimed to be the mother and stated one Nathaniel Taylor was the father. I'm filing on his behalf. He will testify if necessary."

The officer asked, "I was under the impression I was called to assist Ms. Rowen?"

Apollo smiled at him, "She called you because she can't keep her hands off Special Forces Officers. She was hoping you'd restrain her from molesting me," he dared her to respond with his smug look.

"Ms. Rowen, I have to take you in for processing unless you plead guilty to the charges levied against you by?" the officer looked at the tall man.

"I'm Apollo Washington, Senior Commander Special Forces, Houston Texas Division," the police recorder unit logged the information.

"I plead guilty to his charges," Ava wanted it over today.

The officer punched in the plea and a verdict appeared, "It says here, you are sentenced to women's section of Golad Prison for three months and will lose your job because of its top secret nature as the person you implicated in your deceit is a high level military officer. Also, you have to pay a fine to the state of ten thousand dollars," the officer paraphrased.

"I expected to lose my job, but Golad? Can I appeal that decision?" Ava heard horror stories of that place and the women taken to be used for sex with the guards and male prisoners.

The officer turned to Apollo, "If you agree, I can ask for an appeal on her behalf."

Apollo looked at Ava, "Why did you treat my daughter like shit today?" he was back in full interrogation mode.

"I told you, I was jealous, both of her youth and looks. I had a wonderful time with Nathaniel and he dumped me when I went public. The only thing I could figure was there was someone he didn't want to know about us, someone he cared more about than me."

"And so you arbitrarily chose his Lieutenant?"

"No. When he took me to Houston, I saw his eyes follow every move she made and she wouldn't look at him. I based my decision on what I saw. He never came back and she's still with him so I figured they made up. When I saw her sitting by him today, I snapped. He was looking so warmly at her and she smiled so often at him that I knew I was right."

"So my wife didn't throw you off?"

"She did. I thought I might have been mistaken, but not now."

Apollo saw her clutching the baby to her breast, "If you go to prison, who's taking care of the baby?"

"Hopefully my deadbeat son who won't even come to see her," he saw the tears in her eyes, "or she'll have to go into foster care and I'll have to apply to get her back. Without a job, that's very hard to do."

Apollo turned to the officer, "What's your name if I need to contact you for a witness to what she said?"

"Jim Shannon."

"Put in for a waiver on prison and send an additional recommendation from me to the judge."

Shannon held the pad out and Apollo spoke, "Dr. Ava Rowen is to have no future contact with any aspect of the Terra Nova Project or any satellite project ever and I want restraining orders issued against her to have no contact with Nathaniel Taylor or Alicia Washington."

A few minutes later, Officer Shannon spoke, "It's been accepted as an additional condition. I also sent your request for a waiver to Golad, Ms. Rowen," Shannon spoke to her, "they agreed to the waiver so you're free to go after you pay the fee. Fees are never wavered as the state is too hard up for funds."

Apollo issued a final threat before he left, "Dr. Rowen, stay away from Taylor and my daughter. I get wind that you've tried to harass or contact anyone associated with them or violated your restraining order, I'll pay you another visit," he left her knowing exactly what that visit would entail as he stalked out.

Jim Shannon marked closed on his case file and also departed. He looked for the officer, but mysterious man was gone without a trace. He'd had cases of falsified paternity before, but this was the first maternity fraud. He'd be sure and tell his wife of this strange case and how these people were part of the Terra Nova Project. He logged in for active duty and went back on patrol.

Nathaniel sat through a much more relaxed afternoon. He did several locates on Wash's comm uncertain of her mindset. Soon after lunch she left and went to her father's place. Late afternoon he sent her a message asking how she was.

'_Tired and hurting inside' _she messaged back.

'_Rest and get ready for tonight. We are going to that fancy restaurant and enjoy ourselves. Then I'm going to make love to you and make you forget that bitch' _Nathaniel wrote back.

Cayman reached over, grabbed his mini and read the message before he hit send. She smiled and nodded her approval.

He leaned over and whispered, "That was supposed to be private, I'm telling Apollo."

"Telling Apollo what?" Apollo slid in the seat beside him and kept his voice down.

"You wife's a voyeur," he murmured.

Apollo grinned at him and leaned into his ear, "She practices on me what she observes; she can do things with her mouth…"

Cayman reached across Nathaniel and slapped Apollo on his thigh. Both men grinned and tuned back to the engineers.

The meeting ended and Nathaniel went to the podium and thanked the engineers and visitors, "We'll practice your suggested changes. Dr. Axel, I expect to see you regularly as you'll be overseeing the building. It's time to integrate military and civilians so we can learn to work together."

"I don't see where I'm needed on a regular basis," Dr. Axel protested.

"You don't understand, Doctor," Nathaniel looked directly at him, "I'm going to be in charge of Terra Nova. All military and civilians are under my command. If I tell you to come, you will show up. Have I made myself clear?" he issued the challenge in front of all the Commanders, Generals and his own unit.

"Perfectly," Ben Axel had never been in the military. Living under military rule would be a new experience.

Taylor wasn't done and kept his gaze on Axel, "I understand it was the engineers who told the military when this meeting would be. From now on, all meeting scheduling will go through me and I'll schedule when we meet. Have I made myself clear on this matter also?"

"You have," Axel knew Ava scheduled this meeting today and wouldn't be budged on the day.

Taylor concluded with, "I understand some of my officers, General Philbrick and any officers from the other units who want to attend will be taking you to dinner. I have a prior commitment and won't be joining you," he looked at the room, "dismissed," he turned and shook hands with the engineers one by one and thanked them for their contributions today. Looking around he saw the Washington's were gone. He hurried home to shower and dress.

He entered Apollo's house an hour later. He saw a couple gifts on the table and added his. He went looking for people and found Trey alone. Trey saw him and ran up with his arms outstretched. With a smile, Nathaniel scooped him up, "So you know how to work adults now, do you?"

"He already has him mother wrapped around his little finger," Apollo came out nicely dressed like Nathaniel. Both men had black pants and matching black boots on. Where Apollo had a black shirt, Nathaniel's was white. Both had long tails that were left out to conceal weapons. Cayman showed up next wearing a classy coral colored dress that showed cleavage and left her arms bare. Apollo admired the show while Nathaniel set Trey down and headed to the bedroom.

He rapped the door, "Wash, you ready?"

She opened the door and his eyes went wide. She was wearing the same dress she wore for her date with Boylan. Her hair was up in a French twist and expensive diamond earrings dangled from each lobe. A matching necklace with a small string of diamonds rested between her cleavage hung from a platinum chain drawing his eyes and holding them as he watched the diamonds sparkle in the light.

Raising his eyes back to her, "I'd like to pretend I've never seen that dress, but it haunts my memories of you taking it off," Nathaniel ran his hands softly down her arms and took her hands. Bringing them to his lips, he kissed the backs of her knuckles, "I would kiss you, but you're so beautiful I don't want to mess anything up," he stood aside to let her precede him into the living room.

Apollo and Cayman got to see that dress up close for the first time. Apollo nodded, "The vids didn't do justice to that creation or the person who wore it. No wonder you had your unit set a record that'll probably never be broken." The doorbell rang, "Either the baby sitter or Darrell," he went to answer the door. He opened to Darrell and to his surprise, Barry.

"I know I wasn't invited," Barry began, "but I was hoping to make amends to Alicia and Commander Taylor," he waited for his reception.

Apollo stepped aside without a word and followed them into the living room. Cayman took in both sons with a surprised look.

Barry went straight to Alicia still standing by Nathaniel's side. It was the first time either had seen him since his banishment, "Commander Taylor, Alicia, please forgive me for my behavior. I was out of line and wrong. I understand if you don't want to see me, but I had to tell you I met someone and if I hadn't done what I did and got transferred, I'd never met the person I plan on marrying," he shut up, waiting for their response.

Alicia shared a look with Nathaniel and then Cayman and her father before looking at Barry again, "You went from wanting me to planning a marriage with someone else?"

"I was infatuated with your beauty and spirit. I convinced myself that was love. I know now I was wrong and am totally happy I got transferred. I saw true love between you and Commander Taylor. I could never compete with that and I believe things happen for a reason. I found true love in Virginia," he turned to his mother, "Mom, I want you to meet her. I haven't told her much about myself and she still accepts me for me."

"You have a picture of her?" Cayman wanted a look at her potential future daughter-in-law.

Barry aimed his mini at the wall and a screen came to life showing a photo of a pretty woman about his age, "Her name is Gail Jamison. She's my Corporal. I never told her I was once a Corporal and let her think I'm just a private. I'm still pretty ashamed at being demoted and if I don't want to fess that to her right now." The woman was blond with blue eyes with dimples as she smiled into the lens.

Cayman took over with a mother's interrogation, "Does she know you're thinking marriage?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first and have you meet her, but she's the one," Barry sounded certain and looked around. Finding Trey, he scooped him up, "missed you little bro," he planted a kiss on his cheek.

Nathaniel put his arm around Wash's shoulder and squeezed. Leaning over he whispered, "As far as I'm concerned it's over and he's welcome back, but if you don't feel comfortable tell me and I'll send him packing."

Apollo stood out of the way watching and saw the whispered exchange between his daughter and Taylor.

"Barry," Nathaniel got his attention, "this is Apollo and Cayman's house. You've been banned for our duration here," he caught Cayman's scowl out of the corner of his eye, "I for one, and Wash just told me that we miss your company and forgive you. So far only the Commander's know and they aren't talking. Why don't you join us, with Apollo's permission."

Everyone looked at Apollo. He looked at Barry, "We all make mistakes, welcome home," he left it at that.

Darrell slapped him on the back, "I forgot to bring a date, go put one of Alicia's dresses on and you'll be mine," he was grinning, happy at having his big brother back.

"If it weren't for the women here, I'd tell you what you could do to me at the end of our date," Barry felt a great relief at being accepted back in the family. His mother came up for a hug.

Apollo's comm beeped, "Washington."

"Sir, Adams here. Melissa's not feeling well. I'm sorry for the last minute call, but she thought she'd get better. I'll come take care of Trey, but don't want the tot around Melissa. Laura took her to the hospital for a checkup."

Apollo looked around, "I'll take him with us, don't worry about it. I hope Melissa gets well," signing off, "you heard him, Cay. Get Trey ready," the men watched Cayman take Trey from Barry and disappear with him and Alicia to the master bedroom. "I could use a drink after my day, join me," he invited the men.

Cayman and Alicia reappeared with Trey dressed exactly like his father. Apollo grinned at his son and took him, "You packing heat like me under your shirt," he ticked the boy making him squeal.

Nathaniel took Wash in his vehicle. Alone he allowed his hand to settle on her bare thigh for the ride. They all ordered large steaks that covered the plate, a luxury to be savored. Trey chewed a piece and pointed for more. "He's a carnivore like us," Cayman cut another piece off her plate.

Apollo noticed Alicia was abnormally quiet and told them about his trip and the results. He forgot to tell her earlier. She still looked sober and didn't talk much. "Alicia, want to go and talk?" her father offered.

"No," her reply was subdued and Nathaniel put a hand on her thigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired," she was drained and stressed and wanted the day to end, take a sleeping pill and go to bed, "I want tomorrow off."

"You got it," Nathaniel was willing to give her anything after today.

They went back to Apollo's for cake and presents. Trey got cranky and was put to bed as soon as they entered. Alicia smiled at the shiny black leather vest her father got her at Herman's Knife and Leather. Cayman got her three tops to wear with pants and the men fawned over the knife she unwrapped from Nathaniel, each holding and shaving a few hairs.

"I want you to have the best of everything when we leave," Nathaniel told her.

She looked at him, "I have you."

Barry and Darrell left. Barry promised to bring his new girlfriend soon as Cayman said she wanted to meet her.

"Want to go to my place or yours?" Nathaniel wanted her away from her father for his next present.

"I want to stay here," she really was tired and wasn't in the mood to make love.

"Okay," he wasn't thrilled, but if that's what she wanted.

Apollo looked at his daughter, "I want to talk to you alone," he pulled her from her chair and helped gather up her gifts. They went to her bedroom where Apollo shut the door. "Alicia, you did very well today, showed real class in a no-win situation. I made Rowen understand she didn't want to ever see any of us again especially me. Now, what's troubling you?"

Alicia folded her arms around her body, "I'm so damn tired of Rowen this and that. I had to listen to Taylor tell me in graphic detail his affair with her then a few days later, she's in my face. Maybe I made a mistake forgiving Nathaniel so soon. He did hurt me and it still hurts, more now that I know the details. The stress is running me down. I love him, but there are times I want to knock him on his ass. When we made a baby it was special. The thought that he might have made one with her made me sick that the same act that made something so special could have been done with her. I know him, he would have either done right by the child or wanted to be part of its life and he'd expect me to stand quietly by and accept his decision."

Apollo wrapped his arms around her, "I would say that you faced the one issue today where Taylor wouldn't be forgiven and it is an eye opener that he could do something that you'd walk away from him."

Alicia rested her head against her father's chest, "If that is an issue, what are the others?" she was uncertain she was making the right choice at this moment continuing a relationship.

"I think a deal breaker is any other man or woman in a relationship, but you knew his past and accepted him. What you have to ask yourself is will he do it again. If the answer is no, then he's a safe bet," Apollo hoped his advice was accepted. He knew Nathaniel was the one for her and she him.

"I'm going to take a sleeping pill and go to bed," Alicia pulled away after kissing his cheek and accepting his kiss to her forehead.

"Want me to send Nathaniel in?"

"Yes."

Nathaniel entered after Apollo cautioned him she was extremely tired, but didn't tell him what she disclosed in confidence. He found her brushing her hair out still in her dress. He went to her dresser and pulled one of his tee-shirts out. He watched her remove her earrings and necklace and kick her shoes off. She looked at him holding his tee and reached for it.

"I have to use the bathroom," she took it and left. He followed and loitered outside until she emerged. "I took a sleeping pill, Nathaniel, I'm still tired and going to bed…..alone," she was wearing his black tee and it fell just below her buttocks barely covering her panties.

"Can I tuck you in?" he hadn't planned her birthday to end like this and didn't want to leave with her not talking to him, "I need you to talk to me, Wash. Don't let me leave after hellday without talking. I feel you withdrawing, talk to me," he kept repeating, the last a plea.

"Okay," she led the way to her bedroom. He pulled the comforter back and covered her when she lay down, then perched on the edge of her bed slipping a hand into hers, "It hurt me real bad thinking you and her might have created a baby like we did," her large dark eyes and statement broke his heart.

"No more than it would have done to me. What she said made me almost hit a woman. I wanted to deck her and might have if Cayman hadn't come up and held my arm. She lied to hurt you. The bitch orchestrated the entire day just to mess with you, Wash. She's sick in the head and your father took care of her nicely. I doubt we'll ever hear from her again or she'll lose her grandkid."

"You fucking her still hurts," Wash wanted him to know she still suffered from his actions.

Nathaniel looked at her without speaking and then down at their entwined fingers, "I can't take it back. Don't let it destroy us or our love," with a peck to her lips he cut the light and left.

He went back to the living room where Apollo was locking up, "You're not staying?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "Wash didn't want me to. She got upset all over again. I hope she doesn't change her mind about marrying me," he sounded glum.

"She won't. Today was hard on her. This will be one birthday she'll want to forget. Take her out tomorrow night for a nice dinner and anyplace but here for the night. Make love to her and show her she's the only woman you'll ever touch again. Women have those damn emotions they respond with first in every situation and it's much worse during their time of the month."

"You know when it's her time of the month?" Nathaniel usually missed her moods.

"Live with two women and one is always telegraphing although Cayman not so much after her hysterectomy," Apollo grinned and looked back, "I'll get killed if they know I can read them."

"Your secrets safe with me, goodnight," he left to spend another night alone and devise a plan for the next night and his personal gift he never got to give her.

Lunch rolled around and he did a locate on Wash's comm. She was at her father's gym. Entering he found her sparing with her father. He watched until Apollo saw him and stopped motioning him over. His eyes were on Wash. He wanted to know her mood today.

"Wash," he stood a proper distance away.

"Sir," she took her rest stance.

"I was hoping you'd take me to Apollo's and feed me before I have to get back. We're going over the recommended changes to our building program today. I'll send the results to your plexi," he noticed Apollo's troops were breaking for lunch.

Wash kissed her father on the cheek and left with Nathaniel.

"I made reservations at the _Yonkers," _he waited for her to make the connection.

"In New York?"

"Yep. I also hoped to spend the night with you and maybe go to a dance club or anything you want to do tonight and tomorrow. It is Friday and I want a date."

Wash agreed thinking a date away from Houston was what they needed.

"You need to go on the flight ahead of me and I'll join you when I get off work," he advised.

They dined and found an out of the way club where nobody recognized them or didn't care. They had a few drinks and danced. Nathaniel once again put great effort into courting her and showing she was his woman. Taking her on a walk around the dome at night, the city still buzzed with activity even though midnight had come and gone. They stopped to watch a fountain with a wishing pool. The setting was perfect so he pulled her against him for a long kiss.

"We might get caught," but she didn't pull away.

Nathaniel reached in his pocket, "I was going to give this to you last night," in his palm was a diamond engagement ring. Taking her left hand, he slid the ring on her finger, hearing a soft gasp emit from her.

"Nathaniel, it's beautiful," she held her hand up to the light in a distance to look at the solitaire of about one carat.

He pulled two more rings out, a band for her and him, "I wanted to show you these and make sure this is good enough."

"Let's go to the room so I can see them better," they looked fine to her.

In the light she held them and put one next to her diamond, "These are exquisite, Nathaniel," the metal was white in color, but she couldn't place it, "What's the metal?"

"Palladium. It'll last to whatever abuse I can give it. I plan on keeping it on my person and wearing it as often as I can. I was hoping you'd do the same," he hoped she liked the etched design he chose.

She smiled at him, "Tell me the story of the rings."

"Not until we've made love," he took the rings and put them back in his pants pocket.

"This was what you were going to give me last night?" she finally remembered what he said to her when he stunned her with the ring.

"I'm glad I waited. This is a much better location to seduce you until you never doubt again how much I love you," his low gravely tone sent shivers up her spine. She knew, but having him reaffirm his devotion was an offer she couldn't pass up.

TBC


	22. The Engagement

Nathaniel's comm buzzing woke him. He fumbled for his pants hoping to get it before Wash woke, "Taylor," he still sounded half asleep.

"Philbrick is calling an emergency meeting of Commanders and Lieutenants," Apollo was all business.

Totally awake now, "On a Saturday and do I have to be present?"

"I got you two booked on the next flight back. It leaves in an hour so move it. I had to tell Philbrick you took Wash away for the weekend after Rowen and he seemed to understand so set the meeting for nine up from eight, and yes he wants you and Alicia in attendance."

"We'll be there," Nathaniel disconnected, "Wash," he gently shook her.

"I heard," she was comfortable and wanted just a little more sleep.

"Up, now Lieutenant," he ordered as he got out of bed.

Wash got up and headed to the shower.

"We don't have time for that, get dressed," Nathaniel sat and pulled his socks on.

"I'm not going to a meeting reeking of you."

"You didn't care last night," she didn't stop, "we don't have time for your hair."

"Lay my clothes out," she came back a three minutes later and pulled her clothes on. He had everything else packed. Her unwashed hair was in a ponytail and makeup in place.

Arriving at eight they just had enough time to rush to each other's places, dress in their uniforms and walk in with everyone else. Wash looked around for her father and Cayman. They were at the coffee pot talking with mingling officers.

"We're here," Alicia slipped an arm around her father.

He and Cayman didn't look happy, "If we all leave, who'll take care of Trey?" Cayman spoke what was foremost on her mind.

"I'm sure Debora Tate will take him," Alicia knew he'd be well taken care of with her.

"I'm planning on taking him with us," Cayman couldn't stand the thought of leaving her baby and just wouldn't.

Nathaniel had a flashback and paled. Apollo saw his reaction to the news, "It's not like we're going into a war zone. All we're doing is rooting out some high level criminals and raiders, not an organized army."

"Don't take the baby into a war zone, Apollo," Nathaniel never wanted another child in harm's way.

"With my unit on notice to babysit, I'm confident we'll keep him safe and besides, Mom is having anxiety issues and I'm not going to fight her."

"Let's get to it," Philbrick's call moved the people into their seats. Nathaniel sat by Wash and stole her coffee for a sip as he forgot to get his own.

Apollo and Cayman settled beside Alicia and were holding hands. Apollo knew Cayman was stressed when she heard Alicia was not staying to care for Trey.

"Intelligence reports the Mongolian raiders will be on the move this winter. Our government worked out the details of our involvement. We are ordered to take the leader and his lieutenant's hostage if possible to exchange for the stolen women. It's going to take every person we can muster and thousands of regulars also. Virginia regulars will be joining us. We suspect the girls and women are being sold by their own families, taken to holding areas and then transported into China. It's also suspected government officials are involved and hampered our efforts to form an agreement or we'd been deployed before now. We don't want to have to return so we'll go with a massive force and everyone we meet is under suspicion," Philbrick paused and pulled a map of Korea up for troop placement.

"Is this like the Peru government involvement?" Commander Meyers called out.

"This is a ramped up version of Peru, more local corruption and it's pervasive," Philbrick answered then continued, "This is another long haul. Taylor," he called out and the room looked to see where Nathaniel was sitting, "I need your unit also and any departure for Terra Nova will have to be postponed I'm sorry to say. One more mission for you my friend."

"It'll keep my unit sharp, Sir," he exchanged a smile with Wash at the chance to see some action again.

"We have a census on the population. Our first goal is disperse all units at regular intervals and match people to records. Anyone not accounted for will be listed a potential kidnap victim. The regulars will do the people counting and provide security for the towns and villages and we'll do the hunting of the raiders," he turned to the map which was laid out in twenty-four grids, "Every unit gets a grid to patrol, with the north of course being the most dangerous not to mention the coldest this time of year. Tenting isn't going to be fun, but we need to be mobile so no housing this tour. I won't be on the ground with you. Apollo will be senior Commander and two Commanders will be drawn to be Sub-Commanders, one in charge of the old North Korea and the other gets the south. They will each be in charge of eleven units besides their own, split evenly," Philbrick looked around for his name jar, "Lieutenant Covington, come hither," the room watched him hurry to the General. "I understand your wife just had a second child?"

"Yes, Sir, a boy to go with my daughter," Michael sounded proud.

"That's why I picked on you, so you could brag. Now pick a name," he held the flowered jar up and the old North Korea area was lit up, "And the sub-Commander for the north is," he read the name first and frowned, "Nathaniel," he didn't bother with a surname, "I wanted you in the south far away from action."

"It will keep my unit sharp and prepared for when we face vicious dinosaurs," Nathaniel called out.

The General held the jar up for Covington again. "And the Sub-Commander of the south is, Cayman Washington," again he scowled and looked at Covington, "I don't like your name choices," as if the Lieutenant orchestrated the outcome.

"Sorry, Sir," Covington didn't know how to respond.

One by one the other names were pulled, each time Philbrick alternated north to south until the peninsula was covered. "We leave on Monday for who knows how long. We may be home soon or entrenched for the winter. I'll be in meetings in the capitol for the rest of the weekend. Commander Washington put together an envision plan that once again is brilliant. That's why he's in charge. His work on the project earned him a commendation and the chance to lead this mission," he looked at Apollo, "Do you have a problem with your wife being a Sub-Commander?"

"She'll follow orders like she does at home, to the letter," he flinched and braced for the hit. When none came he twisted his head to look at his wife, then back to the General, "the little woman doesn't have a problem taking orders from me, do you?"

"The question was directed to you, shithead, do YOU have the problem," Cayman gave as good as she got, "you have to listen to my advice also. A good leader listens to his advisors."

"I stopped listening to you the day Chris pronounced us husband and wife. I remember it being part of the marriage vows, I get to tune you out," Apollo looked at Philbrick, "see no problems on the home front."

"Just remember Mrs. Washington, on this mission he has to be a real boss. In your home, I'm sure you can kick his ass and make him jump, but male pride is a delicate thing so pretend he actually is boss," Philbrick couldn't keep the smile off at the silent okay Cayman sent his way. The meeting lasted two more hours as plans took shape. Wash was getting hungry and the dismissal was more than welcome.

"I need food," she stood and looked at her father and Cayman, "you eaten?"

"No, I was on the comm either with Philbrick or Nathaniel, let's go home and let Cayman make brunch," Apollo slipped his arm around his wife's waist, "practicing my ordering you around."

"Your technique needs work," Cayman led the way out.

In the vehicle, Wash slipped her engagement ring on. Watching, Nathaniel took her hand and brought it to his lips and smiled at her, "I wish we were married before we leave."

"I think we're going to be busy getting ready. I don't see how we can fit a wedding in," Wash was the practical one in this matter.

"I suppose you're right, but I get sex, right?"

"You get sex," that earned her another kiss to her ring.

"Dad, I have something to show you," Wash held her hand out.

Taking her hand, Apollo looked at the ring, "Bigger than the one I bought Cayman. Cayman," he hollered and let go of his daughter's hand and shook Nathaniel's.

"I need you to get Trey if I'm cooking," Cayman stopped at the ring waving in her face. "That's beautiful, Alicia," she grabbed the hand and looked closely.

"I'll be right back," Apollo leaned over and kissed Alicia on her cheek, "congratulations, Baby," he kissed Cayman and left.

They followed Cayman into the kitchen, "What are we eating?" Alicia wanted to know so she could help.

"Pancakes as usual. With food being scares again, we'll have to eat what I can find at the Commissary and the shelves are empty on several selections, no meat or bi-products and I found the grain isle sparse. I did find some fruit in tins."

"I'll cook them for a syrup," Alicia volunteered and set to work.

Nathaniel set his comm to general setting and called the message center which opened all comms at once. It was a function only allowed if the unit were to be deployed. "Good morning, this is Commander Taylor. As you can figure by my barging into your morning, something fun is about to happen. We've been deployed with the rest of the units on Monday. No idea how long we'll be gone and no families this round and we all know why. I'll be available all weekend to answer questions. The unit meets for instructions after lunch. Taylor out," he cut the link. Cayman took a minute and did the same to her unit. All around base, Commander's notified their units and the bustle of an entire deployed base was starting to manifest as soldiers returned home from outings and shopping. Children out playing were called inside to spend time with the departing soldiers, with the bulk being men.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Taylor grumbled as he looked at the warehouse and it's empty shelves, "where the hell are my tents and support supplies?" he demanded an answer with his tone to the supply sergeant. He started receiving calls shortly after he released his unit to get ready and make sure their equipment was in order.

"Everything got moved to Hope Plaza in Chicago," the sergeant quickly replied.

"On whose orders? not mine," Taylor was going to rip someone a new asshole.

"I got the order a few weeks ago from Lt. Commander Miller, Sir."

"Natalie Miller?"

"Yes Sir."

"Shit," was his final word as he spun and left.

"Natalie, what the hell were you doing moving my supplies without telling me?" Nathaniel paced before her desk.

"Good to see you too, Nathaniel. You're looking fit. I hear you have a woman friend in Chicago," Natalie would have given anything if he turned his attention to her. He never gave her more than a passing professional courtesy.

"That's old news, dumped her a year ago, now about my supplies, get them back by tomorrow night," his comm beeped, "Taylor," he barked.

"Boylan, Sir. I'm acquisitioning ammo like you ordered and they have us cut down to target practice limits. Can't bloody well go to a hostile environment and throw rocks."

"Let me guess, Lt. Commander Miller," he glared at her as he spoke.

"Yes Sir."

"I'm in her office now, Boylan. We'll have our ammo when we leave," he cut the link and turned his full fury on her, "what the hell are you doing to my unit?" his shout was heard all over the area and several headquarter desk bound officers chuckled. She had taken liberties to help Commander Taylor hoping for an invite to Terra Nova. When he saw how proficient she was, he might replace his Lieutenant with her or so she told the office workers.

"Nathaniel, let's have dinner and I'll explain everything to you," Natalie saw her chance, "he wasn't attached. How did she miss that bit of gossip.

"What did you do with my supplies and ammo allotment?" he tried to calm down by taking deep breaths.

"The ammo allotment is a simple fix," Nathalie grabbed a plexi and made a few adjustments, "there, you have all you need and your people have been notified," she hoped this mollified him and he'd forgive her boldness.

"Where's my supplies?"

"At Hope Plaza," she watched him go from angry to shocked.

"What the hell, on whose orders?" he was astounded.

"General Philbrick mentioned in a meeting he needed someone at headquarters to oversee the details of supplying your unit and make sure everything was ready when you got the green light to go. I volunteered hoping you'd notice my efficiency and offer me a slot on your team, maybe your second."

"I have a second," he couldn't believe what he was hearing and he didn't know anything about it.

"Rumor has it that the head engineer wasn't impressed with her," she hadn't heard the entire story, just what some of the officers came back talking about. She wasn't invited to attend although she dropped a hint to General Philbrick.

"The engineer got replaced, not my second."

"Oh, I hadn't heard. So Washington is still in good gracious with you? I've heard you sent her away earlier this year and maybe was looking to replace her?" she had to try again.

"You heard wrong. Now stop talking about my second and figure out how you're going to get everything here by tomorrow."

"Someone will have to go to Chicago and oversee returning the supplies. If you leave it to others, you might get parachutes instead of tents," Natalie continued, "I'll go, but you are familiar with your equipment and the amounts. I suggest you come also. We can take a transport and load it for the flight to Korea."

Nathaniel thought about it. With so much going wrong, he didn't need his people landing in Korea in the winter without heaters and tents, "It'll give me a chance to see my son, but I'm putting you in charge of the loading and you better not screw up or I'll file a complaint," his comm beeped again. "Taylor," he hoped it wasn't another catastrophe.

"Sir," Wash's voice told him who it was, "Chaplain Chris wants to meet with us tonight before we leave if you can arrange it?" She was vague, but he knew the topic.

"I think I know where our missing supplies are. Lt. Commander Miller and I are headed to Chicago to find and return them. We're leaving now. I was going to call you. It's getting late so I'll spend the night with Lucas and double check the inventory in the morning," he kept his tone formal with no personal sentiments, an unspoken code for 'I'm not alone'.

"Chicago?" her one word said it all. He was going to Chicago with another woman, and a beautiful one at that.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Tell Chris I'll call him when I get home tomorrow. Make sure the unit is ready to go on an individual level and send a message transferring all questions to you, Taylor out," he hated cutting her off, but the longer they talked the more likely one of them would mess up and expose them.

Wash called Chris back before she had time to think about this latest development, "Chris, Wash here. Nathaniel had to go to Chicago. We had a problem with our supplies. He said he'll call you tomorrow when he returns."

"I guess our plan to marry you two tonight is out the window, I'm sorry. How'd Nathaniel take it?" The older man wanted them married soon.

"He was with someone so we didn't get a chance to talk privately. All we can do is wait," she didn't have time to dwell on her almost wedding day. I have to get back to work. It was probably a bad idea we concocted. We're all just too busy to throw in a wedding this weekend, but thanks for the offer," Wash knew the Chaplain, even retired would be busy making rounds to visit with the troops.

"Don't give up hope, Alicia. Nathaniel loves you very much and we always have tomorrow."

It was late when Wash finally went home. She avoided her father's and wanted a stiff drink and let her guard down. She took over and the unit was ready to leave. Most of them were excited to be seeing action again. Those who had children old enough to remember Somalia were having trouble with the kids. She arranged a meeting with the children and the surviving parent with the chaplains in the morning before services. Sitting down with a large tequila, she wondered how Nathaniel ended up leaving with Natalie Miller. If she was going to be his wife, he'd have to explain these little jaunts off with other women. Tomorrow would be a test of her wifely conduct with him. She would demand an explanation and if he pulled Commander on her, she'd reconsider marrying him anytime soon.

It took a lot of convincing and Wash was tempted to keep the soldiers of Somalia home, but they vetoed that idea when she brought it up in the joint meeting with the children. All the kids were going to relatives and were told by the father's that's the way it had to be and when they went to Terra Nova the children wouldn't see them for up to three years while they built a new home. In the end the children accepted that Dad couldn't always be home.

Wash was working in her office doing the paperwork required when a unit moves. She heard Nathaniel enter talking to someone. She listened and heard Natalie Miller's laugh at something he said. Soon he popped into her office.

"Wash, we won't freeze. Natalie personally oversaw the loading of our transport and all we need to add is people," he slapped Natalie on the back.

"I need the inventory, Sir," Wash kept it professional.

"I have it right here, Lieutenant," Natalie handed her a plexi, "Isn't it customary to stand when your superiors enter?" Miller wondered at her casual attitude.

Wash raised an eyebrow and looked at Nathaniel for an answer.

"We are informal between us in private, Miller," Nathaniel rose to Wash's defense.

"I see. Well, Nathaniel let's celebrate getting your unit back on track with me buying you lunch," she made the offer.

"I have way too much work to do and thanks to you helping am way behind, so you're dismissed," he wanted her to get out so he could shut the door and kiss his fiancé.

"Another time then, bye Nathaniel," she ignored Wash as she left.

"With any luck I'll be in the past before I cross your path again," Nathaniel muttered into the closed door.

"I want all the details, Nathaniel, leave nothing out," she tested the waters on his treatment of her as a wife.

"That idiot moved our supplies to Hope Plaza. I tracked the responsible person to Miller. I made her go to fix her screw-up. We took the transport and after hours located among piles of stockpiled supplies the tents and heaters and the crap that goes with them. I went and spent the night with Lucas and told her I'd be back in the morning and the transport had better be loaded and I'd be checking her numbers. It took me two hours, but she did get everything on board. Probably helped that I threatened her with a complaint," he stopped talking and looked at her smiling, "I didn't touch her, look at her or think nice thoughts about her, I promise."

Wash thought about his answer and got out of her chair. Rounding her desk, she ambled up to him and looped her arms around his neck, "Did you miss me?"

His arms circled her waist, "Was it really New York that we were in bed together? That was so long ago," he buried his face in her neck, "I more than missed you," he sucked on her neck.

"No marks," he passed her test. He moved his mouth to hers and they reunited properly.

"Chris wants to marry us before we leave," she broke the kiss with her news.

"That what you wanted to tell me yesterday?" he wanted to see her face and moved back far enough to look into her eyes.

"Yes, I take it Miller was with you when I called?"

He grumbled an unintelligible reply against her lips, "Nuff talking about her. I'd rather focus on my woman and our marriage," they lost themselves in each other again.

"Chris said he'll waive the final consult and perform the vows whenever we want," Wash watched him take in her news.

"We could be married today?" he wanted to make sure he understood correctly.

"We leave in the morning, so yes."

"You want to?"

"I had one final test for you," she confessed and added at his raised eyebrows, "you passed. I wanted to know about you and Miller and if you went all Commander on me in private, I'd not mentioned the marriage and we'd gone to Korea with me unhappy and unmarried, but you just vented like I was your wife."

"In private if I ever go Commander on you, kick me in the nuts to straighten me out. I want you for my woman first, but we have to play the game in public. Now you know how I'll treat you in front of someone," he was glad they were settling this matter.

"You really think we can do it?" she wanted one more reassurance.

He smiled, "I do," and grinned at his choice of words, "just practicing," then sobered a little, "want to do it today?"

"Why not. It's not like we're ever going to do anything like normal people," she smiled at his pure look of joy.

He picked her up and spun her around, "Where are we doing this?"

Wash thought, "It would look suspicious if we and Dad and Cayman were seen at the chaplain's all together. He should go to Dad's."

"You want to tell him or inform Cayman that we're using their home to hitch up in a few hours?"

"I'll take Cayman, you tell Dad," Wash was planning the wedding in her head, "I want us to exchange the part of the vows we made as part of the ceremony and I want to find good food and a cake…."

He watched her mind working and held her, smiling, not saying a word.

Finally she noticed and stopped, "What?"

"You may be one of the best soldiers around, but you are also all woman. Tell me what to do and what to wear."

"Is Dad being your best man okay with you?" Wash's mind was racing again.

"He'll do, wouldn't want anyone else," he agreed, "Cayman your matr….whatever females are?"

"Matron of honor, and yes I want her," she looked at him, "permission to take the rest of the day off, Sir."

He chuckled, "Granted. I suppose I don't get to see you until we meet for the wedding?"

"You got it, bring your dress uniform. What should I wear? None of those gowns are proper to wear to a wedding or in front of the Chaplain," Wash realized she had nothing decent to wear.

"Wear your dress uniform. It's fitting, Wash. Those gowns aren't you, but the uniform is."

* * *

"Washington," Apollo answered one more unending call. Since being put in charge, he had numerous calls from all types of officers from complaints to location assignment to food and supply shortages. He understood through the grapevine that Taylor had to take Miller to Chicago to retrieve his supplies and he hadn't seen or heard from his daughter who got left in charge of Taylor's unit. He half expected her to drag in late last night, but she was still gone when he locked up and went to bed late. Cayman came home with Trey who she picked up from the babysitter and kept with her and missed dinner with him. She said she ate at her mess and fed Trey there also. They hadn't had much time to talk about leaving the boy and he was having second thoughts of taking a toddler into a danger zone. He knew Nathaniel was upset at the idea.

"Taylor here," Nathaniel announced his identity, "my unit's checking in as ready to leave. I see you want a meeting with Cayman and I on logistics. How about this afternoon?"

Apollo looked at his schedule, "That's fine, come for dinner and we'll make it a working one."

"Uhh, are you alone?" an unusual request for his friend.

"If you don't count my Lieutenant and Major and they don't count for anything," Apollo gave them a general grin which they returned.

"Not good enough, go to your private setting," Nathaniel requested.

Nathaniel heard, "The things I do to humor you," then, "what do you have to tell me that can't be heard by the town criers?"

"Wash and I are getting married at your place at six today."

"Fuck," Apollo's first reaction.

"No that comes at six-thirty if I'm lucky," Nathaniel laughed and was glad he got to inform Apollo and get his reaction.

Apollo laughed and looked at his officers pretending not to listen, "My role?"

"Best man and father of the bride. We can't have too many mouths know about this, you and Cayman and Chris will be all who know," Nathaniel hoped Apollo agreed to this last minute decision.

"I'm a man of many talents, I can do both. What time is the meeting," he kept it general.

"Wash doesn't want to see me until the wedding so I'm coming with my dress uniform, which by the way we all have to wear including the women, and dressing at your place so you have to get Wash out of the way so I can make my entrance, say five-thirty. I'm meeting with Chris and going over my piece, then he'll catch Wash at your place beforehand. I called Chris before you and he's going to be at your place by five. I know, bad timing, but we both really want this," Nathaniel finished.

"I'll wrap things up by four, Washington out," he put his comm in his pocket and looked at his men, "Mallawarri, call all the units that haven't checked in ready and find out what their problem is," he issued the order to his Lieutenant. Looking at his Major, "Adams, double check our unit and report within an hour. I have something planned by my wife for tonight and want no interruptions unless it's an emergency. The next I want to hear from these whiney Commanders better be good morning at O'Six hundred," he waved them out and looked at his plexi for anything pressing that he personally had to attend to.

He checked his messages and stopped at one from Chris. It read, _'Apollo, hope you've gotten the news by the time you read this. Nathaniel was instructed by his bride to inform you, at least that's how he presented it to me. If you have any reservations of this union, contact me prior to everyone meeting at your home and we'll discuss it. Chris.' _

Apollo looked at the message and wondered if his objections were other than a parent not wanting to lose a child even in marriage. He felt a loss, but knew it was one every parent experienced when their offspring flew the coop for good. He sent a note back, _'Chris, if I could turn back the hand of time and make her a little girl again, I would. Those years went so fast that no parent is prepared for this day. She loves him and at twenty-eight can make her own choices. If it were my place to choose, he's the one I'd pick for her. When he was married and I tried to meddle in her love life, it got me in trouble, but fate put them together and nothing short of death will ever separate them. They have my blessing, Apollo.' _He read Chris' note one last time then deleted and encoded the deletion so it couldn't be traced or recreated.

* * *

Alicia hurried off after a cursory glance at the supply list Miller left with her. Calling Tate, she forwarded it to him with instructions to check the transport and he was in charge of loading and the unit as she and Taylor had a late meeting at her father's which was going to morph into a going away party. He could call if he had an emergency. She sent a note of her actions to Nathaniel and rushed off to the nearest dome to find food and a cake. On the way she called Cayman.

"Washington," a peeved voice of Cayman let the caller know they better have a good reason for interrupting her.

"Cayman," an amused voice of Alicia floated over the comm, "you alone?"

"No, and I don't have time to talk. I'm with my unit and we have a few issues," she hated blowing Alicia off, but didn't have a choice.

"Okay, but if you haven't called me in half an hour, I'm calling back. This really can't wait, Washington out," she cut the connection.

"Where was I," Cayman turned back to her unit and her comm sounded again, "Crap," she muttered out loud and answered, "Washington."

"This is Lieutenant Mallawarri," he identified himself, although she knew his Polynesian accent by heart, "Commander Washington has me checking readiness status of all units not checked in yet. What can I tell him about yours?"

"Tell him, if my comm keeps going off, I'll be ready by Tuesday. We are working on it and need more time," she didn't give specifics.

"I'll inform him, Mallawarri out," he cut the connection.

Cayman refocused, "Private Bowman, you have a choice. Either your wife has a cesarean today and you are present or she waits four days until the due date and you miss the delivery," he was one of her newest recruits and at nineteen it was his first deployment and his young wife was expecting their first child.

"Commander, the doctor told us every day closer to the actual due date helps the chances of the baby not having complications. Is there any way I can catch up with the unit?"

Cayman had a list of priority issues and this wasn't one of them, "Permission denied and I'm done with this conversation, Private," she turned her attention to the next high level problem, "Lieutenant Townsend, can you explain how twelve of our sniper rifles can't hit a target?"

"They got beat up in our last round of exercises and the sights got misaligned. Somehow it got missed when we checked the munitions area last week. I take responsibility, Commander," the Lieutenant's pale gray eyes never wavered from hers.

"Take the best shooters and fix that problem and get the munitions loaded. Now, Lieutenant," she watched as he hurried out calling twelve names as he left.

Two more calls from the Commander's she was supposed to supervise with placement issues and all she could tell them was she'd take it up with Apollo when she saw him. She glanced at her messages and a meeting scheduled that night at home from her husband caught her eye. He'd sent it an hour ago and she'd been too busy to notice. She had to get her paperwork done so turned her comm to mute. At three she looked up to her husband standing in her door.

"I need a status report, Commander," he ordered without preamble.

"My unit is a piece of shit and it'll take all night to fix it," she was frustrated at the problems as it reflected on her and her ability to run a unit.

"Let me see," he took her plexi and scanned the list. After a minute he handed it back, "how'd you get so many small problems?"

"Internal cover-ups. While I was off playing Mommy, my unit was falling apart and hiding it from me and I'm scared Philbrick will find out before I get it all under control," she confided in her husband.

"Who did the hiding?" he was taking over whether she liked it or not.

"My guess, Townsend. He has his eye on my job and making me look incompetent is a good way of advancement."

"You don't have time for this mess, you're needed at home," he was here because a call from his daughter who hadn't been able to contact Cayman, who still didn't know. "Let's switch units. I'll take yours to Korea. Let them try and screw me over," he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, "and as if we didn't have enough going on today, Alicia and Nathaniel are getting married at six."

"Fuck."

Apollo laughed, "No, Nathaniel says that scheduled for six-thirty."

"I need to get home and get ready. Where are they doing this and why wasn't I informed?" Cayman couldn't believe they were getting married and in a few hours.

"Alicia tried to tell you."

"Yes, she did," Cayman remembered cutting her off.

"It's just us and them and Chris at our place. Go home and forget about my unit now. Yours is ready to go. I'll beat yours into shape within an hour or put another Commander in charge."

"How's Alicia holding up?" Cayman was beginning to switch gears.

"She found a caterer and food is to be delivered by four and so is a cake. We are all wearing dress uniforms, so make sure mine is steamed and boots polished, now get out of my office," with a final kiss he left her to hurry home.


	23. The Wedding

Apollo turned his comm to general broadcast, "This is Commander Washington. Until further notice Falcon unit and Eagle unit are switching Commanders. I'll be in charge of Falcon unit and all of its personnel will report to me. The same applies to Eagle unit. Also, for tonight Commander Bjenjou is in charge of Falcon unit. Bjenjou, please report to me ASAP at Falcon command," he cut the link.

When the large dark form of DeShawn Bjenjou entered, Apollo had a good idea what was left to do. Looking up, he motioned the Commander inside, "Shut the door, DeShawn." Quickly, he filled him in of the problems and what was left to do. Also, he told him of Cayman's suspicions that Townsend was sabotaging her unit and to be vigilant. "I'm putting you in charge. I'll check in around nine tonight as I should be done with whatever my wife has planned as a going away party. I understand Chris wants to meet with Taylor as it's his first time out after Somalia so Cayman figured an informal setting might be better," he hoped his white lie got circulated as the excuse for the emeritus chaplain's visit, "I want this unit battle ready by morning."

"I'll make it happen, Apollo," they looked at the door as a rap sounded.

"Enter," Apollo called out and Lieutenant Townsend entered.

"Sir, may I ask what is going on?" the Lieutenant stood respectfully.

"I have to leave, Commander Bjenjou here will answer any questions and I believe he has duties for you," Apollo walked out without another word.

Cayman called the babysitter, looking for Trey in case someone picked him up. He was still with the sitter so she swung by and grabbed him telling Angie her regular that she'd be taking him to Korea and they'd pick up when they returned. Rushing into the house with Trey on her hip she was in full wedding mode. She found Alicia in the laundry area steaming uniforms, "Alicia, Apollo had to track me down in person as I turned my comm off. I'm so sorry, it's been a crazy day with all types of problems. Now that I'm here what can I do?"

"Agree to be my matron of honor," Wash began.

"Of course. Apollo told me it was just us and Chris."

"Has to be," Alicia looked at the results of her steaming her father's formal uniform, "If I had Nathaniel's, I have time to do his before getting my shower."

"Keep an eye on Trey and I'll get it," Cayman was glad for something productive to do, "what is left? Apollo told me you had food and cake ordered."

"Flowers. I ordered a bouquet and forgot to pick it up. It's at _Floral Central_. I wanted something fake that I can pack and take with me to the past."

"Do you have time to go to _Floral Central _and pick it up?" Cayman had another thought, "why don't you call them and tell them I'll pick it up when I'm getting Nathaniel's uniform."

"Okay. Is this good enough on your uniform," Wash held it up.

"Perfect," Cayman on impulse hugged her, "I didn't have time to get used to you being engaged and now you'll be married," she rushed off.

On the way across base she called Nathaniel, "Nathaniel, I need into your house to help you pack," Cayman couldn't take a chance of him being alone.

Good thing as he wasn't, "Uhh, sure. In fact, I'll meet you and show you around," he cut the link and smiled at Alex, "the women don't think I can do anything alone," he covered and left in a hurry.

"Now I know how Alicia felt being left out of a wedding. You all knew for hours while I was slaving away and it was my fault for killing my comm to get work done. Now I'm trying to get all the details I missed so what brought this sudden wedding on today?," she stopped and looked at Nathaniel as he was searching his closet, "you know, Nathaniel, Alicia never once asked the details of our wedding and outside that one mini photo, I don't think Apollo showed her any photos. You think she is still sore over not being invited?"

Nathaniel pulled his dress uniform out and handed it to her, "I wouldn't mention it today. She never talked about it to me, but my guess is yes, she's still upset on some level and I don't blame her. She was adamant her father not be part of her wedding and for her to let him give her away is her way of forgiving. This is her day and we should make it as special as the circumstances allow," he hoped Cayman got his point, "as for today, Wash chose it. Probably would have been yesterday if I hadn't had to go to Chicago to find my supplies."

"However you two make it happen, I'm all for it. I'll make it up to Alicia for her father's stupid mistake of not inviting her to ours, what's the best way?" Cayman knew they owed Alicia.

Nathaniel thought, "She's the most forgiving person I know. I don't want anything said or done tonight that she has to forgive us," he looked sincerely at Cayman.

"You got it. I'll tell her father to watch what he says. Now that you're here, you better pack," she rushed off to the florists. Alicia had chosen a millinery arrangement of deep purple anemones and white roses of fine silk. Cayman loved her choice, simple yet elegant with sprigs of green ferns to make it lovely. She wanted to give a gift from her and Apollo so called him, "Where are you?" she hoped he wasn't home yet.

"Just left the unit and am headed home. You collect Trey?" he asked.

"I did, he's with Alicia. Can you come to the dome real fast so we can buy a gift for them?" she wanted to tell him what Nathaniel said.

"Sure, where are you?"

"Just left the florist. Meet me at the mall and we'll have to shop fast. Pick a store and we'll meet," she left the choice up to him.

"_Herman's Knife and Leather_,"was his first choice as he pulled on the freeway for the short hop to the dome.

"What kind of wedding gift can we find there? No, we need something classy and nice that they can take to the past with them and actually use on a daily bases," men, she was sure Nathaniel would love anything from there.

"Meet me there and we'll figure it out," he cut the comm off.

"We have to do this fast. I figured we'd have time to shop," Cayman lamented as she stood inside the door of the knife shop looking around.

Something caught Apollo's eye and he went to the rack that housed leather bracelets and picked one up. Outside was plain, but inside was a hidden pouch, "What about this for Alicia so she can hide her rings inside. She'll be wearing them even if hidden and he picked up a masculine one for Nathaniel. He looked around and found a belt with the same pouch on the underside and chose one for Nathaniel and got one as a precaution for each of them. Looking at Cayman who hadn't moved, he held them up, "How bout it?"

"I'm thinking of a nice, expensive set of china. The Commander of the colony needs to be able to entertain once in a while, say a twenty piece setting. Pay for those. I'll be at _Corzo's_," she left.

He smiled and followed after paying and asking for a box. He found Cayman looking at patterns and joined her. How will they get them to the past?" he looked at his watch, "It's four-thirty, can this wait until we get back and you and Alicia can pick something together and let her know it's her wedding gift from us," they were out of time.

Cayman had to agree and told him what Nathaniel said to her. She saw a sadness flicker across his features, "I don't want to say anything to bring up hurtful memories. I'll be careful," he promised and they hurried home after a brief stop to have the box wrapped in wedding paper.

Cayman entered carrying Nathaniel's uniform to find Alicia heading to the bedroom from her shower, "Want me to steam the uniform? Did you get the bouquet?" Alicia offered.

"Your father is bringing it in. No, you get ready and I'll take care of the last uniform," she shooed Alicia from the room and opened the door indicating it was safe for Apollo to bring the gift and bouquet inside. "Put the gift and bouquet in the kitchen. While I'm steaming Nathaniel's uniform you get your shower and take Trey in with you. I have a nice set of clothes for him," Cayman issued her orders.

"I'd rather take you to the shower," he counter offered.

"We'd never make the wedding if we did. I know you, now move. You have ten minutes and I'll be in to dress Trey and you," she smiled at his smirk. Her comm sounded and she looked at the identity before answering.

"Cayman," the warm voice of Chris greeted her, "I need to come and talk to Alicia before the ceremony. Is five okay?"

Cayman looked at the clock, it was ten to five, "How about quarter after. We're running slightly late on our end."

"I'll be there," Chris let her go.

Rushing into the bedroom with Nathaniel's uniform now impeccably pressed, she hung it on a hook, "Chris is on his way," she saw Apollo naked and paused to admire him as he dried Trey who was laughing at his father toweling him off.

"I probably should put some clothes on before I open the door then," Apollo put Trey off the bed and started dressing. He noticed Cayman was stripping and told his wayward member now was not the time to salute. It didn't listen and he growled, "Got one minute to take care of this?" he cupped his groin.

"Ask Chris to help you, I have to get my shower," with a grin she jumped into the shower leaving the bathroom door open.

"It worked," Apollo called out, "not the way I had planned, you bitch. You know my rules, you strip and I get sex on demand," he pulled his boots on and looked at a still naked Trey, "don't ever let a woman strip naked without sex, bad for your health," he put his white button down shirt on and tucked the waistband in. Pulling on his dress jacket, he started adding his metals until his upper left chest was covered. He entered the bathroom to comb his hair as Cayman stepped from the shower, "You owe me a night of sex."

"You got it, now let me get ready," they exchanged a kiss with him avoiding her wet body.

The doorbell sounded so he grabbed Trey and a diaper and went to let Chris in, "Chris, come in. I'll see if Alicia is decent as soon as I sheath the squirter here," he put Trey on the couch and quickly got his diaper on.

"I understand you're taking the lad with you?" Nathaniel had mentioned he was upset with the plan when Chris asked him about going back into combat after the horrors of Somalia.

"Mom can't let him out of her sight for that long and truth is, I can't either. Rank has privileges and he goes with us."

"I would like you to let me baptize him then," Chris knew the parents weren't especially religious.

"I'll ask Cayman. If she says yes, you can use the holy water from our kitchen sink.

"Good enough," Chris waited while Apollo went to check on his daughter.

Apollo knocked on the door, "Alicia, can I come in?"

"Come in, Dad," Alicia beckoned with her voice.

He found her standing in front of her mirror. Turning, "What do you think?"

"You'd be beautiful in anything. I think a military marriage in your uniform is appropriate," he crossed and pulled her into a tight hug, "my little girl is a woman and I'm going to miss the kid, but she has to become mistress of her own home," he kissed her brow, "thanks for letting me give you away. It means a lot to me," he stepped back to look at her, "last chance for me to throw the bum out," he smiled.

"Too late for that. Was that him?"

"No, Chris. He's waiting to come in and go over your part of the ceremony."

"Have him come in. I'm still not sure I like this hairdo," she turned back to the mirror.

"I'll send Chris in," he started to leave.

"When Nathaniel shows up, ask him how he wants my hair," she wanted to please him.

"I doubt he'll care, but I'll ask," he left and soon the chaplain entered the open door and closed it.

They were talking when the doorbell sounded again, "Nathaniel," Wash noted. Soon a knock sounded again, this time on the bedroom door and Apollo poked his head inside, "Taylor says in a ponytail," and shut the door again.

Chris noticed Alicia smiled softly at her father's message. He also noticed her hair from the moment he entered was in her customary ponytail. The only difference was she had a hair tie with diamonds that sparkled. "Well, I'm done. If you and Taylor can remember your lines, even if you can't we'll make an honest man out of him," he laughed and left.

Chris found Apollo and Cayman looking around the living room, "Where are they going to stand?" Chris asked as he looked around for a good spot.

"These military housing units don't exactly have a mantle," Apollo had set several mini's around and was already recording the event. His plan, record everything and put a keepsake together for Alicia and Nathaniel.

"We can do it in front of the bed," Nathaniel joined them, smartly dressed in his uniform, "that way I can get to the part of marriage that interest's me as soon as I do's are exchanged," he chuckled as Cayman slapped his arm and called him a scoundrel while Chris and Apollo laughed at his wit.

"He just proved he's good enough to marry my daughter, having his priorities in the right place," Apollo shook Nathaniel's hand in pride. Both men had a chest full of metals and were two of the most highly decorated officers in the service.

Cayman took the bouquet from the kitchen and went to see how Alicia was coming along. She slipped into the bedroom, "Alicia, you look beautiful," she handed her the flowers.

"I wish I had a real gown. If we waited, I'd have had one made at that bridal shop in the dome."

"A white uniform is almost as good. I love your hair. Somehow you can make a simple ponytail look elegant."

"Dad gave me the band for my birthday several years ago. It has twelve diamonds and I only wear it for special occasions," she turned so Cayman could see it, "he bought it when we went to the Paris dome for my birthday after he married you."

Cayman remembered what Nathaniel said about not upsetting her, "Today is your special day, Alicia. Is there anything we forgot or you want?"

"I forgot Champaign," she wished she'd remembered.

"Nathaniel didn't. He brought two bottles that are in the crisper," she saw Alicia brighten and say good.

Apollo entered the open door, "We found the best place, in front of the chess board with the window in the background. With the non see through windows, nobody will see a wedding is taking place," he looked at his daughter with a smile, "Nathaniel is one lucky man," he offered his arm. Cayman started to lead the way only to be stopped by Apollo's hand on her arm and he pulled her in for a kiss, "you make a uniform look damn good also."

Cayman grinned at Alicia, "He wants to get laid tonight and will say anything."

Alicia laughed, "If he didn't think about sex twenty-four seven, he wouldn't be a soldier. He'd have been court martialed."

Cayman led the way to the living room where Nathaniel was standing with Chris. As soon as Wash appeared on her father's arm, he didn't notice the others at all and kept his focus totally on her. She was beautiful in the light filtering through the window. Normally jewelry wasn't allowed, but her diamond earrings added supportively to her uniform. He kept his gaze focused on her face as Apollo transferred her to his hand.

He responded only when Chris with much amusement said, "Nathaniel, you have to look at me now."

"No way, you're ugly. I'll keep my eyes on Wash. She's a lot easier on them than you are," he grinned and winked at Wash.

"I thought we were supposed to look at each other?" Wash chimed in keeping her gaze on Nathaniel's happy expression.

"Have it your way," Chris was smiling at them and Cayman and Apollo were standing behind the couple with their arms around each other, "at least give Cayman your bouquet, Alicia."

Alicia smiled and turned to Cayman and handed her the bouquet.

"Eyes on her face you horny bastard," Apollo spoke up. He'd seen Nathaniel run his gaze downward and that damn smile was still in place.

Without removing his gaze, Nathaniel replied, "You got part of that right, but my parents were married."

"I saw alcohol and I'm going to need some by the time I get you two married," Chris took control once again, "We are gathered here to unite Nathaniel Lucas Taylor to Alicia Jacqueline Washington." Chris had them repeat the traditional vows and before pronouncing them husband and wife he added, "Nathaniel."

Holding Wash's hands, he played with the ring he just slipped on and looked her in the eye, "As the sun rises and sets, my dedication to you is as certain. Life choices decree we cannot share this moment with the world or in front of all our family and friends. Someday in the past, I'll present you as my wife. Be patient and know I love and cherish you as my wife."

"Alicia," Chris prompted.

"For my entire adult life, I've followed you. Today I take my place by your side, invisible in the open and your partner in our home. I've accepted the challenges of our clandestine relationship. It will not always be easy, just never forget or forsake me. I'll be standing at your right shoulder and be your right hand for now and will wait for the day we openly walk hand in hand."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Nathaniel."

"About time," Nathaniel pulled Wash in for a long kiss to the claps of Apollo and Cayman.

"That's enough, my turn," Apollo pulled his daughter in for a quick peck to her lips while Cayman and Nathaniel exchanged a kiss, then the women hugged.

Chris shook hands with Nathaniel and pulled a piece of paper from his vestment pocket, "You both need to sign your copy of the marriage certificate and the two witnesses also. He pulled an old fashioned pen from his pocket. Everyone signed and he pulled his mini, "One more for my official records," and they all signed with electronic signatures.

"Now, I can present Mr. and Mrs. Nathaniel Taylor," he knew by watching them with each other that he'd done right by them. They would face many dangers and hardships where they were going and to have each other would make the journey bearable.

"I'm starved, let's eat," Alicia spoke as she held her rings for Cayman and her father to look at while Nathaniel showed them his and explained how he came by them and the diamond.

"Food smells wonderful," Cayman smelled it as soon as she and Apollo got home from the mall and headed to the kitchen to see what Alicia had the caterers bring.

With another kiss to her new husband, Alicia told him she needed to help Cayman.

"Not today," he ordered.

"That's right listen to your husband, I'll help," Apollo followed Cayman.

Nathaniel asked Chris if he wanted a drink.

"Of course, when have I ever turned a fine scotch down," he followed to the liquor cabinet and noticed Nathaniel still had Alicia's hand firmly in his. He only let go when he grabbed a bottle and sloshed a liberal amount into a glass for the chaplain.

"Wash, what can I get you?" he waited for her to choose.

She looked in the cabinet, "I'll take a sip of whatever you choose, but I'm waiting for the Champaign."

He filled his with scotch and they went back to the living room, "This place is too quiet, what happened to Trey?" Nathaniel spoke out loud.

"I forgot about him, he must be sleeping," Alicia left and with her husband's gaze never straying from her departing form, went looking for her brother. She found him happily playing in his crib, "Hey, Trey, want to get out. Supper's almost ready," she picked him up when he held his arms out to her. He was dressed in white pants and a matching shirt. Wash slipped his white sneakers on his feet.

"That was fast, we just got married and you already have a baby," Nathaniel teased as she returned packing the eighteen month old.

Wash set Trey on the floor and snuggled by Nathaniel where he wrapped his free arm around her. She took a sip of his scotch.

Chris took this time, the first of them being together, "How do you two feel about returning to combat?"

They exchanged glances and Nathaniel spoke for them, "We're fine. Our troops are ready. The only issues we had were with the kids, but when we go to the past, they'll be separated for a lot longer," he removed his arm and linked his fingers with his bride's and looked at her, "how about you?"

"As long as I'm by your side, I'll go where you go," a sentiment she was to echo many times in the ensuing years.

Wash managed to call the caterers when they just got a fresh shipment of farmed shrimp. The scampi was the best they'd ever tasted echoed around the table. The Champaign was high quality and it was an enjoyable meal of family and their trusted friend.

It was followed by the cake cutting ceremony where Nathaniel and Alicia held the knife together after the traditional custom. The frosting was a creamy white with no inscription, but the flowers that mimicked her bouquet made the cake beautiful. The capturing of vids continued as they fed each other the first bite. Wash ended up with a smear on her lower lip. Nathaniel beat her tongue by sucking her lip into his mouth and using his tongue to clean it.

"Isn't it about time for you two to go on your one night honeymoon? I hope you're not planning on using my spare bedroom," Apollo joked as he watched them with the cake.

"This is good cake," Nathaniel cut a large piece ignoring Apollo, "you all get small pieces and we're taking the rest with us. Give the leftover scampi to Chris, but Apollo only gets a token piece of cake," Nathaniel gave as good as Apollo gave him.

"Cut that out, both of you. There is plenty of cake for all to have enormous chunks like the one you just got, Nathaniel, and" she looked at Chris, "I'll make sure you get a large piece to go with your leftovers," she cut several large pieces as Nathaniel got out of the way and sat down to enjoy his wedding cake. It was white with cream cheese frosting.

"Here, open your token wedding gift," Apollo handed Alicia the package, "it's for both of you."

Cayman added, "When we get home, Alicia, you and I will shop for a real gift. I'm sure the men will do so also."

Alicia took the package to Nathaniel and they both tore the paper off. Nathaniel opened the box and pulled the belts out, "I recognize Herman's stamp all over these."

"Know why I chose them?" Apollo figured Nathaniel had fingered that same type at Herman's.

"Secret pouch," he turned a belt over and showed the hidden seam that opened when he ran a finger along it.

"There's more," Apollo prompted and Alicia looked and pulled two leather wrist bands out, one larger. Setting the box aside she looked at the hidden pouch.

"I like this," she slipped her rings off and hid them in the band. Putting the band on her wrist, she held her arm out for Nathaniel to check out.

He fingered the leather, "Can't feel them, that's good," he pulled Wash down for a kiss, "now we can keep our rings with us." He undid her band and fished the rings out. Taking her hand he put them back on her finger and they exchanged a smile.

"If the newlyweds aren't going to leave first, I'm going home," Chris announced after refusing another piece of cake, but accepted a large piece in his care package.

"We have to have a short meeting then I'm kicking these two out," they bid the chaplain goodnight and thanked him for his effort.

Apollo got down to business and pulled up a map of Korea, "I want your units heavy on the China border, Nathaniel, all the way to the thirty-eighth. Cayman, I want yours congregated from the Sea of Japan around the south up to meet Nathaniel's at the thirty-eighth. Any questions?"

"Where are we staying and are we being together?" Cayman and he had talked briefly, but not with the Taylor's and she smiled as the thought crossed her mind they were now jointly named like her and Apollo, but only in private.

"Since we're mobile, I'm putting our three units together and we are living together like here, just in the officer's tent," he knew he should have presented it to his wife first, but time was running out and he was scheduled to call Bjenjou soon, a call he wanted to make in private.

"Are you talking about that tent with the individual rooms?" Cayman had only been in one once.

"I procured one for us. Individual rooms on each side for privacy, but you two will have to keep the screaming down," Apollo grinned at them sitting on the couch in a lip lock, not paying any attention to his meeting, "that'll be four people keeping an eye on Trey," that got a reaction in his direction.

"I wish you'd leave him home," Nathaniel was paying closer attention than he let on.

"We don't know when the raiders will move. We may spend the rest of winter camped on that frozen peninsula. I don't want him separated at his age," Apollo laid down the law.

"How many rooms does that mammoth tent have?" Alicia had been listening also.

"A main room, large enough for small meetings and four additional rooms. I figure we'd each take two and Alicia can pretend one is her bedroom. That way we put our junk in one and sleep in the other. I have two double inflatbeds packed and two singles that can be stored in the other rooms," Apollo had it figured out.

"What happens if we have to go into combat? Who'll watch Trey?" Alicia watched Cayman as she asked her next question.

"In that case, he'll go with me," Cayman stated firmly.

"What if you can't protect him?" Nathaniel didn't like her solution, "If we get into a tight spot, send him home to Debora Tate. I'll give Alex leave to personally escort him," Nathaniel wanted an out for the boy.

Cayman heard the tension in his voice and knew he would never fully recover from Somalia, "Agreed, but if the situation dies down, he'll come back and not stay here."

Nathaniel nodded, but looked glum.

"Why don't you two get out of here, but not before you change, in separate rooms," Apollo clarified, "I want you leaving before….you know."

Nathaniel and Alicia disappeared into separate rooms to hastily change, he to the master bedroom. Alicia was pulled into a tight hug by her father, "I'm so proud of you," he whispered, "you married a good guy and he'll take care of you, I love you, my girl."

Tears smarted at her father's words and all she could manage was, "I love you too, Dad," and she kissed his cheek and turned to hug Cayman and thank her for supporting her. Cayman hugged Nathaniel and with a final peck she let him shake her husband's hand and they departed, loaded down with most of the cake and presents.

"I need to call Bjenjou and I'll be in to take you up on your offer of sex," Apollo pulled Cayman in for a long kiss.

"What sex offer?" she knew he'd make up a story that she agreed, even if she didn't.

"The one you agreed to when you got out of the shower all wet and shiny," he had her pressed against him and she felt his desire. Pulling him closer she let him know by her actions that she'd be waiting.

"Don't be long," she left him to his call.

"Bjenjou, what's the status of the unit?" Apollo was back to all business.

"I think you're right about Townsend," Bjenjou started his report with, "I'm finding several inconsistencies in his records. How the heck did Cayman miss them?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out. Send me what you have. Is the unit ready to leave?"

"They can go, but the unit is sloppy. They need discipline and that's a Lieutenant's job. Townsend is letting them get away with talking back and complaining and when I did an inspection, I found half of them didn't even have their uniforms on or just a pair of pants or shirt was military issue. I got a dose full from a Private Bowman and put him on report. I'm sure they didn't speak that way in front of the Commander and did just enough to stay off her sensors."

"Looks like I'm going to have fun with this unit. By the time we leave Korea, they'll be crying for their momma's. I'll relieve you now and thanks for covering."

"How's Taylor doing?"

"He's fine. Chris was concerned, but Nathaniel eased his fears. Cayman let Chris baptize Trey and that made him happy. Pissed the kid off getting cold water poured over his head as words were mumbled over him by a stranger. He hit Chris and I got it on a vid to show him when he's grown how he hit a man of the cloth," both men chuckled and Apollo cut the link.

They drove their own vehicles, first to Nathaniel's place where he parked and jumped in with her. It was totally dark on the walk up to her door and he stayed a few feet back and let her open the door and vanish into the dark interior. Looking up and down the quiet street, he found no loiters and with a single bound entered and shut the door. He scooped Wash up and carried her to the bedroom, "I didn't get to carry you over the threshold so this'll have to do," his lips found hers and this time he allowed his tongue to find hers. "This has to be the shortest honeymoon in the history of this base," he set her down and reached for her tee-shirt. Stripping it off to his delight, she didn't bother with her bra. Grabbing her belt he quickly pulled it apart and unfastened her pants. Pulling the zipper down he saw no panties.

"What would you think if I make this my new uniform," Wash reached for his belt also, "no undies and only you would know," she noticed a huge bulge under his zipper and pulled down.

"No, I forbid you to go undieless. I'd never concentrate knowing you are bare under your fatigues. All my invasion planning would revolve around invading you, now get those damn boots off," they stripped and he led her to the shower, "a rinse for us then I have plans and no," he pushed her hand off him reluctantly, "no touching after you neglected me last night."

"You were off with another woman last night," Wash grabbed the cleansing soap cloth and washed his length and balls, causing him to moan and protest again.

"You're wicked," he took it away and washed between her legs, replaced it with the regular wash cloth and rinsed the soap off, both her and himself. Shutting the water off he stepped out and grabbed his towel. He watched his bride take the diamond hair band out and shake her hair loose. Grabbing a brush she smoothed it over her shoulders while he dried her off. He led her to the bed, "pull the cover off. I'll be right back," with a lingering kiss he slipped out of the bedroom to her bemused look as she complied with the request. He returned a moment later with a large piece of cake in his hand, "Lay down," he sat the cake on her belly as he settled on the bed with her. Taking his finger he scooped frosting and smeared a glob on each nipple. With his tongue he licked and sucked until they were clean and hard.

"My turn," Wash moved the cake to his stomach after bidding him to lie on his back. She took a liberal amount and covered his hard shaft. Using her tongue she returned the favor as he begged her to stop. They ate the cake and the last piece of frosting ended up on her clit where he cleaned until she came.

Positioning himself to her opening, he paused, "I love you Mrs. Taylor," and he shoved in all the way. It didn't take long as he gazed down on her beautiful face as he picked the tempo up until he joined her in completion. He rolled off and pulled her against his side.

"We have crumbs," Wash brushed a few off his chest.

"Pull the cover up, woman," Nathaniel closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep, his equilibrium restored with a wife to share his life. Wash was slower to drift off, thinking over the year and the changes it wrought, from his other woman to pursuing her with his entire being.

The alarm went off way too early and Wash mumbled, "Turn that damn thing off," and started drifting off again.

Nathaniel turned the light on and rolled her over, "I want to see what my wife looks on the first morning of our married life," he leaned down for a kiss.

"I look messy."

"You look beautiful," he spread her legs and entered her again. This time he took her roughly, chaffing her insides and didn't stop until he completed. He collapsed and spoke in a low gravely tone as she held him to her, "Every time you move today, I want you to feel me."

"If I don't shower, I'll smell like you also," she teased back.

He sighed, "Someday, and I'll let you," he rose and pulled her up and they showered together.

The units were amassing and congregating near their transports. Apollo and Cayman arrived with Trey in his father's arms. Apollo walked the tarmac and spoke with each Commander making sure they understood their assignment and location. His transport was stationed by Taylor's and his wife's so they were the last he spoke with. Alicia took one look at Trey in his father's arms and burst out laughing.

"Dad, he's adorable," she grabbed her mini and took shots. Trey was wearing a miniature set of armor identical to his father's down to an insignia with the Eagle logo on the upper left. He had little arm pads over his small leather jacket.

"Cayman got it for him and showed me last night."

Nathaniel wandered up and grinned at the boy, "Give him a gun and we got another soldier," he took Trey and held him up looking at his duds down to a pair of black leather boots, oblivious to the vids being taken of the pair.

The transports started rolling down the runway and lifting into the breaking dawn. Everyone was ordered to load up and soon the final transport lifted off with Apollo looking at his new unit and they at him. He walked down one side of sitting troops and glared at each one individually with his most intimating glare, not speaking, just assessing, and they had no doubt he found them lacking.

TBC


	24. Korea Part One

"Washington, got a minute?" Alicia turned as Lieutenant Calvin Townsend hurried up, his boots crunching on the frozen ground. "Do you have any idea why your father switched commands with his wife?" he'd wanted to ask her for the two weeks they've been in-country, but Apollo Washington had made his life a living hell. He was put in charge of every shit detail and that one literally.

Wash was expecting him sooner or later. She knew in detail the undermining he'd done to her step-mother and backed her father a hundred percent in the case he was building against Townsend. His goal was to provide enough evidence of tampering to General Philbrick to cause either a court martial or transfer. "Calvin, I am not privy to command decisions even if I'm living with them. The Commanders make sure I'm out of hearing before they discuss sensitive issues," she knew he couldn't refute her lie.

"Surely you know something, anything?" he was all but pleading, "you father hasn't let up on me at all. Our unit has guard duty for all three units while everyone else gets to sit in warm tents. My unit was ordered to cut the ice in the river to dump the raw sewage and every hour we are to patrol the dump lines making sure none are frozen or busted."

Wash thought fast, "All I know is whatever unit was last to get ready was coming under the scrutiny of Dad. It was your bad luck. I wouldn't take it personal, luck of the draw. How did Cayman's unit get so un-prepared?" she took the opportunity to pump him a little.

"I don't want to say anything about your step-mother that'll get back to her."

"Have you ever known me to spread gossip?" she sounded pissed that he could think that badly of her and turned to walk off.

He grabbed her arm, "No, your reputation as a frozen bitch is cemented in place among us Lieutenant's."

"Sounds like Covington's spreading stories again," she was amused. He was married with two children, but made a half assed pass at her not too long ago. She didn't tell her father or Nathaniel, but mentioned it in passing to Cayman. They agreed the men didn't need to know as they would most likely extract revenge.

Townsend caved at her impatient expression like she had someplace better to be, probably where warmth was included. "Cayman's not a good Commander. She's too trusting and the troops get away with all types of shit that she seems to miss. When she and your father were separated for a few weeks, she never once showed an interest in the day to day operations of the unit and left everything to me. I was running her damn unit all because she was having a lover's tiff," he started to say something about women in the military, but remembered who he was talking to, "and she brings her kid to a possible combat zone. She's just not Commander material."

His definition of Cayman didn't fit with her father's, who was quite impressed with her abilities, but she kept quiet on that, "How long have you been with her now?"

"About two years. I joined up as a Lieutenant in her unit in Somalia after that idiot O'Hara got his nuts blown off while trying to help that little bastard with the bomb strapped to his body. I was a Major in Donaldson's unit and got promoted to her unit. Donaldson was sharp. He'd never tolerate sloppiness, but this woman," he shook his head, "if she's not off having a baby, she's a hormonal wreck over her love life," he finished his rant.

"And you didn't help her run her unit?" Wash felt sorry for Cayman with a sexist pig for a second.

"I did my job and most of hers. Not one time did I get a commendation for my exertions so I stopped putting forth extra effort. I knew eventually Philbrick would notice and go after her. What I didn't expect was her husband to the rescue. He's grilled me on everything that went wrong like it was my fault. I flat out told him to his face he had the wrong person, he needed to look closer to home."

"Well, if Eagle unit starts to have problems, I'd say you were right and Cayman shouldn't be a Commander," Wash let him think she might be agreeing with him.

"So Taylor is the bright and shining star of the service. How is he to work for?" he had to ask as she was tight lipped and never spoke of her Commander in the Lieutenant meetings like some of the other's did.

She shrugged, "He's the best, makes me want to go that extra mile for him. He inspires his people like that. Maybe it's not Cayman's ability to lead, but her style you are having trouble with," Wash never heard any complaints from O'Hara and the unit ran smoothly when he was her second. She wished he hadn't gotten killed for Cayman's sake now.

"So when I get her back to the improved unit, she'll let it go to hell again. Wish I had a male Commander," Townsend finally confessed.

"I gotta go," Wash left before she decked the asshole. He watched her walk off and recalled the details Covington told him about her in bed. She was so cold and business like, how could she be the warm, sexy creature Covington described. He figured a bottle of bootleg booze and invite to his tent and he'd find out for himself.

She entered the medical tent and looked to see who in the three units needed care. A young female private from Eagle unit was waiting for her and jumped to her feet, "Sit down," Wash ordered and pulled her vitals up on the medical unit. The current medics were males and Nancy asked if a qualified woman could help her as she figured it was a female type problem. The male medic laughed and stated he'd call Lieutenant Washington.

"I haven't been feeling well, Lieutenant," Private Nancy Atkins stated while she watched the Lieutenant look at her readings.

"I need some blood," Wash pulled on gloves and reached for a syringe. Taking a milliliter, she went to the machine that read and diagnosed blood. Within a minute she had the results. Taking her plexi back to the young private, Wash pulled up a stool and sat down. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, this is my first assignment."

"Tell me about your sex life," Wash put the plexi down and looked directly at her.

Nancy blushed slightly, "I'm not a virgin and have had a few romances, but nothing serious, why?"

"You're pregnant, about three weeks along."

Nancy went from rosy to white, "Oh no, I can't be."

"The test says you are, who is the father?"

"I don't know," at the Lieutenant's raised eyebrows, "honest, I had non-committal sex with three men at the same timeframe, not together," she clarified.

"No problem, the DNA will ID the father," Wash punched in the requested information and soon a name appeared, "Corporal Danny Lincoln," Wash frowned, "says here he's married with two children already." She looked at the private, "What the heck are you doing screwing a married man?"

The private rubbed her hands together in dismay, "It just happened. We were training together and one thing led to another and we had sex in the back of a troop carrier, but he wasn't the only one. The other two weren't married. It has to be one of them," she pleaded, trying to convince Wash she had the wrong person.

"The DNA doesn't lie. How many unions did you have with the Corporal?" Wash hated what was coming next.

"Three, then when we came here he avoided me like he was ashamed of what he did," tears ran down her cheeks.

"You have a few choices. The baby is healthy so no abortion will be allowed. You can have and raise the child alone, put it up for adoption or find someone to marry and accept the child as his through adoption…."

"My Dad's going to kill me," Nancy cut her off.

"Most unwed young mother's feel that way. He'll get used to it," Wash had been here before and they always said the same things.

"No, you don't understand. My Dad is Master Sergeant Brighton Atkins of the First Virginia Regulars. He deals with girls that get into my condition and has nothing but contempt for them. I grew up with his, 'don't they know what birth control is for' lectures."

"You're of age, you don't have to tell him," Wash offered more advise.

"What's going to happen to me?" she looked far younger than her eighteen years at that moment.

"You have to be shipped home and put on desk duty for one year then you test for physical fitness to return to active duty," Wash was all business.

"I've disappointed Commander Washington, both of them," Nancy clarified, "Commander Washington was so kind to me when I first joined his unit. Told me personally I did well on my tests and should go far in the service. I was so amazed that a person of his stature would notice me, the lowest of his privates. Then when I got his wife for my next Commander, she spoke to me twice and asked how I was doing here in Korea."

Wash's lips twitched, she knew the elder Washington's knew all about their personnel and small encouragements went a long ways with the younger soldiers. "I know what you mean. I had just finished officer training and didn't know which unit I was getting assigned to when Commander Taylor paid me a visit and asked me personally to join his unit. All the other Commander's sent letters, but he came in person and I've been with him ever since," she hoped this small anecdote would help ease the fears of the private, "you're not being neglected by the unit, just reassigned for the sake of the baby. Its standard procedure and I recommend you stay in the service for the health benefits and finances. I've seen young woman quit and if family doesn't take them in, they end up on the streets."

"Does Danny have to be informed? He'll hate me," tears trickled down her pale cheeks once again.

"He will be informed and as father he'll be fined heavily for a third child, that's the law," Wash found she had little compassion for him. He was in her father's unit and she'd caught him looking lustfully at her on more than one occasion.

"Do I have to see him?"

"No, not unless you want to. He'll be processed through other channels and can be ordered to stay away from you."

"I think that would be best. If I go home, I'll run into his wife won't I?"

"Probably, the base isn't large and you're in the same unit so will shop at the same commissary," Wash knew honesty was the best policy this time.

"So it would be better if I quit?" Nancy wanted to avoid a confrontation with Mrs. Lincoln at all cost.

"I can put out a request for a transfer to the Commander's. If one accepts you across base you can probably minimize your encounters," Wash was done here and needed to get on to another problem.

"Thanks, Lieutenant. I would like that."

Wash rushed to her final request after a day of petty problems, Thomas Boylan. "Boylan," she yelled from outside his tent.

His cheerful face popped out, "Come in, Lieutenant, get out of the cold," he held the door for her and secured it after she stepped inside. He had the place hot enough for a sauna so she unzipped her parka and slipped it off.

Casey was laying on his inflatabed, boots off and he sat his plexi on his stomach to greet her, "Lieutenant, stay for a drink," he offered, but made no attempt to stand.

Wash smiled at the pair, "I got left in charge of all three units, maybe by the end of the day I'll need one. However, you are next on my schedule, Boylan. What do you want that you couldn't send me a message?" she turned her attention back to him.

"Now why would I send a message when I could get my favorite Lieutenant to come for a visit. You don't know what it's like looking at Casey all day and night. We need a change of scenery. I knew if I sent you a message without pleading my case in person, you'd send a one word reply back….denied."

"What do you want, Tom?"

"A pass to go into Seoul tonight for Casey and myself with permission to stay until Sunday."

"Why?"

Tom dropped all pretense of using enticing phrases and turned serious, "I have plans after I retire to start a bar in Terra Nova, a place for the locals to unwind and gather. You know I'm a social fellow and like the crowds. Korea has some fine liquor and I need to cultivate a source for shipping. I'll take Casey to keep me out of trouble or get me into it," he smiled, hoping she'd agree.

"Why did you wait for me to be in charge, Boylan?"

"I was going to ask Taylor today. I had no idea until this morning that you'd been made Commander for the day, honest," he sounded as sincere as he could.

"And if you guys get into trouble, it's me left to explain my decision to Taylor. Why couldn't you come here on your vacation?"

"Travel advisory was on not to go to the dome of Seoul due to foreigners getting mugged with no local support. Now the regulars are all over the city and tourist are flocking back."

Wash thought about his request. It'd been slow and her unit was getting restless and bored. She pulled her mini out and made a notation, "Any trouble and I'll personally throw both of you in the brig," she saw them grin at each other, "and," Boylan looked back at her, "I want a bottle of something expensive," she put her parka back on while Boylan jumped up and opened the door of the tent for her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll get you something real nice. Find someone to share it with," he called after her retreating figure.

* * *

Corporal Gail Jamison got her orders from her commanding officer, man the doors with a few soldiers for an important meeting between the Generals of the Virginia Regiments and the Commanders of the Special Forces. Looking at the twenty four soldiers directly under her command, she wanted her unit to make a good impression. Now was the time the top brass would notice how well she ran her unit. She chose four of her best and told them they were to look sharp as they were on display for the brass.

Barry Tillman was chosen. Gail didn't know what to make of him. They were the same age and he was charming, but holding something back. He never talked about himself or his past. She knew he transferred, but not from where. He asked her out every day. They'd gone out a few times and he wanted to know all about her, but was vague on his life in return. She did find out he had a brother. He kept himself in top physical condition and spent most of his off duty time alone at the gym. He was likable, but never let anyone get close.

Gail checked her people standing in front of an impressive government building in the Seoul Dome. Her own General arrived and she and her unit snapped to attention and saluted. Other officers trickled in and she was proud of her people and their professionalism. The Special Forces Commander's arrived in two groups. The first was led by a tall dark haired man with a woman about five foot ten on his arm. To her surprise they stopped and looked closely at her before returning her salute. Her soldiers held the door open, but they didn't enter. Instead they focused on her private, Barry Tillman, who stood at attention.

"Permission to greet your soldier, Corporal?" the female Commander asked.

Gail stepped aside and watched the woman hug Barry while the man with her shook his hand and slapped him on the back.

"I was hoping to see you soon, Barry," Cayman looked him over with her mother's eye, "are you eating enough?"

Barry smiled, "I'm fine," he looked past her to Apollo, "Sir," he respectfully greeted him, still uncertain of their standing. Apollo was friendly during his crashing Alicia's birthday party, but that could have been for her benefit.

"Barry, good to see you," Apollo sounded sincere and smiled at him, "how's life as a private?"

"Like I remembered, Sir."

"What do they have you doing?" Cayman grabbed the next question.

"Patrolling the streets mostly and some census, but mostly patrol."

Larken pushed in and shook his hand, "Miss you in the unit, son. You take care now," and he led the other Commanders inside leaving the first two with Barry.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Cayman turned to Gail who was puzzled at the scene before her.

"Gail," she looked at him for using her first name on duty. He looked uncertain of how to proceed so everyone waited. He started again, "Corporal, the Commander is kinda my mother."

"Like in maybe? or is she definitely your mother?" Gail now understood their interest in him, but couldn't pass up teasing.

"Mom, meet Corporal Gail Jamison. Corporal, my mother, Commander Cayman Washington," he wasn't ready for them to meet.

"Barry told us about you when he was home last," Cayman addressed Gail directly.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Commander. Private Tillman has never told me about his family," she shot him a glare.

"Why not, Barry? We can't be that bad," Cayman figured Gail knew all about them.

"I wanted the Corporal here to like me for myself and not be influenced by my famous military family."

Cayman turned back to Gail, "My son feels the tug of my apron strings and is trying to cut them. Pretend we never met and he'll feel free to make up a dull mother who doesn't command a Special Forces unit," with a smile to Barry she went inside.

"Tell me about your fantasy mother," Apollo joked, "I'll make her dress the part for a night of fun and games. Make her a sex slave," with a laugh and slap to Barry's shoulder he went inside.

Barry's cheeks flushed and he glanced at Gail, ignoring the snickers of his fellow soldiers, "Now you know why I keep them under wraps."

"I bet they're nice once you get past the fact that they are Commanders. Is the cute guy your father?"

"No, the cute guy is my stepfather," he came to attention as Taylor and his group walked up and all but Taylor kept going. Gail and her soldiers saluted and she recognized Commander Nathaniel Taylor from his pictures, but were surprised when he stopped with a smile directed at Private Tillman. He was famous for being chosen to lead the mission to the past. She'd give anything to join his unit for that adventure.

"Barry," he greeted Private Tillman after returning the Corporal's salute.

"Sir," Barry hoped he wouldn't embarrass him like Apollo did.

He turned his smile on Gail who all but swooned, "Corporal Jamison, I'm Commander Taylor," he introduced himself.

"Sir, how did you know my name?" Gail was amazed.

"Private Tillman told us about you. Said he was going to try and convince you to look at a hard-headed private like him. How's he doing?" Nathaniel actually winked at her Barry noticed. Talk about laying it on thick.

Gail blushed, "We've been on a few dates and I just met his mother and stepfather. Private Tillman never told me he knew any of you or his mother was a Commander. Now I want to know all about his life that he's kept hidden from me," she was sure she was babbling, but couldn't stop as Commander Taylor looked so attentively at her, "Private Tillman's mother told him to make up another mother who wasn't a Special Forces Commander and the cute guy told Barry to make up a sex slave mother. They sound like interesting people."

Nathaniel started laughing at Barry who turned red again.

"Apollo's fantasy life is none of my business and it's with my mother for crying out loud," Barry was never going to live this down, "Mother started it. She says anything and he turns it to sex. They're too old for that," Barry complained.

"I better get in and find out more about that fantasy. Give me something to think about during the meeting," with another wink at Gail he left.

"I cannot believe you know Nathaniel Taylor and didn't tell me, and you want to be my friend? Friends tell things like that."

Barry recovered his from his awkward moment, "I have this fantasy where I meet a woman and she knows nothing about my family or background and finds me intriguing just because I'm me. Now that you know my family and associations I'll have to find another woman to try my lines on. Maybe you can help me find the perfect woman who wants me and not because of my associations."

"Oh no, you're not dumping me just because I found your secret out. Now you are going to take me out and spill everything. That's an order, Private," she was smiling, "you knew your mother might be here and you didn't try and get out of this assignment?"

"I won't pass up a chance to see my mother. She really is nice even if she married a sexual predator."

"I hope the man I marry is that kind of predator. I bet your mom loves him a lot."

"She does. I found out she'll put him above her children any day, but that's another story for a private moment," he didn't run her off with his family ties, that was a good sign.

* * *

Apollo, Nathaniel and Cayman sat at a table with several Generals from the Virginia Regulars.

"The census is complete," General McElroy pulled up a screen on the table. The Commanders sat behind their leaders and the other officers for the regulars sat behind their General's so all could see the screen. "There are about four hundred girls between the ages thirteen and seventeen unaccounted for. Some families had reported them missing and others were scared to talk, but said they didn't know where they were. It's believed they are the ones who sold their daughters to the slavers."

"What makes you think the ones reported missing weren't also sold and the families covered by reporting them missing?" Apollo asked the General.

"Good point, they may have," the General conceded that was a possibility, "it's believed they are in small groups waiting for contact from the raiders. Also food stores are reporting shortages where workers on this side are trading girls and food for armaments. The citizens want to be armed to protect their families and this is the only way they have to procure weapons. It's possible as word of mouth travels that we are dealing with new people on each raid. Once a family gets guns and ammo, they drop out and new people take their place."

"Is it possible to arm the citizens so they'll cease trading their daughters on their own?" Nathaniel threw his idea out.

"Several months ago our government broached that subject and was flatly turned down. They are afraid of an armed populace with their government corruption. That's what the citizens are working towards, arming for an uprising," McElroy explained. "If it weren't at the expense of young girls, I'd be on their side. These are desperate people who'll sacrifice their daughters for a future war."

"Looks like they figure their daughters will be slaves here or in China," Cayman added her part, "If we capture some of the raiders and bargain for the stolen girls back, do their families want them?"

"Probably not. In this culture a defiled girl is considered no better than a prostitute and if they return home dragging half Chinese kids, the children will be treated as half-caste and have a hard life. They'll probably get better treatment where they are." The General's hard truth sank in for the Commander's whose job was enable this situation. He continued, "I've been in the meetings at our Capitol and they feel we aren't solving the situation, just postponing the inevitable for a future date. We can put this sect of Chinese males out of action, but others will take their place. China denies they are doing this and want a non-intervention policy and said if any of their citizens cross the border for any reason, they will not want them back. That's their way of dealing with the overwhelming male population outside of a war to thin them out."

Apollo could see Cayman was getting upset with the role their government put them in, reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze changing the subject, "Is General Philbrick joining us at all?"

McElroy shook his head, "He said he had to go to South America to work on funding for the Terra Nova Project and is out of this arena all together and I was put in charge, and you, Commander my equal over your troops," he switched to the map of Korea and highlighted the roads, "I need your forces to be able to blockade every road going to the sea or border. I also have images for all the trails," another set of different colored lines appeared. "My units are showing a strong presence in the cities and villages. They've put out word anyone pawning their daughter will face ten years in prison. We did get that concession from the government. So far no more daughters have vanished. We'll do our verification of all girls once a week, but I'm not expecting any trouble, at least while we're camped in their country."

"Did you get a timeframe on how long they expect this to take?" Apollo didn't like this policing instead of combat. That's not what his units were trained for.

They make one to two raids a year and it's been a year, so anytime. They know we're here, but a man wanting a woman will brave us for the prize," McElroy was certain of his facts.

Nathaniel though _'You got that right. If I knew Wash were here, nothing would stop me from finding and making her mine,' _he pulled his thoughts back to the meeting. He could daydream about her all day and after two weeks of wedded bliss he wanted to lose himself in nothing but thinking of her.

The regular officers left leaving the Special Forces units to discuss and tweak their plans as new information came their way. Apollo looked at the map, "I want to move two more units north, Larken and Bjenjou, you're reassigned to Taylor and we'll have all these additional areas covered. Come through our units tomorrow and get your exact placements from Taylor. The southern units spread out from your centers and pick up the slack," Apollo asked if there were any questions. Taking a few, he dismissed the meeting.

* * *

Wash stepped back into the family tent, "Thanks for watching him, Reilly," she flung her parka on the nearest chair and went to check on her brother. He was sleeping in his crib surrounded by a few stuffed animals.

"He played quietly while I was reading. I looked at him after a while and he was sound asleep on the floor so I put him in his bed," Reilly filled her in.

"I'll get him up in a little bit. I don't want him keeping us up at night, he's not so quiet then."

Reilly wanted to ask a burning question and decided to plunge in, "Is Commander Taylor staying here also?" she'd heard rumors and his things were spread about.

"His bedroom is in the back. It comes in handy keeping the Commanders in one spot when the calls come in, they're not running in and out bringing in the cold," Wash hoped her explanation sufficed.

"There's a rumor floating that you and Taylor are more than working partners," Reilly got to her real subject.

She fell under an inscrutable look, "And what are they saying?" Wash wanted to know the latest gossip.

"That he spends so much time with you because you give him some on the side. Not that anyone cares, especially with where we're going. I was just curious if you were his woman, that's all. I'd never tell on you, ever. You'd have me doing shit detail to the end of time. I'm with a certain person in the unit for R and R, if you know what I mean. We all need it, even Taylor. His wife's been gone long enough now for him to be shopping again like he did with that woman in Chicago, and I figure it's you because you haven't had a man since she died, and you're no prude."

"We'll be spending a lot of time together when we go to the past and we've decided to share a tent until our houses are built," Wash decided to confide that much, "this is a trail run and we do well living together, but don't read too much into our arrangement. In fact, Major Tate may be living with us as well so the officers will be together as its worked so well here. We can't stop the rumors and I'm not going to try, but if the unit falls apart due to rumors, we aren't the ones to lead the mission."

"I'm going to take that as a yes, you are taking care of him," Reilly chuckled as her.

"Will I be taking care of Alex also?" Wash shot back.

"Oh, I doubt he'll stray from his wife, but I want a good romantic fantasy between you and Taylor."

"I hope we don't disappoint you," they both cranked their heads as the flap opened and the three Commanders returned. Reilly jumped to her feet.

"At ease, Sergeant," Taylor ordered as he shed his mask and parka.

"I leave you in charge and you spend the time having a girl's gossip secession," Apollo's coat landed on top of Taylor's as he spoke to his daughter.

"You didn't specifically say I had to work," Wash didn't get up from her place at the table when they entered. The only time she would do that is if higher ranking than them entered.

"I did specifically tell you to watch Trey," Apollo grabbed a cup of coffee and joined the women at the table.

"I didn't even do that. Pawned it off on Reilly here," the sound of a baby crying rent the air. Cayman came out with him and he was cranky from being waked. She handed him to his father.

"Great, you pinch the baby and hand him to me," Apollo put Trey to his shoulder and rocked him.

A diaper landed in front of him on the table, "Your turn," Cayman looked at her husband with his hands full and snatched his coffee before moving out of his reach.

Apollo pulled the pants down and checked the diaper, "Wet, but not poopy. My training is working," he pulled the diaper off, picked Trey up and sat him on his little potty. He went to the table along the wall that held the coffee pot and reached into a jar. Pulling out an animal cracker, he showed it to Trey who reached for it. "I'm putting it right here, Trey. Go and you get it, but hurry or your sister might steal it," he went for his own coffee, again.

Reilly rose and grabbed her coat, "Anytime you need a sitter think of me, especially if it gets me out of being in the cold."

Wash thanked her and made sure the door was latched as a wind was picking up and it'd be a cold night, well below freezing. Alone, she got herself and Nathaniel coffee and they sat around the table and with the portable lamps providing a soft homey glow as she heard about their day. Soon they heard Trey trying to tell them he was wanting off. Cayman got up, "Good boy," she wiped him and put his clean diaper on. She picked the cracker off the table and handed it to him and looked at his father, "you need to take the disposable sack out. Using the manual on training dogs is working, but you still need to be punished.

Apollo jumped up and threw his coat back on. Taking the small sack from the seat he rushed off muttering the next private to screw up got doggie duty.


	25. Korea Part Two

Wash filled them in on her day when her father returned, "…..I came back here from giving Boylan and Durwin a couple days off. They promised me an expensive bottle of something or I'll personally station them on the border stopping every rickshaw that comes their way. With it being so cold all three units are staying out of trouble except for probably trying to make babies with the few females in camp. Reilly told me her popularity has gone way up."

"We need some camp followers," Apollo joked earning him a dirty look from his wife, "don't look at me like that. These soldier boys will get restless without something to keep them occupied, maybe some of those girls we're supposed to be rescuing."

Cayman didn't rise to his bait as she was still thinking of what she was going to say to Danny Lincoln. He seemed like a good soldier and these situations had to be handled delicately. Picking up her comm, "Corporal Lincoln, report to the officers tent immediately."

Apollo watched her make the call. Wash filled them in on every word Townsend said to her and it was apparent he was a chauvinist and not fit for the uniform. Apollo grabbed his plexi and went over the problems with Falcon unit once more formulating a plan to force him into quitting or a court martial.

A knock sounded on the thin door at the front of the walled tent, "Come in," Apollo yelled.

Danny Lincoln entered and stood at attention. "Take your coat off, Corporal Lincoln," Cayman ordered. All, but Apollo, watched him shed his coat. He looked at three Commanders and Lieutenant and wondered what he'd done for a summons here. He knew Cayman was his Commanding officer now, but he still glanced at her husband who was ignoring him and reading on his plexi so he turned his attention fully to her.

"Corporal Lincoln reporting, Ma'am," he waited.

Cayman looked at the report Alicia had waiting on her plexi and looked at him, "Corporal, I understand you are married and have two children?"

"Yes, Ma'am, is something wrong with them?" he felt panic that they might be injured or worse.

"No, this is about your having sex with a Private Atkins."

"I broke it off," he interjected in his defense, "I felt bad for cheating on my wife. I swear I've never done that before and never will again. The guilt's almost more than I can bear. I'm called here because I cheated on my wife?"

"You're called here because Private Atkins is pregnant and the paternal DNA is yours," she watched him go pale and stare at her unspeaking. When he didn't reply Cayman continued in a professional tone, "The law states you have to be financially penalized. Your pay will be garnished ten percent for ten years and another five percent for child support for eighteen years. It's up to you if you want to tell your wife or how you handle your personal life. This will not be reflected on your record of service, however, you may be transferred, understood?"

"Yes Commander," his audible was barely above a whisper.

"If you need to talk to me, I'm here," she changed her tone to comforting, "I know you didn't mean a child to happen, Corporal."

"Would you advise me to tell my wife?" he wanted to cry, but grown men just didn't. He noticed everyone in the room was now looking at him, not judgmental, but inscrutably.

"This is going to change your relationship with your wife, whether or not you tell her, she'll know, I would advise you to tell her. She may or may not stay with you, that's a risk you'll have to take. Unless you never let her see your pay she'll be asking garnishment questions."

"I'll tell her," he reached for his coat.

Nathaniel felt a socked foot settle on his thigh as he was trying to study troop placement along the roads and trails. He moved it to his groin where his wife pressed into him repeatedly until he was hard beneath her sole. His hand held her foot firmly in place by massaging her calf. Finally he threw the plexi down and she looked innocently across the table at him, "I can't concentrate with you doing that and now I can't move."

Apollo made a huge show of leaning over and looking at his groin, laughing at what he saw, "Nothing like sharing a tent with honeymooners. Want us to leave for the mess so you can take care of that?"

"What I really want is my own tent, but you leaving will do also. It's not natural we should be here with you. You're like some kind of sick voyeur."

"I'm just seeing if you know how to do it right and if you matched my honeymoon record. You're lacking in that area, you need to spend more time in the bedroom," Apollo critiqued the couple.

"Apollo," Cayman spoke his name sharply, "that's enough. I happen to agree with Nathaniel. From the moment we arrived they've been busy and you complain they aren't doing it enough. I suppose you've been keeping track," her sarcastic comment made Alicia laugh.

"I have a list," Apollo just couldn't stop pushing his wife. It was part of their courtship game much like Nathaniel's incessant teasing of Alicia.

"I'm going to try and get you two out of here for at least a week to the Dome of Indonesia where Apollo took me for our honeymoon and it's not too far away, you can take a chopper and be there in a couple of hours."

"With me being a Sub-Commander, how will you make that happen?" Nathaniel would give anything for time alone with his bride.

"You know our marriages have a lot in common," Apollo continued as if his wife hadn't interrupted, "we both got married and went to action instead of a honeymoon and we both were keeping it quiet. I do agree with Cayman, you need to get out of here for some time alone. Cayman can persuade me tonight in bed to let you go," he just couldn't be serious.

"We're leaving," Cayman grabbed the snowsuit and dumped Trey into it and put his mask on. Soon the newlyweds were alone.

Wash stood and rounded the table and sat in his lap, "We have less than an hour, but it's a rare moment," she laughed as he stood abruptly lifting her with ease and carried her to the bedroom. Quickly they disrobed and crawled under the thick comforter. Wash straddled him while he played with her clit using the pad of his thumb. She moved just enough to keep him hard while he brought her to a climax.

"That was fast," he gripped her hips and started moving her as she convulsed around him.

"I didn't get any last night, remember."

"Not my fault you stayed up with Trey cutting that stupid tooth and let Cayman sleep," he rolled her off him and switched positions so he could control the tempo. Soon he joined her in release not trying to hold off. They cleaned up and dressed. When they joined the evening mess Apollo made a huge show of looking at his mini, "Fifteen minutes late, Taylor," he called out drawing a grin from Nathaniel.

Sitting at their reserved table, "Washington had a last minute issue that needed my attention."

"Fifteen minutes?" Apollo repeated with a grin.

"And you?"

"Half hour minimum, but closer to two," Apollo couldn't stop grinning and chuckling.

"Lying sack of shit," Nathaniel muttered so the surrounding tables couldn't hear him addressing his superior. He looked around, "Where's Cayman? He noticed Apollo had Trey in his chair and was making sure he got food to his mouth.

"Had to use the powder room," he looked around. She should have been here by now. Alicia joined them, "Alicia, could I get you to go to the ladies gents and find out if Cayman fell in."

"Sure I need to go anyway," Alicia pulled her mask from her pocket and headed outside. Entering the closest women's latrine, Wash called, "Commander Washington." No answer, but she saw Private Atkins washing her hands, "Have you seen the Commander, Private?" Wash asked in her authoritative tone, used to generate immediate responses.

"There was someone in a stall when I came in. The boots passed my stall and I'm sure they were what the Commander wore, black pull on leather wellingtons."

"She was stopping here on the way to mess and didn't make it. Did you hear her talk to anybody?"

"No, the person, washed and left."

Wash pulled her comm, "Washington to Cayman," she repeated a couple times then replaced her mask and went out into the dark and cold. The wind was blowing steady. Wash looked at the few lights and nobody was moving down this side lane. The latrines were near the river and out of the way with all three units lined up along the river four rows deep with a central area containing one medical tent and a large mess hall that doubled as meeting tent as all three units could crowd inside. Supply tents were directly behind those areas. Apollo set the Officer's tent near that area also.

Wash thought maybe in the wind Cayman couldn't hear her comm. She did a trace and to her surprise it showed the latrine. Re-entering the tent she walked to where the locater was indicating Cayman. The rear wall stopped her. "Crap," Wash rushed out of the tent and around to the rear. Turning her flashlight on, she found Cayman laying on the frozen ground unmoving. Dropping to her knees, Wash shouted, "Cayman," she wanted to shake her, but medical training took over. She saw bruises and a lump on Cayman's head. Running the light downward, she noticed the parka and shirt had been removed leaving Cayman exposed to the elements, and a knife was protruding from her chest near her heart. Whoever did this intended her to die from exposure and bleeding. Ripping her own parka off, she covered Cayman and grabbed her comm, "Washington to Medics, we have an emergency behind latrine number four, a stabbing.

"On our way," the male medic's voice sounded and she heard footsteps rushing in her direction. She knew Cayman had been attacked and turned the area into a crime scene. She saw a pool of blood where the knife wound bled profusely and looked with her flashlight and recorded the scene and Cayman laying on the ground for her father. She knew he'd want every detail. She stood back as the medic unit rushed up and told them a knife was in her chest and by the way blood was frothing from her mouth the lung had been hit. Soon Cayman was on a stretcher and gone. Wash knew this was one call she didn't want to make and decided to tell him in person.

"I was about to send a search party out," Nathaniel said as Wash approached the table, "what happened?" he could see she was shaken.

"Dad," Alicia began, "Cayman was attacked and stabbed. She's in the medic tent and they are working on her," she got that much out before her father was gone. She felt Nathaniel take her hand and pull her into her chair.

"What happened, Wash," he noticed close tables had overheard and Alex Tate joined them as did Mallawarri. No lesser officer dared join a Commander without his invite.

"I found Cayman behind the latrine with a knife imbedded in her chest near her heart and her clothing removed to expose her to the north wind. Looks like she'd been dragged around the tent out of sight and nothing between her and freezing to death as she was on the river bank. With her blood loss and the temperature," she looked at her mini, "which is now down to ten degrees with the wind chill, would have killed her in half an hour. She's critical now. I better go and restrain Dad," she got up and grabbed her father's forgotten coat.

"I'll bring Trey," Nathaniel knew the boy was forgotten in the moment. He asked Alex to get a wet cloth and cleaned his face and hands. With Alex holding Trey, he slid the snowsuit up and on.

Nathaniel entered the medic tent and stood by Apollo who stood out of the way watching helplessly. They had her stripped to panties and had a warming blanket over her lower half. The bioscreen above the bed showed the knife still imbedded between her ribs and very close to the heart. Wash grabbed the handle and watched the screen as she pulled it out slowly. They slapped a suction patch on the opening stopping the bleeding. "How many units of blood have you pumped?" Wash asked the medic.

"This is the fourth unit, Lieutenant."

"Her blood pressure is stabilized so stop for now. She's ready to be transported to Seoul," Wash looked at her father, "Commander, Seoul is the closest hospital. She needs surgery to repair her lung and her skull is cracked in two places and the pericardium sack has been nicked, but not all the way through, but it may blow out."

Apollo approached the bed, "What's her chances?"

"With proper medical care, very good. The swelling in her brain and heart are my greatest worry. She needs to be someplace that deals with head and cardiac trauma and that's Houston. Seoul is a general hospital for her lung and heart, but she needs to go home to our hospital with its specialized care facilities."

"Will she make the trip home?"

"I'll go with her. We can't fly high so It'll be an eight hour flight. There's nothing I can fix if she crashes. The military doctors in Seoul need to take over," Wash laid out her plan, "We get her to the hospital, let the doctors repair the damage and fly her home."

"And if we bypass Seoul hospital?"

"I could go with her. It's riskier, but she's stable," she made a movement with her hand and the heart and lung filled the screen, "There's a chance the nick in the sack could blow if the altitude isn't kept low. We've shut the right lung down and deflated it to stop the bleeding. She could make the trip with luck. We need to pick a doctor up in Seoul for the flight."

Apollo made the decision. He leaned over and carefully kissed Cayman on her cheek, "Honey, you survive for me and Trey, got it. That's an order, Commander," with one last kiss on her battered lips he went back to where Nathaniel was waiting. He focused on Trey for the first time. "Alicia, take Trey home with you and stay with Cayman until she's out of critical condition. With any luck we'll be home before long," he took Trey from Nathaniel kissed him and handed him to Alicia.

"Dad, I sent the vid I took of the crime scene to your plexi. This had to have been an inside job. I don't believe someone from the outside could penetrate our security fence," Wash wanted the perpetrator caught, "I'll give a statement with what I witnessed on my way home," she kissed his cheek and left.

Nathaniel waited for instructions. Apollo watched them prepare his wife for the flight and listened as the medic called for a chopper to take them to the airport in Seoul where the transport planes were under heavy guard. Her unit's transport was instructed to be ready to leave within half an hour for Houston. "Apollo, what do you want me to do?" he spoke when it became apparent the Supreme Commander wasn't functioning to his full capacity.

"Take over Command tonight. I'm going in the chopper to Seoul. Go help Alicia pack," he moved to his wife and took her hand.

Nathaniel helped get Trey's things together without a word. Wash was packing one bag as she planned on returning and soon. Still not talking they held each other and kissed hungrily, neither wanting this separation. "We'll find who did this, Wash. It better not have been someone from my unit," he snarled.

"I have two suspects from within, Danny Lincoln and Calvin Townsend. I don't know why Lincoln would hurt her, but Nancy Atkins was in the latrine and he may have been lying in wait for her and got the wrong woman and Townsend's just scary. He's unstable and capable of anything. I have to go," she called three from her unit to help carry the baggage.

She carried Trey, now dressed in his miniture armor while Alex and two Sergeants took bags and the group braved the cold to the chopper on the outskirts of camp. Word spread quickly and many from all three units lined the way giving moral support and words of encouragement as the medics carried the stretcher the short distance with their fallen Commander. Nobody knew the details, just Commander Cayman Washington was injured somehow and having to be medevac'd stateside with life threatening injuries and Lieutenant Washington was going with her. Catching up to the stretcher, Wash saw her father still holding his wife's hand then step aside as they loaded her. He jumped up in the chopper and turned reaching for his son. Securing him against his side, he held his hand out for his daughter. Nathaniel oversaw the loading of the bags and the chopper lifted into the night, flashing lights that rapidly disappeared.

The people were milling about asking him for details so he provided what he could and asked that Lieutenant Townsend and Corporal Lincoln be taken into custody. He used his own unit to carry out the arrests and put them in one tent under heavy guard.

Anger grew in Taylor as he thought of those two and his ruined honeymoon. He notified Barry and Darrell about their mother.

Barry and the doctor met the chopper, where he gave Alicia a hug and greeted his brother then leaned over and carefully kissed his mother. He stood by Apollo's side as the massive transport screamed down the runway and lifted off for the long flight home. "Anything I can do, Apollo?" he usually used the Commander's title, but saw the devastation on the older man's face.

"Pray, if you know how. She got beaten until she was unconscious, then her clothes cut off, stabbed and left for dead outside in the cold," Barry had gotten the details from Taylor and Apollo reiterated them word for word.

"When you catch the person, let me take care of him," Barry wanted revenge.

"If whoever did this survives me, you can have him, and I'm assuming the person who hurt your mother was a man," Apollo stalked back to his chopper.

"I put Townsend and Lincoln in custody," Nathaniel was waiting for Apollo with a stiff drink. Apollo threw it down and reached for the bottle.

"I wanted so much to go with her," Apollo sank into a chair, staring at nothing.

"Wash will keep us informed. You put me in charge tonight, drink yourself stupid if you want," he sipped his drink showing restraint.

Apollo picked his plexi up, "Did you see it?"

"Several times."

Apollo took a gulp feeling the burn in his throat and turned the plexi on watching what his daughter recorded. After the third viewing he sat it down, "Any DNA on the knife?"

"Yes, Private Kirby Anston from my unit. He reported it stolen two days ago. I talked to him tonight and he said it was in his tent with his gear and when he went to get dressed in the morning it was not in its sheath. He looked all over and so did his three roommates and they reported it to their Sergeant. He was pretty upset his knife was used in the crime."

"Turn Lincoln loose," Apollo ordered, "he didn't know about the pregnancy two days ago and had no reason to try and plan a murder until today."

"That leaves Townsend as our prime suspect. When Tate went to arrest him, he told him no Major was taking him in to custody so Alex called Lieutenant Mallawarri and finally he let himself be bound. He claimed to be in his tent and demanded to know why he was taken into custody and wanted to see you or Cayman. I put a lockdown on any information getting to him, but I'd put money he was the one. I'll beat the crap out of him and he'll talk," Nathaniel wanted to interrogate how he did it best, usually on the enemy, but he considered anyone who'd try and kill his new step mother-in-law an enemy.

"Has anyone said anything at all to him that you know of?" Apollo hoped not.

"I put Major Tate in charge of the prisoners and nobody was to see or talk to them."

Apollo pulled his comm out, "Major Tate, escort Corporal Lincoln to the Officer's tent," he cut the link before Alex could reply.

For the second time that day, Corporal Lincoln stood before a Commander, this time what he considered, his. Major Tate was instructed to stay.

"Do you know what this is about, Corporal?" Apollo was still sitting while Commander Taylor paced. Danny knew something big must have gone down and he was a suspect, but had no idea what. He kept an eye on the other Commander. Taylor had a reputation for physical violence when interrogating and he'd been known to string people up for days with sirens blaring to break them. The soldiers talked about the scariest Commanders and he was in a room with the two worst ones.

"No Sir," Danny replied to the first question.

"Where were you and what were you doing?" Commander Taylor spoke, making him jump because the man moved silently and was behind him.

"I wasn't hungry so stayed in my tent trying to figure out how to tell my wife about my infidelity, Sir."

"Look at me," Apollo instructed and when he had his eyes on him, "Have you stolen anything since coming to Korea?"

"No Sir. I have everything I need."

"When you were with Lieutenant Townsend, did he talk to you?"

"He asked me what I did to end up in the brig tent. He must have assumed I was in for something because I was put in first. I told him we were instructed not to talk to each other per Major Tate's orders," he shot a glance at the Major then back to Apollo, "I didn't answer and we didn't talk after that."

"Do you intend any harm to Private Nancy Atkins?" Apollo was starting to look fierce and stood to tower over the Corporal.

"No Sir. I try not to think about her. I felt bad for what I did to her, but I really don't want any contact with her."

"She's pregnant with your child," Apollo growled in his face, his wrath showing.

"DNA doesn't make the child mine. I'll not be part of its life. I've made my mind up," Danny thought the other Commander Washington cleared him, "Sir, where's my Commander? I want to talk to her."

"I'm your Commander again," Apollo snarled, his eyes flashing in anger, "you realize you're in the same unit as Atkins and the likelihood of you two meeting is say a hundred percent on a daily bases."

"I know pregnant women have to take a year off from conception and was going to see what my wife wanted me to do. I believe she'll want me to transfer to another unit."

"If your wife has any sense, she'll divorce your sorry ass," Apollo raised his voice.

"I've thought of that Sir. It's a risk I have to take," he looked around. The women he knew lived here were absent and it was getting late and cold outside.

"Looking for something, Corporal?" Nathaniel saw him looking around and spoke.

"The Commander and Lieutenant aren't here are they?"

"What's that to you?" Apollo spoke in such a cold tone that as shiver went up Danny's spine. Something wasn't right and they thought he was part of it.

"It's just when the soldiers talk about the Commanders and techniques, she's always mentioned for being the nicest to her troops and even the enemies, Sir. Today she treated me well even with the horrible thing I did. Maybe I could transfer to her unit," he formed the thought.

Apollo turned and walked to the other side of the room and rubbed the back of his neck. Turning he looked at the younger man, "The last Corporal that pissed me off got transferred to regulars. That's where you're headed, soldier. I don't want to ever look at a man who'll create a child and not own up for the sake of the innocent kid. You leave tomorrow, dismissed."

"But Sir," he saw the Commander flick his finger and Taylor grabbed him and the next thing he saw was a fist that connected with his chin as he flew through the door Major Tate reached over and opened.

"Take care of the paperwork on him, would you Nathaniel?" Apollo reached for the bottle of scotch again, "Major Tate, keep your guards on Townsend. Nobody is to see or talk to him," he held a hand up, "I know your Commander gave those instructions, but I'm letting you know just how important they are."

"Yes Sir," Alex planned his guard list in his head.

"I don't want any guard talking about any subject in front of him, understood?"

"I've trained my guards on that issue, but I'll reinforce the command."

"He's all yours Nathaniel," Apollo filled his glass again and sat down.

"Alex, once again I need you to take over Wash's duties as she'll be home for who knows how long. I hereby give you a temporary field promotion to Lieutenant with all the pay and rank transferred for the duration."

"Thank you, Sir," Alex had had this title and pay before, when Wash was relieved until she got her combat rating back.

Nathaniel grabbed his glass and one for Alex and they joined Apollo at the table. "We have two units merging with the northern contingency tomorrow," Nathaniel pulled up a portable screen on the table, "I want them located here and here," he pointed to two areas and filled Alex in on his plans and the outcome of the meeting that seemed so long ago. They planned until it was late so Alex had a firm grasp of his duties.

Apollo's comm beeped, "Washington," he answered.

"Hi, Dad," Alicia's voice filled the tent, "just called to tell you we passed the halfway mark and Cayman is still stable. Trey ran the length of the plane until he was exhausted. He's crashed on some cargo netting. I have pictures sent to your plexi of him. Any progress on your end?"

"We let Lincoln go, but he's getting a transfer tomorrow to the Regulars. Has Cayman regained any consciousness?" he turned his plexi on and showed the men a photo of his sleeping son still wearing his leather jacket and armor down to his arm pads. He was sound asleep. Wash had pulled his boots off and set them beside him.

"No, but they have her drugged and on pain killer. Try and get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning, your time with an update, or sooner if something major changes. Love you, Dad."

"I love you also and am glad you're with her if I can't be. Taylor wants a word with you," he handed his comm to Nathaniel who went to his bedroom.

"I'm alone now, can you talk?"

"I'm at the far end of the plane, so yes. How's Dad really holding up?"

"Not good. He put me in charge tonight and is numbing the pain with scotch. How's Cayman really doing?"

"No change, but that's good. They only have basic equipment to monitor the swelling in her brain so if she's still swelling, that's not good."

"I have Alex here and we think it was probably Townsend who did the crime. I'll let him stew all night then pay him a visit in the morning. I better get back to the meeting. I miss you already and love you."

"Same here, I love you too," she cut the link.

He went back and told Alex to call it a night after briefing his guards not to talk at all. Walking around he dimmed the several lights and told Apollo to go to bed.

"I need to piss," Apollo grabbed his coat so Nathaniel joined him. After using the latrine, Nathaniel knew Apollo would want to see the crime scene that had been roped off. They each had a flashlight and looked at the dark stain on the bare frozen ground. Apollo tracked the scuff marks around the tent to about ten feet from the latrine door, "She must have walked to meet whoever struck her," he looked around for the weapon that struck her head. Nothing was apparent. He started to search.

Nathaniel put a hand on his arm, "Not tonight, Apollo," his grip tightened until Apollo gave up and joined him.

* * *

Wash was tired after her long flight, but went with the ambulance to the hospital. It was the seven PM in Houston and she wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. She asked a nurse if they could have a private room near Cayman. She was shown to a private room near the surgery unit where doctors were operating on Cayman now. She had orderlies take the luggage to her room and asked the head nurse to wake her if Cayman took a turn for the worse. She finally removed Trey's armor and leather jacket. Digging in his bags until she found a one piece pajamas, she got him ready for bed. He woke and asked for Momma. "Momma will see you soon. For now Sis will take care of you," she put him in her bed and took her outer clothing off and pulled her pants off, leaving her long sleeved tee-shirt on. In a few minutes she was asleep, one arm across Trey to keep him in the bed.

Nathaniel made sure Apollo was actually lying on his bed with his boots off before stripping to his underpants and sliding under the comforter he shared with his wife for a dalliance just a few hours before. Sleep was slow to come so he opted not to dwell on Cayman or the crime, but turned his thoughts exclusively to his bride and the past two weeks.

_She sat across from him as the plane as it took off and climbed to the edge of space. They leveled off and soldiers started mingling. He sat quietly double checking the inventory on his plexi. It seemed in order, but he's never had a deployment where all went according to plans and he was wondering what was broke or missing they would improvise on. When he finally looked up Wash was sitting back in her seat after doing a walk about and talking to the troops she'd ignored in favor of getting married the afternoon before. All seemed excited to see action again. He watched her pull something out of her pack; it was the last piece of cake. Taking a bite, she smiled at him across the width of the plane and taking her finger scooped a frosting flower and made a show of licking it off her finger. _

_He looked at Tate sitting next to him who was also watching Wash, "I bet you, I can get some of her cake with my brilliance as a military tactician."_

"_You're declaring war on your Lieutenant?" Tate was totally amused._

"_She is the enemy," getting up, he crossed the plane in a few long strides, "Lieutenant, did you bring enough for everyone?"_

"_No Sir, this is the last piece from last night and I never got a slice all to myself without someone stealing something off it," she was referring to her piece of cake at the wedding where he stole a large white frosting rose off the center of her piece and popped it in his mouth. Another rose was on this slice and he was eyeing it. As soon as she saw his attention wander to the rose she quickly bit it off with a smile to him, licking excess white sweetness off her lips with his eyes following her every move._

"_Either give me a bite or I'm putting you on report," he tried intimidation and got another smile as she took another bite. "What would it take to get a couple bites of that cake?" he tried a different tact._

"_Well Sir, I suppose I could get out of something that might come up in the future. What do you suppose might COME UP that I'd normally take care of, that for half this cake you'll handle yourself?" it was a purely wicked smile that was thrown his way._

_With a grin he reached for the slice and took a large bite, "So for half this superb cake, I'll take care of some arising problem myself. I can do that," he took another bite and gave her a much smaller piece back. Turning he went back to his seat, chewing in satisfaction and brushing a few crumbs from his beard._

_Alex had been watching the exchange for want of anything else to do. He couldn't hear their conversation, but Wash caved so she got something out of the Commander. When Taylor sat down beside him, "Sir, what'd you promise the lady?"_

"_Anything she wants, but of course I lied," he grinned at Alex._

"_That looks like wedding cake. She go to a wedding yesterday when she disappeared?" Alex wasn't ready to drop it._

"_No, Cayman had it for a gathering deployment party. With food shortages, it's probably all she could get, but it was good."_

_Alex got up and approached Wash. Nathaniel couldn't hear them, but Wash showed her leather wrist band so he assumed Alex saw it and was curious. He saw Alex finger the smooth leather and held his breath, but he didn't seem to notice the bumps where the rings were firmly tucked away. He had his in the waist band of his new belt. _

_With the assistance of several soldiers, the thirty by twenty partitioned tent rose swiftly and the solid front was inserted with its real hinged door. The insulated roof lifted when air was inserted into the double walls that had three inches of constantly circulating warm air for insulation. Four interior doors were quickly attached and the Command team had a home. Apollo took the largest bedroom, leaving Wash and him to take the one furthest away from the master bedroom at the rear of the tent and on the opposite side. Trey was set up in his parent's bedroom with a portable crib. Nathaniel kicked the help out before setting up their bed. Wash came in with a bag and he tackled her to the low inflatabed, "Time to pay me for withholding cake," his lips found hers as his hands tugged her thermal tee-shirt from her waistband and his hand found a soft mound to grope. He felt her hands stroking the back of his head._

"_Don't let me stop you," the amused voice of her father moved his hand down and he cranked his head to glare up at him._

"_Knock, Asshole."_

"_Thought you might need some heat, but I see you are generating your own. Carry on, Soldiers," he sat the heater down and turned it on, laughing as he retreated._

"_Your father or Cayman does that again and we are leaving," he proceeded to make love to her rapidly as he was sure his unit needed one or the other of them._

"_When you leave, would you bring my bags in. I need to clean you off me," Wash requested still naked and lounging on the bed. _

_He looked admiringly at her nude body, "No, I want you with no clothes staying in here for me to visit several times a day." He brought her bags in and she hadn't moved or covered, "You are tempting me, witch," and he took her again, slower the second time with more prolonged kisses._

"_Commander Taylor," Cayman's voice was on the other side of the door, "Major Tate has some questions and is looking for you," she spoke loudly enough for Alex to hear then dropped her tone, "Get your ass out here, now."_

_A minute later he slipped out into a waiting Cayman, "What?"_

"_Apollo told me what the two of you two are doing; you're going to get caught. Apollo is out covering for you."_

"_Either one of you enters that room without being invited and I won't give a shit who knows about us, we're leaving," he laid down his law in a low tone designed to keep it between them._

"_We will knock, now get to work," she led the way to the front that she was organizing._

"_Major, what is it you can't handle?" Nathaniel looked around for more luggage that hadn't made it to the bedroom._

"_Well Sir, we have boundary issues. Eagle unit is encroaching in our space and demanding we make another row so they don't have to move their tents. I figured since it was Mallawarri issuing the order to our unit, I'd better find my own Lieutenant. I've looked all over as she's not answering her comm and I came here hoping to find her."_

"_I'll find Wash and send her your way ASAP," he watched Alex leave, grabbed two of his bags and disappeared in the back again. He heard Cayman holler after him to come back and help her._

"_Did you hear that?" Nathaniel threw his bags in the corner and looked at his now fully dressed wife._

"_Caught enough to know I have to kick Mallawarri in the nuts, dumbshit," she went out looking for her parka and vanished into the cold._

_After mess they went directly to bed where Nathaniel took his time pleasing her, exploring her entire body and receiving her ministrations in return. He let Apollo and Cayman settle any problems. Tonight he was catering to his desires._

_Morning came early and the units started checking in so Nathaniel took a chopper and did a rounds check to the north while Cayman went south. Wash and Apollo stayed in camp and took turns watching Trey. He slipped quietly into the tent at midnight. He expected everyone to be sleeping, but Wash was up waiting for him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and deeply, "It sure is good to come home to you."_

"_Take that armor off and come to bed. You can tell me how your day went tomorrow. If you're not too tired, I have plans for you," Wash led him to their small room. They settled into a routine with the scouts reporting no sightings of missing children and the troops hunkered down in what may be their winter quarters. Nathaniel had to make trips every other day and took Wash with him a couple times._

Nathaniel started drifting off; his last thought was of his wife laying on the bed in the nude waiting for him.

* * *

A banging on her shoulder drew her from a dream. Wash opened her eyes to Trey sitting up and trying to wake her, "Down," he pointed to the floor. Rolling over she grabbed her mini. She'd slept for six hours without a nurse waking her so that had to be good. Getting up, she dressed and changed Trey's diaper. Taking him, she went to Intensive Care. Entering, she saw Cayman with tubes coming from her chest. Walking closer she hoped Trey wasn't upset with the sight. He saw him mother, "Mommy," he reached for her.

"Mommy is asleep," she heard footsteps and turned to find a doctor doing his rounds.

"Lieutenant," he greeted having recognized her from when she spent over a month in this same room, "good to see you've made a full recovery."

"I have to call Dad. Has anyone given him a report?"

"I called him after surgery and gave him the details," the doctor confessed, "I told him you were sleeping and he said not to wake you, but I have more to report so will give it to you and you can tell him, okay?"

Wash agreed and got the update. She wanted to be here when Cayman woke and took the opportunity of Cayman being in an induced coma to take Trey to Debora.

"Wash, what are you doing back?" Debora opened the door wider to let them enter.

"Did Alex call you?" Wash hoped he had.

"I haven't heard from him for three days. What's going on over there?"

"Cayman got attacked and injured. We flew home last night," Wash filled her in, but told her she couldn't give details yet on the attack. She got to the point of asking if she could take Trey as she was going to stay at the hospital. Debora agreed to keep Trey for as long as needed and Wash set an account up for his needs and told Debora to call her if it got low and she'd transfer more in. Also she paid Debora for her time even though the young woman told her she didn't need to, she loved taking care of the boy.

Back at the hospital, Wash ate and called her father.

"Washington," he was all business.

"Hi Dad, got a minute?" she didn't know what was transpiring in his world.

His tone changed, "Alicia, the doctor called a few hours ago, anything new?"

She heard the wishing in his tone, "She's stable with no new swelling in her brain. They have drain tubes in her chest which are expected to come out today after the lung is equalized and pleura sack air expelled. They were able to repair the nick in the pericardium through the stab wound so no new incisions or cracked chest. Doc told me he was bringing her out of a coma in a day or two," Wash paused, "Dad, I wish you would come home and be here. She needs her husband not a stepdaughter. Even a son would be better, maybe Barry or Darrell."

"I'll think about it, Alicia."

"I don't want her waking up to me," Wash changed topics, "is Taylor around?"

"He's off on rounds."

"Did you figure out for sure who did it?"

"Probably Townsend. I haven't been to see him. I don't trust myself and I ordered Taylor not to see him just yet. Let him stay in solitary for a few days."

"I need to come back and do my job. Has General Philbrick been informed?"

"I tried to call him, but his office says he's out of communication for the weekend and will be informed on Monday. I wonder what he's up to that takes him to South America so often." Apollo didn't like not being able to contact his superior with problems. They said goodbye and Wash went to sit with Cayman. She remembered the hours they logged when she was lying on that bed. It wasn't that she didn't want to be here, but she wasn't flesh and blood.

Hours past and Wash kept one eye on Cayman and the other on her plexi. Nathaniel kept her updated with all plans and movements with a coded note saying he missed her last night and loved her.

* * *

Bjenjou and Larken formed a long caravan of troop carriers as they maneuvered the broken roads to the north. At noon they rolled into the main camp. Darrell requested permission to find Commander Washington, which Bjenjou readily granted and wanted to express his sympathies also so the two headed in the direction of the Officer's tent.

"You won't find him inside," the gruff tone of Nathaniel Taylor coming up behind them stopped their forward steps and they waited for him to catch up. "I am headed to the crime scene. Apollo's already there," he walked in that direction and veered towards the river where a row of refresher units marked men and women lined the small bluff over a frozen expanse of the Bukhan River.

Darrell saw for himself the dark stain of his mother's blood on the frozen dirt leaving a partial outline of her body. Apollo was walking around looking for something. He stopped with his back to them looking over the bank where the drain hoses snaked off the bank into cut holes in the ice. Suddenly he jumped off the bluff causing the three men watching to run to where he had stood. They watched as he pushed dense brush aside and pulled a pipe from the underbrush. "This is it," he held up a short piece of antique metal pipe. Clawing his way back up the steep embankment, he took Nathaniel's offered hand as Bjenjou grabbed the arm holding the pipe and they hauled him to level ground.

Darrell took the pipe in his gloved hand, "This does look like dried blood," he agreed.

Nathaniel held the instrument of harm next with a bloody streak that ran down the length of the pipe, "Whoever welded it got blood on their hand or most likely gloves. I'll search Townsend's tent for blood residue," he made a call on his comm, "Medic unit, this is Taylor. Have a medic with the blood tracer meet me outside Lieutenant Townsend's tent." He looked at Apollo who looked more worried than angry, "I'll take this with me and have it tested, but I'm sure it's Cayman's. Wash will be calling in soon. I'll handle this," not a request, just a fact that he was taking over the investigation.

Apollo nodded and put a hand on Darrell's shoulder, "Go, Nathaniel," he looked at the two remaining men, "let's eat and I'll fill you in."

The mess was full with two extra units on a freezing Saturday. Meals were time for the units to mingle and break the boredom of tent isolation. The new units meant news from outside their small world. Apollo had Bjenjou, Larken and asked Darrell to join them.

"I can sit elsewhere, Sir," Darrell figured the Commanders had important things to discuss.

"Sit down, Private," Apollo ordered. He filled them in and then looked at Bjenjou, "DeShawn, I was hoping you'd let Private Tillman here return home and be with his mother."

"I can spare him, Apollo," he looked at Darrell, "After lunch when we pull out, you stay here and catch a ride back to Houston. Stay with your mother until she's out of danger, then come back."

Darrell was stunned that Apollo thought of him and looked at them both, "Thank you, Sirs, I'd like that."

"I'm calling your brother's Commander and see if he'll let him join you. Your mother needs her sons with her when she comes to and not a stepdaughter," he didn't tell them it was Alicia's idea and not his, "once you get home, have Alicia and Trey return."

"Trey?" Darrell didn't like his baby brother coming here the first time.

"I don't want your mother moving before she's able just to try and play mom."

* * *

Saturday night and Barry was glad for his Major approving a night off. The major, like all of the branches knew it was his mother who was attacked. He asked Gail if she wanted to go for a drink and talk. Now that she knew who his relatives were, he would fill her in completely. They entered a cheerful establishment that had an influx of military from several units. Barry saw them before they turned, "Deja vu," he muttered.

Casey turned and poked his drinking partner on the arm and they both acknowledged Barry by name. Barry led Gail to them, "We meet in a bar again. No fight this time. I don't know what they can bust me to if I get caught fighting you guys again."

Casey had his perpetual grin in place, "And whose the woman that'd be seen with a lowdown Private?"

"My Corporal, Gail Jamison."

Boylan, not one to hold grudges made the offer, "No hard feelings, join us in a drink so we can tell a few lies to your Corporal about you."

Barry smiled, "One drink to patch things with Taylor's unit and then I need to tell Gail about my family," they moved off the bar and found an empty table. Sitting, Barry continued as Boylan called for a bottle of whisky, "Gail met my mother and stepfather and not to mention Taylor yesterday. I promised her the story of how I ended up a Private in her unit," he looked at Gail, "Gail, meet the reasons I got demoted and transferred out of Special Forces.

Gail saw the two men smile and salute her with their glasses then take a swig. She looked at Barry, "So you were Special Forces?"

"A Corporal. I told a few lies about Taylor and my sister and dear Daddy busted me personally to the Regulars for two years."

"Sister? I thought you told me you had a brother?"

Casey and Tom started laughing. Boylan added, "They have a regular old fashioned family, four kids in all."

"Four? No way," she gasped at Barry.

He shrugged and pulled his mini and hit a command. Handing it to her, she looked at the screen of another man and a woman who was holding a small boy. "My brother, Darrell, sister, Alicia and brother, Trey," he let Casey and Boylan look before putting it away.

"That was the dress Wash was wearing when she had her date with me," Boylan would never forget that little number and the vision she portrayed.

"It was taken on her birthday the last time I was home. Her Dad took us to an expensive restaurant in the dome."

"She was the one holding the little boy when she got on the transport last night?" Gail had stood well out of the way when Barry got the call his mother had been injured and rushed to the tarmac to see her before her flight.

"Wash went someplace?" Boylan and Casey had left yesterday afternoon and missed the excitement.

Barry filled them in on what happened, "…..and I'm flying home with Darrell tomorrow on a small transflight that has to take Corporal Lincoln, who got busted out of Special Forces like me back to Houston."

"Well our Lieutenant being gone is no excuse for me not to uphold my end of our bargain," Boylan told Casey, "She'll have a bottle of the finest bootleg tequila Korea sells on its black market."

"Your sister is a Lieutenant?" Gail was learning so much that these men already seemed to know.

"She's my stepsister and yes, she's Taylor's second."

"I wondered why she didn't look like you or your brother, but the little one favors her," Gail now understood better.

"The 'Cute One' puts his stamp on anything he touches," Barry heard Taylor's men laughing, "she asked if the Cute One was my father. I've never thought of Apollo as cute, just the animal that won't leave his hands off my mother."

"You have to admit your mother is a babe," Casey observed.

"I admit after my dad died, she had lots of men hanging around, but she never looked at them. Then one day she told us she was seeing someone. We had dinner once in a while and he seemed to like Mom and was the famous Apollo Washington to boot," he stood up, "I promised Gail some alone time. We okay?" he looked at Durwin and Boylan.

"Of course, Mate," Boylan shook his hand and Durwin followed suit.

Barry escorted Gail out of the bar and they walked arm in arm along the brightly lit sidewalk in the dome. Another unit was in the vicinity patrolling so they could let their guard down. "I almost caused them to break up," Barry was in a reflective mood.

"Your Mom?" Gail was glad he was finally being himself for the first time.

"It was Apollo who personally docked me and Mom got mad and they fought over me and separated for several weeks. I don't know what got them back together, but Mom was so distraught during that time even worse than when my Dad died. On some level it pissed me off that her new husband could get more of a reaction then my father. I didn't want to call and talk to her and watch her trying to pretend everything was fine. I felt even worse for the pain I caused her in her marriage. She really does love him and he her. Alicia, my stepsister is living with them because she's a short timer, leaving for good with Taylor."

"When do I get to meet your family, all of them?"

"I don't know. I hope Mom pulls through," he felt her give his arm a squeeze.

"I like this side of you much better. You're not so spooky with your mysterious past that you wouldn't share with anyone."

* * *

Wash resettled on her wheeled stool and took Cayman's hand, "I left for a couple hours. I had supper with Debora and Skye and Trey. Skye is happy he's back for her to play with. She pretends he's her little brother." Wash rubbed Cayman's forearm briefly before letting go.

Cayman was still in her induced coma. Hopefully tomorrow the doctor's would bring her out and she'd wake up and tell her who did this for sure. The door opened and to her surprise, Darrell and Barry walked in. Jumping up she rushed to hug them.

The sons leaned over and kissed their mother's battered head. There was evidence she landed on the hard ground directly on her face as her lip was split open and had stitches and her chin was scraped. Her skull was wrapped in pressure gauze holding the fractures together. Wash flicked the bioscreen on and showed them the fractures and knife wound.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"We got rooms here, you?"

"I haven't been home, have a room down the hall. Trey is with Debora Tate."

"Dad wants you to take him and head back," Darrell broke the news to her.

"I'm not taking Trey back there," Wash didn't care what her father wanted.

"I agree with you," Barry added his voice, "he has no business in a military action. Who's bright idea was it to take him?"

Wash pointed to the bed.

Barry shook his head in disgust.

TBC


	26. Korea Part Three

"Nothing. The place was clean," Nathaniel vented to Apollo. He spent over an hour on Saturday afternoon meticulously going over every inch of Townsend's tent. The gloves were clean which he expected, so was everything else. Nathaniel finally stalked into the security tent holding Townsend. He was lying on his bunk with his boots off. Nathaniel picked them up and turned and stalked off without a word. He heard Townsend yelling after him and kept going. He personally checked the boots, clean.

"I'm still sure it's him," Apollo slapped the table in frustration.

"I think…." Nathaniel's comm beeped, "Taylor," he redirected his focus.

"Bjenjou, Nathaniel. We had movement of a small group. We intercepted and under some blankets we found six of the girls and boxes of food. The handlers ran, but were caught and we have them in custody. What are we to do with the girls?"

Nathaniel looked at Apollo who reached over and grabbed the comm, "Washington here. Bring the girls to me. I want to talk with them."

"Yes Sir."

Taylor asked a few more questions and cut the connection.

Apollo returned to his most pressing matter, "You were saying?"

Nathaniel though a moment, "I think the perpetrator may have borrowed other's clothing as well as knife."

Apollo grabbed his comm and opened a general channel, "Effective immediately, all units are in lockdown. Report to your tents. You'll be informed when the lockdown is lifted." He addressed Nathaniel, "Let's take that blood detector and start with the officers," he stood and grabbed his jacket.

They started with Mallawarri and he cleared their tent check. They told him what their suspicions were and he joined them. Alex was next and he passed. Apollo put Mallawarri and Alex in charge of camp and told them they'd release tents to go to the mess and latrines as each was cleared.

"Let's do my unit first as the knife was in that section," Nathaniel suggested and Apollo agreed. His unit passed. They found slight residue on the medic's boots. It typed to Cayman, but he was the main medic next to Wash and on duty with witnesses when the attack happened. Three more medics tested positive for blood residue on their boots, but it was all explained and they were cleared. It was Taylor's medical unit that was on call the night Cayman was attacked.

The unit came up clean so they moved on to Eagle unit. No residue of blood was on any people or equipment. Apollo was starting to wonder if they were wasting their time as each tent came up clean. They went over Townsend's tent again and once again it was uncontaminated. "I still think he's the person," Apollo growled and threw Townsend's comm unit on his bed in frustration.

Falcon unit was last and they started with the Major's tent. He was clean so Apollo took a moment to talk with him, "Major Carpenter, tell me your take on Lieutenant Townsend."

Carpenter remained standing as two Commander's dwarfed his tent area, "He's ambitious and doesn't like Commander Cayman much."

"Do you know what brought this dislike on?" Nathaniel probed.

"My best guess is she's a woman. He's of the opinion women shouldn't be in combat and he wasn't too happy being assigned a unit that had one for a Commander."

"So it's her gender, not personal?" Nathaniel queried.

"That's my opinion, Sir," he addressed Nathaniel as Apollo remained silent, just assessing him.

"Has he been upset about anything in particular since joining Falcon Unit?" Nathaniel kept the questions coming.

"He was mad as I'd ever seen him when he didn't get chosen to participate in the commanders classes. He was taking it out on the unit so I had a word with him. Told him if he didn't knock it out, I'd go to the Commander. He let loose with a litany of complaints against her and went on to describe her in uncomplimentary terms."

"What exactly did he say?" Apollo demanded.

Carpenter swallowed, "His exact phrase at least what I can remember is: stupid broad can't keep a real man around. It was during your separation, Sir," Carpenter clarified and continued, "she obviously got her command by assuming the mercenary position as she is too stupid to run her unit proficiently. Since I came into this unit the whore has either been pregnant or moping about because her husband got smart and left her sorry ass. Maybe I'll stop by some night and see if she's any good between the sheets," he paused as Apollo's countenance darkened, "uhh, he ended his rant that day with: I'm not helping a loser like her. It was after that tirade that I noticed the Lieutenant let his job slip noticeably. I tried to pick up the slack, but got told not to by the Lieutenant."

"Give us an example," Nathaniel was back to asking the questions.

"Well, we went on a training run with the sniper rifles. Some of the transports got stuck in the sand so Townsend ordered the rifles and everything we could find put in the trench we dug. We got the rigs out, but the equipment and rifles were tore up. I wanted to field strip them when we got home, but got overruled. Townsend told me he'd take care of it, but he didn't and I now know it was on purpose. When we got ready to leave, I knew I had to say something because people's lives are on the line when our guns don't work properly. I sent an anonymous note to the Commander telling her to have a Sergeant check the guns. It got caught before we left and fixed."

"That was all?"

"No Sir, that was one of about a dozen problems that I'm aware of."

"And you didn't take the initiative to talk with the Commander?" Nathaniel still queried.

"No Sir," his honest answer to these two veteran Commander's made his following a Lieutenant over a Commander seem foolish to him now, "if I could go back and repair the damage, I'd do so."

Apollo turned without another word and left the tent. Nathaniel wanted to deck the Major, "There will be a disciplinary hearing for your involvement."

"I'd just deny our conversation and say you're on a witch hunt," Carpenter was all for saving his neck and career.

"I wouldn't try that tact if I were you," Taylor left to find Apollo waiting for him.

They moved away from his tent, "Is this what we have for officers now days?" Apollo wanted to clean house on this unit.

"We need to find how many officers are involved and let a Commander's board decide their fate," Nathaniel was as disgusted as his friend, "there's a difference between covering the truth from the outside, but to sabotage our own. Let's just get this over."

They checked the rest of the tents. Corporal Lincoln's tent was locked so they went back to the officer's tent without any physical proof.

"I don't know how I'm going to save Cayman's career," Apollo grabbed a cup of coffee.

"We need Wash back here to take over Falcon or Eagle units and get these self-serving people out of camp. Putting them on administrative leave for conduct unbecoming an officer will go a long way to clear her and we'll have to build a strong case that she did her job and it was totally them who manipulated her records," Nathaniel pitched his idea.

"I agree. I'm sure Mallawarri is clean and he'll be needed in Eagle Unit. I want to put Wash in charge of Falcon Unit and keep Tate as acting Lieutenant in yours," he looked at his mini, "middle of the night back home. I'll talk with her tonight and order her back."

"What about Cayman?" Nathaniel hated to leave her without a trusted person.

"She has the boys like she did before I came along."

"What are you going to do with Townsend?" Nathaniel knew what he wanted to do, beat him bloody.

"What I'm going to do, I'm doing right now," he opened a link to Major Tate, "Major, bring Lieutenant Townsend to the officer's tent."

Alex escorted Townsend inside and stood by the door like when he escorted Danny Lincoln.

"There is enough evidence and witnesses against you for a military hearing on your conduct as an officer. Until we return stateside, you'll be stripped of your rank and remain in camp. You'll be free to leave your tent for the latrines and food. I don't want you talking to anyone in your unit. You may not have visitors. Any person you talk with will be monitored by a security guard who'll accompany you everywhere you go. Dismissed." Apollo noticed Nathaniel had his hands tightly around his coffee mug.

Alex followed Townsend out and as they returned to the Lieutenant's tent, he summoned two guards and posted them outside and requested Townsend to bring him his mini and comm and weapons. Alex returned to the officer's tent and knocked. He heard an enter from Apollo and got in out of the cold. "I'll make the guard list. Do you have anything else for me?" he addressed Nathaniel.

"We're bringing Wash back to take over Falcon command. You'll still do her job here. I have a project for both of you when she returns."

A knock at the door and Alex reached over and opened it. Outside were six girls and soldiers from Bjenjou's unit and an interpreter. Alex looked to Apollo, "Cookie sales, how many boxes do you want?"

"Bring them in, Major," Nathaniel responded for Apollo with a twitch to his lips.

"The girls are welcome. You soldiers can find refreshments in the mess," Alex stood aside and motioned for the girls and their interpreter to enter. He called on the radio for four soldiers from his unit to stand guard outside the officer's tent.

Apollo noticed the efficiency at which Tate performed his duties without prompting. Taylor's unit was good, he doubted Cayman got that lucky. He'd make sure when she returned to work, her unit was staffed with the best officers he could find. He switched his attention to six Asian girls and a soldier from headquarters who was also Asian. "Report, Sergeant," he looked at the female interpreter.

"We intercepted a vehicle hiding these girls. They told me they'd been together from Masan and steadily moved north, staying in different homes every few days. They know their fate and most were bargained for by their fathers. Some are in favor of the bargaining to help their families and country. They don't see this as a crime, but patriotism."

"The one's not bargained for? Are any of these girls among that group?" Apollo cut in.

The Sergeant pulled a girl of about fourteen from the group, "This is Mi San. She was kidnapped off the streets of Masan and forced to come. There is a missing person on her and her family claims they would never sell their daughter to the raiders."

"Was there any contact with the raiders?"

"Yes Sir, one of the girls," the Sergeant pointed to an older girl of about seventeen, "overheard her handlers talking Chinese to a man and assumed he was their contact. After that they moved rapidly and that's how we caught them. They went too far, too fast in one day. They were on the road to Sinp'a and not far from the border. By tonight they'd been gone."

"Do you know which side of the border the exchange is to be?" Apollo was planning in his head as she spoke.

"Again one of the girls overheard the handlers talking and they were to meet right at the border on a side road a few clicks east of the village."

"That's all, Sergeant. Take the girls to the mess and feed them," he waited until they were gone then motioned Alex to join them at the table, "Alex, would you please refill the coffee. I'm feeling lazy at the moment." Alex complied and for once Taylor didn't have a smart comment. In fact he was abnormally quiet.

"Your coffee, Sir," Alex poured into his mug and looked at Nathaniel who shook his head and grabbed a cup for himself before sitting at the table.

"Nathaniel, raid all units and put together a unit of Asian looking troops and take the girls to the meeting place tonight. Try and take the raiders alive so we can interrogate them. Nathaniel, I'm putting you directly in charge of this mission. Get me a prisoner."

"Yes Sir, I'll be taking half my troops as backup."

"Good idea."

Nathaniel looked at Alex, "Pick me half the unit and you're in charge of the other half."

Within an hour ten choppers lifted off heading in a northerly direction. Apollo, now in charge of the southern units called the Commanders with updates and to hustle their Asian soldiers to meet up with Taylor, and to be on the lookout for movement, stopping and starting of the same vehicles in a one way direction. He instructed them to use satellites to monitor the road traffic away from cities to either the coast or north. He looked at his mini. Alicia should be up now so he placed a call home.

"Washington," Alicia answered.

"It's Dad."

"Hi Dad. Has the hospital called you?"

"No, what's up?" he hoped Cayman was awake so he could talk to her soon. He didn't realize how much he missed her until she and his baby were gone. The tent was too quiet and empty. Now with Nathaniel gone, it seemed too large for just him.

"The doctors took her off the coma drugs. She hasn't woken up, but is sleeping normally. Her body is healing and she needs the rest, but I expect her to wake within a day or two."

"I need you back here ASAP to run Falcon Unit. Bring Trey with you so Cayman isn't worried about him," as close to an order as her father would ever issue to her.

"Darrell told me yesterday, I'll leave within the hour. I wanted to stay and see what happened when the drugs were removed," she didn't agree to bring Trey as she wasn't. He was better off with Debora so she didn't mention him by name or reference.

Wash packed her bag and carried it to the intensive care unit. Darrell and Barry were both sitting in the room playing cards waiting for their mother to wake. "I'm leaving now," Wash dropped the bag and approached the bed. Taking Cayman's hand, "I don't know if you can hear me, Cayman, but I have to leave now. Barry and Darrell will be here," she leaned over and kissed her cheek. Turning she hugged each stepbrother, "I'm told to bring Trey, but he's staying behind with Debora. You guys can go anytime and visit. After Cayman wakes, he needs to be brought every day for her to see or she'll go nuts worrying over him." With those as her instructions she left.

Dark had fallen by the time her chopper made the twenty minute flight from Seoul to the main base. They flew over Whiley's unit and Wash greeted her on the radio, but declined the invite to stop by for coffee. The officer's tent was empty so Wash put her bag in her and Nathaniel's room and went to the latrine then mess. She found her father eating alone. She hadn't eaten since dinner the night before so grabbed a plate of what looked like macaroni and cheese with a heap of potted meat product, unidentifiable so she dumped catsup over the plate before joining her father.

He brightened at the sight of his oldest, then his expression turned to anger, "Damn it, Alicia, where's Trey?"

"I left him in the states where he'll be safe and we don't have to find a babysitter all the time," she sat down and attacked her food. If she was going to get yelled at, she was not going hungry.

"You probably just sat Cayman's recovery back. She'll push herself too hard and take him home before she's able. He's not a small baby anymore and she can't keep up running after him in her condition," he vented in a low tone not wanting the entire area to hear their argument.

"Where's Taylor?" Alicia changed the subject hoping her father got the hint.

He glared at her, "When I give you an order I expect it to be obeyed."

"Give me a military order and it will be, Sir," Alicia wasn't backing down on her decision to leave her brother home. She knew this fight was inevitable, might as well get it out of the way.

"Fine, go get your brother."

"That's not a proper order. You're not mad because he's not here. You're pissed because I defied you," Wash noticed they now had the attention of several listening ears including Townsend who looked happy they were at odds.

His smug look pushed Wash over the edge. Looking directly at him, she said in a loud voice, "You know, Townsend, if you weren't such a screw-up, I wouldn't be called back to take over your unit. What's wrong with you or in terms you might relate to, why does a woman have to fix your mess?"

Townsend saw red, "I'll meet you outside, Washington and kick your puny woman's ass and show you why only men should be in the service. Bet your mamma didn't put up much of a fight against her attacker…" he broke off as Apollo stood.

"You want to fight a Washington. Let's go," Apollo invited him to proceed him outside, "or are you better at fighting women, but I'd put my money on that one," he jerked an agitated hand in his daughter's direction.

"I don't want to fight you, Commander."

"But you'd fight my daughter?" Apollo really wanted to hit something and Townsend was the prime choice, "You'd take her outside and put on a show in front of the troops just to prove how unfit you are to command. I'll not have my officers fighting, even scum like you. What do you know about Commander Washington anyway?" That got the entire crowded mess silent.

"Just that she got beat up and you locked me up as the prime suspect for a day before realizing your mistake."

"When he comes to, wire his broken jaw shut to keep him from flapping his mouth and put him back in the brig tent under guard for insubordination," Apollo's right hook was fast and lethal and he didn't hold back. Townsend never saw it coming, just flew over a table and onto the floor as the sickening pop of bone breaking drew a collective gasp. He was unconscious before he slid off the table onto the floor. Apollo looked back at his daughter who was still eating and looking bored. He let a small smile flash in her direction and she gave an identical one in return. Sitting down, he resumed his meal.

"As I was asking," Alicia continued as if the interruption never happened, "Where's Taylor?"

"I have a hunch for the rest of your life, that's a question you'll be asking," her father teased, "he's on the border intercepting some raiders."

* * *

Nathaniel looked at the handlers Bjenjou's unit captured after abandoning the girls to the soldiers. He asked several questions through the interpreter and organized a plan. Calling for his Chinese soldiers, he asked how many spoke the language. Three had some familiarity with the dialect in the area so he put together his own raiding party. All they had to do was capture this batch of raiders and insert his soldiers in the mix. Taylor asked which handler was in direct contact with the raiders and a short, slightly built man was thrust before him. Nathaniel told him the plan and he was to act as if nothing were wrong and go to the meeting place as arranged. Tip the raiders off and he'd be first to die.

It was two in the morning when the raiders appeared from the dark and stood on their side of the border which was nothing more than a cut in the forest along this remote stretch of wilderness. The heavily wooded area hid forces on both sides. With night vision, the soldiers were able to pick out warm bodies of two dozen men carrying boxes of what looked like rifles and ammunition. Nathaniel had the girls moved to plain sight so the men would get bolder. Boxes of food were set in the cut gap to lure the raiders in. Nathaniel waited until most of the men were in direct sight and gave the signal. The night lit up in a flash of gunfire that for a moment illuminated the trees and figures, and most of the raiders dropped by the blast of direct stun hits. A few escaped and disappeared to the north. Taylor ordered his undercover men to follow and try and form up with them.

Taylor took everyone back to Bjenjou's unit and settled down for the night. Bjenjou offered a cot in his tent which Taylor accepted. "Of course, it's not like sharing a tent with Washington, and I'm speaking of the Lieutenant," DeShawn joked as Nathaniel, bone tired lay down. "You and her really an item?"

"You heard Cayman's rant that day. We get together occasionally when time permits. I'd be a fool to turn that down and I didn't get to be Commander by being stupid," Nathaniel knew his best ambiguousness was an occasional bone to deflect pointed questions.

"I've always wanted to ask Apollo what he thought of you doing his daughter, but didn't know how to delicately put it," DeShawn really did wonder.

"I'd walk up to Apollo and say, Apollo what do you think of Taylor fucking your daughter? That's how you should ask him," Nathaniel chuckled at his own wit.

"How about I ask you since you share the family domicile, I figure you know what he thinks about your special relationship with his little girl."

"If he has any objections, he keeps them to himself and doesn't seem to care that I sometimes forget which bed is mine. As long as I don't stumble into Cayman's, I'm okay," he deflected again.

"You ever thought of doing Cayman?"

"No, outside my wife and that one mistake I only look or think about Wash. I stay out of trouble that way," Nathaniel wasn't the type to continually think about doing other women after he was married, "we're too good of friends for anything like that."

"I know what you mean. My wife keeps me on the straight and narrow and I like it just fine. Cayman sure seemed pissed at the meeting that day she outed you doing your subordinate and wanted all of us to know. Don't think it came as a surprise to many, except Whiley who's always had an eye on you."

"On that disgusting note, goodnight," Nathaniel stopped talking and soon was fast asleep, his last thought as usual on Wash laying naked on his bed.

He called Apollo the next morning with an update. Apollo told him to remain in the area and intercept everything. Taylor put his choppers on patrol and told them to remain south of the line so not to draw fire from the Chinese. The official Chinese government filed protest of the Allied forces occupying their neighbor to the south. It was a formality as they'd been told about occupation months before it happened.

"Alicia for some reason wants to speak with you," Nathaniel heard laughter in Apollo's voice and Wash in the background telling him to hand his comm over or face pain.

There was a pause then, "Finally, I'm alone, you?"

"I am now, it's on the privacy setting, but there are soldiers everywhere so I have to behave, but you don't. Miss you," he spoke nonchalantly almost a mumble.

"I miss you too. I'm back and Dad put me in charge of Falcon Unit. What is it you wanted me and Alex to do?"

"I want both of you to interrogate all officers under rank of Major in Falcon Unit and find out how many knew Townsend was screwing Cayman over. Carpenter is part of the cover-up so he's facing the board. I want a list of officers who'll be disciplined or transferred. I taped our conversation with Carpenter, but he doesn't know it. I sent a copy to your plexi. I'd like to do this myself, but can't be in two places at once and I want that list within a couple days."

"Okay, I mean yes Sir," Wash put a smile into her response.

"You're on report, Lieutenant. Next time I see you, I'll have you practicing your proper responses to me."

"You'll make it harder on me, Sir," she couldn't resist teasing him.

"On and in. Talking to you has made it that way. Now you're on report a second time for tempting your superior. I'll make it real hard on you," he smiled as she laughed. He missed her so much.

"I'll change the subject then. Dad popped Townsend in the mess last night, broke his jaw."

"Sorry I missed it. Did anyone get it on vid?"

"I'll ask and get a copy if they did. I wouldn't mind viewing it again and again."

"What did shithead do to incur the wrath of our Supreme Leader?"

"He challenged me to a fight and slurred Cayman's name."

"Too bad I wasn't there. I'd have spared Apollo the effort. I have people standing around pretending not to be listening to me. I'll talk to you later."

Wash and Alex started calling Falcon unit in one by one right after morning mess. They started with the Corporal's and worked down to the Sergeants and were using the Officer's Tent for the first round of questioning. Later they'd trade to the officer's tents to gage their change of demeanor.

Apollo came in mid-afternoon and told the Sergeant to sit down as the young woman jumped at his entrance. As he grabbed a cup of coffee his comm beeped. It was Darrell so he put it on privacy. It was hard for Wash to continue knowing her father was getting an update. The call didn't last long and Apollo was silent as long as a stranger was in their presence. Finally they got all the information from the Sergeant with the final question being did she know or see anything about the crime. When she responded negative, they let her go. Wash turned to her father, "Well?"

"Cayman is still unconscious, but sleeping normally. Darrell has night duty tonight and called," he knew Alicia would want to know which son called, "Debora told the boys if they didn't want to eat at the hospital, she could cook for them. They were going to start having supper with her and visit their brother, you know the one you were supposed to bring to me."

"He's better off back home and I don't want to fight in front of Alex, he'll have nightmares."

"I have nightmares," Apollo growled, but dropped it.

* * *

Cayman's head felt like someone split it open with an ax. The pain was intense and she needed to get up and take something for it. Opening her eyes she noticed she wasn't in her tent, but in the hospital. She'd seen that ceiling before and knew she was home in Houston. A face leaned over her blocking her view of the white tiles, "Welcome back, Mom." She recognized the voice before she could get his face into focus which wasn't coming fast.

"Barry?" her throat was dry, "water," she croaked. The soothing liquid felt good on her parched throat. The bed was raised so she could look around, "I don't remember getting injured bad enough to come here."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Barry knew he should page the doctor, but wanted to know if she could identify her attacker.

"Let's see," Cayman tried to piece together her last day, "We had a meeting in Seoul, where I got to meet your Gail. Lincoln got disciplined then we worked in the office until Nathaniel, what did Nathaniel do?" she tried to think. A thought flashed, "Apollo was teasing them so we went to dinner to let them be alone. The cold made me have to go so I went to the latrine closest to the mess," it was coming back, "Calvin stopped me and we had words. I don't remember about what."

"So it was Townsend," Barry mused, his anger rising to the surface again.

"I went inside and when I came out a man said my name. I went towards him and now I'm here," Cayman looked with clearer eyes at her oldest son, "what happened to me, Barry?"

"You got hit upside the head a few times hard enough to crack even your hard head. Then if that wasn't enough, whoever did this put a knife in your chest. Luckily for you, whoever stuck you didn't know anatomy and missed anything too vital. I have to call the doctor," he hit the button and soon the attending was pushing him out of the way and doing his exam. Barry called Darrell.

Darrell rushed in, "Fill me in," he stopped beside Barry. The doctor was done by the time Barry gave the details he got out of her. "I have more questions before we call Apollo," Darrell approached the bed.

The doctor stopped him, "she needs to rest again so I gave her a sedative with her pain meds."

"I better ask fast then," he pushed by the doctor and leaned over his mother, "Mom."

"Darrell," Cayman was happy to see her younger son.

"The person who called you when you left the latrine, did you recognize his voice or face?"

"Yes, but I can't place it."

"Sounds like there were more than one person. Did you see anyone besides the person who called your name?"

"Don't…." and she drifted off.

Darrell turned to Barry who moved to the bed, "We need to call Apollo and tell him."

Barry looked at his mini, "It's two in the morning."

"If you don't, I am," Darrell stated.

Barry pulled his comm and spoke, "Direct link to Commander Apollo Washington," and they waited.

"Washington," quiet, but clear voice on the other end.

"It's Barry, Sir. Darrell's here also. Mom woke up and was pretty clear in her head. From what she told us, there may have been two attackers."

Apollo jerked wide awake, "Tell me every word she said," he listened carefully. "When she wakes and is lucid next time, I want to speak with her," he paused, "you boys did good. I'm glad you're with her, makes my job away from her easier."

Darrell and Barry exchanged looks of surprise and Darrell replied, "Thank you, Sir. We'll take good care of our mother."

Apollo wanted to add and my wife, but held his tongue.

He filled Alicia in the next morning and she was happy. She and Alex spent another day with Falcon unit soldiers and with their newfound knowledge of possibly a second person they tailored there questions accordingly.

Wash told Nathaniel when he called her that night, "Damn, I never thought there might be two and Cayman knew one of them, but couldn't place him. She did say it was a male?"

"She told Barry it was a man and she'd had words with Townsend before she went to the latrine. Too bad Townsend can't talk right now. I checked on him today and he's out of it on pain meds himself which is probably the only thing keeping Dad from killing him. I have him under heavy guard in medical."

"He better be ready and able to give answers when I get back or I'll rip his jaw open and beat it out of him," he was getting angry that the man withheld information.

"Tell me about your day, what did you do?" Wash heard the tension in his voice and changed the subject.

"I interrogated the raiders again. After a night on sore ribs with sirens blaring, they remember a lot more and one even speaks English. He was raised in Australia with immigrant parents, but went back to China to see what it was like. He's trying to make his fortune smuggling weapons to anyone with money to buy so he can return wealthy to Australia and buy an apartment in Darwin Dome for him and his parents. I may be able to make a deal and convert of him. He's in it for the money not the wonderful lifestyle of being nomadic, always moving staying one step ahead of the government. With the intel I'm gathering here, I need to come back and talk to Apollo and see you, if you know what I mean."

"But I was hoping for comm sex," Wash lowered her tone, "please just a little foreplay."

"No, absolutely not. I'm alone in Bjenjou's tent, but he might come in any minute."

"But I'm so horny and hot. I'm burning and need to touch myself," she teased in a seductive tone.

Nathaniel looked at his swollen pants that paid no attention to his mind that told it 'no', "You can be a real bitch, you know that? I cannot play this game right now, but you owe me a date where we'll have full blown comm sex and when I get back you better be ready and by ready I mean on our bed with no clothes on or that damn cover hiding your body from my gaze."

"I'll not have any underwear on just for you, Sir," she purred into the comm.

He felt his organ that she accused him once of thinking with twitch and glared at his groin, cursing his lack of control, "I'm not handling the transition from constant sex to this void very well, Wash. We really need to change the subject or I'm coming home right now and that wouldn't look good for the troops."

"Okay, let me remove my fingers and we'll say goodnight," she missed him so much and her teasing backfired and she wanted sex and him.

"I love you, witch," he missed her almost more than he could endure.

"I love and miss you. Come home soon," his low, sexy voice would have to do for her dreams tonight.

"Bye, Babe."

"Bye," she cut the link and went to the mess, wanting a lot more than food.

Apollo watched her get a tray and join him, "I thought a call to Taylor would brighten your day?"

"Not when he's so far away," was all she could say in the mess.

"Know what you mean. I want nothing more than to be with Cayman. I went back over the scene with the new information. I can see where her attention could be diverted by one person and someone sneak behind her and two could drag her faster out of sight. Two could strip her easier, but who put the knife in her? I'm going to find out and that person will face me, preferably in a dark place," he had no interest in justice.


	27. Korea Part Four

Taylor made a deal with Tang, the English speaking Chinaman. He set up a bank account with one million credits with the military's blessing if Tang would produce the leaders of the raiders. The agreement he signed in writing gave the parents half a million if Tang died helping the military. It was witnessed by the Australian consulate via the vids and Tang's parents were made aware of their son's whereabouts and his activities. Taylor asked him if he trusted any of the men he was with and he said no, they wanted women and to continue their simple lives. Money had little meaning for them outside what temporal necessities they needed at the moment. They had no use for land or the government. The military couldn't use them because they'd killed several trying to conform them to rules they didn't understand. Nathaniel came to the conclusion these people were like the gypsies of old, bartering or stealing what they needed. He saw a no-win scenario and wanted to talk to the leader of the rebels and try to make a deal without killing these people. He wished Wash was here as his sounding board. Telling the people involved he needed to speak with someone, he left the area. Going to the edge of Larken's camp he called Wash.

"Washington," just the sound of her voice soothed his troubled thoughts.

"I need to talk to you," he didn't care what he interrupted on her end.

Wash was in a meeting with her father and the officers from Eagle and Wolverine units. They were discussing what to do with Falcon unit as several officers were compromised and had to face a military panel. "I'm in a meeting," she knew all talking had stopped and they were waiting for her to end her conversation with Taylor so they could continue. Wash heard his desperate tone and made her decision. Standing up, she looked at her father, "Sir, Commander Taylor only uses that phrase if he needs to use me sounding board on something."

"Make it fast so you don't get too far behind," Apollo gave her permission to leave.

"Maybe you could take a break. We have been at this for over an hour," Wash suggested.

"Fifteen minutes, Lieutenant, and I want to know what this call is about when you return," her father was all Commander on her.

"Yes Sir," Wash disappeared to her bedroom, "I'm in the bedroom," she sat on a chair.

He filled her in on Tang and the deal he made with the parents and him, "I wish you were here giving advice. I hate thinking on my own. Without you, I feel like I'm missing half my brain, and heart," he added making her smile, "We can't stop these people and I don't want to slaughter them. I have an idea, but need you to tell me if it has merit. What if we work with the Korean government and make a deal. There are plenty of girls in Korea. We make it a voluntary union where the girls are free to visit home and a reverse dowry system is set in place. The raiders come with money for the families. Of course they'll buy guns from the smugglers so we'll have to convince those in power it'll be for a better life. Maybe if the people weren't starving they wouldn't be trying to overthrow them."

"You're asking girls to move from housing units to tents. I don't see many takers," Wash pointed out the flaw. "What do these nomads have that the girls would want?"

"Freedom. China leaves them alone to wander in the country or cities at will. Most live in outdated converted Chinese troop carriers that are comfortable. They travel the width and breadth of China, Russia and Nepal. According to Tang, the girls adjust and learn to love the free lifestyle. I asked him to bring me a captured girl to talk to and he promised he would."

"They bring guns. Where do they get them?"

"Trading with the military. They get older surplus rifles and pistols for clothing and food. That's what they want western food for. It's better quality than the soldiers are issued."

Wash thought about his proposal, "You can try. The worse that can happen is you'll be rejected, but with your golden tongue I'd put money on success for your plan."

"I need to run it by Apollo so if Tang brings me that girl today, I'll be home tonight."

A knock sounded on her door, "Get back to the meeting, Lieutenant," Apollo called loud enough for the other's to hear.

"Don't tease me if you can't come, I long to see you," she jumped up and opened the door and held one finger up to her father and shut the door again. "I have to go, there's wolves at the door."

"Okay, I feel better having talked to you. Hopefully I'll see you tonight," he broke connection.

Wash rejoined the meeting and took her place by her father who was sitting at the head of the table. He looked at her expectantly, "Are you going to tell us what was so important with Taylor that he broke our meeting up?"

"He may have a solution without killing and wanted to run it by me before proceeding, Sir," Wash stopped talking.

"You talked for over fifteen minutes for a one sentence explanation?" he glowered at her, but she knew he was kidding and looking mad for the other's benefit.

Wash shrugged, "He's calling the Korean consulate this afternoon. If they agree to meet with him and you, he'll be back tonight with hopefully one of the previously captured girls to testify as to conditions in China."

Apollo thought about what she told him and what she couldn't in a room full of officers that were on a need to know bases and continued his meeting. It was agreed the officers that violated the code of ethics would be removed from duty until the hearing. Six Sergeants, three from each unit present would take over the duties of the six compromised officers and two Corporals the same for the four suspended Corporals.

"We don't have any upper level officers to spare," Wash informed him before he suggested anything.

"I'm kicking around bringing in a Lieutenant from a southern unit to help you, Alicia."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Covington," he saw her raise an eyebrow.

"He's close and I know how he operates. He could fill in as your second since you're down a Lieutenant and Major."

"If you think it's for the best," Wash didn't want Michael anyplace near her and remembered not too long ago the pass he made at her, but didn't want to say anything unless she had to.

Apollo could see she didn't like his suggestion, but we always didn't get what we want he figured, "I'll make the call to Whiley after lunch." They covered the duties of the fill-ins before breaking for lunch.

Wash got up with the others when her father called the meeting over, "Lieutenant Washington, a moment please," Apollo ordered more than requested. "Tell me what Nathaniel said."

She quickly filled him in and added, "If this campaign is almost over, I really don't want Covington here."

"You need help and we have no guarantee this is really ending," he rejected her protest.

"Alex can help me," she tried again.

"Tate is running Taylor's unit right now and he just lost four officers. Alicia, suck it up and accept the help."

"I don't trust Covington," Wash finally confessed.

"Something concrete or woman's intuition?"

"He made a pass at me a few weeks ago," she finally told her father.

Apollo thought about it, "Was he serious?"

"If I'd have said yes, he would have been."

"If you want I'll have a talk with him," he threw the offer out.

"I'm an acting Commander. What would it look like if I had my Daddy talk to a man about that. Sorry I mentioned it to you, Cayman was wrong."

"You told Cayman and not me?"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you might overreact and do harm to Michael. I mentioned it to Cayman and she said as much. Next time I see her, I'll be sure and tell her our honor is ours for the protecting, not to trouble you," she stood and grabbed her coat.

"A half assed pass from an old flame isn't good enough, he's coming," Apollo didn't have time for this drama.

Her reply was the slamming of the door. She avoided the tent after lunch and worked with Alex in other tents.

"Lieutenant's Mallawarri, Washington and Major Tate, report to the Officer's Tent on the double," the voice of Commander Washington was all business so Wash and Alex told the soldier they were talking to they weren't through and headed out. First to arrive, Mallawarri knocked and was bid enter. Soon Wash and Alex entered. Wash noticed Commander Michelle Whiley was sitting chatting with her father.

"Commander Whiley has volunteered to help me out," Apollo started then noticed the officers still standing, "for crying out loud, sit down. Get coffee if you want some," he waited while Mallawarri and Tate got coffee and Wash just took a seat.

"I am down my own Lieutenant," Whiley began, "he was complaining of migraines that pain killer couldn't touch, so I sent him home to our hospital and the best care. Commander Washington here filled me in on Falcon Unit's problems. I'll let Apollo fill you in on the plans."

"Commander Whiley will operate out of our camp. Her unit is doing patrol around Seoul under the direction of Major Summerville. If he needs assistance, Eagle unit will respond and be Badger Unit's backup. Everyone here will be Lieutenants under Commander Whiley. I'll be working with Taylor trying to wrap this campaign up. Any questions or problems go to Commander Whiley." He looked directly at Michelle, "Alicia and Alex are working on the crime as their primary duties. Mallawarri is taking up the slack for the units, but coordinating with the other two. They are working like a well-oiled machine and can help with anything that may arise within the ranks. If you people have questions, now's the time to ask."

Nobody said a word so Apollo added, "Commander Whiley is staying in Corporal Lincoln's tent and will be working out of this office during the day. Dismissed," he watched them get up retrieve their parkas and file out.

They talked for several more minutes then Apollo stood and told Michelle he'd take her to her quarters. He grabbed her backpack and threw it over his shoulder while she picked a smaller bag up. He showed her the tent then they went on a walking tour and he sidetracked to show her the crime scene.

"I hope you find whoever did this, Apollo," Michelle showed true sympathy. She liked Cayman, but always thought the other woman got her position on her back with this tall, sexy man. He never showed her any interest when she went through his Commander training program. She came in second and advanced when a Commander was killed shortly after her training. She went back to him for the final instructions he gave the winner, where still he showed no interest in her, and that was well before Cayman. She flat out propositioned him and he said he was off women until his daughter was grown or that was his story to her anyway. She had to admit Cayman Tillman was a beautiful widow, tall and model thin with long dark chestnut brown hair and blue eyes with a classic beauty that would stay with her throughout her life.

"We will. I have the two best officer's in Nathaniel's unit working on it."

"So tell me, is your daughter and Nathaniel still an item, under the table of course?" Michelle was wondering at her chances with Nathaniel.

"They are and I wouldn't make a pass at Taylor if I were you. Alicia has marked him as her own and I don't want any cat fights or I'll send you packing and note your record," a not so subtle threat.

"I'm here to help," Michelle squashed her ideas of flirting with Nathaniel. She knew Apollo was serious.

* * *

"Boylan, did you get those deleted records replaced yet?" Alicia saw him in the lane and he was on her list of people to check up on.

"Not yet, Lieutenant. I've cracked those codes before and will do so again. I've got the comm apart and will rewire the circuits back in time. Did your father give you the bottle I left with him?"

"He did, thanks. I'll need it before I solve this crime for sure. You let me know as soon as you recover those deleted messages. They probably hold the key to who attacked Cayman," she patted Tom's arm as she left.

Wash and Alex got permission from headquarters to go back over all the phone records of everyone who was in camp from Commander Washington to the newest private. Wash took Falcon Unit and Alex the others. It was boring work, going from person to person and checking who they talked to since arriving in Korea. Wash didn't want to go to her tent so camped out in Alex's until she went to mess taking a break from her call checks. It was invasive work so Wash set the parameter key words to Cayman and Townsend. Several messages were deleted and they'd make a notation on their plexi's to talk with the soldier and ask why the call had to be deleted from the records.

Wash entered the mess and saw Michelle with her father sitting at his reserved table. They were laughing at something and Michelle put her hand on his arm. Wash was furious, _'Cayman is fighting for her life and Whiley is making a move and on my father to boot.' _She got a tray and debated on whether or not to join them.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Who cares, I need to get out of here," she put her tray down and went directly to her tent not stopping to shed her coat in the main area, just put her mask in a pocket and unzipped it as she stepped into the bedroom. Throwing her coat in the corner on a pile of bags, she turned into the arms of her husband. He pulled her close and kissed her hard, hands under her shirt and bra undone before he came up for air.

He unfastened his armor while Wash stripped completely. His clothes joined hers in a pile on the floor and he tackled her to the bed. Entering roughly he rode her hard to a completion for him. Rolling off he finished her with his fingers while his mouth plundered hers. She bit his lip as she came and he laughed as she sucked the lower lip in and tongued it in an apology for biting down so hard. "Let's go get showers so I can take care of you properly," he pulled her up with him and redressed just enough to get to the showers as did Wash. They took clean clothes and separated at the latrines that also housed shower units. Nathaniel finished first and was waiting outside her shower tent. Apollo still hadn't returned when they went back to bed and continued where they left off. Later as he held her he noticed the bottle of tequila. "Boylan came through?"

"I've been waiting for you to open it," Wash was comfortable with her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart, "I have to get cups if we're going to celebrate you being home," with reluctance she sat up and leaned over to kiss him once more before getting out of bed. She put her clean panties on that she wore under her pants back to their bedroom before he all but destroyed them in his haste. Looking around she picked his long sleeve tee-shirt that he put on after his shower. It was still damp where he didn't take care to dry properly. It hung low enough like a mini skirt leaving her long legs and feet bare as she left for cups. Her father and Whiley were at the table working on plexi's when Wash entered and without a word went to the table with the cups and snagged two. The Commander's looked up at seeing a movement in the room.

Apollo took in her attire, "You missed supper, want me to get some sandwiches?"

"Thanks Dad, that'd be great," without a glance to Whiley, Wash disappeared down the short hallway. Nathaniel had the top off the bottle and already sampled.

"This is good," he reached for the cups and sloshed some in each.

"They're here," Wash automatically lowered her voice not wanting Whiley to hear a word she exchanged with her husband. She stripped again and climbed in bed to snuggle and sip fine alcohol.

They sipped and filled each other in. A knock at the door made Nathaniel cover Wash's exposed breast just in case. "Your food is out here on the table when you want it," Apollo didn't try and enter.

"We'll be out in a minute," Wash spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

They dressed and padded barefoot to the main room.

Nathaniel sat at the end of the table as far from Whiley as he could get and Wash sat near him. Apollo slid a tray down to them. Nathaniel looked at Whiley, "Michelle, what brings you here?" he asked even though his wife informed him of her demotion back to Lieutenant.

"Helping Apollo out, Nathaniel," she smiled at him, ignoring his Lieutenant. Now she knew exactly what Washington was doing wearing a man's shirt. She was advertising her control over this Commander by parading around in his clothing. Whiley knew her promise to Apollo, but he wouldn't be around all the time. Nathaniel needed to know there were other women who wanted him. After all not so long ago he had another woman, one that looked a lot like her. A knock at the door interrupted her fantasies of seducing Nathaniel.

"Enter," Apollo called and Thomas Boylan entered. He looked surprised at Commander Whiley sitting at the table.

"You have something to report, Sergeant?" Wash ordered, the first words she spoke since sitting at the table.

"I need to see you in private, Lieutenant," Boylan addressed her.

"Report," Apollo ordered him.

"I…not until I speak to my Lieutenant, Sir," Boylan held his ground.

"I'll come to your tent as soon as I'm done eating," Wash wondered what it was that Boylan was reluctant to disclose to the others.

"Yes, Ma'am," he left.

Nathaniel started filling them in on his trip to the border and he was waiting for the government of Korea to contact him with a response to his proposal. Tang was still trying to bring one to three captured girls to testify. Wash gathered the containers that held the sandwiches and chips. Nathaniel watched her leave the room. Soon she came back with her boots and coat on. She went to get the tray and Nathaniel pulled her down for a kiss, "Don't be gone long. I'm not done with you," he saw her give him a special smile and put her mask on. She glanced at Whiley as she walked by her and knew Whiley was jealous by the look she got in return.

Boylan bid her enter, "I didn't want to talk in front of Commander Whiley and here's why," he showed her the information he transferred to his plexi, "Townsend was in contact with Lieutenant Covington. I don't have the conversations yet, but did get this much. They talked every day since coming here and several times on Friday which ended just before Commander Washington got attacked."

Wash felt sick. Grabbing her comm, "This is Lieutenant Alicia Washington, Special Forces. I need an emergency call to security at Houston Special Forces Base," she waited for the call to be placed.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" a burly voice boomed in the tent.

"Commander Cayman Washington is in the hospital and is in danger. Send guards to protect her, stat."

There was silence, then, "We have a detail on the way to the hospital, where is she?"

"Intensive care. Her son's Barry and Darrell Tillman should be near her. They are not under suspicion. Michael Covington is also at the hospital. He's considered to be a suspect in her attack and is not to be allowed anywhere near her," she saw Tom and Casey exchange looks of surprise.

"Hold on while I inform my people," a pause, "Do you want guards on him also?"

"Yes, I don't want him left alone while he's a suspect in a crime."

"Are you the contact?"

"Yes, either me or her sons or husband, Apollo Washington."

"Hold on, Lieutenant," she was put on hold. She looked at the men, "I need to hear those conversations, Boylan."

"I'll get them for you. I take it Covington is home?"

Before she could reply the Security Officer was back, "Lieutenant, you still on the line?"

"I'm here."

"Our team got to Commander Washington in Intensive Care, but we may have been too late," Wash gasped and Boylan took her arm while Durwin jumped up and went to offer her support if needed, "A man we presume to be Covington had a pillow over her face. He was stunned, but the Commander was blue and not breathing. The doctors are working on her now."

Wash felt total dismay, "Do you still have your people on the line?"

"I do."

"I'm keeping my end open," she looked at Boylan, "I need to get back to Dad," she turned for the door.

"We're going with you," Boylan and Casey grabbed their coats and put them on while trying to keep up with their Lieutenant who was running. She burst into the Officers Tent with the two Sergeant's on her heels.

"Dad, it's Cayman," he saw the tears running down her cheeks and didn't move or breath.

Nathaniel jumped up and rushed around the table taking her arm, "Wash, what happened?"

Wash looked at Whiley, "Did you know Covington was the killer?"

"Covington?" Nathaniel and Michelle spoke together.

Apollo whispered, "Killer?"

Wash and Nathaniel turned their attention to him completely, forgetting the others in the room. Casey and Boylan stood quietly out of the way waiting for the outcome.

"They're working on her, Dad," she gripped his hand with her free one while Nathaniel had one arm around her waist and the other on Apollo's shoulder pulling them into a family unit, connected by their touch. Whiley was in shock and looked at them without taking in the closeness and its meaning.

"Lieutenant, Sven here, I have an update. The medical staff reports getting a heartbeat and she's on life support to help her breathe. Covington was taken into custody and the sons are in the room now and want to talk to you so I'm signing off now so you can call them."

"Thank you," Wash managed that much before Nathaniel took her comm and broke the connection.

Taylor looked at Boylan, "Report, what happened before Wash got this call?"

"I informed the Lieutenant I was able to restore part of the deleted information from Townsend's comm and it showed he talked every day to Covington and ended right before Commander Washington was attacked and the Lieutenant knew Covington was home and called security."

"Can you restore the messages or should it be sent to the experts?" Nathaniel didn't want Boylan screwing it up.

"The hard part was getting in. A little more work and I'll have the pathway to the actual conversations, Sir."

"Get to it. And, Boylan, you get in, you bring the unit to me personally before sitting and listening. I need to know what they said ASAP," Taylor issued his order.

"The minute I hear voices, I'll be banging on your door," he nodded to Casey and they left.

"I need to go home," Apollo knew he wasn't any good here anymore.

"Leave tonight. I'll take over and the Commander's know what to do," Nathaniel squeezed his shoulder.

"We won't let you down, Apollo," Michelle added her influence for him to go be with his wife.

Wash called Barry, "Barry," she felt tears threaten to flow again, "how is she?"

The room was silent and all eyes on the little instrument Wash held in her hands, "Hey, Alicia, her color looks good. They are doing a detailed scan of her brain to see if she suffered any damage due to her oxygen being cut off for who knows how long. They got the bastard out of the room before Darrell and I got back from eating. We got lucky he decided to suffocate Mom instead of stab or shoot her. Don't worry, one of us will be with her at all times. We won't let her down again in case there are more who want to hurt her. I don't get it, Alicia, why would someone want Mom dead?"

"I don't know, but we are working on that answer on our end."

Apollo took his plexi, "I just transferred command to you, Nathaniel, and made Meyers your backup. Continue on like you're doing. Maybe Philbrick will take some interest in us now and come and help with the negotiations," he left to pack.

Nathaniel pulled Wash into his arms and felt her head on his shoulder. He looked at Michelle over Wash's head, "What did you know, Michelle?"

"I swear, Nathaniel, this is the first I've heard anything involving my Lieutenant, which I can assume now was faking a migraine."

"Because it was your unit, I want a full investigation of your soldiers. Wash and Alex will start tomorrow and run them through the same process ours were."

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" she forgot her plans to seduce him as she watched him hold his woman. It was clear to her, he was taken and by Apollo's daughter.

"What Apollo brought you here for, be a figurehead to the three units. You hold no real power over the units here," he didn't know if Apollo specified she was for show only.

"Then why am I here?" Michelle didn't understand.

"For moral support to the officers in our units. You know how stretched they are with most of Cayman's officers under suspension. We may be facing a similar situation in your unit. Could be a handful of malcontents want to do away with the female Commander's and started with Cayman. You may be a target. Until we rule my theory out, you stay here and away from your people."

Michelle digested this information, "I hope it's safe here."

"We've bioread our soldiers while they were questioned. They didn't have any involvement or knowledge so you're safe, but I'll give you a guard if you wish."

"I wish," Michelle didn't want to be attacked in her sleep and Nathaniel didn't offer her to stay in the tent with him and his Lieutenant.

Apollo came out with his backpack, "I called the chopper pilot and he's waiting. I'll be home in three hours," he hugged Alicia, who held him tightly and kissed his cheek while Nathaniel once again put a hand on his shoulder.

"When Cayman wakes up, you tell her we are with her and Nathaniel is working to get us home so I can take care of her like she did me," Alicia instructed her father. He nodded and left.

"Taylor to Tate."

"Sir?" Alex was getting ready for bed.

"Report to the Officer's Tent."

"On my way."

Wash had a thought. Pulling out of Nathaniel's arms, "I need a guard for Trey," she pulled her comm and called the security station again and requested guards for Debora Tate.

"Michelle, only the Commander's know about Wash and myself. My unit is clueless so don't mention anything to anyone," Nathaniel cautioned.

"I know the Commander's code, Nathaniel," she stopped talking as a knock sounded.

Wash opened the door and let Alex in. She sat at the table while Nathaniel told him to sit and filled him in.

Alex digested all the information without speaking then asked what was foremost on his mind, "If this is a conspiracy, Debora and Skye could be in danger?"

"Wash called and got security for them. If you want, we can put one inside the house as well as outside. I hate to move Trey at this point."

"I'll call her and find out what she wants to do," Alex switched back to Wash, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm committed to finding why Covington and Townsend did this and will need your help. Are you able to stay focused with Debora having Trey?"

"I can do my job. Commander Washington will be home soon and if it looks like there are more involved, he'll move him to a safe place, if I know him."

Nathaniel nodded, "That he will."

* * *

Apollo dropped his backpack inside the Intensive Care unit's double doors out of the way. The sound of something hitting the floor drew a reflexive reaction from Darrell and he turned and drew at the same time. "You're improving," Apollo approached the bed and focused on his wife. Taking the stool Darrell had been sitting on while he held vigil, "update me."

"They've got dye coursing through her brain and they are in another room analyzing it for damage. The process takes about eight hours, they're halfway through. We'll get a full report to know what we may be dealing with. A positive ID was made on Covington," he watched his stepfather take his mother's hand and bring it to his lips, then remain holding it. Darrell thought back to their camping trip where Alicia was in training. His mother and Apollo used it as a second honeymoon. They watched Trey learning to walk while holding hands and kissing a lot. His mother was so happy then and smiled at Apollo all the time. He wanted to see her and Apollo look at each other like that again.

"Whiley looked at her mini. The time had flown and it was midnight. Nathaniel was working, getting ready for his probable solo meeting. Wash had grabbed her plexi and pulled up Whiley's troops and was asking her questions as to their temperaments and habits. Normally Whiley wouldn't put up with a subordinate grilling her, but Nathaniel was sitting beside his Lieutenant and hadn't said anything to her.

"If you've got enough, I'm turning in," Whiley noticed Taylor and his second did work well together and she was beginning to feel like a spare tire as they would bounce ideas off each other, he on his upcoming meeting and she on the tact she was going to use on Badger Unit. She slipped out to their goodnights.

"I'm getting tired myself," Wash was winding down after her stressful and adrenalin filled evening.

"I can't think of anything I want more than to hold you tight while I fall asleep," Nathaniel stood and pulled his wife up for a quick kiss before shutting the main area down for the night. Nathaniel's comm chose that moment to beep, "Taylor," he snapped.

"I figured you'd want an update," Apollo spoke.

"You know we do," he reached over and grabbed Wash's hand as Apollo filled them in, "I'll remain with her until she comes to." He signed off knowing it was late and who knew what his daughter and her husband were doing at midnight and had to ask, expecting a smart-assed reply. He was surprised when Nathaniel told him the truth and more so when he heard Whiley had just left after his daughter kept her up wanting to know her unit. Nathaniel's hard work and dedication were just what the new colony in the past would need.

Once again they tried to go to bed when a knock sounded on the door, "I hope it's Boylan," Wash unlatched the door, "come in Tom."

"I got it, Lieutenant," Boylan held his plexi proudly with a huge grin.

"Good work, Boylan," Nathaniel his congratulations and held his hand for the pad. He hit a button and the first conversation filled the room. Nathaniel listened for a couple minutes, "Wash, I want you to filter all this and give me a report on the pertinent conversations that tie Covington to the crime," he sat the plexi on the table and turned back to Boylan, "you did good, I hope this is all we need to solve the crime," he shook Boylan's hand as he escorted him out into the cold. He watched his wife dim the lights, "You act like we really are going to make it to bed this time?"

"We are," she walked to their room. Standing in the dark and no more interruptions he felt it safe to follow. Besides he loved watching her undress and noticed her eyes always strayed to him when he disrobed.

TBC


	28. Court Martial Part One

"Commander Nathaniel Taylor, you are still under oath, please sit down." Nathaniel in his black dress uniform took the stand for the second day in a row. He let his gaze wander over the room, packed with military officers from all branches which ended with his locking eyes with Wash.

"Please recap the story up until where we left off yesterday," General Collinsworth requested. He was one of seven officers judging Lieutenant's Townsend and Covington.

"Yes Sir," Taylor addressed the room in general, "We retrieved the deleted comm messages between Townsend and Covington. Over a span of two weeks they concocted a plan to kill Commander Washington and throw her unit into disarray in a battle zone where Lieutenant Townsend would be put in charge. He was angry at not being chosen to go through the Commanders training, but Lieutenant Covington was selected and scored high enough to probably be chosen the next Commander. Townsend chose Cayman Washington strictly because she was a woman and he considered all women in uniform to be inferior and unfit for the uniform. Covington saw it as an opportunity to advance without waiting for attrition and dose out revenge on the Washington's.

"Are you speculating, Commander?" counsel for the Lieutenant's wanted on record stating he wasn't adding his opinion.

"No," Nathaniel addressed the Major, "everything I'm paraphrasing is on record, either off the comm calls or the testimony from both men."

"Continue, Commander Taylor," General Collinsworth interjected to move it along.

Nathaniel mentally found his place, "It was a Friday night when Lieutenant Covington flew in his chopper to the main base camp the night Cayman was attacked. He was met by Townsend and they used darkness to work towards the Officer's Tent. Their original plan was to have someone from her unit call her out in the night for an emergency and they would waylay her. They got lucky when she separated from her husband and went to the latrine when they were still working there way to the Offier's Tent. Covington called her name when she emerged from the latrine sidetracking her, and Townsend had a metal pipe about two foot in length and struck her twice.

"Is this the instrument?" the prosecutor held up a metal pipe that matched Nathaniel's description.

"Yes, it is," Nathaniel saw the room look hard at the pipe with its dark stains marking a gruesome crime.

"Please continue," the prosecutor requested.

"He hit her on the right side of her head first and when she started falling, he brought it back with a backhand motion to the left side. The force cracked her skull on each side and left swelling on her brain. Together they dragged her swiftly around the tent and stripped her of her coat then cut her long sleeved tee-shirt off completely leaving her exposed to the below freezing temperatures. The last act to insure death, a stolen knife thrust into her chest causing massive bleeding. The original plan was to frame a private from my unit, but the sounds of someone near the wall of the tent caused them to leave in a hurry. The timeframe was when Lieutenant Alicia Washington was searching for her and put a hand on the wall of the tent and her cursed alerting them to the fact if they didn't scat fast they'd be caught red handed."

Nathaniel was watching Apollo while recapping the details of the attack. Apollo still looked devastated each time he was forced to hear the gruesome details. Apollo raised his gaze directly to Nathaniel's and they held eyes for a moment.

Breaking eye contact, Nathaniel recounted on, "They didn't communicate after the attack, and I'll speculate it was because we found the Commander so fast and Townsend was the prime suspect due to what he said earlier that day to my Lieutenant. He was placed under arrest and his comm confiscated. He was released due to lack of evidence, but his mouth got him put in the medic tent by Commander Apollo Washington. Private Daniel's got it on his mini and shared with everyone in every unit, and it's part of the record that was played yesterday," he paused for laughter. "It was his cocky attidute that he was sure he covered up a crime and it couldn't be traced back to him that Apollo Washington was dealing with. We never found the gloves that had blood on them and we did check Lieutenant Townsend's hands for blood residue and there was none, but his gloves were missing from his tent. We figure he either sent them off with Lieutenant Covington or most likely threw them in the river as that's where we found the pipe, at the edge of the river.

"Was their any other evidence that physically could have tied him to the crime?" the defense attorney asked.

Nathaniel thought, "His boots and clothing were clean so I'm assuming and this is a guess, he had to have been wearing stolen items not from our units that probably found a home in the river. He's never told me and I was forbidden to extract it from him. I was told we had enough evidence with the comm records and testimony. Lieutenant Covington confessed his part and stated it was Lieutenant Townsend who welded the knife. Bio readings showed he was telling the truth. Lieutenant Townsend pointed the finger back at Covington, but failed his bio reading so is charged with the violent attack."

"Thank you Commander," the prosecutor started in the next section, "Can you tell us about any other target?"

Nathaniel looked quickly at Covington's young wife, who'd been in the same seat for the second day now, and away before she could lock gazes with him, "Townsend offered to help take care of Commander Whiley and Covington refused. He said he didn't have a problem with his Commander and saw no reason to kill her."

"And the response?" the prosecutor asked.

"Townsend wasn't happy, but went on to talk about the next target, my Lieutenant, Alicia Washington."

"Why did she become a target?"

"She was targeted for three reasons I could ascertain from the comm calls and the interrogations. "One, she was a woman. Two, she dumped Michael Covington and he never forgave her, and three; she was slated to go with me to Terra Nova and they were jealous."

"What did they have planned for her?"

"They planned on getting her away from camp and raping her and then killing her," his guts twisted when he was forced to verbalize their intent to the woman he loved. He let his eyes focus on her and she looked serenely at him, giving strength he so desperately needed when talking about her. He saw Apollo reach over and take her hand.

The prosecutor asked the panel, "Sirs, I would like to play the comm section Commander Taylor just described to verify his testimony?"

"Proceed," General Collinsworth agreed.

_Townsend: "After we take care of Washington, are you up to arranging an accident for Whiley?"_

_Covington: "I agreed to help distract Washington while you took care of her. I don't have an ax to grind against Whiley. I don't see any reason to kill her also."_

_Townsend: "Have it your way, but she's deadweight as an officer. And speaking of officer's, we still on for some fun and games with Alicia Washington?"_

_Covington: "I'm thinking of nothing else. That bitch thinks she can dump me after letting me wet my wick, she has another think coming. I'm going to plow her fertile ground in every hole she has, repeatedly."_

_Townsend: "Save something for me. I've wanted to do her since the first time I saw her. Frigid whore will thaw under me. After we use her up, are we going to kill her?"_

_Covington: "We can't fuck her senseless and let her live to rat us out. I want to strangle her while shoving my dick inside her. See if choking a female gives her the same pleasure as us men."_

_Townsend: "As long as she dies, I don't care how you do it, be creative. If I'm going to watch a snuff vid in person, I want it to make me hard every time I think about it."_

_Covington: "Me too."_

_Townsend: "Come tonight and we'll take care of Washington. I stole a knife from a kid in Taylor's unit, but I've changed the plan. I've got it all planned on how to separate Washington from her husband. I'll bribe a private from her new unit to get her to step outside and lead her away from her tent on the pretext of intervening in a probable fight only she can stop as it's about her husband. She'll want to know of course what the fight is about. I'll have a pipe I found and smack the kid to put him down, then I'll knife the Commander and make it look like her and the kid fought and killed each other. With luck she'll have her knife and we'll stab the kid with it and plant stolen items around his tent. The old man will be so grief stricken he won't see the setup. He'll think she found out the kid was stealing and went to confront him."_

_Covington: "And of course when I become the next Commander, I'll be sure and offer my condolences on the loss of his wife and daughter, not to mention the joy of watching Taylor break in a new Lieutenant," the both were heard laughing._

The prosecutor stopped the recording. There was silence and Nathaniel had a good view of Covington's wife with tears running down her face.

Townsend and Covington, both in their dress uniforms were sitting side by side in the hearing room. They looked down when the conversation ended, not looking at each other or anyone.

"I have a question about the knife stolen from Private Anston's quarters and used in the crime, but they were talking about another private from a different unit. Was your private the first intended plant for the crime and what is your take on the changes in their plan?" The prosecuting Major asked this question.

Nathaniel thought a moment, putting so many pieces back together, "In Lieutenant Townsend's statement, the change was made with the shifting of plans. They started out with one plan and revised it. They used the original stolen knife when Cayman presented a target without them having to bribe another Private."

The prosecutor looked at his plexi, "I have that part of the statement for evidence corroborating your version, he added it to the formal record. After another hour of similar questions the prosecutor stated, "That's all Commander," and turned the questioning over to the defense attorney, a young Major who worked in the legal department of the military. He knew it was a no win case, but was trying to keep his clients from facing a firing squad.

The defense attorney asked a few clarifying questions and then told the General's he was done with that witness. Nathaniel joined the Washington's and sat by Wash. He wanted to hold her hand, but let her father do that honor and it was impossible to tell who was supporting whom. Nathaniel let his mind wander as he knew the testimony Thomas Boylan would offer by heart.

_The Korean Government accepted his proposal and he made a heartfelt plea to the citizens that they wouldn't have to lose their daughters if they voluntarily let them go as Korea and China made an agreement of free travel for the raiders between their borders. He inadvertently knew he made it easier for smuggling, but didn't feel guilty. Corrupt governments needed to fear their subjects. They were home within two weeks, the campaign touted by all as successful and he got all of the credit for his ideas and oratory skills. He personally escorted Townsend and was met by base security. Wash extracted the pertinent information off the phone records and sat down with Townsend. He was more than willing to fill in the blanks and point the finger wherever possible at Covington._

_They entered the hospital together, gear still stowed in the back of the rover that they left parked at the airport along with dozens of identical vehicles who didn't have a spouse to drive it home. Nathaniel knocked and Apollo opened the door and he watched as Wash got pulled in for a tight hug. Apollo shook his hand and then stepped aside. Cautiously they entered her private room not sure what to expect. Cayman was reclining on an adjustable bed with the head raised. Trey played on the floor and got up, running to Wash where she scooped him up in a bear hug. He tried to talk to her and she heard Lica and grinned and looked at Cayman, "Where did he learn my name?"_

_Cayman smiled and held her hand for Wash to take and pulled her down for a hug and peck to her cheek, "He…..hears…..it….all…..the…time…..from…..both…..of….us."_

_Nathaniel heard the hesitation between each word and wanted to beat the men who caused it. Wash he noticed had tears in her eyes. With another kiss to her brother's cheek, Wash set him on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking Cayman's hand in hers again, "Cayman, Dad didn't tell us much of your conditions, just you were alive and awake. What can you do and not?"_

"_I…have….trouble….speaking….so…don't….want….to…much," she looked at Apollo for help._

"_Alicia," her father spoke to both of them, "Cayman's brain injury has a glitch in her speech and should improve with therapy which we all need to be involved in," both Nathanial and Alicia nodded so he continued, "she also has trouble moving normally and again time and physical therapy will make it go away. So far that's all we notice. She can read and her intelligence isn't impaired."_

_Wash looked back to Cayman, "We're here for you until we leave. We'll live with you," she looked at Nathaniel and he nodded, "and hopefully we won't be deployed again. I'll be able to devote more time to you and Trey."_

"_Thank….you."_

"_It's a lot easier with you here, Alicia," her father added._

_Nathaniel had a sinking feeling, "Cayman, you can't return to lead your unit can you?" he spoke what was foremost on his mind._

_Cayman looked at him and shook her head._

_Apollo spoke for her, "Philbrick came by yesterday after he got the report on her condition and the time it would take for a full recovery and made the decision to put her on long term disability. Her unit will be rebuilt with all new officers and a new Commander which I'm going to do a special class on like when I chose you two, a competition. I'm glad you're back to take care of Cayman because Philbrick wants me to start very soon."_

"_What I want to know," Alicia changed the subject, "is are you going to be home for your birthday in a few days?" she looked at Cayman._

"_Yes,….the….doctor…..is….releasing….me…tomor…row," her face lit in anticipation._

"_I'll do whatever you want, but we'll have time to plan after you get home."_

_The door opened and a tray was brought in, "Supper time," a cheery older woman announced as she swung the table over the bed and set the food down while Alicia jumped up and raised the head to a full sitting position._

_They watched Cayman look at the food and struggle with her fork. Nathaniel couldn't watch, "We need to get home and unpacked," he looked at Apollo, "want us to take Trey?"_

"_Sure, I'll spend the night and she's supposed to get released after breakfast and then we'll be home," he helped Alicia get Trey's little backpack together._

_They stopped by both houses before making their way to what was to become their new home until they left for Terra Nova. _

_Cayman wanted her children home for her birthday. Wash got permission for Barry to take the day off and he mentioned he was bringing Gail Jamison which Cayman agreed to. Darrell and his friend, Courtney were no longer an item, just good friends so he was coming solo. _

"_I need to go see Lucas," Nathaniel informed Wash as he held her in bed the night before Cayman's birthday._

"_You going to be here for Cayman's birthday aren't you?" Wash raised her head off his shoulder._

"_I was thinking it best if she just has her kids," he admitted._

"_Gail is going to be here and you're family now. Stay or you'll hurt her feelings."_

_He pulled her head down and kissed her temple before pushing it back to his chest, "I don't want to hurt her, ever. I just wish I could help her heal. It's so hard watching her struggle. I'll say one thing, your father has been great. I don't think her disabilities phase him at all. He treats her just the same. I feel I have to watch what I say around her, but he still teases her like before."_

"_I'd like to think that if anything like that happened to me, you'd be the same. Cayman needs us to be ourselves so she doesn't feel so self-conscious. I told the boys to treat her normally like we do. They both saw her after she woke up so knew what to expect. It was you and I who got caught off guard."_

_The next day Wash went food shopping as she finally got out of Cayman that she'd like chicken for supper with a peanut butter cake. "You can't have what Trey wants. It's your birthday."_

"_For….my…..birthday,….I …..want…..to…watch….Trey….enjoy….his….cake."_

_Nathaniel remembered doing that same thing when Lucas was little, getting foods the boy wanted over him or Ayani._

"_I'm getting her a dark chocolate cake also, as I know it's her favorite," Wash told him while grabbing a kiss before leaving. _

_Barry and Gail showed up just after noon. Barry had filled Gail in on the changes in his mother since she last saw her. He was lounging on the couch when they came in. "Sir," Barry greeted him while Gail saluted._

"_No saluting in the residence," Gail dropped her arm, "you still with loser boy here?" Nathaniel let his tone know he wasn't serious._

"_Now that Barry's let me get to know him, he's funny and interesting," Gail laughed at the Commanders mocking face._

"_Way to go, Barry, your pick-up lines must be improving."_

"_Are Alicia and you off limits or are you going to paw her in front of us and make me explain?" _

"_Corporal Jamison, has Private Tillman given you the lecture on house rules?" Nathaniel hadn't moved, but looked menacing all the same._

"_He has, Sir. What is said or done in this house, stays in this house. Barry told me he broke those rules and was transferred and demoted and the same could happen to me if I so much as say anything even in confidence. I imagine if that was done to a family member how much worse it could go for a non-relative."_

"_Barry can tell you it's no fun being bucked to Private after enjoying life as a Corporal. You'll find out soon enough my Lieutenant and I are more than friends, we're friendlier," he stopped at that._

_Darrell showed up next and greeted Barry with insults and a hand shake and turned his attention to Gail, "You must be Corporal Gail. I've been wanting to meet you and set the record straight. I'm the brother you want, not someone who got demoted."_

"_You're both privates," Gail pointed out with a dimpled smile. Barry told her to watch for his brother's smooth lines._

"_Unlike Barry, I'll be a Corporal next month and therefore outrank him. He's not eligible for two years."_

"_Year and half, Junior," Barry noticed Nathaniel was still lounging with his feet perched on the coffee table listening to them with a slight smile on his face, "Commander, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"_

_Nathaniel slowly moved his eyes to zone in on Barry while the others listened, "I'm on break. My unit got a month off for me ending the Korean conflict."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I live here now or so I'm told," Nathaniel didn't elaborate._

"_So you're shacked up with our sister?" Darrell contributed._

_Apollo entered for a late lunch and caught Darrell's comment, "He's a guest in my home," his gruff tone used with intent to intimidate and by the looks of the three younger people, it worked. He looked at Nathaniel, "where's Alicia and Cayman?"_

"_Cayman's bathing Trey and Wash is shopping. Are we going to tell the boys?" he didn't say what, but Apollo knew. _

_Apollo looked at Barry first then Darrell, "You boys know the house rules and any girlfriend has to follow," he looked at Darrell, "where's that girl you were seeing?"_

"_We are just friends now. I didn't let it go too far. Courtney didn't fit into the family mold as she was disrespectful to Alicia one day. It's okay for me to dis her, but not my girlfriends."_

"_It's not okay for you to dis her," Apollo reminded him especially when she didn't deserve it, Cayman told him later what Darrell said and did to Alicia and he got pissed at the kid, but never let him know. He went to the bedroom so Nathaniel got up and followed._

_He watched Apollo enter the bathroom where Trey was splashing in the tub and playing with his toys. Cayman was sitting on the toilet doing leg stretches. She looked up when Apollo and Nathaniel entered. Nathaniel dropped to his knees and grabbed a toy boat and floated it to Trey who laughed and grabbed and promptly sank it, filling it with water. Nathaniel grabbed a ball and splashed water with it in Trey's face making him laugh again. The boy wasn't afraid of water. He looked at Cayman, "You two need to get a room," he laughed. Apollo had also sank to his knees and had Cayman pulled to him in a long kiss._

_Apollo broke off and looked at him, "Why the hell are you in here?"_

"_The kids were boring. I figured I might get to see more action in here and I was right," he looked pointedly at Apollo's hand that was cupping Cayman's breast and laughed again._

"_Get the hell out of here and take my son with you. It's my wife's birthday and I have plans that don't include you or you," he pointed to Trey who was now standing._

_Nathaniel snagged Trey out of the water and hit the drain, "We know when we're not wanted, but probably needed," he grinned and took Trey wrapped in a towel to the bedroom and shut the bathroom door. He dressed Trey and knocked on the door, "I need to comb Trey's hair."_

_Apollo slipped out shirtless with a brush in his hand. While Nathaniel held Trey, Apollo brushed his wet hair and escorted them to the bedroom door, "I'm locking it this time. I have the same rules you do, Asshole, stay out of my bedroom. You have your own and your own toys, stay away from mine," he pushed Nathaniel and his son from the room. Nathaniel heard the lock engage and chuckled._

_Taking Trey to his brothers he turned him over to Barry who showed him off to Gail._

"_He's cute, like his father," she exclaimed._

"_I'm cute," Barry complained._

"_You look totally different than this dark haired beauty and look at his large expressive ebony eyes. Some girl someday is going to get lost in them." She spoke to Trey, "You are going to break hearts in the future, you need to be told that now," she wanted to touch him, but he looked leery at her so she spoke back to Barry. "Yes you are and you know it, but you don't look like your mom so I'm assuming you resemble your father and you too," she included Darrell._

"_We do," Darrell pulled up a picture of a man on the main large screen. It was of a good looking man about six feet tall with medium brown hair and green eyes and chiseled good looks, "our late father, David Tillman. I was thirteen when he got killed in action and Barry sixteen."_

"_Mom never dated again until Apollo," Barry added. _

"_How long ago did they start dating?" Gail wanted to know more about him and his family._

"_It was three years after Dad died," Darrell remembered as he was sixteen and in senior school. "They've been together for at least six years and married for three of them. They had their third anniversary two months ago," he looked around, "where are they anyway?"_

"_Apollo had something he needed to talk to your Mom about," Nathaniel was back in his spot on the couch and looked like he might take a nap._

_Wash came in with a large bag. Seeing the boys, "You guys come and help me unload."_

_Nathaniel hadn't moved and his eyes were closed. He heard, but was comfortable and thinking of what might be going on in the bedroom was much more pleasant than carrying groceries. _

Nathaniel's mini vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, _'You're a million miles away, where are you?'_

Nathaniel grinned at him over Wash and wrote, _'Thinking of Cayman's birthday or what you and her were doing in the bedroom for so long.' _ He hit send.

Apollo read and replied, _'You have your own sex toy and wonder at mine? Maybe you can't stay at my house!'_

'_My sex toy was cooking that wonderful meal I ate too much of. Besides after an hour, my cover story of you were talking wasn't holding water anymore and I had to tell them the truth with vivid details, which you wouldn't let me watch so I had to improvise.'_

It was all Apollo could do not to laugh out loud which wouldn't go down well as Boylan was in the part where he discovered Covington was the other attacker. Having the husband burst out laughing wouldn't make a good impression, _'Cayman's birthday for me was much better than yours, loser. I got laid three times, morning, noon and night while you went home alone on Alicia's birthday. That would explain the shade of Gail's face when I joined you and said Cayman was resting.'_

Wash put a hand on each thigh reminding them of where they were. They sighed and put their mini's away.

"Break for lunch, one hour," General Collinsworth ordered and a general commotion was seen as people stood after sitting still for too long.

Nathaniel jumped up and made a beeline for Covington's wife, "Mrs. Covington, how are you holding up?" he tried his kindest tone and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Evidence of her crying was seen in smudged makeup and swollen eyes, "I feel like I don't know him at all. He has such a Jekyll and Hyde personality. He's so loving to his children and me. I never suspected he harbored a monster inside. He told me he dated Lieutenant Washington when I heard of her after we were married. He called her a frigid bitch, but to hear he wasn't over her and wanted to do those horrible things to her and kill her in the end…" she broke off as tears flowed again. She held her hankie over her eyes.

"I want you to see the base councilors as soon as you can. If you want, I can help relocate you to another unit if you don't want to remain in yours."

"I'd like to go to yours, Sir and escape this world to a better one."

"That's not possible with Lieutenant Washington belonging to mine and she's not responsible for your husband's thoughts or actions. Let me know if I can help you," with a final squeeze he joined Wash and Apollo who were waiting for him.

They had lunch with Cayman where she had sandwiches waiting for them. Apollo went in and kissed her soundly.

"You two going to take it to the bedroom or give a show right here. I am trying to eat and a naked Apollo doesn't do anything for my appetite," Nathaniel sat at the table and grabbed food.

"Does he have to live here?" Apollo asked his wife, still holding her tightly in the kitchen.

"I…think…..your…..daughter…..is….attached…..to..him,...as…a…pet," they smiled at each other.

"Alicia, are you giving him enough sex? Your husband's perverted mind keeps wandering into my bedroom," he let Cayman go and helped her to the table.

"No, she isn't," Nathaniel talked around a bite while Wash looked surprised at him.

"You get plenty," she reached more delicately for her sandwich.

"Apollo asked 'Enough'," he stressed the word, "I never get enough."

"It's because we never got a honeymoon," Wash reminded him.

"You….need…..to….go," Cayman managed the words.

"Not with you needing us," Wash vetoed that idea.

"I….can…..manage," Cayman looked at Apollo for his help.

"She's right, you need a proper honeymoon. Take a week or two and disappear," and he pointed at Alicia, "we can manage Trey with Cayman a stay at home mom right now. You're at work all day and she does fine with him. I can pick up the slack at night. I won't have anything to do while Nathaniel's gone on a honeymoon. You are going on your own honeymoon, right?" he smirked at Nathaniel.

"No, I thought I'd stay and play chess with you while Wash goes on her own. Where do you want to go?" he asked his wife.

"Someplace we won't be recognized," she was worried they wouldn't be able to act like a married couple anyplace in the world.

"We could go to the fishing dome like Lucas and I did?" he threw out the suggestion.

Wash and Cayman both looked disgusted at him, "No, we will have lots of camping out in the past. I want luxury and pampering," Wash vetoed his choice.

"After my face got splashed all over the world news vids last month, I don't think we can go anyplace someone won't recognize us," he enjoyed his time fishing even if Lucas didn't.

"Has….either…..one…of…you…been….to…the…..Indonesian…Dome?"

They both shook their heads no.

"Go….there," Cayman advised.

"She's right. You'll find a measure of privacy and the rooms have outside courtyards with private swimming pools and nature areas. You do the sightseeing tours like friends and if anyone asks, you are exploring for ideas on what the past might be like," Apollo gave them their cover story.

"Think we can sell it to Philbrick?" Nathaniel took Wash's hand.

"We're not doing anything yet, give the unit off until the end of January and what do you mean you don't get enough, remember New Year's Eve?"

Nathaniel laughed embarrassedly, "That really happen? I thought I dreamed it in a drunken haze."

"I didn't hear about that. In fact you two weren't even here for the start of 2141. Tell me what you two did that can turn your cheeks that rosy hue," Apollo teased Nathaniel.

"Get out of my bedroom you pervert."

* * *

Apollo was on the stand that afternoon. Cayman showed up after he explicitly asked her to stay away and sat in the back row as not to draw attention to herself. He glared at her, but there was nothing he could do. He'd been protecting her from the horrible details because he didn't want to be the cause of her nightmares. He gave his account and the General called a break. Nathaniel and Wash noticed Apollo went directly to the back and turned seeing Cayman they jumped up to join them.

The room noticed the victim for the first time and several General's descended on them before Apollo could protest her being in the room. He put an arm around his wife's shoulders in a protective gesture as they got mobbed. Nathaniel took up post on her other side to keep anyone from getting too close. She carefully gave a few short sentence replies and everyone saw firsthand just how much damage Covington did to her.

"Are you taking the stand?" General Philbrick asked.

"I don't want her to," Apollo replied. "There is enough evidence to put these two away for life."

The prosecutor was standing close. He had been wanting to talk to the most protected woman on the base and now was his chance. "Mrs. Washington, it would maybe be the difference of life in prison or death if you testify."

"They….will….be…..punished. I….don't…want…to…take…their…lives."

"My wife has spoken," Apollo made a threatening jerk toward the prosecutor who wisely backed off.

After that they were given space. Apollo tightened his arm and pulled her against his chest before relaxing his grip, "I suppose you will want the details?"

"You….know…..I…..do."

"I'll download everything to your plexi since I can't control you," he smiled tenderly at her.

The General called for order.

"Come and sit with us if you're staying," Wash offered.

"Okay…..it's…good…to…get…out….of….the…house," she took Apollo's arm and he escorted her for all to see to the front row. She sat between him and Nathaniel with Wash on the other side of her husband. Covington and Townsend looked at her and she calmly returned their gazes, hers devoid of expression. Covington showed remorse and Townsend anger. Apollo glared at him until he looked forward. Wash took the stand next and was on it until the end of the day.

They retrieved Trey from Angie, changed clothes and went out to supper, celebrating their testimonies were over. One more day with a few other's to testify, like Durwin and the guards; then the Generals would convene to discuss guilt and sentence. Apollo noticed many of the Generals who came to talk to his wife were on the judicial panel.

"I asked General Philbrick to keep the unit off duty until the end of January and he agreed after hearing the testimony and I didn't have to say anything else to convince him," Nathaniel saved his surprise until the family was gathered at the restaurant.

"If we leave soon, we'll have almost two weeks," Wash liked the sound of alone time with him.


	29. Court Martial Part Two

The last day of testimony brought in the minor players. Nathaniel half paid attention as he had studied the reports, but was expected to sit with Apollo and Wash in the front row of the hearing and pretend to have their full attention. His mind started wandering again back to where he left off the day before.

_Cayman came out of the bedroom and greeted her sons. She then turned to Gail, "I'm….happy…..you…could…come." Cayman smiled and held her hand out for Gail to take it. _

_If Gail was shocked she hid it well, "I'm happy you let me come and see your family. I've been wanting to meet everyone. Lieutenant Washington wouldn't accept my help in the kitchen and these two," she gestured to Barry and Darrell, "didn't offer to help."_

"_They….know…..how….to….cook. I…made…them…learn. They're….lazy….here," Cayman sat on the couch next to Nathaniel who still had his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. Cayman put a hand on his thigh and gave a squeeze._

_He covered her hand, "Wrong leg," he opened his eyes and looked for Apollo who was laughing at him. He looked at Cayman, "I know the smell of Wash and you. I thought Apollo took care of your problem?"_

"_Not….in…..front….of….the…kids," Cayman pulled her hand away._

_He smiled, "I already gave them a biology lesson when Apollo didn't come back in fifteen minutes," he grinned wickedly at Apollo._

"_Told you, half hour to two, besides it's like having a different woman now."_

_Cayman struggled to stand and Nathaniel stood to assist her. Walking to her husband she slapped his arm, "You…..want…a….different…woman,…you…can…..leave."_

_Apollo, with sudden swiftness pulled her into his lap, "I was thinking we should use a surrogate and have another baby."_

"_What? Are you…..crazy?" she struggled from his grip that he wouldn't let go._

"_I noticed you spoke those words pretty normally," he pulled her in for a kiss._

"_You got docked fifty thousand for Trey. A second would be double that," Nathaniel couldn't believe Apollo._

"_I make enough and Cayman is drawing almost full pay at disability for a Commander. We can do it."_

_Cayman stopped struggling, "You're …seri…ous?"_

"_I really did want to talk to you in the bedroom and you distracted me. It would be nice for Trey to have a brother or sister to grow up with. Your boys have each other. Alicia was forced to be alone because her mother and I made the decision to only have one and we were wrong. I want to try."_

"_We…should….have….this….con…ver….sation….in….the…bedroom."_

"_Since when have I ever wanted to talk in the bedroom," he noticed Alicia had joined them and was sitting next to Nathaniel and his arm was around her shoulders and her hand was on his thigh._

"_Apollo wants another kid," Nathaniel filled her in._

"_I heard," Wash looked at her father and Cayman who now had her arms around his neck and was looking intently at him._

"_Who….will…..sur ro…gate?"_

"_We'll find someone and I want this with you. I came so close to losing you like I did Jackie. I had Alicia, but would have loved more. I don't want to make the same mistake with you. I want more than Trey with you."_

"_What…..am…..I…..going….to….do…..with….you," Cayman pulled him in for a kiss._

"_I'll take that as we get to have another betting pool," Wash told her stepbrothers._

"_Where did you get three chickens?" Gail had never seen so much chicken stacked on a platter._

"_There is this guy in our unit, Tom Boylan. He has contacts on anything you want, legal or not. I traded a bottle of 2112 Crown Royal Whiskey from someone who owed me a favor."_

"_You traded Boylan a bottle of prime whiskey for this?" Nathaniel thought her bartering skills were better than that._

"_In part. He owes me two favors of my choice in the future."_

"_I hope they include good whiskey," Nathaniel grumbled, but dug in to the crispy baked chicken._

_Every piece of chicken got eaten along with a large potato salad and baked beans. The two cakes were also mostly consumed. Barry helped Darrell clear the table and do dishes after Alicia prepared the meal. Gail offered to help and was told no. All were too full to move so sat around the table talking. Trey was put down to run. Apollo moved the presents from the side bar to in front of Cayman._

_The boys returned with coffee and cups for everyone. Cayman sipped her coffee carefully as her arms were unstable and sometimes she'd sloshed liquids. Her biggest fear was dropping the every growing Trey. The first gift she opened was from Barry. It was a set of arm weight wrist bands and ankle bands._

"_In therapy they'll make you wear them," Barry offered his explanation._

"_You're…..right. I…was….going…..to…..buy…some, thank…..you," she reached for Darrell's gift._

_He gave her an expensive bottle of Chateau Cos d'Estournel_, year _2110, "Find someone to share it with, Mom. Maybe the guy who wants eggs from you," Darrell teased her gently._

"_Thank….you," she gave it to Apollo who approved of the gift._

_Nathaniel and Alicia's gift was a large box that Apollo had to help lift the lid off as it was wrapped with the lid already separated. Inside was several new tops and a couple pairs of jeans. Also, in the box was a babydoll of shimmering white with matching panties. Gail ooooed over the nightgown while Apollo said so far it was his favorite along with the wine. _

"_Trey picked the next one," Apollo told her. At her look, "He did. I held him up and asked him which one and he chose the one he liked."_

_Cayman opened a flat package that revealed a blow up exercise ball that she could sit on and work her balance and legs._

"_I…needed…one…..of….these….also."_

"_They had two colors and Trey chose red over the blue, strange kid."_

_The last was from Apollo. It was fairly small and contained a program for speech exercises and a pair of blue diamond earrings and matching necklace. They were teardrop and dangled off a string of smaller blue diamonds. _

"_You can thank me later," Apollo took her hand and kissed it._

"_Okay," her only reply._

_Wash was sitting next to him and he just had to take her hand and kiss it in a mimic of Apollo. Gail watched the display of affection and asked Barry, "How friendly are they?" She pointed across the table where Nathaniel was now kissing Wash._

"_They live together in sin," Barry laughed at their expense._

_Nathaniel looked at Apollo who shrugged and back to Barry, with his eyes narrowed. Taking Wash's wristband off he opened it and slipped the rings on her finger under the table and popped his own band off and fished something out and slid it on his finger under the table. "Barry, you have to eat those words," he raised Wash's and his joined hands above the table._

_Barry and Darrell looked and said, "Holy shit," at the same time._

"_When?" Barry asked in awe._

"_The day before we went to Korea," Wash replied._

"_And you didn't invite us?" Darrell looked hurt._

"_Let's put it this way, Cayman found out three hours before the ceremony and it was held here by Chris in a religious ceremony not civil so the government doesn't know."_

"_I've heard of those," Barry looked at Gail, "this is one of those moments we never mention outside these walls, ever."_

"_Now I understand the gravity that got you busted," Gail knew it was something big and maybe someday he'd tell her._

"_Congratulations," Darrell said to them and Barry and Gail followed suit._

"_No more about me not making an honest woman out of your sister or my dedication to her."_

_He left the next day to spend a week at the fishing dome in Manitoba with Lucas. He considered telling him about his relationship with Wash, but Lucas was acting in his usual self-absorbed character and told his dad again he hated the soldiers that killed his mother, all of them. He didn't come out and tell his father to his face he hated him, but it was obvious in the way he looked at him. Nathaniel was at a loss on how to handle the situation. Maybe he should have gotten the boy help and it might not be too late._

"_Lucas, the soldiers didn't kill your mother."_

"_No, you did," he was filled with anger._

"_Look, what happened was nobody's fault. I made the choice to take you two into a war zone. For that I'm guilty, but don't blame the soldiers who gave their lives trying to save you and her or the ones who survived."_

"_Not a day goes by that I don't miss her," Lucas was once again a child missing his mother._

"_I know the feeling. I miss her everyday also," Nathaniel was telling the truth after a fashion. He loved Wash, but loved his dead wife also. _

"_Is Grandma coming for a visit?" Lucas changed the subject. He didn't like being alone with his father, but his grandmother's presence made the times he had to be with him more bearable._

"_I told her to give me a few days alone with you before showing up. For some reason she was more than willing. Don't suppose it's all this camping out in tents in the dome with the stream full of fish waiting for us to catch that she objects to?"_

"_She prefers trips to civilized places like I do," Lucas was back to his taciturn self, only speaking when spoken to with a surly reply. It changed when Dotti joined them and he laughed for the first time and showed real affection for her._

_Lucas went to bed one night and they sat up away from his tent talking low with the light of portable lanterns._

"_I can't reach him, Dotti," Nathaniel was glum._

"_I told you not to separate him from you. He's almost grown and won't come around now. Are you taking him with you?"_

"_He's working on the portal full time now as his graduate thesis. At least his obsession keeps him out of trouble. I don't know who his friends are. I know he has some, but he's totally silent when I ask him."_

"_Nathaniel, that's normal for his age."_

"_Oh, I forgot having been that age too long ago. He won't be on the first pilgrimage with me, but the second after he graduates. I'm sure he'll have portal projects keeping him busy for years. I hope building a colony will change is dire attitude. He's all I have and I don't want to lose him."_

"_That's your fault if he's all you have. Ayanni would want you to move on. You gave it a try, why not again?"_

"_I have feelings for someone I can't have and that's not to be shared with Lucas or anyone," he looked sideways at her to gage her reaction._

"_Is she anyone I know and how serious are you?" Dotti was amazed he would open up to her, "you know anything you say to me in confidence will go no further."_

_He assessed whether or not to tell her, "I have feeling for my second," he confessed._

"_Washington, what a beautiful young woman. Does she know?"_

"_She does and we are…..seeing each other, but its forbidden with her, being my subordinate and all."_

"_I'm happy for you, Nathaniel. She's as hard to get information out of as you are. I asked her at your birthday party and she was more enigmatic than you in regards to talking about personal relationships."_

"_We have to be careful with the entire world watching us."_

"_Do you get time alone with her?"_

"_We use her father's house and he covers for us."_

"_I met them at your party again after meeting her when you came home. That is her stepmother, right?"_

"_Yes and they are very close." They spent another three days before he escorted Dotti back to Houston and left Lucas to find his own way to Chicago. He was missing Wash and the week separation was longer than when he was on the border of Korea. He didn't get to talk to her much as he was sharing a tent with Lucas and the boy stayed fairly close in the dome where they hiked and fished all over. Dotti never said a word to Lucas and caught several fish that caused the men to laugh at her screaming when she'd haul one in. She refused to handle one so they had to take turns gutting, scaling and packing in the freezer cooler for the trip home. Lucas ate his fill of fish at the dome and so did Dotti so Nathaniel hauled the cooler full of trout, catfish and bass home with him._

_As they were landing and he called Apollo to pick him up at the main airport and he had a load of fish that needed to be froze and probably in all three homes as freezer space was non-existent with food being allocated in weekly allotments. They were waiting for luggage to come off the rear of the transport when Apollo and Wash walked up. _

_Dotti looked at the young woman with new eyes and watched her address Nathaniel, "Sir," was all she said and stood quietly while her father made a smart assed comment which Nathaniel responded in kind with._

"_Nice to see you again, Alicia," Dotti decided to talk to her first._

"_Mrs….Dotti," she smiled as Dotti nodded her approval._

"_Nathaniel told me about the injuries to your wife, Commander," Dotti addressed Apollo, "I hope she recovers completely. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_Apollo knew Dotti from years of interaction with Nathaniel, "Cayman has a speech impairment that makes her self-conscious of talking to anyone so she's staying at home as much as possible. During the days when I'm at work if you are in the neighborhood and want to stop by and visit, it would help her not be so lonely."_

"_Nathaniel said she's not been out of the hospital too long. Is she up to company or would waiting a few weeks be better?" Dotti didn't want to tire Cayman out with a visit._

_Apollo looked at Alicia so she replied for him, "Cayman tires easily because it takes extra effort to speak and move. On top of that, she's taking care of Trey and he's over eighteen months and running all over now. The trial starts in a couple of weeks and Cayman isn't up to sitting in the hearing all day and it'll be driving her crazy not knowing each detail. That would be a good time to distract her with a visit, but you're welcome to come anytime. I'm living there and helping take care of Cayman and will until we leave."_

"_I'd like to visit with you also if I can impose on you sometime?" Dotti knew Nathaniel was listening to her and didn't let on she knew about their special friendship._

"_Let me know when you are coming and I'll make sure to be there," Wash now knew Nathaniel said something to her. Never before did Dotti show interest in talking with her outside their functions._

_The luggage arrived so Apollo took Dotti's bag and took it to a waiting cab and helped her in._

_He got back in time to hear Nathaniel state, "….but she's my mother-in-law and is always asking if I've found someone so I told her we were seeing each other, that's all. She won't tell Lucas as he can't handle anything along that line yet. Maybe when he's a man, but not now."_

"_Okay, but you could have warned me or asked my opinion first. Not like you can take it back now. If too many people know, soon someone will spill something. We don't know Gail and she might talk."_

"_Dotti won't. She just wants me to be happy and not alone. Now she can rest easy knowing I'll have you in the past. As for Gail, if Barry doesn't marry her, Darrell will. They both couldn't get close enough to her or didn't you notice?"_

"_I noticed Barry seemed over me completely and for that I'm grateful. He even teased me like before so we are on track to resume our old relationship," Wash looked to her father who was waiting. She grabbed Nathaniel's backpack while the men grabbed each end of the cooler. At the rover, Apollo opened it, "We'll have fresh meat for a while. You did good, Nathaniel."_

_Nathaniel reached in and grabbed two frozen bags, "I see Wash has her vehicle so I assume I'm going with her. Are there any plans for tonight?"_

"_Cayman wants to stay home so I'll cook up a mess of these fish and we'll ring in the new year quietly and hopefully in bed."_

"_You have us scheduled for anything?" he asked Wash._

"_Our mess is serving a late dinner of pizza so I thought we might mingle with the troops and their families and go to my place afterwards."_

Apollo elbowed Nathaniel in the ribs bringing him back to the present.

Nathaniel listened to the testimony. The guard who stunned Covington was on the stand so Nathaniel leaned over to catch Apollo's words, "You're eyes had shut. Didn't want your snoring to compete with the proceedings," Apollo whispered.

Nathaniel reached for his mini, _'I was to the place where Wash did unspeakable things to me on New Year's Eve. I won't fall asleep thinking thoughts like those.'_

Apollo read the note, _'Bet what Cayman did to me beats anything a younger woman can think up.'_

Nathaniel shook his head, _'Not your daughter, she's creative and unpredictable, now let me get back to my fantasy.'_

'_Crap, now you have me thinking of what Cayman did for me on New Year's Eve and I don't care what you think, she is the best.'_

'_Did it involve her birthday gift, which I objected to my name being on the box over, and that expensive bottle of wine?'_

'_Yep, and that's all the need to know you're getting.'_

'_I though Wash bought it for me and when she announced Cayman, I said you didn't deserve such a gift.'_

Wash reached over and gave his thigh a quick tap. She was listening to the testimony even though she read the reports, to hear it from the people's mouths gave the crime life. She knew Nathaniel and her father were bored.

Nathaniel looked at his mini for the time. At least another hour before the judges would break for deliberation. He settled more comfortably in the padded chair and let his mind wander.

_They ate pizza and mingled for a good two hours from nine to eleven. Wash said goodnight and left alone. He mingled and watched the unit open bottles of Champaign in preparation for a toast and he slipped out on the pretext of using the restroom and forgot to return. He had taken his bike and now parked it inside her entryway and went looking for his wife and their first New Year's Eve together. A thought flashed; last year he spent New Year's with Ava. He stopped and looked at Wash's bike reflecting over the year and the changes it wrought. He went through the toughest year of his life next to the one where he didn't know if Wash was going to live and Ayani died. It started with a mistake and ended eleven months later with a wife. _

"_I heard you come in," Wash entered from her bedroom._

_He looked at her in a babydoll he'd never seen before. Her hair was down and her wedding rings shone in the light emanating behind her. He undid his belt and pulled his ring out and slipped it on, "I was reflecting on my year," he walked to her and pulled her into the bedroom where a soft light was shinning so he could look at her shear sparkling medium blue nightgown that stopped just below her breast and the matching panties drew his gaze down. "I don't deserve you, Wash. I deserve to be alone and miserable."_

_Wash unzipped his leather jacket, "What brought this self-depreciating on?_

_He slipped the jacket off and tossed it to a chair, "This has been one of the hardest years of my life and the most rewarding. How I got you to marry me, I'll never know," he stripped his tee-shirt off and gave it a general toss and toed his boots off while his wife undid the button and zipper of his pants. He stripped down and took a quick rinse off. Coming back with a towel wrapped around his waist he found a bottle of expensive Champaign poured in two clear crystal goblets. He looked at the clock and it was almost midnight._

"_What should we toast and wish for?"_

"_I wish for a real honeymoon," Wash ran a finger down his breast bone resulting in tenting under the towel._

"_That's already a done deal, wish for something else,"_

_She raised her luminous eyes to his, "I wish all our dreams come true in the past."_

"_And what dreams would those be?" he took her free hand and kissed it._

"_A new home, a family someday and in time my family joining us."_

_He thought about her wish and clinked his glass to hers, "And I wish those things with Lucas and maybe Dotti joining us also," they sipped a very good Champaign._

"_This is good," he went to the bed and pulled the cover back._

"_Midnight is seconds away," Wash reminded him._

_They set the glasses down and he took her in his arms and they watched the seconds tick to midnight. At one second to midnight his lips found hers. They kissed as the military bells started tolling and didn't break until the last knell dissipated into the night._

_Taking the wine to bed, Nathaniel filled her in on his missing week including telling Dotti they were seeing each other, but no details. Lovemaking was intense after a week apart. Nathaniel fell asleep, his arms holding his wife and the effects of fine wine relaxing him into a pleasant buzz. He must have fallen asleep and was brought back to consciousness by a warm mouth on his rock hard shaft. His hand moved to stroke the silky hair and run his fingers through her straight mane. _

"_You clean me off?" his tone was soft and husky._

"_With Champaign," she moved up and straddled him. This time she controlled the tempo and wouldn't let him find release. Three times she brought him to the edge and the fourth she let him find his release while he fingered her to completion. He fell asleep totally satiated and slept deeply all night. _

"We'll break for deliberation," General Collinsworth announced bringing Nathaniel back into the room from his erotic mental journey. "We'll reconvene in two hours for the verdict."

They entered the house to find Dotti visiting like she said she would. Apollo shed his pistol and opened his dress tunic and carefully hung it on a hook near the door beside the weapon, leaving him in a black tee-shirt hanging over the belt of his black dress slacks. Trey ran up and grabbed a leg. Picking him up, Apollo flipped him upside down and held him out with one hand by his ankle and carried him into the living room.

"Licia," Trey screamed for help.

"You want me to tickle you?" Alicia tickled her brother while he laughed and twisted in air.

"No."

"No, you want me to help you?"

"Help?" he mimicked and held his arms out to her.

"Okay, just this once," Alicia took her brother and flipped him upright. She had stopped to take her dress jacket off and like her father and husband sported a tee-shirt under her jacket. She sat Trey down and turned to Cayman and Dotti who watched the antics with laughter.

"Cayman has been telling me about what happened to her as she was looking at the reports when I barged in uninvited." Dotti addressed Apollo and Alicia who were diving into the cookies on a plate in the center of the coffee table.

Apollo noticed the fancy stainless coffee server was on the matching tray. He looked at the cups the ladies were using and went to the dining room and pulled out three matching cups and saucers.

Nathaniel enter the dining room from the bathroom and caught him balancing three saucers and cups in his hands while trying to shut the cabinet door, "What's the occasion and why are we drinking scotch in those?"

"We are joining the ladies for coffee and cookies, like civilized people."

"Let me help," Nathaniel took one cup and disappeared to the liquor cabinet. Opening the door he was interested in, he reached for a bottle.

"Take another for me or I'm telling Dotti you're married," Apollo muttered in his ear.

"That's blackmail," Nathaniel snagged a second cup and followed to the living room holding two cups with scotch.

Apollo handed his daughter an empty cup for her coffee and held the other hand out for her to take a saucer with a smirk as he knew she smelled the scotch in his cup. Turning he smacked Nathaniel in the chest with a saucer, and growled, "Civilized, remember."

Nathaniel didn't want to be seen sitting so close to Wash so grabbed another chair leaving an empty spot by her on the couch. Apollo looked at them and sat by Alicia, grabbed a cookie and dunked it in his cup.

Nathaniel zoned in on the plate of cookies, "Those look like my favorite. Did you make them, Dotti?" he got up and took two.

"I haven't made those cookies for you since Ayani. I figured you might like some," Dotti confessed.

"You figured right."

"Give….me…..the….reci…pe…..now…..that….I….have…time…to…bake," Cayman requested of Dotti.

"I'll send it to you," Dotti was disappointed in Nathaniel's lack of interest in Alicia in her presence. She wanted to get them alone together and grill them.

"What….are…..you…doing….home…so….soon?" Cayman asked Apollo.

"There in deliberations and will have the verdicts soon. We have to return shortly," Apollo looked at the clock.

Cayman looked at Dotti, "Want….to…..go…..with…..me…to…hear…..the….verdict? We…..can…..make…..the…men…take….us….for…..food….afterwards."

Dotti was impressed by Cayman's warmth in inviting her into her home and treating her like an old friend. She didn't let her handicaps hinder her lifestyle that Dottie could find. When she knocked on the door, apprehensive for barging in, Cayman met her with a large smile and in her stuttering voice asked her in. When she produced the cookies on a pretext that they were Nathaniel's favorite and she was repaying him for inviting her a few weeks ago on that fishing trip so she could spend time with her grandson. Cayman accepted her white lie and made coffee while asking Dotti for help in carrying the service to the living room.

"I'm….still…..un….steady….with…..some…..things…and…don't…want….to…spill….it."

"Want me to take Trey to Angie?" Apollo offered.

"Yes," Cayman was glad for a one word response.

Alicia called Angie, "Angie, this is Alicia Washington. You up to taking Trey shortly. Okay, we'll drop him by," she disconnected and looked at Dotti, "Dotti, did you use the public transport?"

"I did."

Alicia looked at Nathaniel, "Take Dotti. I'll go with Dad and Cayman."

He looked at her trying to decipher her intent, "Okay."

The entire room took notice when Cayman Washington showed up for the verdict. The room was slowly filling up.

Rosemary Covington got up the courage to approach Cayman, "Commander, I'm so sorry for what my husband did to you." Apollo stood by his wife's side as Nathaniel escorted Dotti and Wash to their seats.

"Did….you…..have…anything…..to…..do…with…..it?" Cayman asked her.

Rosemary looked shocked, "The first I heard was when security showed up to remove all his military items. They told me what he was accused of. At first I didn't believe them, but he told me when I went to see him that he was guilty and used poor judgment. I think the things he did to you and what he was planning to do to Lieutenant Washington is a lot worse than poor judgment. I filed for a divorce and Commander Taylor offered to help me relocate. I'm taking the kids and getting as far from Houston as I can."

"Have you spoken with him after that?" Apollo wanted to know.

"No, my parents are here with me," she pointed to a couple sitting near the back of the room. "Dad said you won't bite if I come and talk to you," she told Cayman.

"I….will…..re…cover….in…..time. Co…ving….ton….fooled…even…..my…..husband."

"That's right," Apollo took over, seeing the strain it was on his wife to talk, "He never telegraphed a psychotic personality. I think events happened to him and instead of rejoicing in you and his children, he focused on the thing that got away. It could have been any woman that dumped him, but it happened to have been my daughter and it could have been in the public way it was done that caused him to seek revenge and harbor a grudge."

"He never told me what happened between them."

"He was a bright and rising officer. I hooked him up with my daughter. They had fun together, but she wasn't as serious about him as he was her. There was a Taylor unit gathering in a restaurant and Cayman and I were present when Michael came in looking for Alicia. In front of her entire unit, she dumped him. And then he insulted her and Taylor beat him up and had him thrown out. He seemed to have gotten over it on the surface and was soon dating you. Apparently he was bidding his time, waiting for revenge on us and my daughter."

"I'm….glad….it…..was…me…and….not…..Al…icia," Cayman added.

"In time it might have been you," Apollo reasoned with Rosemary and she nodded.

"Or one of the kids," she finished.

"You...are...a...victim...like...me," Cayman took Rosemary's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Apollo patted her shoulder as she went to sit with her parents while he took his wife with all eyes on her to sit by Dotti.

Townsend and Covington were escorted into the room with several security stationed nearby. General Collinsworth called the room to order. "Lieutenant's Calvin Townsend and Michael Covington, please rise," he waited until they stood. "You are hereby court martialed and stripped of all rank. There is sufficient physical evidence and your own testimonies to convict both of you. Lieutenant Townsend, as instigator, you will serve a life sentence without parole at Lafonte Maximum Security Prison for the remainder of your days for the crime of Attempted Murder, plotting murder and bodily injury to a superior officer. Lieutenant Michael Covington, you are hereby court martialed and stripped of all rank. You are sentenced for your involvement as an accomplice to Calvin Townsend for the crimes of attempted murder, plotting murder and a separate crime of attempted murder and bodily injury to a superior officer. You will spend the remainder of your days at Golad Prison in Illinois. There will be no parole for you for the remainder of your days." Collinsworth stopped and looked at the two men then at Cayman. "Commander Cayman Washington, do you wish to say anything to these men before they are led away to serve their sentences?"

All eyes turned to Cayman and Apollo put an arm around her shoulder in support. Cayman looked at the two men still facing forward, "Look….at…..me," they turned and faced her and she stood and took two steps into the room. "May….future…officers….learn…..from…you. And…I…feel…..bad…..for…..you….and….your…..fam…ilies. I…..forgive…..you."

Covington looked remorseful, but Townsend's countenance darkened and he scowled at her. Collinsworth ordered them escorted out. They turned and Covington took a final look to his wife and mouth, 'I'm sorry,' as he put one foot in front of the other. Townsend followed, head high and glanced at Commander Whiley sitting in the section reserved for the Commander's and with incredible speed snatched her from her seat and pulled her pistol. His first shot went into her at point blank range leaving her gasping and clutching her stomach, he spun the pistol to his next easy target, Cayman. The bullet pierced the forehead and the body fell deadweight to the floor. Covington broke and ran, but a blow from a massive fist of the first security guard dropped him in his tracks at the side door.

The room was silent and stunned. Everyone with a gun had it in their hand. Nathaniel checked Wash and she like him was ready with her weapon in hand. He figured she probably outdrew him. Next he checked Dotti who was sitting quite still with her eyes wide in fright, but she told him she was okay when he asked.

It was a surreal slow moment where the eye saw more than the brain could process. Townsend shot Whiley then with a flick of his wrist and finger pressing down on the trigger it was over. The vids confirmed and in slow motion for all who couldn't believe their eyes. Apollo outdrew Townsend's finger, pulling and drilling him with precision in the middle of his forehead directly above and between his eyes and with his backward pistol he had to flip around, and he did it with his left hand and he was right hand dominant. The movement was too fast for human eye to follow, but the vids caught it perfectly. He fired and stepped in front of his wife waiting to see if he needed a follow-up bullet. When he saw the hole in Townsend's head, he looked back at Cayman. She was unharmed and moved to look around him at the scene.

The split second of immobility was over and an ambulance was called while the Commander's gathered around one of their own. Wash pushed through and called for the medical kit she knew was in the room. It got thrust into her hands and she opened it and found the pressure mash dressing and slapped it on, effectively stopping the flow of blood on the outside. She quickly inserted a needle into an arm and got a line of replacement fluid flowing. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. It was Nathaniel, "The ambulance is here," he helped her up and she stepped back. The other Commander's had moved out of the way to let the best medic in the room work her magic. There was applause as she moved to Cayman.

"I was so scared he got you," Wash hugged Cayman tightly.

"You don't think I could have gotten him first," her father sounded peeved.

"Dad, you couldn't have known he was going to do that," Alicia didn't know how her father pulled it off.

"Alicia, you and everyone else froze while I moved. As soon as he made a move to Michelle, I was drawing. You're going to a place where the difference between life and death might be that split second freeze. We'll work on it with you and Nathaniel and your unit if you want."

"What I want right now is food. Watching you kill people makes me hungry, how about you?" Nathaniel turned to Dotti who had joined them.

"I don't know if I could eat after all this excitement," Dotti knew she was in the company of soldiers and they shook off the killing as another day at the office.

"With me being forced to dress in my monkey suit, I want to go to a fancy place," Nathaniel took her answer as yes.

"I need to clean up so I vote to go home and get out of these clothes into something more comfortable," Wash added her opinion. Everyone looked at her tunic and pants that were bloodstained.

"Wash, Nathaniel, take Dotti with you. We'll be along after we get Trey," Apollo issued his order.

Nathaniel escorted the women inside and went to the liquor cabinet and poured a sherry for Dotti which he knew she drank from time to time. "For your nerves, he led her to a chair and disappeared with, "I better change. Be right back." He hoped she didn't notice he went to the same place Wash disappeared to. He found her stripping and grabbing a robe.

"I'm going to rinse off, be right back," she gave him a quick kiss and went down the hall to the bathroom.

He changed his tunic for a nice white shirt with the tails out over his pistol which was moved to a holster on his belt and went for a scotch before joining Dotti, "Wash is cleaning up and the others should be here any minute. Well, you got a look at the monster who hurt Cayman. He was her second and I think being forced to work for a woman drove him over the edge into madness. There are still some men who harbor old fashioned ideas that women are inferior to men.

"And the other man, was he like that also?" Dotti sipped her drink, grateful it was settling her down.

"No, he wanted revenge on our family for the beating I gave him and Wash dumping him."

Dotti perked up, "Our family, Nathaniel?"

"Uhh, I've been adopted into the Washington clan so I consider them my other family," where was Apollo he thought.

"You could get in with a marriage," Dotti pointed out.

"Maybe someday," he was uncomfortable talking that way around Ayani's mother. It felt in some ways he was unfaithful even though he knew better.

The door opened and Apollo toting Trey followed Cayman in. "I'm changing," he noticed what Nathaniel was wearing.

"Dress….Trey…..like…you," Cayman instructed as she helped herself to sherry and joined Nathaniel and Dotti in the living room.

"I….hope…today…didn't….upset…..you…too…..much," Cayman sat in the closest chair to Dotti.

"It's the first time I've ever seen someone shot," she admitted.

Wash entered dressed in a dark pair of jeans and pull over sweater with a V-neck. It was cream with darker brown flecks in it. Her dark boots finished her attire. Normally Nathaniel would jump up and kiss her and tell her how beautiful she looked. He'd remember to tell her later.

"Get you anything to drink, Wash," Nathaniel offered wanting to get away from any more personal questions.

"No, I'll wait until we get to the restaurant," Wash dashed his hopes of getting away from what he knew was coming.

"Any…time…you…..want…..to….come…..and…visit…you're…welcome," Cayman wanted her to not be upset over today. "I….hope…..today…..isn't…scaring…..you…..off."

Dotti glanced at Nathaniel, "Nathaniel is living here isn't he?" she saw he changed clothes in Alicia's room although she was sure she wasn't supposed to notice.

Cayman looked at Nathaniel first then Alicia who looked uncomfortable. "He….is….with….Alicia."

"Nathaniel, why couldn't you have just come out and said that?" Dotti chastised him.

"You're the mother of my late wife. I feel funny discussing any other woman with you."

"I'm also your friend and I know there will be other women with a man like you," Nathaniel saw Wash smirk at that statement, "you were a good husband to my daughter while she was alive. Now, you need to find another woman to love like her." She looked at Wash who'd remained very quiet, "it's okay for you to love him. He needs a good woman and you're the best I can think of for him. Just don't shut me out and I want to be your friend, Alicia."

"We're ready," Apollo joined them with and identically dressed Trey in his arms.

Dotti took one look and burst out laughing, "Cayman, that is priceless." Apollo had changed his tunic for a black shirt like Nathaniel's with tails out to conceal his weapon that was in his waistband and not low on his hip like earlier. Trey was dressed identically down to his black pants and boots.

"Dotti, ride with us so Nathaniel and Alicia can figure out how to tell you something before dinner is over," Apollo looked threateningly at them.

"No," Nathaniel objected. He was just getting used to his mother-in-law knowing about him and Wash in the same bedroom. He just wasn't ready for anything else. "Lucas can't find out."

"Nathaniel, you know I won't disclose anything you tell me in confidence to Lucas or anyone," Dotti wondered what they were hiding.

"Apollo, I'll tell her in my own way and time," Nathaniel was getting angry at him.

"Have it your way, but if you haven't by the time you've left for the past, afterwards I will," Apollo informed him and led the way outside.

TBC


	30. Cayman's Demotion

Philbrick paced in front of the packed room. The day after the shooting he called an emergency meeting of his remaining Commanders and Lieutenants. He told Taylor his unit was back on duty, all leave cancelled.

Stopping his back and forth pacing he looked over the room, "I spent a couple hours last night in front of the hearing board of my fellow Generals. I had to explain how two such screw ups could rise so high in the ranks of my elite Special Forces Units. Quite frankly, I had no answers. When I was presented with a number of so called officers in Falcon Unit that didn't perform their duties, again I had no answers. I told the General's I would provide answers and a complete detailed report of every officer from Sergeant to Commander. All people in my units are hereby ordered for a psychological evaluation. I want to know if we have hidden psychopaths. The test will be sent to all officers and one of you will get the pleasure of evaluating. Since the psycho's were Lieutenant's, everyone from Commander to Corporal will be tested again. The board recommended it and since I want to keep my job and I'm sure you want to keep yours, we'll comply."

He paced again in silence before turning back to the Officers, "Commander Whiley will live, but the bullet hit her spine. With our advanced technology, she'll walk again, but never command a unit. How the hell did two officers wreck such havoc," not a question, a rant. "All it would have taken was one officer or soldier who felt something wasn't right to report what they saw or felt. Apollo," he searched the room until he found him. "How's Cayman?"

The room turned to observe the husband, "She goes back in next week for another full brain scan. Her speech hasn't improved, but her peripheral weakness is slowly improving and hand movement is showing signs of returning to normal within months."

"Good, that's the first positive news I've heard since yesterday. You took over her unit and I want a full report from you. If I'm not satisfied I'm calling your wife in to grill her, got it?"

"Yes Sir, you'll get a complete report of what I know that led up to yesterday," Apollo didn't want his wife anywhere near Philbrick in her condition so would make it complete and go over the details with Cayman before submitting it.

Philbrick continued addressing him, "Put off your Commander's training until I'm satisfied all units are operating at peak levels. I need your help persuading the officers it's in their best interest to comply. I want you conducting the psych evaluations on everyone except your daughter," he looked around the room, "Commander Bjenjou, you evaluate Lieutenant Washington."

"Yes Sir," Bjenjou agreed, not like he had a choice with the direct order.

Philbrick looked at his plexi that he'd been marching around with, "Next up, Falcon and Panther units are off active duty until the Commanders and Lieutenants have been replaced. Washington, I want a list of the best candidates for Lieutenant after your tests and I want women for the replacement Commander slots. We have enough women who've gone through the Commander training and taken other positions waiting for a slot to open up, now we have two."

"You want me to do a competition with a dozen women?" the horrified reaction caused the room to break out in laughter.

"Just think, Apollo you can do a different type of competition. The best for your personal favors will win," Meyers laughingly threw his comment out followed by several such rank remarks from his fellow Commander's that even Philbrick had to laugh.

Apollo sat with a wry smile and finally stated, "I'm making a mental note of every person who made a comment. Remember, I'm doing your evaluations." That didn't do one thing to shut his fellow comrades up.

"Oh, I just remembered, I don't want you doing Taylor," Philbrick got control of the room again. He noted Apollo's surprised look, "there is a rumor that he's doing your daughter and to be fair to him, you might take that opportunity to denigrate him."

"He won't get out of my living room. If I denigrate him, it'll be because of my food bill," Apollo threw a smirk at the man who'd been sitting quietly next to him. Still Taylor remained silent and so did Alicia. They didn't want Philbrick making another comment about their relationship or encourage the Officers to do so in front of him. Apollo picked up on their tone and shut up.

"I'll evaluate you, Nathaniel," Philbrick directed to him. Taylor just nodded his acceptance.

"Make sure when Commander Whiley is well enough for visitors, all the commanders stop by, let her know she'll be missed." That sobered the room in a hurry. Philbrick looked at his pad again, "If we have an emergency combat situation, Panther and Falcon units will serve as replacement soldiers and Wolverine Unit a backup. Also, the social season is set to resume," he looked at Nathaniel and Wash, "there are requests coming in from all over the globe for your presence at fund raisers. The first being on Valentines, here. Hope Plaza is officially finished. It's open to the public for tours. We've invited the engineers and scientists who are working on the project to Houston for a base party to be held at Houston Domes finest hotel where the visitors will be our guests. All Officers are expected to attend and Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington, your presence is mandatory. That's all I have, any questions?"

Nathaniel spoke first, "Yes Sir. Is it necessary to put my entire unit back on ready status? I gave them the rest of the month off and several have plans to go away. Since we're not imminently being deployed and just got back I would like to stick to my original schedule. Wash and I can stay for the psych evaluations, but I wanted to check out a few domes dedicated to natural environments for further studies. I had Wash scheduled to go with me and put together a plan for our units to explore before we encountered the real thing."

Philbrick looked at him, "Why are you living at Washington seniors and not with your unit?"

"I wasn't aware I was. If you're referring to Apollo's remark, it's just our usual banter," he saw Apollo quickly nod beside him.

"Lieutenant Washington, you're staying with them right now, correct?" Philbrick asked her directly.

"Yes Sir, Cayman needs help with my brother Trey and I want to spend as much time with them before I leave as possible and with our unit on reserve, I didn't think it an issue."

"With me being gone training the new Commanders, I would like her at my house," Apollo added his voice.

"You can stay unless your unit is reactivated to standby status. How's your clothing allotment holding out?"

Wash was glad for his decision and change of topic, "It's more than enough, Sir."

Philbrick looked back to Nathaniel, "How can your Lieutenant be in two places at once, vacationing with you and taking care of Cayman?"

Nathaniel smiled, "Apollo is here until he leaves with the chosen commander candidates and we'll only be gone a few days. We wanted the information compiled when our unit reconvenes February first."

"Didn't that interpretive center give you a taste of the past?" Philbrick wasn't letting up.

"Some, but other designers may have a different take and we have it on good authority that the Indonesian Dome specializes in natural living and built several domes around the islands to capture the past."

"You've made your case," with a wave, Philbrick dismissed the subject.

"Can I get in this afternoon for my evaluation?" Nathaniel asked before the General moved on to the next request or question.

"I'll schedule you, but if something comes up, we'll have to make it another day."

"Are you evaluating me, General?" Apollo spoke up next.

"Yes, come with your friend and I'll get you out of the way first. Providing I find you two sane, we'll proceed as scheduled.

"You're…what?" Cayman wasn't thrilled with the news her husband was going to be alone with twelve women for the competition. She remembered her own training. The first time she laid eyes on him, his tall stature, wide shoulders and narrow hips with long sexy legs. His personality was straight out of hell and she couldn't stop being mad at him for trying to push her further than she thought she was capable. "You…..make…..those…..women…..hate…..you."

He pulled her against him and smiled down into her blue eyes, "Jealous?"

"Keep….your….ring….on," she didn't resist when his lips found hers.

"Got it, now remind me why I'm being faithful to you," he scooped her up and took her to their bedroom.

"Where's….the….other….two?" she let her husband start to disrobe her.

He stopped and stripped his shirt off, "Who cares as long as they're not in our bedroom, but if you have to know, they are packing and leaving tonight," he pulled his pants and shorts off.

"They'll….be….back…..to…..pack….things…here. Lock….the….bedroom….door," Cayman reached for her panties while lying on the bed.

"Yeah, they'll stop by here so we can talk or…..let me do that," he locked the bedroom door and hurried to the bed where he peeled her panties down and off. Settling over her, "Anything else I have to talk about before you let plunder your helpless body?" Her answer was to pull him down.

"I hate quickies," Apollo grumbled stroking Cayman's warm back while she snuggled against his chest.

"I….hear….in..truders," she reluctantly moved off him.

He rose and dressed, "Should see what Trey is up to anyway," and left her to clean up and dress.

Trey was no place to be found so Apollo went to the other bedroom where he heard a little kids laughter. The door was open and he stopped just inside to watch Alicia pack while Nathaniel would pick Trey up and toss him on his back onto the bed where he'd bounce and get up to be tossed again. Nathaniel noticed Apollo, "You left the door unlocked," he accused.

"I locked the door that kept you out of my bedroom. Nobody's going to mess with my house not knowing where I'm at."

"I still don't trust that we got everyone and you might be a target," Nathaniel didn't like leaving, but it would probably his only chance for a honeymoon.

"We're going to be gone ten days, Dad. If you need us, don't hesitate to call. We can honeymoon here and help Cayman if needed."

"I'm going to be here milking the evaluations until you return. Enjoy yourselves."

Cayman entered, limping a little as her brain struggled to tell her legs how to move and she had an involuntary jerk.

"Did you hear what I told Dad, Cayman?" Alicia critically watched her walk. She was doing better, but not up to chasing Trey.

"Go," her one word response. Alicia hugged her father and Cayman while Nathaniel grabbed two bags and followed her out.

* * *

Apollo grilled a scared female Sergeant trying to keep his mind off his wife in the hospital alone. He tackled Taylor's unit last and figured they would be easy and they were. They'd been screen very well so he got several processed by the time he called it a day. Hurrying to the hospital, he hoped for good news as he entered neurology and asked the attending if his wife was still being examined.

The intern doctor had been told the husband would be coming in after his shift, "Commander Washington I presume?"

"I am," he didn't have the patients for name games.

"Your wife finished her scan approximately two hours ago and is in surgery."

Apollo felt a wave of shock crash over his body. He wasn't aware of it, but he became a threatening force that frightened the young doctor. Those black eyes flashed in the light and his countenance darkened and his body tensed as if preparing to meet an enemy in hand to hand combat. It was his natural defense against bad news, but often taken wrong by those first meeting him. The doctor took several steps back while Apollo took several deep breaths.

"What did they find?"

"I'm not the doctor who can answer your questions. I'll call the head of our unit," the intern grabbed his comm.

"Apollo," an older male doctor entered, "I've been expecting you," he offered his hand which Apollo shook. "The scans showed more blockage in the Broca's area of the temporal lobe. The brain itself isn't damaged, but another scan revealed after the swelling went down, a disruption where vocal sounds are regulated. We believe it can be fixed and release pressure and any blockage eliminating her mental gap with words. We found another blockage in the cerebellum on a nerve that sends signals to the arms and legs. Like I said, the swelling prevented us from detecting them the first time around. More good news is the fractures have healed with the new bone knitting medicine. It sped the healing up by weeks."

"Why wasn't I called before she went into surgery?" Apollo felt shock give way to anger.

"Your stubborn wife was behind that decision. She gave us permission to operate and hoped she'd be all done before you arrived. It took longer than expected as we had to pull a specialist in from the dome, but he's the best in his field. Come," the doctor patted Apollo's arm, "you can see the operation from the observation deck."

Apollo noticed the deck was crowded with doctors learning the art of non-invasive brain surgery. The screens were lit up with Cayman's brain and the wire snaking through a vessel and tracking to what looked like a clot. The area was magnified, "That optic fiber is one fifth of a millimeter, looks like a fine hair and can't be handled with fingers," the doctor explained the process in terms simple enough for Apollo to follow. They watched the fiber move up to the clot pressing against a nerve. The end of the optic gave a burst of light and the clot dissolved. The fiber was being slowly withdrawn. The surgeon announced he got them all.

Apollo looked at Cayman sleeping on the table. The bioscreen above her monitored all her vitals and organs. The doctor explained her nervous system readings were stronger now.

"What do you mean, stronger?" Apollo wanted hope.

"The body knows when something isn't right and sends signals that are monitored on this," the doctor pushed through the doctors and pointed to a reading that meant nothing to Apollo. "Her reading before the operation was higher than normal. Now it's in the normal range. Her nerves are no longer impaired and stressing her system."

"She'll no longer jerk or walk stiff?"

"That's what we're hoping for," the doctor motioned to the area below, "they're taking her to recovery."

Cayman's first conscious perception was a warm hand stroking the hair back off her brow. Opening her eyes, she focused on her husband leaning over her, one hand holding hers in his strong, warm grasp, his other softly stroking her brow. She blinked and waited for the anesthesia to completely wear off. They didn't speak, but looked each other in the eyes, his ebony gaze comforting.

Cayman pulled her hand free and held it up, testing the reaction. To her surprise, it didn't jerk in an uncontrollable motion, but remained steady. Apollo put his palm against hers and she pushed against him and he her. "Hard to believe something not seen with the naked eye could cause so much trouble." She saw her husband grin at her, "What?"

"You didn't pause between each word," he brought another successful part of her surgery to her attention. Cayman let his words sink in then smiled and pulled him down for a hug and kiss.

The doctor was waiting to examine her, "I really need to break this up if we're getting home tonight."

Apollo stood and let the post-surgery physician take over. "I want you to stay the night for observation and tomorrow we'll recheck your brain. If everything is clean, you'll be released by tomorrow night," the doctor called for her to be moved to a private room.

Apollo watched her being settled in and she talked to him over the nurses fussing with her, "I want you to go get Trey and go home and get a good night's sleep. They're giving me a sedative after I've eaten." Cayman noticed her normal speech and her husband's smile as once again she spoke without her pause.

"I want you to do a lot of talking so I can just listen."

"It's getting late. Angie needs to be spelled from a day with our son, Apollyon junior."

He approached the bed after the nurses left them alone and kissed her one last time and made it a long one.

Trey ran up to Daddy when he knocked on Sergeant Philip McInnis' door. "Sorry for being so late," Apollo addressed Angie.

"I went ahead and fed him," Angie brought the little leather jacket and watched his father put it on and scoop him up.

"Thank you, Angie. His mother had another operation this afternoon. Hopefully her last and she seems to be greatly improved in speech and movement."

"Oh wow, do you want me to keep Trey? It's no problem and you can spend time with Commander Washington."

Apollo noticed her husband, his Sergeant came to listen in, "No, I've got my orders from the boss and she told me to take Trey home tonight. Alicia is expected home tomorrow so hopefully you won't be burdened this late again."

"He's not a burden. I've had him for over a year almost every day and would keep him if he didn't have you and his mother." Apollo smiled down at the young woman and she continued, "I know Debora Tate also watches him. I hope it's not because you think I'm not capable?"

Apollo wasn't expecting this conversation, "Debora takes care of him when Alicia's in charge. Cayman and I use you and Alicia uses her, nothing personal. It's more convenient for her and we use Major Adam's daughter at night after your husband gets home. I'm sure the last thing he wants after me yelling at him during the day is my son yelling at him at night," he exchanged a smile with his Sergeant. "If you want a kid yelling at night, have one of your own."

Sergeant McInnis answered for them, "Angie can have kids, but my sperm count is too low."

"Can't they isolate a few and impregnate an egg and put it in her?"

"They can, but we have to foot the bill and it is upwards of ten thousand dollars. Angie should have checked me out better before marrying me," Philip joked at his wife.

"I'm trying to talk Cayman into another one to go with Trey," he shifted the boy to the other shoulder.

"That would make a lot of kids for you guys," Angie knew they already had four.

"The first three are a formality for Trey here. I want him to grow up with a real sibling. If you get impregnated someday, make sure you go for twins. I almost wish we planned Trey and went that route."

"I didn't know he was unplanned," Angie was learning something new about her little charge.

"Cayman decided to experiment with pregnancy. When it took she informed me. At first I didn't want him, but he's grown on me to the point I want another one. Now if I can talk her into one more, we have to have a surrogate. She can't have anymore."

"When will you do this?" Angie hoped they would as she loved taking care of Trey and decided her forte was child care.

"I brought it up before the trial and we haven't discussed it since then," he looked down at Trey who was sleeping with his head on his father's shoulder. "Thanks for your help," he let Philip open the door and took his sleeping son home.

* * *

Apollo was just finishing Taylor's unit, ending with Major Tate when his comm beeped. Looking at the ID he decided to answer it, "Washington."

"Where's Cayman and Trey?"

Apollo smiled at Alex and replied into his comm which was on open signal, "What, no hi Dad, I learned a lot, had a good time, screwed Taylor's brains out repeatedly. You were gone with Taylor for ten days. Please tell me you let him do you," he watched Alex as he spoke. Since Tate was just under Alicia for rank in Taylor's elite unit and he wanted to make sure this man was as trustworthy as Alicia and Nathaniel told him he was and Alicia dropped the perfect test in his lap.

There was a pause while Wash processed his reply. He knew where she was and what she was doing so he must not be alone, but was with someone he either was testing for loyalty or testing her, "Taylor, no way. There was this cute bartender, but I won't bore you with the details. Now, answer my question so I'm not forced to come kick your ass," she decided to test who might be in the room with him.

"You're back from your vacation in a froggy mood."

"It was a working vacation, Dad," Wash really wanted to know who was in the room.

"I'm just finishing up my last test subject of the day and will meet up with you at home. Are you at my place or Taylor's?" again he watched Tate who kept his face completely neutral.

"I'm at yours, why would I be at Taylor's?" she started playing his twisted game.

"He told me he was taking you away to thaw you out. I'm sure he accomplished his mission, just wanted the details," his eyes never left Alex.

"Who's in the room with you?" she finally had to ask.

"Alex Tate and he's not as dumb as you think he is," he smiled at Alex who raised his eyebrows, but wasn't sure his role so stayed silent.

"Hi Alex, don't believe a word Dad says."

"Can you keep a secret, Tate?" Apollo asked. He heard Alicia say don't tell him.

"I keep all kinds of secrets, like Wash is in love with Taylor. She told me once and I never even told my wife, but if she doesn't tell me the truth of her time with Taylor, I may have to tell Debora of your secret crush on him," Tate winked at Apollo.

A knock at the door stopped Apollo's reply, "Come in."

With a huge smile, Nathaniel entered and slapped Alex on the shoulder as he perched on the edge of Apollo's desk.

"Alicia, did you misplace your other half?" Apollo was still watching Tate who was now looking at Taylor.

"He the knock?"

"He is. Cayman's in the hospital and Trey is with Angie, gotta go, bye," Apollo hung up before Alicia could say anything else.

"Why's Cayman in the hospital?" Nathaniel shifted so he could look at both Alex and Apollo.

"Another surgery, I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm still trying to ascertain if Major Tate is sane and can be trusted with military secrets."

"I never told Commander Taylor here about my visit with Wash when he was doing that broad in Chicago. I can keep confidentialities," Tate looked at Nathaniel who wasn't looking too happy all of the sudden.

"I heard you got to see her stomach after her surgery. Is there something else you or she neglected to mention?" Nathaniel didn't like the thought of his woman keeping secrets or maybe more with Alex Tate. His gaze at the other man was much less warm. Apollo sat back and linked his fingers. This was better than he could have done on his own.

"Someone had to be there for her while you were occupied in Chicago," Alex couldn't believe he was getting another crack at Taylor. He thought Wash and Taylor kissed and made up months ago.

"Maybe you should tell me exactly how you comforted Wash," Nathaniel felt jealously in his gut. He never thought Wash might do something with one of her soldiers, but he may have forced her to do an impromptu act that she had to hide from him and with Alex being married, definitely from his wife.

Alex smiled and glanced at Apollo, "Is this part of my evaluation, Sir?"

"It is. You get extra effort due to your proximity to my daughter and since she's putting her life in your hands, I want those closest to her to be the best."

Alex glanced back to Nathaniel, but directed his answer to Apollo, "Last time your daughter needed comforting, I was more than happy to help."

Nathaniel snapped and lunged at Alex. Pulling him out of the chair, he doubled his fist to wipe the self-satisfying grin off when he felt a restraining hand on his arm. "Nathaniel, he's baiting you and doing a fine job of it. Both of you sit down," Apollo ordered and rounded his desk again. He didn't speak until Nathaniel pulled up a second chair and sat beside Alex. "This is supposed to be Major Tate's mental evaluation. Philbrick obviously didn't ask the right questions to you."

"He asked and I lied," Nathaniel wasn't through with Tate. "Well Alex, are you going to tell me what you and Wash did?"

"Not if you're going to hit me," Alex just got confirmation Taylor was as much in love with Wash as she professed to be in him. He hoped they were together.

"Major, answer his question. I'd like to hear what you did with my daughter. I'll know if you're lying and you'll be severely disciplined and probably busted out of Taylor's unit."

Alex shook his head, "I'm happily married to my wife and would never touch another woman that way. It was the weekend we found out about Ava Rowen and Wash was taking care of your son. I went to see if she needed Debora to take him so she could go get drunk. She was drinking, but under control. I joined her in some of your good scotch and we talked. The topic of her scars came up so she showed me the damage done to her from a photo. Then she came to my chair and pulled her shirt up so I could see her perfect stomach and feel the smooth skin. She had enough alcohol in her to also tell me she loved you," he looked at Nathaniel, "I hoped you two would get together someday and I knew you hurt her deeply." He grinned at Nathaniel who remained silent and listened with remorse the pain he caused his love. "We connived to have Wash win the auction and go on a date with Boylan. You two missed the auction this year and Wash was sorely missed and we didn't raise as much money, but Private Ashley Powell did pretty well. It wasn't a closed auction, but we all had a good time."

Still Nathaniel remained silent. He shifted his gaze to the floor reliving the time a year ago.

"I think you can trust him, Nathaniel," Apollo encouraged him to share with his Major.

Nathaniel finally spoke, still drilling a hole in the floor with his eyes, "When you got to see her scars and reconstruction surgery first, I couldn't get it out of my mind. The night she had her date with Boylan I forced my way in her house and challenged her to show me. She did and I fell in love all the way. To this day, I can't stand the thought that you got to see her body before I did," he finally looked at Alex who was studying him.

"I hope you two are more than friends. Life is too short to want something like that and not possess it," Alex let him know it was acceptable with him.

"So you wouldn't have a problem if Wash and I were more than friends?"

"Nope, neither would anyone else."

"Do me a favor, Alex, don't ever look at my wife's body again," Nathaniel watched Alex closely.

Alex looked at Apollo who kept his face void of expression. On his own, he turned back to Taylor, "When she offered to show me her body, she wasn't your wife was she?"

"No, that came later."

"I see." Alex digested the news. "So when did this marriage take place?"

"Day before Korea. Not on the records so don't bother looking, and don't tell your wife. We can't have this getting out."

"And your recent trip out of town?" Alex was still asking questions.

"Honeymoon, got back less than an hour ago. I hustled over to tell Daddy his daughter isn't a virgin anymore."

That got an emotion out of Alex. With a laugh he held his hand out which Nathaniel took, "Do I get to kiss the bride?"

"No. Nobody touches, looks at or kisses my wife."

"You were ready to hit me when you thought Wash and I may have done more than talk. I want to hear how you went from screwing another woman to being married in the space of a year."

Nathaniel filled him in.

"The reason you were told, Major Tate," Apollo had his and Nathaniel's attention, "it's going to be lonely at the top where they're going and they have each other, but are going to need someone to help them keep the secret. The rest of your troops cannot know until Nathaniel is ready to disclose his marital status."

"I know what you did is in direct violation of military decree, but you can't transfer Wash to another unit where we're going. The only option would be for her to quit and she's too good of officer not to utilize her skills. I'll help you keep your secret, Nathaniel." They sealed the deal with another handshake.

"I'm passing your evaluation, Major Tate. You can leave and remember, not a word to anyone."

Alex got up, "You have my word. "

"Is there anyone we haven't told?" Nathaniel's first words after Alex left.

"I wanted to make sure your Major can be trusted. This is a good test. If he rats you out, we'll know he is self-serving like the two Lieutenants were. His position is too important not to test him with something like this."

"Enough about Tate. Tell me about Cayman."

"Better yet, I need to go get her. She's being released."

Nathaniel called Wash, "Are you still at your dad's place?"

"I'm cooking supper. I talked to Cayman and she's being processed out and sounds so much better. She told me they wouldn't let her eat today so she's starving. She said she's walking normally now, but still has some weakness that needs rehab. I didn't get Trey, can you?"

Nathaniel looked at Apollo who nodded, "I'll get him and join you. Maybe we can get a quickie in before the chaperones show up."

"You had a quickie before we got on the transport for home," Nathaniel grinned at Apollo who showed no interest in leaving him any privacy.

"Not in front of your father or Alex."

"Shit. Wait Alex isn't still there with the way you're talking."

Nathaniel chuckled, "No, Alex is gone, but I was forced to tell him about our marriage."

"Nobody forced you," Alicia didn't really care if Alex knew. In a way it was a relief and they wouldn't have to be so careful around him.

"I got caught up in your father's evaluation of Tate and ended up telling him to test Alex's loyalty, which I don't question."

"Me neither."

"I'll be home in a few," Nathaniel cut the link.

The reunion with Cayman was joyous as both Wash and Nathaniel hugged her hard.

"I want to hear all about your honeymoon."

"I want to hear about your surgery." The woman spoke at the same time and then laughed. "I made soy meal casserole with fake meat. Those farm dome fires this winter has really cut into our country's food supply," Wash led the way to the table looking around for Trey, "Where did Trey get off to?"

"He's into toys big time now," Apollo knew where his son was and went to the bedroom where he found his son sitting in a pile of toy soldiers and stuffed toys, "Supper time, young man," he scooped him up amidst whining. "None of that. You can play after you eat."

Cayman told them in perfect inflection her latest operation. "This is good, Alicia. You have a way with spices that I'm going to miss."

"I brought these spices from Indonesia. They are fresh, that's what you're tasting. I'm looking forward to all fresh food in the past."

Nathaniel had been quiet listening to everyone visit and catch up, "You done with your evaluations?" he asked Apollo.

"Tate was the last. Now I put together my classes for the next two Commanders."

"I don't want to talk about your next project, Apollo," Cayman was still unhappy that her husband would be off with so many women alone.

"Are you going to try and get your command back?" Alicia had been wondering since she Cayman walked normally into the house.

"I will try," she saw Apollo and Nathaniel nod, "but there will have to be a hearing on why my unit was in such disarray and then I'll have to regain my strength. I can't do it in Philbrick's timeframe, but I'm going to have a meeting with him tomorrow and see what my status will be. Right now I'm on permanent disability, but that won't stand with the success of my operation. Philbrick will be given an update and probably already has been."

"Hey Wash, Alex said Ashley Powell did the charity auction this year for our unit," Nathaniel remembered to share a bit of gossip with her and injected it into the table conversation before he forgot.

"You planned our honeymoon just so I wouldn't accept didn't you?" Wash smiled at him across the table.

"I don't want you to ever auction yourself off again. I may not have enough money to buy you and yes I planned us being gone this year so I wouldn't be put on the spot telling the unit you were off limits." They paused their line of conversation.

"I suppose this is a bad time to talk about another baby?" Apollo spoke to Cayman as he saw her mind was still on her chances of getting her unit back.

Cayman shook her head at him, "Apollo, not now. I'm trying to get my career back on track and you want something impossible. For the last time, there will be no more kids," she snapped at him.

"I want to talk about it. All you have to do is go back to the hospital and let them take a few eggs and I'll do the rest, including finding a surrogate."

Wash and Nathaniel looked at each other and stood up together.

"Sit down," Cayman snapped again while glaring at her husband as they sank back into the chairs, "we are having a family reunion and you want to ruin it. I'm not letting you," she shook a finger at him. Turning back to Alicia, "You've listened to me rattle on, now tell me about your honeymoon."

"We went to all the domes and hiked, boated and snorkeled along the reefs. We never ate in the same place twice and the food was great, expensive, but real."

"We're sending the unit for the week to do everything we did," Nathaniel added.

"I hope not everything," Wash teased him making her husband grace her with a special smile.

"I want to hear about the rooms," Apollo didn't care to hear about sightseeing.

"They were everything you said and more. Ours had a waterfall and stream that fed into a swimming hole with trees and shrubs and flowers," Nathaniel would forever remember his honeymoon. He looked at Cayman, "That was a good suggestion that you gave us."

"Let me rephrase that. I want to hear about the sex."

"Apollo, what has gotten into you?" Cayman snapped again.

He looked at her, "I can't talk about my job, babies or sex. You're making me look forward to leaving."

Cayman shook her head, "I'm probably just being sensitive."

"It's your time of the month," her husband ever helpful at the wrong moment.

"You're going to be sleeping alone tonight."

"Like last night. Oh wait; you're not doing a threesome with those two are you? I want to record it if you are."

"Nathaniel, could you please get him out of here for a while," Cayman pleaded with him.

Nathaniel stood and slapped Apollo on the shoulder as he walked by, "Let's go to the gym and work off your frustration of not getting laid last night or probably tonight and tomorrow to boot."

* * *

"The verdict on your petition Commander Washington was unanimous at this hearing," General Collinsworth addressed her directly as she stood before a three General panel. The morning after her release from the hospital, Cayman wrote a petition to General Philbrick requesting her unit back, stating minor weakness in her arms and legs as her only handicap, which she assured him was temporary. She knew she had to work fast to be considered. General Philbrick informed her he couldn't issue her the command back without a hearing on her conduct with her unit as it was in such disarray. "You have twenty five years of exemplary service. Your record as Commander has been without blemish until the situation with your Lieutenant. However, you took incorrect actions. Your willingness to find the good in a person bent on your destruction has raised serious doubts on your ability to act in the best interest of your unit.

"General, can you specify where I went wrong?"

"You kept Lieutenant Townsend in command when evidence pointed to him directly sabotaging your unit. The correct action would to have immediately removed him."

"It was on the eve of our departure to Korea. I don't believe his actions were evident at that time, just a suspicion that Commander Washington was investigating."

"The fact that it happened at all is ultimately your fault. It is the order of this panel that you not be given your command back. Furthermore, you will be docked a rank to Lieutenant Commander for failure to recognize trouble within your unit and take appropriate preemptive measures to minimize the damage and correct the situation. Also over half of your officers were given demotions of rank for failure to use substantive judgment that could have risked the lives of fellow soldiers. You will report to General Philbrick for reassignment. Dismissed."

Cayman was in shock. She went before the board expecting no more than a no to her getting her unit back, but to be docked a rank was a severe strike to her record. A junior officer could get away with a demotion and bounce back. It was near impossible for someone of her rank and age to recover. Back ramrod stiff she walked from the room. She looked around at the base she called home for many years. She raised her two sons here and now it was the last place she wanted to be. Apollo was meeting with candidates to replace her so she couldn't go vent at him. Making her decision, she went directly to General Philbrick's office. "Lieutenant Commander Washington reporting, Sir," she was the model of professionalism.

"Cayman, I didn't expect the hearing board to go so hard on you. I knew they were looking to penalize you and would have been surprised if they reinstated you, but a demoted was uncalled for."

"I'm here for my new assignment, Sir." Cayman didn't want small talk or trite platitudes.

"I'm not reassigning you until you're a hundred percent. I'm keeping you on injured leave for now. You got out of the hospital three days ago and were given what I consider an unfair demotion. I don't want to see you until you have your combat rating back. Take some time for yourself while I decide what to do with someone functioning above their rank."

"Yes Sir," in a way she was relieved he didn't put her at a desk in headquarters right away which was the most obvious choice.

"I'm going to send a message to Apollo telling him he's looking for two Commanders," Philbrick was back to business.

Cayman nodded as she left. Her next stop was to the hospital and a visit with Michelle Whiley. Michelle smiled from her bed, "I heard of your miraculous recovery. Say something for me."

"How about I just got demoted to Lieutenant Commander," Cayman entered the room and sat in the chair by the bed.

Michelle looked shocked, "It's wonderful to hear you speak normally, but I could have done without news of that nature. You were a good Commander, what happened?"

"Politics happened. A unit looked bad and its leader had to take the fall."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Join you in the typing pool and dream of days of glory," she stopped her joking and looked at the injured woman in the bed, "Michelle, do you think I missed Townsend's hatred of women because I wanted to or did he really hide it that well?"

"We look at people as individuals with quirks. Townsend was unique and everyone overlooked his sinister side. You weren't responsible for him. He came to you damaged goods and I'm not sorry he's dead. You'll carry scars within your soul and me in my body for our encounter with that monster. Laying here, I've had nothing but time to think. I've put my career ahead of a family or even one man for more than a month. You have a good man and wonderful family. I go home at night alone."

Cayman's comm beeped. She looked and it was a message from her husband, _'I love you. A' _She showed Michelle the comm. "I do have a good man. He wants another baby even though the cost would be around a hundred and fifty thousand and we're still paying for Trey. With Alicia leaving soon, he's feeling like he's losing a child."

"I'm so jealous of Alicia and her managing to land Taylor."

"She didn't land him; he pursued her all the way after Ava Rowen. He was scared he lost Alicia and almost did."

"They make a cute couple if I do say so myself," Michelle acknowledged.

Cayman nodded wishing she could share the news of their marriage, "Alicia's quiet personality complements Taylor's robust nature," they visited until Michelle needed more pain meds and the nurse gave her a sleeping pill.

Cayman finally retrieved Trey from Angie and went to her empty home. All she told Angie was her meeting didn't go well and she'd be keeping Trey with her for now.

Apollo finally called a break and called Nathaniel, "Get the news about Cayman?"

"No, we've been rebuilding a rover from the nuts up," Nathaniel had greasy hands and held his devise with the tips of his fingers.

"Cayman got docked a rank."

"Damn, she didn't deserve that. What's she doing now?"

"Philbrick has her on injured reserve. I was going to catch up with her for lunch and talk."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think we can do anything, but be supportive. She's not going to take to a desk job very well after being in the field," Apollo was plotting on how to get her restored.

"Okay, Wash and I'll stay away until tonight."

"Later," Apollo cut the link and called his wife.

"Hello," Cayman saw the ID.

"I'm coming home for lunch in a couple hours. What will you have waiting for me?"

"What would you like?" Cayman was thinking of food.

"You in our bed with no clothes on."

"And afterwards?" he managed to get a smile to her lips.

"If you have a sandwich, that'll do," he smiled into the link.

TBC


	31. Bloody Valentine's

Nathaniel knocked on Dotti's door, a condo that opened onto the quiet street.

"Nathaniel, what a pleasant surprise," Dotti motioned him inside. "What may I get you? Can you stay for supper?"

"I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee and I'll take you to supper, pick a place," he offered.

Dotti chose a Mexican restaurant close to her neighborhood which they entered after sharing coffee and cookies at her place. So far Nathaniel told her about Korea, Lucas, which she already knew, and the progress in the Hope Plaza terminal.

"Nathaniel, you didn't come to visit an old woman out of the blue. You haven't mentioned the Washington's or Alicia. Everything's alright between you two and how is Cayman?"

He filled her in on Cayman's recovery and Apollo being off doing a competition to find two female Commanders, "I'm here to invite you to be my guest at the Valentine's Ball in the Dome on Saturday night and if you're seeing someone, he's invited also," he managed to not mention Wash.

Dotti looked at him closely, "Don't you have someone in your unit you'd rather take?"

Nathaniel smiled faintly at her across the table, "I cannot take Wash to any function as a date. She'll be present as my subordinate. It's a big deal and lots of military brass will be mingling with the scientist and engineers who developed Hope Plaza and some of the wealthiest donators. If you want, I'll send you to Lucas so he can give you a tour of the finished project."

"I've seen enough of the monstrosity. It's enormous, now back to you. Is Lucas coming to the party?"

"I've been told he is and it's the first he'll interact with my officers since Somalia. I hope he has his best manners on and doesn't embarrass me."

"Why don't Lucas and I go together. That way I can visit with my grandson and keep an eye on him if he gets too rude with the military."

Nathaniel looked relieved, "I didn't invite you to babysit Lucas, but could use your help."

"It's going to cost you, Nathaniel," she waited for him to look expectantly at her, "What did Apollo want to tell me about you and Alicia?"

Nathaniel was going to tell her and agreed with Wash it was time. Wash offered to go with him and he refused stating he wasn't sure how Dotti would take the news. "I was going to tell you tonight. Our relationship is a secret and you can't mention a word to anyone or it could have bitter ramifications for us."

"You know I'm in favor of you seeing someone and when you admitted it was Alicia, I was delighted and my lips are sealed," she made a zipping motion across her mouth.

Nathaniel paused, almost as nervous as when he informed Eric Carmichael he was marrying his daughter, "We're more than dating, Dotti, I married her in November."

Dotti looked shocked, then smiled, "You worked fast again. I remember we had just met you when you informed us you were marrying Ayani."

He smiled at the memory, "I didn't want her to change her mind. Wash and I dated a lot longer and I didn't know I could marry her until I talked with our chaplain and he educated me on a way to keep it from the government. As soon as I learned how, I asked Wash to marry me. It was a few days before her birthday. We had a setback on her birthday in the form of Ava Rowen."

"That was the woman you saw in Chicago?" Dotti managed to find out what she wanted to know behind his back by talking with his unit at his birthday party.

"She showed up on that day with her engineers and tried to ruin Wash's birthday. It backfired thanks to Apollo, and Ava got removed from the Hope Plaza project. The next night I took Wash to New York City and gave her an engagement ring. Two days later we were married. We had a mini honeymoon on the field in Korea while sharing a tent with Apollo and Cayman. I know one thing, Dotti, if you ever remarry, don't spend your honeymoon anyplace near Apollo. The guy's a twisted pervert."

Dotti laughed, "And you married his daughter?"

Nathaniel grinned back, "Yeah, I guess I did." He sobered, "I didn't want you to think I've forgotten Ayani, because I haven't and part of me will always love her, but I love Wash also."

"I hope you love Alicia. She's very closed around me. I'm having a hard time judging her love for you. She does love you, I hope?"

"I think she's been in love with me for a very long time, even before Ayani died. She dated, but never found the right man and every time she dumped someone, I was happy. Never felt any were good enough for her. It was Ava that woke me up to how I felt about Wash. I just knew I lost her, but she forgave me."

"How did you convince her to forgive you?" Dotti was amazed he was opening up to her like she hoped he would.

"I did everything wrong," he picked up his glass of wine and took a swallow; "I ran her off and considered transferring her for an affair with the crown prince of England."

"I remember seeing that on the news. You mean she didn't have an affair with him?"

"No, it was a fabricated story, but I believed it. After that forced vacation Lucas and I went on, I came back and was real nice to her for say one week and I couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be friends and I want sex," he felt funny admitting that to his mother-in-law, but they always had a good, open relationship. "I made a pass and she accepted and the rest is history."

"When in November did you get married?" Dotti wanted all the details and pictures if there were any.

"The twenty-fourth. I wanted it to be on the twenty-eighth, but we left on the following day," he spent the rest of the evening answering her questions and talking about Wash. Dotti noticed he smiled frequently when talking about his bride and was certain he didn't marry on the rebound, but really loved her.

Wash shopped for a special gown for the Valentines Ball. She found a velvet red floor length number with a slit up one side in a ritzy Houston Dome shop. It was strapless and just covered her bodice. Around her neck was a string of choker length white pearls, a gift from her father on a birthday past. Hair up in a twisted knot and with matching earrings and white pumps completed her outfit. As usual, she was going alone. She almost asked Nathaniel to escort her, but overheard him talking to Lucas and telling him they'd go together and take Dotti. Nathaniel told her of his plans after getting off the comm with Lucas. She would have preferred he talk to her first, but his plans were made so she was left to go with Cayman.

She took one last look at her figure and makeup and went looking for Cayman. Cayman had been quiet and withdrawn since Apollo left the week before. He had twelve finalists, all women vying for her and Michelle's spots. She was still smarting from her demotion and stayed close to home and took to shopping in the dome to avoid the wagging tongues from the soldier's wives who frequented the commissary and PX.

"Come in," Cayman was lying on her bed with Trey playing beside her.

"I thought we were going together?" Alicia was disappointed.

"I just don't feel up to the whispers behind my back or worse, to my face. With Apollo gone and the news of him being alone with all those women will make the bitties that lost him to me out for revenge," Cayman looked at Alicia's gown, "That looks good on you. Has Nathaniel seen it?"

"No, I bought it when he was telling Dotti about us and didn't show him. Well I better go."

She made it to just outside the ballroom's doors when a voice called her name, "Alicia," she turned at the calling of her name, not placing the voice until she put a face to it.

Recognizing him she offered a bright smile, "Rod, it's been so long," she moved and took his extended hands and accepted a smooch to her cheek, "I'm sorry about Holly. She's been missed in the service and I miss our friendship."

"I still can't believe she got killed during the initial taking of Somalia," he still missed his wife.

Wash and Holly had gone through officer training together and became friends, one of the few Alicia ever really had of her gender. In fact when Sergeant Holly Crafton married Roderick Felton, she was asked to be bridesmaid, her only shot at that title. Over the years she remained friends with Holly and her husband, but lost contact with him after Holly got killed and she wounded.

"How's Ronny?" she referred to his son.

"Eight and doing better than me. I haven't thought about moving on," he was about six feet tall with reddish brown hair and green eyes and a close cropped beard, "Do you have anyone, Alicia?"

She shook her head no, "After I got messed up in Somalia, I'm pretty self-conscious about all the scarring here," she made a vague movement across her stomach, letting him think she was still scarred.

"I remember when Holly got shot along with you at Chullah Chaum. She didn't want me looking at her scars. I had to tell her it didn't matter. I don't know what it is with you women about being soldiers, but not wanting to get scarred up," he offered his elbow, "Do me the honor of one dance before someone steals you away."

With a smile that stayed on her face as they entered the room and headed towards the dance floor, her hand in the crook of his arm. On the floor they picked up their conversation as he maneuvered her through the crowd to a waltz.

"When you're young, you don't think about permanent scars and the horrors of battle until it happens to you. I spent a couple months in the hospital while they did many operations and two months at home after that."

Nathaniel arrived before Wash and escorted Dottie and Lucas to a table and told them he had to circulate. Dotti reminded him to bring Alicia to the table and he saw a frown mar Lucas' brow at the mention of the Lieutenant. He ran into Alex and asked if he'd seen Wash. Tate told him no, but they were heading in the same general direction when he spotted her. He watched as she entered the room on the arm of a man and was smiling up at him. Without taking her eyes off the man they headed straight to the dance floor. She was wearing a gown he'd never seen before and what little he saw of it was a view he never tired of looking at. He noticed the gown left her shoulders bare and he caught a glimpse of one long leg before they were out of sight. He moved to the edge of the dance floor intent on finding out what was going on and fighting the jealous twisting in his gut at this strange man holding his wife.

"Trust me, Alicia. If a man is interested in you, he won't mind the scars. You are much more than some damaged flesh. I finally got that through to Holly and she finally got to where she…..well you know," they laughed together.

Nathaniel caught them laughing and enjoying themselves and was getting angry. She could have waited for him to have the first dance and who the hell was this guy who was obviously smitten with his wife. It made him angrier that he couldn't tell the world she was his and had to stand by while she danced and enjoyed herself, giving the appearance of a single, carefree and available woman.

"How about you, Rod, are you still contracting for the military?" she changed to safer topics.

"That's how I got my invite for this fancy sheng ding. I've been working on the substructure of Hope Plaza. They keep me in the dark and feed me….." he stopped with a grin which she shared, totally enjoying her dance.

"Well I'm glad I ran into you before leaving for the past. I seem to remember a small brunette in your group. What's with her?"

"Maria? She's indicated an interest, but I'm really not ready," the dance ended and he escorted her to the edge and into the waiting Commander, "Commander Taylor," he greeted as the other man reached out his hand and caught Wash by her elbow in a possessive grip.

Nathaniel directed his gaze at Wash, "Wash, you didn't tell me you had a date?"

"Oh, we're not here together, Commander," Roderick offered, "old friends catching up." He looked back to Wash, "It was nice seeing you again and good luck on your adventure."

Wash didn't like the look on Nathaniel's face, "It was nice seeing you again, Rod," they watched him walk off. Turning her attention fully to the Commander, "What was that comment about? You knew I was coming with Cayman."

"Men are going to be interested you. You shouldn't encourage them," he hoped she saw his wisdom.

"Rod is an old friend. You're not going to be this way every time I talk to a man are you?" she was getting pissed at his attitude.

"How would you feel if you caught me dancing with a beautiful woman you didn't know?"

"At one of these functions, I'd assume she was giving a large donation."

"That dress says fuck me and every man who sees you will be making a pass and I can't do anything but stand by and watch."

"You could take me to a room upstairs and be the one to fuck me," Wash was glad for the loud lively tune that followed the waltz to cover their conversation, but she didn't figure on Alex pushing by them with drinks in his hands.

He was skirting the edge of the dance floor on a mission for drinks and was working back to his and Debora's table. He overheard and stopped in his tracks. Wash looked beautiful and he was sure Nathaniel would take her up on her offer before the night was out.

"I have Dotti and Lucas here, I can't get away," Nathaniel uttered totally frustrated with her attire and uninhibited demeanor. In private he loved it, but not in public where he had an image to maintain. Ayani knew he didn't like public displays and honored his principled self-control.

"I'm sure Dotti will understand and Lucas could care less what you do. I want sex with my husband at this function," her eyes flashed, a sign she was losing control.

"Your timing sucks. We are representing Terra Nova and I'm not dragging you off for a quick fuck. Get yourself under control. Jeez, I can't believe I married a…nympho," he hesitated for the right word.

"I believe the word you are searching for is slut."

"Ayani would never have put me in this position, having to tell my wife no to sex. She knew how to conduct herself; I suggest you do the same."

Wash saw red at being compared to his dead wife who he obviously had on a pedestal of moral righteousness and she felt like trash all the sudden, "I won't be joining you at your table tonight, Sir. I wouldn't want to sully your pristine family," she felt tears burning her eyes and fought them down leaving her gaze shinny.

"If you're going to molest me in front of my mother-in-law and son, stay away. Go find that fellow you were dancing with. Maybe he'll give you want you want."

"Permission to slap you, Sir?"

He called her challenge; "Go ahead," he saw stars and heard what sounded like Tate laughing. Blood spurted from a split lip and Wash was holding her hand with blood on it, her large dark eyes expressive with anger and unshed tears while he held his mouth with his hand, "That wasn't a slap, you witch."

"You mean Bitch," she turned and hurried from the room. He followed, looking for the men's room to check out the damage and saw her disappearing behind the door marked Women's while he found the Men's.

"What the hell is going on," Apollo stood at the entrance to the ballroom as his daughter brushed by him, tears dripping down her face followed by Nathaniel holding his mouth. Both were followed by Major Tate, with a wide grin on his face who motioned him to follow with full hands trying not to spill drinks. He stopped before a Cheshire grinning Alex, "What did I miss?" Apollo demanded.

"I haven't been this entertained since Taylor wanted to deck me. Let's just say those two need to get a room upstairs, but I wouldn't exactly suggest that to either just now," he filled them in on the conversation he stumbled into.

Apollo looked at both doors, "I'll go check on Alicia." He looked at the title on the door and turned back to Alex, "Don't let anyone come in," he took a deep breath and entered the women's restroom.

He saw his daughter running her hand under a stream of water. In the mirror he could see tears running down her cheeks. "Want me to finish him off?" he moved behind her and she looked in the mirror at her father and sniffed and shook her head.

He pulled a towel out of the dispenser and handed it to her. Turning the water off, she dried her hands and looked through her tears at the bloodied knuckle on her right hand, "I can't believe I did that or he let me," she blew her nose and asked for another towelette. He watched her carefully wipe her face doing damage control.

He waited for her to put the towel down, "You look beautiful by the way," he turned her into his arms and held her tightly and felt her arms circle his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it? And I know what happened thanks to Major Tate who overheard enough to make his night."

"Tate should learn to keep his mouth shut," Alicia mumbled into his shoulder.

"Is this your first fight?"

"Yes, I wanted to seduce him and he acted like it was a rape and compared me to Ayani and I came up short," she lifted her head and turned back to the mirror, running her hands over her hair making sure nothing was out of place.

"That's one thing I never did with Cayman, but there was a lot more years between Nathaniel's wife and her in terms of how long we were alone. I had more years to put your mother in the memory department. I'm sure he's regretting his outburst," her father was once again coming to his friend's defense.

"I lost to her memory hands down. There are too many people in the marriage tonight. I'm staying away from him and his perfect family."

"You can hang out with your imperfect family then," he tried to lighten the mood.

"Cayman stayed home. Why are you here?" she just remembered he was away with a boatload of women.

"I gave the ladies the weekend off to and came home to be with Cayman on Valentine's. I was missing my family and those barracudas are sure I'm going to cheat on my wife. I may just start killing the ones who make a pass at me and the two who are smart enough not to proposition me will win," he looked at her hand, "Do you need medical, Alicia?"

"Probably, I hit his tooth and split my knuckle open," it was sore and still oozing blood.

"Let's see where the first aid station is," he escorted her from the room. On the way out, he thanked Alex for standing guard. With a drink laden salute to them, Alex went to tell his wife what kept him so long and was sorry he had to abridge the story by not mentioning a marriage. A small room just behind the front desk provided a completely stocked medical area and an attending nurse showed up when called.

Looking at her knuckle, he held it up to the light, "I bet somebody's got a sore mouth from the tooth mark here."

"I do," all looked at Nathaniel as he entered still holding a paper towel to his mouth.

"Sit down, I'll get to you next," the nurse ordered as he sprayed skin closure on Wash's hand. Turning to a sitting Taylor, "Let's see what her fist did to you," he pulled the towel away to reveal a split on the lower lip. Looking at Wash in her gown and innocent expression, "You did that to him?" Not waiting for her reply, "If I were you, I wouldn't mess with a woman who can do that."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at a now smirking Wash, "Just don't let her fix me. She'll want to stitch."

"I'll do what I can with this; he held the small spray bottle with its needle nose nozzle. Carefully the doctor ran it along the split sealing the edges together, "Don't get into any fights or this won't hold and you will need stitches next time. Say, you look familiar, you that guy that's going into the past?" the doctor stepped back and looked at Taylor then another look at Washington and grinned, "and you're taking her with you?"

"I'm taking her because she throws punches like that," Nathaniel stood and stepped up to Wash, mindful her father was standing right beside her, "We're not done with this," he turned and left.

"You were gone a long time, Nathaniel," Dotti saw his lip and a freshly sealed split. "What happened to you?" Lucas perked up and he looked at his father.

"My mouth got into trouble," he looked around, "I need a drink," he didn't bother sitting, "Can I get you anything, Dotti?"

"They came around with Champaign while you were gone. Lucas and I are enjoying ourselves with a little bubbly and a fine conversation. If you run off, will we see you again?"

"I'll be right back unless I run into that fist again," he went looking for the bar. He got a whiskey and downed the first shot before asking for a larger glass. He thought about the conversation again that led to Wash decking him. He wasn't sure what he said to make her that angry. Sure he was jealous to find her in another man's arms, but what did he say that got her mad enough to deck him and she was out of line hitting a superior officer and in public. He would have to address it with her.

He was as moody as Lucas when he sat down nursing a large scotch whiskey.

"Where is your Lieutenant?" Dotti wasn't waiting any longer for her to show up.

"Umm," Nathaniel brought his attention back to the table, "I don't know. She's mingling, might come by."

"Well I'm going to mingle. You two look like you're going to a funeral," Dotti left the table with the two men looking at each other, faces sober and slightly angry.

"Not a lot of people here your age," Nathaniel tried a conversation with Lucas.

"I'm used to being around older people. I haven't been around anyone my age for two years now and not much then. I prefer to be alone with my research."

"I should make my rounds again and greet those who came late," Nathaniel got up and left glass in hand. He was upset with himself and Wash at the same time. He overreacted and as a result, she did too. He wasn't sure he wanted to see her at the moment and kept an eye out for her.

Apollo didn't stay and asked Alicia if she wanted to go home with him.

"No, I've been ordered to stay, besides someone should have a good Valentine's Day even if it's not going to be me," she kissed his cheek and he left.

"Mrs. Carmichael," General Philbrick saw the older woman working through the crowd noticeably searching for someone.

"General Philbrick, nice to see you again," Dotti let herself become sidetracked from her objective.

"Nathaniel told me he was going to bring you and Lucas. I'm trying to find Lucas in the crowd."

"He's sitting at a table in that direction. He was with his father last time I saw them. I was hoping to find Lieutenant Washington and her parents."

"I ran into Apollo who was leaving. Seems like his wife didn't come so he went looking for her. Valentines is no holiday to spend alone."

"I agree," Wash got within eyesight, "Oh, there's Alicia now. If you'll excuse me, General."

"Enjoy our little gathering," Philbrick went in search of Lucas.

Wash felt a hand on her arm. Turning she saw one of the people she hoped to avoid and a pang went through her at the memory of being compared to this woman's daughter. Forcing a smile, "Dotti, Nathaniel told me you agreed to come."

Dotti looked around. People were mingling, but nobody was paying them any attention, "I want to talk to you, is there someplace we can go?"

Wash thought, _'Here it comes. She wants to get me alone and tell me I'm nothing like her daughter and won't make Nathaniel happy.' _Looking around, Wash spotted open doors, "I think that goes to a balcony. Maybe not too many will be making out this early in the evening," another pang at her husband' rebuff to her advances. On the way Wash snagged a glass off a waiter's tray and offered it to Dotti then took one for herself. She was going to need a drink for this talk that she knew was going to happen sooner or later. Nathaniel told her Dotti was happy for them, but she knew this conversation would bring out the truth of Ayani's mother's true feelings.

The balcony was dimmer than the lighting inside. Wash walked to the balustrade and looked across the lights of the dome. She felt Dotti beside her. For a moment neither woman spoke then Dotti started, "Alicia, I was quite shocked when Nathaniel told me his news."

With a deep breath, Wash turned to face the music, "He wanted you to hear it from him and not my father."

"I wish you had visited with him so I could congratulate you when I did him. Alicia, you need to not be so wary around me. I know I'm Ayani's mother, but she's dead and Nathaniel is very much alive. I think of him as a son and like any mother would want to know if her son remarried. I'm so happy he has you. You were my first choice for him, you know," Dotti lowered her voice like forming a conspiracy.

Wash was astonished. She didn't expect this reaction from Ayani's mother. The surprise was written on her face and Dotti asked, "You look surprised. How did you think I'd react?"

Wash took a sip of Champaign, "Honestly, I figured you would think me a poor substitute for Ayani." She took another sip and Dotti's gaze zoomed in on her hand.

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself too badly trying to knock some sense into my son-in-law's thick skull," she indicated the injured hand.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll live, but is mopping like he lost his best friend. Please tell me what he did to cause this on Valentine's Day?"

"I can't tell you," Wash wasn't going to disclose her private shame that Nathaniel preferred Ayani to her, even now.

"Alicia, you can tell me anything. I want to be your friend. I lost my daughter and you are the replacement Nathaniel chose for me. I want us to be close friends."

Wash thought, _'Sure, I'll end her fantasy that I'm anything like her perfect daughter and she'll agree with Nathaniel and that'll end her desire to associate with me.' "_He compared me with Ayani and I came up short," oh how it hurt to admit this to the mother.

"How did he do that? Please tell me the details," Dotti sounded stunned.

Alicia took another drink and this time Dotti did also, "I wanted to seduce him here and he told me Ayani would never do such a thing at a gathering like this and I put him in the position of saying no to sex and Ayani would never put him in such a predicament."

"Oh dear, you've been married less than two months and he turned down sex," Dotti wondered what was wrong with him.

"He was in the mood to argue. I met an old friend and we had a dance and Nathaniel got upset."

"He should never have invoked Ayani's name no matter who you danced with. You don't ever do that to the next wife," Dotti put her hand on Alicia's arm, "Don't let his bad manners think he loves you less than he did her. He loves you, I know. He made it clear to me when he talked about you the other day."

Wash smiled, relieved Dotti didn't take Nathaniel's side, "He's mad that I struck him and want's to dress me down for it."

"If you ever need to talk, you come to me. Come to the table with me and visit with Lucas."

"Lucas doesn't want to see me or anyone in uniform, so I'll pass and get back to my ordered mingling." She started to walk away and turned back, "You really don't have a problem with me being with Nathaniel?"

Dotti smiled and took the two steps to close the gap, "I was worried he wouldn't find someone and grow old alone. Ayani wouldn't have wanted that for him and neither do I. You'll have your issues, but he's a good man."

"He picked a bad day to compare me to Ayani."

Wash started to leave and Dotti's next words stopped her, "I want to welcome you to my family, dysfunctional as it is."

She made a decision, "Come for a visit when you get time. I'm still at Dad's and you're welcome to come anytime."

Dotti circled the room looking for Nathaniel. She found him talking to some men, "Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to steal the Commander away," Dotti used age to her advantage as the men quickly gave them space. "Nathaniel, I found Alicia and she told me you compared her to Ayani. How could you?"

Nathaniel defended his position, "Ayani would never ask for sex at the beginning of a function. She always treated her role seriously and never embarrassed me. Wash wanted me to take her upstairs and have sex," he was speaking low so only she could pick his words and tone up.

"You're missing the point. You never bring up the other woman in a comparison on any topic," Dotti wanted to hit him.

"Wash needs to be taught how to act like my wife at these events."

"Oh, you're openly stating she's your wife?"

"No, but making a pass at me here isn't proper or appropriate. I shouldn't have to tell her to restrain herself," he was getting angry again.

"Nathaniel, she did nothing wrong," Dotti was disgusted, "she's not Ayani. She will never do or say the things Ayani would. If you married Alicia wanting a replica of Ayani, you married the wrong woman. Maybe that woman in Chicago, who's picture I saw, was a better choice. She resembled Ayani whereas Alicia is the opposite."

"I'm not wrong in this, Dotti and don't butt in," Nathaniel walked away. He avoided her and Lucas the rest of the evening. He looked at the dance floor, but she wasn't dancing with anyone. He kept looking for her as he visited. Then he saw her talking with a General. It was Collinsworth and they looked to be in a heated discussion. Fingering his sore lip, he went to stand beside his wife.

"….there's got to be a way to prove she is a competent Commander," she stopped talking and glanced to see who moved to stand at her shoulder. "Sir," she acknowledged him.

"Wash, General, are you talking about Cayman?"

"We are, Nathaniel," Collinsworth affirmed.

"The testimony all pointed that she couldn't have known what was going on. You put a lot of training into her just to throw it all away," Wash was still venting.

Collinsworth sighed. He expected Apollo to rant at him, but not the stepdaughter. In fact Richard Philbrick told him, Apollo hadn't said one word to anyone and they viewed that as a bad sign. Apollo wasn't someone they wanted to cross and they probably did.

"I need a word with my Lieutenant, Sir," Nathaniel led Wash away with a hand on her elbow. He looked for an appropriate place. The balcony was close so he guided her outside. "I have to take Dotti home and Lucas to the airport. Where do you want to spend the night?"

Wash, still smarting from earlier looked into his eyes, "You made it very clear, you want to spend the night with Ayani."

"Wash, don't."

"You said Ayani knew how to conduct herself, well, I'm learning. I can't compete with her memory or feminine fortitude. Don't plan on spending the night with me when you have everything in your mind that I can't compete with," she pushed by him and left. Walking to her rover in the parking garage she knew she wasn't going to her father's place tonight. He was with Cayman and she didn't want to disturb their night which she hoped was everything hers wasn't.

She went to her home and knew Nathaniel would follow after he dropped his guests off. Taking the gown off she planned on her husband removing, she laid it out on the bed and placed her red panties on the dress. Let him see what he missed for a memory to go with his precious Ayani. Searching her things she pulled a pair of cargo pants on and a tank top. Her leather jacket was at her father's so she put a military coat on against the evening chill. Pulling her bike into the street, she got on and rode. Her heart was breaking and she wanted to leave it behind, but it stayed in her chest like a stubbed toe, throbbing with each pound. She knew he loved Ayani, but to have her thrown in her face tonight on Valentine's was heartbreaking.

Nathaniel took Lucas to the airport and Dotti home. On the way he listened to her wisdom. "Nathaniel, what exactly did you say to Alicia about Ayani?"

Nathaniel thought back to his conversation, "I said something about Ayani knew how to conduct herself at these functions and would never put me in the position of telling her no for sex," he didn't want to rehash this with Dotti.

"I don't understand you. A warm willing woman wants to have sex with you and you refused. And if Ayani never propositioned you at a function, her father and I raised her wrong," she saw Nathaniel give her a surprised look in the passing lights before turning his attention back to the road. "You can't tell me any other red blooded man wouldn't have taken her up on her offer."

Nathaniel snorted, "I told her to go find the man she was dancing with and fuck him if she couldn't restrain herself."

"I hope that's when she hit you," Dotti wanted to hit him for what he said to his bride.

"That's it. She asked to slap me and when I told her yes, she used her fist against my mouth."

"Good for her."

"You really think I was wrong in bringing Ayani's name up?" he was so sure he was right, but Dotti had a way of making him doubt himself.

"She was really beautiful tonight in that red Valentine's gown. She didn't wear it for those men. She thought you would find her attractive and want to make love to her and you turned her down. It's like a woman cooking for hours to make you a special meal and the first words out of your mouth is mom can cook better."

Nathaniel started seeing his reaction in a new light. He did want her and would have taken her upstairs for a quickie if it weren't for that other man. He wanted to make her suffer and his subconscious knew how to hurt her and his pride told him it was the correct action to take.

"She always forgives me when I do or say something stupid like tonight. I was just jealous of some guy she was dancing with," he confessed his real reason for throwing Ayani in her face.

"You don't trust her with other men?" Dotti wasn't giving her grilling up.

"I have this problem when I see her with another man, like that prince. I'm willing to believe the worst in her character."

"Sounds like it's your character flaw. Tell me, do you think about having affairs with other women?"

"No, I'm faithful to my wives, always have been. It's just Wash is so beautiful, I figure all men want to do her like I do."

"Does she do all these men that want sex with her?"

"No, she's faithful to me."

"She's paying an awful price for your problem. Nathaniel, you either come to grips with it or get help. I fear for your marriage if you don't."

He walked her to the door and waited for her to unlock and open, "Thanks Dotti, both for coming and telling me what I needed to hear. I fear it's too late for tonight, she doesn't want to sleep with me."

"A little groveling will go a long way and you have to do a lot," she kissed his cheek and he left smiling. He would track his wife down and grovel. He checked her parents place, no rover. He found it at her home and let himself in. The first thing he saw was the missing bike. "Damn," he muttered and continued to the bedroom. Turning on the light, he saw the gown laying across the bed. It was his to remove and he picked the panties up, fingering the satin material. He called her comm. "Shit," he cursed as it rang from the dresser where she forgot to take it. Now he was worried. Nights outside the base could be dangerous with roving gangs and he had no idea where she went. He looked at the clock and it was after eleven. Making a decision, he hurried home, changed and took off on his bike. He stopped at the gate and asked if his Lieutenant came this way.

The guard motioned him to view the security footage of the last hour. He saw her and switched screens to see the direction. She went to the country where it was the most dangerous. He saw her pistol on her hip and felt better. He hoped her comm was an over site and not a message to him.

He rode for hours and the sun would be coming up soon. He stopped three times in spots that had security cameras and bribed the attendants to show him passing vehicles. She was spotted on the first two, but not the last. He backtracked and saw a side road. As soon as he pulled off the pavement, he saw the tracks of a single motorcycle. He followed on silent running as the sky showed a faint color through the murky haze. He saw Wash's bike, parked and she was sitting on a hill watching the day begin. She watched him park and walk to her.

Nathaniel sat beside his wife and silently handed her the comm. He didn't speak. His carefully rehearsed speech seemed trite in front of her. She didn't look at him and kept her gaze to the brightening east. "I'm sorry. I had this speech. The bottom line is I was jealous and wanted to hurt you."

"It worked."

He went on to tell of his reaction to her and other men in detail and how he felt when he thought she had an affair with the prince and how it ripped his heart out. He talked until it was fully light. They were both chilled sitting still after a cold night ride. He kept watching her shiver in her cloth coat that was too light for this time of year. He pulled his leather riding jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders keeping an arm securely in place wanting contact with her.

"Last night there were three people in our marriage. I can tolerate not being acknowledged as your wife, but I can't compete with Ayani," she stopped shivering as the warmth from the inside of his jacket warmed her body. "You'll get cold," her heart was starting to warm towards him again. He was trying his best to make amends.

"You always tell me I'm too warm," he switched back to their conversation, "you won't have to compete with her. I put Ayani back in my memory where she belongs. I regret not taking you up on your suggestion that I take you upstairs last night. Ayani would never have suggested such a thing, but you would," he reached over and slipped his large warm hand over her cold smaller fingers and gave a squeeze. "Ayani didn't draw men's attention, you do. I'm proud that you chose me, but I'm married to an entirely different woman in you. Maybe it was too soon for me in some areas, but I couldn't take the risk of you finding someone else."

"I wouldn't have. Do you need more time before living as a married couple?"

Once again her skill in pacification to his needs amazed him. "We can't live as a real married couple, but I like what we have and for now wouldn't change a thing, especially you. Let's go home," he stood and pulled her up. Removing his mask and hers, he slipped his arms around her waist under his bulky leather jacket and lowered his lips to hers. Tenderly he sought her lips, trying to ask forgiveness in a tender touch, and his lip was still sore.

The banging on her door wouldn't cease and Wash moaned, "You get it," and buried her head deeper into her pillow.

Nathaniel was half out of bed before he remembered, "It's your house," and he lay back down, pushing her gently.

"Crap," Wash grabbed her robe which she slipped over her tank and panties.

"Dad, if I knew it was you, I'd have had Nathaniel answer and still be sleeping," she stepped back so he could enter mindful of Nathaniel's bike in the way. They moved to the living room.

He took in her mussed hair and sleepy expression, "I wanted to see you before I have to leave in a few hours. Come for dinner," he looked beyond her and she turned. Nathaniel was standing behind her wearing nothing but his blue jeans. "I tried to call; your comms must be off."

"I turned them off. We went riding all night and got back here around nine," Nathaniel looked for a clock, "what time is it?"

Apollo looked, "Two."

"We got almost five hour of sleep," he moved and slipped his arms around Wash, pulling her back against his torso and buried his face in her hair.

"Give us a couple hours," Alicia escorted her father out. He wanted to ask her how her fight went, but Nathaniel wasn't letting her out of his sight.

Taking Wash's hand he drew her back to the bedroom. Untying her sash he slipped the robe off her shoulders letting it fall around her bare feet. His hands pushed under her top and cupped her breast as his mouth found hers and his tongue demanded entrance. The nipples between his thumb and forefinger induced hard pebbles and he switched to rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the nubs. He felt her hands stroke down his chest and the pads of her thumbs returned the favor against his nipples then with a feathery touch descended to the button of his jeans. He felt the material give way as the zipper parted. Her hand stroked over his shorts and if he wasn't hard enough, her magic had him moaning. He pulled back, "I love you, Mrs. Taylor and if I don't tell you enough, remind me." He stripped her and kicked his pants and shorts off. So far she hadn't said a word and he entered her, "What do you want?"

Wash closed her eyes, "I'll wait til after my shower."

"It'll be my pleasure," he kissed her again as he fulfilled his desire.

"I need another rinse. You just couldn't take care of me and leave it at that?" Wash teased him as he lay on his back willing his heart rate back to normal.

"You neglected me last night, had to make up for it…..Ow," he chuckled as her hand slapped his stomach.

"You're a beast," she rose for the shower again.

Apollo noticed Wash entered the front door and Nathaniel the back at the same time. "I take it you two are spending the night?"

"We are," Wash went looking for Cayman.

"Want to tell me what I blundered into last night?" Apollo scrutinized Nathaniel's lip.

"Nope, none of your business," Nathaniel grabbed his plexi and settled on the couch. He saw something on his news, "Turn the news on."

Apollo flicked the large screen to life. On the news was an interview_….."you think the future of any military will be private armies?"_

"_As the governments continue to dissolve into disarray, these small well trained armies are popping up all over. Companies have to have them to protect their interest, especially international entities. It's estimated there are over a thousand private militias owned by these investment companies and several realms and providences are hiring armies for local protection of its citizens."_

"_Do you expect our country to go that route?"_

"_Not for now, but the future is always changing and we have several private armies operating within our borders and their numbers are growing."_

"Maybe I could be a General in a private army," Cayman and Alicia entered while the men were absorbed in the news."

Apollo turned the screen to mute as the interview was over, "These are rogue bands, loyalty to the highest bidder. I see a day when we'll have to engage them on our soil and innocent will be killed along with our troops."

Nathaniel reached his hand to Wash. When she got within range he pulled her down beside him, "I look forward to our biggest problems being the dinosaurs eating the gardens."

Cayman got the information Apollo came home with last night out of Alicia and she forgave him and they made up from their first fight.

"Dad, this is no place for you guys and Trey. Plan on coming to the past."

"How many of these so called pilgrimages do they expect each year?" Apollo addressed Nathaniel.

"Two, but it costs so much to open the portal that the numbers will depend on funding. All communication will be when the portal is open and they'll tell me when the next will be coming. All my planning will be one pilgrimage ahead."

"Alicia, I have eight years before I can retire. Have a home built for us by then."

Wash's face lit up as did Nathaniel's, "How close do you want to live to us?"

"Next door so I can help raise my grandchildren you're going to give me."

Cayman spoke up, "What about my sons?"

"Oh, we'll take Trey," Apollo teased her, "and the others are old enough to make their own decisions. I'm sure Nathaniel can find room for them in his unit if they want to come."

"They better; I don't like Barry so far away and want him closer."

Apollo turned back to Nathaniel, "You say the pay transfers. How does that work?"

"What we make here will be converted to no inflation there. For example, every thousand dollars will equal one hundred terras. They've already designed coin money for us and a banking system for a small colony. Hopefully, we'll find precious metals and not need to take coin with us for very long."

"So my retirement will be good at Terra Nova?"

"It will. I've been told I get a pay raise for being Commander and Governor all in one."

Apollo looked back at Cayman, "Speaking of taking children, I still want one more."

"I just got a pay cut, bad timing."

"If we're going to leave, we'll make minimum payments and slide out of here before they realize we've skipped on the bill," Apollo chanced a look at Nathaniel and Alicia. Both grinned and nodded.

Cayman followed her husband's shift of eyes and caught their reactions, "You are in favor of this, Alicia?"

"It sucked growing up alone. Your sons had each other and if you got started soon there would be less years between Trey and a sibling than Darrell and Barry, and besides it'll be a few years before I can have one of my own and it would be nice for them to have an older uncle and maybe aunt."

"I don't know who would surrogate?" Cayman was letting them wear her down. Spending days alone with Trey was a real joy and she enjoyed playing mom. "If I had another one at my age, I wouldn't want to go back to work."

"Then don't. I like having you at home. Trey likes having you home. He's a happier little boy," they all stopped to watch Trey play quietly with his toys unmindful he became the center of attention.

"I have to admit, it wasn't much harder raising two than one."

"I'll take that as a yes," Apollo jumped up and pulled his wife up for a hug and kiss.

"Truth is, after what they did to me, I don't care to go back," Cayman looked helplessly into Apollo's eyes, "you don't think less of me for wanting to ditch my career?"

"You let me worry about your career. I want you getting back to a hundred percent and staying with our son. Philbrick's in no hurry to deal with you. I don't think he expected to lose you from his team of Commander's. He's made several comments to me along those lines."

"He told me as much last night," Nathaniel spoke up and Alicia nodded and agreed.

Cayman looked at Trey, "Trey come here," he ran up to his mother who picked him up. "Would you like a little brother or sister?"

Trey looked puzzled at her, not sure what she said. "Nutter," he finally spoke.

The adults laughed and Cayman shook her head at her son, "Typical man, always thinkin with your stomach. We have peanut butter cake after you've eaten."

"Let's eat," she led the way to the dining room.

TBC


	32. Argentina Part One

The water was ice cold when Milcah Anderson slipped down the icy slope into the murky depths. Her only satisfaction, Chloe Watterson was right with her. Apollo sat in a camp chair filming the event unobtrusively on his mini. He told the ten remaining women to play queen of the hill. Shawna Peirce was the last woman standing and she looked triumphantly to him after her last rival took an icy plunge. Sauntering to his chair her eyes flashed, "Did you invent this draconian game?"

"Invent no. When I saw this knoll, the idea came to me. You won, why are you bitching at me?"

"Because you probably gave everyone else pneumonia and disease from what the heck is polluting that water," she stood proudly before him, a tall slender brunette with green orbs that carried yellow pigments giving her the appearance of cat's eyes. She knew her eyes mesmerized men and used them to her advantage. This was a rare man who seemed unfazed by her beauty and she considered him a challenge. When he introduced himself and explained he was on the hunt for two women to be promoted to commander, she was determined to find all about him. A quick check on her plexi showed his name and classified beside it. She called her Commander from her European Special Forces Unit who laughed when she told him the name.

"Apollyon, he trained me. Last I heard he was a widower with one kid, but I haven't thought about him in a dozen years. He's tough, but fair."

He was no help so she kept her eyes open whenever he was around. He missed nothing, but she was observant herself. She was sure there was a faint mark where a wedding ring should be, but he wore his sap gloves most of the time so she wasn't sure and he had that bizarre backwards holster and a shoulder holster as a backup when his body armor wasn't in place.

Shawna turned as the wet and shivering group joined them. She allowed a smirk to grace her face at their expense. In the three weeks this of this competition, she won every physical contest and was first to answer most of his questions.

"Clean up and get checked out at medical," Apollo's only command to them. Shawna saw her chance for a little one on one.

"Commander, a word with you."

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant," Apollo still played with his mini and didn't look up.

"Are you going to do the entire two months of training for us?"

"Why, you have someplace to be?" he was working on a note to Cayman and wished the other woman would disappear.

"No, not at all. I'm enjoying the little competition, but I assumed it would be harder."

Apollo looked up at her with his dark eyes unreadable, "You think I'm going easy on you because of your gender?"

"Would you be tougher if men were among us?" she dropped her voice to a seductive purr most men hardened at.

Apollo didn't give any indication he was affected by her subtle try, "You want it tougher, okay," he stood up and looked down at her. Putting his mini in a pocket, with lightning speed he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the edge of the steep hill.

"Oh you wouldn…fuck you," were her last words before she took the plunge. When she came up, he was gone.

Apollo went to his tent he had erected a ways from the women and main camp. Instead of the message he was going to send, he placed a call. They were within range of a low flying satellite to pick up a visual signal and he was glad when her face appeared and she gave him a wide smile he knew no man except him received and it warmed his heart. "I miss you," were his first words.

"We miss you also. Trey asks for you all the time. Why are you calling in the middle of the day?"

"I sent the ladies to the showers," he hit a button and the corner of the large screen lit up with his recording the tussle for queen of the hill.

"I see Lieutenant Peirce is still excelling," Cayman saw her beauty and a twinge of jealously shot through her. She knew her husband's libido and this was a woman who could rival her. After her demotion, she wasn't too secure in any department including keeping her husband's interest.

"She didn't think the competition was stringent enough so I pushed her down the hill. She probably won't complain to me again," Cayman saw him smile and shook her head at him.

"So is Pierce behaving herself?"

"She thinks I'm susceptible to her tone and tried a seductive cadence right before her plunge. I preferred you during the training. You were so pissed at me all the time; you didn't speak unless I initiated the conversation and I wanted you to talk to me. Now if you tried to seduce me back then, it'd a worked. It was kind of silly making me pursue you for months before giving me what I wanted."

"If Peirce is still talking to you, you're not working hard enough to make them mad. Are you getting soft in your old age?" how he missed her teasing.

"It's your fault. I was a lot tougher before getting laid on a regular basis. Now I just want to come home every night where there's a good meal, warm bed and a willing woman."

"So how many have made a play for you?"

"Bout half. Those are on the fast track to be kicked out. Tomorrow I take them on a little twenty klick run with packs and rifles. The last two in will be gone. Then I'll start some strategic planning to see how the female mind works."

"They want sex with you, that's how the female mind works. I ought to know, I want sex with you," two weeks since he'd come home for Valentine's and she was horny," she paused, "and that reminds me, I went to the doctor to check into extracting eggs for a surrogate."

"Damn, I wanted to be there," Apollo didn't like missing important moments in his life.

"They told me of an procedure for women who've had cesareans. They use a replacement uterus and put it with an embryo attached into the host. So far several women have carried babies to term then had everything removed at nine months."

"And you're thinking of doing this?" Apollo had never heard of such a procedure, but he wasn't up on all medical techniques.

"I am. About fifty percent end in emergency C-sections where the baby is lost due to environmental issues like Alicia has. I would like to try and carry our baby."

Apollo looked at her without speaking. She watched him processing her information and he finally made a decision, "Whatever you decide I'm with you a hundred percent, but I'd sure hate to lose you and I came too close last time. Did you tell the doctor about that?"

"He has my records and said it was a rare fluke that shouldn't happen again as I'm using a different uterus."

"What about rejection?"

"This is the part I didn't want to tell you. It's like what Alicia had, a pig uterus. They can type the tissue to not reject my body."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"I didn't know how you'd feel about our baby growing in an animal uterus."

"I'm trusting you with this call. Tell me what to do, but I want to be home when you have the procedure."

Cayman laughed, "I can't make a baby without you."

He laughed, "You better not. My kids have a certain look, I'd be sure to know if one looked different."

"The doctor said your sperm needs to be strong. That means no affairs or hand jobs until you are called for, and the doctor told me he would know and wants a high sperm count."

"You are ruining all my fun with these ladies. I'll tell them I am saving myself for a cup."

"Not to change the subject, but we should before this turns into a sex call and you can't wait. Barry and Gail got engaged and are planning a June wedding. They are coming for a visit this weekend."

"That's good, I like Gail. She's good for him, will help settle him down."

"Before I go back to work, what are Alicia and Nathaniel doing?"

"Oh, they're compiling lists of supplies that need to be shipped to them each time the portal opens. They are in Chicago right now coordinating the storage areas and how the cargo containers will be labeled and moved."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Almost as long as you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me being home alone. Darrell's stopped by and is dating someone else. I met her and I'm not impressed. I hope Darrell got my silent message with the way I looked at him."

"What's wrong with her?" Apollo hated missing anything that involved his family.

"She's not military and from a rich family in the dome. I hope Darrell isn't in over his head. I got the impression he liked her a lot more than she did him."

"Hmmm, okay. If she were military and I didn't like her, it would be easy to end things."

"I know."

"What did Barry say about your demotion?"

"He felt it was undeserved and hoped I can get it back some day," she had a long talk with Barry and he wanted to know if Apollo was behind Command's decision. He still didn't trust him all the way. She honestly didn't think her husband would sabotage her command, but in the back of her mind she couldn't rule it out. He kept some things very secret about his job. She knew he had a higher clearance than her, but he was mysterious in certain areas.

"I better go see how the ladies are doing. We'll be moving day after tomorrow to Honduras and raid a village. I made a deal with a local leader in a remote province, food and medicine for us rounding up the citizens for a day."

"You'll be down to eight," Cayman observed.

"Make it more interesting for them. I'm just observing so it's up to the unit to work together. I'll give them the village layout with one surprise and see how they plan and act spontaneously when a curve gets thrown into the mix."

"I remember that part of the exercise when you pulled it on us. We all got killed."

"I'm planning on eight dead female Commander wannabes."

They didn't want to break the connection, but after saying hi to Trey and getting an update on him, Apollo had to go.

* * *

Saturday night at the Washington's was a lively affair.

Apollo took a break from after his Honduras run and sent the eight remaining candidates home for a five day break, telling them to meet him at Camp Lee in Richmond for the next phase of competition. He walked through his door early Saturday morning using his stealth to slip into the master bedroom. Trey was still sleeping in his crib and had kicked the cover off. Carefully moving a leg off the quilt, Apollo pulled it up. There was just enough light from the nightlight to see what he was doing without turning a lamp on, which he didn't want to do.

"Stop right there," the scared voice of Cayman froze his motion.

"It's just me," he turned to look in the dim light, her hand lowered the pistol which she slipped back under her pillow.

"You scared the hell out of me, Apollo. What are you doing here?" she watched as he tucked the blanket around their son and approach the bed.

Sitting on his side he pulled his boots and socks off, "I came back to impregnate my wife, however that's done, but right now I'm catching up on two weeks of celibacy," the rest of the clothes came off and he crawled under the cover and pulled Cayman to him. He ravaged her mouth roughly while his hands found his favorite places.

Cayman broke the kiss, "We're supposed to wait and have a high sperm count," his fingers found her clit and suddenly the doctor's instructions were idiotic, after all one little sperm was all they needed.

"You let me worry about the quality of our children. I've created two perfect kids and will do so again," he thrust in her warm depths and lost himself making love for the next hour.

"Down, down, Mommy, down."

Apollo grunted and stirred, Cayman was drowsing in his arms where she belonged. He lifted his head, "Trey, you don't need to be up yet. Play with your toys," his head settled back on the soft pillow.

"Dadda, Dadda, Dadda, down."

He felt Cayman vibrate as she quietly chuckled into his chest, "And you want another one?"

"Of course, this one's getting packed in his sister's backpack when she leaves," he got up and found his briefs. He lay Trey on the master bed, "When are you going to start holding it all night," he grabbed a clean diaper.

"He's not even two yet," Cayman sat up holding the blanket over her breast. She watched her husband change and dress Trey.

"Let's go and get some food into you, Boy," Apollo headed to the door packing his son.

"Apollo, Nathaniel and Alicia got in last night."

Apollo looked down at his briefs, "Someday I'll be able to walk around my house comfortably."

Nathaniel grabbed a cup of coffee before joining Apollo at the kitchen table. He took a sip while watching Trey eat a cut up pancake with his fingers. Apollo just had a cup of coffee before him.

"I was expecting coffee from someone who knows how to make it, not this army shit you brew."

"Hanging out with the women here has turned you into one, can't drink with the real men," Apollo took a gulp, "nothing wrong with my brew."

"Not if you want a three inch dick like you have," Nathaniel took another cautious sip and screwed his face up.

"Meat gazer, you've been peeking again. I was born bigger than that."

Wash entered, heard their usual line of male talk and added water to the coffee pot. Then she hugged and kissed her father.

"What about me?" her husband held his arms out.

Wash threw her leg over Nathaniel's and settled in his lap. Her hands pulled his head to her and their mouths met in a tongue searching kiss. Nathaniel's hands ran under her top feeling the smooth skin on her back.

"For cryin outloud, take it to the bedroom or better yet your place," Apollo grumbled.

"It was a long two weeks," Nathaniel muttered into Wash's lips.

"Mmmm, too long," they lost themselves in another round of French kissing.

Cayman entered and got a cup of coffee, "This is good coffee. You finally learning how to make it, Honey."

He heard Alicia and Nathaniel laughing in their kiss, "No, Alicia ruined my good coffee. Why are they acting like they haven't seen each other in weeks? I'm the one who was in forced celibacy."

Cayman started pancakes on the griddle, "Ask them, they got in late we didn't talk because they went straight to bed."

With a final peck, Wash stood to help Cayman by setting the table while Nathaniel started filling them in, "We went to Chicago for two weeks and did three trial runs representing the first three pilgrimages. The entire unit went and we separated into our two groups so everyone knows their job. Tate's coming through on the second with the last third of the unit down from the half we originally planned on. We can tweak the cargo as needed and we'll have a better idea the initial supplies for building after being on the other side. Those cargo units can be demolished and will be the roofs of the houses we'll be building. There's nothing we won't reuse. Alex is bringing the convoy of vehicles and each soldier will be driving something. Lucas and a few scientist and engineers will be coming through with Tate."

"The military had a free barracks for all of us and we couldn't get away for time alone. Alex covered for us while we used the showers a total of three times in two weeks," Wash complained.

"I take it the shower wasn't for washing?" her father guessed.

"You got that right. We hid in a stall and didn't doddle," Nathaniel added detail.

"Well you got three more than I did this last fortnight," Apollo didn't think they had it too hard.

"Gave Alex practice watching our backs," Wash smirked at Cayman.

Cayman started doling out plates, "Have they given a departure timeframe yet?" she saw Apollo frown.

"No, they are still gathering data from the probe which is coming directly to me now also. If you want I'll put it on the main screen so you can watch it also. I need to familiarize myself with all the data."

"I thought you were getting the data already?" Apollo asked as he poured syrup on his stack of hotcakes. "How does that work, you can't talk at will, but transmission is transferred."

"No, I was getting a weekly report, but this is the raw data that I have to decipher myself. I don't have a clue why one set of data can be transmitting and communication can't. The scientist have a theory, but it's over my head. So what brings you back here?"

"I have a meeting with Philbrick Monday and Cayman is scheduled to have that strange surgery to try and put a baby basket back in."

"What?" Wash and Nathaniel asked at the same time.

"They are experimenting with substitute uteruses and I've volunteered for their program. It's still in the development phase with pig uteruses, but the surgery is free during the trial phase. Unfortunately, they are still losing half the babies within the first two months, but several have carried to term and in our country over two hundred women are pregnant and less are being lost as they improve the technique using pig uteruses over the faulty human ones. They're even talking about experimenting by putting one in a man."

"That's gross," Nathaniel and Apollo spoke together and looked disgusted.

"Please, we're eating," Apollo complained.

"Change the subject," Nathaniel had heard enough, "You haven't told us how it's going with your personal harem, Apollo."

"I've been weeding the ones out who can't do the physical part of the job. Took them on a little twenty klick run. Peirce, Watterson and Gustafson came in first with Long and Hector bringing up the rear so they got eliminated. Then I gave them their first strategic assignment to plan the invasion of the Honduras town," he smiled at the memory. It went like the ladies designed, right up until they entered the last building and Mallawarri and friends hosed them down. Watterson was guarding the villager's and was the only one not to die right then, but they easily took her out. We debriefed and I showed them where they went wrong and hopefully I'll see improvement."

"What does Philbrick want?" Nathaniel asked around a bite.

"Don't know," he looked at Cayman, "you said Barry and Gail will be here today?"

"They will and it's such a pleasant surprise having the family together, I'm thinking about a small party tonight. Nathaniel, why don't you see if Dotti can come and Darrell's already been invited."

"Cayman informed me Darrell is dating someone she's suspect of and not military so you two act appropriate," Apollo apprised them of the situation.

"Apollo, you're gone two weeks and I have to retrain you," Cayman stood and grabbed a wet rag to clean Treys face and hands. "Why couldn't you have fed him?"

"He has to learn to shovel it in and can feed himself. We'll work on utensils when he's older."

"What about a bib?" his mother stripped his syrup stained shirt off and put him down to play with a bottle in his hand.

"I don't need one, thank you," he grinned as she threw the wet rag at him. "Sure you want to leave all this, Alicia?"

"I can't have one for Nathaniel to screw up if I stay here."

"I don't want another genius," Nathaniel put his order in.

Everyone congratulated Barry and Gail as they entered first just after lunch. After listening to the men and Barry talk about anything but the how he proposed, Wash and Cayman wanted details. They hauled Gail to the kitchen to figure what to make for supper and gossip. Both women had to get used to another woman joining their clique.

"Okay, Gail, dish," Wash ordered as Cayman looked in the crisper.

"Barry took me to a romantic dinner on Valentine's. It was real expensive and he said he saved two week's pay just to afford it."

"I wouldn't accept anything less from a son of mine," Cayman pulled a block of frozen fish out.

"He was totally romantic. I'm used to him being a typical bachelor soldier, but he showed an entirely new side."

"When men want something, they can be quite charming," Wash and Cayman nodded together at Cayman's wisdom.

"Barry got down on one knee right in the restaurant and proposed," Gail played with her ring at the memory. "I was quite startled and someone in the room yelled out to say yes so they could get back to eating." The women including Gail laughed. "I said yes and the entire restaurant clapped and congratulated us. It wasn't a military hangout and lots of people thanks us for our service to keep them safe. I'm not used to that."

Dotti knocked next and Cayman told her the good conversation was in the kitchen as the men were telling war stories and rehashing days of battle glory and trying to get a buzz on before supper.

Cayman introduced Dotti and Gail and told the relationship and she was an honorary member of the family and to expect her at the gatherings. That was Cayman's way of telling Dotti she was welcome. Dotti greeted Alicia with a hug. Nathaniel showed up to get his hug and say hi. He got kicked out just as fast with Cayman telling him they were going to talk about him and he needed to be out of hearing range before they discussed his anatomy. With a mock look of horror he retreated, knowing Gail was the subject of their blather and not him. It was toned down when Darrell showed up with his new girlfriend. They had filled Dotti in on the situation so she wouldn't inadvertently spill something.

Darrell was surprised with the full house. He arrived last with his date and told her his mother and younger brother were alone and brother Barry was visiting so she could meet him.

"Darrell," his mother greeted him when she answered the door then looked at the young woman by his side, "Jennifer, how nice you could come," they stepped inside to a jovial gathering.

"Sir," Darrell greeted Apollo and had his hand on Jennifer's lower back; "this is Jennifer Morgan." He looked at the young woman, "Jennifer, my stepfather, Apollo Washington." He waited for the reaction from Apollo.

Apollo looked her over with a critical eye and with a slight smile he reached out a hand, "Miss. Morgan," was all he uttered as he took her hand.

"And this is Commander Nathaniel Taylor," Darrell steered her away to the other man.

"Miss. Morgan," Nathaniel smiled and took her hand for a quick shake.

"You're the person going to the past," Jennifer didn't believe Darrell when he told her he knew the famous Commander.

"I get told that all the time, so it must be true," he winked at her with another smile, putting her at ease after a cool reception from the stepfather.

"I would love to go to a place where one can breathe without these ghastly masks. Tell me Commander, how do I get included in the process?"

Nathaniel shared a glance with Apollo who raised an eyebrow, "A lot of young ladies are pursuing my soldiers hoping for a marriage before we leave so they can be included on pilgrimages when the families start coming. That's the fastest way to be included."

She looked back at Darrell, "Will you be going?"

He smiled, "No, I'm not in Commander Taylor's unit.

Apollo looked at the extremely thin auburn haired woman with her china features and crystal blue eyes. He could see what Darrell was attracted to, but Cayman's reservations were on his mind as he assessed her. "What do you do, Miss. Morgan?"

She turned back to the intimidating tall man, "I'm at the University studying social behavior."

"What type of job uses that degree?"

She thought, "I'm not sure, it's the rage for degrees right now. My friends and I study human interaction and behavior. It's quite fun."

"Have you ever dated military before?" Apollo kept his questions short and to the point. He knew Nathaniel was taking this all in.

"No, Daddy forbad me to date military, but I met Darrell and couldn't resist. He's nothing like what my father told me to expect."

This got a genuine smile out of Apollo, "And how is Darrell different from say your University men?"

"He's more honest and forthcoming. He uses uncultured vernacular whereas college men are so manifold and urbane."

"You think this uncultivated man is what your father would approve of?" he noticed Darrell was listening carefully and hopefully grasping the worlds apart that they were.

"He's refreshing and I'm old enough that Daddy doesn't dictate who I date."

Apollo turned his attention to Darrell still standing in the same spot, "FUBAR, Soldier," and he turned back to continue his conversation with Nathaniel over Barry's snickers.

Darrell gave the men a pained look and escorted Jennifer to the women where he hoped she'd fare better.

"What does that mean?" Jennifer whispered to Darrell when they got out of ear shot.

"Military term, not important," he had hoped the family approved and if Apollo didn't, his mother wasn't far behind.

Cayman made introductions while Darrell scooped Gail up in a bear hug and told her she made the wrong choice. Wash asked Jennifer much the same questions her father did and wondered how Darrell got involved with this socialite. She saw Cayman press her lips together, a sign she was struggling to be polite.

"Where did Darrell pick you up?" she waited to see if the subtle insult was noticed. It skipped right over the young woman's head.

"He came onto campus to teach us self-defense. We had a rapist plague the University and so far he's gone un-apprehended. All the women are scared. Darrell offered to escort me to my dorm room and I feel so safe around him with his strong physic. Nobody messes with him."

Cayman called supper ready.

"Who's going to transfer?" Apollo asked Barry at the table where the last of the fish Nathaniel and Dotti caught on their fishing trip was being served on two large platters, one at each end of the table. Cayman's persistence the day before in shopping provided fresh vegetables and bread with ice cream and chocolate toppings for desert.

"Gail got promoted to Sergeant and is hoping to pick up a Special Forces slot back here. I was going to ask if she gets it for you to waive my punishment and allow me to return to Commander Larken's unit. I'm not asking for my rank back, just to come home." Barry hadn't planned on this conversation in front of the others, but they knew the details so took his opportunity to press Apollo.

"Barry's been tutoring me for a position in Special Forces and I have an interview with Commander Meyers in two weeks. It'll be a position with your unit, Ma'am," she addressed Cayman.

"Call me Cayman off duty. I won't put in a word for you as I'm not sure it'd go in your favor at this point in my career."

"I'm not asking for favoritism. If I can't make it on my own, I don't deserve the job."

"I don't understand, in my world most positions are almost always given at a social event and interviews a formality after the fact," Jennifer didn't understand this way of doing business. "I would think a good word from the Commander's you know at this table would guarantee the position you wish?"

"In your world, unqualified people get jobs and nobody dies. The people who protect you have to be good at their jobs," Cayman quietly responded.

"I understand you got a demotion. Were you not good enough for your position?" Jennifer retorted.

Everyone looked at Darrell who was red in the ears and looking down at his plate.

Cayman got a Mona Lisa smile, "Unlike your sheltered world, the leaders are punished along with the soldiers. How would it be if a junior person in a company got fired and the boss was demoted because of it?"

"No boss would be demoted in that situation."

"So, Miss. Morgan, what is your social behavior studies telling you right now?" Apollo kept his tone neutral, but he wanted to kick her sorry ass out of his house and protect his wife.

"That there are different rules to various professions and the private sector has freedoms the military doesn't."

"I think you should stay in your private sector world. You won't fare too well in ours. The military wives who aren't in uniform come from backgrounds where wealth and privilege don't buy jobs so they are well suited for our men in uniform. People from your economic status will never understand honor and sacrifice." He looked at Darrell, "Darrell, you know my rules."

"Yes Sir," Darrell risked a look at him and saw fury directed in return.

"Did you tell the kids what you're planning for Monday?" Apollo changed the subject and looked down the table at Cayman.

"No, we got to talking about weddings and it slipped my mind," Cayman looked around the table. "On Monday I'm getting impregnated with a uterus and baby."

"No way, Mom. How can that happen?" Barry wanted to know.

Cayman filled everyone in. "The odds are getting better and I really want to carry my own baby."

"So this is why you came home?" Barry asked Apollo.

"That and General Philbrick wants to talk to me, but mainly to make sure I'm the father," that drew chuckles all around.

Alicia got up and took Trey from his highchair. He had sat so long and was falling asleep. "I'll put him to bed, Cayman."

"I'll help," Nathaniel stood and looked at Dotti, "come, you haven't helped put a baby to bed since Lucas."

Dotti allowed Nathaniel to escort her to the bedroom, "Why was I sitting between you two?" she asked as the bedroom door shut.

"To keep me from telegraphing my interest in my wife in front of Jennifer. Where the hell did Darrell find that one?"

"He decided to go to college," Wash lay Trey on the bed and went to his dresser drawer. Dotti started undressing him. He was wary, but didn't cry.

Wash came back with three one piece jammies and held two to him while Nathaniel took over from Dotti and was checking the diaper, "Do you have to go potty?" he asked Trey in a gruff tone then looked at the women, "He's dry."

"He won't be by morning," Dotti looked around, "does he get his teeth brushed?"

"I don't know," Nathaniel looked at Wash.

"They have that wash to take the plaque off and he can swallow or spit it out." Wash scooped Trey off the bed and to the bathroom. Taking a squeeze bottle of liquid, "Open," Dotti and Nathaniel watched from the door while he opened his mouth and Wash squirted fluid on both sides. "Shake your head," she showed him what she wanted and he mimicked. "Spit," she pointed to the sink. He did and she wiped his mouth. "All done, now let's see what fits. You've outgrown the entire drawer."

"How about this one?" Dotti held up a new blue onesie of a larger size.

Nathaniel took Trey from Wash and held him against his shoulder. The door opened and the rest filed in sans Darrell and Jennifer.

"Trey has outgrown his clothes again," Wash noted and figured Cayman knew as well.

"I was going to pack this batch away and buy more, but forgot," Cayman admitted giving her mental state away. She never forgot little things.

Apollo looked Cayman over, "We'll go shopping for him tomorrow before I leave." He was now worried leaving her alone and maybe the baby wasn't a good idea right now.

"I did his teeth," Wash watched Cayman take the onesie from Dotti and open the zipper. Nathaniel held him out while Cayman pulled it on. It was slightly big. Apollo took him from Nathaniel and kissed his son as he lay him in the crib. Everyone gathered around as Trey closed his eyes. Apollo gently covered him and they left the room.

"We can wait a couple months to get pregnant," Apollo told Cayman after they settled in the living room. Alicia and Gail were making coffee.

"No, I've made my mind up. When are you leaving in the morning?" Cayman directed her question to Barry.

"After we leave here. We decided not to stay over."

Nathaniel and Wash took Dotti home. They decided to stay at her place and took Sunday to stay in bed late and lounge around in their underwear. Apollo called them late afternoon and said he wanted to talk, come home.

"Are you going away again, Nathaniel?" Apollo got him alone at the gym when they finally put in an appearance.

"Not that I'm aware of. Two weeks away and the unit wants to be close to what little women my unit has," he squared off for a wrestling match.

"I'm worried about Cayman," they grabbed arms and fought for the upper hand.

"Wash and I'll stay there at night," he gave a twisting motion that took Apollo off his feet. Apollo kept rolling taking Nathaniel to the bottom and he fought to get the younger man pinned. "What's Cayman done for you to worry?" he rolled and got Apollo on the bottom.

"She told me she forgot Trey's clothes because of the engagement news, but I'm not buying it. She's very stressed and depressed with her demotion. I hope getting her pregnant isn't a huge mistake because hormones will be added to her system," his hand slipped and he felt the arm pinned behind his back.

"Slap, Bitch. Maybe you should stick to wrestling your girls," he felt Apollo slap the mat and released him. "You know the difference between you and me, I can talk and fight whereas you cannot multitask."

Apollo looked lost all the sudden, "I don't want to make the wrong choice and have it cost me my wife."

Nathaniel put a hand to his shoulder, "Do you really think it's that bad?"

"It's too soon. Two months ago she was fighting for her life, then her second operation and demotion. And her asshole husband is thinking about himself and wants to knock her up to feel immortal."

"But Cayman says she wants to try and seems excited," Nathaniel wasn't sure how to advise.

"Could be a show for me and we don't have time to evaluate her for a few weeks. I'm going to have to tell her no."

"If she's depressed, that might make it worse, especially if you're not here."

"That's why I want you and Alicia near her every night, at least one of you needs to be spending the night," Apollo was desperate.

"If we get called away, I'll call Darrell," Nathaniel's way of agreeing.

Apollo snorted, "If the best he can do is that bimbo, he's useless."

"But he is Cayman's son. Would we have done any different at his age?" Nathaniel couldn't believe he was defending the man he wanted to kick ass on. "How'd your baby shopping go?"

"Are we going to stand here and talk?" Apollo noticed several of his troop looked like they wanted the mats.

"I was waiting for you to ask me to dance," Nathaniel moved off the mats with Apollo.

"She seemed happy and fussed over Trey. She kept talking about saving Trey's clothes for the baby and flirted with me all day."

"Maybe you're reading too much into the situation. Any mother whose son just got engaged might forget a few minor things and baby clothes in my book is miniscule."

"I have twenty-four hours and she better be damn sane."

* * *

"General," Apollo entered Philbrick's office after knocking.

"How's your training going, Apollo?" Philbrick motioned him to a chair.

Taking the offered seat, Apollo gave his report, "I'm down to eight and started the mental evaluation with Mallawarri killing everyone. Shock their systems right off and see how they recover and progress to the end of my little competition."

"Can you fit a real situation into your training?"

"Depends what you want me to do."

"There is a place in Argentina, way up in the Andes where local legend tells of a mystic mountain. A private army has been camped in the area according to Crandall's intelligence. I need a covert surveillance of a few people to find out what the army is doing in the area."

"There are private armies all over the world, what's in the area we are concerned about?" Apollo wanted more before committing his officers.

"Mystic Mountain is hiding a secret that can produce the finest army in the world to guard. We can't get close to it and the government has forbidden access to our people, but they have contracted to this elite private army. They are afraid their own people can be bought off. This army is reported to be highest paid in the world, even more than us and they are loyal to the money because nobody has more to offer them."

"What do you think is there?" Apollo was getting curious.

"The locals for hundreds of years claim the mountain is haunted and the ghosts of their ancestors come back and cause babies to die in their sleep."

"And why do these babies die?"

"Three species of venomous spiders living in the homes at any given time, nasty bites to adult, but can kill children up to age six."

"So whatever natural phenomenon is occurring on the mountain is valuable and we know nothing about it and want to."

"That's correct. I figure a small group on foot wearing stealth armor should penetrate the perimeter easily enough. Take today to study the surveillance info. When are you taking up the training again?"

"Cayman has a harebrained idea that I put in her head to get pregnant again."

"Didn't think she could?" Philbrick wondered what those two were up to now.

"Miracle medicine. Seems like they can put the baby and uterus in the hole and in nine months they take the cooked kid and uterus back out."

"When is she supposed to do this and is she well enough?"

"She is still physically recovering her ordeal and didn't want another kid until I talked her into it. Now she figures with her down time, this is a good time to try."

"How much is this going to cost you?" Philbrick sounded pained at the costs these people were willing to endure for a baby.

"I met a young college person the other night and now I don't feel bad spending their college education in trade for their lives. My kids are good for nothing but the military so by the time they're old enough to enlist, I'll have them paid for."

"I think if Cayman can take the pregnancy, this may be what she needs after her demotion," Philbrick purposely brought it up trying to get a reaction from the husband.

"I hope so," Apollo's vague reply.

"You've been very quiet on her demotion, Apollo," Philbrick finally got to the point.

Apollo shrugged, "She was the Commander of a defective unit. I took it over when the problems were brought to my attention like I'd have done with any unit. I gave my report. I have nothing else to add."

"What about your personal opinion?"

"My personal opinions have no bearing and I'm keeping them to myself," Apollo let it be known even Philbrick wasn't getting anything out of him.

"Okay, go check the surveillance for your recon mission."

Apollo went to the personal office in his unit. Mallawarri had the unit doing sniper training from the schedule Apollo made before he left. He let his mind wander as he made plans for taking the women on a recon adventure.

He never even told Cayman his true feelings. The panel grilled him for hours and he clammed up when they asked his personal feelings in this matter and stressed the need for military protocol to prevail no matter the findings and results. He figured Cayman's Command was in jeopardy and knew she was in trouble when he had to take control, but if he hadn't, his Senior Command status would be stripped from him. She was spared the reaming the panel would have otherwise doled on her when she got injured. Having her home with his son took a weight off his shoulders he carried for years. Having lost one wife in battle, subconsciously he didn't want bury another one. With her home, he could concentrate on his job. He was planning his wife's future career and for now was playing his cards close to his chest.

"You don't have to do this for me," he held Cayman in bed that night. It was their last night together before he went to Virginia to resume the competition.

"Okay, I'll do it for me," she ran a hand down his chest, "normally we'd be making love the night before you leave until we fall asleep."

"If you don't stop, we will," his hand settled over hers ceasing her seductive stroking. "I don't know if I can survive if something were to happen to you. Having you home with our son has made me very happy and now you're putting yourself at risk again."

"Sounds like you're happy I lost my Command," this was the first he made any mention to her.

"You were good at your job and I was proud of you. I doubt they'll give you a command again. I'm working on the perfect position for you."

"Are you sure it's not you who doesn't want me back in the field?" her fears of his involvement in her demotion surfaced.

"I liked you in command of your unit just fine. You weren't to blame for what happened, but we can't dwell on the past and have to look for the future."

Cayman got up on her elbow and looked at him in the dim nightlight, "Apollo, I have to know, did you have any involvement in my demotion and loss of my unit?"

Apollo thought about lying, "In a backhanded way. As soon as I saw the mess with your officers, I knew you were in trouble and I was caught being your Commanding Officer at that bad moment. It was my rank or yours. I saved my neck at the expense of yours and I never wanted to have to confess that to you."

"You wouldn't have lost your command like I did. If you didn't intervene, we'd both still have commands. How could you?" she was stunned and hurt.

"Cay, I was hoping to fix the mess before anyone found out. Fate wasn't kind. I can't afford to lose my senior ranking. The higher you go in the service, the more political everything becomes. Nathaniel needs me where I'm at."

"It always comes back to him. Why didn't you just marry Taylor and stop pretending he doesn't come first. I sure don't," she slipped out of bed, grabbed her robe and hurried from the bedroom.

Apollo sighed, he should have lied. He thought about getting up, but knew she would want to fight and Nathaniel and Alicia didn't deserve to be interrupted with their fight. He willed himself to relax and go to sleep.

Cayman got a stiff drink and settled into her favorite chair. He sacrificed her unit for his senior ranking. Depression set in and she beat herself up again for letting her unit get into such disarray. Her husband shouldn't have had to lose along with her. Maybe she was good for nothing except raising children.

"Cayman," a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. She opened her eyes into the concerned scrutiny of Nathaniel.

"You leaving now?" she was still sleepy and wanted to be left alone and why was he in her bedroom.

"Why are you out here?"

Cayman focused on him and where she was and remembered, "I fell asleep," she took in his dress and leather jacket with helmet and mask in hand.

"Trying to save something to make a baby today?" Nathaniel gently teased in a low tone so not to wake the others.

"I don't know if there is going to be a baby."

"What happened?" Nathaniel put his helmet and mask on the table by her chair and took her hand.

"I found out that Apollo sacrificed my command to save his senior rank. It was either him or me so he chose himself. I'm pretty depressed over it," she confessed.

"Apollo wasn't given a choice. That's why he should never have been put in charge of you."

"I still feel like an underachieving loser for letting my unit get the best of me. Right now I'm too depressed to get pregnant. I need to find my self-esteem again or I won't be any good to anyone and I'm assuming Trey still needs me."

"Are you mad at Apollo for what he did?" Nathaniel ignored her remark about Trey. She was depressed to make statements of that nature.

"I don't know what to think. It's just as well he's leaving today."

"I know he loves you beyond anyone on this world so don't be too hard on him, okay?" Nathaniel gave an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand.

Apollo found the note on the door when he went looking for his wife. _'Apollo, no baby today. I need time alone to think. See you when you return. Take Trey to Angie, C.' _Part of him felt the loss and the other part was relieved. He felt she was rushing this baby, but he would have liked to hold her and tell her he loved her even though she had doubts right now.

* * *

Apollo spread the women along two ridges overlooking a camp. They were operating under radio silence with written messages on their mini's for locations and what they were seeing. Everyone monitored all communications. Apollo looked through his binoculars and recorded what he viewed. He sent the information to all mini's and back to his chopper pilot. There was a crack in the rock wall behind the camp and soldiers were seen disappearing into the fissure and remerging with carts of rock that was discarded into a ravine. Whatever they were building required a larger cavern. Apollo felt he got as much info without risking detection as they could and signaled a retreat and messaged the chopper to come in on silent running to retrieve the north ridge people first.

He messaged his group to fade into the brush and work individually down the ridge to the backside of a hill for pickup. It took three hours to make the rendezvous location. "What do you think we saw?" he asked the four women who climbed on his side of the mountain.

Shawna Peirce was first to respond as usual, "Some type of mining operation."

Chloe Watterson thought a minute, "They're enlarging the inside of the cave. Maybe it's a safe area for illegal trafficking of drugs or people."

Apollo looked at Milcah Anderson and she gave her opinion, "If the locals think there is something up here, they are looking for it or have found something, but what?"

He looked at the last person, "Lieutenant Ryan." Samantha Ryan was a petite blond who spoke little, but he liked her best of all the candidates. She never looked at him with more than annoyance when he gave a ridiculous order, and tried harder than the other's. She didn't always win, but her effort went a long ways with him.

"Sir, you told us this is a highly paid army hired by the Argentine Government. They wouldn't dabble with this much money for drugs or slavery. If it is precious metals or gems, the government officials would be all over the place keeping the soldiers from stealing. I only saw soldiers. I would say it's something we've never seen before."

Apollo wanted to smile at her, but had an image of a hard ass to maintain so scowled instead, "Anderson already has the claim of _'I don't have a flippin clue.' _Find another answer."

"Something supernatural," she changed her answer quickly.

Apollo looked up as the chopper skirted the base of the hill they were hiding behind. His eyes caught the flash before the helicopter exploded in a flaming ball and plunged into the side of the mountain. "Hide," he yelled and made for the rocks as rifle fire rained down on their location. He felt burning in his arm and leg, but kept running. Making a rock outcropping he dove behind a boulder. He checked his mini and three forms were in the rocks and one still in the clearing. Who didn't make it? He sent a message, _'Identify yourselves.' _Three responses. Damn, Chloe was either wounded or killed. He looked around for an escape route. They had to evacuate the area and fast.

TBC


	33. Argentina Part Two

Cayman was surprised by the men at her door, General Philbrick and Chaplain Chris Christiansen, the emeritus chaplain who focused his attentions to the officers and was almost always present when bad news was announced.

"Cayman," Philbrick began.

"What happened?" Cayman interrupted with a snapped order as she automatically stepped back letting them enter. Trey ran to see who was at the door and stopped a ways from the strange men he didn't know. They weren't Daddy.

Chris took her hand, "The helicopter ferrying Apollo and his competitors crashed on the side of a mountain in Argentina. We got a short mayday from Apollo before the signal was cut off."

Cayman felt shock flow through her veins right into her heart. She barely noticed Chris guiding her to the couch and was sitting beside her, his arm comfortingly around her shoulders. She waited for the initial wave of numbness to wear off and her brain start functioning again. It was the same reaction when she was informed her first husband, David had been killed. A fleeting thought that Chris was the chaplain in on delivering that devastating news also.

"Are there any details yet?" her voice was unsteady.

Philbrick had sat in a chair across the room took over the answers, "Apollo said _"Under attack," _and the transmission ended. We did a trace on their communicators and mini's, and nothing. You only get a blank if the units are completely destroyed. A satellite zoomed in on the wreckage. It's on the side of a mountain above the foot hills of the Andes. It's completely burned and nobody could have survived." He looked remorseful, "I'm sorry I asked him to go."

"When's the recovery mission?" Cayman seemed to be absorbing their information.

"I'm calling a meeting of the Commanders. I sent General Crandall to inform Lieutenant Washington. Our government explained that this chopper was on a training run and must have malfunctioned. Argentina is allowing us to retrieve the dead. I'll decide who to send during the meeting."

Trey went up to his mother and she took that moment to remember he was now without a father. Her stable moment over, she snatched him to her breast as tears flowed unhindered down her beautiful face. The magnitude of her loss hit like a wave of a tsunami crashing into shore and she lost her brief moment of composure.

General Philbrick stood, "I have to get back. Let me know if you need anything."

She looked at Chris through her tears, "I'm okay, Chris, go to the meeting."

"This isn't large enough," Nathaniel threw the plexi down in disgust and looked across his desk at Wash. "We need storage for five hundred rifles, a thousand pistols, bombs, armor and every essential to arm up to three hundred soldiers. I plan on keeping a standing army of no less than a hundred and as the colony grows, it will increase incrementally. The idiot who designed this building doesn't have a clue how to build a munitions depot. Send the plans back to the engineers and tell them to triple the size and while they're at it, I want….." he stopped and looked to his open door. General Crandall and Chaplain Miles Craven were standing waiting for a break to tactfully enter.

"I apologize for barging in, Commander, but we need a word with Lieutenant Washington," General Crandall spoke while the chaplain looked sympathetically at her.

"You can speak in front of my Commander," Wash stood respectfully at his rank and wondered why these men were here just before quitting time.

Crandall motioned her to sit and went to her chair laying a hand on her shoulder, "Your father's had an accident." He saw her eyes go wide, but she held her piece so he continued, "The chopper they were in hit a mountain. It's believed they were under attack because Apollo got a two word mayday out that said _"Under attack," _then all signal was lost. We believe all perished in the accident, but a recovery team will have to make the final pronouncement."

Nathaniel sprang to his feet when he heard the news. Crandall hadn't finished speaking when he was around the desk and on his knees by Wash's chair, hands firmly on her thighs and he was watching her reaction. He felt her hands find his in a death grip and eyes well up with unshed tears. Still she said nothing, but swallowed hard.

"Commander Taylor," Crandall waited until the Commander looked up to him, "there will be a special meeting in half an hour at headquarters. General Philbrick is informing Cayman right now."

"He told us before he left that Philbrick was sending him on a recon mission. He didn't tell us where, just South America," Nathaniel was fighting to keep focused. He wanted to hold and comfort his wife, but couldn't in front of these men.

"How do you know Dad is dead?" Wash finally spoke in subdued tones.

"The satellite image showed a completely burned chopper. Nobody could have survived the crash or fire," Crandall tried to be kind, but honest.

"I see," was all she said before dropping her head and letting tears drip onto the entwined hands.

"I'll be at the meeting, but need time alone with Wash, now if you don't mind," Nathaniel pleaded in his look for them to leave.

"Do you need me, Alicia?" Chaplain Craven put a hand on her shoulder after Crandall headed for the door. He followed the General when she shook her head.

Nathaniel waited until the door clicked shut then rose pulling Wash up and into his arms. He felt her head nestle into his shoulder and arms circle his waist. He didn't speak for several minutes, just rocked back and forth slowly and let her cry while he came to grips with the devastating news. Over the years since Wash came into his unit, he had a symbiotic relationship with her father that steadily strengthened into a firm friendship, and he considered Apollo one of his very best friends. He started kissing the top of her head and slipped a finger under her chin until her face was gently lifted. He kissed her tears that had stopped falling. His handkerchief wiped the rest away and he gave it to her to blow her nose.

"Wash, I want you to go home. Cayman is going to need you."

"No, I'm going to the meeting. I want to know what the hell went wrong."

"Okay, go fix your makeup. I'll wait for you," he dropped a kiss on her lips in comfort just as Alex gave a quick rap and entered.

"Oh God, was I supposed to be guarding the door? I could have sworn one of you told me to take the kids and go on a twenty klick run," his joking went unnoticed for a few seconds until Nathaniel motioned him in.

"Alex, we just got word that Apollo may have been killed," Nathaniel finally acknowledged him.

"Shit, Wash I'm so sorry," Alex entered the room and gave her shoulders a squeeze from behind.

With a final sniff, she glanced at Alex and hurried from the room.

"What happened?" Alex wanted to know.

"We're not sure. I have a meeting and Wash wants to go, so tell the unit and dismiss them for the day," with a somber look and slap to Alex's shoulder, Nathaniel went to wait for Wash to make repairs.

"Wash, I wish I had better news," General Philbrick approached her at once when he saw her enter with Taylor. His one hand gripped her arm briefly then let go. "We're going to get to the bottom of what happened and who's responsible. I have to get the meeting underway," he hurried to the front of the room to confer with General Crandall on any new intelligence.

Nathaniel escorted Wash to a chair in the back so she would have a measure of privacy if she lost control and started crying again. He was taking her home after the meeting and checking on Cayman. Several Commanders noticed only one Lieutenant was present. When they got the emergency summons, it stated for the Commanders only.

Meyers slipped into the seat beside Wash while Chris Christiansen took the spot by Nathaniel, "How'd you rate hobnobbing with us lofty Commander's?

"Not now, Brian," Nathaniel looked across Wash and glared at him, "you'll find out soon enough."

Chris leaned across Nathaniel and took Wash's hand, "I'm here for you and Cayman." His remark was overheard by Meyers who looked questioningly at her, "What's going on, Wash?" Brian hoped all was well in the Washington household.

Wash choked up on the thought of her father so changed the subject, "I heard Cathy had her baby last night?" Wash was meaning to go and visit after work.

Meyers gave her a toothy grin, his brown eyes glowing with pride, "The finest son you've ever seen….," any other retort was cut off when Philbrick ordered everyone to their seats.

"Apollo Washington was on a recon mission for me. Something went wrong and the chopper crashed into a foothill to the Andes killing all on board," he heard a gasp and heads cranked to look at the daughter. Philbrick had to wait until condolences were offered.

Meyers, sitting beside her, placed his hand on her leg and murmured, "Wash, you shouldn't be here. This could get ugly."

"My father was in this room when I was fighting for my life. The least I can do for him is listen to the gory details," she turned a determined look to him and he backed off. He noticed Nathaniel had taken her hand and remembered they were an item.

Philbrick continued, "We need to send a unit for recovery, both for the chopper and remains. Also, I want the soldiers to scour the area and look for evidence on who might be behind this attack. I have a good idea the responsible party." That got rapt attention, "I sent him and his trainees to recon a hired private army guarding a small canyon with a cave at the end of it. The plan he presented to me was to split his group and work up each side of the ridges while keeping out of sight. There is a village about fifteen klicks down into the hill country. He was planning on avoiding it and marching his people two days through the wilderness and avoiding all human contact. I was expecting a report in about three days when he cleared the area and flew to his next location. That way if monitored, he'd be out of the country and safe."

"What was Apollo looking for?" Nathaniel asked.

"We don't know, but word came to our intelligence that the highest paid private army in the world was hired by the Argentine Government to guard the area. It's suspected they were the attackers. I need an entire unit to deploy for protection. Taylor, Washington, I would like both of you to be on the recovery. You know Apollo better than anyone here outside his wife…,"

"I think Cayman should go also," Wash cut the General off.

He looked surprised, "Uhh...if you think so, but if she doesn't want to go, don't insist."

"I'm going," heads cranked to the door where Cayman was standing. Chris jumped up and rushed to her side to escort her to Nathaniel who reached out his hand and pulled her to him for a hug while Wash reached across him and hugged her also. They sat back and turned their attention to Philbrick.

"I need a unit," Philbrick didn't get another syllable out when every hand went up. He raised his own and the hands slowly lowered, "I know Apollo's unit will want to go, so Nathaniel I'm putting you in charge and Mallawarri will be your second. You ladies," he pointed to the back of the room, "will go as family first and rank second. You may find something the unit will miss due to your familiarity with Apollo, but I'm not expecting either of you to perform any duties."

Nathaniel wrapped his arm around Cayman and whispered in her ear, "Let me be the strong one here. Lean on me," he pulled her close and kissed her brow bringing tears to her eyes. Her silent answer was a pat to his thigh.

"Don't engage their army unless they attack first. If they show aggressiveness, take that camp in the canyon out. Blow the hell out of that cave and bury whatever they are up to for a hundred years. I got permission from their government to recover our people and equipment. I suspect that confidential group of hired thugs will be laying very low when you show up with two dozen choppers and I don't want you on silent running. Rattle the ground and fly over that village on your way in. I want everyone to know we have arrived and are superior to anything Argentina can cobble together."

"You want to send a message, Sir, send two units and fifty choppers. I guarantee the rocks will fall on that camp," Nathaniel suggested.

"I'll ponder it while we examine the satellite image," Philbrick nodded to his assistant and the main screen lit with the burned chopper resting where it obviously slid quite a ways down the steep slope leaving a barren trail of metal and scuffed earth. "There on the right are the remains of the pilot," Philbrick used a laser pointer to show a charred arm still clutching the control.

Cayman looked for her husband, but no other bodies were visible.

"You leave right away. I want your arrival scheduled for sunrise and it'll give you an entire day if you need the light," he looked at Nathaniel, "I'm pissed, take another unit as a show of force."

"Meyers leaned over, "Take me."

Nathaniel smiled slightly, the first since hearing the news, "What about your new son?"

"He won't know I'm gone and Cathy will understand and approve."

"Okay, you're my backup."

"One thing I forgot to ask, General," Cayman shut the room up. "When did this happen?"

"We're assuming yesterday. The mayday call had to be routed through several agencies before it came into our base. Since Apollo didn't have time for more than two words, his radio signal had to be decoded for country, source, and base. Then it had to be authenticated so we didn't jump to a hoax, so we estimate the time frame was about twenty-four hours."

"So the site could have been looted and evidence contaminated or destroyed?" Cayman was operating quite well for a woman who just lost her husband.

"That's correct," Philbrick saw a fire in Cayman's eyes and would hate to be the one's responsible. He had no doubt she would seek revenge even if it meant leaving the service.

When Cayman dropped Trey off with Angie for the first time in a week, she didn't chat and appeared in a rush. Angie could have sworn Cayman's eyes were puffy from crying, but early spring pollen from the few remaining flora could have been the culprit. It wasn't long before she got a call from her husband asking if Trey was with her.

"He's here; Commander Washington didn't say anything, just called and asked if she could drop him off."

"Word just came in that her husband got killed."

"Oh no," Angie hated when she learned of the occasional death and she knew him personally.

Nathaniel called Mallawarri and told him to gather the unit; he was going to address them. When he entered Apollo's lair, he found Mallawarri had done as he requested and received a smart salute from the Lieutenant. Standing in front of the unit, "I just came from a meeting at command," he looked at Mallawarri, "you were excluded and that was an oversight, but given the nature of the information, you'll have to forgive us for not thinking of you or your unit until the meeting." He noticed Mallawarri looked quite puzzled and continued, "Shortly after sixteen hundred we got informed of a chopper crash with fatalities. It is believed Commander Apollo Washington was on board," he stopped and waited for the unit to absorb the information.

"What makes you think he was on board?" Mallawarri asked.

"He got two words out and contact was broke off abruptly. We get absolutely no reading on any mini, communicator or radio. Everything's been destroyed. Your unit has been selected under me to lead the recovery of the people and chopper. We leave in three hours, pack for camping out in the open and bring the medi-unit. We'll be taking choppers. Any questions?" he looked around the room.

"Why did the chopper crash?" again Mallawarri asked the question.

"It is believed to have been shot down by a private army in the area. Commander Meyers' unit is going to provide cover so we can concentrate on recovery and possibly rescue. Commander Washington and his people were doing surveillance on that army and what it was doing on the mountain. We don't expect interaction as they'll be greatly outnumbered and orders are to kill anything aggressive."

"Why can't we go in and take them out?" a soldier from the unit spoke up and others were heard to be agreeing.

"Not our job, we're escorting the wife and daughter. We will cater to their needs in their time of grief and protect them. I know they are both officers, but right now they've been given status of family member first. We'll fly the choppers from here on silent running and radio silence. We'll spend the night in a clearing near the Argentine border in Bolivia. Right before light we'll take off and let everyone under us know we're coming and I've been authorized to take fifty choppers. We'll fly right over that damn canyon and shake rocks down on them." He finalized the plans and dismissed the unit to get ready.

Tate called when he was going to his home to pack.

"Why are you leading Eagle unit and ignoring your own willing outfit?" Alex started off with his principal gripe.

"Philbrick told me to."

"Since when do you obey Philbrick's orders?"

"Since he's letting me play with two units," Nathaniel pulled up to his house.

"And back to my complaint. Now, you have two units instead of one and you leave your own loyal soldiers who want any kind of action especially blowing the crap out of someone, and you pick Meyers over me. You know I am capable of taking the kids out to play off the base?"

"Alex, I don't have time for this. You get the unit until we return."

"Actually I called because my wife asked me to. She said to tell you if Apollo junior needs someone to care for him, she's ready and willing."

"I'll pass the message on," Nathaniel was packing his backpack with one hand and talked with the other.

"Well since you're not going to change your mind and take the best unit, good luck," Alex's tone changed to sincerity.

"Luck would be finding Apollo alive. Later," Nathaniel cut the connection. He looked around and had packed everything so headed to get the women.

Cayman rushed to get her backpack together as did Wash. Neither wanted visitors so the doorbell was an unwanted intrusion.

"I'll get it, Cayman," Wash called out and rushed from her bedroom.

"Darrell, I forgot all about you," Wash let him in.

"Commander Bjenjou told us and then remembered I was in the group and dismissed me to come here. How's Mom?"

"Getting ready to leave as I am."

Cayman emerged with a large backpack over one shoulder, "Darrell, would you do me a favor and call Barry. I forgot all about telling anyone and now I'm going to the crash sight."

"Are you okay, Mom?" Darrell knew she was distraught when his father died and could barely function for days. He and Barry had to help plan the funeral. Why wasn't she acting the same this time, he wondered.

Wash joined them with her pack and looked to be in a sorry state, going through the motions with her mind numbed. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she broke into tears again while packing. She rode home with Cayman who talked the entire time that she was certain he wasn't on that chopper. Her reasoning, the chopper was cold in the picture and not smoldering. The crash couldn't have been yesterday, but days ago. Wash listened without talking. That logic would be easy to believe and if Cayman needed to believe he was alive to get through, let her do so. She didn't have Cayman's optimism and was going to bring her father home for a proper burial.

Nathaniel entered. He looked at his wife who was devastated, and Cayman who was talking to Darrell. "We need to eat before we leave," he announced knowing food wasn't on the radar of the women. "Let's find a restaurant nearby."

"I don't think I can eat, Nathaniel," Wash shook her head.

"You can and will," he took her in his arms and held her tight for a minute.

"Where's Trey?" Nathaniel remembered Alex's message.

"Oh, I forgot about him. I need to take some things to Angie for a few days," Cayman headed to the bedroom. Her carefully constructed façade was slipping and she wiped a tear away. She did alright unless she thought about her youngest son. He looked like a miniature of his father, a reminder of how much she lost. The guilt over not letting him make the other baby was something she couldn't even think about and she pushed the thought away for now.

"Cayman," Nathaniel followed her to the bedroom, "Debora offered to take him. Philip is leaving with us while Alex is staying. He might be a handful for Angie on her own."

"Angie would be upset if I ripped him away from her and took her across base. We won't be gone too long," she took the bag she packed to the living room. Grabbing her comm, she called Angie, "Angie, Cayman, can you watch Trey for a few days?"

"I can, and I heard about your husband. I'll be happy to keep him as long as you need."

"We're going to pick him up for some food and bring him back before we leave."

"Or I could feed him," Angie offered.

"No, the family is gathering for a meal and I want him with us."

"Okay."

* * *

"I just got a call from Houston Base," Gail told Barry. They were at her apartment on base when the call came in from dispatch. "Meyers' unit got called away so I'm rescheduled for next week."

"I wonder what's going on," Barry's comm beeped. "Tillman."

"It's Darrell, can you talk?"

"I'm with Gail."

"I'm waiting in the vehicle for Mom. Apollo got killed."

"Fuck."

"I don't want to talk in front of her. She seems to be taking it too well and I'm wondering why. You remember how she was when Dad died."

"Yeah, she was a wreck," Barry was in shock himself and Gail was snuggled up to him providing comfort.

"She may be keeping it together for Alicia who seems totally zoned out, but I'm worried for her when she crashes."

"What happened?" Barry and Gail listened to the skimpy details Darrell provided.

"Mom's coming, gotta go," Darrell cut the link.

"Mom has a strong relationship with Apollo," Barry told Gail as he set his comm down, "I hate to say it, but it was stronger than with my dad. Her highs with Apollo are higher and lows take her down below anything Dad was able to generate from her. When she crashes this time, she may not recover fully."

"You never did tell me about them," Gail felt if he talked, he wouldn't get moody or depressed.

"She met him during her Commander's competition. He was the instructor and she hated him from the first day, said he was an arrogant asshole who expected too much from them. She won the competition and I told her she didn't have to see him anymore and she said, _'oh no, now I spend the next month learning the job from him.' _He went from the asshole to Apollo within the space of a month. Then she had dinner with me and Darrell and told us she was seeing someone. She was like glowing and we knew she was in love. Whoever this man was, he was what Mom needed. After Dad she threw herself into her work and rising in the ranks. With some pressing, she admitted the man was the asshole, Commander Apollo Washington. I remember Darrell asking how she could change that much about one man."

"I found him charming," Gail couldn't believe Apollo, as he asked her to call him off duty, could make Cayman hate him. She absolutely adored the man and they teased each other all the time. Trey was so lucky to grow up in a loving home.

"She said he has a Jekyll-Hyde personality when he's running the competition. When it was over, the demonic Commander was gone and when she showed up to continue her training, he was warm and kind and asked her to call him Apollo. She said it took a few weeks for her to get accustomed to the new improved model. He asked her out on a date at the end of her training and by then she was trying to figure how to ask him out. She was taking over a unit that needed lots of personnel to get up to full strength and he offered his Lieutenant, a guy named Guzman to come to Houston and help her."

"He wasn't in Houston?"

"No, he was stationed at El Paso base, but put in for a transfer for his unit after he and Mom started dating seriously. He had a higher rank than the other Commanders even then."

"So when did you meet Alicia?" Gail liked Alicia and was sorry the soon to be sister-in-law would be leaving for good.

"Alicia was working through the ranks and was Taylor's Major and Medical Officer when they started dating. Apollo didn't tell Mom about her for almost a year. She knew he was widowed and had a kid, but he never talked about her until Mom asked him to. She was thinking they were at odds and turned out they were really close."

"If Alicia didn't get to meet Cayman, how did you meet him?" Gail was finally getting information from her closed mouth fiancé.

"Darrell and I finally got to meet him after they'd been dating for almost a year. He seemed attentive to Mom and she was all over him holding his hand and kissing him. That took some getting used to, but she told us they were spending weekends together at her place, our childhood home. He didn't stay there until Darrell was in basic. His unit moved to Houston about nine months before Somalia and Darrell got assigned to his unit out of basic, first to El Paso, then back here until they were married and he had to go to another unit."

"So when they got married, their units were then semi-combined?" Gail knew the units were symbiotic from Korea.

"General Philbrick knew they were dating or basically living together at that point and put Apollo's unit by Mom's. Mom left her house and moved into the one they have now. Alicia wasn't at the wedding and come to find out he never told her he'd been dating for three years and was getting married. I know Mom told him not to do it, but he told her he'd take care of his kid as he saw fit. Taylor's unit was almost always deployed during those years so he had an excuse not to introduce her, but Mom found out he didn't want Alicia to disapprove of the relationship. He told Mom if Alicia didn't approve of her he wouldn't have gotten married, but Somalia was looming and he wanted to be married so got wed and told Alicia later."

"If one of my parents were to remarry and didn't tell me before hand, I don't know how I'd react, probably be upset that I wasn't held with enough esteem to be informed," Gail felt for Alicia.

"According to Mom, Alicia was pissed. Come to find out, Apollo had an office in Houston headquarters for years and met with the Generals all the time. When Alicia got promoted to Lieutenant, his unit flew in for the party which is unheard of, but Apollo has contacts. He and Mom's first year of marriage was in Somalia, but they'd been together for over three years by then. Mom got pregnant in Somalia. He oversaw the training to prepare for the invasion, married Mom and went on joint exercises instead of a honeymoon. They got a couple weeks honeymoon in Indonesia, but within a few months we were deployed."

"I remember Houston Base got chosen to deploy and we were left to cover fires around the world," Gail got to see plenty of action that year.

"Mom's going to take this hard when it sinks in," Barry hugged Gail, glad she was alive and with him.

"Then we need to be closer. She's going to need help with Trey as he grows up," Gail couldn't believe that imposing man was dead. He always treated her well and joked with her on the few occasions they were together. Hearing Barry's version of a tough Commander didn't fit with her vision of him.

* * *

Fifty helicopters on silent running at high altitude didn't so much as raise a speck of dust on the terrain that couldn't be seen in the darkness below. There was no moon to cast a murky nightlight and they ran on instruments with all lights off, occasionally seeing lights of towns or domes. They slipped across the gulf and Yucatan and parts of Central America before entering South America through Columbia. They cut across the corner of Brazil and crossed the breadth of Bolivia before landing in the clearing that fires decades before left the area more dead than alive as the trees couldn't recover without proper oxygen and sunlight.

Nathaniel kept the women with him. He had four sharpshooters on the turret guns from Apollo's unit and he sat between his women, worried about each of them. It was a five hour flight traveling at the high speeds turbo choppers could travel leaving him plenty of time to think. He and Wash drove together to the restaurant while Cayman took Angie the bag with Darrell and collected Trey. She told him Cayman's theory that Apollo couldn't possibly be on the chopper. Now he knew what was propping Cayman up….hope. Wash didn't allow herself such optimism.

Once the choppers landed the soldiers disembarked wearing their helmets with the night vision eye pieces. Meyers set his unit to take south and west perimeter watches while Nathaniel instructed his north and east. He walked around watching the units settle down for a few hours rest. In the middle of the array of choppers he met up with Meyers.

"How are the women holding up?" Brian knew it had to be a long flight for them in their current mental state.

"Wash, not so good. Cayman has convinced herself Apollo isn't dead and we need to find him. She's the one I'm worried about. If we find his body, she's going to collapse. She's running on adrenaline whereas Wash is grieving in her soul. She was very close to her father and this will be with her for a long time."

The choppers lifted off an hour before light. This time the ground rumbled, trees shook and the leaves blew as if in a hurricane. They traveled low enough to wake anything below. The sun was glinting through the morning smog when the hired soldiers camped in the canyon heard the rumble of something massive approaching. Mustering from tents with rifles in hand they waited. The sound was deafening and rifles were dropped as hands protected eardrums. The sky darkened as innumerable choppers flew directly overhead. For several minutes a non-ending parade shook rocks from the steep inclines and the men had to dodge falling boulders. More than one got trapped and bones broke and cries from penned men rivaled the racket from above. The General on the ground had been informed by the government, a recovery unit was coming to retrieve the dead that they left where killed. He bet his bosses didn't have a clue what just invaded their airspace. He quickly radioed Buenos Aires only to find the signal jammed.

Nathaniel looked for a landing spot and decided the small clearing near the top of the small mountain was the best they could do. Half a dozen choppers crowded onto the plateau. Nathaniel was first on the ground and looked to see if the women were behind him. They jumped out of the chopper and headed down the hill not waiting to see if he was coming. He followed after ordering his soldiers to secure the area. The circling choppers were ordered to survey the surrounding area and look for bodies. Meyers' units spread out several klicks from the site and flew a protective pattern while Taylor's choppers remaining in the air provided assistance near the crash.

A dozen troops accompanied them down the slope, utilizing the trail cleared by the burning projectile. Cayman was first to reach the burned out hull. Inside were bones with burned flesh peeling off the frames.

Cayman did a count, "Five, I only count five, Nathaniel," she turned to him and Wash.

Nathaniel and Wash crowded in beside her. They looked and counted. Wash searched for extra bodies that might have incinerated to the point of ashes, but surely a skull would be intact because the fire was hot, but burned out fast. The flesh was charred on the outside, but still pink next to the bones.

Wash grabbed her radio, "I need a bio test machine here, pronto." She looked at the size of the bodies, "Dad isn't here. It's possible he was removed," she didn't want to believe just yet.

"Would they remove five bodies and leave five?" Cayman didn't think they would do that especially if they looked like the dead strewn before them.

"Mallawarri to Taylor."

Nathaniel keyed his mic, "Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Sir, we found the body of a female. She's about a klick south of your position."

"One of ours?"

"Yes Sir, she's in a clearing large enough to land a chopper."

"On our way," he turned to Major Adams, "Adams, take over here. I want a positive ID on all these people. Also I want this entire area checked for more bodies that may have jumped or been thrown out on contact. Leave nothing unturned." He got on his radio as he and the women hurried up the hill to their chopper, "I want four choppers spread out in the area of Mallawarri and do a comprehensive grid search for more people. Meyers, I need four replacements from you to take up a protective pattern closer in."

They landed near the body which they could see upon approach. "We didn't touch anything, Commander," a private explained as Nathaniel, Wash and Cayman approached. They looked at the bullet wounds. Several strikes pierced her back and spinal cord from behind. She was probably dead before she hit the ground, Nathaniel figured, but who was she?

"Roll her over," Nathaniel ordered and two soldiers carefully rolled the dead woman onto her back.

"That's Chloe Watterson," Cayman remembered her from the description Apollo gave of his recruits. Chloe was the only dark skinned person to make his final cut.

"She didn't come from the chopper, that's for sure," Nathaniel stated the obvious.

"Sir," Sergeant McInnis diverted his attention from the dead body, "we have what looks like blood on these rocks."

"Sir, this body had been dead more than two days," Wash leaned down for a closer look at Chloe.

"How many?" he asked impatiently, wanting to check his next clue at the rocks.

"I'd say four or five," she stood to follow along with Cayman who was quiet all the sudden.

"Whoever was here was bleeding profusely," Wash pointed out several blood smears.

Nathaniel got on his radio again, "Taylor to Meyers."

"Go ahead, Nathaniel."

"What's going on in the canyon?"

"They are digging out and tending their wounded. We did quite a bit of damage I'm happy to say."

"I need your bio test machine at my location."

"I'll have it to you in minutes."

"Taylor out."

"Sir, reports are coming in of blood in various locations," McInnis was monitoring the radio traffic.

Soon a medic showed up with his portable test kit. Wash took the machine, set it on a rock and asked the medic for a curette. Scraping dried blood flakes off the rock where a concentrated amount was collected and dropped into vial. She dropped the vial into the machine and waited a few seconds for the reading to pop up on the screen.

"Apollo," Cayman breathed the name, "he's injured."

Nathaniel looked at the amount of blood, "He must have been shot," he motioned McInnis to his side. "Philip, I need you to make a map of the blood found. Let's see if we can pick up a trail to follow."

"On it, Sir," McInnis started his map. "The trail is that way," he pointed up the mountain.

Gathering the medic and his unit, the group moved to the next spot. Wash tested again.

"Samantha Ryan," Wash read the name.

They moved to the next location as soldiers both looked for blood and provided protection. Several more places and three names popped up together. Wash had to test several spots, but a pattern was emerging, three were injured.

"Looks like everyone is injured and they are moving up the mountain together. Why are you taking them higher, Apollo?" Nathaniel asked the mountain out loud then keyed his radio, "This is Taylor, spread out ahead of us and search the side areas for hidden people," he instructed the twenty five soldiers securing the path before them and reporting blood and footprint sightings. The blood specks grew fainter, but the direction was changed to lateral down into gullies and up the other side.

"How are you doing?" Nathaniel put a hand on Cayman's arm.

"I'll do better when we've located him."

Nathaniel ordered the hovering choppers to use binoculars to search a wider area.

"Sir," the chopper pilot broke into their ground radio chatter a few minutes later, "about two klicks up the mountain above you is another body, female."

"Land and pick us up," Taylor ordered.

They skipped walking the two klicks and jumped directly to the next body. She had a bullet through an eye and looked to have dropped in her tracks. It was an open area and a long range sniper could have made the shot. Nathaniel looked at the position of her body the angle of entry and the surrounding terrain, "The shooter was up in those rocks," he pointed to an area about a klick up the mountain, "Also, I see foreign tracks here. The other army was hunting them down," he saw Cayman turn white and regretted his audible observation.

Cayman looked up the mountain. They were quite high now. _'Apollo, what are you doing?' _


	34. Argentina Part Three

It was obvious Apollo was trying to gain altitude so they took off up the mountain with Nathaniel in the lead and directing his troops to look at certain areas for bodies. Nathaniel looked down at the steep slope on the lee side where scant shrubs had the opportunity to grow and turned to hike up the ridge through a saddle to the pinacle of this particular peak. They walked past patches of snow now and the air was very thin. He looked back to the women. They were keeping up although Cayman looked to be struggling as she was still recovering her ordeal of only three months. He stopped so they could catch up.

"Do you want to get into the chopper and search from the air?"

Cayman looked at the terrain still to come, "I hate to admit defeat, but I won't be any good much longer."

"I'll stay on the ground, Sir," Wash wanted to be with him, especially if snipers were in the proximity.

Taylor had a chopper land in the saddle and watched Cayman settle on a turret seat so she had a bird's eye view. Nearing the top of the peak he called for field rations and more water to be dropped for his people on the ground and told the choppers to cycle down to eat and stretch. He could see choppers drop out of the sky while they sat on rocks and ate. He looked around. They were as high as they could go without dropping into a valley and climbing the next higher ridge. "Where do you think he was headed, Wash?"

Wash looked around and pulled her mini out. "This area is on the south side of the bulge of Andes that shoots east. Dad couldn't get a signal to Bolivia unless he was at least this high," she hit her screen, "His range would have been a thousand klicks easily reaching over the protruding range."

Nathaniel looked around, "He got two words out. Someone must have shot at him, but he's at the highest point so any shot was a long one and from below."

"Which way do you think he went?" Wash's hope was slowly returning. Her father was injured, but still managed to make a hike that would drive a rookie into the ground so maybe the wound wasn't too bad.

"Down," Nathaniel pointed down a shale rock slide where a few locations showed fresh plowing up where feet dug in and another giant leap was taken. They finished eating and worked down the slope, Nathaniel tried to mimic Apollo's feat. He came close, but came up short with each jump. He waited for Wash to catch up at the bottom of the slide.

"I should have brought my jumper boots," she lamented.

"We got more blood," Nathaniel pointed to the sharp rocks.

"I need the bio machine down here now," Wash called into her radio. "It's Dad's," Wash confirmed their suspicions who the bleeder was.

Nathaniel looked up the incline, "He's alone," he pointed for Wash to follow his line of thinking, "we made those tracks, but only one came before us."

"So the women broke off and probably made for lower ground and Dad came up on his own to send a message. He is probably meeting up with them and they are hiding out hoping for a rescue and they have a four to five day head start."

"How far can your father travel in four days?" Nathaniel was beginning to think they were in the wrong area.

"By himself, uninjured, forty klicks a day. With two injured women and himself banged up, ten klicks."

"You think he might be in the village?"

"I don't know. Are the locals loyal to the army up here?" Wash answered with her own question.

"Taylor to Meyers."

"Go ahead."

"Take ten of your choppers and check the village out. We think Apollo may be far away from here. If he's not in the village, he's probably forty klicks away by now," Nathaniel saw a private hustling to his location down the slide. He held a hand up when the young man huffed to a stop beside him.

"Show their photos to the locals and see if anyone has spotted them. Have your units scout for anyone outside the village who may know something. We need to find them before dark."

"I'm on it," Meyers broke the connection so he could reposition his troops. He put his Lieutenant in charge of scouring the village and invading homes.

Nathaniel turned to the private who held a twisted piece of metal out to the Commander. Nathaniel took it, looked and handed it to Wash.

"We gave this to Dad on his birthday. A bullet hole was drilled through the top of the newest model mini rendering it useless. On the back in gold scripted calligraphy was _Sr. Commander Apollo V. Washington. _Wash slipped it in her pocket.

"We haven't been able to track any hardware. I bet they destroyed everything that had a tracker in it. The bullet took the built in tracking devise out of that unit," Nathaniel keyed his mic again. "Chopper 85-Alpha, pick us up."

When Cayman's chopper landed, they filled her in. Then came the call from Meyers.

"Two women were in the village and got treated for gunshot wounds, took medicine and food and left immediately. It was night when they arrived and left. They told the doctor if he ratted to the army that they had come to the village, they'd come back and burn it to the ground."

"What did they take in the way of supplies?" Nathaniel looked at Cayman and Wash as he spoke.

"IV fluids, mash dressings, codeine, a pair of crutches for a tall man and antibiotics. They also took food and water purifier pills."

Cayman felt tears well up. He had to still be alive out there and needing help.

"When they left, what way did they leave town?"

"To the west in the direction of the mountains," Meyers continued, "They aren't going far on crutches and the ladies were in the town four days ago."

"They know we're here, just can't communicate. We need a grid search, work out from the village to about thirty klicks. I want our people back today," Taylor issued the order and Meyers carried it out.

Wash gave Cayman the mini and held her as for the first time she broke down. To know her husband was in such danger and still might be dead and they were going through all this for nothing was too much. Gathering her composure after a couple minutes she realized Nathaniel was holding both of them, being the strong one like he promised. The soldiers gave them their privacy. Commander Taylor had made it clear, the women as family came first.

* * *

Apollo slid on his stomach, ignoring the blood pouring from his own body and extended his hand holding the mini from his bastion of safety. He held it in a position he could see the screen and watched the army emerge from hiding and work towards their location. He saw Watterson prone and unmoving. He zoomed on her face and saw the eyes fixed and unblinking, a sight he'd seen all too often in his chosen career. He sent a message to the other mini's, to bind their wounds and be prepared to move out fast and up. The army would expect them to retreat down. He checked for signal. Nothing at this altitude. If he were to get a message north to their friend, Bolivia, he'd have to get higher.

Messages came in:

_This is Ryan. I have a bullet through my right hand. Hurts like a bitch, am ambulatory.'_

'_You owe me a weekend of hot sex for the bullet I took for you. I'm hit in my left forearm, Shawna'_

'_I'm uninjured. Do you need me to go for help? Anderson_

Everyone could read each other's messages so Apollo wrote back, _'No, stay with us.'_

He turned his attention to his own injuries. Taking his boot knife, he cut his thick canvas fatigues a few inches either side of the hole. As far as leg wounds went, he figured to be lucky. The bullet entered his calf and penetrated between the tibia and fibula exiting at an angle and nicking the backside of the tibia. It would leave an interesting scar he conjectured. The pain was excruciating but he ran a good hundred yards without it giving way. Blood ran over his tightly laced boot and pooled on the ground. Why the hell did he make the decision to take water bottles on his belt and forgo his pack. He shed his leather jacket and ripped his sleeve off the wounded arm, he gave a cursory glance at the graze on his left arm. It was his leg that would put him in his grave if he didn't get the bleeding stopped. He gasped as the pain threatened to make him pass out, but tied the knot with all his strength. He saw the sleeve soak with blood, but slowly lessen to a drip. He could live with that for now. He stood and put pressure on it. The torn calf muscle screamed almost drawing a cry out of him. Years of training clamped his throat muscles and he groaned instead. The lower leg cramped with the first weight. Pushing the leg to the back of his mind, he sent another message.

'_Leave your comms here as a diversion and work in the brush and rocks to the large dead tree above us. Go now.'_

He limped to the tree and waited. Soon the other's joined him. They looked at his injuries and showed concern. He was getting soft like Cayman told him if they didn't show a certain amount of glee at him being knocked down a peg. Milcah fussed over his arm, cutting her own sleeve off for a dressing. He allowed it to keep the stinging air off the open wound, and stop the bleeding. The constant drip through his sap gloves and off his fingers was annoying.

"We need to get higher so I can ship a signal over the mountains to Bolivia."

"WE don't need to go anywhere," Anderson got in his face. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm going."

"I'm not going to argue with you, but we can't stay here," Apollo looked through his binoculars and motioned Milcah to his side. Standing behind her, he leveled his face to the height of hers and shifted his glasses to her eyes, "See that peak, the closest one?"

"The one with the V shaped snow pack?"

"That's the one. You'll have to get to the top of it to pick up a good signal. It's a good five klicks or more and all uphill. Move as fast as you can and hopefully you'll stay ahead of the snipers. We can't stay here and are moving laterally to put a couple move ridges between us and them, then we're working down towards the village. If we don't see you in two days, go to the village."

They parted with her and Milcah moved as fast as she could, for once glad Washington insisted on pushing them hard. The other's worked down into a ravine and up the other side. Apollo didn't stop and told the other's keep up as he wasn't stopping. Two hours and they made the crest of the second lateral ridge. Apollo was in a rhythm. What the women didn't know is he focused on anything but his bullet wounds. Most of the time he was back home with Cayman and Trey. He stopped to check out Anderson who was making good time and popped in and out of view. Finally taking a much needed rest, he scoped the area. A shot rang out echoing and rebounding against the rock slabs. Apollo had switched back to Anderson and muttered a fowl string of curses making the women direct their own binoculars to what he was looking at. He witnessed Milcah slam to the ground when the shot reverberated from all directions. She didn't move. He scanned again, but couldn't detect the shooter, but was sure Anderson was dead. He quickly called her mini and punched in a code. His own monitor announced his success.

"What did you just do?" Shawna wondered why he was playing with his mini when they all knew Anderson was shot and most likely dead.

"I killed her mini. If the enemy goes to rob her, they'll get a completely useless device. I also disabled Watterson's before we left. If we split up, I'll do the same to yours so they can't track you. That's why I wanted the comms left behind due to the locater chip in them. They'd zone in on the comms and think we were still holed up. I don't know how much time it bought us, but not enough evidentially."

"How did you learn to do that nifty trick?" Samantha Ryan asked.

"One of the perks of being a Commander."

"Who tries next, Commander?" Shawna figured it would be her. She wasn't looking forward to risking her life in a suicide mission.

Apollo turned his unreadable eyes onto her, "I'm going. You two are going to the village and getting me IV fluids and better bandages. I'll meet you tomorrow," he scanned in the direction of the village, "five klicks west of the village. There's a creek that has a meadow." They all looked and found where Apollo indicated.

"We can do that," Shawna was quick to agree.

Samantha wasn't so quick to agree, "Wouldn't it be better if I went?" she spoke quietly.

"Yes, but I am still faster and stronger than you."

"You're not stronger than a bullet to the brain."

"No, but I outrank you. My General will be looking for us by the end of the week if I haven't checked in and can't get a message off. We'll have to hole up until the cavalry arrives."

"Can't we just call the Argentine Army?" Shawna wanted this nightmare of a day to end.

"Again no. I've already put my General in the position of having to lie to the Argentine Government on why we're here so no more talk about calling them."

Both women nodded.

"I'm making it more interesting since I know this army is sophisticated enough to track our equipment, I'm disabling your mini's right now. As soon as I get the message out, I'm doing the same to mine," he proceeded to do as promised leaving the women feeling alone in a vast wilderness relying on primitive resources for the first time ever. "Now get out of here," he watched them work down the ridge to the east. With a groan he couldn't express in front of them, he didn't want the girls to know he only had about a day's worth of blood left in him, he made the agonizing climb up. He couldn't stop the bleeding in his leg and hoped the climb wouldn't make it bleed faster. He'd have to be careful not to twist his leg.

It was almost dark when he ascended the final ridge. He used the extra distance when climbing to keep to the ravines and gulley's as much as possible. Now he was in the open and moved fast, pushing himself harder than he ever had before. He moved from side to side to keep a sniper from sighting in on him. Finally at the top, he made a quick mayday call and saw he had plenty of range to reach his destination. It would be picked up by one of the bases. He got two words out, "Under Attack," when a bullet pierced the top of the unit almost taking it from his hand. He saw the disabling hole and threw the unit over the edge of the ridge one way and jumped the opposite direction. He hit the shale and felt his leg give way. Using his one good leg, he jumped out as far as possible and used his left side to cushion the impact and did it repeatedly several times until he reached the bottom of the slide. He looked at his right calf. It was bleeding again and the sleeve had slipped down. He took a minute to retie the makeshift bandage, hoping the sniper wasn't getting within range again. Moving fast with his limping run, he looked for a cave or rock pile he could hide in where their heat seeking instruments couldn't penetrate. Dark was making it hard to discern caves from overhangs. He thought he saw a cave and climbed the steep incline. It wasn't exactly a cave, but natural dugout large enough for him to lay down. He pushed back as far as he could and settled down to wait for light and let the leg stop its jerking motion where the muscle spasmed uncontrollabley.

Ryan and Peirce ran the fifteen klicks at a pace the Commander would have been proud of. It didn't take long for a crowd to gather to gawk at the strangers. Soon a man motioned for them to follow him and he took them to a clinic where a doctor spoke English. They didn't answer his questions, but asked if they could get some supplies for an injured comrade. He gave them what they asked for and they left in a hurry, disappearing into the night. They went a safe distance out of the village using flashlights for light and found what they figured was a safe place near deadfall trees and settled between the massive trunks to wait morning and hopefully sleep a little.

They met as planned by noon. The women arrived well ahead of Apollo as he had ten klicks to traverse and his leg didn't want to work after laying still for hours. He willed himself to sleep and the throb of his leg was present in his semi-slumber. Once he jerked and came awake with a curse at the searing pain that went all the way to his groin. He took to panting in order not to moan out loud.

He scoped the meadow looking for his soldiers or evidence they were nearby. He didn't see them, but a boot knife sticking in a downed log in the middle of the field told him they were waiting. He stepped into the clearing a few agonizing steps when the ladies rushed from the other side and met him. He gratefully took the crutches and hobbled to the log.

"We can't stay here," Apollo informed them, "we need to get back in the rocks to an area we can protect ourselves if they find us."

"You have a place in mind?" Shawna asked first as usual.

"I saw an area south of here. We can make it by dark. I think it has a stream from snow pack runoff," he struggled to his feet.

"No so fast, Commander. We have codeine for you," Samantha held out her hand with three pills in her palm.

"I'm starting to like you, Lieutenant," he reached for his water.

"I also have a mash bandage for your leg, now sit back down," she ordered.

"I said I'm starting to like you. You don't have to act like my wife," he replied good-naturedly and did as she ordered.

"I'm going to have to soak this off, Sir," Samantha poured water on the sleeve. She let it set for a few minutes and tried to ease the garment off.

"Haven't you ever taken a bandage off, Lieutenant?" Apollo pushed her hands out of the way and ripped the sleeve off. He took the newly formed scabs off as well and it started bleeding again profusely. He looked at Shawna who'd been fussing with something while he was sidetracked with her partner. "What's that?"

"An IV like you asked for. You've lost too much blood."

"With a sigh he held his arm out."

"I should put it in the uninjured arm, Sir," Shawna explained.

"Put it in the arm I offer or get the damn thing out of my face," he growled.

He had to admit, the codeine and fluids perked him up and they gave him crackers filled with cheese which he hungrily ate.

Like he said, by dusk they found a suitable spot half way up a steep hill. There was a stream which they refilled the canteens and dropped a pill in before climbing. Apollo carried his crutches up the hill as he couldn't maneuver with them. They brushed rocks away from the dirt for places to lay down out of the weather. Apollo looked the area over. "Men's latrine that way and women's to the right," he set the ground rules and lay down taking his leather jacket off and putting it under his head.

When they were sure he was asleep, Shawna muttered to Samantha, "I've been fantasizing about sleeping with him, but this isn't what I had in mind."

"Do you think he was serious about having a wife?" Samantha asked.

"With him, who knows."

Apollo set up a watch where each would spend part of daylight scouring for the army or the rescue team.

On the second day holed up, the ladies were quite bored and started talking about their lives. Apollo was taking watch at the front, but could hear them plainly. Shawna was from a rich family and got into trouble as a teenager and was given military or jail. "To my surprise, I loved the military and made it my career."

Samantha had the opposite beginnings, born to a druggie mother and no father she grew up in orphanages because nobody wanted to adopt a drug baby. She found an out in the military and devoted herself to rising in the ranks. They approached Apollo and asked him to tell them about himself as they settled down on each side of him.

He smiled, "I was released from the bottomless pit and sent to the military to torment Commander wannabes."

"I heard my Commander call you Apollyon," Shawna knew he was joshing them.

"I was given that nickname by your Commander," Apollo smiled at the memory, "he was my first successful candidate from my first class."

"Are you going to tell us about yourself, Commander?" Samantha asked.

"I lead a boring life. I have a unit I command, a loving wife at home and kids. There you know all about me," he smiled at them.

"I have a hundred questions," Shawna was intrigued he opened up that much.

"Me too," Samantha echoed.

"I'm not much into talking about myself or family so that's all you're getting," Apollo was firm.

They all woke the next morning to a rumbling in the distance. "Is it an earthquake?" Samantha jumped up and grabbed her pistol. Apollo lay quietly, listening. His leg was hurting and the rock he had it propped up on didn't help. It needed a nice soft pillow. He reached for the bottle of pills and took two before trying to move. He hated showing weakness in front of anyone especially his trainees, so schooled his features into a scowl and moved his leg. He ground his teeth as the same pain lanced up his leg. The ladies pretended not to notice his effort or the sheen of sweat dotting his brow. He struggled onto his crutches and made his way to the opening behind the Lieutenant's. They watched as a swarm of flies flew directly over the hostile canyon and spread out. Through the binoculars they watched some land and ants that were people file off the choppers and disperse onto the mountain.

"That is quite a rescue party," Shawna commented and looked at Apollo, "Who are you to warrant such an effort?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he was amused that Philbrick would send two units. It was a show of force for the Argentine government if they tried to engage.

"How are we going to let them know we're here?" Samantha asked.

"Why don't you run over there and tell them where we're at," Apollo suggested.

"There still might be snipers lurking," Samantha didn't want to come this far only to get killed.

"Then we'll use my second plan, do nothing."

"How will they find us then?" Shawna demanded.

"I want to watch them put the pieces together and find us right here. I trained these Commander's. They better know how to track me down."

"You mean they'll find us here?" Samantha hadn't had this part of the training yet.

They watched the day unfold. Apollo gave commentaries when he saw movement, "They found Watterson." A little later, "They found Anderson and should be able to figure out she was sniped." He kept his binoculars trained on the climbers, "That lead guy walks like Nathaniel Taylor and Alicia is behind him and damn," he shut up and just watched. He saw a chopper land and the other woman climb on board.

"I take it 'Damn' is someone you know?" Shawna commented.

"Yeah," was all he said and went for food.

Shawna took his place and watched the choppers dance. Some landed and other took off and then ten went to the village and landed. She noticed Apollo had returned and was eating the last of the crackers.

"We'll get rescued by nightfall," he announced confidently.

"Is that the last of the food?" Shawna saw he had all the crackers in his hand.

"I need to keep my strength up, Hellbitch is coming for me."

"I take it Damn and Hellbitch are one and the same?" Shawna observed and watched him nod and munch.

"She's only here to make sure I'm dead," he deadpanned.

"The choppers are flying in a grid pattern," Samantha announced the obvious.

"Let's see, they'll find our location in forty minutes," Apollo announced. They watched the grid work closer to their location. Apollo finally emerged from the opening and sat on a large rock in plain sight.

"This is chopper 81-Alpha, we have a positive sighting on Commander Washington. His is perched on a rock eight klicks south of the crash site."

"Provide protection in case snipers are in the area. I want five choppers spread out above and below. Anything moves, take it out," Meyers ordered then switched channels, "Meyers to Taylor, we have him," and he provided the coordinates.

Soon Apollo saw the chopper he'd been watching veer off and speed to his location. About a minute and it leveled to his position just off the mountain and Nathaniel raised his comm. Apollo shook his head as the women moved out of hiding and flanked his position by the boulder. Apollo's eyes settled after insuring his daughter was beside Taylor on the other woman sitting in the turret. His wife had her helmet and armor on, but he'd know her anywhere.

Cayman never took her eyes off her husband, seeing was believing, he was alive. She took in his injured leg and the two women adjoining him. A jolt of jealously pierced her heart that he spent days and nights alone with a woman not her. She still felt inadequate for losing her command and one of these women would be replacing her and she hoped not with her husband as well.

Apollo hoped Cayman still wasn't angry with him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make everything right between them. He saw Nathaniel speaking into his radio and the chopper lifted and flew over their heads, as did a medical chopper.

"We'll continue our training at Houston. You two have moved up in the competition, but still haven't nailed the positions down. We have the tactical training to complete. If you don't score well enough, I'll scuttle you and start again."

"Having come this far with you, I don't plan on losing," Shawna remarked.

"Me either," Samantha confirmed.

Apollo smirked at the two, Peirce was always first to answer followed by her echo in agreement. Footsteps were heard and Nathaniel descended onto the small plateau. Apollo didn't move, it hurt too much so he waited for Nathaniel to close the distance followed by his women to surround him. He smiled hesitantly and looked at Cayman. She had removed her helmet and her hair was brushed out the way he liked and her makeup was perfect. Looking like a model she gave a supercilious look to the Lieutenants who wisely took a step back from the Commander when the 'hellbitch' claimed her domain. They felt dowdy compared to this perfectly groomed woman who staked a territorial claim on the man who led them this far.

"You could have told me you changed your mind at having a baby. Getting almost killed wasn't necessary," Cayman wasn't sure his mental attitude towards her and started with one of the issues between them.

"I didn't change my mind, I thought you did by your note," Apollo's eyes devoured her. He wanted to grab her in a hug and kiss, but was she still mad at him for throwing her in front of the train? She hadn't made a move to touch him and was taking the safer subject to start the conversation.

"Are we going to hash that here?" Nathaniel pushed in. He was visually checking Apollo over while the couple reunited. "We have a five hour flight. You two kids can hash all your differences out on the transport, but I want to get us out of here. There might still be suicide snipers lurking," he motioned for the stretcher to be brought over.

Apollo turned his attention to his daughter, "I don't even get a hug from you?"

"Hell no, I didn't get to see Cathy's new baby because I had to come pull your sorry ass off this mountain," he could see she was teasing, "and Meyers is commanding the second unit so I'd avoid him also."

"I'm sure there were other Commander's Nathaniel could have brought."

"They all refused so the infamous drawing was held, Brian lost," her poker-face was equal to his on any given day, after all he raised her.

"You showed up faster than I planned. Did my lengthy message get out?"

"It did," Nathaniel cut in.

"This is Peirce and Ryan," Apollo indicated the two women standing quietly observing the reunion. They came under the scrutiny of three people who didn't seem afraid of the Commander, an attitude they didn't quite share.

"We're his family," Nathaniel explained, but didn't introduce any of them. He turned back to Apollo, "You have a choice, either get strapped to that board or I'm throwing you off the mountain."

"I'll take option three, the one where I walk up to the chopper." he couldn't keep his eyes off his wife. "What'd you do with Trey?"

"Angie has him. Your unit is doing the recovery and Meyers' providing support."

"She can't handle him on her own, he's almost two," he was starting to hurt again. "I need more pain killer before we leave. Alicia, it's in the cavern with my jacket."

Alicia reappeared in less than a minute with a bottle and his coat. Cayman took it, "How many?"

"If I have to climb, three." He reached for his canteen only to remember it was empty. "Anyone have water?"

A medic stepped forward with a canteen of cool, fresh water. Apollo took a long drink then popped the pills in. While waiting for the pain to abate or at least become tolerable, he took Cayman's hand, "I didn't want you to find out you know."

She knew what he was talking about, "You were put in a no-win situation. It was my fault for missing the clues and being too gullible. I was stupid thinking you should take a demotion to save my career. I made the mess, I'll live with it."

"No, we'll live with it, if you'll let me," his voice was low and tender, a side the two trainees never saw before and they witnessed their hard assed Commander pull the woman in to his arms and kiss her. The haughty woman cupped his face and returned the gesture and they smiled at each other, totally excluding the others from their private moment.

"I'm glad you two kissed and made up," Nathaniel placed an arm around Apollo's shoulders and watched him grimace as a hand moved his injured arm. Quickly pulling back, "Sorry, where all are you hurt?"

"Arm and leg," Apollo reached for Alicia who willingly gave him a careful hug and kiss. With Nathaniel helping him up, he took a single step, "If I'm to be carried home on my shield, they better not drop me," he allowed the stretcher to be brought. He noticed Nathaniel was on one corner near his head as four strong men carried him up the mountain to the waiting medical chopper.

He listened to Nathaniel on the radio as his stretcher was locked in its clamps. "Have you got the chopper moored yet?"

Mallawarri's voice was heard, "It's secured and ready for liftoff. How's the Commander?"

"Mean as the snake meat he's been living on. I want all of Eagle unit to escort us home and we're lifting off now," Nathaniel watched from his position by the opening of the medical chopper. The units started segregating out, Eagle unit for the escort duty and Condor unit providing backup on the long flight home. He watched the chopper lifting the burned out unit into the air and take up their place in formation. With a last look to Apollo, "I'm going to be in your chopper. The girls will take good care of you. Don't piss them off and they might not pitch you out," with a last joke he hurried to his own ride. His chopper flew directly behind the medical chopper and the other units took up positions to each side and aft as they made a direct line to Houston. Meyers stayed long enough to make sure no enemy aircraft was closing and made a beeline for the border running about ten minutes behind Eagle unit.

"Need anything before we lift off?" Cayman put a pillow under Apollo's head.

"Pillow under my leg," he watched Alicia lift his leg and Cayman slip the comforting pillow under the bandaged limb. He breathed a sigh of relief. The pain killer was kicking in and he was getting sleepy.

Cayman sat by his head and leaned over and kissed him gently, "You don't know how happy I am to find you alive," she whispered into his ear.

His reply was a slight smile of his own and he reached a hand to catch hers and bring it to his lips, "Forgive me for screwing you over?" It had been foremost on his mind since he left the house that morning a week before.

"Nothing to forgive and you didn't screw me over, now sleep," she watched his eyes close and settled back in her chair for the long flight home.

Wash knew they were discussing a problem between them and had an inkling it was Cayman finding out about his decision to save himself at her expense. Cayman was gone when she got up that morning and she found the note on the door meant for her father. She left it alone as she left for work. That night Cayman was silent and depressed. She and Nathaniel told Cayman they knew nothing of the potential fallout and were as surprised as her when the command was stripped.

"I'll discuss it when Apollo comes home and it's between us," Cayman let it be known she wasn't conferring her thoughts to them. They let it drop. Apollo didn't call home before leaving and this was the first communication Cayman had with him and she didn't want to argue in front of Alicia or strangers and he was now sleeping, hopefully for the entire flight.

The chopper landed on the hospital rooftop. Apollo didn't stir as he was lifted and placed on a gurney for the quick trip to surgery. Shawna and Samantha were put in wheelchairs and taken to their own surgical bays. Other than the younger woman on the flight asking them if they needed anything every hour, the flight was made in silence. Shawna looked carefully at the other woman holding the Commander's hand the entire flight. She was the wife he mentioned having, but to call her a hellbitch was puzzling when she actually got a good look at his slender wife. True, they seemed to be having issues, but her cold reception at finding her husband alive and not running to hug him like she would have done cemented her opinion that this woman was indeed a hellbitch like her husband called her. Maybe it wasn't a good marriage and she still had a chance.

Apollo hollered "Come in," at the knock on his hospital room door. Shawna and Samantha entered. Both wore wide smiles that he responded to with a glare, "What are you two still loitering here for? You've been given a month off and released an hour ago."

"Good to see you also," Shawna teased. She came to learn his bark was much worse than the bite. They entered and settled into chairs near his bed. "We got all fixed up and because we can walk were told to stop using this bases resources. We wanted to see you before we left and the ban on you having visitors just lifted."

"That explains why only three people came for the last three days," he joked.

"How long are you convalescing for, Sir?" Samantha asked.

"I think I can milk a month to six weeks out of this scratch," he patted his leg. They had him on tailored meds and he wasn't in any pain.

Another knock, "Come in and prop the door open."

Chris entered and hit the lock on the door not letting it automatically close, "I see you have company, I can come back."

"These are the two who survived," Apollo ignored Chris' offer.

"Ladies, I'm one of the chaplains at this base. If you become Commander's here, we'll see a lot of each other." He turned his attention to Apollo, "Word got to me that you hung Cayman out to dry and you want to impregnate her. I'll come back while I have you a captive audience and we're going to discuss this."

"Don't leave, Chris. What does me screwing my wife figuratively and literally have to do with you?"

"You should have gone to Philbrick and removed yourself from command before the mission as soon as you knew there was a problem," he didn't want to speak in front of the women, but Apollo had insisted.

"You're right, we'll talk later, but I am knocking her up again."

With a shake of his head, Chris left.

"I won't be able to do the physical part with you, but we can work on technical in a month. Check with my unit and I'll have a date for you to come and we'll resume," Apollo wanted them to leave so he could ponder what Chris said.

Alicia entered with Trey who hadn't seen Daddy for over a week. "I told you Daddy was here," she sat him on the bed where Apollo reached out with his good arm and drew the boy into a hug and kiss.

"Missed you, kid," he looked at Shawna and Samantha, "You know my daughter, Alicia and this is my son, Trey." They saw a cute little boy who greatly resembled his father and sister, "Why didn't Mom bring him, Alicia?" Apollo looked at his daughter.

"She's here finalizing the operation details. She wants to do it tonight if you're able. I'm taking a week off to take care of Trey and you. I think you're getting kicked out in a couple days."

"I have to perform tonight?" Apollo was stunned.

"If you can't, I'm more than able," Nathaniel walked in grinning.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before one of my kids is going to look like you," Apollo sounded miffed, but he enjoyed their running jokes.

Shawna and Samantha jumped up to leave. This was a personal conversation and they felt like eavesdroppers. With see you in a month they hurried out. On the way out of the building, Shawna exclaimed, "How can he have a baby with a woman who didn't bother to greet him properly on that mountain?"

"We shouldn't judge what we don't know. If what we heard was correct, his wife is one of the Commander's we're replacing. That's got to cause acrimonious feelings towards a husband."

"But to have another baby with this turmoil," Shawna knew a pregnant wife spelled doom for her plans of seducing the husband or maybe not.

* * *

"I want to see Cayman," Apollo told Alicia.

"She's coming."

"We need to talk alone. Take Trey and go home," he ordered. Nathaniel scooped Trey up and they left. When Cayman entered a few minutes later with a wide smile for him, he scowled back, "We need to come to an understanding on this baby issue."

Cayman didn't stop until she was leaning over the bed kissing him. He stopped long enough to pull her in for a passionate kiss and grope while his hand was in the appropriate position.

Cayman broke off and went back to close the door and lock it. Returning she perched on the edge of the bed and took his hand, "What reservations do you have now?"

"How long were you mad at me when I told you?"

"About an hour then I turned it on myself."

"Chris stopped by to ream me out, but the two airheads were here so I waved him off. He seems to think I should have given up being in charge of Korea when I found your troubles."

"That would have been an option, put another Commander in charge," Cayman had thought of it later.

"Cay, after you got hurt, I didn't want to see you in harm's way again," he squeezed her hand. "I could have intervened with Philbrick or the panel, but I didn't. I have a selfish reason for wanting you on the base," he held her gaze, "I love you so much that the thought of putting you in peril after Korea paralyzes me. I can't do anything but worry for you. I don't want to be left alone again."

"I saw the way Lieutenant Peirce was looking at you. She'd be more than willing to fill in."

Apollo groaned, "Not that man-eater in a million years. I'd take Trey and run to the past before I let her anywhere near our son."

It warmed her heart to hear he had no interest in the woman.

"I think you're finally being honest with why you let me get demoted. I can live with it and your feelings. How do you think I felt when I got the news you were dead. Do you think it was any different for me?"

"I suppose not, but let me take care of you. I'll go and take the risks. If you'd been with me on that mountain, I'm sure I wouldn't have climbed to get a signal out. I'd have taken you to safety and we'd still be waiting for a rescue because I'd have played it safe."

"Wanting to take care of me has to be a man thing isn't it?" Cayman smiled into his eyes.

He nodded, "It's as old as marriage. Man gets married, he wants to take care of and provide for his family."

"If I were younger, I'd kick your ass for a statement like that, but age is mellowing me. I miss my unit, but am ready for a new challenge. I want you to find me the perfect job for when I return back to work after my year off."

He smiled, "You really want this baby?"

"The first thought I had when they told me about the accident was I didn't get a chance to have another baby with you," her hand stroked up his chest over his tee-shirt and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"If we have two kids, I want you on the base, understand?"

"Like I said, you're in charge of finding me the perfect job," they celebrated fixing their relationship once and for all with a passionate kiss.

"Keep that up and I might be able to provide one little sperm," he growled huskily into her throat where he wanted to leave a mark for all to see.

"Can you even do it?"

In answer he moved her hand down.

TBC


	35. How To Make A Baby

Apollo sat in his wheelchair watching the technician put the end of the straw into the vial of semen and place a drop on the slide and shove it under the special microscope. He and Cayman watched on a screen over the instrument as the tailed swimmers covered the screen, frantically looking for an egg.

"Can you tell which ones will make girls?" Apollo put in his order.

"I can isolate a sperm and check its chromosomes," the tech waited for orders.

"They said we could find you here," Nathaniel and Wash entered the lab.

"Do you MIND," Apollo emphasized the last word loudly, "we are trying to make a baby here. A little privacy if you please."

"So you won't let us partake, but let this techie," Nathaniel gestured to the young man, "play with your wife's eggs. You're sick, man," he grabbed two stools and rolled one to Wash. He set on the second and gave it a push across the room and stopped the motion with his foot next to Apollo, while Wash more maturely pushed hers and sat beside Cayman.

"How do you know those are yours?" Nathaniel looked at the screen.

"That cup hasn't left my sight," Apollo pointed to a small container on the counter, "and I witnessed techie here personally take those from that cup," he gestured with his middle finger to the screen.

"And the egg? Are you certain of the female you're about ready to impregnate?"

"Cayman just donated the egg and hasn't left this room where they took it in front of me. Any more stupid questions and why are you two here?"

"Work seemed boring next to watching you and Cayman have sex. So Cayman wasn't with you when you donated into the cup?"

"No, but this cute nurs…ouch, that's my injured arm," Apollo was laughing at Cayman as he grabbed his arm.

"There better not have been a nurse," Cayman threatened.

"I thought this was supposed to happen last night?" Wash was prepared to take care of Trey all night and take the week off when Cayman came home and went to bed saying her late nights at the hospital were catching up with her and they'd work on the baby tomorrow.

"My egg is still viable for a few more hours so I let Apollo have one more night of rest before donating."

"So what did you use for stimulation?" Nathaniel was grinning at Apollo.

"Let's get on with this," Apollo didn't want to tell the truth, neither did Cayman. She helped in his private room just before the trip to the lab where they isolated the mature egg and sucked it up with a needle biopsy with her husband standing by holding her hand. They felt the details were nobody's business.

"Pick a specimen," the tech instructed with a mouse that he showed Apollo how to use.

"Let me," Nathaniel reached for the mouse.

"Alicia, get this pervert away from my sperm. He can play with his own."

Alicia was looking intently at the screen, "What about that one, Dad?" she put her hand over her father's and directed him to a lively little bugger.

Apollo sighed and shook his head, "Never thought I'd live to see the day my daughter picks her sibling," he looked at the technician. "Well, what chromosome is it carrying?" he moved his hand off the mouse and the tech punched a button.

"Y chromosome, it'd be a boy."

"Cayman, do we want to select the sex or pick randomly?"

"I want a girl."

"Lamebrain, your name isn't Cayman," Apollo glared at Nathaniel.

"But Trey had a terrible two moment last night. It was like a miniature you."

Cayman had been quiet, letting the men banter like they were want to do. "I've had three boys. I know we should pick at random, but I'd really like a little girl," she reached over and took Apollo's hand.

Apollo smiled at her, "They are pretty good," he went back to the screen and chose again and again for six times. "Maybe I produce only Y's."

Nathaniel grabbed the mouse and put it over one on his side of the screen, "Check that one," he ordered the tech.

The tech pushed the button again and X popped up.

"There's no way I'm using an X that you had a hand in," Apollo once again glared at Nathaniel.

"We'll take it," Cayman overrode his objections. "Look, Apollo, it's not like he made the sperm."

"It probably won't penetrate if you picked it," Apollo grumbled and watched the tech scoop the individual sperm from the squirming mass and recheck the chromosome. It was still the same one and carried the X."

Another screen appeared with the magnified egg. The sperm was released into a tube and they watched it swim to the egg and start its effort to penetrate. Suddenly it was in. "It has created its protective shell and fusion is complete. We have a zygote," the tech explained. "We'll keep it in this simulated fallopian tube for four days then put it in the prepared uterus. There it should become a blastocyst that attaches to the wall. If it accepts the wall and creates an embryo and placenta, the surgery will take place. Our survival rate is up to seventy percent and climbing. This is almost becoming a routine procedure."

"So when exactly will the uterus be placed in me?" Cayman assumed the uterus would be inserted right away once the first step was completed.

"You'll be scheduled for the operation in ten days from today which will be next Thursday if this little girl survives."

"She will. Did you see how fast and easy my sperm got in?" Apollo was getting excited.

"I'm going to have a sister," Wash smiled softly.

Nathaniel pulled her to his stool and whispered in her ear, "Someday it'll be us."

"I hope not this way," she whispered back drawing a chuckle from him, then spoke in a normal tone, "I have to go back to work don't I?"

Nathaniel nodded.

"I need to get rid of my seed." Apollo wanted everything destroyed. "I want the slide," he told the technician who thought it an odd request and watched Apollo roll to the sink and rinse it off.

Alicia knew what he was doing. Her father was paranoid some would survive and be used to create a child with someone else. She took the cup and handed it to him. All semen destroyed, Apollo asked Nathaniel to take him back to his room.

The women followed with Cayman walking a little slow, "How are you doing?" Wash asked her in the elevator.

"Slight cramping. It didn't hurt when they put the needle in. I'm going to put Apollo to bed and go home and relax."

"You could relax with me," Apollo didn't want to be alone.

"I was told to sleep and let my body recover."

Nathaniel helped Apollo onto the bed. Apollo slid over and patted an empty spot, "I want you here with me, it's been so long."

"I need a pain pill," a pang shot though her right side where they took the egg.

"I have one," he took one off the table and handed it to her.

"They're too strong for me. I'll sleep all night with one of these," Cayman handed it back.

Wash summoned a nurse, "We need a mild painkiller, please." Soon the nurse arrived and handed Cayman the usual dose for women with biopsy procedures.

Cayman took it and looked at a hopeful husband. It was noon and a snuggle with him would do her good, "Okay, just for a little bit," she sat on the bed and kicked her shoes off. He had his good arm under her neck as she snuggled against his side for the first time in over a week. Wash pulled the cover up and they went back to work.

Apollo opened an eye, "You again," he closed his eye and pulled Cayman closer. She was still sleeping.

"Dr. Abraham told me you two created a baby today. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Fine, and everything's okay between us. She forgave me and I'm taking care of my family. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Apollo opened both eyes to look at his visitor.

"She went through a traumatic experience. When that wears off, will she feel the same?"

"We talked and believe it or not we can work our problems out without you, like the time we separated for a few weeks."

"I'll accept your word, but if you or Cayman need to talk in the future, you know where I live," Chris turned and left.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Cayman woke to men talking, but didn't want to move. The pill gave her a pleasant buzz and she was where she wanted to be, in her husband's arms.

Apollo looked at the clock on the wall, "Five hours," he kissed her forehead.

"I need to get Trey," she struggled to sit up.

"I want to come home and be with my family," Apollo didn't want to spend another night in the hospital.

"I'll go ask the doctor if you can leave," Cayman brushed her hair with his comb and went to the bathroom to check her makeup.

She returned shortly with his physician. The doctor checked the readings and told him to lay still and flipped the bio screen on. He looked carefully at the calf muscle and finally spoke, "You're healing, but it's not as fast as if you'd gotten here three days sooner. You have to stay completely off that calf for a few more days or the graphs won't take properly."

"I can do that at home, I promise," Apollo gave it his most sincere try.

"I've been a doctor here for thirty years and watched you soldier boys lie, cheat, steal and molest my nurses. When a soldier says they'll be good, I never believe it. You have to be off that leg completely for at least three more days. I'm not releasing you until those graphs are holding," with a stern look to Cayman, the doctor left.

"Three days," Apollo was thinking about throwing a Trey sized tantrum.

"A few more days won't kill you. I'll be back tomorrow," she kissed his pouting lips.

"Two weeks on crutches and then we'll put you in a brace," the doctor was finally releasing him. The doctor kept him four more days and finally released him on Friday afternoon. He'd be home for the weekend on his own couch and sleeping in his own bed and most importantly, not alone.

* * *

Cayman had her operation the following Thursday and it was her turn to do a hospital stay. It took three days to adjust the hormones and make everything function. The added hormones all at once made her sick. Not all women got sick, but at her age she wasn't so lucky. She didn't get released until Monday and was told to take it easy for the next nine months, no working or heavy housework.

Wash took the following week off to care for both of them and Trey. The following Monday she was back at work. Nathaniel turned the unit over to her first thing and went to headquarters stating he needed to talk to Philbrick about something.

"Come in, Nathaniel," General Philbrick motioned him into his office and pointed to a chair. "What brings you to my office this fine spring morning?"

"Personnel request, Sir. I need a special person, and I know who I want and what the job will entail."

"And what did we, with all our massive planning and endless meetings overlook?"

"I need someone to someone to be my personal liaison after I leave. A person I absolutely trust to do the job and make sure what I need is delivered."

"We have the entire headquarters vying for that job. We're aware of your needs and will fill the position."

"I don't want just anyone. It has to be someone I work well with and I know will have my back for years to come. I want to choose who has this position," Nathaniel pressed.

"Why now?"

"They are finalizing the portal. We may leave sooner than expected and I want to be ready and have the person trained to my needs and way of doing things."

"And who is this special person that you can't do without?"

"I want Cayman and not only that, I need her restored to a Commander," Nathaniel put his hand up to stop any interruption, "hear me out. I need someone of my rank that doesn't have to blindly obey me. I need a person who can think for themselves and procure what I need. And most importantly, I need someone I work well with and respect and vice versa."

"And what does lesser Washington say about this?"

"I haven't asked her yet. I didn't want to get her hopes up and you veto the idea."

"I understand she's in the family way again?"

Nathaniel laughed, "Yeah, I was there when the baby was made."

"Does Apollo know?" Philbrick figured there was a catch, but played his game.

"They wanted a girl and Apollo couldn't find his ass with both hands and a map. I found the X sperm," was his self-satisfied answer.

"So he's guaranteed a replacement Alicia," Philbrick went back to the request, "This position is limited in scope. Will Cayman have enough to keep her busy?"

"We'll be stocking a colony with about two hundred people a year. She'll have to do background checks on everyone and have all their records, criminal and health. On top of that she'll be gathering and packing supplies for every member of the colony. I expect once we get a few hundred people, she'll need an assistant. Why, did you have something else planned for her?" Nathaniel was curious.

"No, she was a problem. I have plenty of people with a Commander rating who've never commanded a unit or been demoted. She's the only one to fall into both categories. I wasn't in favor of what happened to her and I got overruled. She's been punished. I don't want to give her a position that resembles punitive action and anything I have would definitely look like I was reprimanding her all over again. I only have headquarters work. I need high level officers to discharge those duties, but would hate to put her in that position after an active life in the field. I realize she'll probably never be in the field again."

"So it's alright with you if I ask her?"

"It's the best solution to my problem."

"And her rank?"

Philbrick nodded, "I don't care which General whines over it, she earned that rank and I'll restore her to full Commander."

"Thank you, Sir. I want to be the one to tell her, okay?" Nathaniel wondered how he was going to approach her.

Philbrick smiled and waved him out of the office, "You make sure she takes the job because her rank's attached to it."

"Apollo has a birthday soon. I'll try and find the right moment to ask her before then," Nathaniel went back to work smiling and whistling, something he rarely did.

Alex sidled up and spoke in a low tone, "Wash is here so you didn't get laid, I hope."

Nathaniel grinned at him, "I had a good meeting with Philbrick."

"He did you?"

"Get your sorry worm riddled mind out of the gutter or I'll make you run all day."

"Well if you're not going to tell me! You know, I'm feeling really left out here. You don't take me to South America and now keep your wonderful secret to yourself. I'll just go hang out with our guys who when they get laid….dish."

"Going to be a quiet day then with those virgins," Nathaniel laughed, slapped Alex on the shoulder and continued on to his office.

After supper, Nathaniel quietly observed Cayman, wondering if she would really want to be his partner on this side of the portal. Apollo was sitting on the couch he commandeered when he got out of the hospital, with his leg propped up on a pillow that was situated on the low coffee table. Cayman had taken up a perminent position next to him every night leaving the chairs for Wash and himself. "I'll be glad when we get our couch back, Wash."

"Why don't we move ours in?" She looked around the room. We could do an L shape with two couches," she pointed to the end of the couch closest to the kitchen. "All we have to do is move this chair."

"Can we do that, Cayman?" Nathaniel looked over at her.

"If you want a couch, you're going to have to provide your own. I like having mine back," she squeezed Apollo's thigh and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her against him where they exchanged a long kiss.

"If we had a couch, that could be us," Nathaniel missed his sedentary activities with his wife. Since Apollo came home two weeks ago he monopolized that particular piece of furniture when he wasn't in bed. Cayman even brought his meals to be eaten so he didn't have to sit at the table. Nathaniel had enough; he wanted to snuggle with his wife.

* * *

"In here, men," Nathaniel opened the door and directed Alex Tate and Casey Durwin, whom each had an end of the couch from Wash's house. He didn't bother informing Cayman he was coming the very next day and caught her stretched out on her couch watching Trey play.

She sat up, "Nathaniel, what the hell are you doing?"

"You told me if I wanted a couch, I had to bring my own. Well, I didn't want to part with mine, but Wash won't miss hers as she spends all her time here anyway," he grabbed the chair and slid it out of the way. "Sit it down right here," he directed.

"That is an abuse of manpower," Cayman was shocked he'd use his soldiers in such a manner.

"Yes, Ma'am. I tried to tell him that," Alex sounded doleful while Casey grinned.

"Is this good enough, Cayman?" Nathaniel ignored his men.

Cayman looked at her shrunken living room. She really didn't expect him to do this, but it was done. I guess. If I don't like it, you and Alicia will move it around tonight until I'm satisfied," she heard Taylor's men laugh.

"Okay guys, get that stolen flatbed back to the motor pool and don't get caught or I'll deny everything," with a wink to Cayman, Nathaniel led his men back outside just as fast.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Cayman asked Apollo that night. They were on their couch while Nathaniel and Alicia snuggled on the second. Trey walked from couch to couch climbing over the ends. Once he fell and let out a loud cry until his sister picked him up and cuddled him. Soon he was back to his game.

"I want those two to take him," he pointed to his youngest, "and disappear for the entire night."

Cayman ignored his request, "Barry and Gail are coming and Darrell promised not to bring anyone. Is there anyone else you want to come? We haven't had a party with our friends since before Somalia. I think it's time for a gathering and your birthday is the perfect opportunity."

Nathaniel frowned. He didn't want her too busy planning a party to think on his offer.

"If you insist, and I know you'll do it anyway," Apollo conceded.

"We'll have a party in lieu of gifts with friends," Cayman grabbed her plexi and started making notes.

"We have a gift for you, Dad," Alicia objected. Why wouldn't Cayman want gifts? She just had to ask, "Cayman, why no gifts?"

"The family can give gifts if they want, but I don't expect non-relatives to bring anything except a bottle of something which they always do."

"What are you getting him so we don't duplicate," Wash smirked, daring Cayman to tell in front of Apollo who looked interested.

"He's getting a brace from me," she patted his leg and smiled at him.

"You better include something I get to unwrap in the bedroom," Apollo grabbed her hand, brought it to his mouth, gave the back a raspberry and laughed as she pulled away in a hurry.

"You know, a party's a good idea. Can we invite a few of our friends as well?" Wash liked the idea.

"I'm inviting four couples so we have them plus Barry and Gail and Darrell. Who are you inviting?"

"I think Alex and Debora. Chris should be invited and General Philbrick," Wash added watching Cayman nod.

"Good choices. We're inviting the Meyers'. I want to see the baby and they'll have to bring him."

"I finally got to see him. He's cute," Wash got to visit Cathy the day after they returned.

"Also the Guzman's, I haven't seen Marcella in such a long time, and the Levenswitz's and Mallawarri's. Levenswitz was Apollo's CO for many years. They're retired and living near here," Cayman finished her list.

"I remember him," Wash knew her father's CO from her youth.

"How did you know Guzman's, Cayman?" Nathaniel asked.

"Guzman was my Sergeant when I was a private and Marcella babysat for the boys when they were young. After having two of her own, she was a natural, better than me."

"I didn't know that. Don't forget Dotti," Nathaniel added.

"Invite the Adams'" Apollo reminded her and she nodded and added them to her plexi.

"I think we ought to rent the private room at _The Regent,_" Cayman looked to Apollo and he nodded his approval.

"Just make sure I have a chair to prop my leg up on," he hated to admit it, but keeping it down too long made it ache.

"If we have it there, they have a stocked bar and can cater to us," Nathaniel offered his sugestion and went back to thinking when he should talk to Cayman.

"How are you feeling?" Wash looked directly at Cayman who looked tired in the light.

"My body is starting to adjust to all these hormones and the little foreign invader. I'm not so nauseated, but still sleep a lot more than normal."

"Speaking of which, you should let Alicia put Trey to bed," Apollo pointed to where Trey, worn out from his exertions was sound asleep at the end of their couch.

"I'm not long for this world either," Cayman needed to lie down.

Nathaniel scooped Trey up and took him to the master bedroom followed by Wash.

Cayman got Apollo's crutches and helped him up. He still got stiff if sitting too long. She locked the front door and let him precede her to the bedroom.

Nathaniel had Trey stripped down and was checking his diaper while Wash got his jammies out. Cayman and Apollo stood by while Alicia dressed him. She took the dirty clothes to the washer while Nathaniel picked him up careful not to wake him. He looked at Apollo, "Kiss goodnight?" Apollo shook his head so Nathaniel kissed the top of his head and murmured, "Daddy doesn't love you." He no sooner got him covered when a crutch smacked him across the back.

"Goodnight Dad," Alicia returned and went to him for a kiss.

"So you kiss one kid, but not the other," Nathaniel rubbed his chin in fake contemplation.

"I prefer to kiss my female kids, now get your sorry ass out of my bedroom," he raised his crutch again.

Nathaniel made a move for it and stopped abruptly at Cayman's drill sergeant, "Stop." Both men looked at her, "If you set him back, I'm making him sleep with you," she glared at Nathaniel.

Trey started crying. Nathaniel turned and picked him up and rocked him. "Don't cry. Mommy wasn't talking to you in that tone…yet. Wait until you're a teenager then oh boy…" he spoke in a low soothing tone and Trey fell back asleep almost as soon as he woke. Neither parent interrupted as Nathaniel had a way with babies. With Trey sleeping again, Nathaniel turned to leave. Apollo was struggling out of his pants and looked to be in pain. Nathaniel crossed the room in a hurry, "For crying out loud, I have to undress you like your baby," he took the cuff of the leg Apollo was struggling with and carefully pulled it off. Apollo didn't retort so Nathaniel looked up to find him motioning to Cayman for his pills. "I'll get them," he brushed by Cayman and found the bottle and grabbed a fresh glass of water. He passed her entering the bathroom and she shut the door.

Apollo pulled his socks off and waited for the pills. He popped two in and set them and the glass by his bed. He stood to pull the cover back and Nathaniel beat him to it. "Are you like one of those male nurses now?"

"Don't want you straining yourself and be more of a burden on your wife. Didn't you notice how tired she looked?" Nathaniel kept his voice down.

Apollo pulled his tee-shirt off and tossed it on the floor, "I see. By night, she's done in. I'll be glad to get mobile and take Trey over."

"I gave Wash the day off today, where were they when I brought the couch by?"

"She took Trey and went shopping," he carefully lay down, placing his leg over in the bed and didn't even protest when Nathaniel pulled the cover up.

"I draw the line at kissing you."

"Get out of my bedroom. Cayman might come out nude and I don't want shooting you to spoil the view." With a chuckle Nathaniel left and shut the door.

* * *

Apollo tested his brace. It provided the necessary support and he nodded to the doctor. He walked around for the physician to observe. He managed to get off the crutches three days before his birthday. Cayman came with him and was in obstetrics for her weekly checkup. He limped down the hall into the room where several women were waiting. Not seeing his wife he went to the desk, "Where is Cayman Washington?"

"In exam one," the young receptionist told him.

In the small room he found the doctor looking at the bioscreen while she did something to his wife. He alerted them to his presence when he went to stand beside the bed. The doctor was injecting fluid into a vein. Seeing Apollo, "I can fix everything except the fatigue. She'll feel better once I regulate the hormones again," she looked back to Cayman. "If you start feeling sick, come back and we'll check you again. In the meantime, I want lots of sleep and inactivity."

"We have a twenty-two month old," Apollo informed the doctor.

"She can take care of him, just not run and work all day. Do you have someone who can come in during the day and help with him?" The doctor directed her question to Cayman.

"We could ask Angie," she looked at her husband.

"Or I could do part of my work from home and we can rely on Alicia. I'm sure she's not doing anything that can't be cut back to half days."

"I'd rather have the family around him as much as possible," Cayman admitted. She liked Angie, but family was better.

* * *

Nathaniel came home for lunch the next day alone. He told Wash he had to have a working lunch and if he wasn't back in an hour to start the next project without him. Cayman wasn't in the living room so he called out, "Cayman, where are you and snotter boy?"

"Back here," he followed the voice.

He found her folding laundry, "Are you supposed to be doing that?"

"I'm not supposed to be doing heavy housework. This is nothing," she put the last folded shirt for Trey in the basket and went to lift it.

Nathaniel put his hand on her arm, "Let me," he took the basket to the bedroom. "You sit and tell me where everything goes." He looked around, expecting to find Apollo laying on the bed with his leg up since the living room was empty, "Where Apollo?"

"Apollo's feeling mobile and went to check on his unit." She went from informative to, "Nathaniel, my private things are not going to be put away by you, now get your ass out of my bedroom," she wondered at his sudden grin, but he told her he'd start lunch. Picking up Trey, who followed Mommy everywhere now, he left her alone.

He had chicken flavored soymeat sandwiches made when she finally sank into her chair at the kitchen table, "What brings you home for lunch and where's Alicia?"

He sat a sandwich before her and asked what she wanted to drink. She chose water. Getting the same for him, he poured milk in a bottle for Trey and put him in the highchair and gave him chicken flavored meat mix and a bowl of fruit. Sitting down he took a bite before answering. He was thinking the best way to open. Finally, "Wash is in charge until I return. Have you given any thought to what you're going to do in a year?"

"I try not to."

"How would you like to get your Commander rank back and be a stay at home mom to boot?"

"Does Alicia know you drink at work?" She took a bite of what passed for food this winter.

"I'm serious. I have a position that needs to be filled and Philbrick gave me freedom to pick who I wanted and I told him, you," he watched her reaction closely.

"What was that about my rank?"

"The position requires an equal. I need someone who'll tell me to get the hell out of their bedroom. A subordinate won't work."

"Okay, I'll bite. What is this position you have that you want only me for?" She really was curious.

"My partner on this side of the portal," there, he came out with his proposal.

She looked at him in surprise, "Partner?"

"I need a person in charge of supplies and personnel going to Terra Nova. It'll be a demanding job after a few hundred people start living there and they'll want things shipped as will I. I need someone I trust on this end. This job will last as long as you stay on this side. Since we haven't left yet you won't have much to do except learn, and you can do that with a plexi right here. The job will be all done on a plexi, ordering, coordinating, and background checks. You don't need to be in an office for that. You'll be an entity on the base that is unique and answer to Philbrick alone. It's a new position that'll be tailored to our needs from the ground up and I want you in on learning everything so you know how supplying Terra Nova will work. How about it, come work with me?"

"You said something about rank?"

"Philbrick said the attached string to getting your Commander rank restored is to accept the job. He also told me he only had general office work for you," Nathaniel looked totally serious, not the teasing he liked to use with her and Apollo.

"Equals?"

Nathaniel nodded, "We need to fight like we're married."

"Have you talked about this with Apollo or Alicia?" she still kept the questions coming without an acceptance. That was good, he thought, showed interest.

He shook a no, "Outside Philbrick, you're the first to hear it."'

"What did Philbrick think, really?"

"You're a problem for him and I offered him a way out with you. He hoped you'd take it."

"How did I become such a burden?" she finished her sandwich and reached for the bowl of fruit he had for her.

"Any position he had for you, he figured you'd take as further punishment and he didn't want that," he shoved his last bite in and reached for his own bowl.

"When would I start and what would my status be? I'm officially on injured reserve."

"If you accept, I'll tell Philbrick and let him make the decision what to change your status to, but it'd probably be maternity status which allows you to work."

Cayman was silent while she ate her fruit. Nathaniel gave her a space to process his proposal. Finally she spoke softly, "I suppose I'll never command a unit again."

He felt bad for her. She shouldn't have been removed from command and from what Apollo told him, no woman in this group was near as good as Cayman or even Whiley. "Anything's possible, but I wouldn't want to sit for the rest of my career in headquarters shuffling plexi's, waiting."

"This is a way of marginalizing me," was how she looked at it.

"You can look at it that way," he reached across the table and covered her hand, "or having the most specialized job in the military that nobody will mess with you for fear of what you know. We'll keep a few secrets between us that nobody can step into your shoes and fill easily." He pulled away and crossed his arms, waiting.

"You do have a silver tongue, Nathaniel," she smiled at him. "Why do you want me?"

"You don't have a duplicitous nature. I know I can trust you to do your best for me and the colonist and not be self-serving. Can you see how I'd fare with someone like Natalie Miller in that job and she's bucking hard for it. I wouldn't know what was coming or trust the people coming through. No, I need to know my back is covered here."

"And being family, will that make it too difficult?"

"No, if we can live together, we can work together."

"You're putting a lot of trust in me, and quite frankly I feel pretty depressed that I got myself in such a stupid situation as to lose my unit."

"Three fat Generals thought you should be demoted. I don't know of one other person who thinks that."

"Apollo told me he could have intervened and didn't. He might have saved my command," Cayman still felt a twinge of hurt that her husband didn't come to her rescue.

"You didn't see Apollo after we found you. He turned everything over to me so fast when the second attack happened. He put you first and rushed home to protect you. He loves you so much and almost lost you and can't bare even the tiniest threat to you. He rose in the ranks by being brutal and what the Generals needed to be to clean up their messes. I've known him for over ten years now. He didn't care about anybody except his daughter. I started seeing a change even before we knew you existed. He was more settled and happy. Now he has a new family and if anything happened to you, he wouldn't be able to raise and be a father to them. I fear he'd go into battle and die on purpose. You're that important to him and this family. I'm giving you a chance to give Apollo what he wants most, you safe, and keep your career with rank restored. I know it's not as glamorous as commanding a Special Forces unit, but unfortunately those day are over," once again he hoped he made his case.

"I'll be able to hold my head up around here again with my rank restored," Cayman slowly nodded. "I'll take it," she reached out her hand and he met her halfway.

"I expect every major issue that comes up, you'll grill the hell out of it like you just did me," Nathaniel was back to teasing.

He called Philbrick when he got into his vehicle.

"I'm relieved she accepted. Her status, you ask," Philbrick thought a moment; "I think maternity status will allow her to still recover and be productive for you also."

"Did you get your invite to Apollo's birthday bash on Friday night?"

"I did and was planning on attending," the General looked forward to some down time with his officers, past and present.

"Why don't you restore her rank and announce the position at his party. I'll get her to say nothing as I want to surprise Apollo with it," Nathaniel pitched his idea.

Philbrick laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

Nathaniel called Cayman when he got off with the General,"Just talked to Philbrick. He said he'd think about your status and not to tell Apollo or Wash. He wants to announce it at the party."

"I can wait until then," Cayman agreed, not knowing the surprise for her as well.

* * *

Nathaniel and Dotti were last to arrive and the party was in full swing. Groups had formed and everyone was catching up, drinking a before dinner libation provided by the bar. Nathaniel looked around for Wash. She was with the Lieutenant's and Major's and they were telling the Tate's and wives the details of the rescue again. Nathaniel filled Dotti in while on the way and warned her that would be the predominant topic of conversation. Cathy was showing the baby to Cayman and Apollo. "Who do you not know, Dotti?"

Dotti looked around, "I don't know them," she pointed to an older couple talking to General Philbrick.

Nathaniel led her to them, "Sir," he greeted his General.

Philbrick smiled when he saw Dotti on Nathaniel's arm, "I approve in your choice of dates, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel and Dotti laughed and Nathaniel spoke, "This is my mother-in-law, Dotti Carmichael. These folks are retired General Adam Levenswitz and his wife, Isabella." The general stood and shook Dotti's hand and then the women greeted each other with smiles.

"Well, Commander, are you looking forward to leaving?" the retired General asked.

"Yes and no. I'm looking forward to starting humanity over in a pristine location and the adventure, but hate leaving people like Dotti here," he patted her shoulder and they exchanged a smile.

Apollo limped up, "Dotti, I'm glad you could make it," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "It's my birthday so I get to kiss all the women here," he grinned and looked at Nathaniel, "I'll make an exception for you, woman," he got the requisite chuckles he was after.

"Don't forget you had to have my help making your last kid," Nathaniel retorted in kind and Apollo explained that Cayman was pregnant again and how it happened. Word circled the room rapidly and Cayman was bombarded with congratulations.

_Right before the party._

"_Bout time you showed up. I thought maybe you got lost," Apollo commented as Nathaniel rushed through the door a few minutes late from work grumbling about traffic. Wash materialized at the sound of talking. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and heels. Her top was a low cut black pull on with three quarter sleeves that Nathaniel had never seen before. He looked at her cleavage accentuated by her push up bra. Not removing his gaze from her cleavage he told her he needed to talk to her in the bedroom and followed with a wink to Apollo. The pizza, Wash was taking to Melissa Adams arrived so Apollo paid and set it on the table. With an evil grin he limped to his daughter's bedroom door and knocked, "Alicia, pizza's here, can I come in?"_

_A duel no resounded through the wood door. "We'll be out soon, Dad," Alicia called._

_He chuckled and Limped back to the living room and settled on the couch putting his leg up. Trey was running around and came to be picked up so he sat him on his good leg and looked at the clock. He hated waiting and with two women in the house, he did a lot. Ten minutes later Nathaniel appeared with a pleased smile and changed clothes. "You still finish too soon to properly satisfy a woman."_

"_Wash didn't complain and that was the appetizer. She'll get the main course when we return, unlike you who's only good for one shot a week."_

"_That one shot's better be tonight. It is my birthday after all and I put in an order for a special present before the little woman's too big to look good."_

"_I don't look good pregnant?" Cayman entered unnoticed and glared at her husband._

_Nathaniel started laughing, "So much for once a week."_

_Apollo put Trey down and went to do damage control. Wrapping her in his arms he murmured, "You are beautiful pregnant, but my personal preference is the thin version in a sexy nightgown that I haven't seen before like tonight, I hope," he kissed her neck and whispered he loved her in her ear._

"_You get a pass because it's your birthday," Cayman informed him and accepted his apology kiss. She knew what he was saying to Nathaniel, but couldn't let it pass without giving him a bad time and watching him grovel. The doorbell sounded and she went to get it. Her sons and Gail hurried in apologizing for being late._

"_The transport landed late," Darrell explained. He went to the base airport to retrieve the other two. They went up to Apollo who stood back letting Cayman greet her children. "We went in and got you a bottle of the good stuff, to be shared with Mom, of course," he handed a bottle of expensive ruby wine to Apollo while Barry shook his hand and Gail kissed his cheek, making him smile. _

"_We'll drink it later before your mother can't."_

_Three heads turned to Cayman who moved up and slipped an arm around her husband's waist, "We wanted you to be here when we broke the news. If all goes well, in eight and a half months, you'll have a sister."_

"_You found a surrogate?" Darrell and Barry exchanged glances._

"_Not exactly," she filled them in on her procedure and patted her belly, "she's right here."_

_Alicia rushed out and greeted them with a gift in her hand, "I'll hold that while you open this," she took the bottle and read the label and whistled softly. This year of Syrah made history for its rich, full body and it packed an extra punch. Barry told her he saw a bottle on a shelf while browsing the upper end shops in the Richmond dome. _

_Apollo unwrapped a small box. Inside was another mini._

"_Try and keep this one at least a year," Wash went and kissed his cheek._

_Apollo turned it over and grinned. On the back was his engraved name and a patch where the hole had punched though the top._

"_We had the back fixed and put on a new unit," Nathaniel explained._

_Apollo nodded, "It has character now. I thought this was gone forever."_

"_One of your private's found it. You'll have to ask your unit who," Nathaniel looked at the clock, "I better go if I'm picking Dotti up," with a kiss to Wash he left._

"_The Adams' can't leave until I show up with Trey," Alicia went to the hall and grabbed Trey's jacket and called him. "I have food, you have to walk to the vehicle, can you do it?" she asked him. He looked up at her not sure what to do._

"_No he can't," Apollo motioned for Darrell to take Trey and told him to go with Alicia and let Barry take his vehicle._

"_I have another gift for you, but it'll wait until we get home," Cayman spoke softly into his ear drawing a smile just for her._

"_You mean all those clothes wasn't my present?" he spoke just as softly back to her._

"_You know I'll have a little something special just for us," they had moved until they were holding each other and taking into their ears so the others couldn't hear the private conversation._

"_That's what Darrell and I had to get used to," Barry indicated the entwined couple. _

"_They look so cute and in love," Gail hoped they had that strong of love at their age._

People mingled and jokes and stories were exchanged. Isabella made Dotti sit by her so they could get acquainted. Cathy made the rounds with her son with her husband Brian Meyers not far from her. Supper served and a vanilla cake with fresh strawberries on top of the cream cheese frosting consumed, General Philbrick stood and clinked his glass. He looked down the table where Apollo was sitting at the opposite end as him. Cayman sat by General Philbrick while Apollo had the Levenswitz's on one side and Guzman's took the other. The other guests were spread along the elongated table. Wash sat with Mallawarri's on one side and Tate's the other. Chris was beside Nathaniel and he had Major Adam's to his left. Nathaniel and Cayman exchanged a glance then looked to the General.

"Apollo, happy birthday. I have a surprise for you," he looked at Cayman, "Commander Cayman Washington, I hereby restore your rank to full Commander," he had to wait for the applause to die down. Cayman shot a look to Apollo and was pleased to see he was very surprised and looked uncertain. Philbrick continued while watching Apollo, "Cayman has agreed to a one of a kind position, liaison officer for Terra Nova. She'll be working on this side for the wellbeing of our soldiers and colonist on the other side. Also," he smiled at Cayman, "I'm placing you on maternity leave so you can start work on Monday."

Cayman looked surprised and then to Nathaniel who grinned back, then laughed at her finger shaking in his direction. She risked another look down the table to find her husband watching her. She knew he hated surprises of this nature, but too bad. It was her choice and career.

Apollo watched as her look went from uncertainty to one of unmitigated challenge of her decision. He saw the fire in her eyes. No longer was she beating herself up. Now she had a purpose and a new job, and most importantly, her dignity of rank back. Before he could speak, Nathaniel declared to everyone, "I asked her a couple days ago to be my partner here. I can't think of a person I trust more and I want to thank you for easing my mind."

Alicia spoke up also, "That's great. We'll have you attend all the meetings on the final preparation with us and you and I can take a trip to Chicago and go on a tour of Hope Plaza so you know what we'll have to work with."

Others joined in the discussion and Apollo seemed to be forgotten. Cayman was worried. He never said a word and when she looked down the table again, he was deep in conversation with Adam Levenswitz.

Chris watched the exchange and wondered if their relationship was as sound as Apollo wanted him to believe.

The party broke up shortly afterwards and Apollo was grateful. He spent too much time on his leg and it was throbbing. He wanted nothing more than to go home and take his pills. On the way he asked, "Why did you not tell me?"

"Nathaniel wanted to surprise you. He worked hard to get me this sought after position and rank restored."

"It's a glorified warehouse clerk."

"There's more to the job than that. Nathaniel wanted someone he trusted to make sure supplies and people were in order. I thought you would have loved me in this position, safe on the base instead of traipsing around the world getting shot at."

"It's I wanted to make up for my inaction and get your rank restored and find a challenging job for you," he admitted.

"You don't like that Nathaniel beat you to it. I thought you'd be happy for me," she went silent.

"If you want it, you know I'll support you all the way, especially if it means you won't be getting injured and can be a mother to our children. I want to congratulate you properly, but my leg is hurting so bad I may have to take a rain check on the rest of my birthday," he reached over and patted her leg. He let her drive and Alicia went to retrieve Trey. It was arranged all the kids would be at the house tomorrow so his plans of sleeping in with her would have to be moved up a day.

They made the rest of the drive in silence. Following her into the house he limped to the bedroom, suddenly feeling all of his fifty two years. Popping three pills in he brushed his teeth and hobbled to the bed. He wanted to be laying down before Cayman came in with Trey. His leg was spasming under the brace and he hoped he didn't tear the graphs as he opted to forgo the rest and pillow at the party. Looking back, he realized it was a mistake, but he didn't want to draw attention to his injury. It was bad enough everyone commented on him getting shot and how happy they were he wasn't injured more seriously. He had never been good at accepting even heartfelt condolences. It looked like he might have to check in with the doctor on Monday if the agony persisted. He got the brace off when Alicia and Cayman entered stopping his further undressing. He didn't want to lay on the bed as he knew the odds of getting off without help was non-existent.

Cayman and Alicia were chatting, "It was good to see everyone again. It'd been too long," Cayman sat Trey in his crib to start stripping him while Alicia went for his jammies. They both whirled at sound of something falling and military expletive that poured forth from the man on the floor.

"Dad, Apollo," the women cried as one and rushed to him. He sat up with his back against the rail of the bed and grabbed his calf, in too much agony to try and suppress it and let out a groan.

"You overdid tonight, didn't you?" Cayman knelt and put a comforting hand on his thigh.

Alicia went to push his pant leg up, "Don't, Alicia. My leg just gave out. Where the hell is my nurse," he growled.

"What are you talking about?" Cayman didn't have a clue.

"Oh, nothing. Look, I can get up," he slapped the helping hands away.

"You're going nowhere," Cayman ordered, "I'm calling an ambulance."

"Like hell you are," Apollo all but yelled, "go put Trey to bed, I'll be okay."

"No," again the two woman spoke dually.

He tried again with a softer tone, "I'll be fine by morning. I took some pills when we got home," he reached out and stroked a hand down Cayman's arm, "I just need to lie down."

"Sleeping on the floor now?" Nathaniel heard voices when he entered and followed the talking to the master bedroom.

"These two are making much ado about nothing," Apollo was glad Nathaniel was here to help him up.

Nathaniel looked at Wash, "What happened?"

"Apparently his leg gave out," she pointed to the brace laying on the floor.

Nathaniel moved in to assist Apollo to the bed, "Wash, I need to help get him to bed," his way of telling her to leave.

Alicia went and kissed her father goodnight and told him to call her if he needed something and not to be a silent hero.

"I take it you're the male nurse?" Cayman asked as she went back to Trey.

Nathaniel chuckled and affirmed his title then spoke to Apollo, "Wait till you get my bill and every time I have to take your pants off , it gets higher, now stand up and no I'm not undoing your zipper."

"Least you can do is get on your knees while I undo my zipper," Apollo quipped as he pulled the pants down to bunch around his knees. He went to sit backwards on the bed and Nathaniel told him to wait and pulled the cover back first. He noticed the slight exertion brought a sheen of sweat and grimace.

Removing the socks, Nathaniel lifted the good leg and pulled the pant leg off. He looked at Apollo, "Ready?" At the nod he lifted the leg and removed the pants and helped hold the leg while Apollo shifted into bed. Nathaniel covered him, "I'll kiss your son for you," he went to help Cayman. "Let me, you're exhausted. Get ready for bed," he gently pushed Cayman away. She had Trey's clothes off down to his diaper.

"His teeth," Cayman reminded him.

"On it," he scooped the boy up and they went to the bathroom. Cayman was sitting next to Apollo and they were holding hands when he returned. Slipping the onesie on Trey, Nathaniel kissed him and told him to go to sleep.

"No wild sex you two," Nathaniel grinned as he shut the door.

"You owe me a birthday night," Apollo saw how tired his wife was. "Get ready for bed and remember no clothes."

"You can't handle me in the buff tonight," she leaned over and kissed him before going to the bathroom.

He was asleep when she returned.

Two more weeks and Apollo was cleared for desk duty with his unit. "I guess I've put off the so called training long enough," he griped on the morning he got ready for work. He spent the two additional weeks on the couch watching Nathaniel train Cayman. He had to admit, there was more to the position than filling orders. Cayman took to the job with her usual excellence at anything she put her hand to. He insisted she take a nap after lunch every day so Nathaniel could go back to work with his unit.

TBC


	36. Sonic Canons

"Private Jenson," Nathaniel stood at the front of the room after Wash read the dispatches.

"Sir," a young man spoke up. He did his first tour with this unit in Somalia at age eighteen and was one of the lucky few survivors and the Commander wouldn't part with him for anything. Taylor kept an eye on him looking for signs of mental stress. The private seemed to recover his ordeal like a true soldier.

"It has come to my attention that you have a girlfriend," he paused and waited for the private to answer.

"Yes Sir," the private had never heard the Commander address the issue of a girlfriend before.

"And her name is?"

"Jennifer Morgan, Sir."

"I have an assignment for you soldier. I want you on your next date with Miss. Morgan to explain to her you're being transferred to another unit so she doesn't have to worry about you going away."

"I don't understand, Sir," Private Jenson was perplexed that his new girlfriend would cause such a reaction or interest from the CO.

"Just follow my orders, Private or I WILL transfer you. When are you seeing this girl again?" Nathaniel was aware he was entertaining his unit to no end and the private would be subjected to jokes later, but he had to make a point even at the expense of this kid.

"I'll be seeing her on Saturday, Sir."

Taylor grinned and pointed to a spot on the floor, "And on Monday you'll stand right here and tell us how the date went."

Later, Jenson cornered Major Tate and Lieutenant Washington, "Lieutenant, I have a question."

Wash was amused at the young man, but kept her expression neutral, "What can I do for you, Private?"

"I don't understand the orders, Commander Taylor gave me. Do you know what this is about?" he shuffled from one foot to another.

"Stand at ease, Soldier," Wash ordered and he stopped his feet in a spread stance with hands behind his back. "If the Commander gives you an order, you'll carry it out and no complaining. Dismissed," she almost laughed as he hurried from her sight.

"What if it's really true love you're breaking up?" Wash had previously filled Alex in on the girl in question who dated Darrell and the results.

"She wants a ticket to the past and has no interest in these boys. She's not going and next Monday the Commander is going to make sure all the young men know her name and game," she started walking and Alex fell into step with her to the maintenance building for more mechanical instruction this spring morning.

"This late to leaving, we'll have to screen all the women wanting to marry into our unit," he hated his kids being used.

"The Commander convinced Cayman to join our unit as liaison officer so all people as of now will be ran through her. Our soldiers may be dense where women are concerned, but she'll sort through them. Wait until they get the order on Monday that all dates have to be approved by her," they both laughed.

* * *

Lucas Taylor settled into his seat on the transport to Rio de Janeiro. The covert message came in with a date and place two weeks before. A cab picked him up and took him to a private club in one of the eight linked domes. He could see the slums built around the parameter of the domes as he rode in the recycled air of a luxury limo cab. He looked with distain at the child beggars who held hands out to his cab.

He was escorted by a military officer of unknown country to a large conference room full of men all older than himself. The President of Brazil saw him enter and broke off his conversation to rush over, "Senior Taylor, this meeting is for you. All the men in this room are leaders in their own countries and are either political or business men. Listen to what they have to say and learn our vision of the future. A presence and arm circled Lucas' shoulders and his head cranked around to see a smiling General.

"Lucas, we've been waiting anxiously for you," General Richard Philbrick spoke warmly to the teenager.

He took him around and introduced him to the key players in this clandestine organization.

Hans Gustafson an older white hair man took the head of the table as the members sat, Lucas at his right with Philbrick beside the boy, "We have decided upon General Philbrick's recommendation to trust you with our plans. We need help and have been told you're the best in your field," he spoke directly to Lucas, who showed no emotion, just watched the man talk. "You are close to calculating the energy needed to stabilize the portal, but you can only make it go one way. We want it to go both ways, can you do it?" he cut right to the issue on everyone's mind and drilled his steely gray eyes into the sixteen year old.

"I've not worked on calculations to go both ways. I would need to be on that side and work back, but if I make it go one way, there's a way back," Lucas sounded confident.

"All our plans hinge on your success. We have the ability to become very rich by plundering that time period for its riches. I've been told you assured General Philbrick your loyalties are to avarice over family."

"I have no family outside an elderly grandmother. Nathaniel Taylor is my father in biology only. The day he left my mother to die was the day he forfeited the right to be my father," the venom in Lucas' tone and eyes convinced the leader of the organization what Philbrick had been trying to tell them, the boy really hated his father. That was good, because certainly the elder Taylor would be dead within the next few years.

"We need to be able to communicate both ways in between the portal openings. I've been told the control was given to Taylor's new assistant, a woman named Cayman Washington." Gustafson looked at Philbrick, "Give us a report on your failed mission." Lucas was heard to mutter, another Washington.

General Philbrick stood up so he was visible by all, and walked to the head of the table, "We suspect Argentina has a rift of some sort and are developing a portal to make their own excursions to the past. We sent Apollo Washington, Cayman Washington's husband to the area with some Commander trainees as a cover story if they got caught. He was supposed to report back to me exactly what was going on without being noticed. The private army had enough advanced surveillance equipment to detect them in the area and tried to kill them. Three survived. Unfortunately, Apollo Washington was among them."

"Why unfortunately?" Gustafson queried.

"He's slated to take my position when I retire. I plan on retiring rich and not on the military pension alone. He will never condone our plans and would greatly hinder our efforts if he were aware of them, so this has to be finished before I retire."

"His wife was given a position you were instructed to fill with someone loyal to us," again Gustafson wanted an explanation.

"Taylor came to me personally. Up until now he's left the filling of positions for this side to me. I didn't have a choice. If I refused, he'd have become suspicious. She answers to me alone and I'll make sure anything we ship through will be carried by our people."

"So our people will also be on the other side?" another man down the table spoke up.

"Yes, Weaver. In fact I propose you go and do the ground work when he get the portal working in both directions," Gustafson issued the command.

Weaver nodded, not looking pleased.

Gustafson looked up at Philbrick standing at his shoulder, "Tell us about this Cayman Washington."

"She's honest and a good soldier. Due to a stroke of bad luck she got demoted and removed from command of her unit. I was going to quietly place her in the headquarters pool and forget about her, until Taylor's request. She'll never be one of us," he started to tell of the relationship between Taylor and the daughter, but Lucas was not stable and he needed the kid focused, not ruminating on his father's love life. "If needed, we can get rid of her. Apollo will be taken out of action with her gone. He's devoted to her above the military."

"Should we eliminate him?" Another person asked.

Philbrick shook his head, "No, he's too powerful. He took two bullets in Argentina and walked to safety. A lesser man would have been hunted down and killed. He has an impressive history of killing and surviving impossible odds. The other Commander's, all of which he trained look up to him like he's some kind of demigod. No, our best bet is to plunder the past while I'm in charge. By the time he figures it out, we'll be too powerful for him to stop."

"Do we need a contingency plan for if you die?" Gustafson felt Philbrick was placing too much faith in his own ability to survive.

"Hans, you'll take over and make sure Hope Plaza comes under our control for the final push with our private army if Taylor puts up a resistance."

"What are we going to do about Argentina?" Weaver asked.

Philbrick looked at Juan Coretta, the President of Brazil, "I think you need to invade your neighbor to the south and take that canyon out. Since we have a treaty with Brazil, we'll send our units if necessary."

Coretta nodded, "How soon?"

Philbrick thought, "As soon as possible."

"What will be my excuse?"

"Brazil shares a short border with Argentina, invent a border dispute."

"What did Commander Washington find in that canyon?" another man in an expensive suit asked Philbrick.

"Something important. He guessed it was probably a time rift deep in the mountain and the private army was enlarging a cavern to provide access for vehicles. We know that the University of Buena Ares has a top secret department it is rumored to be doing calculations to go through the fissure. We don't know if they are building a portal to harness the energy or waiting for an appearance to utilize, but after Hope Plaza, I'd put money on the former."

"We have our second portal built," Coretta informed the room. "It is waiting for Lucas here to finish his work at Hope Plaza then come and help us," he looked directly at the teenager, "you get your father on the other side of Hope Plaza, then you'll have freedom to come and work on ours."

"I'm not letting you go to the past without communication between the two of us," Philbrick added to Lucas who nodded, "I want that special communicator you're working on finished soon."

"I'm almost done with the unit and it'll even have visual and can be used anyplace. It'll open a portal just large enough to get a signal and visual through."

"Will it affect our timeline and change events with random openings?" Gustafson directed to Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, "No, not this timeline. I think there are several fractures to alternate worlds. My goal is to find more and once we've taken the wealth off the eighty five million year rift, I'll find us more and keep an unending source of minerals flowing to our world."

"I like how you think, young man," Gustafson nodded his approval to Lucas. They ended the meeting after another hour of discussion and hustled Lucas back to Chicago before anyone knew he was missing.

* * *

Apollo looked up from plexi reading in his office to a knock on the doorframe of the open door.

"I see you two found your way back," he motioned Peirce and Ryan into his office. "Take a seat and show me your wounds," he looked at the scar on a healed left forearm to Shawna and a crucifixion scar on Samantha's right hand.

"Do we get to see yours," Shawna asked glad to see him. She spent a month fantasizing on how he'd be in bed and she was sure she'd find out soon. Men just couldn't turn her down.

Apollo glared at her, "No."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she smiled, flirting all the way and not letting his standoffish manner deter her. He was cute and she wanted to know what he was like in bed.

"I see you two are cleared to resume active duty. You'll do physical conditioning along with tactical evaluation. Mornings will be physical and afternoons we'll play war games. Since it's only you two, I'm comparing your scores and answers to previous contenders." Apollo stood and limped around his desk so they could plainly see the brace on the outside of his pants. "Let's do a drive around the base and I'll point out the units."

The last stop was the hospital where Apollo parked and they entered. He was scheduled for a checkup, but didn't bother to tell his tag alongs. In the hall he ran into Michelle Whiley in her walking brace that covered her entire frame.

"Michelle," he limped to her and took an offered hand, "What brings you to our favorite hangout?"

"Apollo, I heard about you getting shot," she took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss to cheeks which he allowed given her condition. Michelle didn't need rebuffing at this stage of her healing. "I'm here for my usual checkup, you?" she informed him.

"They want to scan the leg again. I tell them to take a picture, it lasts longer. They tell me they do, but I think they're lying," he joked with her.

She looked to the women flanking him, "Change your women out, Apollo? You know I'm still waiting for you," she winked.

"These are yours and Cayman's wannabe replacements."

Michelle focused on them, "The survivors. That's not much of a competition, Apollo. You should find a few more and make it a real match."

"Philbrick is tired of this contest and wants it over. He's getting too close to retirement, not taking this serious at all. In fact he's taking more and more time off. I got called in on Friday to cover for him. He flew off someplace," Apollo was disgusted he was forced to accept two women over the best candidates.

"Not to change the subject, but I saw Cayman last week and she told me she was pregnant again. She also told me you were going soft in your old age, I hope not in the bedroom," she grinned up at him.

"Hmmmp, she is referring to my not giving this training effort my best. She has no complaints in the bedroom," he knew Michelle was teasing, but it was his manhood at stake.

"You take care, Apollo. See you around," she held his hand, glad for the human contact.

He smiled and on impulse squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek again, "Miss you in the unit, like I do my wife."

He told the women to wait for him so they settled in the waiting area near the entrance by the emergency area.

"I want you to start exercising without the brace morning and night, nothing drastic, just a walk across the room and back. Do that for two weeks then we'll access the muscle fusion. If all goes well you'll be off the brace in a month for good."

"When can I get back to my full physical regiment?" Apollo didn't make a good cripple.

"Ask me again in a month," the doctor released him.

"Okay, ladies, name all the units, their mascots and Commanders," Apollo motioned them to follow him.

Before the first unit got named a commotion at the emergency entrance stopped them to let the injured by, all escorted or carried by members of their unit. The last two through the door stopped his heart. Nathaniel was carrying an unconscious Alicia and yelling at his sergeant, what was his name? Apollo felt he should know and the guy looked familiar. Then he remembered, Boylan. The guy dated his daughter on that date to seek revenge against Taylor. Taylor was yelling that it was his fault and he wanted an explanation on how a sonic cannon could get turned and fired directly into the crowd. It was total chaos as about a dozen injured carted in by others of Taylor's unit were looking for beds. An emergency page went out for all spare doctors to emergency, multiple injuries. All thoughts of leaving flew out of Apollo's head and he followed Nathaniel as he looked for a biobed and found one off to the side.

"What the hell happened, Nathaniel," Apollo caught his attention in the bedlam with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic blast into the unit at close range," he looked around for a doctor while her father turned his attention to his daughter. His heart was in his throat again at the thought of her being injured.

Alicia was out cold and quickly a physician pushed them out of the way and flipped the bioscreen on. The men, standing back a pace, looked for broken bones and didn't see any.

"Concussion, bruising along the right side. No laceration or bleeding to the organs, that's good," the doctor took a closer look at the skull. "She's been injured before. Who is this?" he called out.

Nathaniel and Apollo stepped forward together, "Alicia Washington," Nathaniel spoke first.

Shawna and Samantha stood just behind them out of the way. They thought they recognized the woman in Taylor's arms, Apollo's daughter. Then the old injury list popped up and they both gasped. The list went on and on. The doctor did an overlay of old injuries on her head.

"Good, good. This is wonderful," he muttered to himself as he compared results. He worked down her body and compared notes, "looks like her last trip was for a mis…" a sharp blow to his kidney took the wind out of his verbal rundown of her medical history.

"I believe her medical file is confidential," Nathaniel growled in his ear.

The doctor wiped his eyes to focus again and looked around. Other than two women who were looking intently at them, everyone else seemed occupied elsewhere. "Are you her C.O.?"

"I am and this is her father," the doctor looked up into a furious countenance.

"I don't want my daughter's history blabbed in front of anyone, understand?" Apollo snarled. By the time he realized what the doctor was going to say, Nathaniel, thankfully was taking action.

Wash moaned and the doctor turned back to her happy for the interruption.

"Don't move, you are going to be in pain. I need you to tell me where," the doctor leaned over her face.

Wash opened her eyes and looked at a young doctor. Reaching up she snagged his ear so fast he didn't have time to jerk out of her range.

Yelling into his ear she had a firm grasp on and his head twisted so that ear was down, "I can't fuckin breath you moron," and she released him with a moan.

"Well doctor, it looks like you were so impressed with her history you missed this," Apollo had a hand on his shoulder and the vice grip made the doctor wince and look where Apollo was pointing. The screen showed swelling and some bleeding where the muscles along her right torso were ripped from the ribs. "I suggest you either sedate her or make her not feel that," his fingers clenched once and he let go.

The doctor grabbed his shoulder in pain and looked up at the man, "I'm filing charges for assault for what you just did to me. Who are you?"

Apollo's smile didn't reach his eyes, "And I'll have you up on charges that you read a patient history out loud in a room full of people and failed to diagnose your patient. You don't want to play in my sandbox. In fact, get away from my daughter," he looked around for another doctor. He saw one who was her primary physician two years before. "Nathaniel, go get Dr. Lowe," he motioned to a doctor nearby.

Dr. Lowe looked down at Alicia who was struggling to breath, taking shallow breaths and holding her right side. He looked at the screen and at Dr. Ripley. "What have you administered for this?"

"I, uh, well you see, these men have injured me and distracted me from treating her."

"I'll take that as nothing," he opened the drawer under the table and pulled out a syringe. "Alicia, you'll feel no pain about now," he watched her relax on the table.

"I owe you one, Doc," she managed to say in an almost normal tone.

"What caused all these contusions and ripped muscles, not to mention a few broken bones?" Dr. Lowe knew who to address as he looked at Nathaniel who was holding his Lieutenant's hand.

"We let the base idiot fix the sonic cannon."

"Impressive, was it just one blast?" the doctor sounded excited.

"Just one," Nathaniel confirmed. He was settling down and wanted a report from Boylan who was staying well away from him near his friend Casey Durwin, who was also a victim.

"I'll get a publication out of this incident in the military medical journal," he sounded totally pleased the accident happened.

"While you're gathering information for your story, I need a complete list of injuries for my own report," Nathaniel wanted the doctor to get back to treating his wife. "What can you do for Wash here?"

"I just did it. Time will heal her and all we can do is make her comfortable and pumped full of the good stuff, like most of your people. She's not going anywhere for at least a week so we'll make her comfortable and doped up."

Nathaniel squeezed the hand he was still holding, "I'll come back when they have you in a private room. I have to find out what happened," he looked at Apollo, "can you take over at home?"

Apollo nodded and replaced Nathaniel with holding his daughter's hand. Taking Alicia's hand he leaned over and kissed her brow, "Don't worry about home, I got a good report from my doctor today. I'll take care of Cayman and Trey."

"Okay, Dad," Alicia closed her eyes against the bright overhead lights.

Nathaniel stalked across the room to Casey's bed, "How bad are you injured, Casey?"

"Took a blast to my stomach, Sir. Ripped a couple abdominal muscles, enough to get the real drugs and a few days off from you," he grinned and actually brought a twinkle to Nathaniel's eyes and one small twitch to his lips.

He patted Casey's shoulder, "Looks like you're going to miss Private Jenson's account of his love life on Monday."

"Oh no Sir, I'm sure I'll be well enough to sit in the club house and hear all about his date," suddenly Casey felt his injury wasn't all that bad.

Nathaniel smiled and looked at Boylan and wiped his jovial expression clean in a split second. "With me, Boylan," he turned and marched out.

Apollo motioned the women to go with him and he left. He wanted to stay, but knew he had responsibilities at home. He drove back to his unit and called Mallawarri on the way and told him to take over, Alicia got injured.

In the rover, Shawna commented, "Your daughter's had lots of injuries. Do you mind telling us where she got them?" for once she sounded sincere.

Apollo shook his head. He didn't know these women well enough to open up about his family, "No, I don't want to discuss it or anything about my family." The rest of the ride was made in silence. "We'll meet here tomorrow afternoon. Follow my instructions for the physical activity in the morning. We'll pick up where we got interrupted today," he didn't get out of his vehicle and drove off after they exited.

He went straight home to see how Cayman was faring with Trey. Entering the house Trey yelled, "Daddy," and ran up with his arms outstretched. It was an act that always brought a smile to Apollo's face, even when he had bad news. Limping into the living room with Trey in his arms, Cayman looked up with a smile from her studies.

"You're home early. What did the doctor say?"

"I need a drink first," he put Trey down and went for a scotch. Settling beside Cayman, "I was with the bubbleheads at the hospital. I took them around and then was going to test their memory. Oh, I ran into Whiley. She said she saw you last week. How come you didn't tell me? We were on our way out and lots of injuries came in and Alicia was with them…"

"Honey, you're rambling. Did Alicia get hurt?" Cayman watched him take a drink before answering.

"Nathaniel carried her in and she was unconscious."

"Oh dear, what happened?" Cayman kept her hand on his thigh while he recounted what he saw.

After he finished he asked her, "Are you up to a trip to the hospital after supper?"

"I couldn't sleep if I didn't see Alicia tonight."

"I better go and fix something," he took his glass to the kitchen. Cayman got up to help over his objections and she told him to can it and let her help if he expected her to eat the food.

They quietly entered Alicia's room. To their surprise she was alone and appeared to be sleeping. Apollo limped to the side of her bed. He wanted to touch her, but didn't want to disturb her rest. Cayman came up, "She looks unharmed," she whispered.

"All the damage is underneath," Apollo whispered back and pointed to the right side. They turned to leave when Nathaniel entered.

They moved away from the bed. "She's sleeping," Apollo murmured softly.

"Let's talk in the hall," Nathaniel led the way.

Apollo set Trey down to run and told him to stay in sight.

"We went back to the sonic range. Someone tampered with the guns we were checking before packing for shipping to the past. Boylan had taken the back off to perform a maintenance test on the new gun. He noticed the wiring didn't look right and pulled up a schematic on his mini. He wasn't sure if it was a new type of machine or one manufactured wrong. He was messing with the back and didn't notice the gun had spun on the turret. He had the safety on, but when he showed me the wiring and what he did to try and fix it, the gun went off with the safety on."

"Trey, get back here," Apollo ordered in his no nonsense tone. Trey ran back down the hall. This time Nathaniel scooped him up and flipped him over making him laugh. He up righted him and put him to his shoulder.

"You think it was done on purpose?" Cayman asked.

Nathaniel looked at her, "I don't know. Tomorrow we'll tear everything new apart from that contracting company. I informed Philbrick and he put a lockdown on all sonic canyons and all the units will have to check theirs at the range. We get first crack and Philbrick sent out a memo which went to your unit that you're last on the list due to your unit being placed on reserve along with Cayman's and Whiley's."

"Did you fire it before Boylan opened the back?" Apollo asked.

Nathaniel shook his head, "Wash had just taken the unit to the range to check the new guns that arrived the other day. Boylan insisted on checking them out before putting anyone on them. We're going to check one and if it's wired like the one today, we'll remote fire it to see what happens. Philbrick said he wants to be present tomorrow when we check the guns."

"Well, we better get home," Apollo noticed Cayman looked drained and knew seeing Alicia in the hospital again was upsetting her. He took Trey from Nathaniel.

"Have you eaten?" Cayman asked a somber Nathaniel.

He shook his head, "I'm not hungry after today."

"Come home, I'll have a plate waiting for you," Cayman wanted him to eat.

"I'll see how Wash is doing. If she needs me, I'm staying," he disappeared behind her door.

She was still sleeping and he looked down on her for a minute just happy once again she'd been spared. Finally he leaned over and buried his face in her neck, his whiskers tickling until she stirred, "Nathaniel, stop," he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"Are you in pain?" his voice was soft and low.

"No, just sleepy. What happened to put me in here?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but you and a dozen others accidently got shot with a sonic canyon."

"I didn't train anyone to have that kind of accident."

"The gun discharged with the safety on. I'll know more to tell you tomorrow. I'm going home to help with Trey if you don't need me," he smiled.

"Oh, I need you, but you need rest and I want to sleep," they exchanged a tender kiss and he left.

Nathaniel took Wash home in seven days. She was still so sore she could hardly move, but with pain meds she was able to sit on her couch with pillows. That night Nathaniel told them he had something that they would enjoy watching. Pulling up the large screen.

_Taylor was at the front of his meeting room and Tate was just finishing the dispatches. _

"_Private Jenson step up here," Taylor was seen to order. Soon a young man marched into the camera's view. Nathaniel smiled at him, "This is your inexorable moment of life. You are hereby ordered to share your date with all of us."_

"_Yes Sir. I picked the young woman up at her parent's home in the dome. It was very expensive. Her father told me he was changing his mind about soldiers, especially the ones going to the past. We went to dinner and I told her I was being transferred to another unit and we wouldn't have to be parted. She started asking about the other blokes in the unit and if they were married. That's when I figured out what Commander Taylor already knew. The woman was a gold digger so when I took her home, I didn't tell her, but I'm not seeing her anymore."_

"_Very good, Private. You're smarter than you look, sit down," Nathaniel addressed the unit, "They're out there and they want your name. Unfortunately, they don't want you. What these women are after is a ticket to Terra Nova. They know our time here is short so they'll be coming. This particular female used a soldier from another unit to hopefully encounter me and I told her exactly how to get to Terra Nova, hook up with one of my soldiers then the other soldier was encouraged to dump her. I had feelers out for her name. It took a few weeks, but she managed to land one of you. We have new rules for dating. Nobody dates without approval of Commander Cayman Washington, our liaison officer on this side. She'll do a background check and tell you the odds the woman is a gold digger. Also, no last minute dates. If anyone violates my order and say gets married, I have the authority to have it annulled and the woman will not go to Terra Nova. And for you female soldiers, the same goes for you, no men on the side that hasn't been checked," he looked at Alex, "Major."_

_Major Tate spoke up from beside Taylor, "I'll be in charge of collecting names and transferring them to Commander Washington. You don't go to her directly, but come through me, and I'll want details of any sexual contact," the room erupted in laughter._

_Taylor stepped up again, "Fun part of the day is over. I have an update on the sonic blast that put thirteen of our unit in the hospital. It was isolated to one weapon, but they are tracking every unit he had a hand in building. Eight were sent to this base. Turns out the new employee was dyslexic and color blind. If he concentrated hard, he could wire correctly, but the colors are a mismatch of guesswork. He was moved to a different position. He felt bad that his deceit caused injury. Now he is a safety speaker to the contractors on his experience and the results. I spoke with him and he told me he was desperate for work and knew of his problems, but thought he could overcome them. If someone died, he'd go to prison. I told the contract company I believed everyone deserved a second chance. And..." he paused thinking, "that's all I have._

"_When's the Lieutenant coming back?" a voice that sounded like Boylan spoke off the camera range._

"_In a couple weeks, why?" Nathaniel asked._

"_The Major's so ugly, I want to hurl just having to watch him every morning. Our Lieutenant is much easier on the eyes."_

_Nathaniel was seen to smile as the room started clapping and agreeing._

"_I'm hurt," Alex responded, "I've been told I'm rather good to look at myself," he was good looking at six foot two with medium brown hair and bright blue eyes and dimples with each smile._

"_Your wife don't count. She gets your paycheck to say such things," the room laughed._

"_If you'd rather look at the Lieutenant, I have no choice but to make you run," moans were heard and the screen went blank._

* * *

Apollo led Shawna and Samantha into his house for part of his afternoon. It was the day after Alicia returned home and he was worried Cayman would do too much trying to take care of her and Trey. He was going to test them on situations and they could do that in his living room. "Daddy," Trey ran up and got his usual scoop and hug. He stopped his enthusiastic greeting and focused on the strangers. "Down," he ordered his father. Once on his own two feet, he ran off. Leading the way to the living room, Apollo found his daughter propped up on pillows on her couch with a plexi on her lap and Trey struggling to get up beside her. She didn't reach out and help and finally he managed and sat by her like she instructed.

"Hey, Dad," she saw him first and didn't notice he brought company until he moved further into the room.

"I decided to work here for a while," he motioned the empty couch to the women, "sit down. I'm going to give scenarios and I want reactions, first on your plexi, then we'll discuss your answers. Ignore anyone else here, and Alicia, I don't want you to butt in."

"But, Dad, but, but," she stopped when he glared at her and smiled back.

"Where's Mom?"

"Taking her afternoon nap so keep it down," she went back to training Trey. "What's that?" she pointed to something on the screen.

"Cat."

"No, it's a dog," she hit something and the dog barked.

The doorbell sounded and Apollo cursed and jumped up to answer before whoever it was woke Cayman. Limping fast to the door, "Shit, Barry, what are you doing here?" he stepped back to let him in.

"Gail has her meeting with Commander Meyers so we flew in together so I could talk to you," he followed Apollo to the living room. "Hey, Sis, why are you here?" he noticed two women on the other couch and settled by Alicia and Trey. Trey climbed on him for a hug and kiss.

"Got shot by a sonic canyon."

"Ouch," he looked around, "Where's Mom?"

"Sleeping, so keep it down," Apollo resumed his place in a chair.

"I'm assuming if Gail gets the position, you'll want to come back to Larken?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"If she gets the job, you can come back as a Private."

"Thank you, Sir," Barry was relieved it was so simple and he didn't have to explain how he'd changed.

Apollo turned his attention back to the waiting women, "You're on an island, cut off from backup for days. An army is invading the island over the only bridge. You're outnumbered two to one and soon to be three to one. What do you do?" He waited while they put their answers on their plexi's and then sent the answer to his. He noticed Barry and Alicia were listening. He read the answers and pointed to Samantha, "You first."

"Well, Sir. I'd look for safe areas for our units to hole up unnoticed."

"And you, Peirce."

"I'd find boats and all floatation and get off that island."

"So one hides and one runs. Did you think about standing your ground and fighting?"

"Against overwhelming odds?" Shawna shook her head.

Apollo sighed. This was worse than he expected. "Alicia, what would you do?" everyone looked at her.

"Oh, probably take a bullet to the leg and hope my Dad would come and rescue me, but he wouldn't, so I would have my C. O. bind it with a mash dressing and get me to a place I could sit with my back covered and shoot whoever was dumb enough to enter my range."

"And how would you get this bullet to the leg?"

"Maneuvering under the bridge setting explosives to blow it."

"And why didn't you two think to take an offensive?" he glowered at the couches occupants.

They were silent and Shawna finally answered, "I wouldn't. That's taking heavy losses trying to cut the supply route off. I wouldn't engage such odds, I'd run."

Samantha listened to the daughter and her answer wasn't too different from hers, "No, that's a good plan. You'd lose some, but then you'd know the odds and hopefully some would survive providing help arrived like in your scenario."

The door opened again and this time Nathaniel entered. He looked at the full room, "Something I should know about?" he looked at his wife and she shook her head.

"What are you doing in my new office?" Apollo asked and watched Nathaniel settle in the last open chair.

"I'm here to consult with my new partner. Why are you here?"

"I came to check on the girls. I can do this right here. We're discussing a tactical decision on a little island you had some experience with," Nathaniel was filled in on the answers and why.

"I wouldn't have changed what I did even if Wash here took a bullet. We put her in a good location and she sniped at least thirty of those Chinese and that was after she was wounded."

"This is a real scenario?" Shawna asked.

"I don't have to make stories up," Apollo looked back to his plexi. "Ryan, for hiding and showing no aggression, you failed. Peirce, for showing a yellow streak and running without any thought of aggression, you fail also."

"How did you handle the situation, Commander Taylor?" Samantha asked.

Nathaniel shrugged, "Blew the bridge and repeatedly attacked mercenary style until the cavalry arrived and got us out of there."

"So you didn't play it safe," Shawna observed.

"Not in this job description. As Commander you have to assess all sides and do your assigned task if possible even against impossible odds."

Cayman chose that moment to make an appearance. She looked at the full room and shook her head. Her family was over protective and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

Barry jumped up and gave her a hug and told her if Gail got the position, Apollo was letting him come home. She looked at her husband and he smiled at her. She sat between Alicia and Barry and Trey promptly crawled in her lap. She looked at Barry, "Send a message to Darrell and tell him to come for supper. You can stay, can't you?"

Barry smiled, "Might not be a happy reunion if Gail doesn't get the job."

"Anytime my kids are home is a happy moment," she patted his thigh.

He grabbed his mini and sent a message to his brother.

"Cayman, how's the studies coming?" Nathaniel inquired.

"I am familiarizing myself with the buildings and materials that'll have to come from this side. I think you need an industrial park as soon as possible tooled to build everything. That priority should be moved up to under ten years."

"We won't have the trained manpower for at least ten years. No, we can ship what we need for now."'

"That's a huge mistake, Nathaniel. At least let me start shipping the dies and machines you'll need, even if they sit in storage."

"What's your priority?" it was easier listening to her than arguing.

"Lazers, wire making equipment. That way instead of shipping rolls of wire, you can make what you need. Pipe manufacturing. I'm assuming you'll find the metal you need and a refinery should be first. Then you need to make your own weapons and uniforms. We don't know how long that portal may last. It seems stable today, but a well place bomb could end it."

He listened to her wisdom and liked what he heard, "Alright, you're right, we should be prepared in case something happens on this side. We have so much to do in such a short time, I don't see us even looking at fabricating for years, but we'll provide for your ideas."

"Are you guys going to work in my new office?" Apollo wanted to get back to grilling the women on tactical exercises.

"This is my office, Apollo," his wife reminded him, "unlike you, I lost my office away from home so I think you need to take your act and leave."

Apollo and her had a battle with their eyes. Apollo nodded, "I just stopped by to see how you and Alicia were doing. I'm going back to my office since you're mean enough to kick me out."

"Just be home early as the kids will be here."

He got up. Taking their cue from him, the women stood. They waited for Apollo to lean down and kiss his wife and daughter and son. With another, last kiss to his wife he motioned for them to follow and left.

He grilled the women hard for the rest of the afternoon and was happy to see some improvement. He looked at the clock, half an hour to closing and he needed to address his unit. "That's all for today, dismissed," he looked down at his plexi for the days messages that he had to respond to before meeting with his unit. He heard the door shut and assumed the women did so when they left. Sensing he wasn't alone, he looked up.

Shawna was alone with him. She had to know, did he cheat. Walking around his desk she slipped into his lap and looped arms around his neck. "I suspect a man like you can handle more than one woman at a time," she placed her lips on his expecting a passionate response like all men gave her.

Shocked, he didn't respond. When he did it was with a hand around her throat. He stood and lifted her with him by the tightly gripped fingers. He knew his fingers were leaving marks and he didn't care, "I'm a one woman man, and you're fired," he walked her backwards to the door. Opening, he shoved her out, "Don't ever let me see you again," he turned and stared at his desk in amazement. "Wow, even Michelle never touched." He locked the door and went back to his plexi. He answered a couple queries from other Commanders. He sent a message to Chris asking for a short visit tomorrow at his office in the morning. He sent a note to Philbrick telling him why he fired Peirce and he was planning on filling her position with drawing using the Commander trained men in the Special Forces units on base and if he had any objections, he needed to know before morning as he was contacting Commanders for their Lieutenants. He sent a note to Mallawarri asking him to dismiss the unit. Suddenly he wanted to be with his wife.

He arrived home just as Darrell showed up. They entered together. Gail was there snuggling on his couch with Barry. They both looked ridiculously happy and were all over each other looking and talking privately. Nathaniel and Alicia were on the other couch and he was sitting close, but not touching more than their hands which were entwined and they were talking softly. Trey was playing with his toys on the floor. Cayman was nowhere to be found. He went looking for her while stripping out of his uniform shirt.

"Darrell's here," he threw his dirty shirt on a chair and looked for a civilian button up shirt with long sleeves. He put it on and left it open as he approached the bed where Cayman was lying down again and sat beside her. "Do I give the impression I want more than you?" He looked worriedly into her eyes.

Cayman reached out and stroked his arm, "Why, did one of those women come on to you?"

He nodded, "Peirce, and I never gave any indication I was interested, which I'm not."

"You weren't. Some women are always on the prowl. If she were married and another man came along, she wouldn't think twice. You've seen maneaters like that."

"But not after me. As a rule, women avoid me, I scare them."

"What exactly happened?" He told her everything. "You did right in sending her packing or I'd be in jail for murder," she tapped his wedding ring. "You wear that as a reminder for them."

"I don't need it for me. I'm happy with you and don't want the mess of an affair. I was worried I might be subconsciously telegraphing something I don't feel."

"Are you really happy with me?" she wanted reinforcement.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "I don't ever want another woman." He stood and took his brace off. Shoes followed and he lay down and pulled her close. "I messaged Philbrick with what happened and told him where I was getting the candidates. He's supposed to veto the idea before morning or I take it he approves." They talked of little things like what he overheard her and Nathaniel discussing. Slowly, he felt better. This was his family and perfect life and no other woman was going to ruin it.

Chris wandered into his office mid-morning, "You wanted to see me? Please tell me it's for nothing more than an invite to another party," he sat without being asked, "I enjoyed your birthday immensely."

"I almost killed one of the bubbleheads yesterday," Apollo didn't start with the usual greeting.

"On purpose or accident?" Chris subtly switched to work mode.

"On purpose. Peirce came on to me and I almost snapped her neck," he felt a small twinge of remorse and knew he hurt her and her crime didn't warrant his brutal grip.

"And you didn't encourage her?" Chris spoke softly, not judgmental.

Apollo shook his head, "Never thought of them that way. I love my wife and family."

"Did you tell Cayman?" Again, Chris used his kind fatherly tone to draw the reaction he wanted.

"Everything as soon as I got home. She trusts me and I her," Apollo unknowingly smiled at the mention of his wife.

"You and Cayman are okay?"

Apollo knew that was Chris' primary question, "We are more than okay. Believe it or not, our relationship is getting stronger and better."

"This baby is to help with the impending loss of Alicia?"

"Nothing will ever replace her. We honestly got pregnant again for Trey. We chose a girl more for Cayman than me. I'd have been just as happy with another son, you know, two boys to hang out with."

"I'm going with Major Tate on the second pilgrimage so won't be around much longer for you and the other Commanders. I'll give you reports on your daughter, you can count on that," Chris reassured him.

"I know you will," he got back to the matter at hand, "I'm calling five men in the units who've gone through my Commander training. I'm going to draw two names out of a hat and they'll become the next Commanders. Lieutenant Ryan will be reassigned to one of the units that I've taken a Lieutenant for Commander slot. She needs more time as a second. Maybe in a few years she'll be ready to test again."

"And Philbrick?"

"He didn't contact me so I'm taking his silence as a yes. At this stage of his career, I doubt he cares. He's starting to get short timers syndrome."

"And you're going to be the General?"

Apollo shrugged, "I'm in the running. We'll just have to wait and see."

That night, Nathaniel laughed at Apollo, "You have the same luck picking Commanders as you do girl sperm."

"I took the five best and pulled two names. How'd I know one of them would be Mallawarri. And he wants Cathy Meyers for his second. Brian's pissed as hell and came unglued all over my ass before I got away. He wanted his wife like I want mine, safe at the base."

"Alicia and I are going to Chicago next week now that I'm not so sleepy all the time," Cayman spoke up and looked up at her husband. They were snuggled on their sofa while Nathaniel and Alicia were happy on the second. Alicia was still sore and all they could do was hold hands.

"Why," he pulled her closer, not wanting her out of his sight in another city.

"Relax, it's just for a long day and I'm getting a tour of Hope Plaza."

"No long walking. That place is enormous."

"We'll be riding on carts everyone uses to get around," Alicia told him then looked at Nathaniel, "I want to go to bed and lie down." He helped her up and they vanished with good nights all around.

"Who got the other slot?" Cayman missed his earlier announcement when he first got home.

"Kyle Randals, Larkens second. I'm sure I'll hear from him tomorrow."

"Speaking of Larken, it'll be good to have Barry home. Did you say anything to Brian to give Gail an edge?" she knew he could be sneaky.

He smiled at her, "I told him my sex life depended on it."

Cayman burst out laughing, "Why don't you pick our sleeping kid up and after you put him to bed and I'll show my appreciation," they shared a long, deep kiss before he carefully lifted a sleeping Trey off the floor.

TBC


	37. Rio Part One

"Nathaniel, I've been thinking about one of your problems," General Philbrick barged into the morning briefing, disrupting the smooth flow of dispatches and current assignments.

Nathaniel gave him a stupid look, "It's a beautiful Monday morning in May and I have no problems."

"Oh, but you do. If you entertain me for a few minutes in your office, I'll explain it to you," he motioned with his good arm for Commander Taylor to precede him. The General shot a look to Wash, "Carry on, Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir," she replied professionally.

"Okay, General," Nathaniel settled behind his desk and the General took a chair on the other side of the dark walnut wood desk, a relic from a time when wood was used in furniture. "Just what is my problem?"

"What are you going to do with Lucas for the year you'll be separated?"

"I assume he'll stay where he is. At almost seventeen, he's old enough to take care of himself. He's been doing so for over two years now." He just got back that morning after spending five days with Lucas where they did a little traveling and even less talking. Lucas did talk about the portal and the calculations he was working on. It was way over his father's head, but he tried to follow and just enjoyed being with his son who was growing up way too fast.

"I was hoping to mentor him. He's at an influential age and with you long gone, he may get into trouble. My proposal is to take him under my wing, spend time with him and make sure he gets to you in one piece."

Nathaniel looked carefully at the General and his mentor. When he was a young soldier, Philbrick was his Commanding Officer for many years. Philbrick was a soldier's man and young men thrived under his attention. Since Lucas didn't want to be military and avoided the base at all cost, maybe some time with an older soldier wouldn't hurt.

"You seem to be the only military person Lucas tolerates."

Philbrick smiled, "I've had lots of experience with troubled young men. He's a good kid and tries hard. I'd have to look far to find a smarter kid. He needs encouragement from my level to excel at what is promising to be an exciting life. Imagine what his skills can bring to Terra Nova."

"I have. We could use him in so many projects that need a physicist to compute and without bragging, he is one of the best in his field. I can't even imagine what he could achieve with thirty years of experience and hope I live long enough to watch him mature," Nathaniel was sure with a new world and projects, he'd get his Lucas back.

"So what do you think of my proposal?"

"Why do you want to spent time with him?" Nathaniel was genuinely curious and picked up a stylist to play with while waiting for an answer.

"He's not a normal kid. I'm interested in him like you are. He's got so much potential and I want to see the young, rough version before he does mature. Right now he's so full on enthusiasm. That will wane with age and I won't see him grow into middle age, but if I can be a small part of something I'm sure is going to be great, I'd be honored. Nathaniel, you're looking through the eyes of a father. Think how he is presented to the rest of us. He's an Einstein or Kerchembaum or greater. He's surpassed them in some areas already. The scientists of the world are learning his name and accomplishments. They may not want him to leave. I'll make sure he is sheltered from them and delivered to you."

"I'm still his father and he gets to spend his free time with me first."

"Of course. I'm thinking more of when you're gone and he's alone." Philbrick shifted his tone from persuadable to shrewd, "Sources under the table tell me you have less than twelve months. I can't confirm the exact date, but there are only a few issues with the portal and Lucas is working non-stop to fix them."

Nathaniel took this in. _'Less than a year and either they'll have a new beginning or step into nothingness and it'll be over.' _"You can mentor Lucas, just make sure he's on the second pilgrimage."

Philbrick stood, mission accomplished, "We'll have a busy summer social season. Make sure Washington has new dresses for our final push," he left Nathaniel alone.

Nathaniel pondered his week with his son. Lucas told him he was busy, but he insisted, claiming he still had parental control, at which Lucas reluctantly agreed to take a break and travel with his father. They visited a dome in the Antarctic neither had ever been to. It was early winter at the pole and a lot of the dome was under the ice with vast caverns to explore. Lucas was interested in the archeological discoveries buried deep under the ice. Dinosaur bones and some completely preserved so they could see a glimpse of their future in these creatures past. The tour guide was knowledgeable and said the time was about thirty million years in the past. He thought about telling Lucas about Wash and went so far as to say Wash missed him.

Lucas sneered, "Your trained puppy. I never liked her, just tolerated her because you and Mom made me. So has she replaced Mom with you?" Lucas snarled.

"Nobody can replace your mother, but I'm young enough to marry again," he looked at Lucas while he spoke.

"If you do, don't tell me."

"Well, as my son, my wife would have interaction with you like it or not, and I would expect you to have manners I know your mother taught you," he was getting pissed that his son was acting like a ten year old and didn't bring it up again.

He stared at his desk, glum that his visit went like all the others since Ayani died. _'Ayani, where did I go wrong? You'd not be happy with him or probably me either. I'm sure you had the answers I missed. Would you have approved of me marrying Wash? She's what I need, but if you were to reappear I'm not sure I'd stay with her. Times with Lucas makes me miss you so much. It's easier when I'm not around him to love Wash. Did I tell you I almost drove her away, I'm sure I did. She forgave me. I need to get out to your grave. _On impulse, he jumped up and drove to the base cemetery. Walking through the markers until he found the special section reserved for his unit. Her grave was immaculately kept and the imitation flowers were still as pretty as when they were placed by the placard with her name. He tried to think of the last time he was here, not since he told Wash not to come back until she was combat ready. He caught an early morning transport from Chicago this morning and arrived at work just in time. He exchanged a nod with Wash and she started the dispatches, but he hadn't had time to talk with her yet. When Ayani first died, he made frequent trips out here, but after Wash and he got together, none and he was feeling guilty.

"_Ayani, your grave still looks the same. I chose the flowers to permanently grace the headstone and they still look the same as the day they were placed," he spoke out loud as if she could hear him. "Lucas looks like your father with my eyes. He's built like me and would have made a good soldier, but he is this super-duper scientist now."_

He looked around and was the only person at the cemetery so he let his guard down,_ "I need to tell someone about Wash and me. The last time I was here, I was really mad at her and told you a lot of things she did that I learned wasn't true. She wanted to transfer, but I wouldn't let her. I pursued her like I did you and within a week of us getting back together I had her in my bed, even beat my record with you. Lucas hates her and he has no reason to, she was always good to him. He's like this almost grown man-child. Every time he doesn't get his own way, he turns ugly. If he were anyone else, I'd knock him on his ass. I'm afraid he's going to push me too far someday and I'll do something I'll regret for a lifetime. He's fast becoming a stranger. I don't know how many more times I'll make it to see you before I leave. Philbrick told me today, timeframe is less than a year now._ He looked around, _"I need to get back to work and to Wash. She has this ability to heal me with her presence. In time, I'm sure I'll love her as much as you. We're still in our first year of marriage. Give me ten years with her and if anything happens to her, it'll rip my soul apart like losing you did. I know what you'd tell me right now. You'd tell me to go make love to her and tell her that I love her. I just wish Lucas was part of my new happiness, but I'm afraid he'll hurt Wash if I tell him, so our secret has to remain until I know I can trust my own son. I'll get back before I leave." _Nathaniel looked at her name one last time and walked away with a heavy heart.

On the way back to the office his mind turned to his nightly fantasies as he was falling asleep. He had two this trip, both of places he wanted to do Wash that hadn't been done before. He wanted to take her in her father's living room and on his desk at work. He smiled to himself, this was much more therapeutic than trying to figure Lucas out. He settled on the latter fantasy of pounding her on his desk while she lay on the shiny hard surface completely naked for his gaze while he just unsheathed and took her roughly. He looked down. Not good thing to think about so early in the day, but it took his doldrums away. What the hell, he heard Wash tell the unit they were doing hand to hand this morning. He knew where to find her.

Washington had the unit in the gym, "Daniels and Jenson, on the mat." Everyone watched as two young privates matched up and started circling for the wrestling match. Rules; don't kill the opponent or do permanent damage. Finally the only two who hadn't kicked and gouged and punched until exhausted were Washington and Tate. They looked at each other and nodded.

They spared longer than anyone without either pinning the other or striking a game ending blow. They exchanged punches that made the unit groan and gasp and several brutal kicks, but each time rebounded for another circle. Alex figured her side still had to be sore even though it'd been six weeks since her sonic blast and threw a round house with all his strength. Wash dropped under the spinning leg and kicked his planted foot from under him. He slammed on his back and rolled but wasn't fast enough. A wild woman was on his back and his arm was pinned. He tried to rise and shake her slighter form off and got a sharp, painful reminder not to mess with a superior. He'd fought her as hard and dirty as any barroom brawl he'd ever been in and hated to lose to a woman in front of his unit, tired as he was. He could hear Wash's heavy breathing in his ear.

"You're starting to turn me on," he figured if he could get her to laugh, she'd weaken. "Ow," his arm was twisted even tighter.

"Slap or I may forget not to break it,"

"This is humiliating."

"I need to talk to the Lieutenant. If you don't slap, I'm going to kick you in the face," the irritated growl of their Commander entered the scrimmage.

Alex slapped and felt the weight lift off his back. Turning over, he saw a triumphant Lieutenant holding out her hand. Taking it, he rose, but didn't let go. "Wash, please don't let us fight each other again. I can beat any bloke here, but you distract me. You're just to pretty to jungle fight. I want a rematch with Anderson," he pointed to the largest soldier in their unit.

"Anderson's already fought for the day. You can fight the Commander if you still think you can win," Wash retracted her hand and looked gleeful at his crestfallen expression.

"You know I'm going to get mean and nasty all over their asses for my defeat?" Alex murmured just loud enough for her and Taylor to hear.

"Every time I have my time of the month, I get nasty all over their asses. When you have your time of the month, it's the same result," Wash kept her voice low so just he and Taylor who'd stepped close heard.

Nathaniel snickered drawing Alex's gaze to him, "Wash came for supper on Saturday. We had a great time. How'd your Saturday night go?" he knew of the tension between father and son.

"Lucas and I went trolling for hookers," he doubled over as Wash sucker punched him in the solar plexus taking the air out of his lungs without warning drawing a round of gasps from the onlookers who couldn't hear the exchange, but never got to see the Commander take an unprepared shot.

Alex laughed, "Seems like I didn't wear her out enough. Don't look at her right now or her deadly stare will kill you."

Taylor straightened and ordered in a tone loud enough for all to hear, "Major Tate, take the unit to the pond and have them dive for weapons retrieval. Lieutenant Washington, with me," he turned and marched off without waiting to see if she were following.

Alex and Wash exchanged amused looks and she hustled after her boss and lover.

He stalked three steps inside his office and spun. Wash was a step behind him all the way on the short walk to their unit's headquarters. Seeing her stop just inside the door, he moved her out of the way and slammed the door shut. Gripping her arms hard enough to leave marks he pushed her into the door and savagely found her lips. She shook his hands off her arms and wrapped them around his neck as her mouth opened for his entrance. Free hands found her breast and he mauled them roughly, squeezing the soft mounds, again not concerned with bruising.

"I missed you," he broke off and locked the door. He pulled her tank top up and off. Hands that groped over her clothes now unfastened the front clasp bra giving him unrestricted access. He leaned down and took one in his mouth, tongue circling the nipple into a hard nub before switching to the other.

"Nathaniel, we can't do it here," Wash pushed against his shoulders.

He stood up to pull her against him where she felt his rock hard tool, "I fell asleep last night almost taking care of this myself," he thrust against her. "I had this fantasy where you were naked on my desk and I was pounding into you. I want to take you here and now. The unit will be gone until after lunch and I can't wait," he reached for her belt buckle.

Wash slid her hands under his tee-shirt and watched him shiver as her hands stroked up his stomach and over each pect, "And what were you wearing?" she purred into his mouth as they kissed again.

"Everything, I just pulled this big boy out and rammed into you."

"I'm altering your fantasy," she fisted his tee-shirt from the inside, "I want this off and your pants around your ankles."

"And I want those damn clothes off, now soldier," he ordered while pulling his tee-shirt off and tossing it on his desk. He watched his wife quickly unlace her boots and toe them off. She slipped the bra off and tossed it on the desk also. He reached for her pants unfastening the button and zipper and pulled them down, squeezing her bottom under her panties. His fingers plundered her warm, wet opening and he rubbed against her clit until she moaned.

"Nathaniel, you aren't the only one who needs to be taken care of," she pushed his hand away and leaned down removing her boots. Shedding the pants and underwear, she stood before him in her military issue socks.

He motioned her behind his desk and pushed everything aside. He helped her lay down and stepped back just to look, "I'd sure like a picture of this."

"No way, someone would be sure to find it and blackmail me. Just put it to memory," she watched as he unfastened his belt buckle and the button. Slowly pulling the zipper down, he started to pull himself out.

"Push the fatigues down, soldier," came the direct order.

"Yes Ma'am," Nathaniel pushed the pants and briefs down together exposing a stiff shaft, which he took in his hand and started pumping slowly.

Wash saw what he was going to do, "Oh no you don't. I want you in me," she spread her legs and wrapped them around him, drawing him close.

"Another fantasy is me shooting all over you while you lay on my desk. Why can't we do both?"

Because we're supposed to be working and someone actually might come and try to get in.

He found her clit again and played while she softly and lightly stroked him, but not to completion. She started moving her hand in rhythm to his fingers. He chuckled softly, "If you keep that up, I get my first fantasy," stilled her motions and she moaned for him to finish her. When he knew she was close, he replaced his fingers with his penis and in a few thrust had her climaxing around him. He kept his eyes open as he started his hard thrusting. Her hair had come loose in her fight with Alex and was spread across his desk like he fantasized. Her body jerked back and forth leaving marks on her back and buttocks he was sure. He looked down at them joined and decided it was definitely his favorite place in the whole world. With a groan that it was too soon, he emptied as far in her as he could.

She waited until he could think again, "Why did you chose this moment to act on your fantasy?"

"I'll tell you after you come back from the showers. You're a mess, Lieutenant," he stepped back and grabbed her tee-shirt off the edge of the desk and cleaned himself off. "What?" he joked at her pointedly looking at what he was using. "I can't have this on a shirt that I have to wear all day," he grinned at her and pulled his briefs up while she carefully got off his desk and looked for her pants. Forgoing the underwear, she slipped the fatigues and boots on. Picking up the tee-shirt with a damp spot she looked for another garment for her top. She saw his jacket and made a grab for it. He stopped her, "No, I want you walking to the showers in the gym smelling of me."

"I will do that anyway. Do you want everyone to know what we were actually doing?"

"With your mussed hair and I've just been fucked expression, I'm sure they'd pick up on it, but remember, I sent them to the pond," with a kiss to her slightly swollen lips, he pulled his jacket away and watched as she donned her tee. Shoving her panties and bra in a cargo pocket, she looked to see if he was decent. He looked just like he did when he arrived after his five day absence that morning.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the mess," he stated as soon as she reappeared. Truthfully, her morning exercise with Alex wore her breakfast off and a snack sounded good. They walked without touching to the mess. He would have liked to put an arm around her shoulders and draw her close and kiss her temple. Her hair was neatly back in its ponytail, a sight that was uniquely her from as far back as he knew her.

"I keep reaching out to Lucas and he pushes me away. I tried to bring you up and he totally rejected any mention of you."

"What are we going to do when we leave and he comes?" she let him open the door for her.

"I don't know. We'll not tell or give him any indication about us until I'm sure he can handle it. He can't right now," he looked at food under the canopy and chose an egg salad sandwich. Wash looked and chose one also. They sat in the middle of the room away from the cooks and helpers who were preparing lunch for their unit who'd be arriving in about an hour.

"I wanted to do you on my desk for a long time," he smiled around a bite and she returned it. "Philbrick told me he thinks we have less than a year now."

"And you are doing everything you want before we leave?" her gentle teasing made him laugh.

"You are onto me. Now we need to christen your father's couch," that made her choke.

"Nathaniel, we have our own there, besides when would we ever be alone?"

"How's Cayman?" he changed the subject as a worker wandered too close.

"She's doing well, not quite as tired and getting into wedding preparations. She wants to meet Gail's parents and sister so they are coming in this weekend to visit and meet Barry. I offered to babysit, which they accepted."

"So they'll be gone and we'll have the house to ourselves?" Nathaniel grinned lecherously at her.

"I suppose so, at least for an hour or two," she guardedly admitted.

"It's a date," they exchanged a special look reserved for each other.

"Speaking of dates you owe me one, how about Friday night, just the two of us?" she wanted time alone with her husband.

"Philbrick said the social season is heating up. Maybe we can get away to New York for some shopping."

"Not this weekend, I'm on diaper duty, remember?"

"If you take a rain check on that date, we'll go out of town," Nathaniel promised.

"Okay, you got it."

* * *

"Everyone here should know Commander Washington," Taylor introduced Cayman after lunch. He looked out on his unit and noticed several were sporting bruises and black eyes. They don't do free for all fighting often, but every so often he and Wash liked to remind them what a real fight was like. "We'll have an easy afternoon and work on filling request through the portal. Everything and I mean all, will go through the Commander here. We'll have standard items shipped through to stock commissaries, but anything extra will have to be ordered back here. Commander Washington will be joining our unit until permanently. She'll be mingling and getting to know all of you. Also, we'll schedule visits for each soldier with families to do several one on one with the Commander so she'll know them as well. After we leave, she's in charge of our families needs. She'll schedule which pilgrimage the families go to the past. We'll only allow a few families, starting on the third pilgrimage, at a time and you'll know ahead of time when yours is expected and we'll have houses built." Nathaniel noticed Trey was standing by his mother and looked at Cayman, "Is he in the military now?" he pointed to the little guy.

"No Commander, his babysitter is out of town and I got the invite to visit our unit so late, I didn't have time to find another sitter. In fact, I may keep him with me when I visit here since his two alternate sitters are in this room," she didn't smile, but her eyes twinkled.

"I am not a babysitter," Nathaniel all but yelled in an exaggerated tone while Wash and the unit laughed. He looked down at Trey and picked him up, "I'm your caretaker on rare occasions, but never a babysitter," he smiled as Trey patted his beard. He looked back to Cayman, "I'm turning it over to you to explain how you want these dim bulbs to request anything from this side." Everyone watched as he took Trey and sat down, keeping the little boy on his lap and pulling his tags off for him to play with.

Before Cayman started, Alex spoke up, "Do you want me to call Debora to have her come and get him?"

"He's fine here," Nathaniel answered for her.

Cayman laid her plan out and took questions. Finally she changed topics, "Private Miller, your request to date Misty Appleton is approved, Corporal Reilly, your request to date Kennan Johnson is denied."

"Why?" Corporal Reilly asked.

"He pays child support."

"He told me he was never married," Reilly sounded confused.

"He's not, never has been," Cayman confirmed and saw understanding dawn in her eyes and she nodded her acceptance.

"I have to issue a complaint on behalf of our unit," Alex spoke up, "No other unit has this stupid regulation. The people here are mature enough to date and know the score. I'd drop the no dating and keep the no going steady without the background check." He'd listened to several complaints from privates to Sergeants on being treated like children.

Cayman looked at Nathaniel who was still holding a now sleeping Trey so he remained seated. He returned her look, "Tell them."

Cayman nodded and looked back to the unit, "Every day at the gate, we have many people wanting to meet Wolverine Unit's lucky soldiers. Their excuses are varied and colorful. To date, we've had you men impregnate no less than three hundred women," she got cut off with laughter.

Boylan raised his hand to get her attention, "I'm responsible for that, Commander," causing a new round of crude comments and levity.

Cayman ignored him and continued, "We have parents, grandparents, children, siblings and any number of other relatives," she looked at the unit's largest soldier, a Nordic blond named Anderson, "Anderson, I didn't know your grandfather was Chinese?"

"I didn't either," he smiled back at her.

"We have women who look like super models and all they want is to meet you men."

"Okay," someone in the crowd spoke up.

"Not okay. For the most part, the vast majority of citizens we're sending to Terra Nova will be skilled. We don't know anything about the loiters except they are good liars. We don't want you embroiled in problems here then have to leave. And when the word is given to go, you might not have more than a day or two," Cayman hoped she was getting through to them.

Nathaniel stood, carefully holding Trey who didn't wake and went to stand by Cayman, "I'll make a deal with you. Stay away from the people at the gates and if you do encounter someone you want to date and they ask what unit you're from, tell them anyone but ours. You all know enough about the personnel in the other units to pull it off. If they are looking for our unit, have some fun with them, but under no circumstances will you tell them the truth, that's an order." He looked at Alex, "That should get the complainers off your back."

Alex nodded, pleased a solution was reached.

Nathaniel looked back to the unit, "I want everyone up on your birth control, men and women alike. You married ones can ignore that order." He looked at the sore and hurting group, "Dismissed for the day," he watched the unit break and heard comments, "I'm going to check the gate's hot babes out now that I'm in Raptor Unit," and another, "Maybe I have a long lost sister in the crowd to date."

Wash joined them, "What are we doing for the rest of the day?" she looked at Nathaniel addressing him.

He looked around to see they had the room to themselves, "I think we should spend a few hours at my place or yours."

"You have a room at home which you use when the mood strikes you two, come home," Cayman made her case.

"I plan on making her scream," Nathaniel grinned.

"Can I expect you for supper?" she knew Apollo would want to catch up.

"Anything good to eat?" Nathaniel didn't really want to go to Apollo's home. He wanted some alone time with his wife after his absence.

"Soy meat surprise."

"I think I'm going to pass and take my wife out for a nice dinner that I owe her," he led the way out to the vehicles where he carefully laid Trey on the seat and put the restraining mesh over him.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Alicia assured her.

* * *

"That sandwich is wearing off," Wash's stomach grumbled.

"Where do you want to eat?" Nathaniel didn't move or open his eyes. He spent a couple hours making love in Wash's bed and the shower. He was tired and could sleep through the night if she'd let him.

"Pizza, here?"

"Sounds good," he felt her move off him and the cover settle back over his frame. He promptly drifted off. Wash's gentle shaking roused him, "Do you want to eat or sleep?"

"Hmmm, I want both," he sat up, "what time is it?"

"Seven."

"Let's eat in bed," he didn't want to put anything on and wanted his wife as nude as him.

The next night they made it back to Apollo's house. Nathaniel entered with his bag full of dirty clothes, "Wash, honey, here's my laundry," he called loudly.

"Put it in the bedroom, I'm cooking," Wash replied from the kitchen.

He walked by Apollo who was on his couch with his legs up and Cayman snuggled against him. They were exchanging a passionate kiss and ignored Nathaniel. "You two already made a baby, you can stop acting like that and talk to me," he continued to the bedroom and hurried back dropping into a chair.

"I have time to talk to you, I only have the rest of my life to do this," Apollo covered Cayman's mouth again.

"I don't know about that, Philbrick told me yesterday we're under a year now." That got his desired result as Apollo sat back and he had both of their undivided attentions.

Nathaniel shook his head, "He wanted to mentor Lucas when I'm gone and seemed to think now was the time to tell me so I'd say were on a hurry up and wait bases. I didn't get a chance to tell you, Cayman, but I brought you in before the baby is born because it might be soon."

Without a word, Apollo got up and went in the direction of the kitchen.

"So that's why you wanted me to join you full time today," Cayman let her husband have time alone with his daughter.

He nodded, "I didn't want to tell you until I could tell Apollo also, but we need to be prepared."

Apollo slipped his arms around Alicia from behind, "Taylor told me you have under a year, that true?"

"Nathaniel wouldn't lie about something like that," Alicia let her father have a hug that he obviously needed.

"I don't want you spending too many nights away from me."

"There will be some, but we'll be here most of the time," she thought it funny she had to reassure the best soldier on base.

* * *

The comm beeped and Nathaniel cursed, but didn't stop his rhythmic motion, "Ignore the damn thing," he growled.

"I was," Wash pulled his head down for a kiss. They were making good on another fantasy of his, defiling her father's couch. They lost themselves in their pleasure as the comm beeped almost non-stop. He finished and had collapsed on top of her when the annoying comm chirped again.

"Whoever it is sure is persistent," Nathaniel reached for his pants that was on the coffee table within reach.

"They've been calling mine most," Wash lazily stroked his back.

"Taylor," Nathaniel growled, hoping his tone would dissuade the caller.

"Taking care of my kid can't be that bad," Apollo wondered why the bad mood.

"Was that you who didn't know when to stop calling?"

"Yep, I don't have to ask what you're doing to ignore the comm. Is anyone watching Trey?"

"He's playing nearby," Nathaniel lied. He had no idea where Trey wandered off to. "You didn't call to check up on Trey."

"No, the women are hitting it off nicely and we're going to dinner as a family. You and Alicia need to come and bring Trey. We'll be at _The Regent _about seven, be there," Apollo didn't ask, but issued the order.

"But Mom."

"Fuck you," Apollo cut the connection and Nathaniel laughed as he set the comm down.

"You didn't mark me did you?" he had been sucking on her neck this round and she could feel a slight sting.

He looked and smiled, "Nothing a little makeup won't hide," he kissed his work and got up.

They entered carrying Trey and waited for the maître d. Gail's mother was looking around. They'd never been in such a fancy establishment being from working class world. She noticed a man near the door who looked like Nathaniel Taylor the Commander leading the mission to the past, but figured she had to be mistaken. There was a highchair and two empty places and Cayman told her Apollo's daughter would be joining them. Gabbie assumed she was either married or had a boyfriend, but no mention was made of Commander Taylor but the woman looked like the footage she'd seen of Barry's stepsister.

Gail had sent a message home from Korea stating she met the famous Commander Taylor and he was real nice and was friends with a man in her unit. Gabbie Jamison immediately got up on her plexi and researched everything she could find about the Commander. She found he was a widower and had an affair with a woman in Chicago and watched the footage of the woman's interview. He attended many fund raisers with his Lieutenant, a beautiful dark hair woman who wore the most luxurious gowns that showed her figure off.

The next note home Gail had a date with a young man named Barry, the same who knew Commander Taylor. She told how he came to be under her in the Virginia unit and he was different than the men in her outfit. They talked to Barry on the comm and he seemed like a nice young man, but they wanted to meet him in the flesh and his family before the wedding. They saved and were able to buy tickets for a transport for this weekend and again for the wedding in three weeks, providing they found the family acceptable for their daughter to marry into.

"Excuse me, Cayman," Gabbie placed a hand on her arm to get her attention. "Is that man Commander Taylor?" she pointed to the foyer.

"They're here," Cayman nudged Apollo as he was talking to Roy Jamison, Gail's father.

Apollo stood, "Excuse me," they watched him maneuver around tables and walk up to the waiting couple. They were seen to exchange words then Apollo had his hands around Taylor's throat at something he said while the woman grabbed the baby out of harm's way.

"Don't pay any attention to those two, they are like that all the time. Apollo is going to miss him when he leaves." The two men parted and Apollo led the way back to the table.

Apollo made introductions and they sat across from the elder Jamison's while Apollo sat back at the head of the table. Darrell was at the other end with Gail's sister, Gretchen to his right and Barry and Gail were on the other side of the highchair leaving the other side for the elder Jamison's and Cayman who sat in the middle between the elder and younger. Alicia noticed the highchair was positioned next to her and she sat Trey down with a look to Cayman.

"You did agree to watch him. That's our baby until this one is born," she patted her stomach.

Gabbie asked, "How do you get away with having so many children?"

"We'll be in debt for the rest of our lives," Cayman noticed what Alicia was wearing, "That's my turtleneck."

"I like it better than mine so borrowed it," Alicia smiled at her.

"It's May, not December," Cayman had a good idea what she was covering, but had to tease.

"I had a hot date last night," Alicia smiled at her.

"Speaking of hot dates," Darrell cut in and everyone looked at him at the other end of the table, "I got your message, Nathaniel," he used his first name after work, "I went to the gate and on a pretext let it drop I was in Wolverine Unit. I got mobbed. Two women accused me of knocking them up and there was this stacked blond who was all over me. I got her number," he laughed and high fived Barry.

"Darrell," Cayman spoke sharply to him, totally embarrassed her son admitted to such behavior. She was trying to convince the Jamison's they were a good family and he had to go and say something like that.

"That's not all," Darrell totally dismissed his mother's tone, "Barry's friends Boylan and Durwin showed up and told the group they were with Grizzly Unit and tried to pick a few women up. They got brushed off so fast. One hot babe told Boylan she'd go on a date with him for a hookup with anyone from Wolverine Unit. Boylan pretended to be dumb…."

"He's not pretending," Nathaniel cut in.

"….and asked what was so special about that unit. She told him if she could marry a soldier, she'd get out of here to a better place."

"And you told Tom and Casey you were with Wolverine Unit?" Wash asked.

"Of course. I told them I'd heard the Commander's orders to them and that he messaged me to have fun."

"Nathaniel, if he gets into trouble, I'm holding you responsible," Cayman was fast forgetting she was putting on a proper front for her guests and glared at him.

Nathaniel laughed, "I'm hoping to be gone soon and out of your reach."

"I'm in charge of your supplies. I can mess you over real good," she threatened, drawing a grin from her partner.

"I sent Darrell to the gate because he's a little naive where women are concerned. You saw what he dragged home last time. He'll get to experience the total spectrum of what to avoid and when he finds a good woman like Gail here, he'll know the difference."

Cayman looked at Apollo, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Nathaniel is in your dog house and I was hoping to avoid going there myself. I'm sure anything I say will land me in his bedroom tonight."

"Does that man," she pointed to Nathaniel, "ever do anything you don't approve of?" she was disgusted with his non-committal response.

"Yes, on our couch today."

Cayman looked at a smirking Alicia and Nathaniel was openly grinning at Apollo and figured out what they did back at the house and turned red. Looking at Gabbie beside her, "Please forgive our families bad manners. I've trained my son's to respect women and never use one. Darrell and I are going to have a long talk later."

"We raised daughters so have no experience with sons," Gabbie wondered if Barry were wild like the younger one seemed to be.

Nathaniel decided it was time to do some damage control, "What do you do, Roy?" he looked at the elder Jamison who appeared to be about Apollo's age.

"I do maintenance on the Minneapolis dome system," Roy knew his job wasn't glamorous like these two Commanders. He'd listened in detail while his daughter gushed about the exclusive family she was marrying into and how Apollo Washington was almost a General. He felt totally out of his depth with these men.

"Do you live in the dome then?" Nathaniel figured they'd let the workers have a residence inside.

He shook his head, "No, I commute from the suburbs."

"That's ridiculous, they should let the workers live inside," Nathaniel never paid attention to the dome workers before.

"There's too many of us. It takes a large staff to maintain those domes."

Wash spoke up, looking across the table to Gabbie, "What do you do, may I call you Gabbie?"

"Please do, Alicia," the women nodded their acceptance at name usage. "I work in a store in the dome as a buyer," she was proud of her job and started out when the girls were young and they needed extra money as a sales clerk in the same small boutique catering to the rich women in the dome. "I've seen pictures of you at those Terra Nova events and you dress beautifully." Her store carried nice items, but nothing as the quality this Lieutenant sported at the events.

"Not my idea or clothes. They stay here when I leave. They are props for drawing funding to keep the project going. They estimate it will take years to pay for Hope Plaza, not to mention the enormous cost to power the portal each time it's opened.

Apollo's comm beeped, "Washington," he put it on private setting in case something sensitive came in.

"_Philbrick, Apollo. There has been an outbreak of violence on the Brazil / Argentine border. We're going to use this distraction to go back and bomb the canyon. Do you want your unit to do the bombing or should I send someone else?"_

"When are we doing this?"

"_Monday, so I won't spoil your weekend if you're going."_

"Do I have time to think about it and formulate a plan for whoever goes if I decline?"

"_Bjenjou is next to see action. I was hoping you would draw up the attack plan. Can you work on it tomorrow?"_

Apollo noticed the entire table was watching him. They could tell it was work and he looked at Cayman, "Hold on, General," he put Philbrick on hold, "Philbrick has a mission for me or Bjenjou," he saw Darrell perk up. "He wants me to work on drafting an invasion tomorrow and leave on Monday," he saw her countenance darken.

"How long would you be gone?"

"If all goes well, home by supper."

"Why this weekend," not a question, but he knew she wanted him around and he was supposed to take the Jamison's on a tour of the area and let the prospective parents spend time alone and Cayman was counting on him. He knew she wouldn't come out and openly complain in front of civilians. Their eyes never left each other while he thought then took his comm off hold. "General, this is a bad weekend for me."

"_I thought you got the all clear from the doctors? I remember signing off on you returning to full combat on Thursday."_

"It's not that, my wound is healed and the wife even has me scheduled next month for cosmetic repair. We have company. Send Bjenjou the info and have him draw the invasion up and send it to me. I'll look at his plan," he saw Darrell smile.

"_I understand. This isn't so important that it has to be you. Enjoy your evening," Philbrick cut the link._

Food arrived finally as it was crowded on a Saturday night. The women had consulted the menu and talked with the Maître d before Nathaniel and Alicia arrived and chose the special, lasagna and fresh salad with real wheat bread sticks. The plates were dispersed while Cayman told Darrell he didn't have to look so happy.

"Mom, you know us soldiers live for action."

"There shouldn't be boots on the ground," Apollo reassured his wife. He looked at the Jamison's, "I can't tell you the details. Part of being a soldier, most of our missions are covert and talked about after the fact."

Gabbie remembered Gail telling her Barry's stepfather had been shot, "Can you talk about being shot?"

Apollo was about to answer when a hand descended on his shoulder, "When you tell the grand tale of your war wounds, remember my boy there are women present." Apollo cranked his head back into the amused blue gray eyes of Chaplain Chris Christensen.

"Join us," Apollo invited.

"I'm not alone," he stepped aside and Dotti stepped forward smiling at everyone.

"Dotti," Nathaniel jumped up and pulled her to him for a hug and kiss to her cheek then looked back to Chris, "What are you two doing together?" he asked in a suspicious tone to Chris.

Chris chuckled, "I was invited to dinner by Isabella and not wanting to be a third wheel, invited Dotti. We had such a wonderful time at your birthday Apollo, we decided to get together again." He looked at Nathaniel who'd sat back down while Dotti went and hugged Alicia. "I don't have to ask your permission do I?"

"You do not," Dotti spoke up then turned to Alicia, "What's this I hear about you getting a shot to the head and side?"

Wash looked at Chris who smiled, "It's nothing, Dotti. You know us soldiers have hard heads. It was weeks ago and I'm all healed again and if you'd come by for a visit once in a while, I'd tell you the tall tales instead of you having to get your information from a shady chaplain."

Apollo introduced the Jamison's and explained this was a pre-wedding meeting to get to know each other.

Chris looked at Barry and Gail, "I hope you'll let me marry you two."

Barry looked at Gail then to Chris, "We haven't got that far in the planning. It's something I'm sure we'll discuss tomorrow."

"I don't put that offer out to all lower officers, but given who the parents of the groom are, I'll make an exception," with a wave, he escorted Dotti away.

"Did you see that one coming?" Apollo asked Nathaniel.

He shook his head, "Not at all, you?" he addressed his question to Wash.

"I saw Chris was paying a lot of attention to her at the party, but figured he was being polite."

"Do you think they might get together?" Nathaniel never considered Dotti might remarry someday.

"I'd be nice if Chris had someone with him in the past and all Dotti's family will be there. I hope they do get together," Wash spoke quietly to Nathaniel in their private conversation. In the meantime, Apollo got back to Gabbie's shooting question. He regaled the Jamison's with his adventure while they ate.

Apollo's comm beeped again, "Washington," again the privacy setting.

"_Apollo, I wanted you to be first to know before the general call goes out. Rio de janeiro was bombed, a special Russo-Chinee edition that took all eight domes out. Dead are in the millions."_

"Uh, Argentina?"

"_We believe so, but the skirmish between the two countries may have opened the door for a foreign entity we know nothing about." Philbrick hesitated, "Is Taylor with you?"_

Apollo glanced at Nathaniel, "He is."

"_I track the movements of his son and it's believed he might have been in Rio for a meeting with scientist."_

Apollo didn't want to say the wrong thing and for once controlled his spontaneous expletive outburst in front of the women, "I'll tell him. Do we have a confirmation?"

"_No, but I haven't been able to raise the boy," Philbrick admitted._

"You calling a meeting of the Commanders?" Apollo was aware he had everyone's attention again.

"_Right now."_

"Chris is here and I want to tell him first. Can you give me fifteen minutes?"

"_You get ten."_

"Yes Sir," Apollo knew he didn't have much time. He looked at Nathaniel and stood, "Excuse us," he slapped Nathaniel on the shoulder to get him to follow and headed to the restrooms. He filled Nathaniel in and they went to find their friends.

"Dotti," Nathaniel put a hand on her shoulder.

She could tell by his devastated expression something must have happened to Lucas, "Lucas?"

He nodded, "Rio got bombed and he was believed in the vicinity."

Chris reached over and took her hand, "Dotti, if there's anything I can do…"

"You said Rio was bombed?" Dotti was in shock.

Apollo took over with a comforting hand to Nathaniel's shoulder, "The message is coming in any moment." Sure enough the tone piped a different tone on the comms and a message appeared. Chris, Apollo and Nathaniel all looked at their messages, _'Rio de Janeiro bombed, millions dead. Perp unknown at this time. Meeting at headquarters in one hour for Commanders and Lieutenants.'_

"I need to tell the others," Apollo hurried off as Nathaniel leaned over and hugged Dotti, "I'm sorry to ruin your evening."

"Don't you dare think about ourselves, Nathaniel. Our boy may be injured or killed. You go get him," Dotti issued her orders.

"Yes, Ma'am," Nathaniel tried to muster a smile, but it wouldn't come and his heart was sickened that he may also have lost his boy.

Apollo quickly sat back down, "Listen up. You'll all know soon enough. Rio got bombed by a dome killer," he heard soft murmurs around the table. "Lucas Taylor was believed to be in Rio," he looked at Alicia and saw her face fall in sorrow. "We have a Commander's meeting in an hour. Alicia, go be with your…err, Nathaniel," he watched her leave in the direction Chris went.

"What does this mean for our country?" Roy Jamison asked Apollo.

"It means the air quality will be downgraded again and we'll most likely be involved in some combat action as soon as we know for sure who'd behind this attack."

"Are all the domes destroyed?" Cayman asked quietly, not to raise fear around them.

"At this time, it's believed so. It's dark and the satellites will most likely show Rio burning. The death toll is in the millions." He looked at the Jamison's, "I'm sorry your visit ended this way. I'll have to go to work and may not see you again this trip." He looked at Cayman, "I have just enough time to get you home," everyone stood and Apollo flagged the Maître d down and handed him a chip, "keep the change."

Barry and Gail took the Jamison's while Darrell hurried back to his base to share the news if the general announcement hadn't been sounded yet. Packing Trey, Apollo told Cayman not to worry about Nathaniel and Alicia. They would be fine.

TBC


	38. Rio Part Two

For lack of anything better to do, Lucas read data on his plexi of the latest coded design computer developed by a German Scientist. The picture was of a decorative box coded to a person's DNA. He was getting fitted for one this trip to Rio de Janeiro. On it would be all the scientist combined notes for returning to this time period and he would use it for his own computations on the other side. His father wouldn't be able to open it and learn his plans and with luck would think it was art if he ever found it. He felt the transport descend from the edge of space at a steep angle. Passengers were moving around, settling into seats and putting plexi's and mini's away. Lucas grabbed his daypack and shoved the plexi in the main compartment and settled back in his seat. The wheels touched down and the massive transport lumbered down the runway.

The only thing that kept Lucas from being tossed like a rag doll around the cabin was the restraining belt. As the plane rolled over and over, he witnessed children and adults who didn't strap in slam into other people and the ceiling, walls and floor respectively. The wings ripped off leaving large open breaches in the fuselage. Seats were ripped off their moorings and strapped in people disappeared into the night through the rips in the sidewalls. He was next to the wall in the rear so the main brunt of the fuselage slamming into the ground missed his location and gave a spectacular show of carnage and human destruction. Finally with a final roll, it stopped upright and debris settled. The screams of injured and frightened filled the putrid air that rushed in to replace the refreshed pressurized cabin's oxygen.

Lucas looked for his backpack and spotted it across the cabin. Releasing his catch he started to move when a piercing pain in his left leg caused him to cry out and look down. A jagged piece of metal was protruding from his thigh and he was bleeding profusely. He knew he needed to get the bleeding stopped and his fingers pressed around the metal in a futile effort to stem the flow. Blood oozed around his fingers, coating them with the sticky fluid. Grabbing with his left hand, he yarded on the metal with a quick upward jerk. His hand slipped and the pain made him curse as he quickly released the jagged metal. He had no doubt the metal broke his femur and now his hand was pouring blood with a deep gash across the palm. He was not in a good situation and knew as soon as the shock wore off, the pain would roar in unfettered. He looked around, "Help," he saw a man near him who was conscious and looking around in a daze.

The man looked in the direction of the audible help cry amidst the moaning and wailing. He saw a young man with a protrusion from his leg. Cautiously he moved and was able to stand. He worked across the littered isle to the young man.

The boy spoke in a normal tone for all his trauma, "I need to get this out and the bleeding stopped or my future will end right here." He started to grab the metal and the boy spoke again, "No," and held a gashed hand out for him to see. He looked around for padding. "My backpack," the young man pointed to a pack just out of his reach, "I have a jacket you can wrap around your hand." He opened the pack and pulled out a black lightweight jacket and wrapped it around the metal so he could pull with both hands. Looking into the bright blue eyes of this kid, without warning he gave a mighty tug ripping the shiv from tender flesh. He saw the boy gasp and pass out.

_'Good'_ he thought and looked at the wound where a piece of bone came out with the metal and was protruding. Carefully he reached for it, curious if it were still attached. He pulled and lifted the leg. The kid had an open fracture, not good in this climate. If shock and loss of blood didn't kill him, disease and bacteria would. Taking the jacket he tied it securely around the bleeding leg. With one last look to see if he were breathing, the man made his way to another person.

* * *

Barry and Gail escorted her parents and sister back to the base hotel and followed them into their room. "This is a serious event, isn't it?" her mother asked Gail.

Gail exchanged looks with Barry and turned back to her parents, "Barry has seen more action than me," she deflected and all eyes turned to him.

"I know whenever the Commanders are called to an emergency meeting, we usually get action and when the Lieutenants are also present, it's almost certain. We may leave as early as tomorrow or even tonight. If you are still here, you need to see the units leave, it's an impressive sight," they settled down to visit and wait.

Samantha Ryan entered headquarters as part of this Special Forces team for the first time and looked for her C.O. She was assigned to Commander Larken when his Lieutenant was promoted to a spot she coveted and still someday hoped to attain. She saw him talking to Commander's Washington and Taylor. Alicia Washington was beside her Commander. She saw Washington's new Lieutenant, a man who used to be his Major, march up to his Commander and she took her clue to stand beside Commander Larken. He acknowledged her with a nod.

Take a seat people," Philbrick ordered loudly. There was a general hustle as officers found seats, Commanders paired with their Lieutenants. Philbrick put satellite imagery on the main screen. It showed substantial fires and widespread destruction. He ordered infrared and the damaged domes snapped into focus, with their missing roofs and blazing fires, which horrified even the jaded Apollo. He'd never seen destruction or loss of life on this scale in his thirty five years in uniform. "We were able to tap into the files on the satellites and this is what we saw," Philbrick hit a button and a streak came from the sea and split into eight smaller seeker bombs and hit each dome with precision. Philbrick slowed the motion down so they could see the bombs punch through the roof then domes exploding outward with millions of pieces of metal and glass creating additional projectiles to shred buildings and people. The houses closest to the domes took the brunt, dissolving like tissue paper in water.

"I can't believe Argentina would do this to a sister country. This looks like the work of the Chinese," Apollo added his opinion before Philbrick asked him.

"Don't be so fast to rule them out," Philbrick countered, "They've sank a lot of money lately into their military and we saw firsthand some of the hired thugs. It's possible they worked a deal with the Chinese and purchased one or more of these high tech bombs from them. What we have to worry about….are they coming for us. I've sent a request for all branches to go to high alert and intercept anything entering from the seas. Our anti-missile killers are on ready because this just might be an aggressive strike against the west in general if it is the Chinese."

"Do we know what the squabble between Brazil and Argentina was about?" Apollo was trying to find a reason to commit genocide.

"Minor. Brazil wanted more tariff for the coffee beans coming into the country and Argentina refused so Brazil confiscated shipments of the beans. Argentina demanded the shipments back and Brazil jailed the Argentine drivers. Small skirmishes began on the border between the two countries and Argentina sent regulars to restore order causing Brazil to respond in kind and the war escalated and we saw the opportunity to go back and take the canyon out. The destruction of Rio almost seems like an opportunity, we just don't know why."

General Crandall, who'd been monitoring communications interrupted, "Richard, I just got word from the President of Argentina. He claims no knowledge of Rio's demise and ordered his troops to cease fire and called a truce with Brazil."

"Have we got any contact from Brazil?" Philbrick asked him in turn.

"I'm still trying to reach anyone in charge."

"I want our entire base on Rio's landing strip by first light," Philbrick made a firm decision.

"What if they are waiting for reinforcements with another bomb?" again Apollo asked the question that was foremost on everyone's minds, safety.

"I don't care, I'm going," Nathaniel answered for the General and glowered at his friend. "This isn't the time to play it safe for me." It was all he could do to sit still when he wanted to get to Rio and search for his son. He'd called Chicago and spoke with Lucas' guardian professor and had been told Lucas came to him and asked for permission to attend an international meeting of physicist. The professor thought it was a good idea and gave permission, so he knew Lucas was in the vicinity. He tried to find who the other scientists were and nobody knew who or where they were from. Lucas' professor failed to get identities and countries.

"Lucas Taylor is believed to be somewhere in that," Philbrick motioned to the screen where the fires were burning brightly.

Wash tried to comfort him in the vehicle after they left the restaurant and he shut her out so viciously that she remained quietly by his side when the condolences filtered in his direction. He was being crushed under a mountain of guilt for letting Ayani and his son get put into danger again and possibly killed. Nobody could comfort him now and he didn't want any.

"The Brazilian navy is searching and stopping all vessels within a thousand klicks. So far everyone checks out and has a reason to be in the neighborhood," General Crandall added his intelligence.

"Open the general call to battle," Philbrick ordered his assistant.

Gail and Barry were still waiting with her parents and sister. Suddenly duel tones as the call came in on both units, "This is General Philbrick, all units report for immediate deployment. We leave in three hours for what's left of Rio de Janeiro. For those of you who haven't been informed, Rio was bombed into the stone age this evening. Our job will be to secure the city and help with the injured. All medical units pack extra supplies. We'll be taking transports and choppers and our heavy equipment, Philbrick out."

"You have your marching orders, dismissed," Philbrick planned on going himself and leading the effort.

"Who's in charge?" the new Commander Mallawarri asked.

"I am," Philbrick stalked from the room.

"We can't take everything into the unknown. Philbrick isn't thinking clearly," Larken spoke up.

"Someone needs to take over," Meyers agreed. He looked at Apollo, "How about it, can we talk you into taking over again and giving us some guidance?"

Apollo heard a lot of ayes and stood up. He walked to the front of the room and looked closely at the screen, "Zoom in on the runway." The assistant did as requested. Everyone looked at the damage. A large transport had either been landing or taking off and was in a heap off to one side. Nathaniel felt a pang in his chest that his son might have been on it. It was battered and broken and its wings had been ripped away leaving gaping holes. Bodies were seen strewn around the plane, some still strapped in chairs.

"We need to contact the Brazilian military and inform them to begin clearing the runway so we can land," he addressed that request to General Crandall who was gathering intelligence from his console in the room.

A few minutes later Crandall broke in on the planning, "I've managed to reach General Ruaz. He welcomes our assistance and will have an area for our units somewhere near the airport," he went back to intelligence gathering.

Apollo looked at his fellow Commanders, "We need three units to leave first in the choppers and secure the runway with our people….volunteers?" Nearly every Commander's hand went up, "Bjenjou, Meyers and Mallawarri," will leave in two hours. You three are dismissed," he watched them leave in a hurry. The rest of us will safeguard the area and assist local military's search for survivors," he knew what Nathaniel wanted to do and if positions were reversed, he'd be looking for his kid also. He positioned the units for takeoff and landing and pointed to locations on the runway for them to park in an orderly manner. He chose the second new Commander, Kyle Randals to land last and his unit was in charge of security for the camps that were to be set up just off the runway. Apollo wanted a way out of there if they had to leave in a hurry, and whoever controlled the airport, regulated the arrivals.

* * *

Gail and Barry jumped up at the message, "Gail hugged her parents and told them to go to the runway for the show of all the units leaving at once. She told them she'd be in contact if she could and they rushed off. Barry dropped her off at her housing unit and hurried to his where he found they were to be included in the initial push with choppers. He was glad to be back with his unit even if he'd been demoted and took the good natured kidding in stride.

Roy and Gabbie went with their daughter to the base airport. Gretchen, their youngest was a pretty twenty one year old who worked in a dome, dated, but never found mister right. The hotel was nearby so they walked on the brightly lit sidewalks. Before they arrived they heard the sound of airplanes starting up. There was a spectator area with bleachers so they climbed to the top and watched massive transports line up. A second row of transports then a third formed on the runway.

"Look at all the helicopters," Gretchen pointed to a field where the choppers were driving from a hanger to form a grid. She counted until no more was driven out, "I count fifty of them," she was in awe. She never understood her sister going into the military and preferring that lifestyle until she got a good look at the soldiers. They were well built hunks. Maybe she should date one of them. She thought about Wolverine Unit. She'd ask her sister if she would be found acceptable for that unit since she was a nice girl and the person in charge of dating was going to be her sister's mother-in-law.

Families started arriving even though it was midnight. Soldiers were congregating on the tarmac and some would step off into a side area and say goodbye to their families. At this late hour, nobody stayed for the liftoff of the units. Gabbie pointed out Cayman with Trey on one arm and a large backpack on her other shoulder. She put the backpack down and waited. Several soldiers came to her and she greeted them warmly from what they could see from their viewpoint. They saw Commander Taylor show up and toss his backpack on a cart labeled Wolverine Unit. Finally another cart rolled by and Cayman reached for the backpack. Taylor beat her to it and threw it on. Alicia arrived and placed her backpack on the first cart and took her brother where he got a hug and kiss. They spotted another soldier running from another area and recognized Barry. He hugged his mother before running back toward the helicopters.

"He's going on the helicopters," Gretchen pointed.

"I think the soldiers refer to them as choppers," her father corrected.

Finally Apollo arrived with a one armed man and they went directly to Cayman, Alicia and Taylor. They saw Alicia kiss her father, salute the General and hustle off to a transport that had several soldiers near the open rear frantically loading supplies where she started helping. The General asked Commander Taylor something and the Commander nodded and pointed to his transport. The General turned and walked in that direction, motioning for supplies of his own to be loaded on Taylor's plane. Taylor hugged Cayman while Apollo held his son. With a pat to the baby's back he left Apollo and Cayman alone. They were seen talking as transports were filling up, some with people and just as many with vehicles and what looked like large weapons and even more smaller choppers.

The choppers rose as one into the air, a spectacle the Jamison's had never seen before. They kept going up until they were tiny specs then in groups of six formed up and moved to the south picking up speed as their lights disappeared in the murky darkness. They watched Apollo pull his wife close with the arm not holding Trey and they shared a long kiss. He kissed his son and handed him to his mother. They watched as he stalked away, his long legs carrying him rapidly to the other side of the tarmac where he trotted up the ramp of a lead transport.

Cayman climbed the bleachers and sat beside them, perching Trey on a knee. "Have you ever seen a departure before?" she asked Roy and Gabbie.

They shook their heads; "This is quite impressive," Roy turned his eyes back to the commotion below. "Can you tell us what we're looking at and why the choppers went first?"

"The choppers will arrive first and secure the runway. We got visual confirmation that Rio was destroyed. We don't know if hostile forces will be waiting so we're taking everything including the kitchen sink." For about twenty minutes she explained what they were seeing below then went quiet as the first transport rolled down the runway and lifted into the night, "That's Nathaniel's transport," she spoke quietly and they watched until the lights couldn't be seen in the murky air. "This is the first time in a long while that I haven't taken a unit into combat."

The Jamison's knew the details of her demotion from Gail who said it was unfair and a political action. They didn't know the other side so remained neutral. Cayman didn't seem like a person to let her unit go to hell after they met her today for the first time.

"Why so many units?" Gabbie asked.

"The unknown. There may be over a million survivors who need help. If that's the case, our base isn't able to handle that many and the world counsel will have to send in additional help from other countries. We can't afford to deplete our military so we've sent all we're going to for now until we know exactly who dropped the bombs and why."

"With so many units, we didn't find Gail in the mass of soldiers. Is her transport still here?" Gabbie wanted to watch her daughter leave.

Cayman looked at the planes and pointed to one near the front, "It's the next one to leave, after Apollo's. His is leaving now," they watched him leave and their daughter's transport slowly roll to a white painted line that stretched across the tarmac and stop. As soon as the plane ahead of it banked south, it started its takeoff and they saw it reach the end of the runway and lift off. Like the previous plane, it banked to the south and another rolled up to copy its movements.

"Do you know how long they'll be gone?" Gabbie hoped they'd be back in time for the June wedding Gail had her heart set on.

"I don't have a clue this time." Cayman invited them for breakfast the next morning and told them she had to get Trey home. She left and they stayed until all the planes were gone. It was a sight they might never see again.

* * *

The sight of fifty choppers spread along the three mile stretch of runway would normally have the locals out in mass, but not today. They arrived just before light and used their night vision to detect debris and remove it from the runways. They saw many ruined planes strewn out of the way where the blast relocated them and several bodies near the planes. The first transport rolled to a stop just as it was light enough to see without visual aids. It was Commander Taylor's unit ferrying the General and they set up headquarters closest to the city. All they could see in the distance was out of control fires and a holocaust of destruction. The units touched down every two minutes and rolled to their assigned locations. Within an hour the entire base was on the ground with Apollo's unit set up beside Nathaniel's. Apollo met with Philbrick and Taylor for a final consult and plan. The local military that flew in from Sao Paulo greeted them and confessed the fires were too hot to conduct a search and rescue.

"Has anyone checked these planes?" Nathaniel wanted to do something useful. He could see injured people milling about outside the planes, but not going anyplace. There was no place to go. Some were intermingling with the soldiers that were starting to check them out.

General Ruaz shook his head, "No, Commander, we have been looking for the President. We fear he's dead. We got a view in the dome of the Presidential palace and it's pretty much destroyed."

Philbrick nodded, "How about the University?" he saw his Commander's give him a strange look, "Lucas was meeting there," he lied not wanting Taylor to know his son was meeting in the home of the President with scientist he'd brought into confidence to help with Brazil's fracture. It was agreed that only people to be made aware of the second portal being constructed had to be loyal to the organization, as they referred to themselves. He didn't want Nathaniel anyplace near the President's dome if Lucas' body were found.

Nathaniel looked very interested in the General's answer, how would he know where the meeting was taking place when Lucas' own guardian didn't.

"We didn't check the school. It was not high on our priority list," Ruaz explained.

"It is now," Nathaniel stated and addressed Philbrick, "I'd like to take a detachment and check the University out. Which dome is it in?"

"Number four," Philbrick replied with enthusiasm, "go now."

Nathaniel took four choppers and flew into the destroyed roof of the dome. The bomb was powerful enough to damage every structure from edge to edge. They found very few survivors and many dead and those that may have survived the shrapnel were burned to death. Nathaniel looked at the daunting task of finding a needle in a haystack, but had to try. He looked at the magnitude of humanity that needed water and food to survive until help arrived and formulated a plan. "Taylor to Philbrick."

"You find him, Nathaniel?"

"Not yet, but we have survivors who don't have any water or food. Is relief coming from the other cities today?"

"General Ruaz and I are working on logistics. We have water coming from Sao Paulo and some food, but long term will have to be from other countries also. We've called in the International Relief Effort to take that part over. We're looking at months or years of subsidies unless Brazil choses to relocate the survivors."

"We need emergency drops of water today or some of these injured won't make the night. I need a thousand Brazilian troops in each dome judging from dome four to assist the people here."

"Noted, General Ruaz overheard and is working on moving his troops in."

"I'll get back to looking for Lucas then, Taylor out."

He headed to another semi-standing building when his radio squawked, "Washington to Taylor."

"Go ahead, Wash."

"You might want to come back to Eilesen's medical tent and visit your very much alive son."

The radio shook in his hand and tears burned his eyes, "On my way," his voice broke as he fought to maintain composure.

* * *

Lucas put his mask on when he regained consciousness. The man had tied his bleeding leg off, but the pain almost made him throw up. He wished he could pass out again. The emergency lights that hadn't been destroyed put out just enough illumination for him to see the people strewn about. Many were dead. A child lay looking at him with eyes fixed and dilated. It appeared to be about a five year old boy with blue eyes and silky blond hair that needed cut. Lucas wished someone would come by and close the kid's eyes. He looked away at anything to take his mind off his leg and the kid's eternity stare. What was it his dad said when he was injured, how did he manage? It came back to him. He was about nine when Dad came home with that groin injury and lay on the couch for a week. He didn't even sleep with Mom and didn't move unless he had to. Lucas asked why he didn't drug out.

"Pain makes me stronger. I have to block it. If I ever get captured, son, I'd be tortured. This is good training."

"What do you think about?"

"I'm pretending I'm a prisoner and have to escape. I'm lying here planning how to get out of the compound." At the time, Lucas absorbed the story his father laid out before him and they wove a tail together of enemies hurting him and how he finally escaped in great pain, but endured it. To show his son how tough he was, Lucas watched him struggle off the couch and limp to the kitchen for a snack. He remembered Dad got caught when Mom came home at that moment.

"The enemy recaptured you, Dad," Lucas laughed.

"I'm going back to my cell and plan another escape," his father threatened Mom as he stole a kiss before lying down again.

Lucas started computing the physics calculations to make the portal stable. He mentally worked from the beginning and advanced to where he was now. It worked. His father's advice of keeping the mind occupied to ease the pain. Hours passed and he saw light through the gashes and wondered why help was so late in arriving. Surely they knew there was an accident, unless something major happened. He did smell smoke and their plane didn't catch on fire so something else was burning. Hours later he saw soldiers enter the plane near the front door which had been ripped off in the crash. He watched as they did a quick walk through and with a marker put a number on the people. Soon a young soldier was at his side.

"Where all are you injured?"

Lucas looked at the uniform, "Which U.S. base are you from?"

"Houston."

"I have a broke femur and cut hand," Lucas held his gashed palm up for the soldier to see and pointed to his leg, "Which unit?"

"Don't worry about my unit. We'll get you help soon," he started to reach out and mark Lucas' forehead, but Lucas stopped him.

"My dad is Commander Nathaniel Taylor," Lucas hoped name dropping would get him helped faster.

The private got on his radio, "Private Davis to Lieutenant Cullison."

"Go ahead."

"I have a male who claims to be the son of Commander Taylor. Do you know anything about it, Sir?"

"I do. Where are you?"

"The large transport that left from Chicago last night."

"Is he injured?"

"Broken leg, Sir."

"Get him to our medic tent for care. I'll contact Taylor's unit, Cullison out."

Private Davis smiled at Lucas, "Pays to have friends, or in your case, family in high places."

Cullison radioed Washington, "We have Lucas Taylor headed to our medical tent, Wash."

"How bad is he injured?" inflections of worry could be heard in her tone.

"Davis says his leg is broken. He was on that large transport we all landed by which was just landing when the bombs went off."

"I'll tell Taylor and thanks for letting me know."

"You owe me a drink," Cullison disconnected. He would like to make time with her, but Eilesen told him it wouldn't be good for his health as her boyfriend could beat the crap out of him. The only guy he'd ever seen her with was Taylor, _'Holy Shit,' _he just put the pieces together.

Nathaniel rushed into the tent and looked around. A medic saw the Commander and called out as his hands were busy, "Near the back wall, Sir." He made his way through the packed tent where severely injured were receiving treatment. He figured all the medical units were similarly swamped. He spotted Lucas on a cot, his leg still wrapped in a black jacket he remembered buying for him. His hand had a white bandage wrapped around it.

Lucas' eyes opened when his father's hand touched his shoulder, "Dad," the painkiller took the pain in his leg away, "I concentrated like you taught me to not think about the pain."

Nathaniel couldn't figure what he was talking about, "They'll take good care of you here," his voice was rough with emotion; happiness his son was alive and anguish he was injured causing his voice to be rough and soft at the same time.

"He yours?" Nathaniel looked beside him to Lieutenant Cullison and nodded.

"I'll claim him. Do you want him moved to my unit?"

"I wouldn't advise it, he has an open fracture and the bone punched out, and he told us someone pulled a jagged piece of metal that sliced through the bone out of the leg. It was too close to the femoral artery to risk another move until we set the leg for the trip home."

"Okay," he turned back to Lucas, "I have to get back to my unit, Son. They'll take good care of you and we'll get you on the first transport to Houston."

"I'd rather go to Chicago, Dad. You know after Mom, I can't tolerate being around soldiers."

"I want you close and your grandmother will want to see you. Grandmother," Nathaniel remember, he needed to call her and soon.

"I don't want your soldiers visiting me."

"I'll put the word out, no visits for my spoiled son."

"That's the spirit, Dad."

"I'll get back before you leave for Houston," with a final pat to his shoulder, Nathaniel left the tent.

He walked past Apollo's unit and saw an overflowing medical tent and assumed his was the same. He found Wash inside trying to close a sucking chest wound so he watched until she had the woman stabilized. She started to move to the next patient when he caught her arm, "Take a break, Lieutenant," and pulled her out of the tent.

"You see Lucas?"

"I did. He has a bad break to his femur with trauma. I'd rather you were taking care of him, but he was adamant no soldiers from my unit."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Lucas has turned out so spoiled nobody from our unit would want to be near him," she was disgusted at his treatment of her and the unit that saved his life.

"Somalia was more trauma than his mind could handle. In time, when he's a man, he'll come around, you'll see."

"I'm not going to hold my breath that's going to happen. He has you wrapped around his finger."

Nathaniel scowled at her, getting angry, "If Ayani were here, she'd know exactly what to say."

"I believe I just stated her thoughts," Wash didn't want another comparison to the first wife and turned to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"You know; where Lucas is concerned, let me deal with him. You know nothing of what Ayani would say or do."

"That's exactly what I've done, let you deal with him, and I see the results. You're doing a fine job," her sarcasm was apparent.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He glared at her.

"It means," she spoke the first two words slowly then back to her normal speech pattern as she pulled her captured arm from his grip, "Ayani should have hidden and not let herself be taken. You shouldn't have engaged and more might have lived. You rushed in to their trap without thinking, to save your wife and son."

Nathaniel ground out through clenched teeth, "My son is hurt and you stand there telling me I am to blame for his mother getting butchered. Maybe if you tried harder, I'd still have her as my wife," as soon as the words were out he was trying to retrieve them. "Wash, I didn't mean that," but she rushed back into the tent.

'_Ayani, why did I say that? Is it because I mean it or she brings out the worst in me. She covers my mistakes and makes me look like the best Commander to go to the past, backs me all the way, is my best friend. If it weren't for Lucas, Wash and I wouldn't have any issues. All contention is either about you or him. Now I've pushed her away again. Is it true? Am I protecting Lucas from his demons instead of having him face them? What would you tell me? There's one area I don't let Wash in and that's you and Lucas. It's like I'm trying to protect both of you from reality. I don't want to lose her, Ayani, and statements like I just uttered are going to take time to heal, if ever. _He came to his senses and looked around. While deep in thought he was walking aimlessly and was standing outside the transport they took Lucas from. He entered and looked around. Dead bodies were left in the same position. He walked through the plane and spotted Lucas' backpack and picked it up. Turning he saw a young boy with sightless eyes. On impulse, he leaned down and closed the boy's eyes. Now he looked to be sleeping. His comm beeped then the voice of General Philbrick boomed from the tiny unit, "All Commanders to Taylor's unit for an emergency meeting, Philbrick out."

Nathaniel hurried back to his unit. Philbrick had a large tent set up for his command location and Commanders were arriving on foot, rover and chopper. When all were accounted for the General wrapped his knuckles on the table for attention. "We have a perpetrator and motive. Argentina didn't exactly tell us the truth. They've formed a confederation like in days of yore with all the South American countries except Brazil. They knew Brazil would never break in their relationship with our country and was too strong by itself for the combined countries to fight and win. They were waiting and when Brazil started the skirmish with Argentina they had their excuse to bomb Rio and weaken the entire country beyond their ability to fight and win. With Rio destroyed, Brazil is equal in strength to Argentina alone and no match for the combined countries."

What Philbrick omitted was President Coretta told him Columbia contacted him with the plan to form a coalition and find their own fracture to the past and cut off ties to North America. Coretta declined and didn't mention he already had one deep in the jungle near an ancient ruins. He was sure at one time the natives sacrificed to the mysterious blue glow emanating from the rocks. It was a recent discovery by an archeologist who excitedly contacted via radio the University his find. The professor contacted the President and they went together by helicopter to the sight. Coretta confirmed what he suspected and shot the professor and archeologist on the spot and told his pilot, a loyal friend, to dispose of the bodies and tell nobody. When they arrived back in Rio, that night, the pilot met with an unfortunate accident. He was very careful who he told about the find and the plans were to go to the past and plunder making a few chosen one's of this world extremely wealthy and powerful.

"How did you find this out, General?" Apollo asked.

"Crandall broke their encrypted message code this morning. They are all congratulating each other for being so clever. It was a stealth submarine owned by Columbia that did the bombing. They hit the trench and were in home waters before Brazil's military started searching."

"What is so important that they were willing to kill millions of South Americans without bias?" Nathaniel wondered out loud. He was still hurting for how his fight with Wash ended and it was a struggle to focus.

"More intercepted info. The canyon in Argentina does house a time fissure. Argentina is trying to develop their own portal and needed enough military protection to fight off any major world power, even us. If they get it operational, the co-agreement is citizens from all South American countries will be allowed access. They based it on our plan where our allies are allowed access to Hope Plaza. They also said if we find out who did this, they'd bomb our domes and have the stockpiled weapons to take all our coastal cities out at once."

"Do you think they have the capability to carry such an attack out?" Larken asked.

"They don't know we're intercepting their communications," Philbrick reiterated.

"Or maybe they do," Apollo noted.

"You think they are feeding us what we want to hear?" Philbrick challenged Apollo's statement.

Apollo nodded, "You have too much information very fast. Those bombs are very expensive. I bet the peasants will starve this winter for the tax to pay for just one. This is a poker match."

"Well, Commander Washington, what would you do?" Philbrick knew Apollo rarely missed as a tactician and that's why he would most likely be his replacement.

"I'd inform our country; bombs like what hit Rio might target our domes on the coast especially in the gulf and go take that canyon out while we're so close. They'll have all their armies situated to protect it and we'll be in for a hell of a fight and have causalities, but taking their rallying cause out will divide the alliance and they should turn on each other with finger pointing."

"So you want me to put our country on the line calling a bluff?" Philbrick stared Apollo down.

Apollo stiffened his shoulders, "You asked what I'd do and I told you, Sir." He effectively moved the decision back on the General's shoulders.

Philbrick looked around, "Who is with Washington?"

There was a pause and Bjenjou's hand went up. Meyers followed next then one by one all the Commanders sided with Apollo except Taylor.

"Taylor?" Philbrick pointed him out, "You have a different opinion?"

Nathaniel started, "Uhh, I wasn't paying attention."

"I know your son is here, but he's alive. Dammit, act like a Commander," Philbrick yelled across the room.

"We're voting on bombing the canyon at maybe the expense of our country," Apollo filled him in.

Nathaniel looked at him, "That's all. I vote to bomb the hell out of it," he raised his hand.

"It's still my decision," Philbrick reminded them again. He was silent, weighing the risks. He picked his comm up and made a scrambled call to the states, "Crandall, what did the joint chiefs say?"

"_They said they'd back any decision you make on the ground. They figure you are in the position to know the situation better than them."_

"Tell the joint chiefs, I've decided to gamble they don't have the ability to attack us and am going to take the canyon out today. I suspect the entire region's been reinforced and we'll run into heavy resistance. If any country makes a move against the U.S., send bombs and take a few domes out to get their attention."

"_I'll pass it on. Our satellites are looking for subs off our coast. So far only ours are spotted. Good luck, Richard."_

"I'm going to need it," he broke the connection. "Since I failed to plan our trip here and Washington had to step up to the plate, I'm going to let him plan the next part also," Philbrick sat down and turned the room over to Apollo.

Apollo called for latest surveillance from satellites and put it on the screen on the table. Everyone gathered around. Sure enough, multiple armies were located throughout the mountains and down into the hill country and beyond. "There's no way we can get in undetected," he looked at the image for a long moment then picked up a stylus. He drew a straight red line from Rio to the canyon, "If we take a fast run on silent running in broad daylight while openly broadcasting our relief efforts here between the units, we might get close enough before they realize we are in the neighborhood." He looked around, "Nathaniel, your unit stays here as the decoy. I want these places," he marked the crucial areas that housed good sized military buildup, "to be monitored by our units. If they make a move to intercept or follow, take them out," he started putting names by each camp. "How many choppers did each transport unit bring?"

"I brought four,"Randals spoke up.

"I have three," Eilesen added his numbers and all told how many choppers they packed into their supply transports.

"I have four," Nathaniel was last and he didn't want to part with them in case they were needed here, "and I don't want to part with them."

Apollo added the additional numbers, "All together, not counting Taylor's, we have an additional forty choppers. That's enough. If a chopper goes down, do a rescue. Don't leave our soldiers to the mercy of the enemy and if they can't be flown out, destroy them. I'll take care of the canyon personally with my five choppers. Mallawarri, will be my backup and we'll fly together. Meyers' unit will take the left flank and Bjenjou's the right. I want a long V formation. Engage any hostile fire. All other units will patrol the camps I've marked for you. Leave over half your units behind with the Lieutenants in charge. All troops not going will to start moving as many injured that can be moved from the domes and surrounding areas and bringing them to the clearings where the International Relief Effort will take over. IRE will be landing soon and we can have the first wave waiting. Take our medics to assist and set them up to do triage. Don't move any fours. They won't survive anyway." Apollo gave his final order and dismissed the Commanders with, "We'll leave in half an hour."

Nathaniel left and Apollo fell in step with him, "How's your son?"

"He'll live if they get his leg taken care of. I've arranged for him to leave on the first transport."

"Why so spacy then?"

He shrugged, "Wash and I are snipping over Lucas," he brushed it off as nothing.

"Like your Valentine's moment?" Apollo had a teasing lilt in his tone.

"I'd say much worse."

Apollo put a hand on his arm, "I have to go blow the shit out of Argentina. I don't want a war in my house when we go home. You find a way to fix whatever your mouth did." Nathaniel watched him stalk off shaking his head.

Nathaniel got pissed all over again, "I didn't start it this time," he hollered after a retreating back.


	39. Rio Part Three

I posted chapters 38 and 39 together so if you skipped to this chapter, I have one before it that's new.

* * *

"We're hit and going down," Corporal Woods yelled into his radio.

Meyers got on the radio first, "Mark his location and provide cover. The rest keep pushing to the mountain."

They'd received heavy resistance from chopper buster bombs and lost about ten units with no survivors. The bombs were now depleted and sniper rifles with guided laser bullets were taking their toll, but the people and choppers were surviving in higher numbers. It had been a long time since the units received this many causalities, not since Somalia. Apollo knew from the satellite imagery that they'd be waiting and were reinforced with manpower and sophisticated armaments. He was a soldier so risk and death was part of the job. He was glad Alicia and Nathaniel were out of this blitz from below. He instructed everyone to be observant from air strikes, but no airports was anywhere near this part of Argentina.

"Got your location, Woody. We're on top of you," his fellow Corporal from the same unit dropped almost as fast as the spinning chopper while another followed slower.

"We're taking shots from the trees. Lay down a blanket," Woody hollered into his radio. Soon the trees were ripped to shreds as the two hovering choppers with all eight turrets cut into the dense undergrowth stripping limbs and piercing large tropical leaves that was hiding guerillas. No more rifle snipers took pot shots at them. "I've got injured that need to be carried," he watched one chopper land and heavily armed soldiers pan the area as they made their way to his wrecked unit.

Private Blaine looked inside and all four gunners had taken shots. Two were dead and one was covering a shot up knee in a futile attempt to arrest the flow of blood. The last was going blue in the lips as she struggled to breathe from a lung shot. Woody climbed from behind the controls, "Oh man, Booger, Sticks, you shits, why'd you go and get killed on my watch. He looked at the two on the other side. His newest team member, Gail Jamison was holding her breast as blood ran between her fingers. She looked shocky and Diggs was holding his knee or what was left of it. "Two out of four ain't bad, considering," he pulled the first aid kit from its straps and ripped Gail's shirt open. "Looks like your lung took a direct hit, but the boob is just fine," he rambled as he slapped the mash dressing down. He motioned to two from the other chopper, "Get her back to home base asap."

Apollo monitored the vast radio chatter as his lead chopper ploughed ahead to the target. Surely they lost their element of surprise, but were too close to turn back now. He heard the chatter of Corporal Woods' unit being hit. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he should know that name, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly Barry came on the radio.

"Private Tillman to Corporal Woods." Everything clicked and he paid attention.

"I don't have time for a lovers chat. Your girlfriend took a bullet, but is alive, which is more than I can say for Riggs and Buchanan."

"Thanks for the info, Tillman out," and he got off the airwaves.

Just what I don't need, Apollo thought, another injury to the family or almost family member. It was bad enough having Alicia laid up last month and he helpless to do anything but give her an occasional kiss while she healed slowly on her couch.

Apollo took his choppers in high, out of sniper range and unloaded with enough fire power to turn the narrow canyon into rubble. He blew the entire side of the mountain and watched it slide through the canyon submerging everything in its path under a hundred meters of rock and dirt.

"Mission accomplished, break for home base," His channel overrode all the minor chatter and the units lifted ever higher and made a beeline for Rio. "Make sure we don't leave anyone behind and no operational equipment," he ordered. He sat back and made the hour flight in silence, listening to the radio and non-stop talking from the units as they checked and double checked downed units. Most landings were for body recovery with extra units now available from the three main assault units assisting, making the trip home fast and smooth.

Flying over Rio's airstrip, he now saw multitudes of I.R.E. planes on the ground and tents set up for food and emergency hospitals. He directed his units to land and assist in recovery. When his personal chopper landed he marched down the line of his units towards Meyers Unit. Brian Meyers fell into step with him.

"Well Apollo, now we set back and wait to see if we have a home country to return to."

"We called their bluff in this poker match. Now it's their turn," Apollo agreed and stopped at the overflowing medical tent. "I heard Corporal Jamison took a hit."

"I lost ten from my unit alone and twenty more injured, you?" Meyers asked.

"Mine's intact. We were flying higher than everyone else. I heard Bjenjou lost about the same as you and half the units sustained some losses, but you two bore the brunt by fanning out lower than me, but you did cut the camps in half so they can't organize a counter attack fast or at all now."

"I hope so," Meyers watched as his dead were unloaded from a truck and placed in bags for the flight home. He and Apollo stood respectfully until the process was completed.

Wash emerged from Meyers' medical tent and looked surprised to see her father present. She saluted both men. "I came to check on Gail. We got her stabilized for the flight to Houston, but she needs to be moved out fast."

"When is the first transport leaving?" Apollo asked her in case she knew.

"They've got a load of North Americans now and will wait another hour to add the most injured soldiers that are being stabilized now. I'd guess they'll leave within two hours."

"Lucas Taylor on it?" Apollo wanted to know what the fight was about.

"I believe so. I'm not tracking him, but heard his wound was considered bad enough to warrant a flight home fast," she was neutral and kept to the facts.

Apollo looked at Meyers, "Excuse us, Brian. I need to have a minute."

Brian nodded and disappeared into the medical tent leaving them alone in the bustling crowd that wasn't' paying them any attention.

"So you and Nathaniel at odd again?"

Alicia looked surprised, "News travels fast."

"Nathaniel looked miserable so I pried it from him. What did he say this time?"

Alicia looked around, "It's between me and him, Dad. Don't get involved this time, okay?"

He caught her face in both his large hands, stopping her looking at anyplace but him, "I'll not get involved. I don't like to see you hurt and that'll never change, no matter how old you get," he pulled her in for a quick peck to the lips and released her. He would try and not meddle, but he knew it was a losing battle.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Cayman picked the Jamison's up the next morning for brunch where she explained she had also invited Dotti and the chaplain Chris for a late Sunday brunch at her place.

"Make yourself at home," Cayman directed and went to the kitchen where Dotti was watching Trey and cutting up fruit.

"Thanks for watching him, Dotti," Cayman looked a little sad when she looked at Trey.

"Why the long face?" Dotti picked up on her mood.

"It's Trey's second birthday tomorrow and the family is all gone."

"I figured he was older," Dotti couldn't remember when he was born.

Cayman shook her head, "He's tall, like his father. In a way, I'm glad I have this one coming," she patted her stomach which wasn't showing yet. Being tall she hid her pregnancies until the second trimester.

Gabbie and Gretchen entered, "Anything we can do?"

Cayman was making waffles, "I have dishes in the dining room hutch if you want to set the table," the door chimed, "I bet that's Chris. Could Roy get the door," Gabbie called her husband to answer it. Soon she heard the men talking and laughing.

"Have you heard anything, Chris?" Cayman asked as they were eating in the dining room.

"I slipped into the meeting last night and saw the carnage. Word filtered through the ranks that the best chance of survival came from the airport."

"No word on Lucas?" Dotti was forcing food down.

Chris shook his head, "Nathaniel will turn every stone over looking for your grandson. He'll call when he knows something. All we can do is pray," the chaplain offered his wisdom.

The day passed ever so slowly. Cayman took the Jamison's on a tour of the area while Dotti volunteered to stay at the house and watch Trey with Chris for company. It was the wait all spouses had to endure when loved ones were deployed. The first calls home were the most sought after. The Jamison's were scheduled to leave at nine that night so Cayman insisted they have supper with her.

"You've been so good to us already," Gabbie protested.

"Nonsense, if we're going to blend into a family, we're going to see a lot of each other from now on."

The long awaited call finally came for one of them right before supper. Dotti's comm beeped. She looked at the ID, "Nathaniel," she spoke his name into the comm. It was on speaker so everyone gathered around the older woman to hear what he had to say and offer comfort if the news was devastating. Chris put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_Good news, Dotti. Lucas is alive, but injured."_

"At least he's still with us, Nathaniel," Dotti cut in then waited for more news.

"_He was on a transport that was just landing so missed the brunt of the attack, but will be spending time with you for healing. He has a broken leg."_

"You get him home to me and I'll take good care of our boy."

"_I can't tell you much else, military secrecy and all, but Rio is mostly gone. The injured are in the hundreds of thousands which means most were killed. They'll work for two weeks in survival mode then switch to recovery. Right now, all our units will be staying and participating in the effort and also keeping an eye out for more aggression," he stopped talking._

"Nathaniel," Cayman took the comm, "The coast got put on high alert, what do you know about it?"

_He paused, "This isn't a scrambled line so I can't talk. Apollo should be calling you tonight and he'll be on a secure line."_

"Okay."

Dotti took the comm back "Nathaniel, when is Lucas coming home?"

_Again a pause, "Uhh, tonight when they get the first mega transport loaded. I believe he's on board and need to go say goodbye before it leaves."_

Cayman leaned in towards the comm, "Nathaniel, one last question. Are any of our troops injured?"

"_No comment. I have to go, bye all," and he broke the connection._

Chris hugged Dotti to him, "Good news, Dotti." She smiled through tears and grabbed her hankie, dabbing the moisture away.

"I never get used to calls from war zones."

Supper over and Cayman told the Jamison's she'd take them to the airport in Houston for their domestic flight. She knew Gail and Barry were scheduled to do so. The call came while they were still visiting with her. Dotti and Chris had left so Dotti could get a little rest. Chris told Cayman he'd make sure Dotti got to the hospital in the morning after they got the transport unloaded and through surgery.

"Washington," Cayman answered her comm.

"_I never knew these army cots could be so comfortable," her husband started out._

"You say that every time you are forced to sleep on one. Roy and Gabbie have been nice enough to keep me company," she artfully let him know she wasn't alone.

"_Are they with you now and are you on speaker?"_

"It can be and yes they're here."

"_Put the comm on speaker," he waited until she said it was, "We had an altercation today and Gail was shot through a lung," he got right to the point._

Roy took his wife's hand, "Will she live?" he wasn't prepared for his daughter being shot even though it went with her job.

"_We got her on the first transport to Houston which just left here and will touch down in just over three hours."_

"We'll stay," Gabbie wasn't going home now and Roy and Gretchen nodded.

"Do you have any idea when you'll be home?" Cayman missed him already.

"_No, I'm assuming we'll be on the ground searching through miles of rubble until the rescue phase is over, at least two weeks."_

"You'll miss Trey's birthday tomorrow."

"_Good thing he's too young to know. You make it special for him."_

"You sound tired," she knew she needed to bring the call to an end and get the Jamison's back to their hotel.

"_I'm too old to miss a night's sleep. Love you."_

"Love you too. Talk to you tomorrow," she cut the link and looked at Roy and Gabbie, "You might as well get a night's sleep yourself. When the transport comes in, you won't get close to the people until they've been processed and operated on. Tomorrow Gail will be in a room or intensive care. Hope she's in a room. That'll mean the wound isn't life threatening."

* * *

Wash worked non-stop until her stomach was past grumbling and her blood sugar dropped. Fighting off a dizzy flash, she went to her mess. Grabbing a tray of food, she plopped down in the first open spot she saw. Looking around, she noticed it was about half full and looked at her mini for the time, after nine at night. Her unit looked wore out and brought many victims for the I.R.E. She helped with wounded soldiers coming back from Argentina with one of her first victims being Gail. A tray was set across from her and she looked up into the uncertain eyes of her husband. Cautiously, he sat down. They ate in silence for a few minutes each not sure what to say to the other.

"What's Gail's chances?" he finally found a safe subject.

"I collapsed her lung and filled the hole with gel. She has a good chance."

At least she was talking to him, "Barry will be relieved. Did you talk to him?"

She shook her head, "I've been too busy."

"I want you to sleep now. You lost a night's sleep and worked fifteen hours non-stop and there will be another long day tomorrow. They've brought in doctors and medics who'll take the night shifts." He hoped he didn't have to make it an order. That wouldn't be good given their strained relationship.

"I was going to," she nodded, but didn't look up at him.

"I have our double bed in my tent," he showed trepidation in his statement and kept his gaze on her, hoping not to be rebuffed, "I put your backpack with mine," he finished.

"Fine," was her only response. In truth, she was exhausted and wanted to lie down for a few peaceful hours and wanted to avoid another fight at all costs. She knew she was bitchy when tired and was trying hard not to argue with him.

They finished in silence and she headed to the outbuildings for women before finding his tent. He was in bed when she arrived. She saw his bare chest and wondered if he had anything on at all. She stripped to her panties while he watched and found a clean black tank top. Slipping it over her head she slipped in her side of the bed. He turned the light off and lay on his back not touching her. He knew they had to talk, but not tonight. For months he wrapped himself around her body to sleep. Even when she was hurt last month, he found a way to snuggle. He didn't like this distance, physical or emotional. He heard her even breathing and knew her long day was over and will himself to sleep.

No attacks on the coast of North America manifested. The combined South America coalition blustered and threatened and told the world they could take care of Brazil. The intern President hastily selected by vote of mayors elected on of the few survivors of parliament, a man Philbrick vaguely knew, but not enough to bring into the fold. He needed a meeting of the organization. He put out feelers to Germany and assumed the scientist Lucas was meeting with most likely died in the dome. Their bodies were eventually discovered in the Presidential palace. He called Hans Gustafson in Germany and they were to have an emergency meeting and had to find a safe place when he could extract himself from Brazil. Hans said he had the freedom to find a new location where they would be above suspicion.

Three days passed.

Dotti entered Lucas' hospital room with a wide smile. Behind her was Chris. Lucas scowled at him, "I told you no soldiers, Grandma."

"Chaplain Chris is a family friend and here with me so cool your jets."

"When can I get out of here?"

"I spoke with your doctor and not for several more days. They had to rebuild the bone with bonemortar and it won't adhere to your bone for about two weeks and another two weeks before you can walk with a brace."

"You mean I'm stuck in Houston for a month?" Lucas was incensed and almost threw his plexi at her.

"If you're going to have a bad attitude, you can stay here in the hospital. If you can comport yourself with restraint, I might let you spend time at my place," she wasn't caving to his childish churlishness.

Chris stood by watching the youth. He remembered him as an outgoing boy who liked to pull pranks and laugh. He didn't recognize this older version at all. Somalia took one more victim and he was the only one who saw it. He was glad to be going to Terra Nova and would keep an eye on this troubled youth.

"Do you have enough to keep yourself entertained?" Dotti changed the subject.

He nodded, "Dad brought me my backpack when I was on the transport waiting for them to load the worse injured. He told me my wound was bad enough to rate a trip on my own without him pulling strings."

"If your injury wasn't severe enough to make the first trip, you'd still be waiting. Your father would not pull strings even for you, if there were more direr injured," Dotti reminded him.

"I'm well aware he's always worried about his precious image and if anyone finds out I was on the first transport, he'll be embarrassed," Lucas was sarcastic again.

Dotti shook her head, "I'm glad to see you've recovered enough to take jabs at your father."

"He can take it."

She tried again, "Have you watched the news?"

"Been glued to the screen. Even saw Dad on some of the footage. He was helping carry some poor ingrate."

"I'm sure whoever got rescued was grateful," why did he have to be so unsympathetic. Ever since his mother died, he showed callousness to everything except his studies. The kind, laughing boy died with his mother. She told Nathaniel to get him help, but his father figured time would be the healing balm he needed. Time had cemented his obdurate personality and Dotti knew her grandson would always be a difficult person to be around.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest. If you need something call me, okay?" she patted his arm.

"I will," he picked his plexi up before she left the room with Chris and didn't bother to tell them goodbye.

Chris escorted Dotti to his vehicle, "I remember a different kid. Somalia affected him more than Nathaniel knows or wants to admit."

"Nathaniel gets really defensive when Lucas' bad behavior is brought up by anyone. I think that's one of the reasons he keeps him far away, so he doesn't have to deal with it. When they leave, he'll be faced with his son as he is. All I can do is be his grandmother."

"When's the last time he's been in your home?"

"Oh dear, not since his mother's funeral. We always met someplace else or I visited him in Chicago. I went all the time the first year until I was sure he was coping on his own. His father wasn't mentally capable of being a parent and still isn't, but he should be. If he can take the time to remarry, you'd think he could be a proper father."

Chris let her vent. He was sure Dotti had nobody who knew the situation like he did to vent like that with, "I agree with you. I think Nathaniel wants time to pass and his son to grow up and be his own man. Nathaniel dropped the ball on his son, but the time to fix things was three years ago. Now he has to live with the results of his distant parenting. I'd never tell him that of course," he exchanged looks with Dotti and she nodded.

"I've never said anything to him. In some ways he isn't in any better shape than Lucas. The trauma changed him also," it was good to talk about it finally and Chris was so easy to talk to.

"I'm glad he has Alicia. She's his stabilizing force and I'm sure he doesn't see that either. If anything were to happen to her now, he'd be in no shape to lead a colony in the past."

"Alicia's coming around a little bit with me," Dotti never spoke about her with another person, because she couldn't. "At first, she denied a relationship with Nathaniel."

Chris chuckled, "They had to be discrete, still do, but they are happy together and she'll take care of him when they leave."

Cayman entered Gail's room. She was finally moved from I.C. this morning. Gabbie and Gretchen were already in the room even though it was fairly early. Roy had left the day before to return to work. "How are you this morning, Gail?"

"I still feel like an elephant stepped on my chest," she sounded better and more coherent.

"I talked to Barry last night. He finally was allowed one call, but it was limited to five minutes. He spent the entire time wanting to know all about you and sends his love. He's part of the search and rescue team as is everyone."

"Problem with dating a private. They are grunts and have no comm time allotted to them," Gail smiled to know he was okay. She'd asked about him as soon as she regained consciousness, but nobody had heard from him yet. Apollo called every night and told her the boys were fine and working hard, but he hadn't seen them. Cayman passed that along, but knew it didn't replace a personal call.

"Knowing my son, he won't be a private for long. I bet he is sergeant within three years," Cayman was proud of him and what he was capable of. She told them she had to get to work and left.

* * *

The five o'clock alarm sounded on Wash's mini. Nathaniel felt her fumble in the dark for it and the noise was blessedly silenced. He reached out and stopped her from rising like she'd done without a word for three days now. "Wash, we need to talk."

"I know," she turned the light on and rolled over to face him. Three days hadn't lessened the hurt he did to her and she knew he was smarting from her insensitive comments to him. They lay facing each other not touching.

"I'm sorry," his tone was gentle, "I was out of line throwing Ayani in your face."

"I've already told you I feel inferior to her, as your second wife. You confirming it, even in anger is a truth. You haven't buried her in your heart and I'm forced to compete. I maintain we married too soon. You like the sex, but not the other part, the part where I'm equal in the marriage. You still want the intellectual part to be Ayani to talk to and not me. I'm no good at playing second fiddle to a dead person. We can make up, but she'll still be between us until you start using me as a sounding board with Lucas and not her."

He was amazed at her perceptiveness, "I don't know how to bury her in my heart. If I knew I would. You're my future, she's the past. We both know we married on the spur of the moment and way too soon. I don't want to go back, be patient with me, I'll say goodbye to Ayani and you'll have all of me in time."

"Every time Lucas comes up, I get pushed away and she gets reincarnated in your mind. I'm afraid that day will never come and our marriage will suffer or even die."

"Don't say that," he was getting scared, "I am over protective of Lucas and he's a monster. He's my personal failure and I don't want to share that with anyone, especially you. I want to protect you from him. He's not the kid you knew."

She decided to test the waters again, "I think Lucas needs to see me and maybe some of the other soldiers who were at Somalia. Isolating him is allowing this fantasy world where people in your life don't exist. Sooner or later he's going to meet us. Better now than when we leave. Make him spend some time with the unit, even if he throws a fit."

This time he listened, glad for the second chance and he let out the breath he was holding, "You got it, anything to heal this breach between us, and you're right. I'm making him spend time with the unit and learn self-defense and you're going to train him in survival." He reached out and brushed her hair back over an ear, the first touch in days, "Wash, I love you more and more each day. I can handle anything except your distance from me and I've been miserable and lonely. Forgive me and let me make love to you before we go to work," he was hopeful and it showed in his open expression.

Wash smiled, "You'll say anything to get laid, won't you?"

He smiled and took her hand, "I've been called a silver tongued devil," he kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry about the Somalia comments I made. I was also out of line," she wanted to stroke his beard, but didn't want to be rebuffed with her bringing up her accusations.

"I've thought about everything you brought out in the open. We can't change the past and for three days I've beaten myself up over my choice in Somalia."

"I didn't want that to happen. I've spent three days knowing you'll never love me as much as Ayani," she got her secret suffering in the open.

"That's absolutely not true," his hand cupped her face, "I knew her for seventeen years as my wife. You've imbedded yourself deeply in my heart. Each day you push her out to my memories little by little."

"I wonder if we should see Chris when we get home."

"If you want," he was willing to agree to anything that'd keep her with him. He had another thought, "We forgot to celebrate our first anniversary on Saturday. I was going to surprise you with a bottle in our bedroom when everything went to hell. When we get home, I want a first year of mind blowing sex anniversary with you," he leaned over and gently kissed her.

"You want us to celebrate having sex for the first time?"

"It's very important to me," he rolled her on her back and nudged her legs apart, "are we okay for now?"

"I suppose," any further response was cut off when his lips found hers. He felt wonderful and she missed this so much.

They were late for morning briefing and Philbrick glared at them as they slipped in and stood in the back. He continued while everyone turned to see who entered late. Apollo smiled and winked at Nathaniel who gave him a thumbs up and got an elbow in the ribs from Wash, but it didn't take the smile off his face.

"…and then we found the body of the President and his wife. His children were all found dead in the family room. They had guests and they were all dead. Dome one has been cleared for rescue. We pulled roughly twenty thousand alive out of half a million. We assume the other domes will yield similar numbers. The people living in the surrounding areas fared somewhat better except for the immediate ring of houses around each dome. Shrapnel blew up and out and destroyed all the houses, killing almost everyone in the half klick perimeter. We've got a soft count of one million survivors further out. Rio had swelled to the largest city in South America, like the Hong Kong of the south with eight million people and growing. The new President is meeting with his cabinet and parliament to decide if they want to rebuild. For now, most of the citizens will be relocated to other cities. We will be taking all our units and providing transport using all our transports. I figure we'll have them all moved within two weeks if we work non-stop." Finally Philbrick paused.

"Anyone else helping?" Apollo asked.

"Brazilian Air is sending almost all of their fleet. We don't have any more runway spaced to accommodate other volunteers."

"Our mission is accomplished. Why are we still here?" Only Apollo would have the balls to ask the General that question.

"Intelligence is watching troop movements all over this Continent. We have reason to believe we're under imminent attack."

"How long have you known this?" Mallawarri spoke up before anyone else.

"I just found out on this morning's report from Houston. It was on the docket to discuss."

"Why would they attack now?" Apollo was already into his tactical planning in case of an attack.

"You were right about them allowing us certain information to force our hand. I'm sure they thought they had the man and weapon power to withstand an attack on that canyon. They didn't have you," Philbrick was looking directly at Apollo. "They bluffed and lost. The open code we so easily cracked hasn't been used. In fact, no military channels are being used so we've assumed they are hiding messages on the public frequencies. We're monitoring all of them and there are millions so picking a code out of housewives talking to their mother's is a needle in the proverbial haystack. We're getting more information from the satellites. They show strong gatherings on the Bolivia border."

"So we've lost all our allies?" Apollo wanted confirmation.

Philbrick nodded, "Bolivia bailed and so did the new President of Peru. The thought of competing with our country for a chance to go to the past was too much."

"Revenge?" Apollo questioned, puzzled as to why they'd attack now.

"My best guess is they are waiting for us to go home then they'll descend on Brazil and pick the carcass clean. Brazil is no match for the combined units and yes, revenge for Brazil siding with us."

"We can't stay indefinitely," Apollo seemed to be the spokesman for the group.

"Our government is trying to negotiate with the other countries to not invade Brazil or we'll attack their countries. So far they aren't listening. We'd hoped with the destruction of their pet project, they'd turn on each other, but that hasn't happened." Philbrick suddenly had a revolting thought, _'Maybe they know about the other fracture.' _Coming to a selfish decision, "We need to remove them as a threat. I'm calling headquarters in the capitol and requesting permission to engage the forces and take them out so we can go home and not worry Brazil will be invaded."

"We need more manpower to engage an overwhelming force," Apollo didn't want to sacrifice his soldiers against overwhelming odds.

"I'll be requesting the required forces as soon as intelligence gives an estimate on the numbers. For now, we have another full day of rescue, dismissed."

"Mind if I have breakfast in your unit?" Apollo hustled to catch up with Nathaniel and Alicia.

"Be our guest," Nathaniel was certainly in a good mood, in contrast to the previous three days where he scowled at everyone and snapped at him just yesterday for saying hello.

Apollo noticed his daughter was more subdued. In fact she seem resigned to something and he was going to find out what. Looping an arm around Alicia's neck he told Nathaniel, "We'll catch up. I need a word with my daughter."

"Don't be long or I'll eat all the good stuff and leave the unrecognizable for you," Nathaniel winked at Alicia and left them to talk.

"He seems a lot happier than you," Apollo kept an arm around her shoulders and his voice near her ear as soldiers were walking by.

He felt her shrug, "We made up and he's happy, so am I," she looked at her father, "You're too nosy for your own good, you know that?"

"What is it you're not telling me?" he knew when his child was holding something back.

"Nathaniel will never love me as much as his first wife and it hurts," she finally opened to her father and confident on so many levels.

"I had a hunch Lucas being here might have been behind your fight. What'd he do, tell you Ayani would do everything better?"

"He told me if I tried harder in Somalia, she might still be his wife," even uttering the words to her father made her heart bleed again. She felt her father's arms wrap around her and he held her tightly.

Apollo couldn't believe what Alicia just told him. For the first time he felt rage towards his friend and son-in-law. How dare he say that, wasn't her sacrifice enough.

"I told him if Ayani had hidden or he hadn't rush blindly after her, she might still be alive. We said horrible things to each other," she spoke in his ear as his head was bent down and their cheeks were touching.

"Fights can be messy," he finally found something to say, "you made up and I'm sure he's sorry for his outburst. I know when Cayman and broke up, we said awful things that later I wished I hadn't. Remember, his actions say he loves you even when sometimes his mouth makes you doubt it," he pulled back. "We better find food before your unit leaves us scraps," he kept his arm around her waist as they walked to her mess.

Nathaniel had a plate of biscuits covered with a towel and was eating simulated eggs and shoving half a biscuit in his mouth when they sat down with plates of eggs. Apollo lifted the towel and saw what looked like real wheat biscuits.

"How do you rate such food and my unit doesn't?" he glared across the table at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel spoke around a bite, "I have this sergeant. Boylan has a way of procuring things for us, mainly for himself, but sometimes he shares."

Apollo grabbed three biscuits and reached for butter and he saw jam being pushed at him, "Boylan?"

"He said we couldn't have biscuits without real butter and jam. I've learned not to ask too many questions."

Wash let the men talk and quietly ate. She had another busy day helping injured and this was a good breakfast to start her day. She still was careful around Nathaniel and didn't want to say the wrong thing so kept quiet.

He noticed, "Why so quiet, Wash?" he wanted to reach over the table and take her hand, but couldn't here. She smiled softly at him without speaking. He looked around and nobody was paying them any mind, "We okay?"

"I have to get to work," she grabbed a biscuit off her plate, jumped up and hurried out.

Nathaniel looked at Apollo, "She told you about our fight?"

Apollo nodded, "One makeup session isn't going to fix bring up a previous wife. You know, in all the years Cayman and I've been together, never once did I tell her Jackie could do something better or I wished she was here. I get the impression you did both?"

Nathaniel looked down at his plate, "When I have an issue with Lucas, I mentally talk to Ayani and I pushed Wash away with this latest incident. I do love her. Sometimes it's like I have two women in my heart and head at the same time," he kept his voice low so Apollo could barely hear him.

"She's cooled towards you and that's not good in the first year of marriage," Apollo was just as low, "I want to see you convince me that you totally love her or I might accidently let it slip you're married," he ground through his clenched teeth.

Nathaniel raised surprised blue eyes to meet his black glower, "You wouldn't."

"I want my daughter to be happy."

"She sure could have done better than me, but I'm trying."

"You just don't love her as much," Apollo stated, as he didn't let up and was glad the place had mostly cleared out.

"I have the ability to love her more and maybe that's keeping me tied to Ayani. Either way, I'm wracked with guilt, the wife I let die or the one who has the ability to make me forget my first wife ever existed," he was almost pleading for understanding.

"You'll never forget Ayani, but letting this guilt for loving completely again is wrong and unfair to Alicia. She deserves a husband who wants her for his wife completely. She shouldn't have to share, she's not your mistress, stop treating her like one," with that Apollo got up and stalked out.

"Okay, what area are we assigned today?" Nathaniel asked Alex when he entered his command tent.

Alex pointed to a map on the screen, "Same as yesterday, we keep working this area. Anything good in the morning briefing?" Alex saw Apollo sit with him and Wash so wisely kept his distance in the mess.

"Philbrick is planning a war for us to fight while we're on the ground, so I don't know how much more scavenging for breathing bodies we're going to be doing."

TBC


	40. An injured Lucas

"Nathaniel," Dotti pulled him in for a tight hug right on her doorstep.

"Sorry I couldn't get back sooner," he pulled away, "I understand Lucas is here?"

Dotti stood aside to let him enter her home, "He's on the couch, absorbed in his plexi. I swear he lives on that thing," she followed him to the living room.

"Hey Boy," he watched Lucas look up without a smile.

"What took you so long?" No hi or I missed you, just his ever present scowl in place. "My professor said I was banned from Chicago until you allowed me to return," his tone started out accusatory.

Nathaniel, totally unfazed took a seat on a chair across the room, "That's right," he replied with a smile.

Before Lucas could respond Dotti interrupted, "What can I get for you, Nathaniel?"

"I was hoping for food and I'll start with a cup of coffee. I'm inviting myself to dinner," he smiled at her.

"You know you're always welcome here," she hurried off to make coffee for them.

"I talked to your doctor. He says your progress is on schedule and you'll be off that brace by the end of June," Nathaniel looked his son over as he spoke.

"They have doctors in Chicago, Dad. I want to get back to my studies and work."

"No, you're taking a break right here. In fact I'm having you go through some training with my troops. Washington will teach you survival and you'll spend time with my unit so you know them before we leave."

"No way in hell, old man," Lucas screamed and threw his plexi at his father in a moment of rage.

Nathaniel easily caught the projectile and calmly sat it on a table beside him. He knew this was coming and it was time his son stopped being the spoiled brat he'd let him become. "It's not an option. You don't go back to Chicago until I say you can. I'm in no hurry for you to return."

"I can make life real miserable for you," Lucas threatened.

"Not near as miserable as I can make it for you," Nathaniel smiled, sat back and crossed his ankles. "Let's start with this, he picked the plexi up. For now, it's mine and I'll take it with me. Why don't you play a game or two with your grandmother or just be nice and visit."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas' tone changed to sulking.

"You're a brat and out of control and you're going to get over it. You're going to be polite to my unit and learn what they will teach you. Any negative feedback and I'll extend your stay. You want to get back to Chicago, be nice, starting right now." Nathaniel watched his son's face go from anger to forced control.

"With my broken leg, I'm at your mercy," Lucas lay back and closed his eyes. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

Dotti brought coffee in, "You bore him to sleep already?"

Nathaniel chuckled, "He's silently pouting. I've taken his toys and he has to spend time with my unit. When he starts some training I'm moving him to my place and he'll stay with me. He didn't explain in front of Lucas that Wash had to get all her things out of his house, which she was doing right now.

"And when will this be?" Dotti handed him his cup.

"Thanks," he took the cup, "he gets another week or two here, then he'll be well enough to sit in classes. Wash still has a cot in her office if he has to lie down," he just had a random thought, _'I haven't done Wash on that cot. Will before the week is out,' _he added it to his mental list of things to do.

"When did you get home?" Dotti sat and sipped her coffee.

"We got in late last night. General Philbrick decided we couldn't leave Brazil helpless with their largest city destroyed. Our government negotiated for two weeks while we did search and rescue waiting for the army that amassed on the border to break up. All requests to do so were denied and we were told to leave. For some reason they thought they had the upper hand. I'll never know who put that idea in their heads. They kept coalescing their armies until our government gave up and sent in reinforcements."

"I saw part of it on the news. It looked bloody. Was there much loss of life?"

"Not on our side. We lost a few, but they took a beating. The California Air Core and Virginia Heavy Artillery pounded into their camps non-stop for three days and then we went in with choppers to do mop up. We finally got concessions from the other countries to stop aggression, but it took us wiping out their military forces. If they didn't stop, we threatened to bomb Buenos Aires like they did Rio. Finally they saw the light and agreed to a cease fire."

"Did you ever find out why Rio was bombed?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "No. The best we can figure is Brazil refused to join their newly formed coalition and wanted to remain our friend, but that's a very weak excuse. There had to be something more that we may know in time. Now the other countries have alienated us and lost our protection if someone invades them. Bolivia tried to backtrack, but the powers that be told them seven million dead people didn't warrant our friendship." He didn't tell her about the classified bombing run to take out a probable time fracture.

"That many dead," Dotti was numb that so many could be killed so fast. The last war that killed that many in one strike was a hundred years before, "I hoped never to live to see such barbarism."

"Me too," Nathaniel agreed.

"I bought Lucas clothes," she changed the subject, "he went off to Rio with no change of clothing."

"I'll reimburse you," Nathaniel offered.

"No, I don't get to spend on him very often anymore. It was fun shopping for someone else again, and besides, he was about ready to outgrow the last round of clothing you bought for him."

Nathaniel looked at Lucas, lying on the couch with his eyes still closed, "He'll make my size before he's done."

* * *

The day before:

Apollo looked at the crowd. It was late, nearly midnight, but with an entire base returning, news went while they were still in Rio that the units were coming home on this day or rather night. He hoped Cayman kept Trey home, but there she was, holding his son and waving to the units with the other wives. Only a few husbands were in the massive crowd. He pushed his way through, dropped his backpack and scooped Trey from her arms. Planting a kiss on his son's head he pulled Cayman into a tight hug with one arm. She felt so good and her lips were warm and soft.

"I'll take him," Alicia pushed in and snagged her brother so her father could properly greet his wife, which he took full advantage of, wrapping her close to him while her hands tugged on his too long hair.

Nathaniel wandered up and patted Trey on the back, "It'll be good to sleep in our bed," he murmured into Wash's ear. He was rewarded with a smile that warmed his heart.

_Ever since their last fight he tried extra hard to show he loved her. That first night he pulled her close in bed and rained kisses all over her face then pulled back, "Your father is mad at me. I finally hurt you bad enough to get Daddy pissed. I do love you and I want you to know, I want to be married to you and I'll try and be a better husband."_

"_And I'll try and not be so bitchy when I'm tired," Wash felt bad for insinuating he was responsible for Ayani's death or the other's. She reached up and stroked his beard, "I really am sorry for what I said."_

"_I am too. It wasn't even true. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. I can't give you up, even if Ayani were to appear, she'd have to understand I have another wife."_

"_You'd practice polygamy?" she gently teased, "I have you know, I'm not into anything kinky."_

_He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, "Me neither…..unless it's girl on girl…ow," he laughed into his wife's blazing eyes. She slapped his arm in a stinging reminder she could inflict pain. "What am I going to do with your father?" he sobered._

"_Why should you care what Dad thinks?"_

"_Because he's my friend and I hurt his daughter," his blue eyes darkened._

"_Dad will forgive you," she ran her hands over his biceps, enjoying the feel of his firm muscles._

"_And you?" his tone became husky, "Am I forgiven?"_

_She was silent for a moment, making him nervous, "I told you, I can forgive almost anything except another woman. We have to make this transition like Dad and Cayman did. I've never heard either one of them throw their deceased spouse up against the other and David was only dead for three years when Cayman started dating Dad."_

_He nodded, "You're right. I've done it on more than one occasion and all are too many. It's just that I'm having so much trouble with Lucas and I feel all alone."_

"_You have me. If you stop comparing me to Ayani, I may be of help."_

"_I've never compared you to her. It's just I know what she'd say in certain situations whereas I'm still learning about you," he linked the fingers of one hand to hers._

"_But you don't value my advice like hers," Wash was glad they were finally having this talk without anger or remorse._

"_Depends on the topic. It's hard for me not to remember what she'd say in regards to Lucas."_

"_Other people can have good ideas also," she gently reminded him._

"_It's hard for me to accept advice when dealing with him, I'm such a failure as a father," he opened up to her a little more._

"_I thought you were doing okay until Somalia. The older I got, the more my father became a part time participant. I see you doing that with Lucas. The difference is, I didn't have a traumatic event that scarred my soul."_

"_I'm losing him and don't have a clue how to get him back," his voice was soft almost speaking to himself._

"_Isolating yourself from people who care isn't helping you. You shouldn't carry this burden alone."_

"_You don't know what you're asking for if you get involved with him. He's a genius who is a master manipulator."_

_Wash smiled up at him, "He learned the later from his father."_

_Nathaniel smiled back and nodded, "I can manipulate, can't I."_

"_So, you going to let me be your wife with Lucas?"_

"_When that boy rips you a new asshole, don't blame or hate me and we have a deal."_

"_I'm sure I can handle one spoiled boy," she pulled him down to seal their bargain with a kiss. The kiss led to another round of love making and they fell asleep holding each other. Wash had her head on his chest listening to the steady beat as another long day came to a close._

Chris wandered by, congratulating soldiers for coming home safe. He spotted Apollo's family and joined them. Nathaniel lifted his head from his whispering to Wash and spotted the chaplain, "Chris, I need to make an appointment in a couple days to visit," he caught Wash's surprised look out of the corner of his eye.

"My door is always open to you."

"I'll be by when I get a moment."

Darrell pushed through the crowd and hugged his mother. She looked him over with a critical eye, "I see you're in one piece. Have you seen your brother?"

"I did. He was headed straight to Gail's place. Said if I saw you to tell you he'd stop by tomorrow, maybe."

Cayman sighed, "I'm no longer the first woman in his life. When are you going to find someone to replace me?" she commented back.

"I'm still getting over the trauma of no longer being your baby," and with a final hug he grabbed his backpack and left for his unit.

"Come for supper tomorrow," Cayman called after him. He turned and gave her thumbs up with one hand.

"It's past his bedtime," Cayman stated as she noticed Trey was being held by his father again.

Apollo smirked knowingly at her, "Mine too." He looked over to Alicia and Nathaniel. "You two coming home tonight?"

"I think we'll go to my place to be alone," Nathaniel wanted a night where he didn't have to be careful with noise like in his tent.

Apollo was of a like mind and he nodded not putting up a fuss, "Don't be in a hurry to show up."

Nathaniel went to Dotti's every evening that week for supper and a visit with Lucas. Lucas pleaded every night for his plexi back, saying he'd cooperate, but nothing budged his father. Nathaniel realized it was the first time in Lucas' life, he really put his foot down.

"Grandma has a plexi," he finally resorted to manipulating his father.

"Yes she does and she was kind enough to let me keep it for the week also," Nathaniel set the chess board up. For lack of anything else to do, Lucas sat across from him in a soft padded chair.

"I'm having withdrawals," Lucas admitted.

"When we go to the past, we won't have access to all that's going on in this world. We'll have to make our own entertainment," Nathaniel moved his pawn.

"At least we'll have an eye," Lucas took the pawn.

"We will, but it'll take a couple years to get the building to house it completed. In the meantime, we'll be forced to rough it."

Dotti came in from cooking, "Dinner's in the oven and should be ready in half an hour," she sat down to watch them. After a minute she asked, "What's going on in the Washington household?"

"Ahhh, they're all getting ready for the wedding."

"How's Gail doing?"

"She had to alter her wedding dress," he looked up from the game and grinned, "See, I can pay attention when women jabber."

Dotti shook a finger at him, "What else did you overhear?"

"The bullet she took left a scar too high for her to wear the shoulder less gown she planned on so she and Wash went to the dome yesterday for something that covered it up. They must have gotten a dress because all the women disappeared in the bedroom yesterday afternoon when they returned, leaving Apollo and I to sit the kid."

"And why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" she looked peeved.

"I forgot," he could look as innocent as Lucas when he wanted to.

"Am I going to get an invite?"

Again Nathaniel looked surprised at her, "If you want to come. I'll mention it to Cayman."

"Well I got to get details from Gail before Rio and would like to go."

Nathaniel changed the subject before something was said he didn't want disclosed, "Lucas, I'm taking you with me after supper." He sprang it on them, not wanting Lucas to con his grandmother into taking his side and pleading for the kid to stay.

Dotti stayed silent. She knew this was between father and son.

"Why can't I commute from here?" Lucas really didn't want to go on the base ever again.

"Tomorrow morning I'm taking you to the doctor for your checkup, then we'll meet my unit and you'll start survival training."

"How long is this supposed training taking?" Lucas wanted this nightmare over. His hatred of his father was growing with each day. He'd already lost precious time away from the portal. He knew other scientist were doing a lot of the work, but he specialized in the crucial part and was so far the lead scientist for computing the phase variance needed to stabilize the portal and integrate the two together. He got a message from the scientist he'd been working with that they missed him and to get well soon as his work was still waiting before his father confiscated his lifeline.

"It all depends on you, Son," his father was purposely vague.

Lucas looked around his father's house. It was not the one he grew up in, but a smaller more compact unit. Lucas noticed the nice motorcycle sitting in the living room.

"My concession to being a bachelor again," Nathaniel watched him looking at it, "I can park it in the living room if I want. Your mother would throw a fit and move both of us outside." He brought up Lucas' mother's name and watched to see which reaction he got this time. So far every time he did, Lucas would either throw a fit or tell him to stop or stomp off muttering under his breath. This time the boy just glared at him.

"Can I have my plexi now?" was his only reply.

"No," Nathaniel gave his one word answer.

"You know, you're making me hate you," he snarled.

"I doubt taking your toy away is doing that," Nathaniel kept his tone measured.

"Where's my bedroom?" Lucas was done with his father for the night and he knew he had to get up early as his father had abominable hours for rising.

Nathaniel pointed to a door and went to lock up. He entered his lonely bedroom. Stripping to his shorts, he crawled in bed and picked up his comm. When Wash answered, "I miss you."

"_I take it Lucas is being difficult?"_

"And I'm being just as pigheaded back. What are you wearing?"

_Wash smiled, he really did want to be diverted from his son, "Nothing."_

"I don't believe you. You're telling me what I want to hear," he grumbled.

"_I just got out of the shower and haven't put anything on yet. What should I wear?"_

"Nothing and I'll be right there," he offered.

"_You're on diaper duty for a teenager, remember."_

"I can be there in a few minutes, spend some time and come home. He's got pain pills and a sleeping pill in his nightly medicine. I'll check on him, but I bet he's already out. You keep wearing what you have on. There's no way I'm sleeping with that thought in my head," he was resolute in his decision.

_Wash laughed and decided to tease him, "I can take care of myself. You can listen on the comm if you want."_

"Don't you dare. Now you have to take care of my problem that you caused."

"_You can handle it yourself and tell me what you are doing," her seductive tone almost convinced him just to keep listening to her._

"If I couldn't get to you, I would. I'm on my way," he cut the link and jumped up and dressed. He slipped silently like the trained soldier he was to Lucas' door. Cracking it one inch, he saw his boy already sleeping, his pills on the nightstand with a glass of water. He opened his front door and pushed the bike outside. Locking the door, he jumped on and took off on silent running.

"Halt," the deep voice of Apollo stopped him in his tracks.

"Since when have you taken to guarding your own home?" Nathaniel was surprised Apollo heard him come in.

"I was up and heard something in the back yard. I thought you were staying at your house for now?"

"Your daughter presented a better offer than my son."

"Make sure she gets enough sleep," Apollo went back to his bedroom.

Nathaniel set his mini for four thirty and slipped into his wife's bed. Forgoing talking, they made love until both were satisfied. Holding Wash he felt her relax into sleep. For some reason sleep eluded him for now so he let his mind wander over the last week.

_It was early June when they made it home. The next afternoon Apollo's house filled up with family as Darrell showed up with beer and Barry and Gail arrived shortly after. Gail got parked on the couch and told not to move. He stopped by to see Wash before heading to Dotti's and check on Lucas. He asked her to break away later and clean her things out of his house as he didn't know when he was taking Lucas their._

"_I just got released from the hospital three days ago," Gail told Wash when she asked. "I'm off until August and have had to move the wedding back to the end of June." They had planned on an early June wedding._

_He remembered his wedding to Ayani. He didn't care when they got married, but she insisted on a June wedding so they had to hustle. She was beautiful in her white gown and honey blond hair worn down. He vowed someday to give Wash the same wedding at Terra Nova. They'd have a second wedding in front of the colonist, the largest wedding in the colony. _

_The next day he called Apollo who like him was at work going over reports, "I'm meeting with Chris and would like you to be present if you can make it."_

"_I'll be there," Apollo replied, so Nathaniel called Chris for an appointment._

_He filled Chris in on what he said and what Wash also told him. Apollo had kept his distance for over two weeks now after he stomped out of his mess tent. Once he personally invited him for a dinner he knew Boylan had a hand in procuring real meat._

"_No, I want to see improvement in your treatment of my daughter and that's going to take time."_

"_I am treating her better. I can't prove it to you until we get home."_

"_You know I'll mess you over if I even get wind of you putting a dead wife over a living one again."_

_Nathaniel related that part of the story to Chris also along with Apollo's threat in his mess._

_Chris agreed partly with Apollo, "A marriage won't last with too many women in it. We knew you were rushing the second marriage, but no woman should ever have to compete with a previous wife. My advice is every time you think of mentally talking to Ayani, you stop and analyze what you are doing and how it changes you in the short term. Alicia wants to offer assistance as your wife and you throw it back in her face." Chris knew Nathaniel needed to hear hard opinions and hopefully he was respected enough for this accomplished Commander to listen to wisdom._

"_That's why I'm here, to overcome this problem. I find seventeen years of marriage is harder to overcome than I figured it would be. I want to be the best husband under the circumstances to Wash. I keep getting accused of not loving her as much as Ayani. That's simply untrue. The night I asked her to marry me, I told her she was the most important person in my life and she is."_

_Chris probed deeper, "Outside Ayani and Lucas, how do you treat her?"_

"_I treat her like she's my partner, which she is. I only have this problem when Ayani's name comes up or Lucas. I want to stop and need to know I can," he was imploring Chris for help._

_Apollo sat quietly and watched Nathaniel ask for help. He wasn't sure he would have if positions were reversed. He wasn't one to open up._

"_I understand Lucas is here yet?" Chris wanted confirmation. He hadn't heard from Dotti so assumed she was still caring for her grandson._

_Nathaniel nodded, "He's staying a couple weeks and I'm making him take survival training from Wash so he'll have to interact with her and my unit. This will give me good practice controlling myself around them. There will be altercations and I'm backing Wash."_

_Apollo was hearing this plan for the first time, "Where will Lucas be staying?" he finally spoke up._

"_I'm moving him on Sunday to my place and will stay there with him and Wash will stay at your place," he directed his answer to Apollo._

"_Will you ever be able to acknowledge Alicia as your wife or live as her husband in Terra Nova with your son's attitude?" Apollo wanted to know._

"_She married me knowing our relationship would be secret for maybe years. I've taken steps to insure we have access to each other's homes at Terra Nova. They will be next to each other and an underground bunker for munitions will be built with access from each house. Lucas won't be staying with me after he's grown. I'll make him move off on his own or share with other people his age. I doubt we can live together after all these years."_

_Chris focused him back on the issue, "I don't think Lucas is your main issue with Alicia. She has problems being treated like a lesser wife which is what you're conveying. You have to stop doing that. Put Ayani where she belongs, the grave. Lucas hasn't done so yet either and is taking her death all these years later out on you and anyone you allow him to. You will have a major challenge building a future for mankind. You need a good woman by your side and you have the best. I honestly don't want to hear a fight involving Ayani again or I may annul your marriage."_

"_You can do that?" Nathaniel felt his heart start to race._

"_I can and will," Chris stared him down._

"_What if she's pregnant?" Nathaniel was happy his voice didn't break._

"_That would prevent me from annulling a marriage. Is she pregnant?"_

"_No, but I'll knock her up again before I let you destroy my marriage," Nathaniel vowed with an edge in his tone._

"_Again?"_

_Nathaniel exchanged a startled glance with Apollo. He looked back to Chris and in a quiet voice stated, "Wash had a miscarriage last year."_

"_And you want children with her?" Chris was relentless in seeking out ways to help his friend._

"_Oh yeah, I want one with her. After being around Apollo's spawn, I can handle another one or five," Nathaniel smiled at the thought of having a baby with Wash, "No limit on babies where we're going."_

"_You won't tell Alicia how Ayani would raise the children different or better than her?"_

_Nathaniel looked shocked, "Never. She's great with Trey. It never crossed my mind to say anything that Ayani might have done different to her."_

"_But where Lucas is concerned, it's Ayani and you and nobody else?"_

_Nathaniel looked down and spoke into his hands, "I feel like I'm betraying Ayani if I let anyone else help. I really don't want help, even if I screw everything up. Lucas is Ayani's and my son. I told Wash she could advise me, but I'm not sure I mean it."_

"_How the hell, pardon my usage, do you expect Alicia to have any relationship or luck in helping Lucas with an attitude like that?" Chris was all but yelling at him._

_Nathaniel looked Chris in the eye, "As long as my son is a jerk, I don't want him to have a relationship with my wife. I want her to stay the hell, your word, away from him."_

"_I don't know if I can help you, Nathaniel. This is a situation that you'll have to play by ear."_

"_Thanks for letting me vent. Apollo here is not happy with me and I want to repair our friendship," he shot a glimpse to his friend and looked quickly away._

_Chris looked at Apollo, "So you threatened to expose his marriage over this?"_

"_I did. My daughter may be a second wife, but she's the living one. He wants to put her behind his dead wife, I'll make him pay."_

_Chris had a quick comeback and directed his answer to Nathaniel, "He does that, take your wife and get out of his house. He agreed to keep your secret and it would take a real backstabber to rat."_

_Nathaniel didn't want to look at Apollo after what Chris just said so kept his gaze on the chaplain, "He wouldn't rat on me. He's always been my greatest supporter," he came to Apollo's defense._

_Chris looked at Apollo, "Well?"_

_Apollo actually squirmed in his seat, "I reserve the right to beat the hell out of him if he hurts my daughter again."_

"_Shake and make up, you're no better than him," Chris ordered Apollo with a shake of his head to both men._

_Sitting side by side, they looked at each other and Apollo reached his hand out, "Looks like we're both assholes, just in different topics."_

"_Yep," Nathaniel grabbed his hand in a firm shake. _

_Leaving Chris with promises to behave, he and Apollo went to the gym and worked out together for a couple hours. With the units on break for the week, they had the place to themselves._

"_If you want, Wash and I'll move out," Nathaniel finally offered after they were breathing heavy from exertion on the wrestling mat where neither got the upper hand this day._

"_I hate seeing her hurt," Apollo rolled on his back._

"_You're not the only one who ever wants to see that look of disappointment directed at them," Nathaniel sat up and spread his legs to start stretching. "It seems like I get forgiveness for one mess I create then I find something new to hurt Wash with."_

"_Remember, I got in Cayman's dog house when I went after her son. If Alicia cracks down on your son, will you automatically jump to his rescue like Cayman did?" _

"_I have wanted to knock that kid on his ass for so long. The death of his mother stopped me, but it shouldn't have. I'm secretly hoping he mouths off to her and she beats the snot out of him. She won't because of his leg, but he needs it badly."_

"_I hope you mean what you say." Apollo got to his feet and offered his hand. Pulling Nathaniel up he faced him, "I just wanted my daughter to have the best in a husband and I figured it was you with all your stickiness for proper protocol and men treating women right."_

"_I am the best husband for her. We're going to have our issues, and I'm going to be honest with you, Apollo. Living in your house on our first year of marriage is a deal breaker in itself. I'm putting my marriage at risk doing something no sane person would ever do. Once we're out of your house and on our own, I'm sure the unspoken pressure will go away."_

"_I didn't know you were pressured at all or Alicia?"_

"_A newly married couple should be alone to work out the issues in private and learn how to live together. We get no privacy. Wash and I have an issue and you're all over my shit. You and Cayman may have been in Somalia, but you didn't share your home with anyone."_

_Apollo snorted, "The one time we had Alicia stay there, that was a disaster. She dragged this flyboy home for sex."_

_Nathaniel chuckled, "I remember. She came back to my unit and I had to wait outside medical for her to get done doing him. What didn't you like about him?" Nathaniel was curious._

"_Everything. Latin lovers are seldom faithful as he proved to be."_

"_She was getting to an age where she wanted to be married and not alone anymore. I stopped being so picky about her boyfriends," Nathaniel admitted._

"_Maybe I'm being too critical with you. Other than other women, you haven't given me a reason to fault you," Apollo wanted him to know, "I approve of you and will try and not get involved," he held his hand out._

_Nathaniel gripped tightly, "That's all I ask. Let me take care of my wife and if we fight, stay out of the middle. You don't see me or Wash getting involved in your and Cayman's occasional tiff."_

"_I want you and Alicia under my roof until I have to say goodbye for good or at least many years. I was out of line and my pride doesn't say that easily," Apollo released his hand and they looked in each other's eyes._

_Nathaniel nodded, "Let's go see what our women are up to."_

Nathaniel shifted his wife off his chest and onto her side where he wrapped himself around her and drifted off secure that he and Apollo were close once again.

* * *

"Okay, Lucas, your turn," Alicia watched as he scrounged around the area for the right kindling and grass to start a fire. Using a primitive flint, he struck it repeatedly until a spark caught. He blew softy while adding dry grass. Soon he had a roaring fire.

He learned his lessons quickly and with minimal conversation. Five days before, his father made him stand in front of his unit and introduced him.

"_For those of you who don't know this strapping youth, he's my son, Lucas. Lucas will be spending some time with our unit learning survival before he comes to join us in the past. Lieutenant Washington will be the instructor and she'll draw from anyone in the unit to assist her. He's our Guiney Pig for Wash refining her teaching of civilians. She'll run several of the first people on the second pilgrimage on this side as they might not have time when they get to the destination and start working. From the third pilgrimage on, she'll train everyone in basic survival within days of their arrival. Lucas has volunteered to be the first," he smiled at his son who kept his expression neutral, not looking at the unit, but the floor._

Wash took him around and asked questions on directions if he were lost. Sardonically he answered and offered nothing extra. After five days of being totally professional she finally tried a comment of a personal nature.

"It's good to see you again, Lucas."

"Not for me, Washington. I'm here under duress, not of my choosing, but I'm sure you're aware of it. You're here to do my father's bidding, not be my little friend. Now stick to the subject or we're done," he sneered at her.

Wash looked at his leg in its brace and without a word turned and walked out of the woods not stopping to see if he were following or keeping up with her long rapid strides. Back at the rover she climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. She had the rover turned around when he burst from the brush. He made a move to get in when she stepped on the accelerator and left him by the side of the road. An hour later, she pulled onto the base.

Lucas in the meantime took his comm and called his father.

"Taylor," Nathaniel was with his unit and an engineer doing a mock trial run of underground facilities and how to place them.

"_Dad, Washington needs to be kicked out of your unit."_

Keeping the comm on speaker, Nathaniel noticed Guzman and Tate step closer to hear better, "Why Son?"

"_You sent me off with her for training and she went off and abandoned me. My leg is killing me and may be reinjured. I'm going to need to see the doctor after what she did."_

Nathaniel frowned. He didn't expect this, "What happened?"

"_I was struggling to keep up with her and started to get in the vehicle when she drove off."_

"Did you say anything to make her do that?" Nathaniel was being cautious before taking his son's side.

"_I had to remind her we are not friends and she works for you, what a loser," everyone heard the distain in his tone._

Nathaniel checked Lucas' location and then Wash's. He saw her moving rapidly away from his son towards the base. "Lucas, I'll send someone to fetch you back to the base."

"_You come get me. I'm done with your minions."_

"Sit down and rest your leg, Son. I'm busy, but one of my people will be at your location in a couple hours," he cut the link and looked at his officers. "Any volunteers to go get him?" he looked at Guz and Tate. Both shook their heads. Nathaniel looked at his unit, "Jenson, step out."

Private Jenson ran up to the Commander, "Yes Sir?"

"In one hour take a rover to this location," he transferred the info to Jenson's comm, "and pick up my son. Under no condition talk to him or engage him in conversation. You are to bring him directly to me. I'll be in my office by then. Escort him to me personally."

"Yes Sir," Jenson saluted and returned to his part of the trench.

Alex moved to stand beside Nathaniel, "Wonder what he said to piss her off enough to abandon him."

"I hope whatever it was, she isn't going to take it out on me tonight," Nathaniel had motioned Guz to the ditch to hold one end of the pipe so he was out of earshot.

Alex chuckled quietly, "I thought you were staying at your place with Lucas?"

"Tonight is Friday night and I was taking Lucas to his grandmother for the weekend. I need a break. His constant disrespectful tone is wearing on me."

Wash parked in front of her headquarters when her comm beeped. She knew who it was before she pulled the unit from her pocket.

"_I got a call from Lucas, Sweetheart," Nathaniel was purposely cheerful._

"He's all yours. All week I've had to put up with his piss-poor attitude. If he were my son treating anyone like he does, I'd take a bat to him and break a few more bones. He has the basics and can pick up a first aid class with someone else. I'm taking the rest of the day off and going home to have a stiff drink."

"_I thought you did great with him and showed more patients than I would have. I've had to listen to him complain about you at night in between bouts of begging for his plexi back. I've missed you."_

"Missed you too," she hadn't seen him all week after his one night of sneaking out.

"_I was planning on taking Lucas to his grandmother's and coming home for the weekend."_

"There's a wedding shower for Gail tomorrow and Dotti is invited. Fraid you're stuck with Lucas."

"_What else did I miss staying away for a week?" a woman's shower wasn't in his plans._

"Not much, the entire household has been planning the wedding. Dad misses you and says too many women in the house is driving him to drink. Cayman told him it was a trial run for when he has to raise another daughter."

_Nathaniel listened to her voice and smiled. He talked to her every night, but they were both tired and didn't say much more than goodnight. "Go home and I'll take care of Lucas. You really think he's learned enough to survive in the wilds of the past?"_

"He's sharp and absorbed everything I taught him like a sponge in water. He's young and could always learn more. Maybe after we're all in the past someone will do more with him."

"_You talk like it's not going to be you," Nathaniel was disappointed she and Lucas didn't pick up where they left off._

"I'd be tempted to kill him, so no not me."

Private Jenson did as ordered and three hours later a tired and limping Lucas sank into a chair in his father's office.

"Thank you, Private, dismissed," he watched the soldier turn and smartly walk from the room. Nathaniel turned his attention to his son, seeing he was not in need of immediate care, he picked his plexi up and ignored Lucas.

After a little bit when Lucas realized his father wasn't going to ask him what happened, "My leg hurts."

"Suck it up until I'm done here," Nathaniel didn't look up.

"Mom would have never treated me like this," Lucas tried to play on his father's weakness for his mother.

"You want a woman to fawn over you like you're a little kid, find a wife," his father kept working.

Lucas slouched in his chair, waiting and hating his father even more.

Nathaniel took Lucas to his physician. The doctor put him on the bed and turned the screen on.

"You have some muscle strain, but he bone is fine. Do you still have your pain meds?" the doctor looked at Lucas.

"I have plenty if my father would take me to where they are," was his surly reply.

"How did you strain the muscles?" the doctor ignored the attitude.

"My father left me in the care of this dim witted soldier and she broke under the strain of training me. She took off at a fast pace and I was forced to overdo it keeping up. Stupid Bitch drove off and left me. I'm filing a complaint with General Philbrick."

The doctor glanced at the father with a questioning look.

Nathaniel closed his eyes for a moment to get his composure back then spoke softly to the doctor, "My son has been allowed to morph into a first rate jerk. I won't make excuses for him at his age," he looked at Lucas, "Let's go."

Nathaniel's heart hurt. Where did he go so wrong with Lucas? He gave him what he wanted, that college and working on the portal to the past, spent as much time as he could with the boy. Lucas was courteous to the strangers they met away from here. Why did he hate soldiers so bad? They were both silent on the ride home. He let Lucas take his pills and lie down on the couch where he turned the main screen on and surfed for what interested him. Nathaniel grabbed a stiff drink and sank down in a chair, letting Lucas play with the frequencies, not paying attention to anything on the screen.

"Lucas, turn that off, we need to talk," he waited for his son to comply. He was sitting across the room where he could look into his son's face.

"Okay, Dad, what's so all fired important this time?"

"I've seen you interact with civilians and the people working on Hope Plaza. You're the young man your mother would be proud of. Why don't you treat my soldiers with the same respect?"

Lucas twisted his head so he was looking directly into his father's eyes, "I have no use for anyone who let my mother die."

"That include me?" Nathaniel kept his tone neutral.

Lucas remained silent.

"I asked you a question."

"I'm not one of your soldiers you can order around," Lucas kept his eyes on the identical ones across the room.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to hate. They had to take children, my orders. Even if someone chose your mother, they would have killed her. Don't you think I wanted to take her place? A lot of me died that day as well."

"Dad, my life has nothing to do with yours anymore. I'm forever going to pursue a different dream," for the first time Lucas tried to reason with his father instead of reacting with his customary anger. "Keeping me here, making me interact with people I resent will never change what I feel inside. I have my work and schooling and associate with people who are totally different from the military. Never again will I interact with your precious soldiers. They are part of my past that I buried with my mother."

Nathaniel took another gulp, the truth he knew was finally being forced onto him. "I don't want to lose you, Son."

"The best way not to lose me is let me go and be the person I'm destined to become."

"Do you want to talk about your mother?"

"Hell no," Lucas spat out vehemently.

Nathaniel finished his drink and stood up. He went to his bedroom and pulled Lucas' plexi from his safe and returned to the living room. Tossing it on his son, "I'll take you to the airport and you can go back to Chicago tonight."

Lucas jumped up, all but forgetting his leg. He hustled to pack.

Nathaniel returned to his home from the airport. He looked at the empty place and packed the food he bought to cook for Lucas in a backpack and pushed his bike outside. He entered the back door of Apollo's home. He expected his wife to be here, but nobody answered his call. He put the food on the shelves and in the crisper and grabbed his comm.

_"Washington."_

"I thought you were coming home and tying one on. I sent Lucas to Chicago and was planning on joining you."

_"Cayman and I are shopping for tomorrow. You could join us. We're at the mall."_

Nathaniel looked at the time, "Okay," he cut the link and looked out the window. Sure enough, Wash's rover was parked in her spot for him to join the women. Suddenly after a week with his son, he wanted the company of women.

TBC


	41. General Washington

"So you couldn't handle one spoiled boy," Nathaniel reached around his wife and picked up a skimpy nightgown with matching panties that she was looking at and had her hand on. "You need to get one of these and wear for me tonight to make up for abandoning my son."

Cayman and Alicia were in the lingerie store in the mall that saw them frequently enough to call them by name when they entered one of their favorite haunts. Cayman turned from her browsing and saw Nathaniel standing beside Alicia and he was holding a cute number up. She zoomed in on the garment. Swiftly crossing the space she snatched it from his hand, drawing a complaint.

"Wash is getting that for me," he frowned at her.

"I think we should get this for Gail," she held it up, "what do you think, Alicia?"

Wash looked critically at the item, "It's classy and covers the crucial areas for a little mystic. I like it." It was shear two tone blue with the areas impenetrable to the naked eye being of a darker shade.

"I'd like it on you," Nathaniel inserted his opinion.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a child to be watching?" Cayman pointedly looked at him as if he would take the hint and leave.

"I am childless again and needing something from this store to cheer me up," he looked around liking everything his gaze lit on. "Speaking of children, why is the only one you have with you in there?" he pointed to her stomach.

"Trey is with Angie. We have too much to do to chase after a terrible two. Tomorrow his father gets him," Cayman gave up the notion that he'd leave. She knew Alicia missed him this week and he seemed to miss her also by the way his hand surreptitiously squeezed her side while he was looking around. "I'm getting this and heading to the bridal shop," she let them know where she'd be when Alicia bought something for her husband for the night that probably wouldn't be in her home. "You can wear whatever you get at my place. Apollo will want to see you, Nathaniel," she finished.

"I'm sure I'll see him all day tomorrow. Tonight I get some much needed time with my wife."

"What do you need help with at home, Cayman?" Wash finally found an entrance in what was looking like another snipping match between those two.

Cayman thought, "We've catered the food and cake. Help me decorate in the morning and we're done. I promised Apollo I wouldn't do anything strenuous and I'm not," she was mindful of the doctor's orders for her to take it easy.

"You getting something for Apollo?" Nathaniel wanted to see what she would choose for him.

"Not with this body. He has to wait until I'm in my slim figure," she saw Nathaniel grin at something behind her and before she could turn...

"You can buy me something," the deep voice of Apollo joined the group. He slipped his arms around his wife from behind and planted a kiss on her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Cayman planned a delightful shopping spree with Alicia sans the men.

"There was nobody at home so I followed your comm. I came to take my two favorite girls out to dinner, but I see I have to feed Mooch also," he looked to a smiling Nathaniel.

"Wash is buying me a present to unwrap later tonight," Nathaniel gloated.

Apollo looked expectantly to his wife.

"You told me I was ugly when pregnant, on your birthday, remember? You get nothing."

He heard Nathaniel laughing, "What about this one?" Apollo took the sexy blue babydoll from Cayman's fingers and held it up. "This will work for me tonight."

"This is for your stepson to unwrap," Cayman took it from his hands.

"No way," he looked at Nathaniel who nodded dejectedly.

"I tried to get Wash to buy it for me and Cayman marched up and ripped it right out of my hands like she just did you."

Apollo turned back to his wife, "Barry can't handle anything like this. It takes a more mature man."

Cayman shook her head without a reply and went to the checkout, "Connie, can I have this in a box and wrapped for a bridal shower."

Connie, a woman in her forty's looked appreciatively at the men with Cayman and Alicia. It was her first good look at those who were the recipients of the many sexy lingerie those two bought in her establishment. Suddenly she recognized Nathaniel Taylor. She'd seen him in the mall before, but usually in Herman's Knife and Leather. She watched him looking at sexy lingerie with Alicia. She didn't know they were together, and hoped they weren't as she watched Taylor's muscular physic. As she did what Cayman requested, she covertly watched the other two. They moved from the babydoll table to the teddies. Alicia picked up a shear black patterned number. Taylor's hand moved to her waist and he pulled her against him and said something in her ear. She nodded and picked a white one off the table also and they came to checkout as a couple.

"Could I have the white one boxed and wrapped for a bridal shower, not the same paper as Cayman's," Alicia requested. Apollo made a grab for it, but Alicia was faster and slapped his hand, "You don't have to see it, Dad."

"I need to see if Barry would approve."

"Lame excuse," she looked at Connie, "the box."

Connie laughed at their antics and quickly boxed the lacy white teddy.

"Can we eat now?" Nathaniel asked. He was tired of eating his own cooking. He cooked so Lucas wouldn't have to face his troops in the mess. Looking back, he made another mistake. He should have forced his son to mingle.

"I need to get napkins and decorations at the bridal store," Cayman mentally checked her list, "then we can eat. Who's getting Trey?"

"Can't we get Angie to feed him?" Apollo didn't want to be in a restaurant with a two year old who acted like him at that age. "Come on, it's Friday night. Let's have a date before it becomes nothing but a memory."

Cayman looked up at him, "I'll call Angie and see if she can feed our monster," and was rewarded with a smile and peck to her lips.

"Thank you."

Nathaniel really wanted a night alone with Wash at her place and whispered as much in her ear while waiting for Connie.

Wash looked back into his hopeful blue eyes, "Yes, stop bugging me." His smile was enough for her.

"Are you two dating?" Connie asked Alicia.

"He's my boss," Alicia realized they'd been too open with each other.

Apollo saw Connie's interest and intervened, "He's off limits and I'm his keeper until he leaves, so don't get any ideas."

"Really, if you escape your master, you know where I am," she directed to Nathaniel.

Cayman started laughing at Nathaniel, "Do I have to explain the dating policy to Connie?"

Nathaniel smiled to Connie, "My unit is off limits due to the many people trying to catch us for a ticket to the past. I have to set a good example."

"Too bad," Connie handed the packages to Wash.

Later, at her place he entered the bedroom wearing nothing but his boot knife strapped to his calf. Wash had taken her shower and was lounging on her bed wearing the lacy black teddy, "I don't know which is harder or longer," she giggled as he crawled on the bed and spread his knees over her thighs looking at what she was wearing.

"I have a project for you, Lieutenant."

"Does it have anything to do with your weapon?" she played along.

"It does. Lucas screwed up my plans for you this week. A random comment was made and I realized I've been remiss in my duties to you at our headquarters."

Wash reached out and stroked his length, "It wasn't my fault I was with the wrong Taylor. Are you going to punish me for dumping him?" Her hand pumped him as she talked.

"Yes," he croaked, "tonight and on Monday. Tonight you undergo my knife and on Monday you are ordered to find something for the unit that keeps them out of headquarters for at least two hours while you and I use the cot in your office."

Wash stopped her playing, "I was wondering when you'd figure out we hadn't done it there. I kept delaying putting it away waiting for you to get the hint." They had christened his desk twice, but never got to her office, "I also have a desk and I get to dictate the terms."

"I'm just a dumb soldier, Wash." He pulled his knife. "For failure to finish an assigned task, I will cut this obstruction out of the way," he slipped the edge of his very sharp instrument under the band on her leg and slowly moved it upwards, watching in fascination as the stretch material parted and pulled away revealing perfect skin underneath. Carefully he slid the blade up the center of her body until with a final effort it popped off her breast to each side. With a flick of his wrist the last remaining leg band was parted. "For failure to remind me we hadn't used a bed, as is your duty, you will not wear any underpants on Monday. I'll be checking and the punishment will be hard if you disobey me," he lowered his head to her breast.

"Maybe you should set the knife on the nightstand," Wash was getting nervous as the razor sharp blade rested on one breast.

With a chuckle he did as she asked and reached down and unfastened the sheath where it joined its mate.

* * *

Wash knew Cayman was tired as soon as she entered and saw the strain around Cayman's eyes and insisted she sit and took over hanging the colorful banners and streamers. "Where's Dad?" she asked while fastening an end to the ceiling.

"He got called to Philbrick's office. He's supposed to come back and collect Trey and go to Nathaniel's before people arrive. How did your outfit turn out?" Cayman and her compared notes on what their men liked best.

"I won't get another one for him. He took his boot knife to it," Alicia finished the streamers with flashing lights and looked at the bouquets of flowers. "Where do you want all of these?"

"Gail chose white for her color so I picked bouquets of mostly white and different shades added in so she can get ideas for her second color which she hasn't chosen yet. Put the large one on the dining room table and the smaller around the living room for her to get inspiration from. You didn't get hurt when that animal ruined a perfectly good garment did you?"

"I lay very still. He goes caveman once in a while."

"That's why he was chosen to go to the caveman era. They recognize a true neanderthal when they see one," Cayman was started to feel better with her feet up.

They chatted until the doorbell rang.

The first arrivals were Gail with her mother and sister. Cayman welcomed them warmly. They'd become friends while the two stayed near Gail during her hospital stay, only returning north when she left the hospital. Mother and daughter arrived on the train that morning after a three hour trip with multiple stops. Money was too tight for them to fly this trip. They had gifts which they added to the small pile. Looking around, Gabbie liked the decorations and told Cayman so.

"Alicia put most up. My daughter took this morning to act up and cause me to be tired. I'm fine now," she assured them with only a small white lie.

Dotti arrived next and was introduced to the mother of the bride and sister.

"Dotti is Nathaniel Taylor's mother-in-law," Cayman explained.

A few women from Gail's unit arrived and saluted until told to knock it off. Apollo still hadn't returned to fetch his son and just before the party got underway Nathaniel called Wash.

"_I thought Apollo and spawn were supposed to come over?"_

"Trey's still underfoot. Dad got called to Philbrick's office and hasn't shown up. Can you come get Trey? Cayman's not up to watching him today," she was talking softly and had her comm on private and moved to the dining room for privacy. "Cayman is having a hard day with the baby. Don't tell Dad, okay?"

"_I'm not promising that. If she's sick, you should postpone the party."_

"She's just tired. Maybe Dad didn't let her get enough sleep last night like you did with me."

_He smiled, "I brought my trophy to my place."_

"That's sick. Only murders keep trophies from their victims."

"_You were my victim last night."_

"You can't spend any more time with Lucas. He does strange things to you."

"_No, five days away from you does strange things to me. I know we're going to have separations in the future and I plan on ravaging you every time we get back together. I like the short gowns you buy better than the skin tight ones."_

"You appear to have the same physical reaction to both from what I can tell," she needed to get off the comm and he wanted to talk. "Nathaniel, I have to get back to the guests. Come get Trey, bye," she hung up. Talking along those lines was making her horny and that wouldn't be good in a room full of observant women. She slipped quickly to the bathroom to see how flushed her face was. A knock on the door cut her perusal short. Opening she saw Gretchen, "All yours," she slipped by her and went to get a pack for Trey ready. In the master bedroom, she found it already on the bed and Trey playing on the floor with his toys. She closed the door so he couldn't rampage through the house. She didn't want him running into anyone's legs and causing bruises. He could run fast, but still didn't have total control over stopping.

Cayman was setting up for the first game, "Alicia, there you are. Here's your pad," she handed an electronic writing pad to her and looked around, "Gretchen is missing." She got these pads at the bridal store and they came with preloaded games.

"She'll be right back and Nathaniel's coming for Trey and will be here any minute. Have you heard from Dad?"

Cayman shook her head. Gretchen came in and got her pad. "The first game is to make as many words as you can in three minutes out of Gail Tillman. Begin." With laughter the ladies started writing furiously. Cayman wrote slowly, not wanting to win. Alicia saw her method and mimicked so not to win also, working on larger words and forgoing the simple ones. Cayman's mini beeped time, "Stop."

There was laughter and comparisons as the women figured out the winner.

"And the winner is….Amy Sashborne," Cayman pulled a gift from her bag by her chair. It was a gift certificate to Connie's Lingerie. Amy was another Corporal in Gail's unit and they formed a friendship from the day Gail arrived.

Dotti laughed, "I'm glad I didn't win. What would I do with a certificate to Connie's."

"Buy something to wear for Chris," Cayman grinned at her.

"Our friendship is platonic, dear."

"Has anyone told Chris," Alicia added.

"Don't you two try matchmaking," Dotti warned them.

Nathaniel chose that moment to enter, a little uncertain about barging into a room full of women, but he braved the lionesses. "Ladies," he greeted and stopped at the edge of the room.

"Nathaniel, where is Lucas?" Dotti wanted to know.

"I took him to the airport yesterday. Sorry, we forgot completely about you. He is back in Chicago," Nathaniel felt bad for forgetting the grandmother.

"It's okay, Nathaniel. He was a handful for me."

Nathaniel nodded, "Me too and he wore his welcome out with Wash. Did she tell you?"

"No, I don't want to spoil her day by talking about her grandson," Wash stood and went to the bedroom.

He wisely followed and shut the door. Pulling her in his arms, "I miss you," his lips found hers. Wash let herself get caught up in his moment. Seeing him without touching all week made the longing amplified and one night together didn't abate her desire to touch and kiss him. "Wanna do it in Apollo's bed?" he pulled her against him and she felt his desire.

She giggled, "How are you going to get out of the house with this?" her and gripped him and he covered her hand and pressed.

"We lock the door and you take care of it," he thought she'd see the obvious solution.

"I need to get back. I'm sure Cayman is making sure everyone has coffee and snacks while waiting. She will barge in any minute."

"Tonight?" he sounded hopeful.

Wash smiled and pecked him on his lips, "Tonight. Go find out what happened to Dad. He should have checked in and I'm getting worried."

Nathaniel picked Trey up who started whining when the toy was taken from his hand. "Okay, but don't lose it," he handed it back. Wash handed him the small backpack and led the way to the front door, opening it for him to make his escape without breaking stride.

"He's going to track Dad down," Alicia sat back down, "sorry for the delay."

The afternoon flew by with games and gift openings. Gail was delighted with the lingerie and other risqué gifts, and blushed in front of her mother seeing what she'd wear for her man.

Gabbie laughed at her, "I've been waiting for one of my daughters to have one of these parties so I could hopefully embarrass you with my presence. Got news for you, dear, I had one and your grandmother made me totally mortified with her sexual advice in front of everyone. Just be glad I'm not her."

"I can give her all the education she'll need," Cayman volunteered and the other women who were married joined in with helpful bedroom hints. Wash remain silent letting the others offer guidance and Dotti was by her side laughing, but also not joining in.

"Aren't you glad you missed this part of the marriage tradition?" Dotti leaned in and whispered.

"I didn't escape Cayman's graphic advice right before the ceremony," she whispered back and looked with amusement down at Dotti, who laughed.

* * *

Apollo responded like the soldier he was at the unusual request on a Saturday morning from General Philbrick.

"_Something important has come up, Apollo. I need you for a meeting in my office as soon as you can get here."_

"Cayman has me on babysitting duty today. She's got a female party planned."

"_Is that your way of blowing me off, insinuating you're more scared of your wife than me?" Philbrick sounded totally amused._

"I'm a lot more scared of her than you. That's why I was reading you her laundry list right off."

"_This shouldn't take too long, but it's of vital importance I see you today and I need you in uniform, Philbrick out," he left no room for refusal._

Apollo pulled on a clean duty uniform of camouflage and laced his boots over his pant legs. He found Cayman starting her decorating while waiting for Alicia to arrive and kissed her, "Philbrick has something he can't handle alone. I shouldn't be long, then us boys will get out of your hair."

Apollo knocked on Philbrick's door.

_"Come in."_

He entered to no less than ten Generals. They seemed to be having some sort of celebration. He gave a universal salute which got returned in mass.

"Apollo, I believe you know everyone here," Philbrick called from across the room where he was talking to a group of men.

"Reporting as you requested, Sir," Apollo wondered what was going on and why he was invited.

General Charles Tiberius, General of the Military, spoke, "Our guest of honor has arrived. Let's get on with it. I've been informed by Richard that Mrs. Washington issues his orders on the weekend and he and Philbrick are in grave danger for overriding Apollo's wife with a counter order." There was general good natured laughing, "Washington, come here," he motioned to a spot just in front of him.

Apollo walked over and stood where indicated. He noticed several mini's and plexi's set up around the room. Whatever was about to happen was being recorded. He stood at attention, shoulders squared back and head high. If he were being recorded for whatever this was, he would do himself proud.

The General's all found seats, except the G.M. He looked Apollo up and down, "It's been a long time, years in fact since I've performed this function," he reached up and took the pins off Apollo's collar. "Hold your hand out, soldier." Apollo did as bidden and his Senior Commander pins were dropped in his palm. Tiberius motioned for Philbrick to join them, "I hereby promote you to the position of Brigadier General," and he took a star from Philbrick's palm and pinned it on the collar, then repeated the motion to the other side. "Welcome aboard, General Washington."

Apollo pocketed the old insignia pins and snapped a salute to General Tiberius. Tiberius returned the salute then they shook hands. Philbrick pushed in and grabbed his hand with his left while Tiberius still had the right and the other General's pushed in congratulating him.

"I need you to sign here," Tiberius held a plexi out.

"What am I signing?" Apollo took the plexi and started to read it.

"You pledge your soul to the devil and your body to the service as a General and all the responsibilities and duties and rewards that go with the title," Tiberius spoke rapidly, making it sound boring, but noticed Washington kept reading. Good, a cautious man not to take his word. Finally, done reading, Apollo took the stylus and made his mark of acceptance.

"I suppose you want to know what brought this about," Philbrick cut in and motioned for everyone to take a seat and put Apollo in a chair beside him facing the room.

"I should tell my wife something besides _'you have to salute me now,'_" the room erupted in mirth again.

"Our last mission was a test for you, Apollo," Philbrick saw he had Washington's undivided attention. "The General Panel needed another member as General Xoe," he pointed to an elderly oriental man, "is retiring on Monday. I was chosen to replace him on the panel and got a promotion myself," Philbrick pulled another star from his desk drawer. "I couldn't have these on or you'd been tipped off."

"Lieutenant General, congratulations," Apollo reached his left hand over and they shook again.

"It's been no secret that I've been grooming you to take my place this past year. I'll remain in charge of the Hope Plaza project as my sole function outside my panel duties. That will allow me to devote my entire time to the success of humanities most crucial endeavor ever. Tomorrow I move out of this office and on Monday it's yours. You can pick your own assistant and redo your office to suit yourself. You're in charge of Houston Special Forces Base."

"And Taylor?" Apollo wanted to know where he stood with him.

"He'll be under me for the project, but you if he's needed in the field before he leaves. I'm not going to be micromanaging him. He knows what to do. My focus is on the bigger picture here, keeping funds flowing our way and politicking. After he leaves, I'll still be in charge of the project from this side."

Apollo nodded. He was completely surprised and slightly overwhelmed with so many high ranking General's attending his promotion ceremony.

"Of course, I'm authorizing a base wide party for our promotions and the base getting a new C.O. as my last official act," Philbrick continued. What day would be best, Friday or Saturday?" he looked at Apollo.

"It's summer, we could do a base picnic and bring in a carnival for the kids. Can we organize it by the weekend?"

Philbrick laughed, "I'll teach you the secrets of making anything happen in a short time. You see all those high ranking people who wander aimlessly all over the place in this building?"

"I try and avoid them. They are always hitting me up for a slot in a unit," Apollo admitted.

"Most of them wouldn't know what to do with a weapon anymore, but they are pretty good at organizing functions and making sure everything runs smoothly when we go into combat. If you have time, we can go over the security protocols today."

"I have time," Apollo completely forgot about Trey.

"I have a bottle of the good stuff to celebrate," Philbrick stood and crossed to a cabinet where he pulled an old and expensive bottle of malt scotch. Apollo took a tray of shot glasses and offered to pour.

A knock sounded at the door. "Enter," Philbrick yelled.

Nathaniel, toting Trey entered and stopped just inside the door. He knew all the Generals, but was surprised they were in this office on a fine Saturday. He was wearing civies and noticed all the Generals were in uniform including Apollo. "Sorry for barging in. I figured General Philbrick and Commander Washington were working alone."

"Commander Washington got a little promotion today," Philbrick offered.

Nathaniel looked closely at Apollo's collar and smiled, "Congratulations, but I don't think your wife will be impressed since you forgot this," he pointed to Trey.

"My first order as Commander of this base is….you're on diaper duty today," Apollo's deep voice resonated across the room and the General's hilarity was evident before Nathaniel could formulate an answer.

Nathaniel grinned, "I'm a highly decorated officer and you want to use me as a babysitter to your brat here," he hoisted Trey higher on his shoulder.

Laughingly Philbrick came to his rescue, "Actually you still answer to me unless you go into combat, so Washington's first official order is bogus and you can ignore it."

"Not if you want to eat another meal in my home," Apollo stood his ground entertaining the General's with the merriment of the moment.

Nathaniel got into the spirit of the faux orders, "Sorry, General Philbrick, this soldier operates on his stomach." He turned back to Apollo, "General Washington, Sir, I'd be honored to care for your young son today and any day you need me."

"You're cutting it a little thick, Taylor," Apollo crossed to where he was chuckling at his own wit. Nathaniel shifted Trey to his left side and clasped hands and shared a cocky smile between friends.

"Join us, Nathaniel. We were just about to toast our promotions. Apollo wasn't the only one to bump up the food chain today," Philbrick entreated him to stay.

Putting Trey on the floor, Nathaniel got filled in as he greeted the Generals and answered their questions about the mission to the past. More than one commented on young Washington being a carbon copy of his father.

"I'll be stationed out of Virginia Prime at Cintrex," Philbrick filled them in on more details. Cintrex was the new military command center after the turn of the century and previous wars destroyed the old Washington D.C. over a hundred years before. "I'll drop by from time to time and we'll still be on for the social season so don't think you're getting out of fund raising."

Trey tried to climb on his father's lap so Apollo picked him up, "General Tiberius, why was I chosen to replace General Philbrick?"

Tiberius looked at the son then back up to the father, "I understand your wife is with child?"

Apollo nodded, "One to go with this kid."

"One of the problems with promoting to the rank of General, is most are close to retirement and look at us." Tiberius gestured around the room, "All of us should be retired. You're young and have another family to raise. You'll be around for many years to come and I wouldn't be surprised if you fill my shoes someday. You're a good company man and one of our few super soldiers, with Taylor here being another one. The other choices were at least fifteen years older than you. We need someone who is young enough to lead in battle and you were the best choice."

"Thank you, Sir," Apollo didn't quite know how to respond.

"Gentlemen, I hate to leave good company, but like Washington here, I was scheduled by my wife for a function," General Collinsworth shook hands with the newly promoted and hurried off.

Half of the Generals were from Cintrex and left soon after to take their private plane home and the local General's filed out to salvage their weekend leaving Philbrick, Apollo and Nathaniel alone.

"When did you know your promotion was in the works, General?" Nathaniel asked Philbrick.

"For several months now." Philbrick replied. "When Apollo went missing, it threw me into a tizzy thinking who I'd get to replace him and outside you, nobody was qualified to step up to General. In Brazil I was instructed to place him in charge to organize all the planning and execution for the joint forces from California and Virginia and that convinced the panel he was ready."

Philbrick and Washington worked for a couple hours doing the transition while Nathaniel fetched Trey's pack and gave him a drink and snack and pulled a learning pad out. They sat off to the side and Nathaniel kept one ear on the proceedings and the other on teaching Trey to recognize animals and shapes until he got sleepy. Nathaniel lay him on the floor.

Nathaniel's comm beeped. Looking at the ID he answered, "Taylor," in a formal tone letting Wash know he was not alone.

"_Sir, have you found my father?"_

"I have, Lieutenant. We're in General Philbrick's office," he told her all she needed to know to keep it professional.

"_The party has ended and I'm cleaning up."_

"We're about done here and will be by for food. There is food isn't there?"

"_Enough food got put aside for you guys and we managed to save some cake also," teasing was evident in her tone._

"In that case, I'm definitely inviting myself for supper, Taylor out," he cut the link and looked at Apollo, "Cayman wasn't feeling well. Wash made her take it easy."

Apollo looked grim, "I better get home and sit on her or she'll overdo it," he stood up and looked at Philbrick, "Are we done here for today?"

"Go tell your wife she has to salute you. If you have a black eye, I'll know she took your orders like a true wife."

Apollo chuckled, "Am I getting a copy of what transpired today? She won't believe me without proof."

Philbrick took his plexi and made a notation, "I just sent it to your plexi. Come in tomorrow about noon and we'll finish the transfer of power. Do you want a joint meeting of the Commanders on Monday?"

"Sure, you can officially say goodbye and turn it over to me."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't want anyone to know before the meeting of Commanders."

"My daughter and wife will keep it quiet," Apollo promised him.

"I want to be their first before you come in with those sparklies on your collar." Nathaniel rose, with a wave to Philbrick rushed home.

"Don't you dare say anything while I plan on how to break it to them," Apollo instructed Nathaniel before he got out the door, and picked his sleeping son off the floor and told Philbrick he'd see him _Mañana_.

Nathaniel entered and was happy to see Cayman sitting with her feet up. Her head was back and eyes closed. He moved softly in case she was asleep. He found his wife in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Apollo is on his way," he slipped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "How's Cayman feeling?"

"Tired. She overdid today so I told her I didn't want her moving except to go to bed."

The sound of the door closing and a little kid jabbering let them know Apollo was home.

Apollo entered the living room and saw his wife sleeping, "Trey," he ordered in his no nonsense tone, stopping the little boy before he could crawl up on Mommy's lap. "Mom is sleeping, let her be. Let's go eat." That got Trey's attention and he was very hungry.

"Eat," he said clearly and ran to the kitchen.

Apollo continued to the bedroom to change his clothes. He'd figured how he wanted to break the news to Cayman and put his old insignia's back on before entering the house. Dressed in civies he went in search of food. Joining the others at the table, he once again revised his plan.

"You changed your clothes," Nathaniel noted.

"I've changed my plan," he looked at Alicia, "how long has Cayman been sleeping?"

"About half an hour. I made her sit down after everyone left and she dropped right off. I suspected she was tired all day, but she did great and everyone had a good time."

"This is her final activity before the wedding, right?" her father wanted to know.

Alicia nodded, "The wedding weekend will be hectic, but she shouldn't have to do much more than look beautiful as mother of the groom."

"She better not do anything until the wedding. When is it again?"

"In two weeks, Dad. How many times do you have to be reminded."

Apollo shared a longsuffering glance with Nathaniel and looked back to his daughter, "Alicia, I want to have fun with Cayman. I need you and Nathaniel to play along. Nathaniel I want you sitting across the room getting it on your mini. I'm going to sit beside her one the couch and tell her a made up story."

Nathaniel grinned, "This is going to be good."

"What's going to be good?" Alicia questioned.

Apollo smiled and handed Alicia his stars.

Alicia puzzlement at her father, "Where did you get these?"

"General Tiberius today. I got a promotion, but let me break the news to Cayman in my own way."

"Wow, my father's a General," Alicia jumped up and hugged her father and handed his pins back.

* * *

Monday morning before morning dispatches, the Commanders got a summons to headquarters along with Cayman and several high ranking officers from headquarters and members of the clergy including Chris Christiansen.. She'd been informed of her husband's promotion and was to be present as his wife. What she didn't know was the secret recording.

General Philbrick saw what Nathaniel copied and laughed until tears came. When Apollo told him what he wanted to do, he readily agreed and told him it was his marriage in the balance.

"I will start this morning with a short recording, courtesy of Nathaniel Taylor who'll be the late Commander Taylor soon. Everyone got coffee and a donut I had brought in especially for this occasion….good," Philbrick hit a button and sat in the front row.

_The scene started with Apollo and Cayman sitting side by side on their couch._

"_I have something important I need to talk to you about," Apollo started._

"_If it involves me moving off this couch the answer's no," Cayman responded as she looked at her husband and he waited for her to get serious with his look. "Okay, I'm listening. What is so important that you had to go to a meeting on a Saturday and miss taking care of your son."_

"_I'll make my complete disregard of your request to sit Trey up to you. I had a meeting with General Philbrick and there is this General who wants to have sex with you," he stopped as her eyes went wide and her head snapped further around._

"_What?" she was shocked and it carried through perfectly from Nathaniel's mini across the room. "General Philbrick and you discussed me have sex with a General and you didn't deck him?" indignation was oozing from her lips._

"_There was lots of rewards in it for me personally and you know I'm open to almost anything to advance my career. I accepted on your behalf."_

"_Un-accept. Sometimes I feel like I don't know what I married at all. I'm telling Chris."_

"_Don't involve Chris in this issue, he'll want to lecture me. All I'm suggesting is you loosen up a little and help me with this General."_

"_What do I have to do?" her tone changed to disbelief._

_Apollo was seen to smile and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "That's my girl. I knew you'd come through for me. What you have to do is," he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she slapped his face and struggled to rise. Off the lens you could hear Alicia and Nathaniel laughing._

_Apollo held her down, "Now, honeybuns, this General is waiting for you. I promised him tonight you'd meet him and make his fantasies come true."_

"_And what do you get for this debauchery?" she was steaming at her husband as she struggled in his stronger grip._

"_A promotion," he mumbled._

"_What? You let me lay some fat, old General to advance your career?" Suddenly she stopped her infuriated response and completely changed, "You're right. Our marriage is stagnate, what with me being pregnant and all. I hope this General doesn't mind I'm already knocked up by a narcissistic bastard that will do anything to promote himself. Why not, it's time I played the field and if you don't mind, why should I." _

"_Your totally capricious," Apollo sounded stunned, "You'd really do another man?"_

"_You're confusing me. Isn't that what you want? Me to do some old General so you get a boost to your career?"_

"_I want you to do a General, but he's not old, at least too old. I was called young today by a roomful of old Generals," he stopped and waited to see if it sank in._

_Cayman closed her eyes and shook her head, "Who is the General that wants sex with me?" She spoke low, but with total clarity. _

"_Me."_

_She opened her eyes and he was holding his insignia pins and Nathaniel's mini zoomed in on the stars then back out to catch Cayman's reaction._

"_Looks like you got your promotion without sex from me, and for leading me on, no sex tonight."_

"_Tomorrow?" Apollo was almost pleading._

"_Are those real or did you get them at Hermon's?" Cayman took the stars from his palm._

"_General Tiberius pinned them on today," he picked his plexi up that he sat beside him when he sat down._

The screen went black and Philbrick stood up to laughter and catcalls to Apollo. Philbrick enjoyed the moment then raised his hand for silence, "Apollo wasn't the only one who got a promotion." He filled them in on the details and showed footage of both promotions.

"Taylor, you are so dead for filming that," Cayman proceeded to hit him as his raised his arm for protection.

"Cayman, Apollo made me do it," he was laughing as was the witnesses at his beating.

"And for my last function as your Commanding Officer, it is my pleasure to introduce your new C.O., General Apollo Washington." Philbrick held his hand out and Apollo rose from his seat beside Cayman, who got a shot to him as he stepped by her, throwing a grin and wicked look down into her upturned face, and with much applause took the center stage beside Philbrick.

"And as my first function as your new General, I want a round for the man who led this base for almost two decades," he led the clapping as the room rose to its feet.

After the noise died down, "The base is all yours, General Washington," the two men saluted each other and Philbrick turned and left the room.

"There is a carnival on Saturday for the entire base to celebrate," Apollo informed his new Commanders. "This week will be a week of transition so I hope we don't get attacked. It was hard to figure out how to tell my wife. It was either 'Honey I got promoted today and you have to salute me every morning' in which I'd be sporting a shiner or what I pulled on her."

"I think the shiner would be preferable to no sex," Meyers called out.

Apollo chuckled, "She'll forgive me by her birthday in December, I'm sure," he winked across the room to Cayman. "My first official duty will be saying goodbye to my unit and selecting a new Commander for them. I'll do that when we break the meeting up. After that, I'll be in my new office or Philbrick's old office to be exact. I'll be selecting an assistant from HQ by tomorrow, I hope. Any questions?"

"I'm choosing your assistant," Cayman glared at him, drawing another round of gaiety from her peers.

"And, Cayman, I expect you to salute me when entering my office," Apollo retorted then grinned again. Cayman made a slight hand gesture to indicate he had to salute her also and she wasn't referring to his hand.

Nathaniel, sitting beside her saw her hand movement, leaned over and whispered, "Keep it clean. If you can't keep it clean, keep it sanitary," which earned him another swat, but this time Cayman was smiling. She was slowly getting used to her husband's new rank.

_When it finally sank in that her husband was at headquarters for a promotion, she calmed down from his teasing and played with his pins. "Did you know this was going to happen?"_

_He shook his head, "No, it came as a complete surprise. You saw the brass that was present," he'd used the main living room screen so Alicia and Nathaniel could also view the ceremony. "On Monday after the units have been informed, this footage will circulate." There was also a short segment of Philbrick's promotion to a three star General that happened the day before at Cintrex. He filled them in on the details of what was going to happen, "You can't tell anyone until this breaks, got it?" he looked around the room where he saw nods._

"_We're going to have to move, aren't we?" Cayman, the woman was thinking of her family and the changes for them._

"_I hadn't thought of it, but yes, we'll get a nicer house near HQ. We'll go around and you can choose the one you like," Apollo felt this might appease her for his prank._

"_I know which house I want and it's empty."_

"_Let me guess, it's the large monstrosity with the triple car garage," Apollo knew the Commander of the base was supposed to live in that prestigious home, but Philbrick being single opted for a small house with a housekeeper who'd be going with him as he wasn't military, but a hired butler and caretaker for the crippled man._

"_With our family, we could use the room. I understand it has guest quarters over the garage," she looked at Alicia._

"_Nathaniel and I could have our own mini place. I should give my house up as that place is near our unit."_

"_They picked a terrible time to promote you what with the wedding in two weeks," Cayman linked her fingers with her husband's, a sign he was forgiven._

"_I'll put Trey to bed," Alicia jumped up. "Time for your bath, little bro," she scooped him up and left. The conversation had gotten boring according to Nathaniel as no more sex was hinted, suggested or outright propositioned so he followed his wife to the master bathroom leaving the General and his wife alone._

"_I heard you had a tiring day. I hope you didn't overdo yourself or the baby," Apollo removed his fingers and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him._

"_Our daughter settled in another position. She's already asserting her control over me," Cayman rubbed her belly. _

_Soon his hand joined hers, "Too tired to congratulate me properly," he spoke softly in her ear._

"_Probably, I want to go and sleep."_

"_We always have the morning," and they shared a kiss._

_TBC_


	42. Promotion Celebration

"General, I have a problem," Commander Taylor barged into General Washington's office.

Apollo looked up from his desk, "Have you forgotten how to knock. I could have been doing something very important, like this," he held up his plexi.

Nathaniel invited himself to a chair across the desk and sank down, "Nothing's as important as my problem."

"Alright, I'll listen, but it better be more important than finalizing a carnival for kiddies," Apollo threw his plexi down.

"Commander Washington has taken over my unit, issuing orders and barging into areas off limits…"

Apollo started laughing, "She called me when she escaped Alicia's office after finding your buff bottom pounding into your wife on that cot she still hasn't put up yet. Now I know why it's still there, additional training."

"I thought I locked the door," Nathaniel muttered still embarrassed at being caught red handed and bare bottomed.

"Cayman said she locked the door on her way out," Apollo chortled. "You're just lucky it was her and not one of your unit or word would have spread everywhere, but this office."

A knock sounded, "What now," Apollo muttered, then yelled, "I have a gun."

Cayman entered, looked at Nathaniel and let out another peel of laughter, sinking into a chair beside him, "Were you able to finish?"

"I'm a soldier, what do you think," he got aggressive with his tone. "I'm here to complain about you, go away."

"Ditto, scat."

Apollo looked at them in disbelief, "Are you serious?" he directed at both of them.

"My unit has been hijacked to precipitate her move this week."

"I plan on us sleeping in our new home by Thursday night and today is already Tuesday," Cayman gave the timeframe.

"But you didn't ask if you could use my unit. You just started giving orders yesterday afternoon after the changing of the guard."

Cayman entered his unit just after lunch with her new General husband and asked two dozen volunteers to clean the _Evanwood House, _an historic house built almost a hundred years before for General Evanwood, Commander of the newly constructed Houston Special Forces Base. It was before a limit on children and had four bedrooms, each with its own bath. There was a family room and formal dining room along with a large kitchen and combined dining area for informal dining. It also sported a large living room with a formal foyer and coat closet for a party of at least fifty.

"I don't have a unit to use and abuse anymore and you gave me the idea when you directed yours to move Alicia's sofa in. I want to have a pre-wedding party in the new house on the day before the wedding when all of Gail's family will be in town. It's customary for the groom's family to host the rehearsal party."

Apollo was hearing this for the first time, "Are you working at all? You know like at a job?"

"I'm officially on maternity and disability leave. I can pretty much do what I want."

"And you want to disrupt Commander Taylor's unit?" Apollo looked directly at her ignoring Nathaniel.

"Do you want me lifting all those heavy boxes? Not to mention I'd be too tired at the end of the day for intimacy."

Apollo looked at Nathaniel, "Suck it up. It'll be over in a couple of days and you can have your unit back."

"So this is the new order of things, she threatens the ranking General by withholding sex and you fold like your usual poker hand," Nathaniel threw as much distain in his tone as he could.

"You're really upset that you didn't lock that door, aren't you?" Apollo was laughing softly. "You know, I could have you disciplined for inappropriate behavior with a direct subordinate."

"I have you know, I'm planning on escaping all you higher up types soon and then I'll do my subordinate when and where I want," Nathaniel quickly retorted and reminded him time was closing with them being on the base.

"Is this really why you two are polluting my office?" Apollo wasn't sure he made a good choice wanting this job if he had to deal with Commanders infantile issues.

"I really came to see if you have your assistant list narrowed down for me to look at while Taylor's people, who are helping me, are at lunch," Cayman got to her reason for being in his office.

"And you?" Apollo looked at Nathaniel.

"I just wanted to vent and see if I could ruffle your feathers, and I'm bored."

Apollo picked up the plexi he was looking at when Nathaniel barged in, "Here's the list," he pushed the plexi across his desk in Cayman's direction. "I was reviewing it when you two came to harass."

Cayman took the plexi and started reading. After a minute, "What! No way are you selecting her. You told me she made a pass at you years ago," Cayman was fuming.

"Who, Honey?" Apollo sounded confused.

"Natalie Miller," Cayman spit the name out. Ever since she was promoted to Commander and caught Apollo's eye, Miller was one of the barracudas who liked to make snarky comments to her. She heard Nathaniel laughing and turned her glare to him, "Don't you have a Lieutenant to do?"

"I took care of her for a few hours. She has what's left of the outfit on the range."

"I need to go over this list in private with the General," Cayman made a motion for him to leave with a wave of her hand.

"Why don't you become his assistant and leave me alone," Nathaniel wasn't serious, but they just couldn't play straight with each other.

"Oh no, you courted me to become your partner. You're stuck with me," she enjoyed their sniping as much as him.

Nathaniel turned back to Apollo, "What about that stacked red head in personnel?"

"She's on the list," Apollo tried to keep a straight face.

"Debbie has made a pass at you too, and after we were married to boot. How can you even think about her?" Cayman stood and rounded the desk and slapped her husband on the arm with the plexi, "I need to get back to directing Taylor's inept unit. When you come home tonight, I expect the name of your assistant and I'm sure HE will work out nicely." She made a move to leave, but Apollo reached out and pulled her into his lap. "Apollo, not here," she struggled.

"The only person callous enough to enter this office without knocking is already here. How about you and me and this desk," they both heard Nathaniel burst out laughing as he stood.

"You two finally got me out of here. Want me to lock the door?"

"Yes."

"No."

Nathaniel made a show of locking the door as he left, but not before making a smart assed comment that a General outranked a Commander and she had to obey him.

After Nathaniel left, Cayman gave up her display of outrage and settled in her husband's lap looping her arms around his neck. They exchanged a kiss before she got back to the subject.

"You know who you're going to ask don't you?"

He nodded, "Mathew Perkins."

"You spent how long making that list to raise my hackles?" Cayman sat up straighter and looked him in the eye.

"You'd have been disappointed if I just quietly chose him without teasing you and you know it."

Cayman thought and then nodded, "You know me too well. Just remember, I'm your wife and if you want to use this office for sex, I am the only choice you get."

Apollo smiled and started unbuttoning her military shirt, "I want, here and now."

"Don't you have work to do?" her hands ran over his chest and she started unbuttoning his shirt in return. His response was to start kissing her intimately.

"There's a shower in the bathroom," Apollo just cleaned himself off and pulled his shorts and pants up, and was enjoying the spectacle of his wife naked on his desk.

"Is there any desk we haven't defiled?" Cayman asked as she let him help her to her feet.

"Nathaniel's." They both laughed as she gathered her clothes and entered the bathroom in the General's office for the first time. Quickly rinsing off she redressed and entered the office hoping it was empty. It was.

"I want to redecorate the office and bathroom," she decided.

"Not right away I hope," he looked up from his plexi reading.

"Not until after the wedding," she sat and pulled her boots on. Rounding his desk for one last kiss, "Mathew Perkins meets my approval," she smiled at him, which he returned.

"If I need to make another important decision I'll call you, and bring more towels," he chuckled.

"Hire Mathew," she opened the door and left to his _'Yes Ma'am.'_

Mathew was a quiet, proficient Lt. Commander who was severely injured in combat years before and refused a disability discharge, stating he could still do something. General Philbrick installed him at headquarters in the pool and he handled the paperwork for new recruits and retirees. On his slow days, he pitched in where someone needed an extra set of hands, making him well liked by everyone and knowledgeable of all the positions. He'd say he was just happy to have a job and not sitting on a park bench.

"Mathew, come in," Apollo beckoned with his hand as the Lt. Commander knocked and entered when bid. "Sit down, let's talk," Apollo requested.

"I haven't gotten a chance to congratulate you on your promotion…" Mathew began and was waved off.

"Two days behind this desk and I believe Philbrick was out to punish me. How's the old war wounds?" Apollo got right down to business.

"If my mind keeps busy, I don't have time to think about the pain."

"Refresh me, what happened?" Apollo motioned to the coffee pot and Mathew nodded so Apollo got up and retrieved two cups and sat in a chair beside him making it a more relaxed talk.

"Thank you, Sir. We invaded South Africa with six units and were working our way towards the Congo when the Zulu's that we were fighting ambushed us. They used flame throwers and accelerants. About a dozen of our troops burned to death before we got out of the troop carriers and under cover. I was on fire and didn't even know it until one of my people rolled me in the dirt. I was burned over eighty percent of my body and lost these, he held up his left hand where the ring and pinky finger were missing. I also lost a few toes. I spent almost a year in the hospital where they rebuilt my skin, but I have to wear a special suit under my uniform due to nerves that never grafted to the skin."

"You were a Lieutenant with Wildebeest Unit?"

Mathew nodded, "I was given the choice of disability discharge or a desk. I chose the desk, Sir."

Apollo had read his bio and he was roughly the same age as him and they were in the service for decades, but their paths never crossed until Apollo was transferred to Houston Base and he met with Lt. Commander Perkins who processed him in. After that, they greeted each other, but never really talked. "I took the liberty of reading your file. Are you up to being my assistant?"

Perkins looked surprised, "You want me out of a building of ass kissers," it slipped out bringing a smile to the General's face.

"I've met most of those ass kissers and they'd do anything for this job. I never heard from you so the jobs yours if you want it."

"Yes Sir, I want the job. You aren't keeping Tanya Kelly?" Tanya was Philbrick's assistant.

"No, she goes back into the pool or transfers. She assumed she'd be my assistant until this morning when I set her straight." Tanya was about thirty five and good looking with her sparkling green eyes and medium brown hair. She had the body of a model and used her features and body for advancement. She wisely remained professional around Philbrick and he overlooked her dalliances with the men around the units. She thought the General was way too old for her to pursue, but she'd wanted Apollo for years and let her intentions be known the several times he was left in charge. He wisely didn't say anything to his wife, but told Tanya he was happily married. That didn't deter her and this morning she told him she was looking forward to working under him and she hoped he would make it literally. He responded bluntly she was not going to be his assistant and could go back into the pool or transfer. He was hoping for the latter before his wife found out and hinted so.

They spent the afternoon making the transition. Tanya's records were pulled up and Mathew said he'd go over them and make suggestions for changes to tailor operations to Apollo's style.

After leaving her husband, Cayman took Major Tate and his handpicked men to the warehouse. Stored for almost two decades were furnishings for the _Evanwood House_. Each family to leave packed away items not wanted or needed. It was in the contract that once an item was logged to storage, it belonged to the house and not the users. She looked at almost a hundred years of furniture and dishes and miscellaneous objects. Everything was cataloged so all she had to do was look at the plexi and choose the items she wished to add to her new home and it was logged into a certain place in the storage building.

_She and Apollo snuggled the night before on the couch and picked things they liked. She even found a little boys bed for Trey._

"_I can't believe my baby is getting a real bed. I hope he doesn't fall out."_

_Apollo had an arm around her shoulders and gave a squeeze, "The monkey climbs all over the furniture. I'm sure he'll manage to put himself back to bed. Besides, he can be taught to take himself to the bathroom."_

"_I do like him having his own bathroom. If he flushes something down the toilet, I'm killing him." She felt her husband's silent laughter._

"_I like that for the family room," Apollo noted the pool table and dart board that was beside it. Cayman marked them for moving._

"_I like that dining table," Cayman pointed to a dark wood majestic formal piece with matching chairs and placed a mark._

"_Where are the other two?" Apollo noticed after supper, Nathaniel and Alicia disappeared._

"_I believe they are still playing makeup for a week apart. Remember, they've only been married a few months," his wife prompted his memory._

"_It only takes him a few minutes to take care of business. I want to talk to him," Apollo grumbled._

"_You don't like a night with just me and your son?" Cayman teased and marked a large wood china cabinet and a set of dishes for the formal dining room._

_Trey was playing on the floor with a truck which he was pushing and making noises. He got up and ran to the bedroom and returned with another vehicle. This time a miniature military rover and he played all types of rowdy games, most involving crashes._

"_I'll be glad when he has someone to play with," Apollo remembered Alicia being alone and playing with her toys at that age._

"_What do you think of this for one of the spare bedrooms?" Cayman pointed to a brass queen sized bed._

"_We're taking our bed, right?" he didn't like strange beds._

"_We are. I like our bedroom set. Remember, we went shopping together in the dome for furniture after I said I didn't want anything from my years with David. I put everything in storage for the boys, and Gail already picked over everything and added it to her house. I haven't been over yet to see what she took."_

"_I remember. All I cared about was the bed," Apollo admitted._

"_You sure covered that well. I thought you showed unusual interest in everything we bought?" Cayman was learning something new about her husband._

_He grinned, "I wanted to get laid on a regular bases. I would pretend interest in your mother's knitting back then."_

"_And now, am I boring you with asking your help in decorating?"_

"_Sitting next to you with my hand on your breast," he had sneakily cupped her breast closest to him, "your mother's knitting looks lovely," he finished with a kiss to her temple._

_Cayman couldn't hold her laugh back, "Just for that, you have to finish helping."_

_Nathaniel wandered out wearing only his blue jeans and Apollo pulled his hand away, "Why are you two avoiding us. Was it something Cayman said or saw?"_

_A quirk to Nathaniel's lips was the only indication he associated the reference, "No, we had a busy afternoon. That new training tool arrived today so we were playing with it and will be all week," he continued to the liquor cabinet and poured two sniffers of brandy._

_He was walking back through and stopped, "It's programed with killer dinosaurs. Needless to say, Wash and I are sore and tired. A little something to help us relax and we're out for the night."_

"_I wanted Alicia to look at this and see if she want's something for her area," Cayman held the plexi up._

"_She can go over it tomorrow."_

"_When do I get a comprehensive report on the dino aid?" Apollo wanted to know._

"_Hopefully by Monday. It'll take all week to evaluate the program, but it looks promising for further applications," Nathaniel took a sip from his glass._

"_Why don't you two come out for a little bit."_

_Nathaniel shook his head, "Wash is in bed and sore. I don't want to move her. We'll talk tomorrow," he went back to the bedroom._

Earlier that day Nathaniel went to the range where Wash was instructing fast draw.

"You might not get any warning with the wildlife. They are charging, what will you do?" she was pacing in front of a block of soldiers.

A Sergeant spoke from the pack, "Get out of its path."

"Close. Draw, shoot and get out of the way," she corrected. She had a pre-programmed new program as a surprise. Suddenly a mock dinosaur appeared out of nowhere and was charging at her with a roar. Wash drew with impressive speed, got a shot with her sonic blast and jumped out of the way just before it got to her.

There was excited talking as the unit got a new toy to play with. The dinosaurs were of a simulation that tracked the sonic blast and let the shooter know where it was hit.

Wash held up a plexi, "It says I hit it in the chest, a stun that should have dropped it." She passed the plexi around so everyone could see the results. When it got to Nathaniel, he looked and walked to stand by his Lieutenant.

"One thing about us going to the past, innovations and new technology hasn't been seen this rampant since the old space program almost two hundred years ago. This is a new invention for military use only. We bought the patent and the company developed energy and visual aids together so we see what they design, but its energy that the sonic hits are tracked for our learning." He took a wristband from Wash and put it on. He looked at a spot with no people and hit a button on his wrist. A large dinosaur with huge teeth bore down on him from a close range. Nathaniel drew his shoulder holster pistol and got one shot off before it was on him. He dove between its legs and fired once more. The beast still didn't drop, but turned and tried to stomp on him. He rolled and fired a third and fourth time in rapid succession. The beast snapped at him with a mouth large enough to pick him up like a ragdoll and he put a blast in between the teeth directly into the mouth. The dinosaur threw its head back and with a final roar staggered off and he turned the program off.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Wash hurried to his side.

Nathaniel brushed her off and got to his feet. "I don't know what that was, but the scientist seem to think we're going to encounter things we can't destroy with our pistols." He hit the wristband again and a different flying dinosaur dive bombed him from above. Again he drew, this time with his backwards pistol and dropped it with a single shot, but not before he had to take another diving roll. Three more times he engaged creatures from the past. The unit saw how fast and close and dangerous they could be. Finally he took the band off and held it up. Washington took it back and took her turn shooting half a dozen charging dinosaurs. The unit noticed between the two Commanding officers, not once did they encounter a repeat and wondered out loud how many different species were programmed.

Finally a schedule was announced and each soldier got six dinosaurs before having to relinquish the band. Every hit was recorded and soon a list of top shooters with the most accurate hits emerged and it was no surprise that Washington topped the list followed by Taylor. The rest of the unit fell below with no regard to rank and Private Benson scored just under the Commander.

"I can see many outpost trips for you," Taylor joked.

* * *

Saturday was not raining, but the murky air was in its discernible form, hovering around the people as they tuned it out and enjoyed the carnival. If someone didn't come, Apollo didn't know who it could be. The entire base was mingling with kids running all over, laughing, shouting at each other and going on the many rides. It was warm so Apollo opted for a tight black tee-shirt as did Nathaniel. Cayman had a white maternity top with bare sleeves over her jeans and sneakers. Alicia wore a white tank top over her jeans and sneakers.

Philbrick showed up and mingled through the crowd looking for Apollo. He found him near a kiddy ride for tots. He slapped Apollo on the back, "I knew you could organize a fantastic party."

"It was very similar to planning a battle," Apollo laughed, "and you were right about those aimlessly wandering officers. They orchestrated this in a few days."

"I got a call from Tanya," Philbrick began.

Apollo started laughing, "She wanted to be transferred to Cintrex. I told her if you wanted her, I'd sign the orders."

"I found her to be competent, Apollo. I figured she'd make your transfer much easier, why didn't you want her?" Philbrick didn't get a straight answer from Tanya, only General Washington is not you and dumber than a stump.

"Because every time you left me in charge I had to fight her off and she was sure she had the job of assistant with benefits if you get my drift."

Philbrick absorbed the new information, "Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have had her replaced. Nobody should ever put up with unwanted attention, even you."

"If I can't handle one ditzy woman, I didn't deserve the position. I sent her back to the pool and out of the reach of my wife…"

"Who will give her a black eye if I ever see her sorry ass."

Both men spun and saw Cayman standing directly behind them.

"How much did you overhear," Apollo asked.

"From the part where General Philbrick wanted to know why you didn't want the bimbo. When were you going to tell me about her?" she drilled her husband with a you better answer me look.

"I wasn't. I was going to make her go away. If you knew about all the passes, you would have been rude to her whenever you had to see General Philbrick. Tanya was his assistant and I tolerated her."

"How many other women have you not told me about?"

"A few." She turned and stalked away leaving him with Trey.

Apollo sighed and turned back to watch his son on the tot car ride.

"You think being a General now will stop the women?" Philbrick asked quietly.

"It didn't stop Tanya. Mathew was a good choice. He's competent and hasn't once made a pass at me."

"I doubt his wife would let him."

"That's my plan," the ride ended and Apollo went over and picked Trey up, "Like the ride?"

Trey nodded.

"I'm going to find the food I smell," Philbrick took off.

Apollo grabbed his comm and when she answered, "Alicia, can you come to the tot rides and take your brother on a few?"

"I'll be right there." Soon Wash wandered up and transferred Trey to her hip. "What rides has he gone on, Dad?"

"The car and pony ride."

"You ever take me to a carnival when I was little?"

He shook his head, "No."

"I feel deprived."

"One more thing I failed at with you. Make sure your brother is spoiled today."

"Wait, you're the parent and where is parent two?"

"Parent two is pissed that I didn't tell her every bimbo that's made a pass at me and I need to have a mini date right now."

"Dad, ask her how many guys make passes at her."

"Guys make passes at her? Who?"

Alicia thought, "Major Nunnero used his Italian charm last week and told her if you got too busy to take care of her, call him. He said he had nightly fantasies about her." Wash knew she was endangering the Major's life, but felt Cayman was overreacting to a few passes aimed at her father.

"How did she respond and how do you know?" Apollo felt anger rising that his wife was the victim of a vulture.

"She told me and she politely told him that you were better than any man on the base ever thought of being including him."

"Politely?"

"Weren't you polite to all the women you turned down?" Alicia countered, "Dad, I'm taking Trey and having fun. Find Cayman and sort this out and leave me out of it," she hurried off before her father grilled her further.

Nathaniel wandered around alone. He wished Wash were with him, but knew them publically seen together would raise suspicions. Alex and his daughter, Skye were on a ride together so he stopped to watch. When it ended and they came up.

"Are you having a good time, Skye?" Nathaniel asked.

"I am, Commander," the nine year old spoke through her mask.

"Where's Debora?" he asked Alex.

"She hates rides and is waiting for us near the food," Alex looked at Skye, "Another ride, Bucket?"

She nodded and ran off to the one she wanted next.

"I'll join your wife," Nathaniel called after them.

Major Nunnero rushed up, "Commander, I need help. One of my privates overheard Washington, your Lieutenant, telling her father I made a pass at his wife."

Nathaniel was stunned, "You are the dumbest Major I've ever seen. I don't condone married people having extra marital activities."

"She turned me down flat. We were at the PX and she needed help with moving an item. She saw me and asked if I could help as her doctor wouldn't allow her to lift anything that heavy. I kinda joked it would cost her, but I moved the box."

"You couldn't have just moved it to be nice?" Nathaniel felt his hand curl into a ball and forced it to relax.

"I was having troubles with my wife and was horny and pissed at women in general. I know it doesn't excuse my behavior, but I asked her later not to tell her husband."

"What do you want from me Nunnero?" Nathaniel didn't want his day spoiled.

"Can you put in a word on my behalf with the General? I have reformed and it was a momentary slip. I've never cheated on my wife and always thought the General's wife was a class act and wished I was in her unit."

Nathaniel wanted him to go away, "Get lost or I'll deck you." He had the satisfaction of watching the man scurry away. Suddenly he didn't care, he wanted his wife. He went searching and found her with Trey on the merry go around where she was standing by Trey's side as he gripped the pole on a giraffe he was riding. He pulled his mini and took footage. Someday they'd have their own kid and she'd be a great mom. He knew she didn't see him and was totally focused on her brother. Just watching her have fun soothed his anger at Nunnero. The ride ended and she lifted her brother and walked off. He caught up, "Lieutenant, how'd you get stuck babysitting?"

"Commander," she was aware they were in a crowd, "the parents needed a date."

"Why didn't you tell me about Nunnero?" he lowered his voice.

"He's not important. Do you think I tell you about all the men who hit on me," she was mumbling and he leaned over to catch her statement.

"Or the women who want me," he countered.

"I'll be glad when we're gone and I can run any interested woman off," Wash was still murmuring near his ear.

"Same goes for me," he dropped the subject. "Want to break for food?"

"Sure," they started walking away from the rides.

Trey saw he was leaving and let out a wail and hit his sister's shoulder and pointed while crying.

"Trey, don't hit me. I hit back and much harder," Wash threatened him.

"Let me have him," Nathaniel took the fighting boy. "Trey," he spoke roughly, "knock it off. We'll come back, but you need to eat. Keep crying and we won't come back."

Trey kept crying, but stopped his combative behavior in the arms of a strong man. They entered one of the many food tents set up and removed their masks. Nathaniel spotted Apollo and Cayman sitting close together and eating. "There's Mom and Dad, Trey," he pointed.

Seeing his parents, Trey sniffed, "Mommy," he held his arms out.

They maneuvered around tables and Nathaniel sat beside Cayman, "Trey needs you," and thought he heard Apollo mutter a curse word.

Cayman looked at her crying son and took him in her arms, "What happened, Baby," she kissed his head and he clutched her.

"He's hungry and needs a nap," Wash filled in. "I'll bring him a plate," she went to stand in line.

Nathaniel got up and moved across from Apollo, "How did Wash and I end up with a child?" He knew, but wanted to see what they would say.

"I'm sure you know," Apollo replied.

"Playing dumb might garner additional details of your massive harem," he felt Cayman's glare and smirked at Apollo, avoiding Cayman altogether with his eyes.

Apollo reached over and rubbed Trey's back and put an arm around his wife's shoulders, "What do you know?"

"That Nunnero tracked me down and wanted me to put in a good word with you," he looked at Cayman, "you should have told Apollo or me."

"I could smell alcohol on his breath and figured it was doing the talking. He apologized later and told me he didn't mean what he said." Cayman gave Trey to his father, "He's too heavy for me."

Alicia came back with a trey loaded with two large plates and one small one and three glasses. Cayman poured the milk into Treys sippy cup and put his plate in the place of her empty one. She fed Trey to keep him clean.

Alicia noticed her father was keeping an arm around Cayman and wondered at their conversation.

_What she missed was her father looking all over for his wife while fielding congratulations from every quarter. Three Commander's wanted to talk and he had to tell them later. He got a message from Philbrick saying they both were making speeches on the platform in the center of the carnival at three and don't be late. Finally he found her talking to Cathy Meyers who was showing her baby off._

_Sidling to his wife's side he slipped an arm around her waist keeping her firmly against him while he looked at Meyer's kid. "Excuse us, Lieutenant. I need to talk to my wife," Apollo issued it as an order and Cathy took note and left them alone immediately._

"_That was impolite. We're not at work so stop ordering your troops around," Cayman tried to pry his finger from her side. His response was to tighten his grip until she stopped._

"_That's better, now are we going to exchange stories of people who've made passes at us? I've only had Tanya this year and you've had Nunnero and who else?" his tone dropped to a low growl which was ground into her ear._

"_He didn't mean anything by it," Cayman stopped trying to escape and let him dominate. 'How did he find out and how long has he known?' she wondered to herself._

"_I wished you'd have told me," he softened his tone._

"_And I wished you'd told me about Tanya. It makes me think maybe you were contemplating her," Cayman looked up into his dark eyes._

_Apollo pulled her completely into his arms, "Nothing could be further from my mind. I'm not the type to fool around and I don't believe you are either. I didn't want you upset, that's all."_

"_And I didn't want to upset you either," she slipped her arms around his neck and removed her mask and he his. She pulled his head down and in front of an entire crowd they exchanged a long kiss. When they broke there was clapping and they both smiled and broke apart. Cayman looked at their friends and soldiers, "I'm the only woman on this base allowed to do that to the General." There was good natured laughing and the spectators went about their business._

"_Let's find food before we have to become parents again," Apollo offered his arm. Once seated inside where the blasted masks were blessedly removed and with plates of barbeque in front of them, he brought up the Major again. "Cayman, Nunnero didn't hurt you did he?" This time he asked softly taking her hand._

"_He was drunk. I was at the PX and asked him to lift a box so I could get the blanket underneath it. I wanted it for Trey as it had a toy soldier pattern. It's the one I put on his bed that he likes so much." When Apollo nodded she continued, "There was a box of weights on the blanket and I couldn't lift it so I looked around for help. Nunnero was nearby so I asked him. He said it came with a price and if you didn't take care of business he was willing. I took the blanket and explained to him you were the best on this base. I didn't think it warranted further discussion and I wanted to forget the incident, but he called me the next day all apologetic and asking I not tell you."_

"_You still should have told me. Why was he in your proximity anyway?" Apollo didn't trust the man now._

"_I didn't ask or think about it," she confessed._

"_He could have been stalking you."_

"_Oh, I hope not. I was stalked one time years ago. I was very pregnant with Darrell and had Barry with me in the dome. This man kept following me and when I went to check out, he was waiting by the door. I wouldn't leave and finally a male employee came by and I asked him for help out. Then the man followed me to another store where I called security and they hauled him off. I never saw him again."_

"_Did you tell David?"_

"_I did and he told me to shop on base and avoid those stores for a long time."_

"_If Nunnero hangs around you again, you tell me, promise?" Apollo was still holding her hand and squeezed._

"_I promise. Being pregnant makes me vulnerable again. I don't want to put our baby in jeopardy."_

"_I don't want you in jeopardy," he kissed the back of her hand._

"_You can do better than that," and she pulled him close again for another kiss._

_Apollo smiled after they broke off, "You usually aren't this affectionate in public, anything I need to know about?"_

"_Hormones are making me horny all the time," she saw him grin._

"_That why you were so easy in my office on Tuesday?"_

"_Probably. That and you'd keep bugging me to break the office in until I gave in, so I got it over with."_

"_You make it sound like a chore, having sex with me," he teased._

"_You know what I mean and I could do you right here," she reached for him again. He was more than willing to help and slipped his tongue in her mouth making her moan. "After we eat, a trip home is in order before your speech. We have time."_

_They ate in a hurry and Apollo muttered, "Damn," out loud just before Nathaniel set down with a crying Trey._

Back to present.

"If I'm giving a speech at three, I need to go home and change," Apollo stood up and asked, "Alicia, can I trouble you to clean our table. Cayman isn't feeling well and Trey needs a nap so we're going home for an hour or two."

Nathaniel and Wash looked quickly to Cayman who was helped to her feet, "You do look flushed," Wash commented on her appearance.

"I'm stressed. Moving into the new house and with the wedding next week I'm not resting enough," Cayman hoped she covered her raging hormones adequately.

"Leave the rest of the unpacking to me, I'll get it done tomorrow," Wash volunteered.

"We'll all pitch in and help," her father took his son and wife home.

"I don't know if I can follow a speech like what General Philbrick just gave," Apollo started.

After a pleasant hour in bed with his wife, he showered with her and dressed in his daily uniform complete with his stars for all to see. He wore a camouflage button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and black fatigues and pull on leather black boots. Cayman only put on a fresh maternity top. They had Trey in a stroller so she didn't have to hold him or ask Nathaniel to do so.

"I found out today I was to address the units, HQ and the hospital employees, not to mention all the support staff. I've been told that is ten thousand employees and then most of you have families and children. So I'm looking out on a mob of thirty thousand and that may be on a light count. I know the kids have no interest in anything I have to say, but I can order the soldiers to listen and give a test on Monday." There was a general laughter, "Today is a celebration to mark the changing of guard at the top. I have a totally different command style than General Philbrick and over time you will learn and adapt. I have a direct order for you right now," he paused and looked over his units, "stop listening to me and go have fun, dismissed." He watched the massive crowd break and disperse back to the carnival after giving him and Philbrick a round of applause.

He made his way through the dispersing crowd to Cayman and noticed Michelle Whiley standing by her and greeted the recovering Commander, "Michelle, glad you could make it," he took her hand briefly.

"General, what a pleasure to learn it was you who got the slot." Michelle never changed, "I was hoping to become your assistant and sit on your desk taking dictation in a mini skirt, but I see you chose boringly."

Apollo laughed, "Dictation? What's that?"

"I have had lots of time to watch old movies. It's from like two hundred years ago. But seriously, I've had my spinal cord implant and am moving much better," she held up two walking canes, "this is all I'm using and should find something to do before I go crazy. What is there in the pool that's open?" Her way of asking not to be retired out.

Apollo looked at Cayman who nodded, "I have Mathew's job open." He and Cayman discussed Michelle and the best place to put her. Both decided knowing everything about everyone was right up her alley.

"I accept. When can I start?" Michelle sounded enthused.

"Monday if you're able. Tell Perkins you're filling his old post and if I run into him, I'll try and remember to mention it or he'll be flagging me down for confirmation. One of the things I like about him is he's heard every lie all us soldiers tried on him when joining or leaving. He doesn't even trust me," they all chuckled.

Jim Shannon was watching the news that Saturday as it was raining in Chicago and the kids were his for the day to watch as Elizabeth was doing a shift at the hospital. She just came home and was fixing supper.

"…_and around the country, in California a high speed train derailed killing fifty people and injuring three hundred. A new air filter is being marketed for the domes and is projected to save ten percent in energy, President Sanger today announced further cuts in aid to the poor across the board and around the country. The country has a new General," the shot zoomed in on what looked like a carnival. Jim was only half paying attention until a close up of the person hit his screen. His incredible memory picked him out as one of his calls a few months before and he searched his mind for the call. "Apollo Washington was promoted to Brigadier General last week of Houston Base in Texas. A gang leader was….." Jim stopped listening._

"Program, replay and freeze on General Washington," the program complied and he took a good look of the man in his memory. He suddenly remembered, "Elizabeth, come here." When she came to see what he was pointing to, he continued, "Remember when I told you of this bizarre case I was call on where the woman erroneously claimed the famous Nathaniel Taylor was father to a baby and she was the mother."

"I remember, but that man isn't Commander Taylor. Who is he?" Elizabeth was interested in her husband's unusual cases and this was one even she remembered.

"He's the man who forced the woman to confess who the true parents of the baby was. It was obvious she was terrified of him and to think he just got promoted to General. He must have been higher ranking than I thought, but that's the man who was in that apartment then disappeared like magic," Jim continued to study the face while his wife, with a final look at the man, returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Apollo took part of Monday for a firsthand demonstration on Taylor's dinosaur program. He watched Nathaniel and Alicia take turns and fight off several a piece then took his turn. After a week deskbound he was ready for some action and shot ten in a row. Being the ranking General, nobody was going to tell him to stop. His comm beeped, "My new mother," Apollo explained, "Washington."

"_Did you give my old job to Michelle Whiley, Sir?" the voice of Mathew Perkins clearly broke through the air._

"She finally drag her sorry ass into work?" Apollo's way of telling him yes.

"_Yes Sir. I'll have to take the rest of the day to train her. Who takes over for me?"_

"Good question, we need someone to field calls to my office. Use Cayman. She's not too busy right now and a distraction from trying to make the new house perfect will do her good."

"Now you take my partner. You didn't want her when I offered," Nathaniel joked when Apollo got off the comm.

"I trust Cayman to handle sensitive information."

Apollo went back to the office to find Cayman in the anteroom making notations on a plexi. He rounded the desk and gave her a sound kiss.

"I hope you don't greet your other assistant this way."

"Never crossed my mind, but I've wanted to play secretary games for a long time. Want to come and take some dict…dict…"

"Dictation," she filled the word in he stumbled over.

"Yeah," he pulled her up.

"You're scheduled for a meeting at Cintrex on Friday. We have a wedding rehearsal and dinner at our place Friday night and house guests for the weekend. I asked General Tiberius' assistant if you could be rescheduled and she said no."

"I'll take your answer is you're not in the mood to come play my secretary?"

"To put it in terms you'll understand. There will be no sex until the wedding is over."

"But today is Monday," he actually whined.

"I'm getting very stressed and want everything to be perfect for the kids. You know I'm joking about the sex thing."

"You had me scared. Why do I have to go to Cintrex on Friday?"

"Something about meeting with the General Panel along with the other General's from the other bases. No details were given. You'll be one of many."

"What are you working on?" he was curious what Perkins would have her be doing.

"I'm making comments to Mathew's suggestions for improvements he's going to be proposing."

Apollo nodded, "Good, I've wanted him to work on it and I'm happy he's using you for feedback."

Commander Larken entered, "General, I need a moment if you have one? He looked at Cayman, "Hi Cayman. You the new ass?" That was the colloquial term used on that base for the assistant.

"No, I'm the temp ass."

"I have an opening in my unit for a Sergeant," Larken explained to Apollo when they were behind closed doors.

"You have plenty of Corporals who've gone through the training to advance. Pick the one you want," Apollo didn't see why it involved him.

"I want Barry Tillman," Larken saw Apollo's surprise and hurried before he got cut off, "Tillman's been a different man since he came back. He's a natural leader and was a Corporal for three years before he got drunk one night and screwed up. Surely you've seen the maturity in him?"

Apollo was silent for a moment while his impenetrable black gaze pierced seemingly into Larken's soul. It was all the Commander could do not to squirm while waiting. "I agree. Since he's come home, I've witnessed an entirely different kid. He's shown up to help his mother without her asking. He's made her move a lot easier for her. I had to call Darrell and remind him on Sunday we were having a family unpacking party. Barry and Gail called Cayman and asked what they could do first. Are you giving his new rank as a wedding gift?"

It took Larken a second to realize Apollo just said yes and smiled, "I would like to if you approve, Sir."

Apollo nodded, "It's between you and me. Nobody else can know, not even his mother."

"Thank you."

TBC


	43. Barry's Wedding

"Sit down and we'll hopefully get this finished by a normal person's quitting time," General Tiberius ordered and waited for his Generals to sit around the room in comfortable chairs pulled up to tables. He was Chief Commander over all ground forces and called in every General in charge of a base along with his panel to discuss the latest developments he wanted to keep off the airwaves, even scrambled. They met at mid-morning and worked through lunch which was delivered and now were trying to develop a plan to keep their best soldiers from being stolen to private armies before breaking for the weekend. "I want suggestions from every base Commander over the next week. Go home and come up with solutions, people."

Tiberius knew a few of his Generals had commitments this evening and his assistant informed him who. General Collinsworth had a birthday party that night for his son and General Huntington's wife threatened him with divorce if he missed their golden anniversary and the newest General, Apollo Washington's step son was getting married on the morrow and his wife had his weekend planned starting with tonight. 'Too bad,' Tiberius thought to himself. These people signed on for the job of protecting what was left of this planet or they might not have parties to go home to someday.

Tiberius read from his plexi, "We have another military trial at General Ingall's base, the old Edwards Base in California. One of his Major's is accused of murder. The five person panel will consist of Collinsworth, as officiating officer over the panel and four additional General's, Huntington, Baker, Crandall, and Washington." He studied his plexi again. "A man named Hans Gustafson is recruiting among the units for his private army."

Philbrick kept his gaze down at his plexi, but raised them briefly to see if Tiberius was looking in his direction. He wasn't and Tiberius didn't pause, "he has backing, but we don't know who yet. Could be more of what we encountered in South America," he read a list of minor issues, "Unless someone has something else, I'm done." Everyone looked at each other around the room and nobody spoke so Tiberius ordered them dismissed.

"Have time for a drink?" Philbrick waylaid Apollo as he was making for the door.

"I have to take a rain check, General. I have a house full of guests and probably a fuming wife by now. If I hurry, I might make the end of the wedding rehearsal."

"That's tomorrow, isn't it?" Philbrick remembered him talking about it last week.

"That it is, Sir," Apollo tried to make his getaway.

"Drop this Sir and General crap. Call me Richard. The only person on my level I make call me General is my mother," he joked.

Apollo smiled, "Alright, Richard. I'll see you soon," he purposely strode swiftly from the room before Philbrick could get another try to stall him.

Tiberius edged into Philbrick's space, "You owe me a drink, Richard. The bet was to get Washington to stay for one drink. No longer does he hold you in the high regard he once did. At one time, he'd have stayed for one and made excuses to his wife," Tiberius was laughing.

Philbrick chuckled, "I was sure I could get one drink out of him. He really must be scared of his wife," they went for their payment and reward.

On his turbo chopper, Apollo called Cayman, "Where are you?"

"We're just finishing the rehearsal. Where are you?"

"On my way home, I just left Cintrex, should be there in just over an hour."

"Come home then. Everyone will be gathering for supper."

"Sorry I wasn't home to help," he wanted her to know how he felt.

"You had to work, I understand. See you at home, love you."

"Love you too," he cut the connection and grabbed his plexi. He started going over the notes from the meeting that was sent to every plexi as soon as Tiberius spoke. He read the minutes to pass the time.

_The air quality is getting downgraded next week. Doctors predict one million will die this winter from exposure in this country alone, mostly infants and elderly._

Apollo thought of his own daughter who was due in December. He hoped Cayman carried to term. He'd be sure and tell her of the new findings which were hid from the public so as not to cause a panic. The quality was always worse than reported.

_Five soldiers resigned this week and joined private armies where the pay was better. More are expected to follow. They are targeting the best soldiers with money and homes in the domes. It will be harder to hold onto the best, but they had to try._

Apollo knew his units were going to be hit hard and sat back thinking of a way to educate them that Special Forces was the best military in the world. He'd ask Cayman for her input for ways to keep them.

_Hope Plaza reports they are expecting to convert radio waves into pictures any day now. Soon the world would see what the past actually looked like. Again classified until proof it was habitable in case the past they accessed was nothing but a volcanic lava flow._

Apollo hoped for lush forests and clear water. Looked like in a few days they would know. He read each article of discussion and contemplated the ramifications for mankind. His own base was on a need to know basis and most information he received today couldn't be shared with them, even his wife.

* * *

Earlier that day a nervous Cayman went from room to room checking towels in bathrooms and extra bedding in the closets. She looked at the pictures on the walls from a time when Earth had blue skies and forested mountains. The silver and crystal was polished by volunteers from Taylor's unit. The ringing of the doorbell interrupted her trepidation that she missed something important. Opening, she found Sergeant Thomas Boylan with a box in his arms.

"Good day, Commander," he drawled. "I've been sent by Lieutenant Washington with this box to stock your liquor cabinet and with your permission, I'll be working here tonight serving drinks for your guests."

Cayman opened the door for him to enter and showed him the bar in the family room. "It's going to be a small gathering, mostly family and a few friends."

"Small or large, I love to tend bar. My dream is to retire and open a bar in Terra Nova," Boylan started taking bottles from the box. He looked at the clear assortment of glasses already in place and nodded his approval. "When do you want me back, Ma'am?"

"If you could be here by six. We may not be home from the rehearsal, but Alicia should be here." He left and soon thereafter Debora Tate arrived. "I really appreciate you guys watching him for the weekend. Come in and I'll give a quick tour." She showed Debora through the house and pointed up a flight of stair in the garage, "Alicia has moved up there. If she wants you to see her domain, she'll have to show you herself." She didn't know how much of Nathaniel's things were strewn about and according to Alicia Debora hadn't been told of their marriage or relationship. Alex managed to keep their secret like they asked him to. With a final kiss to Trey as she set him in Debora's vehicle and his bag on the floorboard and told Debora someone would be by on Sunday afternoon for him.

It was dark when Apollo drove home from the base airport where he parked his vehicle that morning. He noticed the house was brightly lit with outside lights and the pathway to the street had yard lights he hadn't noticed before. The street was crowded with vehicles, but they left him room in his driveway to get into the garage. Hitting the garage door opener, he noted the automatic light came on so he didn't have to enter a dark garage. He pulled in between his wife's and daughter's vehicles and noticed Nathaniel's bike was parked beside Alicia's to one side. He entered through the laundry room from the garage and up a short set of steps into the family room. All his houseguests and invited friends were mingling and moving between the family room and living room with the younger set playing pool. He saw Nathaniel's Sergeant tending bar and made that his first stop.

"General, welcome home, Sir," Boylan smiled, "what can I get for you?"

"The best whiskey you have," he stopped in front of Boylan.

"That would be a bottle of 2018 Glenlivet I managed to procure, Sir," Boylan poured him a liberal amount.

With thanks to the bartender, Apollo continued to the living room where he found Gail's family mingling with several Commanders's and their wives Cayman invited. He saw Chris and Dotti talking to an older couple he assumed were Gail's grandparents, he didn't remember which side if he was told at all. He stood quietly, happy to be home. Slowly this large house was becoming his home, mainly due to his wife and children. Home could be anyplace with them.

Nathaniel spotted him from where he was talking to Gail's father and uncle, "Excuse me, the lord of the manor has arrived, I must pay homage." They turned and saw Apollo sipping a drink and observing the gathering and followed Commander Taylor across the room to greet him. Apollo's quiet moment over, he greeted his guests, all of them in the living room and welcomed those staying to his home. He knew Cayman did the same, but he felt as leader of the base, he should personally welcome them also. He looked around for Cayman, but she was absent. He went to the kitchen where she was directing a catered supper complete with waiters. They were also catering the reception the following day in _Victory Hall._

"I'm glad you're back," Cayman rushed up for a kiss which amounted to nothing more than a peck. He noticed she was wearing a classy green dress he'd never seen before.

"I like your dress," he would have cupped her breast if they were alone.

"When I was buying the mother of the groom dress, I saw this one also," she admitted. "Go and visit while I finish up here," she gave her orders and saw him give a mock salute before disappearing with his glass of bourbon.

Nathaniel's comm beeped, "Taylor," he moved off to one side.

"_Dad."_

"Hey Boy, how you doing?" Nathaniel was surprised Lucas was contacting him. Usually he initiated contact.

"_I did it, Dad. I was working on the radio wave signal and finally got them transmitted into pictures. You should see that place. Well you can, I sent the signal to your plexi."_

"Hold on, Lucas," Nathaniel looked around for Wash who was talking to Gabbie Jamison, "Washington, with me," he watched her walk across the room and mentally appreciated her lithe movements and gentle sway of hips. He hurried to Wash's private quarters, "I'm getting to a private viewing area, hold on, Lucas." He rushed into the room and grabbed his plexi. Making the connection, he activated the large screen in her sitting room. Suddenly the large screen came to life with lush ferns and tree trunks. "Is that really Terra Nova?"

"_It is. We're moving the probe now."_ The ball started moving on an internal track underneath and the stabilized camera in its bubble remained always on top of the probe as it moved along, crushing flora temporarily. Above was blue sky with white clouds floating gently on a breeze. The probe rolled into a trail and the controller turned it so it moved down the trail. It moved for a ways and came to a stream that was potable to sight and shallow enough for the probe to ford and soon was on the opposite bank. The camera looked up and down the stream and caught several fish in the lens that filtered to look into the water with clarity. Both Wash and Nathaniel forgot all about the guests and party as the probe climbed a small incline where an animal trail was evident, stopping to examine and measure a dinosaur track. Innumerable plants were seen and a flying insect about a foot long buzzed by and growled at the probe. All the sudden a gray dinosaur, the first seen on this side of the portal loped down the trail right up to the probe where it sniffed and then teeth were seen as it attempted to take a bite out of it. Not finding it edible, the ball was released and the creature stepped back looking for a moment then moved off with the camera following until it was out of sight.

"_That's a Nycoraptor,"_ the intonation declaring it was someone else on the comm. Nathaniel recognized the voice of Malcolm Wallace, scientist in charge of everything on that side of the portal. _"They are carnivorous and one of the predators who will hunt and eat humans," Malcolm continued._

The screen went blank. Nathaniel and Wash heard voices all talking at once through the comm then Lucas came back on, _"We lost the signal. The portal just displayed the same problem we're still working on. We just haven't got it stable yet."_

"Is what we just saw classified?" Nathaniel asked his son.

"_Hold on. I have General Philbrick on another comm. General is this classified?" Lucas was heard to ask._

They couldn't make out Philbrick's answer so waited.

"_He says it's being released in the morning, so no."_

"That's good. This will generate more interest and hopefully funds," his father replied.

"_I have to go and work on why the portal flickered again."_

"Thanks for thinking of your old dad."

"_You're the first one going to that place. I figured you might want to get a glimpse of it. Bye," Lucas cut the connection._

"I haven't seen him that excited about anything in years," Nathaniel slipped his arms around his wife. "Now we know we can make a new beginning, but I wouldn't go if you didn't."

Wash wound her arms around his neck, "Now nothing could keep me away," they exchanged a long kiss until she started giggling. "Can't you kiss me without your friend making an entrance," her hand slipped down to fondle him.

"We have been gone long enough for everyone to talk as it is," he wanted her to unzip his slacks, but reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"Need a moment alone?"

"And an ice pack," he gently pushed her to the door and turned back to the plexi where notes from Dr. Wallace were still arriving. He was presentable in no time reading droll scientific data. Malcolm could put anything to sleep he decided and slipped back to the party.

Everyone was seated at the long table when Nathaniel slid into his place at the end opposite where Apollo sat at the head. Apollo noticed Alicia was late and arrived just before her husband and looked flushed. _'Couldn't those two contain themselves for one night.'_ He wanted everything perfect for Cayman and their antics were inexcusable. "Commander Taylor, Lieutenant Washington, you have a good excuse for coming to my table late?"

Nathaniel looked down the table at him, "Yes Sir, we do. Tonight we got our first glimpse of Terra Nova. My son called and forwarded the real-time shots. I'll show them to everyone if they are interested after supper and I apologize for allowing the moment to forget my manners," he spoke sincerely and looked at Cayman, "I apologize, Cayman?"

"I suppose you had a valid reason, but I'm not the General."

Nathaniel grinned at her, "But I know who the boss in this house is," earned him a smile.

Alicia knew Cayman put a lot of work into tonight and her father was mad that they missed the beginning of supper. The first course had already been served when she slipped into her seat just right of the empty plate at the end of the table and the catered waiter sat hers down and asked which wine she preferred. The same was done for Nathaniel.

Boylan was dismissed before supper began by Apollo who thanked him for serving and told him to go to the kitchen and get a plate of food before leaving. After desert, the guests moved to the living room where coffee or a drink was served. Apollo thought Cayman went overboard with moving couches and chairs into the large room until it was filled, but now he saw the wisdom of her planning. There was a place for everyone and all gathered for Nathaniel's Terra Nova footage. They were quite overwhelmed and Apollo was silent as one more step fell into place for him losing his daughter. It was a pain akin to death of a child and he wanted to stop this stupid project on one hand and now knowing his daughter's children would have a better world than here kept his mouth sealed.

"What you just saw will be all over the media outlets tomorrow morning. I was given permission to show you first," Nathaniel explained. The guests started talking about the Terra Nova Project so Nathaniel put the short footage on continues play.

Roy and Gabbie knew their daughter was marrying into a different family even though Barry said his family was just like all others. They tried to explain to Gabbie's parents who made the trip along with her sister and husband and sons. The boys were young teenagers and Cayman set an additional bed in Trey's room for them. She knew these were working people who didn't have extra funds to spend on hotels and was happy for the larger house to accommodate everyone. Gretchen was staying with her sister and Barry was kicked out to the bachelor barracks with Darrell babysitting for the night.

Larken got Apollo alone and asked, "Why don't I give Barry his pins tonight while he has his family around?"

Apollo thought about it and nodded, "That's fine with me." He stood off to the side to watch the show.

Larken went to the family room and ordered everyone to the living room. Barry was standing with his arm around Gail waiting for whatever the next speech would be.

"Private Tillman, step out," Larken ordered.

With an amused smile to Gail, Barry stood where Commander Larken pointed in the center of the room.

"I understand last Saturday you went out with several male friends for a bachelor's party."

"Yes Sir," Barry wondered where this was going.

"I understand you got drunk, soldier."

"Don't remember, Sir, I was too drunk," the room laughed.

"What did you do while you were drunk?" Larken made it sound like he knew something.

Barry faltered, "I don't remember. A bunch of us went to the Southside bar and rented a private room. There we watched uhh, you know, movies and drank. No women were allowed," he hoped that clarified whatever he was going to be accused of. They couldn't demote him further.

"What kind of movies did you watch, Soldier?" Larken's bark never let up.

"Uhh, the kind our mother's wouldn't approve of, Sir," Barry kept his eyes on Larken and hoped his face wasn't too red.

"What kind of soldier goes to a bar, watches porn, and calls it a bachelor party, Soldier?" Larken shouted in Barry's face.

"The typical soldier, Sir," Barry felt a sinking feeling in his gut and knew he was in for another demotion for some violation he didn't know about.

"You realize those movies are illegal?" Larken's tone dropped to a growl.

"Yes Sir," he was in trouble for watching bootleg movies the bar supplied for his party?

"I suppose you're going to weasel out by saying the bar supplied those movies?"

"No Sir. I take full responsibility for my actions," Barry stood taller and his chin went up a fraction.

Larken stopped barking and looked at him, "Your actions are to be commended, both in your choice of films and taking responsibility. Hold out your hand," he waited for Barry to comply and dropped the Sergeant pins into Barry's palm. "I'd pin them on, but military rules forbid me when you're out of uniform. A little early wedding present, Sergeant. Congratulations.

Barry looked in shock at the emblems then remembered to salute his Commander who returned it. "I went through all that for a promotion, Sir?"

Larken laughed, "The day is coming when I won't be able to do that to you with such affect. I love jerking you young bucks that are getting married around," he shook Barry's hand.

"But these are Sergeants pins," Barry wanted to make sure there was no mistake.

"You can't let your wife out rank you now can you?"

"No Sir, thank you," Barry turned to Gail, "You have to salute me now."

"In your wildest dreams, Tillman," but she was smiling.

Cayman had no idea what Larken was doing to her son and in front of his soon to be in-laws and not to mention the amused Commander's. More than once she wanted to jump up and deck Larken. Now she knew. Her son was promoted beyond his last rank and Larken was just having fun with him something she would never thought to do to her troops. She wondered if she'd ever get over wanting to rush to her children's rescue. Then she thought of her husband and looked around for him. She saw he was well out of the way and avoiding her. Getting up she approached him, "You had to approve of the promotion and didn't tell me?" she hoped it didn't come out as an accusation.

He shrugged, "Barry has proven himself."

"But you don't approve?" he was in his impossible to read mode.

"If I didn't approve, your son would still be a private."

Brian and Cathy Meyers came up, ending their private conversation, "We have to rescue the babysitter," Cathy said and they made their farewells and not long after all the guests left with Dotti and Chris being the last.

"Do you need a ride home, Dotti?" Nathaniel asked.

"I brought her, I'll take her home," Chris cut in.

"Just checking," Nathaniel kissed Dotti on her cheek, "See you at the wedding tomorrow?"

"You will, goodnight, Nathaniel."

Apollo grabbed Barry by his arm, "We'll see you at the chapel tomorrow," he escorted him to the door.

"But I need to say goodnight to Gail," Barry protested.

Darrell showed up at the door as well, "You are spending the night in my room for the last time, now move your ass."

"You can't order me around, junior. I out rank you again," Barry was feeling superior towards his younger brother in a good natured way.

"Not tonight. I was given the temporary rank over you and told you are to stay with me and no sneaking out or I have the power to make sure your last night of freedom is spent in the hole."

Barry looked at Apollo who smiled and nodded, "I used my considerable power to keep you away from your bride until you see her in the chapel. Since I really don't trust you, I put your younger brother in charge with all the paperwork in place to make sure you behave."

Cayman came up to say goodnight to her sons and overheard, "You think Barry has no honor about his wedding? You think he'd try and see his bride on the night before the wedding?" she couldn't believe his low opinion of Barry.

All three men looked at her in disbelief. Barry spoke first, "Mom, you are so naïve. Apollo knows what he's doing, butt out," he kissed her cheek and left as did Darrell.

"Did my sons just take your side?" Cayman was in disbelief.

"They understand you're limited in knowing what a man wants on the night before he's married."

"My sons are like that?" she whispered.

Apollo put an arm around her shoulders, "Them and every other red blooded man."

"But you told me you wouldn't be seeing me the night before we were married. David was the same. You mean you wanted to and would have?"

Apollo sighed, "I wanted to and spent a restless night cursing myself for my morals. I was old enough for some self-control. A younger man doesn't have that built in restraint yet."

"My sons are like that?" Cayman repeated. She always thought her boys were better than most.

"Your sons got drunk and watched porn last weekend, which is probably why we didn't see them past my speech," he reminded her with humor.

"Are they like that because you and I had an open relationship before we got married?" she was still trying to rationalize her son's behavior. "You know they lived together like we did. Am I to blame for that?"

"If you want to blame yourself for everything your grown sons do, I won't stand in your way. Do you see me blaming myself for Alicia's lifestyle. I didn't take blame for any of her failed affairs," he walked off to let her think about it.

Nathaniel said goodnight to everyone and left through the front door where he promptly rounded the house and entered the sided door off the garage and went to his wife's quarters. He stripped off his dress slacks and good button down shirt. It was the standard dress when not in uniform for looking nice and all the Commanders were dressed similarly except Apollo who was still in uniform from his day at Cintrex. The men in Gail's family wore much the same and Cayman told them when they arrived supper would be informal so no ties or jackets. She knew how much the Commander's abhorred such items. Hanging them in the closet, he looked down at his briefs and socks. Pulling the socks off and tossing them in the laundry basket he grabbed his plexi and settled on the couch waiting for his wife, feeling much more comfortable.

Wash took over for Cayman in settling everyone in for the night. She knew Cayman was done for and working on adrenaline. Whispering to her to go to bed, she explained to the guests that the baby was demanding attention and Cayman needed to lie down.

"Is having us here too much for her?" Gabbie asked Wash.

"If my father thought for one minute Cayman couldn't handle this wedding, he'd have stepped in. Cayman knows when to rest. She requires extra sleep during her pregnancy." While Wash talked, she noticed Abigail, Gabbie's mother and Laura, her sister moved up to listen.

"How come she's having children at her age?" Abigail asked.

"When her and my father married, they are young enough to have another family and they can afford the steep penalty, whereas most people cannot without a good income."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Laura asked. Gail was extremely closed mouthed about her soon to be step sister-in-law. Gail was interrogated by the women in her family when she showed pictures of her fiancés family. Gail said she did, but it was classified due to her going to the past and the military didn't want a diversion from the mission. She had been instructed that was the story to everyone. They asked Barry and he gave the same answer.

"Nobody I can mention. I'm under orders as second in command of the mission," she reiterated the standard line. "I'm not seeing anyone seriously."

"What about Commander Taylor?" Laura thought he was cute and well built, "I've seen vids of you and him at functions together."

"Those fundraisers? We are ordered to attend as our presence draws larger crowds and generates more funds."

"I saw one shot of you two dancing together and you had a strapless red dress on. You two were looking in each other's eyes and looked totally in love," Laura was sure there was more to their relationship than was reported.

"We try and have fun at those functions. We both dance with several people and sometimes we get one in together."

"Aunt Laura, stop with the questions. She's not going to give you an answer," Gail cut in.

"I cannot believe someone so beautiful doesn't have half a dozen beaus," Laura was sure of it.

A deep tone was heard laughing as Apollo joined the ladies, "You don't want to know about her beaus. She sent one to prison for life and has left a string of broken hearts all over several bases."

Wash rolled her eyes, but kept quiet.

"Your daughter is very beautiful," Abigail told him.

"She is? She's ugly, looks just like me," Apollo put an arm around Alicia's shoulders as he teased, then adroitly changed the subject away from her love life, "Did you get everyone settled in their rooms, Alicia?" he looked down into her face.

"All taken care of. How did your meeting go?" she was more than happy with her clever father.

"Boring. Remind me again, why did I allow myself to be promoted?"

"Because you're the best at your job."

Apollo's comm beeped, "Washington," he looked at the caller ID and saw Alex Tate.

"_General," the somber voice of Alex filled the air._

The ladies listened to who would call the General this late at night directly. Wash recognized his voice with one word and leaned closer to her father.

"_My daughter, Skye, and Trey were playing and she jumped off the back of the couch. We didn't think he would follow, but he did and landed wrong on his arm. We took him to the hospital and he has a greenstick fracture. The hospital kept him for the night and Debora is with him now. We all feel awful for his accident. I told the hospital I'd call you."_

Apollo pressed his lips together, "I'm in for a hard life with him, aren't I?"

"_Tonight made me glad I have a daughter, Sir. Trey is a roughneck for sure."_

"Don't let Debora spend the night. I'll come and check on him."

"_They have him drugged and he's sleeping."_

"I have to tell his mother and if I don't go to the hospital, she will. Better me than her."

"_Are you sure you should tell her before the wedding, Sir?"_

"Can you imagine Skye breaking an arm and Debora not being told for two days?"

"_I would be killed."_

"Just because I'm a General, doesn't guarantee my health is protected. Thanks for calling," Apollo cut the link and looked into his worried daughter's eyes.

"Let me go, Dad. You tell Cayman and sit on her because she'll want to go."

"Is there anything we can do?" Gabbie spoke for her family.

"Enjoy your stay and forget about my rambunctious son who is in good hands," he kissed Alicia's forehead as she slipped from under his protective arm and hurried off.

Wash hurried into her rooms and started shedding her dress slacks and top.

"Are we picking up where we left off?" Nathaniel looked up from his reading, his expression hopeful.

"Trey is in the hospital and I told Dad I'd go check on him and make sure Debora goes home," she disappeared in the bedroom.

He jumped up and followed, watching as she tossed her clothes in the laundry with carelessness and grabbed a pair of jeans. "I'll come with you," he reached for his own jeans.

"No, Debora would be suspicious if we both showed up together. I'm just going to do a quick check and come home," she slipped her feet into a comfortable pair of boots and pulled on a tee-shirt. With a peck to his lips she was gone as quickly as she came.

Debora was sitting by the crib in pediatrics. Wash moved to her and put a hand on her shoulder startling her. "Lieutenant, I wish I could take today back."

"I doubt this will be his last broken bone and you need to go home."

"I couldn't leave him," Debora made no attempt to rise.

"I've got him and want to talk to the doctor about taking him home tonight and bringing him back to you in the morning. When he wakes in pain, it's his parents he's going to want right off."

Debora stood, "Taking him home would be best. I'm so sorry this happened."

Wash put a hand on her arm, not a function she was comfortable with, but Debora was one of her few female friends, "Go home. I have it here."

Apollo locked the place and dimmed the lights, leaving a few night lights on in case one of the guests needed something from the kitchen during the night. Cayman was awake, but drowsy when he entered the large master bedroom. Sitting on her side of the bed, he took her hand, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm tired, but the worse is over. Tomorrow I'm going to relax and enjoy myself and I've catered a Sunday brunch for everyone before they leave. I thought tonight went well, you?"

"It went very well. Everyone enjoyed themselves or lied real well to me. Your first official party as wife to the General," he leaned over and kissed her.

"Come to bed and hold me."

He paused, "I got a call from Alex Tate," he watched her eyes focus. "Trey was playing with their kid and jumped off the back of the couch and broke his arm." She started to get out of bed when he pushed her back, "Alicia's with him at the hospital. We agreed you needed your rest. She'll call me if it's serious."

"Let go, I'm going to my son," her tone was dead serious.

"No, you are going to take a sleeping aid and get a good night's rest. You can't help him and Tate told me they've got him drugged and on painkillers. He's out for the night."

"Which arm?"

"I don't know, he's got only two," Apollo didn't think to ask.

* * *

Dr. Williams found a different sitter with the boy. Looking at the resemblance he assumed she was the mother. "Your son will be fine."

Wash smiled at him, "He's my brother. Why does he have to spend the night?"

"The person who brought him in said his father was the ranking General of the base. I wanted to take extra precautions with him, but he's fine." The doctor turned on the biocrib Trey was sleeping in, "He can go home with family."

"I'm taking him home then," Wash picked her brother up and turned back to the doctor.

"Here's his bone accelerator and pain meds. He'll be groggy and fussy for a few days and needs lots of sleep. Anything else?"

Wash's response was to call security, "Washington to security. I need the supervisor in pediatrics immediately. Someone's trying to steal a child." Dr. Williams looked shocked and scared simultaneously.

Four security officers rushed in with weapons drawn. They recognized Lieutenant Washington and the duty officer rushed up, "Which child, Ma'am?"

"My brother. I tried to take him out of the hospital with just telling the doctor I was the sister. Dr. Williams failed to do an identification check on me," she looked behind security as her father and Cayman rushed in.

"What's going on?" Apollo ordered.

"I didn't follow protocol," Dr. Williams managed to get out. "This woman looked like the boy and identified herself as his sister and I forgot to ask for ID."

Cayman pushed through security and scooped her son against her breast.

Apollo saw his son secure in his mother's arms and turned his full attention to the hapless doctor, "How long have you worked here, Doctor?"

"Two months more or less."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your image is on the register stating you're the General in charge of the base."

"I'm here to take this child and you don't personally know me?" Apollo growled in his face, his fury evident.

"I'm not sure what you're asking of me," the doctor seemed confused.

"Did you go through orientation?"

"No Sir, I was supposed to, but it got waived."

Apollo relaxed, "You're suspended until you go through training. Who waived the requirements?"

"Dr. Lowe. He was sending me to headquarters when I first came here, but I responded to the emergency room when a call went out to all doctors due to a sonic blast into a group of soldiers. I never made it to my orientation."

Apollo shared a look with Alicia who was trying not to laugh. "Dr. Williams," he pulled his identification, "when a child is involved, be safe not sorry. If you don't know the parents or relatives, always check identity even mine. If in doubt that the person is correctly representing themselves, call security for their input." He took Trey from Cayman and looked at the head of security, "Hank, double-check every employee of this hospital has been through orientation and have a report on my desk by Monday."

"I will, General."

"So, Dad," Alicia began as they were walking to the parking lot, "how come you two are here?"

"We made a miscalculation in trying to keep a mother from her cub," he opened the door for his wife to get in and lay the boy in her lap.

"Here's his meds," Alicia gave him two bottles.

Cayman stripped Trey to his diaper and looked at his removable cast held on with tabs. She checked his circulation in the fingers and put him in the middle of their bed. For once Apollo didn't have a pithy comment, just shut the lights off and settled on his side to sleep. Never again would he think his wife could be reasoned with if one of her children was really injured and he didn't know she knew those phrases she referred to him with.

* * *

Alicia was heating pans of sweet rolls to go with coffee and tea as she made a large batch of simulated scrambled eggs. Abigail was first down and entered the kitchen, "I usually rise early. How come you're up?"

Wash greeted her, "Military rises early so I'm used to it. I'm hoping Cayman sleeps in."

Nathaniel came in to the kitchen with his helmet in hand which he sat on the counter.

"Take that to the foyer closet," Wash instructed.

"Bossy this morning," he did as requested and came back to a cup of coffee she'd poured for him.

Abigail watched them interact and decided they were a couple and couldn't tell anyone. "Do you eat here often, Commander?"

"I'm called Mooch around here," Nathaniel sat across the kitchen table from her. "I prefer home cooking to the mess and since my wife died, Cayman has an open door policy with me for food."

"How long has your wife been gone?" Abigail didn't know much about the famous Commander and only what Gail told her and she didn't mention he had been married.

"It's been a few years. We have a son who's working on stabilizing the portal. He's a genius, almost has his doctorate and he's not quite seventeen," Nathaniel pulled his mini and showed a picture of Lucas.

"He's a fine looking young man," Abigail handed the mini back.

"He's got a good future at Terra Nova. We'll need people with his skills," Nathaniel spoke with pride.

"Have you found another woman to share where you're going?" Abigail pressed.

He fought not to look at Wash, "I have to devote my life to saving what I can of mankind. Maybe someday in the past."

"What about your second?" Abigail was blatantly trying to match them.

"Rules forbid it," he noticed Wash kept her back to them.

"I doubt those rules will follow you. You two should get together."

Wash finally found an opening and joined them, sitting with her own cup, "What would I do with my boyfriend then?" she smiled wickedly at her husband.

Playing along, "Is he joining us in the past?"

She nodded, "He'll be there."

Apollo entered with Trey before Nathaniel could reply, "Mom is still sleeping, but this guy woke up." He sat the bottles on the table and handed his son to Alicia, "I need to get him a dry diaper and clothes," he hurried off to Trey's room where he got the items quietly so not to wake the two sleeping teens. Going back, he went to take Trey.

"I'll do that, Dad. Get some coffee." It was a better offer so he complied and sat at the table while Alicia took Trey to the living room to take care of his diaper.

Apollo had his pain meds measured out when she returned with a dressed boy, "Open up for your medicine, Trey."

Trey shook his head.

"It tastes good, cherry." Slowly Trey opened and his father got the first spoon in. Seeing it tasted good, Trey readily accepted the bone regenerator liquid. "How did you get his shirt on?" Apollo couldn't figure how the sleeve of the tee-shirt got pulled on over the cast on his left arm.

"I took the cast off," Alicia was getting a plate ready for her brother. "Do you want him in his high chair?"

"No, I'll hold him," Alicia sat beside them and started feeding her brother.

Roy and Gabbie entered, "Good morning," Gabbie called out then saw the boy, "There's the injured baby," she remembered the cute little guy from her two trips here. "How's he doing?"

"Better than his mother, who was a wreck when she found out," Apollo admitted.

People started coming downstairs and Wash with Nathaniel's assistance set the table in the formal dining room and had food in warmers on the side bar. "Help yourself," Alicia directed and saw Trey was starting to fall asleep again. "I'll take him to Mom."

Cayman was out of bed when Alicia entered and laid Trey on the bed, pulling his jeans off and covering him. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the bed. She heard the shower running so left Cayman alone.

Cayman was last to enter. Apollo jumped up and got her a cup of tea and plate of food. Coffee was off limits with this baby.

* * *

The wedding of the General's step-son was the only one to make the Houston news of the three military weddings held on the base that day. The main chapel was decorated with white and yellow flowers.

Wash dressed in a cream dress with three quarter sleeves and was sitting beside her husband who sported his full dress uniform. He left and went home to dress and arrived as usual in his own vehicle. He did escort her into the wedding as they arrived at the same time. It was Wash who took Trey back to the Tates and told them someone would retrieve him that night and he wouldn't be back the next day.

Chris performed the ceremony with all the pomp of his clerical position. Mother's dresses were scrutinized by the media, guests and each other.

"You are so lucky to work in a clothing store," Cayman liked the peach color dress Gabbie had on.

"I was able to get all of us our dresses including Gretchen's bride's maids dress." It was a rich yellow while the men wore black dress uniforms.

"I did a last minute trip to the dome and found this," Cayman downplayed her own creation from a well-known fashion designer. Hers was a lightweight light blue with shear long sleeves that allowed room for her growing stomach.

"I recognize Markwon's work," Gabbie couldn't afford one of his fancy gowns, but came in not far under with her employee discount. She insisted Roy have a new, expensive suit that he said he had to be buried in for the cost. She reminded him he had another daughter so would wear it at least once more before the funeral.

The party in _Victor Hall _was lively and soldiers flowed in and out with two units involved. All the Commanders and Lieutenants found time to make an appearance and most of the Commanders were at the wedding. Nathaniel and Alicia excused themselves to go to another wedding celebration. One of their privates got married that day.

They entered a much smaller room off a bar where a lot of the unit was gathered.

Private Massason jumped to his feet when his superior officers entered. He introduced them to his parents and new wife and her family. They visited for a few minutes and accepted a glass of Champaign where the Commander issued a toast to the couple.

"Lieutenant, you look lovely today," Boylan came up to speak with her and was at once subjected to a glare from the Commander which made him smile at him. "Not as nice as what you wore for our date of course."

Wash smiled at the reference, "Are you having a good time, Tom?"

"I am. I always enjoy when our own get married."

"How come you haven't married then?" she saw the looks Nathaniel gave her as she talked with Boylan.

"I've never found a woman to make me give up the pleasures of so many. Of course, you could make me never set my eyes on anyone again. How about another date?" he asked loud enough to be carried to Commander Taylor and he was watching him as he spoke.

Wash's eyes followed Tom's and she burst out laughing and put a hand on his arm, "We got sweet revenge on him so no need to twist the knife," she spoke softly so Nathaniel could only watch her movements.

"I enjoy watching his many moods and I seem to bring out the negative emotions. Quite entertaining if I do say so myself," Boylan was smiling down at Wash.

Nathaniel pushed in, "Are you ready to leave and get back to the other reception?"

"Yes Sir," she left ahead of her Commander.

In the rover, "How many dates does Boylan ask you on?"

"He only asks if he thinks he can get a rise out of you. He doesn't want to date me half as much as messing with you." She was silent for a minute, "Did it work?" The working of his jaw told her it did.

TBC


	44. Antarctic Birthday

I copied this paragraph from chapter 38 as a reference to this chapter.

What Philbrick omitted was President Coretta told him Columbia contacted him with the plan to form a coalition and find their own fracture to the past and cut off ties to North America. Coretta declined and didn't mention he already had one deep in the jungle near an ancient ruins. He was sure at one time the natives sacrificed to the mysterious blue glow emanating from the rocks. It was a recent discovery by an archeologist who excitedly contacted via radio the University his find. The professor contacted the President and they went together by helicopter to the sight. Coretta confirmed what he suspected and shot the professor and archeologist on the spot and told his pilot, a loyal friend, to dispose of the bodies and tell nobody. When they arrived back in Rio, that night, the pilot met with an unfortunate accident. He was very careful who he told about the find and the plans were to go to the past and plunder making a few chosen one's of this world extremely wealthy and powerful.

* * *

On the day Barry Tillman got married, Hans Gustafson welcomed his guests to his new Chicago home, a mansion in one of the domes and he was buying all the houses in the neighborhood, either those that came up for sale and others with subtle persuasion that it would be in the owner's best health to sell. Hans opened the meeting, "We lost our staunchest supporter with President Juan Coretta. The new President is not in our camp and must be kept in the dark. I'll be in charge now, with General Philbrick in position to cover our tracks."

"General Tiberius is aware that you're taking his troops to build your private army and he's not happy," Philbrick interjected. He was sitting next to Lucas who was rubbing his thigh that just got out of its brace.

"I've been thinking about meeting your General."

"I don't think that would be wise. In this country you need to be extremely quiet and unobtrusive or you might find yourself kicked out, and we need you in proximity to the portal for our plans to be fulfilled," Philbrick cautioned him.

Hans turned his attention to Lucas, "Achen and Krause, the two computer engineers who were going to fit you for your own coded computer were confirmed killed in Brazil. We have to train more engineers with their technology as it was classified and they were the only two who knew the exact composition of the material and how to use it. We have your DNA on file and when the new developers learn the technique, you're the first in line get one."

"How long did their untimely deaths set us back?" Lucas asked.

"Unfortunately several years."

"We're very close to having the portal stable. We'll go ahead with the planned colony and when Lucas gets the portal working both ways, we'll put our organization in place to take everything on both sides over," Philbrick spelled out the change in plans.

"A lot more people will be in the past in a few years," Lucas knew the Terra Nova colony would have to be destroyed, but figured on no more than a couple hundred souls, including his father, would be lost.

"You'll just have to get that portal reversed then. I can't stop the colonization or would come under scrutiny of the military. It's taken all the persuasion I have to allow a security force to man Hope Plaza instead of regular military and they had better do their job perfectly or will be replaced," Philbrick threatened Gustafson with the last part of his statement.

"I'm personally in charge of security so don't worry. I'm also recruiting from your army for the posts so getting good people," Hans shot back.

Philbrick nodded his acceptance of the plan, "The longer it takes, the more people will be killed in the past. Do we have a contingency plan for if Lucas can't reverse the portal in a timely manner?"

Hans shook his head, "Everything rests on Lucas' shoulders at this point, but if he needs help on that side, we'll send some of our best people through."

"How? My father approves every person who goes through the portal."

Hans looked directly at Lucas, "Don't worry about how we'll get our people through for you, we will. I have a backup plan after Brazil for every situation now and speaking of Brazil, we have our team on site at the old Inca tombs. What they've found is a narrow gap in the rocks for one person at a time to go into the unknown. It has the same signatures as the rift they found here and believe it goes to the same time and signature, not a direct past. We believe you can calibrate it to make someone appear on a direct set of coordinates."

"The University is working on an arch that will stabilize the other side. Right now we have no idea if the other side is in the same spot and won't until someone goes through," Lucas added his information.

"Are you involved in that part of the project?" Hans asked Lucas.

"Not the construction, but I'll be calibrating once it's on the other side. Again it won't be ready for a few years."

"Who on that side do we have to be wary of that you know about?" again the question was directed to Lucas.

Lucas thought, "Malcolm Wallace is going to be the chief scientist and he's also an engineer. He'll have a lot of weight to throw around. The lead scientist and explorer is Dr. Ken Horton." Lucas thought, "Washington, my father's loyal second. Be very careful of her, she's totally in my father's camp and will follow his orders to the death and then there's his third, Alex Tate, another loyal soldier who knows a little of everything about everyone. The soldiers from Somalia will be totally loyal to my father."

"What is your take on this Malcolm Wallace?" Hans got a picture that Taylor's soldiers probably couldn't be bought.

"He acts like everyone's beneath him and thinks he's smarter than everyone, which he is. He's not a blind follower and questions everyone on the project. That's his nature and my father will have heartburn over that civilian."

Everyone at the table was brought up to speed and Hans invited Lucas to stay with him.

Lucas looked around the opulent mansion, "I can't tip my father off, maybe after he's gone."

* * *

The Hispanic man made his way on foot to the gate of Houston Base. He stopped at the guard station and set his backpack down.

"State your business," the Corporal looked intimidating and he hesitated not sure how to proceed. In broken English, "I need to see your head Priest, a man named Chris Christiansen," he memorized the name on his long journey.

"Is he expecting you?"

"No, Senior, but I must see him, very important."

"I need to see your identification."

"I need to see your priest, my identity must remain secret. Just call him, por favor."

"I need to check your pack and scan you for weapons," the corporal was used to people trying to get to Commander Taylor's unit, but this person seemed to know a different route, the chaplain who was going. The corporal did an identity probe surreptitiously and to his surprise it came back to a dead man from Brazil. He ran a scanner over the man and he was clean. The young corporal dug through the backpack and found clothing and a data chip and two credit chips in different names and some military rations and water. He looked back at his screen thinking this man died in Rio, but to his surprise was listed dead over a year before and his occupation was personal pilot to the deceased President. Something in the Corporal's gut told him not to blow this person off. "Hold on while I try and contact the person you are looking for."

Corporal Jacobs stepped away and called central communications, "This is Corporal Jacobs. I need to speak to Chaplain Chris Christiansen in person." He heard the beeping of the chaplain's comm.

"Chaplain Christiansen," Chris' ID showed an unknown Corporal trying to reach him.

"Sir, Corporal Jacobs. I'm manning the main gate and a man is here asking for you. He's listed as dead and is asking to talk with you. His name is Carlos Baneulos and his last occupation was personal pilot to President Coretta. He won't tell me what it is about, but he's not armed. How do wish me to proceed?"

"Have him brought to my office," Chris was interested and pulled up the man's name while waiting.

"Senior, thank you for seeing me. I've come a long ways to tell my story," the Hispanic man was escorted into the office and asked if he wanted anything.

"I was just going to have some coffee, join me?" Chris offered.

"Si, thank you," Carlos took a cup.

"Before we begin, why did you ask to speak with me?" Chris wanted to know his role first.

"You're a man of the cloth. I'm guessing you don't have people executed without hearing them out."

"No, I'm not in the habit of having people killed before details. What do you wish your talk with me to accomplish?" Chris took a sip of coffee.

"Political asylum because I don't know who all is trying to kill me, but the former President Coretta ordered my execution for something I helped him do and was the only living witness."

"That's what I needed to know. Before we continue, I need to call someone who has the power to grant asylum. I do not." He saw a look of fear cross the man's face, "Don't worry, he's a good, fair man." He quickly called Apollo's direct number.

"Washington," Apollo was in his personal gym lifting weights.

"Apollo, can you break away and hurry to my office. I have a man here with what may be an intriguing story. Oh, and the man's been dead for over a year."

"On my way if he doesn't mind I smell like a hard workout I just finished. Or if he can wait, I'll take a shower so I don't run both of you out," Apollo gave him the option.

"Please shower, but hurry."

"Be there in twenty," Apollo cut the link and wondered who made it to Chris' office that he had to meet.

"Would this Apollo be the new General?" Carlos knew all about the man who destroyed the canyon and how he defeated their armies.

"Apollo Washington, our new Commanding officer for this base," again he saw the fear, "Don't be afraid of him."

"When he hears my story, he'll have me executed," Carlos feared he made the long trek for naught.

"The only thing that might make him harm you is if you killed his family. You didn't kill his family on the way across base did you?" Chris tried to lighten the man up.

"No Padre."

Chris smiled at the title that was bestowed on him, but said nothing. "Tell me where you came from and how you managed to get into this country what with being dead and all."

"A cargo ship took me to the Yucatan. From there I rode the rails to the border and snuck across under the sensor fence with the help of a coyote."

"Those coyotes have been doing that for well over two hundred years," Chris knew the trade of people smuggling was still practiced.

"Then I walked and was given rides to here. It took me three weeks from the time I left _Buenos Aires."_

The door opened and Apollo strode in, his uniform and weapon in place. His dark unreadable eyes took in Chris' visitor and how scared the man was and realized once again he was responsible for frightening another person and turned his attention to Chris, "Chris, anymore coffee?"

Chris jumped up and hurried to get Apollo coffee, but first made a hurried introduction.

Meanwhile Apollo turned to the Hispanic man, "You look pretty good for a dead man."

"I came to tell the Padre how I came to be dead, who I worked for and what I know. I fear you will have me executed when you hear my story, but a priest usually don't have political prisoners put to death."

Chris handed him a cup and set on the couch beside Apollo, making the setting informal to hopefully put Carlos more at ease, "Carlos, may I call you that?" When the man nodded, he continued, "General Washington is head of this base and I can't go behind his back or if he finds out, I may be the one executed," he saw Apollo's amused look from the corner of his eye, but kept looking at his guest. "Now, start your story from the beginning, from when you worked for President Coretta."

"I was the personal pilot and chauffeur for the President. I worked for him for over twenty years, first when he was a senator. One day almost two years ago a call came from the University telling of a strange discovery. I flew the President to a remote ancient Inca temple. Off to one side were some rocks that had a magnetic flow where the Incas would sacrifice babies to Gods. The legend on the rocks states it would glow blue at certain times and if one slipped between the rocks they would disappear forever. When the rocks didn't glow, one could walk between the rocks. There was an archeologist who discovered the field and the University professor were shot and killed on the spot by President Coretta right in front of me. He ordered me to haul the bodies into the jungle for the wild beast to eat. I did so. We flew back to Rio and that night my brother borrowed my vehicle. When he got in and started it, it exploded and killed him. The bombs were meant for me. I hid and told my wife to tell the authorities I was going to the store for her when the accident happened. My brother wasn't married and was a merchant marine. His disappearance was questioned, but not investigated as men like him vanish from time to time. I instructed my wife to have the funeral then move out of the country. I hid in a trunk and she got us to Argentina. I knew I needed a job and took my knowledge to President Vasco. He told me about a discovery in the mountains in the northern part of the country. We visited the site and I told him it was the same as the one in Brazil. We started surveillance over the area I pointed out in the Brazilian jungle and we put together a file of visitors. I have it on a chip in my backpack."

"We need to view it," Apollo had no reason to believe the man was lying at this time. "How did you find out President Coretta was behind the bombing of your vehicle?"

"My wife's cousin was a maid in the Presidential Palace and she overheard him tell someone on his comm that he took care of all the people who were at the Inca site that day including the pilot," Carlos answered while he dug the chip from his backpack and handed it to the General who looked around for a plexi. Chris jumped up and brought his. Soon all three men were looking at satellite images of visitors to the site. Several names Apollo didn't recognize, but he didn't need an identifier to know General Philbrick and another name he knew was Hans Gustafson and he and the General were on the site together. He quickly pulled the chip and pocketed it and erased the material off the plexi.

"Continue Mr. Baneulos," Apollo requested with his indecipherable expression.

"Si Senior. Argentina started developing the canyon and hired the best army they could afford to guard the project. Argentina wanted their own portal to the past. We didn't expect your country to invade with a surveillance team. The hired army shot them down, not knowing which country it was. At first we thought it was Brazil. When we saw it was this country, we knew retaliation was going to happen and broke our silence about what we were sitting on to everyone except Brazil. All the countries agreed to partner with us and sent forces to protect our project. Finally President Vasco contacted President Coretta after the President turned down an offer from Columbia. I was in the room when the call on was on the monitors, but kept out of the camera's eye. Vasco told him he would have to join forces with us or he'd make him sorry. Coretta refused Argentina's request like Columbia's and said he had alliances with the north to come to his aid. Vasco contacted China, and for a large sum of durable goods and money they used a Columbian submarine and sent one of their advanced bombs to wipe out Rio. I wasn't in the room when that order was given or I might have tried to stop it. Vasco knew my heart was still Brazilian." He looked closely at Apollo hoping to be believed.

Apollo's comm beeped. In irritation he looked at the ID and then answered, "Washington."

"_Taylor, Sir. I'm informing you I've given my unit tomorrow off and plan on being AWAL myself for the entire weekend."_

"Understood, see you on Monday, Washington out," he cut the link quickly and pocketed his comm. "I apologize for the interruption, proceed."

"You came with a small army and we kept reinforcing ours. Your General Philbrick told us to back down, but we knew what was at stake and Brazil with the forces he had from the north were no match for our combined forces. We underestimated you, Senior. We found out later from the news that it was you who planned the attack and personally bombed our hope of a future for our people out of existence." Carlos felt he had nothing to lose by announcing his knowledge of the rival General. He would be executed now and his family would die in this polluted environment. He had a guarantee that his wife and children would be of the first to escape to a better place from President Vasco.

"Were you going to try and invade Brazil and take over their anomaly?" Chris asked.

"It was talked about, but after our forces were decimated, we couldn't invade."

"What was in it for you to help Argentina?" Apollo finally asked a question.

"My family would be among the first to leave."

"Why did you come here?"

"To see if I can get my family to the past through your portal. I figured Padre Chris knew Commander Taylor and could help me and if I had something like the chip to trade I might be helped."

Apollo studied him hard, "You're not very good at bargaining. You shouldn't have played your hand, why did you?"

Carlos looked ashamed, "You scared me and I couldn't think straight. When I heard it was you who would be coming, I got frightened. You are called Diablo el capitan."

Apollo smiled, "Here, I'm called Apollyon." He had the satisfaction of seeing Carlos was familiar with the word.

"How do you plan on getting your family here?"

"I was hoping your forces could fly in and get them. I have a wife and son and daughter. My children are teenagers and could work."

"I can't give you an answer yet, but one thing is certain, you need to remain dead." He looked at Chris, "Can you get him quarters under an assumed name and insure his privacy?"

Chris nodded, "He can stay with me for now. My place is the most secure outside yours. Only two soldiers know he's here, Corporal Jacobs and Private Fouts."

"Understood. I'll take care of them," Apollo rose, "Mr. Baneulos, we will meet again. Enjoy your stay. I will have questions after I study the chip you provided."

"Thank you Seniors," Carlos was relieved he wasn't executed for admitting to working for the enemy in the last war.

Once in his office, Apollo contacted Commander Rollins, head of base security, "Commander, I need a gag order for your officers. We had a guest come on the base today a Hispanic man. I need the security footage erased and Jacobs and Fouts told the man never came on the base."

"Yes Sir. I take it the man is in protective custody?"

"He is and absolutely nobody can ever find out where he is. He has people who want him dead. Our job will be to try and keep him alive."

"Understood, he was never here."

* * *

"I have one more item before we leave for the day. For my birthday tomorrow, the entire unit has the day off. Dismissed," Nathaniel smiled at the surprised expressions of his unit as they hurried off, a renewed spring in their steps.

"That was unexpected, Sir," Wash moved to where he was still standing at the podium.

Alex joined her, "And what do you have planned that Washington can't be here to carry on, Sir?" he ended respectfully.

Nathaniel smiled, "I just gave you a three day weekend and you're still here?"

"Just checking to see if senility is setting in yet. You are in your forties now and I see your muscles starting to sag," Alex laughed and jumped back to avoid Taylor's punch to his arm and continued backing towards the door, "reflexes aren't what they used to be, Happy Birthday, Sir," he left laughing.

"Why do I keep him in my unit?" Nathaniel questioned Wash who was the last person left.

"Because you wouldn't part with him for anything," she gently reminded, "why are we still here?"

"I have to tell General Washington I gave my unit the day off."

"Tell him at supper tonight," she took his hand and pulled towards the door.

"I plan on being far away from him by tonight," he pulled her in for a quick kiss and looked to the open door. "I hate open doors," he muttered.

"_Washington," Apollo answered his comm._

"Taylor, Sir. I'm informing you I've given my unit tomorrow off and plan on being AWAL myself for the entire weekend."

"_Understood, see you on Monday, Washington out," he cut the link quickly._

"Wonder who your father is with?" Nathaniel pocketed his comm.

"I'm officially off duty and don't care. Where are we going to celebrate?"

"I was thinking I'd like to take you to the Antarctic Dome."

"You've got to be kidding? It's the middle of winter down under. How about someplace nice like Singapore Dome?" she couldn't believe he was serious.

"I had a good time with Lucas and saw only part of the exhibitions and I hear they've opened another tunnel."

"What's the food like?" she sounded dubious.

"Surprisingly good."

"And the rooms?" she was looking for any excuse to convince him it was a bad idea.

"They have honeymoon suites," he smiled as they walked to the parking lot.

"Why don't you take Lucas back for his birthday next month?" she wanted someplace nice and private where long underwear was an option and not a requirement.

"It's my birthday and I want to go there with or without you," he left her and headed to his vehicle where he'd headed home to pack.

Wash went to her new home to pack herself. She didn't bother to say hi to Cayman and soon had a bag with a gift for her husband and a new babydoll she'd bought just for him. This time she avoided Connie's and went to another mall that had a nice selection. She didn't know if she'd go back to Connie's after the blatant pass at her husband while she had to stand by and say nothing.

Nathaniel entered, "Ready?"

"I guess," she picked her bag up, "I didn't say hello to Cayman."

"She'll live, let's go," he took the bag off her shoulder.

They drove together to the public terminal in Houston and away from the prying eyes of their base. He bought two seats to Sidney and told Wash he'd buy the other two from there.

Wash called Cayman, "I didn't come downstairs to say goodbye, but Nathaniel and I are on our way to Sidney for Nathaniel's birthday and should be home for supper on Sunday." Cayman told them to have a good time.

They arrived at noon Sidney time, but eight that night to their bodies and both were hungry. They hit a famous burger joint and had large authentic beef burgers with real cheese and a large plate of fries that they shared.

Nathaniel told her jokingly, "It's my birthday today here so I want to celebrate early."

"You still have to wait until tomorrow for your gift," Wash was getting sleepy after her large meal. "Are we going on to our next destination?"

"I thought we would spend the night here and get a room soon." They checked in under her name and got a suite with two bedrooms.

"I'm tired, but it feels funny going to bed while it's still light out. Do you want to take a walk?" she offered.

"I want to go to bed and make love," he closed the shades, "now it's night."

Wash went into the bathroom, "They have a whirlpool tub. Want to soak before bed?"

"Sounds good," he heard water running. Soon they were snuggled together with the force of jets making bubbles. Wash had her hair up and was leaning against his chest while his hands played with her attributes. He rained kissed along her shoulder and saw goose bumps. "You can't be cold."

"Your beard," she heard him chuckle and his lips repeated his motion to watch again.

She squirmed, "This is wonderful. Can we have one in the past?"

"I'll have one brought through for us. Whose house does it go in?"

"We haven't talked about that part yet. After what we have here, I'm not looking forward to living single again."

"We can share a tent like we do here. Everyone seems to accept we will be together in the unit. We have to be separate for the civilians who will think we're not married. I think our unit is aware we are an item. Why do you think Boylan takes such delight in yanking my chain," he cupped her breasts and rested his chin on the shoulder he just kissed.

"Why do we have to hide it from the civilians then?"

"Military rules that only time will change. As long as we're dependent on this era for our subsistence we'll have to play by their rules. If you and I went public, the next portal to open and a new Commander or Lieutenant with orders from on high would show up."

"We could always throw them to the dinosaurs," she grumbled. As time went on she was getting tired of this subterfuge, "This is harder than I thought it would be, keeping us a secret."

"So far everyone that knows is on our side and keeping our secret," he moved his hand down to between her legs which parted for him. "I'm pruning," he held his hand up.

"I'm horny," was her response. They took the moment to bed and made love twice before falling asleep with him wrapped around her.

Wash had to admit the Antarctic Dome was much more interesting than she thought it would be. They took tours and explored on their own down tunnels drilled into soft rock that millions of years before was a lush forest.

"The Earth had to have shifted on its poles more than we think," Nathaniel decided.

"Will we be putting satellites up?" The preliminary plans only went so far as a colony.

"I imagine in time, after we've established a thriving colony. I'll ask Philbrick on our next meeting. I'm getting hungry, you?"

She nodded, stopping to look at a winged creature clearly etched in sandstone.

"You really want to spend your birthday night here?" Wash looked around the only real restaurant.

"Yes," he escorted her to a table in a darker area which was fairly private. Even so a few of the patrons recognized them and came over for his autograph, which he thought was funny and stupid, but complied with his signature and pictures. The intruders were a tour group from the states. They asked why they were here.

"Research, it's a working trip," Nathaniel charmed the people with his gentle tone and smile. He ordered for them as soon as they were alone off the electronic menu.

"What did you get us?" Wash was surprised he didn't ask her input.

"It's a surprise, something you told me once you've never had before," he looked at the wine list and chose.

"You know I hate eating strange things," Wash's famous last words.

"Let's just say, I hope we have them in the past," he smiled and took her hand under the table and pressed it into his groin. "Any chance a new nightgown is my present?"

She pulled her hand away and he stuck out his lower lip in a pout, but didn't retrieve it, "Only if you behave."

A waiter arrived with appetizers and water, "Good evening, I'm Jeffry your waiter tonight." He poured water and left them alone.

They snacked on deep fried mozzarella sticks dipped in sauces. Soon Jeffry took the plates away and brought a fresh salad with real lettuce and vegetables cut up on top.

"I'm impressed," Wash figured they'd be eating soy meals.

"Grown fresh right here," he dug in.

Wash looked confused at the main course, "It looks like a lobster."

Nathaniel chuckled, "It is."

"How? They've been extinct for over eighty years," this was the first Wash had ever seen.

"They found some thriving under the ice near the warm springs in the ocean and put up filters for the water here. For several clicks out, the water is the way it used to be. They only feed the people who come here lobsters and don't export them, unless you're like a millionaire, then you can buy anything. You crack the shell on the claws and dip the meat in this butter sauce," he showed her how.

"Mmmm, delicious," Wash dug in and they ate in silence until the lobster and baked potato were consumed.

"I want cake," Nathaniel punched in his order.

"I'm stuffed, none for me."

"You'll eat some of mine then." A dark chocolate piece with melted chocolate dripping all over it was set before him with two forks like he requested.

Wash couldn't resist and ate a part of the rich multi-chocolate cake, "Now I know why you wanted to come here."

"I wanted to surprise you with the lobsters and I hope you have enjoyed our tours," he looked anticipative, like her being happy mattered to him.

She smiled gently, "More than I believed possible. What do people do here to relax?"

"There's a gym with a swimming pool."

"I didn't pack my suit."

"We could go to our room and watch movies. They get the latest as soon as they're released or we could find ways to entertain ourselves."

"It's your birthday, you choose."

"I choose you in a new nightgown I've never seen that I get to take off." They tipped Jeffry generously and went to leave only to be sidetracked with their fans asking a few questions.

"Excuse me, Sir," Wash left him talking.

It was longer than he would have liked before he was able to courteously escape. He found his wife looking up at the massive curved skylight and the sleet blowing across in the light. It was dark outside, but lights from the room showed snow whipping furiously in a storm. His eyes were drawn like always to her. She was wearing a new babydoll of shimmering white. It fell just below her breast and was sported with matching panties. In her hands was a colorfully wrapped gift. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up with her.

Wash took his hand and pressed the gift into it.

Keeping his arms around her, he ripped the paper off and looked opened the box while looking over her shoulder. Inside was a mysterious item and he pulled it out, dropping the box and paper. "What is this?"

"It's a portable lab. I got it from Malcolm Wallace. He told me they are being produced for all the scientist going to Terra Nova so I told him the Commander of the colony would need to be familiar with one. He has a tutorial built in on anything you want to test and how to use it and what the readings mean. It can be programed," she took it from his fingers and turned it on, "with comprehensive readouts or simplistic. Say you want to know if a berry is edible, you put this probe," she pulled an antenna out, "and put it inside the fruit and you get a reading that will either give you the full chemical breakdown or a simple edible or non-edible."

"Amazing," he kissed her neck, "thank you," he pulled away and looked closely while she picked the discards up. "This tests almost everything natural, rocks, minerals, flora, water and much more. This is incredible. It'll be useful before scientist arrive."

"And it's waterproof if dropped in water," Wash took the tool from his hands and walked to the table where she discarded it. Turning back to him she made an offer he couldn't refuse, "If you take a shower, I'll make you beg." He hurried off throwing his shirt in her direction before reaching the bathroom.

They left Monday and arrived home Sunday afternoon after spending two more days exploring and having a mini honeymoon with lots of intimacy and sex.

"About time you two put in an appearance," Apollo grumbled, but didn't stop his game of pool with Chris. Dotti and Cayman were watching and taking turns holding Trey who still had his arm in a sheath, but not as heavy as his cast. Two weeks had passed since his accident, but he still wanted to be loved more than normal and wanted his Mommy.

"Barry and Gail are due home today, but we don't know when," Cayman hoped they would show up and tell how the honeymoon that she and Apollo gave them as a wedding gift went. They were given a two week stay at their choice of five domes. They could stay at one or hit all five. Cayman and Apollo had a bet, she said all five and he said two. The winner got dinner out at their choice of fine restaurants in the dome which was a win, win for both of them so they really didn't care who won.

Trey struggled off Dotti's lap and ran up to his sister who scooped him up with a kiss to his cheek.

"For taking three days off you have to be in charge this coming week," Apollo made his shot and missed.

"Taking a vacation so soon after being promoted on high?" Nathaniel went to the liquor bar and poured a scotch while Wash sat near the women and put Trey on the floor. He promptly went to his mother who put him on her lap.

"I'm part of a judicial panel in California starting tomorrow. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"Are you sure you don't want to start breaking in one of the other Commander's that'll be next in line to replace you or become another base leader someday?"

"I need more time to evaluate the ranking Commander's. So far Bjenjou is high on the list. What do you think, Chris?" Apollo asked his advice.

"DeShawn is a good man and been in the service for over twenty years. He'd be my choice at this time with Meyers right behind him. Brian is younger, but not by much and he has a good head on his shoulders," Chris offered from what he knew personally from the Commander's and he managed to know all their faults so his input was not to be taken lightly.

Nathaniel stiffened as a strange Hispanic man entered the room from the hall. Apollo looked over, "Carlos, your turn," he stepped back as the other man picked up his cue stick. He made three before missing.

"Nathaniel, Alicia, this is a bonafide political asylum guest to our country. Carlos Baneulos meet the man who holds your fate in his hands, Nathaniel Taylor and my daughter, Alicia."

Carlos first went to Alicia and took her hand, "Your father has been most kind to me," then to Nathaniel, "Sir, General Washington tells me you might get my family to the past with you."

Nathaniel looked at Apollo, "We're taking political refugees now?"

"Just be polite. I have something interesting to show you, but not now. Now, we are relaxing and Cayman has assured me the food is edible tonight."

The men formed up a pair with Carlos and Chris against Nathaniel and Apollo as the women took Trey to the kitchen to prepare food and visit and pry out of Alicia how her weekend went.

"We had lobster every night," she wanted to steer the conversation to safe subjects, but Cayman and Dotti were having none of that.

"Did Nathaniel like the scrap you bought for him?" she'd shown it to Cayman and told her they needed to switch stores as Connie was too nosey. "I showed one like it to Dotti that I found on my plexi."

Alicia still wasn't comfortable with intimate discussions around Dotti, "You don't want to hear about the lobster?"

"By and by, after Nathaniel's reaction to your lovely almost nightgown," Dotti teased.

"Where is Gail so you forget about me," Alicia complained. They were waiting so with a sigh, "He loved it. Said it was one of his favorites which is what he says every time I put one on," the women laughed.

"Apollo knows every time I wear one more than once. He says he has them memorized and I believe him. I hope you two got a mini honeymoon in," Cayman pulled a baked dish from the oven.

Alicia smiled, "We did and I was surprised that the Antarctic Dome had honeymoon suites which is what we got. They had skylights over the bed and we could lay there and watch the snow blow overhead."

"That does not sound romantic," Dotti didn't like cold weather.

"It was very romantic and the sheets were red silk," Wash would always remember their room and what they did in that bed. She looked at Dotti, "So you're dating Chris now officially?"

"Well it started out as friends, but I believe Chris would like more," Dotti finally confessed.

"Most guys hanging around that much do." Cayman looked around, "Where are we eating tonight?"

"Here," Alicia grabbed plates and sat the smaller table in the dining area off the kitchen, "it's homier."

The women got a chance to ask Carlos about his wife and children at supper and he was more than happy to talk about them and their accomplishments. "We have plans for both children to attend University, but I wish it were here instead of Argentina."

"We're still working on a solution," Apollo responded quickly before anyone could offer something he wasn't prepared to do. "Now that Commander Taylor is back, we'll have more meetings. It will be put off until I return so you'll have to be patient until then."

"I wish I could tell my wife I am here safely."

Apollo exchanged a look with Chris, "We can't risk his family and need someone on the inside in _Buenos Aires to contact them."_

Chris thought, "How about a priest," he looked at Carlos who nodded. "I could initiate contact with a priest for a humanitarian visit and tell Carlos' wife her brother-in-law is safe in our country."

"She would understand and be happy," Carlos replied enthusiastically.

Apollo approved, "Be sure and tell her the brother-in-law will be sending further information for her to come and visit with the children."

Later, after their guests left and Trey was in bed, Apollo showed everyone the chip. Nathaniel was very quiet looking at his mentor and he thought friend. There had to be another explanation, he figured, but the evidence was damning watching Philbrick walk around with Hans Gustafson and several other businessmen. "Philbrick has to have some type of business scheme with those men," was his conclusion.

"Why a possible fissure? What is their interest in another fracture when we already have one Philbrick can play with?" Apollo threw the questions everyone was already thinking out loud.

"Unless they want their own private one. Rich people like to collect things like that," Wash added.

"I would like to know more about this one. We were given the magnetic specs on the one in Argentina by Carlos, but know nothing about this one or where it may go. The canyon went to the same place Hope Plaza does," Apollo spent the rest of Thursday and all day Friday and Saturday researching people and anything he could find on this part of Brazil, history and legends.

"What are we going to do with this information?" Nathaniel wanted to know.

"For now, keep it under wraps. Now we know who the players are and they are probably up to something, we watch and don't tip our hand. You go to the past as planned and I keep an eye on things on this side. We know those particular businessmen are after wealth and power and they are ruthless. I'll be keeping a close eye on them. I found out Hans Gustafson is now living in Chicago, which is convenient for proximity to Hope Plaza. My guess is he wants technology to build the portal in Brazil."

"Did Carlos say if he knew of any other possible locations?" Cayman was getting sleepy, but didn't want to miss the conversation.

"No, I asked. But if there are two in South America, there's bound to be more. We need to be exploring possible sites and I need someone to research myths and legends for anything that might be out there and that means all over the world. It's going to be a massive project…"

"Not for an eye," Nathaniel cut in.

"We don't have an eye at our disposal," Apollo reminded him.

"I'll have one within two years of our moving," he reminded Apollo.

"Maybe we could talk Prince Richard into using his," Wash remembered her trip to his eye.

"I don't want you anywhere near him," Nathaniel was surprised at the sharp twinge of jealously that ripped at his guts.

Wash shook her head and patted his leg, "Same goes for Ava Rowen and I didn't do anything with Richard."

He covered her hand, "Let's call it a night. Cayman is sleeping." They all looked at her relaxing in the cushions with her eyes closed.

"I'm just resting my eyes, but Alicia's right," she opened her blue eyes and looked at her husband, "you have to leave early for California." She let him help her up and they tabled the discussion for now.

* * *

"I have to cover for Washington at HQ this week so you all get a field trip. Major Tate is taking you guys and gals to the Antarctic Dome for four days of fun and exploration. Don't forget to pack your swimwear as they have a large pool and an indoor pool with salt water where you can swim with the penguins and fish. I want everyone to spend several hours a day on the tours and exploring on your own."

"Can we take our families?" Private Massason asked drawing a laugh from Taylor.

"Can't be separated from your bride yet?"

"Not if I don't have to, Sir."

Nathaniel thought, "Hold on." He made a call.

"_Antarctic Reservations." _

"This is Commander Nathaniel Taylor."

"_How can I help you, Commander."_

"I have my unit scheduled to arrive tomorrow for a week of observation. Do you have room to accommodate their families?"

"_This is our off season, we have plenty of room."_

"My unit will be bringing their wives and children, Taylor out," he cut the link. "You heard me, go get your families and have a good week, dismissed." He watched them rush out again with a smile which faded as he thought about a week pushing plexi's in HQ.

"You've left me with no unit to command," Wash was still standing by the wall and hadn't moved.

"You can always come to HQ and sit on my lap."

"Didn't I wear you out enough this weekend?" the humor was evident in her tone.

"That was days ago and you ignored me last night," he picked his plexi up in preparation for his trip to HQ.

"I had to put my cup in," she saw a pained look flash across his features.

"You are really worthless this week aren't you," he grumbled as he walked up to her and stole a kiss. "Why don't you go to Chris' and see if we can do anything for Carlos and talk to him some more. I want a report for Apollo when he returns with more details of his life."

"Can I torture him for info?" Wash slid her fingers up his biceps.

"No, but you can torture me anytime you want," he spoke huskily as he stole another forbidden kiss.

"See you tonight, Sir," she stepped back with a smirk.

"Your father's right, you are a brat," he left smiling at the torture she gave him on his birthday.

TBC


	45. Trey Training

Apollo dragged himself home on Friday night about nine. He was hungry both for food and his wife. He found his family in the family room when he soundlessly made his entrance after parking in his usual spot. He noticed all the vehicles were home including two motorcycles. Good, his children were with him. He was surprised to see Barry and Gail and Darrell as well.

Trey saw him first and yelled, "Daddy," drawing all eyes to the entryway that led to the laundry room and garage. Trey ran as fast as he could and took a flying leap trusting his father to catch him. He must have been allowed to wait up for Daddy, Apollo figured, as he was dressed in his one piece pajamas which now had nonskid pads on his feet so he could run and not slip.

With a laugh Apollo snagged his son in mid-air, which was about the level of his knees, "You're going to break another bone if you keep that up boy," but he hugged and kissed his son, hoisting him to his shoulder and noticed the sleeve was still in place, a hard plastic covering until the bone hardened.

"The doctor said he's in the top of his age range for athletic ability and is running about eight months ahead of other kids his age. Looks like the base will have a football player," Cayman got up and went at a more sedate pace to greet her husband while the others gave them a moment alone, but watched as Apollo set Trey down and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her deeply.

Finally he broke off and rested his forehead against hers, "I've missed you."

She smiled into his collar and whispered, "Our nightly comm sex didn't help?"

He chuckled, "Not even close to the real thing, but better than nothing. You owe me a night in your arms, and I mean tonight even if we have to be rude to the kids."

"Have you eaten?"

He let her go reluctantly, "No. The old Generals were going to the Dome of L.A. to wine and dine and celebrate a decision made. I told them I had something cooking at home."

"I hope you didn't give any of them a heart attack with your insinuation," Cayman took his hand with intent to take him for food.

"They told me when I reached their age; I'd be looking for fine wine over a woman. I hope I'm dead before I reach that stage of life." He stopped to greet the others.

Alicia jumped up from beside her husband and gave him a hug, "Glad you're back, Dad."

"A hug, but no kiss, you can do better than that," he exchanged a peck with her and she plopped back down beside Nathaniel.

"I'll tell you all about my week, honey, after you've eaten," Nathaniel gave him an evil grin.

"And to think I was looking forward to coming home," he greeted the others and trailed after his wife with Trey dogging his every step.

"I had the kids over for supper and got the low down on the honeymoon from Gail," Cayman chattered as she fixed a plate.

Apollo listened, half to what she was saying and half to the melodious tone of her voice. It was good to be home and he scooped Trey on his knee where the boy was happy to play with his father's shirt pockets and he fingered the stars on his collar.

"Oh, and you owe me a nice dinner," Cayman gloated as she set the plate in front of him; "the kids hit all five domes."

"What's wrong with that boy, can't keep a woman holed up in one room for a week without getting bored," he set Trey down and shoveled a mouthful in eating fast to get it done.

"Not all men are like you," Cayman sat down to keep him company.

"We have an anniversary coming up next week. What do you want to do?" All this talk of sex reminded him.

"It's on Thursday this year. We can have our nice dinner out and get Alicia to sit Trey."

"Are you up to traveling?"

Cayman wanted to say yes, "No, I get tired easily and need to be able to lie down, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I want to do something special for you, but don't know what. Help me out."

"I would like to rest all day and go out for a nice meal," she paused and thought, "I'd like to come home and soak in that large whirlpool tub we haven't used yet and have sex until I fall asleep It's your anniversary also, what do you want?"

"What you want," they locked eyes and shared a smile. "What did I miss this week that you didn't tell me on the comm?"

"Why would I keep anything from you?" she took his empty plate.

"I know you and there's always something I find out later," he finished his water and set in in the sink and took her in his arms.

Cayman thought a minute, "Trey said his first bad word and in front of Nathaniel none the less. I'm sure he'll brag what it was to you."

"I missed my son's first bad word," he sounded devastated and looked at Trey who was lying on the floor asleep. "I better put him to bed," he picked him up so not to wake him and let Cayman lead the way. She pulled the covers down and he settled him in and let mom cover and kiss him. Quietly they dimmed the main light down to his nightlight and slipped into the hall. They left his door open and theirs was across the hall and kept cracked so they could hear him. He was good and usually slept all night now. An occasional bad dream would cause him to cry and one of them would get up.

Cayman started back downstairs and he reached out and stopped her, "Let's go to bed."

"I should say goodnight."

"They'll figure it out by morning," he pulled her in their room and shut the door.

Apollo raised his head, "It's too early to be up, Trey. Go back to bed."

"Sleep here," he tried to climb onto the bed. Too tired to protest, Apollo slid over and let Trey have the outside. He didn't care that Trey was only two and a half; he wasn't seeing his mother naked or touching her. When he woke again, Trey was sound asleep on one side and Cayman on the other and he had to pee. Carefully he crawled over his son and grabbed his shorts. _'When did this kid start sleeping with them?' _ He wondered as he rushed to the bathroom. Coming back out he picked the boy up and took him back to his own bed. Returning he shut the door all the way. When he woke again, Trey was crying and banging on the door. _'Crap, he's going to wake his mother.' _He felt Cayman stir.

"Why's the door closed," her sleepy voice told him it was okay to speak.

"How long has our son been sleeping in here?"

"This week. He had a bad dream the Monday night and it was easier to put him in with me."

"That ends tonight. I don't share well, even with our kids. I married you to have a naked woman in my bed exclusively."

"Explain that to a two year old," she tried to drift off again, but the baby was now crying and screaming for mommy. "Do something with the monster I created. I'm not ready to get up."

"Me either," but he rose and grabbed his jeans. Opening the door, he said in a gruff voice, "Get back to bed….now."

Trey stopped crying and looked up at Daddy sniffling, "Mommy."

Apollo picked him up, "We need to have a talk," and hauled him to his room and shut the door. "From now on, your door will be shut at night. I'll put a monitor in our room like when you were a baby. You're going to have a baby sister and you still act as young as her. When are you going to grow up? I heard you are old enough to say bad words, but cry like a baby if you don't get your own way. That's going to end right now. If you wake up, you will not cry. You can get up and play quietly with your toys. You will not bang on your door. Mommy won't come, I will and you don't want me to have this talk again, do you?" He used his gruffest tone and Trey shook his head. "Now I'm going to go back to Mommy and you're going to stay in here and be good, okay?"

"K"

Apollo stood from where he was kneeling to find Cayman standing in the now open doorway listening.

"David and I always had the boys sleep with us at that age," Cayman couldn't see the fuss or the harsh treatment of their son.

Apollo walked up to her, "Jackie and I never did. Alicia was taught self-sufficiency from the time she could walk."

"He's not old enough to understand," Cayman was getting angry and blamed it on the hormones.

"Yes he is," Apollo brushed by her and went to finish dressing. So much for his plans this morning. Cayman was still with Trey when he left the bedroom and stomped downstairs to the kitchen. He made a strong pot of coffee and grabbed his plexi from his bag left in the laundry. Sitting in the family room he started catching up on Nathaniel's week.

Soon a dressed Trey came down the stairs and went to his toy area and got on a tiny bicycle with training wheels and was riding all over the house.

Nathaniel wandered in and came back with his own cup and sat in a chair opposite Apollo. "You're out of bed a little early for someone who's been gone a week," he commented.

"Three's a crowd," Apollo growled and kept reading.

"I don't know. I've been trying to talk Wash into her and another her and me, but so far she's not budging," Nathaniel joked.

"You want a threesome in your bed, I'll send you Trey."

"Oh no, you made him, you figure out how to keep him out of your bedroom."

"How did you and Ayanni do it?"

Nathaniel thought back fifteen years, "I laid the law down with Ayanni, don't get them started as it's a bad habit to break. She and I were in agreement so it was never an issue."

"I wish Cayman was that easy to convince. Seems like she and her first let the boys sleep with them."

"Turns them into momma's boys, not men," Nathaniel agreed.

"Listen to you two," they both looked at Cayman who stood with her hands on her hips. "He's a little boy, not a soldier and this is not a Spartan ran household. If my son wants to cuddle with me in bed at his age, he's more than willing to do so."

"Then you'll have to make a choice, him or me," Apollo yelled after her retreating back. He went back to his plexi, "I spent the week with old Generals who spent more off time reflecting on days of glory when I was a small child than figuring out if the Major was guilty."

"Was he?"

"No, it was a setup by his ex-wife, but she did a very good job framing him. He kept saying he didn't kill the new boyfriend, but the ex's testimony was convincing and she passed the truth tests, all of them. Come to find out they forgot to check her for enhancement drugs. Once they flushed her system, she failed all the tests. I wasted a week due to incompetence in the civilian sector." Apollo wasn't happy with his misused week and to come home to his son moving into his bedroom didn't help his disposition.

"I had a very productive week compared to you. I sent my unit on a field trip to get them out of my hair so I could concentrate on the base."

"I see you sent Donaldson's unit to Argentina to retrieve Baneulos' family on Wednesday. Fill me in," he sat the plexi aside and picked his coffee cup up to listen.

"Chris contacted the diocese in the neighborhood where the family was staying and found out they were hiding in the church and the government was looking for Carlos. The wife said they had a fight and he left and she didn't know where he was, maybe back in Brazil looking for some of his cousins. She tried to throw them off, but they didn't really buy her story. Being Brazilian he wasn't really trusted by the President of Argentina, more like kept around for his knowledge of Brazil."

"What prompted you to act?" Apollo drained his cup, "I need a refill," he stood along with Nathaniel and they went to the kitchen where Cayman was making breakfast. "I see you remade your usual wimpy coffee," he poured for Nathaniel and himself and sat at the table. "I saw that, Asshole," he caught a glimpse of Nathaniel mouthing _'thank you' _to Cayman.

Cayman whirled around, "That was the word your son used. I suggest you drop it from your vocabulary."

Apollo was still pissed for Trey interrupting his morning, "I will use any fuckin word I want in this house, got it."

"If your son repeats it when he goes to school, we could get fined."

"In a military school, I doubt it. Nobody is going to discipline the son of the General. I've been around long enough to know," he looked back to Nathaniel, "continue," a direct order.

"Where was I," Nathaniel mentally found his place; "the police were sent repeatedly to harass her and the children. The police didn't know where they were, but were looking and they needed to leave, but all roads and airports were monitored. The priest borrowed a boat on the pretext of taking supplies to an outlining village. He made a huge show of loading supplies and making several trips from the church to the boat. He worked all day and it got dark and he was still loading. On the last trip he moved the family onto the boat in the dark and took off. Donaldson's choppers met them fifty klicks out and used the basket to load the family. The priest went on to his destination and I kept a couple choppers in the vicinity to make sure he didn't get boarded until he arrived at his destination. Donaldson arrived here late that night with the family and I put the son in the hospital for separated ribs. All in all, it was an easy operation."

"What did you use as a cover story for the brass? You didn't tell the truth did you?" Apollo hoped he trained him better than that.

"No, I put it under a training run to test the air military along the Atlantic seaboard. Told Donaldson to play along and the mission was classified and all involved were to forget any passengers. Philbrick can't know he's here or alive. Can we give him his brother's identy?"

Apollo thought before replying, "The brother is listed as missing and probably dead, but sailors can pop up anyplace. It's worth a shot. I don't believe Philbrick or the other's on the tape knew the pilot. All records show travel to Brazil of the players that were witnessed at the ruins started at a certain point." Apollo set up a chart of times and frequencies the people went to Brazil and where they stayed. "Did your son, Lucas, ever go to Brazil before his crash?"

That startled Nathaniel, "Not that I'm aware of. The one time he did, he asked his professor for permission. What brought that on?"

Apollo shrugged it off, "A person with his name was on one of the flights to Rio several months ago. Probably a coincidence," Cayman put a plate in front of him and called Trey. He had double checked the visual ID of the name and it was Nathaniel's son. _'So Nathaniel doesn't know what his kid is up to. They have such a strained relationship; lies from the boy right now might snap it.' _Apollo kept what he knew to himself.

"Where's Alicia?" Cayman wanted to know.

"She and Gail went shopping early this morning. Something about a shipment of food just arriving in the vicinity and they wanted to join the throng of pushy, gouging women."

"I hope she comes home with something edible," Cayman sat down after seating Trey in his highchair and joined the men at the table.

Apollo dug into his pancakes made with soy and grimaced, "Something with wheat in it would be nice."

Wash and Gail push through crowds of mostly women. They'd heard fresh bread and vegetables were among the fare. What they got to the rising grumbling of the women was more soy squares and nothing else.

"I don't believe this," Wash was frustrated and angry.

"I want to impress Barry with my cooking skills, not five hundred ways to serve soy."

Wash laughed, "At least we get a little more variety at the mess. You two will have to eat their until you can find some real food."

"Are you getting a box while we're here?" Gail was disappointed.

"Yeah," Wash grabbed a box and handed her credit chip to the vendor.

Apollo was still sitting at the kitchen table with Nathaniel working while Cayman did dishes when Alicia came in toting the large box.

Nathaniel jumped up and took it from her and sat it on the table. He opened the top, "Soy? I thought you were coming home with meat and veggies and bread."

Cayman came over and Apollo looked up. "We got led on by the company wanting to sell their crap. The price was good so I bought a box. Should be illegal to lie about food," Wash grumbled and looked around, "Any breakfast left?"

"There's batter in the crisper," Cayman sat down, the baby wearing her out. Wash went to cook pancakes for herself while her father went back to his reading.

"Alicia, you did good on the report you issued on Carlos," her father finally completed his reading of her report and set the plexi down. "I need to talk with him today. Is he still at Chris'?" he was looking at Nathaniel who sat the soy box in the pantry and was returning.

"No, I moved them to Dotti's off the base. He could be low key, but the family would be noticed and people would talk. I need to check in with the hospital and see if the son can be released. I told the parents they couldn't see him. They'll want to see their son," Nathaniel went to his wife and stole a kiss before sitting down again. Soon Wash joined them with her plate and a cup of coffee.

"I'll go with you," Apollo decided. He stood up and dropped a kiss on Cayman's cheek and they headed out.

"Let me ask you a question, Alicia," Cayman wanted another opinion.

Wash looked at her with a mouthful so she didn't speak.

"Would you let a child of yours crawl into your bed in the early morning hours for a little bit?"

Wash had never been presented with that question, "I don't suppose it would hurt, but I really don't know. Is Trey doing that?"

"I let him sleep with me this last week and now he doesn't want to spend the entire night in his own bed and his father isn't happy."

"I think Dad is overreacting. Little kids go through that phase, it's harmless," Wash didn't see the problem.

"That's what I tried to tell him. David and I let the boys sleep with us from time to time, but Apollo says no kid of his is sleeping in our bed. I think it's normal for kids to want to be with Mommy and Daddy when they just get old enough to understand the dark. Trey's nightlight went out and he woke up in the dark and was terrified. I got him back to sleep, but he had a bad dream so I put him in bed with me and he was fine."

"Dad didn't accept your explanation?" Wash finished her breakfast and took her plate for a rinse.

"He didn't ask what happened, just gave Trey a lecture."

"I remember once when I was about seven. It was just before Mom died and I got sick. Dad was away and Mom had me sleep with her and told me never to tell Dad so he must have issues with sharing his bed with a kid. That was the only time I remember sleeping in their bed," Wash remembered the incident and it brought back memories of her mother and for once she could see in her mind her mother's face.

"I think he's wrong to push Trey off like that and you also. He told me your mother and him never let you in their bed."

"I was too young to remember and don't feel I missed out on anything," Wash didn't think it was a big deal.

"Didn't you feel special being allowed to snuggle with your mother?" Cayman wasn't dropping the subject.

"I was sick, but I remember liking being close to her. A few days later, Dad came home and held me in his chair until he put me to bed." Wash remembered as much as she loved her mother, being held by her father was better. After all these years, she still felt a twinge of guilt, "I really would like to change the subject."

Cayman looked closely at her and stood up, "I need to do laundry and see why Trey is so quiet," she left Alicia alone. Something wasn't right with Alicia and she was going to ask Apollo if he might know what it was.

Zacarias Baneulos was released to Commander Taylor, the man who took him to the hospital. He was a small thirteen year old boy who spoke very good English. He told them his parents were able to place him and his sister in private schools where they'd always been taught the language of commerce. His ribs were taped and he was moving slow, but the doctor released him when General Washington showed up also.

When Nathaniel asked Zacarias what happened he told them, "The police took a batan to me when my mother told them she didn't know where my father was. After they beat me, I could hear her screaming she couldn't help them. They thought she would break, but my father really didn't tell her where he was going, just he left her if anyone came asking for our safety. She moved us to the church where my father was able to call. We left two days later."

Apollo asked, "What did your father do in Argentina?" He wanted to see if the boy's story corroborated the parent's version.

"He was mysterious about his work, but he worked for the government. He never talked about his work."

Apollo didn't say anything else; he didn't know if the kid really didn't know anything for was instructed to issue that response to anyone who asked.

Dottie greeted them warmly and Chris was present. He introduced Apollo to Carlos' wife and daughter. He'd been the only one to visit the hospital daily after Zacarias was admitted and greeted the boy warmly.

"I have a few more questions for you, Carlos," Apollo got right down to business.

"I hope I can help. Your people have been very good to me and my family. We can never repay you," Carlos sat on the couch with his wife beside him while Apollo and Nathaniel took chairs opposite them. Dotti offered coffee which was accepted so she and Chris left for the kitchen. Zacarias and his fourteen year old sister, Bonita settled on the couch with Zacarias leaning on cushions for his ribs.

Apollo began, "You need to work and build a life here. What skills do you have?"

"I am a pilot. I was a chauffeur and in Argentina I worked for the President directly insuring food was grown locally. Brazil had resources and inventions I introduced to Argentina."

"What kind of resources?"

"We developed a greenhouse material that uses oxygen producing plants interspersed among the vegetables and the air is recycled once clean. Brazil developed water filters that takes the contaminants from the water and again it is reused. Special boxes were built where the water ran through the treated soil and was collected and tested for contaminants. Our scientists were able to clean the soil and the food is almost as nutritious as what our ancestors ate."

"And Brazil kept this knowledge to itself?" Apollo was wondering what kind of ally would keep something like that from its friends.

"It was considered our national treasure. Our jungles grew the plants needed to produce oxygen and we didn't want the jungles stripped for the plants. It was all considered classified. Not even the citizens were aware of its existent, only the food was fresh and plentiful."

"And you are willing to help us get this technology?"

"I worked hard importing it from Brazil. Because of my proximity to the President, I was exposed to sensitive information which I used to have Argentina blackmail certain Brazilian officials. I was given all the information I needed and they even sent the greenhouse setup for us to copy. I know where you can get a setup if you take your military back to Brazil. I know the company who manufactures the material and they keep a working model on display. I proved my worth to the President Vasco and would like to do so with you. The only skills I don't have is the scientific knowledge to test the water and soil."

Nathaniel remembered his birthday gift, "I may have that area covered, Sir," he spoke to Apollo while accepting a cup of coffee from the tray Chris carried around and smiled his thanks.

Apollo gave him a surprised look, but said nothing and turned back to Carlos, "After we had our little war with South America, they have broken all trade deals and food is no longer coming from any country except Brazil and with their problems, they are unorganized as to the shipping process as it originated from Rio. Fresh food is scarce and our country produces very little. We depended on exports to our own demise. We knew where most of our food came from and the reports are just coming in now as to the fallout of severing ties. Our country doesn't have enough food. I accept your offer and will put forces in Brazil this week. You will have to come with us and show where and what we need."

"I will do so," Carlos felt his wife's hand on his thigh and turned to her, "We owe these people our lives. You will be safe in this country." He looked back to Apollo, "We need our own place to stay. Is there a safe place for my family?"

Apollo pulled his mini and pulled up information on Cisco Baneulos as a comparison to his brother, Carlos. "It says here you and your brother and you are very close in physical description."

"Si, we were mistaken for twins a lot. He was a year older and went to sea at a young age to help support the family."

"You are dead and your brother presumed. We have two choices, the first, with a facial reconstruction; we can make you into your brother who is taking care of his sister-in-law and her children. My soldier did a facial scan and it came to you. After the surgery, the scan will go to your brother."

"You can do that?"

"A little something my country can do that we didn't import to South America," Apollo admitted. "For now you have to stay hidden, but we can relocate your wife and children to a house in this neighborhood. The kids can go to school and are in this country as political refugees. We have enough evidence with your son's injuries to believe returning them to Argentina will be detrimental to their health. I'll sign the admission acceptance form myself. But you have to remain here or with Chris until you are altered," Apollo took a gulp of coffee and accepted the cookie from a plate Dotti passed around. "The second choice is you come out of hiding. With Coretta and most of Rio dead, there may be nobody left alive who would wish you dead. I'll let you think which option you want and talk with your wife. We'll be leaving for Brazil in a few days."

"They are no problem here," Dotti spoke up when she decided Apollo was done talking and didn't want to pressure Apollo to move them on her account.

"Well, Dotti, it will take me a few days to find a house and figure out how the military will pay for it without it showing up on the records."

"Maria has been helping me with housework and I'm enjoying someone to talk to. You take your time."

"Yes Ma'am," Apollo smiled at her.

"I have a credit chip for clothing and personal items the Baneulos' may need," Nathaniel handed two chips to Dotti. "The other is for food and things you may need to accommodate guests." The chips were marked with names.

"Thank you, Nathaniel," Dotti took the chips and put them in her pocket.

Apollo looked at Chris, "Cayman and I are having our first disagreement over how to raise Trey." He saw Chris smile. "I never let Alicia in my bed when she was young and don't want Trey getting into the habit, but Mom thinks it's fine. Any thoughts before I end up on the couch?"

Chris laughed, "Apollo, I hope all your domestic problems are that small."

Apollo looked at Carlos, "I may be the General and in charge of a large base, but my wife is not impressed and lets me know when she disagrees with me on any domestic issue."

Carlos put his arm around his wife and smiled, "My wife is the same."

"Apollo, you never bring up a topic unless it's troubling you," Chris got his attention again.

"Maybe I'm just being an asshole; my son's word not mine."

Chris chuckled as he shook his head, "In the long term, it's detrimental to a marriage if anything causes stress in one partner. An occasional getting into the parents bed at a young age isn't going to harm anyone, even you."

"Bedroo…"

"There are women and children in the room," Chris' sharp rebuke cut him off while everyone laughed. Chris sobered, "As long as your problem is over the child and not your wife defying you. She is equal in your home."

Apollo didn't reply. As usual, Chris would throw an additional element for him to ponder.

Nathaniel stood, "We have to get back. I'm sure the women are upset we are working today," he came to Apollo's rescue.

Once home, Apollo went back to the weekly notes and memos from his missing week. Most of which Nathaniel saved for him to deal with as they weren't crucial. One caught his eye. A memo from Cintrex stating food shortages would affect the military and prices were rising. South America refuses to send food and Brazil has contracts with the entire world that she refuses to alter and send more to North America. Suggestions for solutions welcomed. Apollo gave it some thought then sent his suggestion. _Have all air filtered households grow food in pots for personal use and donation to the messes. Have each base build an animal dome to supply meat locally. Buy treated feed with the savings from the cost of purchasing food. _He sent his idea and would look forward to other ideas he may have missed from the other General's. He didn't want to expose what Carlos told him at this time.

Cayman came into the family room from cleaning the bathrooms to sit down and put her feet up. She saw her husband was back and absorbed in his work again. "Are you going to work all weekend?"

Apollo put the plexi down and looked at her, "What do you want to do?"

"You haven't told me about your week," she put her feet in his lap. He slipped her shoes off and massaged her tired feet and saw slight swelling around her ankles.

"I told you every night."

"Not the last day or the outcome."

He filled her in on the final findings and his visit at Dotti's.

"We should have them for supper tomorrow. Can we get the family here?"

"I don't think the boy is up to it, besides, what would we feed them?"

"I've been letting Alicia do the shopping and she says the shelves are bare and it should be our plentiful season. We're eating like it's late winter."

"Carlos told me today about local grown crops in Brazil. I'm taking six units hopefully by Wednesday to steal the technology which is just outside Rio and wasn't damaged. With most of the people being relocated, by the time the military discovers were in-country, we'll hopefully be in and out with the new technology."

"Won't that alienate Brazil?" his work on her feet was relaxing her into a nap and she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to Cintrex on Monday and present my plan in person. If I get Tiberius' blessing, Philbrick won't be able to say anything, so yes, I have to work all weekend."

"Work quietly," she murmured as she drifted off. He stood and covered her with a throw and went looking for Trey.

* * *

Nathaniel went looking for Wash as soon as they got home. He found her in her quarters browsing on her plexi. "What are you doing?" he sat beside her and pulled the plexi into his view. "That's boring. How bout girl on girl to get me in the mood," he teased.

Wash shook her head at him, "You know porn is blocked. You really missed not getting a bachelor party."

"I got one the first round that almost killed me, so no, I'm quite happy you being my porn fix, and speaking of which," he motioned to the bedroom.

"I've been thinking about guy on guy," she enjoyed the look of horror that froze on his face.

"You are sick and that's a real killer for my little self," he motioned to his groin.

"Ditto," she stood and headed to the bedroom. "I guess I'll take care of myself if I've scarred you forever," her shirt was pulled off, followed by her bra.

"I'm not that traumatized, but a little show wouldn't hurt," he undressed as fast as her.

She lay on the bed first, propped on her pillow and spread her legs, "I told you, I can take care of myself, just like if we had comm sex." Her words stopped him from touching and he stood in stunned shock by the bed with a small smile playing on his face. She continued, noticing he was over his trauma and standing straight out. She took her middle finger and inserted it in her core and ran it back over her clit, "I'm at work and it's hot so I'm down to my sports bra on top. You're training hand to hand combat and everyone is hot and sweaty. Your eyes keep straying to my breast," his eyes centered on her breast as she took her slick finger and ran it around one nipple, then the other leaving them wet with her juices.

He moaned, "I'm here, we don't have to pretend it's comm sex," his hand went to his groin and he pumped a couple times and noticed her eyes were glued to his action. He continued with a soft tone, "What happens next?"

Her finger returned to her center and she ran it up and down and in a circle. He wanted to be doing that, but her other hand motioned him to stop when he made a move to join her. "My nipples are hard through the material and all the men notice."

"They better not," he growled and squeezed his balls, "can I come to bed now?"

"No, I asked to be excused to take care of a problem and my hand moves downward so you know what the difficulty is, but you can't get away. To get the other's eyes off me, you agree and I go to the showers where I strip and start the cool water," this time she slid two fingers inside and he had enough. He jumped on the bed and removed her wet fingers and licked them off, sucking each individually in his mouth and running his warm tongue over and around.

"I turn the imbeciles over to Tate and rush to join you," he took over her fantasy. "You are wet and hot and don't see me," his fingers replaced hers at her core and he found her clit and took over ministrations, "and I stand by watching you pleasure yourself."

Her hand found his shaft and she pumped in the way she knew he liked and pre-cum coated her fingers and he got to watch her slowly lick them off. She took over again, "I see you when I turn around and can't miss the bulge of desire and motion you to come to me. You strip and join me and…" a knocking at the outer door startled both of them, "Fuck," she muttered.

"I'll take care of it," Nathaniel jumped up and grabbed his pillow causing her to laugh as he marched through the sitting room and threw the door open. "I hope for your sake the fuckin house is on fire," Nathaniel snarled at Apollo who had Trey in his arms.

Apollo tried not to laugh at Nathaniel standing in front of him wearing a pillow, "I take it you don't want to go to Herman's?"

Nathaniel slammed the door and hurried back to his wife, "Your father and brother wanting a male bonding moment," he tossed the pillow in the direction of his headboard and climbed back between her legs. "Finish your fantasy," and his mouth covered her clit while she continued.

Apollo let out the laugh he'd been holding in as he carried Trey down the stairs mounted to the wall of the garage just outside the laundry room.

"Fuckin," Trey mimicked.

"Oh no! Don't you ever say that word again, do you hear me?" he shook Trey. Maybe Cayman was right. "Don't say that word to Mommy or she'll kill me. If you're not old enough to do it, don't say it. Bad word, bad word."

Apollo and Trey went to Herman's for a browsing session. Being the General, all the soldiers knew him on sight. He looked around and explained things to Trey as if he could understand. Trey saw a toy knife and reached for it. "You're developing good tastes," he picked it up and handed it to his son who was still in his arms. He bought the knife and its sheath. Trey wanted to show it to Mommy and Apollo decided Mom was probably done with her nap and maybe Nathaniel and Alicia were done with something that was getting rarer for him after children. '_Why did I think kids was a good idea again_,' he wondered as he walked the wide hall of the mall towards the door.

"General Washington," he stopped and looked around. A woman rushed up to him. He tried to place her, was sure he'd seen her before, _'Must be one of Cayman's friends,'_ he decided.

"Ma'am," he greeted her.

"I'm Connie from Connie's," she gushed. Now that I know what you look like, I just had to say hello and ask where your wife is," she was happy this tall, gorgeous man was alone.

"She's at home."

"I haven't seen her or your daughter in my place in a few weeks. Usually one or both came in biweekly. I hope everything is alright with her pregnancy," while she talked she was scheming on how to subtly proposition him like she did Commander Taylor.

"She's fine."

"Would you like to get a coffee?" she came up with a plan, "I would love to find out how you liked the outfits she purchased that were undoubtedly for you."

He stared, his eyes cold, "No," he turned and walked off.

She looked after him with his tight butt and long legs. Couldn't blame her for trying, then she had a thought, _'What if he tells his wife.' _That would put a dent in her bottom line. Cayman and Alicia were good customers.

Apollo entered his home and promptly saw Cayman in the laundry room pressing his uniforms. He sat Trey down who ran to Mommy and showed her his knife.

"That's nice, Trey." Cayman looked at Apollo, "I take it you boys went to Herman's?"

He came over for a kiss, "I figured the best way to keep him quiet while you napped was get him out of here. I'll make supper; you worked too hard on my clothes. Take the rest of the day off," with another peck he started out then turned back, "Connie wanted to have coffee with me and I'm sure anything else she had to offer."

Cayman snorted, "Alicia was right about her. She won't go back after she made a pass at Nathaniel. Now it looks like I won't either, salacious bitch," she thought it amusing when Connie made a play for Nathaniel, but she knew Apollo was married.

"That doesn't mean I won't get any more presents will it?"

Cayman put the steam iron away and came to him, "She was the closest, not the only one," she pecked him on his lips and went back to the family room and sat, watching Trey play fight with his small plastic knife.

The missing two finally put in an appearance searching for food. Cayman joined her husband in the kitchen with them and he made soy sandwich meat with chicken flavoring for spreading on the soy crackers. They found food almost ready. Alicia grabbed plates while Nathaniel sat with Cayman at the table. "Trey, foods ready," Apollo hollered and heard the pitter patter of little feet come running, his new knife firmly in his hand. Apollo took the toy and put it on the counter and held his son to the sink for hand washing before setting him in his highchair. "He's almost ready for a booster chair," Apollo noted how big his son was getting.

"I saw one in storage. I'll get it this week," Cayman reached for the spread and made a small plate for Trey.

Apollo sat and smirked at Nathaniel, "I thought you were wearing a pillow today?"

"You saw the size of the pillow I had to have," Nathaniel bragged.

"What would you have done if Cayman was on the other side of the door?" Apollo challenged.

"Exactly the same as I did to you," he reached for a cracker.

"You don't want to know," Alicia told Cayman.

"I figured out what must have happened and the fact that you two were missing all afternoon," Cayman got a cracker for herself.

That night Apollo put Trey to bed as Cayman was tired and in bed early. He shut Trey's door and theirs. Stripping he snuggled against his sleeping wife and soon joined her in slumber. Sure enough, just before light, Trey was heard banging on his door and screaming. Apollo woke first and listened, hoping he'd get tired and either play or go back to bed and drifted into a light slumber.

Cayman was dragged from her slumber by her crying child. Without thinking, she rushed to his side through two closed doors, "Trey, why are you crying, Baby?" she knelt down and hugged him.

"Want you, Mommy," he clutched his arms around her neck.

Cayman scooped him up and took him to her bed, placing him in the middle and laid back down beside him.

Apollo woke as soon as the strange body touched him. Looking over, he saw a smiling Trey, happy to be in bed with his parents. "I told you not to let him in here, I don't want his body squirming all over me," Apollo was angry.

"He's not hurting anything," Cayman couldn't see his untenable reasoning in not wanting their son in bed with him.

With a curse Apollo rose and grabbed his clothes. He slammed the bedroom door and went to another bedroom and lay down on a strange bed. He wanted to sleep, but being kicked out of his bed made him restless and he tossed and turned until light slipped into the window and got up. He went to the kitchen and made a strong pot of coffee. Grabbing his plexi, he sat at the table and formed a plan of entrance to Brazil. He wanted Nathaniel to get a look at the ruins where the other magnetic field was, but he had to go through Crandall to get the satellite diverted and that would mean brass would be informed in Crandall's weekly reports of his activities. Apollo sat the plexi down and sipped on his coffee, deep in thought considering a way.

Cayman woke and automatically checked for her husband. His spot was empty, but Trey was sound asleep in his place and she remembered he stomped off in a huff. With a sigh she got up and showered. She found him working at the kitchen table when she went to make breakfast.

"As long as you let Trey sleep with us, I'll be sleeping elsewhere," Apollo broke the silence.

"Sometimes I think you're a bigger baby than he is," Cayman snapped back.

Apollo didn't bite and went back to work, having issued his terse declaration.

Wash arrived next and set the table and told Cayman to sit down, taking over waffle making with soy squares. Cayman went to find Trey. Soon they were sitting at the table, but avoiding Daddy as he seemed to be ignoring them.

Nathaniel entered and added water to the coffee. He saw Cayman didn't have a cup, "Cayman, want coffee?"

"I'm not supposed to drink it although I do cheat, like yesterday, and paid the price. I didn't feel good all day so I'll have tea."

"What are you working on?" Nathaniel finally addressed Apollo as he put a cup of tea in front of Cayman.

"Finding a way to send you to that Incan ruins in Brazil so you can check the so called rift out for us. Can you take Malcolm Wallace with you?"

"I probably can. When I asked him why he wasn't coming through on the second pilgrimage, he told me he had an aversion to the great outdoors and preferred cities and would wait for all the comforts of home to be installed first. He is a physicist like Lucas and has the instruments we need. He might as well learn I'm in charge. If you want us to go, I'll have him there."

"I sent a request to meet with the panel tomorrow and have a nine AM appointment so will leave here early," he finished eating and took his plexi to find some privacy in the formal living room where he worked quietly all morning. Trey was playing between the rooms, but he ignored him. Once Trey tried to crawl up beside him, "No, I have to work, go play elsewhere." Cayman overheard, but didn't take him to task; maybe he really did have to plan an attack.

That night Apollo took a clean uniform to one of the two spare bedrooms. He got his boots and put a shine on them. He let Cayman put Trey to bed and by the time she was done, he was behind his closed door. Cayman looked down the hall and saw a light under the room next to hers. She wanted to go and scream at him and ran her hands over her protruding stomach. He can't stay away from me; her mind justified his return to her bed. She knew she had to do something about Trey and the problem she created, but not tonight.

TBC


	46. Brazil Part One

Apollo chatted amicably with the top brass waiting for Tiberius to call the meeting to order for a formal gathering where his proposal would be recorded. Finally General Tiberius entered the room and addressed them, "Sorry I'm late, let's get started," and he sat at the head of the table and told Apollo to take the other end so everyone could question him. "You asked to see us on a Monday morning, and by the way I like your idea about food," heads along the table nodded. "Now what do you need, Apollo?"

Apollo glanced down at the notes on his plexi and back up, "Sir, Generals, thank you for seeing me on such a short notice. I am here in regards to some information that came my way recently." He purposely looked at each General and at Philbrick last. "It's come to my attention that there is another rift in Brazil at an ancient Incan ruins." he quickly glanced at Philbrick who looked stunned. "I would like to check it out like we did the one in Argentina."

"How did you find out?" Philbrick had to know and felt his plans of an alternate route to the past for his own purposes dwindling.

"Somebody who had knowledge contacted me because they knew I was the person who took out the Argentina fracture. I can't give a name at this time without risking my sources life," he purposely spoke to Philbrick, the person inquiring and was glad so he could study his face. It told him much; Philbrick was scared and angry at the same time.

Tiberius cut in, "Have you had General Crandall do satellite coverage?"

"No Sir, I didn't want to allocate a resource that's not a matter of national security or helping our allies in an emergency without the panel's approval."

Tiberius nodded, pleased with his cautious answer, a man who didn't arbitrarily spend government funds over a hunch or rumor. Also, his food solution was brilliant. Philbrick made a good choice in recruiting Apollo for his replacement years ago. He pulled his comm, "Get me General Crandall." Everyone waited until the General in charge of intellegence picked up on his end.

"Crandall."

"Tiberius here. I need you to divert a satellite over Brazil. The coordinates are," he looked at Apollo who punched them in on the main screen for Tiberius to rattle off.

Philbrick felt fear in his gut. It was the exact location and his secret hope of his own portal was squashed. Soon they all watched on the screen as the ruins came into view. He knew of the hired army that Gustafson had guarding the area. Sure enough several people with rifles were seen patrolling.

"Looks an awful lot like the canyon in Argentina," Apollo told them.

"And I'd bet money that Coretta knew all about it," Tiberius looked back to the screen. "Zoom in on the fissure. I can't see where it's supposed to be, do you know, Apollo?"

Apollo asked for the laser pointer and aimed at an area just off the temple in the side of a rock face so Crandall could see where to direct his camera. "See that break in the rocks with the stone slab. That's where babies were sacrificed when the rocks would glow according to ancient lore."

"Zoom in on one of the soldiers, Cal," Tiberius directed General Crandall, "I want to see the emblems." They all watched as a soldier standing guard near the rocks was the object of their perusal down to his nametag.

"Danny Lincoln," Apollo recognized his face before they looked at the name on his shirt. "I had him transferred after he impregnated a young private, making it his third child. Looks like he quit and joined one of the private armies."

"Was he in your unit?" Another General from the panel asked.

"He and the women he knocked up were both in my unit. I got approached by Lincoln's wife almost as soon as word got around that I was back and she came to tell me she filing for a divorce on adultery grounds and moving back to her parent's community. He lost his unit and family. He'd have been ripe for a private army to recruit," Apollo filled them in.

"Him and every other disgruntled soldier," Tiberius agreed.

Philbrick remained quiet. He was the one who told Gustafson to go after Lincoln as he was a good soldier and in dire financial circumstances. He kept tabs on all soldiers and pointed the potentials out to his buddy Hans.

"What do you think, Richard," Tiberius brought him back to the meeting, "you were in Brazil. Did you get wind of another fracture?"

Philbrick replied, "No Sir. This is the first I've heard of it."

Apollo withheld his smile as he intently watched Philbrick. Apollo didn't get to be a General by being a hardworking dedicated soldier, although he was. He was also noted for his blackmail and body burying skills and the fact he was best in his field for training officers. In the twenty years he knew Richard Philbrick, never once did the man give him ammunition until today. He would get a copy of today's recorded meeting and put it in his safe next to the satellite footage showing Philbrick walking around the site several months before.

"I should make the President elect aware of what he has in his country and see if he wants to send his forces to check it out," Tiberius made a note on his plexi.

"He doesn't have to use his forces which half were killed in Rio if we send some units to investigate." Apollo was getting to his point for including the top brass, "I would like Commander Taylor and his lead scientist to examine the fissure."

Tiberius looked at the surveillance that was still running and the milling army. "I don't think whoever's controlling those people is going to just let us waltz in and look around."

Philbrick spoke again, "Why not contact the army and explain that what happened in Argentina will happen to them if they don't stand down and let our forces examine the area."

"Who is this army working for?" Apollo threw his question out hoping Philbrick would screw up and reveal something.

"I'm guessing Coretta," Philbrick did answer.

"Since Coretta's dead, someone else must have taken over for them to still be in the area," Apollo spoke directly to Philbrick. Philbrick didn't respond, but looked down the table to Tiberius. Apollo did the same and this time addressed the head General, "Sir, if we could capture Lincoln, I bet I could get out of him who he's working for."

"And you propose to do this how?"

"Take some of our forces back to Rio on the pretext of delivering supplies that Rio has been asking for. In fact, I'd like to be the one to talk to the new President if you don't mind. There's something I want near Rio that I also became aware of and need to make a trip and again I don't want to disclose who I know, but let me assure you, it's legal and they aren't using it. It might help with our food problem if I can make it work."

"And you won't disclose what it is?" Tiberius tried to get him to do so.

"The person who told me about the ruins also told me where I might find a food growing system that was left behind in the evacuation of Rio. It's a system that Coretta withheld information on to our country. I don't know much more than that and don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

Tiberius summarized, "So you want permission to take forces to Brazil for the purpose of trading something our country exports to Brazil in exchange for access to the ruins and some type of food growing system?"

Apollo nodded, "That sums up what I'm after."

Tiberius opened a link, and called his assistant, "Get President Perales of Brazil on the line." They waited a few minutes and then the President was patched through.

"President Perales, how goes the battle of Rio?" Tiberius spoke in a jovial tone as the President appeared on the screen in a two way feed.

"General Tiberius, we haven't spoken for weeks, good to see you again. We are still burying the dead and relocating those who will leave. Several citizens want to stay and I've told them they are on their own then, but if they want to be here I won't stop them. Enough of me and my problems, what can I do for you, General?"

"Are you familiar with Inca ruins on the Rio Madeira?"

"I know of many ruins from many ancient American Aborigines that are scattered all through Brazil."

Tiberius motioned to Apollo to take over. Apollo spoke next, "President Perales."

Perales saw his rank, "Congratulations on your promotion, General."

"Thank you. One Incan ruin in particular has been rumored to have a fissure in the nearby rocks, much like what we bombed in Argentina."

"I had not been informed of this," Perales was totally serious now.

"We have our satellite on it now and it's guarded like the canyon in Argentina with a private army. If you aren't behind the possible development of the fissure, do you have any idea the people who are?"

"You just dropped a bombshell on me, General. No, I can look into it."

"I'd like to help you out there, Mr. President. What supplies do you desperately need that we can supply?" Apollo started his negotiations.

"We are desperate for water purifiers for the people around Rio. All of ours have been destroyed along with Brazil's only manufacturing plant and with the influx of refugees, I have only rounded up four for half a million people. It barely produces enough water per day that's needed and that's with rationing and for the children only. I am shipping water in for drinking only, but the costs to do so are mounting."

"How's your food situation," Apollo had reservations of stealing technology if the people would go hungry.

"We have plenty of food, and right now because of the water shortage we are bringing in shipments from the surrounding cities. Growing in Rio has been suspended until the water supply is fixed. Its water purifiers we need if you can help."

Apollo glanced at Tiberius, who imperceptibly nodded, and back to the screen, "I would like to bring a few of my units with water units for you in Rio. I trust we can still use the runway for our base of operations?"

"Of course, I wish I had better accommodations."

"No problem. In exchange, I would like to do an operation to the ruins and check things out. If you don't want an army there, what do you want us to do with them?"

"If they are not citizens, they are in the country illegally and must be removed. I accept your offer, but I would like the ruins not to be destroyed like your last military action."

"If they are, we won't be the ones to do it," Apollo assured him, "I want to do a guerrilla action and take the soldiers, hopefully alive, for questioning. We can relocate them if you desire."

"I don't like people messing around in my country like that. After you secure the area, I would like to visit and see what if a fissure really exits."

"We'll let you know when we have the area secured, Sir," Apollo was respectful, the best way to get what he wanted and so far everything has gone his way.

"When will you be arriving?" Perales was desperate for the filter units.

Apollo looked at Tiberius who spoke up, "We haven't worked out the details. It may take us a couple days to round up…how many purification units do you need?"

"If I could have twenty, I could get fresh water to all my people in Rio," he hoped he wasn't asking too much, but he and his advisors knew the minimum needed.

"We'll send twenty-five," Tiberius promised. "As for our arrival, it will depend on how fast we can put our units and supplies together. We need you to keep our arrival a secret so nobody gets word to the private army that we are coming."

"I will keep it between us," Perales vowed.

Tiberius cut the link and looked at Apollo, "I hope whatever you are stealing is worth twenty-five expensive water units.

"So do I," Apollo looked at Philbrick, "Richard," he smiled warmly, "don't look so suspiciously at me," he joked.

"Usually when you are plotting, you're on my side. I feel all the sudden like a bug under your microscope, what do you want from me?" Philbrick was still smarting from losing control of his private portal.

"I want my commando unit to be Wolverine."

"You can't send them into hand to hand combat this close to them leaving," Philbrick shook his head.

"I'll send another unit to take the brunt if it will make you feel better, but I need Malcolm Wallace to look at the fracture with his equipment and tell us what we are looking at. It might not amount to anything, but to have a second rift and not explore its possibilities as a backup to Hope Plaza to support the colonist is criminal."

"I don't know why I thought Nathaniel was our glib speaker," Philbrick grumbled. He was thinking how to contact Hans Gustafson to warn him, but if the army was tipped off, he might be found out. "I don't want my prized unit harmed. If you need to take Taylor and Wallace, why don't you attach them to a different unit and leave his intact at the base."

"I can do that, but you have to tell Alex Tate and Alicia."

"Alicia has a commitment with me on Saturday for a fund raiser. Normally she'd be escorted by the Commander, but I'm assuming he'll be babysitting Dr. Wallace by the weekend."

"I would like to take Taylor's unit including Alicia, if nothing else to keep them sharp. What better exercise than a guerrilla action where slipping through the jungle with things that can kill you to conquer an army that might do the same. Where they are going, a daily stroll is wrought with man killing danger. I've been working with them on reflexes. This would be a good time for me to evaluate the weakness' in their unit and shore it up before they leave."

"What if half of his unit gets killed? He's been through so much, I can't do that to him again," Philbrick shook his head, "No, his unit stays home where it's safe."

Apollo looked at Tiberius for help, "Since when, General Tiberius, did our fighting units stay behind the lines and cower like civilians. These are highly trained soldiers who should be able to perform their duties."

Tiberius looked around the table then back to Apollo, "I agree with you. I think a real combat operation with guaranteed hostile contact will be a cohesive agent blending the old and new together. They've never seen real contact since Somalia and this will be good for his unit. Richard, I'm overruling you." He looked at Apollo, "Take Taylor's unit and battle test them and give me a report."

"Yes Sir," Apollo didn't look at Philbrick.

"Is there anything else, General Washington?" Tiberius was going to dismiss him to go home and prepare.

"Who's in charge of rounding up the purifiers?"

"My staff will locate them and you send your planes to collect."

Apollo thought, did he cover everything, "General Philbrick, I'm sorry it came to this for Nathaniel's unit, but he really is the best person for this operation," he tried to mend fences with his former boss.

"You have to do what you think is best for your units," Philbrick managed a small smile. Today was totally unexpected and unwanted and caught him unprepared.

That night, Philbrick called Hans Gustafson from his private link set up outside the military, "Somehow Washington found out about our operation in Brazil. He's sending Taylor's unit to capture and interrogate the soldiers. Any solutions before he arrives."

"What's our timeframe?" Hans felt a rage building. Who did Coretta miss killing that could have leaked or did the stupid fool talk.

"One to two days maximum."

"We can't let our people get taken," Hans was ready to pull them out.

"The satellite today showed them walking around. If they aren't there when Taylor arrives, he'll know someone in our military and high up informed. That will start an internal investigation and even I can't pass a truth scan. No, we have to cut ties with those people and let our military sift them. Trust me, after Taylor is through with them, they'll never put on a uniform again."

"They might have links back to me," Hans sent his direct subordinates to entice each and every person in Brazil. "My name is bound to come up."

"I have news for you. They already are keeping tabs on you. A wealthy businessman uprooting from Germany and moving within a close proximity to Hope Plaza. You can always say if caught that yes, you were hoping to buy your own portal to a remote past and am searching the world for rifts. Also, in the meeting we discussed security for Hope Plaza after Washington left. The government is contracting for the best private security force they can find. I trust yours will easily win?"

"Of course, we'll keep recruiting from your military. Who knows, those people that Taylor roughs up might be used in our favor. We treat them real good and offer them positions at Hope Plaza."

"The government approves each person with access to Hope Plaza. I doubt that bunch will be allowed that close to Taylor again. No, use different bunch of unknown people," Philbrick didn't want something small like the wrong people in the wrong place to trip them up.

"What's going to happen to our forces in Brazil?" Hans was curious, not concerned for the souls involved.

"Taylor will make an example out of a few and the rest will spill their guts. He's trained in the art of torture and isn't afraid to use his skills."

"How did you ever convince the public he's the gentle soul your military portrays him as?"

"Simple, his personnel file is classified. We're soldiers and you don't reach Commander without a bloody history."

"Keep me informed as to the outcome," Hans hung up and went to his liquor cabinet.

* * *

Apollo was home just after lunch and hungry, realizing he forgot to eat breakfast as he rose before light, dressed and quietly left the house. He ran into Nathaniel in the garage in the process of getting on his bike. "You do this every day?"

"Only during the week. I eat in the mess like the bachelors and use this time to work out before getting ready. Makes weekends with my wife that much better."

Going to his office, he ordered lunch to be brought to him, one of the perks of being a General. He worked through the rest of lunch planning the invasion and who he'd take. The roster told him Eilesen and Bjenjou were up. He'd take both of them and Philbrick wanted another unit so he added Mallawarri to the list as he personally trained that unit and they were good. Two units to steal and two to take prisoners. He sent out a message to their comms to come for a meeting after lunch and bring their Lieutenants.

He just finished his lunch when Perkins entered to tell him the Commanders were waiting in the central planning room.

"Have them go to the conference room. I'll join them shortly," and he went back to finalizing his attack plan.

He sat at the head of the conference table, "You lucky people get to be on the next mission," he looked around the table. "Two units will attack an Incan ruins and two will steal food supplies."

"I hope I get to attack the ruins," Nathaniel spoke up.

"You're in luck, Commander Taylor. General Tiberius overrode Philbrick's objections that you stay home and knit socks for us."

"I take it there might be risk involved?" Nathaniel couldn't figure why else Philbrick would want them to remain on the base.

"Exactly. We are dealing with a situation exactly like the canyon in Argentina. Only this time, we are instructed to take the military alive for interrogation," he pulled up the main screen and called General Crandall's office to send the updated feed for them to look at.

"Do I get to interrogate?" Nathaniel's eyes lit up.

"Don't get so excited, but yes, you get to practice your craft or witchcraft in your case," Apollo saw Nathaniel and his daughter grin at each other. Both lived for excitement.

Apollo spent the rest of the day laying out the invasion for both operations. He took several calls as purifiers were located and purchased. He sent Eilesen and Mallawarri's transports to retrieve the units spread in four different manufacturing facilities. By the end of the day twenty-five units were loaded. "How long will it take your units to be ready to leave?" Apollo threw the question out.

Bjenjou and Eilesen replied, "We're ready now."

Nathaniel took a few minutes in quiet conversation with Alicia. "He finally responded, "Since we're going into that type of combat, I'd like to go over the plan with my unit before we leave and make sure everyone knows their jobs and coordinate with Mallawarri's unit. I'd say several hours."

"We're taking the two transports and you and Mallawarri will take choppers so you can land and hike to the ruins. You can go straight there, take your prisoners and fly them to Rio and load them on a transport for the ride home. I'll send Eilesen home with the food growing technology and Bjenjou will stay behind to wait for you. Once Eilesen's transport is loaded, they can't hang around and have to book for home."

"If Taylor needs a third unit, will one be on standby?" Bjenjou asked.

"I can have," Apollo looked at the list, "Mackleroy standby with his choppers at the drop sight."

Mallawarri responded, "I would feel better. Who knows what could go wrong in trying to take a trained army on and capture instead of kill."

"Good point, Bjenjou, as who knows how many are trained by us and will put up a good fight," Apollo reminded them again of his reference to Danny Lincoln. "We'll have Mackleroy's unit fly in and load the prisoners and bring them to Rio so your units can return home after the conflict."

"I would like Mackleroy's medics along with those from the other two units held in reserve from the fighting because I'm sure they're going to be casualties," Wash addressed her father.

"If they're going to be as many injured as you think, you should be in reserve as ranking medical officer."

"No Sir, my place is by my Commander in battle and to follow his orders," she wasn't letting her father reassign her to safety when Nathaniel was in the midst of fighting.

"I think it's a good idea," Nathaniel was instantly on the receiving end of her glare.

"No Sir, I'm a trained soldier and won't be relegated to the sidelines because it might get violent."

Apollo knew he started it and had to finish, "You're right, Lieutenant, you belong with your unit." That earned him a dirty look from Nathaniel. "If there's nothing else, we'll leave at noon tomorrow, dismissed." The officers left for the day and he went to his office and called Mackleroy.

Nathaniel sent a message to his unit's comm's informing them they would be going into combat on the morrow and to be ready, and a joint meeting with Mallawarri's unit would start at six in the morning. Other Commander's did likewise.

* * *

Cayman spent a quiet day resting and playing with Trey. He was turning into quite the Momma's boy and she reflected on the previous night. She hated sleeping alone with her husband in the house. Whatever problems he had with children in his bedroom was making him dig his heels in and not giving an inch. Sure enough as she left hers and Trey's doors ajar, he was in her bed when she woke and her husband was gone from the house. Entering the kitchen she started making dinner with her limited fare wishing for fresh vegetables. She spent part of the day on her plexi looking at indoor pots for growing plants. Then she wandered throughout the house looking for the best locations near windows that allowed for the most light. She heard Nathaniel and Alicia before they entered the kitchen. They were arguing.

"You heard the General, I get to fight by your side," an angry Alicia entered the kitchen, "Sit down," she snapped at Cayman, then, "sorry, I'm taking it out on you."

Cayman sat at the table and looked at Nathaniel who stood with his arms crossed and a frown marring his features. "And what did the General say that put you two in a grump?"

Nathaniel replied, "We're going to Brazil tomorrow and I want Wash in the background with the medics and not in the fray that's sure to come. We're instructed to capture the army around the ruins alive. It's going to be a real dogfight."

"Danny Lincoln is their working for whoever employees them," Wash cut in as she spread a batter mixture in a baking dish and popped it in the oven. Sitting at the table she continued, "Nathaniel is trying to protect me."

"And I would order you to stay back if your father didn't intervene. Speaking of which, he must still be working," Nathaniel expected him to follow them home.

"I'd give anything for a salad," Cayman changed the subject and filled them in on her day. Trey came in stating he was hungry.

Wash picked him up and took him to the sink, "Wash up, dinners almost ready."

They ate and still no Apollo. "Want me to take care of Trey?" Wash offered.

"That would help, he needs a bath," Cayman was sitting in the family room watching the news and waiting for her husband. They needed to talk and she didn't want to sleep alone another night.

That night, Nathaniel held his wife close, "This is our first real conflict since Somalia. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll try not to and that goes for you also," Wash ran a hand down his bare chest and didn't stop until was holding his penis, which hardened under her gentle stroking.

"I want a lot more of this in the future," Nathaniel rolled her on her back and entered her.

Apollo quietly slipped into the house at eleven that night after a very long day, but everything was in place for him to leave the next day and Carlos was scheduled to be brought to him in the morning at headquarters and assigned two burly soldiers to fetch him and insure his safety at all times. He was surprised that Cayman waited up or at least tried to. She was sleeping on the couch, her shoes on the floor. With a smile, he knelt down stroking her arm until her eyes opened, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"How come you didn't give me a call today?" was her response.

"I was totally swamped," he helped her up and picked up her shoes.

"Have you eaten?"

"I had food brought to me, now I need to lie down and I'm not getting up early in the morning, seven should be about right," he was just realizing how tired he was as he escorted his wife upstairs.

"You sleeping with me tonight?"

"Only if the doors to both rooms are shut," he laid down his ultimatum.

Too tired for the talk tonight she nodded and watched as he peeked in on Trey then shut his door and firmly theirs also. They stripped, brushed teeth and settled in their bed where he pulled her close. Her naked body felt soft and warm and he started responding. Without a word, he rolled her over and started kissing her face and neck working his way downward to her breast.

Her hands stopped him before he got to his destination, "They're too sensitive," she pulled him back up and opened her legs for his entrance. He took care of himself first and then her. They fell asleep holding each other close.

"I have to get up in a couple hours, you take care of him," Apollo grumbled as he buried his head deeper in his pillow, blocking out the crying and yelling.

With a wave of nausea, Cayman struggled out of bed and grabbed her robe. This was too much even for her tolerance. She stood still until the moment passed and she wasn't going to have to run to the bathroom. Quietly she shut her door hoping her husband was sleeping already. She entered her son's room and shut the door. He stopped crying and held his arms out to her expecting to be picked up. "Trey," she spoke firmly, "as much as I love you, I love sleeping with your daddy more. You will not cry and pound on your door when you get up," she took his hand and led him back to bed. You're old enough to understand me."

"Want you, Mommy," he tried again.

"You have me all day. At night, Daddy gets to have me all to himself. When someone comes and opens your door, you may come out of your room." She turned and left, hoping she didn't have to come back. Slipping in beside her sleeping husband she drifted off.

"Mommy, Mommy," the tiny voice of Trey woke them about an hour later.

"Hmmmppp," Apollo ended with a curse into his pillow while Mommy got up again.

"Trey, I told you not to bang on your door and yell," once again she took his hand and let him to bed.

"Up," he reached as high as he could hoping Mommy would pick him up.

"No, I'm getting where I can't right now. Get in bed, young man," she used her authoritative tone and he complied. Covering him up once again, "Daddy will come in next and he won't be so nice. My advice, don't make Daddy mad." With her new threat, she went back to bed.

Stripping her robe, she lay down again. This time her husband took her hand, "Now you see why I don't want him started," he didn't accuse, just stated a fact.

"Alicia told me one time when she was seven and you weren't home and she got sick and Jackie put her in your bed and told her not to tell you. When you got home you held her, then she got uncomfortable and asked to change the subject. Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Apollo thought, "No, I don't even remember the incident."

"It was almost like a flash of guilt crossed her face. Could she have been so traumatized by being put in your bed that to this day she can't bear the thought?"

"I'm sure it was nothing," he rolled over to initiate a little morning sex before he had to get up.

"I wish you'd talk to her about it. I think it is something and it upset her," she stilled his wandering hand.

With a sigh he looked in her eyes in the dim morning light, "I will talk to her if you train Trey not to bang on our door at all."

"I was going to talk to you about it. Why can't the little kids get in our bed? We're soon to add a little girl. Little girls love to get in Daddy's bed. When these guys get to be about four and six they won't understand why they can't occasionally jump on our bed and I don't either. David and I had lots of fun with the boys on Saturday mornings when they'd come in and get in bed with us."

"I'm not David."

"And I'm not Jackie," she threw right back at him.

"Do I act like I don't love Trey?"

"No, I know you do, but this is a normal part of having kids."

"Not with me it's not," he didn't want to have this stupid conversation again that would lead no where.

"Did something happen to you in a bed that causes this attitude?" she wondered if he wasn't molested or something.

Apollo sighed again, "No, I never was in my parent's bed, mainly because my mother died in childbirth with me and my father was gone working a lot. My aunt and uncle never had any of us in their bed and we did just fine. It's just my personal belief. I waited a long time to have a naked woman in my bed and I don't want you to cover up when the kids crawl into bed with us. They have their place and we have ours. You'll find if you don't stress me on this issue, I'll relax and be a better parent. I don't operate near as well when pressured to do something I really don't want to do."

"I feel sorry for you and our children. You and they will never know what they are missing," she went to get up, but he held her fast.

"You got pregnant before we had a chance to talk about child rearing. Don't you dare criticize or feel sorry for me or our kids. I don't expect this issue to ever come up again, hear me?" he was being forceful and holding her wrist tightly.

"You're hurting me," she spoke quietly.

He let go and rolled out of bed and stalked to the bathroom.

Cayman lay still rubbing her sore wrist. He didn't mean to hurt her and she did provoke him. Maybe it was as he said; he wanted her alone in their bedroom for adult activities without the threat of the children intruding and like he said, he wasn't David. She got up and went to check on Trey. He was sound asleep again. She watched him sleep, so innocent and rubbed her stomach subconsciously. She hadn't gotten any concession from her husband and probably never would. Part of her wanted to scream and demand her own way, but she knew she lost this round. She wondered what issues would come up as the kids grew that she would be unprepared for. The opening of the bedroom door made her step back and close Trey's door. Apollo was dressed with his travel bag in hand.

"I have to go. I know I didn't get a chance to tell you about yesterday…"

"Nathaniel and Alicia filled me in," she interrupted.

"Hopefully I'll be back by tomorrow," he leaned in for a kiss.

Cayman saw the stress in his eyes, "I'll give you this one on the kids. They will be taught to stay out of our bedroom when it's our special time."

"I'd appreciate it. Don't let Trey sleep with you while I'm gone or he'll not understand at his age."

"I won't. I want you to talk to Alicia, you agreed," she reminded him and saw him nod.

"Want me to fix you breakfast before you go?"

"I wanted you before I left."

"It'll be waiting for you when you get home."

He sat his bag down and undid the tie to her robe and pulled her naked body against him and kissed her deeply before coming up for air, "I can get breakfast delivered." He pulled her into the bedroom where he pushed her on the bed and undid his zipper. Taking her roughly, he pounded hard with the intent to leave her sore, a reminder of what she could look forward to.

* * *

Nathaniel led his unit quietly to the edge of the clearing. He told Wash to stay beside him, mainly so he could protect her if the hand to hand fighting overwhelmed her position. He took the first guard out with a professionally placed punch. The second met the fist of David Mallawarri on the other side of the ruins. The third was dealt with, but the fourth sound an alarm. Soon the clearing filled up with both sides, the invading units rushing from the jungle and the hired army from the temple grounds where they'd set up camps. With people intermingling, weapons were just a likely to take their own out so everyone opted for knives and sap gloves. Nathaniel was glad Mallawarri's unit was fighting beside his as the numbers were more evenly split than the satellite indicated. Several soldiers remained holed up inside the temple and they didn't get an accurate count. Soon an all-out hand to hand combat was ensuing.

Apollo landed with his two massive transports and used his own loaded heavy equipment to unload and maneuver the purifiers to where the engineers said they needed to be. The people turned out and helped the soldier's clear debris near the areas. The president arrived with much thanks and asked how the other part of the operation was going.

"They will attack in the morning at first light and are setting up a camp on the Rio Madeira. Hopefully we will have prisoners to interrogate by noon and if you want, I'll take you personally to the site," Apollo offered.

"I would like that very much," the President flew home to Sao Paulo, the new capitol, for the night.

As soon as the all clear was given, Carlos emerged from where he was hiding in the cockpit with the pilots. He showed them the rows of greenhouses that was no higher than ones waist and about three feet across.

"Any more area is a waste of oxygen," he explained and showed the various elements of the operation.

Apollo ordered his troops from both units to take the special material off the metal frames on as many units as would fit in the Eilesen's transport. They took the frames and soil samples to duplicate and all the air cleansing plants. It was dark when Apollo told Commander Eilesen to take off and put the transport under guard at home until the scientist could get a look at the supplies. He sent Carlos home on that flight with orders to safely deliver him to Dotti Carmichael's home. He went to his tent and called his wife. It was late and he hoped she was still awake.

"Hello," he heard her answer her comm.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was reading. How did it go?"

"Eilesen is on his way home and has what Carlos showed us, abandoned food growing banks."

"You staying to help Nathaniel?"

"And escort President Perales to the ruins after Nathaniel secures the site. He may be home before me."

"I liked sleeping with you last night," Cayman turned the subject personal.

"I'd much rather sleep with you than alone also. Did you shut both doors?"

"I did. I've vowed not to get up when he has his tantrum. I still think you're wrong, but for the sake of peace between us I'll do as you wish."

Apollo was silent for a moment, "My reasons are purely selfish and it's the one area I told myself when I first got married I wouldn't share. We will have a healthier home for our children if we have an area that is ours that they can't just come in. I want to have sex with you in our bedroom and see you walk around nude and I don't want that to change because we can't get our kids under control."

"You don't have to explain anymore to me. I'll submit to your authority."

"Am I forcing you to have sex with me?" he was getting angry and frustrated. He hoped she would want an area that was theirs exclusively.

"I don't think sex is the issue. The issue is a bonding moment with our children," why couldn't he see her point.

"We'll have plenty of bonding moments. Someday we'll both be too old for sex and I'll have to settle for fine wine," he grumbled, "I better get some sleep."

"What, no comm sex?" she teased.

"You've got me out of the mood, goodnight," and he cut the link.

Cayman put the comm on her night table and cut the light. She lay in the dark rubbing her belly and thinking of her husband's wishes and her giving in. It was a battle she couldn't win, he wouldn't even meet her halfway and let the kids have one day a week like David did. She let her mind go back to those mornings with David and the boys. Funny, she never thought of David and sex anymore. Apollo was a much improved and consummate lover that he drove her first husband far from her thoughts. David was perfunctory, but repetitive in sex. She and Apollo might change positions several times during intercourse. She fell asleep with thoughts that Apollo deserved his request as it was the only thing in their marriage he really put his foot down on. He let her pick the house she wanted to live in, both times, the first when they decided to live together and he brought his Eagle unit to Houston Base. He let her furnish it the way she wanted and after his initial shock of her being pregnant, became her biggest supporter and proud father and it was his idea to have another. No, she finally found a subject he wouldn't budge on and it was time for her to do so.

* * *

Nathaniel felt a knife slash across his armored back and spun throwing up his knife to parry and blades clashed with sparks. He followed up with a swift, vicious left hook and the loaded glove dropped his attacker, a young male in his tracks. Nathaniel pulled his pistol, shot him with a stun bolt to keep him out and turned back to his next target.

He saw Wash fighting two men at once and rushed to assist. With his pistol still in hand, he shoved it in the side of a large man and pulled the trigger. Not only did the behemoth drop in his tracks, he lost bladder control and his khaki pants soon had a dark stain. Wash was fighting the other, but he couldn't get a shot off without risk of hitting her.

He raised his arm for a head shot and another knife got a slash under his arm where the armor didn't quite cover and he felt a sharp pain and knew he was bleeding. Not only that, the strap got cut and the armor wasn't snug and his attempts for lithe movements were hampered. He jumped out of the way, threw his pistol up and shot his attacker as the man rushed at him. The man didn't know a person could aim and shoot that fast. Nathaniel spun looking for someone else and the armor slipped away from his body with his movement. With a curse, he pulled it over his head and cast it away. He took a fatal second to check the cut out when out of the corner of his eye he saw the blade descending across his body, but he was a split second too late and the incision sliced his stomach open. He knew he was eviscerated and soon his bowels would gush out. He dropped his knife and aimed his pistol when a shot from beside him dropped the attacker. Wash was beside him as his hand covered his abdomen, trying to hold everything in.

"Sit down," she ordered and helped him to the turf. He suddenly, with his bloody right hand pushed her out of the way and shot a man that was ready to implant his knife in her back. "You watch my back, I've got to see how bad this is," she took her boot knife and cut the remains of his tight tee-shirt off his torso seeing the other wound for the first time. She took the material and wiped the blood away that was pouring from his cuts. "You're not going anyplace until I've stitched you up," she reached for her radio, "Washington to Ferro, the Commander's been injured and I need my pack. Lock onto my location," she cut the link and looked around.

Nathaniel was sitting with his lower back against the unconscious body of the soldier who did this to him. It went from side to side and intersected with the first slash that ran down his side and partly across his stomach. He felt like throwing up and was sure he was going to pass out from the shock of seeing part of his intestines poking through his fingers. The last thing he needed was his vomit in his guts.

Ferro rushed up and dropped to his knees beside his Commanders. Wash instructed him, "Stand over us and shoot anyone who tries to attack." Before she opened her pack she got on her radio again, "Washington to Mallawarri, Commander Taylor's been injured and will need a medevac. Right now I need some of our unit to converge and give me protection as I stitch the Commander up."

Mallawarri realized he was now in charge, "Major Tate, did you read?" Nothing came back.

Alex was three deep in attackers and fighting for his life. He heard radio chatter and subconsciously filed that Taylor was injured away for when he was free.

Apollo and Bjenjou's unit were in the mess eating breakfast and listening on the loudspeaker the events unfolding from the radio traffic and heard Mallawarri ask for Tate and no answer. Apollo ate by rote, not paying any attention to the fare set before him. Bjenjou was sitting across from him and the unit was unusually quiet so not to miss the action.

"Mallawarri to any of Taylor's unit. Get to your Commander if you can and provide cover. When you get on the spot, call me and identify yourselves."

There was a short space of radio silence while the unit in Rio waited breathlessly for the first person to announce they were in position to provide help. "This is Sergeant Reilly," a woman's voice was first to break the silence. "I'm in position, but Lieutenant Washington has to totally concentrate on the Commander so I need at least four more soldiers in my location, stat."

"Should we head that way?" Bjenjou asked Apollo.

As much as he wanted to jump up and rush headfirst into battle, he knew Mackleroy's unit was closer and grabbed his radio, "General Washington to Commander Mackleroy."

"Go ahead, Sir," Mackleroy answered.

"Head that way and do a flyover and let me know the situation."

"Yes Sir."

"They can be overhead in five minutes and put their forces on the ground," Apollo told Bjenjou who nodded.

"This is Private Benson," a man's voice came online. I'm at the Commander's spot and providing coverage.

A few minutes passed and general radio chatter of injured asking for help before Alex spoke, "This is Major Tate. I just got freed up and am heading to Taylor's location."

Mallawarri's voice sounded next, "Major Tate, assess the Commander's wounds and report to me."

"Yes Sir."

Alex shot another hired soldier. Slowly they were winning, but many of his unit were injured and some stunned as well. He saw a small group standing back to back away from the Commander on the ground and Wash was working on him. He rushed up and looked at the situation. Taylor looked up and focused on him.

"Just a little scratch Tate. Tell Mallawarri not to worry," he twitched in pain and moaned, "Wash, what are you doing to me, pulling my guts out? That's what it feels like." He didn't look down. He always was squeamish about guts, especially his.

Alex watched Wash remove a section of entrails and examine them for cuts or nicks and put them back. She reached for a can of something and sprayed the area then asked, "Ferro, get my internal suture ready." Ferro looked through her pack until he found the special suture material and strung a length on a needle.

Alex was fascinated and glad it wasn't him. He remembered to report. "Tate to Commander Mallawarri."

"Report."

"As soon as Washington gets the Commander's guts out, we're going to roast him. I understand he tastes like pork."

"I hope you're exaggerating, Major," Mallawarri knew there was probably a grain of truth in Tate's statement.

"Hold on," the sound of a stun bolt near a radio thundered across the Rio loudspeaker, "Reilly, turn forty-five degrees, you have a blind spot. This is Tate; get me four more soldiers at this location now. Sorry, Commander, we're still a little short manned on this spot. Looks like Commander Taylor has a massive slice clear across his stomach and one down his side. It's going to take a whole boatload of stitches before he can be moved. He did have a small amount of intestines poking out, but our Lieutenant put them back and is now closing the….Wash, what is that lining called again?"

"Peritoneum," came from a distance.

"She's sewing up the peritoneum and then has a heck of a lot of sewing to get him closed. I hope she took domestic services in school."

Apollo listened in silence like everyone else. Another injury to his family.

Darrell came over and sat down, "Is there anything we can be doing, Sir?"

Apollo started to answer when his radio came to life, "Mackleroy to General Washington."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"There is still pockets of fighting, but our side is slowly winning. Permission to drop my troops to assist."

"Granted. Let me know as soon as it's mopped up and you have the prisoners headed this way. I want the injured ferried to Houston as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir."

A team of people entered the mess tent and Apollo looked up then stood, "President Perales, we are just finishing the campaign at the ruins," he turned to Bjenjou, "turn the loudspeaker off, Commander."

Bjenjou jumped up to comply. Obviously General Washington didn't want the President or his people to overhear what was happening on the ground. Darrell hurried to his previous table as the President and his people sat with Apollo.

* * *

Mallawarri made his way through the downed bodies and stopped at Taylor's location. Nathaniel smiled up at him, "Wash gave me the good stuff. I keep trying to tell her as soon as she's done I'll be back in charge."

"You look like Frankentaylor. I don't want to be in your shoes when the good stuff wears off."'

Taylor stroked a hand down Wash's arm.

"You touch me again, Sir, with a needle in my hand and I'll sew it to your stomach."

"You don't give me any respect. You're on report," Nathaniel slurred.

"If you say so, Sir," Wash concentrated on her work. Later, when she was alone, she'd let the shock of seeing her husband so injured be released.

"I have to get back to doing your duties, Nathaniel," Mallawarri grinned, happy that Nathaniel's wounds were superficial, although painful. He looked around, "Major, you're in charge of Taylor's unit as I doubt your Lieutenant will leave the Commander's side."

Alex smiled at Wash who didn't look up, "She almost looks like his wife the way she gently sews his hide back together."

He got his desired look from both of them and it wasn't pleasant so with a laugh he hurried away. Soon choppers were landing and loading the injured first to take to the other unit's choppers for the flight home. Then the captured were bound and placed together for the flight to Rio and the transport. Soon the area was empty and supplies confiscated and made to disappear before the locals took over. And lastly a chopper from Taylor's unit landed and a man climbed out. Alex went to meet him.

"Dr. Wallace," he greeted.

"Major Tate, where is Commander Taylor?" Malcolm Wallace asked.

"He's getting a mani-peddi and asked me to show you around," Alex motioned for Malcolm to follow and instructed a handful of soldiers to carry his equipment and stand guard in case they missed some of the other army. He kept the last part to himself.

Malcolm used his equipment and got excited. This is the same signature the discovery in Illinois exhibited and this one is also active. Alex called Mallawarri and reported the findings to him.

Mallawarri called Apollo on his scrambled comm signal and reported the findings and they were leaving the area within minutes.

Apollo hung up and addressed the President, "Sir, if you and your entourage are ready, I'll take you to the ruins."

The President was quite impressed and commented, "I bet anything my predecessor was behind this activity and refused to join the alliance because he didn't have to. We had our own portal to the past that he could develop. I wish his personal records were intact and we could find out who he was working with."

Apollo kept his knowledge to himself. He knew who Coretta was working with, but not why, and he planned on finding out. "This place needs to be guarded until you decide what you want to do with it. You saw the commotion the other rift caused and deaths. Having one is a grave responsibility."

"I agree, General Washington. Will your unit remain until I can get my own army together?"

Apollo thought, "They can stay for a few days."

"And you. I would feel better with your in charge of your men."

Apollo smiled down at the President, "Tomorrow is my anniversary and my wife is expecting me."

"Of course. My wife would never forgive me for ditching that day."

"Commander Mackleroy will return from Rio and stay until your military takes over," Apollo took the President back to Rio and gave Mackleroy his instructions. He was glad Mackleroy and Bjenjou had all the prisoners loaded before he arrived. He didn't want the President to get a look at the people or their uniforms until he was ready to reveal who they were, if ever.

TBC


	47. Brazil Part Two

"Commander Washington," Cayman answered her comm.

"Commander, Perkins here. We have the first choppers heading back with casualties. So far no fatalities have been reported, but many are injured including Commander Taylor."

"Do you know what happened to him," Cayman felt a rush of adrenalin course through her.

"Only he was knifed."

"When will his chopper be arriving and will Lieutenant Washington be with him?" Cayman was going to be a visible figure for moral support for the troops and her stepdaughter who was undoubtedly putting on a professional face for her unit.

"His chopper was third to leave Brazil and will be here in an hour. The first chopper is arriving in a few minutes, and I have no idea where Lieutenant Washington is, Commander."

"Thank you for informing me, I'll go to the hospital," Cayman knew her place as wife of the base was to greet the wounded and support families. She had a duel role now. It had been many years since this base had a first lady and most of the younger military personnel who started their careers here had never known the wife of a General and her duties. She was going to call Debora and remembered she would be waiting for her husband and went to call Angie, only to remember she too would be waiting for her husband to arrive. Not wanting to use the sitting pool, which she never had, she thought of who could sit for a rambunctious two year old. Then she had a thought and pick up her comm again.

"Dotti, I just learned Nathaniel was injured with a knife wound, but don't know how badly he's injured."

"Oh dear, where is he?" Dotti was worried.

"He's on his way home and I need a favor."

"Of course, if I can help in anyway," Dotti volunteered before waiting to hear what it was.

"I have to go and greet the injured and can't take Trey. I was wondering if you could come and sit with him."

Dotti thought, "I can come. Is it alright if I bring Maria and Bonita?"

"I don't think two females arriving with you will raise flags, and since you have a base pass won't be stopped. I'll send a driver for you."

"No, your soldiers protecting Carlos are still assigned and are camping out in the house also. Apollo hasn't released them yet. I'll come with one of the soldier boys."

"Have him stay here with you for your ladies protection. Apollo didn't tell me about the security."

Soon Dotti rang the bell and Cayman rushed to answer, "Come in, all of you. I'm Cayman Washington, she introduced herself to Maria and Bonita. Make yourself at home. Thank you, Dotti," Cayman briefly squeezed her hand and hurried to the garage.

Dotti knew she was in a rush as she didn't bother to tell her where Trey was. "I'll give you a tour and see if we can't find our little charge," Dotti led the way and pointed out features in the house. They finally found him in his room playing in a pile of toys. He was stabbing a stuffed animal with a plastic knife. "He's going to be a soldier like his father, I'm sure," Dotti picked him up and showed him off to her new friends.

"He's a beautiful boy, looks like his handsome father," Maria smiled at Trey.

"And I understand is picking up his father's vocabulary, aren't you?" she took Trey downstairs to the family room. "I'll make some coffee if you'll watch him, Bonita."

The fourteen year old smiled and sat down to play with Trey and his downstairs toys.

The first injured had landed, unloaded and cleared off the pad for the next chopper when Cayman arrived via elevator to the top of the hospital where the helicoter pad took up a large section of the roof. The place was bustling with triage. She saw a few in Mallawarri's unit and one in Nathaniel's being rushed to the treatment rooms below. Family wasn't allowed on the roof and had to wait until the soldiers were treated and placed in recovery and were amassing in the waiting rooms. The next chopper was landing and she watched as people were removed, again from both units.

Finally the third chopper landed and she moved in to see Nathaniel and how badly he was hurt. Alicia emerged and Cayman gave her a quick hug, then they turned as the stretcher was pulled from the chopper by hospital employees. Nathaniel appeared to be sleeping and had a blanket over his bare upper torso. One of his legs was uncovered showing he was still in camouflage pants and his boots.

Dr. Lowe rushed over as he saw the injured Commander being lifted off the chopper, "I heard Commander Taylor was among the injured and been keeping an eye out for him," he gave the order to go directly to emergency as the chopper lifted off and they had a few minutes until the next one arrived.

For the first time since she shot the soldier off her husband, Wash allowed herself a short personal moment, "Oh God, it was horrible, Cayman," she let the other woman pull her in for an embrace and tears finally came to her eyes.

"What happened, Honey," Cayman didn't see the wounds.

Wash pulled back and wiped her eyes and accepted the hankie that magically appeared in Cayman's hand. "The fighting was fierce and close. It was almost impossible to determine who the enemy was as their uniforms and armor was identical to ours with only the patches being different. It turned into a knife fight with an occasional stun shot if one became available. Somehow Nathaniel got his armor cut off and I stunned the guy I was fighting in time to turn and see someone bearing down on Nathaniel just as he threw his armor away and looked at a gash in his side. By the time I moved to get a clear shot, Nathaniel was sliced clear across his stomach. I almost switched to kill, but restrained myself. I'm personally going to interrogate that man."

"How bad is Nathaniel injured?" Cayman pulled Alicia out of the way as another chopper landed.

"He had a small amount of intestine out, but I sewed it back in. I need to get in and see how he's doing," Alicia hurried inside, her duties as Lieutenant over. Now, even if it were in secret, she was a wife and went to the observation galley over the operating room. To her surprise, they didn't have him opened up, but were looking intently at the bioscreen. Wash rushed down the stairs into the room and stopped the requisite distance from the bed, "What are you looking at, Dr. Lowe?"

Dr. Lowe looked at her and motioned her over, "Did you sew him up?"

"Yes, Doctor," she looked to see what the problem was and couldn't see anything wrong, "I checked his intestines and didn't see any nicks or partial cuts so sutured the peritoneum," she pointed to the dozen dissolving sutures under the outer band. "I counted and he has sixty seven stitches and that doesn't count the subcutaneous ones."

"You did excellent work, Lieutenant. We've done microscopic examination of the injured area and the intestines weren't touched and other than treating him for infection that he'll definitely have, we are going to let him heal as is. We sprayed some skin restorer over the incision, so the scarring will be minimal. When the pain meds wear off, he'll be in pain so I've prescribed strong analgesic. We're sending him off to a room to free up the space," Dr. Lowe motioned for him to be moved.

Wash followed to his private room and watched them get him settled before taking over, removing his boots, socks and pants. She checked her handiwork once more. The stitches were neat and evenly spaced and should be out in a week to ten days she figured, if she could keep him still that long which was doubtful. She settled down to wait for him to regain consciousness.

Cayman circulated among the families in the waiting area. She told them what she knew and most injuries were superficial. Her last stop before going home to relieve Dotti was to slip into Nathaniel's room. He was still out and Alicia was sitting with her feet on his bed and appeared to be sleeping herself. Quietly, she backed out and went home.

At home, she filled Dottie and the others in on Nathaniel's wounds and how he got them and told Dotti she'd have them over for supper soon as thanks.

"Did you see Chris?" Dotti asked. He'd called everyday he couldn't come and with the unit deployed he stayed close to the base for moral support if needed.

"He was circulating among the families. He asked about Nathaniel and said he'd stop in later to talk with Alicia."

"I'll visit him tomorrow," Dotti and the Baneulos women left and Cayman looked at the time. She needed to get Trey fed and hopefully Apollo would be home tonight. True to her word the night before, she let Trey cry and bang on his door until he stopped. She hoped one night of nobody coming would be enough to break him. Daddy would be tired and didn't need to be roused early.

Chris knocked softly on the door and entered when he heard a faint _"Enter."_ He saw Alicia sitting on the bed. Seeing who it was, she commenced holding her husband's hand. He was awake and obviously drugged. "I heard you got a wee tiny cut," Chris approached the bed.

"Only sixty-seven stitches," Nathaniel complained, "I had Wash check the records at this hospital for the most with a knife wound and some guy fifty years ago beat my record by twenty-one, not counting my sub-cue stitches or it'd have been only nine."

"But you came in second?" Chris was happy Nathaniel wasn't hurt too badly.

"I came in second, but for all the pain I'm going to have, I should be first."

Chris laughed, "I'm just happy you are able to complain about it," he turned his attention to Wash who'd been very quiet. "How are you holding up, Alicia?"

"I'm tired and the stress of seeing Nathaniel hurt has taken a lot out of me," she confessed.

"You need to go home and take a sleeping aid," Chris advised.

She nodded, "I was waiting for Dad. His transport will be landing any time now and I'll catch a ride home with him." Apollo called her comm, telling her he was close and asked after Nathaniel. He told her he'd stop by and take her home.

"I'm heading home myself. I'll be back tomorrow, hopefully with Dotti. I haven't seen her in a couple days and am going into withdrawals," he joked.

"What are your intentions to my mother-in-law?" Nathaniel slurred, his eyes getting heavy from the sleeping pill his wife gave him right before Chris entered.

Chris smiled at Nathaniel's struggle to focus, "We'll have a man to man talk when you're able, night all," he made his escape.

Wash turned back to her husband, "Do you need the bottle before you are out? Don't want you peeing the bed," she gently teased as he nodded. She held the male urinal bottle and he emptied himself. He was almost asleep when she returned from his private bathroom. She and leaned over to kiss him before he was out for the night. He couldn't quite respond.

"Does he need mouth to mouth now?" the amused voice of Apollo caused his daughter to jump back.

"Dad, can't you knock. You scared me," she relaxed and settled in her original position by her husband.

"I passed Chris in the hall. He said if I hurry, Nathaniel might still be awake," he strode to the side of the bed and settled a hand on Alicia's shoulder. He looked around his daughter and Nathaniel was out for the night. "Can you show me his wound? Tate said it was a nasty cut."

Alicia pulled the light cover down and removed the two adhesive bandages and let her father look.

He whistled softly, "This your handiwork?"

"It is, Dr. Lowe didn't have to redo anything, just shot him full of antibiotics and painkiller," she carefully replaced the self-adhesive bandages and pulled the blanket to his neck. With a final peck to his lips she stood and dimmed the light at the door.

Apollo knew he made a promise to his wife and now was as good of time as any to bring the subject up. They were walking to his vehicle, "Alicia, Cayman wanted me to talk to you about something," he started.

"I've worn my welcome out already," she quipped and slipped her arm around her father.

He hugged her back as they walked across the parking lot that was full with spouses visiting wounded service men. "No, it's about you wanting to change the subject when telling a story about you and your mother, the one time you got real sick. I told Cayman I didn't remember, but will never forget. She said Mom put you in our bed and told you not to tell me. I remember holding you for a long time when I got home from deployment. Do you feel you did something wrong with being in my bed?" that was all he could figure she would want to change the subject on.

Alicia pulled her arm away and wrapped them around herself, "Dad, I really don't want to remember, okay."

He stopped and turned her in the lights of the parking lot so he could see her features, "No, it's not okay. If you have a problem we didn't resolve, I need to know. I love you no matter what you'll tell me."

Alicia felt found out, a secret she carried alone since she was seven and now her father wanted to know. "I'm afraid you'll judge me and not be happy with what I'd tell you so it's better left unsaid," she kept her eyes averted.

Gently, he lifted her chin with his hand, keeping the other one firmly on her shoulder, "Not possible, now tell me what you probably should have when you were seven. You'll feel better."

To his surprise, a tear slipped down her cheek, "I don't want you to hate me. Don't ask me to tell you now. It'll hurt you."

"We're not leaving until I know what is causing you pain."

Alicia looked directly in his eyes, "This has nothing to do with being in your bed, which I could care less about. Mom took wonderful care of me, stayed up and gave her all. When you came home and held me, I remember thinking it was so much better than anything Mom did and then she died a few days later. At the time I thought it was because of what I thought that she was allowed to be killed in battle. Little kids think things like that. As I got older, I realized I had nothing to do with her dying, but never ever got a change to tell her how much she meant to me and I'll always carry the guilt of loving you more than mom when I was seven," she stopped talking, waiting for her father's condemnation of her callow treatment of her mother.

Apollo pulled her close. He never realized in his own grief that his daughter had problems he didn't resolve when she was a child. "Little girls love the attention of Daddy's at that age. You were a child and not responsible for your thoughts or feelings. Had mom not died, you'd have grown and changed how you felt and thought. She cut you off at age seven and you never resolved that one minor incident. I love you and never told you enough growing up."

"I still feel horrible and try not to think about that time, but you and Cayman fighting over Trey being in your bedroom brought it back to my memories that I manage to suppress for years. Dad, there's nothing you or anyone can do to heal my guilt. I have good memories of Mom to remember, let me dwell on those, okay?"

Apollo let her go, "If you need to talk to me about anything, don't ever think I'd hate you. That can't happen," he opened the door for her.

"With Nathaniel hurt, this was probably not the best time for a conversation of this nature. Now I'm really bummed," Alicia settled in her seat.

"So," Apollo tried to lighten the atmosphere, "you still feel the same way about me? When I hug you, I'm the best man in your life." He saw Alicia smile in the lights of an oncoming vehicle.

"You're the best father."

They entered the house together and Trey ran up to his father, once again dressed for bed, "Missed you, boy," Apollo held him close before letting Alicia take her brother. Cayman got off the couch and greeted Alicia first, "I peeked in on you before I came home and you looked to be sleeping."

"I dropped off for a few minutes," Alicia acknowledged, "I didn't get any sleep last night, so after a bite I'm turning in. I have to prepare the reports tomorrow for the General," she put Trey down and continued to the kitchen, leaving her father to greet his wife alone.

Apollo pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her soundly.

"You didn't call me at all," Cayman accused, "am I an old habit now, something you are forced to come home to?"

"It was almost morning before we got everything loaded and Eilesen headed out of the area. You'll never be the old ball and chain," he kissed her firmly again. "Now, like Alicia I need food."

"And I need to put your son to bed. I told him he could stay up until you got home."

"How'd he do last night?"

"He cried and pounded and I ignored him. He was in his bed when I got up so hopefully he's over his spell."

"I hope so. I need sleep if we're going to manage an anniversary," he reminded her.

Wash had food for them on the table when he joined her. "Tell me what happened during the fighting?" She filled him in and Cayman joined them at the kitchen table.

"I'm off to bed," Wash stood and took all the plates to the sink for rinsing while Apollo took Cayman's hand. "Alicia, are you going to be okay?" her father was worried. She didn't usually take Taylor being injured well.

"I'll feel better when Nathaniel is out of the hospital," she left them alone with goodnights floating all around.

Apollo kept his wife's hand in his as they made rounds locking doors and dimming lights. They peeked in on Trey and he was sleeping. Apollo firmly shut both doors. With Cayman and he in their private area he brought up Alicia, "I had the talk with Alicia you wanted me to," he finally let his wife's hand go and started stripping. "It had nothing to do with her being in our bed. She has guilt her mother died so soon after her being sick," he left it at that. Cayman didn't need to know the details he decided. They got ready for bed and he held her against his side.

Cayman was going to initiate sex, but her husband's even breathing told her he was asleep. She mulled over what he told her. The problem was, both were cut from the same cloth and if they didn't want to talk, no persuading on her part would make them budge. She thought back to the early days when she met Alicia in that restaurant after the training exercises. The cool reception she received she came to learn was Alicia's true nature and she never changed her reserved demeanor because that's who she was. Slowly she drifted off, happy her husband made it home in time for their anniversary.

* * *

Nathaniel woke with a start. His guts were on fire. Looking around the dim room he realized he was in the hospital and had to think hard before he recalled how he came to be here as the drugs made him goofy. Wash was gone and it was dark out and a glance at the clock told him it two in the morning. He needed to pee and pain meds and not in that order. He saw the pills and almost cried out when he reached for them. Two more tries and he gave up and hit the call button. Soon a cute young nurse rushed to his side. He wondered if her folks knew she was playing nurse at her age. "How old are you?"

She smiled, "I get that a lot. My name is Trish and I'm nineteen, but look fifteen and just graduated basic nurses training. What do you need?"

"The pain pills," he let her put one in his mouth and held the straw for him to drink. "Hand me the jug," he pointed to the urine bottle.

"Do you need help?" she didn't know who this man was. He was another patient as far as she was concerned.

"No," was his firm reply, "In fact turn around. I can't do it with a stranger looking."

She handed him the jug and turned her back.

"Here," he handed her the jug to take care of.

He was asleep when she returned from the bathroom with a clean, empty bottle. She marked the amount of urine, what pill he took and noted the time on his plexi chart.

She went back to the nurses' station to wait the next page. The nurse in charge, Betty, an older woman who'd worked in the hospital for thirty years asked, "So how was Commander Taylor's attitude this time?"

"Commander Taylor? That man was the famous Commander?" Trish had heard he was on this base, but to be a patient. "Uhh, he was fine, why?"

"He's usually one of our worse patients. He refuses to let anyone help him that isn't a man. Says it's improper for strange women to see men's anatomy. I've told him more than once I've seen better specimens of men than him. He seems to think his body is god's gift to himself. Only men can help him to the bathroom or bathe."

"He wouldn't let me help with his urinal," Trish figured he was just shy.

"He only lets one woman near him medically and that's his Lieutenant who is a good medic. I read the report and she stitched him up and the doctor's didn't have to do anything, but dump him in a bed in our ward, lucky us," Betty went back to work with a disgusted shake of her head.

* * *

Wash woke early and was still tired, but got up and ready for work. She didn't go to the main part of the house just drove directly to the hospital. Getting a large cup of coffee, she settled on the chair by her husband's bed and started reading the events as reported from the unit to formulate a report. Lost in her report writing she didn't look up when the door opened.

"I was wondering why you weren't here all night, Lieutenant?" Betty let her presence known.

Wash looked up and smiled at Betty and a young nurse who was with her. "The General made me go home. Did he give you any trouble?"

"Not me. I made Trish here," she gestured to the young nurse, "tend him."

Wash turned her attention to the nurse who couldn't be much more than a child, "How was he?"

"The first time he rang the buzzer, he was nice. The second time, he scared me so bad I won't come near him again without backup."

An amuse smile twitched Wash's lips.

Betty spoke up, "Trish is still in ward training, and the Commander needs his antibiotic shot," Betty held up a syringe.

"Is that the one that goes directly in the incision?" Wash had given plenty of those shots and they were painful, but cut infection risk down to zero.

"It's supposed to be given before he eats and breakfast will be served in an hour," Betty explained.

"You should probably let me do it. He might hurt you if he comes awake and thinks he's being attacked," she held her hand out for the syringe.

Betty thought about it, "Do you have clearance to do procedures in the hospital? If not, either I do it or I'll have to call the doctor."

Wash thought back to the last time she did something in the hospital, "All medics are on emergency standby for hospital work if enough casualties come in. It's been years, but I've done my share of work here."

"You're right, I forgot the emergency procedure rules, but this isn't an emergency so I better do it," Betty sacrificed herself, but would have preferred the Lieutenant to do the honors.

"Don't be a hero," Wash took the syringe and set her plexi down. "The worse he's going to do to me is a few broken bones that he'll feel bad about someday. Tell me, Nurse Trish, what did he do to you?"

Trish and Betty moved to the opposite side of the bed to get their first look at the Commander's wounds as Wash pulled the adhesive bandages off.

"Trish, get clean bandages," Betty instructed and Trish hurried to the supply cabinet in the room and back hoping not to miss a thing.

Wash carefully started under his arm and worked down his side while he was asleep. She knew there would be a sting and he'd come awake any minute. "I'm waiting," she glanced at Trish.

"The first trip here, he had me give him a pain pill. I held the straw for him to drink from and handed him the urine bottle. He made me turn around so I couldn't see what he was doing."

"That sounds like him, continue," Wash kept a close eye on his hands that twitched telling her he would wake any second.

"A couple hours later his call buzzer sounded at the nurse's station again and he wouldn't take his finger off the call switch. I came to his room and asked him to stop. He told me to get his clothes as he was leaving and was trying to get out of bed. I rushed to put him back and he stood up and almost fell over and doubled up. He asked repeatedly 'where's Wash'. I didn't know who this 'Wash' was and told him to get back in bed. All the sudden he straightened up and before I knew what was happening he had his hands around my throat, see the marks," Trish lifted her head for Wash to look at the red finger prints. "I did something to a patient I'd never expected to have to do. I hit him in his stitches. That got him back into bed with a string of swear words I've never heard before. Then he tried to hit me, but luckily for me he missed. I ran from the room and Nurse Betty came and told him to get his sorry ass back in bed or she'd withhold his pain meds."

"I gave him two," Betty finished the story.

"He was adamant he was getting to Wash," Trish remembered after he was drugged, he kept asking for Wash until he fell asleep again.

Nathaniel's hand moved with amazing speed and he knocked the syringe from Wash's hand and it clattered to the floor. Wash looked at Betty who pulled a second from her pocket. Taking it, Wash turned back to her husband, "Try that again and I'll hit you in your stitches and I hit harder than this girl here. What do you mean trying to strangle a nurse? You're lucky you weren't thrown in the brig. You want me to come visit you, I want the nurses to be commenting on what a gentleman you are, got it, Buster?" While she was yelling down into Nathaniel's glazed open eyes, she kept jabbing the needle and this time he didn't move. "I'm done, you big baby," she reached for the new bandage and placed one under his arm and the other across his stomach.

Finally in a calm voice he asked, "What did I do last night?"

"You strangled a nurse."

His eyes opened wide, "This isn't something your father has to take care of is it?"

"No, she got away, but you have to stop fighting every time they sedate." She looked at Trish, "He doesn't handle synthetics well. It causes him to hallucinate and whoever is closest to him is the enemy. It only happens when he's injured and in pain. I should have stayed. For some reason I can talk him out of hurting anyone."

"Yes Wash, you should have stayed," Nathaniel agreed. He looked at Trish, "I don't remember hurting you and am sorry. I usually reserve my most aggressive treatment for when I'm awake and not sleep fighting." He looked at Betty, "I drew the short straw and got your ward I see."

It finally sunk in to Trish she was looking at the Wash he kept asking for, "You're the one he was asking for?"

"I'm called Wash by Commander Taylor. I'm Lieutenant Alicia Washington."

"She's the daughter of the General," Nathaniel filled in, "and my personal medic. It's her job to sew me up and take care of me and cater to all my needs," the medicine was talking again. He looked at his wife, "You are hereby ordered to stay and cater to my every whim."

Betty snorted, "You never change. Whenever you are in the hospital, you insist an entire staff cater to your whims." She turned to Trish, "Under no circumstance, let him talk you into anything. He has the smooth tongue of the devil and is very charming to the female staff. He prefers male nurses to help him and sees women as something to practice his conniving on."

"Isn't that what his Lieutenant is for?" Trish was getting quite an education and the Commander did order her to do so.

"No," Nathaniel answered, "My lieutenant is for my sexual needs. The rest of you women are to make me comfortable during my recovery," he grinned at his wife.

Wash shook her head, "In your dreams, Sir." She leaned over and in a tone loud enough for the other's to hear, "If I take you up on a sexual dalliance, your dreams would become nightmares."

Betty laughed, "Come on, Trish. Those two have been playing that twisted game for ten years now."

"Can I have some breakfast also," Wash called to the retreating pair.

"I'll add another to the list," Betty waved as she shut the door.

Nathaniel let out a groan dropping the pretense of using women, "That hurt, Wash."

"That's why I tried to get it done while you were sleeping."

"What did I do to the kid?" he didn't have an image to maintain so let his worry show.

"Grabbed her throat hard enough to scare her. Was it your dream from the time you were captured by the Congo Republic?"

"It was. I'll never figure out how those drugs make the one time in my life I try to suppress fight through the repressed memories and surface."

"I think it's because you do try and bury it deep that duress brings it out," she held the urine jug up, "need to go before breakfast?"

"Yes and now that you're hear, you hold it," he grinned and linked his hands under his head while she took him from his briefs and aimed. Breakfast was standard hospital fare, but better than nothing. Wash gave Nathaniel a pain pill that didn't have a sedative and he was blissfully happy and pain free. While most people could handle pain meds, Nathaniel got restless and fidgety and caused problems. He knew he had no control, but sometimes the need to be pain free overrode his remorse for the problems he caused. Wash could handle him and part of his brain responded to her as he explicitly trusted her in every way. As long as she was nearby, he was on his best behavior.

"I need to check in at HQ. Can you stay out of trouble for an hour or two?" she wanted him for once to behave.

"Let me have your plexi and I'll catch up," he pulled her in for a kiss and while she was close groped her breast.

"You make sure, I'm the only breast you grope," she broke away and left.

Nathaniel picked the plexi up and his mind struggled to read. He couldn't concentrate with the drugs in his system and he was jumping from page to page without absorbing anything, letting his fingers play.

Dr. Lowe entered, "I understand you are having your usual reaction to the medicine."

"You know I hate this stuff and what it does to me," Nathaniel put the plexi down.

"I read a recent article in the medical journal. You're in a rare minority that can't take synthetic drugs. Where you're going is a Godsend for you. You'll be able to find the plants that our ancestors made organic medicine from. I have a present for you," Dr. Lowe pulled a small bottle from his pocket, "Don't tell anyone, but I managed to round up some codeine based drugs that's still manufactured in parts of the world. Every time you take one of these, I need you to make one of those disappear," he pointed to the bottle on the table.

"I need to tell Wash. You know I can't keep anything from her. She'll know if I have a personality change."

"As long as she can keep our secret," Dr. Lowe knew those two were very close. He suspected they were an item and just waiting to get to the past before opening up in front of others.

"Can you flush the synthetics out of my system?" Nathaniel wanted to feel normal again.

The doctor pulled a syringe, "This will neutralize the synthetics. Let your body feel pain before taking one," he saw Nathaniel put the bottle under his pillow.

By lunch he was in pain and took his prohibited pill. Never having had an organic drug, he wasn't sure what to expect. He felt a warm feeling come over him and the pain subsided, but he didn't get squirrely and unable to control his actions or thoughts. Soon he was drowsy and drifted off in the first natural sleep since his injury. He woke feeling much better and took another pill. He reached for the other bottle and took two pills and put them in the urine jug. He'd have to make sure Wash took care of it. A knock at the door and he called, "Come in."

Chris and Dotti entered.

Dotti hurried over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I hate to see you like this."

"Did you hear the details?" Nathaniel beamed.

"I did and it's nothing to brag about, sixty-seven stitches is a massive cut," Dotti lectured. "You should have been more careful. How long will you be laid up?"

Nathaniel sobered, "I haven't given it any thought. I suppose they won't release me much before the weekend."

"Tomorrow's Friday," she reminded him and he looked mournful.

"I doubt Dr. Lowe will let me out that fast, but I can try."

"I haven't heard much of your escapades this stay," Chris cut in.

"I've been behaving except for one small insignificant incident where I almost strangled a nurse," Nathaniel knew Chris would hear about it from the nurses. They loved to rat him out to Chris or any superior officer who wandered by.

"Betty informed me before she got off duty," Chris was confused. "That's all? I know for a fact Alicia has been busy all day and not here to keep you out of trouble."

"I've been sleeping all day."

"You have a hard time staying asleep on those drugs," Chris wasn't subscribing to his explanation.

"Maybe they have a new painkiller that isn't affecting me as bad," Nathaniel wanted to change the subject and looked at Dotti, "I'm not going to make creeperboy's birthday next week. What do you think he'll want?"

"I got him some more clothes. I have no idea what he's into for music or entertainment," Dotti usually let his father get him the more fun gifts.

"He's getting a call and credit chip this year from me," Nathaniel didn't want a long trip away from his wife and getting injured gave him an out.

* * *

Wash finally showed up late with Trey in her arms, "Cayman and Dad are out for the evening and I got rooked into sitting," she put him down and opened his backpack and pulled a few toys out. She expected Nathaniel's tirade about her abandoning him and Betty to show up with a list of grievances she'd have to take to her father to placate the hospital with.

"It's their anniversary today," he remembered Cayman and Apollo making plans at the last supper they had together.

Wash looked suspiciously at him, "No complaints about your care here?"

Nathaniel smiled and held his hand out to her. She sat on the bed and allowed him to pull her in for a kiss, "Dr. Lowe gave me a bootleg drug," he pulled the unmarked bottle out, "it's codeine and takes the pain away without the side effects I always suffer with. He told me not to tell anyone and I said you had to know and," he pointed to his pee bottle, "I put the other pills in there and peed on them."

Wash took the jug to the bathroom and brought it back, "How many pills are you supposed to take tonight?"

"Three."

She took three pills and put them in her pocket, "I'll put them in Cayman's stash. The rest of us can take them just fine."

"I want you to find me some more of these pills to take with me. It may be some time before we find the plants that make these wonderful pills."

"Should I ask Dr. Lowe?"

"No, ask your father and see if he has any contacts," he slipped the bottle back under his pillow.

"That's not a good place for them," Wash looked around. She took his other bottle and dumped the pills in her palm, "Put yours in there." He did as instructed and she switched bottles and switched all the pills and put the vial in Trey's backpack.

She pulled the blanket down, "I want to check your stitches."

"I want you to take your clothes off and get in bed with me."

"I thought you didn't get goofy on your new meds?"

"I'm perfectly in my right mind, now strip."

I don't have a clue how we're going to sleep together without me hurting you," she pulled both bandages off for replacing. He took her hand and moved it to his groin which was hard.

"At least take care of me before you leave," suddenly he slapped her hand, "stop that, just because I can't fight you off…..minx," he looked beyond Wash to the door.

Wash didn't turn around, but knew by his attitude someone entered who didn't know about them, "I have to get the blanket down so it doesn't get into your wound, now stop messing around."

Betty and Trish approached the bed to look at the injury while Wash looked over her shoulder, "Hi. You two back in time for another round with the worst patient to ever grace this hospital?"

"We're just starting our shift and noticed Commander Taylor's plexichart didn't have a dozen complaints that needed my attention. I came to see if he died."

"I slept most of the day," he glared at Betty, "now you can leave. As you can see, my personal medic is taking care of me."

Wash looked closely at each stitch and told him to lie still, "I'll ask Dr. Lowe if you can be released tomorrow. You won't feel like moving for a week, but you can be useless at home and not here bothering the nurses."

"I can't go home with nobody to care for me," he played to the crowd. "You have to come and satisfy my every whim as Betty said."

"You can go to my father's house."

"You expect me to recuperate at the home of a General. He'll expect me to stand and salute when he enters the room," Nathaniel did his best to whine while Wash put new bandages on him and pulled the cover up.

"I'll bring you a shirt tomorrow, one that buttons up and some clean underwear. You're having a shower in the morning or you're not going anyplace with me," she heard Trish laugh.

"I have you know, this is what men are supposed to smell like. If you can't take me unwashed for a couple days, how are you going to survive with a hundred men un-bathed for up to a week at a time?"

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of fresh air and I can get upwind," she retorted and turned to Betty, "See he's his normal drugged self and I'm taking Trey home soon so he'll be all yours."

"Make a deal with you, Taylor," Betty spoke directly to him. "You behave tonight and I'll put in a good word with the doctor in the morning before I leave."

"I can do that," he held two fingers up in a scouts salute.

"I think that's supposed to be three fingers."

"Since when have I ever been a boy scout in your ward," he quipped right back.

Betty moved toward the door with Trish in tow, "Not a peep out of you," she warned.

Trish looked at the boy playing on the floor and Wash. Betty had filled her in on the famous 'Wash', but she made no mention of a baby.

"What are you doing with your baby when you go to the past?" Trish asked Wash while Nathaniel barked out a laugh, then moaned at the pain that lanced through his stomach.

"I'm giving the baby to his father," Wash smiled at Trish.

Betty and Nathaniel laughed and Betty answered, "And how come the father hasn't been in to see the Commander? When General Washington was in the hospital with his injured leg, Commander Taylor stopped by morning and night."

"Dad came by last night, you must have missed him."

Trish caught on, "Wait a minute, that's not your baby is it?"

Wash exchanged a smile with Betty, "No, he's my brother. Everyone assumes he's my son, can't imagine why."

After Betty and Trish finally left, Wash locked the door and returned to sit on the bed, "Did they put you out of the mood?"

"The minute I saw Betty, I shrunk to the size of Trey," he put her hand back on his organ.

"Are you sure you can do it?" she took him out of his briefs and started stroking. In no time he was hard.

"That answer your question," he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I'll be right back," she heard him protest as she went for a towel. Trey wanted to be held and she told him they were going home and stopped long enough to punch up an age appropriate cartoon on player in his backpack. Nathaniel was half soft by the time she returned, "I don't think you are up to anything tonight," she went to put him away when he stopped her hand.

"You neglected me for more than thirty seconds, back to work, Lieutenant. That's an order," and settled back with his eyes closed and enjoyed his wife's hand.

* * *

It was late Friday before anyone came to see him and he was feeling neglected. Alex Tate entered with his usual broad smile, "I stopped by to get the low down on your antics and found you've been a boring boy."

"Wash won't tell me anything about the unit. You give me the low down."

"Wash said she left the field notes with you," Alex countered.

"Not the same as a narrative."

"Half the unit has trifling injuries so we were given this week and next off as you won't be back and the lovely Lieutenant is doing her father's dirty work next week and interrogating our prisoners. Of course, I've been assigned to assist."

"I'm going to miss that part of our mission," Nathaniel grumbled.

"You might get in towards the tail end if, according to Wash, you do exactly what she says for the next five days. Are you capable of performing non-stop for five days," Alex joked.

"I get Saturday off. Wash has a date with Philbrick. "I need a shower and no male nurse has shown up like I requested. You just became my nurse."

"What am I forced to do against my will? I've been told there are close to a hundred soldiers from our two units at the hospital so you have to take a number for any nurse."

"I have this young kid who has offered and I ran her out of here," he was referring to Trish. "Start the shower. Cayman came by with some clothes and my kit so all I need is help to the shower."

Alex got the water running and helped Nathaniel out of bed, "Do you have to take the bandages off?" He wanted to see the infamous stitches as word spread through the unit of the number.

"No, these are water proof. I'm not ready for water to hit the area just yet," Nathaniel shuffled, slightly bent over wearing nothing but a pair of briefs on bare feet to the sound of running water. He shut the door, leaving Alex in the main room.

The door opened and a young nurse entered, "Where is my patient?"

"I'm his new nurse and my patient is in the shower," Alex enjoyed using his age to intimidate the girl.

"You're not dressed in a nurse's uniform?"

"I'm a special nurse," Alex went to the bed and lay down not caring if his boot were on the covers.

Trish turned and hurried out.

Alex was playing on the plexi when the young nurse returned with Betty. Betty took one look, "That," she pointed to Alex, "is another trouble maker."

"Hi ya, Betty," Alex waved the plexi.

"I just came on duty and see Commander Taylor hasn't had a bath since he was brought in," Betty was reading Nathaniel's chart when Trish rushed up.

"He's in the shower now."

"He needs someone in there with him," she headed to the bathroom.

"He requested a male nurse and you didn't provide one so I'm filling in. You know how Taylor hates women seeing him naked. He's very proper."

"Well then, Nurse Tate, I suggest you get your ass in the bathroom and make sure nothing goes wrong."

Wash took that moment to enter after a long day with her father. She took in the situation, "Where's Taylor?" she issued the order and expected everyone to obey. This was the first time Trish was exposed to a no-nonsense tone and watched Betty respond.

"He's in the shower, Lieutenant. I was just going in to check on him."

"He's not supposed to be alone," Wash glared at everyone.

"That'd be my fault," Alex came off the bed. "Commander Taylor asked me to help him to the shower. I'll go be with him."

Wash walked to the door and knocked, "Taylor, can I come in?"

"Yes," he was having trouble reaching his feet.

She disappeared behind the door and Alex just had to make one of his comments, "He doesn't know Wash is a woman and I'm not going to tell him."

"I remember years ago when he came in with stitches in his groin, and his medic, Washington, was the person who sutured him."

Alex started laughing, "I haven't thought about that incident in years. I jumped out of the way and poor Wash got a stream of pee down her leg for trying to help him. She tried to get one of us to hold his privates out of the way, but we were laughing so hard we couldn't and Taylor had to hold himself while Wash stitched."

Betty remembered another time, "What about when he got captured in the Congo and they stripped him to his waist and whipped him with a sharp grass whip. He had hundreds of cuts, all filled with shards of grass and most were infected because you guys couldn't get to him in time."

"We couldn't find him and had to capture the chief's son and torture him very fast to get the information."

"What did you do to him?" Trish never heard of their side using torture like the enemies.

"Guzman was the Lieutenant back then and a tall imposing man. He took his knife out and cut a finger off without saying a word. By the third finger, the kid was screaming and wanting to know why we were doing this to him. Guzman grabbed his head like he was going to crush it unless he told us where Taylor was. The kid wouldn't tell so Guzman started in on the toes. Still nothing so Guzman ordered the pants pulled down and went to take his balls off when the kid had a change of heart. It still took us a day to hike to the area and wait for dark to penetrate the compound and rescue the Commander. He's never talked about it to this day."

"Would he have…you know," Trish inquired.

"For our Commander, he wouldn't have hesitated," Alex was dead serious, converse his normal demeanor.

The bathroom door opened and Nathaniel now dressed in pajama bottoms and a loose button down shirt shuffled back to bed.

Alex reverted, "How'll I know you're in a room if I can't smell you," and was ignored by both his superiors.

Nathaniel eased himself on the bed with Wash's help. "Pill," he looked at his wife and without a word she fished one from the bottle and with a slight of hand so nobody could see the object and slipped it between his lips. "I'm not going home tonight am I?"

Wash shook her head, "I'd like you to stay through the weekend and let your stomach muscle heal more."

"Will I see you before you leave?" he focused on her and wished the others would leave, but the young nurse was instructed by the barracuda to take his vitals and ran the instrument over his body while Wash answered.

"I'll stop by on my way to the airport."

"You coming home after the function?" They had planned to spend the night in a nice hotel and sleep in the next morning.

"As soon as I can get away, I'm heading this way," she looked at Alex. "Why don't you come with me and see what these functions are all about."

"Not in my job description," he wanted nothing to do with ostentatious wealthy donators.

"The Commander usually attends these functions and as third officer you are ordered to attend," Wash was happy someone was going with her as the men present had octopus hands and Nathaniel kept them at bay.

Alex looked at Nathaniel, "You going to let her abuse me like this?"

"Not only am I, but you have to have at least one dance with her."

"I value my feet," Alex muttered and prepared for the hit that landed on his arm. "Well, I better go and spend what's left of my weekend with my wife," he looked at Wash, "what time are we leaving?"

"Meet me at the base airport at noon, we fly to Singapore Dome and have hotel rooms waiting. Normally the Commander and I would stay the night and fly back the next day, but you have a wife."

"Can Debora come also?"

Wash hadn't thought of it and looked at Nathaniel who nodded.

"I don't see why not. Then you two don't have to hurry home. Debora and I are the same size and I'll bring her a gown."

"Nothing too revealing," Alex saw pictures of some of the gowns Wash wore.

"I haven't been buying those lately. Commander Taylor was uncomfortable with me showing so much skin with me on his arm so I toned it down," was her cover story for the listening nurses. Nathaniel didn't like them on her in public, but privately was another matter.

Finally they were alone after Alex rushed off to inform his wife so she could round up a babysitter. The nurses left with the promise of supper for both of them. They ate together again and Wash stayed until he got sleepy. With a final kiss, she left with the promise she'd stop by before leaving.

TBC


	48. World War Five Part One

Nathaniel climbed the short flight of steps into Apollo's family room gingerly while Wash took his bag to their room. He carefully sat in a chair while Trey ran up with a reader plexi and tried to climb in his lap.

"Trey," he father's rough tone stopped his forward motion, "come here, I'll read to you." He watched his friend give a smile of thanks. "He's discovered the joy of being read to and bugs anyone who'll do it." Soon Apollo's voice filled the room as he read the adventures of the rescue dog Pete.

Wash joined them and sat down to listen. After the second story, Apollo sat Trey on the floor and told him no more today.

"I want to thank you for springing me," Nathaniel directed his thanks to Apollo who he knew was behind his release.

"I didn't do it for myself. Alicia came home late last night and was banging and crying at my bedroom door like Trey only louder."

"I could have sworn she was lying beside me from midnight until Betty came in and told me I was sprung by powers higher than God."

_Nathaniel was sleeping when lips softly brushing his made his eyes open wide and the old familiar shot of adrenalin shoot through him. For a moment he thought about grabbing the offender's throat. Her "Just me," changed the direction of his hands and he gripped her arms, holding her in place while he deepened the kiss._

"_What time is it?" he let her go and she turned his bedside lamp on._

"_About one. I left a little early as Alex and Debora were a huge hit and still enjoying themselves when I told them I was heading out," she sat on the edge of his bed. She still looked beautiful with her makeup in place and diamond earrings still adorning her lobes._

"_What dress did you wear?" he didn't want to know she showed too much cleavage._

"_I let Debora wear the ice silver-blue floor length gown with the low cut bodice. Alex thanked me repeatedly. I wore the black mini with the high collar."_

"_You need to wear it for me. I didn't get to see you in it when it was purchased," Nathaniel remembered her trip to the dome a week ago with Cayman who bought a maternity dress for her anniversary and his wife showed him what she found for Singapore._

"_General Philbrick asked how severe your injuries were. I told him about your stitches and he called Dad a bad name for taking you into a skirmish. He said he was against our unit being put in harm's way. I replied that we were likely to face worse in the past and the unit needed to sharpen its skills. He said those were my father's talking points, didn't I have my own."_

_He slipped his hand under her tight pullover white shirt, working to her breast incased in a bra, "How many times did you get hit on?"_

"_I lost count. Alex came to my rescue once when an old, rich geezer groped my ass. Actually he was pulling the guy out of the way before my fist connected."_

_Her husband pulled her in for another kiss, "I'm happy you came back to me, now lie down."_

"_I should go home and let you get a good night's sleep," she went to stand, but he held her fast._

"_I miss you, Wash," he murmured in her ear. I'm feeling much better, you won't hurt me."_

"_The nurses?"_

"_If one comes in, I'll tell them you are taking care of me like I ordered," he saw the weariness in her eyes. "Come here," he moved over._

_Wash took her earrings off and kicked her boots to the floor and relaxed against her husband, his arm under her neck. She was sure she wouldn't sleep and when he was out, she'd get up and go home._

_Trish hadn't heard a call from his room so about four AM as she was returning from another room, she peeked in. "Betty, you'll never believe what I saw in Commander Taylor's room," the young woman got the head night nurse away from the others as gossiping was forbidden. "Better yet, come and see for yourself," Trish hurried back not waiting to see if Betty was following._

"_You never saw that," were the first words out of Betty's mouth as she peeked in and then shut the door. "Actually it's not what you think," she decided to cover for the Commander. In spite their bickering, she had great respect for him._

"_What is it then?" Trish knew sleeping together when she saw it._

"_Usually we have a second bed put in his room just for his Lieutenant. She never leaves his side at night when he's here," only a tiny white lie. "You'll find a lot of Commander's have loyal officers. Major Tate who was here yesterday, has been known to do guard duty in the room also," another fib, but Betty didn't want rumors to spread on her watch and get back to the Commander, or worse the General about his daughter._

"_People aren't allowed to sleep with patients," Trish quoted the rule book._

"_That's not how the real world works. I'll take care of this situation. Don't go back in their room," Betty wished she could take the word 'their' back, but it was said. "And I don't ever want to hear one word of this circulated, do you hear me," a direct threat._

"_Yes, Ma'am," Trish hurried away and out of trouble._

_Betty peeked once more at the sleeping couple who looked so natural together like they shared a bed frequently, was her conclusion and she locked the door. What she saw was Wash with her back to the Commander and his arm securely around her waist and his fingers splayed under her shirt against her warm skin while his other hand was sticking out where her head rested on his forearm. Betty got a quick look at his vitals on the wall monitor and they were normal, not elevated like they'd been before his Lieutenant joined him._

_Early morning Betty bit the bullet and called General Washington directly. She had his personal contact info, but never had to use it before now. "General, I hate to disturb you on a Sunday morning, but Commander Taylor is ready to be released and Dr. Lowe is at a conference. Only you can override the staff doctor."_

_Apollo was still in bed and had plans that didn't include a conversation with Betty or thinking about Nathaniel or his daughter. "What's he done that he's wore his welcome out?" he knew his Commander._

"_Umm, he got caught sleeping with your daughter," Betty could have sworn she heard a feminine laugh in the background._

"_They do that all the time in the field," Apollo covered with his own version of the truth. "Go ahead and release him and tell my daughter to bring him to my place for full recovery. And, Betty, not a word of this to anyone."_

"_None of my business, Sir," Betty broke the connection._

_As soon as the link was cut, Cayman let out another peel of mirth, "Apollo that was priceless. Every father needs a call that his daughter got caught in the bed of a man."_

"_They have no restraint," Apollo got back to what Betty interrupted._

"_Neither did you when I was in the hospital. You spent every night you could in my bed," she was enjoying where his mouth was._

"_I don't want another word about those two or hospitals," he resumed pleasuring his wife and she put thoughts of anything but sensual indulgence from her mind._

"Where's Cayman?" Alicia noticed Cayman was absent as she join the men when she finally got Nathaniel's bag and hers unpacked.

"She got wind there's some fresh food in the commissary and left after breakfast. I told her to wait for you, but she didn't want to miss out on something. We're having Dotti, Chris and the Baneulos' for supper."

"I need to help then. When did Cayman leave?"

"No long ago."

"I wish you'd have told me," Alicia griped and jumped up. "I'm going to help her shop."

"Ahhh…a kiss," but Nathaniel's request fell on deaf ears as his wife was already gone.

"So, you get any sex last night?" Apollo smiled.

"No, and I can tell by your shit eating grin you got lucky," Nathaniel hoped for his celibacy to end that night.

"Every night and morning since I got back," Apollo bragged, "well, I did fall asleep the first night," he confessed. "But Cayman made it up to me for letting sleep interfer with sex."

"I got a hand job," Nathaniel couldn't let Apollo gloat too much.

"Nurse or wife?"

Nathaniel chuckled, "I would never want to be near Wash if I let another woman that close to me."

"Or me. I ever hear you touched another woman, I'll come through the portal and kick your ass."

"We have a strict standard and it serves the military well, although it's draconian in forbidding direct subordinates as mates," Nathaniel still had regrets at keeping his marriage a secret. "I like being married, you?"

Apollo nodded, "I went too many years without a mate, but it was worth the wait to get Cayman. I'm not sure what I'd have done if her husband wasn't dead, I had this woodie the moment I laid eyes on her. I had trouble with that class, wanting to pursue her instead and afraid she wouldn't have it in her to keep going to the end. I was secretly cheering for her and extremely happy she won. Then I had my next challenge, get her to go out with me. I waited until the end of her Commander training to ask her out. If she said no, I'd have kept asking, but she said yes," Apollo usually wasn't so effusive about his private recollections. "I was trying to be a gentleman and not rush her, you know, be friends first and all that."

Nathaniel was a captive audience became introspective of his own fears with Wash after what he did to ruin their relationship. "Know what you mean. After I screwed up so bad with Wash, I'd have kept pursuing her until I wore her down. My biggest fear was she was going to transfer and to another base."

"How the hell did we end up talking about our women?" Apollo demanded.

"Because it's a boring Sunday and we can't go to the gym."

"Speak for yourself," he looked around, "Trey, let's go run around in the gym."

Alicia caught up with Cayman in the grocery section of the commissary as she was pushing a laden cart, "Let me do that," she took over to a relieved looking Cayman.

"I was sure I could do it, but I was overdoing as usual. Apollo wanted to come, but that would have meant Trey running around so I asked him to babysit. Did you get Nathaniel sprung?"

"I did. The door was locked when we woke up and I know Betty did it. I was so tired, I let my guard down."

"Betty won't say anything," Cayman took an item off the shelves, "they finally have some decent food here, it's been so long."

Wash looked in the cart, "You managed to get real meat, wow." A large beef roast was in the cart and other cuts, and also bacon and canned meat, along with veggies and fresh salad items. Condiments were also in abundant supply so Cayman was stocking up for the next rainy day. "I hear Dotti and friends are coming for supper?"

"I owe Dotti for babysitting Trey and Sundays are good days for a visit. Chris isn't leading services anymore."

"Not until he's in Terra Nova and he has to. When we get home, I want you to take a nap and leave the cooking to me," Alicia instructed.

"You're not going to get an argument out of me. In fact," she handed her credit chip to Alicia, "I'll let you add anything I forgot or you want and I'll go home now." She hated to admit it, but this baby was hard on her feet and she wanted to sit or lie down.

Wash didn't take the chip, "Let me buy. We live at your place for free. The least we can do is buy the food."

Cayman put her chip away and left, relieved Alicia showed up when she did. Entering the house, she found Nathaniel on one of the sofa's with his eyes closed and her men no place in sight. Wanting to lie down, she kicked off her shoes and took the other couch. It felt wonderful to get off her feet and have Alicia cook. She felt she should clean something as she drifted off.

Nathaniel was showered and dressed in jeans and a button up shirt. Wash pulled his socks and boots on and took her own shower while the roast was in the oven. She entered the house, hands laden with the first two bags and saw Cayman and her husband sacked out so moved as quietly as she could. A couple hours later her father and brother entered.

"We were at the closest gym," he explained in the kitchen. "How's Cayman?"

"Tired. She shouldn't be allowed to go to the store alone. You should have taken Trey and helped." Not often did Wash chastise her father, but he showed poor judgment.

"Watch Trey while I shower," he made his escape from the dressing down.

Dotti and Chris made their way to where Nathaniel was sitting in a chair in the formal living room. "Good to see you home, my boy," Chris shook his hand while he got a kiss from Dotti.

"I got caught with Wash and kicked out," he joked, an image to maintain.

Cayman entered and sat also, being instructed from Alicia to get the hell out of the kitchen and don't return. The Baneulos' were introduced to Alicia when she made a quick appearance and Cayman finally met the Baneulos men.

"How's the ribs, Zacarias?" Nathaniel could emphasize with him.

"Healing, but still sore," the boy admitted. "I heard you got injured."

Nathaniel nodded and made a motion across his stomach, "Sixty-seven stitches, not counting twelve sub-cue."

Apollo entered with a trey of wine glasses. "I'm assuming your children are allowed wine at their age?" he asked Carlos.

"Si, they drink mass wine so are allowed a glass, just one."

Carlos felt this was as good as time as any to inform the General of his plans, "Senior General, I have made a decision on my status."

"I'll respect your wishes and have a job offer if your choice is compatible," Apollo took a sip of his wine.

"I have talked with my wife and would like to come back from the dead officially and be Carlos Baneulos. I know there may be risks, but I cannot think of anyone outside President Coretta who wishes me dead."

"The job I offer is to be in charge of the growing system we pilfered. I sent a sample of everything to our countries best botanist and they are excited and say the material compound is reproducible in mass and soon our country will have enough food for our people. This area is going to need a lead person and I'm offering the job to you. You'll be contracted to the base and provided a house in the contractor's section. Your children will attend base schools."

"I am without words," Carlos looked at his wife who was smiling and nodding. "I accept, when can I start?"

"Tomorrow we'll move your family to a house on base. Tuesday, I'll assign you a liaison officer to familiarize you with our country's laws and show you around. Just so you know, I vetted you and you passed. We found no skeletons that aren't dead and buried."

"Nathaniel, can you come to the table?" Wash appeared where the adults were still in the formal setting, visiting.

"It's time for a pill, can you get me one?"

She brought a pill and water, careful to maintain a proper distance in front of strangers.

"I can sit at the table," he spoke quietly.

"You've been sitting quite a while, you sure? I could bring you a plate in your room if you need to lie down. Everyone here will understand."

"I'll be fine," he handed her the glass.

Dotti followed Wash to the kitchen, "How is he really doing?"

"He's healing and won't admit that he should rest on his back. He got released this morning."

"We probably shouldn't have come then," Dotti hated to be the cause of his discomfort.

"You're going to be lonely when your houseguests leave," Wash changed the subject and moved to the dining room to set the table with Dotti's help.

"I don't think I'm going to be lonely with Chris hanging around all the time," she confessed.

"You two getting serious?" Wash looked at the table for what was missing and reached for water goblets.

"I don't know, but it has been nice to have a man around again," Dotti confessed and the women exchanged smiles.

Wash looked around, "It's ready, if you want to seat everyone, I'll bring the food."

Dotti told the kids food was ready and they could wash up in the bathroom off the laundry room and picked Trey off the floor from among his toys. The older kids didn't stay long with the adults and were playing games in the family room.

The adults rose, with Apollo assisting his wife to her feet. Nathaniel went to rise and a sharp pain lanced through his mid-section turning him white. Apollo, whose eyes didn't miss much, noticed and he dropped his wife's hand and hurried to Nathaniel's chair and held his hand out. Without a word it was taken and Apollo pulled him to his feet and steadied him with his other hand on his bicep.

"I think Wash was right and I'll take my supper on my back," he gasped out and hated causing a scene as he took a tentative step.

"Need help?" Apollo spoke lowly.

"Let the others get to the other room first," Nathaniel muttered back.

Chris came over, "How's it going, Lad?"

"I'm going to have to excuse myself, Chris." Chris noticed his hand was firmly on Apollo's arm, "Could you have Wash bring me a plate, please," he remembered his manners.

Chris followed the others and soon they were alone. "Can you make the stairs?"

"The pill made me dizzy and the room was spinning when you pulled me up. I'm stable now," he let Apollo shadow him as he slowly made his way to his and Wash's room. He took the stairs slowly and his stomach was burning even with the pill. He figured he should have taken it earlier and it hadn't kicked in all the way. He looked at the couch, contemplating which place he wanted, sofa or bed.

"Come on, to bed," Apollo made the choice for him. He unbuttoned his shirt while Apollo pulled the cover back.

"I see you're paying me back for my gentle nursing of you," Nathaniel teased as he put a hand on Apollo's shoulder and toed his boots off. Undoing the button and zipper he let the jeans drop to his knees and sat down. Apollo pulled them off and did likewise the socks. He grabbed all the pillows on the bed and made Nathaniel comfortable.

"Why so many pillows on the bed?" Apollo was puzzled.

"You don't want to know," Nathaniel smirked.

"I do know my daughter is safe tonight and most likely for days to come," Apollo shot back.

Wash came in balancing a plate and water glass, "Can you eat like that?"

"Put it on my lap. Did you bring me a napkin?"

"No, I'll get you one. Do you want a glass of wine?"

He nodded and dug into his food, the first real food he'd had in a long time. "This is good, Wash," he complemented her before she made the door. He looked at Apollo, "Better go get some while it's hot, I'll be fine."

Apollo joined his guests and answered their questions as to Nathaniel's health. "He sat too long and stiffened up. He's in bed, eating and waiting for his wine," he smiled at Alicia who was pouring a glass. "He manages to stay off his feet and by the end of the week he'll be wanting to return to work."

They were eating desert, a cake Wash ordered delivered when Apollo's comm beeped, "Washington," he put it on the privacy setting. "Okay," he closed his unit and put it away. "Cayman, I have to go to Cintrex in the morning. I'll make my own breakfast as I have to rise early."

"What time do you have to be up, Dad," Alicia asked.

"Five, I have to leave here by six."

"I'll get up and make you breakfast. Be downstairs by five thirty."

"Real food?"

"I managed to find real wheat pancake flour to go with the bacon Cayman put in the cart."

"Breakfast at five thirty, you say?" Chris joked causing everyone to laugh.

Wash had taken a piece of cake to Nathaniel and removed his plate and wine glass, "How you doing?"

"Better with the pill now fully kicked in," he admitted and reached eagerly for the cake. "I miss real food."

"I bought so much I used up our allotted rations, but we have good food for a month."

"Maybe the mess was rationed good food for the soldiers and when I have to go back to eating breakfast there, I'll get better fare."

Apollo's comm beeped again, "Washington," he ckicked the privacy setting. "I'm on my way," he cut the link and stood up from the table, "Work has just been moved up. The meeting is tonight."

Cayman looked at the clock, "This time of night and on a Sunday? Can you tell us what's so important?"

"No," he rushed off change into his uniform and strap his backwards pistol on. Just in case, he added his shoulder holster. Rushing back downstairs, he apologized for leaving his company. "Alicia, you're in charge of Trey. I don't want Mom chasing after him, okay?"

"Sure, Dad."

"When will you be home?" Cayman asked as he leaned over her chair for a quick kiss.

"I don't know," he looked at Carlos, "I called Commander Perkins and you'll be escorted to his office in the morning for placement with the liaison officer I promised you. Any problems or question, Perkins is the man to see." He rushed to the garage and his vehicle.

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice," General Tiberius looked out on the room of General's. They came in a hurry from all parts of the globe, Europe, Australia, the Pacific regions and North America with the furthest to go being notified first.

"I have intelligence," General Crandall spoke up. He divided his time between Cintrex and Houston base where his wife wanted to live to be near her family.

"Put it up," Tiberius ordered and the main screen that filled the end of the room lit with a map of the globe and Crandall zoomed in on Japan.

"Japan has awakened. For fifty years they went into total isolation and now we know why. They've been secretly building another army and its massive. The virtual map of Japan filled the screen and areas were highlighted with blue circles numbered numerically.

"Area one," the blue dot became a maze of activity, "is Sapporo Dome on the north island. Submarines and battle ships were seen to fill the harbor."

"How could this have been kept secret?" General Huntington spoke up.

"They have technology to cloak in plain sight entire sections of their islands. They've had to have alliances, but we don't know who. They are bitter enemies of China and Russia. Unless something's changed and they became allies. Show the rest of the areas," he instructed Crandall. One by one hubs of activity showed an army on the move. "If this army of millions attack our interest or allies, it'll take all our combined forces to combat and probably throw us into World War Five. We have to be on top of this situation and be ready to move at a moment's notice. If we have an all-out war, this may reshape the globe again with new borders. Japan came out of hiding, knowing we were watching. That means they knew they couldn't move without doing so and they didn't care. Here are some possible targets," he took the control from Crandall and soon the Pacific region was on the screen.

There was a moment's pause while Tiberius drew on his map. General Carson, head of the El Paso base that Apollo spent many years at leaned over and spoke lowly, "Congratulations on your promotion, Apollo."

"Derek, how's the old units?"

"We still miss you taking Eagle Unit with you. Heard they got beat up a few days ago?"

"Superficial only. I tell them they are on a vacation and they have one more week before I pull their inactive status."

Philbrick leaned over and joined the conversation, "I told you not to take Taylor. I heard he got hurt worse than anyone else."

"He's out of the hospital and laying on my couch. He'll be back to work with the other's," Apollo downplayed the severity of the wound.

"It got back to me that he has sixty-seven stitches."

"All right," Tiberius called them to attention for which Apollo was grateful to shut up. "These are suspected targets, listed for their resources," he circled Indonesia, Hong Kong, Hawii and down to Australia. "If they work the Pacific, those are the likely targets, but they might come this way," he circled Alaska and put an arrow through Canada and down the west coast. "And if they have friends, it'll be a dual strike, but intelligence hasn't produced any organization or country working closely with them. We are in a hurry up and wait mode. Prepare your troops to leave on a moment's notice and be prepared for a long haul in the trenches. If they strike an area, it may cause an unrelated attack on the other side of the world if the enemy thinks we are stretched thin. Right now this is top secret. We aren't televising at all we know what is going on in their country. They'll be monitoring our frequencies for stories on them. We'll give them nothing." The General's spent the next several hours divvying bases for possible hot spot locations.

Apollo crawled into bed a five, his aching body needing sleep. Cayman woke when his weight settled down, but she immediately fell back to sleep. She woke at her normal time with what passed for light shining in the windows. Her husband was still sleeping deeply so she rose with minimal movement, dressed in the bathroom and went to get Trey. Trey was doing better and was playing with his toys when Mommy came in. She dressed him and they went to make breakfast. The smell of cooking bacon told them Alicia was up and making their mouths water. Trey ran on ahead where he was rewarded with a piece of bacon as his sister put him in his booster chair.

"Apollo came in about five so I'm letting him sleep in," Cayman accepted the cup of tea. "How's Nathaniel this morning?"

"I left him sleeping also. I tried to stay away from him, but when I woke he was draped over me. I gave him a pill….did Dad tell you…..wait he doesn't know yet," Wash remembered she hadn't had a chance to approach her father. "Dr. Lowe have Nathaniel cocaine and he didn't psych out like he always does."

"That's been banned from this country for decades."

"I need to see if Dad has contacts where I can get a stash for our journey and I never told you."

"You know I'd never tell on you or Nathaniel. It's time to have the kids over for dinner again. I've been letting them get used to married life without interfering, but am dying to know how it's going," Cayman accepted the plate for Trey and cut his pancake up.

Nathaniel struggled downstairs and gingerly sat in his chair, "I swear, I could smell that bacon from our room," he accepted a large plate stacked with pancakes and several strips of bacon.

Apollo showed up next about the time Nathaniel pushed his plate to his wife to clean. In a sideways movement he shoved it in front of Apollo, "This was yours, too bad there's none left."

Wash jumped up and poured more batter on the griddle and took the last of the bacon from the warmer and sat it in front of her father, followed with a cup of coffee. Apollo took a gulp before speaking, "Just for that, I'm leaving you in charge next time I have to take the troops into battle."

"Is that what your late night meeting last night was about?" Cayman wanted to know.

"Did I miss something?" Nathaniel hadn't heard.

"You were asleep when I came to bed and I didn't get a chance to tell you, Dad had to fly to Cintrex last night," Wash poured coffee for them and asked Cayman if she wanted more tea.

"No, I'm good," Cayman was glad Alicia was there to help and would surely miss her, and turned her attention back to her husband.

"Anything I say in this house is confidential, understand?" Apollo looked for the nods. He continued, "Japan has awakened and has an immense army and it looks like they are going to attack someone, but we don't know who or when."

Nathaniel took this information in, "A world war?"

Apollo nodded, "That's the prediction. If they have accomplices, we will know soon enough who."

"Where are you stationed?" Cayman felt a sinking feeling and unconsciously rubbed her belly, a fact not lost on anyone at the table.

Trey took that moment to speak, "Down."

Apollo looked at his young son and got up and lifted him from the chair and with a hug sat him on the floor where he ran off. "I go to the Pacific."

"So you'll be in the thick of fighting," Cayman wanted to protest to Cintrex, but knew the lifestyle they chose.

"If it comes to it, yes. I need to go to the office for a few hours," he changed the topic and looked at Alicia, "I'm putting Mallawarri and you in charge of interrogating the prisoners. I got an update on my plexi that the ones in the hospital have been moved to the local prison where we're going to keep them until brass decides what to do with them."

"I want to be in on the interrogation," Nathaniel interjected.

Apollo looked at him, "After your stitches are out and you can move normally. It's going to take weeks to properly sift those brains. You'll see action."

"Save for me the one who did this to me and his friend who got my side."

"I've ordered the sirens started. Give them about three days listening to that plus the flashing red lights and it'll go a lot faster," Apollo stood to leave.

"I need a moment alone with you," Cayman rose and proceeded him from the kitchen while Alicia started dishes.

Nathaniel watched his wife and wondered when they went to the past how long it would be before he would sit at a table and watch her do something domestic. She walked by him to get a plate and he reached out and snagged her arm. Pulling her in for a kiss, "I love you."

"What brought that on?" she wanted to set in his lap, but restrained herself, instead leaned over and kissed him again.

"Someday this will end and we'll be far away. I don't know what the living situation will hold for us and want to enjoy what time as a real husband and wife we have here."

Wash stroked his beard, "What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have to work?"

She shook her head, "No, I am free to be with you."

"I'd like to try and make up for not being able to satisfy you in almost a week."

"Almost? I have you know it has been a week for me and a few days since you conned me into that hand job in the hospital."

"Get your dishes done and meet me in the bedroom," with a final kiss he rose painfully and took his time.

Cayman walked to the formal living room and turned to face her husband, "I feel so helpless being pregnant and not back in command of a unit. If you're going into combat, I wish there were some way to go with you."

He took her in his arms, "And I want just the opposite for you. You have a huge responsibility; the kids need you at this stage of their life. I'll be important later. We always knew this could happen."

"It hasn't in our lifetimes, a world war. The last one was ninety years ago and killed a hundred million. Every world war has gotten progressively worse. I fear if they start dropping bombs nobody will survive," his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close.

"It might not come to that," he kissed her brow; "I need to go. Rest and take care of our daughter."

Four days later:

"Take your shirt off and lie down," Wash ordered her husband.

"What are you going to do to me?" he was hopeful, "do I need to remove my pants also?" It was nine days after Brazil and time for his stitches to come out.

His wife's answer was to appear from the bathroom with suture clipping scissors. He lay quietly staring at the ceiling while the clip could be clearly heard and the tug of thread through his skin had a creepy feeling, but he endured in silence. He just wanted it over and this was the last component of his ordeal to be dealt with. Wash got up with a handful of remnants and disposed of them in the bathroom. Returning, she sat beside him, running her hands seductively over his chest, "Now you can take your pants off," and she undid the button and zipper, slipping her hand in the opening to fondle over his briefs having her desired results immediately.

He stopped her hand and lifted his hips and pulled them down letting her remove them completely along with his briefs. He watched as she stripped and settled on his swollen member. "You weren't going to rinse and let me take care of you first?" not that he wanted her to stop.

"We'll both rinse and take care of each other again," she presented an offer he couldn't refuse and didn't try. Once again they managed to kill an afternoon in bed although he was feeling much better and needed to workout. He rationalized his movements as a workout as he straddled his wife's butt and rubbed oil on her back that was designed to make the skin hot and sensitive. He had his turn and Wash was careful to avoid his healing scar, but was liberal with his organ until he jammed her down on him to make her stop. They each came three times and were relaxing on the bed naked and lightly kissing each other when the comms went off and a general message forced itself across their unanswered units.

'_This is General Washington. All Commanders, Lieutenants and Majors report to headquarters immediately for a briefing.'_

Cayman was sleeping on the couch in the family room when the message woke her. She struggled up wondering where Nathaniel and Alicia got off to. Alicia made lunch and Apollo came home like he'd been doing all week. She called Debora who said to bring Trey over, packed his backpack and took him by the hand. In the garage she saw all the vehicles that were supposed to be in residence parked in their spots. She put Trey in her vehicle and decided to check on the two upstairs. Carefully she climbed the steps and knocked on their door.

Wash jumped in the shower first when someone was at the door. Nathaniel figured it was Cayman and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Did you two get the message," she looked at his dress and laughed.

"We did and Wash is in the shower. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we were riding together, but I see you're not ready. She looked at his mid-section, "Let me see your scar." He lifted his arm so she could see the entire intersecting lines.

"Your turn," Alicia came to the outer room fully dressed and saw Cayman in the doorway. "He showing off his scar again," she exchanged smiles with her husband as he slipped by her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I could have sworn you two didn't need showers at lunch," Cayman teased.

Alicia let out a low laugh, "We didn't, but I had to take his stitches out and one thing led to another."

"I was wondering if I could get Nathaniel to drive if he's up to it or you. Trey needs to be dropped off at Debora's."

"Why don't you go on ahead and I'll make sure he gets to Debora," Wash followed her down the stairs, "that way Dad will only be mad at us for arriving late."

By the time Wash transferred Trey to her vehicle Nathaniel was navigating the stairs at a much brisker pace. Apollo was pacing in front of a packed room and glared at them as they were the last two to make an entrance.

"We held the meeting ten minutes for you two, explanation," Apollo roared to the back of the room where they slipped into seats.

"Taking your son to the babysitter, Sir," Wash caused the room to snicker.

"I gave him to them," Cayman spoke up. She entered, but saw her husband was deep in discussion with General Crandall so took her seat. The scowl was switched to her.

"I don't care if it's my son. When I say immediately, I mean drop what you were doing and get your ass over here." He looked back to his daughter, "What the hell was so important you felt you could waltz in here anytime you choose?"

"She was taking my stitches out, Sir," Nathaniel spoke in defense of his wife. Cayman knew the truth and kept her mouth shut. A small lie wouldn't hurt Apollo after his barking. She caught Nathaniel's eye and they shared a smile.

Apollo caught the smirking façade between them and knew what Nathaniel and Alicia were probably doing that his page interrupted. He waited for Cayman to look back at him and in a quiet tone, "Really," not a question, but she knew he was aware what took so long and grinned. He looked at Nathaniel, "Just for that, I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone." He caught Cayman's altered expression that went from happy to somber.

He filled them in on Japan… "They put to sea this morning and split in several directions," he had Crandall pull the map up. "The trajectory is us," he was very sober at the thought of another war on North America's soil, but it looked unavoidable. The silence in the room was perceptible. Everyone was in shock at the impending war.

"Why now and why us?" someone from the crowd echoed the sentiment on everyone's minds.

General Crandall stepped forward, "Intelligence informs us who, but not why. All questionable countries that might have formed a secret alliance with Japan is being surveyed. There is movement in Central Africa, China, and Russia. We've stepped up security along the European border and India is mobilizing along its northern border for an impending invasion."

"We can at this time only speculate that Japan's allies are the countries General Crandall mentioned. The Australian Allies and all through the region are mobilizing to go where the fighting is heaviest. I won't rule out some independent strikes from South America against us also. We're in for a tough time on our shores people. Our base is being deployed to California and will be part of the first wave of resistance. We leave in the morning for an unknown length of deployment. Civilians are being loaded on trains and moved inland as I'm speaking, but we will only get a token amount out before the shelling begins. The armada will reach our shores day after tomorrow. Our government has been attempting to contact Japan with no response and they keep coming. Spend this last night with your families. I fear the worse for us." He fielded questions and noticed his wife was very quiet and her eyes never strayed from his pacing form.

"And you're leading them?" she finally had to know.

"Yes, Commander Taylor's unit will remain behind with Taylor being in charge of the base. Mallawarri's unit will be recalled and leave with us, injured or not, we need every person we can get." After he dismissed the officers he waited for his family to join him up front. "Nathaniel, I need you with me in my office to go over everything. I want a detachment consisting of half the HQ officers to form a mini unit to replace yours."

"Why am I being left behind?" Nathaniel demanded, "I was with you in Brazil and you're going to need me."

"I'm under orders. This time Philbrick won his argument and for once I agree. I never asked for you and Philbrick made it a point to insist you stay safe," he was done with Nathaniel for the moment and turned his attention to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder, "Cay," his pet name for her, "go home and have the kids over for one last meal as a family." He looked at his daughter, "Go help, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she hugged him as the realization that he was leaving in the morning sunk in and she had a horrible feeling, and for someone not given to emotion she felt tears welling up. Quickly she turned and took Cayman's arm to lead her away. Cayman was as much in shock as her stepdaughter. Having her husband and two oldest son's leaving was a nightmare come true.

TBC


	49. World War Five Part Two

"September 24th, 2141," the deep voice of Apollo Washington spoke into his plexi with a recorded message to be sent by the old relays across country to Virginia. "The shock is starting to wear off and a cold numbness taking its place. We entered another city today, all bomb out with flesh stripped off what once was humans by the carrion eaters. A few survivors were starving and in hiding until we flushed them out and gave them food and medicine. Those fifteen and over were put in uniform and added to our dwindling ranks. We rejected the old men who wanted to fight. We could use their spirit, but the flesh will fail in the long days of bloodletting. My twenty-four units are still somewhat intact and we use our light artillery status to hit and run. I'm on the top of a mountain where the range of my transmission should hopefully reach you at Cintrex. I'll be here for two hours until the sun sets and I have to descend to my units as the cold up here this time of year is bitter and the air thin and hard to breathe through my rebreather. I await your instructions."

Apollo hit send and hoped the other side of the continent hadn't been destroyed like the west coast. He looked around and sat on a rock to watch the sun descend through ever growing contaminants littering the atmosphere. He hadn't been able to make a satellite connection in weeks due to the massive amount of bombs constantly polluting the atmosphere from around the world. Also the flights that took them to the west coast had stopped due to air intakes being plugged after a few minutes of flight and causing the engines to shut down. A few choppers had delivered supplies, but he hadn't seen a chopper in over a week or any outside attempts of contact. He executed his duty, try and stop the enemy and would fight to the last man to stop them from reaching the Rockies and beyond.

He picked up the plexi again and changed the location of the recipient. Being closer he tried for a direct call and to his surprise it went through. All he could do now was hope someone was home to answer.

_Alicia hit the main screen when a beep overrode the news, stating somebody was calling. She broke into a wide smile when she saw her father on the screen. Instead of saying hello, she let out a yell, "Cayman, Dad's on the screen," then turned back to him, "We've been so worried about you. Cayman keeps the news on all the time."_

Before he could answer his very pregnant wife slipped onto the couch beside his daughter and he just stared at his plexi screen and his women. He saw more movement as Nathaniel took up position on the other side of Alicia and Trey climbed into his lap. All were smiling and seemed as happy to see him as he them.

_"You look like you haven't seen much water," Nathaniel spoke first._

"I haven't. What little we have is reserved for drinking. It's still dry here and most of the mountain streams are dry."

_"You look good to me," Cayman broke in with a soft smile for him which he returned zooming in exclusively on her, and two months of forced celibacy told him he was still a man and very much alive. He would love to have comm sex with her and thought briefly about telling the others to leave the room._

_"Can you tell us anything?" Alicia took his daydreaming back to the others crowded onto the couch._

"I'm on an open band so not too much. What do you know so far?" it was his first call home since he left almost two months before.

_Nathaniel and Alicia let Cayman answer so Apollo could focus his attention on his wife. "Japan attacked with the largest armada the world has ever seen and between airdrops and landings deposited almost a million soldiers on our shores, spread out from Baja to Alaska in four hours, too fast for our forces to beat back. Where were you stationed?" she hoped he could answer that much so they could research the fighting in that area._

"We were outside San Francisco Domes on the rocks waiting for the boats to arrive. They mortared my units and I took heavy losses that day and we got disjointed and only sank a few boats, but the great whites were in the harbor and we could see the men screaming as the feeding frenzy started. The bay in front of us turned red," he recalled the horror and would never forget the screaming from those in the water and his own troops that'd been hit.

_"I recall that operation," Nathaniel was kept appraised of the fighting, but not which unit was stationed where. He remembered San Francisco and was a bloody campaign that forced their side back into the hills._

"Our surface to air missiles took out their limited air support and our fighters were onto the main ships sinking them further out and that left us doing ground to ground assaults against a vastly superior army. I'm guessing the odds are hundred to one or higher. They're slowly pushing us back. We are finally in the foothills of the Sierra Nevada's after fighting all the way through the coastal range and the valley," his plexi showed an incoming call from Cintrex, "hold on, I have to get this," and they were placed on hold.

_"_At least he's still alive," Cayman rubbed her belly, an act she'd taken to doing almost constantly.

Nathaniel took Wash's hand and felt her comforting squeeze at his gesture of comfort. Nobody could console Cayman with her husband and son's and daughter-in-law in the thick of action. Apollo got the first round of fatality names back to Cintrex a few days after the invasion and the list came in for him to process and inform the families. It got to where nobody wanted to see him in the unit's housing complexes because it meant another widow was getting bad news. The families had thirty days to vacate the base and he had one of the officer's left in HQ that didn't get pulled for Apollo's unit working to find them a place off base and that became a full time job as the initial wave was over two hundred souls.

"Where Daddy go?" Trey didn't know why his Daddy didn't come home anymore.

"He'll be back, I hope," Nathaniel spoke down to the little guy sitting on his lap. Trey latched onto him after a few non-stop days of asking for daddy. He didn't understand what they told him and his attitude got cranky and he started throwing temper tantrums again. Cayman took to putting him in her bed after two weeks passed and no word from her husband. By the time six weeks rolled around, all Nathaniel could tell her from his conversations with Cintrex was they were sure Apollo was still alive or at least his unit was still fighting, doing hit and run attacks against the main Japanese body as it moved inland. Cintrex hadn't heard from most of their squadrons due to the air quality and no more lists came in, but they were sure the deaths were mounting. The screen blinked at the lower corner telling them Apollo was still connected.

"Dad looks beat down and tired," Wash commented.

"From what Cintrex has been able to tell me, all units in the west are taking a pounding, but trying to hold the line. I've asked repeatedly for them to let us go and help, but so far all they will say is if things go bad, I'll have to take as many people as I can and make it through the portal and start humanity over. If that happens, Cayman," he looked over his wife at her, "You will come with us as Apollo will fight to the death."

"I don't want to think those thoughts yet, Nathaniel," she rebuked him softly.

"Apollo told me to take care of you and his kids and that's what I intend on doing," he was serious.

Apollo's face appeared after about ten minutes, "That was Cintrex with letters from home, news and my new marching orders. What we're fighting in mass numbers are clones."

_"Clones," the three on the couch spoke as one._

_"That's outlawed in every international agreement," Cayman was aghast._

"Japan didn't get the memo. We captured a few and interrogated them. They are like a beehive, born and bred for war so I don't have any problems killing them. They are sterile, or so one told me. Also, there's no two children limit. For decades they've been building this army for world conquest and dominance. They felt taking our country and its resources would cause the other countries to surrender."

_"Speaking of interrogation," Nathaniel cut in, "Cintrex agreed to release the army we captured on the condition they go to the front lines. They were sent to Alaska. Most were from our military to begin with so agreed to avoid the twenty year sentence the brass bestowed on them for attacking our military."_

"We can use them. I'm not very picky right now. Today I put a dozen citizens in uniform and gave them rifles and the youngest was fifteen. I'm taking women who are unable to fight and turning them into camp cooks and laundresses."

_"Camp followers?" Nathaniel threw out._

"I prefer to call them civilian help."

"_Is that going to cause problems with the men over time?" Cayman wasn't sure she liked the sound of him adding available women to the units and had told him in no uncertain terms of what she thought of him taking the likes of Natalie Miller and her ilk. He told her he didn't want to fight on their last night home alone and after the kids left they spent much of the night making love. Neither slept and couldn't stop touching or whispering fears and encouragements and reaffirming their love._

"I could care less what may be going on in the camp. If we don't get support, most of these men won't be home anyway."

_"And I'm sitting on my ass with a trained unit," Nathaniel was disgusted._

"If we can't stop this nightmare, you'll be in charge of my family," Apollo reminded him.

_"Speaking of family, have you seen the kids?" Cayman mimicked Nathaniel's words. She wished her husband would take his rebreather off, but knew he shouldn't._

"I see Darrell every day and Gail every other day, but I seldom see Barry as Larken's unit is stationed at the far end of the convoy. I've assigned Darrell to help me with paperwork. You'd have thought I demoted him by the way he acts, but it's safer than what Bjenjou's unit is doing."

_"I'm sure he resents you pulling rank over Bjenjou," Alicia observed, "but it's one less worry for Cayman."_

_"You bet it is," Cayman added, "you tell him when you get back to camp that I want him to knock his attitude off and be glad he isn't on the list of dead that keeps growing."_

_"What are you doing with the dead and wounded?" Alicia wanted to know._

"We bury the dead in shallow graves with a location marker and cart the wounded with us. The slightly injured are used as guards for the camp. The soldiers are exhausted after a day of fighting and need rest. I updated the list to Cintrex so you'll be getting to inform a lot more widows. Darrell still gets plenty of fighting, but I insist he stay close to me so I can keep an eye on him."

_"Are you getting any supplies in or out?" Nathaniel had so many questions, but who knew how long the signal would last._

"We had chopper drops for food, medicine and military supplies that stopped a month ago. This is the first time I've been in a place to get anything out even to Cintrex and they sent tons of correspondence for me to sift through, but I told them we needed supplies and fast. We haven't seen any of the other bases so far, but we all got dropped so far apart, there was vast spaces the enemy could land with no resistance and it looks like they took advantage of our small separated units and put tens of thousands in open spaces while we were concentrated near the cities."

_"I know word has gone out for the private armies to go and help. I don't know how many except the one we had in lockup that said yes," Nathaniel put his hand over Trey's mouth until he was done talking. "Okay, Trey, I've stopped talking. Now you can say something," Nathaniel took it upon himself to fill in for the absent father's training. He remembered doing the same to Lucas so long ago._

Apollo focused on his small son.

_"Miss you, Daddy," Trey spoke clearly._

Apollo took his mask off so Trey could see his smile, "I miss you too, Son. Maybe you can get Nathaniel to read to you," he put the mask back on.

_"K," came the small reply._

_"I've been reading every night to him," Nathaniel assured the father._

"What's happening at home?" Apollo wanted more news.

_"I'm still pregnant," Cayman smiled and patted her protruding belly._

They could see his smile through the mask, "I see you haven't lost any weight," he teased.

_"You just wait until I see you, Buster. I'll sit on you and make you eat those words," she didn't mean her comeback to be suggestive until Nathaniel asked if they should leave the room and a slight flush colored her cheeks._

Apollo laughed at the exchange of his left behind family. He'd missed them so much and this is what he needed and took a picture of them laughing that'd he'd look at repeatedly in the weeks to come. "It's getting dark and I have to get off the mountain. I have no idea when I'll be able to contact you again, but it'll probably be about this time of day," he let them know when to expect his calls.

_"Someone will be here," Cayman promised and planned her evenings at home from now on_.

"I love you," he looked directly at her.

_"I love you too," Nathaniel put as much sincerity into his tone as possible._

Apollo jerked his gaze to a grinning Nathaniel and with a laugh and one finger salute he cut the link with said digit.

Cayman spoke first, "Did I do alright, keeping my worry to myself?"

Alicia patted her thigh, "You did fine. We're all worried and I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep a lot better tonight know they're all alive and uninjured."

"Me too. I've been letting Trey sleep with me and I know Apollo won't be happy when he gets home."

"When did you start this?" Nathaniel didn't want a fight between his closest friends when they got back together.

"Two weeks after he left," she fessed up.

"Cayman, don't," Nathaniel's tone was soft, but firm, "it's not fair to either of them. I know you miss Apollo, but messing with Trey isn't helping your home situation."

Cayman felt tears welling up. Not one to cry easily, she was sure the hormones had a large part in her wanting to cry and feel sorry for herself. Alicia got to sleep with her husband every night and all she had was a pillow with her man's scent. Before she could stop them, they trickled down her cheeks.

Nathaniel felt bad he made her cry and exchanged a quick glance with his wife who motioned him from the room. Taking Trey, he made a hasty retreat while Wash put an arm around Cayman's shoulder for comfort. Cayman reached in her pocket where she kept a hankie, usually to wipe Trey's nose. She dabbed her eyes.

"Nathaniel didn't mean to make you cry."

Cayman shook her head, "He didn't. It was the stress being released from seeing my husband after two months. We went to Somalia together and I saw him every night even though we were fighting during the day. Now I sit and am big as a barrel to boot."

"Dad thinks your beautiful pregnant. He told me so when you were carrying Trey."

"I'm afraid the baby will be born before he comes home. I'm officially entering my third trimester tomorrow." Cayman reached for the control and turned the news on and they sat watching the developments in what was officially now called a world war.

'…_fifty thousand dead. Meanwhile, in India, the Hindu Resistance is holding its own against the Nepalese insurgence. On the West Coast of North America fighting is heavy with massive losses to both sides. Supplies and backup soldiers is still a logistical problem as the air quality has downed most of our aircraft until they can be retrofitted with new filters for the decreased air quality. Russia broke through to the sea and sent its navy to Greenland and has officially planted its flag as the country surrendered yesterday. They will use it as a staging area to strike the East Coast of North America. Canada is massing most of its forces along the Eastern Seaboard. Africa is embroiled in a civil war with its forces split. The north is fighting South Africa and Australia brigades. Europe is attacking South Russia and has pushed into Western China. Now for the food situation…..' _Cayman muted the sound.

"I feel so helpless," Alicia wanted to be fighting. "There's got to be something our unit can do. Every day when I go to give the briefing and set out the duties, I get bombarded with the same questions, all wanting to be productive and most of all, go fight."

* * *

Apollo entered camp just before dark and greeted the young soldier on guard duty where he re-entered camp. A blackout was ordered and all traffic was navigated with night vision. He made his tent wandering through the units as he started with Larken's unit.

He didn't get very far when, "General," stopped him and Barry rushed up.

"Hey, Barry, I got something to show you," he slipped his backpack off and pulled the plexi out. He pulled up the picture of the family laughing. "I just took this, and for the first time since we got here was able to make a call home."

"Mom looks good," Barry missed her.

"I took the picture after my comment about Mom not losing any weight." Barry laughed as Apollo continued, "her comment of what she was going to do to me for it was almost obscene and I plan on accepting when we get home."

"I could use something obscene. I haven't had a conjugal visit in a week," Barry complained.

"I haven't had one in two months," Apollo couldn't find it in him to feel too sorry for the younger man.

"Sir, Barry," Gail appeared out of the dark, "Commander Meyers gave me a three hour furlough."

Barry grabbed her up in a hug, then pulled back, "Look at this," he grabbed the plexi without asking to Apollo's amusement and showed the picture of the family back home.

"Makes me homesick," Gail spoke softly.

Barry handed it back, "Enough family time, now for your furlough," he took her hand to lead her to his tent and figure out what he was going to trade to get his partners out for a few hours.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do in your position," Apollo called after them.

Barry stopped, "I forgot to salute, Sir."

Apollo laughed and waved a hand for them to get out of his sight. He turned to continue to his tent when Larken appeared from the dark.

"The rumor of you being at this end of the camp must be true," he joined the General.

"I just relieved Sergeant Tillman for three hours, his wife showed up," he chuckled.

Larken joined him, "We have so little to be happy for right now, let the kids have a little fun while they can."

"I got through to Cintrex and will call a meeting for the morning after I've had a chance to view what they have to say," he replaced his plexi and picked the backpack up and continued to his adopted unit, Bjenjou's. He put the backpack in his tent, grabbed the plexi and headed to the mess for food. He noticed the fare was soy twice a day now as the unit's were down to two meal a day and accepted his plate without complaining. As he ate he sorted through the dispatches, but there were too many so he prioritized to those that affected him directly and soon knew what his next orders were.

"Permission to join you, General?" he looked up into the lustful countenance of Lt. Commander Natalie Miller. Somehow her uniform was pressed and makeup in place along with a seductive colored lipstick.

"What can I do for you, Miller?" he tried to keep his tone all business. For the past three weeks she'd been stalking him, sure he'd need the comfort of a woman and her aggressiveness was wearing on him.

"You know what you can do for me. I'm making myself available if you ever join the human race again. I need a good screwing and you're just the man for the job."

"Miller, we've gone over this for how many years now?" he was getting annoyed, "I expect you to act like your rank or I'm telling my wife and she'll kick your ass when we get home."

"We may not be home for years. Even you can't hold out that long," she was sure she could wear him down.

He smiled up at her and reached for his mini. "I have something to show you, and for the last time, don't ever proposition me again," he handed her the mini where on the screen was a picture of Cayman laying on silk sheets and completely nude, "You might not find that picture sexy, at least I hope not, but that and my right hand takes care of all my needs. Oh, and I have a few more of her." He took the mini back and looked at her disgusted face and grinned, "You should have gotten a few pictures of someone yourself, like most of the people here have. I am married to the most beautiful woman on this planet and you or no woman can ever compete." Without a word Natalie spun and left and he hoped for good. Apollo looked at the image and with a flick of his finger another of her popped up. In this one she was posed with her legs parted and a finger was playing with her clortis. These were when they first started having sex and he had to go home to El Paso Base and asked for something to get him by until their next meeting. She complied with the threat of death if he ever showed them to anyone. There were several more and he used them when the need for release was too great. He was starting to respond so turned the mini off and went back to his reading.

Apollo called his meeting for dawn and looked around the main tent at the Commander's, Lieutenants, Majors, and his primadonna unit from headquarters that he was regretting bringing, but dammit, they were soldiers and had better start acting like it and today.

"I sent a communique to Cintrex and got a reply. I'm still sorting the dispatches and will filter them to each command unit to share with your troops as I get time. Personal dispatches will be forwarded by Corporal Tillman," he saw the officers perk up at the thought of correspondence from home. "They managed to get some surveillance through the soup in the sky and the bulk of the Japanese military is just west of us. We're ordered to join up with El Paso Base to the south and Denver Base which is just north of us, and we're going to form a larger fighting infantry and hit them repeatedly to take the numbers down until they can get choppers in the air again," he paused to take a mouthful of coffee before continuing. "Hopefully today we don't have to have a burial detail. I told them about my conscripts and it got reported back that the other General's thought of it also and are filling their ranks likewise. All the police from the major cities have been drafted and half are going east and the other half our way. Russia is starting to attack the Northeast from their new base in Greenland so we are fighting wars on both fronts. They are grounded like us so are moving slowly and on the water and doing mass landings, but without clones. The east thinks so far that they can handle the Russians."

"What exactly are we going to be fighting with?" Commander Brian Meyers was sitting by his wife and they were holding hands.

Apollo looked there entwined hands, "There used to be a time when I got to molest my wife in a setting like this."

"You still could if you hadn't let Taylor knock her up," Meyers came back with, drawing a smile out of the usually severe General.

"Were you also in the room?" Apollo challenged.

"No, but Nathaniel told me all about it."

"Taylor told all of us, over and over," Bjenjou was laughing along with the rest of the room.

"It's probably a good thing he's not here or I'd have him on KP," Apollo got back to business, "Our job is to use what munitions we have left to do as much mass damage as possible. There are more ships headed this way and I'm sure what we're dealing with is the first wave. If another round is allowed to land, we're in real trouble. Our allies have to step up and help or we will most likely fight to the death, retreating all the way across country. So far, the axis of evil, as we've revamped the old term that gets brushed off on every world war, consists of Japan, Russia, China and North Africa. Our side is North America sans Mexico, Australia, India, Europe and South Africa, with South America abstaining on either side for now. Our government is working on Mexico and I expect their federalizes will send the military soon. Brazil is trying to get their small army to us and they are on the water and going to the east coast where the majority of population is still the densest. I've requested they be allowed to join us, but may wait days before I'm in a spot to communicate again." He finished the meeting and ended the meeting to move the army fifty klicks south.

* * *

Nathaniel contacted Cintrex. He knew they were extremely pressed for time, but he had to try once again to get his unit involved. "General Philbrick," he addressed his old friend and mentor.

_"If this call is about action, don't bother," Philbrick shut him down before he began his pitch._

"Actually it's about working on the filter problem with the choppers, Sir. I think outside help is needed to work on a solution."

_"And by outside you mean…"_

"Malcolm Wallace. He's a genius with a degree in engineering to go with his scientific accomplishments."

_Philbrick gave it some thought, "Okay, you can bring him onboard, but I want results."_

Nathaniel made the call to Chicago where Dr. Wallace was compiling his team of scientists and informed him he was wanted in the service.

_"You have how many trained specialist in the military and you want me?" Malcolm was incensed. "I have you know, I have no love of the heavy handed military ways. You just think you can order me like I'm one of your soldiers, well I'm not." Malcolm was glaring at the Commander through the visual connection._

Nathaniel smiled, "One of my 'Soldiers'," he emphasized the word, "will be escorting you by train to the base where you'll work with my engineers for a solution to why the choppers are gumming up and crashing. And as a test for when you figure it out, I'll have you flown home," he took great satisfaction in putting the other man in his place. "And Malcolm, when we are at Terra Nova, my word will be law," he cut the link.

Wash was out of the view finder and smirking at him, "He's not overly impressed by your rank and authority. I reserve the right to be that."

"Well then, Lieutenant, I'll make you the official liaison between myself and that boneheaded civilian. I don't have time or patients for mouthy people."

"I see a pattern. Anyone you don't want to deal with will be pawned off on me," she was sitting across his desk.

He was in the General's office and leaned back in his chair, legs splayed apart and his hands on the armrests, "We haven't talked about our duties when we leave. You will be second and that position will allow you all the privileges I'll have. You'll be an extension of me; your orders will be as if I issued them. You'll be in charge of fixing me up and taking care of my baser needs," he grinned as he threw in the last.

"We'll be in uncharted territory in some respects and the rules will have to change to meet our new needs," she didn't bite on his sexual reference.

He sighed, "If you insist on being serious go and brief the engineers and mechanics on the civilian who will probably solve their dilemma and get those choppers in the air again. Explain our eccentric guest's manners and they will treat him with utmost respect."

Wash stood, "Yes, Sir," and went to leave.

"Lieutenant," she turned at the door, "Tate has the unit on an all-day run to take some of the energy out of them and maybe make them complain less. I have energy that also needs to be dispelled," he casually dropped a hand on his groin.

"What about Perkins?"

"Send him to lunch."

"He'll know something's up if I do that."

"You really are a party pooper," Nathaniel looked at the clock, "Come back when you are done and he'll be at lunch by then."

"Really, in Dad's office?"

"He'd do the same thing in my place," he waved her out.

* * *

Elizabeth Shannon had her husband in their bedroom. He was all packed, "I'll be back before you know it," he took her in his arms.

"This is our first separation since we got married. I'm not sure how I'll handle it," she confessed.

"By getting up every morning, getting the kids off to school and going to work, like you do right now," he reminded her. "I'll be back before you've had time to miss me," he kissed her again.

His comm beeped, "Shannon," he answered.

"Hey, Jim, this is Sarge. We are leaving now, get to the station."

"Did you learn which way we are going?" Jim wanted his wife to know.

"West to California," he broke the connection.

Jim hugged his kids and his spoke to his firstborn, "You're the man, Josh. Take care of your mother and sister."

"I will," the ten year old replied.

* * *

The three bases combined produced a fighting force of twenty thousand soldiers even with their combined losses. The General's met right away to catch up and do strategic planning. General Higgins a Lieutenant General in charge of Denver Base with three stars was senior officer with El Paso General McKinnis being a two star Major General and Apollo with his one star being the newest General to that elite club.

Higgins pointed to the map. "All trains west of the Rockies have been stopped and the trains have been moved east so the Japs don't hijack them for a ride in-country. They've been stealing transportation from the towns and cities they've plundered and we've disabled everything ahead of them except what we needed for our use." The other's agreed they did the same along with forced participation.

General McKinnis added, "Because we managed to remove the trains and air support that's operational, we slowed their planned attack. We captured a high ranking officer and with subtle persuasion he opened up after his repeated pleas to let him die failed."

"Did you let him die?" Apollo always executed his prisoners after the torture session.

"He was shot like he requested because he lost face when he broke and talked."

"What method did you use?" Higgins wanted to get word out on the most effective torture techniques.

"We didn't have much time so I dispensed with the normal procedures and went for the kill. We lifted him off the ground by his gonads and let him stay suspended for an hour. He screamed the entire time. I brought him down and he kept asking for death. I told him he would get another hour unless he talked. We worked out an agreement that he would be allowed execution by firing squad in exchange for information."

"Is there a way to test for clones?" Apollo didn't think the clones would break that easy.

"I asked our doctor and he said the genes were sequenced a little differently. They were pre-programed to be as perfect as possible, whereas, the originals had defects," McKinnis filled them in. They spent an hour planning off the current satellite images that were of poor quality, but better than nothing and devised a plan to start taking out the peripheral invaders and cut the numbers down and hope the second wave didn't land.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Malcolm," Commander Taylor moved silently and enjoyed watching the man with sandy colored hair jump. He was a high strung man Nathaniel was coming to realize. The scientist had been working on the problem for three days and Nathaniel had to admit he was dedicated once he got over his indignation at being ordered to the base.

"Commander, I wish you would make some noise," and he got down to the reason he wanted to see the acting General. "Your engineers were focusing on the filters when the problem is the connectors. There is no way you can filter the contaminants from the air now, but the electrical connectors are made out of copper and they are corroding. I had some made out of gold and need your permission for the helicopter to take a test flight."

Nathaniel looked at the information on the plexi Malcolm handed over. Everything looked good and he asked a technical question that raised Malcolm's eyebrows and he answered. He had no idea the Commander was educated in molecular physics.

"Alright, have Sergeant Franco install these and we'll see what happens," he left with instructions not to take off until he had a chance to examine the retrofits.

He went back to the office to push more plexi's and a couple hours later he got a call from the mechanics that they were ready for the test flight. He called Wash to meet him at the airfield.

Malcolm hurried over to her with a huge smile, "Lieutenant, nice to see you again. Maybe we can have dinner before I leave."

Wash glanced at an amused Commander and back to the obviously infatuated man, "I'll be second in command when we go to the past. There never will be a dinner date between us, Dr. Wallace," she sounded threatening.

"I had to try. I have this thing for brunets and you are beautiful. I'll make you change your mind when we are isolated and you are limited on male companionship."

Nathaniel made a strange noise, "Let's get on with it," he growled making Malcolm take a step back to his threatening step in his direction. Then he led the way to the chopper that drove onto the tarmac and was waiting the Commander. He looked under the hood at the gleaming gold connectors and at his test pilot, "You wanting to risk this, Jamie?"

The pilot nodded, "I hate being grounded, Sir. If this works, I can get back to flying support for our units."

"Keep it low. If it cuts out and you have to land, make sure you survive," with a slap to the pilot's shoulder, Nathaniel led the way to the edge of the pavement. Lieutenant Jamie McFadden from the air core flew low around the field while he drew a large crowd. He then radioed the Commander and asked permission to do an altitude check. Nathaniel told him yes and they watched as the chopper lifted to a tiny speck and dropped rapidly then slowed and made a gentle landing. McFadden shut the chopper down and the Commander, along with Malcolm and Wash checked the connectors again. They were still gleaming.

"Report," Nathaniel ordered.

"Everything was smooth," McFadden pulled a filter, "the new improved filters are catching most of the pollutants, but should be cleaned every few hours just to be safe."

Nathaniel looked at Malcolm, "I'll have Lieutenant McFadden take you home. If there is a problem on the way, he'll be back with you and we'll keep working on the solution. If he makes the trip with no problems to report, I'll order all aircraft to use your recommended answer."

* * *

The train screamed at five hundred miles an hour across the plains, through a gap in the Rockies and the salt flats of Utah and Nevada and slowed down to a stop at the east edge of the Sierra Nevada's. It contained a five thousand, mostly male, fighting force made up of police, security guards and assorted prisoners who'd been incarcerated for petty crimes and originated from the upper mid-west. Jim Shannon was packed in with his buddies on the force while a soldier gave them a crash course in basic for the four hours they'd been in transit.

"We are waiting for the soldiers on the other side of the mountains to secure the tracks so we can deliver you safely," the soldier explained why they were stopping. Soon they were moving again at a much slower pace and Jim looked at the mountains he'd never seen before. Soldiers carrying rifles came into view and the train slid to a stop. The dismounted and were promptly put to work unloading the back of the train which carried their tents, food and enough ammunition to fire over a million rounds. As soon as the train was empty it headed back east with instructions to bring medicine, people and food. Within a couple hours the tents were erected and munitions moved to a safe, guarded location. Three large mess tents were set up and Jim made his way for food after helping with the munitions and getting assigned his tent with three other men. He looked out over about two thousand people as he waited in line and briefly wondered what he was doing here. It was as close to the draft as he'd ever gotten to. _'So this is military life,' _he thought to himself and sat down to eat bland, but filling fare.

A Commander addressed all five thousand of the newcomers the next morning, "I'm Commander Brian Meyers. You are now part of Houston Base and Houston Base is part of a larger Special Forces infantry division dubbed the Tenth. If you're asked what division you belong to, it's the Tenth. If you're asked what regiment, it's Houston. Your regiment Commanding Officer is General Apollo Washington. Your Division Commander is General is Clarence Higgins, a Lieutenant General, so if you see three stars, salute. If you see a star at all, salute," Meyers cautioned.

Jim listened to the briefing, but remembered Apollo Washington from his brief encounter months before. To think he was in his unit.

* * *

Four days later the sky darkened as choppers filled the air and landed on the hills near Apollo's unit. Nathaniel Taylor jumped out with his Lieutenant close on his heels and they hurried down the hill towards the standard with Apollo's flag. Apollo hurried to meet them and grabbed his daughter up in a tight hug with a kiss to her cheek; a hand reaching to shake Nathaniel's as Nathaniel's other slapped his shoulder. The Commander's saw who came to call and hurried to join them and a joyful reunion with their missing comrade ensued. Nathaniel filled them in on what was happening on the east coast while Alicia was drug off by her father.

"How's Cayman?" he wanted to know.

"She wanted to come and Nathaniel had to put his foot down."

"As much as I want to see her, I'd throttle him if he brought her this close to the fighting. Why all the choppers and why are they flying?" he had so many questions.

"Malcolm Wallace was brought in to troubleshoot the problem. He changed the terminals and connectors from metal and copper to gold that is impervious to corrosion. The transports should be operational soon as will be the fighters. These are for you to use, a gift from Cintrex."

Darrell rushed up and hugged his stepsister, "Word is getting around you are here. Barry called and is on his way to say hi before you have to leave after he collects Gail. When do you leave?"

"Soon, we promised your mother we'd be home tonight. She really wanted to come."

"You tell her we are all doing fine and she's to take care of herself and the baby," her father admonished.

They stayed later than planned, but was happy to visit friends and family. On the way home in the one chopper they took back, Wash was reflecting, "You know when we leave; we won't see these people again."

Nathaniel reached over and took her hand, "We'll make new friends and who knows, someday these friends may join us."

"I hope so," she let him kiss her hand before pulling it away.

Cayman had a message for Apollo which he watched that night alone in his tent. _'I miss you so much. Your daughter is getting big,' she pulled her maternity dress up so he could see the rounded belly. He reached a finger out and traced the bulge while she filled him in on Trey. A shot switched to Trey playing with his toys, 'Trey, say hi to Daddy.' Trey looked around, 'I don't see Daddy. How can I say hi?' _Apollo was amazed at his clarity of sentences. He was missing too much and needed to get home. He watched the short segment over and over until he had it memorized.

TBC


	50. World War Five Part Three

"Is Commander Taylor in?" Chris Christiansen the emeritus chaplain walked into the outer office of General Washington. Mathew Perkins still kept operations around the base running smoothly even with most of it deployed.

"He's in the main conference room where the large screens are. He's been looking at satellite footage that is coming in daily from California and specializing on the area around Houston Base Units. Someone has to do it and it's his way of contributing. Once we got the choppers back in operation, General Washington has been getting daily reports to Cintrex and long range planning has been easier."

Nathaniel was sitting in a swivel chair with every screen lit up. Some were frozen, while others played live footage in a loop. Chris stopped inside the door and looked at the scene. In the room was Taylor's entire unit, all watching with rapt attention. Instead of interrupting the proceedings for an informal chat, Chris took a seat and watched Nathaniel conduct his orchestra of soldiers.

"Increase the clarity settings on screens one and three," Taylor spoke. That's when Chris noticed Alicia was sitting at the control panel. She ran her hand over the board and a shift was seen on those screens. All Chris could see was open expanse of fields, long abandoned as food growing centers of North America. "When was this image taken, Wash?"

"Two days ago, Sir."

"What was the weather doing at that location two days ago?" Nathaniel asked and Chris wondered where Nathaniel was going with his questions and also had a sneaking suspicion he already knew the answer.

There was a pause while his Lieutenant looked up the information, "Three inches of snow. It is December now and that part of California has been getting snow for about fifty years in the Central Valley according to NOAA, after the weather patterns shifted with the obscuring of the sun."

"Major Tate," Nathaniel didn't stop looking at the still shots, "do you see snow?"

Alex looked carefully, "No, Sir, I see brown, but there should at least be snow in the shaded areas if snow is supposed to be on the ground. Where are you going with this?"

Nathaniel didn't answer. Instead he spoke to Washington again, "Wash move the stills until you find us snow. They watched her move the image to the edge of the valley where the hills were starting and snow abruptly entered into the picture. "Stop," he ordered.

"Sergeant Reilly, what do you see?" Taylor called out.

"I see snow, Sir."

"Why does the snow abruptly stop?" he threw another question out.

"I'm not an expert in snow, Sir," she retorted.

"I'll remember that if we encounter snow in the past and you'll be assigned to learn."

Reilly shook her head at the laughter and pats to her body from those sitting closest to her. "What did I do to get singled out for this honor?" she spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear, hoping it wouldn't reach to the platform housing the Command team, but it reached Chris' ears clearly and he smiled.

Chris watched Nathaniel make notations on his plexi, "Wash, can you pick up the Tenth," he made it an order. The screens blanked out and a camp with soldiers moving about popped up on the screen and there was snow on the ground. "What is the date this was taken?"

"Yesterday, Sir."

"When's the last time we've been in contact?"

"General Higgins checked in three days ago to Cintrex. We haven't gotten a report so I'm assuming no causalities."

Chris wasn't in the loop on day to day operations, but last he heard the satellites were all but rendered useless, "Nathaniel, how are you getting such clear pictures?"

Nathaniel spun his chair to the unit and searched until he spotted Chris near the door, "We're using choppers flying high, out of the range of missiles and they have special cameras that cut through the smog. Are you here on business or pleasure?"

"I don't want to interrupt your meeting, but if you have time this afternoon, I'd like a word."

"It'll be a little bit. We've volunteered to analyze the surveillance footage and track the movements of the enemy; only we can't seem to find them. An army in this area of about two hundred thousand and they've disappeared," he pointed to the tenth on the screens. "Our army is in plain sight. The only thing keeping them from being blown to bits is we've managed to keep anymore of the flotilla from landing and taken out all aircraft so they can't do their own surveillance." Nathaniel had a sudden thought and turned back to the screens, "Wash, put the other pictures up." He stared at them a long time, then stood up and faced his unit, "I'm going to put my suspicions that the army is right there," he pointed to the valley. I need to get to California today," he looked at his wife, "Lieutenant, get a chopper ready to go. Meet me at the airstrip with overnight bags and armor. We're going to test my theory and will stay with Apollo tonight. We'll tell Cintrex if it works. If not, we were never there."

Wash stood to carry his orders out and looked at the unit, "You're dismissed until we return, and remember, not one word," she filed out with them leaving Chris and Nathaniel alone.

Chris went to the front row and Nathaniel rolled his chair close, "We get another list of dead?" Nathaniel figured that's why he was visiting.

Chris shook his head, "I'm not sure now is the best time to talk to you, what with you leaving to the front. Want me to check in on Cayman after you leave?"

"Only if something goes wrong and we don't get back tomorrow. She's on her last month and I don't want her worried or upset, but if my hunch is correct we'll turn the tide of the war in the west."

"Going to let me in on it?"

"No, I may be wrong and don't want to get hopes up," Nathaniel changed the subject. "You didn't track me down because you miss my scintillating military planning or company and we had dinner on Sunday."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Chris smiled, "I plan on asking Dotti to marry me tonight and didn't want it to come as a surprise to you."

Nathaniel grinned and grabbed his hand, "I was beginning to think you only wanted sex with her and nothing more."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Boy," Chris warned, but the levity in his tone told Nathaniel he wasn't serious. "I'll make an honest woman out of her first, like you should have done."

Nathaniel paused, "You'd marry her before finding out if she's frigid?"

"She's not and there's other ways besides intercourse," was all he'd admit to.

"Of course there is," Nathaniel quickly changed the direction this was taking. He was talking to Chris not Apollo, or he'd press on for details or ribald ribbing. "When's the wedding?"

"I'm hoping for Saturday and was wondering if you'd be my best man."

"If I'm not dead, injured or stuck in California, I'd be happy to. Otherwise you'll have to wait until I can. You're not marrying my mother-in-law without me being present."

"I haven't told anyone yet. I want to make sure Dotti is willing to be my wife or like you, I wouldn't want my failure to be broadcast all over," he chuckled and Nathaniel joined in.

* * *

Nathaniel's chopper came in on blackout, silent running. It made a landing amidst the other choppers and they made their way to Apollo's adopted unit in the dark. Nathaniel lugged the inflatabed and bedding in a duffle and they both had their backpacks. The mess was hopping as they arrived at chow time. It was full and they stopped in the doorway, looking for either Apollo or Bjenjou. Wash spotted them first and pointed. They had left the pack and duffle outside so got in line for food. The cook recognized them and greeted in a friendly manner which they returned. Apollo and DeShawn Bjenjou were in discussion what they should do on the morrow. Today was cold, raw and wet and the scouts reported no sighting of the advancing army. Apollo figured they were holed up in one of the burned out domes waiting for the cold Canadian wind to stop blowing. They might be waiting here until March he figured.

A tray was put down right next to him. Irritated, he wondered who had the audacity to invade his private conversation. With a glare he looked up into the grinning face of Taylor. His bad mood evaporated like the sun coming out behind the smog and he reached out a hand and gripped his friend's. "You here alone?"

"Wash got waylaid on the way to the table," Nathaniel moved to sit opposite Apollo and turned his attention to Bjenjou while Apollo rose and went to find his dawdling daughter.

Bjenjou's Lieutenant reached out and grabbed Alicia's leg, stopping her and she stopped to greet her old friend. "Put that tray down, Lieutenant," General Washington snapped in her ear. With a smile, Wash handed her tray to her fellow Lieutenant and snapped her father a salute. "That's not what I want," he grabbed her in a bear hug and they exchanged a father/daughter chaste kiss. With a 'good to see you,' she took her tray back and followed her father back to his table.

"What brings you two west after two long months?" Apollo subtly chastised them for not paying him a visit.

"As you know, I talked Philbrick into letting us contribute to the war by scrutinizing surveillance photos. We've had them zoomed in to two inches and out as far as the chopper that took them was flying. Have you seen them lately?"

"Not today. DeShawn and I were just discussing today when you barged in uninvited," Apollo missed their sparing.

"I am here on the sly. Philbrick hasn't been informed nor Cintrex, but I have an idea that I want to run by you General's tonight. It's about where I think they may be and I'll barge into your unit any damn time I want and I'll get away with it. All I have to do is parade your daughter in front of you and I'm forgiven."

Apollo knew Nathaniel wouldn't have risked his neck if he didn't think he was on to something. He pulled his comm and called Higgins, then McKinnis and they arranged to meet at Higins' tent in an hour.

"We hoped to bunk with you tonight, Dad," Wash finally got a word in.

"You're staying? This close to fighting? I don't think that's a good idea," his one consolation in this war was his daughter and wife were safe.

"I doubt they'll crawl out of their warm hole tonight. It's supposed to drop in the teens tonight," Nathaniel checked the weather before they left.

"Tonight is just the kind of night they'll attack," Apollo was thinking about ordering them home, but would wait until after the meeting and see what Nathaniel found.

Higgins listened and looked at the barren expanse of brown dirt, "So you think they are using a cloak," he knew Japan had them all over their islands. Why not import the technology and hide their army in plain sight.

"It's either that or they're hiding in the domes and they know we won't attack with our own civilians to use as human shields," Nathaniel gave his alternate choice.

The three General's exchanged glances at Nathaniel's second choice and Apollo answered, "Nathaniel, we may have to attack those domes regardless our civilians."

"Things really that bad?" Nathaniel spoke softly, hoping for another answer.

"It might be kinder to them for us to attack than how the Japanese would use them. We've been opposed with them in every world war and they don't treat the conquered very well and we've discussed it," Higgins responded. "We can't let them get east of the Rockies. We have the big bombs and will use them. It'll be over for our civilians in seconds."

Nathaniel looked at Apollo who nodded. He looked back to the head General, "That will take your armies out as well."

"They're taking them out one at a time right now. If we have to use them, we have an agreement with South Korea to use identical bombs and remove Japan from the gene pool forever."

Nathaniel nodded, but felt sick to his stomach that millions would die almost instantly including his best friend. "I hope they are in that field and we can obliterate their armies the old fashioned way," he was grateful for the nods that echoed his sentiments around the table.

Each General called their Commander's for an emergency meeting that night even though it was getting late. They crowded into Higgins' tent and Higgins filled them in on the attack which would commence just before first light when the temperature was at its coldest. They would line all twenty five thousand troops along the top of the closest set of foothills, back from the carpet bombing the choppers would open up with first. If there was nothing in the valley, the unit would retreat. If the enemy was under a cloak, when the choppers moved off, the ground units would engage. It promised to be a long, cold, bloody day.

The bed was set up when Apollo and Nathaniel entered the tent, both needing to sleep fast as the call to leave was for four in the morning and it was approaching midnight. Wash was in bed asleep when Nathaniel kicked his boots off, shed his pants and crawled in beside her. They were in the main part of the tent where meetings were held and Apollo had his bedroom in a partition to the rear. The heaters were blazing in both sections. Usually Apollo turned his down during the day, but his daughter thought of him and turned it up. He moved quietly through the tent when he saw her sleeping.

Jim flipped his light on as he came out of a sound sleep to the sound of an alarm blaring over his comm. _'All units up and get dressed for combat in very cold temperatures. You'll be outside so prepare accordingly. Chow will begin in fifteen minutes.' _He and his roomies groaned as they hurried to dress in the semi-cold tent. Jim checked to make sure his equipment was on his person and added a parka over his police armor. Putting his helmet on, he grabbed his rifle and went for hopefully warm food and coffee. The tent was filling up and the few military officers assigned to the civilian units were checking the volunteer's. Several were sent back to tents for forgotten equipment. Jim passed his test with a complement.

His new leader, a retired Commander who rejoined, told them after breakfast while they were standing in formation in the bitter cold what was going on and they were assigned a section of hill to lie in the snow. If there were Japanese in the valley and they ran in their direction, they were to shoot to kill.

"Have you ever shot anyone, Shannon?" a young rookie on the force was sitting beside him on the transport to their destination.

"I've shot several people, just haven't killed anyone," he admitted. He hated violence, but was good at his chosen profession and the bosses were starting to notice and he was singled out repeatedly for additional training and promotions. He'd entered the service when he was eighteen and always wanted to be a cop. He felt himself fortunate to be living his dream. And the day he took an injured prisoner to the hospital and met an intern name Elizabeth, he knew she was going to be his wife. His life was everything he desired, a good job, talented wife and two beautiful children. He couldn't think of anything else he wanted, but a safe place for his kids to grow up.

Nathaniel and Alicia joined Apollo at a table for a bowl of soy mush and soy bread. Apollo dipped his hunk of bread in the soupy mess and took a bite. Swallowing, he made his decision, "I want you two with me. I'm leading my units from a chopper. We'll use yours and when I tell the pilot to drop me off, that is your cue to go home. I'm sure there'll be lots of fighting and I don't want to explain to Philbrick, his pets got killed or injured."

"Darrell, join us," Nathaniel invited as the younger man showed up carting a tray in one hand and rifle in the other. He leaned the rifle against the table and sat down. He and Alicia walked down to visit Gail and called Barry who joined them for a sibling reunion the night before. They got someone to take pictures for Cayman. She also got a couple of her father then night before at supper.

Apollo was silent, listening to Nathaniel and Darrell do all the talking. "Darrell, I want you with me," he finally ordered.

"I really belong with my unit, Sir. I am a Corporal and they need me," he argued.

Apollo looked across the table at him, "Let me rephrase that, Corporal. I order you to come with me and if you say one word, I'll send you home like the whiney baby you are," he growled the order out.

"Yes, Sir," Darrell knew he'd pushed enough.

The soldiers were on silent communicaton and not talking when fifty choppers on silent, blackout running at a fairly low altitude made the last ridge, where they were spread out. Those in the choppers could make out rows of bodies with their night vision, laying still and waiting.

Jim felt the still night air move and knew the choppers were almost in position and prepared himself for the blasts.

Apollo, in the lead chopper had every one of his Commander's in a chopper so they could direct their units from above. He hoped Nathaniel was right or they'd waste valuable resources. He opened his mic, "Fire at will."

Lieutenant McFadden pressed the button and missiles shot from his turrets under the chopper. Apollo and Nathaniel waited, breaths held for a reaction. Would they be plowing dirt or hitting the enemy. Within seconds the answer was obvious as bodies in flames were seen running in all directions. "Enemy sighted, lift the choppers out of range and unload your weapons." He directed the action from a higher altitude than the other choppers as they pummeled the ground.

Jim watched with twenty-five thousand soldiers at the carnage. Men started running in their direction trying to avoid the bombs that were everywhere. He lined up on a target and pulled the trigger. Sounds of rifle fire rebounded off the hills as the enemy was mowed down. Half the Japanese troops headed towards the Coastal Range where they had safe passage to the mountains and safety. A chopper landed behind him and he turned to see what was going on. He saw General Washington and another soldier get out, wave and the chopper lifted off and headed east, climbing in altitude as it went. To his surprise the General strode to his location and looked out over the valley in the morning light that was making night vision hard to use so Jim turned his off.

Apollo got down to make himself a smaller target and made sure Darrell followed suit. He pushed in between two of the volunteers and looked through his binoculars. They took a huge toll on the enemy and many were killed in their bedrolls. He saw several injured and gave the unpleasant order over his radio, "Advance and kill any survivors."

Jim gave him a startled look, "Uhh, General, do we have to?"

Apollo turned his attention to the man who spoke. A flash went through his brain that he'd seen this man someplace before, but he couldn't place it. "Get moving, Soldier," he ordered. Jim got up and joined the others, but he had no intention of killing a helpless person. He had no idea this went on in the military. "Go join them and catch up with me later," Apollo told Darrell and watched as he went with the other man down the hill. Where did he see that man before? he racked his brain, but came up with nothing. _'It'll come to me,' _he rationalized and went back to giving orders.

Jim came upon a man who had his leg blown off who looked up with pleading eyes. Jim just couldn't pull the trigger. The man's head slapped backwards into the ground and a bullet hole was seen through the forehead. Jim turned to see the young soldier who got out with the General. He hadn't hesitated, just killed the man and started looking for another. The sounds of pops were heard until noon then died off to nothing.

"I see you didn't kill the wounded," the young man spoke as he noticed the police officer stayed close to him.

"I was watching your back. If one tried to hurt you, I'd have killed him," Jim wanted to puke. "Wasn't there a way to take them prisoner?"

"These are sub-humans, clones, bred without a consciousness to not kill us. They are DNA manipulated as killing machines. They can't be rehabilitated and are sterile to boot."

Jim absorbed the information. There was so much in this world he didn't know existed, like clones and entirely clocked armies in the open just waiting to kill them. "That makes a difference. We weren't told we were fighting clones, just Japanese."

"I'll make sure the General is told and you guys aren't left out of the loop again. It's just that you joined us so late, they missed educating what we are fighting against." As Darrell talked, they were walking among the regulars.

"You have the ear of the General?" Jim was impressed.

Darrell smirked sideways at him, "He's my stepfather."

Jim laughed, "That put you on the fast track to become a General?"

Darrell laughed back, "No, just the opposite. He's harder on me and my brother because of our relationship."

"I met General Washington once before," Jim would never forget the incident now. "He was at a woman's apartment in Chicago almost a year ago."

That got Darrell's attention. What was his father doing in Chicago and with a woman, "Really?"

"He was pressing charges against an engineer on the Hope Plaza Project."

Darrell had instant recollection, "Ava Rowen."

"That's her," the name clicked for Jim.

"She caused some problems for one of the Commander's," Darrell was vague. He didn't know what the man knew and some of what he learned was classified as it came from the informal settings in Apollo's home. They saw Apollo just up ahead and Darrell veered in his direction. Apollo was examining a machine he'd never seen before.

"Corporal Tillman reporting, Sir," he let Apollo know he was back and in one piece.

Apollo glanced at him and saw he was still with his companion, the man who looked familiar.

"General, this guy says he met you in Chicago," Darrell pointed to his companion.

Apollo turned his attention fully to the man, "Officer Shannon?"

Jim was impressed, "Yes, General."

Apollo nodded, pleased he remembered the man's name, "Glad you came to help us, we need all the good men we can get."

"That's a sexist comment, General," a woman's voice made the men turn. Gail joined them, dressed in her battle armor and a rifle over her shoulder.

Apollo smiled and gave her a hug, "I'm glad you didn't get hurt, Gail."

Gail sobered, "There were injuries, Sir?"

Apollo nodded, "I got a few coded messages from some Commanders and both two flanks met resistance and we lost a few dozen with about three hundred injured."

"Barry?"

"I'm sure he's fine or someone would have contacted me," he reassured her, but really didn't know.

"You're a General. You have the power to check," Gail wanted to know for sure.

He decided to humor her, besides he wanted to reassure himself also, "Washington to Larken."

"Larken here."

"How's your unit?"

"Several of my people got killed and I have about twenty more with gunshots that are being tended as we speak. Seems like part of the Japs were playing possum and our unit stepped into them."

"Sergeant Tillman?"

"He took a bullet to his leg, nothing serious," Larken hurried to clarify.

Apollo felt Gail's arm circle his waist and pulled her to his side, "Why wasn't I notified?"

"Minimal radio was ordered, Sir," Larken had the thought that Washington was an idiot for breaking radio silence to check on his stepson. Even if he'd been killed, Larken would have treated him like any other dead soldier and sent his name in a report with the others. Tillman wasn't getting special treatment in his unit. "Tillman may be special in your house, but he's just another soldier in my unit."

Apollo clamped his teeth together to halt the sharp retort, an open radio wasn't the place for it and Larken dared take him to task publically. He'd not forget that. He switched to a broad band that included every unit from all three bases.

"All units, this is General Washington, strip the bodies of valuables and gather everything onto the transports. Bring our dead and wounded," he cut the mic. It took the rest of the day to do the assigned task and get the units back to camp.

Apollo wanted to eat and sleep, but had one more task. He ordered a chopper to take him up so he could place a call home.

Cayman answered abruptly, "Apollo, Nathaniel told me you did your first offensive."

He looked at her with longing, "I miss you, but yes, we put a dent into their operation today."

"You must be beat," he looked tired to her.

"I'm not getting up in the night unless we're attacked. Where are the kids?"

"Trey is in his bed," she was telling the truth. After Nathaniel's admonishment she went back to putting him in his own room. "Alicia and Nathaniel went to bed, but I waited up, hoping for a call."

He drew a breath for his next sentence, "Barry was shot in the leg, but not seriously."

"Have you seen him?" Cayman felt herself break out in sweat, a sign she was in shock.

"I stopped by his medic tent about two hours ago. They took the bullet out and he's drugged and sleeping. I don't know if he's injured enough for the ride home."

"Apollo Washington, you send my son home," anger was replacing her initial shock.

"Larken didn't want to give him any special treatment. At first I was like you, then stopped to think about it. What kind of message would that send in the ranks if I chose preference for him. The soldiers can't take anything out on me, but they sure can him and will. I'll let Larken handle his unit."

Cayman wanted to protest, but knew he was right, as usual. They only talked for a few more minutes, "You need to go sleep. I love you."

He smiled without his mask that he didn't need in the chopper, "I love you and the kids. Now, go to bed," he broke the connection and ordered his chopper to descend.

* * *

Apollo and the other two General's met the next morning to review the previous day and make plans.

"We have all the cloaking machines. They got off with half their army and some transports, but we have a rough estimate of one hundred and fifty thousand dead. We put a dent in their numbers. We seem to have superior weapons to their larger manpower so I'm optimistic we can push them into the ocean," General Higgins was happier than he'd been since arriving in this region.

"I sent a chopper east with several units for our teams of engineers to examine and learn how they work and how to detect them so we have the advantage," Apollo wasn't as optimistic as his superior. He felt they were still in for a long war and the news filtering in to his plexi told him all sides in the wars around the world were evenly matched.

"They're back in the Coastal Range now," McKinnis added.

Higgins was silent a moment, thinking the best way forward with minimal losses. McKinnis and Apollo let the portly General with a buzz cut to his iron colored hair ponder their next move. Finally his gray eyes met those of his fellow Generals. "I think we need reports on the rest of the divisions and see what they've found and how the entire west coast is doing. For now, let's move our worse injured to the home bases," he looked at Washington, "Did I hear some insubordination in one of your Commander's yesterday?"

Apollo jerked a swift nod, "Larken took exception of me checking on my stepson."

"We can't have mouthy Commanders. Make an example of him," Higgins ordered.

"That was on my list of things to do today," Apollo had that look that scared the hell out of normal people and earned him his nickname, Apollyon.

Apollo went back to his regiment and called a meeting of the Commanders. He filled them in on the plans for the day, "…and last item is our regiment is charged with security for the tenth. Commander Larken, I'm assigning your unit to provide sentry duty until further notice."

"General, have you not got the memo on my dead and injured," Larken's unit was hit the hardest and he was undermanned.

"If you can't handle a simple task of guarding the tenth, I'll send you home and put your Lieutenant in charge," Apollo had the same look he used when training Larken for his Commander slot and the other man backed down fast.

Larken wisely kept any reply to himself as Apollo dismissed the units. Bjenjou and Meyers stayed back at his request.

"Remind me not to be rude over an public mic," Brian went for a second cup of coffee and sat back at the table.

Apollo didn't respond, but asked, "Brian, how's our civilian unit holding up after their first day of real action?"

"I sent my troops among them yesterday after we got back to camp and they seem to be doing okay. Most had trouble shooting helpless men and a few were shot because of it."

"I talked to Darrell and he informed me most didn't know they were genetically engineered clones. I want you to have a meeting with them and go over the facts we have," he looked at Meyers so there was no mistake in who he was talking to. "Also, Darrell gave me an idea. He said the guy that was dogging him told him he was watching his back. Police would be good at that, while our units are trained to blindly take orders. I want you to change the function for the next engagement. Have them watch the backs of our troops and maybe less will be shot."

"Has Tillman stopped complaining about being assigned as your aide?" Bjenjou asked.

"He stopped after his mother told him to knock it off."

All three men laughed and Brian added, "If my mother told me to knock it off, I would, even at my age."

"Me too," DeShawn chuckled.

They stayed in camp, but did patrols and saw across the valley scouts from the enemy surveying the damage. They didn't interact, but the surveillance choppers tracked them into the hills where a massive army was camped in three canyons. McKinnis and Higgins were ordered to Cintrex for a planning meeting and would be back in a day or two, leaving Apollo in charge of the tenth.

Apollo took his choppers up for a flyover into the mountains, saw the enemy and made a decision. He ordered the choppers to open fire as once again he led the aerial assault. He kept his ground units in across the valley in camp while they repeatedly fired into the masses trying to find cover. The hills were on fire and smoke drifted into the entire area ingulfing even his camp. He looked with his binoculars through the smoke and saw dead in every canyon. They strafed the hills where men were seen running, looking for caves or rocks to hide in. He manned one of the turrets and with his superior shooting skills took so many out he stopped counting after a hundred and just concentrated on his targets. When the last man was no longer moving, Apollo called his dogs off.

Apollo ordered his chopper to stay high and the others to land and placed a call to Cintrex. A meeting was in progress when his call was patched through to the room of Generals. He was able to make visual contact and saw many old retired Generals back in uniform and Tiberius presiding at the head of the room.

"Apollo," Tiberius greeted him, "You wouldn't be interrupting our meeting if you didn't have something important for us, speak, Boy," he was seventy-eight and thought of Apollo as a kid General.

Apollo couldn't resist, "Higgins or McKinnis isn't here to grant my request to go home for a conjugal visit so you were the next one I thought of," he heard chuckles from the old Generals.

"Denied, now report," Tiberius ordered.

"It was worth a try. We did surveillance in the mountains and found what was left of the army we shredded yesterday. I used the choppers and we pretty much finished them off today. I didn't engage ground forces and we had zero losses, but need a supply of chopper bombs ASAP."

"We were just discussing your battle of yesterday. You did good today, Washington. I'm almost tempted to let you go home," Tiberius used levity to tell Apollo how much he liked the news.

"That's alright, General. My wife's on her ninth month of pregnancy. I'd just as soon wait until the kid is on the outside. I just sent the aerial photos of today's operation."

"We'll add it to our planning. Anything else to report?" Tiberius needed to get back to what was looking to be a long day and it was getting long in the shadows in the east.

"No, Sir," Tiberius told him to be safe and cut him off. Apollo thought about calling his wife, but wanted supper first and his pilot had been working all day without a break so he ordered him back to camp, told him to eat and they'd go back up at dark.

There was a party going on at his house when he called in to tell Nathaniel of his day. Cayman was sitting on the couch and he could see they were in the formal living room and several people were mingling and all, but Cayman were drinking what looked like Champaign.

"Did the war end and you forget to tell me?"

"_We're having a celebration, a much needed party," she smiled, so happy to see her husband again. He'd been checking in often and sending mail from his plexi directly to the base so loved ones could communicate faster._

He smiled at seeing her relaxed after his bad news the night before. "I went to see Barry before calling." He noticed everyone had stopped talking and gathered on or behind the couch to listen in. He also noticed Dotti sat beside his wife with Chris on the other side and he was holding her hand. He gave a imperceptible smile and figured Chris and Dotti were a couple now in the open.

_Cayman saw his eyes stray to the side and glanced to where he looked. "Apollo, nothing gets by you. What do you know?"_

"That Chris and Dotti came out of the closet," he looked at Chris as he answered.

_Chris shook his head, "Your choice of words is unusual, but accurate. Alicia and Cayman are throwing us an engagement party."_

"When's the wedding?"

"_Saturday," Chris smiled at Dotti._

"Dotti, did Nathaniel tell you the truth about Chris?" Apollo looked as stern as possible.

"_I'm sure I'll find out all Chris' deep dark secrets and he mine, but Nathaniel did tell me I'd be living in a grass hut."_

Apollo's façade slipped and he smiled, "I wish I were home. Congratulations both of you. We'll get together when I'm back," he looked at Nathaniel and continued, "Nathaniel, we took the rest of their army out today."

"_Heavy losses on our side?" Nathaniel knew he was speaking the question foremost on everyone's mind._

"I'm happy to report, zero, we used choppers."

"_I'm back in uniform," Nathaniel's old Lieutenant, Armanian Guzman spoke up._

"You coming out to join my units?"

_Guzman nodded, "I understand Donaldson's Lieutenant got killed yesterday or at least he was on the list and I got a call."_

"_How's Barry?" Cayman added her voice._

"Has his own personal nurse in the form of his wife who hasn't left his side. I asked him if he wanted to come home and let you take care of him and he politely declined."

"_Politely?" Nathaniel joshed._

"Well, he did use military jargon, something like…" Apollo paused as he scanned the room, too many women and children, "let's just say he doesn't want to leave his bride." Apollo chatted with several people and didn't want to leave, but he still had to check in with Cintrex. He wanted just once to get Cayman alone, but tonight wasn't it so he said goodnight.

* * *

The winter continued to blast the western army as it journeyed south to join with other bases, continually growing in size until the unit was seventy thousand strong. Apollo was put in charge of operations and other General's were either wounded, killed or reasigned. McKinnis took a bullet to his lung and was sent home to El Paso, while while others among the General's like Higgins went east to Cintrex to oversee the larger picture. And in the midst of fighting, Higgins showed up with a promotion and he became a two star Major General.

He didn't make a deal over the promotion and was quite surprised when the Commanders commandeered one of the mess tents and threw a party in his honor a few days later. He looked around at the officers, "Who's minding the store?"

Bjenjou, who convinced him he needed to eat in the mess with him laughed, "That's what we have Sergeants for, and we have a surprise for you," the group parted and Cayman was sitting in a chair holding a baby and she was flanked by Nathaniel and Alicia who had Trey in her arms and Darrell, Barry and Gail were also present. With the fighting and constant moving he hadn't made more than half a dozen calls home, the last being two weeks ago. He figured he had a daughter by now, but being a General in charge of such a large army kept him swamped, even with a handful of staff he allocated to assist, and the fighting intensified here in the Arizona desert. It was now early January 2142.

He had eyes only for his wife and with deliberate steps closed the gap. She looked more beautiful than he remembered and saw several cameras capturing the moment. He'd be sure and get a copy. Without a word he took his daughter into his arms for the first time and pulled the blanket back to look into her face. He looked carefully while the crowd waited for his response.

He looked at Cayman, "And the father is?" His voice caused the baby to open her eyes and she had the brightest blue eyes. "Damn you, Taylor, this kid looks like you," Apollo roared and the officers burst out laughing and applauding.

Nathaniel laughed along with the rest, "You were dumb enough to let me pick the sperm, what'd you think she'd look like. I picked a perfect imitation of her mother," once again Nathaniel was puffed up in pride. You'd think he was the father. "Can I pick them or what."

Apollo looked down once again. Unlike his other two kids, this one didn't show any of him, but was totally her mother's daughter.

Cayman stood and went to greet her husband, "I wasn't sure you'd accept her since she doesn't have your stamp of approval."

He pulled her in for a kiss to another round of claps and smiled down at her, "I just can't believe anything this beautiful has me in her."

"She may look like me, but I bet she's going to act just like you, according to the two weeks we've had to get aquainted," they shared a smile and moment in the crowded room.

Apollo looked around, "Move on, nothing to see here." The crowd went back to enjoying the evening while Apollo's family had a mini reunion. He handed his daughter back and scooped Trey up for a tight hug and kiss to the boys cheek, "Remember me?"

"Daddy," Trey's memory was returning.

"And don't you forget it," he showed no intention of swapping kids and asked for pictures of mom and baby.

"When was she born?" he was remembering to get statics.

"On my birthday, the old Christmas holiday on the twenty fifth. You have to celebrate two birthdays on that day now," she leaned in for another kiss which he gladly bestowed on her. Before they left he was getting her alone for a proper hello.

He smiled his approval, "I like it, my girls have the same birthday."

"I have bad news for your other girl, the portal is operational and the only reason they haven't left is the war."

That dampened Apollo's mood and he looked to where Alicia was talking with friends. He had planned on spending the remaining time close to her and now felt cheated. A fresh wave of hatred for the enemy rolled over him. He was going to end this stupid war and fast instead of waiting for Mexico to get off the fence and help. "What did you name her?"

Cayman was hesitant, "If you don't like it, we can have it changed, but we did have an agreement, you got to name the boys and me the girls."

"I remember," he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "mind blowing sex to the loser and a name for the winner which equals a win for both sides. I am collecting before you leave." He saw a light blush on her cheeks and her eyes were gleaming.

"Maybe I'll let you torture it out of me then," she ran her free hand up his chest and was satisfied with his responding kiss that promised much more before the night was over.

"You two need to get a room," Nathaniel broke them apart.

"You and Alicia watch the kids for half an hour and I'll take you up on it," Apollo wanted his wife and could care less about the party in his honor and the three hundred officers mingling and drinking confiscated alcohol and eating what looked like real food.

Nathaniel took Trey who protested at being ripped out of his father's arms.

"I'll be back, Trey," Apollo patted his back, "Mommy and I need to talk," he looked at Nathaniel, "We'll take the baby," he took his daughter in one arm and wife's hand in the other and they slipped out and hurried to his tent.

Natalie Miller saw them depart from her position near the door and was envious of the Commander who caught the eye of that man. She was there before her and should have had a shot, but he never gave her a second glance.

They wasted no time in making love, hard and frantically. The second round was slower and he examined her body where the scar still marred her otherwise perfect stomach.

"I'll have that removed in a couple months."

He settled on top of her gingerly so not to hurt her stomach, "Now, the name of our baby."

He kissed her neck and collar bone making it hard to concentrate, but she managed to remember what she named their daughter as his mouth did wonderful things to her, "Leave a mark for me to take home," she moaned.

"Funny name for a kid," but he complied and a nice hickey graced the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"I called her Holly Chrystal for her birthdate and blue eyes that resemble blue crystal."

He tested the name, "I like it. It's better than the ones we bandied about."

Holly started crying, "We better get back, her bag is in the mess tent," Cayman went to get up, but was held down for a moment longer.

"Normally, I'd have reamed you out for bringing my children to a war zone, but I miss you so much," he let up to check on their daughter.

As they dressed she informed him, "Major Tate is on official duty, but I told him he could attend the party. Nathaniel refused to allow me to come until I said, well bring your entire unit to protect me if it makes you feel better, but I'm going. So he did. His unit is standing guard all around us and probably just outside the tent."

She was right, when they went back to the party, Apollo saw several of Taylor's unit in black armor with night vision and rifles, ready to take his family to safety should they get attacked.

This time he greeted his other daughter while still latched onto the baby and was feeding her from the bottle Cayman handed him, "What do you think of her, Alicia?"

"I think you'll dance to her tune nicely."

"Like I did yours?" they shared a smile.

"You did okay. I hope Holly and Trey never know what it's like to have a single parent."

"I'll do my best not to get killed," he looked around for his wife again. She was talking to her sons and daughter-in-law so he took their little sister and joined them again, handing Alicia the bottle and telling her to come with him. He wasn't ready to let her go either. Many pictures were taken and he instructed all photos to be shipped to him.

Alex Tate responded, "Every time one is taken, it automatically shoots one to your plexi, Sir."

"So, Major, what do you think of your impending departure to the past?"

"Mixed, Sir. I'm excited for the adventure, but hate leaving my family."

He turned his attention to Nathaniel who was at the edge of the group, "When were you going to tell me the portal was operational?"

"Truthfully, I wasn't. We're not leaving until the war either is won or takes a turn for the worse."

"How come our side hasn't cracked how those cloaking devices work and how to detect them?" Apollo knew the key to success was finding the armies and doing to them what they did in the Central Valley.

"We don't have the brightest minds working on it. Malcolm Wallace has been swamped with the portal after Lucas configured the phase variance and we are getting more visual signals from the probe."

"I'll go to Chicago myself and drag his sorry ass off the project if I have to. By tomorrow, I want to hear he's working on the cloaking system, got it, Commander," he was angry that the military didn't bring Dr. Wallace in the first day. "I'm losing people daily and outnumbered to the skies and you let him play with his stupid toy," Apollo was furious.

Cayman slipped between him and Alicia, "Not tonight, Apollo. We're here to celebrate and not fight."

He nodded to her and looked back to Nathaniel and in a kinder tone, "Maybe I'll keep Alicia with me. Would that light a fire under you?"

"I don't think Philbrick would like his high priced Lieutenant put in danger on this side of the portal. She's been carefully groomed to take over for me," Nathaniel reminded him, "but, I will get Malcolm tomorrow even if I have to go to Chicago." The men seized each other up and with a nod between them, it was over and Apollo went back to enjoying his family. Trey wanted to be held again so he swapped kids out with Gail latching onto the baby. "You ought to have one yourself," Apollo smiled at her.

"In time, but not now. I'll just play with yours for a couple years."

The choppers were loaded with Taylor's unit and ready to lift off. The party ended about midnight with a speech by Apollo where he reminded them they had to get up at the crack of dawn and weren't as young as most in the service. With a kiss to his new daughter he handed her carefully to Alicia and pulled his wife in his arms for a long kiss, much like the one they shared so many months before on the tarmac that early morning. He watched them lift off and didn't move until they were out of sight. Darrell was standing beside him, but the other two got permission to spend the night together and left to make the most of it.

"I thought your mom was going to ask Barry to drop his pants so she could see his scar," Apollo turned to head to his tent.

Darrell laughed, "She did grill him like she was his Commander and he was AWAL. Glad it wasn't me that took the bullet."

"No matter how old you kids get, you're still just our kids."

"Did you assign me to you because Mom wanted you to?" Darrell wanted to ask for a long time.

"No, I did it for me," he answered and said no more.

That left Darrell wondering what he meant. "Everyone got a kick out of you reading to Trey."

_Trey held a plexi up to his father and asked, "Read to me?"_

_Apollo sat down where he was talking to the family and put his son on his lap, "Pick what you want."_

_Trey chose a story from the pictures and while the family gathered around and Alex recorded the event, Apollo read the story in his deep tone while Trey looked at the moving pictures that followed the words. When he looked up at the end of the story, the entire room was silent and watching. They all clapped and he gave Trey a hug and kiss before setting him down. _

"I have enough footage from tonight to keep me entertained for hopefully the end of the war. So were you informed about this surprise party?"

"My job was to keep you away from the tent until Mom and family were inside. They couldn't arrive until after dark and Nathaniel brought them in on silent blackout. I changed places with Commander Bjenjou when he entered your tent and I left. That was the signal all went according to plan."

"I like your deviousness," he bid him goodnight and went to his tent alone after stopping by the latrines to relieve himself and brush his teeth. To his surprise Natalie Miller was sitting at the table with a soft light off to one side. "What do you want, Commander?" he was tired and wanted to lie down, alone.

"I have a question," she pressed on before he could stop her. "For many years I've shown interest in you," she held a hand up, "I'm not coming on to you. What I want to know is why weren't you interested in me and what was so different about Cayman?"

He looked at her like she had two heads, "It's after midnight and you want to know that, now?"

"If you answer, I'll leave you alone."

That was an offer he couldn't refuse, "Okay," he took the seat opposite her, "You were a good soldier and officer, but you had a reputation as an aggressive officer who'd do anything including using your body for advancement. I check out every candidate carefully and if I happen to find something I could blackmail you with later on…well, you probably shouldn't have done it. When I vetted Cayman for the program, I found nothing. I find something on everyone, whether it be a vicious temper like Taylor has when pushed too far or the bevy of women like you with sexual sins in your closet. I found nothing with Cayman, like I said. That intrigued me more than anything I'd run across in years and I wanted to know what she was hiding that I missed. When she won the contest and I did the prep work, I asked her out. She was authentic and I fell for her. No woman with a sordid past interest me and you fall into that category. There's not a man above the rank of Lieutenant you haven't tried to bed including Philbrick."

"I didn't realize you knew all that about me," she was subdued and contrite, coming to realize her actions had adverse effects on some men.

"Most of what I learned came from the boys club. Men like to score and talk and men like to talk more about the women that offered and they said no to. Now I'm not signaling you out, just women with a past didn't interest me. I find that their past usually comes back to haunt them."

"So it wasn't my body or looks that repulsed you?" she was used to men pursuing her because of her looks.

"No, you're a fine looking women. It's the entire package. Cayman was a widow who hadn't had a man between her first husband and me. I wanted a woman like that. The fact that she looks like a super model is a bonus, but I'd have pursued her if she was a plain looking woman due to her fidelity. I know she's not going to cheat on me and hope my actions tell her the same."

Natalie was silent for a moment, "Thank you for telling me. I always wondered why you pushed me away," she stood and left without another word. He watched her go and felt bad that he had to do that to her.

He was awakened just before dawn at the persistent buzzing of his comm. "Washington," came his groggy greeting.

"This is Lieutenant Wilson, Sir. I hate to wake you, but I just got in from last night and Commander Miller has committed suicide.

TBC


	51. World War Five Part Four

"Thanks for coming, Chris," Apollo stood from his work table to shake the chaplain's hand and invited him to sit.

Chris laid a box on the table and slid it across to Apollo, "When the women heard I was paying you a visit, they wouldn't let me come empty handed. You wife and mine along with Alicia, who took off from work, spent all afternoon yesterday baking cookies from the fresh supply of flour and sugar and spices that showed up. I have it on good authority that there are six different kinds in the package."

"Good authority?" Apollo took the lid off and the heavenly smells emanated forth to tickle his nostrils. "Grab a cup of coffee and join me…I insist," he overrode Chris' shaking head.

Chris got up and helped himself to the pot and sat back down, "My authority, I had at least three of each yesterday and am still suffering from a sugar high, so coffee will do, but I expect you to have at least one of each and tell me they were delicious as I cannot tell a lie to those lovely ladies, especially after their painstaking efforts."

Apollo took a bite from the first one, a sugar cookie and it was delicious, "Why do I have to state the obvious. This is good."

"I thought they were delicious as did Nathaniel who ate more than me until the women threatened us with bodily harm if we didn't leave any for you, of which Nathaniel stated he was saving you the calories, as if you ever gained a pound."

"So how's married life?" Nathaniel got up for another cup of coffee. In the distance bombs went off reminding them they were in a war zone and it was dangerous.

"After twenty-five years of being a widower, I'm happy to have found someone like Dotti to share the golden years. We are living at my place on the base and she and Maria Baneulos have been helping Carlos on his food growing project."

"How's it going?" Apollo was grateful for the diversion that postponed why he wanted to talk with his chaplain.

"There are rows of greenhouses in every spare place on the base and pots in homes. We are getting regular harvest of vegetables now and Carlos is starting items like sugar cane from imports from the islands along with their soil that the plants like to grow in. Several have wheat and corn and Nathaniel is looking around for facilities to house animals. It looks like we may be making inside greenhouse type area in backyards for chickens. Nathaniel said no to pigs and cattle in backyards."

"I don't see why. He's a pig and living inside my home," Apollo took his second cookie of coconut. It was a good as the first.

"The good news is, next year we should have plenty of food and we'll have the spouses to thank. They've stepped up and made food production their own contribution and delighted they can feel useful."

Apollo put the lid on the box and slid it out of his way, no longer wanting the treat, "I didn't ask you to come see me to talk about cookies or pigs."

"I didn't think you had. You're in a war, Son. Sometimes things happen that even you need to unload on and you're one of the strongest men I've ever met. Now what happened?" Chris turned from jovial friend to counselor and chaplain.

"I've held one name off the deceased list as I'm listed as next of kin and a search produced no relatives and I feel guilty as hell for what happened," Apollo looked so sad that Chris wanted to reach out and grip his shoulder and if he were closer he would have.

Chris remained silent, waiting for Apollo to begin in his own way.

"You remember Natalie Miller?"

"Of course, I know every officer over the rank of Sergeant on the base. What has she done?" Chris knew all about Natalie and her attempts to seduce most of the officers on base, married or otherwise.

"She blew her brains out," Apollo spoke coldly, like somehow she was to blame for her death.

Chris absorbed the news in stunned silence and then asked, "Did she leave a note?"

Apollo reached in his pocket and pulled an envelope and slid it across the table, "She used an old fashioned letter."

Chris slid it back, "Read it to me." He knew that Apollo reading something out loud could reveal more than if he read silently or audibly.

Apollo once again took the note from the envelope, _'Apollo, ever since I met you all those years ago, I haven't been able to get you out of my heart or mind. I never met a man with your stamina and obvious libido. Even Taylor, who has plenty, can't match you. I always harbored a secret desire to be your woman even for one night and feel your hands and lips, not to mention your maleness. Years passed and then I saw you with another woman who had that look about her that said she'd been made love to by you. Then came the marriage and children and you were so happy, while I had one night stands and loneliness. You pointing out my deficiencies last night was a stark realization I would never have you. I compare all men to you and they are inadequate. I'm tired of waiting for a love that will never come. I'll go to my grave loving you, Natalie.' _Apollo put the note down and looked at Chris. He filled him in on what transpired in his tent. "I asked all the officers who attended the party except Nathaniel's group if she was acting strange or had too much to drink, although I didn't think she was impaired and couldn't smell alcohol when she was in my tent. A few people reported back that she was off by herself watching my family and me until we left. She went to my tent while I was putting my family on the chopper."

"And you never had a relationship or given her any encouragement at all that might have encouraged this stalking?" Chris knew which questions to ask to draw a conclusion.

"No, I was polite to her when we first met. She was too promiscuous for me to give her a second look. I like my women faithful."

"Why would she put you as next of kin?" Chris sipped his coffee which was cooling off.

"Because of how she died, I handled her records myself and was surprised to see me listed. Also on her personal plexi was an assiduous biography of me. I was stalked by her for years and she even mentioned sending Taylor's supplies to Chicago with the hopes of getting caught, having him notice her and using it as a stepping stone to get close to me by dating him. I'm not close to her we've never had a drink or dinner. The first time she came on to me was in a little Mexican cantina while she was in my recruiting class for a Commander. Taylor won that competition, so that shows you how long ago it was. I forgot about her until I was transferred to Houston Base at my request to be near Cayman."

"Then it was her problem and not yours. You can't take responsibility for an ill mind."

"I hope she was an independent case and I'm not being stalked by others? In this case, my wife showed up with our second child and we presented a perfect family, throwing her fragile mind over the edge. There were plenty of men who would have married her."

Chris let Apollo rationalize until he paused, "The stress of war and having nobody to communicate with made her mind snap, Apollo, and she used you as an excuse." He was grateful for Apollo's nod of acceptance. He didn't need the leading General of so many not on the top of his game and knew he was called in to help Apollo put it behind him so he could get on with winning the war.

"I want you to carry this letter and a recorded message from me to Cayman. I don't keep secrets like this from her," Apollo inserted a chip into the envelope and handed it across the table to his trusted friend.

Chris decided to lighten the mood, "And what type of secrets would Cayman never be privy to?" he pocketed the envelope.

He saw a genuine smile grace Apollo's face, "There was this one time where Nathaniel said the 'F' word and Trey repeated it. I explained Mom could never hear him say that word or she's hurt me."

Chris chuckled, "That secret won't get passed on by me or I may become a stand-in for you. What else can I do for you while I'm here?"

"Take a walk with me through our base and let the troops and your junior clerics see you. I haven't had time to talk to the units since this happened two days ago and they may have questions."

When Chris arrived home that evening on the private chopper Nathaniel provided for him, he found his bride at the General's home and they were waiting supper for him.

"What was so all fired important that I was ordered by General Washington to send you for a field trip?" Nathaniel ordered as they sat to the table.

While they ate Chris filled them in, "Cayman, I have the letter for you to read and a private message from Apollo. It can wait until after we eat."

Cayman took the sliver thin chip and inserted it in her plexi and inserted her hearing piece to listen. Finally she put it away and sat quietly for a moment then gave the letter to Nathaniel to read.

He read it and passed it to Alicia who in turn handed it to Dotti while Nathaniel complained, "She wanted me for my connection to Apollo, I'm hurt," he tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"It's got to be an ego deflator, learning women want you just to get close to another man," Wash teased her husband.

"Makes me wonder what you really want from me," he did an exaggerated pout. "She wanted me for my association with your father, that's just wrong," he heard his wife laugh softly.

Wash sobered, "She was always a pain in the butt. She would have done you in a heartbeat, but I didn't know she had this twisted thing for Dad. Did you, Cayman?"

With all eyes on her, she compiled an answer, "Years ago, Natalie approached me and asked if I were dating Apollo. She'd seen us together and assumed we were an item. At the time I was in his training class and told her no. She proceeded to tell me, Apollo was hers and I needn't apply."

"But that wasn't true, was it?" Alicia had to know if her father ever touched her nemesis.

"When your father asked me out, the first thing I wanted to know was if he was seeing anyone. He told me he hadn't had a date in years. I mentioned Natalie and he laughed and told me in her dreams. I took him at his word and his message," she patted the plexi on her lap, "confirmed his fidelity to me and our marriage. I'll tell you right now, Alicia, if he so much as touches another woman, we're through. I won't abide a man who does that and he shouldn't have to put up with that in me. I know he's with women who'd love a look or more from him and now there's one less. Apollo's angry this happened on his watch and she used him as an excuse."

"We missed a troubled soul in her," Chris admitted and felt he should have seen something before it came to this.

Later that night when Cayman was alone in her bedroom she played the plexi again, _'Cay, Chris will tell you the bad news about Miller. I've given you access to all her material on me, just pull up her name and use my first name as your code. I want you to see how she idolized me and I want you to build a shrine to me like she did and serve me grapes while I lounge on the couch while rubbing my brow.' _Cayman smiled at his humor, even with this tragedy,_ 'I hope there are no other women with me as their target, just you. Once again you made me realize what a good choice I made in marrying you. I have no desire to ever look at another woman and hope you feel the same as me. I told her exactly why I would never give a woman like her the time of day and that's when she did herself in. I've never been alone like her. I had my aunt and uncle when I was a kid and my dad part time and cousins. Then I married and had Alicia. She had nobody that I could find. For that I'm sad and sorry for her. Once again, in case you didn't understand the first thousand times, you're the love of my life and I'm always faithful.'_

Nathaniel lay beside his wife in the dark, "You asleep?"

"No, can't stop thinking of the base without Natalie on the prowl."

"I never laid a hand on her."

"I know."

He reached for her hand in the dark, "How?"

"She never could keep her mouth shut. Whenever she got laid, she told who it was and women would talk all over the base. What, you think only the men brag about scoring?" he could hear the teasing in her tone and smiled.

"You don't know how hard it is to not crow at bagging you. I want to shout it from the rooftops, but settle for an occasional bragging session to either Chris or Alex."

"Someday you can, now go to sleep we have to be up early," he rolled her over and spooned as they dropped off.

* * *

"Malcolm, what do you have for me?" Nathaniel marched into the lab Malcolm requested on the base to conduct his experiments.

"I've never seen this technology before, but it's got to be old if they've used it for fifty years. I'd have liked to meet the scientist who invented it. I need to do some research on ancient electrical methods and work my way to what we use today and I might find the answer," Malcolm shifted from foot to foot as he answered, not standing still very long.

"You've been on this for four days now and you can't tell me anything. How about we start with how to turn it on," Taylor growled and made a threatening motion that over the years Malcolm would come to learn was his personal mannerism and he wasn't going to go violent all over him, but for now, he took a step back.

"I don't even know that. It's like you've handed me an alien artifact and asked me to make it work. I have them in different phases of construction," he walked to where several were strewn about. "As you can see, the mechanical and tangible material has to be supported by a vast electronic pulse of some type. It could be it takes more to make one work, that they are all interlinked and I don't have enough. Can you bring me twenty more so I can configure a pattern?" Malcolm remembered to ask politely in his tone instead of his usual ordering of subordinates.

"I'll have Washington bring them to you from storage."

Malcolm lit up, "The lovely Lieutenant. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said to me last time we talked. Do you think I stand a chance with her?"

"Malcolm, look around you. Most of the soldiers here have biceps larger than your thighs. I'm sure she prefers muscles to brains," Nathaniel purposely stayed out of the man's reach so he wasn't tempted to ring his neck.

"You never know, opposites attract."

"Inter species dating isn't allowed, drop it and any thoughts of my Lieutenant, understood?" This time he did take a menacing step in Malcolm's direction.

* * *

"We have an agreement of sorts with Mexico," General Tiberius enthusiastically spoke by direct link to Apollo who was giving his daily report in his chopper high in the sky. "They are amassing an army on our borders and will engage any hostile forces that come within range even to crossing into our territories up to fifty klicks."

"I'll take what I can get. Maybe we can sandwich them between our armies and crush them in the middle?" Apollo was already doing tactical planning in his subconscious.

"I like it, why aren't you here offering these suggestions instead of the fifty General's I have on staff that didn't come close to your suggestion."

Apollo grinned, "You can always give me another star, my wife gets turned on by them and is making a list of games we're going to play when I get home."

The comment caught Tiberius off guard and he spontaneously laughed, "I understand you have another daughter, congratulations."

"She looks like her mother so I'm not sure what I'm going to use to tease her with yet. I'll come up with something. Alicia looked like me so bonding through teasing was easy with her. I've seen my baby once when Nathaniel brought them to me ten days ago. I feel like I'm missing so much and she'll look a lot older when I finally get home. Semi-daily photos are nice, but I'd rather hold her."

"You and every other father with a newborn. I got a report from Commander Taylor on the cloaks. Dr. Wallace is working on cracking how they work, but hasn't come up with a solid answer yet, only that he thinks one or two alone isn't enough to make them work and that several placed in certain distances and angles is how they're used. I expect a breakthrough any day now."

"The Japanese are moving east at a pace of twenty klicks a day. We are starting to see a pattern, but are only engaging the flanks and near the rear at that. I've sent half the army to stop them head on, but they still outnumber our forces eighty to one. We have the advantage of air, but they took Phoenix Dome two days ago and restocked and should reach Tucson tomorrow or the day after. I ordered the transports left behind destroyed before they got to Phoenix, but they got food and water. I should have ordered the dome bombed. If they reach Tucson Dome, what's your orders?"

Tiberius gave it some thought, "Tuscon's been evacuated so all they might get are supplies. Bomb the hell out of it as nobody is supposed to be their."

"I'll rest easier knowing their supplies are limited and we're cutting off any way to backtrack." Apollo liked the thought of leaving nothing for the enemy to steal.

"All I can say, Apollo, is keep doing what you're doing. The other detachments have the terrain in their favor and the enemy hasn't moved as fast or far. I'm glad you're in charge of this region with your superior tactical skills. Try and push them south if you can towards Mexico and away from Albuquerque. If they make east of the Rockie Mountains, we have nothing to put in their way as a road block. All our forces east are entrenched in the northeast and stalled with the winter in a stalemate just outside Boston Dome. Russia has come that far and they have reinforcements and supplies arriving almost daily from the submarines so are very strong."

"Have you thought about bombing St. Petersburg or Moscow with the nuclears?" Apollo was a tactician at heart and wouldn't hesitate to stop Russia that way.

"Not with the atom killers, but we may not have a choice if the ground war continues. Wars don't last that long anymore like in eons past where they dragged on for years. This is already shaping up to go down in this century's history as one of the longest wars. The Somalia action was not really a war, but invasion and regime change. We weren't fighting with our forces continually engaged like here."

"That's for sure. Most units opted to take families to Somalia."

"We won't make that mistake again," Tiberius was grilled by the government for days in hearings on how the families of a unit could get massacred. Tiberius paused, "I finally overrode Richard Philbrick and called Taylor's unit up. He'll be joining you in a week, or before if the enemy makes El Paso."

Apollo didn't like the sound of that, "I'm going to move my forces along the Superstition Mountains and drive them south towards Mexico. They may be headed that way already instead of tackling another mountain range. I think you should stick with the original plan with Commander Taylor and send him to the past if we can't stop this army. They may be after Chicago and the terminal for all we know."

"That thought crossed my mind that our enemies have joined forces to try and take control and send their own people to the past."

"We know this world is slowly dying and much faster now with megatons of additional pollutants from all the bombing. One unit isn't going to make much difference and we put a lot of money into training them to secure a place for humanity. They might be slaughtered here with me," Apollo hoped his argument wasn't falling on deaf ears. It was hard enough on him with three kids fighting, he didn't want Taylor and his daughter added to the mix.

Tiberius shook his head, "You're taking steady losses and need help."

"I'm replacing them with warm bodies. I added a thousand from those fleeing Phoenix who couldn't for one reason or another get out before the enemy was storming the gates. We give basic training on shooting and I don't give a rats ass if they can salute, just shoot. Taylor's three hundred man unit may be highly trained killers, but they are not expendable."

"I'll give it a second thought. You are as persuasive as Philbrick who all but had a hissy fit in my office."

"I agree with him," Apollo hoped Nathaniel stayed home and protected his family. He signed off and made the next call home. After talking with Tiberius he wanted to visit with the family. Nathaniel answered, "Just the person I wanted to talk to," Apollo began.

"I assume you received the news then," Nathaniel had mixed feelings about joining Apollo at this stage, but as a soldier would go where ordered.

"When were you told?" Apollo noticed nobody else joined his son-in-law on the couch in front of the large screen in the family room.

"Yesterday. I haven't even told Wash yet. I've been sitting on what Philbrick told me."

"I added my voice to his against you joining me," he filled Nathaniel in on the latest army movements. "If we can't stop them, you will have to make a run for it taking civilians with you."

Nathaniel nodded and was sober, "Not according to plan, but when does anything go according to plan."

"Where's my girls and Trey?"

"They went to a belated baby party thrown by Dotti. She was going to do it before the baby was born, but her marriage got in the way. She and Chris went on a long honeymoon to Sao Paulo and did a tour of Brazil, one of the few countries not at war or being invaded and didn't get home until the first of the year. I have Trey around here someplace. Trey," Nathaniel raised his voiced and soon the small boy ran up to him and was lifted to his lap, "Say hi to Daddy."

Trey smiled at his father, "Hi, Daddy."

Apollo smiled back, "What did you do today?"

"Played and rode my bike."

"I bet you've outgrown that baby bike. What you say when I get home, we go get you a new one?"

"Blue bike. Jase has blue bike."

Apollo looked at Nathaniel who filled in the blank, "He has a few friends now. The women get together to do things and Cayman takes him because there's lots of little kids running around and he's learning to make friends."

"Damn, I'm missing too much," Apollo felt like he did when separated from Alicia for long periods of time. "So I didn't get to ask Chris about his wedding. What did you see?"

"They got married in the chapel and a few chaplains were present, but most are deployed with you, but lots of women showed up and a many retirees from several bases made it. There was a large crowd. Dotti had several friends I hadn't seen in years. I got hit on and had to hold Wash back from doing bodily harm. Chris was the consummate gentleman towards Dotti. I was sorely disappointed and kept looking for him to cop a feel, but he didn't."

Apollo chuckled, "I remember my wedding. It was small like yours as we didn't want a fuss made. Chris had to tell me not to do that in front of her sons. I told him, we were legally married and the boys better get used to my hands in that location."

"What did you do?" Nathaniel hadn't heard much about their wedding; just the uproar is caused with Wash.

"My hand was on her ass all night, when it wasn't on her breast."

"Wash and I behaved better than that," Nathaniel wished he'd gone to his friend's wedding now just for the show, which is why he attended those functions anyway and the food.

"You behaved after ogling her while Chris was trying to get your attention, but she was groping you under the table during desert."

"How come you didn't bring it to my attention?" Nathaniel smiled as he remembered the incident with vivid clarity.

"Chris was in the room or I would have. He and Cayman were discussing the details of Trey's baptism and it would have been tactless of me to point out Trey wasn't the only thing getting baptized that night."

Nathaniel gave him a wide grin. They hadn't partaken of badinage in a long time.

* * *

Two days later:

Apollo kept sniping at the advancing army and concentrated his troops on the north side in an effort to drive them to Mexico. The Japanese veered southeast toward Tucson Dome like Apollo predicted and he ordered it destroyed by his own choppers, leaving a smoking hole for the enemy. The Japanese took to moving at night and hiding in the desert under their cloaks during the day making night hunting dangerous as both sided had to be extremely close to exchange fire. They met head to head in what was called later the Chiricahua Campaign . It started out as a nighttime encounter and they were still fighting at sunrise. Losses on both sides were heavy.

"I'm out of ammo, both in the underbelly and turrets," Commander Meyers called out over the radio, "heading back for a refill," and his chopper broke formation and left. Apollo tried to stagger his choppers so a handful were constantly thinning the Japanese ranks. They caught them in the pass making for the south New Mexico desert where the next dome was Las Cruses. Scouts lost the invading army for two days giving them time to get their entire army in the pass and some through all the way to the New Mexico border, with the rear still struggling to get out of Reddington Pass, east of Tucson. They were spread out over sixty klicks and hadn't been able to engage the cloaks when daylight finally broke after hours of fighting.

The foot soldiers were dropped by chopper on hill tops and told to engage the army when they got within range. Apollo had fifty choppers allocated to him and the other battalions had a total of fifty, so the hundred choppers carrying twenty packed soldiers each moved on silent night running moved thirty-five thousand soldiers before sun made the effort futile and dangerous because the Japanese were shooting missiles at the choppers and took three down before Apollo called them off and out of range.

"Don't let them get into the Chiricahua Mountains. Send more troops to that area," Apollo was issuing orders from his chopper which hovered higher than the rest. He'd been in the air for sixteen hours, only going to base to load ammo and grab a bite of food. He showed no signs of slowing down and expected his soldiers to follow his example. This was too important and they had a chance to severely hurt the enemy."

"We can't hold them, they are overrunning our locations," Commander Grace Tamarck of the eighth yelled into her radio. In the background bombs were exploding as the Japanese in mass rushed to get out of the open and into the safety of the hills. Transports were hauling numerous infantrymen and a motorcycle brigade of at least ten thousand stormed her outpost of four thousand. There was silence and she didn't answer to any call for a report, nor did any of her units. Apollo ordered a flyover as he was on his way back to the battle from his second trip to base, this trip for more missiles and a new pilot.

The scene below told it all, thousands of dead littered the desert and foothills. The enemy diverted to the south into the mountains Apollo wanted to keep them out of and disappeared. Apollo figured at least two hundred thousand made their escape, leaving half of their ranks to fight in the open. He put them out of his planning for the moment and ordered his pilot back to the main part of the battle where they had several engagements going on at once and orders were being sent and requests radioed to Commander's in the choppers.

"Commander Meyers, send the tenth east to assist the fifth at Dragoon Mtns. Commander Rollo, send the ninth into Sulphur Springs Valley and make sure the ones who made the mountains don't double back behind our troops. All units, look behind you once in a while and see if the missing Japs haven't circled and are trapping your positions." Apollo flew over the area again and ordered his pilot to fly high over the Chiricahua Mountains and watched a large convoy driving down a mountain road in single file. "I need ten choppers right now at my location," he waited until he had the airpower. "Take the road out in front of them and strafe down their transports. We'll at least disable them." He moved in to start his run and manned a turret on the side his pilot decided to attack from. He saw transports explode, but no bodies jumping out. After his first run, he ordered his pilot to observe as the others made a line and took out the rest of the vehicles.

"All choppers over the Chiricahua's, these are decoys, not manned."

Bjenjou answered from his own chopper, "I bet the army is cloaked."

"I bet you're right," Apollo was on to his next project and once again made a pass over the mountains, but the army was gone, cloaked in plain sight. He needed to get that cloaking technology. He joined another isolated skirmish and with a combo of airpower and the units on the ground, they wiped out a splinter group that got separated.

It was getting dark early and fast. The mid-January temperatures were dropping to the low twenties and the units were scattered in groups without food or shelter. Apollo flew the length of the war zone recording for planning. Right now, his army couldn't keep going on no food. He ordered prepared meals dropped to all the units and put out the word for all units to call in if they were missed. He landed and made his way to a drop for food for himself and his pilot. He briefly wondered how his kids were as he came to think of them.

"Washington to Tillman," he commed Darrell. He didn't get an answer so switched to Barry.

"Tillman here," Barry answered.

"How are you?"

"Tough day, Sir." The truth was, Barry had never been in a firefight that brutal or with as many casualties in his unit.

"Everyone's doing great," Apollo encouraged him. "Darrell didn't answer his comm. Have you seen or heard from him today?"

"No. I'm here with Gail. Our units are all mixed up and with so many dead, I got reassigned to Commander Meyers' unit as Larken's is toast with just a few survivors. Commander Larken is severely hurt, but won't let them medevac him until the worse off are lifted back to base. I heard the medics talk and they don't think he'll make the night."

Apollo digested the news. He personally liked Larken, but gave him an average rating as a Commander. He'd personally speak at his funeral when the time came if he were able. "Okay, I was just checking on you kids. I have more calls to make. Keep your heads down."

"You too, Sir."

Apollo found a spot on the ground in the dark among the ground troops and opened his meal. He used his night vision to identify the food and people around him. Those near him couldn't believe that the ranking General was sitting on the ground eating in their midst. A man settled near him and he looked over to see Jim Shannon. He gave a nod and shoveled a mouthful in instead of speaking. He swallowed, "Your willingness to shoot the enemy improve any?"

"When they are armed and shooting at me, I don't have a problem, General."

"Good, shoot even if their backs are turned. We're outnumbered eighty to one and running out of mountains to slow them from marching to the sea. We have to up the one on one fighting or it might by your family in the crosshairs someday," Apollo spoke to Shannon, but loud enough for several of the volunteers to hear and they listened to the General. "You have a family, Shannon?"

Jim nodded around his own large mouthful. He swallowed, "Yes, Sir, I have a wife, son and daughter. My son is ten and not a soldier. He loves music, dancing and has been known to play dolls with his sister, but I never said that."

Apollo chuckled, "I have one not quiet three and he has a knife that he uses to kill his stuffed animals with. I could use him here with a real gun with his aggressive mentality. He's all boy and will make a good soldier someday."

"You don't have your stepson with you?" Jim asked.

"No, I sent him off with his unit and haven't heard from him. He's another tough kid, good soldier."

"Do you really think we can't stop them?" another Chicago policeman asked Apollo.

"We're going to give it our best shot. If they hadn't made guns illegal over a hundred years ago, we'd have a standing army that easily outgunned the invaders, but all the weapons of old were melted down and few exist today. Now the civilians are dependent on us and we have to be good enough. You see how willing the people we picked up outside Phoenix were to fight. The entire country is that way and we don't have the weapons to put in their hands." Apollo took a moment to vent his personal fury at an un-armed society that remained helpless to stop anyone with a weapon. Apollo finished his food and stood up, looking around for his pilot, "Grant, let's go," without a goodbye he marched to the chopper.

Once in the air, he ordered the chopper to go high so he could call Cintrex and report. He checked his plexi and numbers were coming in on estimated casualties. He lost twenty thousand souls this day and the units were starting to fight again after a brief lull for food.

Apollo gave his report directly to Tiberius. "Their army split into two manageable two hundred thousand legions. The percentages are equal, we lost twenty percent of our troops and they lost that many, but had much more to work with. At this rate, they'll reduce us to a few thousand by the end of the month. I sent you all the footage from all the choppers to sift through."

"I wish we had an army to send you and you are getting Taylor. I have a special job for him…hold on and speak of the devil," the screen split and Nathaniel appeared on a three way feed. He greeted General Tiberius then Apollo in turn.

"We were just talking about you," Tiberius began.

"Were you talking about my brilliance or good looks?" Nathaniel grinned at his own wit.

"I was asking for a conjugal visit and the General here said he had a special job for you, blow job that is," Apollo just couldn't resist.

Tiberius laughed and shook his head, "Before this conversation disintegrates further, what do you need, Commander?"

"Malcolm Wallace did it again. All I can say, is I'm glad he's slated to come to Terra Nova. He figured out how the cloaks work, how to detect them and how to configure them to cloak. We have enough to hide an army of hundred thousand ourselves."

"I just might kiss you when I see you," Apollo's greatest wish just came true.

"You try, I'll throw your wife at you as a diversion."

"That'll also work."

"Commander, I was going to send you to the war zone with a volunteer army. Our munitions factory has been working overtime for months, making all types of weapons. We can arm an army of half a million and you're the only Commander not in a war zone. I'm ordering your soldiers to domes to recruit young men between the ages of seventeen to thirty. We'll send them east and west to bolster our depleting ranks. I want your soldiers to train them to shoot and get them moving. Now listen as General Washington gives his report." He looked at Apollo, "Recap what you told me."

Apollo filled Nathaniel in and ended with, "We are waiting to see if Larken dies tonight. Donaldson was killed today and Eilesen took a bullet to his pelvis."

"Have you heard from Cayman's kids?" Nathaniel knew he'd have to tell Cayman of the battle and she'd ask.

"Barry and Gail are unharmed and I can't reach Darrell."

"What do you want me to tell Cayman?" Nathaniel's voice got soft.

"That I spoke to the older kids and haven't had time to check on Darrell. Not exactly a lie, but I really don't have time to track him down. The battle is still raging and will go all night from the looks of things and I need to get back and direct."

Nathaniel looked at Tiberius, "General, if I send my people to El Paso, Las Cruses and Albuquerque Domes, we can have reinforcements in the area within four days or less. Where are the weapons stored?"

"We have rifles and pistols at the warehouses in the dome they're made in in Kentucky. I can have them delivered by train to Las Cruses by tomorrow night."

"And I can have the people, if I can use the trains, to Las Cruses in three days if Apollo can hold them fast, by Friday, we'll have an army of say three hundred thousand marching west to crush the Japanese," Nathaniel was half planning and half politicking.

"Can you plan a counterattack by Friday with additional troops that dwarf what you have now?" Tiberius looked at Apollo.

"With anything that can pull a trigger, I can stop them before the next dome. I don't want Taylor's soldiers in the fray at all. Once they've escorted the volunteers to Las Cruses Dome, I'll have my soldiers take over and bring them into combat." Before Nathaniel could raise a protest, Apollo continued, "I want Taylor to analyze our battle today and the surrounding terrain and offer his expertise on how the battle should go. I don't have time to fight and do strategic long range planning."

"He's already gotten what you just sent me."

"I have to get back to the fight."

"Apollo, you look exhausted. When are you going to sleep?" Nathaniel looked worried.

"I have people on the ground that are pinned down. If they can't sleep, I won't. General, I'll be in the air most of the time if you need to contact me," Apollo wanted to get back to action.

"Fly safe," Tiberius spoke for both him and Taylor and severed the link leaving him alone with Nathaniel, "You have your orders, Commander."

"Yes, Sir, my units will be dispersed in the morning. I'll prep them tonight."

Darrell saw many of his unit gunned down throughout the day of vicious fighting. He was on the side of a slight incline with shrubs no more than three feet tall so was crouched in the densest part of the hill as dark fell. He needed to make his way to a safe location and find out where survivors were and meet up. He flipped his night vision on and saw people moving all around his location. He almost stood up when conversation floated across the short spans and it wasn't a language he knew. Somehow when he got separated, he wandered into the enemy. He carefully lay down, not making a sound and turned his radio and comm off. The enemy was sitting down to eat.

TBC


	52. V Day

"I'm General McKinnis," a tall imposing man with a mic attached to his head spoke to a massive crowd. "Today you're going into battle. Some of you will die, some will be injured and all of you will be heroes. You answered your country's call to arms, and did so with amazing haste. As you know the battle began in early August and we are entering the later part of January and the regulars haven't had a break in fighting almost every day they've been deployed. The army we are facing is about evenly manned against ours now. The good news is; we can detect their cloaking devices. Your job will be to provide firepower from the ground while the aerial support takes out their technology. Good luck and God speed," KcKinnis turned the crowd over to the Commanders. They were sent from Apollo to guide the two hundred thousand volunteers that were sent west.

Ten Commanders stepped up and one took the headset and put it on. "All men with the number starting with one go to the train and board in the first cars. Twenty thousand men sorted out and took backpacks and duffels and climbed on the train that brought them west. It took four days to round up that many people and get them to the train stations. Not quite the deadline Tiberius told Apollo, but close. Today was Sunday and they were making the final leg to the battle. Commander Shiver of the fifth was pulled off his own unit and put in charge of one of the divisions as were nine other Commanders.

Half the volunteers left on the train and the other half waited for it to come back for them. Three hours later they were also on their way. Fighting was in and around the dusty desert town of Deming with its flat terrain without hills or mountains to hide in.

McKinnis waited for the approaching chopper and climbed on board to greet a tired looking Apollo.

"Have you had any sleep this week?"

Apollo shook his head, "Not more than an hour at a time. When this is over I'm sleeping a week."

"I talked to Taylor and he said you haven't called in and he's worried about you. He knows you're alive by your reports to brass, but was complaining he needed a call."

"Who's headed this way with the machine Wallace invented to detect those cloaks?" Apollo wasn't in the mood for idle chitchat and that was one reason he didn't call home. Sleep deprivation left him short tempered.

"Nathaniel's bringing it himself along with Dr. Wallace to operate the damn thing," McKinnis looked around, "how's the war progressing?"

"We haven't been able to stop them. We captured another clone and I personally interrogated him. I wanted to know what they were using for food as we've been destroying everything in their path. He pulled out a pouch with pellets, a mixture of rice and seaweed and who knows what else and put it in a cup and added water. In a few minutes it was overflowing the cup. He asked if we wanted some and we all refused, but sent some to the medic lab while he calmly ate the food as his last meal. They take our food first, but are using backup compressed pellets and have no shortage of food. Water has been in abundant supply due to it being winter and they have purifiers for the contaminated water."

"So they are set up individually to survive," McKinnis looked at the brown terrain they were rapidly flying over. "What's our next stop?"

"The base. I need to get this fixed," he held up his arm that McKinnis hadn't noticed before. A compression bandage was over a bloody spot. "I got too low and took a bullet while on the turret, not bad, just a flesh wound," he put his arm back down.

"You haven't been sending your wounded to El Paso, why?"

"Don't have the choppers to spare. We moved the base from Arizona to the foothills near an old abandoned community called Hatch. It's sheltered enough for our mobile hospital to be protected. We don't know which way the army is advancing. They are at a crossroads, do they go east to El Paso or north to Albuquerque."

"They might split and try to take out both domes," McKinnis gave another theory.

"We've depleted them down to quarter million from my rough count. They've taken over a third of our troops including all those I've pressed into service. My highest number was seventy five thousand and now I'm down to less than fifty. Those warm bodies sure look good," Apollo moved so he could look out and McKinnis joined him. Down below over Deming was the fresh units, mingling with the exhausted soldiers. "That town hasn't seen that many people since the gold rush of 2105 in the Florida Mountains, which played out in two years."

"But it's a good town to make a stand, bring everything out into the open," McKinnis noticed the chopper veered northwest and continued on. A few minutes later it was setting down and Apollo got out. McKinnis followed and saw tents as far as he could see. He followed Apollo who seemed to know where he was going and they entered a medic tent where Commander Larken was still breathing and on life support. Apollo let the medic sew him up. His radio came to life, "Taylor to Washington."

"Washington," he answered with his good hand.

"Got it. We're in the neighborhood and needed a lock from your radio for a landing sight. Will be there in five, Taylor out."

"I need a shower," Apollo hadn't had one since Phoenix got bombed and he knew his troops on the ground hadn't either and hopefully they'd get showers in the town, even if the dirty clothes had to be re-worn. He emerged from the latrines with showers in a better mood with his goatee neatly trimmed and cheeks shaven. He needed a haircut, but that could wait for another day. His arm hurt and he took a pain pill after dressing in a clean uniform. With his armor securely in place he went to find Nathaniel. He found him with McKinnis still in the medic tent and they were standing over Larken talking softly.

Apollo slapped Nathaniel on the shoulder from behind and he spun, holding his hand out for Apollo to take. "Gently," Apollo instructed with a wince, "took a bullet in my right arm today."

Nathaniel loosened his grip and put a hand on his shoulder instead and gave a comradely squeeze. "Good to see you again, Apollo."

"Wish I could say the same. You know I don't want you near a battle of this magnitude," he looked around, "I was told Dr. Wallace was with you."

McKinnis answered, "He's getting a tour. I've recalled all the Commanders for a meeting and we're waiting for them to fly in. When's the last time you've eaten, Apollo?"

Apollo wasn't used to all this fussing that wasn't coming from his wife, "How about now while the others are in route," he led the way to the nearest mess. With the units deployed, the cooks were busy in shifts cooking meals and placing them in disposable containers for the daily drops. They weren't told of the quarter million extra mouths to feed as El Paso base was close enough to supply the food drops. Apollo was going to tell the cooks who'd been working so hard they were only cooking for the injured and people in camp after this meal.

They sat with trays and Apollo dug in, his first hot meal in days and he was enjoying the fare. "Daddy," brought him to his feet and he reached out with his good arm to snag his daughter to him. They exchanged a quick kiss and he sat back down as Alicia and Malcolm joined them at the table where he greeted Malcolm and introduced the other General. He noticed only McKinnis had joined him for food, "How long are you two staying?"

"Depends on how well the cloak buster works," Nathaniel noticed Malcolm was sitting close to his wife. She offered to take the scientist around as he'd never seen a battlefield camp before. For someone so smart, he was so dense.

"General Washington," Malcolm got his attention and he looked over his daughter at the civilian who bravely continued, "I'm quite impressed with your daughter," Alicia's head whipped around from her father's face to look at Malcolm.

"She impresses the hell out of a lot of people, Dr. Wallace," Apollo had a sneaking suspicion where this was headed.

"I want to date your daughter," he looked at a stunned Wash, "I know this is short notice and we've never had a date, but for two years I've watched you prepare for our trip to the past and it makes sense. Your daughter is military and I'm a civilian who has a lot to offer her…"

Nathaniel's laughing cut him off and everyone turned to look at him, "I told you, Wallace, she's not available, not to you or anybody. She signed on to do a job for humanity and cannot be sidetracked with romance."

Apollo was smiling at Nathaniel and got a narrow eyed expression in return as the two men exchanged looks. Apollo wiped the smile and turned back to Malcolm, "My daughter will marry a military man, Dr. Wallace."

"I'm not to be bartered off like chattel," Alicia spoke up and looked directly at Malcolm, "I can hurt you bad and I already have a companion."

"But you're not married. If your friend cared, he'd marry you," Malcolm was sure she wasn't serious about this other bloke.

Apollo reached around his daughter with his un-injured left arm and popped Malcolm on his shoulder. Malcolm felt agonizing pain and grabbed his shoulder. It was all he could do not to cry out. He was certain the area would be black and blue in a day or two.

"Have I knocked some sense into your thick skull," Apollo growled. "My daughter is taken and not to be panted after by a wet-nosed puppy like you. Oh, and my daughter hits harder than that love tap I just gave you. Next move in her direction, she has my permission to wipe the floor with you."

"Have you seen Cayman's kids?" Nathaniel changed the subject, but kept an eye on Malcolm. He was definitely infatuated with his wife.

"I've been busy. Let's get this meeting underway," he stood and reached for his radio. "All Commanders and engineers, meet in the main mess in fifteen minutes. He was sure the Commanders were taking showers like he did as he didn't see any come into the tent, but heard plenty of choppers landing. He took his and McKinnis' trays to the wash station and motioned Nathaniel to join him on the far side of the room.

In a low voice, "You're letting that guy around Alicia in the past?"

"He's harmless, besides Wash can take him ten out of ten throws. He can be annoying, but he is the best scientist on our side and we need him. I give him slack. Wash actually likes him and in time he'll understand she is off limits. If he continues his pursuit, when he's at Terra Nova, I'll tell him about us and threaten him with expulsion from the colony if he rats."

Apollo watched the Commanders file in and take seats, with a few greeting Nathaniel and Alicia warmly. They had Malcolm explain how the cloak works and he showed a demonstration on the tool he developed to counter the magnetic fields. The engineers were going to operate the six he made in the two days Nathaniel gave him before dragging him off to this inhospitable part of the world.

"Dr. Wallace will be in base camp on our first run. He can walk us through usage if we experience technical failure," Apollo dismissed the Commanders after a lengthy planning session with instructions to give all units the night off and hold tight for instructions. He planned on a full night's sleep. Nathaniel turned Malcolm over to Bjenjou to settle for the night and took his bed to Apollo's tent.

Once they were alone, Nathaniel told Wash her father was injured and she insisted on checking his wound. "What's really going on, Apollo?" Nathaniel wasn't buying he hadn't seen the kids. "You are evasive on Barry and Darrell and Gail."

"I lost contact with Darrell, but with so many casualties, he may have been killed and left where he fell as we followed the army without stopping to bury our dead or he may be injured an in one of the tents listed as John Doe if he lost his ID." Apollo looked down at his hands, "I don't want Cayman to know until I've found him and I haven't had time to look."

"What about my unit circling around the battle and picking up where it started and beginning the business of sorting bodies for identification."

Apollo thought about it and nodded, "That's something your people can do safely without endangering their lives.

Apollo took the first chopper with the cloaking detector attached to the underbelly. He looked at his plexi for the signal Malcolm showed from the unit he brought for a display. He made several passes in the desert with no luck and was beginning to think they were using the instrument wrong when a blip was located and grew steady the closer they got. Fifteen klicks southwest of the town appeared to be the army hiding under their cloaks. Apollo ordered a test shot into the signal and sure enough the cloak on the ground exploded exposing part of the army. Ordering choppers to carpet bomb the area, soon the enemy was scattering on transports of all types and motorcycles and escaping in random directions. Apollo notified the Mexican army that a large detachment was heading to the border and was all theirs.

He ordered his massive new army to the perimeter of the city as many were headed for the cover of buildings. The more experienced soldiers and volunteers showed the newcomers the ropes and they made an invincible barrier that took out thousands of Japanese clones with orders to take no prisoners. The war raged on for two days with little break. Apollo ordered his Commanders to hunt and exterminate. For the first time since California they had the upper hand. The shooting died off to an occasional pop and the General landed in the middle of the town for the first time. His troops gathered around and cheered when he said they won this battle. He ordered food dropped and mingled with the people, telling them how they turned the tide of the invasion and to never forget their donation to the war efforts. A couple hours later choppers from El Paso landed with hot food and long tables were set up.

Apollo's comm beeped and he saw Nathaniel's signal. "Apollo, we've identified all the bodies we could find," there was a pause, "we found Darrell on the side of a hill."

Apollo felt tears burn his eyes and moved off to be alone, "How did he die?"

"Hand to hand combat and he took at least a dozen before they got him," Nathaniel sounded sad. "He was alone so must have gotten separated. His comm and radio were turned off indicating he knew he was surrounded. He was probably hiding when they found him. His weapon was empty and the knife that you and Cayman had engraved for his last birthday was bloody and in his hand."

A tear trickled down Apollo's cheek. He had plans for that kid, "Can you load his body and get him home. I'll tell his mother, Washington out," he got up and walked to his chopper reaching for his radio, "Grant, I need to lift off." Soon his pilot came running, "I need to go up and report."

He made his first report to Cintrex and told them McKinnis was chasing the last splinter group to break to the north and should take care of them by the end of the day. "We're officially wrapping this operation up, General," Apollo told Tiberius.

"I'm very impressed with you, Washington. I wish I could send you home, but you are headed to Portland where they are still outnumbered severely." Apollo's expression never changed, but he nodded and Tiberius picked up on it, "Everything okay with you, Apollo. I heard you took a bullet from McKinnis. Do you need a personal break for healing?"

"No, Sir. I was just informed by Taylor, who I sent to Arizona to do body retrieval that my stepson was among the dead. I'm dreading telling my wife."

"You have my sympathy. Her kids were regulars weren't they?"

"Two sons in my units, both fine soldiers, like their mother."

His next call was to Chris. Chris smiled broadly when he saw who was on the other end, "Apollo, I was just thinking about you and wondering how things were going. The base is empty with Nathaniel's unit gone."

Apollo got right to the point, "Chris, I have to tell Cayman that Darrell got killed."

"Oh dear, I'll go be with her. Do you want to wait until Dotti and I are present, my boy?"

Apollo shook his head, "No, but go and give her support. That large house is going to seem empty with all the older kids gone. I would greatly appreciate your support for her."

"How did it happen?" Chris was solemn and sad for another visit he was forced to make under devastating circumstances and he and Dotti had gotten quite close to Cayman with this war raging.

"Head out now and I'll tell her before you arrive and let her know you are on the way."

Cayman gave a big smile as she turned on the screen and saw her husband looking back, "You never call this early and it's been days and I would have been worried if General Tiberius himself hadn't called every night after talking with you. He said you were fighting non-stop."

He let her speak, knowing his next words would change her forever, "Cay, I have bad news," he watched her shut up and her large expressive eyes told him she knew what was coming, just not who. "As you know, I sent Nathaniel's unit to do body identification. They came upon Darrell."

He watched his wife grab a pillow and hug it to her breast. Trey ran up and saw daddy. "Mommy, want to talk to Daddy."

"Not now, Baby, go play," she pushed Trey away, who looked confused. Never had anyone told him he couldn't talk to his Daddy.

"And you are just now aware that my baby was dead? How long have you known and not told me?" she pierced him with now pain filled orbs.

"Nathaniel called me about an hour ago. I made my report to Cintrex first, then called Chris. He and Dotti are on their way over."

"I don't want Chris, I want my baby. How could you have sent him to his death and not bothered to tell me. How dare you treat me like all the other mother's, you….bastard," her voice broke and she started crying.

He wished anything to be home to pull her to him and let her grieve, but could only watch from over a thousand klicks away.

She quieted and let the tears roll unheeded down her face as she looked at him, waiting on her, "Tell me."

"He was found east of Tucson in the hills, alone surrounded by many Japs that he took out before they got him. I tried calling him every day, but he never answered," Apollo felt shattered himself. In the years he'd known the young man, he got close to him and looked upon him as a son and was hurting also.

The doorbell sounded and soon Chris and Dotti hurried in without being invited. Dotti pulled Cayman, who started crying again at the sight of them, into her arms where Cayman let herself be comforted. Chris looked at Apollo, noticing for the first time how stressed he looked.

Apollo spoke to him, "Nathaniel has been ordered to personally take his body home for burial. He'll be home in a few days."

"Are you able to take a few days and come home yourself?" Chris asked as Cayman started composing herself.

"I don't know," he was sidetracked as Trey entered the picture again and crawled on the couch to hug mommy. He didn't know why his Mommy was crying, but he started crying also drawing attention to him.

"Oh, Trey," Cayman hugged him tightly, "You wanted to say hi to Daddy, here he is," she sat the boy on her lap and looked back to her husband.

He looked at his son, who stopped crying, but was sniffling as mom pulled her hankie and dabbed her eyes, then told Trey to blow his nose.

"Hey, Boy, I miss you," he hoped Mom wouldn't be too grief stricken to look after the younger kids and looked at Dotti, "Dotti, can you help with the kids?"

"Of course, Apollo. I'm here for as long as Cayman needs me," she reassured him.

"I better get back to the action," he looked at his wife, "I'm sorry."

"You can't comfort me right now, Apollo," her tone changed to accusatory; "you knew my son was missing and didn't tell me and now he's dead."

He bore her hurt and anger in silence and Chris picked up the pause in conversation, "I'll take care of things here, Apollo. Take care of yourself and your injured arm," he remembered seeing Apollo's name on an injured report that came from Cintrex.

"I'll be fine," Apollo cut the link. He went back to the town where meals were winding down and looked for what was left. He wasn't hungry and just wanted to sleep and forget the pain he caused his wife, but knew if he did nightmares would haunt him. He accepted a covered tray and looked for a place to sit down that was private. He walked back towards his chopper with the thought he would hole up in the back for solitude. He spotted a barrel on its side and straddled it setting the tray in front of him. Finished eating, he looked around. He spotted Jim Shannon also off by himself and called, "Shannon." When Jim looked up, Apollo motioned him over.

Jim flipped the mini in his hand, "I was missing my family," he handed the mini to Apollo, who saw a smiling woman with two cute kids.

He handed it back and pulled his own, "This is my daughter, born in December. I saw her once and she's a month old now." Jim looked at the beautiful baby with her bright blue eyes. Apollo took it back and moved to another picture and gave it back, "How's that for a bunch of kids." In the picture was Barry and Darrell, who was holding Trey, and Alicia holding Holly.

"Wow, five kids, how'd you manage that with it being against the law?"

"I make lots of money and three were free. Plenty of people have a third and get away with it with just a fine. My little guy there was free for me and my wife had to pay a fine, but we both got hit hard for having the audacity to add another, but she's worth it."

Jim looked at Darrell and Barry, "I met Darrell, but not the other." He glanced at the dark haired young woman, but didn't pay her much mind.

"Barry, the oldest boy, he's around here someplace," Apollo had a sickening feeling and remembered he forgot to tell Barry. Somehow he found it easier to talk to this stranger than a military person. Probably because when they parted ways, he'd never see him again. "Darrell got killed in Arizona on our first encounter east of Tucson."

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I was hoping…" Jim trailed off and picked up when the General was looking at him to finish, "I was hoping to run into him again and was keeping an eye out for him. He was a professional soldier, I know now after fighting beside a lot of different people."

Apollo got on his radio, "Sergeant Tillman, lock on my coordinate and come see me," vaguely heard Barry respond. He turned back to Shannon, "I've never lost this many people in combat, but this is the largest force the world has seen in well over a hundred years. He saw Barry approaching and stood up. Reaching a hand out, he shook Jim's hand, "I ordered your unit home now that we have reinforcements. Thank you for serving." Jim watched him stride to meet the younger man and put an arm around his shoulders and walk with him to a private area near the chopper. With a final glance before he stepped out of sight, Jim saw the younger man enveloped in the General's arms and figured that must be the brother, Barry.

Barry found his wife instructing a large group of volunteers how to clean and care for their rifles, where to go for ammunition, food and shelter while on the move. He looked around and there were groups as far as the eye could see with Corporals and Sergeants instructing from a hastily improvised set of instructions to fit the circumstances. He waited for a break then butted in and asked another Corporal to take over. He told Gail about Darrell and they shared a private moment while Gail cried.

"I wish I could get a call out to Mom. Apollo told me he called her and Chris and Dotti are with her now."

"Now we know why Darrell didn't answer your calls," Gail watched every lull in battle as her husband tried to call his brother, leaving many messages.

"I was hoping for him being wounded."

"It's going to be a different base we're going back to with so many of our friends dead and now family," Gail tried to comfort him.

* * *

Apollo and McKinnis were ordered to Cintrex and to leave the volunteers in the charge of the Commanders and do burying details for the enemy and backtrack to where the encounter started in Arizona.

Two days later Taylor's choppers landed at Houston Base. Word spread that Taylor's unit was coming home after many days in the war zone. Cayman got a call from Perkins and told him Darrell's body was on board so he sent a hearse. She insisted on being present when the choppers landed so Dotti stayed with the little ones. It was dusk when the choppers made formation and landed as one unit in the lightly falling rain. Cayman saw her son was in Nathaniel's own chopper and Alicia was helping move the body in a bag to the vehicle. She stopped them and asked the bag be opened so she could see her son. Chris was with her all the way and nodded to the soldier to do as bidden. Darrell lay like he was sleeping.

"His face is dirty," Cayman brushed some sand from his cheek.

Nathaniel reached for her, "He'll be cleaned and dressed for his funeral, Cayman. Let's go home."

Nathaniel walked through the house, making sure the doors were locked, though on the base, crime was almost non-existent behind the high walls, but he was in charge of the family in Apollo's absence. He found Cayman in the kitchen feeding Holly, sitting at the table with a faraway look on her face. He sat down across the table, making his presence known.

"I've seen that look all too often this war."

"Did you record where Darrell was found?" she wanted to see the last place on Earth her son was alive.

"I did the recording personally when I realized it was Darrell."

"I want to see it."

Nathaniel started to tell her tomorrow and saw her haunted look. He reached for his mini and made a few notations and the screen in the kitchen lit up with the area. A close up of Darrell with the knife in his hand and he was lying on his face. A foot away was an enemy with stab wounds to his torso. Several dead Japanese were strewn about, but no other soldiers from their side. "He must have gotten separated and blundered into them. Look at how many he got before they…" he trailed off not wanting to state the obvious. He turned it off when the footage ended. "I sent it to your plexi."

"I was hard on Apollo and haven't heard from him since I called him a bastard for not telling me he couldn't contact Darrell. Then I had to find out from Chris he'd been shot."

"He's a big boy. He knows you're grieving and won't take it personally. Besides he was ordered to Cintrex for briefing on his next assignment. I was hoping they'd give the unit a break, but there are others who've been fighting just as long and need help. I have it on good authority that he's already in Oregon."

"I got a message from him telling me as much, but I still shouldn't have taken it out on him. He loved Darrell also and I know he's hurting. If you talk to him, tell him to call home, will you?"

Nathaniel nodded and stood, "That baby is sleeping."

Cayman looked at her daughter. She was sound asleep with the forgotten bottle in her mouth. Cayman went to bed and once again though about her husband until she drifted off. She felt sorrow for losing her son and guilt for taking it out on her wounded husband.

Nathaniel held his wife that night and told her why he was so long in coming to bed. "I don't think for a mother, it matters if the baby is a few cells or in their twenties, the loss of a child is hard," she reminded him of their own loss. He pulled her closer and kissed her brow. He knew she wanted his baby and vowed someday to make her wish come true.

* * *

Hans Gustafson greeted his guests, "General Philbrick has informed me the tide of the war is changing and the west is winning. That'd be five for five in the scorekeeping of world wars. That means focus will once again turn to our mission. Lucas, would you please bring our backers up to speed with your latest developments."

Lucas knew everyone in the informal setting of the opulent living room and lifted his glass of Champaign, "A toast to our host for his benevolent conduct during this war and giving much of his wealth to insure our side is victorious and the Russians didn't come to Chicago, which was their destination, or our plans might have drastically changed." They all drank to Hans.

"Before Lucas begins, General Philbrick sends his regards and says this pesky war is keeping him tethered to Virginia, but we're keeping him apprised of the portal's status which is….?" he looked at Lucas expectantly.

"The portal is operational and waiting for its first test subject, which I'm told will be my father. If he and his minions access the other side and provide a place for me to live, I'll be leaving your good company in a few months. There I'll work on making the portal go both ways. Then our interest, which is you gentlemen, will become extremely wealthy with private domes anywhere on this planet you choose."

"When will your father be leaving?" the man Lucas came to know as Weaver asked.

"I don't know. We have everything ready and Hope Plaza just sits. Philbrick told me all resources have been diverted to the war effort, and it takes a lot of power to run the terminal."

"Can we sent our own army through and forget about the government as their attention is diverted away from us, thankfully," another man inquired.

Hans shook his head, "No, the plan is to let them think they are saving humanity in this magnanimous gesture and do the preliminary research of the planet for us. Then we'll send our army through and mining the past will go a lot smoother and faster. This project has been in the works for many years and it'll still be many more before we reap the rewards of our patients. We mustn't draw attention ourselves yet. If someone has to stand out and keep Taylor in line, that job will fall to Philbrick and we'll send him to the past." He turned his attention back to Lucas, "Tell us about your communication project."

Lucas was in his element, talking about his latest design on a two way communication that has visual feed, "It's almost finished and when I get to the past will test it back here, but we'll be able to see each other and talk, a little something I failed to mention to Dr. Wallace or my father. They think they can only talk without visual aids when the portal is open."

* * *

Apollo shivered in the wet air of the Pacific Northwest, the land of neither summer or winter. His hurried trip east for a briefing lasted all of one day and he was on his way back to gather his forces for the trip to the northwest. General McKinnis stayed in the southwest with half of the units and moved back to California to secure that part of the country. He was going to call Cayman on the flight, but fell asleep and didn't wake until the chopper was touching down in Hatch. Now it was early February and they were pushing the Japanese ever closer to the ocean, but with the trees and mountains without vast expanses of desert, made flushing the enemy harder. He was under the direction of General Wetzel who did the reporting to Cintrex, so he didn't have the luxury of calling home and missed his wife desperately, but no more than the troops on the ground. He was resorting, like them to sending recorded messages on his plexi.

He sent his first recorded message when he was leaving New Mexico. _'We're on our way to Oregon to join up with the twenty eighth regiment under General Wetzel. He'll be in command so I won't have the ability to call you direct. I'll try and send regular messages. You take care of yourself and the kids. I love you,' _he hit send. His note would be added to the thousands coming from his men and routed through Central Command and to his base, then to Cayman's plexi.

Cayman had her plexi set to sound an alarm if a message from him or one of the kids came in. She listened to it over and over while seeing the stress in his face. This war and him being responsible for so many was taking its toll and he seemed to age in the months he'd been gone. She went to her bathroom and checked her makeup and added lipstick before recording him a message back. _'I got your message and would like to have talked to you. Don't ever feel or think you can't call me directly. I know I said some awful things to you and don't mean them. Darrell was a soldier and the risk of death comes with the profession. It was wrong of me to blame you and I'm sorry. We are having Darrell's funeral on Saturday. His personal items have been packed and I sent them directly to Barry's place. I've taken to showing your picture to Trey every night and telling stories of you. He asks about you all the time and I don't want him to ever forget you. Call when you can and message often. I love and miss you.'_

Apollo listened to the message again. They'd been fighting daily and the hours were long without a break. He had the extra burden of Commanding twenty thousand men plus his two hundred thousand volunteers. He was grateful for the Commander's stepping up and moving the army smoothly, but he didn't have time to reply to the messages his wife was faithful in sending him. He lived for her voice and took a minute in his paperwork to finally respond. _'Your messages have been my lifeline. You are keeping me grounded as I eagerly await the next sound of your voice. I'm glad the bodies are being sent home for a proper burial and Nathaniel is standing in for me. I've been told when we eradicate this bunch I'm coming home. It's given me and our units a single minded purpose so my correspondence has been non-existent. We have the last of them on the west coast. I hope to see you and the kids soon. I love and miss you.'_

Four days later the last of the Japanese had been killed and the Japanese government signed a formal surrender to the Koreans and agreed to cease their breeding program and disable the cloaking devises showing vast installations where their nefarious activities had been hidden for decades. They claimed an agreement with Russia to conquer North America and gain control over the portal to the past.

Apollo addressed his troops, both regulars and volunteers. "We fought the good fight and once again were victorious. We couldn't have done it without you volunteers as our regular ranks had been sorely depleted. If any of you think you have what it takes to live the life of a soldier, apply to join the service, we need you. To my regulars from all the bases, thank you. Tomorrow we go home," he paused for the cheers he could hear resounding around camp although he was speaking from the privacy of his tent. "A train will take the volunteers east while choppers will ferry the rest of us to our home bases. The dead will come home with us and we will make room for them, General Washington out," he cut the link.

The entire base of spouses turned out when Houston Base got it's turn to load and be ferried home. A drawing was held and they drew the third wave. Thirty choppers landed at a time and the soldiers jumped off, grabbed their gear and got it out of the way, then rushed to their loved ones.

Apollo was on one of the last choppers to land. He grabbed his duffel and backpack and headed to the families. He spotted Nathaniel first with his salt and pepper hair and beard that seemed to get whiter with every passing year. His daughter was holding her sister while Barry was holding Trey. Barry and Gail were in the first round and had already greeted the family and were waiting for him. Apollo saw the cameras recording his arrival and greeting with his wife and children. As soon as he saw his wife, he forgot the recorders and the milling crowd faded into the background. She was wearing a dress with a low cut V telling him she had no bra on as it dipped below her breasts. She saw his eyes move over her body and knew the risqué number was what he needed.

He stopped in front of her and finally forced his gaze to her perfectly made-up face, "How long have I been gone?"

"Six months, four days," her hands slipped up to circle his neck, "I hope we're never apart this long again," his hands found her waist and they kissed long and hard.

He came up for air when Nathaniel was speaking in his ear, "I'm so glad you're back. You don't know how hard it's been pleasing two women, but I've been trying to fill in for you." He looked into Nathaniel's grinning face and couldn't keep his own from splitting open, it was good to be home.

"You don't have it in you to take care of two women, especially this one," Apollo fell back into their banter as if he hadn't been gone half a year.

Chris and Dotti moved through the units until they reached Apollo. Dotti greeted him with a hug and kiss.

Apollo smiled, "I may go away again if I get the women to do this to me." He took Holly from Alicia's arms and looked at her, "She sure has grown," he handed her off to Gail and pulled Alicia in for a tight hug. He let go and his eyes were drawn back to his wife and they held each other's gaze then he looked at Alicia, "You up to babysitting for a few days?"

"Of course. Cayman and I planned a getaway for you two for days now, since we learned you were coming home."

Apollo took his wife's hand, the safest place in public and they made their way to the vehicles, with him holding Trey in his other arm while Nathaniel lugged his bags. Once home, he grabbed a beer, "I've been dreaming of a cold beer for months."

Trey wanted to be picked up again, so he sat down and put his son on his lap, "Mom and I are going away for a few days, but when we get home, I'm taking an entire day for just the two of us, okay?" he tried to reason with a two year old.

"No, stay here," Trey didn't want his father out of his sight again.

"I'll be here for today and you can sit on my lap all day, okay?" he realized he was going to have to take time for his son.

"K" Trey settled down and listened to his father's voice as he recapped the last six months, with Barry and Gail adding their parts. Several friends stopped by and Apollo let one of the others get the door each time the bell rang. His gaze never strayed far from his wife. They didn't have a chance to talk about Darrell and he was uncertain of her feeling towards him. She was warm and responded appropriately for the cameras. That was sure an attractive dress, white with a pattern of red and pink flowers. It was sleeveless and that low cut bodice was driving him crazy and he was sure she knew it. It fell to her knees in soft folds that swirled as she moved. He decided she wouldn't have worn such a teasing garment if she wasn't willing to put out. He needed to test the waters and soon. Putting Trey on the floor he stood and took his empty bottle to the kitchen deciding if he wanted another or wait for supper which was in the oven by the smell in the room. Most of the guests had left and Chris and Dotti seemed to be a fixture.

"There you are," Cayman was talking to Dotti and looked across the room to her husband and he was gone. Dotti told her Apollo went in the direction of the kitchen.

Apollo turned from the recycler to find her standing close. He let his eyes wander to the skin between her breasts and ran a finger all the way down. Her skin was warm and soft to his touch. "Are we going to be alright?" he finally raised his dark eyes to her bright blue ones.

"We are. I was wrong to take Darrell out on you and I'm sorry."

His hand slipped under the material and cupped a breast with his thumb and index finger squeezing the nipple, "It was total chaos for days. He slipped between the cracks. I should have kept him with me instead of letting him talk me into joining his unit."

"We'll have the rest of our lives for recriminations and self-doubting. Right now I want to welcome you home properly," she slipped her arms around his neck and they kissed while his hand groped each breast, making her moan into his mouth.

"Now I can't go back around the others," he guided her hand to his groin.

"We do have a bedroom with a lock for a quicky and that's all you're getting until tonight. I reserved the honeymoon suite at _The Regent._"

"And why are we still here?"

"We have company."

"If you're referring to Chris and Dotti, I believe they are family now. Let's get out of here," he moved his hands to her waist and tried to get his desires under control, but her resting in his arms wasn't working.

"I'll get my jacket and say our goodbyes while you make the garage unseen. Our bags are in your vehicle," with a final peck Cayman and he parted.

"We'll be back in a couple days, but we're not leaving town so if you need anything call. Foods in the oven and will be ready soon if you'll check on it," Cayman gave the instruction to Alicia.

The next day they went to the cemetery and walked among the newly buried, stopping at Darrell's grave with his name, rank and unit and pertinent dates. "I have good and bad days at this stage," Cayman had her hand in the crook of her husband's arm.

"In time, we'll remember the good times," he wished he could take her pain away. They spent the afternoon walking and talking before dressing for dinner in the hotel's restaurant. The maître d recognized the couple and the now famous General and welcomed him home and brought the house's best wine on the house for him stopping the enemy before it reacted New Texas.

Apollo's comm beeped, "Washington."

"Sorry to bother you, but Trey is having issues and needs you to reassure him you haven't abandoned him," Alicia's voice floated to both her father and Cayman.

"We're almost done with our meal. When we get back to our room we'll talk to him on the main screen so he can see us."

They settled side by side on the suites sofa and made connection with home. Nathaniel was holding a crying Trey while Alicia held the baby.

"Trey," Apollo spoke in his authoritative tone causing the boy to look at him.

"Daddy, come home," he just didn't understand why Daddy was there and then left.

"Mom and I need some time for just us. You and I will get a day just for us, but not now," he kept the strict tone going while Alicia was looking at the dress Cayman was wearing. It was a little black dress and Cayman's long legs were exposed as was her cleavage and arms.

"I don't mean to break in, but Cayman, is that a dress I haven't seen before?"

"Yes, I bought it with the one I had on yesterday that I didn't show you either," she wanted to look sexy for her husband and was well rewarded for her efforts if last night was an indication of his approval. "I have plans tonight that don't include the kids."

Nathaniel replied, "Trey is getting old enough to know the score so he should be fine now. We'll let you two get back to….whatever people wearing that many clothes do," he reached for the disconnect with his trademark grin, severing the link and leaving them alone.

"All this time away from us and he chooses to sequester himself away with a woman," Nathaniel grumbled as he sat Trey on the floor and scooted closer to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, watching as she fed her sister.

"If we're ever separated for months and you don't want to spend a few days holed up with me, I'm filing for a divorce."

Nathaniel smiled and dropped a kiss on her cheek, "Of course I'd want to spend time alone with you, though two days is stretching it…" he started laughing at her look.

"You're not getting any tonight."

"Bet I do," he accepted the challenge. He loved teasing and baiting her and she knew it.

After much wrestling on the bed they both got their wish.

TBC


	53. The First Pilgrimage

At the end of February they had a private memorial for Darrell at the house. Many friends from Darrell's unit came and told stories that had everyone laughing. To everyone's surprise, Commander Larken walked in accompanied by Bjenjou.

Nathaniel rushed to greet them, "We all gave you up for dead, Lark," the bases nickname for the Commander.

"I was in a coma for two weeks then woke up. That bullet grazed my thick skull so no permanent damage and the other one didn't break bone, just caused massive blood loss. I'll manage to milk another month vacation out of the General here," he smiled at Apollo who was joining them, baby in arms and a toddler in tow.

"I've given everyone two more weeks off," Apollo did office work every morning and spent the afternoons with his family. There were still isolated battles around the globe, but this world war was in the history books. Trey was clingy, not trusting that his father wasn't staying home, so Dad made time every afternoon for time alone with him. Even now he had his arms around his father's calf. Apollo didn't pick him up because he was toting baby sister around showing her off. She was dressed in a white dress with matching booties and headband with a bow.

Barry saw his Commander and came to greet him, "Sir, I heard you woke up. Glad you could come."

"I had an enjoyable time with your brother on your wedding day. We got a chance to visit and I was quite impressed with him. Chris saw Larken and butted in hauling him off to the side of the room for a talk, asking if he needed a counseling session after almost dying.

Apollo didn't want to be parted long from his wife who was going through the motions, but he knew she was raw inside and struggling to contain herself. He went to take a step and the weight of Trey stopped him. "Nathaniel, could you take him."

"I'd rather take the girl," Nathaniel reached for the baby.

"No, I'm keeping her with me. Look, Nathaniel, Cayman isn't doing well and I need to be near her."

Nathaniel scooped Trey up, "How bout you stay with your favorite Commander," he tickled the boy making him laugh while Dad made his getaway.

Apollo found his wife with Alicia. He wasn't the only one staying close to her, "Alicia, give me a moment, please."

"Want me to take Holly?"

"Naw, she's sleeping and I don't want her crying," he put his free arm around Cayman and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "How you holding up, Hon?"

"It's the hardest thing I've ever done. When we had the funeral, it was just Nathaniel's unit, who turned out in force and the women from Darrell's unit. It was a military funeral, you saw the footage," she felt him nod and kiss her head, "but this is his unit. Part of me wants to scream at them for letting him get separated and part of me wants to hate you for letting him go back to his unit. But mostly I miss him."

"What do you think Darrell would say if he heard what you just said?" Apollo didn't remove his arm and spoke low so only she could hear.

"In some ways, Barry is more of a Momma's boy than his brother. Barry would analyze and offer words of comfort whereas Darrell would laugh and go for another beer."

Apollo chuckled, "Remember how upset you got when he was talking in front of Barry's in-laws about his adventures at the gate. I don't see Barry going to the gate, but Darrell yes and bragging about it."

"That reminds me; I talked to Gabby for a long time before you came home. I called to tell her Gail was still alive, but I lost my baby," she choked every time she went to say his name and a lump would form. "Would it be wrong of me to ask Nathaniel to take Barry and Gail with him, just so I can get him out of harm's way?"

"You could talk to him. I'm sure he could find room in his unit for them, but they won't be safer there, just have different adversaries."

"It would be a good place for their children to be born and raised. I don't want to lose him after Darrell. He's all of David I have left."

"And Alicia is all I have of Jackie," he reminded her.

"She's going where it's safe and I want the same for Barry. I'm going to ask Nathaniel to take him."

"He's a grown man and has a say in where he wants to go," Apollo reminded her.

Cayman lifted her head and looked her husband in the eye, "He will do what his mother says."

"Cayman, now's not the time or place for this talk," Apollo let her go.

"What do you care, he's not your son. You don't care if he dies," she spat out and stalked away. Apollo let out a sigh, this was not going well.

* * *

Late that night after everyone left and Nathaniel and Alicia were in their room, Apollo went to the bedroom expecting to find Cayman getting ready for bed. Holly was in her crib, but the room was devoid of her mother, so he went downstairs looking for her. She was sitting on the sofa in the family room, face in a pillow crying. He sat beside her, "I'd be lying if I said I know what you're going through. If it had been Alicia, I don't know how I'd be doing right now, but probably not as well as you," he didn't touch; just let her know he was with her.

She sniffed, "Hankie," he gave her his and she blew her nose and wiped her eyes that were red and slightly puffy. "I feel so torn. It seems like every time I open my mouth I say things to you I don't mean."

He frowned, "You're crying over me?"

She nodded, "I'm not thinking straight right now. Please don't think I don't love you because of the horrible things I say and do. I need you to be strong for me and I'm scared you'll leave and I'll be really alone."

"You're a grieving mother. I'm not leaving you because you speak your mind. Maybe you should do it more often."

"I want to hear you say it," she looked at him, wiping her eyes on the hankie.

"Say what?"

"That you'll always love me and never leave me, even when I'm a horrid witch."

He abruptly stood and scooped her effortlessly in his arms, "You're overtired and I'm taking you to bed. You're vulnerable right now and I'm not taking advantage of you. You know I love you and can't think of one reason to leave you. You haven't given me a reason while I was gone, have you?"

She looped her arms around his neck and laid her head in the crook of his neck, "With Nathaniel watching over me. I couldn't even if I wanted to, which I don't."

He laid her on the bed and removed her shoes, "Sit up and I'll help you undress."

"I want to wear your tee-shirt."

"No, I want you naked."

"Not tonight, Apollo, I'm really not in the mood."

"He grabbed one of his black tees and helped her to dress. She went to the bathroom and closed the door while he shed his clothes. He walked across the hall and checked on Trey. The boy was asleep with the covers kicked off. Tucking him back in, he was once again happy to be home with his family and made a vow to keep Alicia close until she left.

* * *

Philbrick called Nathaniel in mid-March, "Nathaniel, we have a green light from the engineers and scientist at Hope Plaza."

Nathaniel was surprised at his duel emotions, excitement and dread all coursing through his veins together. "When's the departure date?"

"Next week."

That came as a shock. He figured to have more time on this side, "What do I need to do between now and then?"

"Say goodbye to your family and friends and get ready for the adventure of a lifetime. Be at Hope Plaza tomorrow for a final inspection of your equipment. If you need anything added that we don't already have, contact me directly and we'll see how fast we can procure the item. I'll let you tell General Washington."

After Philbrick disconnected, Nathaniel sat in stunned silence, a kind of shock settled over him. In a way it kind of like dying, his time on Earth as he knew it was over. He grabbed his radio, "Taylor to Washington, come to my office immediately."

Apollo turned white when Nathaniel and Alicia walked unannounced into his office and told him they were leaving next week. "Thanks for telling me," was all he said.

"Don't you want the details?" Nathaniel asked.

"I have to go to Cintrex tomorrow and I'm sure Philbrick will be more than happy to fill me in." They made it to the door when he spoke again, "Alicia, stay."

Wash patted Nathaniel on the arm and he left alone to call his unit in to give them the news. He hoped Wash was present to form a united front.

Apollo stood and motioned her to him. He hugged her hard, "I'm not ready for this, Alicia. I want more time."

"If you gave up this notion that you could help here and come with us, we wouldn't have to be parted," Alicia tried once more to persuade him to change his mind.

"It wouldn't be fair to Cayman with two little kids. When they're older, we'll come, I promise, after you get the colony stabilized and the kids are old enough to attend school."

"The years will pass before you know it, Dad. I really need to be present when the unit is told," she pulled out of her father's arms, gave him a kiss to his cheek and left.

"Is everyone here?" Taylor called out, looking for missing people.

Alex looked the group over, "They're all here, Commander, except Lieutenant Washington."

"I'm here," Wash declared as she hurried to take her place behind the right shoulder of the Commander, while Tate took up the left. Alex had been informed quietly as the unit was gathering. He set the monitors to record this meeting for the history records.

"The first group leaves for Terra Nova seven days from today," he waited for the news to sink in and the talking to die down. "Listen up," he called the room to order again. "The first group has one week to settle your affairs and the second is on standby to leave any time after the first, so be prepared also. We don't know when Major Tate will arrive with the second group, but it might be soon than later. It could be months or days. We will be officially the first pilgrimage and Tate will lead the second pilgrimage. The third will be headed by a scientist named Ken Horton. It will include the first civilians and any other military personnel I may need. We have approximately one year to have a proper settlement constructed for wives and children. Your wives will be scheduled to arrive on the fourth and fifth. Those on the first pilgrimage, their wives and children will come through on the fourth and Tate's group on the fifth. With any luck the fifth will be no more than three years. From then on we'll be mostly getting civilians. I'm bringing my son through on the second so we have an expert on the portal on our side. Malcolm Wallace will be coming later after he's done organizing and hiring his people from this side. He told me he doesn't do camping well and wants lights and streets. I'll be going for one more inspection of our equipment at Hope Plaza in the morning. Alex, the day before you leave, go to Hope Plaza and double check the supplies yourself. Don't rely on anyone but yourself."

"I won't, Sir." Alex had already planned on being neurotic about manpower and supplies.

He watched the unit hurry off to tell their loved ones and turned to his top officers. "Are we still firm on the people who's going with me?"

"I don't see any reason to change it, Sir," Wash stated.

"How about you, Wash. Want to change places with Alex?"

"No, Sir," she sounded miffed that he'd ask, "why would you assume I'd want to remain behind for months while God knows what is chewing on your hide."

"I thought maybe your father changed your mind," he was secretly happy she insisted on being with him on one hand and hated it on the other. "I would feel better if you came later, after we've had a chance to secure a settlement and I don't have to worry…" he smiled as her knife found its way under his chin. "You really are your father's daughter," he turned to Alex, "You, Cayman and myself need to have daily meetings so I know you two are on the same page and working in harmony until I get you back under my control where you can do no harm."

"Will do, Boss," with a half assed salute Alex left to tell Debora.

"Let's go home."

Apollo was home, his half day done when Nathaniel and Alicia joined them in the family room, "I called Chris and they're on the way. Did you tell Cayman?" Nathaniel went for a beer and asked Apollo if he wanted one.

"No, Scotch," he accepted when Nathaniel returned with a beer and glass for him.

"The kids are leaving next week," Apollo bluntly told Cayman who looked shocked.

"So soon after the war?"

"I also have to go to Cintrex tomorrow to be present in my dress uniform for the official war ending signing; you know the bullshit photo op for posterity," he took a liberal swallow and looked at his oldest daughter, "I want you to come with me and we'll go out for dinner before coming home."

Alicia nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

Apollo escorted his daughter, also in dress uniform to the signing. Also dressed in their finest were the head General's from the opposing sides. Tiberius sat in the center of a long table, flanked by his notable General's. Apollo was assigned a spot three down from him to the right, a sign of strength. He sat next to McKinnis who was two down, with Hartsford, a four star General who singlehandedly held the Russians at bay sitting directly at Tiberius' right. Apollo was surprised he was placed on the right side to begin with and his high place at the table that held eight General's per side. Across were the lead Generals from five countries who showed aggression against North America. They came alone without their supporting Generals or staff. Alicia sat in the crowd and was proud of her father. She was glad he asked her to come even though the event was shown live around the world and she could have watched from home.

That night while watching the news, Jim Shannon saw the General who talked to him and showed pictures of his family. He pointed him out to Elizabeth and the kids and told them how his stepson was killed. On the screen they saw the enemy General's escorted from the room and what looked like every General in the country all shoved into one room. Jim kept his eyes on Apollo as he moved through the throng to a woman's side. She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss to his cheek. He crooked her arm in his and they left together, not speaking to anyone. He watched until they were out of sight.

"Is that his wife?" Elizabeth asked. She remembered Jim telling her about the General's young children and how he wanted her to try for a third because General Washington felt they could get away with it and he wanted to try.

"I thought she was his daughter, but may have been mistaken. He did have young children so maybe she's the mother," Jim wasn't sure.

"Whoever she is, she's beautiful. General's in those positions often have young wives as trophies."

Jim laughed, "Like I have."

"I can't say I'm happy with what Philbrick told us today," Apollo held a chair for Alicia and sat across from her in a swanky club that politicians and top brass used. He'd been there many times with General's over the years and wanted to take his daughter to the swanky place before she left. The food was the best money could afford and the government picked up the tab for all General's and their guests.

"I understand better now why we have to leave so fast," Alicia accepted a menu pad and started looking at the choices. Philbrick told them the government was thinking about pulling the plug on the Terra Nova Project, but couldn't if people were on the other side. With the war costing over eighty trillion, the government was broke beyond anything in history.

"We lost Darrell and now you," Apollo wanted to hit something.

"You have the chance to see me again, Dad. Why don't you come on the fifth or at latest the sixth. Chris and Dotti are coming on the third; you could even come with them. Dotti could help Cayman with the kids and I'll be around."

"No, I can't come that soon. This is Nathaniel's project and I outrank him. I can't come until I'm retired and he's firmly established by the civilians as undisputed leader."

Alicia thought and shrugged, "You get full retirement after forty years of service and have over thirty in now. I don't think Nathaniel would see you as a threat."

"You and Nathaniel have never been on your own since getting married. You need a few years to find out how close to your mother-in-law Nathaniel really wants to live," Apollo smiled at his remark and so did Alicia.

"We are building two houses with a yard between them. One will be yours eventually. We already have the plans drawn up. I'll show you when we get home."

"How long are you going to keep your marriage a secret?"

"That's up to Nathaniel. Our free ride enjoying a marriage in your home is ending next week and we have to be careful what we do or say. I have my own place and Nathaniel will have to find a way to sneak in. Being a Special Forces officer, I have no doubt; he'll find a way nightly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathaniel made his way to Chicago on that day to do a last check of supplies and spend time with his son.

"Commander," Malcolm greeted him as he walked to the control panel. "We've done two tests and it's as good as we are going to make it."

Lucas was still working on the configuration, "Hi Dad, Once you go through, we'll check the readings to see if there is fluctuation. I can recalibrate in seconds, before the next person enters."

"I'm stealing Lucas away for the rest of the day," Nathaniel spoke to the older men mingling and working on the terminal. Lucas' professor told him to take all the time he wanted with him. Lucas said he needed more clothes so they ended up in a men's shop.

"I don't want to come until my doctorate is complete," Lucas told his father.

"How long will that take?"

"About three months. I have some tests and am working on my dissertation that has to be graded and published, so three month minimum."

"I can do that. That will give my smaller group time to explore and hopefully find a good spot for a colony."

"The probe indicates you're in the Pacific Northwest, but of course the mountains are much rougher than what we have today."

"Why do we use the Pangaea symbol?" Nathaniel couldn't figure why the Terra Nova masterminds chose a symbol millions of years that predated the time they were going to.

"When it was first discovered the timeframe was to our past by multi-millions of years, they thought at first it went back to the time of Pangaea," Lucas explained.

"So our logo sticks," Nathaniel got back to his questioning while picking up a shirt he liked, "I'm getting this for me. I'll pack it. Who knows, maybe I'll get a party or something to wear it to," he carried the new blue denim shirt around the store while Lucas picked a few items out.

Lucas continued, "Anyway, the probe indicates you might be in Canada on the west coast or maybe as far south as northern California. With the landscape being so long ago, we have a concrete set of coordinates, but not sure what the terrain looks like exactly or where the tectonic plates are exactly. All we've ever been able to do is guess. In a few weeks, the guessing will be over."

"So we're far enough north to have seasons?" Nathaniel wanted to know.

Lucas nodded, "It'll be a milder climate then what we have now in that area and the ice age hasn't started yet, but you could have chilly nights on a regular bases and a growing season that ends for a few months. With the portal opening at that location, you are stuck living within a few klicks."

"Could have been worse. It might have opened at a pole." Nathaniel paid for the clothing and they went for food and safe topics like what they might find on the other side.

* * *

The next few days were hard for Apollo. He felt like Cayman when she lost Darrell, only he took his grief out in the gym, hitting the punching bag until he knocked it off the chain link holding it in the bracket. With a curse, he bellowed for another one to be installed by the next day and went for a thirty klick run with his backpack and rifle, anything to ease the pain in his chest that was still with him at the end of his grueling excursion.

Cayman watched silently. She knew her husband was hurting. For the first time in their marriage he hadn't made love to her almost nightly, a sure sign he was distraught. Somehow she needed to comfort him, but he withdrew. Whereas she screamed and accused, he was stoic and silent to her efforts to talk to him and usually would walk off. At night he rolled with his back to her, shutting her out. In front of the other's he seemed to take the plans to leave in stride, giving advice and telling Alicia stories of her mother he didn't want her to forget.

"Nathaniel, have you talked to Barry about joining you?" Cayman needed to know if Barry and Gail stood a chance.

He looked surprised. They were at the table for one of the last suppers as an intimate family, "No, I didn't know he wanted to come. He never said anything to me."

Apollo gave her a warning look which she didn't heed, "I want him in the past and away from the wars here."

"What does he say?" Nathaniel pressed. He had no problem with Barry and Gail coming in the future after civilians were allowed, but nepotism would give the program a black eye.

"He told me, he wouldn't do anything to make you look bad or show favoritism."

"He can apply with the rest of the military and I'll fill as a need arises. Philbrick instructed me to find young soldiers who are fast and strong. He told me nobody over twenty five to start with. Barry would have to quit and do something else."

"I'll work on him to find another career," Cayman vowed, "there is no future in being a soldier."

"There never has been," Nathaniel knew she was thinking of Darrell.

"As a rule, for a hundred years, we've had few losses, just scattered incidences. This was a war I hoped to never live to see," tears welled up again.

Apollo sat quietly. He wanted Barry safe also and knew his silence would be seen as dissidence and not in lockstep with his wife, but he maintained Barry had to make his own choice.

"Have you spoken with Barry?" Nathaniel asked her, noticing her distress.

"I did and he told me, he'd come to the past when Apollo and I left, but not before. He told me since Darrell died, he wanted to be on this side. I told him he was being ridiculous and I wanted him safe. He refused and said I was stuck with him."

"Then you're just going to have to come to Terra Nova," Nathaniel spoke softly, trying to appease her.

Alicia and her father kept out of the conversation. Finally Apollo had enough and turned on Cayman and with a stinging tone, "You're getting your son, I'm losing my daughter and you keep bitching," he glared at her, finally breaking. "I'd love to kick your son into the past and keep my girl with me. You don't know had goddamn lucky you are. All I hear about from you is how it's my fault Darrell is dead and how I didn't give a damn. Well I did, but he was a man and had to be treated like one. I'm letting my daughter go, because she's a grown woman and will stand by her man. Oh, I wanted to stop her…" he trailed off, got up and stormed off in the direction of the garage. He took his vehicle off the base into the open country and opened up, not caring if he wrecked.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Nathaniel stood and motioned his wife to follow, leaving Cayman who still looked stunned alone.

Once again Cayman was left with the knowledge she pushed too far and now Apollo left, she finally drove him off and right before the mission. It was her responsibility to make their last days here happy ones and now they would want to get away from her and Apollo with their bickering. Tears were threatening to fall again. She picked Holly from her crib and went upstairs calling for Trey to follow as it was time for bed. By the time she got Trey and Holly bathed and in bed, still no Apollo. She dressed in a sexy babydoll, put her robe on and went to wait for him.

Apollo walked silently into the house, not sure where he was going to sleep. He stopped when his wife was sitting on the sofa, reading from her plexi. She looked up, "I waited up for you. We need to talk," she patted the spot beside her, but he took a chair across from her. She noticed by his actions he was still mad at her. "You're right. I did blame you for Darrell and it was wrong of me. I'll never do so again. I know you're hurting with losing your daughter and all I can think of is my children, not yours. I don't know what got into me. All I can do is ask you to forgive me and don't lock me out like you've done all week. Nathaniel and Alicia deserve better than to witness us fighting and I want to make up and have you make love to me, not sex, but love."

"I'm not in the mood."

She stood up and opened her robe, "Does this help," she walked to stand before him.

He reached out and fingered the silky material that ended just below her womanhood, "I hate this tearing into each other. That's what I want stopped, on both sides," he raised his eyes to her.

She slipped into his lap, "I love you and know you love me. They deserve us to show love to each other for their few final days here. I'm going to miss them more than you know. I feel like Alicia is my daughter and I know you've done a fine job filling in the father role for the boys. This yours and mine has to end. They are our kids."

He slipped his arms around her waist, "You mean that? Not going to take it back when you feel like it?"

"We should have rectified this years ago. From now on the kids will be referred to as our kids," she pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Maybe I'm getting in the mood," he deepened the kiss.

* * *

The next day, Nathaniel got a call from Philbrick, "Nathaniel, we've been put on hold for two months."

"And what caused this hurry up and wait?"

"Politics, I was going to slip you out before anyone knew you were gone, but the government found out and need photo ops with you first. They agreed to a large sum of money coming from individual accounts for the chance of a picture with you so you're scheduled for five events around the world. It's not changing the game plan at this point, but will get popular support back on our side."

"General Washington will be happy. Is Lieutenant Washington accompanying me?"

"She doesn't have to, but can if she wants," Philbrick left the offer open.

"She enjoyed the events," Nathaniel lied. They both hated hobnobbing with the shallow rich, but knew she'd want to keep an eye on the socialites who always made plays for him. "Have you informed General Washington?"

"No, I'll let you tell him that he has to put his plans for filling your unit on hold for a couple months. If he kicks you off the base, we'll put your unit up in Chicago."

"I doubt he'll kick us off the base. Major Tate's wife is his babysitter."

"Hey, Wash, you'll never believe what Philbrick just told me," he was leaning against the open door of her office while she went over plexiwork.

"We are leaving right now," she guessed.

"Wrong, we are leaving mid-May," he enjoyed her surprised look.

"You mean I might make Trey's birthday after all?" she was smiling and he knew she liked this new development.

"Come on, let's go tell your dad, but I'm going to jack with him a little bit so follow my lead," he pulled her up and gave a quick kiss.

"Nathaniel, someone might come in," she took a step back.

"And nobody would begrudge me a small smooch to my Lieutenant," he led the way to their vehicle.

"Next thing you know all Commander's will be trying to smooch their seconds. I can just imagine Serran kissing Smith."

Nathaniel burst out laughing, "I doubt that will ever happen, being they are both burly men with knockouts for wives."

Alicia looked sideways at him, "You think the wives are beautiful?"

"Uhh, they are easy on the eyes," he grabbed her hand and kissed the back, "not like you of course. They're ugly compared to you."

She pulled her hand away, "How many women are you looking at?"

"None."

"Liar, now I'm upset. You will dump me for someone you think is prettier."

"Where did this come from?" he was getting confused, "I notice when a woman is beautiful, just like you can tell when a man is good looking. We're married, not blind," he parked and got out shaking his head.

"Maybe I need reinforcement that you are totally devoted to me," Wash didn't let it drop.

"Fine, we're going to celebrity photo ops that Philbrick lined up for me. You'll come along and we'll get a room at every place where I'll ravage you all night. Will that settle your insecure little pea brain," he was overly sarcastic.

"Not if you'd rather be with someone else."

He stopped in front of Perkins' desk, "Can we barge in?"

Perkins looked at them with curiosity, but waved his hand. He heard the Lieutenant's comment, but not the context, but it sounded like a lovers tiff to him. He'd ask the General when the time was right.

Nathaniel shut the door behind Wash. She unwittingly played into his planned joke, "Maybe I'm not taking you with me then."

"Oh no, you're not going alone."

"What don't trust me?" he noticed Apollo had looked up from his plexi reading and was listening.

"I don't trust THEM," she stressed the word, knowing he was aware who them was.

He smiled, "It will give you more time with your father and new mother as we've been told you're her kid now also," his smile turned into a wicked grin and turned to Apollo, "I don't want Wash to come with me."

"Isn't it a little late to change your mind," Apollo wondered what they were fighting over now.

"She doesn't trust me not to look at the local wildlife, just because I mentioned Sarran and Smith's wives were knockouts with double D….ow," he rubbed his arm.

"They are, but who's looking," Apollo backtracked at his daughter's glare. "You're going with him and that's an order."

"See, Daddy knows you need a chaperone from jumping the local skanks," Wash had a smug look that dared Nathaniel to argue. He opened his mouth to reply, "ut, ut, Daddy has spoken. I'm going to all the parties with you."

"Parties? I thought you were talking about the past," Apollo was totally confused now.

Nathaniel started laughing and turned to Apollo, "No, Philbrick planned five parties for me to attend and get my picture taken with the rich women and men who will use it for political posturing. Our departure has been moved back to mid-May. Wash here thinks she has to accompany me from copping a feel from buxom beauties."

Apollo was digesting this new information, "I'll go as your date and break your fingers if you touch."

"No, Wash it is, but I tell you the glow of matrimony is wearing off if I noticed Sarran's wife."

"You can't help but notice his wife; she's half his age and dresses like the whores working the low rent district."

"I knew there was something about her that caught my eye, but I never had any change on me," Nathaniel joked.

"And how would you feel if I went around dressing and acting like that," Wash challenged her husband.

He smiled, "In our bedroom, I'd approve. In fact you could use some of her pickup lines on me and see if they work, but in public, I'd have you arrested for indecent exposure."

"So you two are really hanging out and eating my food for another two months?" Apollo pulled them back to why they were in front of his desk.

"That's what Philbrick told me, but that can change any minute," Nathaniel slipped his arms around his wife's waist, "want to go to the General's house and make out all afternoon?"

"Not if you're going to be thinking of Candy Sarran."

"I have never thought of her that way, only you," he leaned in for a kiss just as Perkins opened the door.

"Come in, Perkins, and shut the door," Apollo ordered as Nathaniel and Alicia kept kissing, caught and too late to do anything but continue while ignoring the watching men. "Don't pay them any attention, Mathew; they are having a battle of wills. He thinks he's in charge because he's the Commander and she thinks she can wrap him around her finger and he'll listen to her. I'm putting my money on the woman, they always win."

"Are they going to come up for air?" Mathew worked around the couple and sat down.

Nathaniel and Wash were listening to Apollo's covering for them and broke apart, "I win," Alicia smirked at him.

"Did not," he played along.

"I'm going with you so I win."

"You're going because Daddy ordered me to take you and you don't have that effect on me."

"Why are you still holding me then," she was getting into their game.

"General, help," Nathaniel looked at Apollo who was smirking.

"You did agree to the test."

"I was thinking about Candy Sarran the entire time," Nathaniel ducked and laughed as Wash hit him and stormed out of the room.

"Now you know why Commanders can't do subordinates. You gave your message; now go find something more productive to do," and nodded to Nathaniel's wave as he left behind Wash.

"Is there something between them?" Perkins figured now was the time to ask.

"Besides sex, no," Apollo looked at Perkins surprised face. "You mean you didn't hear the rumors?"

Perkins shook his head.

"About a year ago they started doing each other for recreation, but that's confidential and nobody had better be told."

"My lips are sealed and it's none of my business," Perkins filed it away with the other rumors and secrets he was privy to.

Nathaniel called his unit in and informed them and told them to take the day off and tell their families they'd be underfoot longer.

"Not you, Alex," Nathaniel called as he started to file out with the other's. "Come to lunch, we need a meeting with Cayman, just the four of us."

"See you there," Alex left, first to stop home and tell Debora the news.

"I thought we were going to make out all afternoon, change your mind?" Wash commented as they made their way to separate vehicles.

"No, I just don't trust Philbrick and this meeting was scheduled today. After the meeting, I'm taking you to bed and giving you no doubt how much I cherish your body," they exchanged a smile before leaving in separate vehicles.

"Do you think Perkins bought Dad's story?"

"I'm sure your father filled him in on the facts, but like the Commanders who know and are silent, he'll keep his mouth shut or won't hold the cushy job your father gave him for long."

After a lunch of chicken salad, the three kicked Apollo back to work and sorted through what absolutely had to go on the first pilgrimage.

"I got three more requests from soldiers in your unit for dates. I checked the backgrounds and talked with the ladies. None seem to be aware of the imminent departure or where the men are going. I'm not sure how to handle the dates this close to departure, but the guys now have more time so I'm going to approve the dates, but they have to check in with me."

"You're like a sick voyeur," Alex teased her. "The guys are just wanting to get a little on the side before forced celibacy."

"That may be, but I don't want any surprises, like a pregnancy to anchor the woman to the past. I want those guys' medical records proving they've had their sperm killing shots."

"You know there might be side effects to those shots," Alex shot back.

"Am I going to be able to leave you two alone?" Nathaniel spoke up while Wash laughed quietly.

"Of course, I outrank him. All he can do is whine a little," Cayman smiled at Alex who returned the gesture.

"The guys can go on their dates and I want a report on what they talked about," Cayman was firm, "or there won't be a second."

"I'll pass it on," Alex conceded.

* * *

Apollo was grateful to Philbrick for the reprieve. He spent much time with his daughter, including one trip for just the two of them to Paris Dome where he wanted to spoil her one last time.

"I don't know what I need or want that I don't already own," Alicia walked arm in arm with her father, browsing high end shops. A babydoll caught her eye and she stopped looking through the window. Her father's gaze was drawn to it also, "Why don't you get that for Cayman for leaving her alone with the kids this weekend."

"I expected your husband to be around to help, but he had to go visit his son," Apollo entered the store and purchased the item. Wash stayed in the corridor and wandered to the next shop where a man's leather jacket with a red lining caught her eye. Apollo moved to see what she was looking at now, "You thinking of Nathaniel?"

"I'm getting that for him," she purchased while he waited. To his surprise she came back with two, "I thought you'd like one also. Yours has a black lining."

He tried it on and it fit perfectly. He gave her a hug, "Thank you. Every time I wear it, I'll think of you."

"You never replaced yours from when you got shot in Columbia, just had the hole repaired. A General with two stars needs a nice looking jacket."

The two months flew by or seemed to for Apollo. They got a formal departure date two days after Trey's third birthday.

"I think we should combine Trey's birthday and our going away party," Alicia announced at the supper table.

Cayman agreed, "We could do a birthday for him in the afternoon and adult party that night for family and close friends. I'm sure the older people don't want to attend a little kids party, but I do want to have a few of his friends come for cake and games. It should be fun."

"I want to help plan," Alicia looked at the men, "and you guys will attend."

"We can pick up the planning after a certain young one goes to bed," Cayman reminded them that Trey was silent, but listening to every word.

Several mom's from around the base that had little kids Trey's age that he got to know when the mothers were helping with the greenhouses showed up with gifts. Cayman and Alicia shopped for prizes for all the kids so everyone left with something. The kids ran and yelled while Apollo, Barry and Nathaniel stayed well away from the action, only appearing for Trey's blowing of candles and a piece of cake. Then they disappeared back to Apollo's home office off the formal dining room and shut the door.

"You have a good time at your birthday party?" Apollo was holding his son and looking at the toys Trey was showing him.

"My bike," Trey wiggled down and ran to his new blue bicycle with peddles and training wheels that his father bought him. He also got from Nathaniel and Alicia a motorized quad racer and from Barry and Gail a sleeping bag in his size where his toys were scattered out on. Mom told him he could take his naps downstairs in his sleeping bag now that he was a big boy.

That night the adults invited mingled and ate finger foods and leftover cake and drank everything from coffee to bourbon. They all wished Nathaniel and Wash best wishes and were sad they'd never see them again.

"I expect vids from all of you and you'll get them in return, so we're not really saying goodbye," Nathaniel explained how to do it and how the project worked, "Cayman is the focal point for all messages and supplies. You need to get a message to me, go to her."

"When are you going to Hope Plaza?" Brian Meyers asked.

"We pack here tomorrow and take the Orange Blossom Special, reserved for us on the morning of the twentieth."

"I saw the train sitting at the station today," Bjenjou added.

"They brought it especially for us and there will be a formal sendoff from the station, which I expect to see all of you," Nathaniel raised his voice so everyone heard.

"Who all is going to Chicago to see you off?" Larken threw his question in.

"Apollo and the entire unit," Nathaniel looked around, "Chris and Dotti?" he questioned them.

Dotti nodded, "I want to see Lucas so I'm going."

"Cayman, you going?" another person called out.

"I asked Angie to sit, so yes, I'll be in Chicago and also Barry and Gail get to go. They've never been to Hope Plaza," Cayman added more details.

"Okay, I have everything packed that's going on the next trip on the transport," Alicia sat beside Cayman as she was holding Holly with a bottle in the family room. "I'm way over my limit and so is Nathaniel, but we're making allowances for ourselves for once. I have three duffels and so does he. The limit is two plus a backpack. Nathaniel is taking his backpack and rifle and making the historic first step. I go next with my backpack, but I'm also taking two duffels of medical supplies and everyone else is loaded like me with food and basic necessities until we become self-sufficient. By the time Alex joins us with the caravan, we'll know what we're going to need."

"I'll be on hand when Alex leaves to adjust the load if needed. Is your group taking anything motorized?"

"We're pushing ten motorcycles through, but don't even know if we can use them."

"I'm going to miss this...us talking," Cayman was starting to feel the loss.

"You're the first female friend I've ever really had that I've been this close to," Alicia acknowledged.

"We did do good what with two women in the same house."

"I hope the separation isn't too many years. These kids are going to be half grown before I see them again."

"You'll get lots of updates on the media stream," Cayman reminded her, "and I expect vids of everything you two do."

That night Apollo held his daughter for a long time. He took her away from the others, "I'm so proud of you, Alicia. This is a great honor and to be number two in a new colony means the military has great trust in you and your abilities. I can't do any more for you, but I do have something for your tags," he reached in his pocket and pulled a new set of tags and handed them to her.

Alicia looked at the engraving with her rank and name in etched gold and checked the information. It showed that she was second behind Taylor and all her metals were shown along with a space for medical records which were up to date including her miscarriage. A coded locked button was shining in the screen.

"My first name is your code," he watched her hit the decode button and say his name, and another set of records appeared.

"Wow, it says Alicia Jacqueline Taylor and the date I was married and my Commander rank." She hit the blank button and up popped pictures, some she carried on her current tags and a few new ones, including pictures of the family when Darrell was alive and one of her father in his uniform with two stars and he and Cayman together and one of Nathaniel without a shirt and smiling into the frame. "I've never seen this picture before, but like it."

"Nathaniel had it taken just for your tags. He told me you'd want him without a shirt when I told him to put his clothes back on. He said if I hadn't objected so vocally, he'd have taken everything off for your picture."

"It's probably just as well in case someone got ahold of the tags and knew how to break the code."

"It's a new technology. Only your DNA can unlock this part of the tag. I gave one to Nathaniel minus the risqué picture of you, but he said he had one and would put it on."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll cherish this always," Alicia put the tags on and kissed her father and they joined the others where she showed her new tags off.

Nathaniel held her tightly in bed on their last night in the future. They made love three times and he was having trouble sleeping and knew she was still awake, "You will be tired."

"You too. I'm too keyed up."

"Want to go raid the liquor cabinet and see if we can't relax with help."

"Okay," they got up, she in a short nightgown and robe and he a pair of pants and nothing else.

They quietly made their way inside only to find Apollo sitting up with his own glass. He looked at them, "Join me."

"We are having trouble sleeping, like you seem to be," Nathaniel looked at his wife, "what do you want?"

"I'd like a glass of that good wine if there's any left." Apollo had expensive wine shipped in for the party.

He came back with wine for her and scotch for him. A few minutes later Cayman joined them, "I woke to an empty bed," she looked at the beverages and came back with a glass of wine.

She snuggled next to Apollo on their couch while Nathaniel and Alicia occupied theirs for the last time.

Epilogue:

Nathaniel looked at the massive blue mist that swirled and seemed to flow like liquid. He'd been told it was an energy field and he shouldn't feel more than a tingling as he stepped to the other side. Formalities done, speeches delivered and were goodbyes exchanged. He looked behind him to make sure Wash was one step away. He was told to go first and she was supposed to pause so the scientists and engineers could evaluate the terminal and settings. With a final wave to Apollo with his rifle he strode swiftly into the midst and disappeared. Wash felt a wave of panic and hoped she'd get the all clear soon.

"I saw a fluctuation," Lucas made an adjustment, "it's normal now."

Philbrick gave Washington the all clear to be the second person through the portal and she looked back to her family and mouthed that she loved them. She saw tears in their eyes, even her father's. She stiffened her spine and gripped the duffels tighter and like her Commander made a brave show of leaving this world.

When she was gone, Lucas checked the readings, "No fluctuation this time."

Philbrick motioned the first wave to go and in groups of three abreast they left with the rear pushing motorcycles. When they were all on the other side he spoke, "General Philbrick to Commander Taylor, do you read?" He repeated himself a few times getting worried they miscalculated and would never hear from the pilgrims again. He noticed Apollo had moved to stand beside him and suddenly was afraid for his life. He had no doubt the man was capable of killing him before anyone could make a move. He was greatly relieved when the voice of Nathaniel Taylor came through the portal loud and clear.

"Taylor here. Is that really you, General?"

"Philbrick exchanged a tworried look with Apollo, "How are you, Commander?"

"I'm in good shape. What went wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean, Nathaniel. You just left."

"No Sir, I've been here a hundred and eighteen days, alone." There was a collective gasp from those close enough to hear and Philbrick ordered the sound to be turned down so only hose around the terminal could hear, leaving the rest guessing that something was wrong, but not privy to what.

Lucas stepped up beside the General's, "Dad, there was an energy fluctuation between you and Washington. There was none after you. Are the rest with you?"

"No, are they on this side?"

"They went through seconds after you."

"Hold on, I'll try and find out where they are. Taylor to Washington."

They could hear her respond, "Washington here, Sir. Where are you?"

"From my readings, you came out three klicks from where I did, but…well it's a long story. I'm twenty klicks from you. What's the terrain look like where you are?"

Wash looked around, "We are at the edge of a field and some of the people are having trouble breathing."

Back in Hope Plaza a doctor stepped forward, "Lieutenant Washington, give oxygen mixed with nitrox."

"Hold on," they could hear her ordering the medics to break out the o2 and told them to crank up the nitrox mixture. She came back on the radio, "It's working."

"We were concerned how the denser oxygen in a pristine environment would affect the newcomers. It seems to be immediately," Malcolm Wallace added his expertise. "Lieutenant, I need blood from someone who is affected sent to me. That way we can check the slip stream out while were transferring data."

"Hold on," once again she ordered blood drawn. A pause, "Sending now."

Malcolm checked the readings and converted them into normal range, "It worked beautifully, Lieutenant. We'll have the exact mixture needed from now on, thank you."

"Philbrick to Taylor," Philbrick got back to business.

"Still holding, Sir," Nathaniel's voice was distant.

"I'm having trouble hearing you."

"Sorry," the tone was clear again, "I was running to meet the group. It's morning here, but if anything moves in this world, it'll likely eat you. I have a ton of instructions for Wash."

"You say you've been their one hundred and eighteen days. I don't think this side needs to know that bit of information. It might scare them off from the project. Besides, Washington and her group made it through as a unit and seem to be unharmed. What did you see in your three months on the ground," he turned the volume back up to other's could hear.

"It's a beautiful country, lots of clean water, near an ocean that has tides beyond anything in your time. There are trees and grass. Lots of wildlife, mostly hostile. I took to eating fish because it was one of the few things that didn't hunt me back. I found a perfect spot for a colony and am ready to start building. I want Alex and his crew to come now. I know he came ready to leave and since I was the one man exploration crew, know what we need right off, which is everything in the transports and rovers."

Philbrick looked at Alex who was standing by Apollo, "Is your unit assembled and ready to depart?"

"Yes Sir. We planned for every contingency including one where we would go with the first wave," he was in shock that he wouldn't be returning to his wife and daughter, but told them it was a remote possibility as all the spouses and children knew.

"He's ready to come, Commander," Philbrick told Nathaniel.

"Hold on, General. Taylor to Washington."

"Go ahead, Sir."

"You said you were near a meadow. Can you direct the vehicles out of the way when they drive through?"

"It's large enough to form a circle for the night and we're near a stream for water. All we will need is you," she was in shock when listening to him tell Philbrick of his three month stay.

"When they come through, keep them moving out of the way. Is there any sign of a portal or energy disturbance where you are?"

"There is an energy disruption, but nothing visible."

"Mark the spot the first vehicle appears and that should be your starting point. Bring Alex to us, Lieutenant."

"Will do," she spoke back through the portal. "We're sending a live stream of footage of Major Tate's arrival so you can watch it also."

"Very good, Lieutenant," Philbrick saw the line of vehicles driving in single formation to them down the long walkway. He motioned Alex to keep moving. In the front vehicle, Alex told his wife and daughter he loved them and would see them in a couple years. He drove into the past and the screens lit up with a beautiful meadow with flowers and blue sky and sunshine as his vehicle had a camera mounted on the dash. They watched the vehicle drive to the far side of the meadow and the second joined him as the feed switched to a remote powered by Sergeant Boylan to record the first arrival. One by one, forty vehicles, some rovers and some transports, all pulling trailers filled the open space. They could see the soldiers walking around, shedding their rebreathers and inhaling fresh air. Several went for the o2 masks to help them adjust. The doctors and Malcolm timed the recovery and figured about three to five minutes and the bodies were starting to handle the influx of fresh air.

The last vehicle entered the opening. "We have it all, Sir." Washington was standing in front of the vid. They could see her long bangs moving in the breeze and she had a broad smile on her face illumninated by natural sunlight for the first time in her life.

"Lieutenant, we'll move the pilgrimages up. Three becomes two and Dr. Horton will be leading it. The date will be," Philbrick paused and looked at Lucas and Malcolm. Malcolm held up his fingers indicating six months, "Six months from today."

"Commander Taylor said he came out three klicks from where we showed up. We do not know exactly where the next group will appear, but will be looking for them. Make sure they have thier radios on for a tracking location incase they don't come out together like we did."

"I'm putting Dr. Wallace on making a portal like the one on this side to draw and stabilize the opening into one location."

"How long will that take?"

"A couple years, Lieutenant," Malcolm answered.

"We'll just have to search for their locations until we get a portal on this side then. We'll be in the vicinity and will pick up on their signal and we have one on Taylor and he's heading in our direction. I'm going to take a motorcycle and give him a lift," Washington stated her first plans in her new world.

"Very well. We'll be waiting anxiously one month from today for the first reports and your first supply run. I'll have Commander Washington starting to fill the containers immediately so you don't run short. Record everything as the world is waiting. Good luck to your group, Lieutenant and goodbye," Philbrick cut the power, shutting the portal down.

Apollo stood looking at the circle that took his daughter. He felt a hand on his arm and looked down into the face of his wife, "You alright?" she spoke softly.

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, "I will be. Let's take Barry and Gail and go home to our children."

Across town in the apartment housing units, Elizabeth Shannon told her husband she was pregnant.

The End

I want to thank all my readers who stuck with me through this long story.


End file.
